Jóvenes Rebeldes
by Yare
Summary: Nadie ha dicho que ser joven fuera fácil y los merodeadores y las chicas están a punto de descubrirlo. Son jóvenes, son rebeldes, pero buscan ante todo divertirse. Muchos problemas les esperan a nuestros protagonistas ¿Te lo vas a perder?
1. Comienza el Curso

1

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic. Es muy distinto al primero que he escrito(y que aún no está acabado)"En la adolescencia llega la locura"(un poco de propaganda nunca viene mal)pero siguen apareciendo Lily, Katrina, … y por supuesto ¡¡Los merodeadores!! Espero que os guste y si queréis que haya un segundo capítulo, mandarme un review con vuestra opinión. Un beso y os dejo con el capítulo.**

**1. Comienza el curso.**

Era finales de verano. En una casa adosada de la ciudad de Londres, una chica de dieciséis años, alta, esbelta, con unos grandes ojos marrones, cabello largo oscuro y liso, estaba tumbada en su cama mirando el techo, pensativa. Su nombre era Katrina Turner. Huérfana desde hacía seis años, vivía con sus padrinos, los Potter, y su único hijo, James. Estos habían acogido gustosamente a la joven después del accidente de tráfico que habían sufrido sus padres, y ahora la querían como a una hija. Antes del fatídico accidente, los Turnes vivían al lado de los Potter. Ahora la casa estaba deshabitada y aunque Katrina se empeñaba en venderla y así poder acarrear con los gastos, sus padrinos no se lo permitían.

En ese preciso instante llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de la joven.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y pasó un chico de la misma edad de Katrina. Alto, con un cuerpo bien formado y un pelo rebelde de un color azabache muy bonito que resaltaban sus pícaros y vivarachos ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas redondas.

-A desayunar-Informó, para después salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Era James, el hijo de los Potter. La joven se levantó de su cama y, tras ponerse los zapatos, bajó a la cocina. Como todas las mañanas, lo primero que vio al entrar fue a James esperando impaciente su desayuno, a Alan Potter que leía el periódico y a Lorein Potter, que servía el desayuno en los platos.

El señor Potter era igual que su hijo. Alto, de complexión atlética y que se diferenciaban porque los ojos de éste eran de un azul claro y no llevaba gafas.

Por otro lado, su mujer era alta, esbelta, con unos bonitos ojos marrones que había heredado James y una melena ondulada que le llegaba hasta los hombros de color castaño claro.

-Buenos días-Saludó Katrina al entrar, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Buenos días.

La joven se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a desayunar. Exceptuando el accidente de sus padres, Katrina era feliz. Pero como la vida perfecta no existe la suya también tenía problemas y esos problemas tenían nombre "James y compañía". Si, James y ella no se llevan nada bien desde que eran pequeños pero ahora que vivían bajo el mismo techo, su antipatía había aumentado. El joven no había dicho nada al respecto de la nueva integrante de la familia, porque aunque se llevasen muy mal, una tragedia así había que comprenderla.

-Hoy es el primer día del curso-Comentó Lorein, animada- Tenéis que comenzar con fueras.

-Pues como no me vaya ya, perderé el autobús-Predijo la joven Turner, bebiendo lo que le quedaba de zumo- Y no me gustaría llegar tarde el primer día.

-Ahora que James tiene moto, podría llevarte-Sugirió su padrino echándole una última hojeada al periódico antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa-¿No crees?

-No-Contestó el chico con rotundidad-No lo creo.

-Pero James…-Comentó Lorein con intención de persuadirlo.

-Déjalo, prefiero ir en autobús-Intervino Katrina, chasqueando la lengua con disconformidad- Es más seguro.

E ignorando el gesto grosero que el joven Potter le hizo cuando sus padres no le observaban, cogió las llaves y su cartera y saló de la casa.

**SsSsSsS**

Mientras, en una casa cercana, grande y lujosa, un joven de dieciséis años discutía con su hermano pequeño.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Gritó el mayor de ellos, dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa-¡Soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarme sólo!

Era Sirius Black, el primogénito de una de las familias más ricas de todo Londres. Alto, moreno, con unos bonitos ojos azules y un cuerpo bien formado y atlético que solía atraer las miradas femeninas sin demasiada dificultad. En resumen, un chico diez. Además, era el mejor amigo de James y, por tanto, uno de los mayores dolores de cabeza de Katrina.

-Mamá y Papá me han dejado a cargo de la casa y de ti mientras están de viaje-Le recordó Regulus Black, con un deje de superioridad en la voz- Y me tienes que hacer caso.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy mayor que tú por casi tres años-Respondió Sirius, mordaz- No es necesario que nadie me vigile, y mucho menos mi hermano pequeño.

-No me extraña que mamá se queje de ti-Reconoció el chico, con los ojos entrecerrados- Eres insoportable ¡La vergüenza de la familia Black!

-Hazme un favor ¿Quieres?-Pidió, dedicándole a su hermano una sonrisa sarcástica- ¡Cállate!

Y tras coger su mochila y dar un portazo al salir de la casa, fue al garaje y cogió su moto para ir a casa de James. Lugar donde había quedado con sus amigos para ir todos juntos al instituto.

**SsSsSsS**

Una joven de dieciséis años acababa de salir del hotel en el que se hospedaba junto a sus padres y a su hermana mayor. Era una chica muy guapa, no muy alta, pelirroja y con unos bonitos ojos de un color verde esmeralda que resaltaba debido a la palidez de su piel. Su nombre era Lily Evans y miraba el reloj ansiosa, mientras movía el pie derecho con nerviosismo.

-Voy a llegar tarde-Murmuró.

Lily se acercó a la carretera, y al ver que el taxi que con anterioridad había llamado se acercaba, abrió el monedero y sacó un pequeño papel en el que estaba escrito el nombre y la calle de su nuevo instituto.

-¡Taxi!-Llamó, tal y como había visto hacer en las películas.

El automóvil se detuvo a su lado, así que tras darle unas escuetas indicaciones, subió al coche y se puso en marcha.

**SsSsSsS**

El timbre sonó en casa de los Potter, y James fue a abrir. En el umbral de la puerta había dos chicos de la misma edad que él, aunque uno de ellos no lo aparentaba ya que era bastante bajito y tenía una cara redonda y soñadora. Sus ojos eran pequeños y de color marrón y su pelo era corto y castaño no muy oscuro. A diferencia de James y Sirius, no tenía un buen cuerpo sino todo lo contrario. Pero en el fondo, si mirabas bien, tenía un punto gracioso. Su nombre era Peter Pettigrew y era uno de los mejores amigos de James.

El otro chico, que en esos momentos estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, era Remus Lupin, el último miembro del grupo que se hacía llamar entre los amigos más íntimos "Los merodeadores".Era alto, con un cuerpo muy bien formado, el pelo castaño muy claro y unos ojos miel parecidos al dorado muy originales.

-Ya estamos aquí- Saludó Remus, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

-¿Y Sirius?-Preguntó Peter, mirando al interior de la casa con interés- ¿No ha llegado?

-No-Contestó James, negando con la cabeza- Pero debe estar al caer.

La señora Potter, que en esos momentos pasaba por el recibidor, saludó a los recién llegados con la mano y una sonrisa.

-¿Habéis desayunado?-Preguntó Lorein, acercándose hasta ellos.

-Si, pero muchas gracias señora Potter-Contestó Remus.

Peter, a quien no le había dado tiempo a contestar, miró al joven Lupin enfadado, antes de cruzarse de brazos en señal de protesta. Aunque él también había desayunado, seguía teniendo hambre y un hueco en el estómago que debía llenar cuanto antes.

-¿Seguro que tú no quieres nada, Peter?-Insistió la mujer con amabilidad.

-Bueno… la verdad es que yo…-Comenzó el chico, algo abochornado.

-En seguida te traigo algo, cariño-Sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

El joven Lupin miró a Peter con resignación antes de centrar su atención en la entrada al recinto de los Potter. Tras hacer sonar el claxon de la moto para cantar su interés, Sirius levantó el brazo para seguidamente señalar su reloj de muñeca.

-¿Os queda mucho?

-¡No!- Contestó Remus, saludándole con la mano- ¡Ya vamos!

-¡Date prisa mamá, que llegamos tarde!-Apremió James, cuando vio a la mujer cruzar de nuevo el comedor.

Acelerando el paso y envolviendo las rosquillas en una servilleta, la señora Potter no tardó el volver a aparecer por el recibidor ante la desesperación de su hijo.

-Toma cielo-Dijo, entregándole las dos rosquillas a Peter.

-Muchas gracias-El aludido le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer antes de pegarle un bocado a una de ellas-Están muy buenas.

-Me alegro de que te gusten-Respondió Lorein, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad- Son caseras.

-La única receta que sabe hacer-Confirmó su hijo, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su madre-¡Es verdad!

-¡James!-Censuró, un poco sonrojada-Sabes que eso no es cierto. Bueno… no del todo.

-Si tú lo dices…-El aludido se encogió de hombros de forma desinteresada antes de agacharse para coger sus cosas- Bueno, que nos vamos.

El joven Potter besó la mejilla de su madre a regañadientes antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su casa seguido por Remus y Peter.

Chocando su mano con la de Sirius cuando pasó por su lado, James montó en su moto mientras el joven Lupin y Peter hacían lo mismo en la moto del primero.

El joven Pettigrew, al igual que sus amigos, también tenía moto propia. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, aun no se había sacado el carné. Y no, no es que no lo hubiese intentado, pero tenía la mala suerte de suspender siempre el examen. Quizás es que le resultaba más cómodo y seguro que le llevasen. La cuestión era que, mientras tuviese amigos como ellos, no tenía de que preocuparse.

Y tras poner las motos en marcha, los cuatro jóvenes emprendiendo el camino al instituto.

**SsSsSsS**

A través del cristal del autobús, Katrina observaba el paisaje que durante largos años de rutina veía de camino al instituto. El molestó chirrido que hacían las puertas al abrirse, volvió a oírse en el autobús, dando paso a sus cuatro amigos de instituto.

-¡Mira que eres oportuno!-Se quejó la primera chica.

Su nombre era Cassidy Koster, aunque todos solían llamarla Cassy. No era muy alta para su edad, tenía el pelo castaño y unos bonitos ojos entre azules y grises. Divertida y con un gran sentido del humor, solía llevarse bien con casi todo el mundo.

-Ya te he dicho que no ha sido culpa mía-Se defendió el chico que iba tras ella.

Era Mark Conelly. Un joven alto, de bonitos ojos color café y pelo castaño oscuro. Pese a que era muy popular entre las chicas y solía discutir con ella con frecuencia, Mark sólo tenía ojos para Cassidy, de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado desde hacía dos años. Pero aunque el sentimiento era mutuo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso por lo que sólo eran amigos.

-Por favor, ¡Callaos!-Exigió la segunda chica, soltando un bufido-¡Estoy harta de oíros!

Ruth Halliwell, ese era su nombre. Alta, con ojos entre marrones y verdes y una melena castaña clara que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Muy inteligente y simpática, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar por lo que gozaba del favor de sus conocidos.

-Sólo estoy dando mi opinión-Se excusó Cassidy, molesta.

-Sí-Asintió el último chico, divertido-Unas veinte veces.

En ésta ocasión, la mirada fulminante de la joven Koster fue dirigida a un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules que le sonreía burlón. Era Nick Kelly, un joven simpático e inteligente, aficionado a la música y codiciado por muchas chicas.

-Está claro que lo vuestro es hacer una entrada triunfal ¿Eh?-Comentó Katrina, cruzada de brazos y con una media sonrisa en el rostro- Anda, callaos ya de una vez y venid a sentaros ¿Queréis?

Los cuatro amigos miraron a la morena divertidos para luego también sonreír. Ruth y Cassidy se sentaron en los dos asientos libres que había delante del suyo mientras que los dos chicos optaron por los de detrás. Quedando así Katrina en medio del cuarteto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Se interesó la joven Turner, mirándoles con curiosidad.

-Que a éste idiota…-Se apresuró a contestar Cassidy, señalando a Mark con desdén-… se le habían perdido las llaves de la moto y nos ha hecho a todos buscarlas. Así que es por su culpa por lo que casi llegamos tarde.

-Casi-Señaló el aludido, con cierto reproche en la voz- Además, al final las hemos encontrado.

-Y si las habéis encontrado, ¿Qué hacéis en el autobús?-Inquirió Katrina, perspicaz.

-¡Ahí quería yo llegar!-Exclamó Cassidy, de forma acusadora-Y cuando al final las hemos encontrado, el muy idiota se acuerda de que la moto no tenía gasolina.

-Un despiste lo tiene cualquiera-Se defendió Mark, molesto-Y deja ya de insultarme, Cassy.

-Lo intentaré-Accedió la chica, percatándose de la molestia de su amigo-Pero no te prometo nada.

-Con eso me conformo-Sonrió el joven Conelly, consiguiendo que Cassidy se sonrojase.

Pasaron todo el trayecto de camino al instituto hablando, riendo y gastando bromas. ¿Pero es que acaso había mejor forma de comenzar el días que riendo junto con tus amigos? Sin embargo, en ese instante de felicidad, Katrina recordó a su mejor amiga, Lily Evans. Desde el entierro de los Turner, no habían vuelto a verse y de eso ya hacía aproximadamente seis años. Los padres de la joven Evans, por motivos de trabajo, se habían ido a vivir a Francia y se habían llevado a sus dos hijas con ellos. Aunque Katrina y Lily hablaban por teléfono y se escribían cartas, se echaban de menos la una a la otra. Ellas eran como hermanas y daban por seguro que, aunque no se viesen, su amistad nunca flaquearía. Unos días atrás Katrina había recibido una carta de su amiga informándole de que volvían a Londres dentro de unas semanas y que ya la avisaría. La joven Turner, quería preparar una fiesta de bienvenida con ayuda de sus amigos que, aunque no conocían a Lily, estaban entusiasmados con la idea.

Pero un brusco frenazo del autobús logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Adolorida y un tanto desorientada, volvió a dejarse caer sobre el asiento mirando al conductor con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Dónde se ha sacado el carné este idiota?-Cuestionó Nick frotándose la frente, adolorida por el golpe que se había dado a causa del frenazo- Que somos alumnos no sacos de patatas.

-Ni idea-Sonrió Katrina, divertida por el comentario-Pero en una autoescuela seguro que no.

Sin molestarse en despedirse del conductor, los cinco chicos bajaron el autobús y, adoloridos, se encaminaron hacia la entrada del centro. No obstante, antes de que pudiesen subir los escalones que daban al interior del edificio, una voz muy conocida para ellos les detuvo.

-Katrina-Susurró un chico de dieciséis años, dando una vuelta a su alrededor con lentitud, observándola-Que guapa estás. Te sienta bien el verano.

-Gracias, Jhon-Contestó la aludida con pesadez, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada al chico.

Jhon Wilson era un joven alto, atlético y sumamente atractivo para la mayoría de las chicas. Su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos, que en esos momentos observaban a Katrina con picardía, eran de un color verde centellante. Popular en el instituto tanto como los merodeadores, podía decirse que Jhon era-junto a sus tres inseparables amigos- la competencia de James y los chicos en todos los aspectos.

-Podríamos quedar un día de estos-Sugirió, intentando parecer casual-¿Qué te parece, nena?

-Lo mismo que me parecía hace dos meses-Contestó la joven Turner, con sequedad- No he cambiado de opinión, Jhon. Así que no, gracias.

-¡Oh, vamos!-Exclamó el chico, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de salir con el chico más popular de todo el instituto. ¡No me puedes decir que no!

-Pues te lo ha dicho-Intervino Nick, un poco molesto.

El joven Wilson, que hasta el momento no había parecido reparar en los amigos de la chica, le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Nick, quien no pareció acobardarse en absoluto.

-Será mejor que no te metas, imbécil.

-Aquí el único imbécil que hay eres tú-Defendió Katrina, seria-Te lo advierto, Jhon, no te vuelvas a meter con mis amigos.

El chico, a quien no parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia que la morena le insultase, miró en dirección al lugar donde le esperaban sus propios amigos y sonrió. No, no le gustaba que Katrina le tratase así. Pero cuando ya fuese su novia, le enseñaría buenos modales.

-Está bien-Accedió, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero entonces replantéate la respuesta a mi invitación. ¿Vale, nena?

Las últimas palabras no fueron más que un murmullo apenas audible, pero ante la proximidad con el chico, Katrina no tuvo ningún problema para oírlas. Aprovechando un descuido de la joven Turner, Jhon la había agarrado por la cintura, acercándola a él, con la única intención de volver a intentar besarla una vez más.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-Exclamó, dándole un empujón-Como vuelvas a acercarte a mí, te enteras.

-¡Bah! No te hagas la estrecha-Se mofó, haciendo el ademán de acercarse a ella nuevamente-Si sé que también me has echado de menos.

Katrina abrió la boca con la única intención de asegurarle que le había echado de menos tanto como a la menstruación cada mes. Pero la llegada de los merodeadores fue suficiente para contenerse. James, que al ver lo que esta pasando se había acercado junto al resto, agarró a Jhon por el brazo que sujetaba a Katrina para apartarle de ella.

-No tantas confianzas, Wilson-Le advirtió, soltándole con brusquedad-A ver si un día te parto la cara.

-¡Qué miedo!-Rió el aludido, fingiendo que temblaba-¿Tú y cuantos más?

-Él se basta sólo-Le aseguró Sirius, haciendo una mueca de aversión- Pero yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarle.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, retándose. Tenían los ojos entrecerrados y sabían de sobra que estaban esperando una señal del otro para atacar. Era evidente que había algo más que antipatía entre ellos.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento-Sonrió, tras unos segundos de reflexión, dirigiéndose a la joven Turner- Piensa lo que te he dicho ¿Eh, nena?

Katrina le ignoró y se permitió soltar un suspiro cuando vio como Jhon se alejaba. Por un momento había creído que comenzarían una pelea y, francamente, no quería verse obligada a intervenir.

-Deberías cuidar mejor tu pellejo- Le aconsejó James con sorna, ladeando la cabeza-Nosotros nos vamos. Tenemos que ver las listas.

Katrina, que se había tomado el comentario como una ofensa, les llamó, consternada, obligándoles a detenerse cuando no habían dado más que un par de pasos.

-Creo que me estáis subestimando-Dijo, con un semblante inexpresivo- Os aseguro que no necesito que me defendáis. Para eso me basto sola.

-Pues deberías demostrarlo de vez en cuando-Se mofó Sirius, sarcástico- Desde lejos no parecía igual.

-Simplemente os recuerdo que no debéis meteros en mis asuntos-Prosiguió, ignorando el comentario del joven Black-Y mucho menos en mis problemas. Es una mala costumbre que tenéis.

-No lo hago por ti-Le aclaró James con cierto desdén-Sino por él. Ese tío me cae fatal y tengo ganas ya de darle su merecido. Pensaba que ésta era una buena oportunidad. Pero ya veo que me he equivocado.

Tras ese ácido comentario, los merodeadores atravesaron las puertas que daban al edificio, seguidos por Katrina y sus amigos a una distancia prudente.

Solo cuando estuvieron cerca del corcho en el que estaban colgadas las listas, pudieron ver con cierto desagrado con quienes se habían detenido los cuatro chicos a charlar. Un grupo formado por cuatro chicas también y que irradiaban glamour allá a donde iban.

-¡Oh, no!-Se lamentaron Katrina y Cassidy al unísono-¡Son ellas!

-Que guapas que están ¿No?-Comentó el joven Kelly, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de sus amigas-Sólo opinaba.

Esas chicas eran el grupo femenino más popular de todo el instituto. Las tres cuartas partes del grupo estudiantil masculino iban tras ellas. Se sentían superiores y perfectas, y sólo un grupo muy selecto tenía derecho a acercarse a ellas.

La cabecilla del grupo se llamaba Nathaza Greco. Era guapa, alta, con el pelo largo, rizado y rubio platino, ojos azules y un cuerpo moldeado y perfecto. Superficial y maliciosa, aparentaba tener menos cerebro que un mosquito, pero Katrina estaba segura que la capitana de las animadoras era mucho más que una cara bonita.

La subcabecilla era Nadia, una chica no muy alta pero con un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de su amiga. Sus ojos eran grisáceos y su pelo era castaño y ligeramente ondulado y le llegaba hasta los hombros. No obstante tenía un defecto, bueno, uno tras otro, pero el que más destacaba era lo superficial que era y en segundo lugar su cerebro de mosquito.

Nataly, la tercera integrante del grupo, era una chica alta, de piel morena y bronceada, ojos verdes, con una larga melena de tirabuzones negros y una sonrisa única e inconfundible para todos los chicos. Probablemente era de las cuatro la que más tiempo se pasaba delante de un espejo y eso ya era decir. Para la joven Gray, no había nada tan importante en la vida como su físico. Quería ser perfecta y estaba segura de que lo era.

La última integrante del grupo se llamaba Nicole. Era rubia, con el pelo liso hasta la cintura, con unos bonitos ojos de color miel y un cuerpo moldeador y perfecto. Era la más despistada del grupo y la menos inteligente. Podía recitarte de carrerilla las marcas de pintauñas pero no las tablas de multiplicar. Claro que no hacía falta ni si quiera aprendérselas. Ella era lo suficientemente lista para hacer uso de su cuerpo y que así los chicos le hicieran los deberes. ¿De que otra forma hubiese llegado hasta ahí?

-Bueno, vamos a ver las listas ¿No?-Apremió Mark, haciendo el ademán de reemprender la marcha-Estoy deseando saber en que clase nos ha tocado.

-¡¿Pero a dónde vas?!-Exclamó Cassidy, horrorizada, agarrándole del brazo- No pensarás ir con ellas ahí ¿No?

-¿Eh?... Si, ¿Por qué?

-Es una respuesta tan evidente que me parece estúpido que lo preguntes-Contestó Cassidy, llevándose las manos a las caderas.

Mark miró al otro chico sin entender y éste tan sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. El tema de las chicas era su asignatura pendiente.

-Es evidente-Intervino Katrina, haciendo un gesto elocuente con la mano-Pues porque has cambiado mucho, estás mucho mejor que el curso pasado y Cassy tiene miedo de que esas cuatro te cojan y se aprovechen de ti.

-¿A sí?-Sonrió Mark, esperanzado.

La chica, que había comenzado a enrojecer, cogió a Ruth de la mano y la arrastró hasta el corcho tras asegurarse que "Las Perfectas" se habían ido y que sólo estaban "Los Merodeadores".

-¡Mujeres! ¿Para qué molestarse en entenderlas?-Cuestionó Nick, alzando los brazos con resignación-¡Ah! ¡Me has hecho daño!

-Pues te aguantas -Contestó Katrina, dándole otra colleja.

El joven Conelly y Nick comenzaron a despotricar en su contra, pero la morena les ignoró cuando los cuatro merodeadores pasaron por su lado de camino a la salida tras mirar las listas.

-¿Entonces qué?-Insistió Mark, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos- ¿Vamos a ver dónde nos ha tocado o no?

-Ir vosotros-Se disculpó Katrina, dedicándoles una sonrisa-Acabo de acordarme que tengo que ir antes a Secretaría. Nos vemos luego ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo-Asintió Nick, haciéndole un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida-Ten cuidado.

La joven Turner rió ante la advertencia de su amigo antes de alejarse por los fríos pasillos del instituto. Mark y Nick, negando con la cabeza, se acercaron a las otras dos chicas, quienes buscaban en las listas sus nombres, nerviosas.

**SsSsSsS**

Sentados en las escaleras de la entrada al instituto, los cuatro chicos esperaban que fuera la hora para dirigirse a clase y dar comienzo con la rutinaria presentación.

-¡Qué asco!-Protestó Peter, haciendo una mueca de desagrado-Ya se han acabado las vacaciones.

-Sí-Suspiró el joven Potter, resignado-Con lo a gusto que estaba…

-Adiós a las fiestas-Se lamentó Remus, dramáticamente.

-Adiós a la libertad-Continuó Sirius, recostado sobre las escaleras.

-Adiós a las chicas-Concluyó Peter.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron con sonrisas picaronas antes de negar con la cabeza.

-¡No!-Rió James, abrazando al más pequeño de sus amigos- ¡Eso nunca!

Los otros tres chicos también estallaron en sonoras carcajadas divertidos ante tal posibilidad. Eso nunca pasaría. Pero la voz dulce de una chica que se había detenido frente a ellos les hizo callar.

-Perdonad, ¿Podéis ayudarme?-Preguntó, dudosa.

Los cuatro amigos observaron a la nueva para seguidamente mirarse entre ellos con complicidad. Iba a ser un curso muy interesante.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, dejad un review con vuestra opinión! Bss**


	2. Presentaciones

**2. Presentaciones.**

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda ante las inquisitivas miradas de los cuatro merodeadores, que parecían embobados por el atractivo de la joven.

-Estoy buscando secretaría y las listas-Aclaró intentando captar la atención de los chicos, quienes parecían demasiado ocupados mirando su escote-¿Sabéis dónde están?

James, que había sido el primero en volver a la realidad, asintió, pasándose una mano por su ya de por si desordenado cabello.

-Te acompañaremos.

-Muchas gracias-Sonrió.

Entrabando una conversación que aparentemente carecía de sentido, los cuatro chicos y la desconocida se encaminaron hacia los corchos donde estaban colgadas las listas.

-¿Eres nueva?-Preguntó el joven Pettigrew para romper el silencio que se había formado tras averiguar cual era la asignatura favorita de la chica.

-Pet, no preguntes cosas tan estúpidas-Pidió Sirius, haciendo un gesto elocuente con la mano-Es evidente que sí.

-Sólo me aseguraba-Se excusó el chico, avergonzado.

La chica, que había fruncido el entrecejo ante el comentario del joven Black, miró a Peter y negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa para restarle importancia a lo ocurrido.

-Discúlpale-Intervino James, con la mano en el corazón-Es que no estamos acostumbrados a hablar con chicas tan guapas.

-¿De veras?-Inquirió, divertida-Pues gracias, supongo.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?-Cuestionó Remus, con fingida incredulidad-Es la verdad.

-Yo opino lo mismo-Corroboró Sirius, mientras el joven Pettigrew asentía con efusividad-¡Pero que mal educados somos, chicos! Ni si quiera nos hemos presentado-Sonrió, dirigiéndose a la joven- Soy Sirius Black.

La chica, que se había detenido como habían hecho los merodeadores, miró a Sirius sorprendida, quien le había guiñado un ojo con complicidad.

-Nosotros somos Remus Lupin-Se presentó el susodicho, para seguidamente señalar al pequeño chico que estaba a su lado-Y el Peter Pettigrew.

-Un placer-Sonrió el aludido, sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

La joven, que había hecho el ademán de hablar, se vio obligada a callar cuando sintió como el último chico le cogía la mano para seguidamente depositar un beso sobre ella.

-Yo James-Murmuró, mirándola directamente a los ojos-James Potter.

La chica no sabía que decir. Pasaba su mirada de unos a otros sorprendida de que no les hubiese reconocido antes. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Pero antes de que pudiese aclarar nada, el brusco balanceo del joven Black la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Siempre en medio Sirius-Se quejó Katrina, chasqueando la lengua-¡Cómo no!

-¡Si eres tú la que ha chocado conmigo!-Protestó el moreno, incrédulo.

-Ya, pero yo no hubiese chocado si tú no hubieses estado en medio del pasillo, molestando como siempre-Terció la joven Turner, encogiéndose de hombros-Así que técnicamente la culpa es tuya y sólo tuya.

-Lo haces aposta ¿Verdad?

Katrina, a quien para discutir con James y Sirius especialmente era el pan de cada día, sonrió de forma enigmática, haciendo enfurecer un poco más al joven Black.

-Por si no lo has notado, Katy, ahora mismo estamos muy ocupados para atenderte-Intervino el joven Potter, dedicándola una sonrisa forzada- Así que… ¡Aire!

-¿Y se puede saber que es eso tan importante que os mantiene tan ocupados?-Se mofó, sarcástica-No estaréis planeando quemar el instituto ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó Remus, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad-¿A caso vas a ayudarnos?

La joven Turner se encogió de hombres, al parecer no demasiado preocupada por la integridad de su centro escolar. En realidad, haciendo cálculos aproximados, tardarían unos tres meses en reformarlo nuevamente y ella estaba dispuesta en empalmar sus vacaciones de verano con las de navidad.

-Estamos acompañando a la nueva a secretaría-Explicó el joven Pettigrew, emocionado.

-¡Peter!-Protestó Remus, soltando un suspiro de resignación-¿Es que no sabes mantener la boca cerrada?

-¿En serio?

Katrina intentó divisar a la nueva estudiante, pero como los chicos estaban en medio y dos de ellos eran más altos que ella, no consiguió ver nada.

-¿Y quién es?-Se interesó.

-Una chica-Contestó Remus, lacónico.

-Ya lo sé-Gruñó, molesta-Eso lo he deducido yo solita.

Sin querer, la carpeta que la morena llevaba entre sus brazos, cayó al suelo haciendo que todos los papeles que tenía dentro quedasen esparcidos.

-Genial-Masculló, sarcástica -Sencillamente genial.

-Bien, ahora que nos has demostrado que estás pirada, deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos y lárgate-Ordenó James, comenzando a enfadarse.

Ignorando olímpicamente al chico, Katrina se agachó a recoger los papeles siendo imitada por la nueva estudiante, quien se había hecho paso entre los chicos para ayudarla. La morena, que no había levantado la mirada, sonrió y le dedicó un tímido gracias mientras guardaba los numerosos folios en la carpeta.

-Hola soy…-Katrina levanto la cabeza para mirar, asombrada, a la persona que la estaba ayudando- ¿Lily?

-¡Ya, claro!-Se mofó el joven Black, sarcástico-Tú no le hagas caso, pelirroja. La energúmena ésta se llama…

-Katrina-Concluyó la nueva estudiante, reincorporándose lentamente- ¿Cómo no voy a saber el nombre de mi mejor amiga?

Los cuatro chicos se miraron desconcertados, más aun cuando ambas jóvenes se abrazaron con efusividad, olvidándose de los merodeadores y de las hojas que aun permanecían en el suelo.

-Definitivamente sois idiotas-Sentenció Katrina, emocionada-¿Cómo no os habéis dado cuenta antes que estabais hablando con Lily, Lily Evans?

-Lily Evans-Murmuró Sirius, soltando un silbido tras recorrer con la mirada a la joven de arriba a bajo-Vaya, que cambio.

Remus y Peter asintieron sin saber muy bien que decir, mientras el joven Potter seguía observando a la chica con un deje de incredulidad y escepticismo.

-No-Sentenció finalmente, negando con la cabeza-No podemos estar hablando de la misma Lily Evans. Imposible.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó Peter.

-Porque si no recuerdo mal, y es evidente que no es así, la Lily Evans amiga de Katrina, era una chica normalita, llena de pecas, con el pelo un poco enmarañado y una mala leche que no podía con ella-Explicó, en un tono evidente-Además, no parecía tener ningún interés en nosotros.

-Sí, eso era lo más extraño-Puntualizó el joven Black, pensativo.

Las dos chicas se miraron resignadas y negaron con la cabeza. Estaba claro que si pecaban de algo era de egocéntricos. ¿Es qué acaso no se han dado cuenta de que no eran el centro del mundo?

-Veo que no exagerabas cuando decías que seguían siendo creídos-Suspiró Lily, con una mano en las caderas-No han cambiado nada.

-¡Oh sí! Sí que lo han hecho-Le aseguró la morena, sarcástica- Aun lo son más. Bueno, ¿No tenías que ir a secretaría?-Sonrió, maliciosa- Pues te acompaño. Además, aun tienes mucho que explicarme.

-Seguro-Asintió la pelirroja, terminando de recoger los papeles del suelo- ¿Sabes, Katy? Me alegro mucho de estar aquí.

Katrina le dedicó otra sonrisa, ésta vez mucho más tierna, antes de encaminarse cogidas del brazo hacia el tablón de anuncios y secretaría. Ni si quiera se molestaron en despedirse de los merodeadores, quienes las siguieron con la mirada con la misma expresión de incredulidad que cuando habían descubierto que otra de sus amigas de la infancia había vuelto a la ciudad después de tantos años fuera.

-Si no era suficiente con aguantar a Katrina, ahora también tendremos que soportar el genio de Lily-Se lamentó James, alzando las manos hacia el techo- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué nos odias tanto?

**SsSsSsS**

Con paso pesaroso y con la nueva noticia rondando por sus cabezas, los cuatro merodeadores volvieron a las escaleras para ocupar sus sitios de antes para seguidamente retomar esa interesante conversación de chicos en la que se habían enfrascado antes de la intervención de la joven Evans.

No obstante, a los pocos minutos, Jhon y su grupito se acercaron a ellos y estos, nada más verlos, se levantaron dispuestos a empezar una pelea si les tentaban un poco.

-Vaya, veo que tenemos una cara nueva en el instituto-Comentó como saludo Tom, el mejor amigo de Jhon-¿O debería decir cuerpo nuevo?

Tom era un chico alto, castaño y de ojos grisáceos y, al igual que dos de sus amigos y los merodeadores, muy popular entre las chicas y entre el resto de los estudiantes. Integrante del equipo de fútbol, sentía una especial antipatía por James y Remus, aunque el joven Black tampoco era santo de su devoción precisamente.

A su lado estaba un chico llamado Luke, era un poco más alto que él y Jhon, rubio platino y de ojos azules. También formaba parte del equipo de fútbol y era tan popular como los anteriores. Sin embargo, Luke se caracterizaba porque era alguien bastante violento y le encantaba provocar peleas.

El último se llamaba Joe y al contrario que sus amigos, era bajito, muy delgado, pelirrojo, de ojos marrones y con muchas pecas en su pálido rostro y él, aunque no era del todo feo, no tenia ningún éxito entre el sexo femenino. Era el hijo de una gran amiga de la madre de Jhon y éste lo había acogido por compromiso y, para que de paso, les sirviese a los otros para destacar más.

-A Lily ni te acerques-Le advirtió James, señalándole con el dedo.

-Así que se llama Lily ¿Eh?-Sonrió Luke, burlón-Interesante.

-Si lo que queréis es que os partamos la cara, sólo tenéis que pedirlo-Les aseguró Sirius con aparente cordialidad-Hoy me siento especialmente caritativo.

Los cuatro merodeadores rieron por el comentario mientras el grupo de Jhon hacía muecas de disconformidad. Sabían que el joven Black hablaba en serio y, aunque ellos no le tenían ningún miedo, tampoco podían ir directos a dirección el primer día de instituto.

-Que violento-Comentó Joe, fingiendo que se estremecía.

-¡Tú cállate!-Le exigió Peter, serio.

Joe se encogió de hombros y miró a sus amigos prediciendo una nueva intervención que no se hizo esperar.

-Contéstame a algo, Potter-Pidió Jhon, acercándose al chico- No podemos acercarnos a Katrina, ahora tampoco a la tal Lily… ¿A cuantas protegidas tenéis ya?

-Tú sólo aléjate de ellas y no tendrás problemas-Le advirtió-Nada más.

**SsSsSsS**

Tras arreglar los últimos detalles de la matrícula de la pelirroja, Katrina y Lily se dirigieron hacia la cantina, lugar donde esperaban encontrar a los amigos de la joven Turner.

-La verdad es que aunque me haya metido con ellos, no me extraña que no te hayan reconocido-Admitió la morena, mirando a su amiga con admiración- Estás muy cambiada. Incluso con las fotos, me ha costado reconocerte.

-A mí también a ti-Sonrió Lily, abrazándola- Estás guapísima.

-Gracias.

-Aunque a los que más me ha costado reconocer han sido a los idiotas estos-Admitió Lily, refiriéndose sin lugar a dudas a los merodeadores-Están bastante bien, la verdad. Incluso James, que siempre ha sido muy delgaducho.

-Especialmente James-Insistió Katrina, recordando la opinión que tenían las estudiantes del actual capitán del equipo de fútbol- Sí, es evidente que físicamente han cambiado ¡Y a mejor!

-¿Físicamente?

-Claro, porque mentalmente siguen atascados en los tres años-Contestó con naturalidad haciendo que Lily soltase una carcajada-Por cierto, Mark está cogido-La advirtió, deteniéndola al entrar a la cantina.

Sus amigos le hicieron un gesto con la mano desde la mesa del fondo y ambas chicas se acercaron sin borrar la radiante sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Nos ha tocado juntos!-Exclamó Cassidy, abalanzándose sobre su amiga con efusividad-¡Nos ha tocado juntos!

-Lo sé-Corroboró Katrina, correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga-Acabo de verlo en las listas.

Los dos chicos, que asta el momento habían estado observando la escena avergonzados, se unieron al abrazo. A esas alturas todos los presentes en la cantina miraban extrañados y sorprendidos la situación. Nada más separarse volvieron a sus asientos y Katrina hizo un gesto con su mano para que una sorprendida la joven Evans se acercase.

-Os presento a mi queridísima amiga Lily.

La pelirroja les saludó con la mano a la par que gesticulaba un "Hola" al que los cuatro aludidos correspondieron con una sonrisa, presos del asombro y la alegría que sentían al tener por fin a la famosa Lily Evans frente a ellos.

-Soy Ruth-se presento la joven- Bienvenida de nuevo a Londres.

-Muchas gracias-respondió Lily.

-Pues yo soy Nick-se presentó- Me alegro de conocerte al fin, Katy nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Lo mismo digo-contesto sorprendida.

-Soy Mark-continuó su amigo.

-¿Tu eres el que esta cogido?-pregunto más bien para si misma que para los demás, pese a que el resto pudo oírlo.

Katrina asintió mientras que Mark y Cassidy enrojecían por momentos.

-Lo siento-se disculpo la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-Yo me llamo Cassidy, pero me dicen Cassy-se presentó la castaña aunque aún muy avergonzada.

-Lily también irá con nosotros-informó Katrina.

-Que bien-dijo Ruth- Sin ninguna duda, será un curso muy divertido.

Katrina y Lily cogieron otras sillas y se sentaron junto a sus amigos a la espera de que tocase la sirena para entrar a clase y comenzar con la presentación.

**SsSsSsS**

James apretó los puños y miró a sus amigos con complicidad. Los ocho estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no pelearse entre ellos y así no ser llamadas al despacho del director el primer día de clase.

No obstante, la actitud protectora de los merodeadores respecto a la nueva estudiante, había intrigado a Jhon y a su grupito, quienes les observaban con evidentes expresiones de curiosidad.

-No entiendo porque defendéis a una chica que, por muy buena que esté, acabáis de conocer-Objetó Tom, pasando su mirada por cada uno de los merodeadores.

-Nosotros ya la conocíamos-Aclaró Peter, envalentonado.

-¿De veras?-Preguntó Luke, con falsa sorpresa.

El rubio miró a sus amigos con malicia y todos pudieron adivinar lo que estaban pensando. Ese detalle recién descubierto resultaba un nuevo atractivo para el grupito de Jhon. Desconocían si esa chica era amiga, una simple conocida o una ex novia de alguno de ellos, pero fuese cual fuese la relación que mantuviese con los merodeadores, ellos pensaban ocupar dentro de poco su lugar.

-De todos modos ese no es el caso-Intervino James, tenso-Es amiga de Katrina y ni a sus amigas ni a ella se las toca.

-¿Con que derecho?-Sonrió Jhon, melodramático-Katrina la intocable.

-Más de uno pagaría por tener algo con ella-Comentó Luke, relamiéndose los labios.

-Yo me incluyo-Corroboró el joven Wilson, divertido.

-Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas-Se mofó Remus, burlón-Porque ni aunque le pagaras ella se acercaría a ti.

La sonrisa del joven Wilson se borró de forma instantánea dando paso una expresión que denotaba la furia y la humillación que sentía tras el comentario.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro-Murmuró finalmente, prácticamente arrastrando las palabras-Pero tranquilos, que tendréis el honor de ver como besará el suelo que piso dentro de poco.

Los cuatro merodeadores apretaron los puños con fuerza no muy convencidos de que pudiesen soportar las provocaciones de Jhon por más tiempo. Quizás por eso fue una fortuna que sonase la sirena que daba inicio a la presentación y que concluía el primer enfrentamiento entre los dos grupos de chicos más populares del instituto. Y es que estaban seguros que después de ese vendrían muchos más.

-Hoy has tenido suerte-Musitó James, amenazando con el dedo al líder del otro grupo-Pero cuidadito, que algún día la suerte te abandonará y yo estaré ahí para darte lo que te mereces.

-¿Es una amenaza?-Se mofó el aludido.

-Considéralo una advertencia-Aclaró Remus, a quien no le caía nada bien el chico.

Jhon sonrió y, tras hacerles un gesto burlón en señal de despedida, subieron las escaleras que daban a la entrada del edificio con ese aire chulesco que les caracterizaba. Sólo Tom se giró unos instantes, también con una sonrisa en los labios aunque la suya derrochaba malicia.

-Por cierto, por si no lo sabéis, nos ha tocado en la misma clase.

-Desgraciadamente-Comentó Sirius, sarcástico, chasqueando la lengua-Supongo que no esperarás que me ponga a llorar de la alegría ¿No? Dudo que pueda soportaros otro año más.

Tom soltó una carcajada antes de proseguir la marcha seguidos a cierta distancia por los cuatro merodeadores. Después de todo iban al mismo sitio. Otro año más en la misma clase. Eso si era tener mala suerte.

Al entrar comprobaron con cierta indiferencia que el aula era un poco más grande que la que habían tenido el curso pasado. No obstante, al igual que el curso anterior, las mesas estaban colocadas de dos en dos por lo que se sentaron en parejas. En la parte de las ventanas James y Sirius y detrás de ellos Remus y Peter. En el otro lado de la clase, justo detrás de Katrina y Lily, se sentaron Jhon y Tom y sucesivamente Luke y Jou.

-Katrina-Llamó Jhon, inclinándose hacia delante-¡Eh, nena!

La joven Turner le ignoró completamente y siguió hablando con Lily sin inmutarse. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su actitud y ella a ignorarle.

-¿Quiénes son?-Le susurró Lily cuando se aseguró que el chico no las oía.

-Los idiotas de turno y la competencia de James y los otros imbéciles-Contestó Katrina con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros-

-¿La competencia? ¿A que te refieres?

-Pues a que estos cuatro que tenemos detrás también se creen que el mundo esta a sus pies-Explicó la chica, haciendo una mueca- Vamos, se llevan mal porque son los ocho igual de populares y todas, perdón, casi todas las chicas van tras ellos.

-En resumen, igual de imbéciles-atajo Lily.

-Has dado en el clavo-Sonrió, guiñándole un ojo-Y será mejor que sepas algo más de lo que se cuece en este instituto antes de que empecemos de verdad. Mira un momento hacia donde están James y los otros.

Lily giró la cabeza y miro al mismo punto donde miraba desde hacia unos segundos su amiga. Las cuatro perfectas estaban, como no, tonteando con los merodeadores mientras que ellos sonreían pícaramente.

-¿Y estas?-Preguntó la pelirroja, frunciendo el entrecejo-¿Quiénes son?

-Las perfectas-respondió Katrina haciendo comillas con los dedos- O como yo digo, una prueba de que los chicos pueden ser más tontos de lo que nos pensamos-Chasqueó la lengua-Son las chicas más populares del instituto y te aseguro que no exagero cuando te digo que no hay nada que los chicos no estén dispuestos a hacer por ellas. Las adoran.

-¿Tanto como tú?-Se burló Lily, comprendiendo la aversión que su mejor amiga sentía por ellas.

-No, no creo que eso sea posible-Rió, sarcástica.

Las dos chicas volvieron a centrar su atención en las perfectas y los merodeadores, pero la persistente voz de Jhon que comenzaba a taladrarles la cabeza obligó a Katrina a girarse hacia él, ya enfadad.

-¿Qué?

Los dos chicos se miraron y rieron mientras la joven Turner les miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Es evidente ¿no?-contestó Jhon, inclinándose nuevamente sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de ella- A ti.

-Lo que si que es evidente es que has tenido que coger una insolación bien fuerte este verano, porque estás más idiota de lo normal-Respondió Katrina, soltando un bufido-¿Qué parte de "déjame en paz" no has entendido?

La joven Turner le encaró durante unos instantes pero al ver que el chico no contestaba se giró nuevamente para darles la espalda tal y como estaba haciendo su amiga.

-Vaya, la gatita a sacado las uñas-Comenzó Tom, burlón.

-Tú preocúpate de tu gatita que ya me encargaré yo de amansar a mi leona-Le advirtió, huraño.

Le gustaba mucho la actitud de Katrina, segura de si misma y desafiante, pero había algunas veces que conseguía sacarle de quicio. No le gustaba que le dejasen en ridículo delante de nadie y la joven Turner era la única que lo hacía sin recibir represalias.

"_Y todo por que tiene un culo…"_Pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Esa déjamela a mí-Se pavoneó Tom, señalándose a si mismo con suficiencia-En un par de días te aseguro que será la que me acompañe en mi nuevo paseo por las estrellas.

Los dos chicos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y las chicas, que habían oído la conversación, se miraron y fruncieron el ceño. No obstante Ton no tardó en demostrar que no era persona a la que le gustase perder el tiempo. Ayudándose de la mesa, se inclinó hasta acercarse a la pelirroja y comenzó a soplarle por el cuello, algo a lo que ella respondió pegando un pequeño bote en su asiento.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!-Exclamó, captando la atención de algunos de sus compañeros- ¿Te estás desinflando o qué?

El aludido, que tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, se dejó caer sobre su asiento siendo vigilado por la pelirroja, quien le observaba desafiante.

-No lo entiendo-Murmuró Tom, dudoso-Esto nunca falla. Les gusta a todas las chicas.

-Pues ya ves que a mí no-Contraatacó la pelirroja, molesta-Así que no tantas confianzas. La puerta de la clase fue atravesada por una profesora de unos treinta años, alta, con el pelo castaño y recogido en un moño que le permitía mostrar mejor sus bonitos ojos azules.

-Buenos días-saludo para luego sentarse en la silla de su escritorio.

-Buenos días-respondieron a coro los alumnos.

-Soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall y seré vuestra tutora durante este curso-explicó- Para los que no me conozcáis os advierto que no quiero recibir ninguna queja de ningún profesor ¿Queda claro? Se espera mucho de vosotros y no quiero que me defraudéis.

La profesora McGonagall siguió hablando y hablando y todos los alumnos que no la conocían se dieron cuenta que era una mujer muy estricta y que era mejor no meterse con ella. La profesora, tras repartir los horarios, abandonó el aula y unos minutos después los alumnos hicieron lo mismo.

**SsSsSsS**

Los merodeadores, nada más abandonar el instituto, fueron a su punto de encuentro, un parque próximo al centro escolar donde habían quedado con "las perfectas".

-Las chicas se retrasan-Comentó Peter, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-Se habrán entretenido en alguna tienda-Opinó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros-Ya las conoces.

Ignorando la mirada crítica que el joven Potter le dirigía, extrajo un cigarrillo de la caja roja que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos y se lo llevó a los labios, tanteando los bolsillos en busca de su mechero.

-No me gusta que fumes-recordó James, al ver como el chico encendía el pitillo.

-Déjalo ya Prongs-Replicó el aludido, soltando el humo-Nadie va a conseguir que lo deje, así que deja de intentarlo.

El joven Potter hizo una mueca de desagrado, gesto que Sirius prefirió ignorar. Después de todo ambos sabían que el joven Black era testarudo como nadie y que cuanto más le decían de no hacer una cosa más ganas tenía de hacerla.

-¿Dónde estarán las chicas?-Repitió Peter, desesperado.

-Ahí vienen-Indicó Remus, señalando en una dirección con la cabeza.

Sus tres amigos dirigieron la mirada en la misma dirección que el joven Lupin indicaba y soltaron un suspiro de resignación cuando Sirius se inclinó un poco sobre Peter para murmurarle un audible "Te lo dije".

Las cuatro chicas, cargadas con numerosas bolsas y sin dejar de reír por el comentario de una o de otra, se acercaban a ellos sin preocuparse por haber llegado más de veinte minutos tarde. Estaban acostumbradas a que los chicos las esperasen y los merodeadores, por muy populares que fueran, seguían siendo chicos que debían estar a su disposición.

-Perdón por el retrase-Se disculpó Nicole por compromiso, alzando las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos-Pero es que hemos parado en un escaparate y no nos hemos podido contener a comprar alguna cosa. ¡Había cosas tan monas!

-¿Alguna cosa?-Comentó Remus, sarcástico-Si parece que os hayáis llevado la tienda entera.

Las cuatro perfectas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron antes de dejar las bolsas sobre el banco para así poder enseñarles sus compras a los chicos.

-¿Qué os parece esta minifalda?-preguntó Nadia, mostrando seguidamente otra prenda-¿Y este corpiño?

-Mirar estos zapatos, son carísimos-Aseguró Nicole, asintiendo con efusividad.

-Lo que si que ha costado caro ha sido estos pantalones-intervino Nataly-Y eso que estaban en rebajas.

-Yo me he comprado esta chaqueta-Mostró Nathaza, poniéndosela- Era la última y la dependienta me ha dicho que no iba a traer más.

Los chicos, que sólo soltaban monosílabos para fingir que les prestaban atención, soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando Nicole les mostró la última prenda que habían comprado. Habían sido unos minutos interminables y sólo al joven Pettigrew parecía gustarle ese calvario.

-Muy bonito todo-Sonrió Remus, cuando la mirada persistente de Nadia se detuve en él.

-Si, está muy bien-corroboro Sirius, sin molestarse en reprimir un bostezo.

-Digno de vosotras-Halagó el más pequeño de los chicos, ganándose cuatro sonrisas deslumbrantes sólo dirigidas hacia él.

Peter se sonrojo y las chicas volvieron a reír. Nathaza, que había notado al joven Potter más callado que de costumbre, se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa, guapo? –Preguntó Nathaza, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos-¿Es que no te gusta la ropa?

-Que va-Negó el aludido, sonriendo ligeramente-No es nada.

La joven Greco frunció el ceño y le miró de forma inquisitiva. Sospechaba que algo le pasaba al chico, pero no le importaba lo suficiente como para seguir insistiéndole. Además, James sólo era un rollo para ella, el mejor posiblemente, peor nada más.

-Me alegro-Dijo alegremente para seguidamente dirigirse al joven Black, quien había encendido otro cigarrillo-¿Me das una calada?

El aludido asintió y le paso el cigarrillo a Nathaza, quien no tardó en llevarse a los labios. James negó con la cabeza, exasperado, pero no tuvo más remedio que tolerar que ya no sólo su mejor amigo fumase sino también la chica con la que se enrollaba muy a menudo.

"_Pienso ponerle un altar a quien consiga que Sirius deje de fumar" _Pensó, divertido por su ocurrencia "_Lo prometo"_

-¿Y bien?-Inquirió Nataly, llevándose las manos a las caderas-¿Vamos a quedar esta tarde?

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina y Lily, tras despedirse de sus amigos, se dirigieron a casa de la primera. Durante el trayecto, la joven Evans estuvo contándole a su amiga como era Francia y un breve resumen de su vida durante esos casi seis años.

-Y nada más-concluyó, soltando un suspiro-Esa es la monotonía de mi vida. Ya podría pasarme algo interesante por una vez.

-Ya, claro, seguro que hay algo que no me has contado-Dijo Katrina, maliciosa.

La pelirroja la miró y le guiñó un ojo siguiéndole la corriente pese a que ambas sabían que la única emoción que había vivido había sido cuando se le había colado una cucaracha en su casa y había intentado matarla durante horas.

-Así que vinisteis antes para darme una sorpresa ¿no?-dijo Katrina con una sonrisa en sus labios- Pues lo habéis conseguido.

-Me alegro.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron durante unos segundos y siguieron caminando alegremente. De verdad que estaban muy contentas de volver a estar juntas.

-¡Pero que rabia!-Se lamentó Katrina, haciendo una mueca-Queríamos prepararte una fiesta de bienvenida para darte a ti la sorpresa.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes amigas tan listas como yo-Bromeó la pelirroja con fingida arrogancia-Corres el riesgo de que se te adelanten.

Se detuvieron frente a le entrada a la bonita casa Potter durante el tiempo que tardó Katrina en sacar las llaves de su pequeña mochila para seguidamente introducir la correcta en la cerradura.

Lily miró el recibidor de los Potter con curiosidad. Hacía años que no entraba en aquella casa y lo cierto es que no había cambiado demasiado. Seguía siendo tan acogedora como siempre y transmitía esa sensación hogareña que tanto le gustaba.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-Avisó Katrina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí-¿Lorein? ¿Alan? ¡Traigo compañía!

Unos pasos apresurados se oyeron cruzar el salón hasta detenerse en la entrada de la habitación, que unía la entrada con el salón. La señora Potter, vestida con un elegante traje de falda y chaqueta, sonrió emocionada y se acercó a las chicas para seguidamente abrazar a la joven Evans con ternura.

-Me alegro de verte, cariño-Le susurró al oído.

-Lo mismo digo-Contestó Lily, correspondiendo al abrazo-Me alegro de estar de nuevo en casa.

-Y yo me alegro de que estés aquí-Aseguró la mujer, separándose de ella lentamente-Sobre todo porque ya sabes que soy malísima guardando las sorpresas y me ha costado mucho resistirme y no contarle a Katy que venías.

-¿Cómo?-Cuestionó la morena, desconcertada-¿Me estás diciendo que ya lo sabías?

Su madrina asintió de forma culpable y con una expresión angelical que a Katrina le puso la piel de gallina.

-Se lo dije un día que te llamé y, como no estabas en casa, hablé con ella-Explicó Lily, juntando las manos en un gesto de disculpa-Lo siento, pero quería darte una sorpresa y le pedí que no te lo dijera. ¿Nos perdonas?

-¡Claro que sí!-Exclamó Lorein, abrazando a su ahijada- Si mi Katy es un sol. Además, para que veas que no somos tan malas, ya había acordado con Lily que hoy se quedaría a comer. ¡Esa es mi sorpresa! Y voy a hacer una receta nueva que he leído en la revista.

La mujer estrechó a su ahijada-quien comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza- con más fuerza antes de soltarla finalmente para permitirle respirar. Katrina, que agradeció enormemente el sentimiento de libertad, soltó un suspiro y correspondió con otra la sonrisa que Lily le dedicaba.

-¿Seguro que te quieres quedar a comer?-Cuestionó Katrina, recelosa- ¿O a caso no recuerdas que Lorein no es precisamente diestra en la cocina?

-Así que era por eso-Comentó la pelirroja con fingida sorpresa-Desde que Lorein me propuso quedarme a comer tenía una extraña sensación, como si me esperase un peligro ¿Entiendes? Debe ser eso.

-Instinto de supervivencia-Opinó la morena con convicción-Sin duda debe de ser eso.

-¡Oye!-Protestó la señora Potter, sin poder disimular una pequeña sonrisa.

Nuevamente la puerta de la casa Potter se abrió esa mañana, dando paso a los cuatro merodeadores, quienes entraron a la casa entre comentarios algo groseros y bromas.

-¡Ese lenguaje, James!-Le reprendió Lorein, fulminándole con la mirada antes de mirar al resto con cariño-¿Qué tal os ha ido el día?

-Como siempre-Contestó Sirius con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las miradas de James y Lily se encontraron y el chico le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo, acercándose a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla. Lorein, que no se había percatado del gesto de su hijo hacia la pelirroja, se acercó a ésta y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándola un poco más hacia sí.

-¿Y bien?-Apremió la mujer, mirando a los chicos de forma inquisitiva-¿No vais a decirle nada a Lily después de tanto tiempo fuera de la ciudad? ¿O es que a caso no os acordáis de ella?

-Ya nos hemos visto en clase-Explicó la joven Evans, mirando a James con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro-Pero no, no me habían reconocido.

-¿De verdad?-Lorein pareció decepcionada pero no tardó en volver a sonreír- Bueno, aunque con lo cambiada que estás es normal. Casi no reconozco a esa niña que llevaba trenzas. ¡Estás guapísima, cariño!-La mujer miró a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Verdad James?

El chico se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado no muy dispuesto a darle el gusto a su madre. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su madre acababa de encontrar a otra posible nuera. Una en la que por cierto él no tenía ni el mínimo interés.

-Adolescentes-Masculló irritada, mirando a los amigos de su hijo-Por cierto, ¿Os quedáis a comer? Vamos a celebrar el regreso de Lily.

-Por mi vale-respondió Sirius.

-Yo también-contestó Remus-Pero tengo que consultar a mi madre.

-Y yo-corroboró Peter, asintiendo con efusividad.

-Pues ya sabéis donde está el teléfono-Sonrió la mujer, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-Llamadlas y comemos en media hora.

Lorein les hizo un gesto con la mano antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina. Los seis chicos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron. Así que otra vez volvían a estar juntos. ¿Sería cosa del destino?

**Continuará…**


	3. Los seis juntos de nuevo

**3. Los Seis Juntos de Nuevo.**

Entablando una conversación de la que los merodeadores se vieron excluidos, las dos chicas siguieron a Remus y Peter al salón, quienes se acercaron al teléfono para llamar a sus madres. Soltando una risita por un comentario de la joven Evans, Katrina se sentó en el sillón haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que la pelirroja se sentase en el sofá.

-¿Y que tal todo por Italia?-Preguntó James con fingido interés pero con la única intención de interrumpir su conversación.

-No he estado en Italia-Le aclaró la joven Evans, irritada-Sino en Francia.

-Francia… Italia…Rusia… ¿Qué más da?-Cuestionó el aludido, haciendo gestos elocuentes con los brazos-Todos forman parte de Europea ¿No?

La joven Evans miró a su mejor amiga con incredulidad y ésta se encogió de hombres. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios por parte del chico como para sorprenderse o indignarse.

-Bueno, bueno, vayamos a lo importante-Intervino Sirius, apoyándose en el sofá y mirando a la pelirroja con una pícara sonrisa que la hizo fruncir el entrecejo- ¿Cómo están las francesas? A ver si voy a tener que ir yo de vacaciones.

Los dos chicos se miraron con complicidad y rieron divertidos. Se conocían lo suficiente para saber en que estaba pensando el otro, y era evidente que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-Eso, y de paso te quedas allí-Apoyó Katrina, rodando los ojos-Siempre igual, ¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa?

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-Cuestionó Sirius, inflando el pecho con orgullo-Soy un hombre.

-Eso no es excusa-Objetó la morena, llevándose las manos a las caderas-Y no creo que estés capacitado para decir tal cosa. Más que un hombre, me recuerdas a un niño pequeño con un preocupante subidón de testosterona. O sea-Aclaró, con una sonrisa forzada-Un salido.

El joven Black frunció el entrecejo antes de hacerle un gesto un tanto grosero con el dedo. Y es que, de momento, Katrina era la única chica que lograba sacarle de sus casillas.

-Otra vez discutiendo-Protestó Lorein, entrando al salón-Os comportáis como niños pequeños.

-Sí, es lo malo de juntarse con él-Katrina chasqueó la lengua, disconforme-Que se te acaba pegando todo.

-Otro punto para Katy-Anunció Lily, señalando a su amiga-De verdad, no habéis cambiado nada.

Todos los presentes menos Sirius, quien parecía cada vez más molesto, sonrieron por el comentario. Y es que el joven Black no podía con esa chica. Era la típica mujer que odiaba, y no se refería físicamente ya que respecto ha eso no tenía ningún problema. Al igual que a James, conocía a Katrina desde que eran pequeños, desde que tenían unos tres años, ya que sus padres eran viejos amigos y por eso, cada vez que se encontraban, jugaban los tres. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo buenos amigos, para ser más sinceros, los mejores amigos del mundo. En el colegio conocieron a Remus, Peter y Lily, y el grupo se agrando. Pero conforme iban creciendo, las dos chicas se fueron separando de ellos y con ello se rompió el grupo que tantos años atrás se había formado. ¿La causa? Ellas les consideraban unos creídos y ellos a ellas unas estrechas. Ahora se llevaban a muerte y pensaban que la amistad que un día habían tenido se había esfumado sin dejar rastro.

-¿Y bien?-Cuestionó Lorein entrando al salón con una torre de platos en sus manos-¿Os quedáis a comer?

-Si no hay inconveniente... -Contestó Remus, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro que no, cariño-Le aseguró la mujer, dándole una palmadita amistosa en el brazo-¿Y tenéis mucha hambre?

Salvo Lily, los cinco jóvenes se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza. Todos los ahí presentes-salvo la pelirroja, que al parecer no lo recordaba-conocían de sobra las habilidades culinarias de la señora Potter, y preferían no tentar a la suerte.

-Bueno, de todas formas he hecho de más-Añadió Lorein alegremente, recuperándose casi instantáneamente de la desilusión-Así que si luego os apetece podéis repetir sin problemas.

-No creo que lo haga-Masculló James, haciendo una mueca.

Pero el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y los pasos de la entrada, captaron la atención de los presentes. El señor Potter, que había dejado el maletín y la fina chaqueta del traje en la entrada, entró al salón y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido al ver a tantas personas en el salón de su casa.

-Vaya, veo que tenemos visita-Comentó, dedicándoles a todos una sonrisa.

-Les he invitado a comer-Le informó su mujer, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y han sido tan insensatos como para aceptar?-Se le escapó al hombre, apresurándose para corregirse-Quiero decir... estupendo.

Los cuatro merodeadores se miraron entre ellos con complicidad mientras Katrina y Lily soltaban una risita por lo bajo. Fue precisamente la risita cantarina de la joven Evans lo que llamó la atención del hombre y atrajo la atención de la señora Potter, quien había hecho el ademán de golpear a su marido por el comentario.

-¡Pero si tenemos aquí a Lilian Evans!-Exclamó, acercándose a ella para abrazarla-Me alegro por tu regreso.

-Yo también me alegro, creame-Le aseguró Lily, correspondiendo al abrazo-Tenía muchas ganas de veros a todos.

-A unos más que a otros, seguro-Comentó Katrina, mirando al joven Potter y compañía con cierta malicia.

El señor Potter, que no había oído el comentario de su ahijada, le hizo un gesto a la pelirroja con la mano y juntos entraron a la cocina, seguidos segundos después por el resto.

-Siéntate Lily-Le pidió el hombre, haciendo lo mismo en su lugar habitual-Y cuéntanos todo sobre tu estancia en Francia.

A diferencia de esa mañana, la mesa estaba desplegada por lo que al ser más larga no hubo ningún problema para sentarse todos a su alrededor con comodidad. Alan y Lorein, ocupando sus lugares habituales, se sentaron a los extremos de la mesa. A los lados del hombre se sentaron Sirius y Katrina, mientras que las sillas que había a los lados de la señora Potter no tardaron en ocuparlas Remus y Peter. James y Lily quedaron en medio de sus amigos, cada uno en un lado de la mesa, pero cara a cara. Al igual que Sirius y la joven Turner o Remus y el cuarto merodeador.

-¿No ves a Katrina un poco aburrida?-Le susurró Sirius a al joven Potter en mitad de la comida. James se rió-Creo que voy a jugar con ella un rato.

-No será una venganza por lo que te ha dicho antes ¿no?-Inquirió James, mirando a su amigo con perspicacia-¿Ha herido tu orgullo?

-¡Qué va!-Le aseguró, haciendo un gesto evasivo con la mano para restarle importancia-Me da igual lo que diga esta loca. Está chiflada, ya lo sabes.

El joven Potter volvió a reír y miró en dirección a Katrina, que observaba con cierto reparo el extraño mejunje que había en su plato mientras investigaba con el tenedor cuales serían sus ingredientes principales.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer?

-Tan sólo espera unos minutos y verás-Se limitó a contestar el chico, guiñándole un ojo.

Seguido por la atenta mirada de James, el joven Black se quitó el deportivo derecho con ayuda del otro pie para, una vez descalzo exceptuando el fino calcetín, pudiese dar inicio a su improvisado plan.

Estirando la pierna con disimulo, localizó las piernas desnudas de la morena, que comenzó a acariciar desde el tobillo hasta los muslos. Era una suerte que ese día la chica se hubiese puesto un pantalón tan corto-algo que no solía hacer-porque así le facilitaba considerablemente el trabajo.

La joven Turner no taró en sobresaltarse a sentir como algo la acariciaba e iba en ascenso por su pierna. Pegando un pequeño saltito sobre la silla a causa de la sorpresa, pasó su mirada por todos los presentes intentando encontrar alguna pista de quien podía ser el culpable.

Cuando sus ojos marrones se detuvieron en el joven Black, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca casi por instinto. ¡Y es que no podía ser otro! Por mucho que Sirius intentase disimularlo fingiendo que prestaba atención a la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en la mesa, Katrina le conocía demasiado y sabía que era él.

-Idiota-Masculló.

Fingiendo que se le había caído el tenedor, se agachó y le dio un buen pellizco en las pantorrillas, consiguiendo que esta vez fuese el chico quien rebotase sobre su silla.

Satisfecha, y echándose el cabello a un lado fingiendo naturalidad, le dedicó una sonrisa malintencionada, dejando el sucio tenedor sobre la mesa. No tenía intención de volver a utilizarlo al menos que fuese para sacarle un ojo a cierto merodeador.

-¿Quieres que te cambie el cubierto, cariño?-Le preguntó la señora Potter a la morena, quien sin dejar de mirar a Sirius fijamente negó con la cabeza.

-Si está infectado mejor-Murmuró, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada al chico que había frente a ella-No opinas lo mismo ¿Sirius?

Pero el implicado ya había comenzado su siguiente parte del plan. Dejándose llevar por la situación y dominar por la insensatez del momento, volvió a recorrer la pierna de Katrina con su pie, pero esta vez sin ninguna intención de detenerse en las rodillas.

La joven Turner, que se sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer con aquellos que quisiesen sobrepasarse, cogió el tenedor-en teoría infectado-y se dispuso a clavárselo en el pie al chico a la mínima oportunidad. No supo si fue porque en ese preciso instante el señor Potter estiró las piernas o porque sus pinchazos estaban distribuidos a tanteo con la esperanza que alguno le diese al joven Black, pero medio minuto después una potente exclamación de dolor reinó en la cocina, sobresaltando a la chica y haciendo reír a dos de los merodeadores.

-¡Ay! Perdona, Alan-Se disculpó Katrina, arrepentida, examinando la pierna de su padrino-Ha sido sin querer, te lo aseguro.

-Eso espero-Contestó el hombre en un quejido, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de dolor-Menuda fuerza.

-De verdad, lo siento-Insistió, lanzándoles una mirada fulminante a James y Sirius, que no habían dejado de reírse.

El señor Potter, que siempre había sentido cierta debilidad por su ahijada, le dedicó una sonrisa para darle mayor credibilidad a sus palabras despreocupadas. En el fondo no había sido para tanto. Aunque Alan estaba seguro-y eso no pensaba decírselo a Katrina-que iba a tener un buen morado en la pantorrilla izquierda durante varias semanas.

-Katrina, Katrina, Katrina-Masculló el joven Black, chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

-Conmigo no lo sé-Murmuró, amenazante-Pero contigo se me ocurren un par de cosas bastante dolorosas.

Sirius sonrió ante la idea, pero por si acaso no prosiguió con su misión cuando se sentaron nuevamente a la mesa.

Salvo por ese pequeño incitante, la comida trascurrió con normalidad. O al menos con la mayor normalidad que podía haber en una habitación en la que se encontraban seis jóvenes de tan distintas formas de ser.

Tras la comida, las dos chicas se ofrecieron a quitar la mesa y obligaron a los merodeadores a ayudarlas nada más abandonaron los señores Potter la cocina. En cuanto los seis se encontraron solos, la joven Turner se dirigió hacia Sirius con una expresión de odio en la cara, que incluso al mismo Black se le secó la garganta. Quizás esa vez se había pasado un poquito.

-Tú ¡Tú! ¡TÚ!-Exclamó Katrina, amenazando al chico con el dedo-Eres lo peor de la especie humana. Lo has hecho aposta ¿verdad? ¡Confiesa!

-¿De qué me hablas?-Cuestionó el chico, fingiendo desconcierto-¿Tú sabes a que se refiere, James?

-No tengo ni idea.

El joven Potter se encogió de hombros, aunque sus labios-curvados en una sonrisa divertida-le delataban. Su mirada se cruzó unos instantes con la de Lily, y al hacerlo, la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo.

-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero-Le acusó, enjabonando los platos con más ímpetu del necesario-Por tu culpa, Alan va a estar lesionado por lo menos durante una semana.

-¿Y por qué iba a ser culpa mía?-Inquirió, mordiendo la manzana que había cogido del frutero. El chico permanecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sin ningunas ganas de colaborar-Si no recuerdo mal, la sádica agresora eres tú.

La joven Turner, que estaba intentando contenerse el tiempo suficiente para terminar de recoger la cocina, tomó aire y murmuró algo por lo bajo que ninguno de los presentes llegó a oír.

-Creo que me he perdido-Admitió Lily, limpiando la mesa con la bayeta-¿Tiene que ver con que haya estado en Francia que no os pueda seguir el ritmo?

-No-Le aclaró Remus, secando los platos que la morena enjuagaba-Yo he estado todo este tiempo con ellos y no les pillo.

-Entonces os informaré-Dijo Katrina de pronto, girándose para observarles-El depravado este me estaba haciendo cosas raras con el pie por debajo de la mesa.

-¡No eran cosas raras!-Protestó Sirius, ofendido-Te estaba metiendo mano pero con el pie. Y que coste que era simplemente por sacarte de quicio ¡No por que me atraigas!

La joven Turner, que en esos momentos se estaba secando las manos con el paño de cocina, lo estiró al máximo y miró al chico con evidentes intenciones asesinas.

-Así que lo confiesas ¿Eh?

Y dispuesta a estrangularle con ese paño de cocina de flores, se acercó a él en el preciso instante en el que el joven Black echó a correr hacia las escaleras. Era temerario, no idiota.

-¡Yo a ti te mano, Sirius Black!-Le amenazó, subiendo también las escaleras de dos en dos.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeños-Comentó Remus, divertido-A vosotros ¿no?

-Sí-Corroboró Lily, soltando una risita-Al parecer no hemos cambiado tanto.

-No sé que decirte-Murmuró, mirándola de arriba a bajo sin ningún disimulo, antes de alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y es que una cosa era no confesarlo abiertamente-y mucho menos a su madre-y otra muy distinta no admitir que Lily Evans había cambiado, y a mejor.

"_Anda como se ha puesto la pelirroja"_Pensó el chico de gafas, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Lily.

-Idiota-Masculló la chica.

**sSsSsSs**

Una vez empleados todos los métodos de persuasión que conocía y que fracasaron estrepitosamente, no le quedó más remedio que coger a Katrina por la fuerza y arrastrarla lejos de la habitación de James, lugar donde se había encerrado el joven Black.

Tras tres intentos infructuosos, Lily encontró la habitación de la morena y la hizo entrar a regañadientes. Sólo se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando su amiga se sentó en la cama y ella pudo cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

-No sabes como los detesto-Farfulló Katrina, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el mullido colchón-Ojalá pudiera meterlos en una caja y enviarlos al otro lado del mundo. Te aseguro que no les echaría de menos.

-Olvídate de ellos-Le aconsejó la pelirroja, mirando la estantería de la chica-No se puede hacer nada contra los idiotas.

La joven Turmer hizo una mueca de disconformidad antes de soltar una carcajada que hizo que Lily se girase y la mirase con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando eramos pequeñas y les tiramos un globo de agua en toda la cara?-Se jactó, divertida-Aun recuerdo sus caras.

-Sí-Asintió la pelirroja, soltando otra carcajada-Sirius tuvo un ojo morado durante más de dos semanas.

-Mujer, nuestra intención era que explotara-Se excusó Katrina, alzando las manos en un gesto inocente que no iba en absoluto con ella-Aunque no nos habría salido mejor si lo hubiésemos planeado.

La joven Evans dejó la foto que había cogido-en la que salían ellas dos de pequeñas-y se acercó a la cama de la chica, sentándose junto a ella.

-Por ese entonces ya habíamos comenzado a distanciarnos ¿no?-Murmuró Lily, con la mirada perdida-Quiero decir, aun eramos sus amigas pero ya no era lo mismo ¿Cierto?

Katrina asintió quedadamente y centró su atención en el enorme ventanal que había a su izquierda. Sí, por ese entonces aun eran amigos. Pero era cuestión de meses que dejasen de serlo.

-¿Y eso por qué lo hicimos?-Preguntó Katrina de repente-Lo de los globos.

-Si no me equivoco, secuestraron a nuestras muñecas y les cambiaron el look cuantra su voluntad-Contestó Lily, dedicándole una sonrisa-Y la nuestra, por supuesto.

-En ese caso se lo habían buscado-Añadió la morena con convicción-Como siempre, claro.

Durante un buen rato se dejaron llevar por los recuerdos y la habitación se llenó de carcajadas. Hablaron de las numerosas batallas campales que habían tenido, los castigos que después les imponían sus padres y, sobre todo, de lo bien que se lo pasaban entonces. Cuando Lily no sabía que tendría que dejar Londres para irse a vivir lejos, cuando Katrina aun tenía padres y cuando aun eran amigas de los merodeadores. Pero de eso ya hacía muchos años y habían pasado muchas cosas. Demasiadas.

-Por cierto, ¿A que hora hemos quedado con tus amigos?-Se interesó Lily, comprobando el reloj que había en la mesita de la chica.

-A las seis y media en las taquillas del cine-Contestó Katrina, despreocupada-Pero no te preocupes, que tenemos tiempo más que de sobra. Siempre llegan tarde.

**sSsSsSs**

Cuando Sirius se decidió a abrir la puerta tras ceder a los molestos golpes que sus amigos no dejaban de procesar a la puerta, los otros tres merodeadores entraron al dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Tienes una habilidad innata para sacarla de sus casillas-Comentó Remus divertido, sentándose sobre el mullido colchón de la cama-Eso hay que reconocerlo.

-¡Bah!-Eludió el joven Black, haciendo un gesto evasivo con la mano-Eso es ella, que se altera por nada.

-Opino lo mismo-Corroboró Peter, observando algunas de las fotos más recientes que se habían hecho y que James había colgado en la pared-Menudo verano. Acabamos de empezar septiembre y ya estoy deseando que lleguen las vacaciones.

-Te entiendo-Asintió el joven Potter, pasándole un brazo por los hombros-Pero te prometo que este curso va a ser increíble. Tú dejámelo a mi.

-Desde luego-Sonrió.

Sirius rió cuando el joven Potter le guiñó un ojo antes de lanzarse sobre la cama, boca a bajo.

-¿Y a dónde vamos esta tarde, si puede saberse?-Preguntó.

-¿No lo adivinas?-Masculló Remus, sarcástico-Hemos quedado con las chicas a las seis. Así que seguro que al centro comercial de compras.

-Matadme-Imploró James, dándose pequeños cabezazos contra el armario-¿De dónde sacarán tanto dinero?

-De sus padres, lógicamente-Contestó Lupin, chasqueando la lengua-Y es una lástima que la paciencia no se pueda comprar también.

-Menos mal que están muy buenas, porque sino...-Se recordó el chico de gafas, mirando una foto en la que salían las cuatro chicas en bikini-Te aseguro que las iba a aguantar su padre.

Sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas, corroborando la cruel aunque real verdad que James había dicho. Y es que a caprichosas e impertinentes a esas chicas no las ganaba nadie. Aunque esos defectos solían siempre camuflarlos con una falsa amabilidad y un muy amplio escote.

-¡Eh!-Exclamó el joven Black, saltando de la cama para reincorporarse con agilidad-¿Y por qué no vamos al cine?

-A mi me parece bien-Terció Remus, dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa a su amiga-Aunque ahí puedo notar una doble intención.

-¿Doble intención?-Repitió el moreno, negando con el dedo indice-No. Única intención.

-Entonces me apunto a ese plan-Bromeó James chocando los nudillos con sus dos amigos-¿Y tú, Peter?

-Desde luego-Asintió el más pequeño de ellos, chocando también los nudillos con los demás.

-Estos son mis chicos-Sonrió Sirius, guiñándoles un ojo.

**sSsSsSs**

Tal y como habían acordado con la joven Greco, los merodeadores se presentaron en casa de Nathaza poco antes de las seis, para dejar las motos e ir a pie al centro comercial.

La mansión de los Greco era grande y desde luego muy lujosa. Con un frondosa y floreado jardín por el cual debían cruzar siguiendo un camino de piedra, que le les llevaba hasta la entrada de la casa.

No les sorprendió en absoluto que saliera a recibirles la madre de la chica, ya que era algo habitual.

-Buenas tardes, Lisa-La saludaron al unísono.

-Hola guapos-Contestó la mujer, abrazando a cada uno de ellos pero prolongando el abrazo especialmente con el joven Black-Cada día estáis mejor.

Era alta, esbelta y sinuosa. De cabello rubio platino que probablemente llevaría tintado para ocultar las incipientes canas, tenia unos atrayentes ojos azules y unos labios rosados y carnosos.

La señora Greco era una mujer muy parecía a su hija, tanto en lo que cernía al físico como a la personalidad. Podía decirse que Nathaza había tomado ejemplo de ella aunque, evidentemente, la había acabado superando. No obstante, si había algo que la mujer le había enseñado, era el frágil concepto de la fidelidad.

-¿Quienes son?-Preguntó una voz tras la mujer, perteneciente a un joven de unos treinta años, como no tardaron en comprobar los cuatro merodeadores-¿Son amantes tuyos también?

-No, aun son muy jóvenes-Rió, haciéndole un gesto evasivo al susodicho-Son amigos de mi hija.

-¿Hija?-Repitió el hombre, frunciendo el entrecejo-No me habías dicho que tuvieras una hija.

-No tampoco que estoy casada-Se desesperó Lisa, soltando un bufido de indignación-Pero no lo preguntaste. Además, no creo que volvamos a vernos después de esta noche-Añadió, haciendo una mueca de insatisfacción-Y ahora, ¿Podrías irte al salón?

Taciturno y murmurando por lo bajo algún que otro insulto hacia la mujer, el joven siguió las órdenes de Lisa y se dirigió hacia el salón, donde el marido de esta le recibió con un gesto con la cabeza. Al parecer el señor Greco estaba más que acostumbrado a los devaneos de su mujer. Después de todo su matrimonio era pura apariencia, no una unión basada en los sentimientos sino en el interés.

Nuevamente, y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, la señora Greco se giró hacia los cuatro merodeadores, quienes no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco incómodos por lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Habéis venido a por las chicas, ¿No?-Preguntó. Ellos asintieron-¡Nenas, bajad!

No tuvieron que esperar más que un par de minutos más hasta que las cuatro perfectas-perfectas como siempre-descendieron por la escalera enmoquetada para reunirse con ellos.

-Nos vamos-Anunció Nathaza, tras darle un apasionado beso en la boca al joven Potter como saludo-Llegaré tarde.

-Eso espero-Sonrió su madre, guiñándoles un ojo-Pasadlo bien y haced todo lo que yo haría.

**sSsSsSs**

-Yo opto por Grease-Se decantó Lily, observando los carteles de las taquillas-Tiene que estar muy bien y ha triunfado en América.

-Me parece bien-Terció Ruth, quien acababa de llegar junto al resto-Además, es la novedad de la semana.

-Entonces, si ya está decidido...-Se ofreció Mark, desperezándose sin miramientos-Voy yo a por las entradas. Quedaos aquí.

Agradecidos de no tener que ir a hacer la extensa cola, sus amigos le dieron el dinero correspondiente y Mark se puso en la cola a la espera que le tocase su turno.

Nos obstante, la armoniosa situación que parecía haberse formado, no tardó en disiparse cuando la joven Turner les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus amigos para indicarles que tenían compañía.

-Se me acaban de quitar las ganas de ir al cine-Masculló James, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al cruzarse con los ojos marrones y verdes de Katrina y la joven Evans-¿Es que nos estáis siguiendo o qué?

-Por si no lo has notado, nosotros ya estábamos aquí-Objetó Lily, sarcástica-Y se me ocurren miles de cosas antes que pasar una tarde siguiéndoos.

-Permíteme que lo dude-Intervino Sirius, mirando a cierta morena con malicia-Te recuerdo que estamos en un sitio público. Hay demasiados testigos.

-Cobarde-Vocalizó la aludida, refiriéndose sin duda al incidente en la casa Potter-Eres peor que una cucaracha.

El joven Black sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Podía ser cualquier cosa, pero desde luego no un suicida. Y haberla dejado entrar en la habitación de James era, sobre todo, un acto suicida.

-¡Eh, aquí están las entradas!-Exclamó Mark agitando las entradas-Oh, vaya, no sabía que eramos más. Sino os las hubiese sacado.

La joven Koster rodó los ojos con resignación y Mark la miró dubitativo cuando la chica apartó la mirada ofendida. ¿Y ahora que había hecho?

-Oye, vosotros no vais a nuestra clase ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Nicole, acercándose a Nick y agarrándole del brazo-Unos chicos tan guapos no pueden pasar desapercibidos así como así.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Corroboró Nadia, haciendo lo mismo con Mark.

Katrina y Ruth se miraron con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras la joven Evans intentaba apaciguar a Cassidy quien, por su mirada, parecía que de un momento a otro fuese a lanzarse sobre las perfectas.

-Pues si que deben pasar desapercibidos-Una sonrisa forzada se formó en los labios de Cassidy-Porque llevan varios años en vuestra clase, desgraciadamente.

-¿Ah, sí?-Cuestionó Nicole, sorprendida-Qué raro.

La joven Koster miró a sus amigas con incredulidad y, soltando un bufido, se giró y se alejó unos metros de allí. Temía que si seguía compartiendo el mismo aire que ellas pudiese volverse idiota.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos o qué?-Apremió James, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía-Aun tenemos que sacar las entradas si queréis que entremos a ver esa dichosa película.

-Por favor, Dios, que no escojan la misma película que nosotros-Imploró Katrina, cruzando los dedos y entrecerrando los ojos, una vez se habían separado de los merodeadores y las perfectas-Por favor.

-Con nuestra suerte...-Se limitó a decir Lily, sarcástica.

Tras comprar las palomitas y las diversas bebidas, los seis amigos entraron a la enorme sala de cine para seguidamente sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, siguiendo la numeración que había en las entradas.

Katrina, que se movía inquieta en su asiento a la par que no apartaba la mirada de las puertas de entrada, frunció el entrecejo al captar algo su atención.

-Lily...-Llamó, en un murmullo apenas audible-¿Hay alguna posibilidad, por mínima que sea, que estos ocho asientos sean para James y compañía?

La joven Evans que, aunque inquieta por el mismo motivo que su amiga, se había sumergido en una agradable conversación con Ruth, frunció el entrecejo mientras contaba uno a uno el número de asientos desocupados que había en la fila anterior a la suya. Exactamente en la de delante.

-Vamos-Rió la pelirroja, intentando ocultar su evidente escepticismo-No tiene porque ser suyos. Ni si quiera sabemos con certeza que hayan escogido la misma película.

Pero la chica no tardó en tragarse sus propias palabras. Con esos andares chulescos y seguros que caracterizaban tanto al grupo de los merodeadores como al de las perfectas, los ocho jóvenes entraron a la salda-vagamente iluminada antes de la película-para seguidamente subir por las mismas escaleras enmoquetadas que habían recorrido ellos y detenerse en una fila anterior a la suya.

-Dios me detesta-Sentenció Katrina, reposando el mentón sobre la palma de la mano perteneciente al brazo que estaba apoyado en el reposabrazos del asiento-Y yo les detesto a ellos.

Lily sonrió vagamente e intentó ignorar a los recién llegados cuando estos ocuparon sus correspondientes asientos en la fila de delante.

-Oh, así que estáis aquí-Comentó James, nada más verlas-Vaya suerte la mía.

-No sé de que te quejas-Contraatacó Lily, bastante molesta ya de la actitud arrogante y prepotente del chico-La nuestra es aun peor.

El joven Potter hizo el ademán de contestar, pero una mano en su brazo le obligó a girarse, encontrándose con el sereno rostro de Remus, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No pierdas el tiempo.

-Además, en cuanto se apaguen las luces...-Intervino Sirius, abrazando a Nataly por la espalda para seguidamente darle un pequeño mordisco en el cuello-... ni si quiera recordarás quien hay detrás.

La joven Turner hizo una mueca de desagrado y Sirius sonrió. Resultaba evidente el motivo por el que cada uno iba al cine.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero realmente me apetece ver esta película-Se disculpó Nadia, adivinando también la intenciones del joven Lupin. Él la miró sorprendido y ella insistió-Te recompensaré, te lo prometo.

Poco a poco las luces que alumbraban la sala fueron apagadas, dando paso a los típicos anuncios que precedían a cualquier película.

Sirius y James, que no necesitaban más que esa penumbra para abalanzarse sobre su presa, comenzaron a besar y acariciar a Nataly y Nathaza sin preocuparse por las miradas indignadas de algunos de los cineastas.

-Que forma más tonta de gastar el dinero-Masculló Katrina, apartando la mirada hacia otro lado-Me ponen enferma.

-Y con razón-Corroboró Lily, asqueada-Eso lo pueden hacer en otro sitio.

No obstante, la sesión de manoseo y besuqueo no tardó en llegar a su fin. Invadidas por la curiosidad ante las numerosas exclamaciones de la mayor parte de la sala, Nathaza y Nataly no tardaron en reincorporarse sobre sus asientos para centrar su atención únicamente en la película. Cosa que indignó tanto a James como al joven Black.

-Qué bonito-Musitó Lily conmovida, ya casi al final de la película-Va a cambiar su forma de ser por ella.

-Pues no te emociones-Le advirtió Ruth, mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro-Eso es algo que sólo pasa en las películas.

-Por eso yo me quedaré soltera-Aseguró Katrina con naturalidad-Después de ver estas cosas, todos los chicos me parecen idiotas. Bueno...-añadió, mirando de reojo al joven Black- algunos más idiotas de lo que ya me parecían de por si.

Una vez la película llegó a su fin, todo el cine estalló en sonoros aplausos que sólo confirmaba lo que todos ya sabían:La película había sido todo un éxito, especialmente entre el sector femenino.

Lily, que era una de las que aplaudía con más efusividad, se reincorporó dejándose llevar por la emoción que la dominaba y haciendo con ello que la caja de palomitas que había sostenido sobre el regazo, golpease a Nathaza en la cabeza, quien se sentaba justamente en el asiento que había delante de ella.

-¡¿Pero quién...?!-Rugió Nathaza, girándose con brusquedad para maldecir al causante del incidente-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¡Oh, lo siento! Yo no...-Comenzó Lily, llevándose las manos a la boca para intentar ocultar su risa.

Sus amigos, que no eran ni mucho menos tan cuidados, habían estallado en sonoras carcajadas a la par que los merodeadores hacían un gran esfuerzo para ocultar las sonrisas divertidas que bailaban en sus labios.

-Te has metido con Nathaza Greco, bonita-Le advirtió, reincorporándose para señalarla seguidamente con el dedo-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Qué la vas a golpear con tu barra de labios?-Cuestionó Katrina, divertida.

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada para centrar nuevamente su atención en la joven Evans. Lily tragó saliva e intentó mantener un semblante serio pese a que su interior se estremecía ante las carcajadas contenidas.

- Tan sólo te recomiendo que no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, porque sino...-La amenazó, en un tono de voz que no era más que un murmullo-... te arrepentirás.

**Continuará...**

**Hola! En primer lugar...**

**¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!**

**espero que disfrutéis realmente de esta época del año y empecéis el nuevo con buen pie. **

**Ahora si, hablando del capítulo... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si ^^ Sé que no es un capítulo muy importante, pero digamos que ya vamos conociendo poco a poco la relación que hay entre nuestros personajes. Mala relación en realidad jeje.**

**Sobre el próximo capítulo... no creo que tengáis que esperar mucho porque ya lo tengo escrito ¡Yuujuuu!**

**Y no sin antes daros las gracias por esos reviews que me alegran el día, un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo!!**


	4. El partido

**4. El partido.**

Los días y las semanas iban pasando y poco a poco se iba acercando el esperado partido de football del instituto. Como todos los años, los padres se acercaba a ver jugar a sus hijos, los estudiantes ha ver a las animadoras y las alumnas a ver a los jugadores. Esa misma mañana, sábado 24 de octubre, en la casa de los Potter se respiraba nerviosismo y mucho estrés.

-¿Has cogido la cámara de fotos?-pregunto Lorein a su marido-¿Y la de vídeo?

-Tengo las dos, no te preocupes-respondió el señor Potter-

James bajo las escaleras de su habitación que daban al salón mientras intentaba poner en orden su alborotado cabello.

-Mamá ¿has visto mi chaqueta del equipo?-preguntó el joven-

-Si, esta en la cocina-respondió la aludida-

Katrina entró al salón con la chaqueta de James en la mano.

-Toma-dijo entregándosela a su propietario- Y ten más cuidado con tus cosas.

-Para que si te tengo a ti-respondió con una sonrisa-

-James no empieces-intervino Lorein- Hoy es un día muy importante y no quiero que salga nada mal.

Todos los años había partidos de football entre los distintos institutos de Londres. Los merodeadores, a excepción de Peter, junto con Jhon, Tom, Look y algunos chicos más, representaban a su instituto. Ese era uno de los principales motivos por los que, los merodeadores y el grupito de Jhon, se llevaban mal ya que siempre había jugadores favoritos en los equipos y eso provocaba rivalidad entre los jugadores del mismo. Este curso habían nombrado a James capitán del equipo, cosa que molesto mucho a Jhon ya que esperaba ser él y eso provoco que, durante esas dos últimas semanas, la cosa estuviera en el filo de la navaja.

-Papá, que no se te olvide que tenemos que ir a recoger antes a una amiga-informo James-

-¿Qué amiga?-preguntó Lorein curiosa-

-Nathaza-contestó James- Es animadora del equipo junto con otras chicas.

-¿Y es buena chica?-se interesó la señora Potter-

-La mejor-intervino Katrina sarcástica-

-No le hagas caso-dijo James fulminando con la mirada a la morena- Es maja, pero no te preocupes mamá, aún no tengo novia, si es lo que querías saber.

Naturalmente no hay equipo de chicos guapos donde no haya chicas guapas y el grupo del instituto no iba a ser menos. Nathaza y su grupo, junto con seis chicas más de otros cursos, formaban el equipo de las animadoras. Nathaza era la abeja reina y la que, por naturaleza, llamaba más la atención en el campo.

-Voy a por una cosa y podemos irnos-dijo James volviendo a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación-

El teléfono sonó y Katrina, que era la que estaba más cerca, lo cogió.

_**(La letra que está en cursiva es la de la otra persona que esta al otro lado del teléfono)**_

-Casa de los Potter ¿Quién es?-preguntó Katrina-

-_Renacuaja, pásame a James-contestó Sirius-_

-Sirius, que placer me da volver a oírte-dijo sarcástica Katrina-

_-No tanto como el que será verme estoy seguro-respondió el moreno-Pásame a James._

-Ahora mismo no puede ponerse ¿quieres algo a parte de un cerebro?-preguntó la joven Turner ya comenzando a enfadarse-

_-Bueno, supongo que serás capaz de darle el recado así que…-comenzó Sirius-_

-Mira Sirius, o me lo dices ya o te cuelgo y sabes que soy capaz-amenazó Katrina-

_-Que a Nathaza al final la recoge el imbecil de Jhon-informó el joven Black-Y dile que venga con la moto, que después tenemos que irnos a celebra la victoria._

-¿Tan seguro estas de que vais a ganar?-pregunto Katrina-

_-Aunque Jhon y los otros estén en el equipo, mientras que estemos nosotros ganaremos seguro-respondió Sirius-_

-Ya-dijo la morena no muy convencida-

-_Bueno, dile eso a Jamsi-recordó el joven Black-_

-Vale, ahora se lo digo-contestó Katrina-¿Algo más?

_-Que yo recuerde no-contestó Sirius-Nos vemos en el partido, adiós._

-Adiós-contestó Katrina para luego colgar el teléfono-

-¿Quien era?-preguntó James que acababa de bajar de su habitación-

-Sirius-respondió- Nathaza se ha ido con Jhon al partido.

-¿Con Jhon?-preguntó molesto el joven-

-Si-contestó la morena-Por cierto, Sirius ha insistido en que vayas con moto al partido.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó James extrañado-

-Para luego iros y celebra la supuesta victoria-explicó Katrina-

-Vamos chicos, que vamos a llegar tarde-avisó Alan-

-Papá, que al final me voy yo con la moto-informó James-

-Como quieras pero,¿y tu amiga?-preguntó el señor Potter-

-Ya la llevan-explicó su hijo-

Los Potter y Katrina montaron en el coche y James en su moto, para luego encaminarse todos al partido aunque por caminos distintos.

* * *

Lily caminaba en dirección al partido donde había quedado en encontrase con sus amigos. En un principio la iba a llevar su padre con el coche nuevo que se había comprado una semana atrás, pero Petunia había quedado con un tal Vernon y como vivía lejos, el señor Evans se vio en la obligación de llevarla y faltar a la palabra que le había dado a Lily.

-Siempre es igual-murmuro para si la pelirroja- Petunia y Petunia.

Lily estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percató del coche que se acercaba a ella. En el iban montado cuatro chicos de unos dieciocho años, guapos y bien arreglados. Sin ninguna duda, debían ser niños de papá.

-Hola guapa-saludo el copiloto -¿Te llevamos a alguna parte?

-No gracias-contestó Lily sin dejar de caminar-

El coche avanzaba a la vez que ella y esta ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Por qué no te vienes un rato con nosotros, seguro que te lo pasaras bien-animó el joven que iba tras el copiloto-

-Muchas gracias pero no-respondió la joven Evans acelerando el paso.

Pero los chicos no se conformaron con esa respuesta, pararon el coche para luego bajar de él.

-Que ojos más bonitos tienes-dijo el conductor del coche-

-¿Qué queréis?-pregunto Lily con los ojos llorosos-

-¿Nosotros?, nada-respondió el cuarto chico-

James, que acababa de tomar esa dirección, al ver lo que ocurría se acerco curioso. Pero al ver que era Lily paro la moto y bajo de ella para acercarse al grupo.

-¿Hay algún problema?-preguntó-

Los cuatro chicos se giraron a él, ya que les había pillado por sorpresa, y sonrieron.

-Nada que te incumba-respondió el conductor-

-Me incumbe más de lo que crees-contradijo acercándose a Lily-

La joven le miró sorprendida y agradecida por su intervención.

-James-murmuro-

El joven Potter se giró hacia ella y con un semblante serio la agarró del brazo.

-¿Te están molestando?-preguntó-

Lily dudo unos instantes, pero luego asintió. James fue soltando poco a poco el brazo de la pelirroja pero ella agarró la mano de este rápidamente ya que se sentía más segura.

-Si volvéis a molestarla, y yo me entero, os destrozaré la cara a golpes ¿queda claro?-amenazó James-

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos mientras el joven Potter les fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mira chaval-comenzó uno de ellos-no se quien eres ni me importa, pero como se te ocurra amenazarnos otra vez, nosotros seremos los que te destrocemos la cara a golpes.

-¿Quieres que me eche a temblar?-pregunto un James burlón-

Los cuatro amigos comenzaban a enfadarse y eso se mostraba en sus rostros que ahora expresaban furia. Pero James no era un cobarde y no se iba a dejar intimidar. Sin embargo Lily estaba preocupada y cada vez agarraba la mano de James con más fuerza.

-James, por favor, vamonos-pidió Lily- Te lo pido por favor.

El moreno miró atentamente a los cuatro chicos y luego suspiro.

-De acuerdo-accedió-Vamonos, te llevaré en la moto.

Los dos montaron en la moto y se dirigieron al estadio donde ya les esperaban sus respectivos amigos.

* * *

Katrina iba en busca de sus amigos mientras los señores Potter reservaban sitio en las gradas. Los días en el que había partido, los cursos inferiores organizaban un mercadillo con fines benéficos llenos de dulces, patatas, palomitas y todo alimento perfecto para ver un partido. Katrina se dirigía al puesto de dulces, que era el tenderete favorito de Nick, y donde había quedado con sus amigos.

-Después de todos los dulces que te metes en el cuerpo, no se como no engordas-comentó Ruth-

-Misterios de la vida-contestó Nick pidiendo otra manzana de caramelo-

-A mi me gusta más lo salado-dijo Mark comiendo las palomitas que anteriormente había comprado-

-Ya sabes Cassy, hay que ponerte más sal-intervino Katrina que acababa de llegar-

-Ja, ja-rió Cassidy sarcástica- Que ingeniosa.

-Gracias-contestó Katrina con una sonrisa- Por cierto, ¿las palomitas no eran para el partido?

-Mayormente-contestó Mark-

-Tranquilos, he comprado más-dijo Ruth sacando tres bolsas más-

-Mi salvación-dijo Mark abrazando a Ruth-

-¿Habéis visto a Lily?-preguntó Katrina extrañada- El partido está apunto de comenzar.

* * *

James y Lily caminaban en dirección al estadio. Habían dejado la moto en la calle anterior ya que sabía que no encontrarían sitio más cerca. Durante el trayecto no habían cruzado palabra y ese silencio comenzaba a hacerse incomodo.

-Yo…-comenzó Lily- Gracias.

-No tiene importancia-contestó James-

-Para mí si que la tiene-dijo la pelirroja agradecida-

Habían llegado a las puertas del estadio. Ahora sus caminos se separaban. Él debía ir a los vestuarios y ella a las gradas, en busca de sus amigos. James, sin ni siquiera despedirse, comenzó a andar hacia los vestuarios, pero Lily lo llamó y el se giró para ver que quería la pelirroja.

-Suerte en el partido-dijo-

James asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa para luego volver a seguir con su camino y ella hizo lo mismo. Busco a sus amigos pero cuando ya pensaba que no los enconaría una voz la llamó.

-¡Lily!-gritó Katrina acercándose a ella-¿Dónde estabas?

-Es una historia muy larga-contestó la pelirroja-Luego te la cuento.

-Como quieras-dijo Katrina aunque tenía gran curiosidad-

-¿Dónde ibas?-preguntó su amiga-

-Te estaba buscando cuando Lorein me ha encontrado a mí-comenzó a explicar la morena-Y me ha encargado de que lleve estas botellas de agua a James y a los chicos.

-¿Te acompaño?-ofreció Lily-

-Vale-accedió-Vamos a los vestuarios.

* * *

James entró al vestuario en el que ya se encontraban todos los chicos cambiados y con la ropa del equipo ya puesta.

-Perdón por el retraso-se disculpó James nada más entrar-

-No te preocupes-dijo Remus acercándose a su amigo- Aún quedan diez minutos para salir.

James se cambió mientras el resto del equipo hablaba o, en el caso de Tom y Sirius, discutían.

-Me tendré que esforzar para compensar tus malas jugadas-contestó Sirius-

-¿Malas jugadas?-repitió Tom- Si siempre se gana el partido gracias a nosotros.

-Ya claro-dijo sarcástico Sirius- Si quieres lo comprobamos.

-¿una apuesta?-preguntó Remus-

-Exacto-asintió Sirius- Quien meta más goles gana ¿os atrevéis?

-Vais a perder-intervino Look- Nuestro grupo es mejor y por eso ligamos más.

-Pero que dices-contradijo James- Más os gustaría a vosotros.

-James, acéptalo-comenzó Jhon-Somos mejores y las chicas nos prefieren.

-Sigue soñando-dijo Katrina que acababa de entrar al vestuario-

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó James-

-Estoy completamente seguro, de que mi nena ha venido para darme un beso de buena suerte-dijo Jhon acercándose más a la chica-

-Por que necesitas la cabeza para jugar, sino te la habría estampado contra la pared-dijo la morena apartándose de Jhon-

Todos los jugadores soltaron una pequeña risita, menos los merodeadores y el grupo de Jhon, los primeros porque estaba muy concentrados en no matar a sus enemigos y el segundo grupo porque eran amigos de Jhon.

-Hemos venido a traeros unas botellas de agua con glucosa para que no os de una bajada de tensión después del partido-explicó Lily tal como unos minutos antes había echo Katrina con ella-

-Gracias-dijo James cogiendo las botellas-

-Bueno, nos vamos ya-comenzó Lily- Suerte de nuevo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero mirar a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Nathaza entrando al vestuario seguida de sus tres amigas-

-Vosotras-dijo Katrina para luego suspirar resignada- Ahora si que nos vamos.

Nathaza aparto a Lily de un empujón y se acercó a James para luego besarle apasionadamente.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-dijo Katrina fingiendo que tenía nauseas-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Nadia-

-Ya ves, dando un paseo por el vestuario-respondió Katrina de mala gana-

Nataly se acercó a Lily y la miro detenidamente para luego sonreír falsamente.

-¿Ese color de pelo es tuyo?-preguntó cogiendo un mechón del cabello de la pelirroja-

-Si-contestó Lily apartándose de Nataly pero Nicole la agarró del brazo y la detuvo-

-El color es muy extraño-comentó Nicole-

-No es extraño sino que no es común-explicó Lily-

-¿Y el color de ojos también es tuyo?-preguntó Nathaza-

-Si-asintió Lily-

Nathaza indicó a sus amigas que se acercasen a ella y tras unos segundos de reunión llegaron a una conclusión.

-Katrina y Lily ¿os llamáis así no?-preguntó Nathaza para luego las dos chicas asentir- Hemos decidido invitaros a la fiesta que celebro el sábado próximo en mi casa.

-No te molestes-dijo Katrina no muy contenta- No te veas en este compromiso que sería malo para tu cutis.

-Tranquila, Nathaza utiliza las cremas más caras y buenas que puedas encontrar en todo Reino Unido-explicó Nadia-

-Que bien-dijo Katrina sarcástica-

-A las ocho en mi casa-informó Nathaza-A y por cierto, traer a esos dos chicos que os acompañan a todos los sitios.

-Si-asintió emocionada Nicole-Que cuerpos.

Tanto Lily como Katrina fulminaron a las cuatro chicas con la mirada ya que para ellas, los amigos eran lo primero.

-Y supongo que ha Ruth y Cassidy ¿También?-preguntó Lily-

-¿quienes?-preguntó Nataly desconcertada-

- Nuestras dos amigas-aclaró Katrina-

-De acuerdo, pero que vengan esos dos chicos-accedió Nathaza- Nosotras ya nos vamos, que tenemos que salir.

-Besitos-dijeron las cuatro a coro para luego abandonar el vestuario-

Katrina y Lily se miraron entre ellas para luego suspirar resignadas. Tom se acercó a Lily y la agarró de la cintura para luego girarla hacia él.

-Preferiría que fueses tu la que se pusiera esas falditas y movieras el esqueleto-le susurro en el oído-

-Pues no vivirás lo suficiente para verlo-contestó la pelirroja separándose de él-

-Lastima-dijo Tom-

Desde el plantón que le había dado Lily el primer día de clase, se había empeñado en conquistarla por todos los medios posible, claro que la chica lo rehuía. Tom estaba convencido de que algún día la tendría en su lista de ligues aunque no todo el mundo estaba tan seguro ya que la pelirroja tenía carácter y no se dejaba conquistar por una cara bonita como la de Tom.

-Vamonos Katy-dijo Lily agarrando el brazo de su amiga-Que no quiero que me lleven a la cárcel por matar a este.

Las dos chicas abandonaron el vestuario como unos minutos antes habían hecho las perfectas y los chicos continuaron preparándose para el esperado partido.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicas!!**

_**¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!!**_

**Espero que en este año consigáis todo lo que no conseguisteis en el 2004 y que sea un gran año para todas vosotras. Bueno, y hablando de la historia, iba a poner el capítulo el miércoles pasado pero como estaban las fiestas de por medio pues decidí esperar unos días y así os felicitaba el año (espero k no os importe). El capítulo es más corto, disculparme, el próximo prometo que será mucho más largo pero espero que os guste de todas maneras. Aún no esta la cosa muy interesante, pero con el paso de los capítulos intentare que sea así (tengo varias ideas que me gustan bastante pero aún falta para que las ponga). En fin, solo me queda deciros que de todo corazón espero que os vaya todo bien y que como regalo de año nuevo me mandéis un review con vuestra opinión. Muchos besos.**

**Contestaciones a los reviews**

**Hermiwg:** _Hola, se que este capítulo es más corto pero te doy mi palabra de que el próximo será más largo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y de que, aunque breve, hayas disfrutado con él. Por cierto, te felicito por "tu ritual" jeje, me parece muy bien que después de tanto estudiar te desconectes un rato leyendo fics o libros, la verdad que en eso tu y yo nos parecemos bastante. Yo voy a 4º E.S.O. y cuando llegue a 1º de bachillerato también me gustaría estudiar ciencias. En fin, espero que te vaya todo muy bien y espero que sigas leyendo el fic y dejando opinión. Besos._

**uñas rotas: **_Hola wapisima!!! Feliz año nuevo!!!! Me alegro de que te guste el capítulo y la verdad esk mi amiga pasó una vergüenza… pero la diferencia que tiene con el fic esk ella no pudo disculparse pork le dio un ataque de risa. Bueno, espero k continúes leyendo la historia y dejes un review con tu opinión, que quiero saber que piensas de este capítulo ¿Te habrá gustado?¿No te habrá gustado?jeje, esas son la preguntas que recorren siempre mi cabeza cuando subo un nuevo capítulo de alguno de mis fics y asta que no recibo reviews con vuestra opinión estoy de los nervios jaja. Muchos besitos._

**Fleur:**_ Holaaa!! ¿Qué tal estas?¿Como te lo estas pasando en estas fiestas? Esperemos que bien. Me alegro mucho recibir tu review y saber de que te esta gustando el camino que esta tomando la historia. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y dejes un review con tu opinión que tiene un gran valor para mí. Muchos besos y feliz año nuevo._

**Sofía:** _Hola wapa!! Me alegro de que te guste la historia y de que te parezca original y espero que este capítulo, aunque sea más corto, te guste igual. Supongo que pasaste mucha vergüenza cuando te ocurrió aquello, al igual que mi amiga, y la verdad esk me alegro de que al muchacho que se le cayó aquello fuera simpático sino, como tu has dicho, ¡¡complejo de avestruz!! Jaja. Bueno, me despido, espero un review con tu opinión acerca del capítulo. Besos._

**Marian Salazar: **_¡¡Feliz 2005!! ¿Qué tal has empezado el año? Espero k bien. ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha parecido divertido? ¿Aburrido? Espero que te haya gustado y que todas estas preguntas que ahora tengo en la cabeza, las soluciones con uno de tus fabulosos reviews jeje. Por ahora de las perfectas estamos viendo su lado inocente porque poco a poco se darán a conocer y veremos lo brujas que son muahahaha. Respecto a James y Lily, teniendo en cuenta que no se ven desde hace más o menos seis años, aún estas cortados pero cuando recuperen la confianza se van a llevar como mi perro y mi gato (se llevan a muerte).En fin, me despido y te dejo con mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año. Besos._

**Darwin: **_Hola cari!!! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y no te hayas aburrido leyéndolo. Me alegró mucho saber de que el capítulo anterior te pareció divertido y la verdad esk en la escena de las palomitas aquí se conocían pero en el caso de mi amiga k no era así… te puedes imagina que vergüenza pasó ¿no? Jeje.Bueno, me despido, muchos besitos._

**Tsu-chan:** _Hola!!! Gracias por tus halagos hacia el fic. Espero que estés mejor y que tu búsqueda de fics de los merodeadores no haya sido en vano (seguro k no). Bueno, aunque yo no calificaría a ninguno de mis fics como buenos(ya que hay muchos otros k son mejores k el mío con diferencia)pero quería darte el nombre del otro fic que estoy escribiendo"En la adolescencia llega la locura" es también de los merodeadores, pero en este caso si que hay magia de por medio(demasiada quizas, con solo decirte que han cambiado el cuerpo entre ellos y k tiene grandes problemas para no ser descubiertos…)y espero k cuando tengas un rato si te apetece leerlo… para mi sería un honor jeje. Pero a lo que iba, espero que este capítulo te guste y espero que sigas leyendo la historia y dejando reviews con tu opiniónBueno, me despido no sin antes desearte un prospero año nuevo.Muchos besos._

**AkaryJuliettPotter:** _Hola wapisima!!! __Me allegro de que te este gustando la historia y espero que no dejes de leerla porque a nuestros queridísimos merodeadores les esperan unos cuantos problemas. El próximo capítulo no creo que lo ponga tan rápido porque ya comienzo el instituto y ya empezamos con los líos pror bueno, lo pondré lo antes posible. Muchos besos y feliz 2005._

**MaKiTa BlAcK : **_Hola!!! ¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!!Espero que este año te vaya muy bien y consigas todos tus propósitos. Muchas gracias por el review .Me hizo mucha ilusión saber de que te esta gustando la historia y piensas todas esas cosas tan agradables de ella (casi me pongo a llorar jeje).Espero que continúes leyendo las dos historias y espero que dejes otro fabuloso review acerca de tu opinión. Muchos besos._


	5. Comienza la cuenta atrás

**5. Comienza la cuenta atrás.**

El partido había finalizado hacia más de una hora y tal como había dicho Sirius, ellos habían ganado tanto en la apuesta como en el partido. A petición de Nick y Mark, las cuatro chicas y ellos habían ido a pasear por el mercadillo, sin olvidarse de pasar de nuevo por el tenderete de dulces.

-¿Seguro que no queréis?-preguntó Mark ofreciendo a sus amigos más palomitas-

-No gracias-contestó Lily-

-Estoy llena-dijeron al unísono Katrina y Ruth-

-Yo también-corroboró Cassidy-Y será vuestra culpa si engordo.

-Estés como estés me vas a seguir gustando-murmuró Mark-

Pero para su desgracia los demás también le habían oído y Cassidy comenzaba a enrojecer. Mark al percatarse de ellos enrojeció también e intentó arreglarlo, cosa que no consiguió.

-Como amiga-mintió-No seáis mal pensados.

-Ya claro-dijo sarcástico Nick recibiendo un discreto pisotón por parte de Mark-¡¡Ahu!!

Continuaron paseando por el mercadillo mientras hablaban y reían. Ahora se dirigían al tenderete de pasteles, pero al ver quien era la dependienta, Mark se negó.

-Ir vosotros-dijo-Yo voy a… comprar más palomitas.

-Si acabamos de comprar-le recordó Lily-

-Ya pero…-comenzó Mark-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Katrina-

-Creo que ya es hora de que se lo digas-opinó Nick-

-¿Decirnos qué?-preguntó Cassidy preocupada- ¿No te irás de la ciudad verdad? ¿No tendrás una novia por ahí y no nos lo has dicho?

-Claro que no-respondió Mark –

Cassidy suspiro aliviada y sus tres amigas sonrieron.

-¿Entonces que ocurre?-preguntó Lily-

-Que quede claro que no os lo he dicho antes porque no tiene importancia-aclaro Mark-

-Díselo ya y no te enrolles tanto –atajó Nick- Hay una chica que esta por los huesos de Mark.

Lily, Katrina y Ruth miraron a Cassidy y esta solo negó con la cabeza ya que estaba muy sorprendida y no pudo articular palabra.

-Y no es Cassy-aclaró Nick-

-¡Nick!-exclamó Mark molesto-

-¿Qué? Solo intento ayudar-se quejo el rubio-

-Gracias-asintió Mark irónicamente- Bueno, hace unas dos semanas recibí una carta anónima y decía que le gustaba y todo eso.

Mark estaba avergonzado y le delataba el color rojizo que había tomado su rostro. No era fácil contárselo a sus amigas, pero le resultaba mucho más difícil decirlo delante de Cassidy, la chica que le tenía loco.

-¿Y quién es esa chica? ¿Lo sabes?-preguntó Cassidy intentando no parecer interesada-

-Bueno, a mi me daba igual quien fuera, porque ahora no me interesa tener novia, pero Nick se empeño y estuvo investigando y…

-¿Y?-presionó Cassidy ya perdiendo los nervios-

-Es esa chica que esta en el tenderete de dulces-concluyo Nick arto de tanto misterio-

Los seis amigos miraron a la joven dependienta que en esos momentos atendía a una mujer que venía acompañada por sus dos hijos pequeños. La joven era delgada pero no muy alta, cabellos castaños claros y unos ojos color verde almendrados muy bonitos. Su nombre era Dafne, tenía quince años y formaba parte del grupo de animadoras.

-¿Dafne?-preguntó Ruth sorprendida-¿La del grupo de animadoras?

-Si-respondió Mark avergonzado-

-Bueno, tan poco es tan raro-opinó Katrina- Mark es un chico muy guapo y simpático y no es la primera vez que alguna chica está interesada en el.

-Ya-asintió Cassidy con un deje de tristeza reflejado en su voz-

-Si es que este chico es todo un casanova-dijo Nick con una gran sonrisa-

-Aunque tú tampoco te quedas corto-le recordó Lily-

-Normal que nos odien tantas chicas, si es que nos juntamos con unos chicos tan guapos-dijo Katrina guiñándole el ojo a sus dos amigos-

-No digas tonterías Katy –contestó Mark con una sonrisa- Aquí los únicos que corren peligro somos nosotros.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Nadia tras ellos-

Los seis amigos se giraron y pudieron ver a los cuatro merodeadores y a las cuatro perfectas.

-Con nosotras si que correríais peligro, eso os lo aseguro-apoyo Nicole-

-Chicas hay que ser modestas-dijo Nathaza con una falsa sonrisa-

-Y lo estamos siendo-dijeron al unísono Nadia y Nicole-

-Decidles lo que queríais ya-dijo desesperado Sirius-

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó Katrina-

-La fiesta será de disfraces así que ¡tenéis que venir disfrazadas! –dijo Nataly emocionada-

-Lógicamente-murmuro Ruth-¿Pero de que fiesta estamos hablando?

-Ahora os lo explicamos-contestó Lily-

-Lo cierto es que no creo que vayamos-dijo Katrina-

-Claro que iréis-ordenó Nathaza-Nadie, y he dicho nadie, rechaza una invitación nuestra.

-Alguien deben ser los primeros-dijo Lily recibiendo como respuesta una mirada fulmínate de las perfectas-

-Guapa déjalos-dijo James acercándose a Nathaza para luego agarrarla por la cintura- Nadie les necesita para pasarlo bien.

-Vaya, gracias-dijo Lily sarcástica-

-La verdad es que me has quitado un peso de encima-dijo Sirius a la joven Turner-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó esta extrañada-¿Te ha abandonado tu ego?

-Que graciosa-murmuro Sirius-Por que la verdad es que no me hacía gracia de que estuviéramos en la misma fiesta.

-A mi tampoco-reconoció James-

-Entonces iremos-dijeron Lily y Katrina al unísono

-¿Lo haceis por fastidiar?-preguntó Peter-

-¿Acaso no se nota?-dijo Lily contestando así a la pregunta de Peter-

-Super-dijo Nicole- Entonces el sábado a las ocho.

-He intentar poneros guapas-dijo Nataly- Será difícil, pero algo podréis hacer.

-Ten por seguro que intentaremos estar a la altura de las circunstancias-contestó Lily de forma heroica-

-Difícil lo veo-dijeron Sirius y James al unísono-

-Remus ¿Tu no nos insultas?-preguntó Lily mirando al joven-

Pero este estaba demasiado ocupado besando a Nadia como para contestar o insultar a alguien.

-Tiene mejores cosas que hacer-contestó por el Katrina-

-Y nosotros también-dijo Sirius-Así que vayámonos ya.

-Eso, no perdáis el tiempo con nosotros- dijo Katrina-

-Vaya, no eres tan cortita como pareces, lo has cogido a la primera-dijo Nataly mientras daba pequeños besos a Sirius-

-Es que pongo más a menudo a trabar mi cerebro que tu-dijo Katrina desafiante-

-¿Me estas insultando?-preguntó Nataly ofendida-

-Por lo menos es lo que intento-contestó Katrina –

-Sirius ¡Me esta insultado!-exclamó con los ojos llorosos-

-Eso es que te tiene envidia-le susurro a la joven cosa que la dejó más tranquila- Remus y Nadia, que nos vamos ya.

Los aludidos se separaron y junto a sus amigos se alejaron de la zona. Mientras Lily y los otros se miraban sorprendidos.

-Comenzad con las explicaciones-ordenó Ruth-

-Esta bien-dijeron resignadas Katrina y Lily-

Les contaron a sus amigos todo lo ocurrido en los vestuarios y, tal como ya sospechaban las dos chicas, llegaron a la conclusión de que las perfectas tenían doble intención con esa invitación.

-¿Y también nos han invitado a nosotros?-preguntó incrédulo Mark-Si no hemos hablado con ellas en cinco años ni si quiera ahora que estamos en la misma clase.

-Como si a ellas les importara-murmuro Cassidy enfadada-Ellas solo se fijan en el físico, las muy lagartas.

Todos rieron ante el enfado y la definición de Cassidy hacia las perfectas para luego alejarse del tenderete de dulces desde donde Dafne miraba a Mark con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si no queréis ir no pasa nada-dijo Katrina-

-¿Pero vosotras vais a ir?-preguntó Ruth-¿Lo decíais en serio?

-Claro-contestaron Katrina y Lily al unísono-

-Entiendo perfectamente que os odiéis, pero fastidiaros vosotras para fastidiar a ellos… no sé, no me convence-dijo Mark-

-¿Y desde cuando tenéis este pique?-se interesó Cassidy-

-Pues la verdad…es que no me acuerdo-contestó Katrina con una sonrisa inocente-

-Pues sin entrar en detalles… yo creo que desde que son unos imbeciles sin remedio-respondió Lily-

-Creídos-corroboró Katrina-

-Superficiales-continuó Lily- Y sobre todo…

-desde que se interesaron por las perfectas-concluyó Katrina- No hay cosa que me de más rabia.

-Yo también iré a la fiesta-dijo decidida Cassidy-

Todos la miraron unos instantes y pudieron jurar que la habían visto sonreír malévolamente. Sus amigas estaban seguras de que Cassidy estaba muy enfadada. Primero se había enterado de que su querido Mark tenía una admiradora y que encima era guapa y popular, después las perfectas las habían llamado feas y por si fuera poco, ahora las cuatro diosas del grupo estudiantil masculino estaban interesadas en su chico, ¿acaso no era ese un motivo para estar enfadada?.

-Yo también-se apresuró a decir Mark, no le parecía adecuado dejar sola a Cassy en medio de tantos chicos deseosos-

-Y yo, seguro que no lo pasamos bien-dijo Nick-

-Si-corroboró Ruth-

-Entonces decidido-dijo Cassidy levantando el puño hacia el cielo-¡Vamos a la fiesta!

-¡Si!-gritaron sus tres amigas-

Mark y Nick, que al ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus amigas, se habían alejado disimuladamente de las cuatro chicas y habían comenzado a correr en dirección a la salida al ver como las chicas les miraban extrañados.

-¡¿Qué os pasa?!-preguntó Katrina- ¡¿Por qué corréis?!

-¡No queremos estar con locas!-contestó Nick a la vez que corría-

-¡Y sicópatas!-añadió Mark-

-¡¿A no?!-exclamó Lily comenzando a correr tras ellos-¡Ya veréis!

-¡Prepararos cobardes!-gritó Ruth-

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a correr tras sus dos amigos que cada vez aceleraban más el paso.

* * *

Los merodeadores y las perfectas caminaban por el mercadillo dirigiendo miradas pícaras a la chica o chico, respectivamente, que les gustaba. Por ahora habían conseguido las perfectas, por un lado, siete teléfonos y cinco citas, mientras que los merodeadores, ocho teléfonos y tres citas, naturalmente Peter no había participado en la última recaudación.

-James no se como puedes aguantar a esa chica que vive contigo-repitió por centésima vez Nataly-

-Ya ves -contestó el aludido-Paciencia.

-Y me ha insultado-continuó Nataly- ¡A mi!

-Ya te lo he dicho, te tiene envidia-dijo Sirius- Os tienen envidia a las cuatro.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre ellos no muy convencidos a cerca de las palabras del moreno ya que conocían muy bien a Katrina y Lily y sabían que no eran de ese tipo de chicas preocupadas por igual de su físico como la combinación de bolso y zapatos.

-¿Pues no entiendo por que las habéis invitado?-preguntó Peter-Si se supone que no os aguantáis.

-Pet, Pet, Pet-comenzó Nathaza amablemente-Eso son cosas de mujeres.

-Esas chicas nos están quitando protagonismo-explicó Nicole-

-Ahora los chicos se están fijando también en ellas y eso no es bueno para nuestra popularidad-corroboró Nataly-¿A que no?

-No-se apresuraron a contestar los cuatro chicos-

-Por cierto chicas, tenemos que recoger los disfraces-recordó Nadia-

-¿De que os vais a disfrazar?-se interesó Peter-

-Peter querido…-comenzó Nicole abrazando al joven que había comenzado a sonrojarse-Ese es el secreto que debe estar mejor guardado para cualquier fiesta.

-Pero os podemos asegurar que causaremos sensación-añadió Nathaza-

-¿Que os parece si vamos a comer algo?-prepuso Remus-

-Estoy de acuerdo-acepto Sirius-

-Y yo-corroboró Peter-Tengo hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre-comentó James con una sonrisa-

Todos rieron menos Peter que enrojeció totalmente. El centro comercial estaba próximo al campo de football así que decidieron que lo mejor sería ir ahí.

* * *

Habían pasado seis días desde el partido. Era viernes, y después de una dura semana de estudio, el fin de semana comenzaba a hacerse notar. La fiesta de disfraces en casa de Nathaza se acercaba y ese había sido el tema principal de conversación en el instituto. Todos aquellos que estaban invitados a la fiesta se habían dedicada a hablar de ello delante de los que no lo estaban, mientras que estos les miraban con envidia. Sin embargo, Katrina y compañía no sabían aún de que iban a disfrazarse y eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en un gran problema que pronto tendrían que solucionar.

-Esta tarde sin falta-dijo Katrina a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono- Si queremos ir no podemos esperar más.

_-De acuerdo, ya llamo yo a los demás-dijo Lily-_

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Tom esta mañana?-preguntó Katrina interesada-

_-Lo de siempre, ya sabes, si quiero salir con él y bla bla bla bla-contestó Lily sin darle importancia-_

-En fin, te dejo que tengo aquí a una mosca con gafas y pelo desordenado que no para de molestar-comentó la morena-Asta luego.

_-Adiós-se despidió Lily-_

Las dos chicas colgaron el teléfono. Katrina miro unos instantes a James con el entrecejo fruncido mientras él la miraba molesto.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de mi pelo?-preguntó James-A mi me gusta.

-Déjalo mosca-contestó Katrina de mala manera- Ya puedes hablar con tu querido Sirius.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me sacas de quicio?-preguntó James-

-Si-contestó Katrina con una sonrisa- Y me encanta.

La morena abandono el salón para dirigirse a la cocina, donde ya les esperaban los señores Potter para comer.

-¿Y James?-preguntó Lorein-

-Esta hablando con Sirius-contestó Katrina sentándose a la mesa- Así que esperémosle sentados.

-Entonces mañana os vais de fiesta-comentó el señor Potter interesado- ¿Quién la celebra?

-Nathaza Greco-contestó Katrina- Y James va a la fiesta, yo voy para fastidiar.

-¿Greco?, ¿de que me suena ese apellido?-pregunto Alan más bien para si mismo-

-Tu ex novia adquirió ese apellido al casarse-contestó enfadada Lorein-

-¡Ya me acuerdo!-exclamó el señor Potter emocionado-

-Bien por ti-contestó su esposa sentándose en la silla y cruzando los brazos ofendida-

-¿No me digas que estás celosa?-dijo Alan con una sonrisa burlona- Estas celosa.

-¿Celosa?-repitió Lorein incrédula- No hay por qué.

-Claro que no-contestó el señor Potter pícaramente-Al final te escogí a ti.

-¡Ja! Te escogí yo a ti-contradijo Lorein- ¿O a caso no te acuerdas?

-Cariño, estas equivocada yo…-comenzó Alan-

Pero el señor Potter no pudo terminar ya que su hijo entro a la cocina interrumpiendo tan agradable conversación y entretenimiento de Katrina, que había observado lo ocurrido como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-¿Qué hay de comer?-preguntó emocionado- ¿Ocurre algo?

Los presentes negaron con la cabeza para luego sonreír falsamente. Katrina sirvió la comida y todos comenzaron a comer en silencio.

-¿Por qué me has puesto a mí menos?-preguntó James molesto-Te recuerdo que estoy en fase de crecimiento y desarrollo.

-No creo que crezcas más-contestó Katrina-Y respecto al desarrollo… tu cerebro no creo que sufra dicho cambio, así que no te preocupes.

-Ya recuerdo por qué no te aguanto-respondió James fulminando a la joven con la mirada-

El resto de la comida pasó en silenció hasta que, durante los postres, el señor Potter sacó un tema de conversación que quedaría gravado en el cerebro de los jóvenes de por vida, o por lo menos, durante semanas.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Alan a los dos jóvenes-

-¿Hablar de qué?-preguntó James para luego pegar un sorbo a su baso de agua-

-De sexo-respondió su padre con naturalidad-

James escupió el agua que fue a parar a la cara del señor Potter que estaba sentado en frente.

-Creo que he entendido mal-dijo James-¿De qué?

-De sexo-repitió Alan secándose la cara-Ya estáis en una edad complicada y es mejor de que estéis bien informados de todo lo que os rodea.

-¿A que te refieres con estéis?-preguntó una temerosa Katrina-

-A ti y a James-respondió Lorein- Porque mañana tenéis esa fiesta y…bueno, creemos que es necesario de que antes de que vayáis ha esa fiesta estéis bien informados.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron asustados y muy avergonzados. Por una vez ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo y de algún modo tendrían que escabullirse de esa conversación.

-Yo creo que no es necesario-dijo Katrina en una falso intento de zanjar la discusión-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lorein asustada-

-Lo hemos estado hablando-comunicó el señor Potter- Y creemos que es lo correcto.

-Quizás tengáis razón-dijo Katrina- Pero yo ahora mismo no puedo he quedado con Lily.

-Y yo con Sirius-añadió James-Ya hablaremos en otro momento.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y, tras coger sus cosas, abandonaron la casa.

-De la que nos hemos librado-suspiro James-

-Por ahora-recordó Katrina-¿Te vas con Sirius?

James la miro unos instantes. Lo primero que pensó en decirle fue un"y a ti que te importa", pero hacía tiempo que no se sentían tan unidos, y no iba a estropearlo ahora.

-Supongo que si-contestó-¿Y tu?

-Iré a casa de Lily-respondió-Aunque he quedado con ella a las cinco y media para irnos a comprar los disfraces y son las cuatro.

-Pues te acompaño-dijo James- Y cuándo os vayáis a comprar pues me voy con Sirius.

-¿Es broma no?-preguntó Katrina con el entrecejo fruncido-

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo James desconcertado-

-Te recuerdo que no nos llevamos bien, nuestro odio es mutuo, podrías perder gran parte de tu apreciada reputación y… ¡A sí! Podrías tener un gran problema con Nathaza-recordó Katrina mientras andaba en dirección a casa de los Evans-

-Bueno, podemos hacer una tregua durante unas horas-contestó James- Pero que conste que el "cariño" que siento por ti y por Lily no cambia.

Katrina sonrió y James la imitó.

-Y respecto a Nathaza… la relación que tenemos es libre, sin ataduras-aclaró-

-¿Y eso te gusta?-preguntó Katrina extrañada-

-Supongo-contestó James encogiéndose de hombros- Y además, lo bueno que tiene es que no somos novios pero tiene lo bueno de si lo fuéramos.

Hablando y hablando llegaron a casa de los Evans. Era grande y bonita y, junto con un jardín perfecto, hacían de esa casa un lugar realmente acogedor.

-Pues ya hemos llegado-dijo Katrina tocando el timbre de la casa-

Se oyeron unos gritos tras la puerta, pero finalmente se abrió, dejando ver a una chica pelirroja, mojada, y con una pequeña toalla que cubría su delgado cuerpo.

-¡Katrina!-exclamó Lily sin percatarse de la presencia de James- ¿No habíamos quedado a las cinco y media?

-Lily, ¿Te importa taparte?-dijo Katrina en forma de saludo- No estoy sola.

-Hola-contestó James intentando no mirarla-

Lily le miro unos instantes sorprendida y comenzó a enrojecer, tanto, que no se podía distinguir su rostro de su pelo. La pelirroja se miro de arriba abajo, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba desnuda y solo con una toalla, y cerró la puerta con un portazo. James sonrió y Katrina le fulminó con la mirada. En otros casos hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para hacerle una radiografía detenidamente a la chica, pero al tratarse de una de sus enemigas y la mejor amiga de Katrina, intentó vencer a la tentación. Unos minutos después la puerta fue abierta de nuevo y esta vez ya pudieron pasar. Lily se había cambiado, pero seguía tan roja como antes. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camisa blanca muy bonita, que resaltaba el color de su pelo y, desgraciadamente para ella, también el de su rostro.

-Bonita casa-comentó James-

-Gracias-contesto Lily con una falsa sonrisa-

Miro a su amiga unos instantes para luego agarrarla del brazo y apartarla de James para evitar que oyera su conversación.

-¿Pero que hace él aquí?-preguntó Lily molesta-He de recordarte que no le aguanto.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Katrina-Pero tras haberme escaqueado de una charla impartida por mis padrinos, no tengo en marcha el cerebro.

-Esta bien-accedió Lily-¿Pero cuando se va?

-Cuando nosotros nos vayamos a comprar los disfraces-contestó Katrina-

-Entonces vamonos ya-añadió la pelirroja-

Katrina sonrió y Lily miro a James unos instantes y suspiro resignada.

- Pasad al salón-indicó Lily amablemente-

Siguieron a Lily hasta una bonita y acogedora habitación ya ocupada por una persona, Petunia Evans. Era la hermana de Lily, pero sin embargo eran muy distintas, por lo que casi nadie las asociaba como hermanas. Era delgada, morena, con unos bonitos ojos oscuros y un cuello el doble de largo de lo normal que le era muy útil para espiar a los vecinos.

-Hola Petunia-saludo Katrina-

La joven no contestó y se limitó a abandonar el comedor sin mirar a ninguno de los dos invitados.

-No la hagáis caso-la disculpó Lily- Ha tenido un problema con su novio.

-Ese tal Dursley ¿no?-preguntó Katrina-

-Si-asintió Lily-Petunia cree que le esta poniendo los cuernos, aunque no creo, no porque sea fiel, más bien porque no tiene oportunidad.

-Por cierto, tengo curiosidad, ¿sueles abrir la puerta así muy a menudo?-preguntó James con una mirada pícara-

-No-respondió la pelirroja molesta-Para tu información, no me ha quedado otra opción, porque Petunia no quería moverse y mis padres no están en casa.

Estuvieron hablando de todo un poco. La fiesta, el instituto, la fiesta, de las prefectas, de la fiesta, de Jhon y compañía, de la fiesta… y básicamente de la fiesta.

* * *

A las cinco y media abandonaron la casa de los Evans y James se marcho a casa de Sirius. Katrina y Lily se encontraron con sus amigos a las seis y a las siete ya tenían los disfraces y los complementos de estos, así que fueron a casa de Mark, que era la más cercana. La casa era muy similar a la de Lily pero a diferencia de la pelirroja, la hermana del joven era simpática y agradable.

-Hola chicos-saludo Samanta- ¿Ya habéis comprado los disfraces?

-Si-asintió Mark dejando las bolsas en el salón-¿Y mamá?

-Aquí- contestó Sonia Conelly, la madre de Mark-

Samantha y su madre eran muy parecidas. Eran altas y delgadas, aunque Sonia un poco más bajita que su hija, sus cabellos oscuros y sus ojos marrones hacían que destacase entre el resto de los ingleses.

-Hola chicos-saludó la señora Conelly- Cassidy, que alegría verte.

-Lo mismo digo Señora Conelly –respondió Cassidy sonrojada-

-Querida,¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que me llames Sonia?-preguntó la madre de Mark haciendo que la joven se sonrojara a más no poder-

-Casi eres de la familia-añadió Samantha con una sonrisa pícara-

-¡Samantha Conelly! ¿Te importaría callarte?-preguntó Mark avergonzado-

-Todos sois de la familia realmente-arregló Samantha- Mis queridos hermanos pequeños.

-¿Seguro que tú no eres la pequeña?-preguntó su madre no muy convencida-

-Mamá, tengo dieciocho años, ¿acaso no se nota?-respondió Samantha molesta-

-Pues nadie lo diría-murmuro Mark recibiendo una colleja como respuesta- ¡Auh!

-Como los niños pequeños-susurró la señora Conelly a Lily- Vamonos Samantha, que tenemos que hacer la compra.

-Si-asintió la aludida-Por cierto, ¿Quién os va a llevar a la fiesta? Si queréis os puedo acercar yo.

-Hermanita, queremos llegar-dijo Mark subiendo por las escaleras que daban a su habitación.-

-¿Qué insinúas?-preguntó Samantha perspicaz-

-Lo que todos pensamos, que te han dado el carné en un sorteo-respondió su hermano- Adiós mamá.

Las dos mujeres abandonaron la casa y los seis chicos subieron a la habitación de Mark ha dejar las cosas. Era grande y bonita. Estaba llena de postes de futbolistas y cantantes entre otros. Pero a Lily le llamó mucho la atención las fotos que Mark tenía en la estantería de su cuarto. Eran sus amigos.

-¿Te gustan?-preguntó Katrina cogiendo una foto en la que salían ella con sus cuatro amigos-Esta foto nos la hicimos el mismo año que entramos al instituto.

-Que por cierto, tenemos que hacernos otra en la que salga Lily-intervino Nick- En esa foto ya no esta el grupo entero.

-Es cierto-corroboró Ruth-Falta la pelirroja cabezota.

Todos rieron ante el comentario y tras dejar las bolsas bajaron a la cocina para picar algo antes de volver cada uno a sus casas.

-Al final quedamos en que venís a mí casa a cambiaros y mi padrino nos lleva a la fiesta-explicó Katrina-

-¿Seguro que no le importa?-preguntó Lily dudosa-

-Claro que no-contestó la morena- Más bien me ha rogado de que le dejáramos llevarnos.

-¿Y James y los otros?-preguntó Nick-

-Para algo tienen moto ¿no?-dijo Katrina como respuesta-

-Entonces a las cinco mañana en tu casa-repasó Cassidy- A las ocho menos algo tu padrino nos lleva y a las dos nos recoge.

- ¿Pero no es demasiado pronto quedar a las cinco?-preguntó Mark no muy seguro-

-Mark, parece que aún no entiendes a las mujeres, necesitan horas para arreglarse-dijo Nick con una sonrisa burlona-

-Tú dices de las mujeres, pero el chico que tengo en casa esta en el baño arreglándose más tiempo que yo-contestó Katrina-

* * *

Tras una ajetreada tarde, Katrina llegó a casa de los Potter agotada. Sacó las llaves del monedero y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta una voz a sus espaldas la interrumpió.

-Yo que tu no entraría- advirtió Sirius-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la joven Turner-

-Yo de ti no entraría al menos que quisiera recibir una "agradable" conversación acerca de la reproducción de las abejas-respondió Sirius-

-No digas tonterías-dijo Katrina abriendo la puerta- ¿Pasas?

-Déjalo, mejor dile a James que mañana a las seis que no se le olvide-contestó Sirius-

-¿Tengo pinta de la chica de los recados?-preguntó Katrina sarcástica- Entra y díselo tu.

La morena agarró al joven del brazo, obligándole a entrar para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si. Entraron al salón, donde ya se encontraban los señores Potter y un James resignado sentado en el sofá.

-Por fin estas aquí Katrina-dijo Lorein-Y Sirius, perfecto.

-Me alegro de verte Sirius -dijo el señor Potter- Sentaros.

-No gracias, yo tengo prisa y…-se intentó excusar Sirius- bueno… tengo cosas que hacer y…

-Esto solo será un momento nada más-dijo Lorein-Sentaros.

Katrina se sentó en el sofá y Sirius, confundido, la imitó quedando la joven entre los dos merodeadores.

-Pensaba que te ibas a ir-le dijo James a Sirius-

-Y yo pensaba que tú ibas a salir-contestó el aludido-

-Y lo he intentado-dijo-Pero me han retenido.

Los tres jóvenes miraron a los señores Potter impaciente, querían terminar eso cuanto antes. El señor Potter colocó los dos sillones que tenían en el salón en frente se los jóvenes, para luego sentarse.

-Esto se parece a cuando en las películas de policías cuando los cacos tiene que testificar-comentó Sirius-

-Bueno chicos, como somos padres modernos y sobre todo consecuentes, hemos decidido, tal como el libro que esta leyendo mi querida esposa dice, que es necesario mantener una conversación a cerca de sexo-explicó Alan-

La señora Potter mostró un grueso libro en el que aparecían varios chicos jóvenes en la portada y, tras mirar en índice, lo abrió en un apartado concreto. "Que asco de libro"pensaron los tres jóvenes.

-Cariño, aquí dice que…-comenzó la señora Potter-

-No te preocupes Lorein, se perfectamente como llevar esta situación-contestó Alan seguro de si mismo-

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre ellos algo asustados y sobre todo muy avergonzados.

-Empezaré hablándoos de la reproducción, es el proceso que nos permite producir, por así decirlo, descendientes semejantes a uno mismo. En la reproducción sexual participan dos progenitores y…-el señor Potter dudo unos instantes pero tras tomar un poco de aire continuo-Esto es inútil, lo mejor…

-Papá tienes razón, es una perdida de tiempo ya no es necesario-intervino James levantándose.

-James, ¿no me estarás diciendo que tu…? En fin, eso-preguntó su padre ilusionado y sorprendido-

-¡No!-exclamó James avergonzado-

-Entonces siéntate y escucha a tu padre-intervino Lorein aliviada-

-Empiezo, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho, se casan y, recalco, después de casarse, el hombre pone una semillita en el vientre de la mama…-el señor Potter explicó pacientemente todo el proceso, naturalmente, a su manera mientras los tres jóvenes le miraban adormilados y prácticamente no le escuchaban- … pero os tiene que quedar claro que ser padres es una responsabilidad muy grande e importante por eso es mejor no mantener relaciones sexuales asta no estar casado o en todo caso es mejor tomar precauciones.

-Papá, entre nosotros se supone que hay confianza ¿no?-preguntó James-

-Si-contestó su padre extrañado-

-Entonces se sincero y dinos cuando y con quien perdiste la virginidad-dijo su hijo perspicaz-

-Eso no entra en el temario-se apresuró a añadir la señora Potter que estaba muy roja-

-Se les habrá olvidado-añadió James con una sonrisa burlona-¿Y bien?

El señor Potter se sorprendió mucho con la pregunta de su hijo pero aún así quería contestar con las palabras más adecuadas.

-He de reconocer que no soy el mejor ejemplo por eso quiero que aprendáis de mis errores…-comenzó Alan-

-¿Cómo que errores?¿Que quieres decir con eso?-intervino Lorein ofendida-

-No cariño, no me refería a eso sino al hecho –explicó el señor Potter-

-A bueno-contestó Lorein avergonzada-

-Pero papá, al grano, ¿Cuándo y con quien?-atajó James-

-Con diecisiete años y con tu madre-contestó Alan Potter –

-Hay pillines, pillines-intervino Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa-

-¡Sirius!-exclamaron los señores Potter avergonzados-

Tras dos largas horas, los jóvenes pudieron abandonar el comedor y respirar un poco de aire fresco en la calle. James y Katrina se sentaron en uno de los bancos que los señores Potter habían puesto en el jardín, mientras Sirius, de pie, encendía un cigarro que a los pocos segundos ya estaba en el suelo bajo el zapato de Katrina.

-¡¿Pero que te crees que estas haciendo renacuaja?! –exclamó Sirius molesto-

-Utiliza los ojos, idiota-respondió Katrina ofendida- Es malo para la salud.

-Pero eso es asunto mío-respondió Sirius-

-Pues haz lo que te de la gana-dijo Katrina malhumorada- Pero si fumas aléjate de mi.

Sirius sacó la caja de cigarrillos y justo cuando iba a abrirla Katrina se la quito.

-Katy dámela-ordenó Sirius ya molesto- James dile algo.

-Lo siento compañero, pero por una vez estoy de parte de ella-dijo James a lo que Katrina respondió con una sonrisa-

-Pues me voy, que no quiero estar con gente tan sana-comentó Sirius burlón- ¿Me das la caja?

-Deja que lo piense…, no-contestó la morena-

-Pues adiós-dijo Sirius sin darle mucha importancia-Y por cierto, James, eres un traidor.

-Yo también te aprecio-contestó James sarcástico-

Sirius montón en su moto y se alejo de la casa Potter mientras dos jóvenes le observaban.

-¿Preocupada?-preguntó James con una sonrisa-

-Asqueada-aclaró Katrina- Por cierto, dale la caja mañana.

La morena dio a James el paquete de cigarrillos que estaba casi vacío para luego entrar a la casa Potter dispuesta a dormir para al día siguiente estar preparada para la gran fiesta.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicas!!! Perdón por la tardanza, pero como ya ha empezado la rutina no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir así que he tenido que retrasarme un poco. Aún así espero que no os hayáis olvidado de mi ni de la historia que por cierto, ¿os esta gustando?¿que os ha parecido el capítulo? Como habréis notado el capítulo es mucho más largo, lo he hecho así para agradeceros el apoyo que me estáis dando con vuestros reviews y para compensar la espera y lo corto que fue el capítulo anterior, así que espero que no os hayáis aburrido mucho jeje. En fin, muchos besos y de nuevo gracias y no os olvidéis de mandar reviews. **

**Adelantos**

_**Como no se lo que voy a tardar en poner el siguiente capítulo, os dejo unos adelantos de lo que quiero que pase. Ha ver que os parece.**_

-Los merodeadores y los amigos de Katrina tendrán grandes problemas para llegar a la fiesta a tiempo.

-En el próximo capítulo algo importante le ocurrirá a Mark y por ello las perfectas aceptarán a una nueva joven en su grupo.

-Veremos el lado malvado de las cuatro perfectas y como comenzara la guerra de chicas entre las amigas de Lily y estas.

-El capítulo siguiente será muy importante, ya que lo que pase ahí traerá serios problemas.

_**Pues esto es todo por ahora, muchos besos.**_

**Contestación a los reviews**

**Joyce Granger:**_ Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste el fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo. La primera película no la he visto ni me suena pero la de mean girls si la he visto y he de confesarte que me sirvió bastante de ayuda para comenzar el fic, aunque no quiero que se parezcan. En fin, muchos besos y espero que dejes un review con tu opinión a cerca de este capítulo._

**Hermiwg: **_Hola!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que al ser este más largo compense jeje. Quería agradecerte tu apoyo en los dos fic, que de verdad lo agradezco y espero que continúes leyendo los dos y aunque tarde en actualizar no te olvides de mi jeje .En fin, muchísimos besos y espero que este capítulo te guste._

**uñas rotas: **_Hola wapsima!!! ¿Qué tal estas? espero que bien. Bueno ,pues respecto a la llamada de Sirius en el capítulo anterior y tus suposiciones… no te voy a decir que no pero tampoco puedo afirmarlo porque sino el fic ya no tendría gracia jeje pero vas por buen camino creeme jeje.Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te gustase, lo cierto es que a mi no me convencida del todo y no estaba segura si iba a gustar pero ahora creo que si.En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y dejes un review con tu opinión.Besos._

**Marian Salazar: **_Holaaa!!! Bueno, en primer lugar no te preocupes cuando puedas conectarte y leer el fic dejas tu opinión, porque lo importante es que los estudios te vayan bien(seguro que es así). Te he agregado al Messenger y a ver si un día coincidimos y hablamos y aprovechamos para hablar de tu personaje que, en cuanto entre en escena, que se preparen las perfectas ¡¡¡Porque será la guerra!!! Jeje, tengo algunas ideas pensadas, ideas malvadas muahahahaha jeje. En fin, me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también y aunque sea más largo espero que no te canses de leer. En el siguiente capítulo veremos a las perfectas en plena acción y como intentan acercarse a Mark y Nick, claro que ellos son listos y no se dejan engañar, jeje.En fin, te dejo y espero que cuando puedas dejes un review sobre este capítulo. Muchos besos y a ver si coincidimos en el Messenger._

**AkaryJuliettPotter : **_Hola wapa!!! __¿Qué te han traído los reyes? A mi, un libro y 12 ₠porque como también celebro Papá Noel pues solo esas dos cosas. Me alegra saber de que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también. Y pronto aparecerán los chicos sin camisa y esas cosas, sin ir más lejos en el siguiente capítulo jeje. Muchos besos. _

**Fleur: **_Holaaa!!! Pues tal como dije, este capítulo es más largo y con diferencia jeje. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y te hayas divertido con él. Respecto a la fiesta uff, pueden pasar muchas cosas pero eso ya se verá en el siguiente. Espero recibir un review con tu opinión sobre este capítulo. Muchos besos._

**Sofía: **_Hola!!Siento el retrase pero como ya he dicho antes, la haber empezado el instituto los minutos los tengo contados y no puedo dedicarlo el tiempo que me gustaría al fic. Aún así, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, porque tengo ganas de avanzar con el fic y entra en la parte interesante. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y no te hayas cansado de leer. Muchos besos y gracias por tu apoyo. _

**ErisBlack:**_ Hola wapisima!!! ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que bien. Muchas gracias por tu review me hizo mucha ilusión saber de que te gusta la historia y espero que siga siendo así. Tienes razón, Katrina no tiene tiempo para aburrirse si vive con un merodeador jeje. En fin, me despido y espero que te guste el capítulo y dejes un review con tu opinión. Besos._

**Darwin:**_ Holaaa!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también haya sido de tu total agrado. Si te sirve de consuelo yo también odio a las perfectas y por eso quiero que tenga un mal final muahahah jeje, es broma. Muchos besos._


	6. La Fiesta

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que dejan reviews ya que gracias a ellas la historia sigue adelante. ¡Gracias!**_

**6. La fiesta.**

La casa de los Potter parecía más bien la casa del terror, o por lo menos en el segundo piso de ese apacible hogar. Diez jóvenes corrían por el pasillo como si el mismo demonio fuera tras ellos. Mientras se arreglaban para la gran fiesta se gritaban, se empujaban, se insultaban… entre otra lista de cosas desagradables.

-Quien me iba a decir a mi que los entupidos merodeadores también se iban a arreglar aquí-murmuraba Katrina mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño¡Sirius sal ya!

¡Aún no he terminado-grito el aludido a trabes de la puerta-

¡Me da igual¡Sal-ordenó la morena enfadada-

¿Aún no sale-preguntó una voz tras la joven-

-No-contestó Katrina sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en la puerta del baño¡Y lleva ya más de media hora!

-Pues el otro baño también esta ocupado-informó Lily de mala manera-

¿Por quien-preguntó Katrina-

-Por James-contestó la pelirroja-

-A este paso llegamos a la fiesta cuando esté terminando-dijo la joven Turner antes de levantarse y comenzar de nuevo a golpear la puerta¡Más te vale que no abras porque sino te mato!

-No creo que así consigas que salga precisamente-opinó Nick que acababa de acercarse a ellos-

-Te equivocas, con Sirius hay que utilizar la psicología inversa, tienes que decirle precisamente lo contrario que quieres que haga -dijo Katrina con una sonrisa de entendida-.3, 2,1...

La puerta del baño fue abierta y dejando ver a un joven apoyado en el marco desnudo, con una pose muy sexy y unos boxers azul marino como única prenda de ropa.

¿Qué me ibas a hacer-preguntó Sirius burlón-

Lily miró hacia otro lado sonrojada mientras que Katrina, tan roja como su amiga, miraba al joven a los ojos retándole a la vez que intentaba no mirar nada más.

-Matarte-recordó- Pero eso si, antes vistete que no quiero deprimirme.

¿Deprimirte-repitió Sirius ofendido-

Katrina aprovecho el descuido de su adversario y tras pegarle un empujón y sacarlo fuera del baño, entro y cerró el pestillo.

¡Pero será…-gruño Sirius molesto¡Renacuaja sal que aún no he terminado!

¡Pues lo siento por ti-respondió la joven Turner tras la puerta¡Y deja de compararme con los anfibios!

¡Es que os veo un gran parecido-dijo Sirius antes de dirigirse a la habitación en la que debía cambiarse-

Katrina abrió la puerta ofendida, y buscó al joven Black con la mirada, pero al no encontrarle cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Esta de mal humor-murmuró Nick resignado-

¿Katrina¡Que va-negó Lily con la cabeza- Si podemos decir que está en su mejor día.

* * *

Lily se dirigió a la habitación donde había dejado muy bien colocado su disfraz. Entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta, aunque para su desgracia, no tenía pestíllo. Comenzó a desvestirse y cuando estaba solo con la ropa interior puesta, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, dejando ver a un joven totalmente mojado y con una toalla tapando sus partes más intimas. 

-Me recuerda a nuestro último encuentro. Tu con la toalla y yo vestido.-dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa- Aunque iba más tapadito que tu.

?No sabes llamar antes de entrar-pregunté Lily enfurecida tapándose como podía con su ropa-

-Se me olvidó-se excusó James con una sonrisa inocente- Pero yo creo que mi destino es verte desnuda.

-Si sigues hay parado tu destino será el cementerio-amenazó Lily tirándole los cojines que había encima de la cama a la cabeza¡Fuera¡Fuera!

Tras mucho insistir James salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esta vez no había intentado evitar mirar a Lily, pero no se arrepentía ya que, aunque le costase reconocerlo, la pelirroja no estaba nada mal.

¿Te pasa algo James-preguntó Peter que acababa de pasar por allí-

-Mira adentro-contestó James señalando la puerta-

Peter, obedeciendo a su amigo, abrió la puerta para luego recibir un fuerte golpe. Lily, echa una furia, arrojó uno de los jarrones nada más ver como la puerta se abría llevándose Peter un buen golpe. La pelirroja, nada más darse cuenta que no le había dado a su objetivo, sino a un amigo de este, salió de la habitación preocupada.

¡Peter¡Peter-llamó Lily¿Estas bien?

El aludido, que se había mareado y caído al suelo, abrió los ojos con dificultad y al ver a la pelirroja casi desnuda se sonrojo, aunque no aparto la mirada de sus pechos. Lily, al notarlo, enrojeció, le dio una bofetada y entro al dormitorio indignada.

¡Ahu- murmuro Peter tocándose la mejilla dolorida-Que bestia.

James, que había observado todo intentando no reírse, no pudo contenerse y rompió en sonoras carcajadas.

-No te rías-le ordenó Peter ofendido-Me ha hecho daño.

James ignoró a su amigo y se dirigió en busca de otra habitación en la que cambiarse.

* * *

Ruth y Cassidy se estaban cambiando en la habitación de Katrina cuando Mark llamó a la puerta. 

¿Puedo pasar-preguntó-

-Un momento-respondió Cassidy mientras se terminaba de abrochar el vestido-

Ruth se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver a un joven con un bonito disfraz de…

¡El Zorro-exclamó Mark nada más entrar-

-Sin zapatos-observó Cassidy con una sonrisa¿Piensas ir con calcetines?

-Cassy, preciosa, a eso he venido-contestó Mark burlón-Están aquí.

El silencio inundó la habitación mientras Mark y Cassidy se miraban mutuamente embelesados. Ruth les observaba con una sonrisa burlona, asta que decidió hablar.

-Yo me voy un momento, que tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Ruth con una sonrisa pícara-Asta luego.

Ruth abandonó la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta para que sus amigos tuvieran intimidad. Cassidy se acercó a la cama y sacó de una bolsa, una caja con los zapatos de Mark, para luego entregársela.

-Aquí tienes los zapatos Zorro-dijo Cassidy de forma cariñosa-

-Gra..Gracias-contestó el joven mirando a su amiga impresionado- Estas preciosa.

-Y eso que aún no se ha maquillado-intervino Katrina que acababa de entrar a la habitación- Por que cuando mi madrina te de unos retoques…

Sus dos amigos se miraron entre ellos resignados, para luego fulminar a Katrina con la mirada.

¿Ocurre algo-preguntó la joven Turner desconcertada-

-Yo me voy a mi habitación que tengo que terminar de arreglarme-informó Mark para luego abandonar el dormitorio-

-Oportunista-murmuro Cassidy para luego salir de la habitación tal como unos segundos antes había hecho Mark-

?Qué-preguntó Katrina desconcertada.-

* * *

Los minutos iban pasando y ya eran casi las ocho cuando los diez jóvenes esperaban en el salón arreglados a que la señora Potter encontrara la cámara para hacerles una foto de recuerdo. 

-Mujer, que llegan tarde-repetía el señor Potter desesperado-

-No tardo nada-contestó Lorein mientras buscaba la cámara de fotos¡La encontré!

-Poneros-pidió el señor Potter-Ellas delante.

¿Es que acaso van mejor que nosotros-preguntó James ofendido-

-No cariño-respondió la señora Potter-Pero sus disfraces son más llamativos.

Era cierto. Las cuatro chicas se habían disfrazado de hadas, un disfraz típico, pero bonito. Llevaban un vestido largo, de tirantes, con la espalda descubierta, con escote aun que no muy pronunciado y dos rajas en cada lado del vestido. En la cintura llevaban un bonito y fino cinturón, que combinaba a la perfección con la pequeña corona que llevaba adornando el recogido y el pequeño antifaz que cubrían sus rostros. Y respecto al calzado, unas bonitas sandalias también muy finas y elegantes. Pero lo que destacaba más de todo el vestido, eran las alas blancas de hada que llevaban cada una en la espalda. Era tradición entre las chicas de que todo grupo de amigas fueran vestidas igual, y esa regla ellas la habían cumplido. Pero como no estaban acostumbradas a seguir las reglas que habían impuesto las Barbies, cada una tenía el vestido de un color distinto. Lily un blanco brillante que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y su cabello. Katrina un bonito color azul que favorecía mucho a la joven. Ruth y Cassidy, de color rosa y amarillo claro respectivamente. Pero esa típica tradición también la estaban utilizando los chicos, y por eso los merodeadores iban de mosqueteros. Sin embargo, Mark iba de el Zorro y Nick de caballero .

-Bueno, pues ya hemos posado y ahora nos vamos-dijo James colocándose bien el sombrero que llevaba puesto-

-James, una última foto-pidió su madre-Tu padre, Katrina, tu y yo.

-Mamíreplicó James-

-Yo hago la foto-intervino Lily-

"Cualquier cosa por fastidiar a James"pensó la pelirroja mientras el joven Potter le fulminaba con la mirada. Los tres Potter y Katrina posaron para la foto, los dos jóvenes con falsas sonrisas en su rostro.

-Ahora si que nos vamos ¡por fin-exclamó James-Chicos, cojamos las motos.

¿Cómo vais a ir en las motos con los disfraces-dijo Lorein como si fuera lo más evidente-Tu padre os lleva.

-Pero cariño, no caben todos en el coche-dijo el señor Potter- además, si me para la policía pueden quitarme el carné de conducir

- Sin contar de que no me parece bien de que vayáis a estas horas con las motos-dijo Lorein ignorando a su marido-Definitivamente Alan os lleva.

-Cariño ¿Me has oído-preguntó su marido-

-Claro que si-respondió su mujer-Pero siempre hay que arriesgarse en la vida.

Su marido la miro sorprendido para luego cambiar sus expresión a una pícara.

-Jamás pensé que dirías eso-dijo Alan emocionado-Aquellos menores de dieciocho años, que se tapen los ojos.

El señor Potter comenzó a besar a su mujer apasionado mientras los jóvenes les miraban impresionados, a excepción de James, que les miraba avergonzado.

-Padre e hijo son iguales ¿verdad-susurró Sirius a Remus-

Este asintió mientras James estrangulaba y enterraba a sus dos amigos con el pensamiento.

-Cariño, que los niños están delante-recordó Lorein cuando consiguió separase de su esposo-

-Perdonadnos-se disculpó Alan-Pues decidido, os llevo a la fiesta.

Unos minutos después estaban ya en el coche del señor Potter de camino a la fiesta. Pero claro, en un coche en que solo caben cinco personas y como máximo, si se aprietan, seis, meterse once personas fue el espectáculo del año. Tuvieron grandes problemas, sobre todo para convencer a las cuatro chicas que les acompañaban, pero finalmente, todo se solucionó.

-Cuidadito donde ponemos las manos-recordó Katrina a Sirius-

-Si te sirve de consuelo, no eres el tipo de chica que me gustan-contestó el aludido-

-Ya claro-dijo James sarcástico-A ti te gustan todas.

-Mira quien habla-intervino Remus con una sonrisa-Y callaos que a mi me ha tocado la peor parte.

¡Oye-se quejo Peter ofendido-

Todo había ocurrido así. Tras muchos insultos, gritos y amenazas, habían hallado la solución a sus problemas. Irían unos encima de otros. Katrina iba encima de Sirius, Lily sobre James, Mark llevaba a Cassidy y Nick a Ruth. Ellos iban en la parte de atrás, y solo había un asiento libre al lado del conductor y dos jóvenes esperanzo fuera. Así que, como último recurso, Remus tuvo que llevar a Peter.

-Pero es verdad-murmuro Cassidy-Mark ¿Estas bien?

El joven que llevaba a Cassidy estaba tan rojo como un tomate y la joven Koster comenzaba a preocuparse.

¿Peso mucho-volvió a preguntar Cassidy-

-No-negó Mark¡Que va!

-Mejor-dijo Cassidy-Porque si peso más es por vuestra culpa, tanto dulce y palomitas.

-Que amable-dijo Mark sarcástico-

El trayecto pasó sin muchas complicaciones pero si con muchas quejas por parte de Sirius, Katrina, James y Lily. Llegaron a la lujosa casa de los Greco y, con esfuerzo, salieron del coche.

-Me has metido un ala por el ojo-dijo James-

-Pues te aguantas-respondió Lily- Y no te quejes tanto.

-Que va a hacer si solo sirve para eso-intervino Katrina-

Mientras los jóvenes desocupaban el coche, el señor Potter observaba admirado la lujosa casa de una se sus ex novia. Fue la última que tubo antes de Lorein, y justo cuando pensando en la esposa del dueño de esa mansión, esta apareció.

¿Alan Potter-preguntó la señora Greco al acercarse-

¿Lisa-dijo Alan como respuesta-

-Sabía que eras tú, es imposible no reconocerte-dijo Lisa Greco antes de abalanzarse sobre el señor Potter para abrazarle-

James, Lily, Sirius y Katrina, que hasta el momento habían estado discutiendo, observaron junto a sus amigos la escena.

-No has cambiado en absoluto-halagó la señora Greco- Sigues siendo igual de atractivo.

-Mujer, los años pasan…-comenzó Alan-

-Que va, que va-cortó Lisa¿Qué te parece si tu yo nos vamos a tomar algo?

-Muchas gracias Lisa, pero Lorein me esta esperando en casa-contestó separándose de la mejor manera de la mujer que le tenia entre sus brazos-

¿Quién-preguntó Lisa desconcertada-

-Su esposa-intervino Katrina-

-Mi madre-corroboró James ofendido-

¡Claro! Perdona-se disculpó la señora Greco- Pues entonces, ya quedamos otro día.

-Vale-asintió Alan no muy convencido de que a su mujer le gustara la idea-

La señora Greco le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de los labios, como despedida antes de marcharse en su nuevo coche.

-Bueno chicos, luego vengo a recogeros-dijo el señor Potter antes de meterse en el coche-Que os lo paséis bien.

Todos observaron el coche del señor Potter asta que se perdió de vista. Nada más acercarse a la lujosa casa pudieron oír la música y los gritos de los invitados. Entraron con cuidado, ya que debían esquivar a cada persona que se ponía en su camino, y fueron en busca de las perfectas. Las vieron hablando con unos chicos, al parecer, de otro instituto, y nada más percatarse de que James y compañía se acercaban, se deshicieron de los chicos y se acercaron a ellos.

-James, cariño-dijo Nathaza abrazando al joven- Mi mosquetero favorito.

¿Que os parecen nuestros disfraces-preguntó Nicole girando sobre ella misma-

-Vais preciosas chicas-contestó Peter recibiendo como regalo un beso de la perfecta-

Las perfectas iban disfrazadas de Lucifer. Sus vestidos eran corto y de tirantes, y de un color rojo pasión muy llamativo. El escote era muy pronunciado y la espalda la llevaban totalmente descubierta, aunque no podía verse debido a la larga capa roja que llevaban. De calzado tenían unos botines del mismo color del vestido, y un bonito recogido que resaltaba el color de sus labios, rojo apasionado. Como complementos, un tritón y unos cuernos rojos muy graciosos.

-Las más guapas de la fiesta.-continuó Peter-

-Gracias Peter-murmuró Cassidy sarcástica-

Las cuatro prefectas miraron a Cassidy con una sonrisa falsa reflejada en su rostro y eso solo hizo que la joven Koster se enfadara más.

-Aunque no vais tan guapas como nosotras, también vais muy bien-cumplió Nathaza-

-Claro que nunca llegareis a nuestro nivel-continuó Nataly-Nosotras no necesitamos arreglarnos para estar guapas.

-Sin embargo, vosotras, habréis tenido que utilizar mucho maquillaje supongo-corroboró Nadia-

Lily, Cassidy, Ruth y Katrina miraron a las perfectas con el entrecejo fruncido. Sin duda ya sabían que eran idiotas, pero tanto…parecía imposible.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta-intervino Mark agarrando a Katrina y Cassidy, que eran las que pero estaban, por los brazos-Gracias por la invitación.

Pero nada más alejarse unos metros, Katrina se giró a las cuatro perfectas, y con una mirada burlona les habló.

-Por cierto chicas¿no teníamos que venir disfrazadas-preguntó-Lo digo porque esos cuernos parecen muy reales, sobre todo los de Nataly.

¡Pero que te has creído niñata-gritó Nataly furiosa-A mi nadie me pone los cuernos.

-Pues yo no estaría tan segura-dijo la joven Turner antes de alejarse junto a sus amigos-

Nataly observó a Katrina, ahora su mayor enemiga, asta que se perdió entre la multitud, para luego dirigirse a Sirius enfadada.

¿No será verdad lo que dice esa listilla? Supongo-dijo-

-Claro que no-contestó Sirius- Puedo ser lo queréis, pero infiel nunca.

-Además, tendrías que ser muy tonto para dejarme por otra-dijo Nataly con una sonrisa coqueta-Cualquier chico querría estar conmigo.

-Cuanta modestia-murmuró Remus-

* * *

Lily y compañía, tras separase de los merodeadores y las perfectas, fueron a saludar a los invitados conocidos para luego ir a por unas bebidas. Mark y Nick se habían ofrecido a ir a por las seis bebidas, mientras las cuatro chicas hablaban animadamente, asta que Cassidy vio a Dafne. 

-Mirar chicas, ahí esta Dafne-dijo la joven Koster desanimada- Yo no puedo competir contra ella, es muy guapa y popular.

-Cassy, deja de decir estupideces-dijo Katrina molesta- Tu eres muy guapa y, además, Mark no se fija en el físico.

-Katy, sabes que eso no es verdad-contestó Cassidy-

¿Qué no eres guapa-preguntó Lily-Porque si que lo eres.

-No, lo otro-respondió Cassy-

-De acuerdo, todos nos fijamos en el físico pero algunos no tanto-reconoció la joven Turner- Ejemplos, Sirius si, Mark no.

Pero cuando Cassidy iba a responder, Jhon y compañía se acercaron a ellas. Tom cogió a Lily por la cintura e intentó besarla en el cuello, pero esta se apartó.

?Pero a ti que te pasa?No entiendes un déjame en paz-gritó Lily enfurecida-

-Solo quiero chuparte la sangre-respondió Tom-

Ese comentario molesto más a Lily, sin lugar a dudas, Tom se había complementado a al perfección con su disfraz. Los cuatro jóvenes iban disfrazados de Drácula y esos disfraces les hacían mucho más atractivos, menos a Joe, que rara vez algún disfraz le quedaba bien.

¿Qué pasa-preguntó Katrina sarcástica¿Tienes complejo de mosquito?

Tom iba a contestar de mala manera a Katrina, pero Jhon lo interrumpió.

-Esto es lo que me gusta de mi nena, que tiene carácter-dijo Jhon acercándose a Katrina para besarla, pero esta le dio una bofetada-

-Jhon¿Cuántas veces has intentado besar a Katrina-preguntó Nick que acaba de llegar con las bebidas-

-Yo antes tenía la cuenta, pero la he perdido-añadió Mark-

-Y vosotros¿Quiénes sois-preguntó Look- No os recuerdo.

-Pues ahora también tenéis serios problemas de memoria, porque vamos a vuestra clase-contestó Nick-

-Mira si sois insignificantes-comentó Tom-Que no nos hemos dado cuenta de vuestra presencia.

-Yo si-contradijo Jhon-

-Eso si que es una novedad-murmuró Ruth-

-Vosotros sois los amigos de mi nena-dijo Jhon-

-Si te refieres a mi, si que son mis amigos-dijo Katrina-Pero si te refieres a tu nena no, porque por suerte, no la conocemos.

-Si no me equivoco, sois vosotros dos de los que tanto me han hablado Nathaza y las chicas-continuó Jhon pasando por alto el comentario de Katrina-En especial Nicole, que está interesada en ti.

Jhon señalo a Nick que observó a sus amigos sorprendido.

-Y al parecer va a hacer todo lo posible para conquistarte, aunque seas para una sola noche-siguió Jhon-

* * *

Ya llevaban más de tres horas en la fiesta, y aunque aún no eran ni las doce de la noche, muchos ya estaban algo bebidos. Los merodeadores y las perfectas se habían separado, solo Sirius y Nataly estaban junto y desde hacia una media hora nadie les había visto. Cassidy, Ruth y Mark, estaban hablando animadamente en un rincón del comedor mientras que a su alrededor bailaban los invitados. 

-Después de todo, no ha sido tan mala idea venir-opinó Mark-

-Si-corroboró Cassidy mirando su baso donde ya no quedaba nada de su bebida- Voy a por bebidas.

-Déjalo, ya voy yo- contradijo Ruth para luego dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas-

Mark y Cassidy se miraron y sonrieron. Mark estaba nervioso. Había decidido confesarle lo que sentía por ella, pero por mucho que lo había ensayado en su cabeza, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-Cassy, yo quería… quería hablar contigo-comenzó-

-Dime-dijo Cassidy interesada, rara vez el joven se ponía tan serio¿Ocurre algo?

-No, bueno…si-comenzó Mark cada vez más nervioso-

-Me estas preocupando-confesó Cassidy-Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá y me lo cuentas.

Se dirigieron al sofá y, aunque al lado tenían los altavoces y para hablar tendrían que gritar, Mark accedió la proposición ya que sus piernas parecían gelatina y no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría permanecer de pie.

¡Habla-le insistió Cassidy-

-Te va a parecer una tontería pero quiero decírtelo y quitarme este peso de encina –dijo Mark-Como se que tu no sientes lo mismo, espero que después de decírtelo, podamos seguir siendo igual de buenos amigos.

¡No te oigo bien-gritó Cassidy¡Habla más alto!

-Que me gustas-dijo Mark avergonzado y en un susurro, pasando por alto la petición de la joven-

?Qué-preguntó Cassidy que no le había oído-

?Que te quiero-gritó Mark para luego acercarse a la joven y besarla-

Tras separase, Cassidy miro a su amigo sorprendida. Después de tantos años, por fin había podido besar sus labios. Cassidy sonrió y, tras cogerlo de la mano, lo arrastró al segundo piso de la casa, donde estaban las habitaciones. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que una joven había presenciado lo sucedido y había prometido vengarse de Cassidy Koster, la joven que le había quitado a su chico. En ese preciso instante de ira y celos, las tres perfectas restantes se acercaron a ella.

¿La odias-preguntó Nathaza-

-Si-asintió Dafne- Y quiero vengarme.

-Nosotras podemos ayudarte-intervino Nadia-

-Y también podemos ayudarte a conseguir a ese chico-añadió Nicole-

¿Pero como-preguntó Dafne confundida-

Únete a nosotras-le propuso Nathaza- Con nuestro apoyo, conseguirás todo lo que te propongas.

¿Qué contestas ha eso-preguntó con una sonrisa Nadia-

-Esta bien-contestó Dafne-

-Bienvenida-dijo Nicole, para luego abrazarla-

-Y ahora, que se preparen esas –murmuró Nathaza para luego sonreír malévolamente-

* * *

Nataly intentaba quitarle el disfraz a Sirius mientras este se limitaba a dejarse lleva y no poner nada de su parte, cosa que molesto mucho a la prefecta. 

¿Pero se puede saber que te pasa-preguntó Nataly -Ni que fuera la primera vez.

-Ya, pero hoy no quiero-contestó Sirius desprendiéndose de los brazos de Nataly-

¿Y eso-preguntó la joven aún más molesta¿Te resistes a un bombón como yo?

-Creeme que después de la charlita de ayer, puedo resistirme a cualquiera-contestó Sirius recordando la charla impartida por el señor Potter a cerca de sexo-Te lo aseguro.

¿Qué charla-preguntó Nataly curiosa-

-Déjalo-se limitó a decir Sirius-

Nataly se levantó y se acercó a un pequeño armario del que sacó un par de botellas de licor con alcohol, para luego ofrecérselas a Sirius.

¿Te niegas a esto-preguntó-

-Creo que no-contestó Sirius cogiendo una botella y pegando un buen sorbo-

* * *

Lily caminaba distraída por la casa. Estaba perdida y buscaba a Katrina o a alguno de sus amigos sin resultado cuando se choco sin querer con un joven algo mayor que ella. Debido al choque, todo el contenido del baso que Lily sujetaba, cayó sobre su vestido. 

-Lo siento-se disculpo el joven-

-No te preocupes, ha sido culpa mía-dijo Lily mirando resignada su vestido-

-Déjame que te limpie-le pidió el joven sacando un pañuelo-

-No es necesario-dijo Lily avergonzada-

-Insisto-contradijo el joven- Soy David.

-Yo Lily-se presentó la pelirroja-

El joven era alto, con un buen cuerpo, su cabello era castaño claro y ojos verdes. Era muy guapo, y eso no había pasado por alto Lily. Tras secar un poco el vestido de Lily, David se ofreció a ir a por unas bebidas y hablar un rato, para así conocerse mejor. El joven tenía diecisiete años y estudiaba en un instituto próximo al suyo. Había venido como acompañante de un invitado que era muy amigo suyo.

-Si quieres podamos quedar algún día –prepuso David –

-Vale-asintió Lily-

* * *

James llevaba unas copitas de más, y eso se notaba en su estado de ánimo. Estaba contento. Pero todo cambió cuando vio a Nathaza besándose con Jhon, su mayor enemigo. Se dirigió a ellos enfurecido y aparto de un empujón al joven que le miro con odio. 

¿Pero que haces-preguntó Jhon-

-No¿Qué haces tu-dijo como respuesta James-

El joven Potter agarró a Nathaza de la mano y la sacó fuera de la casa. La perfecta no se inmuto, al contrarió, parecía satisfecha con lo que había pasado.

¿Qué ocurre-preguntó Nathaza inocentemente-

-No se, dímelo tú-contestó James- Si no me equivoco, te estabas besando con Jhon.

-Si¿Y qué-volvió a preguntar mirándose las uñas de las manos distraídamente-

-Te estabas besando con mi enemigo-contestó James cada vez más enfurecido¿Qué pasa con migo¿Con nosotros?

-No hay un nosotros y yo puedo enrollarme con quien me da la gana-dijo Nathaza prestando por primera vez atención- Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones, no eres mi novio.

-Pero como si lo fuera-contradijo James¿O acaso solo me quieres para que nos enrollemos?

-Sabes perfectamente que nuestra relación es libre y sin compromisos-recordó la prefecta-Y me gusta así.

-Pues a mi no-dijo James-Así que si quieres algo conmigo, va ha tener que ser serio.

-James, sabes que lo mío no es tener novio-añadió Nathaza en su defensa- Y lo tuyo tampoco.

-Pues vamos a tener que cambiar, porque sino… yo ya no me presto a esto-dijo James, lo último en un murmullo-

Entonces James recordó la conversación que habían tenido en casa de Lily en día anterior. La pelirroja expuso los motivos por lo cual no le parecía bien la relación de James con Nathaza y, aunque el lo negaba, tenía razón.

-Lily tenía razón-murmuró-

¿Qué tiene que ver esa con nosotros-preguntó Nathaza molesta-Seguro que ella te ha comido la cabeza.

-No la metas en esto-amenazó James- Y bien¿Quieres tener una relación seria conmigo o no?

Nathaza dudo unos instantes, pero tras meditarlo bien, decidió aceptar. Después de todo, no tenía que ser tan malo tener novio si todo el mundo tenía.

-Esta bien-accedió-Seré tu novia formal.

* * *

Katrina buscaba a sus amigos con gran interés y abría una puerta tras otra en la que cada vez se encontraba a personas distintas, pero haciendo lo mismo. 

-Esto es deprimente-murmuró Katrina-

-Eh guapa¿Quieres compañía-preguntó un joven desconocido que estaba algo borracho-

-No gracias-contestó la joven Turner-Y si quisiera me compraría un perro que son más fieles.

Bajó las escaleras que daban al salón y divisó a Ruth y Nick ablando cerca de la mesa de bebidas.

-Hola chicos-saludo Katrina-

-Katy¿Has visto a Mark o Cassidy-preguntó Ruth-

-Si, estaban arriba en una habitación-respondió la joven Turner-

¿Qué hacían-preguntó Ruth temerosa-

-Tranquila, solo hablaban-respondió la morena con una sonrisa-Nick ¿Por qué te escondes?

-Mira detrás tuya y encontraras la respuesta-contestó Nick-

Katrina se giró y pudo comprobar que, a unos metros de distancia, una de las perfectas miraba entre la gente impaciente, como si buscase a alguien.

-Nicole no para de seguirle-infirmó Ruth-

-Se ha empeñado en fastidiarme la noche-dijo Nick escondiéndose tras Ruth-

-Alguna desventaja tenía que tener ser atractivo¿no crees-dijo Katrina para luego reír-

-Que graciosa-contestó Nick sarcástico recuperando la compostura al comprobar que la perfecta no se encontraba cerca-

-Es una de mis cualidades-dijo Katrina con una sonrisa burlona-

A las dos de la madrugada el señor Potter vino a recoger a los diez jóvenes que, aunque cansados, volvieron a discutir sobre el asiento. Dejó a cada uno en su casa y finalmente llegaron a la bonita casa Potter donde nada más entrar a su habitación, los dos jóvenes se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas y, sin quitarse si quiera el disfraz, se quedaron dormidos. En esa fiesta habían pasado muchas cosas que, en un futuro, traerían sus consecuencias.

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Siento haberme retrasado, pero he tenido muchos exámenes y poco tiempo para escribir. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? A mi no me desagrada del todo, aunque he de reconocer que no me ha quedado como esperaba, aun así espero que os haya gustado y dejéis un review con vuestra opinión. ¿Qué dirá Lorein cuando se entere de que su hijo esta saliendo con la hija de la ex novia de su marido? jeje, que lío. ¿Y David¿Que pinta este chico en la historia? todo eso en el próximo cap que, cuantos más reviews reciba antes lo pondré. Besos a todos y gracias por leer la historia.**

**Contestaciones a esos fabulosos reviews**

**Marian Salazar:**_Hola! Pues como ya sabes?me encantan tus reviews! Siempre tan largos y k nunca me canso de lee. Me gusta mucho que opines como lo haces en cada capítulo así que espero tu comentario sobre este jeje. Como ya habrás comprobado, cada vez se lían más las cosas y van apareciendo personajes nuevos. En los próximos capítulos David, el chico que conoce Lily en la fiesta, tendrá un papel importante que sacará de quicio a los merodeadores y en especial a unos de ellos ¿Quién serÿjeje. En fin, me voy despidiendo, cuídate y gracias por la ayudita con lo del disfraz jeje._

**Fleur:**_ Hola wapisima! Siento haberme retrasado con él capítulo aun así espero k te haya gustado y compense la espera. ¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta? Cada vez la cosa se lía más, y eso no es nada con lo que les espera muahahaha (perdón k acaba de salir mi lado psicópata). Como habrás comprobada, lo de Mark no era malo al contrario, yo diría k muy bueno jeje. Espero k la historia te siga gustando y dejes un review con tu opinión del capítulo.Besos._

**AkaryJuliettPotter :**_ Hola! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y no te hayas decepcionado con él. A mi me encantan que me deis ideas,(Para eso siempre estoy abierta) pork lo que yo kiero es mejorar como escritora y sobre todo los capítulos jeje y así podáis disfrutar más con ellos. La idea del paquete de tabaco es muy buena así k posiblemente ya la haré pero más adelante, así k gracias. Por cierto¿Qué te a parecido la escenita de "ropa ligera" de los xicos?jeje, a Katrina y Lily casi les da un infarto (aunk lo han disimulado muy bien).Bueno, muchos besos y gracias por los reviews._

**Hermiwg:**_ Hola! Muchas gracias por tu anterior review, me alegro k las historias te sigan gustando(por cierto, ya he actualizado la otra histo)y espero k siga siendo así. ¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta? Todo lo que ha pasado, por poco importante que parezca ahora, traerá un montón de consecuencias y problemas para los protagonistas. Además, Lily ha conocido a David y bueno… los merodeadores que digamos no lo van a recibir con los brazos abiertos jeje.En fin, me despido. Muchos besos._

**uñas rotas :**_ Hola wapa! Siento el retraso pero como ya he dicho antes los exámenes me mantiene muy ocupada, tendían k kitarlos jeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo¿Te ha gustado ?espero que si. Por lo menos ahora entre Mark y Cassidy hay algo, pero¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ahora que hay una nueva perfecta en el grupo… k tiemble la tierra. Conforme pasen los capítulos descubriremos la incógnita de k un 99 los merodeadores y las dos chicas se odian, pero ¿Y ese 1? Jeje En fin, me voy despidiendo que quiero escribir hoy algo más. Besos._

**Kvenus :**_Hola! Muchas gracias por el review. Me alegro d k te guste la historia y espero k este capítulo también y la sigas leyendo hasta el final pork aun kedan muchas cosas por descubrir jeje. Muchas gracia por todo y espero recibir un review con tu opinión. Chao._

**Darwin:**_ Hola! Muchas gracia por tus palabras, me alegro d k la historia te guste y no te preocupes si tardas más en dejar el riview mientras k lo hagas…jeje. Espero k este capítulo te guste y, cuando puedas, des tu opinión con un review jeje. Gracia spor todo. Chao._

**sOfIa:**_ Hola wapa! Te entiendo perfectamente yo estoy súper liada y estoy deseando k lleguen las vacaciones. Espero que este capítulo te guste y sigas dejando reviews con tu opinión pork me hace mucha ilusión. Chao. _


	7. Discusiones

**_Aviso: En las llamadas telefónicas, la letra que está en cursiva es la de la otra persona que esta al otro lado del teléfono._**

**7.** **Discusiones.**

James se levanto al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Era la típica resaca después de una fiesta, y eso que él no había bebido mucho.

A saber como está Sirius-murmuro el joven recordando la cantidad de alcohol que consumió su amigo-

Cogió su ropa y se fue al baño. Se desnudo y se metió a la ducha, donde abrió el grifo de agua fría y dejó que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo. Lo hacía muy a menudo. Eso le ayudaba a relajarse y a aclarara las ideas. La fiesta había sido muy ajetreada, pero le ayudo a comprender que la relación que mantenía con Nathaza Greco no era la correcta. Para ser más sinceros, no había ninguna relación, al menos asta el día anterior. Ahora eran novios, novios formales. Tras ducharse, se vistió y abandonó el baño. Bajó a la cocina, pero cuando pasaba por el salón, vio unos pies descalzos que sobre salían del sofá.

¿Papá-preguntó-

¿Si-dijo como respuesta el señor Potter-

¿Qué haces aquí-volvió a preguntar James tras acercarse al sofá-

Su padre estaba en pijama, con el pelo más desordenado de lo normal y una manta que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. El señor Potter se levantó con una mueca de dolor reflejada en su rostro.

Que dolor de cuello-comentó Alan- Tu madre.

¿Qué pasa con mamá-preguntó James extrañado-

Le conté la conversación que tuve con Lisa, ya sabes, la madre de tu amiga-comenzó Alan-

Mi novia-corrigió James- Ahora es mi novia.

y entonces me dijo… ¡¿Qué has dicho-preguntó sorprendido Alan-¿Tu novia?

**s-s-s-s**

Sirius dormía placidamente en su cama cuando los gritos de su madre le despertaron.

¡Arriba vago-gritó la mujer-¡Levántate!

El joven Black abrió los ojos resignado. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, demasiado. El no solía sobrepasarse con la bebida, pero el día anterior si lo había hecho. Se levantó con cuidado. La habitación le daba vueltas y su visión era borrosa.

¡¿Acaso no me has oído, Sirius-volvió a gritar la señora Black-¡Te quiero ver aquí abajo dentro de diez minutos!

Cállate vieja bruja-murmuro Sirius malhumorado-

Cogió sus cosas y se duchó. Bajó al salón y encontró a sus padres y a su hermano Regulos sentados en el sofá.

Por fin bajas-dijo la señora Black-Desayuna y vete.

¿Qué-preguntó Sirius confundido-

Que te vayas-contestó Regulos con una sonrisa-

Tú cállate enano-ordenó Sirius molesto-¿Por qué?

Tenemos una reunión muy importante y no queremos que la fastidies-respondió su madre-Y no hables así a tu hermano.

¿Quién dice que la voy a fastidiar-preguntó Sirius intentando no parecer ofendido-

Querida, no es necesario que Sirius se vaya-le defendió el señor Black-

Claro que si-contradijo la mujer- Desayuna y vete.

Sirius dio unos pasos y luego se giró para dirigirse a su madre.

Prefiero irme y que no me relacionen mucho contigo y con tus trapos sucios-dijo-

¡Sirius, no seas insolente-dijo el señor Black levantándose del sofá- Discúlpate.

Eso nunca-respondió Sirius para luego salir de la casa-

Se encaminó a casa de los Potter ya que el día anterior había dejado la moto ahí, además de que estaba seguro de allí lo tratarían mejor.

**s-s-s-s**

Katrina entró a la cocina donde la señora Potter ya serbia el desayuno en los platos.

-Buenos días-saludó la joven Turner-

-Buenos días-contestó Lorein sentándose a comer-

-¿Y mi desayuno-preguntó Alan extrañado-

La señora Potter le miro y volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno. Había servido a todos menos a su esposo. No perdonaba lo ocurrido la madrugada de ese mismo día.

-Sírvetelo tu mismo-se limitó a contestar Lorein-

-¿Qué pasa aquí-preguntó Katrina en un susurro a James-

-Mi madre, que esta enfadada-respondió el joven-

-Pero mujer, solo he dicho que un día podríamos quedar con ella, nada más-cogiendo el desayuno de su hijo-

-¡Eh-se quejo James-¡Ese es mi desayuno!

-Seguro que tu madre te pone ahora más-dijo el señor Potter-

-Pues no-contradijo Lorein quitándole el desayuno a su marido y poniéndoselo a su hijo-Ponte tu mismo.

El señor Potter fulminó a su mujer con la mirada y se sirvió su desayuno.

-Estoy perdida ¿Qué pasa-dijo Katrina desconcertada-

-Pues nada, que tu madrina esta celosa-contestó Alan Potter-

-Eso no es cierto-contradijo Lorein- lo que ocurre es que tu padrino se pone de lado de Lisa Greco en vez del lado de su esposa.

-No es eso-negó Alan-Tu has dicho que Lisa es una víbora y que lo único que quieres es tener de nuevo algo con migo y yo te he dicho que no.

-Pues Lorein tiene razón-murmuró Katrina-

-¿Qué quieres decir-preguntó el señor Potter con el entrecejo fruncido-

-Que un poco víbora si que es-contestó la joven Turner-Como su hija.

La señora Potter asintió orgullosa ya que por fin, tenía una aliada.

-¡Con Nathaza no te metas-exclamó James ofendido levantándose de la mesa-

-¿Por qué-preguntó Katrina también levantándose de la mesa retándole-

-Porque es su novia-contestó Alan con naturalidad-

-¡Papá-exclamó James molesto-

Lorein y Katrina se miraron sorprendidas, aunque la primera más bien alarmada.

-¡¿Qué-preguntó la señora Potter confundida la vez que asustada-

-Pues que Nathaza, la hija de Lisa Greco, es mi novia desde ayer-contestó James seriamente-Novios formales.

-No puede ser-negaba Lorein-Por lo menos no será como la madre supongo.

-Yo diría que peor-comentó Katrina recibiendo una mirada fulminadora por parte de James-

-Hijo, se que estas en una edad muy mala y te dejas guiar por tus hormonas pero ¡Esto es demasiado! Búscate a una chica decente que es mejor-dijo Lorein pausadamente- Las mujeres así no traen nada bueno.

-Ya soy lo suficiente mayorcito para escoger a mi novia-contestó James molesto-

Bebió un poco de zumo y abandonó la habitación, dejando a los presentes algo sorprendidos por su actitud.

-¿Ves el error que ha cometido tu hijo-preguntó Lorein a su esposo-

-No-contestó-¿Y porque siempre que se supone que ha hecho algo mal es mi hijo y si hace algo bien es tu hijo?

-Porque cuando hace algo mal es culpa de tus genes y no de los míos-respondió Lorein-

Katrina rió y el señor Potter la fulminó con la mirada. La joven Turner sonrió ante dicha mirada y abandonó la cocina como unos minutos antes había hecho James. Iba a subir a su habitación cuando el timbre sonó.

-¡¿Va a abrir alguien-preguntó-

Pero no recibió respuesta. El timbre volvió a sonar y Katrina abrió la puerta encontrando a un abatido Sirius tras ella.

-¿Esta James-preguntó Sirius-

-Si-contestó Katrina-¿Te ocurre algo?

Sirius miro a la joven unos segundos y luego sonrió tristemente.

-No, bueno...si, pero supongo que te dará igual-respondió-

Katrina negó con la cabeza y salió atravesó la puerta para luego cerrarla tras ella. Cogió al joven Black de la mano y lo llevó al mismo banco que unos días atrás habían estado sentados. Al llegar la morena se sentó mientras él, sorprendido, la miraba.

-¿Qué te pasa-preguntó Katrina-

-He discutido con mis padres-respondió Sirius bruscamente-Otra vez.

-¿Por qué-se interesó Katrina pasando por alto el mal carácter de su enemigo-

-Eso es cosa mi-se limito a responder-

-Muy bien-contestó la morena tajante-

Katrina le miró ofendida, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la bonita casa Potter. Pero nada más dar unos pasos, Sirius la agarró de la muñeca obligándola a girarse y a mirarlo.

-Perdona, no debería haberte hablado así-reconoció Sirius evidentemente arrepentido-

-Esta bien-accedió Katrina- Y ahora cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

La joven Turner volvió a sentarse en el frío banco de piedra. Sirius sonrió y se sentó al lado de su archienemiga. Lo cierto es que no se esperaba eso de ella aunque, como siempre el dice, "las mujeres son una caja de sorpresas".

-Mi madre y sus chanchullos-contestó-

-¿Con la mafia y las drogas-volvió a preguntar Katrina con seriedad-

Los padres de Sirius eran los más ricos de todo Londres, pero su dinero no era conseguido ni legal ni honradamente. Desde hacía barios años los señores Black negociaban con drogas e incluso con la misma mafia. Muy poca gente lo sabía y el resto, solamente sospechaba.

-Si, hoy tenían una de esas reuniones y bueno, me han echado de casa-explicó Sirius-Piensas que les voy a meter la pata.

-Es normal que no se fíen de ti-razonó Katrina-Después de todo, tú no quieres seguir sus pasos ¿verdad?

-Claro que no-negó rotundamente el joven Black- Jamás seré como ellos y además, para eso esta Regulus.

Sirius se había criado solo y sin ningún ejemplo de padres responsables a los que seguir. Sus progenitores solo se limitaban a darle dinero para cualquier capricho y así compensar el tiempo que no le dedicaban. Él lo tenía muy claro. Jamás se parecería a ellos. Aunque el joven Black era un chico arrogante y frío, los que le conocían de verdad, sabían que lo último no era cierto. El quería hacerse el fuerte, sobre todo con el asunto de sus padres, pero realmente lo estaba pasando mal y solo sus amigos y los señores Potter estaba ahí para apoyarle.

-Lo se-reconoció Katrina- Si necesitas cualquier cosa…

-vale-terminó por ella Sirius-

Estuvieron hablando durante varios minutos, asta que Sirius se sintió mejor y Katrina consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con tu compañía-dijo Katrina levantándose a la vez que se desperezaba-

-Ya me parecía a mi que eras demasiado amable-confesó Sirius imitando a su amiga-

La joven Turner le miró con una sonrisa traviesa para luego darle una colleja.

-¡Auh-se quejó Sirius-¿Y eso por qué?

-No quiero que te acostumbres-respondió Katrina-

Se dirigieron a la casa Potter y, justo antes de que Sirius entrase al dormitorio de James, llamó a Katrina que se dirigía a su cuarto.

-¡Eh renacuaja-llamó-Gracias.

**s-s-s-s**

Lily estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¡¿Pienza coguelo alglien-preguntó como pudo la pelirroja-

No recibió respuesta, y como el teléfono seguía sonando, se enjuagó rápidamente la boca y bajó las escaleras apresurada. Justo cuando iba a cogerlo, dejó de sonar, cosa que molestó mucho a Lily.

-Pero…-comenzó la pelirroja molesta-Esta claro que hoy no es mi día.

Justo cuando iba a entrar al comedor a saludar a sus padres, el teléfono volvió a sonar. La pelirroja se apresuró a cogerlo, pero sin ninguna duda, no se esperaba la persona que iba a contestar.

-¿Quién-preguntó Lily-

-_Buenos días, ¿esta Lily-saludo el joven al otro lado del teléfono-_

-Soy yo-contestó la pelirroja-¿Quién eres?

-_Soy David, el de la fiesta-contestó el joven- ¿Te acuerdas?_

Claro que lo recordaba. En la fiesta de Nathaza le había conocido y, antes de marcharse, le había dado su número de teléfono para quedar un día.

-Claro que me acuerdo-respondió Lily-

-_Yo a ti no he podido olvidarte desde que nos despedimos-confesó David-No todos los días se conoce a una chica tan guapa y simpática._

-Vaya gracias-contestó Lily sonrojándose- Aunque opino que exageras.

_-Creeme que no-contradijo a la joven- _

-Bueno, gracias de nuevo-dijo la pelirroja- No es que no aprecie hablar contigo pero, ¿para que me has llamado?

_-Como esta tarde la tengo libre, pues he pensado en que podríamos quedar e ir al cine o a tomar algo-explicó David-¿Que dices? ¿Vienes?_

Lily no respondió. Le caía bien David, pero apenas lo conocía y, para ser sinceros, no se fiaba mucho ya que, como bien el dicho dice, "_Más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer"_

-_Naturalmente pueden venir tus amigos si quieres-añadió David al notar la duda de la joven-_

-Vale-accedió Lily más tranquila-¿A que hora quedamos?

_-¿Te parece bien a las seis y media en el parque de las fuentes-preguntó David-_

-Genial-contestó Lily entusiasmada- Hasta las seis y media.

_-Si, hasta las seis y media-se despidió el joven-Adiós._

Lily colgó el teléfono emocionada y comenzó a saltar por toda la casa.

-¡Mi surte a cambiado-exclamó-

**s-s-s-s**

Mientras, en la habitación de James, Sirius le contaba a su amigo todo lo ocurrido con sus padres.

Ya veo-se limitó a decir James desanimado-Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí.

¿Y tus padres-preguntó Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido-

Mis padres te quieren como a un hijo-contestó el joven Potter-Les gusta tenerte aquí.

Por ahora solo me quedo a comer-accedió-Pero gracias.

Como quieras-contestó James- Por cierto ¿Qué hacías con Katrina?

¿A que te refieres-preguntó Sirius confundido-

Os he visto por la ventana en el banco y, no se, veros sin gritaros me ha parecido extraño-confesó el joven Potter-

Le he contado lo de mis padres-explicó Sirius- Nada más.

Pero cuando James iba a contestar el teléfono sonó y ambos jóvenes tuvieron que bajar al salón para cogerlo.

Casa de los Potter ¿Quién es-contestó James-

_-Hola, ¿Puede ponerse Katrina-preguntó Lily- Por favor._

Ah, eres tú-respondió James despectivamente-

_Si, ¿algún problema-retó la joven-Pásame a Katrina._

¡Katrina-llamó James-¡Tu pelirroja amiga al teléfono!

La joven Turner bajó las escaleras y, tras fulminar a James con la mirada, lo cogió.

¿Si-dijo como saludo-

_Katy, tengo que pedirte un favor-respondió Lily-¿Podríais venir tu y los demás conmigo y con David esta tarde?_

¿Con quién-preguntó Katrina desconcertada-

_-David, un chico que conocí en la fiesta-explicó la pelirroja-Por favor, a mi me da corte ir sola._

Ya, pero si es una cita…-opinó Katrina-No creo que a ese tal David le haga mucha gracia.

_-No es una cita y, además, el me ha propuesto de que vinieseis vosotros-contestó Lily-¿Vendréis?_

Esta bien-accedió Katrina resignada-Se lo preguntaré a los demás.

_Gracias, gracias, eres la mejor amiga del mundo -dijo Lily emocionada-_

_-_Ya claro-dijo la joven Turner sarcástica-¿A que hora es?

_-A las seis y media en el parque de las fuentes-contestó Lily-_

Vale-dijo la morena-Asta luego.

_-Adiós-se despidió Lily-_

Ambas colgaron el teléfono y Katrina, al girarse, vio a los dos merodeadores que le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

¡¿Qué-preguntó la morena molesta-

¿David?¿Cita-dijo James como respuesta-

¿A dónde vais-atajó Sirius-

¿A vosotros que os importa-contestó Katrina enfadada-

Mucho-respondió Sirius-

La joven sonrió al ver la cara de desconfianza de los dos chicos y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de la señora Potter.

Así que Lily tiene una cita-murmuró James-

Y ahora Katrina también va-continuó Sirius con el mismo tono misterioso-Aquí hay algo que no huele bien.

Será la comida, hoy cocinaba mi madres-opinó James encogiéndose de hombros-

No es eso, pero de todos modos ¿Hoy cocina tu madres-preguntó Sirius temeroso- Me estoy planteando en hacer régimen.

**s-s-s-s**

La mañana pasó rápidamente y las seis y media se acercaba. Katrina estaba en el salón despidiéndose de los señores Potter cuando Sirius y James entraron.

-¿Ya te vas-preguntó James-

-Si-respondió Katrina-¿Vosotros no vais a salir?

-Hemos quedado con Remus, Peter y las chicas, pero solo iremos al parque a hablar un rato-explicó Sirius-

-Ya-dijo Katrina sarcástica-A hablar.

-Cielo, ten mucho cuidado-le decía la señora Potter-

-No hables con desconocidos y si alguien te ofrece un caramelo no lo cojas-recitó James burlón-Ni te subas en coches o motos de extraños y…, que más, no me acuerdo.

-Y si algún hombre quiere robarte, le metes un buen golpe en la entrepierna-aconsejó Lorein-

Los tres hombres presenten mostraron en sus rostros una mueca de profundo dolor, a la vez que ponían sus manos sobre sus vergüenzas.

-No le des malas ideas-murmuró Sirius-

Katrina rió y tras despedirse salió de la casa. En Londres solía oscurecer rápidamente y ese misma tarde, en el que el cielo estaba nublado, las calles estaban algo oscuras. Caminaba por una calle solitaria, ya que esa es la que llevaba al parque de las fuentes, cuando sintió como si alguien la estuviese siguiendo. Se giro un momento y no vio a nadie, pero aún así, comenzó a andar más rápido. A los pocos minutos oyó un fuerte ruido y se detuvo. Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón le latía a cien por hora cuando sintió como una fuerte manó tapaba su boca. En una reacción instantánea y desesperada, mordió el dedo de su agresor y hecho a correr, cuando una exclamación de dolor la detuvo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! –Exclamó el supuesto agresor-

"No puede ser"pensó Katrina"Los mato".La joven Turner se giró y se dirigió a su "agresor" y a su compinche.

-¡¿Vosotros-preguntó molesta-¡¿Pero que estabais haciendo!

-¡Serás animal-exclamó Sirius adolorido-¡Casi me arrancas el dedo de cuajo!

-¡Pues te lo tendrías bien merecido-contestó Katrina-Y ahora decidme que hacíais.

-Mis padres, que en el último momento nos han pedido, mejor dicho, ordenado que te acompañásemos-explicó James entre risas-

-Ya veo y ¿eso explica porque me habéis pegado este susto de muerte-reprendió la joven Turner molesta- Casi me da un ataque al corazón.

-Hemos considerado más divertido eso-explicó James-

-Y no te quejes, que yo he sido el más perjudicado-intervino Sirius-

-Y peor que vas a quedar cuando me recupere-amenazó Katrina-

Continuaron andando en dirección al parque apodado "Las fuentes" ¿Por qué? muy sencillo, porque estaba lleno de grandes y lujosas fuentes, mientras hablaban de temas diversos, o mejor dicho, mientras Sirius y James hablaban de, bueno, temas diversos.

-¿Y lo buena que estaba-preguntó James a Sirius-No me digas que no.

-Y esa piel dorada y sabrosa-contestó Sirius con una sonrisa -Cuantos favores le aria yo.

-Sirius, se dice escamas y la piel no esta sabrosa sino la carne-corrigió Katrina-No me puedo creer que acabe metida en vuestra conversación de "locos por la comida".

-¿Qué pasa? Ese pescado es único y un gran tema de conversación-contradijo Sirius-

-Además, después del pescado hecho por mi madre, no esta mal a acordarse de cómo sabe un buen pescado y en este caso, una buena dorada-añadió James-

Katrina suspiró resignada pero para sus suerte solo faltaban dos calles para llegar al parque donde ya deberían estar sus amigos.

-Pues yo no veo a nadie-dijo Sirius al llegar al parque-

-Que observador-dijo Katrina sarcástica-Bueno, ya me habéis traído ahora os podéis ir, muchas gracias por todo y adiós.

Katrina comenzó a andar en dirección a un banco, pero los dos merodeadores la detuvieron.

-¿No pensaras que te vamos a dejar aquí con ese-preguntó James señalando a un joven que observaba las fuentes-Si nos fuéramos os quedaríais solos y a saber lo que hace con tu inocencia.

-¿Inocencia? –preguntó Sirius sarcástico recibiendo como respuesta una colleja por parte de la joven – Aunque tiene pinta de ser un degenerado.

-Pues yo no veo que se parezca a alguno de vosotros-contestó la joven burlona- Voy a saludarle.

Los dos merodeadores se miraron sorprendidos, pero antes de poder actuar, la joven Turner ya se había acercado al desconocido mientras este, discretamente, la miraba de arriba a bajo.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que le ha hecho una revisión de rayos X? –Dijo Sirius molesto- Vamos a pegarle una paliza a ese… quien sea.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a Katrina y al chico pero esta con una gran sonrisa les presentó a su nuevo amigo.

-Chicos, este es David, el amigo de Lily-presentó –Ellos son James y Sirius.

-Un placer-contestó David extendiéndoles la mano-

Los dos merodeadores se miraron desconfiados pero al final, James decidió estrecharla aunque con más fuerza de la necesaria. A los pocos minutos Lily llegó al parque y, tras saludar a los cuatro se dirigió a la joven Turner discretamente.

-¿Y estos-preguntó Lily señalando con la cabeza a los dos merodeadores-

-Dos casos perdidos-se limitó a contestar la morena-

Los dos merodeadores, se turnaban para fulminar con la mirada al joven David, que ya comenzaba a preocuparse por los problemas mentales de los dos chicos. El joven se acercó a Lily y poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven, se acercó al oído de ella y en un susurro le habló haciendo que esta se sonrojase. James, a quien no le gustaban nada esas confianzas, dio un manotazo a la mano de David, que aún estaba en la cintura de Lily, haciendo que este se separase bruscamente de la joven.

-¿Tienes algún problema-preguntó David observando su mano que estaba muy roja-

-Si, tú-respondió James-

Cuando los dos jóvenes iban a comenzar a pelearse, Lily se interpuso agarrando a James del brazo y separándolo de los demás.

-¿Pero que te crees que estas haciendo-preguntó Lily-

-Te estoy protegiendo-contestó James-No te das cuenta pero ese tío tiene malas intenciones, te desnuda con la mirada.

-Uff-suspiró Lily-Deja de decir tonterías y compórtate.

-Pero…-comenzó James-

-Ahora, ve y discúlpate y luego os marcháis-dijo Lily aunque más bien parecía una orden-

Tras discutir por una par de minutos, James accedió a disculparse con David si le dejaba hacerlo a parte. Así que los dos merodeadores y David se alejaron de las dos chicas mientras están observaban con curiosidad.

-No os preocupéis, acepto vuestras disculpas-dijo David amablemente- Así que, ¿Qué os parece si empezamos de nuevo como amigos?

-¿Amigos? Y un cuerno-dijo Sirius rehusando la mano que el joven le ofrecía-

-Mira chaval, te vamos a dejar las cosas bien claritas-amenazó James con el dedo-Si te atreves a sobrepasarte con alguna de esas dos, te la ganas y en especial con Lily, que he notado que tienes las manos muy largas.

-Si-corroboró Sirius- Tendrás muchos problemas.

El joven les miró con el entrecejo fruncido ya afirmando la demencia de los dos chicos.

-Ahora fingirás que toda va de maravilla y que aquí no ha pasado nada –ordenó James-¿Te ha quedado todo bien clarito, o es necesario que te repitamos algo?

-No, lo he entendido-contestó David-

Los tres chicos se acercaron a las dos jóvenes que les miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. No era muy normal que, tras una fuerte discusión, los tres se mostrasen sonrientes, tan sonrientes.

-Todo arreglado-dijo Sirius-

-¿Seguro-preguntó Lily dudosa-

-Pues claro-contestó James dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda a David, aunque con más fuerza de la necesaria-¿Verdad colega?

-Si, por supuesto-contestó David con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-¡Hola-gritó Ruth que venía corriendo junto a los otros-Perdón por el retraso.

-Esta claro que vosotros sois la excepción al dicho "Los ingleses y la puntualidad van cogidos de la mano"-dijo Katrina sarcástica-

**s-s-s-s**

James y Sirius caminaban por la calle en dirección al parque donde habían quedado con sus amigos. Hacía diez minutos aproximadamente que habían dejado a Katrina y a Lily con el resto y se habían marchado. Tan solo faltaban dos calles para llegar al punto de encuentro cuando alguien los llamo.

¡Sirius!¡James!

Se giraron y vieron como se acercaban los dos merodeadores restantes.

¿Qué tal-preguntó Remus chocando los nudillos con Sirius-

Ese era "el saludo secreto del merodeador" por lo que lo hicieron todos los merodeadores.

Pues nada, acabamos de amenazar a un chaval, hemos discutido con Katrina y Lily, yo también con mi madre…, vamos, lo de siempre-concluyó Sirius-

Les contaron a sus dos amigos lo ocurrido con David en el parque y lo que pasaría si el joven no guardaba las manos en sus bolsillos.

Es normal, las chicas no están nada mal. -dijo Remus- Aunque de todos modos creo que deberíamos estar más pendientes.

-Si, porque ¿imagínate de que Katrina y Lily se echan un novio y dejan de prestarnos atención-dijo James pensativo-Nuestras vidas serían muy aburridas.

Tienes razón compañero-admitió Sirius mostrando el puño en señal heroica- Y pongo a Dios por testigo, de que impediremos que algún imbecil se les acerque con malas intenciones…

Y con ideas de noviazgo-completó James-

Exacto-aprobó Sirius-

Al llegar al parque Sirius y Peter se sentaron en el banco de siempre mientras Remus y James permanecían de pie a la espera de la llegada de las perfectas.

Después tengo que ir a tu casa a por la moto James-recordó Remus a lo que el joven Potter asintió-

Por cierto chicos, ¿Sabéis que Remus por el camino ha conseguido tres numerotes de teléfono y dos citas-dijo Peter- Las chicas eran guapísimas.

Vaya, vaya, Lunático, que calladito te lo tenías-dijo Sirius pícaro- ¿Y Nadia qué?

Nadia nada-contestó Remus-Como James, sin compromisos.

Ahora no-contradijo el joven Potter- Desde ayer salgo con Nathaza.

James contó a sus amigos lo ocurrido con Jhon y Nathaza y la decisión que le llevó a tomar. El resto de merodeadores escuchaban atentos y, como buenos oyentes, de vez en cuando hacían comentarios despectivos sobre Jhon. Tras quince minutos pasados de la hora a la que habían quedado, las perfectas aparecieron, les gustaba hacerse esperar ya que así se consideraban más importantes.

Hola guapos-saludo Nathaza para luego besar a James-

¿Qué tal chicas-preguntó Sirius para luego recibir también un beso por parte de Nataly-

Nada importante, bueno si…-recordó Nicole- Se ha unido una perfecta al grupo.

Os presento a Dafne-dijo Nathaza empujando a una joven para que se acercase al grupo de chicos-Tranquila, no comen.

Los cuatro merodeadores se percataron de la presencia de una joven de quince años que reconocieron por ser una de las animadoras del equipo de football al que pertenecían. Remus se levanto y la saludo con dos besos a la joven, seguido de los tres merodeadores restantes.

Nosotros somos…-comenzó Remus-

Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew-terminó Dafne con una sonrisa- No hay en el instituto nadie que no os conozca.

Eso pasa cuando eres popular-dijo Peter orgulloso-

Todos miraron al regordete merodeador con el entrecejo fruncido ye que, precisamente, la poca popularidad que este tenía se debía a sus amigos.

Bueno, eso da igual-dijo Nadia acercándose a Remus- Dafne se ha unido a nuestro grupo porque tiene un propósito y necesita nuestra ayuda.

¿Y eso-preguntó Sirius interesado-

Dafne les contó todo. La carta, Mark, Cassidy, la fiesta…todo, sin excluir el más mínimo detalle.

Así que vais a por Cassidy Koster-repitió Remus no muy convencido-

Corrección, ella va a por Koster, nosotras vamos a por esa creída que vive contigo-dijo Nathaza a James-y a por su pelirroja amiga.

Se van a enterar-murmuró Nataly-Me las pagarás Katrina Turner, te quedará bien clarito que a mí, nadie me pone los cuernos.

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Jeje. Pues hasta aquí el capítulo siete.¿Os ha gustado?¿Que pensáis de Dafne y David? ¿Y las perfectas? Tal como prometí el capítulo lo he puesto antes y todo gracias a vuestros rr! En el capítulo anterior recibí muchos reviews 13 exactamente y os quería dar las gracias ¡¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión y espero recibir en este capítulo tanto o más si es posible jeje. Lo cierto esk me animaron tanto ha escribir que ya voy por el capítulo ocho, casi acabándolo, por eso para agradeceros vuestras molestias por leer la histo y dejar rr, os dejo un adelanto antes de la contestación de los reviews. Besos.**

**Adelantos del siguiente capítulo**

El capítulo se llamará **"El cumpleaños de Katrina" **y aquí van algunos adelantos.

¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños-exclamaron-

¿Qué nos hemos perdido-preguntó Sirius-

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Katrina-recordó Lily-

¿No pensaréis regalarle este monstruo-preguntó el joven Black-

¡Es precioso-dijo Katrina-Muchísimas gracias, es el mejor regalo que me podríais hacer.

Ahora vamos, quiero hablar con David un momento-contestó James-

Mira, estoy arto de vuestras amenazas y no penséis que os vais a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente porque si creéis eso es que sois unos ilusos-interrumpió David ya arto-

Aléjate de ella-ordenó-

¿Por qué-preguntó David-¿Acaso te gusta?

¿Y que se supone que ganaría con eso-preguntó Lily seriamente-

Creo que esta bien claro ¿no-contestó Sirius- Te quiere a ti pelirroja.

Pero para hacerlo más interesante ¿Y si jugamos un strip póquer-prepuso James-

Esto va ha ser divertido-dijo Peter con una sonrisa fijándose en la poca ropa de las dos chicas-

Te equivocas Colagusano, esto va a ser de todo, menos divertido-le corrigió Remus mirando a las dos chicas-

**Bueno, y ya sabéis, cuantos más reviews reciba antes pondré el capítulo. Así que reviews please!**

_**Contestaciones a los reviews:**_

**Olagibel1: **_Hola!En primer lugar muchísimas gracias por tu rr, lo cierto esk me ha hecho mucha ilusión y respecto a lo de Remus, no te preocupes que poco a poco tendrá más protagonismo ¡¡¡¡Por k a mi también me encanta! Pero esk tenía k esperarme hasta que su futura ejem, creo que me estoy yendo de la lengua jeje, en fin, que te aseguro que saldrá mucho más, además de que tengo una historia especial para él con alguien que no os esperáis jeje. Espero que dejes un rr con tu opinión sobre el capítulo y muchos besos._

**Marian Salazar:**_ Hola wapisima!Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Los exámenes, uff, hacemos lo que podemos jeje. Tus reviews ¡¡¡¡¡ME ENCANTAN! Me divierto mucho leyéndolos te lo aseguro y me alegro de que sean así de largos jeje, te lo agradezco. Respecto a lo de Remus, es cierto que hasta ahora no ha salido mucho, al igual k Ruth, pero esk es pork sus parejas o por así decirlo, su historia amorosa, todavía no ha empezado, pero cada vez falta menos. Con cada capítulo Remus tomará más protagonismo que lo cierto esk me he descuidado un pokito jeje, lo siento, y eso k Remus me encanta es uno de mis favoritos jeje. Bueno, para que tu entres en escena falta un poco, lo cierto esk estoy buscando el momento adecuado para tu entrada y todavía no estoy muy segura, pero te aseguro que cuando Marian entre en escena, va a traer a más de uno de cabeza entre ellos Nick jeje. Ahora hablando del capítulo, ¿Te ha gustado? Como habrás comprobado Katrina y Sirius no se odian tanto, solo un 99 jeje. Y por cierto, respecto a David, en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá algo que nadie espera"Si esk no te puedes fiar de las apariencias" piensa Yare " "Nosotros lo hemos calado a la primera "pensamiento de los merodeadores"Espera que lo pillemos" . Bueno, me voy despidiendo que te estoy dando muchas pitas jeje. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y dejes uno de tus maravillosos reviews con tu opinión. Besos._

**alex black bird: **_Hola!Me allegro de que te guste la historia y espero que después de leer este capítulo sigas pensando igual jeje. No te preocupes si no pudiste dejar un review en los anteriores capítulos con que lo hagas a partir de ahora me conformo jeje. Tus historias las he estado buscando pero no las encuentro y lo cierto eks tengo ganas de leerlas, por los títulos parecen interesantes. Así que, si no es mucha molestia,¿podrías dejarme un review con el nick en el k pueda pinchar y así ver las historias que escribes, cuales son tus favoritas y todo eso, es decir, la página de presentación de cada autor? Espero haberme expresado bien uff. Bueno, me despido, besos y gracias._

**Fleur: **_Hol_a _wapisima! ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que bien. ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? Ojalá que si. Espero haber acertado con el capi pork lo cierto esk no estoy muy convencida, últimamente ando sin inspiración snif snif. Me alegro de que te guste la pareja Mark/Cassidy y respecto a lo del novio, yo estoy contigo, yo me pido uno, nos lo repartimos ¿vale? Jeje. Sobre David, uff, no te fíes mucho de él, a lo mejor los merodeadores tienen razón y no es de fiar (cauta pitas k estoy dando hoy jeje) lo único k puedo asegurarte esk David va a traer mucho lío a la trama. En fin, me voy despidiendo, espero que te vaya todo muy bien. Se despido con cariño, Yare. _

**Uñas rotas:** _Hola! Muchas gracias por tu rr, no te preocupes por lo corto yo con k dejes tu opinión sobre el capítulo me doy por contenta jeje. Pues si, por ahora han caído Mark y Cassidy, pero todavía faltan unas cuantas parejas jeje. ¿Te ha gustado este capítulo? Espero que si. A mi lo que me ha gustado más ha sido la conversación entre Sirius y Katrina pork se demuestra que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no se odian tanto como piensan. Bueno, me voy despidiendo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en lo k llevó de fic¡¡GRACIAS!Besos._

**Amnydic1991: **_Hola!Me alegro de que te gusten ambas historias y espero que tras leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Por ahora ya hay un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y respecto a "En la adolescencia llega la locura" tardaré más de lo normal pork estoy muy ocupada y aprte me he quedado sin inspiración snif snif. Bueno, me despido, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y dejando reviews k me hacen mucha ilusión. Chao._

**AkaryJuliettPotter: **_Hola wapa! Muchas gracias port us rr. __Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como con el anterior. Bueno, y respecto a tu proposición, ¿Te importaría darme la dirección de tu página y los pongo yo misma? Claro, si no te importa. Es por k me haría ilusión pertenecer a tu página y participar en ella. En fin, espero tu respuesta.Chao_

**sOfIa : **_Hola! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo. En el otro capítulo no describí mucho a David pork Lily lo acababa de conocer y no sabía mucho de él, pero con el paso de los capítulos sabremos más cosas de él y creeme que no son todas buenas, te vas ha llevar una gran sorpresa con él. Bueno, y sí, la casa de Nathaza es muy grande pork los Greco son muy ricos y lo que más le gusta es presumir de lo que tienen. Bueno, me voy yendo, jeje.Besotes wapa.  
_

**Merodeadora5: **_Hola! Vaya que sorpresa que me dio tu review, jeje, no lo esperaba en absoluto. Me alegro de que te guste la historia y espero que la sigas leyendo pork todavía tienen k pasar muchas cosas, ahora tan solo estamos en el principio. Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y dejes un review con tu opinión. Chao._

**Hermiwg:**_ Hola wapisima! ¿Que tal estas? Espero que bien. Bueno, pues aquí tienen otro capítulo que espero que haya sido de tu agrado y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo que es lo principal jeje. Respecto a David, uff, no hay que fiarse mucho jeje, en el próximo capítulo sabrás porqué, tan solo te digo una cosa, no todo es lo que parece jeje. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tus reviews que de verdad me hacen mucha ilusión. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y, por cierto, ya he actualizado "En la adolescencia llega la locura" por si kieres leerlo. Besos._

**Naty-love05******_Hola! Que alegría que me dio tu review jeje, me alegro de que te guste tanto la historia y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia pork aún tienen k pasar muchas cosas creeme, jeje. Bueno, cuídate mucho y deja reviews!jeje, besos._

**Kipa******_Hola! Muchas gracia por leer la histori, pero si no te apetecía no era necesario que lo hicieras, solo era una sugerencia jeje. Pero de toso modos muchísimas gracias por molestarte en leerla y por tu review! Me hizo muy feliz verlo jeje. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo. Muchos besos y de nuevo gracias._

**Darwin: **_Hola wapisima! Y o estoy muy bien y espero que tu también. Me alegro de que te guste la histo y espero que este capítulo también sea así. Si, ya ha caído una pareja de la larga lista ¡¡¡MARK y CASSIDY! Jeje y pronto caerán las demás. Lo cierto es que no pensé en las consecuencias de que Sirius apareciera, bueno, ligerito de ropa pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo jeje. Bueno, me despido que voy a poner el capi.Chao._


	8. El Cumpleaños de Katrina

**8. El cumpleaños de Katrina.**

Desde la fiesta en casa de Nathaza ya habían pasado varias semanas. Era veinticuatro de Noviembre, y ese día la joven Katrina Turner cumplía dieciséis años. Los señores Potter y sus amigos estaban muy emocionados, pero sin embargo la joven era de otro parecer. Desde la muerte de sus padres, todo día señalado le resultaba triste y en especial el día de su cumpleaños se sentía vacía. Sus padrinos y amigos intentaban animarla por lo que esa misma noche, en casa de los Potter, se celebraría una pequeña fiesta solo formada por los amigos de Katrina. Aunque todos intentaban mantener esa fiesta en secreto para que fuese una sorpresa para Katrina, la joven ya lo sabía.

Le haría mucha ilusión-opinó Cassidy-

Si, tienes razón-apoyo Mark sonriendo a su novia-

Pero no se, en casa…-comenzó Lorein no muy convencida-

En el jardín-propuso el señor Potter-Anda cariño.

Los señores Potter ya habían arreglado sus diferencias respecto a Lisa Greco así que Lorein no pudo resistirse a los ojitos que le puso su esposo.

Esta bien-accedió resignada-

¿Qué está bien?-preguntó Katrina que acababa de entrar a la cocina- Y vosotros ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? No me dijisteis que vendríais.

Los amigos de la joven y los señores Potter se miraron apurados pero, como si estuvieran todos conectados, la misma idea cruzó por sus mentes.

¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-exclamaron-

Vaya, gracias-contestó Katrina olvidándose por completó de la incoherente situación-

Los merodeadores entraron y no pudieron evitar mostrar sorpresa al ver tanta gente en la cocina.

¿Qué nos hemos perdido?-preguntó Sirius-

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Katrina-recordó Lily-

¿De verdad?-preguntó James con falsa sorpresa- No lo sabíamos.

¡James!-regañó Lorein-

Claro que nos hemos acordado-intervino Sirius sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un paquete de tabaco- Yo te regalo esto.

Pues yo este paquete de pañuelos-dijo James recibiendo muchas miradas de sorpresa-¡¿Qué!Estoy resfriado.

Yo el llavero de mi moto-dijo Remus imitando a sus amigos por lo tanto dejando el llavero sobre la mesa-

Todos los presentes miraron a Peter, que no había prestado la menos atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que estaba muy ocupado comiendo un pastel, a la espera de otro absurdo regalo. El joven Pettigrew, tras percatarse de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, observó a todos y después su pastel, así barias veces asta que resignado, lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Y mi regalo-murmuró-

Katrina suspiro resignada y tras mirar los cuatro "regalos" solo cogió el paquete de tabaco.

¿No pensaras seguir los pasos de Sirius?-preguntó Lorein alarmada- Porque como no somos sus tutores no podemos negárselo, pero a ti si.

Tranquila Lorein-dijo la joven Turner mirando con interés el paquete de cigarros- Yo soy muy sana.

Y espero que sigas así-advirtió Alan-

Bueno, me voy, ya podéis seguir hablando de mi regalo y esos os los podéis quedar-dijo para luego salir de la cocina-

Todos los presentes se miraron sorprendidos y más cuando Sirius corrió tras la joven que en esos momentos subía las escaleras.

¡Turner espera!-llamó Sirius-

Katrina se detuvo y le miró con una sonrisa. Sirius se acercó a la joven poco a poco y cuando estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de ella, le arrebató el paquete de tabaco.

Es malo para la salud-dijo-

Precisamente, Black-añadió Katrina para luego quitarle el paquete de cigarrillos y entrar a su habitación-Y además, me lo has regalado.

Sirius sonrió y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con el resto. Al entrar pudo comprobar que durante su ausencia los merodeadores habían sufrido un ataque de responsabilidades.

Ahora os vais y le compráis un buen regalo - le ordenó Lorein-Venga.

Los nueve jóvenes abandonaron la casa de los Potter y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad donde estaban las mejores tiendas para comprar regalos.

He quedado con David en la replaceta-informó Lily-

¿David?¿Que pinta él aquí?-preguntó James molesto-

Es nuestro amigo-le contestó Ruth-

Ya, amigo-dijo Remus sarcástico mirando a Lily-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

La pregunta no obtuvo respuesta ya que justamente cuando Lily iba a responder llegaron a la replaceta y el joven David se acercó a ellos.

Hola-saludo amablemente-Lily, que guapa que estas.

No digas tonterías-contestó la pelirroja sonrojada-

Hola David-saludo James-¿Te acuerdas de nosotros?

El joven, que no se había percatado de la presencia de los merodeadores, les miró temeroso.

Claro que me acuerdo-contestó David- James y Sirius ¿Qué tal estáis?

Muy bien ¿Y tú?-preguntó amenazante Sirius-Esperamos de que las manos las hayas tenido bien guardaditas en nuestra ausencia.

Si-asintió David-

Basta de palabrería, yo soy Remus y este es Peter-presentó el joven Lupin amenazante-Somos amigos de Sirius y James.

David miró a los cuatro chicos con terror "¿Dos más?"Pensó "¡Que mala suerte tengo!" mientras los merodeadores sonreían. Ahora ya los diez jóvenes se internaron en el centro de Londres y, tras entrar a una tienda tras otra, encontraron la que querían.

Este es precioso-dijo Cassidy emocionada-

Pues a mi me gusta más este-opinó Nick-

Yo creo que el de Cassy es el más bonito-apoyó Mark recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la joven Koster-

Madre mía, desde que sois novios no hay quien os aguante-dijo Ruth a lo que el resto asintieron menos los aludidos- Que aburrimiento.

Celosos-murmuraron la joven pareja para luego reír-

Pero esas risas se detuvieron al escuchar las quejas de uno de los merodeadores.

¡Suelta perro!-exclamaba Sirius a la vez que tiraba de la parte de suéter agarrada por la dentadura del perro- ¡Ah! ¡Que asco! ¡Me ha dejado todas las babas!

Todos los presentes se miraron con complicidad para luego sonreír a Sirius que les miraba asustados.

¿No pensaréis regalarle este monstruo?-preguntó el joven Black-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y este, con mucho ímpetu, se negó.

Me niego, ¡no!-dijo Sirius alejándose del animal que intentaba de nuevo morderle-

Finalmente salieron de la tienda con el perro entre los brazos de Lily. El cachorro no tenía raza pero era muy juguetón y lo que más gracia les había hecho, excepto ha Sirius, era el parecido con la futura dueña, ambos detestaban a Sirius. Tan solo tenía un mes, pero ya demostraba lo grande que iba a ser cuando creciera. Tenía mucho pelo, de un color negro muy bonito y unos ojos azules realmente hermosos. Al ser macho se llevaba mejor con las mujeres que con los hombres y por eso los cuatro merodeadores y los tres amigos de Katrina se mantenían a unos metros del perro.

Es un encanto-dijo Lily emocionada-

Mirar que bonito-siguió Ruth-

Se nota que no le haría daño ni a una mosca –opinó Cassidy-

Ya claro-dijeron todos los chicos sarcásticos-

Antes de llegar a la casa de los Potter el grupo de jóvenes se detuvo.

Tenemos que pensar con quien se queda el perro hasta esta tarde-dijo Lily- Yo no me lo puedo quedar, a mi hermana le daría algo.

Yo menos, vivo en la misma casa que la cumpleañera-se excusó James-

A nosotras no nos dejan tener animales en casa –dijo Ruth señalando a Cassidy-

A mi tampoco-dijo David-

Remus, Peter, Nick y Mark negaron con la cabeza dando a entender que ellos no podían llevarse al perro, por lo que solo quedaba Sirius.

No, ni en broma-se negó el joven Black-A saber si sobrevivo con esta fiera.

Piensa en positivo, así os conocéis mejor-opinó Lily-

¡Si no quiero conocerlo mejor1-exclamó Sirius molesto-

Pero como siempre pasaba, las plegarias de Sirius no sirvieron para nada ya que el se tubo que llevar al perro a casa.

David y Lily caminaba por la calle mientras que mantenían una agradable conversación acerca de sus gustos. Desde que se conocieron se habían llevado muy bien y eso no había pasado desapercibido por los demás, por lo que Katrina estaba segura de que David veía a Lily como algo más que una amiga.

Si, tienes razón-corroboró la pelirroja-

Oye Lily, ¿Sabes si les caigo mal a tus amigos?-preguntó David- A James y estos.

No lo se-contestó Lily sorprendida- Pero ellos no son mis amigos.

¿No?-preguntó David emocionado-Pensaba de que entre tu y James no se…

¡Ni se te ocurra pensar semejante barbaridad!-atajó Lily amenazante-Eso es imposible.

David sonrió. Se detuvieron una calle antes de llegar a casa de Lily, ya que hay se separaban sus caminos, y se despidieron con dos tiernos besos en las mejillas. Lily entró a su casa y tras saludar a su madre, que era la única que ahora estaba en casa, subió a su cuarto para preparar las cosas ya que esa noche se quedaba a dormir en casa de los Potter.

**SsSsSs**

Faltaban unos minutos para las ocho y media de la tarde, hora a la que habían quedado con los merodeadores en el parque para ir a casa de los Potter.

Tan solo falta Sirius-dijo Remus mirando la hora.-

Quien sabe, a lo mejor se lo ha comido el perro-comentó Lily burlona-

Pues a faltado muy poco-dijo Sirius molesto dándole el perro a la pelirroja- Esto no es una mascota, es una bestia, ¡mirar como me ha dejado!

Sirius estaba lleno de babas y marcas de dientes e incluso se había puesto algunas tiritas en los dedos para evitar que las heridas más importantes se le infectaran.

Tan solo es un cachorro-le excusó Cassidy-

Sin ninguna duda se va a llevar bien con la dueña-murmuró James a Remus para luego ambos reír-

Entre quejas por parte de Sirius y risas de los otros, llegaron a la casa Potter. Lily metió al cachorro en una bonita caja con agujeros y llamaron a la puerta. Esa era la señal para que los señores Potter entraran al salón, dejando que Katrina abriese la puerta. Tras como estaba planeado la joven la abrió para luego fruncir el ceño y señalar su reloj.

Llegáis tarde-dijo-

Sirius-contestaron todos al unísono-

Katrina sonrió y dejó paso a los diez jóvenes para luego entra al salón donde les esperaban unos nerviosos señores Potter.

Sirius,¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó la joven Turner curiosa al ver el aspecto del merodeador-

Nada, que como estoy tan bueno, unas chicas me han visto por la calle y no se han podido resistir-contestó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara-

Venga Katy, abre tu regalo-insistió Lily-Vamos.

Katrina miró la caja un poco extrañada. Se acercó a ella y levanto la tapa, encontrándose a un precioso perrito que se movía inquieto. La joven cogió al cachorro muy emocionada y lo abrazó a la vez que este la lamía.

¡Es precioso!-dijo Katrina-Muchísimas gracias, es el mejor regalo que me podríais hacer.

Nos alegramos de que te guste-dijo Mark con una gran sonrisa-

Katrina dejó al cachorro en el suelo para abrazar a sus amigos, aunque dudo con los merodeadores.

¿Y como piensas llamarle?-preguntó interesada Cassidy-

No se-dijo Katrina pensativa-

Pero unas quejas interrumpieron los pensamientos de la joven Turner llamando su atención. El perrito mordía el pantalón de Sirius a la vez que este, dando pequeñas patadas al aire, intentaba deshacerse de él.

Con que las chicas ¿No Padfoot?-dijo James con una sonrisa burlona-

¡O cállate!-exclamó Sirius-¿Alguien podría sujetar ha este perro?

Katrina cogió al cachorro entre sus brazos a la vez que sonreía con una sonrisa traviesa.

Padfoot-murmuró la joven-

¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius extrañado de que Katrina le llamase por su apodo como merodeador-

No-negó la joven-He decidido que mi perro se va a llamar Padfoot.

¡¡¡¿Qué!-exclamaron todos los presentes sorprendidos, aunque en especial los merodeadores-

Ni se te ocurra-amenazó Sirius-

¿Por qué?-preguntó Katrina con el entrecejo fruncido-

Porque cuando llames al perro también vendrá Sirius detrás-dijo Lily burlona-

Mira la pelirroja hoy se ha levantado graciosa-murmuró Sirius molesto-

Esta bien-accedió la joven Turner-Pero que quede claro que no lo hago por Sirius sino por que no quiero que mi perrito se traumatice pensando que le puse ese nombre.

Tras muchas sugerencias y discusiones, se decidió que el perro se llamaría Lucky. En esa pequeña fiesta todos se lo pasaron muy bien, y en especial la cumpleañera, cosa que alegró mucho a todos. Pusieron música, bailaron, los merodeadores amenazaron cada vez que podían a David ya que este tenía demasiada confianza con cierta pelirroja, Katrina se peleo con Sirius y viceversa, Lucky babeo más a cierto merodeador… en fin, se lo pasaron en grande, pero ahora debían despedirse.

Muchas gracias por todo-decía la joven Turner- De verdad que me lo he pasado muy bien.

Nosotros también-dijo Nick antes de darle dos besos a su amiga en señal de despedida-

Hasta la próxima-se despidió David imitando al rubio-

Pero antes de despedirse de Lily, la agarró de la muñeca y, separándola del grupo, la llevó a parte.

¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Lily curiosa-

Bueno nada, que quería decirte lo guapa que estas hoy-contestó David sonrojado-

Eso ya me lo has dicho antes-recordó Lily con una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que eso no era lo que David quería decirle-Pero gracias.

Realmente… yo quería decirte otra cosa-continuó el joven nervioso-

Dime entonces-insistió la pelirroja aún más nerviosa que el joven-

Yo…tú a mi… me...-pero David no pudo terminar la frase ya que James intervino justo a tiempo-

Lily suspiro aliviada, David miró al merodeador enfurecido mientras este miraba a la pareja con el entrecejo fruncido y contento por haberse percatado de su ausencia en el momento justo.

¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó el merodeador-

Intentaba hablar con Lily-contestó David-

Ya-dijo el joven Potter no muy convencido-Por cierto, los demás se van ya.

Entonces mejor voy a despedirme, ¿Venís?-preguntó Lily-

Ahora vamos, quiero hablar con David un momento-contestó James-

Lily les miró no muy convencida pero, tras una sonrisa de David, les dejó solos.

¿Qué le querías decir a Lily? –preguntó James- Porque ya sabes que…

Mira, estoy arto de vuestras amenazas y no penséis que os vais a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente porque si creéis eso es que sois unos ilusos-interrumpió David ya arto-

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella?-atajó James-

Si lo que quieres saber es si me quiero acostar con ella, si, esa es mi objetivo y estoy seguro que lo conseguiré, pero la única manera que tengo de lograrlo es pedirle de salir y te digo todo esto porque estoy arto de hacerme el niño bueno con vosotros que se que me habéis calado a la primera-respondió David con una sonrisa maliciosa-He de reconocer que también había puesto mi objetivo en Katrina, Ruth y Cassidy, pero entre que la tercera tiene novio y las otras dos no son tan fáciles de dominar, pues me decidí por la pelirroja que es más inocente.

Tras escuchar todo el relato James sintió como la irá se apoderaba de él e instintivamente, agarró a David de la camisa, levantándolo así un poco del suelo a la vez que este le miraba asustado.

Aléjate de ella-ordenó-

¿Por qué?-preguntó David-¿Acaso te gusta?

Ella es mi amiga-se limitó a contestar el merodeador- Y no voy a permitir que un imbecil como tu le haga daño.

Es curioso que digas eso, porque ella no te considera un amigo-contestó David-Más bien, lo contrario.

Te lo advierto, estamos alerta, seremos como tu sombra y te aseguro que arruinaremos tus planes-advirtió James soltando al joven-

Pero ambos chicos tuvieron que detener su discusión ya que Alan Potter se acercaba a ellos.

David ¿no?-preguntó el señor Potter-

Si-asintió el aludido-

Tus amigos te esperan-informó-

Vale, gracias-dijo David antes de alejarse y volver con el resto-

¿Te ocurre algo James?-preguntó Alan preocupado-

No, nada-contestó para luego unirse al grupo-

**SsSsSs**

Tras la despedida los merodeadores, que también se iban a quedar a dormir, fueron a la habitación de James donde este les contó todo lo ocurrido con David a sus amigos.

Tendríamos que hablar con Lily-opinó Remus-Debería saberlo.

¿Y crees que nos hará caso?-preguntó Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido-

No-admitió Remus-

Si es que es tan testaruda-murmuró James- De todos modos, aunque se lo dijéramos, tenemos que hacer algo.

Si, no nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados-apoyó Remus- Se va a enterar.

Debemos de pensar algo-dijo Sirius -

La habitación se sumió en un sepulcral silencio roto a los pocos segundos por Peter.

¿Y si vamos a por un trozo de pastel? No podemos pensar con el estomago vacío-dijo-

-Acabamos de comer-dijo Sirius sorprendido ya que ni él, que era un glotón, tenía hambre- Además, no creo que pienses mucho más con el estomago lleno que vacío.

Los tres merodeadores estallaron en sonoras carcajadas mientras el aludido enrojecía.

**SsSsSs**

Mientras en la habitación de al lado, la de Katrina, dos chicas hablaban animadamente sobre la fiesta mientras la morena acariciaba a su perrito.

Como se nota que estos no tiene preocupaciones-comentó Katrina al escuchar las risas de la habitación de al lado-

Bueno, dime, ¿Qué piensas de lo de David?-preguntó Lily volviendo al anterior tema de conversación-

Yo lo veo muy claro-contestó Katrina-Va detrás de ti.

¡¿Pero que dices!-exclamó Lily sonrojada-

Me has pedido mi opinión-se excusó la morena- Seguro que dentro de poco te pide de salir.

¿Tu crees?-preguntó Lily ilusionada-Quiero decir, no se, yo creo que no.

Pues bueno, dentro de poco lo veremos-sentenció Katrina- Espera unos días, semanas quizás, pero estoy convencida de que te lo dirá.

Lily se tumbó en la cama de su amiga, ya que ahí es donde dormiría ella esa noche ya que Katrina dormiría en un colcho que los señores Potter habían puesto en el suelo, mientras miraba el techo pensativa.

¿De que habrán hablado James y David?-preguntó de pronto Katrina interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja- Últimamente los merodeadores están muy pendientes de nosotras ¿No crees?

Si-corroboró Lily- Lo cierto es que yo también siento gran curiosidad por saber de que habrá hablado James con David.

Preguntémoselo-se limitó a decir la morena para luego abandonar la habitación seguida por la pelirroja-

**SsSsSs**

Los merodeadores habían dejado sus preocupaciones respecto a David a un lado para hablar acerca de, como ellos decían, cosas de chicos cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Será mi madre-opinó James antes de levantarse para abrir la puerta dejando pasar a las dos jóvenes-Y vosotras ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lily quiere hablar contigo-se limitó a contestar Katrina para luego tumbarse en la cama de James-Sobre David.

Dime-dijo James con curiosidad-

¿Qué es lo que querías hablar con David?-atajó Lily-Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

¿Y eso por que?-intervino Sirius- Ni que estuvieran hablando de ti.

Se que estaban hablando de mi-contradijo Lily-

La pelirroja miró a James de tal forma que este solo pudo suspirar y resignarse a contárselo.

Mira Lil, ese David no es de fiar-comenzó James- Tan solo se quiere aprovechar de tu inocencia y aunque se que no me crees, te aseguro que es cierto, el mismo me lo ha dicho esta tarde.

¡¿Pero que estas diciendo!-exclamó Katrina molesta- Eso es mentira.

James está diciendo la verdad, creednos-pidió Remus- Os está engañando a todos con su carita de niño bueno.

¿Y que se supone que ganaría con eso?-preguntó Lily seriamente-

Creo que esta bien claro ¿no?-contestó Sirius- Te quiere a ti pelirroja.

Lily miro al joven Black sorprendida para luego cambiar su rostro a uno de desconfianza.

Reconozco que tienes motivos para no creerme pero aún así sabes que nosotros no haríamos nada que os hiciera daño-dijo James-Y lo sabes, las dos lo sabéis.

Ya claro-murmuró la joven Turner sarcástica-

Pero aunque tuvieras razón no deberías haberte metido-dijo Lily- Ninguno de vosotros, yo se me cuidar solita muy bien.

Pues no lo parece-contradijo Sirius sarcástico- Porque ya te ha conquistado.

No digas burradas-dijo Lily sonrojada-

De todas maneras, nosotros nos vamos ha encargar de darle una buena lección-dijo James apretando los puños con fuerza- Se va a acordar de nosotros por el resto de su vida.

Vosotros os vais a quedar quistecitos y no vais a hacer nada-se opuso la joven Evans- Ya me encargaré yo de él.

¡Pero también se ha burlado de nosotros!-se quejó Sirius-

Y eso no podemos dejarlo a un lado-corroboró Remus-Nadie se mete con los merodeadores sin recibir un castigo.

Que miedo-murmuró Katrina burlona haciendo que los cuatro merodeadores la fulminaran con la mirada- Sin lugar a dudas, David debe estar con insomnio desde que os conoció.

Sirius, que estaba apoyado en la cama de James, agarró a la joven Turner por la cintura haciendo que esta cállese al suelo de una manera muy cómica provocando las risas de los cuatro chicos.

No tiene gracia-dijo Katrina avergonzada para luego pegarle una colleja a Sirius-

Serás animal-contestó este tocándose la parte dolorida-

Por favor, no me compares contigo-contestó la morena alejándose del chico- Tengo una idea.

Katrina miro a todos los presentes con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Lily y guiñarle un ojo de forma cómplice.

Juguemos al póquer-propuso-Si ganamos alguna de nosotras, dejáis el asunto de David en paz, si ganáis vosotros, pues…

Podremos pegarle una paliza-dijo James ilusionado-

No idiota-negó Lily- Podréis gastarle una buena broma, pero sin pasaros ¿vale?

Esta bien-contestó Remus mientras el resto de merodeadores asentían con la cabeza-

Pero para hacerlo más interesante ¿Y si jugamos un strip póquer?-prepuso Sirius-

James miraba a Lily con una sonrisa burlona, ya que sabía que eso molestaría mucho a la pelirroja-

No-negó rotundamente la joven Evans-¡Jamás!

Lo suponía-contestó James- Y seguro que Katrina tampoco.

¿O si renacuaja?-preguntó Sirius con una mirada retadora-

Katrina, muy decidida, se quitó la zapatilla y la dejó en el centro del corrillo que, instintivamente, habían formado. Se hizo una coleta con la goma que llevaba en la muñeca y miró a Sirius desafiante.

Cuando quieras, renacuajo-dijo-

Esto se está poniendo interesante-murmuro Sirius para luego quitarse la parte de arriba del pijama dejándola en el centro del corro-

Yo voy a por las cartas-dijo James para luego salir de la habitación-

Katrina, ¿Te has vuelto loca?-preguntó Lily alarmada por la cordura de su amiga-Ellos son cuatro y tu solo una.

Dos-corrigió Katrina para luego agarrarla de la muñeca y arrástrala a su lado-Tú también juegas.

A los pocos minutos James subió con las cartas y se colocó al otro lado de Lily quedando en el siguiente orden. Al lado derecho de Katrina Lily, seguida por James y Sirius. Al lado derecho del joven Black, Peter y después Remus y Katrina. James y Remus también se quitaron la parte de arriba del pijama, mostrando unos fuertes abdominales, para luego imitar a su amigo y dejarlas en el centro. Peter y Lily miraron al resto dudosos y en especial el merodeador.

Vamos Colagusano-insistió Sirius-Quítate algo.

Claro, para vosotros es muy fácil-contestó Peter señalando a los abdominales de sus amigos-Con esos abdominales cualquiera quiere jugar a un strip póquer.

No te preocupes Peter, eso a las chicas no nos impresiona-mintió Katrina ya que, al igual que Lily, estaban muy… ¿asombradas?-lo que realmente nos interesa en un chico es que sea listo, simpático y cariñoso.

Menos las perfectas-murmuró Lily a lo que la morena asintió-

Ahora Peter con más confianza y seguridad se quito también la parte de arriba del pijama. Lily miró a todos que esperaba impacientes y suspiró para luego quitarse la sudadera que, por suerte, se había puesto sobre el pijama.

Esto va ha ser divertido-dijo Peter con una sonrisa fijándose en la poca ropa de las dos chicas-

Te equivocas Colagusano, esto va a ser de todo, menos divertido-le corrigió Remus mirando a las dos chicas-

**SsSsSs**

Tal como Remus había dicho, no había sido divertido, por lo menos para ninguno de los cuatro chicos. Quizás al principio, cuando aún conservaban algo de ropa con la que taparse, pero ahora todos estaban en ropa interior. Bueno, todos todos no, las dos únicas chicas que participaban manejaban a los merodeadores a su antojo ya que no solo habían conseguido en pocas jugadas su zapatilla y sudadera respectivamente sino que ahora contaban con las prendas de los cuatro jóvenes que las miraban asustados.

¿Aún queda alguna duda sobre quien va a ganar?-preguntó Katrina burlona-

¿O preferís seguir jugando?-intervino Lily con cierta picardía- Aún os queda algo que perder, quiero decir, que apostar.

Yo paso-se rindió James tirando sus cartas al centro del corro-

Creo que yo también-continuó Remus-

Y yo-siguió Peter imitando a sus amigos-

Todos miraron a Sirius que observaba su pijama embelesado por lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes cuando levantó la cabeza y les miró decidido.

Yo sigo-se limitó a decir-

Katrina y Lily se miraron sorprendidas ya que no esperaba algo así por parte de Sirius al igual que sus tres amigos que le miraba a sombrados.

Vamos Padfoot ya te queda poco que apostar-decía Remus- Mejor déjalo.

Que no-repitió Sirius- Además, alguien debe conseguir los pijamas.

Con eso si que estoy de acuerdo-apoyó James-Suerte Padfoot.

Sirius, mejor déjalo, no es que no queramos reírnos un rato pero una cosa es el pijama y otra la ropa interior-dijo Katrina con seriedad-

¿A quien le toca?-dijo Sirius como respuesta-

Continuaron jugando y a los pocos minutos notaron que, al parecer, la suerte estaba del lado del merodeador ya que le todo a Katrina quitarse una prenda, la parte de arriba de su pijama.

No miréis-advirtió para luego dejar la prenda en el centro-

Vaya, que desarrollada que estas-dijo Peter fijándose en el sujetador celeste de la joven Turner-

¿Te importa dejar de mirarme obseso?-preguntó Katrina molesta-

Peter enrojeció y los otros dos merodeadores que no participaban ya en el juego rieron. Pero había algo extraño en toda esa situación. Sirius, que le gustaba hacer comentarios que molestaran a Katrina, permanecía callado y pensativo en cada una de sus jugadas cosa que extraño a los presentes. El juego continuó y Lily tubo que desprenderse de la sudadera y de la parte de arriba del pijama, provocando la misma reacción que su amiga. Pero finalmente Sirius hizo una mala jugada que trajo como consecuencia el desprenderse de la única prenda que le quedaba. Este se pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiro resignado. Miro a las dos chicas suplicantes y estas sonrieron.

Déjalo-dijo Lily devolviéndoles a cada uno sus respectivas ropas- Suficientes espectáculos para un solo día.

Pero de pronto y sin previo aviso, la puerta de la habitación de James fue abierta y atravesada por nada menos que el señor Potter que observó la escena alucinado. Los seis jóvenes estaban medio desnudos y era casi invierno, por lo que por el tema del calor no podía ser. Alan cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos y mirar a todos los presentes que se intentaban tapar como podían con sus ropas.

¿Alguien me podría explicar que es lo que esta pasando aquí?-preguntó mirando en especial a los merodeadores- Vosotros cuatro, venir un momento.

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron temerosos y salieron de la habitación.

Enseguida estoy con vosotras-dijo el señor Potter para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación-

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban descalzos, totalmente desnudos salvo por la ropa interior k por suerte aún conservaban y en medio del pasillo del segundo piso de la lujosa casa Potter.

Papá, todo esto tiene una explicación-comenzó James-David…

¿Qué haceis medio desnudos en la habitación?-cortó Alan- Quiero una explicación ¡ahora!

Pues eso, que David…-intentó James-

No me interesa eso James, quiero saber que hacíais casi en invierno todos revueltos y casi desnudos en la habitación –atajó el señor Potter-

Hemos jugado a un strip póquer-contestó Peter recibiendo unas miradas fulminantes por parte de sus amigos-

¡¿Qué!Quiero decir ¿Por qué?-preguntó Alan tocándose instintivamente el pelo-

Resulta que David, el amigo de Lily, bueno amigo no, más bien…-comenzó Remus-

Eso da igual ahora, ¿De quien ha sido esa brillante idea?-preguntó el señor Potter mirando al joven Black que sonreía inocente-¿Sirius?

Más o menos-contestó mientras intentaba esquivar las collejas del señor Potter-

Debía imaginarlo, como no, si es que sois…-pero el señor Potter no pudo terminar ya que la puerta de la habitación de James se abrió mostrando las cabezas de dos jóvenes-

Nosotras también somos responsables señor Potter-dijo Lily cabizbaja-

Si, yo propuse la idea de jugar al póquer-admitió Katrina-

Los merodeadores miraron sorprendidos a las dos jóvenes ya que no esperaban que las chicas acudieran en su defensa.

Aunque a Sirius se le ocurrió lo del strip póquer-aclaró Katrina-

"Demasiado bonito para ser cierto"pensaron los cuatro jóvenes-

Está bien, mañana hablaremos civilizadamente-dijo el señor Potter más calmado- Ahora iros a dormir y que no se entere Lorein, ¿Entendido?

Los seis jóvenes asintieron y el señor Potter suspiro complacido antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos ! Cuanto tiempo ¿no? Jeje. Bueno, como he estado tanto tiempo, como decirlo…, desconectada jeje , tengo que deciros muchas cosas así que voy empezando, para no perder tiempo. En primer lugar, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo más que el anterior (porque al parecer el séptimo no os gusto mucho snif snif) y os hayáis divertido mientras que lo habéis estado leyendo. El segundo punto del día, es que estoy muy pero que muy triste porque en el capítulo anterior recibí tan poquitos reviews(eso si, maravillosos) que he perdido la poquita inspiración que me quedaba con esta historia y por eso he tardado más, pero espero que en este capítulo dejéis más reviews y así me echáis una mano con eso de la inspiración. Y como tercer y último punto:**

**¡¡¡¡He Publicado el primer capítulo de mi primer MiniFic J/L!**

**Se llama " Un Fin de Semana con mis Suegros" y me gustaría que lo leyeseis. No creo que tenga más de dos capítulos y el primero no es muy largo así que si os apetece, ir a mi perfil y allí lo encontrareis. De todos modos os dejo aquí el Summary :**

_**James debe conocer a los padres de Lily, es decir, a sus suegros, pero hay un inconveniente: El señor Evans no acepta que su hija pequeña tenga novio.¿Sobrevivirá James un fin de semana con ellos?**_

**Bueno, ya me voy despidiendo. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por apoyarme. Besos.**

**Contestación a los reviews**

**Hermiwg: **_Hola! En primer lugar quería agradecerte que me estés apoyando con los fics, la verdad es k me alegro mucho de que te gusten. Como segundo, espero que los exámenes te hayan ido bien y hayas sacado unas notas fantásticas (seguro que si) y sino, me lo dices y yo voy a "negociar" con tus profes jeje. La verdad es que tienes razón, los merodeadores no dejan que nadie les haga algo a Katrina y Lily, pero si son las perfectas… pero eso cambiara muhahahaha, mi mente alocada esta tramando muchas coas (aunque ahora estoy a falta de inspiración) snif snif. En fin, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y sigas leyendo la historia. Besos._

**Marian Salazar: **_Hola wapisima! ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que muy bien. ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo?¿Te ha gustado? Como habrás comprobado David no es de fiar para nada, y va a traer muchos problemas. Tus suposiciones sobre David y las perfectas no se alejan mucho de la verdad, así que cuando termines de leer esto, llama a Lockhart para que te eche uno de sus embrujos desmemorizantes (ya que es lo único que sabe hacer) jeje. Por cierto, antes de que se me pase, ya puedo decirte más o menos cuando vas a aparecer en el fic, digo más o menos porque como todavía no tengo ningún capítulo escrito pues no lo se. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, aparecerás sobre el capítulo doce o trece, primero no tendrás un papel muy importante, aparecerás poquito pero luego la cosa se ira liando más. Intentaré que sea ene l doce pero no te aseguro nada. Respecto al capítulo anterior, quería aclararte algo, ¿Te acuerdas del famoso "Papi" Mami" de James? Pues fue un error de la página. Se ve que está teniendo problemas o algo, por eso no parecen los guiones delante de una conversación y cuando pones las rayas esas para separar el tiempo(como digo yo) pues te cambian algunas palabras. Lo cierto, es que yo no me había dado cuenta por eso cuando me lo digítese me quedé algo extrañada. Pero ahora lo he solucionado yujuuuu jeje. En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste y dejes uno de tus reviews. Peor antes de despedirme quería pedirte un favor, se que no debo abusar de tu amabilidad pero me haría mucha ilusión que leyeras el minific que estoy escribiendo "Un Fin de Semana con mis Suegros" para ver que te parece. Si lees el primer capítulo y no te guste, pues entonces no hace falta que sigas leyendo, solo quiero saber tu opinión. Ahora ya si que me despido que me he enrollado y ya te tengo que estar aburriendo. Muhcos ebsos y gracias por todo._

**Fleur: **_Hola wapisima! Muchísimas gracia por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este no sea menos. Me alegro de que te guste como esta quedando el fic y espero que no cambies de idea jeje. Quería agradecerte tu apoyo a lo largo del fic y tus reviews que me animan muchos ejej. Bueno, me despido muchos besos y gracias por todo._

**Amnydic1991: **_Hola! Quería disculparme contigo en particular por haber tardado tanto con el fic peor entre que no tengo mucha inspiración y que he recibido poquitos reviews en el capítulo anterior(cosa que me desanimaba mucho)… Pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. En fin, me despido no sin antes agradecerte tus reviews y tu apoyo. Gracias. _

**Darwin: **_Hola pequeño saltamontes! (jejejeje) ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que bien. Como ya dije, David no es trigo limpio y va ha tener un papel muy importante en la trama. Respecto a las "Perfes" pues las pobrecitas están intentando superar el trauma de que a Nathaza se le haya roto una uña y la verdad esk nos e porque te cuento todo esto, pero en fin, gracia por tus reviews y espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos._


	9. Navidad

**IMPORTANTE: **He pensado poner como nombre de los institutos que van a aparecer en la historia, los nombres de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts; Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin pero las cualidades de cada casa no tiene nada que ver con los institutos. Espero que os parezca bien. Gracias.

**9. En Navidad.**

El invierno había llegado a Londres y el frío con él. Esa madrugada, veintiséis de Diciembre, una gran muchedumbre se reunía a las puertas de un instituto de la bonita ciudad a la espera de la partida de los autobuses que llevarían a numerosos jóvenes al lugar donde pasarían, posiblemente, una de las mejores navidades de su vida, o al menos eso pensaban.

¡Subid ya al autobús!-ordenó la profesora McGonagall-

¿Lo lleváis todo? Chaquetas, jerséis, calcetines, botas¿ropa interior?-preguntó Lorein mirando en especial a su hijo-

¡Mamá!-exclamó James sonrojado mientras dos de sus amigos se reían-Si, lo llevamos todo.

Vamos Lorein, que ya no son niños –intervino el señor Potter revolviendo el cabello a su hijo-Portaros bien chicos.

Y vosotros también pillines-dijo Sirius pícaramente a los señores Potter –

Se intentará, pero no podemos prometer nada-respondió Alan cogiendo a su mujer por la cintura mientras esta se sonrojaba-

Tenemos que subir ya al autobús, Peter nos esta reservando los asientos –intervino Remus llamando la atención de sus amigos-

Si, vamos-asintió James-

Los tres chicos se despidieron de los señores Potter y subieron al autobús, donde ya les esperaba un soñoliento Peter y unas radiantes perfectas. Mientras tanto, Katrina y Lily se despedían de los padrinos de la primera.

Pasadlo bien-se despidió el señor Potter con un amplia sonrisa-

Y buscaros un buen novio-añadió Lorein guiñándoles el ojo-Disfrutad mucho que os lo merecéis.

Las dos jóvenes subieron al autobús donde supuestamente sus amigos deberían de haber reservado los asientos pero no los habían visto en toda la hora que ya llevaban allí y comenzaban a preocuparse.

Ocupado, ocupado-repetía Katrina una y otra vez mientras buscaba seis asientos libres-Ocupado ¡Uf¿es que no hay sitios libres!

Miremos al final-dijo Lily- Tiene su gracia, a los merodeadores les dicen que se porten bien y a nosotras que lo pasemos bien.

Si, tienen preferencias-opinó James que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos al final del autobús-

Aquí hay seis asientos-intervino Katrina llamando la atención de Lily-

Si, pero mira donde están-añadió Lily con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-

Si era cierto que había seis asientos libres, pero sin duda para Katrina y Lily no eran los mejores. Al final del autobús, donde hay cinco asientos, estaba las perfectas, delante de estas, de dos en dos, estaban a la izquierda Remus y Peter y a la derecha James y Sirius. Y pocos asientos delante de estos estaban Jhon y Tom y a la izquierda Look y Joe.

No tenemos otra opción-suspiró Katrina resignada ocupando uno de los dos asientos de los seis que quedaban libres-Por suerte tan solo son cuatro horas de autobús.

Gracias por recordármelo.-dijo Lily sarcástica-

La pelirroja se sentó al lado de su amiga mientras ésta le sonreía alegre. McGonagall y el resto de profesores subieron al autobús mientras pasaban su mirada por cada uno de los alumnos con gesto desaprobador.

Vamos a tener un viaje movidito-murmuró McGonagall para luego aclarase la voz- Muy bien chicos y chicas¿Estáis todos?

¡No¡Faltamos nosotros!-exclamó una joven fuera del autobús-

Los cuatro amigos de Katrina y Lily subieron al autobús mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento que habían perdido tras una larga carrera desde la casa de Mark. Todos los presentes les observaron detenidamente hasta que se sentaron en los asientos que sus dos amigas habían reservado para ellos.

No preguntéis-se limitó a decir Ruth para sentarse delante de Katrina y al lado de la ventana-

No vuelvo a quedar con la parejita del año en mi vida-dijo Nick mientras se sentaba en el asiento delante de Ruth-Al menos que quieras llegar tarde claro.

Exagerados-murmuraron los aludidos sentándose en sus respectivos asientos-

**sSsSs**

La primera hora de viaje fue muy amena. Hablaron, rieron e incluso discutieron, pero a partir de ahí, el trayecto comenzaba ha hacerse muy aburrido y pesado.

Me aburro-dijo por enésima vez Nick-

Y yo-corroboró Mark-

¿De verdad?-preguntó Cassidy con falsa sorpresa-No lo sabíamos.

Aunque tú puedes poner fin ha esta tortura-añadió Mark con una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar a la joven Koster-

Por nosotros no os cortéis-intervino Ruth- Aquí hay confianza.

Habla por ti-dijo Nick- No creo que pueda aguantar una sesión de besos delante de mis narices.

Yo estoy con Nick-apoyó Katrina-

Eso, eso, si queréis hacer cochinadas que sean lejos de nuestros ojos-corroboró Lily haciendo que sus cinco amigos riesen-

Las perfectas, que habían observado a sus cuatro enemigas con cierto rencor, se giraron para hablar con los merodeadores.

No la soporto-dijo Dafne muy molesta-Me restriega que tiene a Mark como novio, por eso hace esas tonterías delante de mis narices.

En realidad ha sido él quien ha comenzado-contradijo Remus mientras colocaba sus brazos en la cabeza-

Bueno, eso da igual-interrumpió Nataly- Sirius, ya sabes de que durante el viaje tu y yo no estamos saliendo. Cada uno se puede ir con quien quiera.

No me lo digas dos veces-contestó el joven Black sonriendo a una chica que le miraba embelesada-

**sSsSsSs**

El trayecto fue largo y lento pero sin embargo valió la pena. Después de cuatro horas que a la mayoría les había parecido una eternidad llegaron a un bonito hotel donde fueron muy bien recibidos.

¿Te has fijado en lo bueno que esta ese botones?-preguntó Nadia a Nataly-

Si guapa, pero ese es mío-respondió la aludida para luego sonreír al joven que enrojeció rápidamente-

Pero será descarada-dijo Lily indignada- Está con Sirius, podría ser un poco más discreta.

Agradezco tu preocupación Lily- dijo el joven Black pasando el brazo por sus hombros- Pero creeme, no me importa.

Sirius y Nataly hicieron un pacto el otro día-explicó Remus- Durante estos cinco días que estaremos aquí son libres de hacer lo que quieran y con quien quieran.

Vaya chorrada-murmuró Nick-

¿Y para eso quieres tener novia?-preguntó Lily deshaciéndose de Sirius-

Déjalo Lily-cortó Katrina- Si a ellos les parece bien eso de ser cuernudos consentidos no tenemos por qué meternos.

Sirius iba a contestar cuando la profesora McGonagall llamó al grupo de estudiantes muy enfadada.

Muy bien chicos, escuchadme todos- llamó la profesora – Ha habido un problema con las habitaciones. Al parecer se equivocaron con la reserva y faltan, si mis cálculos no me fallan, cuatro habitaciones. Por suerte el director del hotel ha podido preparar dos habitaciones más amplias que las demás en las que han metido cinco literas. Por esta vez dejaré que vosotros escojáis a vuestros compañeros de habitación, pero eso sí, que no sean mixtas y al menor problema, no dudaré en cambiaros. ¿Ha quedado todo claro?

Todos los alumnos asintieron.

Estupendo-contestó McGonagall- Las habitaciones son de cuatro, cinco y seis personas más aparte esas dos de diez. Cuando ya tengáis todo claro me lo decís y os apuntaré en la lista. Pero antes que nada. Recordar que este hotel es para estudiantes y que varios institutos se están hospedando aquí. Al menor percance, nos volvemos a Londres, así que si queréis pasar unos buenos y bonitos días de vacaciones comportaros.

Ningún alumno se atrevió a poner pegas. No por nada en el instituto se solía decir "Palabra de la profesora McGonagall¡Te alabamos profesora!".

Sin duda esta mujer sabe imponerse-comentó Nick-A ver quien es el valiente que le lleva la contraria.

¡Hola!-saludó Nicole abrazando a Nick por la espalda-Te estaba buscando.

¿Si?-preguntó Nick sin poner demasiado interés- ¿Para qué?

Anda, no te hagas el difícil-contestó Nicole con una amplia sonrisa-Si sé que te mueres por mi.

Nicole, no quiero ser descortés pero…-comenzó Nick intentando deshacerse de la perfecta-

No le interesas-concluyó Katrina-Así que si no te importa, nos devuelves a nuestro amigo.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-preguntó Nicole cogiendo a Nick de un brazo-

Por qué es nuestro amigo y le estás molestando-contestó Ruth cogiendo el otro brazo del joven-

No, es nuestro-intervino Nadia cogiendo al joven del mismo brazo que su amiga-

Poco después las nueve chicas se debatían, por no decir peleaban, con quien debía irse Nick.

Por si a alguien le interesa mi opinión-intervino tímidamente Nick- Podríais soltarme.

¡No!-exclamaron las ocho chicas al unísono-

Todos estaban tan sumergidos en la discusión que no se percataron que el grupo de Jhon se acercaba.

Disfrutando ¿No, Kelly?-preguntó Look mirando a Nick con una mueca de disgusto- Después de todo es normal, por una vez en tu vida que tantas chicas se pelean por ti…, claro, que para los que estamos acostumbrados es algo rutinario.

Las chicas soltaron a Nick y este se acercó a Look desafiante.

Lo que si me sorprende es que te sepas mi apellido, después de todo, en la fiesta de Nathaza ni si quieras sabias que existía y eso que voy a tu clase-dijo Nick con una sonrisa-

Yo también estoy sorprendido-admitió Sirius- Dinos Look¿Cómo has conseguido acordarte?

Look enrojeció de indignación a la vez que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

No me busques Black, porque al final me vas a encontrar-murmuró Look-

Creo que no he oído bien¿Eso era una amenaza?-preguntó Sirius inocente- ¿Tú que dices James?

Eso mismo me ha parecido-contestó el joven Potter-¿Qué opinas tú Remus?

Si, creo que sí-corroboró Remus haciendo una mueca de disgusto- Pero por esta vez deberíamos dejarlo pasar, después de todo, no me apetece tener que estar castigado estos cinco días.

Tienes razón Remus, no voy a perderme ninguna cita por culpa de estos-apoyó Sirius- Así que si nos disculpáis vamos a buscar una habitación.

Los cuatro merodeadores hicieron el ademán de irse cuando Jhon los llamó.

¿No será que tenéis miedo? –preguntó desafiante-

¿De ti? No nos hagas reír-contestó James burlón-Si es más peligroso el perro de Katrina que tu.

La joven Turner fulminó a James con la mirada y este solo pudo sonreír.

Entonces demostrarlo-retó Tom-

Los seis chicos se miraron desafiantes y justo cuando iba a comenzar una de las ya habituales peleas, la profesora McGonagall apareció.

Vosotros¿No os esteréis peleando de nuevo verdad?-preguntó la profesora perspicaz-

¡Oh! Claro que no profesora, estábamos aquí hablando del tiempo–se excusó Sirius- Hace un frío de muerte.

Esta mujer huele los problemas a distancia ¿Te has dado cuenta?-le preguntó Katrina a Lily en un susurro-

Ahora escuchadme-dijo la profesora para luego darle una llave a Lily y otra muy similar a Remus- Estas son las llaves de vuestras habitaciones. Están en el último piso. Tenéis media hora para arreglar vuestras cosas. Nos encontraremos en recepción.

Profesora, creo que ha habido un malentendido-interrumpió Jhon- Nosotros no podemos dormir en la misma habitación que ellos.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jhon-intervino Nataly- Me niego dormir en la misma habitación que ellas.

¡Eh! Guapa, que a nosotras tampoco nos hace precisamente mucha ilusión-dijo Cassidy molesta-

Pues la próxima vez, en vez de tanto discutir, reserváis vuestras habitaciones antes de que os las quiten-se limitó ha decir la profesora antes de dirigirse a recepción-

Los diez chicos y las nueve chicas cogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al ascensor para luego pulsaron el botón de la séptima y última planta en la que encontraron un bonito pasillo muy bien decorado. Pasaron varias puertas hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en dos ya que una estaba en frente de la otra.

¿Cuál es nuestra habitación?-preguntó Ruth-

La 209-contesto Lily mirando el llavero en el que estaba la llave y en el que aparecía el número de la habitación-

Entonces es esta-dijo Cassidy cogiendo las llaves que tenía Lily y abriendo la puerta-

La nuestra es la de enfrente-informó Remus para luego imitar a la joven Koster y abrir la puerta-

Nos vemos a bajo-dijo James a Nathaza para luego darle un suave beso en los labios-

Esta noche tendré pesadillas, estoy segura-se oyó murmurar a Lily-

Lo que yo me estoy planteando es de hacer guardia -comentó Katrina al percatarse de las miradas recelosas que le enviaba Nataly-

**SsSsSsS**

Las nueve chicas entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de si. La habitación era amplia y muy bonita. Tenía un balcón al fondo desde el que podías ver las pistas de esquí y el recorrido que hacían las telesillas. Había dos armarios empotrados y cinco literas que rápidamente fueron ocupas por las chicas. Pero el mayor de los inconvenientes, a parte de tener que dormir las nueve juntas, sería el baño. Tan solo había uno y, aunque era bastante grande, sin duda eso era un problema.

Por cierto¿Os gusta lo que me ha regalado Mark por navidad?-preguntó Cassidy mostrando a sus amigas una bonita cadena con su pulsera a juego- ¿A que es una preciosidad?

¿Mark o la pulsera¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Katrina con una sonrisa burlona-

¡Katy!-exclamó la joven Koster avergonzada-

Mira que sois infantiles-dijo Nathaza con cierto aire de superioridad reflejado en su voz-Aún os sonrojáis por esas chorradas.

Lo que me sorprende es que todavía estés con él-confesó Nataly-Yo no puedo estar más de dos semanas con un chico, me aburro.

¿Y que pasa con Sirius?-preguntó Katrina tajante-

Él es especial-contestó Nataly con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Es como yo. Somos novios pero sin embargo no estamos atados el uno al otro, claro que seguro tu querrías estar en mi lugar. Tal como hace unos años. ¿Verdad? Él me lo cuenta todo.

¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Lily con el entrecejo fruncido-

Tu amiguita sabe muy bien a que me refiero-respondió Nataly girando alrededor de Katrina-Lo vuestro acabó y el me ha preferido a mí.

¿Acabó?-preguntó Katrina extrañada- Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros, no sé ha que te refieres.

Está bien-dijo Nataly ampliando más su sonrisa- Niégalo. Pero sabes que tengo razón. Aunque simplemente fueseis unos críos.

Katrina miró el suelo pensativa para luego salir de la habitación diciendo un "Nos vemos abajo".

¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó Ruth a Lily, pero esta no contestó, simplemente se limitó a mirar la puerta por la que había salido su mejor amiga-

**SsSsSs**

La habitación de los chicos era muy similar a la 209. También tenía un balcón, pero desde hay solo se veían las montañas nevadas, un baño muy bien decorado, dos armarios empotrados y cinco literas ya ocupadas por los chicos. Nick, Mark y los merodeadores se pusieron ha organizar sus maletas mientras estos últimos lanzaban miradas fulminantes al grupo de Jhon. James, al que su padre le había dicho que en cuanto llegase mirase en la maleta, la abrió para encontrarse con un papel que, tras enseñar al resto de los merodeadores, solo pudo hacerlos reír.

_Chicos:_

_Mucho cuidado con lo que hacéis._

_Recordar nuestra última conversación._

_Y si por algún caso tenéis que… ya me entendéis,_

_usar ya sabéis que. Os los he dejado en el _

_bolsillo pequeño._

_Alan _

_PD: Recordad nuestra conversación!_

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre ellos para luego volver a estallar en sonoras carcajadas, atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes.

En serio James, tu padre es lo mejor-comentó Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su mejor amigo-Ya me gustaría que el mío fuera así.

Pues el otro día no decías lo mismo-le recordó el joven Potter con una amplia sonrisa-

Es que la ocasión lo merecía-se excusó Sirius-Menuda nos montó. Si lo sé no propongo la idea de jugar un strip póquer.

Y tú madre James¿Os fijasteis como nos miraba durante el desayuno? –Preguntó Remus entre risas- Menudo fin de semana que pasamos, creo que no lo olvidaré en la vida.

Lo que no olvidaremos nunca fue lo que vino después-dijo Sirius sonriendo- Fue traumático.

* * *

**Flash Back**

El desayuno estaba siendo muy tenso y las miradas cómplices que se echaban todos los responsables del strip póquer y el señor Potter, no pasaron desapercibidas por Lorein.

¿Me vais ha decir que esta pasando?-preguntó la mujer- Me estáis poniendo de los nervios.

¿A que te refieres cariño?-preguntó el señor Evans haciéndose el despistado-

Sabes ha que me refiero Alan Potter-contestó Lorein molesta-¿A caso creéis que soy tonta?

¡No, claro que no!-negaron todos rápidamente-

Entonces ya podéis ir diciéndome que está ocurriendo aquí-atajó la señora Potter- ¡Vamos¿A qué esperáis!

Pero justo cuando Alan iba a contar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el teléfono de la casa Potter sonó interrumpiendo tan "agradable" conversación.

Voy yo- se apresuró a decir el señor Potter-

Ahora decidme-comenzó la señora Potter- ¿Qué es lo que…

¡Lorein es para ti!-informó Alan desde el salón- De la asociación.

La señora Potter abandonó la cocina haciendo suspirar aliviados a los seis jóvenes.

"¡Uff! Por los pelos"pensaron.

A mi despacho-ordenó Alan Potter nada más entra a la cocina-¡Ahora mismo Peter!

El aludido miró su plato con tristeza para luego seguir al señor Potter igual que el resto. Entraron a una habitación pequeña, pero muy bien decorada. En ella había varias estanterías con muchos libros, un bonito escritorio de madera y cuatro sillas compañeras de la mesa. Los merodeadores, nada más entrar y suponiendo que la conversación que iban a tener iba a ser larga y tendida, ocuparon las sillas recibiendo miradas de indignación por parte de las chicas.

¿Dónde ha quedado vuestro sentido del caballerismo?-preguntó Katrina a la vez que cogía uno de los brazos de Sirius para intentar quitarle el sitio-¡Levanta!

Mira que eres blandengue-dijo James para segundos después encontrarse en el suelo-¡Ahu! Lily eso se avisa.

¿Para que pongas resistencia¡Ni en broma!-dijo la joven Evans satisfecha a la vez que se sentaba en la silla ya conquistada-

Yo de ti me quitaría, Evans –advirtió James-

¿Por qué debería hacerlo, Potter? –Preguntó Lily siguiéndole el juego-

Por qué sé cual es tu punto débil-contestó para luego comenzar a hacerle cosquillas-

¡James basta¡Para por favor!-decía Lily entre risas-

No hasta que me devuelvas mi silla-dijo el aludido con una sonrisa-

¡Esta bien¡Esta bien!-accedió Lily- Toda tuya.

Lily, me decepcionas, antes aguantabas más-comentó Remus para luego sonreír-

Es verdad, os falta entrenamiento-corroboró Sirius- Esta todavía no ha conseguido moverme.

¡Oye! Que esta tiene nombre –se quejó Katrina fingiendo estar ofendida-

Si, renacuaja- rió Sirius-

¡Te vas ha enterar Black!-exclamó Katrina para luego darle una de sus famosas collejas-

Minutos después los seis jóvenes estaban sentados, claro que James y Sirius en el suelo, mientras el señor Potter caminaba de un lado a otro buscando las mejores palabras con la que empezar su discurso.

Bueno, aunque James, Sirius y Katrina ya lo saben, lo mejor es que comience con la reproducción humana, así de paso refrescáis la memoria-comenzó-

¿Vamos a hablar de sexo?-preguntó Lily tan roja como su cabello-Pero si nosotros ayer no…

No quiero saber lo que pensabais hace, yo como padre …-comenzó el señor Potter-

moderno y consecuente que soy-recitaron James y Sirius recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del señor Potter-

considero muy necesario lo que vamos a hablar hoy porque, al parecer, no quedo claro la última vez-dijo mirando a ciertos jóvenes en especial- Muy bien, todo empieza con el hombre, este pone una semillita…

¡No¡Otra vez no!-murmuró Katrina a una Lily resignada-

Los minutos pasaban y los jóvenes hacían lo posible y lo imposible para que sus párpados no se cerrasen. Tras una hora y media aproximadamente acabó la tortura para suerte de los jóvenes.

Para mayor información, he recogido unos folletos que explican las consecuencias que puede traer mantener relaciones sexuales con vuestra edad-dijo Alan mientras daba un folleto a cada joven- Por cierto, se me olvidaba, tiene un preservativo en el interior por si acaso. Si tenéis alguna duda, estoy disponible las 24h al día..

¿Seguro que las 24?-preguntó Sirius pícaramente-

Tienes razón-contestó Alan- Solo 23.Pero espero que no os dejéis dominar por vuestras hormonas y penséis con la cabeza.

¿Y los que no tiene cerebro?-preguntó Lily mirando significativamente a los merodeadores-

No lo se-confesó el señor Potter- Pero creo que aquí no se da el caso.

No se yo-murmuró Lily-

El señor Potter abandonó el despacho con una amplia sonrisa convencido de haber aclarado todas las dudas que alguna vez tuvieron los jóvenes que ahora se miraban entre ellos abatidos.

Entonces¿De donde viene los niños?-preguntó Remus-

Creo que los trae la cigüeña-contestó Sirius rascándose la cabeza-

¿No era la abeja?-intervino James-

Los seis jóvenes se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír. Al menos habían sacado algo en clave. Los niños vienen de todos los sitios, menos de París.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

¿Entonces de donde vienen los niños?-volvió a preguntar Remus para luego reír de nuevo junto al resto de los merodeadores-

Pero esas risas fueron apagadas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta formando un gran estruendo. Peter abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una Katrina muy molesta. Lo que pasó después ocurrió muy deprisa. La joven Turner entró, cogió a Sirius del brazo y lo arrastró literalmente fuera de la habitación para luego alejarse de ella por el pasillo.

¿Y a esta que le pasa ahora?-preguntó James-

Ni idea-se limitó a decir Peter-

Ya es la hora-interrumpió Mark-Deberíamos ir bajando.

Los cinco chicos salieron de la habitación seguidos poco después por el grupo de Jhon que les vigilaban desde la distancia.

Cogieron el ascensor y bajaron a recepción donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los alumnos de su grupo.

¿Dónde esta Sirius?-preguntó Peter-

A saber-contestó James encogiéndose de hombros-

Buscaron al joven Black con la mirada hasta que lo encontraron en un rincón de la sala junto a una alterada Katrina que no paraba de mover los brazos de un lado para otro haciendo que Sirius los tuviese que esquivar de vez en cuando.

Parece que están discutiendo-comentó Remus observando a la pareja-Y tiene que ser algo gordo por que hace tiempo que no discuten así.

Tienes razón-corroboró James con un semblante preocupado-

¡Hola chicos!-exclamó Nathaza abrazando a James por la espalda-

¿Y Sirius?-preguntó Nataly-

Con Katrina-contestó Peter-Ya parecer están discutiendo.

Perfecto-dijo Nataly con una sonrisa satisfecha-

**SsSsSsS**

Lily, Ruth y Cassidy se hacían paso entre el resto de los estudiantes intentando encontrar a alguno de sus amigos sin saber la sorpresa que se iban a llevar.

¡Lily!-llamó un joven entre la multitud- ¡Lily!

La joven Evans se giró y miró con sorpresa al chico que la llamaba.

¿David?-

Lily, que alegría verte –saludó David nada más acercarse a las tres chicas- ¿Qué tal estáis chicas?

Muy bien-respondieron Ruth y Cassidy al unísono-

¿Qué haces aquí David?-preguntó Lily-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?

Quería que fuera una sorpresa-contestó David con una bonita sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la joven Evans-¿Hice mal?

¡No!-negó esta rápidamente- Al contrario.

Mi instituto informó de este viaje poco después de que tu meló dijeses y no dude en apuntarme-explicó David-

¡Bien chicos¡Los del instituto Griffindor por favor seguirme!-ordenó la profesora McGonagall-

Hola David ¿Qué haces aquí?-saludó Katrina que acababa de llegar-

He venido con el instituto Slytherin-contestó el aludido-

¿Dónde te habías metido?-preguntó Lily nada más verla-

Luego te lo cuento- contestó la joven Turner haciendo un gesto con la mano-

Bueno chicas, nos vemos después-se despidió David-Adiós.

Adiós-dijeron las cuatro jóvenes al unísono-

Venga cuarteto vamonos-dijo Mark empujando a las chicas hasta la salida-

**SsSsSs**

Llevaban ya más de media hora esperando. La cola era muy larga y entre el frió y la poca paciencia de los estudiantes, no mejoraba la situación.

Me estoy congelando-dijo Lily a al que le chirriaban los dientes-

Yo también-dijo Katrina que se frotaba los brazos con fuerza- Mira que suerte que tiene Cassy. Yo simplemente por eso me busco un novio.

La joven Koster sonrió para luego abrazar con mayor fuerza a Mark.

Yo también-corroboró Lily- Quien sea.

¿Tan desesperada estas?-preguntó James burlón-

No tanto como tú-contestó Lily con una sonrisa triunfante al ver la indignación que se reflejaba en la cara de Nathaza-

Los merodeadores y las perfectas, que estaban detrás de Lily, Katrina y sus amigos, la miraron molestos cosa que hizo que la sonrisa de la joven Evans se ampliase.

Bueno, nos toca –dijo Ruth emocionada-

Eso que os lo habéis creído-dijo Nataly adelantándose- Nosotros primero.

¿Pero que te has creído?-dijo Katrina indignada- Espera tu turno.

Me estáis cabreando ¿Lo sabíais?-preguntó Dafne-

Seguro que no tanto como vosotras a mi-contestó Cassidy retando a Dafne a una guerra de miradas-

¿A quien le toca?-preguntó uno de los encargados-

A nosotros-se apresuró a decir Nadia-

No es cierto-negó Ruth- Nos toca nosotros.

El hombre suspiró resignado y tras murmurar un parecido "Otra vez no" comenzó a organizar las parejas para poco después obligarles a montar en las telesillas con su asignado acompañante.

La pelirroja y el chico con gafas-llamó el hombre-Os toca.

¿Nosotros!-exclamaron James y Lily al unísono-¡Si no vamos juntos!

Pues ahora si-dijo cogiéndoles del brazo y arrastrándolos hasta las telesillas-Haber, los siguientes.

¡Nosotros!-exclamó Dafne cogiendo del brazo a Mark y llevándoselo hasta su respectiva telesilla-

¡Eh!-exclamó Cassidy furiosa- ¡Ha raptado a mi novio!

No te preocupes mujer, yo te busco otro-dijo el encargado guiando a Peter y a una malhumorada Cassidy hasta las telesillas-

Tras unos minutos de incertidumbre, todos se encontraban en sus telesillas y aunque no ha gusto de todos, con sus respectivos acompañantes. Lily y James, como si estuvieran sincronizados, observaban las pistas de patinaje, se miraban ellos y finalmente resoplaban indignados.

No me puedo creerme que me haya tocado contigo-confesó James molesto- Entre todas las personas que había en la cola y tenías que ser tú, la pelirroja.

¡Uff! Y que te crees¿Qué ha mi me encanta la idea?-preguntó Lily molesta-

No sé, con lo rara que eres de ti me puedo esperar cualquier cosa-contestó James cruzándose de brazos-

¿Es necesario que te recuerde que nos encontramos a más de cincuenta metros de altura y que si no te callas podrías tener un accidente?-preguntó Lily con doble intención-¡Y no es mi culpa si soy pelirroja!

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que James se decidió a hablar y en opinión de Lily, a fastidiar el escaso por no decir nulo encanto que había en la situación.

Yo tendría que estar ahora mismo con Nathaza no contigo-dijo-Para algo es mi novia.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? Por que por lo que yo se, tu máximo son dos meses-dijo Lily- La verdad es que no te entiendo.

Es muy sencillo. A mi no me gusta pertenecer a una sola mujer, prefiero complacer a varias-dijo James con una sonrisa pícara que molestó a Lily-Hasta ahora no he tenido ninguna novia seria, tan solo rollos de una tarde.

Y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo ¿Verdad? -dijo Lily aún más molesta-Entonces con Nathaza vas en serio ¿no?

Si-contestó James- Aunque he de reconocer que extraño eso de estar con varias chicas y no tener que dar explicaciones a ninguna.

Nathaza no me gusta para ti-confesó Lily-

Y David tan poco me gusta para ti y sigues siendo su amiga después de lo que te dije-contestó James molesto por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación-

Lily no contestó ya que sabía que James tenía razón. Pero de todos modos el asunto de David se había aclarado el día siguiente del cumpleaños de Katrina.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Lily había llamado esa misma mañana a David, necesitaba hablar con él y aclarar todo ese asunto que le había impedido dormir esa noche. Se despidió de Katrina y los señores Potter y justo cuando iba a atravesar la puerta, James la detuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca y girándola hacia él.

¿Vas a hablar con él?-preguntó-

La joven asintió y el suspiro resignado soltando la muñeca de la pelirroja con cuidado.

No te dirá la verdad, estas perdiendo el tiempo-opinó el joven Potter- De todos modos, si quieres que nosotros intervengamos..., ya sabes que los merodeadores no tenemos problemas para meterle una buena paliza a alguien.

Lo tendré en cuenta-mintió antes de abandonar la bonita casa Potter-

Había quedado con David en una cafetería cercana al instituto de la joven a las seis de la tarde. Llegó puntal ya que estaba realmente impaciente por saber si lo que le había dicho James era cierto, pero sin embargo David no llegaba, se retrasaba demasiado. Eran las siete pasadas cuando abandonó la cafetería y se dirigió a su casa molesta y ofendida cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba. David venía corriendo y parecía muy apurado.

Lily perdona por llegar tan tarde es que he tenido que ayudar a mi madre y se me ha pasado la hora-confesó el joven-

No te preocupes-contestó Lily con una amplia sonrisa olvidándose por completo de su enfado-No pasa nada.

"Como un chico tan encantador puede ser un cerdo"pensó Lily"Tengo que aclarar esto ahora mismo"

David, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Lily con seriedad-

Si quieres podemos ir al parque-propuso David-

Si, mejor-aceptó la pelirroja-

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al parque próximo a la casa de la pelirroja y se sentaron en uno de los bancos, ambos con un semblante serio y preocupado.

¿De que quieres hablar?-preguntó David-

Mira David, no te conozco hace mucho pero en este poco tiempo me has caído muy bien y te he cogido mucho cariño, y por eso quiero pedirte que seas totalmente sincero conmigo-comenzó Lily- James me ha dicho que estuvisteis hablando sobre mi ayer antes de que te fueras, y quiero que me digas sobre que estuvisteis hablando por favor.

A David eso le pilló por sorpresa. No se esperaba que James le hubiese dicho algo a Lily teniendo en cuenta que se llevaban tan mal y no supo que contestar. La joven pelirroja le miraba impaciente y cada segundo se ponía más nerviosa ¿Y si James tenía razón?.

Bueno, el me amenazó, dijo que si no me alejaba de ti que él y sus amigos se vengarían de mi-dijo David-

¿Solo eso?-insistió Lily-

Eso y que harían lo que fura necesario para alejarte de mi-

Entonces Lily creyó entender todo. James la había mentido para conseguir que se alejara de David y por eso dijo todas esas burradas, pensando que así lo conseguiría. Lily sonrió contenta de que esas acusaciones no fueran ciertas aunque en el fondo se sentía engañada y furiosa ya que no pensaba que los merodeadores caerían tan bajo para molestarla.

¿De que pensabas que habíamos hablado?-se interesó David-

De nada, no tiene importancia-respondió la pelirroja-

Estuvieron en silenció unos minutos pensando en lo ocurrido cuando Lily sintió como la agarraban de la mano. Miró a David sorprendida y este solo sonrió.

Desde hace días quiero hablar contigo y parece que no quieren dejarnos-comenzó el joven haciendo reír a la pelirroja-Yo no se lo que James te habrá dicho sobre mi, pero quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y aunque nos conocemos hace poco, parece que seamos amigos de toda la vida y me ha sido imposible no enamorarme de ti.

Lily le miró sorprendida ya que, vale, es normal que con esa edad aun chico le guste una chica o viceversa ¿pero enamorarse? Eso eran palabras mayores y la verdad es que la joven Evans no se lo esperaba.

David yo…-dijo Lily para luego ser interrumpida por el aludido-

No digas nada-pidió el joven- Solo quiero que te pienses lo que sientes por mi y si te gusto pues …

Esta bien-cortó ahora Lily-

Tomate el tiempo que necesites-

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Lily suspiró resignada. Salvo Katrina, no le había dicho a nadie lo ocurrido esa tarde y no pensaba decírselo a James aunque luego se sintiera culpable.

**SsSsSs**

Remus y Ruth miraban el paisaje como si fuera la cosa más divertida que se podría hacer, después de todo casi no se conocían y no tenían la menor idea de que hablar. Así que Remus decidió irse por la tangente.

Hace frío ¿verdad?-preguntó el joven Lupin para luego recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la chica- Yo no podría vivir mucho tiempo así, se me hielan hasta las orejas. ¿Y tú?

Ruth simplemente se encogió de hombros para luego volver admirar el paisaje.

No eres muy habladora¿verdad?-dijo Remus esperando obtener algo más que un simple asentimiento de cabeza-

Al contrario-contradijo Ruth mirando por primera vez al joven-Pero no quiero decir nada con lo que luego puedas reírte con tu grupo de amigos. Para eso prefiero no gastar saliva.

Vaya, Katrina y Lily no te han hablado muy bien de mi-murmuró Remus confuso y en cierto modo dolido-

Ellas no me ha dicho nada-negó la joven- Eso lo he deducido yo sola. A ti lo único que te interesa es una cara bonita con la que bacilar ante los demás. Pero yo no soy de esas. Para mi lo más importante es la personalidad del chico no su físico. Al contario que tú.

Creo que para juzgarme deberías conocerme-dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros-

Quizás-contestó Ruth-

Bueno, creo que ahora es buen momento-dijo Remus extendiéndole la mano a la chica- Soy Remus Lupin.

¿Uno de los chicos más deseados de la escuela, de los más inteligentes de la clase y un merodeador?-preguntó Ruth mirando dudosa la mano que el chico le ofrecía-

No-negó Remus- Simplemente, Remus Lupin.

Ruth sonrió y extraño la mano del joven con un "Ruth Halliwell" para luego comenzar ha hablar como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado.

**SsSsSs**

Katrina miraba el vacío pensativa sin prestar la menos atención a su acompañante que la observaba molesto.

¿Cuánto tiempo vas ha estar sin hablarme?-preguntó Sirius recibiendo silencio como respuesta-Ya te he dicho que no ha sido culpa mía. Además, no entiendo porque te pones así, no es para tanto.

No es que lo sepa, bueno vale, en parte si-rectificó la joven Turner- Es el hecho. Aunque ya no seamos los amigos que éramos antes, no tenéis por que contar nuestras cosas.

Que te crees¿Qué yo quería que lo supieran? –preguntó Sirius con cierto tono evidente-

Tienes razón-admitió Katrina para luego suspirar resignada- Lo siento.

Espera, creo que no he oído bien ¿Puedes repetirlo? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona-

Que lo siento-repitió la joven Turner entre dientes-¿Estás contento?

Si, no me pudo quejar –contestó Sirius-Sabes, creo saber lo que necesitas.

¿A sí?-preguntó Katrina con el entrecejo fruncido-¿Qué necesito?

Un novio-contestó con tono evidente- Yo puedo buscarte uno adecuado para ti.

¡Oh no!-exclamó Katrina tajante- Ni en broma.

¿Qué te parece Peter, o no, mejor Joe¡si, si ese!-proponía Sirius animado- O mejor aún…

Katrina suspiró resignada. Sin duda el trayecto en telesilla iba a hacerse eterno. Ambos jóvenes fingieron olvidar todo lo ocurrido en el hotel, pero tanto el uno como el otro sabían que eso se les quedaría marcado durante mucho tiempo.

**SsSsSs**

El día había pasado muy rápido y la noche se cernía sobre ellos. Los merodeadores y las chicas discutían durante el trayecto desde el séptimo piso hasta el primero, que es donde se encontraba el comedor y donde servirían la cena, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió mostrando un grupo de chicos que les observaban de manera desaprobadora.

Cuanto tiempo-dijo un joven alto y moreno-

Por fin nos volvemos ha encontrar-siguió un joven algo más alto que el primero y con un largo cabello rubio- Es ora de que recibáis lo que os merecéis.

Los merodeadores, Katrina y Lily los miraron desafiantes ya que sin duda había llegado el momento de enfrentarse al pasado y por una vez, los merodeadores y ellas volverían ha estar unidos.

**Continuara…**

**Lo sientoooooooooo! Perdón por el retraso, pero entre mi falta de inspiración y la lista de exámenes y trabajos que mis "queridísimos" profesores me ponen, no he podido ponerlo antes. Sé que este capítulo ha sido un fracaso pero como ya he dicho sin inspiración no puedo pedir más. El próximo intentaré que sea mejor y lo cierto es que creo que lo será porque van a para un montón de cosas que van ha traer mucho lío a la trama. De todos modos antes de las contestaciones de esos maravillosos reviews os dejaré un adelanto y ya juzgáis vosotros. Ahora si, quería agradeceros de todo corazón el apoyo que me estáis dando con la historia porque sin vosotros, creedme, no podría seguir. Muchas gracias por todo y sobre todo ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Adelantos:**

_**-Habrá un pacto entre Remus y Dafne.**_

_**-La relación entre Mark y Cassidy pende de un hilo.**_

_**-James y Lily discuten.**_

_**-El hotel en el que se hospedan organiza un juego que traerá muchos complicaciones.**_

_**-Hay una pareja a la que la bebida no le sentará nada bien y harán muchas locuras.**_

**_-Aparecen ciertos Slys_**

_**Todo esto y muchos más en un capítulo que, en mi opinión, será uno de los mejores del fic (o por lo menos espero que me quede así jeje).**_

**Contestaciones a los reviews**

**Hermiwg: **_Hola wapísima¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien. ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Malísimo ¿verdad? A mi no me gusta mucho peor con eso de la inspiración… en fin, espero que él próximo me salga mejor jeje. Por cierto¿Fuiste de vacaciones a Torrevieja? Yo antes veraneaba allí peor hace un montón de tiempo que no voy. Lo de los Serrano, si que lo veo ¡y me encanta la serie! Pero lo cierto es que la idea no la saqué de ahí, sino de un libro que me obligaron a leer hace tres años en el colegio (y que me encantó). Lo volví a leer unas semanas antes d publicar "En la adolescencia llega la locura" y saqué la idea. En un principio iba a ser para "En la adolescencia…" pero al final preferí hacerla para esta jeje. En fin, me despido, muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tus reviews. Besos.♥_

**Uñas rotas: **_Hola! Que alegría me dio recibir tu menaje! Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí __ snif snif  jeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? En mi opinión no ha sido muy bueno, peor en fin, que vamos a hacerle, hasta que no vuelva la inspiración… pero espero que te haya gustado. Si, Remus no ha salido mucho en el capítulo siete pero poco a poco saldrá más, sin ir más lejos en el próximo capítulo ya comienza si ♥♥♥"historia personal" ♥♥♥ jeje. Por cierto, aprovecho para darte las gracias por leer mi minific "Un Fin de Semana con mis Suegros" y decirte que ya he publicado el segundo capítulo, por si te apetece seguir leyendo el fic. Bueno, muchos besos y gracias por todo._

**Sofía: **_Hola! En primer lugar¡¡¡¡perdón por la tardanza! Se que he tardado un poquito, tirando a bastante jeje pero ahora si ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? A mi no me ha gustado del todo pero bueno, que le vamos ha hacer jeje. Respecto a tu8 anterior review, Lily conoció a David en la fiesta de disfraces de Nathaza iba de invitado de un amigo y, sin querer, Lily chocó con él haciendo que la toda su bebida cayera sobre su vestido y desde ahí comenzaron a hablar. De todos modos lo mejor es que te leas el sexto capítulo si quieres saber más detalles. En fin, muchísimas gracia por tu apoyo con el fic, de verdad que te lo agradezco. Besos._

**Darwin: **_Hola! Jeje, no te preocupes, a mi me gustan los reveiws largos__. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este no sea menos aunque he de reconocer que no me ha salido como yo esperaba pero en fin, que se le va ha hacer. Me alegro de que te guste la apareja Cassidy/Mark pero en el próximo capítulo su relación va ha peligrar y mucho jeje. En fin, gracias por tus reviews y muchos besos._

**Fleur: **_Hola wapisima¿Qué tal estas? Espero que muy bien. Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior. Lo cierto es que yo me pongo en la situación de los protagonistas y me muero de la vergüenza y como habrás comprobado el señor Potter tiene la mente un poco sucia porque pensó de todo menos que se trataba de un juego jaja. El "cariño" que han cogido Sirius y Lucky es igual que el que sienten Katrina y Sirius jeje, es como el dicho , "No hay perro que no se parezca a su dueño" jeje. Pero ahora hablando de este, espero que te haya gustado aunque he de confesarte que a mi no me gusta del todo y espero que el próximo me quede mejor, aunque tardaré bastante en actualizar. En fin, me despido, no sin antes agradecerte tu apoyo y mandarte muchos besos y abrazos electrónicos jeje. Chao __._

**Marian Salazar: **_Hola¿Molestar¡¡¿Cómo dices eso! Si me encantan, fascinan, y maravillan tus reveiws, haces un comentario a fondo del capítulo y creeme que no me canso de leerlos, ni mucho menos __. Antes que nada quiero avisarte que al final de esta contestación tengo una pequeña e inesperada sorpresa para ti jeje, creo que te gustará. Bueno, en primer lugar quiero decirte que como no tenía muchas ganas de pensar he puesto como fecha de cumpleaños de los personajes las de mis amigos y mi cumpleaños es el de Katrina jeje¡¡24 de Noviembre! (de todos los años XD) jeje, después de todo, de todos los personajes que he creado yo (como suena eso jeje) Katrina es uno de mis favoritos por no decir el que más me gusta. ¿Y cuando es tu cumpleaños? Me gustaría saberlo para poder enviarte un e-mail y felicitarte y, si quieres, ponerle la fecha de tu cumple a Marian ¿Qué te parece? Sino, puedes escoger tu la fecha que quieras. Por cierto, gracias por preguntar por mi cumple, es todo un detalle. Respecto a los regalos de Katy, pues lo cierto es que como no he mencionado ninguno no lo había pensado jeje,lo siento, peor si te hace ilusión saberlo yo me invento algo rápidamente jeje, tan solo dilo. Respecto a lo de Peter ¡agggggg!estoy contigo ¡muerte a la rata traidora! Y ahora hablando de temas menos asqueroso y desagradables¡ahí1 lo que hubiese echo yo por estar en esa habitación jaja y respecto a lo de Nick, tranquila, nadie se enterara si abres un ojo¡¡yo me encargo que no salga de esa habitación! Jaja.Si, por ahora Mark y Cassidy se llevan muy bien, pero en el siguiente capítulo ya comienzan los problemitas entre esta pareja cosa que hará que su relación penda de un hilo y muy delicado. Y hablando sobre David, ummm, este chico va ha tener mucho que ver en la trama y, aunque no quiero adelantar acontecimientos, te diré que tendrá muchísimo que ver en el futuro de James y Lily, muchísimo que ver. Jaja, pobre señor Potter, cuando entró a la habitación y se encontró semejante espectáculo, se imaginó de todo menos de que era un simple juego jaja, pobrecito, que mente más sucia tiene. Bueno, y ahora hablando de este capítulo¿Qué te ha parecido? A mi no me gusta mucho como ha quedado peor lo cierto es que espero que el próximo compense aunque he de advertir que me retrasaré bastante. Y bueno, ya llegamos a donde quería llegar (que lío de palabras :S) ¿Quieres que te diga la sorpresa? No se si te parecerá bien, peor espero que si. ¡VAS HA SALIR EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! _

_El otro día se me ocurrió una idea. Ya que muchos institutos están de vacaciones en ese hotel¿¿¿Por qué no el tuyo? Espero que te haya parecido bien la idea, aunque he de avisarte que el verdadero papel lo tendrás en el capítulo doce o trece tal como te dije. En fin, espero recibir otro fabuloso review de tos tuyos comentando este capítulo y diciéndome tu opinión sobre la idea. Besos._

**Lily-cPotter**_Hola wapísima! Me alegro que hayas leído el fic y sobre todo me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo. Respecto a lo de los reviews, no te preocupes, yo lo hice por que me gusta hacerlo así cada uno como pueda y como esté acostumbrado jeje. Bueno, antes de despedirme quería pedirte ¡que sigas con tu historia! Creo que con eso ha concluido mi contestación jeje, por cierto tu también me pareces una chiquita muy simpática u ojalá algún día podamos hablar seguro que seremos muy buenas amigas. Muchos besos y por favor, deja reviews! ♥_

**Heidi: **_Hola!Vaya, vaya, casi me pongo tan roja como el pelo de Lily jeje. Tu mensaje me ha subido la moral hasta arriba jaja. Me alegro de que te guste la historia y espero que después de leer todos los capítulos sigas manteniendo esa opinión. Respecto a las perfectas, jaja yo también me plantee llamarlas las imbeciles jeje, pero al final quedó descartado porque sino sería demasiado evidente lo idiotas que son jaja. En fin, muchos besos y gracias por tu mensaje. _

**Kipa: **_Hola¿Como me voy a olvidar de leer tus fics? Eso nunca jeje, así que actualiza pronto que tienes aquí a una lectora impaciente jaja. En primer lugar gracias por leer la historia y como segundo gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado hayas disfrutado con la lectura. Besos._

**Malia-Evans: **_Hola! En primer lugar ¡Gracia tomarte la molestias y leer el fic! Me hizo mucha ilusión tu review, cuando lo leí casi me pongo tan roja como un tomate maduro jaja, sin duda me subió la moral jaja. Siento muchísimo el retraso peor ahora casi no tengo tiempo para escribir aunque el capítulo es muchísimo más largo que los otros así que eso compensará ¿no?. Respecto a lo de James y Lily aún falta un poquito, peor calma que todo llega. En fin, muchos besos y gracias por tu apoyo._

**Amnydic1991: **_Hola! En primer lugar ¡Claro! En cuanto publiques el fic me lo dices y lo leo¡¡cuenta ya con un review asegurado! . Como siguiente ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado aunque he de confesarte que ha mi no me agrada del todo. De todos modos espero que haya sido de tu agrado y dejes un review con tu más sincera opinión. Muchos besos y gracias._

**CarolinaT: **_Hola! Que bien que te haya gustado la historia, me alegro de corazón. Me hizo muy feliz ver tu review y por eso quería agradecerte que te hayas tomado las molestias para leerla y sobre todo por dejar tu opinión. Antes de despedirme, quería pedirte una cosa¡¡actualiza tu fic que me tienes en ascuas! Ahora ya puedo despedirme tranquila. Muchos besos y gracias por todo._

**Critia: **_Hola wapísima! Ya estoy aquí! (jeje, parezco Papá Noel) antes que cualquier cosa ¡Gracias por tu review! Ni te imaginas la ilusión que me hizo recibirlo fue como una dosis de felicidad por que dices unas cosas que alegraría a cualquier escritora. Segundo punto del día, millones de gracias por leer la historia! Y ahora si ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo¿Te ha gustado? A mi no mucho y lo cierto es que me he esmerado mucho quería que saliera perfecto para agradeceros todos los reviews que he recibido y sobre todo vuestro apoyo, pero se ve que cuanto más te esmeras peor te sale jeje. Bueno, que me desvió de la cuestión, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y hayas disfrutado con la lectura. Muchos besos y gracias por todo.♥♥♥♥♥_

**Jess-Black: **_Hola! El primer punto del día. ¡Actualiza ya tu fic! Me estoy metiendo casi todos los días y siempre miro si has actualizado. Chiquita que me tienes en ascuas, apiadate de mi jaja __. Como siguiente, gracias por tomarte la molestáis en leer el fic y sobre todo gracia por tu review. Por cierto, no me aburres¡¡para nada! Me encantan los reviews largos y que mis lectoras me cuenten todas sus opiniones sobre el fic y sus suposiciones. De nuevo insisto, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado._

**Mariaduff: **_Hola! En primer lugar ¡gracias por leer el fic! Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que después de leer este capítulo aún sigas pensando eso jeje. Lo cierto es k al principio no te reconocí ya que yo no leo "Mirada de hielo vs Mirada de fuego" sino "Lily y James: Mundos distintos" aunque entra en mis planes leer el primero también ya que parece muy interesante, peor eso será cuando acabe los exámenes jeje pero cuando me metí en tu perfil en seguida me acordé de ti ¿Cómo olvidar a una escritora tan maravillosa? Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y dejes un reveiw con tu opinión. Besos._

**alex black bird**_Hola! Jeje, ya he leído una de tus historias (aunque en un futuro pienso leer las otras) y permíteme decirte que esta maravillosa ya te he dejado los reviews y espero que actualices prontito ¿vale? Ahora hablando de mi historia me alegro de que te guste y espero que después de leer este capítulo sigas pensando igual jeje. Muchísimas gracia spor tus reviews y por tu apoyo de verdad que te lo agradezco. Muchos besos._

**Kagome Weasley**_Hola! Antes que nada, no tienes que agradecerme que lea tu historia y sobre todo que te dejé reviews porque realmente me gusta mucho y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es eso, dejarte un review. Me alegro de que te guste mi historia y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje__ de todos modos, reconozco que este capítulo no me gusta mucho y que espero que el próximo me quede mejor. Y antes de despedirme devo pedirte¡¡¡que actualices ya tu fic! K tengo ganas de saber como sigue jeje. Muchos besos y gracias por todo._

**Alenk: **_Hola! Ya estoy aquí!Siento el retraso de veras, peor como ya he dicho antes entre la poca inspiración que tengo y los exámenes pues no he podido escribir jeje. Me alegro de que te guste el fic y te prometo que intentaré no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo (pero no te puedo asegurar nada XD) .Muchos besos y gracias por tu review. _

**srita-lunatica**_Hola! En primer lugar ¡gracias por tus reviews! Se que no me puedo quejar, pero cuantos más tenga mejor ¿no? Jeje. Como segundo lugar, no tienes que agradecerme que lea tu fic porque realmente me encanta y lo cierto es que estoy deseando que actualices (indirecta). He visto que tienes otro fic escrito y en cuanto tenga un ratito me gustaría leerlo así que cuentas ya con muchos reveiws ya que a mi también me guste dejar uno por capítulo jeje. Respecto a tu observación, bueno te explico respecto a Peter aunque no me caiga muy bien (tirando a que no lo soporto) es un merodeador más y aunque no tenga tanto éxito como sus amigos siempre puede hacer un esfuerzo y además así se siente más integrado en el grupo. Jeje, veo que te gusta mucho Remus ¿no? A mi también y bueno, quería darte una explicación acerca de tu observación sobre la personalidad de los merodeadores. Mi intención a lo largo de la historia es que los chicos maduren y conforme avancen capítulos veremos como cada uno forma su personalidad. Al haberse criado desde pequeños juntos están muy unidos y se conocen muy bien y por eso suelen saber lo que piensan cada uno de ellos.¡Eso es lo que me pasa a mi con una de mis amigas! __ jeje. Me gustaría que siguieras leyendo la historia y cuando finalice me dieras tu observación al respecto de verdad que espero que la historia sea de tu agrado. Por cierto, una última cosa, en tu reveiw número siete (es decir, el último) pusiste lo siguiente Sirius/Cassy ?Si Cassidy está con Mark jeje. Nada, tan solo era eso. En fin, muchísimas gracias por todo y espero que sigas la historia hasta el final y siga siendo de tu agrado. Muchos besos._

**Herlet**_Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu reveiw, me hizo muchísima ilusión recibirlo y ante todo que te haya gustado el fic. Siento la tardanza pero estoy con exámenes hasta arriba y precisamente no es que tenga mucha inspiración, más bien lo contrario __ y por eso este capítulo no me gusta mucho (espero que el próximo me quede mejor). En fin, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado con la lectura. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y ¡actualiza pronto tu fic! Jeje. Besos._

**ansacaro**_Hola! En primer lugar, no tienes nada que agradecerme. Me encanta tu fic y lo leo porque de verdad es muy bueno. Respecto a lo de Lily y James uff, todavía falta un poquito. Por ahora el asunto se está liando más. Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Muchos besos y gracias por todo._

**Blacky: **_Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te guste el fic y espero que este capítulo no haya echo que cambies de opinión. Respecto a mi otro fic, "En la adolescencia llega la locura" prometo seguirlo lo que pasa es que he perdido el hilo de la historia y ahora tengo más ideas para esta que para la otra. ¡Pero lo seguiré! en cuanto este fic este un poco más avanzado y haya terminado con el minific "Un Fin de Semana con mis Suegros" del que tan solo me faltan dos capítulos y que, si tienes tiempo, me gustaría que leyeses. Bueno, creo que ya me voy a ir despidiendo, muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer la historia y sobre todo por dejar reviews. Besos._

**Bueno, espero no haberme olvidado de nadie jeje y si es así ¡sorry! Muchísimas gracia por los reviews y por vuestro apoyo. Ahora si, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos.**


	10. Unas Vacaciones Moviditas

_**Antes que nada, este capítulo esta dedicado a todas las personas que leen el fic(dejen o no reviews) pero sobre todo a las que me están apoyando con sus mensajes. Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como me gusta a mi (y fijaos que es raro que me guste un capítulo) y disfrutéis con la lectura. **_

**¡¡¡GRACIAS POR ESOS 118 REVIEWS!**

**AVISO: **Puse un avance en el anterior capítulo pero he cambiado algunas cosas ya que, o no quedaban demasiado bien o prefería ponerlas en otro capítulo, por ejemplo el juego del hotel lo he eliminado y también el trato entre Remus y Dafne.

**AVISO2: **Los Slytherin no salen en este capítulo pero saldrán en los próximos y también sabremos más adelante lo que ocurrió al final del capítulo anterior.

**AVISO3:** Hay una parte que es un poco más subidita de tono (pero nada, poca cosa) pero prefiero a visar así que en cuánto veáis **XXXX** jeje, significa que empieza ahí y que acabará en cuanto aparezca **SsSsSsS. **Insisto en que no es nada pero creo que debería avisar.

_En fin, ahora solo puedo pediros que disfrutéis con la lectura y pediros que os paséis por el mini fic que estoy escribiendo **"**_**Un Fin de Semana con mis Suegros_"_**_ y dejaseis vuestra opinión, de verdad que me haría muy muy muy feliz jeje. Muchos besos._

**10. Unas vacaciones moviditas.**

Hacía frío y el día estaba nublado, pero ese no era el motivo por el que las chicas de la habitación 209 habían discutido esa mañana. Lily cerró la puerta de un portazo y comenzó a andar por el pasillo mientras movía los brazos efusivamente seguida muy de cerca por sus tres amigas que no estaban de mejor humor que la primera.

-Os lo digo en serio, no estoy dispuesta ha aguantar ni una idiotez más ¿Pero que se han creído? Y eso que llevamos solo dos días-dijo Lily indignada-No sabéis como las detesto.

-Creo que nos podemos hacer una ligera idea-comentó Ruth-

-¡Son unas idiotas! Y encima por su culpa no he podido ducharme- se quejo Cassidy- Seguro que huelo fatal.

Katrina hizo el ademán de acercarse a ella pero enseguida se alejó poniendo cara de asco.

-¡Oh si! Hueles fatal –mintió la joven Turner- ¿Fatal? ¡Peor!

-¡Katrina! No tiene gracia- exclamó Cassidy muy avergonzada-

-Vamos, que no es para tanto-intervino Ruth- Te duchaste anoche.

-Si, pero yo soy una persona muy limpia-contestó la aludida con cierto aire solemne-

-Anda, reunámonos con los demás antes de que ha esta se le ocurra algún plan con el que asaltar una ducha –dijo Lily entre risas-

Bajaron al recibidor donde se reunieron con el resto del grupo ha excepción de las perfectas que bajaron unos minutos después con la última moda en ropa de esquí.

-Nathaza esta guapísima –halagó Rous Abbot que desde principios del curso pasado había intentado formar parte del grupo de las perfectas-Aunque tú ya lo eres.

-Lo sé-admitió Nataly con una falsa sonrisa-

-Escuchadme todos-llamó la profesora McGonagall que se encontraba al lado del mismo hombre que el día anterior había organizado las parejas para las telesillas-Os quiero presentar a Arnold O'Donell, quien organizara los grupos y será monitor de uno de ellos. Espero que no haya ningún problema y hagáis caso a todas las indicaciones que os den vuestros respectivos monitores. Cuando quiera señor O'Donell.

-Gracias, gracias Minerva-dijo lanzándole una encantadora sonrisa a la profesora- Soy Arnold O'Donell, pero llámenme Arnold que si no me hace sentir muy viejo, y tal como vuestra bellísima profesora ha dicho organizaré yo los grupos, ha si que si tiene alguna queja pueden dejarla en mi bandeja de quejas.

Ninguno de los alumnos rió ante dicho comentario. La impresión que les había causado que un tal Arnold O'Donell estuviera ligando con su profesora de biología delante de sus narices, fue causa de una conmoción que duró el tiempo justo para organizar los grupos sin ni si quiera pudieran percatarse de ello.

Cada grupo lo formaban diez personas. James, Sirius, Lily, Katrina, Jhon, Tom, Nathaza, Nataly, Jou y Rose Abbot fueron uno de ellos que, en opinión de los diez jóvenes, no podían haber atinado menos. Por otro lado, Remus, Peter, Mark, Nick, Look, Ruth, Cassidy, Nadia, Dafne, y Nicole eran el segundo grupo más destacado de todos. Pero debían resignarse. Ese era el grupo que tendrían hasta que volvieran a Londres.

A las 11:30 todos los grupos se separaron. Para desgracia de Sirius, quien opinaba que había que estar muy loco para tirarle los trastos a McGonagall, palabras textuales del joven, Arnold sería el monitor de su grupo durante todas las vacaciones. Estuvieron caminando durante más de veinte minutos. Katrina y Lily, seguidas muy de cerca por Jhon, Tom y Jou que no paraban de silbar a toda chica guapa que pasaba por su lado, suspiraron resignadas.

-Serán idiotas –dijo Lily lo suficiente alto para que los tres jóvenes lo oyesen-

-No será que estás celosa gatita –prepuso Tom con una amplia sonrisa-

-No te creas tan importante-contestó Lily respondiendo a su sonrisa con otra sarcástica-

-¡Uuuuuuuuu!-exclamaron los amigos del aludido metiendo cizaña-

Tom se adelantó a sus amigos y cuando estuvo a la altura de Lily, la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola a él.

-No me lo creo, lo soy-susurró- Pero no te preocupes gatita, soy todo tuyo.

Lily lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y cuando este hizo un ademán de acercarse más a ella para besarla, esta lo empujo haciendo que cayese sobre la nieve y provocando la risa de los presentes.

-Te diré una par de cosas: primero, no me llames gatita, segundo no me interesas para nada y tercero, cuidadito donde pones las manos porque te las corto-dijo Lily para luego unirse a sus amigos y seguir caminando-

-Aspiras alto ¿eh?-comentó Jhon-

-Yo de ti buscaría a otra-opinó Jou- Esa chica es demasiado difícil.

-Eso es lo que nos diferencia a nosotros de ti, Jou-contestó Jhon mirando a Katrina desde la distancia-Que nos gustan los retos.

-Será mía, cueste lo que cueste-murmuró Tom antes de levantarse avergonzado-

Los merodeadores, los cuales habían presenciado la escena ya que estaban a unos metros por detrás del grupo de Jhon, no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Siempre he dicho que la pelirroja tiene mucho carácter –comentó Sirius-

-Si, pero me gusta más que haga uso de él con los demás que conmigo-reconoció James- Es mucho más divertido.

-Os pido un favor, no habléis de esa, en mi presencia –dijo Nathaza sacando un pequeño espejo de Dios sabe donde y retocándose el maquillaje- Ya tengo suficiente con oírla en la habitación.

-Mujer, no exageres-intervino James-

-Si, seguro que peor que nosotros no lo has podido pasar-corroboró Sirius- Cada vez que me acuerdo de Jou en calzoncillos se me ponen los pelos de punta.

Los dos chicos pusieron una mueca de asco haciendo que las perfectas riesen.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-dijo Nathaza - ¡Son odiosas!

-¡Unas descaradas! –Corroboró Nataly- Aunque lo niegue, yo sé que fue Katrina la que cambió mi champú de rosas silvestres, ideal para cabellos rizados, por miel ¡miel! Os podéis hacer una idea como quedó mi pelo, ¡estuve más de tres horas arreglándomelo!

-Horroroso sin duda-añadió Nathaza- Estaba pegajoso ¡Un asco! Pero tomaremos venganza, nadie se mete con "Las perfectas" y salé ileso.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron no muy convencidos pero prefirieron no hacer comentarios al respecto.

**SsSsSsS**

Peter miró con aprensión los esquís para posteriormente observar a Remus que esquiaba sin la menor dificultad y ganándose los aplausos y sonrisas de las chicas de otros institutos.

-Creo que mejor yo voy a sentarme-dijo Peter intentando deshacerse del esquí que se había enamorado obsesivamente de su pie según el joven-

-Claro que no- intervino rápidamente el monitor- Tu no te vas de aquí hasta que puedas mantenerte como mínimo encima de los esquís. ¡Me pagan para eso!

Era un chico joven, de unos veinte años, y al parecer era su primer año en el oficio por lo que ponía un gran interés en todo. Peter miró a las chicas y después al monitor.

-¡No! Me niego-dijo-

-Por supuesto que si-contradijo el joven llevándose a Peter a un lugar más apartado de sus compañeros-Dentro de una hora, pienso lanzarte desde una de las pistas para ver como has progresado.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por piedad!-exclamaba Peter mientras era arrastrado por el monitor-

-Pobre Peter-murmuró Mark negando con la cabeza-

-¡Mark! ¡Mira!-llamó Cassidy emocionada-

-Lo ves como no es tan difícil-dijo al aludido con una sonrisa-

Cassidy le sacó la lengua haciendo que el joven riese. Habían estado más de veinte minutos explicándole como debían de manejarse los esquís, pero finalmente parecía que estos fueran otra parte del cuerpo de la joven Koster, en realidad no lo hacía nada mal. Cassidy estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que una de las perfectas venía embalada hacía ella.

-¡No puedo parar!¡Que alguien me ayude!-exclamó Dafne minutos antes de estrellarse contra Cassidy haciéndola caer-Up, lo siento.

-Mentiría si dijera que no me importa-dijo la joven Koster antes de intentar levantarse-

-¡Chicas! ¿Estáis bien? –preguntó Mark preocupado-

-Si, creo que sobreviviré –contestó Cassy fulminando a la perfecta con la mirada-

-A mi me duele un poco el tobillo-informó Dafne frotándose la parte adolorida-

-¿Quieres que llame al monitor?-preguntó Mark-

-¡oh no! En realidad lo que necesito es ayuda con los esquís y el está muy ocupado enseñando a Peter-respondió la perfecta con voz melosa e inocente poco propia de ella-

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte-se ofreció Mark amablemente-

-¡¿Qué!-exclamó Cassidy indignada- ¡Pero Mark…!

-¡Si, por favor!-dijo Dafne antes de abrazar al joven Conelly- ¿Por donde empezamos profe?

-Cassy nos vemos luego-se despidió Mark antes de separase de ella en compañía de Dafne-

-No te preocupes Cassy-intervino Ruth que había venido para comprobar que su amiga estuviera bien después del impacto-Haga lo que haga la idiota de Dafne, Mark te va ha querer a ti.

-A veces es que me dan ganas de estrangularla-confesó la aludida-Por cierto, ¿Y Nick?

-Hablando con Remus, a la vez que intenta deshacerse de Nicole –explicó Ruth mirando a su amigo- Vamos, que no se aburre.

Llevaban dos días en el hotel, pero en ese tiempo Mark y Nick se habían echo muy amigos de los merodeadores, cosa que en cuanto Katrina y Lily lo supieran calificarían como "Malas influencias para ya dos almas de por sí descarriadas". Después de todo tenían muchas cosas en común, gustos, aficiones, los seis detestan al grupito de Jhon y también los seis tiene que soportar a dos locas sin remedio, Katrina y Lily.

-Podrías intentar entrar en el equipo-prepuso Remus- Con suerte pondrían a Look en el banquillo.

-Me gusta el fútbol, pero no tanto-contestó Nick- Lo mío es más la música.

-Es una lástima, estoy seguro que si Mark y tú os unieseis y echaran a los imbeciles estos, seríamos el mejor equipo que griffindor haya podido presentar-confesó- Más de una vez lo hemos comentado los chicos y yo. Por eso siempre os elegíamos a vosotros para jugar los partidos en gimnasia.

-Y nosotros que pensábamos que os caíamos mal-dijo Nick para luego reír-

-Y dime, ¿Tienes novia?-preguntó Remus-

-No-contestó Nick negando con la cabeza-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó Nicole agarrándose del brazo del joven Kelly- ¡Yo!

Remus miró a la joven sorprendido para luego posar su mirada en Nick que volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Mira Nicole, no quiero ser descortés, eres una chica muy guapa y simpática pero no me interesas así que por favor, déjame en paz ya-dijo Nick recibiendo dos miradas de sorpresa-

-¡¿Qué!¿Me estás rechazando?-preguntó Nicole entre sorprendida y molesta-

-Yo creo que si-contestó Remus con una risita-

-No puede ser.¡A mi nadie me rechaza!-exclamó la perfecta muy molesta- Te vas ha enterrar Kelly. Aunque ahora te resistas, vas ha acabar como los otros, besando el suelo por el que paso. Tan solo espera y verás.

Los dos chicos se miraron con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido para posteriormente observar como la perfecta se alejaba de ellos en un falso intento de esquiar.

-No le hagas caso, esta loca- opinó Remus encogiéndose de hombros- Venga, vamos ha esquiar.

**SsSsSsS**

De nuevo se encontraban delante de las telesillas pero para su fortuna, en esta ocasión no tenían que hacer cola ya que cada instituto tenía sus actividades organizadas y ese día le tocaba a uno de los grupos del insitito Griffindor lanzarse en una especie de trineo desde una de las montañas más altas.

-Bien, antes de montar en las telesillas hay que organizarse por parejas-dijo Arnold entusiasmado-

En seguida los diez jóvenes buscaron a su pareja, pero se ve que la suerte no estaba de su lado esa mañana, porque el monitor negó con la cabeza a la vez que en sus rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo organizaré las parejas-dijo alegremente- La pelirroja y el de gafas.

-Me llamo James-dijo el aludido molesto- Y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría ir con Nataly que para eso es mi novia.

-¿Tienes novia? –preguntó el monitor desilusionado- Vaya, que lástima. Y yo que quería juntarte con la pelirroja…

-¡¿Qué!-exclamaron James y Lily indignados a la vez que sorprendidos-

-Pero en fin, por intentarlo no se pierde nada-murmuró Arnold- Si, vosotros dos iréis juntos.

-Si somos incompatibles, no hay relación posible entre nosotros-intervino la joven Evans sin resultado-

-Lily tiene razón, no encontrarás a dos personas más distintas que nosotros-apoyó James- Siempre nos llevamos la contraria.

-Pues ahora la estas apoyando-se percató el monitor con una sonrisa- Y respecto al echo de que no encontraré a dos personas más distintas que vosotros, yo creo que estas equivocado. Y sino, mira a esos dos.

Todos los presentes se giraron para mirar a dos jóvenes que discutían acaloradamente.

-¡Eso es mentira!-exclamó Katrina indignada-Además, ¿A ti que más te da?

-¿Qué que más me da?-preguntó Sirius ofendido- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que es un degenerado?  
-¡Eh! Sin faltar-intervino Jhon-Sabes lo que creo Sirius, que estás celoso.

-¡Exacto!-dijo Arnold emocionado- Y yo sé como arreglarlo. El chico celoso y la representante de afrodita.

Los diez jóvenes se miraron horrorizados ¿Qué le ocurría ha este hombre?. Primero tiene complejo de Cupido; segundo, pone a James y Lily como pareja sabiendo que eso es misión imposible; tercero; pone apodos francamente preocupantes a los pobres e indefensos estudiantes; cuarto y último por ahora, le gusta el riesgo, o por lo menos eso es lo que parece porque poner a Sirius y Katrina juntos durante tres días como pareja y dejarlos solos a más de cincuenta metros de altura, es lo que te lleva a pensar eso.

-¡¿Qué!-exclamó Nataly muy ofendida- Yo no pienso dejar a mi novio entre las garras de esa.

-Así que vosotros también sois novios-murmuró Arnold para si- Sin duda tengo que intervenir rápidamente.

Finalmente, entre varias quejas por parte de los estudiantes a lo que el señor O'Donell respondía con "Ya os he dicho que si teníais alguna queja que las escribieseis y las dejaseis en mi bandeja de quejas" y a lo que los estudiantes contestaban con un "Pensábamos que era cachondeo", las parejas fueron las siguientes. James y Lily, Sirius y Katrina, Jhon con Rose por desgracia del primero y suerte de la segunda, Tom y Jou y Nathaza y Nataly. Aunque ninguno de los jóvenes estaba contento con su pareja, Arnold no cabía en si de gozo, su plan estaba en marcha.

**SsSsSsS**

Cassidy observaba desde lejos las "clases" que Mark le estaba dando a Dafne no muy convencida de las intenciones de la chica cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

-Yo de ti haría algo-dijo Look con una sonrisa-

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Cassidy deshaciéndose de los brazos del joven-

-Sabes a que me refiero-contestó ampliando más su sonrisa-

-Confío en él-se limitó a decir Cassidy-

-Es tu primer novio ¿Verdad?-preguntó Look a lo que Cassidy respondió con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza sin saber hasta donde quería llegar- Se nota, si no estarías más preocupada. Te diré una cosa. Los hombres somos infieles por naturaleza y si se nos pone una chica guapa por delante, no desaprovechamos la oportunidad.

-Eso es lo que hace la gente como tú-intervino Remus que había oído lo suficiente para intervenir- Eso solo lo hacen los parásitos no gente decente como Mark.

-Como quieras, pero yo de ti guapa tendría muy en cuenta lo que te he dicho-dijo Look antes de alejarse de los dos jóvenes-

-No le hagas caso, solo quiere llamar la atención-tranquilizó Remus-

La joven Koster asintió con la cabeza, peor en su cabeza solo daban vueltas las últimas palabras de Look ¿Y si tenía razón?

-Hola-saludó Ruth- ¿Qué hacéis ahí paraos, hemos venido a esquiar ¡vamos, una carrera!

-Una perdida de tiempo, es evidente que yo voy a ganar-dijo Remus siguiendo a Ruth-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Cassidy más animada antes de seguir a sus amigos una carrera que duraría más de media hora-

Nick, que había estado observando lo ocurrido entre Look y Cassidy, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su amigo decidido.

-Mark, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó-

-Claro-contestó Mark- En seguida vuelvo Dafne.

-Vale profe-respondió la perfecta con una sonrisa coqueta-

-¡¿Pero que estás haciendo!-preguntó Nick-

-¿De que hablas?-dijo Mark sin entender y sorprendido por la forma de actuar de su amigo-

-Se supone que hoy ibas ha pasar el día con Cassidy no con Dafne-recordó Nick- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Cassidy esta muy cabreada y con motivo. En vez de estar con ella, estás con Dafne que por si no lo recuerdas, está coladita por ti y está haciendo lo posible y lo imposible para que lo dejes con tu novia.

-Tan solo la estoy ayudando, no estoy ligando con ella-dijo Mark molesto-Cassidy confía en mí.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Nick antes de marcharse dejando a Mark con un mar de dudas-

Ruth se detuvo y sonrió. Había ganado pese a que la carrera había estado muy reñida. Remus se detuvo junto a ella pocos segundos después y Cassidy había desistida nada más comenzar, todavía necesitaba mucha practica.

-Perdón, ¿Decías?-dijo Ruth en tono de burla-

-Te he dejado ganar-contestó Remus con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Si hubiese querido te hubiese adelantado nada más empezar.

-Que mal perder tienen por aquí-comentó Ruth- Pero de todos modos si quieres la revancha…

-Déjalo, creo que por hoy he tenido más que suficiente –dijo Remus-

**SsSsSsS**

Miraron con reservas la pista por la que debían deslizarse con esa especie de trineos y luego se echaron hacia atrás no muy convencidos ¡eso era un suicidio en toda regla!

-Yo no pienso tirarme por ahí-dijo Nathaza rápidamente-

-Claro que lo harás-aseguró Arnold con una amplia sonrisa- Al menos que quieras bajar andando, cosa que dudo. A ver, ¿Quiénes van ha ser los primeros?

Los diez jóvenes se miraron entre ellos no muy convencidos, era mucha altura. Pero finalmente James agarró a Lily del brazo y se acercaron a Arnold con seguridad.

-Nosotros-dijo James-

-Gracias por contar conmigo-dijo Lily sarcástica-

-Así me gusta, sabía que teníais sentido del riesgo.-dijo Arnold animado- Muy bien. Tenéis que montaros en esto, uno delante del otro. El de atrás debe agarrarse con fuerza al de delante. Yo os empujaré y os deslizareis por la colina. Al principio no iréis muy rápido pero después aumentará la velocidad y el de adelante deberá manejar el trineo ¿Entendido?

James montó el primero y Lily detrás del joven mientras Nathaza la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Pelirroja agárrate más a él-dijo el monitor-Más, más.

-¡Me estoy quedando sin aire!-consiguió decir James mientras su cara pasaba de blanca a morada-

Lily lo soltó rápidamente mientras Katrina y Sirius soltaban una risita y Arnol la miraba de manera desaprobadora.

-Eres muy exagerada pelirroja, o mucho o muy poco-dijo antes de lanzarle una mirada pícara- Controla tus pasiones.

-Este tío esta loco-murmuró Lily antes de volver a garrarse a James-

-Bien, a la de tres ¡Una, dos y… TRES!-dijo Arnold antes de lanzar a los dos jóvenes por la pista-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritó Lily para luego agarrarse con más fuerza a James-

-Fue un buen amigo-dijo Sirius con fingida tristeza-

-No tiene gracia-murmuró Katrina molesta-

-Los siguientes-avisó Arnold mientras prepara el siguiente trineo-

-Anda vamos-dijo Katrina poniéndose la primera-

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú la primera?-preguntó Sirius sentándose detrás de la joven-

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el primero?-repitió la morena con una sonrisa de triunfo-

-No te quejes tanto y aprovecha-le susurró el monitor a Sirius con una sonrisa pícara antes de empujarlos como minutos antes había echo con James y Lily-

-Ahora nosotros-dijo Rose con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad- Tu primero mi Jhony.

-¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?-preguntó Jhon para luego suspirar resignado-

-Vamos cielito-llamó Rose-

Una tras una las parejas fueron deslizándose por la pista, pero cada uno llegó de diferentes maneras. Con elegancia, torpemente, estampándose con alguno de los árboles… entre otras.

-Hemos llegado-dijo James contento- No ha estado mal ¿verdad?

-No volveré a montar en eso jamás-se limitó a decir Lily que aún no se había soltado de James-Y la próxima vez que nos vayas a llevar al suicidio te agradecería que me lo consultases.

-Eh… puedes soltarme-avisó el joven Potter algo cohibido- Ya estamos en suelo firme.

Pero justo cuando Lily iba a contestar un trineo con dos personas realmente escandalosas se aproximaron a ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡Cuidado!-grito James empujando a Lily para evitar que le diesen y de paso para poner a salvo su propio pellejo-

-¡Yujuuuuuu!-dijo Sirius nada más llegar- ¡Esto ha sido una pasada! Estoy deseando repetirlo.

-Si, no he soltado tanta adrenalina en toda mi vida-completo Katrina para posteriormente, para sorpresa de ambos, chocarse las manos- Formamos un buen equipo después de todo.

-Estoy de acuerdo-asintió Sirius-

Pero tras recordar que estaban enfadados se fulminaron con la mirada antes de girarse y encontrar a amigos en una postura realmente comprometida.

-Eh… ¿Qué estáis haciendo?-preguntó Sirius con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-

Tras empujar a Lily sobre la espesa nieve James intentó "ponerse a salvo" del peligro que representaban sus amigos e intentó tirarse sobre la nieve pero por un fallo de cálculos cayó encima de la pelirroja que ahora estaba más roja que un tomate maduro.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó James sin percatarse de la presencia de los dos suicidas que ahora intentaban llamar su atención-

-Creo que sí-contestó Lily muy avergonzada- Pero estaría mejor si te apartasen de encima.

-¡Oh si!-dijo James levantándose rápidamente más roja que la joven Evans-Lo siento.

-No importa-contestó Lily cohibida-

-Ahora, cuándo dejéis de copular verbalmente podréis apartaros por que un trineo va hacia vosotros-avisó Sirius-

La reacción de Jame y Lily fue la siguiente. Primero miraron con horror el trineo que en pocos segundos llegaría con un Jhon realmente deprimido y con una chica realmente contenta por estar con uno de los amores de su vida, como segundo se tirarían de nuevo a la nieve pero esa vez caerían en lugares diferentes y en tercer lugar, tras levantarse, fulminarían a Sirius con la mirada por lo de "Copular verbalmente" ¿De donde ha sacado eso?

**SsSsSsS**

Tras una mañana realmente agotadora, se dirigieron al hotel donde ya se encontraban los otros grupos preparados para entrar al comedor y reponer fuerzas para una tarde acelerada.

-Bueno chicos, hasta la tarde –se despidió Arnold con una sonrisa cómplice-Reponer fuerzas que vamos a tener una tarde movidita.

Los diez jóvenes le observaron mientras desaparecía entre la muchedumbre cantando "Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad, parejitas hay que formar y bajo el muerdazo se van ha besar", una canción realmente horrorosa pero que el vamos a hacer, el hombre no estaba muy cuerdo.

-Que feliz es ese hombre-comentó Katrina a lo que los demás asintieron-

-Y que lo digas-corroboró James-

-Lil, ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Katrina mientras se quitaba la chaqueta-

-Eso, eso, ¡Tu ve provocando por la vida! –Exclamó Sirius mirando con recelo a Katrina y dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos-

Katrina bufó resignada y, tras agarrar el brazo de Lily, arrastró a la joven lejos del grupo.

-¿A que ha venido eso?-preguntó Lily-

-Sirius y sus paranoias-se limitó a decir la joven- Este chico tiene más imaginación…

-No me lo digas, has vuelto a discutir con él –atajó Lily a lo que la joven Turner respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza- ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Flash Back**

En esos momentos a Katrina solo se le pasaban dos cosas por la cabeza, tirarse desde las telesillas al vacío o tirar a Sirius. ¿Pero que le había dado ahora a este chico por hacer de padre sobre protector?

-Te lo diré por última vez, entre Jhon y yo no hay nada ¡absolutamente nada!-repitió Katrina molesta-

-¿Y a que ha venido eso de que entre vosotros hay química? –preguntó Sirius suspicaz-Por que sé lo que he oído.

-¿No me digas que te has puesto así por eso? –dijo la joven Turner con una sonrisa burlona-

-¡No tiene nada que ver!-se apresuró a contestar Sirius avergonzado- Te lo digo por que Jhon es un completo degenerado y va a lo que va. Es el típico chulito que conoce a una chica y en seguida le esta pidiendo una cita.

-Sirius, tu haces lo mismo-recordó Katrina-

-No, yo hago algo parecido, pero no lo mismo-se excusó Sirius -Además, yo no soy un degenerado. De todos modos no cambies de tema si es la culpa es tuya, si no fueras provocando…

-¡¿Qué!-preguntó Katrina entre sorprendida, extrañada y molesta- Será broma ¿no?

-No-negó el joven rotundamente- La próxima vez que vayas a comprarte la ropa yo te acompaño, y ya veremos que te compras.

-Que te lo has creído-contestó la joven-

-Pero mira que ropa me llevas-dijo Sirius señalando al jersey de Katrina-

-Esto es de cuello alto-contestó la joven con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-

-Claro, claro, eso dicen todas-dijo Sirius con aires de entendido-

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa? –dijo Katrina con esa típica sonrisa que solía sacar de quicio a Sirius-Que eres un entrometido.

-¿Entrometido yo?-repitió Sirius intentando parecer ofendido- ¡Si nunca me he metido en tus asuntos!

-Ya claro, ¿Y que pasó con Aaron Gregory hace tres años? –recordó Katrina-

-¿Quién?-preguntó Sirius sin entender-

-El de las cartas- aclaró la joven Turner-

-¡A ese!-recordó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa pero en seguida su rostro cambió a uno de fingido desconcierto- No se ha que te refieres.

-¿Y Shack Curney?-volvió a preguntar la morena- ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-No-mintió Sirius-

-Clark Expenser –siguió-

-No-volvió a negar el joven Black-

-William Ledger-continuó Katrina a la vez que enumeraba con los dedos-

-No-contestó Sirius-

-Pero seguro que si que te acuerdas de Alex Rainey que me pidió de salir el año pasado-recordó Katrina a lo que Sirius solo pudo hacerse el despistado- Porque estoy segura que fuisteis vosotros los que le rompisteis las ruedas de la moto y ese me gustaba de verdad.

-Se lo tenía merecido-murmuró Sirius- Tenía las manos muy sueltas.

-¿Decías algo?-preguntó Katrina que prefirió dejar pasar dicho comentario-

-No nada-contestó Sirius con una amplia sonrisa- Y por curiosidad más que nada, ¿Sigues en contacto con él?

-Si, de vez en cuando nos llamamos –respondió la joven con una sonrisa perversa- Y posiblemente venga en verano.

-¡¿Ese idota va a venir aquí!-exclamó Sirius-

-Aja-asintió Katrina orgullosa de su venganza psicológica-

"Ese idiota no aprendió la lección"pensó Sirius a la vez que apretaba los nudillos"Tendrémos que recordárselo"

-Y seguro que viene con malas intenciones-murmuró el joven Black-

Katrina sonrió al percatarse que se la había olvidado comentar a Sirius que ya no le gustaba y que el joven tenía novia, pero ocultarle un poquito de información no hacía daño a nadie. Pero a la joven Turner se le paso el pequeño detalle de que Sirius no es cualquiera y que en esos momentos pensaba como torturar a Alex Raineyn nada más pusiera un pie en Londres.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Estáis hablando de Alex Rainey? –preguntó Ruth interesada- Estuvo por Katy todo el año pasado.

-Dios, es un chico guapísimo-intervino Cassidy-

-Si-admitió la joven Turner- Dos años mayor que nosotras y un as entre las chicas. Ahora esta en la universidad estudiando ingeniería.

-Lástima no haber venido un año antes-dijo Lily haciendo que sus amigas riesen- Anda, vayamos a comer.

La comida se fue realmente entretenida. Katrina no para de fulminar con la mirada a uno de los jóvenes de la mesa contigua que casualmente era Sirius y este le respondía con otra mirada peor, es decir, una pelea de miradas, la cuestión ¿Quién llegaría antes a los cien metros bajo tierra? A su vez Lily observaba la actitud de su mejor amiga entretenida mientras evitaba cruzarse con la mirada de James y este reía por algo que el estaba contando Remus. Dafne lanzaba miradas coquetas a Mark mientras Cassidy intentaba hacer uso de su infinita paciencia para no arrancarle los pelos. Las cuatro perfectas restantes planeaban algún plan maquiavélico con el que vengarse de dos chicas que le estaban causando dolor de cabeza y Ruth y Nick hablaban amigablemente sobre el viaje. Pero ¿Y Peter? El aún estaba en las montañas con el monitor que no había asumido que entre las cualidades de Peter no estaba esquiar.

**SsSsSsS**

Tras una tarde tan o más entretenida que la mañana, los chicos de la habitación 210 llegaron a su dormitorio abatidos.

-No puedo más-dijo Peter tumbándose en su cama- Ese monitor está loco ¡Quería lanzarme por la pista!

-No hubiese sido una gran perdida-comentó Jou a lo que sus tres amigos rieron-

-Tu cállate imbecil-dijo James molesto-

Jhon comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta que quedo solo con unos bonitos boxer.

-Voy a ducharme –dijo Jhon cogiendo una toalla- En cuanto salga más os vale no estar aquí, ¡esta noche hay tema!

-¡Yeeeee!-exclamó Tom chocando la mano con su amigo- Que calladito te lo tenías.

- Ya ves, así que iros buscando otra habitación-dijo Jhon con una sonrisa-

-Quien sabe a lo mejor mi gatita me hace un sitio en su cama-dijo Tom con picardía- Y con suerte pasará algo más.

Pero nada más terminar esa frase, el puño de James había ido a parar a la mandíbula del joven que en esos momentos escupía sangre por la boca.

-¡Acércate a Lily y te prometo que ni tu madre te reconocerá! –amenazó James-

-¿De verdad crees que tus amenazas me dan miedo?-preguntó Tom burlón- Si vulvas a ponerme una mano encima, será tu madre la que no te reconozca a ti. Además, quieras o no, tarde o temprano, la pelirroja caerá. Tu solo dale tiempo.

-Te vas ha enterar-dijo James golpeando Tom, peor esta vez lo esquivo y fue el quien recibió un puñetazo por parte de el joven Rygiel-

Así comenzó una de las habituales peleas que solían tener, pero en esa ocasión, Mark y Nick, con ayuda de Remus que en esta ocasión se había mantenido al margen aunque se moría de ganas por poner al grupo de Jhon en su sitio, estaban allí para evitar que llegaran a mayores. Sacaron a James y Sirius, que enseguida se metió en la pelea al ver que su amigo necesitaba refuerzos, fuera de la habitación dejando al grupito de Jhon dentro.

-¡¿Por qué no me habéis dejado!-exclamó Sirius molesto- Le voy a partir la cara a ese idiota de Jhon.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Lily que había salido de su habitación al oír tanto ruido en la habitación de enfrente-

Lily se acercó preocupada a James que tenía el labio partido para después pasar su mirada a Sirius que no estaba mejor que él.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-preguntó observando la herida de James-

-¡Me voy!-dijo el joven Potter antes de desaparecer por el pasillo-

-¡Ahh! Ten cuidado-se quejó Sirius-

-Solo quiero ayudarte-protestó Katrina que había salido del dormitorio poco después que Lily y con una toalla con agua en la mano- Será mejor que te curen eso.

-Pues como se enteré McGonagall…-comenzó Remus no muy convencido-

-Yo he traído un botiquín-dijo Lily que observaba el pasillo por el que había desaparecido James embelesada- Puedes utilizarlo. Por cierto, ¿Me vais a decir que ha pasado?

**SsSsSsS**

James se sentó en las escaleras a la entrada del hotel. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. No entendía por qué había reaccionado así, actuó por impulso, o eso creía. No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que fue arrastrado fuera de la habitación. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que una voz dulce lo llamaba.

-James-llamó por segunda vez Lily- ¿Estas bien?

Pero el joven Potter no respondió, tan solo la miró fijamente durante unos instantes para después apartar la mirada. Lily se sentó junto a el y suspiró resignada.

-Gracias-dijo la joven intentando no mirar al chico-

-¿Gracias?¿Por qué?-preguntó James desconcertado-

-Por defenderme ante lo que ha dicho Tom –contestó Lily sonrojada-

Por un momento a James se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de negar tal cosa o excusarse con cualquier tontería, pero realmente no tenía animo para nada, ni si quiera para molestar a Lily, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-De nada-contesto James-

-De verías curarte eso-aconsejó Lily señalando las heridas que le habían causado la pelea-

James se tocó la cara sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta, hasta que Lily se lo había dicho, de las heridas que se había echo en el rostro, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Tengo un botiquín arriba, anda vamos-dijo Lily levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano a James que el estrechó con una sonrisa-

-¡Lily!-llamó una tras ellos-

Los dos jóvenes se giraron rápidamente para encontrase con un David que les miraba de manera desaprobadota.

-¡David!-exclamó Lily sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-También es mi hotel ¿no?-dijo el joven como respuesta-

-Desgraciadamente-murmuró James por lo que recibió un discreto codazo por parte de la pelirroja-

-Ya claro, lo siento, es que estoy un poco despistada-se excusó Lily-

-Tranquila-contestó David con una amplia sonrisa- Por cierto, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Eh…, lo siento David, pero tengo que acompañar a James a un sitito, en otro momento ¿vale?-dijo Lily sonriendo y arrastrando literalmente a James hacia en hotel-

Nada más perder a David de vista, Lily soltó a James y suspiro aliviada.

-Por poco-murmuró la joven-

-Si no te conociera, pensaría que estas evitándole-advirtió James perspicaz-

-¿Eh?¡No!¡No!¡Claro que no!-se apresuró a negar la joven Evans avergonzada-

-Ya, ya-dijo James haciendo molestar a la pelirroja-

-No hables tanto y date prisa que la final te vas ha desangrar- dijo Lily adelantándose por el pasillo-

James rió ante dicho comentario y siguió a su amiga dando por seguro que, a fin de cuentas, no había sido tan mal día.

**SsSsSsS**

Los días pasaban para desgracia de los alumnos y por fortuna para los profesores. Esa misma noche sería noche vieja y el hotel haría una celebración especial a la que todos los estudiantes asistirían. Todos los alumnos, y en especial el grupo estudiantil femenino, esperaban impacientes una festividad que en pocas horas se celebraría. Ha esas alturas de la tarde, ninguna joven del hotel se encontraba en las pistas de esquiar o en los pasillos todas estaban en sus habitaciones preparándose para el acontecimiento. Pero sin embargo, en la habitación 209 las nueve chicas que la ocupaban olvidaron por completo tal acontecimiento debido a una de las ya acostumbradas discusiones que solían tener diariamente.

- Como te acerques a Mark te la ganas-le amenazó Cassidy-

-Cálmate Cassy-intentó tranquilizarla Lily-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme!-exclamó la joven Koster muy molesta- Llevo aguantando todos estos días que esta arpía no pare de coquetear con mi novio.¡Pero hasta aquí hemos llegado!

-Como quieras-se limitó a decir Dafne- Pero lo único que te digo es que disfrutes mientras puedas, porque pronto Mark será mi novio.

-Permíteme que lo dude –murmuró Katrina aunque fue oída por todos los presentes- Que los novios de tus amigas no tenga cerebro, no quiere decir que Mark tampoco lo tenga.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Nicole-

-Muy sencillo, porqué Mark sabe lo que le conviene-contestó Katrina-

-Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia-intervino Nataly- Ya te gustaría parecerte un poquito a nosotras.

-Vaya, ya veo que problema de autoestima no tenéis –comentó Katrina-

-Pues sabes lo que te digo mañaca consentida y envidiosa que…- comenzó Nataly-

Pero la joven Grey no pudo completar la frase ya que Katrina entró al baño cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

-¡A mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca! Tendrás que hacer algo más que esto o cambiarme mi champú de rosas silvestres, especial para cabellos rizados, por miel para molestarme-dijo Nataly mientras que golpeaba la puerta- ¡Abre!

-Eso, eso, tú no te enfades que es malo para el cutis- dijo Katrina desde dentro del baño-

-Ahora que lo dices, ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?-preguntó Lily a la perfecta- Te noto más envejecida.

-Si, es verdad, y eso a nuestra edad es preocupante-continuó Ruth-

-Es broma ¿no?-preguntó Nataly aterrada- ¿Chicas?

-Oye, pues es verdad-corroboró Nicole que era la más ingenua del grupo y que se cría cualquier cosa- Si, si.

Nataly miró una por una a todas las chicas de la habitación para después salir rápidamente del dormitorio gritando algo como "¡El fin del mundo se acerca!".

**SsSsSsS**

Mientras, los cuatro merodeadores se dirigían muy molestos a las escaleras que daban al hotel donde se sentaron nada más llegar. Habían discutido de nuevo con el grupito de Jhon y, tras hacer uso de su poca paciencia, habían abandonado la habitación intentando no formar otra pelea como la de días atrás.

-Que conste que si no les he dado su merecido ha esos imbeciles, es porque no me habéis dejado que si no… -dijo Peter amenazando con el puño-

Sus tres amigos le miraron con el entrecejo fruncido poniendo en duda las palabras de su amigo. Si mal no recordaban, solo en una ocasión se había metido en una pelea ya que sus pasteles favoritos estaban en juego.

-Lo cierto es que sino fuera porque se lo prometí a Lily, posiblemente ahora Jhon estaría en el suelo-comentó James-

-Con que esas tenemos-dijo Remus con una sonrisa- Así que se lo prometiste a Lily.

-Parece que nuestra pequilla pelirroja está transformando a nuestro Prongs-dijo Sirius pegándole una calada al cigarrillo que poco antes había encendido- Estos es preocupante.

-No digáis chorradas-se excusó James intentando restarle importancia a la situación-Además, vosotros no tenéis mucho que opinar. Tú te traes algo entre manos con Katy y Moony está muy modosito últimamente.

-Ahora que lo dices, ¿No será que nuestro Moony nos está ocultando algo? Porqué últimamente estás muy formal y eso que antes era el primero en buscar una buena pelea-reconoció Sirius-

-A lo mejor es que está madurando-propuso Peter-

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos asustados para después echar a reír en sonoras carcajadas, los merodeadores nunca maduran, ellos no madurarían.

-Una cosa-dijo Remus llamando la atención de sus amigos- Sirius, no nos has contado lo que te dijo Katrina el día que llegamos al hotel.

-Si, te sacó de la habitación echa una furia-recordó James pensativo- Estaba muy mosqueada.

-¡Va, no tiene importancia-negó Sirius-¿Seguro que queréis que os lo cuente?

-Venga Sirius, no te hagas de rogar-dijo Remus-

-Esta bien, esta bien-accedió Sirius pegándole un última calada al cigarro ya consumido- Pero no me hago cargo de las consecuencias.

**Flash Back **

-¿Entonces de donde vienen los niños?-volvió a preguntar Remus para luego reír de nuevo junto al resto de los merodeadores-

Pero esas risas fueron apagadas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta formando un gran estruendo. Peter abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una Katrina muy molesta. Lo que pasó después ocurrió muy deprisa. La joven Turner entró, cogió a Sirius del brazo y lo arrastró literalmente fuera de la habitación para luego alejarse de ella por el pasillo. Estuvieron andando durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en un pasillo del quinto piso donde no había nadie. Katrina apoyó a Sirius en la pared para luego colocarse delante de él impidiendo que este se marchase. Sirius estaba desconcertado y la mirada dolida de la joven solo hacía que aumentasen sus dudas.

-¿Cómo has podido?-preguntó Katrina-Pensaba que no lo dirías. Me has decepcionado.

-¿Decir?¿Decir el qué?-preguntó esta vez Sirius- ¿De que estás hablando?

-Mira, entiendo que Nataly sea tu novia, entiendo que tú y yo ya no seamos amigos y entiendo que me veas como un mosquito al que tienes que aplastar porque no te sigue la corriente, en conclusión, entiendo que me tengas manía y no me soportes –comenzó Katrina- Pero pensaba que guardarías ese secreto por los buenos amigos que un día fuimos.

-¡Eh! Que yo no te veo como ningún mosquito –se defendió Sirius- Y tampoco te tengo manía. Es cierto que no te soporto, pero el sentimiento es mutuo ¿no?

-Si, tienes razón- admitió Katrina- Pero nos estamos desviando de la cuestión. ¿Desde cuando lo sabe?

-¿Saber? ¡¿De que mierda estás hablando! –preguntó Sirius ya arto agarrando a Katrina por los hombros y apoyándola en la pare como unos segundos antes había estado él-¡Háblame claro!

-¡¿Desde cuando Nataly sabe que tu yo fuimos novios!-Sirius miró a la joven impresionado para luego soltarla poco a poco- O lo que fuésemos.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?-preguntó Sirius sentándose en el suelo-

-¿Quién crees que lo ha hecho? –Dijo Katrina como respuesta- Me parece increíble, aún tenía esperanzas que hubiese sido casualidad y ella no supiera nada.

-Yo no dije nada-murmuró Sirius-No se porqué piensas eso.

-¡No!¡Claro que no! ¡Él nunca dice nada! –exclamó Katrina indignada- Y pienso que has sido tú porque casualmente ella es tu novia y porqué casi me lo dijo ella misma.

-Yo no he sido-volvió a repetir el joven Black- Yo no soy de ese tipo de chicos, creeme.

-¿Y como se supone que eres?-preguntó Katrina- Porque cada vez te conozco menos.

-Tú también tienes parte de culpa de que sea así –respondió Sirius- Si no me hubieses besado…

-¿A sí?-preguntó Katrina incrédula para luego alejarse por el pasillo dejando a Sirius molesto-

El joven Back dudó unos instantes pero finalmente decidió seguirla. Katrina bajaba las escaleras del hotel sin percatarse de que la seguían. Llegó a recepción y buscó a sus a amigos con la mirada y justo cuando iba a acercarse a ellos, alguien la cogió de la muñeca y la llevó a un rincón del recibidor.

-Fue Peter-se limitó a decir Sirius- Este verano en las piscinas se lo contó y, tranquila, acepto tus disculpas.

Katrina frunció el entrecejo y suspiró indignada. "Será caradura" pensó la joven. Pero esta en vez de disculparse hizo ademán de irse cuando Sirius la cogió de la otra muñeca.

-Suéltame- ordenó Katrina amenazante-

-Vamos, el que tendría que estar molesto soy yo-opinó Sirius sin soltar a Katrina- Después de todo, me has acusado injustamente.

- Por última vez Sirius, suéltame-advirtió la joven Turner-

Sirius la miró fijamente y luego la soltó, peor la joven en vez de alejarse le mantuvo la mirada, como retándole.

-Así que la culpa es mía de que seas un mujeriego insufrible y un completo idiota sin sentimientos-dijo Katrina dolida-

-Si que tengo sentimientos-contradijo Sirius-

-Pues a veces lo dudo-

-¡Mira, crees conocerme y saber como soy, pero en realidad no sabes nada!- exclamó Sirius- No tienes la menor idea de lo que pasa en mi vida.

-Lo sabría si me lo contaras-dijo la joven- Pero tu no hablas de tus problemas con nadie, prefieres hacerte el fuerte y pasar el mal trago tú solo.

-Si, así es-admitió Sirius-

-¡Bien chicos! ¡Los del instituto Griffindor por favor seguirme!-ordenó la profesora McGonagall-

-Entonces no me eches a mi la culpa de que seas así-dijo Katrina en un susurro dificultoso de oír-

-Oye, siento si te ha molestado lo que he dicho arriba –se disculpó Sirius-Pero es que te lo tomas todo muy a pecho.

Katrina lo miró unos instantes para luego alejarse en busca de sus amigos.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Jamás acabaré entendiendo a las mujeres-opinó James – Si que son raras.

-Pero también hay que entenderla-apoyó Remus sorprendiendo a su tres compañeros- Teniendo en cuenta que es Nataly la que se ha enterado y que no puede ver a Katy ni en pintura, me parece normal que se sintiese mal. Después de todo, la ha estado restregando que está saliendo contigo desde que comenzasteis vuestra relación.

-Definitivamente no te sienta nada bien pasar tanto tiempo con Ruth –dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza- Vamos a tener que hacerte un horario.

-No digas tonterías, solo intentaba ponerme en el lugar de Katy –se excusó Remus-

-No creo-contradijo Sirius- Para Katy tan solo soy Sirius, el que no para de meterse con ella, Nataly no tiene nada que restregarle.

-Bueno, eso ahora da igual- cortó James- Vamos a arreglarnos.

**SsSsSsS**

Faltaba diez minutos para que abriesen las puertas del salón y comenzase la celebración de la última noche del año. James esperaba impaciente delante de la habitación 209 a que Nathaza saliese cuando la puerta de dicha habitación fue abierta dejando ver a una preciosa pelirroja con un vestido negro, que resaltaba ya por si su formada figura, y una sonrisa en su rostro que aturdió al joven Potter por unos segundos.

-James, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Lily desconcertada-¡Ah claro! Nathaza.

El aludido asintió y Lily hizo una mueca muy graciosa que hizo sonreír a James.

-Si no te conociera, pensaría que no la aguantas-comentó James de manera burlona a lo que Lily contestó con otra sonrisa- Estas…

-…preciosa-completó una voz detrás de James-

David se acercó a la joven y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla haciendo que Lily se sonrojase mientras James fulminaba con la mirada acierto chico.

-Gracias-contestó Lily tras el cumplido-

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó David ofreciéndole su brazo a la joven Evans que rápidamente esta agarró-

-Claro-contestó- Hasta ahora, James.

El aludido se despidió con un gesto con la cabeza y siguió con la mirada a la pareja hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.

-Idiota-murmuró molesto-

Habían pasado quince minutos cuando la puerta de la habitación 209 volvió abrirse dejando ver a cinco perfectas más perfectas que nunca. Todas llevaban un vestido largo y plateado, con un escote muy llamativo y la espalda descubierta, ha excepción de Nathaza que, como líder del grupo, debía destacar. Su vestido era dorado, más elegante y sin ninguna duda, más caro que el de sus amigas. Ya estaba asegurado que sería la estrella de la noche.

-Chicas, estáis preciosas –dijo James mirando a Nathaza en especial-

-Lo sabemos-contestó esta- En fin, vallamos bajando que una fiesta sin nosotras no es una fiesta.

**SsSsSsS**

La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito. Por un lado, la cena había sido muy agradable y divertida mientras que, por el otro lado, los estudiantes se estaban haciendo los dueños de la pista de baile. James se hacía paso entre los estudiantes buscando con la mirada a Nathaza, de la que se había separado hace rato, cuando una pareja en particular llamó su atención. Una bonita pelirrojaza abandonaba la pista de baila acompañada por un joven que la guiaba hacía uno de los balcones del hotel. James, que no se fiaba de David, siguió a la pareja con cuidado de no ser visto y se ocultó detrás de la puerta donde podía escuchar perfectamente lo que hablaban sin preocuparse por ser visto.

-Hace mucho frío-dijo Lily frotándose los brazos con las manos-

-Siento tener que sacarte aquí, pero con ese alboroto no hay quien hable- se disculpó David ofreciéndole su chaqueta a la joven-

-Gracias-contestó Lily echándose la chaqueta sobre los hombros- ¿Sobre que quieres hablar?

-Lo sabes perfectamente-cortó el joven- Se que te prometí que no iba a presionarte, pero necesito una respuesta.

-¿Una respuesta? ¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Lily intentando hacerse la despistada-

-Sobre si quieres salir conmigo-contestó David desesperado-

A James eso le vino de sorpresa. ¿David le había pedido a Lily que fuera su novia?. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue salir e intervenir, pero confiaba en que, por una vez, Lily le hiciese caso y tomase la decisión correcta.

-David yo…-comenzó Lily-

-Lo se, lo se, necesitas más tiempo-cortó el joven- Lily, te quiero, tan solo necesito que me des una oportunidad de demostrártelo. Si por desgracia lo nuestro no saliese bien, podríamos seguir siendo amigos, pero estoy convencido que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-David, me gustas, y mucho, pero yo nunca he tenido novio y no se si estoy preparada-dijo Lily cohibida-

-Pues déjame ser el primero –dijo David antes de inclinarse sobre la joven pelirroja para besarla-

El primer impulso del joven Potter era de salir e interponerse entre ese degenerado y la pelirroja pero justo cuando estaba preparada para salir de su escondite los dos jóvenes se separaron.

-Si-se limitó a decir Lily- Quiero que seas el primero.

-Te prometo que te haré muy feliz-dijo David abrazando a la joven Evans-

-Ya lo soy- dijo esta con una tonta sonrisa reflejada en su rostro- ¿Vamos adentro?

-Claro-contestó David estrechando la mano de su novia-

La pareja se disponía a salir cuando se percataron de la presencia de un joven cruzado de brazos se apoyaba en la puerta con un rostro enfurecido.

-Ahora voy-dijo Lily que sabía lo que le venía en cima-

David besó a su novia por última vez y salió del balcón recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del joven Potter.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había pedido de salir?-preguntó James sin moverse de su sitio-

-No se deben escuchar las conversaciones ajenas-dijo Lily como respuesta-

-No estas contestando a mi pregunta-cortó James- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había pedido de salir?

-Porque no encontré el momento adecuado-contestó Lily finalmente- ¡Pero no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación! ¡No eres mi padre ni nada parecido!

-No te conviene-dijo James pasando por alto el último comentario de la pelirroja- Sabes lo que te dije.

-No se que te pasa con David pero quiero que lo dejes en paz –advirtió Lily- Y tampoco quiero que te metas en mis asuntos.

-¡Me meto en tus asuntos porque me preocupo por ti! ¡Eres mi amiga!-exclamó James molestó-

-¡No necesito tu protección!¡Se defenderme sola!-contestó Lily casi tan enfurecida como el joven-

-Ese tío solo quiere aprovecharse de ti –dijo James acercándose a Lily y cogiéndola por los hombros, haciendo que tuviera que mirarlo fijamente- Por favor, déjalo.

-Gracia por tu preocupación- dijo Lily deshaciéndose de los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban- Pero se defenderme sola.

Miró a James por última vez y entró al salón, dejando en el balcón a un joven Potter muy dolido.

**SsSsSsS**

Tan solo faltaban unos minutos para que comenzasen las campanadas. Todos estaban impacientes. Se miraban entre ellos y sonreían. Lily divisó a Katrina entre la multitud y se acercó a ella haciéndose paso entre la gente seguida muy de cerca por David que sonría triunfante.

-Katy, tengo que decirte una cosa-susurró Lily emocionada-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la joven Turner con un deje de curiosidad-

-¡Prepararos, que van a comenzar!-avisó uno de los dueños del hotel cuando comenzaron a sonar los cuartos-

-Después te lo cuento-contestó Lily apresurada-

Ya comenzaban. La primera campanada sonó, indicando el final de un año y lo poco que faltaba para el siguiente. Así fueron desapareciendo las doce uvas para mostrar alegres rostros de felicidad en todos los presentes. Katrina y Lily se abrazaron con efusividad y se felicitaron prometiendo que este nuevo año, conseguirían todo lo que se propusiesen. Poco a poco todos se fueron felicitando, conocidos o no. Dafne, que había estado observando a Mark desde el comienzo de las campanadas, se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos ante la sorpresa del joven y la furia de Cassidy.

-Feliz año nuevo, Mark-dijo antes de acortar más la distancia entre los dos y besarle-

Cassidy, enfurecida y dolida a su vez, se alejó de la pareja haciéndose paso entre la multitud y sintiendo como las lagrimas salín de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Pero que haces!-exclamó Mark separándose de Dafne- ¡Tengo novia ¿Sabes!

-Tan solo quería felicitarte-se defendió la perfecta fingiendo estar ofendida para posteriormente imitar a Cassidy y alegarse de Mark por el camino opuesto que había tomado la joven Koster-

Una sonrisa de triunfo estafa reflejada en su rostro cuando Remus la detuvo y la obligo a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó el joven Lupin molesto-Es posible que por tu culpa discutan.

-Lo se-reconoció Dafne- Precisamente por eso le he besado. Quiero que rompan.

-Sabes, no te entiendo-dijo Remus confuso- Pensaba que eras diferente a Nathaza y todas estas, pero veo que eres igual que ellas, o peor.

Dafne lo miró dolida. Por una vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo una Perfecta, se sintió culpable, pero en seguida olvido tal sentimiento y su rostro reflejó frialdad.

-Pues ya ves que estabas equivocado-dijo Dafne soltándose de Remus que aún la tenía sujeta, y siguiendo su camino entre la multitud-

Remus la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista y suspiró resignado.

-Has hecho bien- dijo una voz tras él-

-Sé que ella no es así, tan solo quiero hacerla reaccionar-dijo Remus girándose hacia la joven que le hablaba-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

-El suficiente para darme cuenta que no eres como pensaba-contestó Ruth con una sonrisa de complicidad-¿Te apetece bailar?

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Remus como respuesta para posteriormente coger a la joven de la mano y guiarla hasta la pista de baile-

**SsSsSsS**

Mark estaba desesperado. Llevaba más de media hora buscando a Cassidy sin ningún resultado. Si no estaba en los jardines del hotel, daba su misión como fracasada. Se adentró el los jardines del hotel y, para su fortuna, Cassidy estaba sentada sobre uno de los bancos de piedra sumergida en sus pensamientos. Se acercó a ella con sigilo y la llamó.

-¿No deberías estar con Dafne? –preguntó Cassidy sin ni siquiera mirarle-

-¿A que bien ahora eso?-dijo Mark como respuesta- Entiendo que te haya molestado pero no ha sido para tanto.

-Así que no ha sido para tanto-dijo la joven Koster sarcástica- ¿Qué te parecería a ti si y fuera besándome con unos y con otros?

-No es lo mismo-contradijo Mark- Y por si no te has dado cuenta, ha sido ella la que me ha besado a mí.

-Si, pero yo no veo que te hayas separado de ella –le echo encara más dolida que antes- Incluso me atrevería a decir que te ha gustado.

-¡¿Qué! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta Dafne, que la que me gusta eres tú! –exclamó Mark ofendido-

-Pues yo no estaría tan segura-le aspecto Cassidy- Porqué has pasado durante estas vacaciones, más tiempo con ella que conmigo.

-¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí?-preguntó Mark-

-La confianza que tenga tu pareja en ti se la gana uno, y tú no le has dado mucha importancia-contestó al joven Koster-

-¡Pues si tan poco confías en mí, no se porque estamos juntos!-exclamó Mark moviendo los brazos con efusividad-

-¿Sabes? ¡Yo tampoco!-reconoció Cassidy- ¡Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mi novio pasa más tiempo con mi enemiga que conmigo!

-¡Pues si piensas eso creo que deberíamos romper!-dijo Mark enfurecido-

-¡Si! ¡Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo! –Corroboró Cassidy- ¡Deberíamos dejarlo!

-¡Pues lo dejamos!-aceptó Mark-

-¡Si!-asintió Cassidy alejándose del joven-

-¡Si!-dijo Mark alejándose por el lado contrario al que había tomado hasta ahora, novia-

**SsSsSsS**

Jhon, haciéndose paso entre la multitud, se acercó a Tom que en esos momentos hablaba con una bonita joven.

-Preciosa, déjanos solos –dijo nada más llegar hasta la pareja-

La joven, tras mirar a Jhon indignada, se alejo de los dos chicos molesta.

-¡¿Pero que haces!-exclamó Tom enfurecido- Estaba picando.

-Calla y escucha-le interrumpió Jhon sacando un pequeño paquete- Quieres conseguir a tu pelirroja ¿Si o no?

-Pues claro-contestó Tom con tono evidente- Pero es una gatita difícil.

-Si, pero tengo la solución a tus problemas-dijo Jhon triunfante- Tan solo échale estos polvos en la bebida y en unos minutos ya veras como no se resiste a nada.

-¡¿De donde los has conseguido?-preguntó Tom emocionado-

-Secreto de la casa-se limitó a contestar su compañero- Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a disculparme con la preciosidad que te estaba haciendo compañía.

Jhon se alejó del joven tras darle un golpe amistoso en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Tom miró el sobre que contenía los polvos con curiosidad. Ahora tan solo tenía que conseguir que Lily se bebiera la bebida en la que pensaba echar los polvos, pero lo tenía todo pensado.

**SsSsSsS**

Sirius caminaba distraído observando con desagrado como Arnold, el monitos que ha perdido el juicio según el joven, y la profesora McGonagall, bailaban alegremente sin importarles lo más mínimo el echo de que muchos alumnos los observaban cuando choco con una bonita joven que en esos momentos miraba su vestido con resignación.

-Hola guapa-saludo Sirius haciendo uso de su más irresistible sonrisa- ¿Te apetece bailar?

-Pues mira por donde, no-negó Katrina levantando la cabeza y permitiendo ver al joven su rostro- Y gracias por el cumplido.

-¡Katrina!-exclamó Sirius sorprendido- ¿Eres tú?

La joven Turner lo miró preocupada, ¡ese chico estaba muy mal!

-Ya has bebido demasiado-dijo Katrina quitándole la copa que tenía en la mano- ¿Cuántas llevas?

-Una, dos, tres o puede que más-contestó Sirius mostrando su estado de embriaguez-

-Genial-comentó la joven Turner sarcástica- Menuda noche más movidita que me espera.

-¡Katy!-llamó Lily que se acercaba a su amiga con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y que cambió nada más ver los ánimos de Katrina y el estado de Sirius- Estupendo, otra vez.

-Si, otra vez-corroboró Katrina resignada antes de coger la copa que llevaba Lily en la mano y bebérsela de un tirón- ¿Llevaba alcohol?

-No lo sé, me la ha dado Rose Abbot quería que la probase-explicó la joven Evans encogiéndose de hombros- Luego le pediré más.

-En fin, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Katrina pasando uno de los brazos de Sirius por sus hombros, en forma de apoyo-

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Lily sorprendida-

-Lo voy a llevar a su habitación-respondió Katrina-Si se queda un minuto más los camareros tendrán que ir a por provisiones.

-Pero si estoy bien-se quejó Sirius- Por cierto Lily, ¿Desde cuando tienes una hermana gemela?

-Desde ahora según tú-respondió Katy arrastrando a Sirius hasta la salida del comedor-Ahora bajo.

Lily asintió y, tras suspirar resignada, se alejó en busca de David.

**SsSsSsS**

Tom, muy molesto, se acercó a Jhon que bailaba justamente con la misma chica que había estado él y lo sacó de la pista de baile agarrándolo del brazo.

-Lily no se ha tomado los polvos-se limitó a decir Jhon-

-No se porque, lo suponía-dijo Jhon con cierto aire de superioridad-Si quieres que algo salga bien echo…

-Se los ha tomado Katrina-cortó Tom-

Jhon lo miró sorprendido para posteriormente sonreír complacido.

-Vaya, eso si que es una buena noticia-dijo más para si que para su acompañante- Creo que le sacaré provecho a la situación.

-Se ha ido a la habitación, con Sirius-informó Tom-

-No importa, en cuanto los polvos hagan efecto, Katrina dejara de tener control sobre su cuerpo y entonces…-comenzó Jhon con aire misterioso-

-Te desharás de Sirius y por fin será tuya –completó Tom con una sonrisa perfecta-

-Por una noche, pero sí –asintió Jhon- En fin, me voy.

-Yo estaré por aquí con una preciosidad y con una botella de licor en la mano-dijo Tom con una amplia sonrisa-Esta noche pienso emborracharme.

-Como todas-dijo Jhon antes de tomar el ascensor que llevaba hacia las habitaciones-

Lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de los efectos de esos polvos, pero fuese el efecto que fuese, seguro que valdría la pena.

**XxXxXxX**

Nada más salir del ascensor, tomaron el pasillo que llevaba a sus habitaciones cuando Katrina comenzó a sentir un sudor frío que recorría toda su espalda y su visión comenzó a nublarse.

-Sirius, ¿Seguro que te encuentras mejor?-preguntó Katrina sintiendo cada vez una sensación más extraña-

-Si-contestó el aludido pese a que cualquiera que le hubiese visto pondría en duda esa respuesta-

-Genial, porque me estoy mareando-dijo la joven Turner antes de soltar a Sirius y sentarse en el suelo-

-Creo que seré yo el que te lleve a tu habitación-dijo Sirius cogiendo a Katrina en brazos-

-Contigo voy a donde quieras-dijo la aludida con voz coqueta que sorprendida a Sirius y a ella misma-

Pero no fueron a ningún sitio, salvo al suelo. Sirius, debido a los efectos del alcohol, no pudo mantenerse de pié y cayo al suelo con Katrina bajo él. Estuvieron riendo durante varios segundos hasta que la joven Turner rodeó el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia ella para, posteriormente, besar sus labios con dulzura y timidez.

-Estas muy guapo cuando sonríes-dijo Katrina sabiendo con certeza que había perdido todo el control de sus acciones y pensamientos-

La joven Turner volvió a besarle de manera más apasionada pero esta vez Sirius si que la correspondió. Se levantaron del suelo sin dejar de besarse. Sirius apoyó a la morena en la pared y comenzó a deslizar sus labios desde la boca de la joven hasta su cuello. Ambos sabían que, lo que ahora estaban disfrutando tanto, iba a traer desagradables consecuencias al día siguiente, pero no querían parar, o no podían hacerlo, ya no tenían el control sobre sus cuerpos.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la habitación de Sirius. Katrina introdujo su mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón del joven y sacó la llave del dormitorio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entraron a la habitación. Katrina comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Sirius mientras este la guiaba hasta su cama. El joven Black calló sobre el mullido colchón y Katy se subió sobre él a horcajadas. La morena comenzó a besarle el pecho pero Sirius, gracias a un momento de lucidez, la detuvo cogiéndola por los hombros.

-Katy detente, Katy no-dijo Sirius incorporándose en la cama después de que Katrina se quitase de encima-No se lo que nos ha pasado, pero esto no esta bien.

-Aclárame algo-contestó la joven Turner molesta- ¿Por qué con Nataly si y conmigo no?

Sirius la miró sorprendido y se tumbó sobre la cama con una sonrisa resignada.

-Porqué eres mi amiga-contestó abrazando a Katrina, que se había tumbado a su lado y ahora apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho- Y porque te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina despertó esa mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su visión era borrosa así que se frotó los ojos y echó una rápida ojeada a la habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy?-murmuró-

Pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Alguien se movió a su lado y, tras agarrarla de la cintura, la volvió a tumbar para posteriormente pasarle un brazo por su espalda evitando que pudiera moverse. Tras varios minutos de forcejeo, se deshizo del fuerte brazo que la retenía cayendo al suelo y destapando al joven que dormía en la cama al haberse tropezado con el edredón.

-Hoy no va ha ser un buen día-murmuró levantándose del suelo y mirando por primera vez a la persona que dormía placidamente sobre la cama- ¿Sirius?

Katrina se levanto con cuidado y comenzó a zarandear a Sirius con la intención de que se levantase. No recordaba lo que había pasado, pero tenía la sensación que no podía ser nada bueno y que el único que podía darle respuestas era Sirius.

-Sirius despierta, levántate-dijo desesperada-¡Sirius!

Katrina recorrió todas las camas con la mirada preocupada, pero un ronquido de Peter, confirmó que aún estaban durmiendo.

"Si que tiene el sueño profundo en esta habitación" pensó con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

Miró a Sirius con resignación y comenzó a quitarle el calcetín del pie izquierdo, ya que aún lo llevaba puesto al igual que el resto de la ropa salvo la camisa, y tras negra con la cabeza comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Aunque por poco se lleva una buena patada había conseguido despertar al joven Black que ahora la miraba muy molesto.

-¿Se puede saber que maneras son esas de despertar a una persona?-preguntó-Además, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Pero nada más terminar de formular esa pregunta, todas las imágenes de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la cabeza.

-Oh, Dios, Oh Dios-repetía Sirius una y otra vez mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía la camisa- Hoy no va ha ser un buen día.

-¡Mira! Ya tenemos algo en común-dijo la joven Turner sarcástica- ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que esta pasando? ¿O que es lo que ha pasado?

-¿No te acuerdas?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido-

-No, lo único que se es que me duele mucho la cabeza-dijo la morena tocándose la sien-

-Mira, mejor-dijo Sirius agarrando a la joven Turner del brazo y arrastrándola hasta la puerta del dormitorio- Ahora vuelve a tu habitación y haz como que no ha pasado nada.

Sirius empujó a Katrina fuera de la habitación y, justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse la puerta, la joven Turner interpuso su pié evitando que se cerrara. Agarró a Sirius por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacó fuera de la habitación para después cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

-No tengo ni idea por quien me has tomado, pero ya me estas diciendo lo que supuestamente tengo que recordar –dijo la joven con una mirada amenazante y una sonrisa de psicópata que no hizo dudar ni un minuto más a Sirius-

-Mira, yo no se lo que me pasó, estaba bebido y tu estabas muy rara y… -

Sirius explicó todo lo ocurrido, emitiendo algunos detalles, a una horrorizada Katrina que en esos momentos se deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-Nada más ¿no?-preguntó Katy asustada- Me refiero, no pasamos de unos cuantos besos ¿verdad?

-¡No! Por supuesto- negó Sirius con efusividad-

Katrina suspiró aliviada, pero ese sentimiento solo duro un par de segundos. En seguida recordó lo ocurrido esa noche y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos avergonzada por su comportamiento.

-¡No puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo he podido tener este desliz? –dijo la joven más para si misma que para su acompañante- Nadie se lo creería, ¡ni si quiera yo me lo creo!

-Mientras no digas nada, no habrá ningún problema-dijo Sirius haciendo que la joven Turner levantara la cabeza sorprendida- Si nadie se entera, no tendremos que poner excusas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Katrina-

-Que no digas a nadie lo que ha pasado esta noche, ni si quiera a Lily-contestó Sirius distraído- No me gustaría sufrir un descenso de popularidad por una tontería que no ha tenido la menor importancia.

-Tranquilo-dijo Katrina levantándose del suelo dolida, aunque intentaba disimularlo sin demasiado resultado-No olvides que yo no soy una de tus admiradoras y que enrollarme contigo no es precisamente el sueño de mi vida. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Katrina abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y, antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada, entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta con un rápido portazo. El joven Black estuvo mirando la puerta embelesado durante varios minutos para después entrar a su habitación y volverse a acostar en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño en esta ocasión.

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina, tras cerrar la puerta, se quedo apoyada en ella dolida. Le habían ofendido mucho las palabras de Sirius pese a que intentaba convencerse de que era un completo idiota y que no debía importarle lo más mínimo lo que pensase. Pero no era cierto. Si que le importaban. Se acercó a su mesita de noche y miró la hora en el despertador.

-Las ocho y media –murmuró- Ruth y Lily no tardarán en levantarse.

Volvió a dejar el despertador sobre la mesita y, tras coger la ropa que iba a ponerse, se metió al baño. Se quitó el vestido y la ropa interior y se metió a la ducha. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Siempre hacía eso cuando necesitaba pensar o simplemente, cuando quería relajarse. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo así pero debía de ser bastante ya que alguien tocó la puerta enfadada.

-¡Quieres abrir!-exclamó Nataly golpeando la puerta- Si quieres suicidarte, hazlo cuando nosotras ya estemos duchadas.

-Cállate-dijo Lily empujando a Nataly-Katy, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, si-dijo la joven Turner cogiendo la toalla más próxima- Ya salgo.

Katrina comenzó a vestirse rápidamente y cuando tan solo le faltaba ponerse el jersey se percató de algo al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

-¡Genial!-exclamó la joven Turner poniendo su mano sobre algo que tenía en el cuello- ¡Ahora si mi vida está completa!

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-insistió Lily preocupada-

-Mejor imposible-dijo la joven Turner sarcástica-Quiero decir, perfectamente. ¿Podrías dejarme un jersey de cuello alto? es que creo que me estoy resfriando.

-Claro-contestó Lily extrañada-

**SsSsSsS**

En la habitación 210 todos los chicos estaban levantados. James caminaba de un lado para otro recogiendo todas sus pertenencias cuando se percató del morado que tenía Sirius en el pecho.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-comenzó James sentándose en la cama junto a Sirius que en esos momentos se ataba las cordoneras de los zapatos-Así que mi teoría se confirma.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Sirius extrañado-

-Oh vamos, no pretendas disimular-dijo James pasándose una mano por el pelo despeinándolo aún más si era posible-Ayer, cuando llegamos, había un bulto de más en tu cama.

-Eh…bueno, si-dijo Sirius desesperado-

-Me estás preocupando-dijo el joven Potter con una mirada suspicaz-Solo te pones así cuando conocemos a la chica los dos, cuando la conocemos muy bien.

-Pues esta vez no la conoces, te lo aseguro-cortó Sirius poniéndose un jersey- Pero preferiría si no comentases nada.

-Tranquilo, nadie se enterara que te has enrollado con una chica que te ha dejado un chupetón de… tres semanas mínimo –dijo James con una amplia sonrisa-

-¿Tres semanas mínimos?-preguntó Remus sorprendido-¿Pretendía sacarte la sangre o qué?

-Gracias James-dijo Sirius fulminando al moreno con la mirada-

-Remus, es Remus –se excusó el aludido- En fin Moony, pues al parecer nuestro Padfoot …

Sirius suspiró resignado. Al parecer este James no tenía remedio.

**SsSsSsS**

Todos esperaban en el vestíbulo la llegada de los autobuses que los llevaría de nuevo a Londres cuando una chica se acercó a Nick cohibida.

-Hola Nick-saludo -

Era una joven muy guapa de unos quince años aproximadamente. No era demasiado alta, pero tenía un bonito cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos preciosos ojos azules que combinaban a la perfección con la sonrisa que en esos mementos le estaba dedicando al joven Kelly.

-¡Marian!-dijo Nick sorprendido- Te he estado buscando, no quería irme sin despedirme de ti. Chicos, ella es Marian Grant la conocí anoche durante la fiesta.

Mark le dedicó una mirada significativa al joven Kelly que en esos momentos sonreía tontamente a Marian. Se fueron presentando uno por uno. La joven era muy simpática y en seguida compenetró con las chicas que en esos momentos estaban muy entretenidas hablando sobre cierta película que habían visto meses atrás.

-¡Por favor, el instituto Ravenclaw!-llamó una de sus profesoras-

-Bueno, tengo que irme-dijo Marian algo apenada- A ver si nos vemos pronto.

-Claro-dijo Katrina entusiasmada-

-Te acompaño-se ofreció Nick-

-Gracias-dijo la joven Grant antes de alejarse acompañada de Nick- Adiós.

-A este le ha gustado Marian-dijeron las cuatro chicas a coro para luego reír-

-Pues anda que tiene mal gusto-intervino Remus sarcástico-

-Se ve que todos vosotros padecéis M.E.E.C.A –dijo Lily molesta-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos los presentes extrañados-

-Me Encanta Entrometerme en Conversaciones Ajenas-Contestó Lily haciendo comillas con los dedos-

-¿Y eso es grave?-preguntó Peter aterrorizado-

-Oh si, por su culpa muchos jóvenes indefensos han tenido que dejar de comer dulces-dijo Katrina con cierto aire de entendida que solo consiguió asustar más al merodeador-y en sus lugar, comer montones de verdura.

-¿Y tiene remedio?-preguntó Peter-

-Si, tienes que besarle el culo a Severus Snape-contestó la joven Turner intentando aguantar la risa-

El joven Peter, horrorizado, comenzó a buscar a Snape con la mirada preparado para saltar sobre el slytherin nada más encontrarlo pero para su fortuna Sirius decidió intervenir.

-Te está tomando el pelo-le dijo Sirius poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del joven-Esa supuesta enfermedad se la acaba de inventar Lily.

-Si, tan solo llevan unas cuantas horas saliendo con él y ya se le ha pegado su idiotez ¿imagínate cuando lleven un mes?-intervino James a lo que Lily contestó con una mirada fulminante-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Katrina extrañada-¿Qué está diciendo Lil?

-Ah, es cierto, vosotros aún no lo sabéis, estoy saliendo con David –informo Lily con una risita nerviosa-Me lo pidió antes de que comenzasen las campanadas.

Sus cuatro amigos la miraron diciendo algo así como "Menudo despiste" y ella solo pudo mirar a los lados en busca de apoyo.

-Bueno, pensad en positivo-comenzó Lily- Ahora ya podemos hacer salidas de pareja, Mark y Cassy y David y yo.

-Claro, y nosotras a ajo y agua ¿verdad?-dijo Katrina indignada- Ten amigas para que luego que te abandonen a la primera. Dime, ¿Qué tiene David que no tengamos nosotras?

-Bueno…-comenzó Lily preparada para enumerar con los dedos-¿Empiezo?

-Déjalo, déjalo, he captado la idea –cortó Katrina-

-En realidad eso de una salida de parejas no va ha ser posible-comenzó Cassidy incomoda- porque nosotros hemos cortado.

-¡Por favor, el instituto Griffindor por aquí!-avisó la profesora McGonagall-¡Daros prisa, daros prisa!

**SsSsSsS**

Llevaban más de dos horas pero parecí que tan solo llevaran media. James miraba por la ventana del autobús sumergido en sus pensamientos. En David, en Lily, en lo que le estaba pasando últimamente, sobre todo en eso. La joven Evans dormía placidamente, al igual que Ruth, Nick y Peter aunque este haciendo mucho más ruido de lo normal. Remus observaba detenidamente a la joven Halliwell y Sirius abrazaba a Nataly intentando demostrar que lo ocurrido esa noche no había significado nada, o por lo menos eso es lo que intentaba dar a entender a Katrina que no se quitaba de la cabeza lo que le había dicho el joven Black esa mañana. Por otro lado Mark hablaba con una encantada Dafne mientras Cassidy les observaba disimuladamente muy dolida. En esos cinco días habían pasado muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas, cosas que tendrían sus consecuencias, buenas o malas, auque ninguno de los jóvenes que había en el autobús lo sabía.

**Continuara…**

**Hola! ¡¡¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? Espero que esta última no sea jeje. Ha sido largo ¿verdad? Con este capítulo podía hacer dos y si me apuráis incluso tres peor no hubiese quedado muy bien si lo hubiese cortado. A partir de ahora comienza lo interesante, o eso espero jeje. Lily a comenzado a salir con David, James se ha enfadado con ella, Sirius y Katrina no se hablan, Remus comienza a ver a Ruth como algo más que una amiga, por fin los esfuerzos de Dafne ha tenido resultado Mark y Cassidy han roto ¿pero tendrá la perfecta alguna oportunidad con Mark? A aparecido una tal Marian que va ha remover los sentimientos de Nick, para bien o para mal, eso no se sabe jeje, pero la pregunta de verdad es ¿¿¿ Padecerá Peter M.E.E.C.A? jeje esas son solo algunas de las preguntas que necesitan respuesta pero eso ya en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por tomaros las molestias en leer el fic y sobre todo ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS! Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Contestación a mis dosis de felicidad**

**Sofía: **_Hola wapisima! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla aunque supongo que pasando mucho calor ¿no? Jeje. Pero ahora hablando del capítulo. Tienes toda la razón aunque parezca que no un fic no está completo si los Sly no aparecen jeje peor eso ya en los próximos capítulos, te aseguro que tendrán protagonismo. Como habrás comprobado Mark y Cassidy lo han dejado ¿Tendrá ahora alguna oportunidad Dafne con Mark?jeje, las cosas comienzan a liarse. Entre que Lily ha comenzado a salir con David y James… bueno, ha saber que le pasa a este chico jeje lo único que sabemos es que no aguanta que Lily este saliendo con David. Y ya ha salido lo ocurrido entre Katrina y Sirius jeje pobre Katy, a partir de ahora tendrá que sufrir las humillaciones de Nataly y solo por algo que pasó cuando era niños. En fin, no me enrollo más que seguro que te estoy aburriendo. Gracias por tu apoyo con el fic y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como a mí. Besos._

_**PD.** Ya he actualizado "Un Fin de Semana…" por si aún tienes ganas de leer el fic. Chao_

**Amnydic1991: **_Antes que nada ¡¡actualiza tu fic! Si tu hermano no quiere pasártelo al ordenador y tu no tienes ganas, déjamelo a mí jeje yo lo hago encantada, así lo puedo leer antes jeje. Tienes razón, fue un poquito cruel con James, Sirius y Katy pero que le vamos a hacer, el Señor Potter es feliz maltratando psicológicamente a los pobres chicos jeje. Me alegro que te parezca bien eso de separar los institutos, A partir de ahora los otros institutos saldrán más, tengo varias cosas pensadas. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y no se te haya echo eterna la lectura. Gracias por tus reveiws y ¡¡¡actualiza! _**  
**

**Hermiwg: **_Hola! Antes de empezar a aburrirte con mis tonterías ¿¿¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre? Espero que mucho mejor y sino espero que se mejore. Lo cierto es que la editorial de donde saqué la idea del strip póquer lo dejé un poco antes de publicar el capítulo y aún no me lo han devuelto pero espero tenerlo para dentro de dos semanas o así, así que en el próximo capítulo ya te digo la editorial y todo ¿vale? Pero mientras te recomiendo un libro que me encanta, es uno de mis favoritos(después de Harry Potter claro jeje) se llama **"La maldición del brujo leopardo"** de _**Heinz Delam**_ creo que te gustaría mucho ya que me paree que tu y yo nos parecemos bastante. Es de misterio por si quieres saberlo y creeme que el final no te lo esperas. Espero que lo leas y así podamos comentarlo. Y ahora hablando del capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado y no te hayas cansado de leer jeje. Al final he pesito la conversación entre Sirius y Katy ¿eh? Jeje, pensaba ponerla peor más adelante. Pero como me lo habéis pedido varias pues lo he puesto antes jeje. En fin, no me enrollo más que no me callo no bajo el agua jeje. Por cierto, antes de despedirme, (lo se, soy una pesada) ¿podrías leer el minifc que estoy escribiendo? "Un Fin de Semana con mis Suegros" me haría muchísima ilusión saber tu opinión. Espero que te animes y lo leas. Besos y gracias por todo._

**Manini: **_Hola wapísima! Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic y epsero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y no cambie tu opinión al respecto. Gracias por tu reveiw y gracias por tu apoyo. Besos._

**uñas rotas: **_Hola wapetona! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ya tengo vacaciones! No tendré que ver a mis profesores durante más de dos meses soy feliz jeje. Y dime, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien aunque con mucho calor ¿verdad?.¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Aburrido?¿Divertido? ¿Un asco? Jeje, que drástica que soy. A partir de ahora ya comienza lo interesante. Pues ya ves lo que ha pasado en las habitaciones e iré poniendo más cosas en Flash Back en próximo capítulos. Por cierto, antes que se me olvide, ya he actualizado "Un Fin de Semana…" por si aún quieres seguir leyéndolo. Muchos besos y gracias por tu apoyo de verdad que te agradezco que hayas contribuido a que pase los 100 reviews ¡¡gracias! Chao _

**Critia: **_ Hola! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Cómo las estás pasando? Espero que estés disfrutando mucho, porque te lo mereces jeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? En mi opinión no ha quedado tan mal, me gusta más que el anterior eso seguro jeje. Pues ya sabes lo que pasó cuando Katrina se llevo arrastrando a Sirius de la habitación y si, Katrina se ha vengado de Nataly jeje. Espero que te siga gustando el fic después de leer este capítulo y lo leas hasta el final. Gracias por tus mensajes y por tu apoyo. Besos wapisima._

**Lily-cPotter******_Hola! Jeje, creo que me vas ha matar. Lo se, lo se, he tardado una eternidad en actualizar peor como has comprobado este capítulo es largísimo jeje por lo que espero que no te canses de leer y te guste. En mi opinión no ha quedado tan mal, algunas cosas me gustan más otras menos peor en general creo que es un buen capítulo espero que tu pienses lo mismo. En fin, voy a leer tu fic que me he enterado que has actualizado y te dejo un reveiw con mi opinión. Besos y gracias por tu apoyo._

**Silence-messiah******_Hola wapa! Siento el retraso pero entre que tenía exámenes y trabajos hasta que no cogí las vacaciones no pude escribir. Espero que te guste el capítulo, en esta ocasión tengo que confesar que estoy bastante satisfecha con él y que espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí. Gracias por tu apoyo y muchos besos._

**Fleur: **_Hola wapetona! Que alegría me dio tu mensaje me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este no sea menos y también te guste jeje. Si, a partir de ahora comienza el lío entre los personajes por ejemplo lo de Mark y Cassidy snif snif han roto por culpa de Dafne ¡pero conseguirá la perfecta salir con Mark? Hagan sus apuestas señores! Jeje. ¿Qué te a parecido el Flash Back de la discusión entre Katrina y Sirius? Pensaba ponerlo en próximos capítulos pero como muchas me habéis pedido que lo ponga pues lo he puesto antes jeje. Antes de despedirme quería pedirte un favor, claro que n no puedes no pasa nada, podrías leer el minific que estoy escribiendo, "Un Fin de Semana con mis Suegros" me haría muy feliz saber tu opinión al respecto. Gracias por todo y feliz vacaciones._

**Marian Salazar: ** _Hola wapisima! ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que muy bien. Jeje, pobrecito tu amigo jeje, algo parecido le hicieron a una compañera de clase (aunque la verdad es que no me caía demasiado bien) le pusieron un montón de muñecos cuando estaba durmiendo en el autobús y comenzaron hacerle fotos y después pusieron las fotos en el tablón de anuncios de clase. Tienes razón ¿porqué los padres siempre se empeñan en dejarte en ridículo cuando menos te lo esperas? Lo odio!. Jaja, la verdad es me río un montón cuando escribo cosas sobre los señores Potter es un matrimonio poco común ¿verdad?lo cierto es que yo no los calificaría como padres jeje y seguro que James estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Si, esperemos que Sirius cambie y eso que tiene que dejar muchas cosas peor la primera a Nataly! Eso es lo peor de todo ¿no crees? Por ahora las perfectas no han hecho "nada" peor más adelante van a demostrar que son unas autenticas BRUJAS en el mal sentido de la palabra claro jeje. Esperemos que Sirius y James entre en razón y las dejen. Me alegro que te gusten los nombres de los insititos a partir de ahora el resto de institutos tendrán mucho protagonismo por cierto, por ahora vas al instituto Ravenclaw pero solo por ahora ¿eh? Jeje. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo yo también detesto a Nicole peor Nick la ha puesto en su sitio ¿peor en realidad cree que lo que le ha dicho va ha pararle los pies? Menos mal que has entrado en escena ¿no? Jeje a partir de ahora Nicole va ha tener una enemiga muahahaha que le va ha complicar mucho las cosas. Por cierto, antes de cambiar de tema, espero que te guste como es Marian, lo cierto es que aún no ha tomado protagonismo y no se sabe mucho como es su personalidad pero con el paso de los capítulos veremos que es una chica de armas tomadas aparte de que físicamente es muy guapa ¿no crees? De todos modos si tienes algún problema o quisieras cambiar algo dímelo ¿vale? Quiero que estés satisfecha con el personaje y te aseguro que va ha traer mucho lío a la trama. Por cierto, ¿Qué te parece Look? Te daré una pista, se va ha convertir en el mayor enemigo de Nick ¿Adivinas por qué? Jeje. Sobre lo de Nathaza y David, no vas mal encaminada, al contrario, muy bien jeej. Ya he dicho que las perfectas, aunque parezcan demasiado tontas para idear algún plan, no son lo que parecen. Por cierto, ¿Te parece bien que le ponga el día de tu cumple a Marian? Ya me lo dices ¿vale wapisima? En fin, te voy a ir dejando que te voy dejando que me tengo que ir a comer. Muchos besitos y a ver si tensemos suerte y coincidimos algún día en el msn que tengo ganas de hablar contigo. Cuídate muchísimo y gracias por apoyarme en mis dos historias de verdad que ¡¡¡Gracias! Besos._

_Tú amiga Yare_

_Pd. Cuenta con una felicitación más el 16 de octubre jeje ya te enviaré un e-mail y a los merodeadores y Nick por correo jeje, Chao._

**CaRoLiNa T**_Hola wapisima ¿Qué tal?Espero que bien. No te preocupes cuando puedas actualiza tu ya sabes que aquí tienes a una lectora impaciente pero como escritora te comprendo cuando la inspiración de abandona no hay nada que hacer jeje. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. No te preocupes, yo me conformo con un pequeño reveiw en el que me den la opinión sobre el capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo y millones de besos._

**Srita-Lunatica**_Hola wapisima! ¿Cómo llevas las vacaciones? Espero que muy bien aunque con este calor… jeje. No sabes lo que me alegro que te guste el fic de verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión tus mensajes y espero con ansias que actualices tu fic eh?¿?¿? jeje. Si, David es un asqueroso peor va ha traer mucho lío a la trama, para bien o para mal, peor traerá. No te preocupes, si tienes cualquier duda sobre el fic yo intentaré solucionarla, sea la que sea, tu por eso no te preocupes. Como ya sabrás, a mi también me gusta mucho Lupin así que a partir de ahora tendrá más protagonismo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto o más que el anterior y sigas el fic hasta el final. Gracias por tu apoyo y hasta pronto. Besos._

**Jess-Black**_Hola! ¡¡Por fin vacaciones! Pese a que hace un calor asfixiante prefiero esto mil veces a tener que estudiar. No sabes la alegría que me dio al ver que te había gustado el capítulo de verdad que me alegro y que espero que este también te guste. Lo cierto es que conforme leía tu fic me ponía más roja jeje, madre mía con tus palabras puedo mantener la autoestima lata por más de un mes jeje. Sobre Remus y Ruth ya veremos, por ahora solo son amigos, peor solo por ahora jeje. A cerca de James y Lily uff, ahora que David es el novio de nuestra pelirroja favorita se lían mucho las cosas, por ahora James y Lil no se hablan. Sin ninguna duda David va ha traer mucho lío a la trama. Sirius y Katy, otros que tal jeje. Después de todo lo que ha pasado o se separaran más o se unirán eso ya lo veremos en los próximos capítulos. E fin, me despido que te devo extra aburriendo, millones de gracias por tu apoyo con el fic y por favor, ¡¡¡actualiza cuanto antes tu fic que me tienes en ascuas!Muchos besos y cuídate mucho. _

**Padfoot girl13**_Hola! Antes que nada ¡¡pues claro que voy a leer tu fic! Tan solo dime el nombre o sino ya lo buscaré yo. Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de idea jeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y sobre todo gracias por los reveiws.Besos._

**brujita13: **_Hola! Lo siento creo que he tardado un poquito, vale mucho jeje. Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic y no te preocupes con los reviews mientras que dejes tu opinión yo me conformo. De verda que muchas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad que te lo agradezco. Besos._

**alex black bird: **_Hola! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal el verano? Espero que muy bien. Yo no puedo quejarme pese a que hace un calor asfixiante jeje pero mejor que hacer exámenes lo que sea ¿no?. Ya me pasé a leer el capítulo me encantó como habrás comprobado en mi reveiw y espero que actualices pronto que me tienes en ascuas. En el próximo capítulo un review aún más largo peor solo si actualizas prontito ¿eh? Jeje. Muchos besos y gracias por tu apoyo. Chao._

**SabrinaEvans******_Hola wapisima! No te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo anunciaré tu fic ¡¡cuenta con ello! Y ya verás como pronto tendrás más reveiws que yo porque tu fic es magnifico ya lo sabes y a parte tu eres un escritora muy buena en mi opinión. En esta página y en la tuya publico a la vez este fic y el de "Un Fin de Semana…" en cuanto publique aquí me voy corriendo a publicar en la tuya jeje. Así que te voy dejando que tengo que darme prisa si quiero publicar antes de que se haga de noche jeje. Y ya lo sabes, muchas gracias por tu apoyo con los fic de verdad que eres de lo mejor y espero que coincidamos en el msn y hablemos ¿vale? Y aver si nos hacemos más amigas y seguro que si nos ayudamos mutuamente conseguiremos muchos más reveiws. Así que, si puedes, espero que anuncies mi fic jeje. Besos y cuídate mucho wapa._

**Vinessa: **_Antes se seguir, no me tienes que dar las gracias por apoyarte con el fic, lo hago porque es realmente muy bueno y porque ¡¡¡me encanta!. No sabes la ilusión que me llevé cuando vi tu review, tan solo me faltaba pegar saltos de alegría jeje. Me alegro que te caiga también Katrina lo cierto es que es el personaje, de todos los que he inventado yo(como suena eso jeje) el que más me gusta. Al fnal Cassidy ha llegado a su límite y lo ha dejado con Mark ¿podrá ahora Dafne tener una oportunidad con Mark? En fin, no te aburro más, muchos besos y gracias por todo. _

**Herlet: **_Hola! Que bien que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, espero que este no sea menos y hayas disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. De verdda que te agradezco las molestias que te estás tomando para leer el fic y sobre todo gracias por tu apoyo incondicional jeje. Besos._

**kitty in celo**_: Hola wapa! No sabes lo contenta que me puse al leer tu review de verdad que fue un gran subidón de alegría jeje. Me alegro de que te guste el fic y espero que después de leer este capítulo sigas con la misma opinión jeje. Por cierto, ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si. A partir de ahora van a venir los problemas y creeme que no eres la única que le tiene envidia a Katrina (yo soy una jeje) pero sobre será afortunada dentro de unos capítulos ya lo veras jeje. En fin, me despido, de nuevo muchas gracias por tu review y sobre todo gracias por tu apoyo, que es muy importante para mi. Besos._

**Thea: **_Hola! Me dejaste muy sorprendida con la pregunta jeje. Tengo 15 años ¿Por qué? Es que ahora me has dejado con la curiosidad jaja. Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que este capítulo sea de tu total agrado y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. En fin, muchas gracia spor tu apoyo y gracias por tus reviews. Besos._

**AkaryJuliettPotter: **_Hola wapisima! Que sorpresa ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Cómo llevas el verano? Espero que de maravilla. No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente, los exámenes suelen ocupar la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo(por desgracia) y no tenemos más tiempo par otra cosa. Lo cierto es que pensaba que ya no te gustaba el fic peor me alegro saber de que no jeje. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado al igual que los anteriores y sigas leyendo el fic y dejando tu opinión que, creeme, que es muy valiosa. Besos._

**norixblack******_Hola! Antes que nada ¡¡¡gracias por leer el fic! No sabes que alegría que me dio al ver tu reveiw y sobre todo al saber que el fic estaba siendo de tu gusto y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Sobre lo del Strip Póquer, chica, eres muy observadora, lo cierto es que leí el libro hace más de cinco años peor me acordaba de algo y cuando se me ocurrió la idea de el stop póquer pues se ve que inconscientemente me base un poco en eso aunque lo cierto es que no me acuerdo del libro jeje. En fin, gracias por todo y actualiza tu fic!_

**yaiza14: **_Hola wapetona! ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que muy bien. A ver si coincidimos otra vez en el msn y hablamos que el otro día me lo pase muy bien. Que bien que et haya gustado el fic lo cierto es que no estaba muy segura peor me alegra saber que sí. Por cierto, ¡¡¡¡millones de gracias por tomarte las molestias en leer el fic y sobre todo en dejar reviews me hizo super feliz! Sobre lo que me dijiste del Quidditch, este fic es el que son muggles por eso juegan al fútbol porque he sustituido este deporte por el juego de los magos. En fin, tengo que dejarte que voy a poner el capítulo. Insisto, gracia por tu apoyo y sobre todo gracia por tomarte las molestias en leer el fic y dejar reveiws. Besos y cuídate. Ya hablaremos. Chao._


	11. Entre Fotos, Rumores y Peleas

**Aviso: **_Este capítulo trata básicamente sobre las consecuencias de lo ocurrido entre Sirius y Katrina en Navidad._

**Aviso2:**_ No toméis mucho en cuenta la actitud de Sirius y Katrina en este capítulo, se comportan así por la situación. _

**Ayuda: **_Me gustaría ponerle un nombre al grupito de Jhon ¿Podríais ayudarme? Os lo agradecería eternamente jeje._

**11. Entre Fotos, Rumores y Peleas.**

Katrina quitó un papel que había colgado en el tablón de anuncios con un fuerte tirón y lo tiró a la basura más próxima. Era el séptimo esa mañana. Estaban en todos sitios, tableros de anuncios, pegados en las vitrinas o en las entradas de las clases y por el suelo. A esas alturas no había nadie que no supiera lo ocurrido entre Sirius y ella durante el viaje de Navidad a la nieve y las miradas fulminantes de un grupo de chicas que pasó por su lado lo confirmaban. Dos días atrás comenzó e extenderse el rumor de Katrina Turner, una de las chicas más difíciles y atractivas del instituto, había sucumbido antes los encantos de Sirius Black, uno de los chicos más guapos y populares del centro y muy deseado entre el grupo estudiantil femenino, pero el día anterior cierto rumor fue confirmado y había fotos para demostrarlo. Ahora todo el mundo tenía dichas fotos y la joven Turner tenía que aguantar las críticas por parte de todas las chicas y las burlas y palabras obscenas de los chicos, y solo porque no había aceptado cierta proposición, solo por eso.

**Flash Back**

Hacía dos semanas que habían vuelto del viaje a la nieve y la vida rutinaria y el instituto habían vuelto con el. La campana anunció el final de la clase y los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Sirius guardaba sus libros en la mochila cuando se percató de la extraña actitud de Katrina que había abandonado el aula tras despedirse de sus amigos con un gesto de cabeza. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y salió de la clase tras la joven Turner intentando no perderla de vista entre la multitud. No era la primera vez que la morena abandona el aula de esa manera. Lo cierto es que desde que habían vuelto del viaje, Katrina se comportaba de manera muy extraña. En varias ocasiones Sirius tuvo el impulso de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero desde lo ocurrido en el hotel, no habían vuelto a cruzar ni una palabra y si lo hacía, era de mala manera. Katrina salió del instituto y se detuvo en una calle próxima al centro por la que rara vez pasaban los estudiantes. Sirius se ocultó en la esquina desde donde podía observarla sin ser visto. La joven miró el reloj en varias ocasiones hasta que cinco minutos más tarde un joven se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de superioridad que al parecer molestó mucho a la joven Turner.

-Jhon-murmuró Sirius entre molesto y confundido-

Desde allí Sirius no podía oír nada por lo que intentó acercarse a la pareja con el mayor sigilo posible. Desde donde se encontraba tan solo podía captar algunas palabras como "pruebas" "todo el mundo" "popularidad" "fracaso" y…"Sirius" ¿Estaban hablando de él?

Tas diez largos minutos, Katrina y Jhon se separaron. La joven Turner suspiró resignada y se encaminó en dirección a la casa Potter dispuesta a darse una buena ducha que le aclarase las ideas cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba a ella apresurado mientras la llamaba.

- Espiar a la gente es un mal hábito ¿Lo sabías?-dijo la morena molesta al comprobar quien la estaba siguiendo-

Pero eso en esos instantes era lo que menos le importaba a Sirius. Se adelanto a Katrina impidiéndole el paso e intentó cruzarse con la mirada de la joven que no paraba de esquivarlo.

-¿Qué hacías con Jhon?-preguntó Sirius con firmeza- ¿De que hablabais?

-Pensaba que lo habías oído todo-dijo la joven Turner con el mismo tono frío con el que se dirigía ha Sirius en las dos últimas semanas-

-¿De que hablabais?-repitió Sirius-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Katrina a la vez que intentaba deshacerse de las manos de Sirius que en ese momento la sujetaban- Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, Sirius.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?-volvió a preguntar Sirius mordaz-Por que si es así…

-Si es así ¿Qué?-dijo la joven mirándole a los ojos fijamente-Tú eres peor que él.

Sirius la fue soltando poco a poco y Katrina se alejó en dirección a la casa Potter arrepintiéndose por primera vez de sus palabras.

**SsSsSsS**

Ruth hablaba animadamente con Cassidy cuando cierto joven le sonrió apoyado en uno de los frondosos árboles del instituto. Tras despedirse de Cassidy y los chicos, se acercó al joven con una amplia sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la joven Halliwell extrañada-

- Te esperaba- se limitó a contestar Remus encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente?-

Ruth lo miró sorprendida pero accedió inmediatamente ante tan atractiva propuesta. Presentía que iba a ser una tarde interesante.

Habían quedado a las seis en el parque "Las Fuentes" donde ambos llegaron puntuales. Caminaron durante unos veinte minutos hasta que llegaron a una acogedora cafetería en la que, según Remus, servían el mejor chocolate caliente de la ciudad. Entre sorbo y sorbo Ruth escuchaba las anécdotas del joven Lupin hasta la fecha sin perderse un mínimo detalle. Sin ninguna duda valía la pena quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche haciendo deberes, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Remus, al igual que él disfrutaba de la suya ya que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas que no sabían hablar de otra cosa que de cosméticos y zapatos.

Dos horas más tarde ambos jóvenes se encaminaba en dirección a casa de Ruth, debido a la persistencia de Remus en acompañarla, cuando una voz entusiasta hizo que el joven Lupin se detuviese horrorizado. ¿Era posible que ella estuviese allí, en Londres?

-¡Remusin!-exclamó una joven que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos con varias bolsas en sus manos-¡Remusin!¡Cuantas ganas tenía de verte!

Sin ninguna duda era una joven muy bonita. Tenía entre catorce y quince años y no era demasiado alta para su edad. Con una melena oscura que le llegaba por los hombros y que favorecía mucho a sus ojos rasgados y su sonrisa infantil. Remus se paso una mano por el cabello y suspiro resignado.

-Julie-dijo con una leve sonrisa- Cuanto tiempo.

-¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!-dijo la joven abrazando a Remus con efusividad-¡Te he echado de menos!

Remus miró a Ruth que hacía lo imposible por no reírse, e intentó deshacerse de los brazos de Julie que en esos momentos besaba al joven en la cara dejando resto de carmín.

-Yo también me alegro de verte-dijo el joven Lupin nada más recuperar el aire-Y dime, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Mis papis van ha estar aquí trabajando una larga temporada y me he venido con ellos-contestó Julie con una radiante sonrisa-Vengo de comprar ropa.

-Que bien-murmuró Remus sarcástico-

Ruth se acercó a ellos, ya que hasta el momento había permanecido apartada, y carraspero para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-¡Oh! Ella es Ruth, una amiga-presentó Remus algo cohibido- Y ella es…

-Julie, su novia –completó la joven ojeando a Ruth desaprobadoramente-

-¿Su novia?-repitió Ruth mirando a Remus sorprendida-

-¡Si!¡¿A que tengo suerte!-exclamó Julie entusiasmada agarrándose al brazo del joven Lupin que miraba al cielo desesperado-Pero ahora que nos hemos vuelto ha encontrar pienso trabajar a fondo en nuestra relación. Seguro que tienes a muchas chicas tras de ti. ¡Sobretodo ahora que estás más guapo que nunca!

-Ya, bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir-intervino Remus intentando acabar con tan bochornosa situación-

-¡Oh, no, Remusin! Acompáñame al hotel ¡Por favor!-pidió Julie con los ojos cristalinos- ¡No me quiero ir sola! ¡Podría pasarme algo!

-Es que le había prometido a Ruth que la acompañaría a ella –se excusó el castaño-

-Por mi no te preocupes-dijo la joven Halliwell con una sonrisa burlona- Acompáñala, no hay ningún problema.

-¡Claro! Además ella ya es mayorcita –apoyó Julie- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-La semana que viene cumplo los diecisiete –respondió la aludida-

-Lo ves, no hay problema-sentenció Julie agarrando el brazo de Remus más fuerte- ¡Vámonos!

-¡No!¡Espera!¡Espera!-decía Remus mientras era arrastrado por la joven-

Ruth observo a los jóvenes con una sonrisa hasta que se perdieron de vista. Luego se volvió y siguió su camino hasta su casa. Pensando "En menudo lío se ha metido Remus"

**SsSsSsS**

Llevaba más de una hora fuera de casa. Faltaban casi tres semanas para que sus padres cumplieran veinte años de casados y ya comenzaba a ponerse demasiado empalagosos según James. Lo había estado pensando. Enfadarse con Lily no era la mejor forma de conseguir que esta dejase a David, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto disculparse. Iría a su casa y hablaría con ella, después de todo tampoco estaba tan lejos. Cruzó barias calles y cuando iba a doblar una de las esquina vio algo que le revolvió el estomago. Enfrente, apoyados en la pared, se encontraban David y Lily demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta de que James estaba presente. Volvió a sentir el mismo impulso que la noche que Lily había comenzado a salir con David, quería intervenir, y esa vez no iba a contenerse.

-Os podrían demandar por escándalo público-dijo James molesto al acercarse más a ellos y consiguiendo que la joven pareja se separasen-

Ambos jóvenes se separaron lentamente para posteriormente mirar a James resignados.

-Nosotros si que podríamos demandarte por acoso-dijo David fulminando a James con la mirada- ¡Quieres dejarnos en paz!

-Uff, que miedo-dijo James sarcástico cruzándose de brazos- ¿Quieres que me eche a temblar?

-¿Qué haces aquí James?-preguntó Lily-

-¿Es que no puedo salir ha dar una vuelta? Soy un ciudadano más por si no lo recuerdas-contestó James ceñudo y extrañamente molesto al ver como David agarraba la mano de Lily-

La joven Evans frunció el ceño y no aparto su mirada de James durante varios segundos, como asegurándose de que decía la verdad.

-¡Deja de mirarme que me vas ha desgastar!-exclamó James nervioso y haciendo que Lily negase con la cabeza-

-No tienes remedio-murmuró la pelirroja-

-Creeme, tú tampoco-contestó el joven Potter metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-Pero me alegro de haberos encontrado.

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo-murmuró David recibiendo un codazo por parte de Lily-

-Por fin podremos dejar las cosas claras-completó James haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de David-Te daré una oportunidad David, ¿No tienes nada que decirnos?

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó el aludido desconcertado-

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero-cortó el joven Potter con firmeza- Pero te lo recordaré. Veinticuatro de noviembre, cumpleaños de Katrina y en el jardín de mi casa hablamos sobre algo muy interesante ¿Sobre qué? ¿Aún no lo recuerdas?

Con cada palabra que James decía se iba acercando más al joven hasta que estaban a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Lily, David te ha estado engañando todo el tiempo!-exclamó James dirigiéndose a la joven con una mirada de dolor-¡Se quiere aprovechar de ti! ¡En cuanto lo consigue te dejará! ¿Es qué no te das cuenta?

-¡¿Pero que dices!-exclamó David dirigiéndose a James amenazante-

-¡David, no!-intervino Lily agarrando al joven-

-¡Yo sé lo que le pasa!-dijo David molesto -¡Está celoso!¡Le gustas!

-Deja de decir gilipolleces si no quieres que te cierre la boca por mis propios medios-amenazó James enfurecido-No me gusta Lily, ¡Y jamás me gustará! Solo es mi amiga.

-Ya claro-dijo David sarcástico- Si Lily no se hubiese fijado en mí, ni siquiera te habrías dado cuenta de que existía, ¡Y lo sabes!

Lily sujetó a David con mayor firmeza y miró a ambos chicos entre sorprendida y asustada y justo cuando James pensaba lanzarse sobre el joven para darle su merecido, la pelirroja intervino.

-¡Parad!-grito poniéndose entre ambos jóvenes-Ya es suficiente. David vamonos.

-¿Pero…?-comenzó el joven-

-Vamonos-repitió Lily- Y contigo James, ya hablaré mañana.

James suspiró resignado y, enfurecido, dio una patada a la pared en la que minutos antes habían estado Lily y David apoyados.

-¡Auh!-exclamó adolorido antes de volverse a su casa-

**SsSsSsS**

El día estaba nublado y debido a que, diez minutos antes de que llegase la profesora McGonagall a decirles que el profesor de matemáticas no había venido, hubiese comenzado a llover no habían podido salir al patio. En esos momentos todos los alumnos de esa clase agradecían su suerte, ya que iban a tener una hora libre.

Aunque Sirius aparentaba escuchar la conversación que en esos momentos mantenían James y Peter, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior con Katrina. Pese a que no quería reconocerlo, echaba en falta sus conversaciones diarias (o discusiones, según como se mire) y sobre todo su compañía.

Sonrió al ver como Remus había salido del aula acompañado por Ruth sin ser vistos por el profesor de guardia que en esos momentos los vigilaba. Sabía a donde iban y por qué. Remus les había contado lo ocurrido al final de su "cita" con la joven Halliwell. Lo cierto es que Remus parecía algo agobiado ante la perspectiva de aguantar a esa tal Vera durante unos meses y, sobe todo, que Ruth hubiese malinterpretado las palabras de la joven.

El único que parecía no tener ninguna preocupación era Peter, ya que saber que Lily estaba en brazos de David sin que él pudiera evitarlo le había quitado el sueño a James, por mucho que intentase disimularlo.

Buscó a Lily con la mirada. Reía amigablemente con algunas de las chicas de clase. Observó a cada una de las jóvenes hasta que apartó la mirada extrañado, Katrina no se encontraba entre ellas. Instintivamente miró al grupito de Jhon y no se sorprendió en absoluto al no encontrarlo entre ellos. Bajó de la mesa en la que estaba subido y salió del aula dispuesto a encontrarlos y a aclarar ese asunto que le daba tan mala espina.

La buscó durante varios minutos y no se sorprendió al verla en compañía de Jhon que en esos momentos mostraba una sonrisa confiada.

-¿No querías pruebas? ¡Aquí las tienes!-exclamó Jhon entregándole algo a la joven que Sirius no pudo ver-¿De veras pensabas que mentía?

Katrina miró detenidamente lo que Jhon le había dado a la vez que en su rostro se contraía mostrando preocupación.

-Son copias ¿cierto?-dijo la morena finalmente-

-Claro, sería muy tonto si te entregase las originales-contestó el aludido- Y si no tomas una decisión rápido dentro de poco todo el instituto las tendrá también.

-¿Por qué haces esto? No lo entiendo-preguntó la joven desconcertada- Eres popular y no tienes ningún problema con las chicas, te es muy fácil conseguir una cita por lo que me niego a creer que estés haciendo todo esto por mí. ¿Qué quieres en realidad?

-Eres una chica muy lista –comentó Jhon acariciando la mejilla de Katrina-No te negaré que desde que viniste al instituto me he interesado mucho por ti, estás muy buena y no eres una de esas tontas que babean por donde paso, pero desde un principio mi objetivo ha sido fastidiar a "los merodeadores" y en especial a Black que se que te tiene mucho cariño.

-Ya claro-murmuró sarcástica Katrina-Te has equivocado de cebo, a Sirius no le importo lo más mínimo.

-Eso es lo que hace creer-contestó Jhon- Y estoy convencido que es capaza de echar a perder su popularidad por ti, te lo garantizo.

Jhon se giró y se encaminó en dirección contraria en la que se encontraba Sirius oculto, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse Katrina lo llamó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la joven más confusa que antes-

-Pronto lo averiguarás-contestó Jhon para luego alejarse definitivamente-

Katrina miró de nuevo lo que llevaba en la mano y suspiró resignada. Pero cuando se dirigía de nuevo a clase sumergida en sus pensamientos se percató de que alguien la seguía y, sin querer, soltó lo que Jhon le había dado que quedó esparcido por el suelo. Sirius se agachó y cogió una de las fotos mientras la joven Turner cogía el resto apresurada.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido- ¿Somos nosotros?

-Dame eso ¿Quieres?-dijo Katrina arrebatándole la foto al joven-

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó de nuevo Sirius con un deje de preocupación que se mostraba en su voz-

Katrina miró el suelo pensativa y finalmente le entregó las fotos que le había dado Jhon momentos antes.

-Sabe lo que pasó en el hotel-se limitó a decir Katrina mientras Sirius examinaba cada foto con detenimiento-Y no será el único dentro de poco.

Sirius pasó su mano libre por el cabello y suspiró enfurecido. Si querían que lo ocurrido en Navidad fuera un secreto iban por mal camino. En las fotos aparecían ambos mostrando lo ocurrido en el pasillo del séptimo piso del hotel.

-¡¿Por que no me lo has dicho antes!-exclamó Sirius molesto- Nadie debe enterarse, ¡Nadie!¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¿Y que te crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?-atacó Katrina enfurecida por la conducta del merodeador-

-¡Se va ha enterar!-exclamó el joven Black dispuesto a salir corriendo en busca de Jhon-¡Me ha dar los negativos por las buenas o por las malas!

-Pensaba que lo conocías mejor-dijo Katrina- Aunque lo amenaces, ¡Jamás te dará los negativos! Es muy orgulloso, tan orgulloso como tú.

-¡Deja de compararnos! Yo no soy como él-contestó Sirius que no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro- Te lo aseguro.

Katrina hizo el ademán de contestar, pero no dijo nada, no quería empeorar aún más la situación.

-Si se enteran…-murmuró Sirius preocupado-Alguna manera habrá de solucionar esto ¿no? ¡Tiene que haberte pedido algo a cambio!

-Si, así es –contestó la joven Turner muy avergonzada-Lleva chantajeándome desde que volvimos del viaje.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius desesperado-¿Qué quiere a cambio?

-Bueno, el quiere… quiere… acostarse conmigo-contestó la joven en un murmullo casi inaudible para su acompañante-

- ¿Y cual es el problema?-preguntó Sirius impulsivamente-

Pero antes de que pudiera analizar lo que había dicho, la mano de Katrina había quedado marcada en la mejilla derecha de Sirius mientras que, por las mejillas de la joven Turner, corrían gruesas lágrimas de angustia y frustración.

-No te consiento que me trates así. ¿Por quien me has tomado?-dijo Katrina dolida- Te diré algo: Yo estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, para que no descienda "tu popularidad" y sigas volviendo locas a todas las chicas. ¡A mi me da igual que se enteren! Yo no soy tan superficial como tú y solo me importa lo que opinen las personas a las que yo verdaderamente les importo.

Sirius la miró sorprendido y, sin previo aviso, abrazó a la joven sintiéndose un completo miserable por haber tratado así a una de las pocas personas que siempre había estado ahí, con sus más y sus menos, pero siempre le había apoyado.

-Lo siento-murmuró Sirius besando el cabello de la joven- Se que no merezco que me perdones, pero lo he dicho sin pensar. Además, sabes que soy el primero que no acepta que Jhon se te acerque a más de diez metros de distancia y…

-Sirius…-comenzó Katrina, pero el aludido la detuvo-

- Espera, ya acabo-dijo el joven Black colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven haciéndola callar- Aunque me cueste mucho reconocerlo, te tengo mucho cariño. Creo que eres de las pocas personas a las que considero amigas y no me gustaría que te pasase algo, y mucho menos por mi culpa. ¿Me perdonas?

Katrina miró a Sirius durante unos segundos para después sonreír siendo imitada por el joven Black que en esos instantes acariciaba el rostro de la joven limpiando el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas.

-Si no me queda otro remedio… -dijo la joven Turner encogiéndose de hombros-

Sirius volvió a abrazarla y en esta ocasión si que fue correspondido.

-¿No deberíamos separarnos? –Preguntó la morena algo sonrojada- Si nos ven van ha pensar mal.

-¡Que piensen lo que quieran!-exclamó Sirius- ¿Es que acaso no puedo abrazar a una amiga?

**Fin Flash Back**

Pero ¿Tanta importancia tenía lo ocurrido entre ella y Sirius? Era cierto que a partir de esos rumores Sirius se había echo más popular, el odio de Nataly por ella había aumentado (si es que era posible) y muchas otras cosas que no cabía mencionar.

Katrina entró al comedor y escogió su almuerzo entre todos los alimentos que había en el buffet libre. Se encamino a la mesa desde donde Lily le hacía señales con la mano cuando Sirius, arto de la situación, dejó la bandeja de la joven en la silla donde segundos antes había estado sentado, y subió a Katrina a la mesa llamando la atención de todos.

-Sirius, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó la morena molesta-

-Confía en mí-se limitó a responder antes subirse él también a la mesa-Te dije que te iba a ayudar y pienso hacerlo.

James y Remus miraban a los dos jóvenes expectantes como el resto de de los presentes, a excepción de Peter que seguía degustando su almuerzo sin mostrar ninguna señal de sorpresa como si fuera de lo más normal que dos personas se subieran encima de una mesa mientras comes.

-¡Escuchadme Todos! ¡Iré al grano y no os quitaré mucho tiempo! –Exclamó el joven Black sorprendiendo a todos ya que su rostro se mostraba serio, cosa poco habitual- ¡Estoy comenzando a cansarme del asuntillo de navidad! ¿Por qué le dais tanta importancia? Para nosotros no tuvo ninguna. Además, era noche vieja, una noche de fiesta y alcohol ¡¿Queréis alguna explicación más!

Los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Sin ninguna duda tenían un par de preguntas que hacerle, pero no se atrevieron a decirlo en voz alta ya que en esos instantes Sirius fulminaba a cada uno de los presentes con la mirada.

-Y os aclararé algo-continuó Sirius- Katrina es una de mis mejores amigas y por un par de besos, que no han tenido ninguna importancia, no creo que s haya de montar este escándalo. Y pos si acaso os queda alguna duda de que un beso con ella no significa nada…

Sirius agarró a la joven Turner por la cintura y la acercó a él para posteriormente juntar sus labios con cierta ternura que solo ellos dos pudieron percibir. Segundos después se separaron y, ante la atenta mirada de todos, bajaron de la mesa con una Katrina muy sonrojada. Nataly, muy avergonzada por tal humillación, se acercó a Sirius para darle una bofetada y demostrar que nadie deja a Nataly Grey y mucho menos por alguien como la joven Turner.

-Hemos terminado-dijo antes de encaminarse hacia la salida-

Sirius la miró sorprendido, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a que la perfecta se fuera así, sin más. Después de todo, era la primera vez que le dejaban, siempre era él que decidía cuando acababa todo.

-Pues vale, de todos modos no te quiero-se limitó a decir-

Nataly se detuvo e hizo un ademán de contestar en su defensa pero una mirada de Nathaza la contuvo y siguió su camino dispuesta a salir del comedor lo más dignamente posible.

**SsSsSsS**

A partir de entonces, la ruptura entre Sirius y Nataly fue el tema de conversación durante días. Respecto a lo ocurrido en Navidad, nadie volvió a mencionarlo, después de todo era Sirius (uno de los chicos más populares y respetados del centro) quien lo "había prohibido". Muchas cosas habían cambiado esa semana, pero lo que verdaderamente les importaba a los estudiantes del instituto Griffindor era que Sirius Black y Nataly Grey volvieran a estar disponibles. De lo que nadie se había percatado, ni siquiera ella misma, era que desde entonces Katrina comenzase a mirar a Sirius con otros ojos, aunque fuese inconscientemente.

**Continuara…**

**Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Y las vacaciones como os han ido? Espero que muy bien. Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo y os garantizo que a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar más a menudo porque aún queda mucho fic por delante y así podemos tirarnos años jeje, es broma, tanto tanto no pero más o menos. Y hablando del capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? Para seros sincera no ha sido del todo de mi agrado y creo que podía haberme quedado mejor. Lo único que me consuela es que es un capítulo trance y que no va ha tener mucha relevancia en el fic. Eso sí, os aviso que dentro de poco os vais ha enterar de algo muy importante que va ha unir mucho a James y Lily (siiiiiiiii! Por fin). A partir de ahora va a comenzar a desenredarse muchas cosas y ha enredarse otras tantas jaja. En fin, muchos besos y gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**Contestación a los magníficos, fantásticos, maravillosos, etc… reviews**

**Lira Garbo: **_Hola wapísima! ¡¡Muchísimas muchísimas gracias por tus dos mensajes! Aunque parezca que no me han levantado mucho el ánimo. Me alegro que te este gustando el fic y espero que después de haber leído este capítulo no hayas cambiado de idea, porqué no has cambiado de idea ¿Verdad? (Yare con cara de asustada)jeje. En fin, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y sobre todo espero que te siga gustando. Muchos besos y gracias por tu apoyo._

**Amnydic1991******_Hola! ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que de maravilla jeje. Antes que nada, menos mal que has encontrado el cuaderno que sino te toca pagarme la manicura ¡¡por que casi estoy sin uñas jaja!Y ahora hablando del capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores, aunque lo dudo ¡¡ es desastroso! Jaja. Por lo menos lo de Sirius y Katy ya se está arreglando ¿no? Y ha roto con Nataly! Eso si que son buenas noticias jaja. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas leyendo el fic. Besos._

**norixblack******_Hola wapa! Antes que nada, lo siento por lo del capítulo anterior! ¡¡No quería agobiarte! ¡Sorry!. Y ahora, ¿Como estás? Espero que muy bien. ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si! Por cierto, estoy de acuerdo contigo, si hay tías como las perfectas… hacemos una secta contra ellas muahahahaha ups, ha salido mi sentido malévolo, no lo tomes muy en cuenta ¿vale? Jeje. En fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo por el fic y sigue con el tuyo pronto ¿Vale? Besos._

**Thea: **_Jajajaja, no te preocupes, cuando te acuerdes porque me preguntaste sobre la edad me lo dices jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y confío que este también sea de tu agrado, aunque lo dudo ¡¡¡es un completo desastre! Jeje. El próximo capítulo intentaré publicarlo antes y remediar este catastrófico capítulo jaja. Besos._

**Akary: **_Hola wapisima! Jajaja, si, tienes razón, la escena entre Sirius y Katy tendría que haber sido más picante pero es que publico la historia en otra página y ahí no se puede poner cosas así jeje. Pero en próximos capítulos pondré una cosa un poco más subidita de tono jeje lo que no te puedo decir es entre quien jajaja. En fin, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Bss._

**Fleur: **_Hola amigui! Jeje, si, ya os echaba de menos a todos por eso decidí publicar jeje. Si, cada vez la cosa se pone más interesante (o por lo menos lo intento jeje) pero este capítulo ha echado todo por los suelos (¿Se nota que no me ha gustado mucho?)jaja. De todos modos los próximos capítulos van ha ser mejores. El doce no estoy segura pero a partir del trece se van ha descubrir cosas muy interesantes muahahhaha. Sobre lo de Cassidy y Marck si, snif snif, pero antes de que vuelvan (si vuelven) (que va ha ser que si! Jeje) van ha pasar muchas cosas entre ellos, quien sabe, a lo mejor el plan de Dafne va ha tener sus frutos… después de haber leído esto, llama a Lockhart para que te haga uno de sus hechizos desmemorizadores jeje. Sobre Sirius y Katy,si, tienes razón. Aunque no lo demuestre mucho, para Katrina ha sido un golpe duro después de todo ella… ejem, nada, nada. Y en el próximo capítulo sabremos más cosas sobre esa extraña relación que mantienen Ruth y Remus. Sobre la relación entre David y Lily, no lo des mucho tiempo, es lo único que puedo decirte, va ha pasar algo muy muy importante pronto así que… . Bueno, muchos besos y millones de gracias por tu apoyo._

_PD. Mi dire es…_

_yareTurner13(arroba) que tengamos ocasión de hablar. _

**Hermiwg: **_Hola wapetona! No tienes nada que agradecer, lo importante es que tu madre se encuentre mejor . ¿Y tú como estás? Sabes, ya me he leído el sexto libro. Encontré una página donde estaba traducido. Menos Mal porque ya me veía traduciéndolo yo misma con el diccionario al lado jaja. Ahora hablando de tu magnífico review, te confesaré algo, no le queda mucho a la relación entre David y Lily, tiene los capítulos contados jeje. Va ha pasar algo muy importante por lo que tendrán que dejarlo, muy importante. Sobre lo de Sirius y Katy, tienes toda la razón, si que significó algo, peor por ahora solo podemos conformarnos con que Sirius ha terminado con Nataly ¡¡¡Fiesta! Por cierto, muchas gracias por leer el minific, de verdad que te lo agradezco y espero que sea de tu agrado. Bueno, me despido, espero que te guste este capítulo y te garantizo que los próximos van ha ser mejores. Besos._

**Lily-cPotter******_Hola wapa! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado aunque a mi no me ha gustado demasiado. Pero espero que los próximos sean mejores jeje. En fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y ¡¡sigue con tu fic!_

**yaiza14: **_Hola wapisima! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo llevas tu historia? Espero que muy bien en todo jeje. Tal como te dije ya he puesto el capítulo once ¿Qué te ha parecido? A mi no me ha gustado mucho por lo que espero que los próximos capítulos sean mejores. Tienes razón, Dafne se ha pasado mucho con Cassy pero lo más importante ¿Tendrá resultado? Acerca de Jhon y Tom umm, estos acaban de empezar. Están dispuesto a todo para fastidiar a los merodeadores y conseguir a "sus chicas" y será viendo en los próximos capítulos. Y, aunque al parecer todo se está aclarando poco a poco, esto acaba de empezar… (que misteriosa me he puesto jajaja). En fin, muchos besos y gracias por tu apoyo. Chao._

**alex black bird: **_Hola!Antes de nada ¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra dejar tu fic!Da igual que haya cosas del sexto libro, por mi no hay problema, pero creo que la decisión la tienes que tomar tu. Y ahora hablando del capítulo. Me alegro que el anterior te haya gustado y, aunque no debo decirlo, Arnold saldrá en próximos capítulos jeje, ya verás la que arma. Sobre lo de Peter, si, ¡¡¡Que se hubiera quedado en la montaña! A mi personalmente no me importaría jeje. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y sigas leyendo el fic. Muchos besos y gracias por tu apoyo. _

**Sofía: **_Hola wapísima! ¡Que tal estás? Espero que muy bien. No sabes cuanto me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Acerca de la relación entre David y Lily umm, te recomiendo que te leas una parte del capítulo ocho, es un trocito muy pequeño, que te aclara como es David, ya que no es muy de fiar. Jeje, a mi también me gustan mucho las charlas de el señor Potter, me río mucho escribiéndolas. Sobre lo de Cassiy y Mark no te preocupes, posiblemente tengan alguna posibilidad. Una pregunta ¿A que te referías con que te explicara la relación entre Sirius y Katy?¿A que te refieres? Por cierto, siento haberme retasado tanto en publicar, pero he estado trabajando este verano y estudiando para el examen de septiembre y no he tenido mucho tiempo. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por todo. Muchos besos._

_PD. ¡Gracias por un review tan largo jeje!_

**kitty in celo******_Hola wapa! __Lo que me reí con tu review jeje. Me alegro que te guste tanto Katrina, de todos los personajes que he creado yo ( creo que es mi favorito jeje). Pues si ahora le tienes envidia, espera a leer los próximos capítulos. Va ha pasar algo que va ha hacer que todas tengamos una envidia tremenda (por lo menos yo). Te adelantaré algo (es que en el fondo soy un trozo de pan) ¿Qué harías si vivieras con dos merodeadores? Jeje, buena pista ¿no?. Sobre lo de Lily, umm, su relación va ha dar mucho de que hablar, y lo verás jeje. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo y sigas leyendo el fic. _

**meli-2108******_Hola! No sabes la alegría que me dio al ver tu revió, casi lloro de la emoción jeje. No sabes lo que me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y sobre todo que te parezca que esta bien escrita. Espero que este desastroso capítulo no te haga cambiar de opinión jeje. Muchos besos y gracias por tus ánimos._

**AliBlackPotter: **_Hola wapa! ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu extenso review! Jeje, me reí mucho leyéndolo. Y ahora entre nosotras, confiesa que tu pareja preferida es Arnold y McGonagall ¡¡Confiésalo! Jaja, no me hagas caso, el examen de recuperación de mates me dejó traumatizada. Sobre lo de Cassidy y Mark, umm, van ha pasar muchas cosas, pero muchas, antes de que vuelvan. Después de todo, a lo mejor el plan de Dafne da sus frutos… Sobre David y Lily, su relación tiene los capítulos contados, en próximos capítulos va ha pasar "algo" que harán que rompan, pero eso ya se verá. Ahora Sirius y Katy, una extraña pareja. Por ahora solo podemos conformarnos con que Sirius y Nataly han roto ¡¡Fiesta! ¡¡Fiesta! ¡¡Fiesta en casa de los Potter!. Pero, ¿Qué pasa entre Remus y Ruth? Al parecer el joven Lupin esta colado por Ruth ¿Pero sentirá ella lo mismo? ¡¡¡Eso ya se verá! Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado (aunque en mi opinión es un completo fracaso) y sigas leyendo el fic. Besos._

**Srita-Lunatica******_Hola wapisima! Casi lloro con tu review. Millones de gracias ¡¡Me encantó jeje! No sabes lo que me reí. No sabes lo que me alegra que te esté gustando el fic y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Como habrás comprobado, el capítulo trata básicamente de Sirius y Katy, pero pronto habrá otro que trate básicamente de Remusin (que se que te encanta jeje). Por ahora solo sabemos que ha aparecido una tal Julie, supuesta novia de Remus y que está dispuesta a todo para mejorar su relación jajaja.Sobre David y Lily, su relación tiene los capítulos contados, próximamente pasara "algo" muy pero que muy importante. Muchos besos y por cierto, no tienes nada que agradecer ¡¡Me encanta tu fic!_

**Zara Potter-Black: **_Hola!Antes que anda, millones de gracias por leer el fic y por dejar un review. De verdad que me alegro mucho que te esté gustando el fic y espero que, después de haber leído este capítulo, siga siendo de tu agrado. Sobre James y Lily umm, por ahora su relación está muy reñida jeje, hasta que David no se quite del medio…. En fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y cuidate mucho. Chao._

**Marian Salazar: **_Hola wapisima! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que de maravilla jeje. No sabes la alegría que me dio cuando vi tus dos súper reveiws, me puse a leerlos como una loca jeje, ¡¡Me encantan tus comentarios acerca del capítulo! Son profundos y no te dejas ni el más mínimo detalle jeje. Antes de seguir quería pedirte algo ¡¡No te tires por ningún puente! ¡¡No por favor!¡¡¡Que haría yo sin ti! Jajajaja. Y empezando la contestación a tus súper reveiws. Me alegro que te caiga tan bien Arnold porque va ha salir en próximos capítulos y menudos líos va ha armara jajaja. Dumbledore si que está lo que pasa que aún no he tenido ocasión de ponerlo, peor lo pondré ¡Te lo prometo! (dijo yare con aire solemne) Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo me da una rabia enorme que los amigos sierpe empieces con eso de uy! Metiendo cizaña, peor que le vamos ha hacer, tiene menos cerebro que un mosquito jeje. Y sobre lo de Peter, por mi, se podía haber quedado en la montaña, sería duro aceptar su desaparición, pero creo que lo superaríamos (después de mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo) pero lo superaríamos jeje. Sobre la relación entre Cassidy y Mark umm, van ha pasar muchas cosas antes de que ellos vuelvan. Quien sabe, a lo mejor el plan de Dafne da sus frutos…. Por cierto, jajajaja pobre público, pero hay que comprenderte, estabas inventando un nuevo deporte jeje. Por cierto, ¿Te cae bien Look? Ya te estoy dando una gran pista sobre quien le va ha traer muchos problemas a Nick ¿Podrías aguantar que te persiguiera de un lado para otro? Otra pista jeje. Sobre Remus y Ruth jeje, una relación algo extraña, por ahora lo único que sabemos acerca de ellos, es que ha aparecido una tal Julie que dice ser novia de Remus ¿Será verdad? ¿O habrá alguna explicación? Sobre Sirius y Katy jeje, una relación que va ha dar mucho de que hablar. Aunque en el capítulo once la actitud de Katy y la de Sirius no son muy correctas (por lo que no se las tomes en cuenta) nos sirve para demostrar que se tiene un cariño especial pero ¿Qué tipo de cariño? Pero ya sabremos más cosas sobre esta pareja en próximos capítulos jeje. Como ves no James sabe lo que le está ocurriendo. El joven Potter siempre ha sido muy impulsivo y no le ha gustado nunca que se metan con "sus amigas" pero con Lily es diferente, es más que eso y "eso" lo tiene desconcertado al pobre jeje. Y por si fuera poco está David, otro gran problema y sobre esa pista jejeje umm, lo único que puedo decirte es que tus sospechas se acercan muchísimo a la realidad y que es posible que David conozca a las perfectas. Sobre lo que significa "mañaca" bueno, uff, soy muy mala dando explicaciones jeje. Es como un insulto español. En el caso de Nataly, quiere decir que Katrina es muy infantil, que no está a su altura… lo ha dicho para hacerla sentir inferior. Sé que no es una buena explicación peor no encuentro las palabras adecuadas jeje, ¡¡sorry!. Jajja, muy bueno, lo de los tres ancianos con sus chaquetas de cueros y en las motos jajajajjajajaja. Sobre la afición de Sirius por fumar ya hablaremos más adelante, quien sabe, a lo mejor Katrina hace "algo" para que deje de fumar muahahahhaha. Por fin nuestros deseos se han hecho realidad ¡¡Sirius ha dejado a Nataly!(ha sido al revés pero da lo mismo jeje) ¡Fiesta en casa de los Potter! Sobre la vida personal de Sirius ya se irán descubriendo cosas poco a poco. Lo que yo intento trasmitir (como suena eso) es que Sirius a tenido una mala infancia, rodeado por una familia traficantes de drogas y cosas así. Sin pares en los que pudiera apoyarse en sus malos momentos… y lo que más siente como si fuera su familia, snif snif, que pena!. Y ahora hablando sobre Nick y…¡¡Si! ¡¡¡TÚ! Jaja. Me alegro que te guste tu personaje, pero si quieres cambiar algo, no dudes en decírmelo ¿eh? Por cierto, en próximos capítulos saldrá como os habéis conocido y todo jeje. Pues si, vas ha traer muchisimo lío a la trama. Tengo muchas cosas pensadas VAIS HA HACERLES PAGAR TODO A LAS PERFECTAS muahahahahha. Sobre lo del instituto, no se si ya te lo había dicho, peor sí! Pensaba cambiarte en el próximo curso al instituto Griffindor ya que, todavía queda como un año y medio o así (en el fic) para que acabe. Katrina tendrá casi dieciocho años cuando acabe el fic y ahora tiene dieciséis ¡!Así que no hay ningún problema en que tu cumple sea el de Marian. Por cierto, a partir del próximo capítulo aparecerás ya como otro personaje fundamental. En algunos capítulos aparecerás más en otros menos pero ya eres un personaje oficial del fic jeje. En fin, me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este ni haya sido menos, aunque lo dudo ¡¡ha sido un asco!. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vas ha seguir con tu fic? ¡¡Me encanta!. Muchos besos y gracias por todo._

**Critia: **_Hola wapisima! No te preocupes si dejas el review antes o después, lo importante es que lo hagas ¿no? Jeje. No sabes lo que me alegro que te guste la pareja Sirius/ Katy ya que es una de mis parejas favoritas. Espero que no le hayas dado importancia al comportamiento de ambos en este capítulo, pobretos estaban estresados jeje. Ya que eres la persona que más importancia le da ha esta pareja, te voy a decir algo (pero que quede entre nosotras ¿eh?), en el próximo capítulo van ha venir unos nuevos vecinos al barrio y el hijo mayor del matrimonio va ha estar loco por Katrina, así que Sirius va ha tener que ir espabilando. Y por otro lado el volverá a su antigua actitud de mujeriego, ya me entiendes cosa que molestara mucho a la joven. Además, te confesaré que va ha pasar algo muy muy muy gordo por lo que ellos se separarán y todo será culpa de Nataly. Pero esto último pasará dentro de mucho jeje. Sobre la pareja Ruth/Remus jaja, por ahora lo único que se sabe es que al merodeador comienza a gustarle la chica y que, para desgracia de todos (en especial de Remus), a aparecido una tal Julie que dice ser su novia. Menudo lío que va ha montar esta jajaja. Y sobre Lily y James, uff, lo único que puedo decirte es que la relación entre David y Lily tiene los capítulos contados jeje. Si, aún estoy de vacaciones. Pero desgraciadamente empiezo el insti dentro de dos semanas snif snif. Pero voy a aprobechar ahora para escribir. Por cierto ¿Te ha gustado este capítulo? Espero que si. En fin, muchas gracias por todo y muchos besos._

**Vinnesa: **_Hola wapetona! Como habrás comprobado ¡¡ya tengo bio! Sí, en cuanto me dijiste como hacerlo, me rompí la cabeza escribiendo uno ¿Qué te parece? ¡A mi un fracaso! Jeje. Pero hablando ahora del fic. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y (aunque lo dudo) espero que este también. No te preocupes si tardas más o menos en dejar un review, lo importante es que lo hagas ¿no?jeje. Sobre la relación entre Cassidy y Mark, no te preocupes, pasarán muchas muchas pero muchas cosas antes, pero volverán!. Sobre lo de Sirius y Katy… una pret sin remedio, un día se metan y al otro pierden el culo por ayudarse (que fina soy! jeje)Y sobre Lil y David, tranquila, esa relación tiene los días contados muahahahahha. Y Remus y Ruth, bueno, el merodeador esta loco por sus huesos peor ahora a parecido esa tal Julie (supuesta novia de Remus) que va ha facilitar las cosas jeje. Y hablando de este capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? Un desastre ¿verdad? Estoy contigo. En fin, muchos besos y gracias por todo._

**bronwyn bm******_Hola! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Me alegro que el fic este siendo de tu agrado y espero que después de haber leído este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. En fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo el fic. _

**Bell Potter**_Hola wapa! Antes que nada ¡¡Gracias a ti por un fic así y por dejarme tantos reveiws en mi historia! De verdad que me alegro que te esté gustando y no dudes que seguiré leyendo tu fic. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Besos. _


	12. San Valentin

12

**Hola!! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que de las mil maravillas o por lo menos mejor que yo, que no dejo de hacer exámenes jeje. Pero olvidándonos de la cruda vida del estudiante solo quería recomendaros el fic de Sabrina Evans:**

"**A los 16"**

**que también es de los merodeadores (pero ahí si que son magos jeje)Seguro que os gustará, es muy divertido y vais a disfrutar mucho leyéndolo. **

**Y antes de seguir con el capítulo (lo sé, soy una pesada incorregible :D ) jeje quiero deciros que finalmente (después de una eternidad) he acabado el minific que estaba escribiendo:**

"**Un Fin de Semana con mis Suegros"**

**Para los que aún no lo han leído solo tiene cuatro capítulos y solo espero que os animéis y lo leáis, pero solo aviso que después no me hago cargo si alguien le tiene miedo a sus suegros ¿eh? Yo solo aviso jeje. Y ahora si os dejo con otro capítulo de "Jóvenes Rebeldes", espero que os guste y disfrutéis con la lectura. Bss**

**12. S****an ****V****alentín y…**

Quizás para cualquiera persona que no fuera del instituto Griffindor, San Valentín era como cualquier otro día de trabajo con la excepción de que debías regalarle algo a la persona que consideras importante para ti y más tarde celebrarlo de manera especial. Pero para los profesores y algunos alumnos (que podías contar con una sola mano), San Valentín era uno de esos días en el que los estudiantes parecían estar en otro sitio por lo que no podías hacer bien tu trabajo y, desde el punto de vista de esa minoría de estudiantes, era cuando sus compañeros se ponían más idiotas que nunca, y en especial las chicas.

-Señorita Geller, ¿Sería tan amable de darse la vuelta y atender como sus compañeros?-reprendió McGonagall echando un rápida ojeada al resto de la clase y luego suspirar resignada- Así no hay quien dé clase.

Y era cierto. Tan solo unos pocos, para ser más exactos Lily, Remus y Ruth, atendían a la clase ya que el resto o presumía de lo que le habían regalado y de todas las cartas que recibiría ó, como era el caso de Katrina, dibujaba en el borde de la mesa intentando que la profesora no la viera.

-En fin, voy a repartir las cartas –dijo finalmente la profesora y, por una vez en toda la clase, todos le prestaron atención- Pero para mañana quiero que busquéis información sobre el apartado.

La profesora McGonagall salió del aula y entro segundos después con una enorme caja de cartón en las manos. Remus y Nick se levantaron para ayudarla mientras muchas de las chicas, entre las que se encontraban Nicole y Nataly, no pudieron evitar soltar gritos de emoción.

El buzón de San Valentín, era una tradición que se hacía desde los comienzos del instituto. Tres días antes del catorce de febrero se colocaba una caja a la que llamaban "buzón" en la puerta de cada aula para que los alumnos echaran las cartas para la persona en la que estaban interesados y el día de San Valentín el tutor daba las cartas a su destinatario. Debido a lo ocurrido años anteriores, el profesorado había tomado la precaución de poner "un buzón" más grande en el aula donde estuviera los merodeadores o el grupito de Jhon y de esa manera evitar que se desbordara el primer día.

-¡A ver quien recibe esta vez más cartas Black! –le grito Tom desde el otro lado del aula-

Como todos los años, "el buzón" era otra manera de probar quien era más popular o más deseado entre el sexo opuesto y esa oportunidad no la iban a desperdiciar ni los merodeadores ni el grupito de Jhon.

-Da por sentado que nosotros-contestó Sirius, arrogante.

Tom sonrió con malicia y se giró. Comenzó a soplarle a Lily por el cuello, pese a que sabía que le molestaba, para luego susurrar:

-Leeré tu carta la primera.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te he escrito?-preguntó Lily girándose hacia él.

-Vamos, no lo niegues, estas loquita por mí-contestó el joven con una sonrisa coqueta-Pero te entiendo, soy irresistible.

-Esta claro que tu moral no está por los suelos precisamente-murmuró Lily antes de girarse de nuevo.

-Os iré llamando conforme encuentre las cartas, y vendréis a cogerlas-ordenó McGonagall- ¡Bob Horner!

El joven se levantó y cogió la carta mientras la mayoría de las chicas le observaban con curiosidad.

-Jhonatan Wilson-dijo la profesora sacando dos cartas más aparte de las que llevaba-Tienes nueve por ahora.

Jhon cogió las cartas y sonrió a los merodeadores con superioridad antes de sentarse en su sitio. James dirigió una mirada a Sirius con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido antes de levantarse y dirigirse a por tres cartas más de las que Jhon tenía y que en esos momentos sostenía la profesora.

-Que cara de imbecil se le ha quedado–comentó Sirius cuando James se reunió con ellos- Y espera cuando nos toque a nosotros, Remus.

-Te veo muy confiado-intervino el aludido- ¿Tan seguro estás que vas a ganar?

-Por supuesto-dijo antes de darle un golpe a la mesa donde estaba sentado.

-Sirius Black-llamó la profesora, enfadada- ¡Y bájate del pupitre!

Habían pasado más de diez minutos y en todo ese tiempo los que más se habían levantado habían sido los merodeadores, las perfectas y el grupito de Jhon. Rara vez nombraban a otros que no pertenecieran a esos tres grupos pero, en general, toda la clase tenía alguna carta.

-Y bien, siguiendo la tradición del instituto, alguien deberá leer una de sus cartas-dijo la profesora.

Nicole y Nataly levantaron la mano inmediatamente mientras agitaban una de sus cartas en el aire, pero la profesora no les prestó atención y siguió pasando la vista por todos y cada uno de los alumnos que se encontraban en clase hasta que se detuvo en…

-Señorita Evans, ¿Sería tan amable de leernos algunas de sus cartas?-preguntó McGonagall con una de esas miradas que no admitía replica-

-¿Yo?-preguntó, haciéndose la despistada.

Pero Lily no estaba dispuesta a leer nada a nadie y, pese a que sus propias reglas decían que había que obedecer a los profesores a toda costa, no pensaba cambiar de idea por mucho que le insistiesen. Absolutamente nada ni nadie le harían cambiar de idea.

**SsSsSsS**

- No me puedo creer que al final hayas leído la carta-dijo Cassidy sentándose en el césped-

-Si, se te veía tan convencida…-añadió Nick imitando a Cassidy al igual que el resto-

-Pero quien no hace caso a McGonagall con la cara que ha puesto-intervino Katrina mordiendo la manzana que llevaba en la mano- Yo en tu lugar también la hubiese leído o me hubiese tirado por la ventana más próxima, no sé.

-Si, ¡que vergüenza que he pasado!-exclamó la joven pelirroja tapándose la cara con las manos-

-Y hablando de cartas, ¿Cuántas habéis recibido?-preguntó Cassidy curiosa-Ye he recibido cinco.

-Siete-contestó Lily-

-Yo cuatro-contestó Ruth-

-¿Y entre esas está la de Remus?-preguntó Katrina pícaramente-

-¡Mira que eres pesada!-exclamó Ruth- Que entre Remus y yo no hay nada, ¡Nada! Solo somos amigos.

-No puedes ser solo su amiga ¡Es un merodeador!-recordó la joven Turner mientras Lily asentía con la cabeza-

-¡Mira quien habla! ¿Y que pasa con Sirius?-intervino Cassy- Porque últimamente sois muy amiguitos.

-¡Por favor!¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-dijo Katrina mientras le quitaba importancia con la mano y se sonrojaba- Sirius es…Sirius.

-Bien, antes de que lleguemos a otra conclusión tan apoteósica como esa, ¿Cuántas has recibido tú, Katy?-preguntó Lily-

-Nueve-dijo mientras se recostaba en el césped- Tres menos que el año pasado.

-¿Quién te las ha enviado?-preguntó Ruth interesada-¿Es alguna de Sirius?

-¡Y dale! Pues mira, no lo se, no las he abierto-confesó la joven Turner- Pero de Sirius seguro que no es ninguna, él no manda, sólo recibe.

-Algunos tiene una suerte…-murmuró Mark mientras Nick reía-

-Seguro que tú tampoco puedes quejarte ¿Cuántas has recibido?-preguntó Cassidy intentando no parecer interesada-

-Once-contestó Mark, aunque no parecía muy contento por ello-

Desde su ruptura, Mark y Cassidy no habían hablando de ello, ni si quiera lo habían mencionado. Preferían hacer como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, como si nunca hubiesen sido novios, como si nunca se hubiese interpuesto Dafne entre ellos. Ahora lo único que les interesaba era recuperar su amistad.

-El que no puede quejarse es Nick, aquí presente.-dijo Mark recuperando sus sonrisa y señalando a su amigo- Ha recibido quince y entre ellas se encuentra la de Nicole.

-Y hablando de ellas, ¿Cuantas habrán recibido?-comentó la joven Koster-

**SsSsSsS**

Tanto las perfectas, como los merodeadores (a excepción de Sirius) y el grupito de Jhon, se encontraban sentados en el césped bajo uno de los frondosos árboles contando las cartas que habían recibido.

-Es evidente que nosotros hemos recibido más –dijo Jhon con aires de superioridad- No veo la necesidad de contarlas.

-Eso se sabrá cuando nosotras contemos las cartas –dijo Nadia con una sonrisa- Las manos inocentes dirán quien es el ganador.

-Esto me parece una tontería –murmuró Remus-

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él-corroboró Look- Nosotros somos los ganadores, al igual que el año anterior.

-¿Y como sabemos con seguridad que vosotros ganasteis? –decía Sirius mientras se acercaba a sus amigos-Después de todo, no tenemos por que fiarnos de vuestra palabra.

-¿Dónde has estado?-le preguntó Remus en un susurro-

-Tenía que hacer algo-contestó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros- Y bien, ¿Qué grupo ha recibido más cartas?

**SsSsSsS**

Los alumnos se miraban extrañados. La profesora Hooch, con la que tenían clase de gimnasia dentro de cinco minutos, les había pedido que se quedasen en el aula, cosa poco habitual.

-Eso es que nos quiere decir algo-opinó Mark-

-Espero que no sea por los balones de fútbol que cogimos la semana pasada-confesó Look-No tengo ni idea de donde los he dejado.

Katrina, quien continuaba decorando su pupitre, se agachó a recoger el borrador cuando se percató del sobre que había debajo de la mesa junto a una preciosa rosa roja.

-Lily, mira-susurro,dándole un codazo a la joven para llamar su atención-

-Que bonita-dijo Lily con una sonrisa que derrochaba emoción- ¿Quién te la ha dejado?

-No se-confesó Katrina- Pero quien lo haya echo no quería testigos sino podía haberla dejado en el buzón.

-¿No ha dejado nombre?-insistió Lily- Iniciales o algo.

-No -negó la joven Turner abriendo el sobre- Solo dice…

_Gracias por ser mi amiga y_

_por aguantar todas mis tonterías._

-A lo mejor te la ha escrito Nick ó Mark-prepuso Lily- Pregúntaselo.

-Lo dudo-contestó Katrina percatándose por primera vez de la persistente mirada de Sirius, la que apartó al cruzar con la de la joven-

-¡O un admirador secreto!-exclamó Lily llamando la atención de algunos alumnos-

-Baja la voz-pidió Katrina avergonzada- No es nada de eso. Lo mejor es olvidarse del asunto.

-Esta bien, esta bien-accedió Lily resignada- Con la ilusión que me hacía…

-¡Buenos días!-saludó la profesora Hooch entrando al aula y cerrar la puerta tras de si-Antes de bajar al gimnasio quería informaros de las actividades que se realizaran a mediados del próximo mes. Se escogerán a 16 alumnos de cada curso, ocho chicas y ocho chicos, que tendrán que enfrentarse a ciertas pruebas contra los representantes de los otros institutos participantes.

-¿Qué pruebas son esas?-preguntó Jhon interesado-

-Todas tiene que ver con la Educación Física-contestó la profesora- Partidos de fútbol, baloncesto… habrá también pruebas de atletismo y resistencia entre otras.

-Como una especie de maratón ¿no?- atajó Look-

-¿Y que hay que hacer para participar?-preguntó James-

-¿Piensas participar Potter?-interrumpió Jhon con falsa incredulidad- No creo que estés a la altura.

-Vaya, por aquí a alguien no le ha sentado nada bien que le ganásemos-se limitó a contestar James con una sonrisa de superioridad- Quien es el mejor, es el mejor.

-La próxima semana, durante las clases de gimnasia, haréis una seria de pruebas y yo misma seleccionaré a los participantes-añadió la profesora fulminando a los dos jóvenes con la mirada-Ahora recoged vuestras cosas y seguidme.

**SsSsSsS**

El día había empezado agitado, pero había acabado peor. La mayoría de los profesores no habían podido dar la clase y habían permitido que hablasen a cambio de una doble ración de deberes. Pero los que más atención habían recibido eran, sin ninguna duda, "Los Merodeadores", "El Grupito de Jhon" y "Las Perfectas". No había nadie que no los detuviese por los pasillos para darles algo, coquetear con ellos, o sencillamente por el gusto de que les dirigieran la palabra. En un solo día el grupito de Jhon (a excepción de Jou) habían conseguido todas las citas de un solo mes y Sirius tampoco se había quedado atrás.

-Entonces quedamos el Jueves-dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción-

-¿No podríamos quedar el Viernes?-preguntó la joven, aunque más parecía una suplica-Me gustaría pasar el día de tu cumpleaños contigo.

-Lo siento guapa, ese día ya está reservado- se excusó Sirius-Eres la decimosexta que me lo pregunta.

Otro de los motivos por los que el sector femenino estaba más alterado que nunca, era porque el cumpleaños de Sirius se acercaba. Dentro de cuatro días el joven Black cumpliría diecisiete años y que ese día toda la atención fuera a para ha Sirius no le hacía mucha gracia al grupito de Jhon.

Lily caminaba hacia su casa mientras escuchaba como las tres chicas de delante comentaban lo que pensaban comprarle a Sirius, cuando un joven apoyado en uno de los coches llamó su atención.

-¡David!-exclamó Lily emocionada besando a su novio en los labios-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte y darte esto-contestó el joven sacando una pequeña cajita del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón-

Lily cogió la caja y la abrió con sumo cuidado.

-David es preciosa-dijo Lily con una sincera sonrisa que se reflejaba en su rostro- ¿Podrías ponérmela?

Lily se giró y David apartó el cabello con delicadeza para posteriormente ponerle una preciosa cadena alrededor del fino cuello de la chica.

-Gracias-dijo la joven Evans antes de abrazar a su novio- Tu regalo lo tengo en mi casa, si quieres venir…

-No importa-cortó el joven- Me lo puedes dar el sábado.

-¿El Sábado? –preguntó Lily desconcertada-

-Me gustaría invitarte a cenar y luego podríamos dar una vuelta-respondió David-En plan romántico. ¿Te parece una buena idea?

¿Cómo iba a parecerle una mala idea? Si ninguna duda tenía el novio perfecto.¡No podía ser más afortunada! Ya se imaginaba a ella, totalmente arreglada, cenando con David en un bonito restaurante, para después pasear agarrados de la mano bajo la luna llena. Pero cuando solo le faltaban pegar saltos de alegría, la imagen de James se le vino a la mente y su última conversación con ella. El mismo día en el que el profesor de matemáticas había faltado y en el que ella estaba decidida a aclarar todo con el joven Potter.

**Flash Back**

James leyó varias veces la nota que le había dado Lily al pasar por su lado una hora antes y, pese a que ese encuentro no resultaba de su agrado, no pudo evitar sonreír al fijarse en la bonita caligrafía de la pelirroja. Se sentó en la cómoda silla de la profesora y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa mientras se balanceaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Lily evidentemente molesta-

James giró el cuello tan bruscamente que casi cae al suelo al no poder mantener el equilibrio.

-Pensaba en la mejor forma de castrar a David ¿Tu que crees?-contestó el joven Potter con tono evidente- ¡Te esperaba!

Lily bufó molesta mientras se dirigía a uno de los pupitres que estaban delante del escritorio de la profesora y se sentaba sobre el.

-Y bien, ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el merodeador haciéndose el despistado-

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero-contestó la pelirroja tajante- Que dejes en paz a David.

-Y dale con David –murmuró James de forma monótona-

-Pues sí-dijo Lily mirando fijamente al joven que tenía en frente- No se que tienes contra él, tampoco sé con certeza si tienes motivos, así que déjalo en paz por favor. Si no lo haces por él hazlo por mi.

Las mejillas de Lily enrojecieron pero James no se percató de ello. Se levantó bruscamente del sillón y se acercó a ella.

-¡Precisamente lo hago por ti! ¿O es que todavía no te has dado cuente?-preguntó James molesto- Ese gilipollas solo quiere aprovecharse ti. ¡Me lo dijo en el cumpleaños de Katrina!

-¡Mientes!-exclamó la joven Evans empujando a James y bajando del pupitre-Te lo estás inventando.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-preguntó el aludido cogiendo a la joven por los hombros-¿De verdad piensas que lo que dijo David ayer es verdad? ¿Qué me gustas?

-¡Claro que no!¡Eso es una tontería!-contestó Lily soltándose de los fuertes brazos que hasta el momento la apresaban- ¡No soy tu tipo de chica!

-¿Y por qué no?-volvió a preguntar James-

Lily enrojeció de nuevo. ¿En que estaba pensando ese idiota? ¿Estaría insinuando algo? ¡Claro que ella no era su tipo de chica!.

-Por favor, solo tienes que mirar a tu novia para saberlo-contestó la joven- O sino tan solo tienes que recordar con todas las chicas con las que has estado. ¡Altas, delgadas, cuerpos perfectos, sonrisas de anuncio…! ¿Aún quieres que siga? Es evidente que no te fijarías en alguien como yo.

James, molesto por el concepto que tenía de él, la cogió del brazo y la acerco a él, tanto, que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-Te equivocas-se limitó a decir- Y si te soy sincero, tú me pareces mucho más guapa que Nathaza.

James cerró los ojos y soltó a la joven. No se podía creer lo que acababa de decir y estaba muy arrepentido. No por lo que había dicho sino por haberlo hecho. Se pasó una mano por su cabello ya de por si desordenado y se dispuso a salir del aula. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta se giro a Lily y la llamó.

-Tranquila, no volveré a molestarte con lo de David, pero ten cuidado-

La joven Evans asintió instintivamente y agachó la cabeza cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse.

**Fin Flash Back**

Lily suspiró resignada. No había podido dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido ese día y las advertencias de James se le venían a la mente cada vez que se encontraba con David. Lily negó con la cabeza, como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, y entró a su casa acariciando la cadena que le había regalado su maravilloso novio.

**SsSsSsS**

Los días fueron pasando y por fin el dieciocho de febrero había llegado. A segunda hora no había casi nadie en el instituto que no hubiese felicitado ya al joven Black y Sirius no cabía en si de gozo por tanta atención, o eso parecía.

-No me lo puedo creer-murmuró Katrina señalando a alguien con la mano- ¡Miradle! ¿Es que no os dais cuenta que se lo están comiendo a besos?

Sus amigos miraron lo que Katrina señalaba y sólo pudieron suspirar resignados. Una gran muchedumbre de chicas deseosas (muy deseosas según Katrina) acorralaban al joven Black desde que había comenzado el descanso.

-¿Quieres dejar ya el tema Katy? -comentó Mark- Llevas todo el día así.

-Y si no te conociéramos, pensaríamos que estás celosa-añadió Nick- Muy celosa.

- ¿Celosa? ¡¿Yo?! ¿De qué?-exclamó la joven Turner muy molesta- ¡Pero mirarlas! ¡Si parecen hormonas con patas! ¡Y encima él no se queja!

-¡Pues claro que no!-intervino Lily- ¡Es un merodeador!

-¿Le habéis felicitado ya?-preguntó Nick-

-No, y dudo que se haya dado cuenta.-contestó Katrina- Con todas "esas" por el medio…

**SsSsSsS**

Sirius suspiró resignado y entro al aula con una amplia sonrisa para posteriormente dirigirse a su sitio donde sus amigos ya le esperaban.

-¡Por fin te han soltado!-exclamó James dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda- Hoy están más alborotadas que nunca.

-Claro, ahora que estás de nuevo en el mercado… -opinó Remus-

-Si, creo que he aprendido la lección-comentó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- He perdido mucho tiempo con Nataly pero me he dado cuenta que yo no soy hombre de una sola mujer.

-Yo tampoco-intervino Peter- Aunque se que Lily esta loca por mi, no puedo corresponder a la relación que ella me pide.

Sus amigos lo miraron y sonrieron pero prefirieron no comentar nada al respecto.

-Y dinos, ¿Hay alguien que aún no te haya felicitado a parte de los imbeciles de Jhon y su grupo?-se interesó Remus-

-Si-contestó Sirius mirando a Katrina que en esos momentos leía un artículo de la revista del instituto-

Estuvo varios segundos mirando a la joven hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giro y, sorprendido, se encontró con una pelirroja de preciosos ojos verdes que en esos momentos le sonreía.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sirius –felicitó Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla-

James murmuró algo que nadie pudo entender (aunque parecía más bien un gruñido), y se giró a mirar por la ventana, molesto. Ruth y Cassidy imitaron a la joven Evans y felicitaron a Sirius como Nick y Mark había hecho horas antes. Remus, un poco celoso por la atención de Ruth hacia su amigo, cogió de la mano de la joven y se la llevo con la excusa de que tenía que decirle algo.

-¿Y Katrina? –Preguntó Sirius intentando no parecer demasiado interesado-

-Dice que estás muy ocupado atendiendo a "las hormonas con patas" para darte cuenta si te ha felicitado o no –contestó Cassidy encogiéndose de hombros-

Lily fulminó a la joven Koster con la mirada para que se percatase que había metido la pata. Pero no tardó en olvidarse de lo ocurrido al percatarse de la persistente mirada de Peter sobre ella.

-Hola Lily-saludo el joven Pettigrew con una sonrisa lo más seductora posible-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias-contestó la joven Evans con una sonrisa forzada-

-Lo digo por que sé que es muy duro ser rechazada por mi-explicó con cierto aire de entendido- Muchas otras han pasado por lo mismo que tú pero lo superarás.

En esos momentos más que escuchar a Peter, estaba maldiciendo el momento en el que se le ocurrió la disparatada idea de escribirle una carta a Peter Pettigrew. Si hubiese escuchado a sus amigas… ¡Y todo por culpa de un bolígrafo!

**Flash Back **

El profesor de Química no solo había dado clase sino que encima les había puesto más deberes que el resto de los profesores. Para su fortuna había tenido que abandonar el aula y les había permitido comenzar ha hacer los ejercicios. Lily acababa de terminar el ejercicio cuatro cuando dejo el bolígrafo y miro a Peter apenada.

-Pobre Peter.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Katrina extrañada-

- Por lo que sé, no ha recibido ni una sola carta este año-contestó Lily- Y tiene la autoestima por los suelos.

-No te preocupes, mañana seguro que ni se acuerda-dijo la joven Turner volviendo a prestar atención en la hoja-Un trozo de tarta lo arregla todo.

-Y por si fuera poco no solo tiene que aguantar todas las cartas que han recibido sus amigos sino que encima tiene que soportar las burlas de Jhon y su grupo-continuó la pelirroja indignada- La verdad, me siento fatal. Alguna forma habrá de ayudarlo.

-Pues como no le escribas una carta tu misma… -murmuró la joven Turner sin prestar la menor atención a sus palabras.

Lily no comentó nada al respecto pero siguió dándole vueltas al asunto durante el resto de la clase. Quizás no fuera tan mala idea escribirle una.

Aunque aparentemente pareciera muy sencillo, escribir la carta entre clase y clase le resulto muy complicado. Para empezar no sabía que ponerle así que se decidió a agradecerle que le prestase el bolígrafos que había estado utilizando todo el día y, si no se le ocurría algo mejor, le diría algún halago.

**SsSsSsS**

Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que finalizase la clase cuando Lily les dijo a sus amigas lo que pensaba hacer.

-Poneros en su lugar ¿Cómo estaríais si no hubieseis recibido ninguna carta y vuestros amigos hasta para dar y vender?-dijo Lily antes de sacar la carta de la carpeta-

-Pues que le den una-opinó Cassidy-

-¿Y no te has parado ha pensar en la posibilidad de que confunda las cosas?-intervino Katrina- La verdad, no me extrañaría.

-Es imposible, no he escrito nada que le pueda hacer pensar eso-contestó la pelirroja entregándole la carta a Katrina- Leedla.

_Querido Peter: _

_No sabes lo difícil que me ha resultado escribir esta carta._

_Tan solo quería agradecerte haberme ayudado esta mañana._

_Aunque te confieso que me siento culpable ya que _

_no has podido tomar apuntes por mi culpa._

_Todo eso me demuestra que eres una gran persona _

_y que siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar a los que lo necesitan._

_Muchas gracias._

_Lily Evans _

-¿No crees que has exagerado un poco?-preguntó Katrina resaltado especialmente la última palabra.

-Por favor, Lily, recapacita-le pidió Ruth-

-Además, ¿Desde cuando Peter toma apuntes?-volvió a preguntar Katrina-

-¡Tan solo le voy a dar una carta!- Exclamó Lily quitándosela a la joven Turner- ¡Ni que le estuviese proponiendo matrimonio!

-Yo tengo que ser sincera Lil-dijo Katrina cogiendo una mano a la pelirroja- Aquí le estás tiendo los trastos claramente ¿Y si David se pone celoso?

Las cuatro chicas se detuvieron un momento pensando en dicha posibilidad para posteriormente negar con la cabeza y sonreír.

-No, no creo que sea el caso-intervino Cassidy-

-De todas formas es una locura- opinó Katrina- Si quieres lo hablamos, exponemos los pos y los contras y…

-Vale, mientras vosotras hacéis la lista de porque es una locura, yo voy a dársela y ya os cuento –dijo antes de dirigirse donde Peter recogía sus cosas-

-Está como una cabra, os lo digo yo-comentó Katrina mientras sus amigas asentían-

**Fin Flash Back**

Y evidentemente había sido una locura. Peter había malinterpretado la carta y ahora no había nadie que se lo quitase de encima.

-Lily, ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Cassidy llamando por fin la atención de James- Estás blanca.

-Podría estar mejor-contestó Lily antes de dirigirse a su sitio acompañada por la joven Koster-

-Sirius, ¿No se supone que cuando a una chica le gustas debe ponerse roja?-preguntó Peter en un susurro-

-Si-asintió Sirius con una sonrisa burlona-

-¿Entonces por qué se pone blanca?-volvió a preguntar el joven Pettigrew-

**SsSsSsS**

Después de una dura semana había llegado el merecido descanso. James bajó las escaleras y entró al salón donde Katrina leía un libro tumbada en el sofá.

-Me voy, he quedado con Nathaza –dijo James cogiendo la chaqueta que había en el perchero del recibidor- No vendré muy tarde.

-Si puedes trae unas pizzas –pidió la joven Turner cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la estantería- Estoy harta de cocinar.

Hacía casi una semana que los señores Potter habían salido de viaje para celebrar sus veinte años de casados y desde entonces James y Katrina habían tenido la casa para ellos solos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Sirius estaba con ellos. Lo que en un principio iba a ser una juerga constante, se había convertido en un sin fin de obligaciones entre las que se encontraba cocinar.

James asintió y salió de la casa para posteriormente coger la moto y dirigirse a la de Nathaza donde había quedado en recogerla.

Poco después Katrina no pudo evitar asomarse a la ventana al oír un fuerte ruido que provenía de la casa de al lado. La que hasta hace unos seis años había sido su hogar. Suspiró resignada: hoy finalizaba la mudanza.

Llevaba más de dos años intentando que los señores Potter le permitieran vender o alquilar la casa y de ese modo acarrear con sus gastos, pero durante esos dos años siempre había tenido la misma respuesta. No fue hasta un mes antes cuando Alan accedió a alquilar la casa a cambio de que todo el dinero que obtuviesen lo guardasen en la cuenta bancaria de la joven Turner para la universidad. Pero ahora no estaba segura si había hecho lo correcto. ¿Y si se había equivocado?

**SsSsSsS**

Se miró una vez más en el espejo y, como siempre, estaba perfecta. Iba a coger el bolso cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante

La señora Greco entró al dormitorio y se sentó en la bancada que había a los pies de la cama. Miro a su hija y sonrió.

-Estás perfecta-halagó-

-Lo se-contestó Nathaza mirándose de nuevo en el espejo-

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas ha hacer?-preguntó Lisa Greco por milésima vez-

-Ya te he dicho que si –contestó la perfecta- La verdad es que no te entiendo. Nunca te has mostrado tan interesada en mis líos.

-Pero porque nunca ha sido nada serio-se limitó a decir la señora Greco antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana para vigilar si venía James.

-Y esto tampoco-respondió Nathaza sin mostrar mayor interés- Que James se haya tomado nuestra relación tan en serio no significa que yo haya echo lo mismo.

-Te daré un consejo-interrumpió Lisa- No rompas con James, no te interesa.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Nathaza mirando a su madre por primera vez a los ojos-

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina miró el flan con ternura y cuando se disponía a cerrar la nevera el timbre de la casa Potter sonó. Se quitó el delantal y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta. Pero esa sonrisa se esfumo al ver quien estaba tras ella.

-James no está-informó la joven un poco molesta- Ha quedado con Nathaza.

-No he venido a hablar con James, sino contigo-dijo Sirius antes de entrar a la casa y dirigirse al salón-

-Adelante por favor-murmuró Katy sarcástica después de cerrar la puerta de la entrada con un portazo- Tú no te cortes.

Katrina encontró a Sirius mirando las fotos familiares que había en una repisa con una sonrisa entre triste y resignada. Sabía lo que el joven Black estaba pensando y, durante un segundo, se le pasó por la cabeza correr hasta él y abrazarlo. Pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó la joven llamando la atención de Sirius- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Eso dímelo tú –respondió el aludido cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Katrina fijamente- Son casi las ocho de la tarde y aún no me has felicitado.

-¿No me digas que estás aquí por eso? Por una felicitación. –Dijo Katrina indignada-¿Es que no te basta con que te hayan felicitado todas las chicas del instituto?

-No es por la felicitación en si, es por ti-explicó el joven acercándose a la morena- Preferiría que me felicitaran solo veinte personas a todas las que lo han hecho si entre esas veinte estáis mis amigos, Lily y tú.

Katrina agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que hacían un gran esfuerzo por caer. Sirius se giró y volvió a mirar las fotos un poco avergonzado.

-Sabía que mis padres no se acordarían de mi cumpleaños, pero estoy seguro que no me felicitarían aunque si lo hicieran-comentó- Por eso le doy tanta importancia a que tú, Lily y los chicos lo hagáis, aunque después…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Katrina le había abrazado por la espalda dejando que las lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho Sirius, me he comportado como una idiota –murmuró la joven sin poder evitar ya su llanto- Es que con todas esas chicas y con…

Pero esta vez fue Katrina la interrumpida. Sirius se había girado y la había hecho callar poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven.

-No llores tonta, que al final me vas ha hacer sentir culpable – susurro Sirius con una tierna sonrisa-

Katrina negó con la cabeza y se limpió la cara con las manos para posteriormente sonreír imitando al joven Black.

-Felicidades Sirius-dijo la joven antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla-

**SsSsSsS**

James cogió las pizzas y se dirigió a casa. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la extraña actitud de Nathaza en las dos últimas semanas. Siempre estaba ocupada y no tenía tiempo para nada ni para nadie y James tenía la sensación que le estaba esquivando.

Entró a la casa y dejó las pizzas en la cocina. Pero cuando iba a saludar a Katrina, vio sorprendido, quien la acompañaba.

-Sirius, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó el joven Potter consultando el reloj- ¿No tendrías que estar con Maggie Tyler?

-En el último momento cancele la cita-contestó mirando disimuladamente a Katrina- Tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

-Por cierto James, mañana vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sirius ¿Vienes no?-informó Katrina-

-Pensaba que Sirius no quería celebrarlo-dijo James extrañado-¿Y ese cambio de opinión?

-Todo ha sido idea de ella-contestó Sirius señalando a Katrina –Se ha empeñado en que tenía que celebrarlo y a ver quien le dice que no.

-Claro-asintió James- De todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer, Nathaza no puede quedar mañana.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Sirius extrañado-

James se encogió de hombros y los tres se dirigieron a la cocina donde dos suculentas pizzas les esperaban.

**SsSsSsS**

Una hora después Katrina caminaba hacia los contenedores de basura maldiciendo para sus adentros a todos los hombres del planeta y en especial a Sirius y a James por no haberla ayudado a recoger las cosas.

-Y luego te salen con "Mujer tendría que ser" por favor, si cada vez esta más claro que "Detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer" – decía Katrina mirando a su perro que la había acompañado a tirar la basura- Pero si ni siquiera son capaces de tirar la basura. Pero en fin, "Hombres, quien los nece…"

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase al chocar con algo, mejor dicho, con alguien. Katrina iba a disculparse cuando se fijo con quien había chocado. Se había quedado sin palabras. Sin ninguna duda su suerte estaba apunto de cambiar.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el joven con una calida sonrisa- "Es que los hombres también somos un poco torpes".

La joven Turner se mordió el labio avergonzada a la vez que sentía como su cara comenzaba a arder, exactamente la misma sensación de cuando estás muy próximo a una chimenea encendida.

-Perdona, la culpa ha sido mía-consiguió decir Katy- Y sobre lo de los hombres…, no pienses mal es que yo…

-No pasa nada-cortó el joven para después reír- A mi prima le pasa igual.

El joven tiró la basura al contenedor y juntos se encaminaron hacia la casa Potter.

-¿Vives aquí?-preguntó el joven intentando no mostrar demasiado interés-

-Si-contestó Katrina acariciando a su perro, que en esos momentos lo tenía en sus brazos-Nunca te he visto por aquí ¿Eres nuevo?

-Si. Nos hemos mudado hace poco a la antigua casa Turner -explicó el joven- Vamos a ser vecinos. Me llamo Kevin, Kevin Grant.

-Katrina Turner- se presentó la joven sorprendiendo al chico- Me alegro que seas tu uno de los nuevos vecinos.

El joven sonrió. Tendría unos diecinueve años aproximadamente. Era alto, con un cuerpo bien formado, pelo corto y castaño y poseedor de unos preciosos ojos azules que combinaban a la perfección con su piel morena y su blanca sonrisa.

Llevaban más de veinte minutos hablando cuando una joven de unos quince años aproximadamente se acercó a ellos.

-Kevin, tu madre te está llamando-avisó-

Katrina miró a la joven con curiosidad. Le parecía familiar, como si la hubiese visto en otro sitio. Era posible que fuera…

-¿Marian?-preguntó Katrina algo confusa- ¿Eres tú?

Fueron unos segundos muy extraños. La joven asintió y de un momento a otro ambas chicas se abrazaron como si hubiese pasado cien años desde que se habían visto.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?-preguntó Kevin confuso-

**SsSsSsS**

Si no fuera por que era su amigo… Sirius miró a James y volvió a pasarle el teléfono.

-Yo no se que líos te traes con la pelirroja ¡Pero te toca llamarla!-exclamó Sirius-

-No me traigo nada con nadie, ¡Y menos con ella!-respondió James pasándole el teléfono a su amigo- Pero no quiero llamarla.

Sirius hizo el ademán de responder pero prefirió no hacerlo y en su lugar miró a James con picardía.

-Yo se lo que te pasa-dijo el joven Black con aire de entendido- A ti te gusta la pelirroja.

-¡Quieres no decir más idioteces y llamar de una vez!-exclamó James con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-

-Con que idioteces… ya, ya-murmuró Sirius marcando el número de la casa Evans - Entonces…

-Sirius…-comenzó James empezando a ponerse nervioso-

-…demuéstralo-concluyó Sirius pasándole el teléfono a su amigo-

_-¿Quién?-contestó Lily al otro lado de la línea- ¿Hola?_

-Lily…soy yo, James –saludo un poco nervioso a la vez que Sirius le supervisaba con una sonrisa perspicaz- Mañana nos vamos de fiesta ¿Vienes?

**Continuará…**

_**Hola!! ¿Qué tal?¿Me habéis echado de menos? Lo dudo jeje pero… ¿Y al fic? Hay dejo que vosotros me respondáis jaja. Como siempre me disculpo por el retraso pero ahora que he empezado el instituto ya casi no tengo tiempo para escribir (si esk estos profesores…) Pero decidme, ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Mejor que el anterior o peor? Espero que mucho mejor jaja. Por cierto, que buen corazón que tiene Lily ¿Verdad? escribirle una carta a Peter… jeje, ya veréis las consecuencias de eso más detalladamente en próximos capítulos. Por cierto, una cosa, este capítulo y el siguiente estarán divididos pero será como si fuese uno solo (Por eso lo de los puntos suspensivos en el titulo de este capítulo jeje :D ) Así que posiblemente lo ponga prontito. No me miréis con esas caras, que esta vez si y si vosotros me mandáis muchos reveiws pues más prisa me daré jeje. Por ahora, por ser tan buenos lectores (y por que os quiero mucho a todos y os estoy muy agradecida) os dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo (solo de lo que llevo escrito) ¿okis? Espero que por ahora os parezca interesante. **_

El capítulo se llamará **"…El Cumpleaños de Sirius"** será como una continuación del capítulo 12,y aquí van algunos adelantos.

-¡Un cumpleaños! ¡Es fantástico!-exclamó Julie emocionada- ¿Te parece bien si vienes a recogerme sobre las ocho y media? Remus.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó de nuevo con el horror reflejado en la cara- ¡¿No pensarás venir?!

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó James- Te veo preocupada.

-Pensaba que a un merodeador se le daba todo bien –respondió Lily burlona-

-Lily-llamó James en un murmullo apenas audible- Sobre lo del otro día…

-No tiene importancia –interrumpió Lily sonrojándose ligeramente- Se que no hablabas en serio.

-En realidad…-volvió a intentar James-

-Bien Remus, ¿Se puede saber que ha tomado la psicópata de "tu supuesta novia"? –preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo con reproche- ¡Está loca!

-Creo que no es necesario hablar de eso- interrumpió sonrojado-

-¡Oh Remusin! -contestó Julie revolviendo el pelo de su "novio"- No tienes de que avergonzarte, son tus padres.

-Gracias por invitarnos- dijó Kevin sin apartar su mirada de la joven- Me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

-Vaya, vaya, así que ni te molestas en saludar ¿no?-dijo el recién llegado dándole una palmadita amistosa al joven Grant en la espalda- Aunque no te culpo con tan buena compañía.

- Soy Ian, aunque puedes llamarme "Tigre"-se presentó- Y dime, bombón, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Anda calla! –exclamó Kevin dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro- Posiblemente ya te hubiese pegado una paliza si no fuera porque gracias a ti Katy y sus amigos han conseguido entrar.

-¡Suéltame James!-ordenó la joven Evans sin mirar al chico- Por favor.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó el aludido con un tono serio poca habitual en él-¿Vas ha buscarle?

-Ya veo-dijo James acariciando el cabello de la inconsolable pelirroja que se encontraba entre sus brazos- No te preocupes Lil, tiene que haber alguna explicación.

-Espero que tengas razón, James-confesó la joven Evans abrazando con más fuerza a su acompañante- Pero sino es así, creeme que no dudaré ni un instante en romper con él. Te lo aseguro.

_**Tatatachan!! ¿Romperá Lily con David? ¿Por qué nuestra querida pelirroja esta así? ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantará Remus a Julie? ¿Y que locuras habrá echo esta? ¿Quién será ese tal Ian o, mejor dicho, "Tigre"? ¿Y qué…? En conclusión ¿Qué pasará en el cumpleaños de Sirius? Espero que os haya parecido interesante aunque os confieso que esta solo es una parte del capítulo (justo la mitad jeje) todavía tienen que pasar muchas cosas. Lo único que os puedo decir, es que va ha ser una mezcla del capítulo 8 (cumple de Katy) y el 10 (viaje de Navidad!!). Personalmente, creo que va a estar interesante (o eso espero) pero ya juzgareis vosotros. Por ahora solo os puedo decir que millones de gracias por leer la historia y muchos bss a todos. Chao y GRACIAS DE NUEVO (Nunca me cansaré de agradecéroslo jeje).**_

**Y ahora…**

**¡¡CONTESTACIÓN A MIS APRECIADOS REVIEWS!!**

**Verae****: **_Hola wapa!! Antes que nada, ¡¡has conseguido que me ponga como un tomate!! Jeje, gracias por todos tus halagos ¡¡Me has subido la moral!! Jaja. No sabes lo que me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado y espero que el capítulo 13 también te guste porque, personalmente, creo que va ha ser uno de los mejores (o eso espero) jaja, ya verás porque. Que bien que te guste la pareja Sirius/Katy es de mis favoritas!!. Sobre lo de considerar la literatura como una opción… jeje, lo he pensado muchas veces pero creo que es uno de mis sueños imposibles jeje, peor gracias por tu valoración. Sobre tu fic, ¡¡No tienes nada que agradecerme!! Es fantástico y espero con ansias la actualización (indirecta) jaja. Muchos besos y gracias por leer el fic._

**norixblack****: **_jajaja Hola wapisima!! Pues las cosas me van bastante bien y a ti¿? espero que también jeje. Pues tal como te dije ¡¡Aquí está el capítulo 12 aunque el 13 te gustará más insisto!! Jeje. Pues tal como te prometí, después de desconectarme la semana pasada me puse como una loca a escribir jeje así que el capítulo 13 estará pronto terminado (espero).Pero hablando de este capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores y sobre David… muahahahahaha, ya verás que voy a hacer con él jeje. En fin, muchos besos y millones de gracias por tu apoyo. Chao_

**Hermiwg: **_Hola friend!! Jeje, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de las mil maravillas jeje. No sabes la sorpresa que me lleve al ver tu largísimo review ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Pero no tienes que molestarte, yo me conformo con uno pequeñito mientras me dejes un reveiw por capítulo jeje, pero insisto ¡¡GRACIAS!!. Por cierto, como me has dicho que sueles leer todas las contestaciones de reviews ¿Quieres que te ponga en el tuyo todos los datos importantes sobre el fic? De ese modo no tienes que leer todas las contestaciones y no te cansas tanto jeje. Ya me dices ¿Okis? _

_Hablando ahora del fic, ¡¡Que bien que tu pareja favorita sea Sirius/Katy!! A mí también me encanta esa pareja y le tengo mucho cariño jeje. Umm, sobre que estos dos queden juntos no se, no se, no esta aún muy claro jajaja, ya se verá. _

_Sobre David y Lily, buena proposición, te acercas bastante a lo que va ha pasar jeje(aunque pasará dentro de varios capítulos jeje) así que no puedo darte muchas pistas ¡¡que al final lo vas ha descubrir!! Jaja. _

_Jejeje, si, no nos vamos a librar de Arnold con tanta facilidad, saldrá más adelante pero va ha armar cada follón jeje. _

_Sobre si nuestro querido Siriusin se va ha vivir con los Potter… ummm, es posible jeje (yare asiente la cabeza con efusividad jaja)pero yo no quiero decir nada ¿eh?jaja._

_Y dime ¿Qué te ha parecido Kevin? ¿Te gusta para Katy? Lo único que puedo decirte al respecto es que cuando Sirius lo conozca no le va ha caer demasiado bien que digamos jeje._

_Remus & Ruth, umm… no se, no se, a lo mejor no terminan de congeniar… eso ya se verá jeje. Por ahora solo te digo que ya verás las locuras de Julie por mantener su "relación" con Remus. _

_En fin, creo que ya esta todo, de nuevo ¡¡Millones de gracias por tu súper review!! Espero haberme portado yo también con la contestación jeje. Sobre este capítulo, que espero que te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores y que muchas gracias por leer el fic. BSS WAPA._

**bronwyn bm****: **_Hola!! Jaja, no sabes como me alegro que no hayas cambiado de opinión estaba preocupada por eso jeje. Y dime ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo (creeme que te lo agradezco mucho) y espero que lo sigas leyendo. Chao y cuídate!!_

**Amnydic1991****: **_¿Mis uñas? ¡¡Si ya no tengo!! Jaja, la intriga me corroe por dentro jeje así que publica cuanto antes ¡¡Por favor!!. Por cierto, hablando del capítulo, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si!!. ¿Cómo le irá la cena con David a Lily? Pero más importante ¿Habrá cena? Todo eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo jeje. En fin, no me enrollo más que te tengo que estar aburriendo. Millones de gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Chao._

**silmarwen754****: **_Antes que nada…_

_**Quien es ese hombre  
Que me mira y me desnuda?  
Una fiera inquieta,  
Que me da mil vueltas  
Y me hace temblar  
Pero me hace sentir mujer!...**_

_Si, estoy enganchadísima a la novela jaja ¡¡La adoro!! No me pierdo ni un capítulo jeje. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo ¡¡Los tres Reyes están para comérselos!! Jaja, ¿Existirá la oferta de 3 por 1 con ellos? Jaja._

_Hablando del capítulo, y lo más importante ¿Habrá romance entre McGonagall y Arnold?? Jajajaja, ya se verá. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto o más que los anteriores y menos que el próximo jaja (que lío :S ) ya que, en mi opinión, el próximo será mejor que este y que el anterior._

_En fin, tan solo quería agradecerte que te hayas tomado las molestias de leer el fic, de verdad que me alegró muchísimo cuando leí tus reviews (por cierto, gracias por unos reveiw tan completos jeje) . Millones de gracias por apoyarme a seguir con el fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo. Muchos besos y de nuevo ¡¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS!!_

**yaiza14: **_Hola!! No te preocupes, jeje, agradezco tu sinceridad. Este capítulo me gusta más que el anterior pero creo que el próximo los superara a los dos y mucho!!. Por cierto, siento la tardanza peor como te prometí ¡¡Aquí esta el capítulo 12!! Y en cuanto pueda subo el capítulo 13 jeje. En fin, como siempre, solo quiero agradecerte que me estés apoyando con el fic, ¡¡Millones de gracias!!, por seguir con el fic y por apuntarme en cada capítulo jeje. Bss_

**Lem B.G.: **_Hola!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review me animo mucho saber uqe te está gustando como está quedando el fic y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Muchos besos y, sobre todo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Fleur: **_Hola wapetona!! No sabes como me alegró saber que el capítulo anterior si fue de tu agrado y espero que este lo sea :D jeje. Si!! Ya le va quedando menos a la relación Lily/ David, y en el próximo capítulo se habla sobre el tema (daré una pista importante del motivo por el que romperán) Pero ¿Qué le pasa últimamente a James? Otra cosa que se irá descubriendo a partir del próximo capítulo jeje. Y las relaciones Sirius/ Katrina, Remus/Ruth, se van a complicar con la llegada de los nuevos vecinos, pero esa ya se verá más adelante. En fin, de nuevo quiero agradecerte que me estés apoyando con el fic ¡¡eres fantástica!! Y me encantaría hablar contigo por el msn peor al parecer el mundo de la informática está en nuestra contra porque en el review no apareció tu dire jeje y cuando yo te di la mía salió incompleta. Lo intentare de nuevo:_

_Yare( )Turner13(arroba) Hotmail. Com_

_Quita los paréntesis y ya está jeje. (Si no sale así ¡no se que hacer! jeje). Chao_

**Bell Potter****: **_Jeje, muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y espero que este no sea menos jeje. Sobre tu fic, estoy maravillada y todas tus ideas me parecen muy buenas. Espero que actualices pronto porque lo estoy deseando jeje. Muchas gracias por todo y bss._

**SabrinaEvans****: **_Hola amigui!! Como habrás comprobado ya he anunciado tu fic, espero que tengas mucha suerte y recibas muchos reviws que se por experiencia lo que animan. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y espero que este no te haga cambiar de opinión. Por cierto, millones de gracia por tomarte las molestias y dejarme un review aquí y en la página ¡¡GRACIAS!!.Muchos besos._

**Akary: **_Hola!! Antes que nada ¡¡Perdón por el retraso y millones de gracias por tu apoyo!! Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y confío que este también sea de tu agrado (aunque no se, no se… jeje) Tan solo quería agradecerte tu apoyo y que espero que después de leer este capítulo sigas manteniendo la misma opinión sobre el fic. Chao y muchos besos._

**oOo.Thea.oOo****: **_Jajaja, con tu amenaza creo que no volveré a abrir la boca jeje tienes poder de persuasión jeje. Sobre en que curso voy, 1º de B.A.T la rama de ciencias. Y dime, con sinceridad, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Ojalá que si jeje. El próximo capítulo intentaré ponerlo antes, haber si es posible el primer fin de semana de noviembre (aunque no aseguro nada jeje). Bueno, tan solo espero que te siga gustando el fic y que me sigas animando con tus mensajes porque… ¡¡TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO!! Muchos besos y cuídate mucho._

**Blackiegirl****: **_Hola wapisima!! Con tu review ¡has conseguido que me sonroje! Ahora este color me va ha durar toda la semana jeje. No sabes la alegría que me lleve al leer tu reveiw, me animó mucho a seguir escribiendo de verdad. Por cierto, siento el retraso, pero esk la inspiración y yo llevamos una racha en conflicto jeje. De todos modos, como estamos en proceso de reconciliación, intentaré poner el próximo capítulo lo antes posible. (A ver si puede ser el primer fin de semana de novimbre).Bueno, muchos besos y ¡¡Gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**La loki de sirvi: **_Hola wapetona!! ¡¡Cuánto tiempo!! No sabes que sorpresa me llevé al leer tu review, ¡no me lo esperaba! Me puse supercontenta. Jeje, me alegro que te siga gustando el fic y confío en que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión :D jeje. Siento mucho el retraso y te prometo que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Por ahora solo puedo agradecerte tu apoyo y esperar que el fic siga sienDo de tu agrado. BSS_

**Jess-Black****: **_Hola wapa! No te preocupes, si no has podido escribirme antes no pasa nada jeje mientras que lo hagas… yo satisfecha jaja. Y dime ¿Todo de maravilla por Paris? ¿Seguro que te lo pasaste súper bien. Pero hablando ahora del capítulo, me alegro que el anterior sea de tu agrado y espero que este también jeje. Sobre las parejas uff, todavía falta mucho para que veamos "algo" jeje pero por ahora se están ¿gustando? Jaja, ya se verá más adelante ¿no. En fin, solo quería agradecerte todo tu apoyo con el fic y, por cierto, hablando de fics, ¡¡a ver si actualizas el tuyo eh?? Jeje, que tus fans están impacientes. Millones de bss y cuídate mucho._

**Darwin: **_Jeje, que risa con tu review. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y confío en que este también sea de tu agrado. Tienes razón, Sirius puede ser un poco imbecil cuando se lo propone pero en el fondo (Katrina: muy muy muy muy en el fondo) jeje, es un encanto y se nota que a Katy le tiene un cariño especial jeje (Sirius: ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Pero que estás diciendo?!). Jaja, pues parece que si, Lily levanta pasiones asta en la rata (pobre Lily!!) menos mal que está James que sino… Remus y Ruth, umm, sobre está pareja me reservo los comentarios ya verás más adelante por qué. Si, Mark y Cassidy han roto pero ¿Volverán? Te dejaré con la duda( aunque es una respuesta evidente ¿no? Jeje). En fin, muchos besos y gracias por todo._

**Dhard lovegood: **_Hola!! Millones de gracias por tus reviews jeje, ¡¡Ya he pasado de los 170!! No sabes cuanto me alegro por ello. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y sobre todo, espero que sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y muchos besos._

**Srita-Lunatica****: **_Hola wapa!! Jeje, no te preocupes por lo del fic, a mi a veces me pasa, leo tantas historias que es normal que no puedas estar pendiente de todas jeje. Lo importante es que el fic te sigue gustando (y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión) y que para mi fortuna, sigo contando con tu apoyo. No sabes como me alegró leer tu review por cierto ¡¡Me puse roja como un tomate con tantos halagos!! Jaja, pero te lo agradezco. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior si es posible, y que sigas leyendo el fic. Muchos besos y actualiza pronto el tuyo!!Por cierto, sobre lo de la dire del msn, la mía es…_

_Yare( )Turner13(arroba) Hotmail. Com_

_Tan solo tienes que quitar los paréntesis jeje. Chao_

**Aby: **_Hola!! Antes que nada ¡¡Bienvenida!! Espero que te sientas a gusto en la página y disfrutes con todas las historias que hay. No sabes como me alegro que te esté gustando el fic ¿De verdad crees que está quedando bien? Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y sigas manteniendo la misma opinión sobre el fic. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y siento el retraso jeje._

**alex black bird: **_Antes que nada ¡¡No te preocupes wapa!! No pasa nada en absoluto con que tardes en leer más un capítulo que yo, mientras lo leas, me doy por satisfecha creeme. Así que no te preocupes y que sepas que para mi también eres una fabulosa lectora y escritora ¿eh?. Por cierto, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior aunque como dije no fuera muy importante(al capítulo 12 le pasa igual). Ambos capítulos no tienen demasiada importancia peor que viene si, va ha pasar una cosa que dará una pista sobre el final de la relación de David/Lily ya verás. En fin, muchísimos besos y gracias por tu apoyo. Y AH! Actualiza!!_

**vinnesa****: **_JA jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja… (cinco siglos después) jajajajajajajajajajajajaja… (veinte milenios después)… jajajajajjajajaj… no sabes como me he reído con tu review jeje, no se si conoces ese dicho de "Por cada carcajada sincera vives 10 minutos más) pues yo no me voy a morir nunca jaja. Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto, espero que este sea también de tu agrado aunque creo que el próximo capítulo te gustará más jeje. Me alegra saber que te gusta la pareja Katy/ Sirius y, como tu preferida es James/Lily, te diré que el próximo capítulo te gustará más por eso jeje. Sobre Remus y Ruth, vaaaaleeeee, habrá beso pero aún no se cuando jeje. En fin, millones de gracias por tu apoyo con el fic de verdad que te lo agradezco y ha ver si hablamos otra vez por el msn ¿eh?. Muchos bss y por cierto, espero ver otro capítulo de tu fabuloso fic lo antes posible, ¡Estoy enganchada! _


	13. El Cumpleaños de Sirius

**_Si me preguntasen como me siento ahora mismo solo podría decir ¡¡Feliz, feliz, feliz! Jeje ¡¡¡YA TENGO 200 REVIEW! Aún no me lo creo. Estoy contentísima en serio. Y antes de que leáis este capítulo os quiero agradecer a todos vuestro apoyo con el fic, no hubiese llegado aquí sin vosotros ¡De eso no tened ninguna duda! Sois los mejores y para agradecéroslo me gustaría dedicaros este capítulo a todos vosotros y en especial a _****silmarwen754**** _por algo que ella y yo sabemos jejeje. En fin, MUCHAS GRACIAS y espero que so guste el capítulo.! _**

**13. …El Cumpleaños de Sirius.**

Si, era verdad que desde que habían abierto la discoteca en la que en esos momentos se encontraban siempre había querido entrar, pero no pensaba confesarlo. Cogió su vaso y volvió a beber mientras fulminaba al nuevo miembro del grupo con la mirada: Kevin Grant.

Era cierto que gracias a él y "a sus contactos" habían conseguido entrar a la discoteca más famosa de la ciudad y a la que solo iban los jóvenes mayores de dieciocho años, y posiblemente le estaría muy agradecido si no fuera porque no dejaba de acaparra toda la atención de Katrina.

Se encaminó a la barra pero poco antes llegar alguien lo había cogido de la mano y lo arrastraba a la pista de baile donde la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban.

-Vamos a bailar Sirius-dijo Julie con una sonrisa calculadora- No pienso separarme de ti en toda la noche.

-Genial- murmuró Sirius de forma sarcástica mientras buscaba a Remus con la mirada-

Sin lugar a dudas las cosas no le podían ir peor. ¡Ahora le estaban utilizando para darle celos a uno de sus mejores amigos! Y este ni se daba cuenta. Estaba muy ocupado bailando con Ruth Halliwell como para percatarse de ello. Bufó molesto y miró hacia la mesa que habían ocupado y donde en esos momentos se encontraba James en compañía de una inquieta pelirroja.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó James- Te veo preocupada.

-No, estoy bien-contestó la pelirroja tomando un sorbo de su bebida-¿No bailas?

- No es mi fuerte-contestó James seguido por un gracioso gesto con la cabeza- Aunque si tu me acompañas…

El joven Potter se bajó del taburete y se acercó aún más a la chica que en esos momentos negaba moviendo la cabeza con efusividad.

-¡Ah no! ¡No! ¡No James!-decía la joven agarrándose al taburete con las manos-

-Por favor-pidió el chico haciendo ligeros pucheros que solo hicieron reír a la pelirroja- Y prometo no darte muchos pisotones.

-Pensaba que a un merodeador se le daba todo bien –respondió Lily burlona-

-Ya ves que no, pero que sea nuestro secreto-contestó James con una amplia sonrisa de picardía reflejada en su rostro- Y ahora…

Ante la mirada sorprendida de algunos presentes y las infinitas quejas de Lily, James cogió a la pelirroja de la mano y la arrastró a la pista de baile donde sus amigos los recibieron con una sonrisa burlona.

-En cuanto me recupere del bochorno ¡Te mato!-amenazó Lily haciendo que James rompiese en sonoras carcajadas- ¡No te rías! No tiene ninguna gracia.

Bailaron varias canciones seguidas, todas con mucho ritmo y de las que te hacían respirar de manera entrecortada. Todo iba muy bien hasta que disminuyó la intensidad de las luces y la música comenzó a ser más lenta y mucho más romántica. Lily hizo el ademán de irse pero James la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él quedando a pocos centímetros el rostro de uno y el del otro.

Desde lo ocurrido en el aula esa mañana de enero, desde que James le había confesado a Lily que le parecía mucho más atractiva que la mismísima Nathaza y, sobre todo, desde que había dicho que perfectamente podría tener una relación con ella, no habían tenido una conversación, ni si quiera una discusión, que no hubiese más de cuatro palabras implicadas. Aunque ambos intentaban hacer caso omiso de los recuerdos, cada vez que estaba cerca el uno del otro, no podían evitar que se les viniese a la cabeza la conversación de esa mañana.

-Lily-llamó James en un murmullo apenas audible- Sobre lo del otro día…

-No tiene importancia –interrumpió Lily sonrojándose ligeramente- Se que no hablabas en serio.

-En realidad…-volvió a intentar James-

-Déjalo-cortó nuevamente la joven pelirroja- Jamás te fijarías en mi como algo más que una amiga, y mucho menos como una novia eso lo tengo claro. No tienes de que preocuparte.

James suspiró con resignación y continuó bailando con la chica, abatido. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del final de la canción hasta que Lily se separó de él y, con un tímido "Ahora vuelvo", salió de la pista haciéndose paso entre la muchedumbre. El joven Potter la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista.

**SsSsSsS**

La paciencia tenía un límite y si sobrepasaba ese límite, corría el riesgo de perder la cordura. Sirius cogió a Remus del brazo y, tras disculparse con Ruth con una sonrisa, lo arrastró a los servicios donde, para su fortuna, Julie no los encontraría.

-Bien Remus, ¿Se puede saber que ha tomado la psicópata de "tu supuesta novia"? –preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo con reproche- ¡Está loca!

-Y que lo digas-corroboró Remus recordando el incidente del día anterior-

**Flash Back**

Abrió la puerta de su casa y, tras saludar a sus padres, entró a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Había sido una semana muy dura y justo cuando estaba apunto de dejarse vencer por el sueño, sintió como alguien le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Ruth?-preguntó sin abrir los ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro-¿Eres tú?

-¡Pues claro que no!-exclamó una joven muy molesta-¿Qué tienes que ver con ella? ¡Contéstame!

Remus saltó de la cama y miró a Julie entre sorprendido y horrorizado. ¡Que había echo él para merecer eso!

-¿Qué…qué… qué haces aquí?-consiguió preguntar el joven Lupin con cierto temor reflejado en su voz- ¿Quién te ha dicho donde vivo?

"Por que lo mato" es lo único que pudo pensar Remus en esos momentos. Julie sonrió y se acercó a él con picardía.

-¿Y eso que importa ahora?-dijo antes de abrazarlo- Tenía tantas ganas de verte.

Justo cuando Remus iba a contestar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando el rostro radiante de la señora Lupin.

-Perdón, no sabía…-comenzó la mujer mirando a su hijo con picardía- Ya está la merienda, ¿bajáis?

**SsSsSsS**

La situación estaba resultando realmente incómoda, sobre todo por el hecho de que Julie no dejaba de hablar del supuesto noviazgo con Remus y de cómo se habían conocido en el campamento de verano un año atrás. Y quizás podría haberlo soportado si no hubiesen tocado el tema de los besos.

-Creo que no es necesario hablar de eso- interrumpió sonrojado-

-¡Oh Remusin! -contestó Julie revolviendo el pelo de su "novio"- No tienes de que avergonzarte, son tus padres.

-Por eso-murmuró el joven con una significativa mirada-

Cogió su bebida y le dio un sorbo intentando recuperar el aliento que esa conversación le había arrebatado. Miro a su padre y a su madre alternativamente y por las sonrisas de sus rostros, no estaban pensando nada bueno. ¿Qué se habrían imaginado?

-Por cierto hijo, ha llamado Sirius, mañana a las nueve donde siempre-repitió la señora Lupin- Creo que va ha celebrar su cumpleaños.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó Remus desconcertado- Que raro.

-¡Un cumpleaños! ¡Es fantástico!-exclamó Julie emocionada- ¿Te parece bien si vienes a recogerme sobre las ocho y media? Remus.

-¡¿Qué! -preguntó de nuevo con el horror reflejado en la cara- ¡¿No pensarás venir!

-Claro que si tonto-contestó la aludida entre risitas- Soy tu novia y es…

-¡Qué no somos novios!-dijo Remus levantándose del sofá y mirando a todos los presentes muy molesto- ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? A mi me gusta otra chica.

-¿La engañas?-preguntó su madre indignada-

-No puedo engañarla ¡Por qué no estoy saliendo con ella!-aclaró el joven Lupin intentando recuperar de nuevo la compostura- Mira, eres una chica muy simpática y aunque no estoy interesado en ti pero me gustaría que fuéramos ami…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!-le amenazó Julie con el dedo- A si que para ti solo he sido un rollito de verano ¿No?

Remus asintió avergonzado y, pese a que todos creían que la joven se pondría a llorar desconsoladamente, miró a su "ex novio" con dureza y salió de la casa dando un portazo, pero no sin antes decir "¡Te vas ha enterar Remus Lupin!"

**Fin Flash Back**

-Genial-dijo Sirius sarcástico- ¿Así que su venganza es darte celos para que veas lo que te has perdido?

-Eso parece- contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros-

-¡Pues que lo haga! ¡Pero no conmigo!-exclamó el joven Black –Un momento, ¿Entonces que hace aquí?

Remus se encogió de hombros y Sirius solo pudo darse inconscientemente un golpe en la cabeza con su mano derecha intentando perder el conocimiento. La puerta del servició se abrió de nuevo para ser atravesada por un James que miró a sus amigos desconcertado.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-preguntó para luego fingir estar ofendido- ¿Tenéis una reunión y no me habéis avisado? ¡Ten amigos para esto!

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina sonrió y cogió el baso que Kevin le ofrecía. Desde que habían llegado a la discoteca no habían dejado de bailar ni un instante, por lo menos hasta hacía unos minutos. Ahora se encontraban en la barra sentados en los taburetes y sumergidos en una de sus ya habituales conversaciones cuando un joven de más o menos la misma edad que Kevin, se acercó a ellos con una amplia sonrisa que reflejaba cierta picardía.

-Vaya, vaya, así que ni te molestas en saludar ¿no?-dijo el recién llegado dándole una palmadita amistosa al joven Grant en la espalda- Aunque no te culpo con tan buena compañía.

El joven le guilló un ojo a Katrina y esta solo pudo reír ante las ocurrencias del chico.

- Soy Ian, aunque puedes llamarme "Tigre"-preguntó- Y dime, bombón, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katrina Turner-contestó la aludida con una sonrisa burlona- Aunque todos me conocen como "La mantis religiosa".

-Excitante-murmuró el chico-

Ambos jóvenes rieron y Kevin, ya molesto, carraspeo llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

-Tranquilo fiera, que no pienso quitarte a tu chica –replicó Ian- Aunque si tienes alguna amiga…

-¡Anda calla! –exclamó Kevin dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro- Posiblemente ya te hubiese pegado una paliza si no fuera porque gracias a ti Katy y sus amigos han conseguido entrar.

-¿De veras?-preguntó la joven Turner-

-Oh, no ha tenido importancia-respondió Ian restándole importancia con la mano- Después de todo soy el dueño.

Kevin miró al joven con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y este solo pudo sonreír algo sonrojado mientras Katrina miraba divertida la situación.

-Bueno, mi hermano mayor es el dueño-reconoció avergonzado- Pero como si yo también lo fuera.

-Claro, y por eso te hace pagar cada vez que entras ¿no?-le recordó Kevin sarcástico para luego unirse a las risas de sus acompañantes-

-Bueno parejita, os dejo que acabo de divisar unos pastelitos que no pienso dejar escapar-dijo Ian antes de alejarse de la barra-

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron. Sin ninguna duda a Ian le encantaban los dulces tanto o más que las mujeres. Katrina hizo el ademán de coger su baso, pero cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya, se olvidó por completo de la sed que tenía y miró a Kevin con cierta sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-Gracias por invitarnos- dijó Kevin sin apartar su mirada de la joven- Me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

Katrina sonrió y, sonrojada, no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

**Flash Back **

Kevin no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa, una sorpresa que no le disgustó en absoluto. Así que Marian y la joven Turner ya se conocían… sin lugar a dudas, tendría que mantener una larga y extensa conversación con su prima.

-Veo que ya conoces a mi primo-comentó Marian con una pícara sonrisa-Espero que no te haya molestado. A veces puede llegar a ser un poco… idiota.

-Gracias primita-murmuró Kevin revolviéndole el pelo a la joven Grant-Vas ha conseguir que tenga una mala impresión mía.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no necesita mi ayuda para darse cuenta –dijo Marian quitando importancia con la mano-¿Sobre que hablabais?

-Nada importante-contestó Katrina-Por cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de un amigo y mañana vamos ha celebrarlo ¿Queréis venir?

-No se, no creo que debamos -dijo Kevin metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- Van a pensar que somos unos aprovechados.

-Tonterías-negó la joven Turner para posteriormente mirar Marian con una sonrisa de complicidad- Además, estoy segura que Nick se alegrará mucho al verte.

**-**Mejor lo deja…-comenzó Kevin antes de ser interrumpido por su prima-

-Claro que iremos-cortó Marian entusiasmada-Tan solo dinos el sitio y la hora.

**Fin Flash Back **

- De nada-respondió la joven cogiendo el baso y tomando un sorbo de su bebida- Gracias a ti por venir.

**SsSsSsS**

Sirius apretó los dientes mientras sentía correr la sangre pos sus venas. Sabía que Kevin y Katrina habían conectado a la perfección desde que se habían conocido, pero jamás pensó que en tampoco tiempo pudieran llegar a tener tanta confianza. Para Sirius, estaban muy claras las intenciones del joven Grant con la chica pero, al parecer, ella no se había dado cuenta cegada por el atractivo del chico. Atractivo que Sirius aún no veía. Volvió a mirar hacia la barra y vio, para su desgracia, que aún estaban cogidos de la mano. El joven Black bufó molesto y justo cuando pensaba lanzar algún comentario despectivo contra la pareja, una joven pelirroja pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

James miró a sus amigos desconcertado y siguió a la pelirroja haciéndose paso entre la multitud. Sirius volvió a mirar al joven Lupin intrigado, pero cuándo iba a preguntar lo que en esos momentos rondaba por su mente, sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

-¡Siriusin! Te he estado buscando! ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Julie mirando a Remus por el rabillo del ojo- Te he echado de menos.

-Bueno yo… pues veras… es que… -intentó explicar el joven Black antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo por los labios de la joven-

-Yo os dejo, no quiero molestar –dijo Remus antes de alejarse con una sonrisa burlona-

-Traidor-murmuró Sirius antes de mirar de nuevo hacia la barra-

Para su sorpresa Katrina lo estaba observando con un rostro y mirada de sorpresa que no pasó inadvertida por el joven Black quien no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Cogió a Julie por la cintura, acercándola más a él, y la beso ante el asombro de la chica y la propia Katrina, quién giró la cabeza lo más dignamente posible.

**SsSsSsS**

Colgó el teléfono con los ojos cristalinos, intentando que las lágrimas no cayesen de sus ojos, y salió de la cabina. Justo cuando le quedaban unos escasos metros para llegar a la salida del local, sintió como una mano cogía su muñeca obligando a detenerse.

-¡Suéltame James!-ordenó la joven Evans sin mirar al chico- Por favor.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó el aludido con un tono serio poca habitual en él-¿Vas ha buscarle?

Lily giró la cabeza bruscamente y miró al joven Potter entre sorprendida y avergonzada. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y salió del local cuando sintió que la fuerza que James ejercía sobre ella había disminuido.

Estuvo andando durante varios minutos, sin preocuparse ni por el frío ni por la soledad de las calles, hasta que se detuvo ante una pequeña casa de paredes blancas y rodeada por una verja desgastada. Sus piernas parecían gelatina y no se sorprendió cuando cayó al suelo abatida y sin poder aguantar más las ganas de llorar.

Se abrazó a si misma sintiendo como las lagrimas recorrían su pálido rostro. Estaba congelada y muy asustada por lo que podía pasar, pero eso cambió cuando sintió como alguien colocaba una chaqueta sobre sus hombros haciéndola entrar en calor. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su acompañante asombrada pero a su vez, muy agradecida.

-James-murmuró la chica antes de ser abrazada por el joven Potter- James yo…

-No pasa nada-interrumpió el aludido con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la joven- Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

James ayudó a Lily a levantarse y está le respondió a su sonrisa con otra, aunque mucho más tímida. Se sentaron en el banco más próximo a la casa de David, desde donde podían ver quien entraba y quien salía de la casa.

-Creo que te debo una explicación-dijo la pelirroja interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado- Después de todo no estarías aquí si no fuese por mi culpa.

-En absoluto-negó James sin mirar a la joven- Si e venido es simplemente para asegurarme que no te ocurriese nada ha estas horas.

-De todos modos quiero contártelo, tienes mucho que ver en este asunto –insistió Lily sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían- Es por David.

**Flash Back**

Guardó los libros en la mochila y sonrió. No eran ni las doce de la mañana y ya había terminado los deberes. Sin ninguna duda era su nuevo record teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de ejercicios que solían mandar los profesores. Acababa de entrar al salón cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar desde un rincón de la habitación. Descolgó y su sonrisa se borró al oír la voz de la otra persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Buenos días preciosa-saludó David muy animado- ¿Preparada para pasar la mejor noche de tu vida?_

-David, sobre eso quería hablarte-se apresuró a añadir Lily- Pensaba llamarte ahora, pero te has adelantado.

_-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó el aludido extrañado- _

-Pues verás… vamos ha tener que aplazar la cena para el próximo fin de semana –respondió la joven en un murmullo- Es el cumpleaños de Sirius y no puedo faltar. Naturalmente tú también estás invitado.

_-¿Cómo?-volvió a preguntar David comenzando a enfadarse- ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes quedar conmigo porque tienes que ir al cumpleaños de un amigo?_

-No te enfades. Sabes perfectamente que llevo toda la semana esperando este día, pero no les puedo hacer eso a los chicos –dijo Lily con la voz ligeramente quebrada- James me llamó anoche y…

_-¡¿James!De nuevo James ¡Como no!-cortó David muy enfadado- ¿Por qué no me dejas y te vas con él? ¡Es eso lo que estáis deseando los dos! _

-No digas más estupideces-le interrumpió Lily tan molesta como David- James es solo un gran amigo que se preocupa por mi.

_-Pues entonces yo también tengo derecho a tener amigas que se preocupen tanto por mí- Reprochó David-Así que no te preocupes, que esta noche tendré buena compañía._

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Lily-

Pero David había colgado. La joven Evans miró el teléfono y colgó también. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

**Fin Flash Back**

Sentía como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, pero eso ahora no le importaba. Giró su cabeza hacía el joven que la acompañaba, pero este no le había dirigido ni una mirada en todo el tiempo que llevaban sentados en el banco y Lily comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?-preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio-

-Que no tienes de que preocuparte, dudo que David se haya liado con otra por simple despecho –mintió, James sabía perfectamente que el novio de su acompañante era capaz de eso y de más, pero no pensaba decírselo a la inquieta pelirroja - Además, sería muy tonto si lo hiciese con la novia que tiene.

Lily apartó la mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían. Era la segunda vez en poco tiempo que James la halagaba de esa manera.

-Yo no estaría tan segura- añadió la joven Evans intentando borrar de su mente una extraña suposición que se había formado en su cabeza- Hay algo que no te he contado…

James giró la cabeza bruscamente y miró a la joven entre sorprendido e intrigado.

**Flash Back**

Abandonó la pista de baile haciéndose paso entre la multitud. Abrió su monedero, del cual no se había despegado en toda la noche, y sacó un par de monedas que echó en la rendija del teléfono público. Marcó y volvió a colgar. Se estaba comportando como una novia celosa pero ¿Tenía motivos?

Se armó de valor y volvió a marcar el número de David. Espero durante unos segundos, segundos que a Lily le parecieron una eternidad, antes de que una voz soñolienta le contestase.

-Perdón por llamar tan tarde, no quería molestar, pero es importante- se disculpó Lily- ¿Se encuentra David en casa?

_-¿Mi hijo? No, no, salió hará unas dos horas-contestó la mujer sin poder contener un bostezo- Una chica rubia vino a recogerlo. Creo que era su novia. _

Lily no supo como reaccionar. Sencillamente estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacer o decir algo. Las últimas palabras de la mujer le rondaban aún por la cabeza" Creo que era su novia". ¿Y si David había cumplido su advertencia?

_-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó la mujer incomoda ante el silencio que se había formado- ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?_

-No gracias- contestó la joven Evans aún aturdida- Perdón por las molestias y buenas noches.

Lily colgó el teléfono y lo miró durante unos instantes. Estaba confundida, si, pero debía encontrar a David. Tenía que aclararlo todo.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Ya veo-dijo James acariciando el cabello de la inconsolable pelirroja que se encontraba entre sus brazos- No te preocupes Lil, tiene que haber alguna explicación.

-Espero que tengas razón, James-confesó la joven Evans abrazando con más fuerza a su acompañante- Pero sino es así, creeme que no dudaré ni un instante en romper con él. Te lo aseguro.

**SsSsSsS**

Los tres chicos cogieron sus vasos y a la vez tomaron un largo sorbo de su bebida para posteriormente suspirar resignados. O ese tal "Tigre" apartaba las manos de "sus" chicas, o se las vería con ellos.

-¡Estás loco Ian!-exclamó Marian entre risas-

-Loco si, pero por vosotras- dijo el aludido abrazando a las tres chicas-

Ante ese gesto de "cariño" los tres jóvenes, rígidos pero aún sobre su asiento, apartaron la mirada entre amenazas por lo bajo hacia "El Tigre". ¿Qué se había creído ese imbecil? ¿Qué podía venir y quitarles a "sus" chicas por qué si? ¡Lo llevaba claro! Justo cuando iban a intervenir, Katrina se acercó a ellos preocupada.

-¿Habéis visto a Lily?-preguntó para posteriormente mirar a Ian con una leve sonrisa- Con que estos son tus pastelitos…

El aludido sonrió inocentemente y las cuatro chicas solo pudieron reír. Sin embargo a Remus, Nick y Mark no les había echo ninguna gracia. Sus pastelitos. ¡¿De donde había sacado eso!

-Mujer, uno esta necesitado-se excusó el "Tigre"-Así que si quieres unirte…

-Será capullo- exclamó joven Lupin por lo bajo-

-No gracias –respondió Katrina sonriendo- Entonces, ¿La habéis visto?

-Alo mejor esa tal Lily…-probó Ian recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de los tres chicos cuya paciencia estaba al límite-

-Tiene novio-cortó Mark recalcando la última palabra-

-Bueno, no soy celoso-comentó el aludido-

-Yo la he visto, pero hace ya una hora más o menos-informó Remus sin apartar la mirada de Ian- Salió corriendo del local y James la siguió.

Katrina miró a Remus entre extrañada y desconcertada. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a su amiga? ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Y lo más importante, ¿Se encontraría bien?

**SsSsSsS**

Sabía que David no se esperaba encontrarla allí y su rostro de sorpresa lo confirmaba. Se acercó a él con paso seguro y decidido y se detuvo cuando pudo sentir el aliento del joven en su cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó intentando no mostrar su inquietud- ¿No deberías…?

-¿Quién es ella?-dijo la pelirroja como respuesta- Y dime la verdad, por favor.

-¿Ella? –repitió confundido- No te entiendo.

-Pues yo creo que si-afirmó Lily mirando al joven casi sin pestañear- Dime quien era esa chica rubia que ha venido ha recogerte esta tarde.

David miró a su novia aún más sorprendido que antes. Sintió como un sudor frío recorría su espalda, y la mirada de dureza de Lily no mejoraba la situación.

-¿Cómo…-comenzó el joven-

-Eso no importa ahora-cortó la pelirroja- ¿Tienes algo con ella? Si ó no.

Volvió a sentir como sus piernas se convertían en gelatina y como su corazón comenzaba a latir a más velocidad. La espera se le estaba convirtiendo en una eternidad, y el silencio que se había formado entre ellos no sabía como interpretarlo. ¿Y si David la había engañado? ¿Y si prefería a la otra? ¿Y si James tenía razón?. Lo cierto es que desde que había hablado con James y había mostrado la preocupación que sentía por ella, esa pregunta no había abandonado su mente. Pero ahora… Unas sonoras carcajadas sacó a Lily de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?-preguntó la joven cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su novio molesta-

-No me puedo creer que estés celosa-dijo con una sonrisa- No se lo que te habrán dicho, pero esa chica es solo una amiga con la que había quedado.

-¿Solo con ella?-volvió a preguntar Lily con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-

-¡Que va! Lo que pasa que ella vive cerca de aquí y cuando quedamos con el grupo pues nos vamos juntos-explicó David con una sonrisa muy convincente- No hay nada de malo en eso ¿Verdad?

Lily negó con la cabeza y, con una amplia sonrisa, rompió la poca distancia que había entre ellos y beso a David.

James volvió a sentarse en el banco y suspiró resignado. Había presenciado todo desde allí y desde un principio sabía que Lily no rompería con David, por lo menos no esa noche. Se pasó una mano por su ya de por si desordenado cabello, y espero paciente a que una feliz pelirroja quisiese volver a la discoteca donde aún se debían encontrar sus amigos.

**SsSsSsS**

Caminaban en silencio. Lily no podía dejar de sonreír y James, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, daba patadas a una lata que había en la calle como si se tratase de un balón de fútbol. Se sentía extraño. Le hubiese gustado tanto que David y Lily rompiesen… No solo porque sabía que el novio de la pelirroja no era un buen tipo sino por otro motivo al que el joven Potter aún no le había puesto nombre. Le dio una fuerte patada a la lata mandándola varios metros delante de ellos y sobresaltando a su acompañante.

-No me extraña que seas el capitán del equipo de fútbol –comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Por cierto, gracias por acompañarme.

-Tranquila-se limitó a contestar - ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?

Lily asintió y, para sorpresa del joven Potter, lo cogió del brazo para posteriormente darle un beso en la mejilla.

-A veces puedes resultar hasta encantador- comentó Lily algo avergonzada-

Si la joven Evans estaba sonrojada, James parecía un tomate con gafas. El leve frescor que tenía en el cuerpo debido al clima, había sido sustituido por un calor sofocante que se había apoderado de James Potter en segundos. Se sentía más ligero que nunca, como en una nube, y no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la discoteca hasta que Lily lo zarandeo del brazo y lo arrastró dentro del local. Nada más entrar Katrina se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Lily preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué te has ido?-preguntó la joven Turner casi sin respirar- ¡Menos mal que has vuelto!

-Estoy perfectamente, después te cuento- respondió Lily, agradecida por su preocupación-

-Me alegro-murmuró Katy aliviada, pero su rostro cambió rápidamente a uno muy enfadado- ¡Y que sea la última vez que te vas sin avisarme, jovencita!

Katrina giró sobre sus pasos y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban todos sus amigos, incluido Ian. James y Lily negaron con la cabeza y, tras suspirar resignados, siguieron a la joven.

-¡Chicos!-exclamó el grupo en forma de saludo-

-¿Dónde os habéis metido?-preguntó Peter celoso-

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos ¡Que siga la fiesta!-exclamó la joven Turner ignorando al joven Pettigrew que miraba a James perspicaz-

-¡Si!-corroboraron Marina y Cassidy al unísono- Vamos chicas, ¡La pista es nuestra!

-¿Qué han querido decir?-preguntó Kevin a Nick en un susurro-

-Ahora lo verás-contestó el joven Kelly para luego mirar el techo resignado-

Las cinco chicas, seguidas por Julie, se encaminaron a la pista dispuestas a pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida. Porque, para ellas, la fiesta acababa de comenzar.

**SsSsSsS**

-No tiene ninguna gracia, Remus-protestó Ruth sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían- ¡No bromees con esas cosas!

-¡Pero si es cierto!-exclamó el joven Lupin con una sonrisa- ¡ me gustas mucho!

-¡Lee entre líneas Ruth!-exclamó Katrina desde la cocina- ¡Lee entre líneas!

La joven Turner sonrió y sacó un par de bebidas de la nevera. Gracias a la ausencia de los señores Potter, James y Katrina se habían tomado la libertad de invitar a todos a pasar una noche en su casa, proposición que no habían podido rechazar ante tan tentativa propuesta.

-Donde habrá puesto James las bandejas –murmuró Katrina mientras abría un cajón tras otro-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Sirius sin poder evitar fijarse en las bonitas piernas de la morena-

-No, gracias-respondió la joven bajándose un poco más la falda- Cuando quiera que me hagan una revisión ya iré al medico.

Sirius sonrió antes de coger una de las bebidas y acercarse a la chica con cierta picardía reflejada en su rostro.

-Mira que eres mal pensada-dijo revolviéndole el pelo a la morena- No te preocupes, que mi interés en ti es nulo. Y mucho menos teniendo a los bombones con los que me relaciono.

-¡Ah, claro!-exclamó Katrina, extrañamente molesta por la conversación- He pasado por alto a tu nueva novia, Julie. Por que estás saliendo con ella ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Ella está colgada por Remus y ¡Jamás le quito la novia a un amigo!-respondió Sirius, esto último con cierto tono burlón que hizo reír a la morena- Aunque él no esté en absoluto interesado en ella.

-Pero esta noche…-comenzó Katrina antes de ser interrumpida por su acompañante-

-Bueno, ella quería darle celos y como yo estaba aburrido…-se excusó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-

"¡Pero será descarado!" pensó Katrina antes de poner una por una cada bebida en la bandeja haciendo mucho ruido. Pero claro, había olvidado por completo con quien estaba hablando. ¡Era Sirius Black! El que un día estaba con una, al otro día con otra. Un día una de quince y al otro una de dieciocho. Una día las besa en el pasillo del instituto y al otro día si te he visto no me acuerdo. Si, era mujeriego al más no poder, creído, cabezota e inmaduro, pero no podía olvidar lo inteligente, divertido, alegre, bromista, cariñoso y detallista que podía llegar a ser. Sabía que no podía seguir negándolo. Miró a Sirius y este le sonrió. Definitivamente le gustaba aquel payaso que no había dejado de molestarla desde el día que se habían conocido, y por fin se había dado cuenta.

-¿Y no sería mejor tener una sola novia?-propuso Katrina-

-¿Una novia?-repitió Sirius sintiendo como una ola de calor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo- No es mi estilo.

-Oh vamos, alguna vez tienes que haberte enamorado-dijo Katy con una sonrisa- O como mínimo, alguna vez debe de haberte gustado en serio alguna chica.

-No, en absoluto-contestó el joven Black incomodo por el rumbo que estaba tomando al conversación-

Katrina no pudo ampliar más su sonrisa al notar el nerviosismo del joven. Una cosa es que Sirius hubiese empezado a gustarle, pero otra muy distinta es que su trato fuese a cambiar. Sin ninguna duda, Katrina Turner no era chica que desaprovechará oportunidades, y mucho menos si el joven Black estaba implicado. Ella también sabía jugar, aunque no tuviese tanta experiencia.

Con paso cauteloso se acercó a Sirius, que se había sentado en una de las sillas, para posteriormente sentarse sobre sus piernas. Pasó sus suaves dedos por la barbilla del joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te noto nervioso-comentó Katrina cruzándose de piernas y mostrando parte de sus muslos- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, de maravilla-contestó el aludido más rojo de lo que nunca había estado- Aunque, ¿No crees que hace mucho calor aquí? Deberíamos ir al salón con el resto.

-¿Calor? En la calle estamos a 7ºC –dijo Katrina fingiendo estar sorprendida-

Sirius apartó la mirada de las piernas de la chica y volvió a pegar un sorbo a su bebida. Tenía la boca seca. Estaba nervioso, algo poco habitual en él, y con manos temblorosas se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa.

-Todos los merodeadores decís lo mismo-comentó antes de levantase y recuperar la compostura- No entiendo por que te pones tan nervioso ¡Solo era una broma!

-¡¿Pero que dices! ¡Yo no estoy nervioso! –Protestó Sirius avergonzado- Si tan solo eres una flacucha renacuaja.

-Ya, ya-se limitó a contestar Katrina, con una sonrisa burlona- Por cierto, deberías plantearte lo de la novia.

-Ni lo sueñes-negó Sirius- Sirius Black no es de una sola mujer.

-Y ya te he dicho que todos los merodeadores decís lo mismo-repitió Katy cogiendo la bandeja que había dejado sobre el poyato- Pero al final los cuatro caeréis.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Sirius antes de que la joven Turner abandonase la cocina-

-Que nadie puede huir del amor eternamente-dijo Katrina encogiéndose de hombros- Y tú, Sirius Black, no eres la excepción.

La puerta se cerró y Sirius quedó solo, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Te equivocas-murmuró- Yo jamás me enamoraré. Eso te lo aseguro.

Pero Sirius solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para darse cuenta que esa promesa estaba rota antes de haberse formulado. Dentro de poco el joven Black entendería por fin las palabras de la morena. No se puede huir del amor y él, no era en absoluto la excepción.

**SsSsSsS**

Suspiró abatido y se levantó. A tientas e intentando no despertar al resto, llegó hasta la puerta y giró la manivela. Sorprendido comprobó que la puerta estaba abierta y, tras coger uno de los abrigos que se encontraban más próximos a él, salió de la casa.

-James, ¿Qué haces aún despierto?-preguntó Remus, acercándose a su amigo- Son casi las cinco de la mañana.

-No podía dormir- se limitó a responder el aludido- ¿Y tu?

-Igual-contestó el joven Lupin sentándose al lado de su amigo- ¿Es por Lily?

Al principio James no supo que contestar, pero finalmente asintió. Si, estaba preocupado por la pelirroja.

-Creo que David la está engañando con otra-murmuró-

-¿Qué? Cómo… -comenzó Remus- James, lo que estás diciendo es muy serio ¿Estás seguro?

-No, no tengo pruebas, si a eso te refieres-contestó el joven Potter pasando una de sus manos por el ya de por si desordenado cabello- Pero estoy dispuesto a encontrarlas. Lily no se lo merece y no voy a permitir que sufra por un gilipollas como ese.

Su tono de voz era serio, seguro y, en cierta forma, mucho más maduro que de costumbre. Remus pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amigo y sonrió con amargura.

-Cuenta con nosotros entonces-murmuró, a lo que James agradeció con una sincera sonrisa-

-¿Y a ti que te ha quitado el sueño?-se interesó el joven Potter- ¿O debería decir quien?

-Por una vez tienes razón–dijo Remus con una sonrisa burlona- Pero no se si contártelo, al lado de lo tuyo lo mío es una tontería.

-¡Hombre gracias por la parte que me toca!-exclamó James sarcástico- Más te vale que lo vayas soltando porque la noche es larga y tengo tiempo.

-Vale, vale-accedió Remus-Es por Ruth. Está noche he cometido la tontería más grande de mi vida.

**Flash Back**

En el pacifico hogar de los Potter no podía haber más escándalo. Con los pijamas ya puestos, los trece jóvenes subían y bajaban las escaleras cargados de colchones, almohadas y mantas. Habían apartado los muebles del comedor e intentaban colocar los colchones de la mejor forma posible conforme sus amigos los iban trayendo.

-Creo que no deberíamos cogerlo-opinó Ruth entrando a la habitación de los señores Potter-

-James me ha dicho que lo bajemos-respondió Remus encogiéndose de hombros- Además, si no lo cogemos faltarán colchones.

Ruth suspiró no muy convencida y comenzó a doblar el edredón y las sabanas con cuidado para posteriormente dejarlo sobre la banqueta que había a los pies de la cama. Remus la miró y sonrió.

-Estás muy guapa cuando estás preocupada-dijo el joven Lupin casi sin pensar-

-Eh… gracias-respondió la joven bajando la mirada, avergonzada-

Terminó de doblar la manta y se giró, encontrándose con la dorada mirada del chico. Estaban a unos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Estaba nerviosa, sin embargo él se notaba más tranquilo que nunca, como si no fuera consciente de la situación. Inconscientemente, acarició el rostro de la chica y, cogiendo su rostro, la acercó más a él para posteriormente besarla. Fue un beso calido y cariñoso. Pero el tan esperado beso por parte de Remus no duró mucho. En cuanto consiguió reaccionar, Ruth apartó al joven de un empujón y salió de la habitación.

El chico miró la puerta por la que había salido Ruth entre sorprendido y enfadado. ¡¿Por qué había tenido que besarla! Se había dejado llevar por sus deseos y lo había arruinado todo. Estaba convencido que la chica ahora debía de estar odiándolo. ¡¿Cómo había sido tan entupido! ¿Con que cara la miraría ahora?

**Fin Flash Back**

-Y ahora no para de evitarme-concluyó Remus, abatido-

-El primer rechazo es duro-comentó James intentando consolar a su amigo- No te preocupes, que chicas hay como panes.

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír. James sabía como sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera, incluso en el peor de los momentos.

-Ya, pero yo no quiero a otra chica, quiero a Ruth-respondió el joven Lupin avergonzado-

-¡Uy! Si que te ha dado fuerte-dijo James, burlón- A ver si al final te vas a acabar enamorando…

Remus no respondió, tan solo sonrió y bajó el rostro para que su amigo no lo viese sonrojarse. ¿Y si ya se había enamorado?

**SsSsSsS**

Aunque su visión era borrosa, a tientas consiguió descolgar el teléfono y, con voz soñolienta, contestó.

-¿Quién?-preguntó James más dormido que despierto-

_-¡James cariño! Soy yo-saludo la señora Potter desde el otro lado del teléfono- _

-¡Mamá!-exclamó el joven sorprendido- ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano? Son…

_-Las doce de la mañana exactamente-concretó Lorein en forma de reprimenda- ¿Aún no te has levantado?_

-No, bueno es que…-intentó excusarse el joven Potter sin demasiado éxito-

_-No tienes remedio-cortó la mujer para posteriormente recuperar su tono animado- Os llamó para deciros que en un poco más de media hora estaremos allí. ¡Tenemos tantas ganas de veros!_

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto?-preguntó James horrorizado- ¿No llegabais esta tarde?

_-¡Cariño no te oigo! ¡Hay muchas interferencias! –Dijo la señora Potter antes de colgar-¡En media hora nos vemos!_

Como si de la mayor catástrofe se tratase, James saltó de la improvisada cama e intentó localizar a Katrina entre el resto de sus amigos, que en esos momentos dormían a pierna suelta sin saber lo que se les venía encima. Dormía en uno de los colchones junto a Lily. Sin poder evitarlo miró a la pelirroja, como hipnotizado. No entendía como David estaba engañando a Lily con otra. ¡Si era guapísima! Pero un ronquido de Peter sacó a James de sus pensamientos. Se arrodilló frente a la joven Turner y, de la manera más sutil que en esos momentos se le ocurría, la despertó.

-¡Katy!¡Katy!¡Nos van ha matar!-exclamó el joven Potter zarandeando a la morena- ¡Nos van a matar a todos!

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó la joven tapándose la cabeza con la almohada- Deja de decir tonterias y acuéstate. Aún es temprano.

-¡No me trates como a un loco!-exclamó James ofendido- ¡Ya viene mis padres!

Katrina tiró la almohada a un lado, despertando sin querer a Mark, y miró al joven Potter horrorizada. Echó un rápido vistazo a la casa, y el mundo se le vino encima. ¡Ni un milagro les salvaría!

Entre James, Katrina y Mark, despertaron al resto y les pusieron al tanto de lo que les ocurriría como volviesen los señores Potter y no encontrasen la casa tal como estaba antes de la fiesta que se habían montado esa noche.

-Bueno, solo tenemos que arreglar el comedor…-comenzó Marian enumerando con los dedos-

-Las habitaciones…-siguió Lily-

-La cocina…-continuó Katrina-

-Los baños-dijeron los chicos al unísono-

-Si, ya sabía yo que no era buena idea jugar a los pijamas mojados-dijo Nick recordando lo ocurrido esa noche-

-Pero pensad en positivo ¡Ya tenéis piscina! –dijo Sirius antes de recibir una mirada fulminante por parte de sus acompañantes-

Tenían exactamente veinticinco minutos para arreglarse y arreglar la casa entera. Solo verlos estresaría a cualquiera. Se habían dividido por grupos y cada grupo debía hacerse cargo de una habitación. James y Sirius de la cocina, Remus y Peter de la habitación de James y Katrina y Lily de la de los señores Potter. Kevin, Mark y Nick, del salón mientras que Marian y Julie se encargaban de la habitación de Katrina y Ruth y Cassidy de los baños. Parecía un maratón, pero por fin habían terminado.

-¡Uff, por fin!-suspiró Katrina aliviada- De la que nos hemos librado.

-¡Eh, ya están aquí! –avisó Peter-

La puerta de la casa Potter fue abierta un segundo después de que los trece jóvenes estuvieran sentados en el sofá, lo más disimuladamente posible.

-¡Chicos, ya estamos en casa!-exclamó Alan Potter arrastrando el equipaje- Cariño, la próxima vez haré yo las maletas.

-Deja de quejarte-dijo la mujer, molesta- ¡Pero mira! ¡Si tenemos visita! ¡Que recibimiento! ¡No tenias que haberos molestado!

-Faltaba más, con las ganas que teníamos de veros-dijo Sirius en forma de saludo - ¡Eh! ¡Ya veo que habéis echo uso del matrimonio picarones!

La señora Potter se sonrojó e intentó cubrirse el cuello con la bufanda de su marido, que casi ahora al intentar arrebatársela. "A este chico no se le escapa una" pensó el señor Potter con picardía.

Saludaron a todos y conocieron a dos de sus nuevos vecinos. Pero justo cuando pensaban que todo había pasado y que se habían librado de una buena charla, un grito por parte de la señora Potter desde la cocina les aseguró que no.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí!-exclamó enfurecida- ¡¿Qué significa esto!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a las únicas personas que sonreían lo más inocentemente posible. Esa mañana, James y Sirius habían descubierto que lo suyo no era la limpieza.

**Continuara… **

**Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo os va la vida? ¡Espero que genial! Pues ya estoy de vuelta y si, lo se, tengo que daros una explicación por mi tardanza. Se que dije que actualizaría la primera semana de noviembre pero por cosas de la vida se me rompió el ordenador(para mi suerte no se me borró el capítulo uff) y me fui de viaje (siiii! Jejeje) no he podido antes ¡Mil sorrys! Jeje. Pero bueno, confío en que la espera haya valido la pena ¿La ha valido? (Yare os mira con los mismos ojitos que pone Sirius, esos de perrito amoroso) decidme que siiiiiiiiii! **

**Pero ahora hablando del capítulo. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos el "angelito" de David? ¿Tendrá razón James con sus suposiciones? ¿Lily lo dejará algún día? (Más te vale! Jeje, pero no es una amenaza eh?) ¿Habrá caído Katy ante los incontables encantos de Sirius o preferirá a Kevin? Y Sirius, ¿Qué sentirá por nuestra "renacuaja"?(Katy: ¡¡Queréis dejar de compararme con los anfibios!)(Yare: Lo siento jeje)Pero ¿Qué pasará ahora entre Remus y Ruth? ¿Y cuando se enteré Julie? Y que… etc… etc… etc… pues todo eso y mucho más ¡¡EN PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS! (Lo se, tengo complejo de anuncio :D).**

**En fin, después de todo este royo que os he soltado (Todos vosotros: ZzZzZzZ) vamos a lo verdaderamente importante. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO! Sin vuestra ayuda jamás hubiese llegado a esos 200 review que me ha hecho tanta ilusión. Espero que me sigáis apoyando y sigáis mandando review (de verdad que yo me conformo con una línea o menos!) y espero que con vuestro apoyo llegué también a los 300. En fin, insisto, GRACIAS y por favir, dejar review!**

**Muchísimos besos. Yare**

**200 ya!**

**No me lo puedo creer!**

**Vamos a por los 300!**

**la loki de sirvi: **_Hola wapa! Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también sea de tu agrado jeje. Jajaja, si, tienes razón, Katrina súper celosa y Sirius ni se da cuenta jaja ¿Crees que hay alguna relación posible entre ellos o son demasiado parecidos como para eso? Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?¿Crees que lo que dijo David era cierto? Por ahora lo único que podemos ver es que entre James y Lily esta habiendo un acercamiento, eso es bueno ¿no? Jeje. En fin, me despido, muchísimas gracias por seguirme en la historia de verdad k te lo agradezco. Bss y cuídate!_

**alex black bird: **_Hola wapa! Jajaja, ¿Qué tal te fue como niñera? Jeje, espero que muy bien. Por cierto, sobre tus suposiciones sobre David solo puedo decirte que no te alejas en absoluto de la verdad jeje, y que estoy segura que conforme pasen los capítulos odiarás más a David. Sobre tu fic, es pero que actualices pronto porque me gusta mucho y ya nos tienes abandonados eh? Jeje. En fin, que espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más si es posible que los anteriores jeje y espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Muchos besos y ¡¡Felicidades por la boda! Espero que te salga todo muy bien. Bss_

**norixblack******_Hola loka! Que sepas que aún no te he perdonado que me hayas ganado jugando al buscaminas eh? Pero dejando eso al margen jeje, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado o te lo esperabas mejor? Espero que si haya sido de tu agrado y tengas paciencia porque para que termine el fic aún falta mucho, mucho, mucho… bueno, vale, he exagerado un poco, pero aún le falta mucho jeje. Sobre la nueva chica, Marian, tranquila, ella no se va a meter entre ninguna pareja es más, se va a hacer muy buena amiga de las chicas. Sobre Kevin… bueno, ese es otra historia, está claro que le interesa Katy ¿verdad? jeje. Y sobre esa cosa a lo que Lily llama "novio" pues… bueno, ya verás lo que pasa en los próximos capítulos jeje. En fin, muchos besos y espero que te siga gustando el fic. _

**Ines: **_Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien. Sobre tu review ¡¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que el fic te esté gustando y sobre lo de la película de "Chicas Malas", no me basé en eso para escribir el fic ya que ya había escrito los primeros capítulos antes de que estrenasen la película pero no te puedo negar que después de verla si he tomado un par de ideas jeje, claro que luego yo las moldeo a mi manera jiji. En fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y sigas leyendo el fic. Muchos bss_

**Vinuesa: **_Hola wapetona! Jajajaja, ¿Has oído alguna vez eso de que con una carcajada sincera vives 10 minutos más? Pues gracias a ti voy a ser inmortal jejeje. No sabes lo que me reí con tu reveiw. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, peor que le vamos a hacer, Lily tiene un gran corazón (para que luego la rata traidora le haga eso ¬¬) muy grande está claro. Sobre ese "bombón", vecino de los Potter jeje, ¿Te ha gustado? Te confieso que a mi se me caía la baba describiéndolo jeje. Pues si, va a haber celos, muchos celos por su causa jeje, ya veras más adelante. Y dime ¿Qué te ha parecido la parte James/Lily? ¿Y el esperado beso de Remus & Ruth? Lo se, el beso no ha sido lo que tu te esperabas pero ya veras por qué Ruth ha reaccionado así más adelante. En fin, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y hayas disfrutado con la lectura. Bss_

**bronwyn bm******_Hola wapisima! ¿Así que tienes dos historias con una amiga? ¿me podrías decir los nombres y si puedo las leo? Espero que si. Pero hablando del capítulo, ¡Te ha gustado? Espero que si jeje. Te confieso que este capítulo me ha gustado más que los dos anteriores ¿Y a ti? En fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero recibir otra review con tu opinión, que de verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Chao_

**Hermiwg******_Hola wapa! Antes que nada ¡¡Espero que actualices pronto tu fic porque estoy en ascuas! Bien, ya me he quedado a gusto, ahora ¿¿Seguro que no eres una adivina o algo? Estás desvelando mis más oscuras ideas antes de tiempo eh? Jeje pero he de admitir que tus suposiciones son ciertas o por lo menos se aproximan mucho a al verdad jeje. Sobre el nuevo vecino… bueno, es prácticamente inofensivo_

_Sirius: ¡¿Inofensivo! ¡Pero si es peor que un mosquito!-_

_Yare: Pero es tan guapo… _

_Katrina: ¿A que si? ¡Tengo una suerte!_

_Sirius: ¡¿Es que soy el único que ve el peligro que supone "ese"!_

_Yare y Katrina: Sip_

_Jeje, lo se, otra de mis paranoias. Es que tanto estudiar tiene sus consecuencias jeje. Lo único que puedo decirte es que se va a interponer entre Sirius & Katy pero el amor vencerá ¡Ohhhhhhhh, que bonitooooooooo! Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te han gustado los mementos James/Lily? Yo creo que Katrina tiene razón, los merodeadores están cayendo uno por uno jeje¡¡Se están enamorando! La pregunta es ¿Quién lo reconocerá antes? Jeje. En fin, te voy dejando que mañana tengo que ir al instituto uff, que asco jeje. Chao y muchos besos wapisima. A ver si hablamos pronto por el msn eh?TKM_

**silmarwen754******_Hola wapisima! ¿Qué tal? Yo más feliz que unas pascuas jeje. Ya tengo 200 review soy happy, happy jeje. Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado o te esperabas otra cosa? Como habrás comprobado de Sirius/Katy ha habido poquito jeje, peor en los próximos capítulos te aseguro que habrá más. Jeje, si es que Katy arrasa eh? Que suerte tiene algunas jeje, ahora viene un bombón llamado Kevin y también se fije en ella jeje. Lo repito ¡¡Que suerte! Sobre James y Lily jaja, umm, ya se nota que hay química entre ellos ¿Pero se quedará solo con química? Jeje. Por cierto, cuidado con lo que dices porque James se ha tomado muy enserio eso de pegarle una paliza a David jeje, ahora sabiendo que tiene una nueva aliada ¡¡Pobre David! Muahahahahahaha (a mi también me cae mal). Sobre Remusin, si, como no se espabile le quitan la chica jeje, por ahora ya le ha dado un beso, eso ya es algo no? Jje. En fin, millones de gracias por todo y muchas gracias por un review tan largo ¡¡Me ha encantado! Por cierto, sobre lo de la vena posesiva no te preocupes ¡¡Eso nos pasa a todas con los merodeadores! (se nota que hemos visto mucho ESDLA ¿No? Jeje). Chao y muchos besos. A ver si hablamos pronto por el msn k tengo ganas de reirme aunque con tu reveiw me he quedado muy a gusto jeje. Chao_

**stephy-potter******_Hola! Que bien que te hayas animado a leer el fic, espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión y te siga gustando. Muchos besos y gracias por tu reveiw. Chao_

**Darwin: **_Hola! ¿Qué tal te va la vida? Espero que de maravilla jeje. Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también sea de tu agrado jeje. Sobre Arnold y los Sly… bueno, el primero aún falta para que aparezca pero los últimos en el capítulo anterior posiblemente tirando a seguro. Sobre las parejas, ya se van formando, solo hay que tener paciencia. Sé que en este capítulo Mark y Cassidy no han tenido mucho protagonismo pero en los próximos tendrán más y sabremos más de su "Love history" jeje (que inglesa estoy echa!) jaja. En fin, que espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que leas el fic hasta el final. Chao wapa._

**Lem B. G.: **_Hola Wapetona!Ufffff, menudo susto que me metiste, lo reconozco ¡Casi me da algo! Jejeje, menos mal que leí la segunda parte que sino estoy con depresión… ¡Todo un año! Jeje. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Sobre las preguntas jeje, lo se, puede resultar un poco ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿mosqueante? Jeje, pero no te preocupes que todas esas preguntas tendrán respuesta sino es en el mismo capítulo en próximos pero al final todo quedará entre lazado jeje. En fin, solo quería agradecerte todo tu apoyo (muchas gracias!) y mandarte muchos besos muak jeje. Chao!_

**CaRoLiNa de BLaCk******_Hola wapa! Siii, te había reconocido jeje, ya sabes, de loca a loca nos conocemos jeje. Y noooooooooo! No digas que mereces ser ahorcada ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? Jeje. Pero hablando ahora del fic, que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este te gsute tanto o más que los anteriores jeje. Pero eso solo me lo puedes decir tu jeje, así que espero tu reveiw jiji. Chao wapa._

**Fleur: **_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! De verdad, esto tiene que ser una mala jugada del destino ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué el mundo se ha puesto en contra para que no podamos hablar por el msn? ¡Ni que fuéramos a tramar la muerte de la rata traidora! ¡ups! Lo siento, se me escapó jeje. Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal? Espero que mucho menos agobiada que yo porque con todos los exámenes que se me viene encima… Por cierto ¡¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que cumplas muchos más y que te conserves igual de bien jeje. Por cierto, sabes que la semana que viene, jueves, es mi cumple? Jajaja, yo tampoco he podido evitar decirlo. En fin wapetona, que muchisimos besos y que espero que hayas disfrutado mucho con este capítulo. Bss y GRACIAS._

**Marian Salazar**: _Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te fue el famoso examen? Espero que a las mil maravillas y que hayas sacado un 10 redondo jeje. Fíjate que me has tenido abandonadita eh? Jeje, pero no te preocupes los estudios son lo primero además te entiendo perfectamente yo tengo también un mogollón de exámenes no creo que acabe ni en años jeje. Sobre los capítulos anteriores, me alegro que te hayan gustado y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Sobre el capítulo once y lo que le pasó a Katrina, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo por tontos rumores pueden hacer que una persona se sienta humillada y moralmente por los suelos. Espero que tu compañera se haya recuperado y este mejor después de lo ocurrido aunque pienso igual que ti ¡¡ES INJUSTO!. Jeje, se que el capítulo once fue un poco lioso pero es una manera de demostrar que los personajes están aún más liados. Si es que ser joven no es fácil jeje. No saben que quieren ni a quien quieren y en el fic iremos viendo como poco a poco todos van madurando. Sobre lo del beso de Sirius y Katy eso de que "un beso suyo no quiere decir nada" jeje, se "aclarará" más adelante jiji y de que manera… _

_Sobre el capítulo doce, en mi instituto no hacemos nada especial es un día como otro cualquiera pero sobre todo para los que estamos más solos que la una jeje, menos mal que estamos las amigas para consolarnos jeje. Sobre la carta de Lily no se si la pondré, ya veré si me interesa ponerla en algún capítulo y puedo sacar algo interesante de ahí, ya se verá…Jeje, me alegro que te guste la idea del torneo aunque te confieso que no creo que me centre mucho en eso (tengo otras cosas pensadas muahahahahah) jajajajaja, de verdad que me alegro mucho que este capítulo te haya gustado y supongo que si te ha gustado el momento entre James/Lily del capítulo 12 el del capítulo 13 debe de haberte encantado no? Ya me lo dirás jeje. Y sobre los NO celos de Katy ya se irán viendo jeje. _

_Sobre el capítulo trece, ¿Qué puedo decirte? Que espero que te haya gustado y que espero que este satisfecha con tus intervenciones. Sé que casi no has salido pero esk tiene que pasar algo más para que cobres más protagonismo. No te preocupes, que como tantas veces te he dicho eres una pieza importante en el fic. En fin, muchísimos besos y gracias por todo. Chao!_

**Bell Potter******_Hola! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en leer tu fic, no piense mal ¡Me encanta tu historia! Pero tengo una lista de exámenes que parece mi testamento jeje. A ver si este fin de semana me puedo poner al día. Sobre el fic, me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Sobre Lily y David, tranquila que no falta mucho para que rompan al contrario para que entre Sirius y Katy pueda pasar algo. En fin, te voy dejando que te he dado ya muchas pistas jeje,. Bss_

**Akary: **_Hola wapisima! Que bien que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado espero que este te guste tanto o más si es posible jeje (por pedir…¿no? Jiji)Me alegro que la parte Sirius/Katy te haya gustado y si te gusta esta pareja te puedo adelantar que van a traer mucho lió a la trama jeje. ****En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus mensajes, de verdad que son como una dosis de felicidad para mi. Muchas gracias y cuídate!_

**oOo.Thea.oOo******_Jejeje, lo siento! Se que dije la primera semana de noviembre pero entre que me quede sin ordenador (temiendo de que se me hubiese borrado el capítulo) y me fui de viaje no he podido actualizar ¡Sorry! De todos modos espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Y dime ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si o por lo menos tanto como los anteriores jeje. Bueno wapisima, muchos besos y gracias por todo. Chao!_

**herms weasley: **_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien. No sabes lo que me alegro que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y espero que este también jeje. Sobre lo de Remus, no te preocupes, irá teniendo mucho más protagonismo es que su historia por así decirlo aún no ha se ha metido del todo tiene que pasar "algo" antes (que misteriosa yo jeje). Pero te aseguro que falta de protagonismo no va ha tener en absoluto jeje, ya lo veras. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo el fic y dejando tu opinión. Chao! _

**Srita-Lunatica**_: Hola wapetona! No sabes la alegria que me llevé al leer tu review, no sabes lo contenta que me puse al saber de que te gusta tanto el fic, de verdad que me alegró el día jeje. Y hablando del fic ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que si aunque reconozco que no ha habido mucho Sirius/Katy ¿verdad?. Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos que la chica comienza a sentir algo especial por él jeje, eso ya es un avance pero ¿Y él? Se sabrá en próximos capítulos jeje. Sobre David muahahahaha, no te preocupes, recibirá su merecido por todo lo que hace y piensa hacer muahahahahaha. En fin, te voy dejando que te tengo que estar aburriendo ¿no?. Muchísimos besos y gracias por tu apoyo. Por cierto, actualiza tu fic! _

**karipotter******_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien y no muy aburrida después de leer el capítulo jeje. He de confesarte que me puse roja con tu review ¿De verdad piensas todas esas cosas? Te aseguro que solo me faltaba pegar saltos de alegría y espero que después de leer este capítulo sigas manteniendo la misma opinión jeje. Fíjate si tu review me dio animo que me puse a escribir ese mismo día y acabé el capítulo jeje. En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y espero recibir otro review con tu opinión. Muchos besos e insisto ¡GRACIAS! _

**yaiza14: **_Hola amigui! ¿Qué tal el examen de valenciano? Espero que muy bien y sino es así me lo dices y me presento en tu colegio para "hablar" con tus profes muahahahaha, pero estoy segura que te ha ido muy bien. Pero ahora hablando sobre el capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Ha valido la pena la espera? ¡Espero que si! Jeje. ¿De verdad es de tus fics favoritos? Jo que bien! Jeje, no sabes cuanto me alegro. Espero que cuando acabe el fic sigas manteniendo la misma opinión jeje. En fin guapetona, muchos besos y gracias por todo. Hasta pronto!_


	14. Confesiones e Indirectas

**Wenas! ¿Qué tal estáis? Ahora que estamos de vacaciones seguro que muy bien jeje. Pues nada, que este mes ha hecho un año desde que publiqué este fic, "Jóvenes Rebeldes" y en honor (si, si, claro jeje) pues que he publicado un ONE-SHOT que me encantaría que leyeseis y dejaseis vuestra opinión. Para variar es un James/Lily y se llama "Besarte: Misión Imposible" creo que con eso lo digo todo no? Jeje . En fin, espero que os animéis y lo leáis.**

**Aviso: Id cogiendo turno para matarme jeje, yo solo aviso para que luego no haya cola jeje. En fin, ya os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste! **

**14. Confesiones e Indirectas. **

No pudo evitar apartar la vista de su novia cuando Nathaza volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa a un grupo de chicos que la miraban con cierto deseo desde una de las mesas de la cafetería. Llevaban más de media hora en el establecimiento y la joven Greco aún no le había dedicado ni una mirada. Tomó un último sorbo de su café, y levantó de la silla haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Vienes ó prefieres seguir coqueteando con esos imbeciles?-preguntó James, muy molesto-

La sonrisa de la perfecta desapareció de su rostro rápidamente. Se despidió con la mano del grupo de chicos, que no había dejado de mirarla desde que había entrado a local, y siguió a James contoneando las caderas.

-Que sea la última vez que me das un plante de ese modo-dijo Nathaza una vez fuera del establecimiento- Puedes ser mi novio y lo que quieras, ¡Pero nadie le hace eso a una perfecta!

-¿Novio? ¿Seguro que eso soy para ti?-preguntó de nuevo James, arrastrando las palabras- Mira, creo que deberíamos dejarlo.

Nathaza lo miró horrorizada, ¿A caso quería romper con ella? No, no podía permitirlo. Además, siempre había sido ella quien decidía cuando acababa las cosas y eso no iba a cambiar.

-James, tranquilízate-dijo Nathaza como respuesta- Se que estás nervioso y no sabes lo que dices. Lo mejor…

-Sabes perfectamente que esto no está funcionando -cortó James, pasando una de sus manos por su ya de por si desordenado cabello- Ya casi no salimos solos y cuando lo hacemos solo es para discutir. Es mejor que cortemos.

-No digas eso-dijo la joven Greco rodeando el cuello de James con sus brazos- Tan solo hemos tenido una mala racha. Nada más.

Nathaza sonrió con dulzura y besó a James en los labios. El chico agarró a la joven por la cintura y la acercó más a él, dejando que ella profundizara el beso y se hiciese cargo de la situación.

"Claro que romperemos James, pero aún no" pensó la perfecta, sonriendo para sus adentros "Aún no"

**SsSsSsS**

Había pasado prácticamente una semana desde esa conversación y las cosas habían mejorado un poco. En parte se sentía culpable que su relación no marchase bien ya que, sin quererlo, Lily ocupaba su mente la mayor parte del tiempo. Se sentía responsable de la pelirroja, debía protegerla pero, aunque le costase reconocerlo, había algo más que simple complejo de amigo sobre protector.

-Salís dentro de cinco minutos-avisó la profesora McGonagall antes de abandonar los vestuarios-

Hacia exactamente tres días que había empezado el tan esperado maratón entre cuatro de los institutos más reconocidos de la ciudad. Durante esa semana realizarían una seria de pruebas y, el instituto que más puntos consiguiese, ganaría un diploma como muestra.

Terminó de atarse los deportivos y se acercó a sus dos amigos que comentaban algo entre carcajadas por parte de Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó James con una sonrisa-

-Nada, que por fin Julie a descubierto que conmigo no va ha conseguir darle celos a Remus y ahora no hay quien la separe de él-respondió Sirius entre risas- Tiene complejo de lapa.

-¿Qué has desayunado? ¿Una dosis de gracia?-masculló Remus, sin poder evitar sentir un escalofrío al acordarse de Julie- Aunque confieso que no se que voy a hacer con ella. ¡Es muy persistente!

-Pues espera a ver el numerito que te ha montado fuera-dijo Ruth entrando al vestuario con una triste sonrisa en el rostro-

Los tres merodeadores miraron a la chica sorprendidos. Desde lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Sirius, Ruth había estado evitando al joven Lupin todo el tiempo. Con una excusa poco elaborada, James y Sirius desaparecieron dejando a la joven pareja solos, tenían mucho de que hablar y poco tiempo por delante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Remus-

-Tan solo he venido a desearte suerte-contestó la chica con la voz apagada-Remus, se que te debo una disculpa y una expiación.

-No, al contrario, yo soy quien debe disculparse –contradijo el merodeador sentándose sobre una banquilla- No debí hacer lo que hice.

-¡Chicos, salimos ya!-exclamó uno de los jóvenes que iba a participar-

Ruth negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que ya aclararían todo más tarde, y Remus suspiró resignado.

-Hablamos después del partido ¿vale?-pidió el joven Lupin recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la chica-

Si, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar. Pero Remus sentía que esa conversación no iba a ser en absoluto de su agrado. Quizás la mirada triste de Ruth lo decía todo o, simplemente, un presentimiento.

**SsSsSsS**

Un gran jaleo se había formado en las gradas con la entrada del equipo griffindor al campo. La primera prueba resultaría muy sencilla para los componentes del equipo. Tan solo tendrían que hacer lo que mejor se les daba: Jugar al Fútbol.

-¡Animo chicos!-gritó Katrina desde las gradas- ¡Vamos!

-¿Dónde has ido Ruth?-preguntó Cassidy cuando llego su amiga-

-A los vestuarios-respondió la aludida antes de sentarse-Tenia asuntos pendientes.

Sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza dando a entender que sabían a que se refería la joven Halliwell con eso y volvieron a prestar atención al partido, partido que cada vez estaba más emocionante.

-Sabes, creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo-dijo Lily en un susurro apenas audible y que solo pudo oír la joven Turner-

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó intentando parecer desconcertada y con el mismo tono confidencial que estaba utilizando la pelirroja-

-Lo sabes muy bien-contestó Lily con un semblante serio- ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con él?

Katrina apartó la mirada de Lily y la centró en uno de los jugadores del equipo Grffindor, exactamente en Sirius Black. No pudo evitar acordarse de la mañana en la que le confesó a Lily lo que creía sentir por el merodeador y una oleada de calor se acumuló en sus mejillas.

**Flash Back**

Tan solo faltaban diez minutos para que los señores Potter llegasen cuando Katrina y Lily terminaron de arreglar la habitación de los padrinos de la primera. Lily estaba colocando los cojines cuando se percató del rostro pensativo de su mejor amiga. Llevaba así desde que se habían levantado y sabía que no había podido dormirse hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Dejó los cojines bien colocados sobre la cama y cerró la puerta de la habitación sobresaltando a la joven Turner.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Katrina extrañada-

-¿No crees que eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti?-respondió Lily con una sonrisa- Estas muy rara ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mi? Nada-contestó la joven evadiendo la mirada de su amiga y sonrojándose ligeramente- No se a que te refieres.

-¡Oh vamos! Te conozco mejor que nadie, a mi no me puedes engañar tan fácilmente y sé que te pasa algo-presumió Lily con una sonrisa satisfecha- Es más, me atrevería a decir que estás así por un chico.

Katrina, que no había dejado de mirar el suelo desde el principio de la conversación, levantó el rostro y miró a su amiga sorprendida. Se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró resignada.

-Si que es por eso-afirmó Lily sentándose al lado de su amiga-

-Estoy confundida-confesó la joven- Siempre estoy segura de lo que hago, de lo que pienso, de lo que siento… pero hay alguien que hace que me descontrole por completo, que no este segura de nada…sobre todo desde navidad.

Lily estaba intrigada, quería saber quien era ese chico que había echo cambiar a Katrina por completo en un momento o, más bien, quería confirmar o descartar sus sospechas pero no podía interrumpirla ahora, debía esperar el momento oportuno.

-Y cada día me resulta más difícil mirarlo a la cara-siguió- Soy consciente que jamás tendré nada con él, ¡Pero tampoco se si quiero! He visto como ha tratado a todas las chicas que han pasado por sus brazos y ¡me niego a convertirme en una de ellas, en otra de su lista!

-No digas eso-dijo Lily con dulzura- Sirius jamás te haría eso. Tú no eres como las otras.

Katrina hizo el ademán de contestar, pero se detuvo, o más bien, las palabras de Lily la habían echo detenerse. Miró a Lily entre sorprendida y avergonzada y esta solo pudo sonreír.

-Deberías hablar con él-aconsejó la pelirroja antes de abandonar la habitación- Quien sabe, a lo mejor te llevas una grata sorpresa.

Katrina observaba embelesada la puerta por la que había salido su amiga. En esos momentos un montón de dudas se acumulaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

**Fin Flash Back**

No habían vuelto a hablar del tema desde entonces, pero siempre estaba presente en la cabeza de las dos chicas. Buscó de nuevo al joven Black con la mirada y, para su sorpresa, Sirius la observaba desde el centro de la pista, pero apartó la mirada nada más cruzarse con la de ella.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-murmuró Katrina para sus adentros-

**SsSsSsS**

Lily y compañía esperaban fuera de los vestuarios a que saliese el equipo griffindor para felicitarlos. Habían entrado en la final que se jugaría el último día contra el otro instituto vencedor, el equipo slytherin.

-¡Si es que sois unas máquinas!-exclamó Nick al ver salir a tres de los merodeadores- ¡Hemos llegado a la final!

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a que tengamos la misma suerte el viernes-comentó Remus con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Intentó cruzarse con la mirada de Ruth varias veces, pero esta le esquivaba con habilidad. Remus cada vez estaba más convencido que lo que tenía que oír no iba a ser del todo de su agrado y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-¡Va! Los slytherin no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros-dijo Sirius con superioridad- ¿Verdad Katy?

El joven había rodeado a la chica con uno de sus brazos haciendo que Katrina enrojeciera hasta puntos insospechados. Todos la miraban con curiosidad y ella solo pudo asentir.

"¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme roja precisamente ahora?"Pensó la chica enfadada consigo misma.

-No deberíais confiaros tanto –intervino Lily cruzándose de brazos- ¿O acaso no recordáis lo que nos dijeron en navidad?

**Flash Back**

El día había pasado muy rápido y la noche se cernía sobre ellos. Los merodeadores y las chicas discutían durante el trayecto desde el séptimo piso hasta el primero, que es donde se encontraba el comedor y donde servirían la cena, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió mostrando un grupo de chicos que les observaban de manera desaprobadora.

-Cuanto tiempo-dijo un joven alto y moreno-

-Por fin nos volvemos ha encontrar-siguió un joven algo más alto que el primero y con un largo cabello rubio- Es hora de que recibáis lo que os merecéis.

Los merodeadores, Katrina y Lily los miraron desafiantes ya que sin duda había llegado el momento de enfrentarse al pasado y por una vez, los merodeadores y ellas volverían ha estar unidos.

El más alto era Lucius Malfoy, el único hijo de una de las familias más adineradas de toda la ciudad aunque, al igual que los Black, eran personas con las que mejor no meterse. Era muy atractivo, tenía una melena rubia que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las orejas y que, junto a sus ojos azules, le hacían uno de los chicos más deseados de su instituto.

El segundo joven era Severus Snape, el mayor enemigo de James y Sirius desde la infancia. No era tan alto como Lucios ni tampoco tan atractivo. Tenía el pelo un poco más largo que su amigo y un poco grasiento y los ojos tan negros como la noche. Era el único hijo de un matrimonio destrozado y sin muy buena reputación cosa que influyó al joven desde su niñez.

-Pero mirar a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona- Pero si es Malfoy y su perrito faldero.

-¿Dónde quedaron esos modales, primito?-preguntó una joven-

Era alta, esbelta, con una larga y sedosa melena oscura y unos ojos tan azules y penetrantes como los de Sirius, ojos que en esos instantes miraban al merodeador con picardía.

-Bellatrix –contestó el aludido con una sonrisa sarcástica para luego observar a otra joven rubia que estaba a su lado- Narcisa, mentiría si os dijera que me alegro de veros.

-Hola Sirius-contestó la última- Agradecemos tu sinceridad y permíteme decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo.

No era tan alta como su hermana pero sin duda había heredado tanto la belleza como el color de ojos de los Black. Era delgada, con una melena rubia que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y que hacían una perfecta combinación con sus ojos azules que en esos momentos observaban a cada uno de los presentes para posteriormente detenerse en Lily y mirarla con recelo.

-Evans-murmuró con malicia-

-Vaya, veo que me recuerdas ¡Que alegría!-dijo sarcástica la aludida-¿Cómo estás Narcisa?

La joven Black hizo una mueca de desagrado y, justo cuando iba a contestar, Lucius la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-Dejemos tantas formalidades-dijo con una sonrisa amenazante- Yo de vosotros comenzaría a prepararme para la inevitable derrota. No me gustaría hacer el ridículo delante de tanta gente.

-¿De que hablas Malfoy?-preguntó Remus intentando aparentar poco interés-

-¿Aún no lo sabéis? Pensaba que tu padre tendría más contactos Potter-intervino Snape con una sonrisa de superioridad- Aunque no me sorprende.

-Deja a mi padre al margen sino quieres que…-comenzó James antes de ser interrumpido por la profesora McGonagall-

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó la mujer examinando a todos con la mirada- Potter.

James negó con la cabeza y esta no tuvo más opción que marcharse, pero no sin antes hacerles un gesto con la mano para que la siguiesen.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?-preguntó Katrina con curiosidad aunque muy preocupada-

-No tengo ni idea- respondió James encogiéndose de hombros y entrando al ya conocido comedor-

**Fin Flash Back**

-Sin lugar a dudas, ellos sabían lo de los juegos-concluyó Lily- Y contaban con que vosotros quedarais finalistas. Por algo debe ser ¿no?

-Ahora que lo dices, no me extrañaría en absoluto viniendo de Malfoy-corroboró James- Seguro que tiene algo preparado.

-Si, esos slytherin haciendo trampas son unos expertos-añadió Remus con un semblante pensativo- No debemos confiarnos.

**SsSsSsS**

Remus y Ruth se separaron del grupo recibiendo miradas de apoyo por parte de sus compañeros. Caminaban en silencio, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el joven Lupin intervino.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sorprendiendo a la chica- Jamás debí hacer lo que hice, fue una idiotez, una gran idiotez. Pero no pude evitarlo, me gustas mucho Ruth.

La joven Halliwell se detuvo y él hizo lo mismo. Estaba sorprendida. Sospechaba algo desde hacia tiempo pero no había querido aceptarlo y ahora se lo decía él, de sus propios labios.

-Remus…-comenzó la chica con la voz quebrada-

-Y no creas que soy una persona tan superficial como para fijarme solo en el físico-siguió el merodeador con una determinación repentina- Eres muy guapa, pero si me gustas no es solo por eso. Eres simpática, divertida y muy inteligente eres… una chica fantástica.

Sin ni si quiera percatarse de ello, Remus había agarrado a la joven por los hombros y había centrado sus ojos en los de ella. Sus nervios habían desaparecido por completo pero sin embargo, aún no había conseguido olvidarse de ese extraño presentimiento.

-Remus yo…-repitió la chica con los ojos cristalinos-Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero yo solo te quiero como amigo. Eres un chico maravilloso y te tengo un gran cariño, pero solo te puedo ver como eso, como un gran amigo. Lo siento.

El joven Lupin deslizó sus manos por los brazos de ella hasta soltarla. Estaba sorprendido y apenado, y era la primera vez que le rechazaban, no sabía como actuar.

-Vaya, nunca me habían rechazado-murmuró Remus con una triste sonrisa- Ya sabía yo que no eras una chica cualquiera.

Ruth intentaba contener las lágrimas pero no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo. Se abalanzó sobre el joven y lo abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del joven y de paso, intentando amortiguar el llanto.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad-dijo Ruth abrazando al joven con mayor fuerza- Perdóname.

-¡Eh! No tengo nada que perdonarte-contestó el chico, acariciando el pelo de la joven- No te preocupes, me conformo con que seas mi amiga.

-Eso siempre-confirmó Ruth con una sincera sonrisa-

Estuvieron abrazados durante varios minutos, sin importarles todas las personas que les miraban y cuchicheaban sobre ellos. Pero ambos sabían que, hasta que Remus no se olvidase de ella, su amistad no volvería a ser como antes.

**SsSsSsS**

Colgó la chaqueta en el perchero y guardó las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Entró al salón y se tumbó en el sofá, pensativo. Las cosas en su casa iban de mal en peor, y el hecho de que su prima Andrómeda insistiese tanto en contactar con él le preocupaba. Andrómeda, hermana mayor de Bellatrix y Narcisa Black, era la única de sus primas con la que se llevaba bien, y sabía que si la mujer se había arriesgado a llamarlo a su casa debía ser por algo realmente importante.

Pero entre sus preocupaciones no pudo evitar sonreír. Como ya era habitual, Katrina se había vuelto a colar en sus pensamientos. Aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, tenía que confesar que entendía perfectamente el porque la joven Turner tenía tanto éxito entre los chicos, y estaba convencido que si no fuera su amiga de la infancia, estaría la primera en su lista de ligues. Pero había algo que le preocupaba. Últimamente la morena estaba más extraña de lo normal. Al principio pensaba que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero no era el único que lo había notado y el echo de que la joven se estuviese haciendo tan amiga de Kevin comenzaba a molestarlo.

El sonido del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la pequeña mesita donde había uno de los tantos teléfonos de la casa Black.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Sirius pasándose por alto el protocolo de la familia Black-

_-¡Sirius!-exclamó una mujer al otro lado del teléfono- Por fin te localizo._

-Andrómeda- saludó el joven Black bajando el tono de voz- ¿Cómo estás?

_-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, necesito hablar contigo-cortó la aludida con un deje de preocupación en la voz- Ven este viernes a mi casa sobre las seis. Es importante. _

-¿Pero que ocurre?-insistió Sirius comenzando a impacientarse-

_-Ahora no te puedo explicar nada-se negó su prima- Tu madre no debe saber que he vuelto a llamar. _

-Esta bien-accedió Sirius con resignación- El viernes a las seis.

_-Cuídate mucho Sirius-dijo Andrómeda como despedida-_

El joven Black colgó el teléfono y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá. Estaba preocupado, ¿Qué es lo que su prima quería decirle?

**SsSsSsS**

-Yo me quedo aquí -dijo Remus sacando las llaves de su casa del bolsillo-Cuida de las chicas, James.

-En todo caso, nosotras cuidaremos de él-corrigió Lily con una sonrisa-

La casa de Remus estaba de camino a la de los Potter y los Evans, así que James, Katrina y Lily habían decidido acompañar al joven Lupin que lo agradeció con una triste sonrisa. Atravesó la puerta y, justo cuando iba a cerrarla, Katrina lo llamó.

-¡Espera!-exclamó la joven Turner- ¿Te importa si me quedo un rato? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Claro, no hay problema-contestó Remus desconcertado-

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos después-dijo Katrina como despedida-

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de Remus. Era bastante grande y estaba mucho más ordenada que la de James, detalle que no pasó por alto ante los ojos de la joven Turner.

-Supongo que te habrá extrañado que haya querido quedarme -comenzó Katrina sentándose sobre la cama del joven-Pero quería saber como estabas y prefería preguntártelo en privado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-respondió Remus esquivando la mirada de la joven- Lo cierto es que no me hace ninguna gracia ser rechazado, pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿no? Además, por lo menos ahora se porque Ruth no ha dejado de evitarme todo este tiempo.

-Sobre eso quería hablarte-murmuró Katrina- Creo que en cierta forma yo soy la culpable de eso. Yo sospechaba que te gustaba y de vez en cuando se lo decía para picarla. Seguramente, si no hubiese dicho nada, ella no hubiese salido corriendo después de que la besases y no se hubiese montado tanto lío.

Remus la miró unos instantes sin entender y luego sonrió. Colocó la silla de su escritorio delante de la joven Turner y se sentó, para después coger las manos de la chica.

-No digas tonterías, te aseguro que eso no ha tenido nada que ver-dijo Remus recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida por parte de la joven- Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que en eso te pareces a nosotros, siempre solemos picarnos con eso de los ligues.

-No, la verdad es que no me consuela nada-reconoció Katrina- Parecerme a un merodeador… creo que más bien me deprime.

Remus la miró con aire ofendido y ambos no pudieron evitar estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

-Si Sirius te oyera…-comentó Remus, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en la sonrisa triste de la joven- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? No, nada, estaba pensando-respondió la chica algo sonrojada- Que duro es ser joven.

Remus la miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido para después sonreír con picardía.

-¿Cómo se llama?-se interesó el joven Lupin-

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?-preguntó esta vez Katrina muy sorprendida y más roja que un tomate maduro-

-Eres demasiado expresiva- se limitó a decir Remus con aire de entendido- ¿Lo conozco? ¿Va a nuestro instituto?

-No-se apresuró a mentir la chica- No va al instituto.

-Vaya, así que te gustan mayores-dijo Remus balanceándose con la silla-

-Eso ya no importa-dijo Katrina evitando la mirada de su acompañante- Él no me hace ni caso, y mucho menos teniendo a su alrededor a las modelos con las que se junta. Es mejor que me vaya olvidando de él, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

Remus prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. La chica no quería hablar del tema y él no pensaba presionarla, por mucha curiosidad que tuviese.

-Sabes, nos estoy viendo con setenta años, rodeados de gatos y hablando con los geranios de la vecina-comentó Remus consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de la joven-

-¿Pero que dices? -exclamó la joven Turner sorprendida- Te aseguro que lo que a ti no te van a faltar son chicas. En cuanto se enteren que hay otro merodeador en el mercado…

Pero Remus negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio para posteriormente sacar lo que parecía ser una agenda telefónica.

-No, creo que más bien me retiro-dijo tirando la agenda a la basura- Ha llegado el momento de que Remus Lupin madure.

**SsSsSsS**

Miró a Lily unos instantes y volvió a bajar la mirada. Era le momento perfecto para preguntarle a la pelirroja sobre David, pero no sabía como abarcar el tema. Siempre se había llevado mal con la joven, pero desde su conversación en una de las aulas del instituto griffindor una mañana de enero, las cosas habían cambiado y quería que siguiesen siendo así siempre. Le gustaba la compañía de la pelirroja y temía que, por culpa de David, la perdiera para siempre.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Lily extrañada por la actitud del chico- Estás muy raro.

-¿Eh? No, no te preocupes-respondió- Oye, ¿Y como te van las cosas con David?

-Muy bien-contestó Lily con una sincera sonrisa- Solo tenía que entender que tú y yo solo somos buenos amigos y que jamás habrá nada entre nosotros.

-Claro-asintió James, decepcionado-

Si, por mucho que lo negase estaba decepcionado, aunque no entendía el por qué. Él sabía perfectamente que entre ellos nunca habría nada entonces…¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

-¿Y a ti cómo te va con Nathaza?-se interesó Lily- Pronto hacéis seis meses ¿no?

-Si, pero no se si llegaremos a cumplirlos-dijo James con un semblante triste- Las cosas no marchan bien. Quiero romper con ella.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó de nuevo Lily, muy extrañada-

-Las cosas han cambiado-confesó el joven Potter metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- Ya no es como al principio. Nunca salimos solos y si no fuera por el instituto ni si quiera nos veríamos. Creo que estamos artos de la monotonía y además… creo que me gusta otra chica.

James agachó la mirada sonrojado pero sin perderse el menor detalle de la reacción de su acompañante. Lily lo miró sorprendida y sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Crees?-repitió la pelirroja- James, creo que no deberías echar una relación por la borda por algo que podría ser un simple capricho. Nathaza no me cae bien pero aunque al principio pensase que no… creo que es la chica perfecta para ti. Es guapa, popular y de la alta sociedad, al igual que tu.

-Puede que tengas razón-murmuró el aludido-

Llegaron a la casa de los Evans y justo cuando James iba a marcharse, Lily lo retuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

- Pero lo más importante es que seas feliz y si estás seguro que no es un capricho… -añadió la pelirroja- ¿Que siente esa chica por ti?

-Ella no lo sabe-respondió James- Y mejor así. He dicho que creo que me gusta, no que vaya a tener algo con ella. Además, tiene novio y cada vez pongo más en duda que algún día rompan.

Lily fue soltando poco a poco el brazo del joven y le sonrió con dulzura. Se despidieron con la mano, deseándose suerte para la prueba del día siguiente, pero sin poder sacarse de la cabeza esa conversación, conversación que en el futuro tendría gran importancia.

**SsSsSsS**

Con ayuda de Sirius y Remus entraron en la improvisada enfermería, una amplia tienda de campaña de color azul. Se tumbó en la camilla y se quitó el deportivo.

-¡Maldito Snape!- exclamó James muy enfadado y frotándose la parte adolorida- Creo que por su culpa me he torcido el tobillo.

La última prueba, antes del esperado partido de fútbol, era una carrera de resistencia en la que todos los equipos seleccionados de los cuatro institutos participaban. El recorrido era de una hora y media aproximadamente y para que un instituto ganase todos los componentes del equipo que lo representaba debían de llegar a la meta. Evidentemente el equipo griffindor había tenido que retirase. Aprovechando el escándalo de la multitud, Snape le había puesto la zancadilla a James y este había caído al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Ahora todo el equipo griffindor se encontraba en la enfermería esperando el diagnóstico de la enfermera.

-Ya os dije que no debíais fiaros-dijo Lily con la indignación reflejada en el rostro-

-Si, estos slytherin son capaz de todo por ganar-corroboró Remus tan enfadado como la pelirroja-

-¿Pero hacer algo tan rastrero? –Añadió Katrina- Ni de ellos me lo esperaba.

-Pero no os preocupéis-intervino Sirius con una sádica sonrisa- Esta se la devolvemos.

Todos los presentes le miraron extrañados, pero segundos después siguieron insultando a los slytherin durante un buen rato.

La señora Pomfrey confirmó lo que ellos ya sospechaban: James se había torcido el tobillo. Sin lugar a dudas a Snape le había salido bien la jugada. No solo habían tenido que retirase de la carrera sino que tampoco podría jugar al día siguiente. La enfermera le vendó el tobillo y abandono la tienda entre regañadientes.

-James, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Nathaza entrando en la "enfermería", seguida por sus amigas-¿Te duele mucho?

-Un poco-contestó el aludido respondiendo al beso que le daba su novia- Has tardado mucho.

-Tenía algo que hacer- se limitó a responder mirando a Lily de reojo- James, deberías dejar de juntarte con esta gente, no son una buena influencia.

-Tranquila, nosotros ya nos íbamos-dijo Lily antes de salir de la tienda, muy enfadada y seguida por sus amigos-

En la tienda solo quedaron los cuatro merodeadores y las cinco chicas. Nathaza sonrió con suficiencia y se sentó en la camilla en la que James estaba tumbado.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?-preguntó el joven Potter, con un deje de molestia reflejado en la voz-

-¿El que?-dijo la joven Greco como respuesta, sonriendo con inocencia-

-¡Vamos James!-intervino Nadia- ¿No me digas que ahora te importa lo que piensen esa pandilla de perdedores?

-Esa "pandilla de perdedores", como tú los llamas, son nuestros amigos-achacó Remus antes de abandonar también la tienda-O por lo menos los míos.

Las perfectas estaban sorprendidas, en especial Nadia, que miraba embelesada el hueco por el que había salido el joven Lupin sin apenas pestañear. ¿Qué les estaba pasando a los merodeadores?

-¿Ves?-añadió Nathaza con entereza- Ya hemos perdido a Remus.

-Pues la verdad, no se que le veis a esas chicas, ni si quiera son guapas- protestó Nataly- Sobre todo la idiota de Turner… ¡No se que les veis!

Sirius bufó molesto y miró el techo de la tienda con resignación. No entendía como había sido capaz de salir con Nataly, cada día la soportaba menos y sobre todo desde que habían cortado. Si aún iba con ella era porque James estaba saliendo con su amiga porque sino…

-Chicos, ¿Podéis salir?-pidió James lanzándole un indirecta a Sirius con la mirada- Quiero hablar con Nathaza, a solas.

Sirius y Peter salieron de la tienda y las cuatro chicas los imitaron, aunque no muy conformes por no poder enterarse de la conversación. La perfecta se arregló un poco el pelo con las manos y sonrió a James con falsa dulzura.

-Si vas ha decirme que quieres cortar conmigo, es mejor que lo vayas olvidando- dijo la joven antes que James pudiese empezar-

-Nathaza…-comenzó el joven Potter sin demasiado éxito-

-¡No James!-cortó la perfecta muy enfadada- Somos la pareja más popular del instituto ¿no se que más necesitas?

Nathaza se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, pero un poco antes de llegar se giró y miró al merodeador suplicante.

- Quítate esa idea de la cabeza –dijo antes de abandonar la tienda-

Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos y ese extraño interés por parte de James en romper con ella comenzaba a molestarla. Lo que si estaba segura es que todos sus problemas tenían una única causante: Lily Evans.

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina miró el suelo sonrojada. Ahora sabía como se había tenido que sentir Ruth al rechazar a Remus, al rechazar a un gran amigo. Tembló ligeramente al sentir como Kevin acariciaba sus mejillas con dulzura y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar con su tacto. Como le hubiese gustado que fuera Sirius el que le hubiese confesado todas esas cosas, como le hubiese gustado que fuera él quien se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Kevin… no-dijo Katrina alejándose del joven-

-Tan solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, tan solo una-pidió Kevin suplicante- Me gustas mucho, Katy.

La joven Turner miró hacia los lados y sonrió con tristeza. No se podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Segundos después de salir de la improvisada enfermería, Kevin había llegado en compañía de Ian y Marian y le había pedido que le acompañase a dar un paseo y así le comentaría algo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacia varias semanas. Pero jamás se había imaginado que se pudiese tratar de eso. ¡Jamás!

-Me siento alagada al saber que un chico tan maravilloso como tú se puede fijar en mi pero…a mí me gusta otra persona –explicó la morena algo dudosa- Lo siento.

-Lo entiendo- contestó Kevin con el semblante serio y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos- Es muy afortunado.

Katrina volvió a agachar la cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas que hacían un gran esfuerzo por salir de sus ojos. Kevin era un chico maravilloso ¿Por qué no se había podido fijar en él? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser precisamente del rebelde Sirius Black?

-Gracias-se limitó a decir la joven Turner antes de comenzar a andar en compañía de Kevin hacia la "enfermería"-

**SsSsSsS**

-¿En serio?-preguntó Cassidy sorprendida- Vaya Ian, se nota que eres un chico de mundo.

-No es para tanto- dijo el aludido con falsa modestia-

Mark fulminó al joven con la mirada y lanzó la botella que había estado utilizando como pelota unos metros delante de ellos. Estaba furioso, muy furioso.

-"No es para tanto"- se burló el joven Conelly en un murmullo apenas audible- Será idiota.

-¿Celoso?-se interesó Marian acercándose a donde él acababa de sentarse-

En esos instantes se encontraban en la entrada del instituto, sentados sobre el frío césped, y esperando con impaciencia el veredicto del jurado, veredicto que les diría cual de los institutos iba en cabeza. Marian se sentó a su lado y sonrió haciendo enrojecer al chico.

-En absoluto-se apresuró a negar- No se por qué debería estarlo. No hay motivos.

-No, salvo el hecho de que aún te gusta ella y a Ian también –puntualizó la joven Grant- Por que eso es evidente.

Si, era evidente tanto que a él le gustaba Cassidy como que Ian se sentía atraído por ella, y eso comenzaba a molestarle. Últimamente la joven Koster quedaba con "el tigre" muy a menudo, y no era la primera vez que a Mark se le pasaba por la cabeza la posibilidad que ella le hubiese olvidado.

"Después de todo me lo merezco"pensó el chico" He sido demasiado orgulloso"

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?-preguntó Marian -

-Porqué es idiota-respondió una voz a sus espaldas-

-¡Nick!-exclamó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Solo he ido por unas bebidas-contestó el joven Kelly pasándole una lata a la chica- Toma.

-No tenías que haberte molestado-dijo Mark esperando recibir una bebida que nunca llegó- ¿Y para mí?

Nick miró el suelo sonrojado y murmuró algo como "Es que como ella tenía sed pues…". Sin lugar a dudas, Marian había conseguido atontar a su amigo hasta límites insospechados.

-No le riñas Mark-defendió la joven Grant entre risas- Yo misma iré a por más bebidas.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cantina del instituto. No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Nick era encantador y le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo. Siempre tan atento y pendiente de ella… ese chico tenía que ser suyo, fuese como fuese. Pero alguien sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Marian mirando al chico con el que había chocado- Ha sido culpa mía.

-A una preciosidad como tú le perdono cualquier pecado-dijo joven acercándose a la chica con una pícara sonrisa reflejada en el rostro- Soy Look.

-Un placer-se limitó a responder la joven con cierta desconfianza reflejada en su voz-

-Sabes, no suelo proponérselo a cualquiera pero contigo haré una excepción –dijo Look dándose aires de importancia- ¿Te viene bien quedar este sábado?

-Lo siento, no acostumbro a salir con desconocidos-respondió Marian, sorprendiendo al chico- Bueno, tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos.

Pero nada más dar unos pasos sintió como alguien la retenía cogiéndola del brazo para posteriormente rodearla por la cintura y poner su barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Creo que no sabes exactamente quien soy-dijo Look en un murmullo apenas audible- Cualquiera en tu lugar lloraría de la emoción por salir conmigo.

-Suéltame -pidió la chica intentando liberarse de los fuertes brazos del chico que en esos momentos la apresaban- Por favor.

-No-negó el joven con una sádica sonrisa-

Pero de un momento a otro sintió como esa fuerza que Look ejercía sobre ella disminuía hasta soltarla. Sorprendida, miró el suelo y comprobó como el chico se masajeaba el pómulo adolorido.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella-ordenó Nick, que en esos momentos era retenido por Mark-¡¿Me has oído! ¡Déjala en paz!

Look se levantó y acarició la mejilla de la joven Grant. Esta, muy molesta, apartó la mano del chico de un manotazo y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Así que esta es tu chica-murmuró Look con una sonrisa- Tienes buen gusto, no puedo negarlo. Lo que me sorprende es que ella se haya fijado alguien tan mediocre como tú.

-¿Y tu qué? ¿Te crees muy listo? Tan solo eres un niñito que va de guapo por la vida y que se cree el rey del mundo -intervino Marian, ya harta de la situación- Pero déjame decirte algo, ¡No eres más que un completo imbecil! Y como vuelvas a insultar a Nick o a tocarme, vas a saber quien es "esta preciosidad".

Los tres chicos miraban a la joven muy sorprendidos. Sin lugar a dudas las apariencias engañan. Al parecer tras la sonrisa dulce de la rubia se encontraba una persona con carácter, mucho carácter.

-Y ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo-dijo Marian, agarrando a Nick y Mark del brazo- Vamonos chicos.

Look amplió más su sonrisa mientras observaba como los tres jóvenes se alejaban. La vida le había mandado un reto, reto que tenia rostro y nombre, aunque él aún desconocía lo último.

**SsSsSsS**

Tomó otro sorbo de su chocolate caliente y miró a David preocupada. Esa tarde habían quedado en una de las chocolaterías más famosas de la ciudad con la intención de pasar un rato juntos, y el hecho de que él no dejase de consultar el reloj comenzaba a impacientarla.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Lily sobresaltando a su acompañante- No has dejado de mirar el reloj desde que hemos entrado.

-¿Eh? No, no te preocupes-respondió David con una sonrisa- Es que no quiero llegar tarde a casa. He prometido ayudar a mi madre con la cena.

-Es cierto, me dijiste que no se encontraba bien-recordó la pelirroja con un semblante triste- ¿Qué le han dicho los médicos?

-Tienen que hacerle más pruebas, aún no se sabe nada concreto-contestó su novio bajando la mirada-

Lily colocó su mano sobre la de él y este levantó la cabeza sorprendido. La joven sonrió y él tan solo pudo imitarla.

-Ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa solo tienes que pedirlo-dijo la joven Evans antes de recibir un calido beso en los labios por parte del chico.

-Por que seas tan guapa no os voy a dejar ganar en el partido de mañana-dijo David balanceándose en su silla- El equipo griffindor está perdido.

-No necesitamos que un slytherin como tú nos deje ganar-siguió la pelirroja con superioridad- Tenemos el mejor equipo de fútbol que tendrás el honor de conocer. Los chicos son muy buenos.

La sonrisa que hasta el momento había mostrado David desapareció por completo, dando lugar a una mueca de desagrado.

-Se me olvidaba que James estaba en el equipo-dijo el joven, cruzándose de brazos-

-Mira David, no quiero montar aquí un numerito ¿vale?-dijo Lily enfadada- Pensaba que había quedado todo claro. James y yo solo somos amigos, sólo eso.

-Quizás para ti sólo sea un amigo, pero estoy seguro de que él quiere algo más-insistió el chico- ¿Si no por qué está empeñado en separarnos?

Lily hizo el ademán de contestar, pero en seguida se detuvo. No era la primera vez que James y esa pregunta habían sido la causa de las discusiones entre ellos y esta vez debía contestar con cautela.

- Vale, suponiendo que yo le gustase, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? ¿Con mis sentimientos? –preguntó Lily con una dulce sonrisa- Yo te quiero a ti y nadie va a cambiar eso.

-Quizás tengas razón –desistió David, abatido- No volveré a mencionar el tema, te lo prometo.

**SsSsSsS**

Todos los partidos solían ser interesantes, pero ninguno tanto como un Griffindor-Slytherin. En las canchas, los alumnos animaban a su equipo favorito y abucheaban al contrario. Era el primer partido, desde hacía mucho tiempo, que James veía desde las gradas. Gritaba e insultaba al equipo contrario como el que más y, como buen capitán, no podía evitar "aconsejar" a los jugadores de su equipo con nuevas tácticas.

-¡Quitádsela! ¡Quitádsela! –exclamaba James como si su vida dependiera de ellos- ¡Entupido Wilson! Si yo estuviera…

-¡Quieres callarte ya, James!-ordenó Katrina, exasperada- Me estás poniendo histérica.

-¡Ohhhh, Malfoy le ha puesto la zancadilla a Lupin!-gritó el comentarista del partido- ¡Penalti a favor de griffindor!

Durante esos minutos de tensión, todo el campo quedó en silencio. Remus no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Si marcaba, ganaban el partido y, por lo tanto, el maratón sino…

-¡Ha marcado! ¡Fin del partido!-exclamó el joven comentarista entre los gritos de felicidad de la muchedumbre- ¡Felicidades griffindor!

En unos segundos Remus se encontraba en el suelo debajo de todos los componentes del equipo de los leones. Lo habían conseguido ¡Habían ganado!

**SsSsSsS**

Desde los vestuarios aún podían oír los gritos de la muchedumbre y eso solo podía incrementar su felicidad. James entró a la habitación con dos botellas de sidra en las manos y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –dijo antes de pasarle una botella a Sirius y empezar a abrir otra-

-¡Así se habla James!-corroboró el joven Black agitando la botella con efusividad-

-¡Paso!¡Paso! ¡Somos chicas!-avisó Katrina tapándose los ojos con una mano- ¡No os cambies en nuestra presencia!

-¿Pero que dices Katy?-dijo Cassidy en un murmullo- ¡Necesito alegrarme la vista!

-Lo digo para disimular-respondió la joven Turner guillándole un ojo a su amiga- Es una táctica.

Las cinco chicas sonrieron con complicidad y se acercaron a felicitar a los componentes del equipo. Respiró hondo y, tras armarse de valor, se acercó al joven Conelly sonrojada.

-Estoy sorprendida-confesó Cassidy- Para ser tu primer partido lo has hecho fenomenal, podrías apuntarte al equipo.

-Gracias, pero creo que lo mío no es esto-respondió Mark- Demasiada presión.

Después de muchas suplicas por parte de los merodeadores, Mark había aceptado en sustituir a James en el partido ganándose el agradecimiento eterno del capitán del equipo. No es que no le gustase el fútbol, pero prefería un hobby un poco más sedentario, algo así como la fotografía.

-Además, solo era un favor-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque confieso que a cambio Sirius ha prometido conseguirme una cita con Brenda, de segundo. Mira que tiene suerte, ojalá yo tuviese esa facilidad con las chicas.

-No necesitas esa facilidad para nada- murmuró Cassidy molesta-

Mark la miró sorprendido y sonrió. Quizás aún tenía una posibilidad, y esa molestia repentina lo demostraba. A partir de ahora trabajaría más en una relación que, a fin de cuentas, no estaba tan perdida. Si "el tigre" quería guerra la tendría. Cassidy, percatándose de la persistente mirada del joven, ocultó su rostro sonrojada y Mark no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros. Si, aún había alguna posibilidad entre ellos.

Katrina hablaba animadamente con Jimmy, uno de los componentes del equipo de los leones, cuando sintió como una mano agarraba la suya y la guiaba hasta uno de los rincones del vestuario, apartándola de la muchedumbre.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor-dijo Sirius soltando la mano de la chica- Esta tarde tengo que ir a casa de mi prima Andrómeda y me gustaría que alguien me acompañase.

-¿Le ocurre algo a tú prima?-preguntó Katrina preocupada-

-No tengo ni idea-respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- Mira, a James no se lo puedo pedir porque tenemos que ir andando y todavía no tiene bien el tobillo, Remus aún está fatal por lo de Ruth y no tiene ganas de nada y Peter… bueno, ya sabes como es él.

Katrina asintió y, aunque sabía a donde quería llegar Sirius, no hizo nada por facilitarle la situación al chico.

-En fin, que no quiero ir solo-dijo el joven Black antes de suspirar resignado- Me gustaría que me acompañases.

**SsSsSsS**

-Planta dos, puerta tres-murmuró Sirius antes de tocar a una de las puertas- Aquí es.

Unos segundos después apareció una mujer de no más de veinticinco años con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Era alta, esbelta, con cabello claro y no demasiado largo y con los ya característicos ojos azules de los Black. La ahora señora Tonks abrazó a Sirius con efusividad e invitó a los dos jóvenes a pasar.

-¿Queréis algo de beber? –preguntó Andrómeda, recibiendo un gesto de negación como respuesta-Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Cómo estás?

-Podría estar mejor, ya sabes, mientras que viva en esa casa… -respondió Sirius con una triste sonrisa-¿Y a vosotros como os va?

- Muy bien.-contestó su prima ampliando más su sonrisa- Ted está contento con su nuevo trabajo y como por ahora yo solo trabajo media jornada puedo encargarme de Nymphadora sin ningún problema.

-Tiene que estar grandísima-comentó Sirius, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de la señora Tonks- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Pero Sirius no recibió respuesta. Andrómeda se levanto de la silla y se dirigió una de las habitaciones más próximas para posteriormente volver con una Nymphadora Tonks que había estallado en llanto. No tendría más de dos años. El poco cabello que tenía era del mismo color que el de su madre, y sus ojos eran oscuros y centellantes.

-Es la hora de la merienda-dijo la mujer intentando que su hija dejase de llorar- Tiene hambre. ¿Puedes cogerla Sirius?

-¿Yo?-repitió el joven Black con reservas- No se me dan muy bien los niños.

Andrómeda y Katrina no pudieron evitar reír. Lo cierto es que resultaba extraño ver a Sirius intentando calmar a un bebe por lo que a la señora Tonks le resulto difícil marcharse a la cocina sabiendo el espectáculo que se perdía.

-Venga guapa, deja de llorar-pidió Sirius sin mucho éxito- Hazlo por el tío Sirius, venga.

-Anda trae-dijo Katrina finalmente cogiendo a la niña- Tan solo tienes que tratarla con delicadeza.

Unos minutos después la niña se había calmado y en esos momentos se encontraba jugando con el largo pelo de la joven Turner que sonreía satisfecha.

-Es preciosa ¿verdad?-comentó acariciando las mejillas de la pequeña Tonks-

-Si-corroboró el chico, aunque no se estaba refiriendo únicamente a la niña- Es preciosa.

Andrómeda volvió de la cocina con la merienda de la niña en una pequeña bandeja y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya me parecía a mi raro que Sirius hubiese conseguido calmarla tan pronto- dijo al llegar- Estoy sorprendida, Nymphadora es muy llorona. Se nota que se te dan bien los niños.

-Gracias-respondió la aludida algo avergonzada-

La señora Tonks cogió a su hija y, tras sentarla sobre su regazo, comenzó a darle la merienda mientras supervisaba a los dos jóvenes con la mirada.

-Hacéis buena pareja –comentó- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

-¡No!¡No!-se apresuraron a negar, muy sonrojados- ¡Si nosotros no estamos saliendo!

-Solo somos amigos- aclaró Sirius-

-Lástima-murmuró su prima, mirando discretamente la reacción de la joven Turner-

Estuvieron varios minutos hablando de diversos temas hasta que decidieron abordar el que les había llevado hasta la casa de los Tonks. Al igual que Andrómeda y Sirius, su tío Alphard no era muy querido en la familia Black debido a sus distintos puntos de vista, por lo que no solía relacionarse mucho con su familia. Al parecer, hacía unos dos años le habían sacado un tumor que le había debilitado considerablemente y que, desgraciadamente, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de cura. Sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, había echo el testamento en el que pasaba todos sus vienes a sus dos sobrinos más queridos y los únicos con los que tenia una buena relación, Sirius y Andrómeda.

-¿Pero no podemos hacer nada? Quiero decir, ¿Seguro que no hay cura?-preguntó Sirius, a lo que su prima asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y donde está? ¿Cuándo podemos ir a verle?

-Sirius… está muy delicado y no sabemos cuando…. cuanto resistirá –respondió la señora Tonks con los ojos cristalinos- Tan solo podemos esperar.

Ambos primos se abrazaron y Katrina no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar al no poder compartir ese dolor, pero sabía exactamente como se sentían. Ella pasó por lo mismo años atrás, cuando murieron sus padres.

**Flash Back**

Una niña de no más de diez años, morena, de ojos marrones y dos coletas como peinado, se encontraba en el salón de la bonita casa Potter a la espera de recibir una noticia que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Hacia apenas dos horas que habían recibido una llamada del hospital informándoles de que los señores Turner, vecinos de los Potter e íntimos amigos, habían sufrido un accidente de tráfico y su situación era muy critica. Alan Potter, nada más enterarse del acontecimiento, se había dirigido al hospital en busca de noticias dejando en casa a su esposa, su hijo y la única hija del matrimonio Turner.

El portazo de una puerta sacó a Katrina de sus pensamientos. La señora Potter bajó las escaleras de su casa y abrazó a su marido dejando escapar las lágrimas que hasta el momento había contenido. El brillo de los ojos del señor Potter había desaparecido, y eso le bastó a Lorein para comprenderlo todo.

Alan apretó la mano de su esposa en señal de apoyo, y ambos entraron al salón donde la niña les esperaba con los ojos humedecidos.

-Katy…-comenzó Alan, acercándose a ella- Acabo de venir del hospital y…

-Están muertos ¿verdad?-cortó la niña mirando a su padrino a los ojos- ¿verdad?

El señor Potter bajó la mirada y contestó con un tímido "si" apenas audible pero que bastó para confirmar las peores pesadillas de la ya única Turner. Sus padres… lo que más quería en el mundo… jamás los volvería a ver.

Lloró durante horas y ni si quiera las palabras de alivio de los señores Potter conseguían calmarla. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente en unas horas y con esos pensamientos quedó dormida en los brazos de la señora Potter.

-Ahora descansa-murmuró la mujer antes de besar la frente de la niña- Nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

**Fin Flash Back**

Si, sabía como debían sentirse, al igual que sabía que lo que más necesitaba Sirius en esos momentos era su apoyo.

**SsSsSsS**

Se despidieron con un abrazo y abandonaron el pequeño piso de los Tonks sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Sirius caminaba sin percatarse de lo que había a su alrededor cuando sintió como la mano de Katrina se entrelazaba con la suya propia. Miró a la joven y no pudo evitar percatarse del sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Gracias-dijo él con una triste sonrisa-

Ya era de noche y comenzaba a refrescar. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa Potter cuando ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en una esquina iluminada por una bonita farola negra muy desgastada. La morena bajó la mirada sonrojada y acarició la mano de Sirius hasta soltarla. Esa esquina, esa farola… les traía muchos recuerdos.

-Aquí fue donde… -comenzó la chica-

-Nos dimos nuestro primer beso-recordó Sirius con una sonrisa nostálgica-

**Flash Back**

- … y si no me equivoco Mathieson y Ellzey también-siguió una joven de doce años, enumerando con los dedos- La verdad es que creo que somos los únicos aparte de Peter que no han besado a nadie.

-Ya… bueno… es mi segundo año de instituto, debo tomarlo con calma –respondió un Sirius cinco años más joven-

La niña sonrió y agarró la mano del joven Black como años después haría. Sirius la miró sorprendido y esta amplió más su sonrisa haciendo que él se sonrojase.

- Aún así se que tienes loquitas a muchas chicas del instituto, incluso a más de una de tercero-dijo Katrina ante el asombro del joven- Más de una vez lo han comentado en los vestuarios de chicas.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Sirius, desconcertado ante la posibilidad de ser tan popular entre las chicas- ¿Incluso a las de tercero?

Katrina asintió y Sirius no pudo evitar mostrar satisfacción ante el descubrimiento. Caminaron durante unos minutos más hasta que Katrina se detuvo en la esquina de una calle iluminada por una única farola negra que, en esos tiempos, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Qué pasa Katy?-preguntó Sirius cuando sintió como la chica soltaba su mano- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿No sientes curiosidad? –dijo la joven como respuesta- Me refiero, ¿No quieres comprobar lo que dicen en el instituto? ¿Lo que se siente al besar a alguien?

La pregunta desconcertó un poco al joven Black pero asintió con timidez mientras Katrina ocultaba su rostro sonrojada.

-Entonces quizás querrías…bueno, si nosotros nos besásemos… -propuso la joven Turner más roja que un tomate maduro-… como amigos claro.

Sirius sintió como una oleada de calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y se acumulaba en su rostro. En un principio la propuesta le había escandalizado y le había parecido una locura, pero miró de nuevo a Katrina y no pudo evitar replantearse la proposición. Tampoco era tan mala idea a fin de cuentas. Katrina era, a sus doce años, una joven muy bonita y en la que comenzaba a acentuarse los atributos de la adolescencia, cosa que no habían pasado por alto la mayoría de los chicos del instituto. Además, ¿Qué consecuencias podría traer? ¡Tan solo era un beso entre dos amigos! ¿no?

Con manos temblorosas agarró a la joven del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, quedando uno frente al otro cosa que les permitía sentir el aliento y el nerviosismo de su acompañante. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y cuando Sirius pensó que no se atrevería nunca, los labios de la joven ya estaban sobre los suyos. Era un beso cálido, dulce y que mostraba la inexperiencia de ambos jóvenes. No duro apenas unos segundos, pero esos segundos quedarían marcados en la vida de los niños por siempre. Se separaron un poco avergonzados y con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero felices de haber dado su primer beso. Durante unos instantes volvieron a estar en silencio, hasta que Sirius habló:

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-preguntó, muy nervioso-

-No ha estado mal-respondió la aludida con una sonrisa- Pero creo que podemos mejorar.

-Si-corroboró Sirius con una sonrisa pícara impropia en él-Quizás con el tiempo llegue a ser un experto.

Katrina abrazó al chico y le dio un último beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse hacía la casa Potter.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!-se despidió Katrina desde la calle de enfrente- ¡Pero prométeme que cuando seas un experto me avisarás!

-¡serás la primera en saberlo!-dijo el chico ampliando su sonrisa-

**Fin Flash Back**

Sirius no pudo evitar reír al recordarlo. Si a ese niño le hubiesen dicho que cinco años después sería un casanova entre las chicas y uno de los mayores dolores de cabeza de Katrina, no se lo hubiese creído. Miró a Katrina y sus risas cesaron. La joven Turner miraba el suelo pensativa y, en cierta forma, parecía nerviosa.

-¿Te ocurre algo Katy?-preguntó Sirius, sintiendo la situación extrañamente familiar-

-Sirius yo…-comenzó la morena algo dudosa y evitando cruzarse con la mirada azulada del chico- Se que no es el mejor momento, pero tengo algo que decirte.

Sirius estaba desconcertado y el hecho de que los nervios de la chica incrementaran conforme se acercaba a él, no mejoraba la situación.

-Bueno es que… es que yo… a mi… no se como decírtelo-dijo en un murmullo apenas audible- Sirius…

"¡Me tiembla la voz!" pensó la joven sintiendo como su corazón latía a gran velocidad "¡Tengo que decírselo!"

-… me gustas-confesó Katrina más sonrojada que nunca- Me gustas mucho.

Sirius la miro sorprendido y justo cuando iba a preguntarle si se trataba de una broma, los labios de Katrina ya estaba sobre los suyos, como cinco años atrás. Con manos temblorosas los brazos de la chica rodearon el cuello de Sirius mientras este la atraía más a él cogiéndola por la cintura. Sus lenguas jugaban en la boca del otro mientras sus manos acariciaban el pelo o la espalda de su acompañante. Conforme pasaban los segundos el beso se hacía más apasionado. Sin dejar de besarse, Sirius guió a la morena hasta la pared del edificio que allí se encontraba y donde esta se apoyo estremeciéndose al sentir el contacto. Se estaban dejando llevar y justo cuando el joven Black deslizaba sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica, este se detuvo con el horror reflejado en el rostro. Ante la sorpresa de la chica, se alejó de ella con las manos en la cabeza y maldiciéndose por lo bajo. La joven Turner estaba desconcertada y no sabía como debía actuar. Se acercó a él con paso cauteloso y acarició su espalda sobresaltándole.

-¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda!-exclamó enfadado consigo mismo- ¡¿Qué he hecho!

-¿Sirius?-llamó Katrina dudosa- ¿Estás bien?

-¡No! ¡No estoy bien!-contestó girándose hacia ella y mirándola con dureza- ¡Y tu tienes la culpa! ¡No vulvas a hacerlo!

-¿Cómo?-preguntó entre sorprendida y dolida- Tan solo te he dicho que…

-¡Pues lo siento, a mi no! –cortó el joven Black de la forma más hiriente posible- ¡No eres lo suficientemente mujer para mi ¿Lo entiendes! ¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad! Pierdes el tiempo. Búscate a otro que esté a tu nivel.

Sirius se giró quedando Katrina tras él. No quería mirar sus ojos, ahora cristalinos, porque sabía que no aguantaría esa farsa por más tiempo. Esperaba que Katrina se desahogase gritándole todos los insultos posibles, pero la joven se limitó decir un "vale" antes de alejarse corriendo de allí.

Se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Hubiese preferido mil veces que le hubiese dicho que le odiaba, que le hubiese gritado, pegado… se merecía cualquier cosa después de cómo la había tratado.

-Perdóname Katy-murmuró- Perdóname.

**Continuará…**

**Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis pasando las fiestas? Espero que muy bien y comiendo mucho turrón jeje. Pues que por fin he podido publicar el capítulo 14. Lo cierto es que ya lo tengo terminado desde hacia una semana pero como lo he escrito en plena racha de exámenes ( a saber como me ha quedado…) pues pensé "Me espero un poco, lo leo de nuevo y cambio lo que no me guste". ¿Qué pasa? Pues que si lo leo, empezaré a sacar fallos, a cambiar tantas cosas que al final me tocará borrar el capítulo y hacer otro nuevo. Así que no lo he leído y no se como a quedado, pero espero contar con vosotros y vuestros reviews para saber los resultados . **

**Sobre el capítulo… ahora sabéis porque he dicho lo de coger turno para matarme ¿no? Jeje, cuando una de mis amigas lo leyó me dijo algo así como "Si aprecias tu vida, corre" una frase muy típica de mi grupo de amigos jeje. Como veis, las cosas se están liando cada vez más e incluso yo no se como va a acabar esto, tan solo espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado y hayáis disfrutado con la lectura. Muchos besos y ¡Felices Fiestas!**

**Antes de contestar los reveiws os quería decir una cosa. Como ya tendréis comprobado tardo una eternidad y media para actualizar por lo que he pensado en algo para motivarme, escribir más y actualizar antes. Salvo en épocas de exámenes, a partir de ahora publicaré según los reveiws que reciba, cuantos más reviws reciba antes actualizaré!. Así seguro que actualizaré antes ¡Garantizado! Y de paso me levantáis el animo y me motiváis para escribir jeje.**

**Aquí os dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

**Cap15: Entre engaños. **

**Se romperán dos parejas y se formará una.**

**-Una de esas parejas es… ¡David y Lily!**

**Descubriremos toda la verdad sobre David y las verdaderas intenciones con la pelirroja.**

** Sabremos las consecuencias que trae el echo de que Sirius haya rechazado a Katrina y el por qué lo ha hecho.**

**Esto son solo tres de las cosas que pasan en el capítulo. Lo cierto es que ya lo tengo casi escrito y podría haber dado adelantos muchísimo más completos, pero he preferido dejarlo así. Tan solo os dijo que el siguiente capítulo va a estar muy interesante. **

**Por mi puedo actualizar la semana que viene (ya que solo me quedan por escribir cinco páginas como mucho) pero eso depende de vosotros. Si recibo una cantidad considerable de reveiws en esta semana, para la próximo nuevo capítulo y sino, pues tardaré un pelín más jeje . Muchos besos y gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

**Contestación a mis queridísimos reveiws:**

**norixblack**_¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! Respira, expira, respira, expira pero sobre todo… ¡Respira! Porque ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Jejeje. No sabes lo que me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior pero ¿Y este? ¿Qué te parece? Como ves la cosas se pone interesantes y el próximo va a estar mucho mejor, sobre todo por que por fin David y Lily cortan sii!. Tan solo puedo decirte que gracias por tu apoyo y ¡Espero esa revancha con ganas! Jajaja._

**oOo.Thea.oOo**_Hola wapetona! ¡Perdón por el retraso! Pero ya sabes entre exámenes y trabajos no he tenido mucho tiempo libre Jeje. Dime ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si. Personalmente por fin puedo decir que, en general, estoy satisfecha con los resultados y espero que seas de mi misma opinión jeje. Si, lo cierto es que Lily parece no darse cuenta de nada pero en realidad ya sospecha que pasan cosas raras pero bueno, tendremos que esperar al próximo capítulo para ver como rompen David y Lily ¡¡Por fin! Muchos besos y gracias por tus reviews!_

**Amny-Saga ex Ignis: **_Hola wapa! Ya te echaba de menos yo jeje ¡Me tenias abandonadita! Jeje. ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien y no muy enfadad por haber tardado tanto en publicar jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Muchisimas gracias por leer la historia y sobre todo por apoyarme. BSS_

**karipotter**_Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla y pasando unas felices fiestas. De nuevo GRACIAS por tu review, de verdad que es un subidón de moral tremendo y las ganas que me da de escribir después de leer tus reviews no te puedes hacer una idea jeje. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te está gustando tanto el fic y espero que este capítulo no te haya echo cambiar de opinión jeje. Sobre James, Lily, David y Nathaza… creo que el próximo capítulo es el tuyo jejeje, ya verás por qué, pero si quieres que Lily cache a David y Nathaza se vaya muy lejos, creo que vas a quedar muy satisfecha jeje. Sobre Sirius y Katy, aún les queda mucho para que pase algo serio entre ellos, pero el próximo también va a aclarar muchas cosas sobre esta pareja. Y Remus… bueno, Ruth no era su chica ideal, pero llegará, eso te lo aseguro jeje. En fin wapetona, resumiendo, muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, gracias por leer el fic, y espero que sigas disfrutando al leer el fic. Chao_

**vinnesa**_Hola wapa!¡Felices fiestas! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien y muy satisfecha con este capítulo. Como habrás comprobado no se ha dicho lo que pasó en la cocina de los Potter el día siguiente al del cumpleaños de Sirius, pero se dirá más adelante. Jejeje, yo también tengo ganas que David y Lily rompan y, sin ir más lejos, pasará en el capítulo siguiente aunque no será la única ruptura muahahahahaha. En fin wapisima, que muchisismas gracias por tu incondicional apoyo y espero que te lo pases muy bien en estas fiestas. Muchos besos y a ver cuando actualizas tu fic que lo espero con ganas!_

**Nachita**_Hola wapetona! Vaya, hasta el capítulo diez de una sola tirada guass, me has dejado impresionada! Jejeje. Pero lo que más me ha alegrado es que te esté gustando por ahora el fic y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Muchas gracias por leer el fic, millones de gracias por tus reviews y muchos más besos y abrazos. ¡Felices fiestas wapisima!y de nuevo ¡GRACIAS!_

**herms weasley: **_Hola friend! Yo estoy muy bien ahora que tenemos vacaciones gracias por preguntar ¿Y tu? ¿Qué tal llevas las fiestas? Espero que de las mil maravillas. Jejeje, a mi también me gusta mucho Remus lo que pasa que su verdadera historia amorosa no empezaba hasta ahora, hasta que Ruth le rechazase (cada vez que pienso que lo ha rechazado… ¡Será tonta!)Así que a partir de ahora tendrá mucho más protagonismo y ya verás quien va a ser su chica ¡Te llevarás una sorpresa! ¡Nadie se lo espera! Sobre James y Lily si, hasta que David no se quite del medio no va pasar nada de nada (menos mal que en el próximo capítulo rompen que sino…) Sirius y Katy, bueno, ya los has visto. Encima que la chica se declara por fin…En fin wapa, que espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores y que muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Un besazo enorme y felices fiestas!_

**silmarwen754******_Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te ha traído Papá Noel? Seguro que carbón por dejar tus capítulos siempre tan interesantes jejeje, es broma! Pero bueno, hablando del capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? Jeje, como ves, hablé con Julie sobre tu amenaza y en cuanto lo supo dejó de acosar a Sirius claro que ahora se ha ido de nuevo derechita a nuestro querido Remus jeje. Por cierto, está claro que nuestras mentes están conectadas, cuando leí tu propuesta de que el tigre fuera detrás de Cassidy me quedé a cuadros jeje ¡Yo había pensado lo mismo! Es más, si el tigre "existe" es porque quería que algún chico fuera detrás de Cassidy y así Mark se espabilase ¡Soy mala! Jeje. Si hija, Lily tiene la oportunidad de romper con David y quedarse con James (que se nota que está loco por ella) y ella erre que erre, menos mal que en el próximo capítulo se descubre todo el marrón y cortan porque sino… Pero hablando de Sirius y Katy... uff, menudo lío que tiene montado estos ¿verdad? jeje, pues espera a saber lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo ¡Liará mucho más las cosas! Lo se, lo se, tenemos que matar a Ruth ¿Cómo rechaza a Remus? ¡¿Cómo! ¿En que cabeza cabe? En fin, creo que me voy despidiendo que estoy apunto de coger un ataque nervioso ¿Cómo lo rechaza? (me ha traumatizado). Bueno, muchísimos besos, muchísimos abrazos y Feliz navidad! Por cierto, actualiza pronto!_

**bronwyn bm**_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien y hayas recibido muchos regalos. Sobre tus fics, los he estado buscando pero no los encuentro ¿Podrías decirme el titulo de al menos uno de ellos? Es que así me resulta más fácil la búsqueda jeje . Sobre este capítulo, ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y te aviso que si este te ha gustado el próximo te gustará más seguramente jeje. Muchos besos y felices fiestas!_

**Bell Potter**_Hola wapa! Antes que nada ¡No tienes que agradecer nada en absoluto mis comentarios en tu fic! Al contrario he de agradecértelo yo por publicar un fic como ese ¡Que me encanta! Y espero tener nuevos capítulos pronto. No sabes como me alegro que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado pero ¿Y este? ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores si es posible jeje, la cosa se pone interesante jeje. Muchos besos y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Akary: **_Lo sientoooo! Vaaaleeee, he tardado un poquito más que de costumbre pero tampoco ha sido tanto no? (Yare silba mientras mira al cielo de manera inocente jeje) Pero bueno, pasando por alto ese pequeño detalle, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Como habrás comprobado la cosa se complica y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo en el que por fin David y Lily rompen ¡¡Siii! ¡Fiesta! Jajaja, no me hagas caso, todo es culpa del espíritu navideño (Akary me mira con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, antes de decir: ya, ya, tú échale la culpa al espíritu navideño) jejeje. En fin wapisima, que espero que estés pasando unas muy felices fiestas y que te haya gustado el capítulo. BSS y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**SabrinaEvans**_Jeje, hola amigui! ¿Qué tal las navidades? ¿Qué te han regalado? Espero que muchas cosas, pero ya me dirás por el msn jeje. Sobre el capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si! Como ves, hay mucha tensión en el ambiente jeje. En fin wapisima, que muchas gracias por tu reveiw y espero que hayas disfrutado con el capi. Por cierto, actualiza pronto tus historias! Bss_

**yaiza14: **_Antes que nada ¿Cómo dices que escribes mal? Como vuelvas a decir eso me… me… me enfado contigo! Eh? Y es una amenaza que quede claro jeje. ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien y que te hayan regalado muchísimas cosas. Pero hablando sobre el capítulo, vaalee, lo confieso, he tardado un poquito, bueno, mucho ¡Pero ya está aquí! ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior ya que nos ponemos jeje. Sobre James y Lily, si estás esperando que David y Lil rompan ¡Te encantará el siguiente capítulo! Sirius y Katy… ya ves, por ahora nada de nada. Y Remusin… tranquila que no se va ha quedar soltero jeje. En fin wapisima, millones de gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo con el fic. Un besazo._

**Nat: **_Hola wapisima! No tienes ni idea lo feliz que me hizo tu reveiw de verdad, casi me pongo a dar saltos por mi habitación jeje. Que bien que te esté gustando el fic, espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Por cierto, ¿Qué te ha parecido? Como ves han salido más Mark/Cassidy, Nick/Marian y te aseguro que saldrán a partir de ahora mucho más (sobre todo desde que se que tienes interés en estas parejas jiji). Tan solo espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y leas el fic hasta el final. Muchos besos, millones de gracias por leer el fic y, sobre todo, por tu reveiw. ¡Felices fiestas!_

**Darwin: **_jajajajajajajajajajajaja, sorry wapisima, no me había dado cuenta de que había puesto mi nombre en lugar del tuyo hasta que lo leí en tu otro reveiw jejeje. Si hubieses visto como que me quede… jejeje, espero que puedas dejar un reveiw en este capítulo porque como se repita la historia… jeje. En fin, dejando de lado todas nuestras paranoias ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Lo se, quieres matarme jeje, si es que ya nos conocemos demasiado. Personalmente creo que podría haber quedado mejor, pero estoy bastante satisfecha con los resultados. Pero ya me dirás tu con TU review jejeje. Un besazo y hablamos por el msn. Chao._

**Srita-Lunatica******_Hola wapa! Antes que nada ¿Cómo que te retiraste de escribir fics? ¿Y que pasa con los que tienes? No me puedes dejar así! ¡Yo quiero que sigas con el de "Adolescencia Merodeadora"! En fin, rezando para que recapacites jeje, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? ¡Dime que si! Como ves las cosas se están poniendo interesantes y hay tanta tensión que al final la podremos cortar con un cuchillo y servirla como postre en noche vieja jejeje (no me hagas caso, la navidad que influye mucho en mis paranoias) jeje. En fin wapisima, muchísimos besos, disfruta de estas fiestas y escribe mucho! _

**Critia******_ Hola cariño! Cuanto tiempo! Me tenías abandonadita eh? jeje. ¿Qué tal las fiestas? ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando? Espero que a las mil maravillas jeje. No sabes la alegría que me dio al leer tu review, me alegro que el fic te siga gustando y creo que para que Sirius y Katy estén juntos vas a tener que esperar un poco más jeje. Para que David y Lily rompan no tanto, sin ir más lejos ¡En el próximo capítulo! Jeje, la oportunidad de James para conquistar a la pelirroja cada vez está más cerca ¿la aprovechará? Ya ves, ¿Cómo es posible que Ruth se resista a los encantos de Remus? ¡Esa chica es de piedra! Jeje. Pero bueno, que no cunda el pánico que Remus no se va a quedar sin pareja. En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y disfrutes con la lectura. ¡Felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo!_

**Mara-Evans******_Hola wapa! ¡Felices fiestas! ¿Sabes? El día de noche buena cene, como es típico, gambas, almejas, más gambas, etc… jeje, y me acordé de ti y de nuestra conversación sobre marisco jeje. Pero bueno, dejando al lado la comida (umm, que hambre jeje) ¿Qué te ha aprecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado y a ver si te animas y me dejas otro reveiw que a mi me hace súper feliz y me motiva a escribir y actualizar antes . En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado con la lectura y te lo apses muy bien en estas fechas tan señaladas. Chao!_

**Marian SayGom: **_Hola wapa! Antes que nada ¡No te preocupes! Si no me puedes dejar un reveiw no pasa nada, primero lo importante, que arregles tus asuntos pendientes y luego lo demás. Pero ahora si ¿Qué tal has estado? Espero que muy bien al igual que espero que disfrutes mucho en estas fechas tan señaladas, ya me contarás jejeje. Sobre el fic, me alegro que te siga gustando y no te preocupes, que Marian tendrá más protagonismo, solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo. Por ahora mira como le ha parado los pies a Look jeje. En fin wapisima, disfruta mucho y gracias por tu regalo! Ya te he mandado un e-mail para agradecértelo peor no se si habrá llegado jeje. Muchos besazos cariño! _

**Lorein20******_Hola wapisima! ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar? Vale, vale jeje, es que quiero saber como siguen tus historias jeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si, peor sobre todo espero que puedas contener las ganas de matarme después de leer lo de Sirius y Katy jejeje. Como ves, les va a costar estar juntos jeje. Sobre James y Lily, tranquila, en el próximo capítulo nos quitaremos a David de encima muahahaha. Pero ¿Y nuestro Remus querido? Ya ves, hay chicas uqe no saben valorar lo que tiene. Si yo estuviese en el pellejo de Ruth… jijijiji. En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado con el capítulo y muchas gracias por todo. ¡Felices fiestas!_

**Ahgness Black: **_Hola wapisima! Antes que nada, siento no haberme pasado aún por tus fics, pero acabo de coger las vacaciones y entre fiestas y cumpleaños pues no he tenido mucho tiempo. Pero te prometo que esta semana me pongo al día ¿okis? y a ver si te animas y lees el ONE-SHOT que he hecho "Besarte: Misión Imposible", me haría mucha ilusión tener tu comentario. Pero hablando de este capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? Te ha gustado? Espero que si. Como ves las cosas se van poniendo interesantes jeje. En fin wapisima, gracias por tus comentarios, un besazo enorme y felices fiestas!_

**MaDe: **_Hola wapetona! Vaya, en primer lugar gracias por molestarte en leer el fic y sobre todo por dejar un reveiw, es más, un súper reveiw por que ha sido de lo más completo, de los que a mi me gustan jeje. Ya ves, la cosa está de lo más interesante con tantos líos de unos y de otros jeje. Por un lado, James y Lily, este se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por la pelirroja peor no los acaba de reconocer. Esta con un novio que está más raro que nunca (menos mal que en el próximo capítulo estos dos rompen que sino… jeje). Por otro lado, Sirius y Katy… uff, menuda pareja, ahora que la chica se declara va Sirius y la fastidia ¿Acabarán juntos?umm, ya se verá más adelante. Y ahora con la duda del año ¿Cómo es posible que Ruth rechace a Remus? ¿Cómo? Con lo mono que es nuestro Remusin querido jeje (no me hagas caso, es que la navidad influye mucho en mis paranoias jeje) (MaDe me mira diciendo algo como: "ya, ya, eso dicen todas") jeje. Sobre Mark y Cassidy, umm, se va a poner interesante ahora que Ian está por el medio muhahaha. En fin wapisima, tan solo espero que este capítulo no te haya echo cambiar de opinión y te siga gustando el fic tanto como antes. Felices fiestas y gracias por apoyarme! Besos._


	15. Entre Engaños

_**Antes que nada…**_

_**¡¡¡FELIZ 2006 A TODOS!**_

_**Espero que este año todos vuestros propósitos se hagan realidad y disfrutéis cada día como si fuera el último. **_

**15. Entre engaños.**

Eran finales de mayo y la época de exámenes se acercaba. En el instituto Griffindor el nerviosismo y los remordimientos de no haber estudiado lo suficiente durante el curso, se respiraban en el ambiente. Desde esa semana de marzo, en la que se celebró el maratón, hasta la fecha, habían pasado muchas que quedarían en la memoria de todos por mucho tiempo.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de clase sonó interrumpiendo la aburrida clase del viejo profesor de historia. Sirius se levantó y comenzó a guardar las cosas en la mochila, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia el sitio que ocupaba normalmente la joven Turner y que ahora se encontraba vacío. Los cuatro chicos se dirigían a la salida cuando Lily llamó a James no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante al joven Black. Aún no le había perdonado lo que le había echo a su amiga.

-¿Te vas ya a casa?-preguntó mientras cerraba la mochila-

-Si ¿Por qué?-contestó el joven extrañado-

-Me gustaría visitar a Katrina-respondió la pelirroja- ¿Me esperas un momento? Tengo que ir al servicio.

James se despidió de sus amigos y acordó con Lily esperarla en el pasillo, muy cerca del servicio de chicas. La pelirroja entró a uno de los compartimentos del baño y cerró la puerta segundos antes de que un grupo de chicas entraran al servicio. Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón sin darle mayor importancia a las recién llegadas cuando la voz de una de ellas se le hizo muy conocida.

-Pobre James-comentó Dafne desde los tocadores- Ni si quiera se imagina que Nathaza le está engañando con otro.

-Shhh… ¡Calla!-le ordenó Nadia mirando en todas direcciones, alarmada- Alguien podría oírte.

-Si no hay nadie-dijo Nicole, a quien le encantaba el cotilleo- La verdad es que entiendo a Nathaza perfectamente, James se está haciendo muy aburrido.

-Por lo que se, creo que le gusta otra chica-intervino Nataly, quien solía estar al tanto de todo- ¿Quién será?

Nadie contestó y el baño quedó en completo silencio durante unos segundos. Lily, al otro lado de la puerta de uno de los compartimentos del servicio, escuchaba la conversación sin perderse el más mínimo detalle.

-¿No creéis que deberíamos decírselo?-preguntó Dafne, extrañamente nerviosa-

-¿A James?-dijo Nadia escandalizada- ¡Por supuesto que no! Nadie debe enterarse de esto.

-¿Y donde han quedado mañana?-volvió a preguntar la joven Brown-

-En la vieja fabrica, a las seis y media-respondió Nataly- ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada- se apresuró a responder Dafne- Curiosidad.

-Yo noto más que simple curiosidad-dijo Nadia acercándose a la joven con recelo- ¿No pretenderás traicionarnos?

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó Dafne ofendida- Tan solo quiero estar al tanto, por si tengo que darle alguna excusa a Potter.

Tardaron un par de minutos más y, finalmente, salieron del servicio. Tras asegurase que las perfectas no se encontraban cerca, Lily cogió sus cosas y también salió del baño. James la esperada con aire distraído, apoyado en una de las taquillas.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó el moreno antes de dedicarle una bonita sonrisa a la chica-

Pero antes de recibir cualquier respuesta, ya se dirigía hacia la salida. Sin embargo Lily no le siguió. Necesitaba tomar una decisión, y rápido.

-¡James!-llamó, haciendo que el joven se detuviese y se girase para mirarla-

-¿Si?-dijo el aludido como respuestas- ¿Ocurre algo?

La pelirroja dudó unos instantes. ¿De verdad lo mejor era contarlo?. James la miró algo contrariado y Lily solo pudo agachar la cabeza ante la persistente mirada del joven.

-… no, nada-respondió finalmente para posteriormente seguir al merodeador hacia la salida-

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina, tumbada en su cama y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de esta, miraba la foto que tenía entre sus manos, foto que guardó entre las sabanas nada más oír abrirse la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Kevin-

-Claro-respondió la morena con una sonrisa-

El joven Grant se acercó hasta ella para posteriormente darle un cálido beso en los labios. Hacía casi una semana que la joven Turner no había podido asistir a clase debido a una subida de garganta que la había obligado a permanecer en cama todo ese tiempo. Lo cierto es que ya se encontraba mucho mejor, pero Lorein había insistido en que no se levantase hasta que no estuviese del todo recuperada.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-se extrañó la joven mirando el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche- ¿No deberías estar en la universidad?

-Hoy hemos salido antes-respondió Kevin con una amplia sonrisa- Además, tenia ganas de verte y saber como estabas.

Pero la sonrisa del joven Grant no tardó en desaparecer. Katrina bajó la mirada entristecida y con los ojos ligeramente cristalinos.

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo-murmuró la chica, con una sonrisa apagada-

-Eres mi novia-respondió Kevin acariciando una de las mejillas de la joven- Además, prometí que yo no te haría llorar y quiero cumplir mi promesa.

**Flash Back**

Corrió hasta que no le quedaban más fuerzas. No podía dejar de llorar, y tampoco se molestaba en evitarlo. Estaba confundida y dolida, muy dolida. ¿Por qué Sirius la había tratado así? Se había burlado de sus sentimientos, la había humillado… pero lo peor de todo es que no le odiaba, no podía hacerlo.

Acarició sus labios con sus dedos. Jamás volverían a encontrarse con los de Sirius. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la bonita casa Potter, pero no se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes para entrar. Se sentó en el peldaño de la acera y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos.

Estuvo así durante varios minutos, hasta que sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Se giró sobresaltada y se encontró la tranquilizadora mirada de Kevin. Sin poder aguantar por más tiempo, se levantó y abrazó al joven con todas sus fuerzas. Él la miró sorprendido, pero respondió rodeándola también con sus brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Kevin tras un rato en el que la joven no había dejado de llorar- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-¡No me quiere!-respondió Katrina sin separase del chico- Me ha rechazado.

El joven Grant no sabía como reaccionar. Por una parte estaba furioso y por otra no podía evitar sentirse agradecido, quizás ahora Katrina comenzaría a tenerlo más en cuenta.

-Tranquila Katy-murmuró acariciándole el cabello- Si te ha rechazado es porque no te merece y mucho menos merece que derrames lágrimas por él.

La morena levantó el rostro y le miró unos instantes para posteriormente separarse poco a poco el uno del otro.

-Eres guapa, simpática e inteligente ¿Qué más podría pedir?-siguió Kevin sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de la joven Turner- Más de uno mataría por salir contigo. Yo mismo, por ejemplo.

-Kevin… -intentó Katrina levemente sonrojada-

-Yo jamás te haría llorar, te trataría como te mereces… -continuó el chico, sin mostrar alguna señal de vergüenza-Sal conmigo, aunque sea solo durante un tiempo. Te quiero.

Katrina le miró unos instantes. Parecía tan sincero… No sabía que hacer. Por una parte su cabeza le decía que aceptase, que el la quería de verdad y que ella, con el tiempo, podría llegar a quererlo también. Pero su corazón le gritaba que no era lo correcto, que no se olvidaría de Sirius saliendo con otro. Pero por una vez, ignoró al corazón. Sirius la había rechazado, y Kevin era un buen chico que podría consolarla.

-Sé que aún no me quieres, que no te puedes quitar a ese chico de la cabeza de un día para otro, pero me conformo con que salgas conmigo, con saber que eres mi novia –confesó el joven Gran cogiendo las manos de la morena- Sé, que con el tiempo, le acabarás olvidando y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que así sea. Tan solo te pido que me des una oportunidad.

-No quiero hacerte daño… -murmuró Katrina-

-Soy consciente a lo que me expongo-

**Fin Flash Back**

Dos meses después no sabía si su decisión había sido la correcta. Kevin era tan bueno con ella… sentía que no estaba cumpliendo con su parte, aún no había olvidado ha Sirius, y tanto ella como Kevin lo sabían.

**SsSsSsS**

Tras examinar al joven Black con la mirada, suspiró resignado y siguió guardando los libros en los cajones de su escritorio.

-Nueve chicas en dos meses-murmuró el joven Lupin, negando con la cabeza-

-Once-corrigió Sirius sabiendo a que se refería su amigo- Ayer me enrolle con Zharick y el fin de semana pasado con…

-¡Eso no importa ahora!-cortó Remus sin mirar a su acompañante ni por un instante- Sirius, te estás obsesionando. Desde que pasó eso con Katy no paras de salir con chicas.

-¡Siempre he salido con chicas!-exclamó el joven Black, muy molesto- No veo nada raro en eso.

Remus se sentó en la silla del escritorio y se pasó una mano por su pelo mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para no molestar a su amigo.

-Por si no te has fijado todas son morenas y de ojos marrones, todas se parecen a Katrina-dijo el joven Lupin haciendo que Sirius bajase la mirada avergonzado- James y yo lo hemos estado hablando, si intentas olvidar a Katy con otras chicas que se le parecen es… es porque si que la quieres.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos instantes en los que Sirius se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la cama de su amigo.

-Y eso que importa ahora, tuve mi oportunidad y la desaproveché –dijo resignado- Además, ahora está con Kevin. Es lo mejor para ella.

-No te lo esperabas ¿cierto?-comentó Remus con una leve sonrisa- Tan pronto, quiero decir.

-No-confesó Sirius bajando la mirada y recordando el que sería uno de los peores días de su vida-

**Flash Back**

El centro comercial estaba más abarrotado que de costumbre. La gente iba y venia cargada de bolsas y entrando a las tiendas que, según el escaparate, les parecían más atractivas. Sirius suspiró resignado y se sentó en uno de los bancos interiores seguido por sus tres amigos.

-Me pasé, lo se-admitió el joven Black pasando una de sus manos por su cabello- Pero es lo mejor para que se olvide de mi.

-¿Y no te bastaba con decirle que a ti no te gustaba?-preguntó James muy molesto- Estaba fatal esta mañana ¿Sabes?

-La verdad Sirius es que te has pasado, y mucho- intervino Remus con una mirada seria- ¿Qué pretendías con eso?

-¡No lo se!-exclamó el joven Black ya harto de las monsergas de sus amigos- No os lo tenia que haber contado.

Sirius se levantó con la intención de marcharse, pero James lo detuvo cogiéndole del hombro.

-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar-admitió el joven Potter bajando la mirada- Pero quiero a Katrina como a una hermana, y no me gusta que la hagan sufrir.

-A mi tampoco-dijo Sirius girándose hasta estar cara a cara con su amigo- No tardará en olvidarse de mi. Ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo.

Sus amigos lo miraron sin entender y justo cuando Remus iba a preguntar a que se refería, Peter llamó su atención.

-Hablando de Katrina… ¿No es esa?-preguntó Peter señalando a una joven que intentaba no mirar hacia donde estaba ellos mientras intentaba captar la atención de su acompañante para que él no los viese-

-¡Chicos!-exclamó Kevin acercándose a ellos y mostrando que las intenciones de la joven Turner no habían dado resultado- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-Dando una vuelta-respondió James mirando a los recién llegados con recelo- No sabía que ibas a salir, Katy.

La aludida, que hasta el momento había intentado no cruzarse con la mirada de Sirius, levantó el rostro sobresaltada y asintió.

-No pensaba hacerlo-confesó- Pero Kevin a insistido tanto…

-Por cierto, ¿No nos felicitáis por la noticia?-preguntó Kevin con una amplia sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la joven Turner-

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Remus sin entender-

-Katy y yo estamos saliendo-respondió Kevin- Somos novios.

Los cuatro merodeadores les miraron sorprendidos, pero ninguno tanto como Sirius. Buscó con la mirada los ojos de la joven Turner, pero esta no dejaba de esquivarlo. En unos segundos su mundo se le había venido encima. Estafa enfadado, furioso, pero no con la joven Turner sino con él mismo por haber dejado escapar su oportunidad. Había sido un idota y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Jamás volvería a probar los labios de Katrina, ¡Nunca más!. Pero era lo mejor para ambos, así lo había querido en el momento que la había rechazado pero… ¿De verdad era eso lo que quería?

-¿No lo sabíais?-preguntó Kevin desconcertado y sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos- ¿No se lo has dicho Katy?

-Se me ha pasado-murmuró la chica dedicándole una triste sonrisa a su ahora novio-

-No pasa nada-respondió el joven Gran dándole un suave beso en la mejilla- Pues ya lo sabéis. Por fin Katy ha aceptado salir conmigo. Tengo una suerte…

-Si, me alegro por vosotros-dijo Sirius estrechando la mano de Kevin- Espero que os vaya muy bien.

Katrina levantó el rostro molesta y, excusándose por que supuestamente tenía que ir al baño, se alejó de los chicos ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Pero ya te lo he dicho, es mejor así-añadió Sirius levantándose de donde había estado sentado hasta el momento- Es lo mejor para ella.

-¿Lo mejor? No te entiendo-confesó Remus muy confuso- ¿Por qué la rechazaste? Hablas todo el rato de que has hecho lo correcto, de que es lo mejor para ella… ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo eso? ¿No se supone que la quieres?

-¡Exactamente!–Exclamó Sirius dándole un fuerte golpe al armario de su amigo- ¡Por que la quiero la rechacé!

Remus miró a su amigo sorprendido, pero incluso el mismo Sirius lo estaba. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, que afirmaba algo que meses atrás le habría parecido una locura. En esos dos meses sus sentimientos se habían echo incontrolables y ya le era imposible dominarlos. Tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que aceptar que se estaba enamorando de una de sus mayores enemigas, que se estaba enamorando de Katrina Turner.

**SsSsSsS**

Entraron a la casa y, tras dejar las cosas en el recibidor, subieron por las escaleras de la casa Potter hasta la segunda planta.

-Supongo que querréis hablar sobre "cosas de chicas", luego iré a saludarla-dijo James con una amplia sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de su habitación-

Lily no sabía como se sentía, no sabía que hacer. Por una parte ansiaba contarle lo que había oído a James y de ese modo evitar que el joven Potter siguiese engañado por más tiempo. Pero la razón le gritaba una y otra vez que debía cerciorarse de lo que había oído, debía de verlo con sus propios ojos. ¿Cómo Nathaza era capaz de engañar a un chico tan maravilloso como James? Era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza.

-James-llamó la joven Evans, para sin previo aviso abrazarle- Quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

El moreno respondió al abrazo entre sorprendido y extrañado. Definitivamente Lily estaba más rara que nuca. Pero pese a eso, el joven Potter no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortado ante el contacto con la chica de ojos dulces y labios carnosos, que había sido su principal motivo de distracción durante esos dos últimos meses.

-Gracias- titubeo James separándose lentamente de la chica- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Oh si! No te preocupes-contestó esta, ligeramente sonrojada- Tan solo quería que lo supieses, por si acaso.

-Vale-dijo el joven Potter con cierta desconfianza- ¿Pero seguro que estás bien?

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa y se apresuró a entrar a la habitación de su mejor amiga dejando James totalmente solo en el pasillo.

Lily cerró la puerta con un rápido portazo para después apoyarse en ella y deslizarse hasta abajo, quedando finalmente sentada en el suelo. Katrina la observaba extrañada desde su cama y Lily tan solo pudo borrar de su rostro la sonrisa que habían formado sus labios ante James.

-Katy, tengo algo que decirte-dijo mirando a su amiga- Pero dime, ¿Tu como estás?

-Mejor, si a salud te refieres-contestó la aludida con una risita nerviosa- Recordando cosas.

La joven Turner sacó la foto que había guardado entre las sabanas durante la visita de Kevin para posteriormente meterla entre las páginas de un pequeño cuaderno, exactamente entre las páginas del antiguo diario de la chica.

-Olvídate de Sirius -aconsejó Lily sabiendo quien había en la foto- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos instantes en los que Katrina guardó su diario dentro del cajón falso de su mesita de noche con cierta nostalgia reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿De que querías hablarme?-preguntó Katrina metiéndose de nuevo en su cama-

-De algo que he oído en los servicios del instituto-contestó Lily acercándose a su amiga y sentándose sobre la cama de esta- Cuando han acabado las clases le he pedido a James que me esperase para venirnos juntos y he ido un momento al servicio. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando todas las perfectas menos Nathaza han entrado también. Empezaron a hablar sobre Nathaza, James… y, bueno… Dafne dijo que…

-¿Si?-apremió Katrina con impaciencia-

-Que…Nathaza le está engañando con otro-dijo la joven Evans bajando la mirada-

En el rostro de la joven Turner solo se reflejaba indignación. Saltó de la cama y, tras ponerse como pudo la bata, se encamino hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. No sabía por qué, pero el descubrimiento no le sorprendía tanto como Lily esperaba. Quizás Katrina había encontrado, gracias a la nueva información, una excusa para intervenir en la relación de James con la perfecta. Después de todo, ¿Qué se podía esperar de la hija de Lisa Greco?

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó la pelirroja-

-Yo lo veo muy claro-contestó Katrina enfadada- Decírselo a James.

-¡Katy!-llamó Lily poco antes que la mano de la joven Turner rozase la manivela de la puerta- No podemos actuar así, a la ligera. ¿De verdad piensas que nos creería?

Katrina se alejó lentamente de la puerta y miró a su amiga con cierto recelo para después suspirar resignada.

-¿Qué sugieres?-dijo finalmente la morena-

-Por lo que se, Nathaza va a quedar con "ese" mañana por la tarde, a las seis y media en la vieja fabrica-informó Lily- Tu estás enferma y dudo que Lorein te deje salir fuera. pero yo…

-¡No! -negó Katrina rotundamente- ¿A ti se te ha ido la cabeza? Si estás planeando hacer lo que yo estoy pensando, olvídate del asunto.

-Tan solo quiero cerciorarme-protestó Lily levantándose de donde, hasta el momento, había permanecido sentada- Necesitamos pruebas sólidas si queremos que James nos crea.

Katrina meditó unos segundos las palabras de su amiga y la miro con seriedad.

-Ten entonces mucho cuidado-pidió la joven Turner- Conozco muy bien a Nathaza y es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta, no es trigo limpio, y estoy convencida que el chico que esté con ella tampoco debe serlo.

Lily asintió y abrazó a su amiga. Tras desearle una rápida recuperación, salió de la habitación y abandono la casa Potter no sin antes mirar hacia la ventana de la habitación del joven Potter.

"Lo siento, James"-murmuró antes de seguir el camino hacia su casa-

**SsSsSsS**

No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué lo había echo? Bueno, eso lo tenía claro: por puro despecho. Quizás por eso se sentía así, culpable, como si estuviese engañando a Mark…

-Tonterías-murmuró la chica, intentando convencerse así misma- Ya no estoy saliendo con él, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

"Además, ya no me gusta" pensó Cassidy, intentando convencerse a si misma. Pero incluso esas palabras en su cabeza sonaban ridículas. Claro que aún le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, pero no iba a darle otra oportunidad por muy encantador que estuviese últimamente. Y ahora también estaba Ian… pero, ¿Qué es lo que sentía exactamente por él?

-¡Me estoy volviendo loca!- exclamó llamando la atención de muchas de las personas que en esos momentos paseaban por la calle-

Buscó las llaves de su casa en el bolso y justo cuando iba a meter la llave en la cerradura alguien toco su hombro, sobresaltándola.

-¡Mark! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme!-preguntó la joven Koster muy alterada- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Es obvio ¿no? Te esperaba-contestó Mark con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Tu madre me has dicho que estabas con un "amigo".

-Si, he quedado con Ian-confirmó de forma tajante- ¿Algún problema?

Mark hizo el ademán de contestar, pero se detuvo al percatarse de la mirada fulminante de la joven.

-¿Aún estás enfadada?-preguntó el joven Conelly para luego suspirar con resignación-

-¿Enfadada? ¿Yo? No se por qué-mintió Cassidy- No tengo porque opinar sobre tus amistades y mucho menos sobre tus novias.

-Tan solo quería hablar conmigo, por eso me he ido con ella en el patio-explicó el chico- Dafne no es mala persona y te aseguro que entre ella y yo no hay nada.

La joven Koster entró en la casa dispuesta a dejar a su ex novio en la calle, pero Mark interpuso el pie en la puerta impidiendo que ésta se cerrase.

-Sólo me gustas tú-dijo el chico con una mirada seria, impropia en él- Pienso recuperarte y me da igual cuantos "tigres" se pongan por el medio. Solo quería que lo supieses.

Apartó el pie de la puerta y se alejó de la casa Koster dejando a Cassy muy confundida.

**SsSsSsS**

La mirada de Lily estuvo fija en Nathaza durante toda la clase. Esa misma tarde iría a reunirse con su amante sin saber que ella también les acompañaría aunque, si salían bien las cosas, ninguno de ellos tenía por que enterarse.

Unos asientos detrás de la perfecta se encontraba James, hablando animadamente con Sirius y pasando deliberadamente de la clase, como ya era habitual. La joven Evans bufó molesta y, como si lo hubiese detectado, se giró para encontrarse con la atenta mirada de la joven, joven que le sonrió antes de bajar la cabeza sonrojada.

La verdad es que eso le preocupa. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba nada más cruzar la mirada con James? Tenía novio, y esos sonrojos le podían causar muchos problemas si no se controlaba. Pero eso comenzaba a resultarle imposible y no sabia exactamente por qué.

"James tiene algo que… no se… me pone nerviosa"pensó la joven.

Lo cierto es que durante esos dos meses su amistad se había echo mucho más fuerte. Al parecer las peleas habían quedado en el pasado, lo mínimo que se podía esperar de dos jóvenes de prácticamente diecisiete años. Le gustaba su compañía y se había convertido en un gran amigo. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

La ya conocida campana que daba el final de la clase sonó, indicando que habían iniciado los veinte minutos de recreo y sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos.

-Chicas, tengo que contaros una cosa-informó Cassidy mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma nerviosa- Necesito vuestro consejo.

-Ya sabes que es a Katy a la que se le da bien dar consejos- recordó Ruth guardando sus libros en la mochila- Pero se hará lo que se pueda.

-¿Vamos chicas?-preguntó Nick desde la puerta-

-¡Ahora vamos!-se apresuró a contestar la joven Koster intentando no cruzarse con la mirada de Mark- Adelantaos vosotros.

Los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros y salieron de la clase. Tras salir todos del aula, Cassidy cerró la puerta ante las miradas extrañadas de sus dos amigas.

-Ayer me enrollé con Ian –dijo bajando la mirada-

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué!-exclamaron las dos chicas muy sorprendidas-

-¡Dios, lo se! No tenía que haberlo echo-decía la joven Koster mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos- Pero me molestó tanto que Mark se fuera con Dafne en el patio y luego no nos dijera de que habían hablado… ¡Estaba furiosa!

Ruth y Lily se miraron sin saber muy bien que decir. Definitivamente era a Katy a la que se le daba bien dar consejos.

-... y ahora estoy echa un lío-siguió Cassidy con los ojos cristalinos- Me gusta Mark pero creo que también me empieza a gustar Ian.

Lily abrazó a la chica mientras Ruth sacaba un paquete de pañuelos de su mochila para después darle uno a la joven Koster. Lo cierto es que entendían perfectamente el lío que su amiga debía tener en la cabeza, y el hecho de que días atrás Mark le hubiese pedido otra oportunidad no arreglaba la situación.

-¿Y que vas a responderle a Mark?-preguntó Lily lo más cuidadosamente posible-

- Le pedí tiempo para pensármelo, le pediré un poco más –respondió la aludida- Necesito aclararme las ideas.

**SsSsSsS**

Mientras, los merodeadores se encontraban sentados bajo uno de los árboles del instituto (y en el que posiblemente pasarían el resto del curso debido a la proximidad del verano) cuando las perfectas se acercaron a ellos con amplias sonrisas en el rostro.

-Hola Jamsi-saludó Nathaza antes darle un fugaz beso -

-¿Vamos a quedar al final esta tarde?-preguntó el merodeador cuando su novia se sentó a su lado-

-Lo siento cariño, pero ya he quedado con las chicas –se excusó la perfecta con una sonrisa inocente- Esta tarde, sesión de belleza ¿Verdad chicas?

-Si-corroboraron sus amigas-

Remus frunció el ceño y Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado, la verdad es que cada vez les gustaba menos la compañía de las perfectas. El joven Lupin giró la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a Ruth. Esa si que era una chica de verdad.

-¿Qué miras Remus?-se interesó Nadia dirigiendo su mirada al mismo punto que observaba el merodeador- No se por qué lo suponía. Remus, esa chica no te conviene, hazme caso.

-¿Y se puede saber quien me conviene? –Preguntó el joven Lupin con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-

-Yo, por ejemplo- sugirió Nadia acercándose al joven de forma muy sensual- ¿Quedamos este fin de semana? Tú… yo…una casa para nosotros solos…

-Ufff…-suspiró el chico resignado- Un plan muy tentador pero no, gracias.

Remus se levanto de donde hasta el momento había permanecido sentado y, tras despedirse de sus amigos con la mano, se alejó entre risitas por parte de Sirius. ¿Cuando se cansaría Nadie de intentar salir con él? Desde el día en que James se había torcido el tobillo en el maratón, Nadia había empleado todas sus fuerzas en, según ella "Guiar a Remus por el buen sendero", pero al aparecer no estaba dando muy buen resultado y eso comenzaba a molestarla tanto, que se había convertido en un asunto personal.

-Se está haciendo el difícil-comentó la chica intentando excusar la humillación que había sentido- Pero no resistirá por mucho tiempo.

**SsSsSsS**

El día había llegado y la hora se acercaba. Sacó las monedas que llevaba guardadas en el bolsillo y entró a la típica cabina telefónica londinense. Introdujo las monedas en la rendija del teléfono público y marcó el número de de la casa Potter.

-Venga-murmuró Lily mirando la hora en su reloj- Cogedlo.

_-¿Diga?-contestó el joven Potter al otro lado de la línea- _

-¡James!-exclamó la pelirroja con cierto nerviosismo en la voz- Escúchame atentamente. Dile a Katrina que voy a hacerlo, que no se preocupe, que todo saldrá bien.

Tras esto, colgó el teléfono y salió de la cabina en dirección a la vieja fábrica. Debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo.

**SsSsSsS**

-¿Lily?-probó de nuevo antes de colgar finalmente el teléfono- ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer?

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró resignado. "Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende?"pensó mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de la joven Turner. Tocó la puerta y entró tras recibir una afirmación por parte de Katrina.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la chica cerrando el libro que en esos momentos estaba leyendo- ¿Quién ha llamado?

-Era Lily-contestó, captando toda la atención de la morena- Dice que iba a hacerlo y que no te preocupases. ¿Qué le pasa? Desde ayer está muy rara.

-¿Y ya está? –preguntó de nuevo Katrina levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia su armario- ¿No te ha dicho nada más?

-No, me ha colgado-respondió James cada vez más desconcertado- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Mierda-murmuró la chica sacando una camiseta de uno de los cajones- No me he dado cuenta que era la hora.

Dejó la camiseta encima de la cama y justo cuando iba a coger unos pantalones vaqueros para vestirse, James la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca.

-¿Te importaría parar?-dijo James con un deje de molestia reflejado en la voz- No puedes ir a ningún sitio, estás enferma y mi madre te matará como vuelva a casa y no te vea.

-Tengo que irme-dijo antes de volver a toser- Tengo un mal presentimiento. Lily…

Pero no pudo terminar. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquera y posiblemente hubiese caído al suelo si no hubiese sido por James, quien la acompañó hasta su cama para que se volviese a acostar.

-Aún estás débil-dijo el joven Potter muy preocupado- ¿Qué le ocurre a Lily?

James la miraba con inquietud, inquietud que reflejaban sus ojos. Katrina lo miro y, tras meditar unos instantes, suspiró resignada.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor-dijo la joven Turner finalmente-

**SsSsSsS**

-Las siete menos veinte-murmuró la joven Evans mirando su reloj por décima vez esa tarde- Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero eso no le impidió acercarse, lo más sigilosa posible, a una de las ventanas de la fábrica. Llevaba más de diez años abandonada y a Lily no le extraño en absoluto que Nathaza se citara allí con su amante; era el lugar perfecto ya que rara vez alguien se acercaba por la zona. La mayor parte de las ventanas tenían los cristales rotos o por lo menos una parte de ellos, dándole un aspecto un tanto decrépito sobre todo por la noche. Ese era el caso de la ventana desde la que Lily intentaba ver el interior de la fábrica. Sabía que se había puesto en el sitio más arriesgado, ya que la única puerta por la que era posible acceder al interior estaba justamente a su lado, pero también estaba segura que desde ahí presenciar todo sin ningún problema.

El lugar estaba en silencio y por un momento pensó que lo había echado todo a perder por culpa de su retraso, pero unas risas desde el interior le confirmaron lo contrario. Dos figuras se movían en la oscuridad siendo bastante difícil identificarlas. Tan solo una pequeña bombilla iluminaba el interior y la escasa iluminación que había, se debía a la luz que entraba por las farolas de la calle.

Se acercó un poco más a la ventana y en seguida reconoció a Nathaza, que besaba a su acompañante de manera apasionada mientras el le quitaba la camiseta. Lily intentó ver el rostro del chico, pero el echo de que estuviese muy entretenido besando el cuello de la joven Greco le dificultaba bastante la identificación.

Se agachó unos instantes y apoyó su espalda en la pared para después cerrar los ojos intentando borrar esa escena de su mente. Le corría la furia por sus venas. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría permanecer ahí, sin entrar y darle a Nathaza lo que se merecía. Estaba indignada y furiosa, y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era saber quien era el chico para alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

Con cuidado, se levantó de nuevo y miró por la ventana. Jamás podría explicar lo que sintió en ese momento, ¿sorpresa,¿furia,¿dolor, no había palabras que pudiesen definirlo. Si, ya sabía quien era el amante de la joven Greco, pero en esos momentos no sabía si agradecer el haberlo averiguado.

-David-murmuró Lily sintiendo como numerosas lágrimas recorría su rostro-

Dolida, y sin apartar sus ojos de la ventana, intentó alejarse de la zona lo más rápido posible. Conmocionada con los últimos acontecimientos, tropezó con un montón de barriles de metal que cayeron al suelo formando un gran estruendo. No se había alejado ni unos metros de la ventana cuando dos figuras se asomaron por ella.

Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas pero David era más ágil y la alcanzó, haciendo que cállese sobre el frío suelo.

-¡Aparta!-gritó Lily intentando deshacerse de los brazos de David que en esos momentos la apresaban- ¡Déjame en paz!

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Nathaza acercándose, con la camiseta ya puesta- No te lo esperabas ¿cierto?

-Cállate Nathaza-ordenó David, agarrando a Lily del brazo y obligándola a levantarse- Entremos, alguien podría vernos.

Tras forcejear con David, a Lily no le quedó otra opción que seguir las órdenes del joven y entrar en la fábrica. Tal como se había imaginado el edifico no estaba mejor por dentro que por fuera. Tan solo contaba con algunos muebles que sin duda algunos gamberros habían bajado de la oficina del que, en su momento, sería el gerente de la fábrica.

Nada más entrar Nathaza se sentó sobre el escritorio y amplio más su sonrisa. Parecía disfrutar con eso.

-Sois unos cerdos ¡Los dos!-exclamó la joven Evans sin poder dejar de llorar- ¿Cómo nos habéis podido hacer esto?

-Por favor, déjate de idioteces-interrumpió la perfecta con un deje de molestia reflejada en la voz- Si te ha engañado es porque no le das lo que quiere y, como es natural, lo tiene que buscar en otra parte.

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!-repitió David-

-A mi no me das ordenes-encaró Nathaza haciendo que el chico sonriese- Nadie me da ordenes.

David, con la mano que tenía libre, rodeó la cintura de la perfecta para luego acercarla hasta él y finalmente besarla. Lily, aprovechando el descuido del joven, intentó deshacerse de la mano del chico que le impedía escapar, pero éste no tardó en volver a sujetarla.

-Eres hábil con las manos cuando quieres ¿eh?-comentó David con picardía- Nathaza, déjanos solos. Tengo que cobrarme una cuenta pendiente.

Lily le miró horroriza, sin poder dejar de llorar, se temía lo peor… La joven Greco lo miró turbada, debatiéndose entre hacerle caso al chico o no, pero finalmente cogió su bolso y abandonó la fabrica sin mirar atrás.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi!-preguntó Lily intentando deshacerse de nuevo de los brazos que la apresaban- ¡¿Por qué haces esto!

-Te consideraba más inteligente, Lil –comentó el joven tirando a la chica al suelo- ¿De verdad pensabas que nuestro encuentro en la fiesta de Halloween fue casualidad? ¡El entupido de Potter tenía razón! ¡Era cierto lo que te dijo en el cumpleaños de Katrina!

-¡No insultes a James!- ordenó la pelirroja con toda la rabia contenida-

-Todo lo que dijo Potter era cierto-siguió David entre risas y sin prestar la menor atención a las exigencias de la pelirroja- Te he aguantado todo este tiempo por un pacto que hice con Nathaza. En ti tan solo he buscado una cosa y pienso cobrármela, no te he aguantado tanto tiempo para nada.

Lily, desde el suelo, intentó levantarse pero David ya estaba sobre ella, besándola. No entendía nada, su mente estaba en blanco, ¡No sabía que hacer!. Intentaba quitarse al joven de encima, pero él tenía más fuerza y le impedía moverse mientras le arrebataba la camiseta con intención de besar su cuerpo.

-Por favor… para, déjame-rogaba Lily sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo- Que alguien me ayude… ¡James!

**SsSsSsS**

Bajó de la moto y corrió hasta la fábrica con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Si le pasaba algo a Lily… jamás se lo perdonaría. Aceleró el paso, pero algo le hizo detenerse. Nathaza se alejaba de la fábrica cabizbaja y sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, como si huyese de algo. Tuvo la intención de llamarla y preguntarle que hacía allí, ya que Katrina no le había comentado nada al respecto, pero un grito desde la fábrica le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Lily?-murmuró el chico dudoso, pero aún con su propio nombre resonando en sus oídos- ¡Lily!

Comenzó a correr de nuevo y en unos segundos ya se encontraba ante la fábrica. Desde la ventana, la misma en la que Lily había estado minutos antes, James divisó la figura de dos jóvenes que forcejeaban. Con toda la rabia que una persona en esos momentos podía sentir, abrió la puerta y entró. En ese instante supo que lo que veían sus ojos no se le olvidaría en la vida.

David aún estaba sobre Lily, y al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia del joven Potter, al igual que la pelirroja que lloraba con más fuerza que antes. Sin ni si quiera poder asimilar la situación James se acercó a la pareja y, agarrando a David de la camisa, lo empujo separándolo de la joven Evans.

-¡James!-exclamó Lily sin poder creer que el joven estuviera allí-

-Lily ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el aludido arrodillándose a su lado y ayudando a la chica para que se pusiera la camisa-

-Estás aquí-murmuró la chica mientras lo abrazaba- Estás aquí.

-Si, siempre tan oportuno Potter-comentó David levantándose y mirando a James con profundo odio- ¿Cuándo te hartarás de meterte donde no te han llamado? Lily y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho.

James agachó la cabeza intentando contenerse, pero la situación lo sobrepasaba. Tras deshacerse de los brazos de Lily, se lanzó sobre David con todas las ganas que había acumulado durante meses y una ira que parecía impropia en alguien como él. Le golpeó varias veces en la cara, haciendo que su nariz no dejase de sangrar, pero David no tardó en reaccionar y le empujo haciendo que cambiaran las tornas. Sentado ahorcajadas sobre él, e impidiendo que pudiese defenderse, le dio un fuerte puñetazo partiéndole así el labio y haciendo que finalmente se le cayeran las gafas.

-¡Por favor, parad ya!-rogó Lily, aún con lágrimas bañando su rostro- ¡Déjalo David!

La pelirroja, en una acción desesperada, agarró a David por la espalda intentando separarlo del joven Potter. David la cogió de la muñeca y de nuevo intentó deshacerse de ella tirándola al suelo y provocando que gimiese adolorida. Aprovechando el descuido del chico, James había agarrado una varilla de hierro que había encontrado por el suelo y se acercaba a David dispuesto a golpearle con ella, pero éste reaccionó a tiempo y consiguió esquivar el golpe.

-¡Eh! Tranquilo-dijo David con un deje de miedo reflejado en sus ojos- Tan poco hay que ponerse así. Yo solo quería divertirme un rato.

-¡Te voy a partir la cara, cabrón!-exclamó James dispuesto a lanzarse de nuevo sobre el joven-

-¡James no!-gritó Lily interponiéndose entre ambos chicos- No merece la pena.

-Tienes razón-admitió James tras unos segundos, soltándola la barra de hierro que hizo mucho ruido al caer al suelo- Pero te lo advierto, si vuelves a acercarte a Lily no tendrás tanta suerte.

David lo miró con profundo rencor unos instantes, pero no tardó en huir lejos de la fábrica dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. Debía admitir que esa vez el joven Potter le había dejado hecho polvo y huir era la única manera de no salir peor parado.

Tras la salida de David la fábrica volvió a quedar en un sepulcral silencio solo roto por el llanto de Lily que era abrazada por James en esos instantes.

-Calma Lil, todo ha pasado-intentó consolar el joven Potter mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica-

-Nos han engañado-dijo la chica intentando contener las ganas de llorar- David… Nathaza… ellos… yo lo averigüé y…

-Shhh… eso no importa ahora-cortó el chico mirando los enrojecidos ojos de la joven Evans- Ya me lo explicarás en otro momento.

Y era cierto. Lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era saber si Nathaza le había sido infiel con otro o no, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir algo por ella. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba estaba entre sus brazos y, aunque le costase reconocerlo, comenzaba a sentir algo más que simple amistad por ella y quizás por eso las palabras de la joven le afectaron tanto, ¿Se estaría enamorando de Lily?

-Jamás volveré a enamorarme, ¡Jamás!-murmuró la pelirroja con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos- Te lo aseguro, James. No dejaré que ningún hombre vuelva a hacerme daño.

-…-el joven Potter bajó la mirada al sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho- Vamos Lily, te acompaño a casa.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal los primero días del año? Espero que de maravilla jeje. Como veis he cumplido lo pactado y aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de éste fic que por cierto, ya está a la mitad por que yo calculo que tendrá unos 30 capítulos más o menos jeje. Pero decidme ¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo cierto es que yo no lo he leído (por que, como tantas veces he dicho, si lo leo empiezo a sacar fallos y nunca actualizo jeje) pero confío en que os haya gustado. Lo se, el final ha sido un poco fuerte y es lo que más me ha costado escribir pero pensemos en positivo ¡James y Lily ya no tiene pareja! Jejeje, ¿Os esperabais que les fueran infieles con la pareja del otro? Supongo que nada más empezar a leer el capítulo habréis atado cabos pero de todas formas, ¿Os ha sorprendido? La verdad es que conforme lo escribía me daban ganas de matar a David y a Nathaza, pero todavía no les ha llegado la hora muahahahahaha jejeje. Como veis el capítulo se ha centrado básicamente en esa idea por eso no se si os habrá gustado (ojalá que si) y por eso seguro que tendréis muchas dudas. Pero tranquilos que en los próximos capítulos las iremos aclarando jejeje.**

**Sobre Sirius y Katrina jeje, después de leer vuestros reveiws hay algo que me ha quedado muy claro "Más le vale que tenga un buen motivo para rechazar a Katy porque sino lo matáis" jejeje. Si, si que tiene un motivo, pero ya se descubrirá en los próximos capítulos (creo que en el siguiente jeje) aunque ya he dejado varias pistas en este capítulo y si no me equivoco también en el 10. Como veis la cosa se complica entre esta pareja ahora que Kevin está en medio y os aseguro que aunque aparentemente a Sirius no le haya importado que la chica esté con otro, le importará! Os lo aseguro jeje. **

**En fin, antes de despedirme vuelvo a insistir (lo se, soy un pelmazo jeje) que aunque este capítulo más que resolver dudas a dado más, todas y cada una se contestarán en los próximos capítulos. **

**Bueno, muchísimos besos a todos, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y ya sabéis, cuantos más reviews reciba ¡Antes lo pondré!**

**Contestación a los reviews**

**bronwyn bm******_Hola wapa! Yo me lo he pasado súper bien en las fiestas, que lástima que ya empiece el instituto snif snif. Sobre lo del reveiw jeje, no hay problema, con que me digas que el capítulo te ha gustado me sobra y me basta jiji. En fin cariño, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y hayas disfrutado con la lectura. Un besazo enorme y gracias por tus reviews!_

**Silence-messiah******_Hola wapisima! ¡Has conseguido que me sonroje! Jeje, la verdad es que soy un poco mala (Silence me mira diciendo algo como "¿Un poco?") jeje, vale, mucho, sobre todo después de este capítulo ¿no? Jejeje. La verdad es que la cosa se complica y todavía va a liarse mucho más muahahaha, tan solo espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado y te haya gustado el capítulo. Millones de gracias por tu review y feliz año nuevo!_

**Gerulita Evans******_ Hola ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¿Cómo has empezado el año? Espero que muy bien. Y dime, ¿ Que te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te esperabas que David engañase a Lily con Nathaza? Como ves las cosas se complican. Sobre lo de los reviews, no te preocupes, yo me conformo con que pongas si te ha gustado o no, yo la mar de contenta jejejeje. En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado con la lectura y sigas dejando rr con tu opinión. Un besazo. _

**Fabiana: **_Hola wapa! ¡Feliz 2006! Eso antes que nada jejeje. Como ves, más que arreglar las cosas las voy empeorando poco a poco, pero tranquila, ¡Lo arreglaré!-exclama Yare con aire solemne- (ya ves, paranoias mías jeje,te acostumbrarás jiji). No sabes lo que me alegro que te hayas animado a leer el fic y no te preocupes si es la primera vez que dejas rr mientras que partir de ahora lo hagas yo satisfecha jejeje. Sobre James y Lily, bueno, por ahora ya nos hemos quitado de en medio a David y Nathaza, eso ya es un avance, y tan solo tenemos que esperar a que Lily se enamore de James porque a él ya le gusta, eso es evidente jeje, no te preocupes que ya en los próximos capis habrá roce entre ellos. Sirius y Katy, como ves no me canso de liar las cosas jejeje, ahora ella está con Kevin y Sirius echo un lío por culpa de sus sentimientos. El porqué Sirius actuó así, un misterio que pronto averiguaremos. Remus y Ruth, bueno, sobre esta pareja no hay mucho que decir. Ruth le tiene mucho cariño a nuestro merodeador pero solo lo ve como un amigo. Creo que no hay posibilidades de que acaben juntos pero eso si ¡Remus no se queda soltero! Jejeje, le tengo ya a su chica preparada. En fin, muchos besos y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Jeje. Chao!_

**nat : **_Wauw wapisima, pedazo review! Jeje, como los que a mi me gustan jiji. Hola! Feliz año nuevo! ¿Cómo te van las cosas? Espero que muy bien y que te lo hayas pasado muy bien con tu amiga. No te preocupes que siempre intentaré contestar los rr, personalmente me encanta contestar rr porque es una manera de comunicarme con las lectoras y resolver dudas que pueden surgir sobre el fic o, simplemente, porque es una manera muy divertida de conocer gente jeje. No sabes la alegría que me dio saber que aún te gustaba más el fic, de verdad que solo me faltaba pegar saltos de alegría jeje. Sobre las parejas secundarias, tienes razón, se le puede sacra mucha miga jijiji. Mark y Cassidy, uff, la cosa se pone difícil y el echo de que ella se haya enrollado con Ian y comience a sentir algo por él no mejora la cosa. Y encima Mark se está haciendo amigo de Dafne, esta juventud… jejeje. Lo único que te puedo asegurar de esta pareja es que las va a pasar canutas antes de estar juntos, al igual que el resto de parejas. Nick y Marina, si, Look va a ser un impedimento entre la pareja pero no va a ser el único, estoy preparando uno muy gordo jejeje. Sobre James y Lily, bueno, ya nos hemos quitado de en medio a David y Nathaza, eso es algo no? Jeje, pero aun les falta bastante para que estén juntos. Sirius y Katy, jeje, una pareja muy peculiar, el por qué Sirius rechazó a Katy es un misterio que descubriremos en los próximos capítulos aunque ya he dado pistas en este capítulo y en el diez jeje. Y ahora nuestro solitario Remus, pobre, que se ha quedado sin novia, tranquila que soltero no lo dejo jeje ¡Te lo aseguro! En fin, tan solo espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y hayas disfrutado con la lectura. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita? Un besazo!_

**Isitisi: **_Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien. Que bien que el fic te esté gustando y, tal como prometí, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Tan solo espero que te siga gustando el fic después de leerlo y sigas dejando un rr con tu opinión. Un bss wapa!_

**Zara Potter-Black: **_Hola wapisima! Feliz año Nuevo! Espero que hayas disfrutado de las fiestas y hayas entrado en el Nuevo año con buen pie. Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado pero ¿Y este? Espero que también haya sido de tu agrado . Si, la verdad es que Sirius se paso un montón con Katy pero, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Tendremos que esperar hasta los próximos capítulos para averiguarlo jeje. Sobre James y Lily, si, la relación de ambos con Nathaza y David ya había durado suficiente jejeje, a ver que pasa entre ellos ahora que no tienen pareja jeje. En fin, un besazo enorme y gracias por tu review!_

**silmarwen754**_Hola cariño! Como ves al final si que he actualizado antes eh? Jejeje. ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que preparada para otro interrogatorio cuando hablemos por el msn porque el otro día me acordé de una pregunta muy importante, ya te contaré jeje. Sobre tu review jajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajaja, me partía de risa cuando lo leía. Si, la verdad es que Sirius se pasó un rato con la pobre Katy y ahora le llegan los remordimientos y las dudas y aunque **aparentemente **(bien señalado por si acaso jeje) no le haya importado que Katy empezase a salir con Kevin, ya verás más adelante la que se monta, sobre todo después de lo que tengo preparado muahahahahahahahahaha. Sobre Lily y James, si, por fin se han desecho de sus parejas, reconozco que de manera muy cruel peor bueno, eso les unirá, de cornudo a cornudo deben de entenderse ¿no?y ahí estarán para consolarse jejeje. Jejejeje, lo se, ahora mimo entre la pareja Mark/Cassidy hay un lío enorme y este capítulo no ha aclarado muchas dudas sobre ellos que digamos, pero por lo menos sabemos que tensión hay. Si es que si tres son multitud cuatro ya ni te cuento "Ian-Cassidy-Mark-Dafne" jejeje, a ver que pasa con estos más adelante. Sobre nuestro querido Remus, tranquila que no se queda sin pareja eso te lo aseguro. Le tengo una chica preparada jejejej, pero te aviso que te va a sorprender bastante, ya iré dejando pistas en los capítulos jeje (si esk en el fondo soy un trozo de pan jeje). En fin wapisima, que espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y hayas disfrutado con la lectura. Un besazo enorme! Chao!_

**MaDe: **_Hola wapisima! ¿Cómo has empezado el año? Espero que con buen pie jeje. Pues si, la verdad que a mi también me dieron ganas de matar a Sirius cuando rechazó a Katy, pero porqué lo habrá echo? Lo único que se es que, aunque aparentemente no le importe que la chica esté saliendo con Kevin, te aseguro que se arrepentirá de haberla rechazado y hará todo lo posible por recuperarla jejeje, la situación se pondrá muy tensa, sobre todo cuando pase "algo" que tengo pensado jijiji. James y Lily, si, la verdad es que yo también me alegro que ya no estén con Nathaza y David, aunque haya sido de manera un tanto cruel, pero por lo menos ya tiene el camino libre para estar juntos. La pregunta es ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Jeje, pienso complicar mucho las cosas jejeje. Si, la verdad es que a mi también me ha dado pena que Ruth rechazase a Remus y no eres la única que se desilusionado, pero te aseguro que Remus no se va a quedar sin pareja, Ruth tan solo ha sido la chica que le ha hecho bajar de las nubes, pero su chica aún no ha llegado, aunque os sorprenderéis mucho cuando sepáis quien es jeje. Y bueno, sobre Mark y Cassidy, la cosa se complica al igual que la pareja de Nick/Marian, que aunque los dos se gusten no pienso ponerles las cosas tan fáciles jeje. En fin wapetona, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y el fic te siga gustando tanto como el primer día. Un besazo!_

**shofi-black**_Hola friend! Yo ya pensaba que me habías abandonado snif snif jeje ¡Feliz 2oo6 wapisima! ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Espero que te hayan ido muy bien y hayas empezado el año con el pie derecho jeje. La verdad es que Sirius se pasó un montón con Katy, ahora tan solo nos queda saber el por qué lo hizo ¿Tendrá excusa?Si, jeje, parte de tus suposiciones son acertadas, la segunda pareja en romper eran James y Nathaza pero, ¿Te esperabas que fuera de esta forma? Que David y Nathaza les estuviesen siendo infieles a James y Lily? Pero la pareja que se forma era Kevin y Katy jejeje, pero tranquila que las otras parejas también se formarán jejeje. Si, pobre Remus, la verdad es que me dio pena que Ruth le rechazase porque ahora que había cambiado por ella… pero bueno, tan solo puedo asegurarte que Remus no se va a quedar solito jeje, le tengo una chica preparada y estoy convencida que te sorprenderá jeje. En fin wapisima, un besazo enorme y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Chao!_

**Ahgness Black******_Jejejeje, hola wapisima! Feliz año nuevo! ¿Que tal estás? Espero que muy bien. Jejeje, que bien que te haya gustado el giro que le he dado a la trama y si quieres drama te aseguro que lo tendrás jejeje. Pero dime ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te esperabas a James y Lily le fueran infieles sus parejas con la pareja del otro? (Que lío :S) Jeje. La verdad es que este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo y no me he atrevido a leer el capítulo cuando lo he terminado porque sino empiezo a sacar fallos y no actualizo nunca jeje. Así que espero que me des tu opinión sobre el capítulo, yo me fío de lo que me pongáis jeje. En fin wapa, un besazo y cuídate!_

**norixblack******_(Yare te mira con ojos horrorizados) tus amenazas han tenido mucho efecto en mi, como se nota que eres la mano derecha del tito Voldy jejeje. Hola wapa! Antes que nada tengo que decirte algo, espero haber conseguido con este capítulo que descargues toda tu furia sobre David y Nathaza y te hayas olvidado de mi por lo que le hice a Sirius y Katy jejeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que SI! Jejeje, pero eso tan solo me lo puedes decir tu jeje. Por cierto, sabes que el otro día me puse a leer tu fic otra vez jeje, me quedé por el capítulo 22 pero está muy bien leerme todos esos capítulos en una sola tarde eh? Ah! Por cierto, espero que vayas actualizando ya tu fic ¡Que estoy en ascuas! Jeje. En fin wapa, un bezazo enorme, gracias por tu apoyo con el fic y ¡Feliz año nuevo!_

**andrea granger: **_Hola wapetona! Jejeje, que sepas que tu review ha contribuido a que actualizase antes eh? Jejejeje. Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Sobre lo de Sirius y Katy, tranquila, en los próximos capítulos sabremos porqué nuestro adorado merodeador (a veces un poco capullo jejeje) actuó así, más le vale tener un buen motivo!. En fin, muchas gracias por leer el fic y muchos besos. A ver si hablamos de nuevo por el msn eh?_

**karipotter**_Hola wapisima! Jeje, tengo que informarte que afortunadamente he conseguido escapar y aún no he resultado lastimada jejeje. Ahora con suerte querrán matar a David y Nathaza y se olvidarán de mi jijiji. Antes de seguir ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que este año todos tus sueños y propósitos se hagan realidad y que hayas disfrutado mucho en estas fiestas. Como ves no he tardado mucho en actualizar eh? Jejeje, umm… creo que han sido 11 días ¡Todo un record para mi! Tan solo espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y te guste tanto o más que el anterior. Sobre la reacción de Sirius, ya sabremos el porqué actuó así más adelante jeje, en cuanto se ponga las pilas y se de cuenta que rechazar a Katy fue una tontería jeje. En fin wapisima, un besazo y mil gracias por tus reviews que me animan un montón!_

**catti-brie potter: **_Hola wapa! __Feliz 2006! ¿Que tal has empezado el año? Espero que con buen pie jeje. ¿Sabes? Has conseguido que me sonroje con tu review jeje, que bien que te guste tanto el fic y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión. Sobre Sirius y Katy, si, la verdad es que el chico se pasó un montón con ella pero ya sabremos los motivos más adelante jeje. Si, tienes razón, pobre Remus, pero no te preocupes que se recuperará y te aseguro que no se va a quedar soltero jejeje. En fin, insisto, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y sigas dejando rr con tu opinión. Un besazo!_

**Lorein20**_Hola amiguiiiiiiii! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que súper bien y con muchas ganas de actualizar tus fics jejeje. Al final no has conseguido matarme eh? Jejeje (Lore me mira con cara diciendo "Es una táctica, prepárate muahahahaha) jeje, tranquila amiga, ahora descarga tus instintos asesinos sobre David y Nathaza que ellos si que se han pasado ¿verdad? jeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo?¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si. Como ves James y Lily ya tienen el camino libre pero solo por ahora muahahahahaha (lo confieso, me encanta complicar las cosas jeje) Sirius y Katy, como ves su relación se va a complicar mucho, bueno, tendría que decir su "no-relación" porque la chica ahora está con Kevin jeje y aunque aparentemente a Sirius no le haya afectado, te aseguro que no es así jeje. Remus, si, pobreto, se ha quedado soltero y encima una perfecta no le deja ni respirar, peor tranquila que ya le he buscado yo una novia jijiji, menuda sorpresa te vas a llevar cuando sepas quien es. Sobre el resto de parejas, bueno, como ves también tienen sus problemas, sobre todo el cuarteto Ian-Cassidy-Mark-Dafne jejeje. Y bueno, antes de despedirme quería disculparme por lo de las faltas pero te aconsejo que las pases por alto porque sino vas a dejarme un rr entero con faltas jeje. Es que te confieso que cuando escribo prácticamente no miro la pantalla y como escribo tan rápido para que no se me olviden las ideas pues más de una falta se me pasa. Además de que tengo programado en el ordenador la auto corrección y en muchos casos yo quiero poner una cosas y ellos me la corrigen de otra manera pensando que quiero decir otra cosa. En fin, un completo lío, así que lo de las faltas pásalo por alto por fi si? jiji, de todos modos intentaré fijarme. Un besazo enorme y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Chao!_

**yaiza14: **_Wasssss! Hola wapisima! Cuando vi tu review me quede ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah si! De piedra! Jeje. Un súper reveiw como a mi me gustan jejeje, me has hecho más feliz… Sobre tu ira, tranquila, te permito que la descargues sobre David y Nathaza, después de lo que has leído en este capítulo seguro que hasta se te habrá pasado por la cabeza hacerles budú (o como se escriba jeje). Lo importante es que nos hemos quitado ya a esos dos del medio y que ahora James y Lily tienen el camino libre para lanzarse uno en brazos del otro jeje. Aunque yo no lo voy a permitir muahaha, le tengo planeado un obstáculo que els va a ser muy difícil superar muahahahahahaha… ejem, ejme ¡Sorry, es que a veces el tito Voldy me posee como a Ginny jejejeje. _

_Sobre Sirius y Katy, si, lo se, el chico se ha pasado un montón con nuestra querida Katy, pobreta. Pero anda que no es listo el vecino ni nada, aprovechando un bajón moral de la chica ha conseguido que saliese con él y todo jejeje, a ver como se lo toma Sirius porque aunque aparentemente no le haya afectado te aseguro que se arrepentirá de haberle puesto a Katy en bandeja a Kevin jeje, ya verás, ya verás muahahaha. _

_Remus y Ruth, si, al final han quedado solo como amigos peor bueno, que ninguno de los dos se va a quedar solo, ya verás quien serán sus parejas jejeje, te vas a sorprender, sobre todo con la de Remus, no se lo espera nadie, aunque ya iré dejando pistas. _

_Nick y Marian: Te aseguro que obstáculos van a tener. No me gusta que acaben juntos tan fácilmente, le tengo un par de cosas preparadas que le va a dar más intriga a la trama jeje._

_Y finalmente Cassidy y Mark, bueno…, como ves la cosa entre estos dos se complica y sobretodo ahora que se han puesto en medio Ian y Dafne jeje. Y por si fiera poco a Cassidy ahora le empieza a gustar Ian ¿Le pegas tú o le pego yo? jejeje. En fin, a ver como terminan las cosas jeje._

_En fin wapisima, que muchisimas gracias por un review tan interesante y espero haber estado a la altura con la contestación. Ojalá que el capítulo quince haya sido de tu agrado y hayas disfrutado con la lectura. Un besazo!_

**Bell Potter******_Hola wapisima! ¿Eventos capítulo 32? Ummm… eso suena interesante jeje, luego me pasaré a ver si has actualizado jeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo?¿Te ha gustado? Confío en que si. Lo se, pobre Katy, que mal que se ha portado Sirius con ella, pero tranquila que tienen sus motivos aunque no te aseguro que vayan a complacerte jejeje. En fin wapisima, un besazo y millones de gracias por tu apoyo._

**Alenkb: **_Hola wapisima! Que alegría me dio al leer tu review, solo me faltaba saltar de la alegría jeje. Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic y que te hayas animado a dejar un review aquí, te aseguro que me ha hecho mucha ilusión jeje. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y sigas leyendo el fic. Un besazo enorme y gracias de nuevo! _

**Hermiwg**_Hola cariño! Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi pero si me dices que estabas hablando con ¿Adri? Entonces estás justificada jeje. Que bien que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos anteriores ye espero que después de leer este, tus instintos asesinos se dirijan solamente a David y Nathaza y se que se olviden de mi jeje. La verdad es que este capítulo ha sido más corto que de costumbre peor te aseguro que me ha costado mucho escribirlo, sobre todo el final jeje. En fin wapisima, insisto, un besazo enorme y suerte con tu xiquito jijiji . Bss_


	16. Consecuencias

**Detalles importantes: Como habréis comprobado en la historia ha pasado casi un año desde que empecé a escribirla y ha sido el cumpleaños de muchos de los personajes desde entonces. Como no he podido escribir la celebración del cumpleaños de cada uno (aunque se supone que se han celebrado) me gustaría destacar la edad actual de los personajes en el fic. **

**-Ian y Kevin tiene diecinueve y dieciocho respectivamente.**

**-Todos los merodeadores (salvo Peter) tienen diecisiete como Mark, Ruth, Cassidy y Lily.**

**-Nick, Peter y Katrina dieciséis.**

**-Marian tiene quince.**

**Si tenéis alguna pregunta no dudéis en decírmela eh? Yo estaré encantada en responder. **

**Aquí os dejo con el capítulo…**

**16. Consecuencias.**

Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible. Dejó las llaves dentro del cenicero que estaba sobre la pequeña mesita de la entrada y miró la hora en el reloj de pared que había nada más entrar al salón.

-Las once y media-se adelantó la joven Turner, levantándose del cómodo sofá- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Lily está bien? ¿Tú estás bien?

-¿Qué hay de cena?-preguntó James entrando a la cocina seguido muy de cerca por Katrina-

-Está en la nevera –respondió la chica señalando el electrodoméstico- James, ¿Piensas contestarme?

-Estoy cansado-evadió el aludido guardando de nuevo el plato en la nevera- Creo que me voy a la cama.

El joven Potter abandonó la cocina y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación sumergido en sus pensamientos. Katrina le siguió con la mirada, sin hacer ningún ademán de detenerle, hasta que le perdió de vista en las escaleras.

James cerró la puerta para posteriormente apoyarse en ella e ir deslizándose hasta quedar sentando en el frió suelo. Hacía más de media hora que había dejado a Lily en su casa, pero la chica seguía ocupando sus pensamientos como si aún estuviera en su compañía.

La misma escena pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. Nathaza… David…. esa fábrica…y finalmente… los ojos verdes de Lily, esos ojos que esa tarde tan solo podían mostrar miedo y dolor. Ahora se sentía más culpable que nunca por no haber sido capaz de protegerla, de evitar que eso ocurriese. Agradecía haber llegado a tiempo, antes de que las intenciones de David hubiesen llegado a más, pero eso no le parecía suficiente sobre todo al saber lo mal que lo había tenido que pasar la joven Evans.

No serían más de las ocho cuando abandonaron la fábrica, pero Lily no quería volver aún a casa. La había estado acompañando toda la tarde hasta que la chica se había sentido con las suficientes fuerzas de afrontar la realidad.

Con el rostro de Lily al despedirse aún reflejado en su mente, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Sería una noche larga, muy larga.

**SsSsSsS**

Removía el café una y otra vez sumergido aún en sus pensamientos. No podía seguir negándolo. Durante esos dos meses prácticamente no se habían dirigido la palabra y eso comenzaba a exasperarle. Echaba de menos la compañía de la joven Turner, su sonrisa, su mirada…

"Soy un idiota"pensó el chico con una sonrisa apagada en el rostro "Un idiota muy cursi"

-Buenos días hermanito-saludó Regulos sentándose a la mesa- ¿Has dormido bien?

-¡Déjame en paz enano!- exigió Sirius sin ni si quiera dedicarle una mirada al más pequeño de los Black- Haz como tu madre, ignórame.

-Ya veo que sienta fatal que te den calabazas –comentó el chico entre risas- ¿O no es eso lo que te pasa?

Regulus miró a su hermano con suficiencia y siguió sirviéndose el desayuno con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

- No se, quizás Katrina me lo podría explicar-siguió Regulus sin borrar su sonrisa ni un instante- ¿No era con ella con la que hablabas en sueños?

Sirius levantó el rostro rápidamente y miró a su hermano extrañado. ¿De que diantres estaba hablando?

-¡Oh! Vamos, ¿No te lo había dicho?-preguntó Regulus con falsa sorpresa- Y no es la primera vez. Hablas en sueños y no paras de llamarla. ¿No me digas que te has enamorado de la huerfanita?

Sirius se levantó de pronto dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa, con la sorprendida mirada de su hermano sobre él. Agarró el cuello de la camisa del pequeño Black acercándolo más a él, hasta que el rostro del uno estaba frente al otro.

-No la vuelvas a llamar así-advirtió Sirius con los ojos entre cerrados- Y más te vale que esta conversación no salga de aquí.

Soltó la camisa de su hermano lentamente y, tras dar un último sorbo a su ya frío café, salió de la casa Black dispuesto a no volver hasta las últimas horas del día.

**SsSsSsS**

-Esta bien James, te doy una última oportunidad-advirtió Katrina apoyada en el lado de la puerta de la habitación de James, que daba al pasillo- ¿Piensas contarme que ha pasado? Estoy muy preocupada y por mucho que me lo repitas, se que no estás bien.

La puerta de la habitación del merodeador se abrió para que, posteriormente, una mano la atravesara agarrando a Katrina e introduciéndola en la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta.

La chica no se movió de donde estaba pero el joven Potter se volvió a tumbar sobre su cama mirando el techo, pensativo, como llevaba toda la mañana.

-Por favor James, no puedes estar así todo el día- dijo Katrina, ya harta- Entiendo perfectamente que estés mal por que Nathaza te haya sido infiel, ¿Pero que esperabas? Perdona que te hable así, pero deberías ya saber como es ella.

-¿Nathaza?-preguntó el aludido extrañado, levantando la cabeza levemente- ¿De que hablas?

-No sabias que ella… -empezó la joven Turner, temerosa de haber metido la pata- ¿No estás así por que ella… bueno, ella…?

-¿Me ha puesto los cuernos?-ayudó James ante lo que la chica solo pudo asentir- No.

Katrina se acercó entre extrañada y curiosa a la cama de James, donde se sentó segundos después de que James lo hubiese hecho.

-Es Lily la que me preocupa-confesó el moreno bajando la mirada y pasándose una mano por el pelo inconscientemente-

-¿Lily? ¿Qué le pasa?-se apresuró a preguntar Katrina, preocupada- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? ¿Le han hecho algo?

-Es mejor que hables con ella-respondió James sin poder evitar recordar la espantosa situación que presenció al entrar en la fábrica- En estos momentos, te necesita más que nunca.

**SsSsSsS**

Volvió a pasar la página del álbum y no pudo evitar reír al ver esa foto en particular. En ella aparecían Ruth y él minutos antes de lanzarse en esas especies de trineos por la pista en navidad. Ella sacaba la lengua mientras él sonreía. Jamás olvidaría ese viaje de navidad ya que gracias a él, se había enamorado por primera vez. Habían pasado dos meses desde que había sido rechazado por Ruth pero aún le seguía gustando. Quizás Katrina tenía razón y, hasta que no se enamorase de nuevo, no la olvidaría.

-Pero has dejado el listón muy alto Ruth-murmuró el chico ampliando su sonrisa-

El timbre de la casa Lupin sonó sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos. Cerró el álbum de fotos y, tras dejarlo en la estantería, bajó las escaleras de su casa para después abrir la puerta. Si hubiese sabido quien había tras ella posiblemente no la hubiese abierto jamás. La joven entró a la casa ante un suspiro de resignación por parte de Remus.

-¿Qué haces aquí Julie?-preguntó, con tono cansado-

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo entrando a la casa-Pero antes tráeme un vaso de agua.

-¿Para qué?-insistió el chico cerrando la puerta- No será ninguna de sus tácticas para que acepte salir contigo ¿no?

-No- respondió Julie mirando la pequeña bolsa negra que llevaba en la mano con complicidad- Te aseguro que no.

La chica subió las escaleras que daban a la habitación del joven Lupin mientras éste iba a por el vaso de agua. Pero nada más entrar en su dormitorio, Remus supo que estaba en lo correcto. Julie, muy ligerita de ropa, estaba tumbada sobre su capa con "pose sexy" y una sonrisa de picardía que al chico le puso los pelos de punta.

-Ven gatito-murmuro de forma muy sensual-

-Otra vez no, por favor- rogó el aludido dejando el baso de agua sobre su escritorio y saliendo de la habitación-

Sin lugar a dudas desde que le había rechazado Ruth, Julie estaba más pesada que nunca y a él comenzaba a exasperarle. El echo de que hubiese entrado a su habitación y se hubiera encontrado tal panorama, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Durante esos dos meses la chica había intentado darle celos, persuadirle, sobornarle, pegarse a él como si tuviera complejo de lapa… ¡He incluso había probado a hipnotizarle, por lo que el echo de que estuviese sobre su cama con un pequeño camisón que marcaba muy bien su figura, le parecía pura rutina.

-Ya me he cambiado-avisó la chica desde el interior de la habitación- Puedes pasar.

Remus abrió la puerta receloso, pero suspiró aliviado al comprobar que si que estaba vestida. La joven estaba sentada sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando hacia la ventana con pose ofendida. El merodeador, sin poder contenerse más, estalló en sonoras carcajadas haciendo que la chica lo mirase indignada y, por lo tanto, consiguiendo que Remus riese más estruendosamente.

-No te rías-murmuró Julie- Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente.

-¿Seriamente? –repitió Remus con burla-

-Me marcho está misma tarde, ya no tenga nada que hacer aquí-respondió, consiguiendo borrar la sonrisa del rostro del joven Lupin- Mis padres han terminado ya su trabajo y nos marchamos. Tan solo quería intentarlo una vez más antes de despedirme.

Remus no sabía como actuar. Le había cogido mucho cariño a la chica y sabía que, cuando se fuera, extrañaría todas sus locuras y todos esos esfuerzos por conquistarle. Cogió su mano y la atrajo a él para después abrazarla con ternura.

-Me gustaría acompañarte al aeropuerto-susurró el chico-

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista? –preguntó Julie con una triste sonrisa-

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó el merodeador mirando a la chica a los ojos- Puede que no haya correspondido a tus sentimientos, pero para mi eres una gran amiga y te voy a echar de menos.

Permanecieron abrazados durante un rato hasta que finalmente se separaron con tristes sonrisas y bajaron las escaleras hasta el pequeño pero acogedor recibidor de la casa Lupin.

-Bueno... espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto-dijo Julie no con demasiada seguridad en su voz- ¿Me llamarás?

-Dalo por hecho-respondió el joven sacando una radiante sonrisa por parte de la chica- Y no te preocupes, que estoy convencido que pronto aparecerá tu media naranja. Tan solo espero que te haga tan feliz como te mereces.

-Eso espero-contestó la chica con sinceridad- Despídeme de los chicos. Odio las despedidas, pero a ti necesitaba verte…

Julie abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero nada más poner un pie fuera se giro bruscamente y, con ojos suplicantes, le pidió algo a Remus a lo que no podía negarse.

-Bésame, por última vez – rogó-Por favor.

Se lo pensó durante unos instantes y, con paso cauteloso, se acercó al rostro de la chica para juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, agradable para ambos.

-Gracias-murmuró Julie antes alejarse de la casa Lupin-

**SsSsSsS**

Pese a ser Sábado y a que la ciudad estaba más concurrida de lo normal, Sirius caminaba por las calles de Londres sin percatarse de ello, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Debía aclarar sus ideas antes de tomar una decisión. No había día en el que no se arrepintiese del trato que le había dado a Katrina esa tarde de marzo, al lado de la farola donde años atrás se habían dado su primer beso.

Instintivamente acarició sus labios con sus dedos. Aún recordaba lo que había sentido al encontrarse con los de la joven Turner. Un cosquilleo en el estomago que sentía siempre que estaba cerca de ella y que más tarde descubriría como uno de los síntomas de cuando te estás enamorando.

Si, eso es lo que le estaba pasando. Se estaba enamorando de Katrina y eso solo hacía que se sintiese más idiota de lo habitual.

-Si le hubiese respondido…-murmuró-

Había tenido su oportunidad y la había desperdiciado, pero quizás era mejor así. Ahora estaba con Kevin, un chico que la quería de verdad y que podría hacerla muy feliz. El chico perfecto que ella merecía, y él no pensaba interponerse en su relación. Por primera vez…

Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella, pero no a su amistad. Haría cualquier cosa para recuperarla y para eso, ¿Qué mejor que los consejos de una mujer?

**SsSsSsS**

Sucia. Así es como se sentía. Sus ojos enrojecidos y su rostro pálido, tan solo era una muestra de cómo se encontraba realmente. No había conseguido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche ya que lo ocurrido en la fábrica pasaba como flases en su mente. Acarició su cuello sintiendo aún como los labios de David lo recorrían, y de nuevo las lágrimas salieron sus ojos verdes, ahora apagados.

Katrina la abrazaba, intentando trasmitirle la fuerza que lo ocurrido le había arrebatado. Estaba indignada, furiosa, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que habría pasado si no se lo hubiese dicho a James a tiempo. James… a sus ojos ya había dejado de ser un niñito malcriado y arrogante para convertirse en un hombre capaz de llevar la situación sin exteriorizar sus sentimientos, por muy mal que lo estuviese pasando, para no preocupar más a los demás. Ahora el chico tan sólo podía sentarse y esperar mirando el suelo a cualquier cosa que Lily pudiese necesitar.

-Lily, cálmate por favor -susurró de nuevo la joven Turner, sin saber muy bien como llevar la situación pero deseando tener cara a cara a David - Ahora estás aquí ha salvo y con nosotros, que no dejaremos que nada malo vuelva a pasarte.

-Gracias-murmuró la pelirroja apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga- Tan solo os pido una cosa.

-Lo que sea- se apresuró a contestar Katrina-

-No se lo digáis a nadie -rogó la joven Evans levantando el rostro y mirando a ambos presentes- Por favor…

La morena la miró sorprendida pero no tardó en asentir al ver en el estado en que se encontraba su amiga. Lily le dedicó una triste sonrisa y posó su mirada sobre James el que aún permanecía sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el armario de la chica, exactamente en la misma posición que cuando había llegado.

-James-llamó Lily con la voz quebrada-

-…- se limitó a responder- Como quieras.

La joven Evans siguió llorando durante minutos, mientras Katrina le susurraba palabras de consuelo que parecían surtir ningún efecto. Le partía el alma ver a su amiga en ese estado, pero poco podía hacer por ella en esos momentos. Debía volver a casa de los Potter donde Lorein ya habría preparado la comida.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede?-insistió de nuevo la joven Turner- Si quieres también puedo pasar la noche.

-No, gracias-respondió la pelirroja bajando la mirada- Prefiero estar sola. Tengo mucho que pensar.

-Entiendo-murmuró Katrina- Entonces… ¿Vamos James?

El aludido asintió y se levantó, pero justo cuando iba a rozar la manivela de la puerta, Lily le llamó.

-Quédate un momento, por favor-pidió la pelirroja- Me gustaría hablar contigo.

El chico se giró y Katrina salió de la habitación, algo contrariada, para cerrar la puerta tras de si. James miraba el suelo sumergido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de Lily que agarraba la suya propia.

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?-preguntó- ¿Tanta repulsión te doy después de esto?

-¡No!-respondió James mirándola por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación- Ni se te ocurra pensar eso.

-¿Entonces?-insistió Lily-

-Tan solo… estoy avergonzado-confesó finalmente antes de mirar directamente a los ojos de la chica- Te he fallado Lily... no pude evitar que esto pasase… no supe protegerte…

Los ojos de Lily tan solo pudieron mostrar sorpresa en esos momentos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Pero todas sus dudas se despejaron al sentir los brazos de James rodear su espalda. Con manos temblorosas, la chica también respondió al abrazo aunque no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el contacto del chico.

-Perdóname Lily –pidió de nuevo James- Perdóname.

-¡No tengo nada que perdonarte!-exclamó la joven Evans separándose del merodeador- Al contrario, debo darte las gracias. Jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente. Si no hubiese sido por ti, ambos sabemos que hubiese pasado. Así que quítate esas tontas ideas de la cabeza.

-Tienes razón-dijo muy avergonzado- Perdona por el numerito, tú pasando estos momentos tan difíciles y yo encima con mis lamentaciones.

- Se que tu también tienes una gran carga sobre tus hombros-dijo Lily cogiendo ambas manos del joven- Y no es bueno que te lo guardes para ti solo, tienes que desahogarte, y para eso están los amigos.

James asintió y no pudo evitar mirarla con una profunda admiración que no podría explicar. Tan mal moralmente como estaba y aún así seguía alentando a los demás. Esa chica jamás dejaría de sorprenderle y debía seguir su ejemplo. No podía decaer, tenía que estar ahí, ahí para ella…

-Tan solo te pido que no me abandones, que estés a mi lado-pidió Lily con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas pero con una sinceridad que sorprendió al joven Potter- Quiero que dejemos a un lado nuestras diferencias infantiles, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

"Amigos" esa palabra resonaba una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Ya tenía la respuesta. Después de muchos meses por fin había admitido lo que sentía por esa pelirroja sabelotodo y descarada que le había quitado el sueño tantas noches. Se había enamorado de ella irremediablemente. Pero ahora ya era tarde, y tan solo se podía conformar con ser eso, su amigo.

-Yo también-admitió James-

**SsSsSsS**

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al recibidor mientras se quitaba el delantal. Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al ver quien había tras ella.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó la señora Tonks abrazando a su primo-

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó el joven Black con una triste sonrisa reflejada en el rostro-

La mujer asintió y Sirius entró a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si. Andrómeda le guió hasta el ya conocido salón donde ya se encontraba Ted Tonks, que le saludo con un cálido apretón de manos.

-¿Te quedas a comer Sirius?-preguntó su prima sentándose al lado de su marido- Estoy haciendo algo exquisito.

-Bueno- respondió el joven Black mientras sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían- En verdad lo que me trae hasta aquí es un tema un poco… bueno, un poco embarazoso. Hay una chica…

-Katrina ¿no?-cortó Andrómeda haciendo enrojecer más al joven-

-Cariño déjale terminar-protestó el señor Tonks sin poder evitar mostrar lo divertido que le resultaba la situación- ¿No ves lo que le está costando ya decirlo?

-Pero "esa chica" es ella ¿A que si?- atajó de nuevo la mujer ante lo que Sirius solo pudo asentir- ¿Lo veis? Intuición femenina. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Sirius les contó todo lo que había ocurrido entre su amiga de la infancia y él desde que habían abandonado esa misma casa dos meses atrás, su gran error, los motivos por lo que lo había hecho, las consecuencias… todo, absolutamente todo. Ahora que por fin había aceptado que se había enamorado de la joven Turner quería hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarla, auque tuviese que pasar bochornos como aquel. Sabía que recuperar la confianza de la joven después de más de dos meses sin prácticamente hablarse, le iba a resultar difícil pero la chica se había convertido en una persona muy importante en su vida y sin ella, su vida no estaba completa.

-¡¿Pero como se te ocurre decirle eso!-exclamó Andrómeda indignada- Pobrecita, normal que no quiera hablarte.

-Ya, ¡Pero es que no sabía que hacer!-se excusó Sirius molesto por la actitud de su prima-No se, me pilló por sorpresa. Jamás pensé que ella pudiera…

-¿Sentir algo por ti?-Aventuró su prima con una calida sonrisa mientras el joven Black asentía- ¿Pero que sientes tú?

La pregunta le pillo por sorpresa, pero con una sola mirada Andrómeda lo entendió todo.

-Si la quieres ¿Por qué la rechazaste?-se interesó la mujer- Sirius, estas enamorado de ella ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Tú deberías saberlo-dijo el moreno levantándose de donde hasta el momento había permanecido sentado- Sabes como es nuestra familia, ¿Qué podría ofrecerle?

-¿Nuestra familia? ¿Qué tiene que ver ellos en esto? –preguntó de nuevo la aludida- Estamos hablando de ti, ¿Qué pasa contigo y tus sentimientos?

-¡Yo no importo! –exclamó Sirius apretando los puños con fuerza- Tan solo quiero mantenerla lejos de cualquier Black… por su bien.

**SsSsSsS**

-Deberíamos decírselo a la policía –insistió Katrina- Esa alimaña no puede salir ilesa como si nada ¿No crees?

James y Katrina caminaban en dirección a la casa de los Potter deseando que Lorein no hubiese llegado ya que sino posiblemente reñiría a la morena por haber salido de la cama. La joven Turner no dejaba de hablar sobre lo ocurrido mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de hacer pagar a David el dolor causado a su amiga, pero el merodeador seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, al igual que toda la mañana.

-James ¿James?-llamó la chica pasando una de sus manos por la cara del joven- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Perdona, ¿Decías algo?-se apresuró a preguntar-

-Olvídalo-contestó con una triste sonrisa- Tan solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar…

-Lo mismo digo-cortó James ante la mirada entristecida de la joven-

Katrina sabía muy bien a que se refería. Ya era evidente que Sirius había puesto al tanto a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos, y ese pensamiento solo consiguió que sus mejillas se tornaran de color carmesí.

-James…-llamó dudosa tras varios minutos de silencio- ¿Sabes algo sobre el tío de Sirius? ¿Ha habido mejoría?

-No, aunque está durando más de lo esperado por los médicos-respondió el moreno- Pero ya no le dan más de un mes de vida.

-¿Y Sirius?-preguntó de nuevo Katrina- ¿Cómo está?

-… podría estar mejor-respondió tras meditar unos instantes- Te echa de menos Katy.

-Ya, claro-respondió la aludida sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa amarga en los labios-

**SsSsSsS**

Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de lanzarlo lejos del banco donde estaban sentados. Estaban en completo silencio, cada uno dándole vueltas a sus problemas. Remus movía el pie con nerviosismo mientras James se pasaba una mano por su cabello frenéticamente y Sirius encendía otro cigarrillo.

-Julie se marcha-dijo el joven Lupin finalmente- Ha venido esta mañana a mi casa para despedirse.

-Esa cabra loca…-murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa- Al final se le acaba cogiendo cariño.

-Me ha pedido que la despidiese de su parte-informó Remus antes de dar paso de nuevo al silencio- ¿Sabéis algo de Peter? Si no fuera por el instituto no le veríamos el pelo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y James negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que hacia ya varias semanas que los merodeadores tenían la sensación que Peter les evitaba y, cuando estaba con ellos, se mostraba nervioso e inquieto.

De nuevo volvió a reinar ese silencio que a Remus tanto le molestaba y comenzaba a exasperarle. Miró a sus amigos y, tras suspirar con resignación, volvió a intervenir.

-¿Vamos a estar así toda la tarde?-preguntó- Me estoy empezando a poner nervioso.

-Si, tienes razón-corroboró Sirius con una sonrisa- ¿Prongs?

-…-James tardó unos segundos en contestar- Tengo que contaros algo.

Sus dos amigos se miraron extrañados y James tan solo pudo bajar la mirada para comenzar a hablar en un murmullo apenas audible incluso para los que estaban a su lado.

-Nathaza me ha estado engañando con otro- dijo ante la sorpresa de los dos chicos- Me enteré ayer de casualidad.

- ¿Estas seguro?-preguntó Remus antes de que el joven Potter asintiera- Vaya, será…

-… zorra-cortó Sirius con los dientes fuertemente apretados- Como todo su grupito. ¿Y sabes con quien?

-¡Sirius!-reprendió el joven Lupin fulminando a su amigo con la mirada- No deberías…

-con David-respondió James, viendo como la indignación de sus amigos se reflejaba en sus ojos- Lily estaba fatal.

No pensaba contarles nada sobre lo ocurrido con Lily pero le molestaba no poder ser totalmente sincero con sus amigos y creía que al menos eso deberían saberlo.

-¿Sirius? ¡Sirius!-exclamó James al ver como el merodeador se alejaba, furioso- ¿A dónde vas?

-¡A partirle la cara a ese cabrón!-exclamó el joven Black mientras sus amigos le seguían-

Pero no tardaron en alcanzarle y en retenerle agarrándole del brazo cada uno de un brazo. Sirius se giró dispuesto a protestar pero se contuvo al ver la mirada seria de sus dos amigos, especialmente la de James.

-Olvídalo-murmuró el joven Potter soltando poco a poco a su amigo- Es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-¡¿Cómo! ¡Espabila James! –gritó Sirius enfadado por la actitud que estaba teniendo su amigo- ¡Le ha puesto los cuernos a Lily con tú novia! ¡¿A que esperas!

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Sirius-admitió Remus- Lleva buscándonos desde que lo conocimos, y ahora que nos ha encontrado no podemos echarnos atrás.

Había permanecido de espaldas ante sus amigos todo el tiempo pero estaba harto de sus protestas. ¿Qué se creían? Él era el primero que quería darle a David lo que se merecía pero no podía hacerlo, se lo había prometido a Lily esa misma mañana…

**Flash Back**

Abrazó a la chica una vez más, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Pero de nuevo tubo que girarse.

-Sobre David…-comenzó James, pero se detuvo al ver como la pelirroja negaba con la cabeza-

- No hagas nada, por favor-pidió la chica con los ojos de nuevo cristalinos- Dejemos las cosas como están. No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

-¡Pero si…!-probó de nuevo el joven Potter-

-¿Me lo prometes?-preguntó la chica con mirada suplicante-

**Fin Flash Back**

Si, se lo había prometido, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo podía aguantar sin romper la promesa. Lo único que tenía claro es que algún día David las pagaría una por una.

-Ahora no-murmuró James- Hay que esperar que llegue el momento.

**SsSsSsS**

En esos momentos era cuando se sentía más idiota que nuca. Miraba la puerta de la casa Potter indeciso y no era la primera vez que hacía el ademán de tocar pero un extraño sentimiento en su interior le detenía.

"Tan solo vengo a disculparme" se recordó Sirius "No va ha pasar nada más"

Temía no poder resistirse en besarla y echar a bajo todos sus esfuerzos para recuperarla. La necesitaba, aunque solo fuera como amiga.

Pero su temor era más fuerte y se giro justo cuando alguien abrió la puerta, sobresaltándole.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó James extrañado- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Venía a…a verte-mintió, pero era evidente que su amigo no se lo había creído- A hablar con Katrina.

-Por fin has bajado del burro ¿eh? –dijo el joven Potter con una sonrisa de complicidad- Nunca es tarde para declararse.

-Yo… no voy a declararme, tan solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos-murmuró Sirius bajando la mirada y consiguiendo que la sonrisa del joven Potter se borrase por completo- Además, ahora está con Kevin…

-¡¿Qué!-exclamó James sin comprender- De verdad que no te reconozco. Siempre tan lanzado con todas las chicas y ahora…

-Katrina no es como las demás-respondió el joven Black dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana de la habitación de la chica- La quiero y… es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

James miró a su amigo durante unos segundos para después sonreír con tristeza.

-Como quieras-se limitó a decir antes de coger las bolsas de basura y alejarse de la casa- Tan solo te digo que mis padres no están en casa, ella está en su habitación y yo… bueno, yo iré a dar un paseo.

Sirius sonrió agradecido y entró a la casa. Subió las escaleras y se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación de la chica. Tocó con suavidad varias veces y, al ver que no contestaban, abrió la puerta con cuidado. La habitación estaba prácticamente oscura. Lo único que la iluminaba eran los rayos de luz de las farolas de la calle que entraban por la ventana.

Lo más cautelosamente posible, se acercó a la cama de la chica y se arrodillo quedando su rostro prácticamente al lado del de la chica, que en esos momentos dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres preciosa-murmuró Sirius acariciando el rostro de la joven- Estos dos meses han sido un infierno sin ti. Se que merezco todo lo que me está pasando pero… Te echo de menos yo…

Katrina se movió ligeramente entre sueños consiguiendo quedar finalmente el rostro del uno frente al otro. Sirius miró los labios de la chica y, tal como había temido, no pudo resistir. Acortó la distancia que les separaba para depositar un cálido beso sobre sus labios.

-Te quiero-le susurró en el oído antes de salir de la habitación-

**Continuará…**

**Hola! Lo se, han pasado casi tres semanas de la última actualización pero por cosas del destino mis padres me castigaron sin internet durante esta semana y no he podido actualizar como había pensado. Pero decidme, ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Personalmente no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado y lo único que me consuela es que es un capítulo puente que no va a tener demasiada relevancia y que el próximo va a ser mejor seguro jejeje. Cómo habréis comprobado el capítulo es mucho más corto de lo normal (creo que el último que hice así de corto fue el siete jejeje)pero este capítulo tan solo me servía para dar paso a lo siguiente que es lo interesante (ya veréis lo que he preparado muahahahahahah) y lo cierto es que mi tiempo se reduce por segundos. Así es, me temo que llega de nuevo mi famosa racha de exámenes. Sin ir más lejos entre estas dos semanas próximas tengo siete exámenes así que me temo que para el siguiente voy a tardar bastante, pero os prometo que intentaré tardar lo menos posible. En fin, tengo que irme a estudiar, un besazo a todos y muchísimas gracias por apoyarme! Chao**

**Contestación a los reveiws**

**Gerulita Evans**_Hola wapisima! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Me alegro que te lo pasarás bien en las fiestas. La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo quejarme, mientras que no tenga que ir al instituto yo feliz :D jejejeje._

_Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y la verdad es que me alegro que no te esperases lo de David y Nathaza así da más sorpresa ¿no? Sobre las palabras de Lily jejeje, si, James va a tener que hacer algo para que la chica cambie de idea pero ¿Quién se resiste a un Potter? La pelirroja acabará cayendo ¡Ya lo verás! Muahahahaha. En fin wapa, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores, y sigas la historia hasta el final (¡cada vez queda menos! ). Bss_

**Hermiwg**_Hola cariño! ¿Mi fan número 1? Jejeje, has conseguido que me sonrojase te lo aseguro, pero no te negaré que también me ha hecho mucha ilu jijijiji. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jeje. Sobre el capítulo anterior, estoy de acuerdo ¡MUERTE A DAVID Y NATHAZA! ¡Y A LA RATA TRAIDORA TAMBIÉN! (Peter no se libre jejeje)Lo cierto es que esos dos se han pasado pero al menos eso unirá mucho a James y Lily, tengo un par de cosas preparadas… jijiji. Sobre Sirius y Katy, uff estos van a dar mucho de que hablar, y si Sirius quiere que Katy le perdone va ha tener que currárselo mucho, eso te lo aseguro. Pero la cosa se complica para estos dos en el siguiente capítulo, ya sabes, lo que te conté por el msn sobre la nueva casita de Sirius jiji. Sobre la relación Mark-Cassidy-Ian(Tigre para los friendo ) ya se sabrá más en el próximo capítulo. Y bueno, antes de despedirme, como ya te dije, investiga a Dafne, investiga jejeje. En fin wapetona, un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo de alguno de nuestros fics. Chao!_

**Lorein20**_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal? Si, llegaron todos tus reveiws ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN! Y ya sabes que te mandaré un e-mail con la contestación que te mereces en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo libre ¿okis? . Pero ahora hablando sobre el capítulo. Como ves ya sabemos uno de los motivos por el que Sirius rechazó a Katy: por su familia. Si, lo se, no he dado muchas explicaciones al respecto pero es que hasta que no paso "algo" no voy a explicar los auténticos motivos del chico. Lo único que puedo decirte es que te van a dar ganas de llorar de la penita jejeje. Pero si te gusta esta pareja te aseguro que a partir de ahora vas a disfrutar de lo lindo con ellos porque les tengo una preparada… muahahaha. Sobre James y Lily uff… todavía falta mucho para que estén juntos pero pasarán muchas cosas entre ellos ya lo verás jejeje. Y Remus y Ruth, bueno… han quedado como amigos. Esk no estaban destinados a acabar juntos, yo se con quien acaba cada uno jijiji. Por cierto jejeje, sobre lo de enrollarse es depende del contesto. Puede ser lo que tu estabas pensando jejeje y también si dos personas se han estado besando simplemente por divertirse o porque se gustan pero que no son novios. Jejeje, que lío :S pero bueno, lo que quieor decir es que Ian y Cassidy se han estado besando (ambos voluntariamente) pero no son novios, por ahora… jejeje. En fin wapisima, un besazo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Por cierto, actualiza tus fics que me tienes en ascuas jejeje. Chao_

**catti-brie potter: **_Antes que nada, serás la culpable si se me sube tanto el ego como para hacerle competencia a James y Sirius eh? Jejeje, pero me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior y el fic en general jeje, tan solo espero que este capítulo no te decepcione mucho jejeje. Pero bueno, ¡Menudos modales los mios que ni si quiera te saludo! ¡Hola wapisima! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y menos intrigada que antes porque por lo menos ya sabemos UNO de los motivos por los que Sirius rechazó a Katrina, aunque te confieso que de todos ese es un poco excusa… jejeje. Pero ya se irán descubriendo más cosas en los próximos capítulos. Si, jejeje, yo pienso lo mismo, James es taannn mono… jejejeje, me lo he estado planteando y si Lily no lo va a querer me lo puedo quedar yo ¿no? Crees que le importará jejeje. Pues si, David y Nathaza son… aggg, no lo digo porque es muy fuerte que sino… peo tranquila, que habrá venganza muahahahahaha. Sobre Remusin, si, aún está colgado de Ruth pero la olvidará, eso te lo aseguro, tan solo tiene que aparecer la chica indicada en su vida… :D jejeje. Sobre el trio Ian-Cassidy- Mark (que mal suena eso jejeje) mejor no comento nada, ya se sabrá más en los próximos capítulos. En fin wapa, te voy dejando que seguro que tienes que estar aburrida con mis tonterias jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas leyendo el fic. Un besazo!_

**Alenkb: **_Hola cari! Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado pero ¿Y este? ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado también. Si, pobre Lily y pobre James también jejeje, pero tranquila, que este bache lo superarán y ya verás como acaban jijijijiji. En fin, muchisimas muchisimas muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y muchisimos besos jejeje._

**MaDe: **_Hola wapetona! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si aunque si tengo que ser sincera a mi no me convence jeje. Si, tieens razón. Lily va ha estar mal por mucho tiempo pero está James a su lado y con un "angelito" como él ¿A quien no se le van las penas? Jejejeje. De todas formas te aseguro que van ha pasar muchas cosas antes de estar juntos, ya lo veras… muahahahahha (jijiji, sorry, tito Voldy me posee jejeje). Tranquila, Sirius lo va a pasar mal, muy mal, pero mal mal mal, super mal… antes de recuperar a Katy aunque ella también las va a pasar canutas y sino espera a leer el capítulo jiji, tengo una idea un poquito retorcida y picante jiji (mira que soy mala eh?). Sobre Cassidy ya veremos en el próximo capítulo es que en este no he podido meter nada sobre los otros personajes (puedes matarme, te lo permito jejeje). Y nuestro adorado Remusin, si, llegará su chica pero aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos para eso asi que paciencia eh? Jiji. En fin amigui, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, que te siga gustando el fic que lo leas hasta el final,. Un besazo y millones de gracias por tua poyo. Chao friend!_

**NorixBlack******_Hola wapisima! ¿Qué tal la vida? Que últimamente no coincidimos nunca por el msn . Espero que todo genial y seguro que estás tan loca como simpre y más si me apuras jejeje. Pero hablando sobre el fic (por cierto, ¿Cuándo actualizas el tuyo?), ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si aunque a mi no me gusta mucho jejeje. La verdad es que tienes toda la razón. Yo cuando estaba escribiendo la parte de la fábrica en el capitulo anterior me daban ganas de estrangular a alguien y por un momento pensé en que James le arrease con la barra pero tengo demasiado buen corazón… jejeje. Sobre lo de tener un hermano como James, no es mala idea no, pero yo prefiero tener un vecino como él así no me pueden acusar de incesto jejejeje. En fin wapa, un besazo y actualiza tu fic!_

**Zara Potter-Black: **_Hola amigui! Si me hubieses visto cuando leí tu review jejeje, solo me faltó ponerme a saltar en la silla de la emoción. ¡Que bien que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado! Tan solo espero que este también sea de tu agrado aunque no se yo no se yo jejeje. Pues si la verdad es que lo que les hicieron David y Nathaza a James y a Lily no tiene nombre, pero debemos consolarnos con que a partir de ahora empieza una bonita "amistad" entre ellos jejeje, ahora que no tienen parejas… jijijiji Sobre Sirius jejeje, ya sabemos uno de los motivos, the family jejeje, pero ese solo es uno jiji, ya sabremos más cosas en los próximos capítulos, pero puedo asegurarte que esta pareja va a dar mucha guerra jeje. Sobre Remus y Ruth bueno… no van a quedar juntos pero no descarto que pueda pasar algo entre ellos auque ahora mismo no esta en mis planes . En fin wapetona, espero que te siga gustando el fic y lo leas hasta el final. Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**bronwyn bm**_Hola wapa! Me alegro que el fic te siga gustando y espero que este capítulo no te haga cambiar de opinión jejeje. Tan solo quiero decirte que millones de gracias port u apoyo y que mañana mismo pienso pasarme por tu historia que al final lo voy dejando y no la leo nunca jeje(los exámenes… ya me entiendes). En fin, un beso enorme y cuídate mucho!_

**Nachita******_Hola wapetona! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Jejeje, no sabes lo que me alegro de que te este gustando el fic y espero que después de este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión. Jejeje, la verdad es que soy un poquito mala con los pobres Sirius y Katy ¿no? Y si ahora no lo piensas espera a ver lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo jejeje, la cosa se va a poner muy tensa y en cierta forma bastante picante jijijiji. James y Lily uff… la verdad es que lo que les han hecho David y Nathaza no se lo merece nadie pero debemos conformarnos con eso les va a servir para conocerse más y…, bueno, ya se verá jejeje. En fin wapa, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad que te lo agradezco. Un besazo y cuidate!_

**Nat: **_Hola friend! ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Se que no ha sido de los mejores pero espero que por lo menos te haya gustado un poquito aunque no haya salido nada de Mark/Cassidy y Nick/Marian, en el próximo capítulo sabremos mucho sobre estás parejas para compensar jeje. Pero dime antes de seguir, ¿¿Cómo te fue el famoso examen? ¿Te salió bien? Seguro que si. Sabes, yo también tenía un examen ese día, exactamente a las… 11:50 (he tenido que mirar el horario, no me acordaba de la hora jeje )aunque a mi no me salió muy bien que digamos, espero que tu hayas tenido más suerte. Pero empecemos con todos los líos amorosos de los personajes jejeje. A ver, a ver… James& Lily, uff… todavía falta bastante para que estén juntos pero va ha pasar muchas cosas entre ellos antes de eso jejeje, ya lo verás. Sirius & Katy jijiji, te confieso que me gusta mucho escribir sobre esta pareja y tengo muchas ganas de escribir una cosa que va ha pasar en el próximo capítulo jeje, una cosa que va a caldear el ambiente jejeje. ¿Quieres una pista? ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras que convivir con el pecado en tu casa? Jijijiji. Sobre Remus umm… se que la pareja Remus/Ruth les gustaría a muchas pero desgraciadamente me temo que no va a ser posible, cada uno está destinado a otra persona snif snif. Jejeje, tranquila, una relación Mark/Dafne no es posible te lo aseguro, bueno, al menos una relación que funcione otra cosa no se… Sobre el trio (que mal que suena eso eh? Jejeje) Mark-Cassy-Ian sabremos ma´s en el próximo capítulo jeje, ya verás lo que tengo preparado. Y por último, la relación Nick-Marian, no he hablado de ella mucho pero apartir de unos cuantos capítulos más (cuando deslíe un poco el asunto de James y Lily y el de Sirius/Katy) sabremos más de ellos. En fin wapa, te voy a dejar porque tienes que estar aburrida ya de leer tanto no? Jejeje. Un besazo y un fuerte abrazo friend!_

**ahgness black: **_Hola cari! Jejeje, justamente cuando leí tu reveiw iba a comer y me dio un hambre… jejejeje. Sobre lo de Sirius, si, la familia es uno de los motivos pero no el principal, eso ya lo sabremos más adelante. Por cierto, no se no se, a lo mejor es solo mi imaginación pero veo un cierto resquemor con Katrina eh? Jejejeje, tranquila, si es por que ella tiene a Sirius yo te entiendo aunque lo mío es más envidia corrosiva jejeje. Te confieso algo? En verdad Sirius me quiere a mi peor como Katy me cae muy bien y se que está a falta de cariño pues se lo he prestado jejeje. James & Lily jeje, aunque ahora lo están pasando un "poco" mal te aseguro que lo me lo agradecerán de rodillas jejejeje (-Ya, claro-murmuraron sarcásticamente James y Lily al unísono) Mira que tengo paranoias eh?... Remus, lo se, un cielo, es mi lobito de peluche que por cierto, dentro de poco "conocerá" al amor de su vida jejeje ¿Adivinas quien es? (Yoooooooooo! ) jejejje. Y bueno, antes de despedirme quiero decirte que espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior (cosa que dudo) y que no te preocupes por la extensión de los reveiws ¡Cuánto más largos mejor! Jejeje. Bss_

**Hermy: **_Hola wapa! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también sea de tu agrado aunque no se yo porque a mi no me convence del todo la verdad… Uff, si, las cosas se complican y eso que acabamos de empezar con los líos jejeje, todavía queda mucho fic por delante jejeje. En fin wapisima, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme y un besazo enorme. Por cierto, vas a seguir leyendo el fic? Si es así, ¿Quieres que te avise cuando actualice? Ya me lo dices ¿Vale? Chau friend!_

**Srita-Lunatica******_Hola cariño! ¿Cómo has estado? Fíjate que yo ya empezaba a preocuparme. Ya se me había pasado por la cabeza poner un cartelito en la página de "SE BUSCA" jejejeje. Por cierto, voy a tener que regañarte eh? Con tantos halagos al final voy a tener el ego más grande que James y Sirius juntos eh? ¡Voy a hacerles la competencia! Jejejeje. Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras wapisima! De verdad que me alegraron el día. Me alegro que te guste como escribo (ya sabes de sobre que yo pienso lo mismo de ti ) y sobre lo de la novela… ya me gustaría jejeje, peor no lo veo posible aunque si algún día tengo oportunidad te aviso eh? Jejejeje. Uff wapa, si ahora tienes dudas espera a ver los capítulos que viene jejejeje. En friend, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y ya me dices que te ha parecido este capítulo y el anterior que estoy ansiosa eh? BSS_

**Lewin: **_Hola! Antes de nada ¡Gracias por leer el fic! Cuando vi tu review me puse super contenta. Me alegro que el fic te esté gustando hasta el momento y espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión aunque te confieso que no ha sido de los mejores. Pero dime, ¿Entonces te gusta la pareja Sirius/Katy? Si es así, te aseguro que vas a disfrutar mucho los próximos capítulos sobre todo por que les tengo una preparada… jejejeje. Sobre tu teoría jijiji, por ahora no puedo comentar nada al respecto solo puedo decirte que vas muy bien encaminada y que dentro de pocos capítulos podrás saber porqué jejejeje. En fin, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y, sobre todo, espero que te siga gustando! Bss_

**karipotter******_Hola wapisima! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien y tranquila jeje, que ese ataque de ira del review está totalmente justificado, es más, yo también mataría a David y a Nathaza si los tuviese cerca aggg… tranquila, respira, expira, respira, expira… jijijiji, no me hagas mucho caso, paranoias mias jejejeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Se que no ha sido de los mejores, es más, creo que ha sido de los peores que he escrito hasta ahora, pero confío en que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y no haya cambiado tu opinión sobre el fic jejeje. A mi también me encanta la pareja James/ Lily y les tengo una prepara jejejeje y sobre la parejita Sirius/Katy también muahahahhahahaha (es que la idea para estos dos es mucho pero jejeje, pero ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo jiji) En fin wapisima, te voy a ir dejando que tienes que estar aburrida ya con la contestación al reveiw jeje. Ah! Por cierto, tranquila, este año también me he propuesto lo de actualizar más pronto aunque no se si voy por buen camino jiji. Un besazo!_

**shofi-black******_Hola wapisima! No sabes lo que me alegro que no te esperases lo de David y Nathaza así era más sorprendente no? Jejeje, ¿A si que no me voy a poder librar de ti? Jejejeje me alegro porque, que haría yo si mi amiga Sofi? Eh? Se que este capítulo no ha sido tan bueno como el anterior, vamos, que ha sido un fracaso pero ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Dime que si… (yare te mira con ojitos de osito amoroso jejeje). En fin wapa, un besazo y prepárate que en el próximo capítulo viene curvas jejeje._

**SabrinaEvans******_Hola amigui de mi alma! Mira que tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente eh? ¿Cuándo piensas actualizar? Estoy esperando y ya no tengo ni uñas que comerme ni pelo que arrancarme eh?Así que espero ver una actualización Ya de Ya eh?. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Te ha gustado? A mi la verdad es que no me convence mucho… Sobre Sirius & Katy, si, pronto sabremos porque la rechazó aunque ya dijo uno de los motivos jejeje. Tan solo puedo decirte que en el próximo capítulo va a pasar lo que te conté y la cosa se va a poner interesante jejeje. En fin wapa, un besazo!_

**silmarwen754**_Hola wapisima! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo vas con tu fic? Como no hemos podido hablar por el msn de alguna forma tengo que estar informada no? Jejejeje. Así que se te había olvidado dejarme un review eh? Muy mal! Muy pero que muy mal! Jejejeje, es broma. Pero dime, ¡Que te ha parecido? Un asco verdad? A mi no me ha gustado en lo más mínimo pero es que los profesores influyen mucho creeme, te succionan el cerebro… eh… vale, vale, no me hagas mucho caso jeje, pero acabo de salir de un examen y aún estoy traumatizada con una de las preguntas aggg… maldita profesora de mates! Pero bueno, hablando sobre el fic. Si, se lo que piensas de David y las perfectas, es más, yo comparto tu opinión así que no te preocupes que llegará la venganza muahahahahahahaha. James & Lily, jejeje, si,están hechos el uno para el otro peor no pienso ponérselo tan fácil jejeje. Sirius & Katy… jejeje, te acuerdas lo que te dije en el msn del cambio de casa de nuestro perrito lindo? pues en el próximo capítulo pasa jiji, menuda les espera ha estos dos va a haber una situación un poco… tensa jijiji. Remus & Ruth bueno, entre ellos no va a pasar nada snif snif, no están echos el uno para el otro, el amor de sus vidas ahora mismo no les ha llegado pero les llegará jejeje. Sobre el resto de parejas, bueno, ya sabremos más en los próximos capítulos ( en el próximo sin ir más lejos) por que lo que es en este… En fin wapisima, a ver cuando hablamos por el msn eh? Un besazo y un abrazo súper fuerte!_

**Akary: **_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que genial. Que bien que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores pero y este? La verdad es que a mi no me gusta mucho y lo único que me consuela es que es uno de esos capítulos que hacen de puente porque sino…Jejejeje, si, la verdad es que Sirius se pasó un rato largo con la pobre Katrina pero tiene sus motivos o eso cree él jejeje, aunque te aviso que la cosa se complica cuando Sirius… eh… que me voy de la lengua, en fin, ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo. Tan solo te digo que la cosas e va a poner interesante. Un beso!_

**andrea granger******_Hola cariño! Por fin he actualizado ¿no? Aunque no estoy segura si ha valido la pena ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gusta el capítulo? Seguro que no snif snif. Peor bueno, al menos sabemos uno de los motivos por los que Sirius ha rechazado a Katy jejejeje. Sobre David y Nathaza, si te sirve de consuelo yo también los detesto y tengo la venganza ya planeada muahahahha. En fin wapa, un beso enorme y actualiza tu fic ya! Chao_

**lunática C. Black: **_Waauwwww! La verdad es que tu review es uno de los más halagadores que he recibido hasta ahora de verdad que has conseguido sacarme los colores jejejeje. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste tanto el fic y que te metas tanto en la historia como si fueras un personaje más de verdad que me alegra muchisimo, tan solo espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y sigas leyendo el fic. Un besazo enorme y mollones de gracias por tu apoyo! Mauck_

**LulaBlack******_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que genial. Me alegro que te este gustando el fic hasta el momento y me hace súper feliz que el capítulo anterior hayas ido de tu agrado pero dime ¿Y este? ¿Qué te ha parecido? Sinceramente, a mi no me ha gustado demasiado pero espero que al menos te guste un poquito jejeje. Si, la verdad es que las cosas se están poniendo interesante y sino espera a leer el siguiente jejeje, menuda tengo preparada jijiji. Las cosas se vana a poner muy… tensas. En fin wapisima, un besazo y gracias por animarte a dejar reviews, me hace super feliz saber que me estás apoyando. Chao!_

**Bell Potter**_Hola wapa! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que con mucha inspiración jejejeje. Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y tal como dijiste pienso complicar mucho las cosas muahahahhaha, es que a veces puedo ser un poquito mala jijiji. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si. Por cierto, antes de despedirme, a ver si puedo y me paso este fin de semana a leer tus actualizaciones que estoy muy intrigada jejeje. Bss_

**Alí: **_Hola! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer el fic ¡Que bien que te esté gustando! Espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión porque a mi parecer el próximo va a ser muchísimo mejor y este no se… jejeje, quizás es porque es más corto de lo habitual y no estoy acostumbrada jejeje. En fin, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo el fic hasta el final. Chao!_


	17. Caramelos de Limón

**17. Caramelos de Limón. **

En esa pequeña sala tan solo se respiraba nerviosismo. Miraban la puerta del despacho del director esperando que de un momento a otro fuera abierta y atravesada por el hombre y los señores Evans, pero no podían evitar impacientarse conforme pasaba los minutos.

-¿De que estarán hablando?-preguntó Katrina mientras se acercaba a la puerta del despacho intentando oír la conversación del otro lado- Llevan más de media hora.

-De Lily, está claro- comentó Cassidy sentándose en una de las sillas- Con eso de que lleva más de una semana sin venir…

Katrina asintió pero no desistió en su propósito de averiguar lo que pasaba en el despacho del director y seguía apoyada en la puerta justo en el momento en el que fue abierta. Se balanceó durante unos instantes, y posiblemente hubiese caído al suelo si Sirius, que estaba sentado ha su lado, no la hubiese cogido de la muñeca.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el joven Black deseando encontrarse con la mirada de la chica que no paraba de esquivarlo-

-Perfectamente-contestó lo más duramente posible-

Katrina se giró y fue a saludar a los señores Evans, que la recibieron con un abrazo. Sirius la siguió con la mirada, abatido, pero sintió que alguien lo observaba. Buscó con la mirada al culpable y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al saber de quien se trataba. Albus Dumbledore, director del instituto Griffindor, un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello y barba plateada y de bonitos ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas de media luna que le caracterizaban. El hombre le sonrió con complicidad antes de mirar al resto de sus alumnos.

-Bien chicos, les he hecho llamar porque necesitamos saber lo que le ocurre a la señorita Evans –explicó- Lleva más de una semana sin asistir a clase y sus padres están muy preocupados, así que si saben algo les agradeceríamos que lo dijeran.

Los nueve chicos negaron con la cabeza, pero al director no se le pasó por alto cierto gesto de dos de los estudiantes.

-Muy bien, entonces vuelvan a sus clases y gracias pos su colaboración-agradeció el director- Señor Potter, señorita Turner, ustedes quédense unos minutos. En seguida vuelvo.

Los dos chicos asintieron mientras sus compañeros, los señores Evans y el director se alejaban.

-¡Oh Dios! Se ha dado cuenta-exclamó Katrina sentándose en una silla y tapando su rostro con las manos- ¿Qué le vamos a decir?

Si, habían mentido. Claro que sabían el motivo por el que Lily no asistía a clase. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde lo ocurrido en la fábrica y la joven Evans no había conseguido superarlo. Se pasaba todo el día en su habitación encerrada, pensativa, siempre mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio. Había dejado prácticamente de comer y apenas dormía. No quería hablar con nadie, salvo con James y Katrina y conforme pasaban los días sus padres estaban más preocupados. En muchas ocasiones, ambos jóvenes habían tenido el impulso de contarlo todo pero no querían faltar a su promesa. Querían ayudarla, pero no sabían bien como.

-En primer lugar cálmate-exigió el chico- Y como segundo no le vamos a decir nada. Con la que si que tenemos que hablar es con Lily.

**SsSsSsS**

-Si, yo también estoy preocupada-confesó Ruth- ¿Crees que será por lo de Nathaza?

-No me extrañaría-murmuró Cassidy- Desde que esa lagarta confirmó el rumor, está en boca de todos.

Tras su ruptura con James, Nathaza y sus amigas habían lanzado un supuesto rumor con tal de que su imagen no se viera afectada por su infidelidad con David. Le constaba que si los estudiantes averiguaban la verdad, su popularidad caería en picado y no estaba dispuesta a que ocurriese eso, así que había variado un poco las cosas. Ante los demás, Nathaza tan solo era una bonita joven que había sido engañada por su novio con una amiga de la infancia, exactamente Lily Evans.

-Hasta en la revista del instituto-añadió Cassidy señalando a un póster que mostraba la portada de la nueva edición de la revista del centro- Y en portada.

-¡Cassy!-llamó Mark mientras corría hacia ellas- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro-respondió la joven Koster algo sorprendida-

-Eh… os espero en clase-se despidió Ruth antes de alejarse con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro-

Cassidy bufó resignada ante la sonrisa de su amiga y miro a Mark que buscaba algo en su mochila.

-Aquí está-dijo sacando dos papelitos de uno de los bolsillos - Dos entradas para el estreno de esta semana, exactamente mañana. ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Oh!-murmuró la chica con un semblante triste-

-¿Oh? ¿Tan solo dices eso?-preguntó el joven Conelly algo molesto- No esperaba que te pusieras a saltar de la alegría, pero esperaba que dijeras algo más que un "oh".

-Es que… ya he quedado con… Ian –explicó la chica sonrojada y preocupada por la reacción que pudiera tener su ex novio- Lo siento.

Mark asintió, guardó las entradas en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dispuso a marcharse, pero cuando tan solo había dado un par de pasos se giró y miró a Cassy enfadado.

-Me pides tiempo-comenzó- Dices que necesitas pensártelo, pero no dejas de ir con Ian de un lado para otro. Para mí que ya lo tienes suficientemente claro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Cassidy dolida por las palabras de su amigo-

-Que es evidente que te gusta más él-respondió antes de alejarse dejando a la chica sola y sumergida en sus pensamientos-

**SsSsSsS**

-Siéntense-pidió el amable director señalando dos sillas que estaban en frente de su escritorio- ¿Quieren algún caramelo de limón?

Los dos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza mientras el hombre cogía uno de los caramelos que había en un cuenco sobre el escritorio.

-Yo si… son mis favoritos- Dumbledore sonrió para posteriormente sentarse en su cómoda silla de despacho- Pero decidme, ¿Cómo les ha ido el curso?

-No podemos quejarnos-respondió Katrina- Sobre todo James, sus calificaciones son de las más altas del instituto.

-Lo se, conozco al señor Potter y a sus amigos muy bien-confesó el director con aire divertido- Suelen visitar mi despacho muy a menudo.

-Lo olvidaba-admitió la joven Turner- Siempre está metido en líos.

-Bueno, pero es divertido –dijo Albus sorprendiendo mucho a la chica- Me río mucho con ellos aunque… hoy el señor Potter está muy callado.

James levantó el rostro y sonrió. Sin duda a ese hombre no se le escapaba una.

-¿Es por la señorita Evans?-preguntó el directo lo más sutilmente posible-

-Eh… no- se apresuró a contestar Katrina- Es el estrés de los últimos exámenes que lo tiene un poco atontado.

-Ya entiendo- dijo Dumbledore masajeándose la barbilla- ¿Sólo eso?

-Profesor, no sabemos nada sobre Lily si es eso lo que quiere averiguar-cortó James- No sabemos nada en absoluto.

-Oh, esta bien, esta bien- dijo Dumbledore mientras les señalaba el cuenco de caramelos- ¿Seguro que no quieren uno?

**SsSsSsS**

Hacía unos minutos que había sonado la campana dando por terminadas las clases hasta el próximo día. Nick recogía sus cosas cuando Mark se acercó a él para dejar dos entradas sobre la mesa del joven Kelly.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó Nick con una pícara sonrisa- ¿Me estás proponiendo una cita?

-No seas idiota-respondió Mark un poco molesto- Son para el estreno de mañana y una excusa perfecta para que Marian y tú salgáis solos.

- Vaya, gracias-dijo Nick guardando las entradas- Pero podrías quedártelas e invitar a Cassy.

-Ha… quedado con Ian-se limitó responder Mark- Está claro que lo prefiere a él.

-Ya entiendo-murmuró el joven Kelly dándole una palmadita amistosa en la espalda- Pero no te preocupes, será por mujeres… además, cualquier chica estaría dispuesta a salir contigo.

-Tienes razón-corroboró Mark, con cierta satisfacción reflejada en su rostro-

Mark miró a su amigo con una sonrisa que asustó un poco a Nick. Sin ligar a dudas, su amigo tramaba algo.

**SsSsSsS**

Colocó una de sus manos sobre la de la señora Evans y sonrió. Sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando al ver ha su hija pequeña en ese estado, y se sentían muy culpables por no poder hacer más por ella. Simplemente podían prepararle una tila y decirle meras palabras de consuelo.

-No se preocupe señora Evans, Lily tan solo está un poco deprimida-dijo Katrina, intentando tranquilizar a la mujer- Déle un poco de tiempo. Ya verá como se le pasa.

-He estado hablando con un especialista en estos casos-explicó la madre de Lily mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo- Le he pedido cita para la semana que viene.

Katrina miró a James unos instantes y este tan solo pudo devolverle la mirada. No sabían que decir, pero lo único de lo que estaban convencidos es que debían hacer algo antes de que la situación fuera a peor.

-Aquí tiene-dijo el joven Potter dándole la tila recién preparada a la señora Evans- Cuidado, está muy caliente.

-Gracias-respondió la aludida con una sincera sonrisa- De verdad que no se como os puedo agradecer todo vuestro apoyo. No solo conmigo y con mi esposo, sino también con Lily. Me alegro de que seáis sus amigos.

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer-comentó James a lo que la joven Turner tan solo pudo asentir- ¿Cree que podremos verla?

-Desde luego- contestó la mujer- Os puedo asegurar que sois los únicos con los que quiere hablar.

Salieron de la cocina y siguieron a la señora Evans hasta el dormitorio de Lily. Tras darles de nuevo las gracias, la mujer se alejó mientras ellos entraban a la habitación de Lily con paso cauteloso.

Como siempre durante esas semanas estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana pero a ningún sitio en particular. Pensativa. Estaba más delgada, su cabello estaba enredado y había perdido todo su brillo, y sus ojos…

-¿Lily?-probó Katrina, acercándose a ella- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Sucia- se limitó a responder la pelirroja, sin ni si quiera mirar a los recién llegados-

-Eh… te hemos traído los apuntes-siguió la joven Turner algo desconcertada con la respuesta de su amiga- Aunque entiendo que no tengas ganas de estudiar.

La habitación quedó en un profundo silencio. Katrina miró a James esperando una intervención por parte del chico, intervención que no llegó.

-En clase te echamos mucho de menos-comentó Katrina sentándose sobre la cama- ¿Cuándo piensas volver?

-No voy a volver-respondió Lily- Quiero volver a Francia.

Sus dos amigos no pudieron evitar mostrar sorpresa. Entendían que la chica no quisiera encontrarse con David o Nathaza ¿Pero marcharse?

-¡¿Qué!-exclamó la joven Turner levantándose de donde había estado sentada- ¡No estarás hablando en serio! ¡No puedes irte!

-Claro que si-contradijo la pelirroja- No quiero quedarme aquí. Nunca debería haber vuelto.

Katrina la miró dolida y salió de la habitación con los ojos ligeramente cristalinos. Sabía que Lily no era conciente de lo que hacia o decía, pero a la joven Turner la situación ya la sobrepasaba.

Con la salida de Katrina, James volvió a la realidad. Desde que había entrado a la habitación había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos, ido. Ver a Lily en esas condiciones, tan triste, decaída, tan… poco Lily, había supuesto un fuerte shock para él.

Se acercó a ella e, instintivamente, le acarició la espalda, sobresaltándola. Era la primera vez, después de varios días, que alguien la tocaba y mucho menos con esa delicadeza con la que lo hacía él.

-No quiero que te vayas-confesó el chico- No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué debería quedarme?-preguntó la joven en un murmullo-

-Por la gente que está aquí y que te quiere-respondió James- Katrina, los chicos… yo.

-No, vosotros no me queréis-negó la chica, aunque no parecía ser conciente de lo que decía- Lo hacéis por lástima, os doy lástima.

James dejó de acariciarla bruscamente y se alejó de ella indignado. Cogió sus cosas y, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se giró para mirarla. Ella seguía mirando por la ventana, inalterable como siempre.

Con paso decidido se acercó a ella y, tras cogerla por los hombros, la giró quedando el uno frente al otro. La chica lo miraba asustada pero él no se inmuto. Estaba arto de la situación, ¡debía hacerla reacciona!

-¡¿Lástima! ¡¿Eso crees que es lo que sentimos por ti!-exclamó James mientras la zarandeaba- ¡Lo que me das es pena! Eres una cobarde… ¡huyes de tus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos!

-James…-murmuró Lily mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro-

-¡Te encierras en tu habitación y te niegas a comer! ¿Así es como piensas arreglar las cosas?-preguntó el chico mirando fijamente a los ojos de la joven- David sigue haciendo su vida como si nada y tu, mientras, te encierras entre cuatro paredes como si hubieses echo algo malo. ¡Es él el que tendría que estar arrepentido, no tú!

-Cállate, por favor-rogó la joven, bajando la mirada-

-¡Mírame a los ojos! –ordenó James mientras con una de sus manos agarraba la barbilla de la pelirroja- No pienso callarme porque te quiero, y si no piensas luchar por ti misma ¡yo lo haré por los dos! No estoy dispuesto a que eches tu vida a perder por culpa de un imbecil.

Lily le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico. James tan solo pudo acariciar el cabello de la joven mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No se si voy a ser capaz… -murmuró la joven Evans levantando el rostro-

-Claro que si-afirmó James sonriendo a la chica- Lily no estás sola, cuentas con el apoyo de todos los que te quieren. Tan solo tienes que dar tu el primer paso.

**SsSsSsS**

Metió la llave en la cerradura del buzón y lo abrió para después coger un par de cartas que dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Abrió la nevera y sacó algo para picar. Pero una de las cartas le llamó la atención. Era un sobre normal pero decorado con corazones y flores ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? Se acercó a la mesa y cogió la carta que, curiosamente, era para él.

-Julie-murmuró Remus con una sonrisa- Cómo no.

_Querido Remusin: _

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal van las cosas por allí? No hace ni dos semanas que he vuelto y ya te echo de menos. La verdad es que te escribo para informarte que estoy haciendo huelga contra mis padres y no te extrañe que me escape de casa. ¿Te puedes creer que quieren meterme a trabajar este verano? Dicen que no se administrar bien el dinero y que lo gasto siempre tontamente. ¿Yo? ¿Comprar ropa es gastar el dinero tontamente? ¿Qué quieren que haga si todos los viernes traen algo nuevo a mi tienda favorita? En fin, padres. Espero que estéis todos bien y escríbeme ¿vale?_

_Muchos besos._

_Julie_

Estaba claro que esa chica no cambiaría nunca. Amplió más su sonrisa y dejó la carta sobre la mesa antes de ir a preparase la comida. Sus padres no venían a comer ese día a casa y debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo al lugar donde había quedado con Sirius.

**SsSsSsS**

Entró a su casa con un hambre voraz y dispuesto a dejar la nevera vacía en cuanto dejase las cosas en su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Pero algo poco habitual llamó la atención de Sirius.

-¿La puerta del salón cerrada?-murmuró extrañado-

Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba en el junto con sus padres.

-¿Andrómeda?-dijo el joven Black en forma de saludo- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Sirius!-exclamó la mujer levantándose del sillón para después abrazar al chico- ¡Oh! Sirius, es horrible.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el merodeador muy preocupado, al ver como numerosas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de su prima-

-Tú tío Alphard ha… fallecido-informó la señora Black con un semblante serio- Mañana será el funeral.

Las piernas le flaquearon y tuvo que sentarse en el sillón más próximo, seguido por su prima. El rostro de Sirius estaba pálido. Miró a cada uno de los presentes esperando que le dijesen que era una broma de mal gusto, pero no podía engañarse. Sabía que de un momento a otro pasaría, era cuestión de tiempo.

**SsSsSsS**

Oían el ruido que producía cada uno de los peldaños de la escalera al ser pisados, pero ninguna de las dos se giró hasta que James carraspeó intentando llamar su atención. Se giraron con brusquedad y, sorprendidas, encontraron a una sonriente Lily al lado de la escalera.

-¡Lily!-exclamó la señora Evans antes de estrechar a su hija entre sus brazos-

-Mamá-murmuró la chica abrazando a la mujer- Perdóname por favor, siento haberte preocupado. Pero es que…

-Shhh… -la silenció su madre- Eso no importa ahora. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-La verdad… tengo un poco de hambre-confesó avergonzada-

-¡Entonces no se hable más! –Exclamó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción antes de entrar a la cocina- Pienso hacer tu plato favorito. Y vosotros chicos, estáis invitados ¡Y no admito un no por respuesta!

Lily rió, pero su risa no tardó en apagarse al fijarse en su mejor amiga. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Entonces no vuelves a Francia? –preguntó Katrina mirando a la pelirroja-

-¿Y dejar que te diviertas tu sola?-se limitó a responder Lily- Creo que no.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron y James no pudo evitar suspirar resignado antes de unirse al abrazo.

-Estoy a falta de cariño-se excusó el joven Potter antes de ser abrazado por sus dos amigas-

-Por cierto Lil, espero que no hayas echo planes para esta tarde-dijo Katrina ante la extrañada mirada de su amiga- Sin ánimo de ofender, necesitas un arreglo urgentemente. Estás un poco desaliñada.

-¡¿Qué!-exclamó la pelirroja-

-Tranquila mujer, que estás con la mejor estilista de todo Londres-dijo la joven Turner algo molesta por la incomprensión de sus amigos- Yo.

**SsSsSsS**

Se guardó la cartera en el bolsillo del pantalón dispuesto a salir de la casa para ir a su encuentro con Sirius, pero no había alcanzado a tocar la manivela de la puerta cuando el teléfono de la casa Lupin sonó.

-¿Quién?-

_-¡Remus! Perdona pero no voy a poder ir-informó Sirius en un murmullo apenas audible- Mi tío a muerto. _

-Sirius yo… lo siento mucho-contestó el joven Lupin sin saber muy bien que decir- Cualquier cosa que necesites…

_-Gracias-respondió el aludido-_

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Mi pelo! ¡Mi adorable e inigualable pelo!-repitió James entre lamentos- No se como me he dejado convencer.

-Anda no exageres, que ya te hacía falta un buen corte-dijo Lily con una amplia sonrisa- -Aunque para lo que ha servido…-Opinó Katrina no muy convencida- Tu pelo es indomable, parece que ni te lo hayas cortado.

-Made in Potter, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-comentó James con una pícara sonrisa- Somos únicos, inigualables, inconfundibles…

-Y por eso todos quieren uno ¿no?-se burló la joven Turner algo exasperada- Coge las bolsas y calla.

Katrina le pasó todas las bolsas al chico antes de correr hacia la nueva tienda de mascotas que habían puesto en el centro comercial. Sus dos amigos negaron con la cabeza en muestra de resignación y rieron.

-Por cierto Lil…-comenzó James antes de sacar un pequeño sobrecito de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón- Lo he comprado mientras vosotras entrabais a… bueno, a comprar lencería.

El joven Potter no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero Lily ni si quiera lo notó. Miraba el sobre que el chico le ofrecía entre sorprendida y extrañada.

-¿Para mi?-preguntó no muy convencida antes de cogerlo-

-Claro-respondió el merodeador con una sonrisa-¿Pero a que esperas? Ábrelo.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa algo turbada y comenzó a abrir el pequeño sobrecito antes de sacar una preciosa cadena de el. Era muy sencilla, de plata y con una bonita flor plateada con una perla en el centro del mismo color que los ojos de Lily, verde esmeralda.

-Es preciosa-murmuró la pelirroja sin saber muy bien que decir- Me encanta James, de verdad. Podrías…

El joven Potter asintió y, tras dejar las bolsas en el suelo, se acercó un poco más a la chica. Lily apartó con delicadeza el pelo mientras James, con manos temblorosas, rodeaba el cuello de la pelirroja con la cadena antes de asegurar el cierre.

-Si no te gusta…-dijo James antes de ser silenciado por una radiante Lily-

-Calla, ¡Es maravillosa!-exclamó la joven mientras acariciaba la cadena que ahora lucía en su cuello- No pienso quitármela. Además…

Pero James no supo lo que la chica iba a añadir. La sonrisa de Lily había desaparecido y sus ojos volvían ha estar cristalinos.

La joven Evans apretó la cadena contra su pecho mientras bajaba la mirada. Se sentía más tonta que nunca. De nuevo había recordado lo ocurrido en la fábrica casi dos semanas atrás y el final de la bonita cadena que David le había regalado por San Valentín.

**Flash Back**

Subió las escaleras de su casa que daban al segundo piso antes de encerrarse en el baño. Se apoyó en el lavabo y miro el reflejo que formaba el espejo. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, del moño que se había hecho en el pelo habían escapado varias mechas, mientras que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Sin lugar a dudas tenía un aspecto deplorable pero en esos momentos no le importaba.

Abrió el grifo y se lavo la cara antes de desprenderse de esa camisa que le traía tan malos recuerdos. Pero algo llamó su atención, exactamente la cadena que David le había regalado por San Valentín y que aún llevaba alrededor de su cuello. De un fuerte tirón consiguió arrancársela dejando ciertas marcas rojizas en su cuello adolorido. Con paso decidido, y aún con la cadena en la mano, abrió la tapadera del retrete para posteriormente lanzarla y tirar de la cadena. No quería nada suyo, absolutamente nada, y mucho menos muestras de amor falsas.

-Mentiroso-murmuró-

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó James con un deje de preocupación reflejado en la voz- Estás pálida.

-Eh… si, no te preocupes- respondió Lily con una triste sonrisa- Estaba recordando cosas, no es nada.

-¿Segura?-insistió el joven Potter con desconfianza-

-Que si-repitió la chica antes de reír- Gracias por preocuparte.

James hizo un gracioso gesto con la mano restándole importancia pero en esta ocasión a Lily no se le pasó por alto el sonrojo de las mejillas del merodeador. Eso le hizo recordar algo que había querido preguntarle durante toda la tarde, algo que había dicho el chico esa mañana en la habitación, algo que no dejaba de rondar por la cabeza de la pelirroja…

-Por cierto James, me gustaría preguntarte algo-comenzó Lily captando toda la atención del joven- ¿Por qué has dicho esta mañana que…?

-¡Vamos chicos! –exclamó Katrina interrumpiendo la conversación y arrastrando a los dos jóvenes a la planta de arriba- Me muero de hambre, vamos a tomar algo.

James miró a Lily interrogativo pero esta negó con la cabeza y sonrió quitándole importancia a la cuestión. Quizás era mejor no preguntarle nada por el momento.

Subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a una de las cafeterías que había en el centro comercial, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Katrina paró en seco sobresaltando a sus acompañantes.

-¿Sabéis lo que os digo? Que se me han quitado las ganas-anunció con una sonrisa nerviosa- Es mejor que nos vallamos ya, se está haciendo tarde.

-¿No decías que te estabas muriendo de hambre?-preguntó Lily entre risas-

-Ya me conoces, puedo ser un poco exagerada-respondió la joven Turner bajando de nuevo las escaleras- Sobreviviré.

Sus amigos se miraron de nuevo entre ellos y siguieron a la chica extrañados por su actitud, sobre todo cuando volvió a subir las escaleras excusándose de que tenía que ir al servicio.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó James viendo como su amiga se alejaba-

-No se, bajemos –contestó Lily encogiéndose de hombros-

**SsSsSsS**

Tras asegurarse de que sus amigos la habían perdido de vista, se dirigió a la cafetería donde pensaban merendar y se acercó a una de las mesas sintiendo como la sangre le hervía.

-Cerdo-murmuró la chica deteniéndose delante de un joven que le sonreía con suficiencia-

-¡Katy! ¡Que sorpresa más agradable!-exclamó David levantándose de donde hasta el momento había permanecido sentado- ¿Qué tal estás, guapa?

-Intentando controlar las ganas que tengo de matarte-contestó la joven Turner mirando al chico con un profundo odio-¡Me das asco!

Los amigos de David rieron y el joven solo pudo ampliar más su sonrisa consiguiendo enfadar más a Katrina, si eso ya era posible.

-¿Quién es, David?-preguntó una de sus acompañantes de forma coqueta, sin duda era otro ligue del chico-

-Katrina Turner-contestó el aludido- La mejor amiga de la santita de mi ex.

Con esas últimas palabras, David consiguió acabar con la paciencia de la joven Turner. Se acercó más a él para posteriormente darle un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna. La sonrisa de David desapareció al instante para dar paso a una mueca de dolor acompañada por unos cuantos quejidos.

Sus amigos en seguida se levantaron para ayudarle pero Katrina no les dejo acercarse. Agarró el cuello de la camisa de David consiguiendo que el rostro del chico quedase frente al suyo.

-Escúchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo-amenazó la morena- Si vuelves a acercarte a Lily vas a sentir algo más que simples cosquillas. Esto tan solo es el aperitivo así que más te vale que no nos encontremos tú y yo solos algún día.

-No eres más que una vulgar…-comenzó David antes de recibir un escupitajo en la cara como obsequio por parte de la chica-

-Yo de ti no terminaría esa frase-murmuró Katrina soltando al chico y empujándolo haciéndole caer bruscamente sobre la silla- Si te metes con uno de nosotros, te metes con todos. Que te quede claro eso.

Katrina se alejó ante la atenta mirada de casi todos los clientes de la cafetería pero satisfecha al saber que David no podría utilizar su "soldadito" durante varios días. Pero esto acababa de empezar, eso tan solo era el principio…

**SsSsSsS**

Lily miró las puertas del instituto durante unos instantes antes de girarse hacia sus amigos.

-No se si estoy preparada-murmuró bajando la mirada-

-Claro que si-se apresuró a decir James- Además, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo para lo que sea necesario.

La joven Evans miró al moreno y sonrió agradecida.

-Pero hay algo que deberíamos comentarte-intervino Katrina, dubitativa- Nathaza… bueno, las perfectas lanzaron un rumor sobre la ruptura de James con ella y… ahora todos piensas que él le fue infiel contigo.

-¡¿Cómo!-exclamó la pelirroja- ¡Esto es demasiado!

-Tranquila, para el próximo curso ni se acordarán –dijo James pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Lily- Así son los rumores en este instituto. En cuanto encuentre uno mejor se olvidarán de esto.

-Y encima abrázame, James –murmuró la joven Evans molesta-Por si quedaba alguna duda sobre la veracidad del rumor.

James rió pero no soltó a la chica mientras Katrina miraba la escena con suspicacia.

-No seas cruel, déjame presumir de supuesta novia –respondió el merodeador mientras los tres jóvenes se encaminaban hacia la clase-

Al entrar al aula muchos se giraron para mirarla, incluidas las cuatro perfectas. Lily pasó entre las mesas sin mirar a nadie y se dirigió hacia sus amigos que la recibieron con efusividad.

-¡Te hemos echado de menos!-exclamó Ruth abrazando a la pelirroja- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Muy bien- respondió Lily con una amplia sonrisa- Dispuesta a ponerme al tanto con las clases.

-Lo que queda de clases, querrás decir-corrigió Cassidy- ¡Afortunadamente la semana que viene ya nos dan las vacaciones!

-Pero hasta entonces… siéntese señorita Koster-dijo la profesora McGonagall como saludo, entrando a la clase- Me alegra verla señorita Evans.

-Gracias profesora- dijo Lily antes de sacar el libro de Biología-

La profesora se sentó en la silla mientras los alumnos sacaban el material. McGonagall comenzó a pasar lista, pero no tardo en detenerse en uno de los nombres.

-Sirius Black-llamó- ¿Alguien sabe que le ocurre?

James miró a sus amigos desconcertado pero al parecer Remus si que sabía lo que le ocurría a su mejor amigo.

-Ayer falleció un pariente de Sirius-informó el joven Lupin ante la sorpresa del resto- Hoy era el entierro.

-¡¿Qué!-exclamó James- ¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho?

-No habría nadie en tu casa cuando llamó- dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros-

-¡Ya es suficiente!-gritó McGonagall antes de volver a su tono habitual- En ese caso, ya hablaré con el señor Black personalmente.

Katrina miró a Lily preocupada, pero ésta tan solo pudo murmurar palabras de consuelo que no surtieron ningún efecto en su amiga. La verdad es que la morena estaba preocupada por Sirius, muy preocupada.

-Bueno, un Black más un Black menos ¿Qué importa eso?-murmuró Tom tras ellas- Lo que importa es que mi gatita ya está de vuelta.

-Si, que desgracia que no haya sido el mismo Black el que está bajo tierra en estos momentos –comentó Jhon con una sonrisa-

Katrina se giró con brusquedad y miró al chico con un profundo odio, la misma sensación que había sentido al tener a David el día anterior frente a frente.

-Sería un alivio para todos ¿A que si?-continuó Jhon ante las risas de sus amigos- Tan solo es un imbecil ¿Verdad Katy?

Katrina se levantó del asiento ante la mirada asombrada de todos y le dio un fuerte bofetada al joven, bofetada que le había dejado la mejilla totalmente roja.

- Jamás vuelvas a insultar a Sirius ¡¿Te queda claro!-gritó-

-¡Señorita Turner!-exclamó la profesora McGonagall levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la chica- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Nada, nosotros estábamos atendiendo a la clase cuando Katrina se ha levantado y le ha golpeado-mintió Tom- Sin motivo alguno.

-¡Serás mentiroso!-exclamó Lily indignada- Profesora, Katrina…

-Déjalo Lily-cortó la joven Turner- No pierdas el tiempo.

-Señorita Turner, vaya inmediatamente al despacho del director-ordenó McGonagall mirándola de manera desaprobadora y, en cierta forma, también decepcionada-

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Date prisa Sirius!-ordenó la señora Black golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su hijo- ¡Ni si quiera al funeral de tu tío eres capaz de llegar puntual!

Sirius apretaba la mandíbula intentando contenerse mientras terminaba de prepararse. Salvo la camisa, que era blanca, iba de negro completamente. Suspiró resignado y salió de la habitación antes de dirigirse al salón donde se encontraban sus padres y hermano.

-Por fin bajas-dijo su madre levantándose del sillón- Nos hubiésemos ido sin ti, pero el entierro es el de uno de los renegados Black ¡Una vergüenza para la familia y el apellido! Al igual que tú, así que debes estar presente.

-¿Ni si quiera eres capaz de respetar a los muertos?-dijo Sirius mirando a la mujer con una profunda antipatía- Él ha detestado ser un Black toda su vida, por eso se marchó y ojalá que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo. ¡Le admiro por ello!

Pero antes que Sirius pudiera terminar, su madre le había dado una bofetada. Sirius se palpó la mejilla inconscientemente comprobando que le sangraba debido a un roce con uno de los anillos de su madre. Régulus sonreía mientras el señor Black seguía mirando el suelo sin intervenir.

-Por encima de cualquier cosa eres un Black, y jamás podrás huir de eso-dijo la mujer con una mirada dura y sin el menor sentimiento antes de salir de la habitación-

Aún con la mano sobre su mejilla siguió a la mujer con la mirada. Tenía razón, era un Black y jamás podría olvidarlo.

**SsSsSsS**

-Comienzo a pensar que siente cierta atracción por mi despacho-comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa-

"Mientras no piense que es por él…" pensó la chica cruzándose de piernas-

-O a lo mejor es por mi… -continuó el hombre, y ante el asombro de Katrina estalló en sonoras carcajadas- ¿Un caramelo de limón?

Más por no hacerle el feo al director que por ganas, cogió un caramelo del cuenco y se lo echó a la boca tras murmurar un tímido "Gracias". Él director la miró fijamente durante unos instantes, instantes que a la chica le parecieron una eternidad, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Golpear a un compañero… no es propio de usted-murmuró-

-Quizás… estoy demasiado nerviosa-respondió Katrina bajando la mirada- No estoy pasando una buena racha que digamos y mis padres… bueno, a finales de este mes hace siete años que murieron.¡Les echo mucho de menos!

Katrina no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y comenzó a llorar. Se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Lo cierto es que llorar era lo que había necesitado desde hacia tiempo. Tenía demasiados problemas: las notas, lo ocurrido con Lily, su relación con Kevin, sus padres y ahora… ahora también Sirius. Debía sacarse al joven Black de la cabeza fuese como fuese.

-Deshóguese si es lo que necesita-dijo Dumbledore mirando a la chica con cariño- Por esta vez no la castigaré, pero que no salga de esta habitación.

Katrina se frotó los ojos con las manos y sonrió agradecida.

-Además, no sería justo-comentó el director- Después de todo eres una de nuestras mejores alumnas, y no me refiero solo académicamente.

-Gracias-contestó Katrina antes de coger el cuenco de los famosos caramelos- Y esto por todas las veces que me ha ofrecido.

Katrina cogió varios caramelos y salió del despacho ante las estruendosas carcajadas de su director. Cerró la puerta y sonrió apoyada sobre ella. Después de todo, quizás esa conversación si que le había servido de algo.

-Me olvidaré de Sirius- murmuró- Aunque sea lo último que haga.

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Corred diez minutos alrededor de la pista!-exclamó la profesora Hooch- ¡Y a paso ligero!

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a correr mientras la profesora los supervisa con una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción.

Mark disminuyó un poco el paso hasta quedar al lado de Ruth que corría acompañada por otra chica, chica que sonrió de forma coqueta al percatarse de la presencia del joven Conelly.

-Oye Becky, ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?-preguntó Mark ante la sorpresa de ambas chicas-

-No-respondió la aludida con una radiante sonrisa- ¿Por qué?

-Porque me encantaría invitarte a algún sitio –respondió Mark ante la mirada molesta de la joven Halliwell- Si tú quieres por supuesto.

-¡Claro!-exclamó Becky acariciándose el pelo con nerviosismo- ¿A que hora quedamos?

-Mejor eso lo hablamos después ¿vale?-preguntó Mark antes de recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la chica-

Tras despedirse, Becky aceleró el paso dejando a los dos amigos solos. Sin lugar a dudas debía informar de todo eso a sus amigas. ¡Iba a salir con Mark Conelly!

-Pensaba a que aún te gustaba Cassidy –dijo Ruth muy molesta-

-Y me gusta-contestó-

-¿Entonces por que sales con otras?-preguntó la chica con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada-

-No se, no tiene nada de malo ¿no?-respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Además, ella va a salir esta tarde con Ian. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer yo lo mismo?

Ruth no contestó y siguió corriendo sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Por cierto, ¿Podrías recomendar algún sitio donde llevar a Becky?-preguntó Mark-Podría llevarla al nuevo pub que han abierto, tiene buena fama.

-Yo de ti no lo haría-dijo Ruth ante la mirada perspicaz de su amigo- Ahí es donde van a ir Ian y Cassidy esta tarde.

Ruth aceleró el paso, alejándose de un sonriente Mark. Por fin sabía el dato que le faltaba. Ahora todo dependía de la suerte.

-Va a ser una tarde… interesante-murmuró el joven Conelly para si-

**SsSsSsS**

Sirius miraba a cada uno de sus familiares sintiéndose más desplazado que de costumbre. Tras el entierro toda la familia Black, salvo Andrómeda, se había reunido en la casa de Sirius para entablar una de sus bonitas conversaciones familiares.

Sirius bufó resignado he hizo el ademán de levantarse del sillón donde había permanecido sentado, pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

-Hola primito-susurró una voz cerca de su oído-

Sirius se giró con brusquedad para encontrase con la sonrisa de Bellatrix y la repelente mirada de Narcisa.

-Dejadme en paz-dijo Sirius antes de volver a girarse-

-No seas desagradable-murmuró Narcisa- En cima que venimos a hacerte compañía…

-Déjalo Cissy –cortó su hermana- Está claro que prefiere la compañía de la huerfanita antes que la de los de su propia sangre.

Sirius apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando contenerse, mientras las dos hermanas se alejaban. Pero no habían dado más que un par de pasos cuando Bellatrix se giró.

-Por cierto, vamos a comer ya-infirmó antes de alejarse-

El joven Black apoyó la cabeza en el sillón y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos antes de levantarse y seguir a sus primas hasta la mesa.

Cuando Sirius entró al salón todos los miembros de la familia estaban sentados, tan solo había una silla vacía cerca de su padre, silla que él debía ocupar como primogénito de uno de los Black más destacados. Se sentó segundos antes de que Kreacher, el mayordomo de la casa, comenzase a servil la comida.

Comenzó a comer en silencio, intentando ignorar los comentarios despectivos que hacían hacia los señores Tonks, la hija de ambos, el recién fallecido y hacia él mismo. Pero no tardó en intervenir indignado.

-¡Callaos ya! –ordenó levantándose y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa-

-¡Sirius siéntate!-exclamó su madre de forma autoritaria- Te lo ordeno.

-¡No! -respondió antes de salir de la habitación- No pienso obedecer a una persona que se legra de la muerte de mi tío.

La señora Black se levantó y siguió a su hijo hasta el recibidor. Sirius ni si quiera la miró, tan solo se limitó a coger las llaves antes de acercarse a la puerta.

-Si cruzas esa puerta, no vas a necesitarlas-amenazó la mujer- Si entras al salón y vuelves a sentarte, estoy dispuesta a olvidar lo que ha pasado. Pero si te vas serás tu el que tenga que olvidar que tiene una familia.

Sirius levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la de su madre. La de ella mostraba profunda frialdad, la de él decepción. Miró las llaves durante unos segundos antes de lanzarlas a los pies de la mujer.

-Renunció-dijo finalmente- Renuncio a la familia, renuncio al apellido, ¡renuncio a todo lo que tenga que ver con vosotros! A partir de ahora seré Sirius, solo eso.

-Te lo advierto, si das un paso más acarrea solo con las consecuencias-dijo la mujer- Despídete de los privilegios de ser uno de nosotros.

Sirius agarró la manivela con delicadeza y sonrió.

-En realidad, yo nunca he sido uno de vosotros-murmuró antes de salir de la casa-

**SsSsSsS**

Guardó los libros y salió del aula. Lo tenía muy claro: no volvería a ofrecerle su ayuda a un profesor auque su asignatura dependiera de ello. Por su culpa hacia más de diez minutos que había tocado la sirena y el instituto estaba completamente vacío. O eso creía Remus.

Se encaminaba hacia la salida cuando unos sollozos desde una de las aulas le hizo detenerse. Dudo durante unos segundos pero al final decidió acercarse. La puerta estaba entreabierta y con sigilo consiguió entrar en el aula, pero jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza encontrarla a ella allí, y mucho menos en ese estado.

-Dafne-murmuró pasando entre las mesas hasta colocarse a su lado- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La perfecta, que no se había percatado de la presencia del joven hasta que este la había llamado, levantó la cabeza antes de apresurarse en limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Muy bien-contestó altivamente- No se por qué lo dices.

-No se…quizás porque estabas llorando-respondió Remus ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la chica- Hablando en serio, ¿Que te pasa?

Dafne lo miró fijamente y durante unos instantes pensó que no soportaría por mucho tiempo las ganas de llorar. Pero debía controlarse, sino su imagen de perfecta se iría al traste.

-Nada, ¡Absolutamente nada!-exclamó la joven Brown, alterada- Soy una perfecta, mi vida es perfecta, ¡Yo no tengo problemas! ¡Nunca me equivoco!

-Dafne, nadie es perfecto-contradijo Remus- Y todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos.

-Yo no-negó la joven- Nathaza se encarga de que sea así.

Remus suspiró resignado antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

-De todos modos, si algún día necesitas desahogarte… -dijo Remus girándose unos instantes para mirarla- Puedes contar conmigo.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?-preguntó la joven Brown antes de que saliera del aula- Te recuerdo que la amistad entre "Las perfectas" y "Los merodeadores" se ha acabado.

-Es posible-afirmó encogiéndose de hombros- Pero ya sabes lo que pienso. Tú para mi no eres como ellas.

Con esas palabras Remus salió del aula dejando a una perfecta muy pensativa pero con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

**SsSsSsS**

Dejó la mochila en el sofá y se acercó al teléfono para después marcar el número de la casa de Sirius.

_-Casa Black ¿Con quien desea hablar?-contestó Kreacher al otro lado de la línea- _

-Buenas tardes,¿Puede ponerse Sirius, por favor?-preguntó James ante la atenta mirada de Katrina-

_-El señor Black no se encuentra en estos momentos-respondió el mayordomo con una cierta satisfacción en la voz- Pero le informo que el joven Black ya no se aloja aquí._

-¡¿Cómo!-exclamó James muy sorprendida-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Dónde está?

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo darle mayor información al respecto –dijo Kreacher antes de colgar-_

James colgó el teléfono un poco aturdido mientras su amiga esperaba una respuesta impaciente.

-¿Y bien?-apremió Katrina-

-Sirius no… bueno, no tengo ni idea donde está-contestó el joven Potter- Lo único que se es que al parecer ya no vive con los Black.

**SsSsSsS**

-La película ha estado fantástica –comentó Marian sentándose en una de las mesas de la pizzería del Centro Comercial- Gracias por haberme invitado.

-En realidad ha sido Mark-aclaró Nick un poco avergonzado- Pensaba salir con Cassy pero ella… bueno, ya había quedado.

-Entiendo-murmuró la chica sabiendo exactamente a que se refería el rubio-

-Pero para compensar, te invito yo a merendar-añadió el joven Kelly con una sonrisa- Mientras que vienen a tomar nota, ¿Quieres que vaya a por las bebidas?

La joven Grant asintió agradecida poco antes de que Nick se alejase en dirección a la barra. Pero la silla, hasta hace unos segundos de Nick, fue ocupada por otro joven, joven que miraba a la rubia con cierto deseo y picardía.

-Vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos –dijo Look con una de sus mejores sonrisas-

-¡Oh, tú otra vez! –exclamó Marian con resignación-¿Cuándo piensas dejarme en paz?

-Ahora que por fin se tu nombre creo que… nunca-respondió entre risas el chico- Al menos, claro, que aceptes salir conmigo.

Si, se había convertido en una prueba personal. Lo cierto es que hasta que no la consiguiera no pensaba parar. Tan solo había dos pegas y una de ellas ya la había superado. Debía averiguar su nombre, y eso ya lo había hecho una semana atrás.

**Flash Back**

No hacía más de cinco minutos que había sonado el timbre en el instituto Ravenclaw dando por terminadas las clases. Marian, acompañada por sus amigas, se disponía a salir del centro cuando algo la hizo detenerse, exactamente un joven alto, rubio y de ojos azules, que la observaba apoyado en la puerta del centro.

-Hola guapa-saludo acercándose a ella- Y bien, ¿Te has pensado lo de salir un día conmigo?

-No tengo nada que pensar-respondió intentando seguir su camino, pero Look había vuelto a interponerse- ¿Te importa dejarme pasar?

- Como habrás comprobado, no acepto un no por respuesta-se limitó a contestar el chico- Me basta con una noche. Te dejo que decidas la hora y el lugar.

-Que caballeroso-murmuró Marian, sarcásticamente- Mira, tan solo te diré una cosa, ¡No me interesas!

La joven Grant agarró a sus dos amigas por los brazos y las arrastró fuera del instituto ante la sorpresa de ambas y la indignación de Look.

-Mierda-murmuró-

Algo estaba fallando en su táctica. ¿Qué era? No tenía la menor idea, pero debía averiguarlo.

"Su nombre" pensó "Si, las chicas suelen darle importancia a esos detalles. Tengo que averiguarlo"

-Oye tú-llamó Look, señalando a una joven que había presenciado todo lo ocurrido- Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?-preguntó sonrojada-

-Exacto-respondió Look comenzando a desesperarse- Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre esa chica, empezando por su nombre.

-Es que yo… no se si debo decírtelo-dijo la chica bajando la mirada- No se si a ella le va a parecer buena idea.

- Bueno, no tiene porqué enterarse-dijo Look encogiéndose de hombros- Pero si una cita conmigo va a convencerte, creo que esta noche ya tenemos planes.

La joven levantó el rostro con una radiante sonrisa y dispuesta a contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre Marian Grant.

**Fin Flash Back**

Si, había tenido que salir con esa chica, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier sacrifico con tal de conseguirla. Ahora tan solo debía conquistarla, una tarea un tanto complicada.

-Marian, ¿Te está molestando?-preguntó Nick que se había acercado con las bebidas en la mano-

-¡Hombre, Kelly! ¡Que sorpresa! –exclamó Look de forma burlona- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¡Ah claro! Supongo que estás disfrutando tus últimas horas con Marian, después de todo no tardará en ser mi chica.

Nick miró al chico con dureza pero justo cuando iba a intervenir, Marian cogió una de las bebidas que el joven Kelly llevaba en las manos y la derramo lentamente en la cabeza de un sorprendido Look.

-Bueno Nick, ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Marian con una sonrisa inocente- Por cierto Look, gracias por pagar la cuenta.

Nick dejó la otra bebida sobre la mesa y se alejó junto a la joven Grant que reía alegremente. Sin ninguna duda, esa chica era dura de roer.

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina le pasó el caso a James y ambos se dirigieron decididos a la lujosa entrada de la casa Black. Tocaron la puerta y Kreacher no tardó en abrir.

-¿Qué desean?-preguntó el mayordomo, con dureza-

-Estamos buscando a Sirius-respondió James muy serio, cosa poco habitual en él-

-Como ya le dije, el joven Black no se aloja ya aquí-repitió Kreacher apretando los labios- Así que si no se les ofrece nada más…

El hombre hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta pero Katrina no lo permitió. Empujó al mayordomo apartándolo de su camino y entró en la casa antes de dirigirse al comedor, lugar donde se encontraban reunidos el resto de la familia Black.

-Buenas tarde-saludó Katrina más por cortesía que por otra cosa- Estamos buscando a Sirius ¿Saben donde está?

Los aludidos la miraron sorprendidos antes de fulminar a ambos jóvenes con la mirada.

-No conocemos a ningún Sirius- se limitó a responder la señora Black-

-Yo creo que sí- contradijo la joven Turner cogiendo una de las sillas y sentándose frente a la mujer- Permítame que se lo recuerdo. Un chico de diecisiete años, alto, moreno y de ojos azules que casualmente es su hijo y al que no le ha prestado ni un poquito de atención en toda su vida.

-Yo tan solo tengo un hijo-contestó la mujer entre diente- Un hijo que es el orgullo de mi sangre y que está sentado en esta mesa.

-Por favor…-murmuró la morena con una sonrisa sarcástica-

-Katrina, déjalo- intervino James intentando contener las ganas que tenía de decirle un par de cosas a la madre de su mejor amigo- Está claro que de esta gente no podemos sacar nada.

La aludida se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, pero tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle a esa mujer como para irse sin más.

-Os diré algo –dijo Katrina girándose hacia ellos y pasando su mirada de unos a otros- Sirius es una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca y vale más que todos ustedes juntos. Yo ya sabía que erais miserables, pero jamás me imaginé que tanto.

Muchos de los miembros de la familia Black se levantaron a protestar pero la madre de Sirius les hizo callar con un gesto de su mano.

- Eres una descarada y una ilusa-contestó, acercándose a ella- Al igual que tu entupida madre. Enamorarse de Sirius…

Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos, pero ante esas palabras Katrina no supo reaccionar. James se acercó a ella y, agarrándola del brazo, la arrastró hacia la salida de la casa.

-¡¿Pero qué te crees que estabas haciendo!-exclamó James, muy molesto- ¡¿Sabes con quien te la estabas jugando! Son de las peores familias de la ciudad, si no es la peor.

-¡¿Y qué!-encaró la chica- Yo no les tengo miedo y no pensaba dejarles que humillasen a Sirius de esa manera.

James hizo el ademán de protestar pero tan solo pudo suspirar resignado. Lo más importante ahora era encontrar a Sirius.

-Tendríamos que separarnos e ir a los sitios donde podría estar Sirius- dijo el joven Potter, cambiando de tema- Llamaré a los chicos y a Lily, cuantos más seamos mejor.

-Tienes razón-corroboró Katrina antes de taparse la cara con las manos- ¡Mierda! Había quedado con Kevin. Bueno, da igual, lo llamo y le digo que no puedo.

-No, no es necesario-negó James, mientras se ponía el casco- Con los chicos y yo es suficiente.

-Pero…-comenzó Katrina-

-Que no te preocupes-cortó el merodeador pasándole el casco- Anda, sube.

**SsSsSsS**

Miró El reloj y apresuró el paso. Eran las ocho menos veinte, ya llegaba diez minutos tarde a la cita con Ian.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Cassidy con una sonrisa-

-No importa-respondió Ian acercándose a ella con intención de besarla-

Pero Cassy consiguió reaccionar interponiendo su mano entre los labios de ambos.

-No Ian… por favor-pidió la chica bajando la mirada-

-¿Cuándo piensas decidirte? –preguntó el joven, muy molesto-

Cassidy no contestó e Ian tan solo pudo sonreír.

-Bueno, no te preocupes-contestó el chico cogiéndola del brazo y guiándola hasta el nuevo pub- De todos modos se que me vas a escoger a mi.

La joven Koster suspiró resignada haciendo reír a Ian. Entraron en el local y no pudieron evitar comprobar que, para ser tan pronto, estaba abarrotado de gente. Buscaron con la mirada una mesa donde sentarse pero algo llamo su atención, exactamente dos jóvenes que se encontraban sentados al lado de la única mesa libre.

-¡Ey chicos!-saludo Mark con una sonrisa-

-Hola-saludó Ian estrechando la mano del joven Conelly y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Becky- Que casualidad habernos encontrado ¿no?

-Y que lo digas-murmuró Cassidy con una sonrisa forzada- Quizás deberíamos irnos. Hay demasiada gente.

-Podemos sentarnos aquí- señaló Ian a la mesa de al lado-

-O con nosotros-añadió Mark- ¿Verdad Becky?

La joven asintió aunque la propuesta no había sido del todo de su agrado. Estaba deseando pasar la tarde con Mark y no le hacía ninguna gracia que Cassidy Koster, la ex del chico, estuviese en medio.

-No gracias-respondió Cassidy dejando sus cosas en la mesa de al lado- No nos gustaría interrumpir vuestra cita.

Mark sonrió para sus adentros. Todo estaba saliendo según sus planes. Cassidy estaba celosa y él podía vigilar a Ian sin levantar sospecha.

**SsSsSsS**

Besó sus labios, su barbilla… poco a poco iba descendiendo hasta su cuello mientras que con las manos acariciaba la espalda de la chica.

-Kevin…-murmuró la joven haciendo que el chico se detuviese-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el aludido separándose un poco más de ella- Si es por esto tranquila, no pensaba llegar a más.

-No, no tiene nada que ver –respondió Katrina sentándose bien en el sofá y pasando una mano por su cabello- Es que estoy preocupada.

-¿Por Sirius?-probó el joven Grant mientras su novia asentía- No te preocupes, seguro que aparece.

Kevin rodeó a la chica con sus brazos mientras esta apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Seguro que se ha ido con algún familiar –dijo el joven intentando tranquilizarla-

-No-negó Katrina- No se lleva bien con nadie, salvo con… ¡Claro! ¡Andrómeda!

La chica se levantó rápidamente, sobresaltando a su novio, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la casa.

-¡¿A dónde vas!-preguntó el joven Grant un poco molesto-

-Lo siento mucho Kevin-se disculpó la morena antes de acercarse a él para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla- Pero tengo que buscar a Sirius.

La joven hizo el ademán de alejarse pero Kevin la había agarrado de la muñeca llamando su atención.

-Entonces voy contigo-dijo antes de salir de la bonita casa Potter-

**SsSsSsS**

-Cassy, ¿Me estás escuchando?-preguntó Ian, un poco molesto-

-¿Eh? Si, si, si, por supuesto-mintió la joven-

No aguantaba más. Pese a que Ian no dejaba de hablarle, no podía evitar estar más pendiente de la mesa que ocupaban Mark y Becky que de la suya propia.

"Tan solo falta ponerle un poco de azúcar y la situación ya resultaría realmente empalagosa" pensó Cassidy volviendo a prestar atención a la mesa de al lado.

- Muchas gracias por invitarme-dijo Becky antes de acariciar la mejilla del joven Conelly- Pensaba que no tenías ningún interés en mí.

-¿Cómo no podía tenerlo?-repitió Mark, comprobando disimuladamente que la joven Koster les estuviera escuchando- Eres fantástica y muy guapa, si me permites decirlo.

Becky sonrió antes de acercar su silla un poco más a la del joven para después acariciar la pierna del chico con coquetería.

-¿Te apetece venir a mi casa esta noche?-preguntó mordiendo sensualmente su labio inferior- Estaríamos solos, tú y yo.

-Eh… claro-aceptó Mark sintiendo como la situación se le iba de las manos-

Quería darle celos a Cassidy para que se decidiera, pero había perdido completamente el control de la situación.

Cassidy se irguió sobre su silla. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de aceptar? Con paso decidido se levantó de su asiento y salió del local ante la sorpresa de los tres jóvenes, especialmente de Ian y Mark. Ian se despidió dejando un billete sobre la mesa antes de seguir a Cassidy.

-¡Eh, espera!-pidió Ian agarrándola de la muñeca y evitando que siguiese corriendo- ¿Qué te pasa? No creo ser tan mala compañía ¿O si?

Ian esperaba conseguir con eso una sonrisa de la chica, sonrisa que no llegó y que consiguió desconcertarle.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó-

-¿Sabes? Lo he decidido-dijo Cassidy pasando por alto la pregunta del chico- ¿Aún quieres salir conmigo?

Ian la miró sorprendido pero no pudo evitar sonreír antes de besar a la joven y, de ese modo, sellar el principio de una nueva relación para ambos.

**SsSsSsS**

-Os acompaño hasta la puerta-dijo Ted saliendo del salón-

Kevin se despidió de Andrómeda antes de seguir al señor Tonks hasta el recibidor, pero justo cuando Katrina iba a salir de la habitación, la mujer la llamó consiguiendo que se detuviese.

-Siéntate un momento-pidió la mujer señalando la silla que estaba frente a ella- Estás muy preocupada por Sirius ¿Verdad?

-Claro, es mi amigo-respondió la joven Turner bajando la mirada pero algo dudosa por sus palabras- Creo.

-¿Sólo eso?-comentó Andrómeda ante la sorpresa de la chica- Hace unas dos semanas Sirius estuvo aquí, quería hablar sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mi?-repitió Katrina entre molesta y extrañada- No entiendo.

La señora Tonks sonrió y abrazó a la joven con ternura. Para ella, Katrina ya formaba parte de la familia; familia formada por los tres Tonks, Sirius y, hasta el día anterior, Alphard Black.

-Eres muy importante para mi primo y te necesita, sobre todo en estos momentos-dijo Andrómeda separándose lentamente de la desconcertada joven- Te echa mucho de menos y no sabe que hacer para que le perdones por lo que te hizo.

-Así que te lo ha contado todo…-murmuró Katrina levantándose mientras caminaba por el salón, inquieta- Mira, no puedo negarte que me preocupa como este sino no habría venido, pero ya no significa nada para mí.

Andrómeda la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y Katrina tan solo pudo apartar la mirada.

-Además, estoy con Kevin y… le quiero-añadió más para si misma que para su acompañante- Si, estoy enamorada de él.

-¿Estas intentando convencerme a mi ó a ti misma? –preguntó la señora Tonks ante la sorpresa de la joven- Si te digo todo esto no es por meterme en vuestros asuntos, sino porque estoy convencida que sino arregláis las cosas ahora os arrepentiréis en el futuro.

**SsSsSsS**

_-En cuanto sepamos algo nos pondremos en contacto con usted-dijo el agente antes de colgar el teléfono- _

-Gracias y buenas noches-respondió el señor Potter colgando también el teléfono-

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-se apresuró a preguntar Lorein, muy angustiada- ¿Ya lo están buscando?

Alan asintió y abrazó a su esposa en señal de apoyo. Eran las once y media de la noche y Sirius aún no había parecido, haciendo que la angustia en la casa Potter incrementara conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo-dijo James levantándose del sillón donde había estado sentado- Tenemos que seguir buscando.

-James, hijo, lo habéis buscado durante toda la tarde sin resultado-recordó Alan bajando la mirada- Sólo podemos esperar.

-Además, con este tiempo… -añadió Lorein acercándose a la ventana y descorriendo las cortinas-

Las calles estaban prácticamente a oscuras y la lluvia no dejaba de caer ni de salpicar contra las ventanas. Según el "hombre del tiempo", eran las últimas lluvias antes de un verano muy caluroso, verano que hacia años que no se veía.

-No para de llover…-murmuró Lorein cada vez más preocupada- … y cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡Como le haya pasado algo me muero!-exclamó Katrina, ante la sorpresa de todos, poco antes de estallar en llanto-

El teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándoles de sus pensamientos. El señor Potter se acercó a la mesita y se apresuró a contestar.

_-Buenas noches, señor Potter-saludó Remus al otro lado de la línea- ¿Saben ya algo de Sirius? _

-Me temo que no, Remus-respondió Alan- La policía ya lo está buscando.

_-Ya veo-dijo Remus, decaído- En cuanto sepan algo llámenme, por favor._

Nada más colgar el teléfono, el timbre de la casa Potter sonó ante la incertidumbre de los cuatro presentes que se miraron inquietos. James se acercó con paso cauteloso a la entrada antes de abrir la puerta y comprobar quien había al otro lado, muy sorprendido.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó el joven Potter antes de abrazar a su empapado amigo-

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó el chico con una leve sonrisa en el rostro-

-Claro, claro-contestó James arrastrando a su amigo al salón, después de cerrar la puerta-

El señor y la señora Potter aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta del salón con sus pijamas ya puestos y la bata echada sobre los hombros.

-¡Hay Dios mío!-exclamó Lorein para luego acercarse a Sirius y abrazarlo-¿Estás bien?

-Estábamos muy preocupados-reprendió el señor Potter- Que sea…

-Alan, mi amor, está empapado y seguro que tiene hambre, deja que descanse y luego hablamos con él-pidió Lorein a su marido-Siéntate cerca de la chimenea, a ver si entras en calor. James trae unas mantas ¡Vamos!

-Voy-asintió el aludido para luego abandonar el salón-

-Seguro que tienes hambre-dijo la señora Potter antes de dirigirse a la cocina- Voy a prepararte algo.

Mientras Alan se ponía en contacto con la policía para informarles de la aparición de Sirius, éste no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Katrina. La joven observaba el suelo embelesada, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Inconscientemente la chica levantó el rostro, cruzando su mirada con la del merodeador. Fueron unos segundos extraños en los que las miradas de ambos mantuvieron una conexión especial, miradas que decían lo que las palabras no habían sido capaces.

Pero esa conexión no tardó en romperse. Katrina se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Sirius suspiró resignado antes de taparse con las mantas que en esos momentos James le daba.

-¿Y Katy?-preguntó el joven Potter extrañado-

-En su habitación-respondió su amigo en un leve murmullo-

James asintió pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto.

-Toma cielo, aquí tienes la cena-dijo Lorein entrando al salón con una gran bandeja entre las manos- Necesitas coger fuerzas.

-No tengo mucha hambre…-intentó excusarse el joven Black-

-Venga, un poquito-insistió la mujer- Alan, cariño, ¿Ya has hablado con la policía?

-Si, está todo solucionado-informó el señor Potter mientras se frotaba las manos- Aunque creo que no les ha hecho mucha gracia que hayas aparecido. Quizás esperaban que estuvieras metido en algún follón gordo.

-No me extraña, llevando el apellido Black… -comentó James- Por cierto, ¿Es cierto que te has ido de casa?

Sirius asintió antes de contar a los tres Potter todo lo ocurrido. Evidentemente tanto el matrimonio como el hijo de estos, estaban consternados. No entendían como una madre era capaz de tratar así a su propio hijo pese a que éste insistía que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Pero ahora no se que hacer-confesó Sirius bajando la mirada- No tengo a donde ir hasta que no sea mayor de edad.

-¡¿Cómo que no!-exclamó Lorein- Te quedas aquí, ¡Faltaba más!

-No quiero causar más molestias-dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza- Ya he abusado bastante de vuestra generosidad durante todos estos años.

-No digas más tonterías, Sirius –cortó Alan muy serio- Para nosotros eres como un hijo, y a un hijo no se le deja en la calle.

-Ahora mismo vamos a prepararte una habitación para que pases la noche y mañana iremos a comprar todo lo que necesites para que esté a tu gusto-dijo Lorein dirigiéndose a la salida- Vamos Alan.

El señor Potter sonrió a los dos jóvenes antes de seguir a su esposa fuera del salón. Sirius también sonrió y miró a su amigo agradecido.

-No se que haría sin vosotros- dijo el joven Black haciendo reír a James-

-Sin lugar a dudas, hermano, van a ser unas vacaciones interesantes- comentó el joven Potter antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas- Muy interesantes.

**Continuará…**

**Hola! ¿Que tal estáis? Espero que mucho mejor que yo. Lo siento mucho pero en esta ocasión no voy a poder contestar a los reviews como tengo costumbre, pero he sufrido una gran perdida personal y tengo los ánimos por el suelo. De verdad que procuraré que no vuelva a pasar pero en esta ocasión ha sido algo de fuerza mayor. De todas formas no descarto contestarlos en otro momento. Espero que me entendáis. **

**Sobre el capítulo, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si. Yo no lo he leído pero una amiga si y me ha dicho que le ha encantado ¿Qué opináis vosotros? Espero que igual jejeje. De todos modos hacérmelo saber mediante los reveiws, que por cierto espero recibir más que en el anterior capítulo. Lo cierto es que me quedé un poco "chafada" por que recibí muchos menos que la vez anterior (seis rr menos), así que me he esforzado muchísimo con este capítulo para ver si levantamos el anterior promedio. **

**En fin, tan solo me queda agradecer todo vuestro apoyo y muchísimas gracias por leer el fic. Y como tantas veces digo: _Si sigue adelante es gracias a vosotros._**

**Adelanto:**

**Entre los capítulos 18, 19 y 20, Sirius y Katrina comenzarán a salir jejeje. **


	18. ¿Te Importo?

**18. ¿Te importo?**

Con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y sabiendo lo que el esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, Lorein se dirigió al recibidor de su casa.

-La señorita Turner-dijo el hombre nada más la señora Potter abrir la puerta- Katrina Turner.

-Es mi ahijada-respondió la mujer orgullosa, firmando el pequeño albarán que el repartidor le ofrecía- Es el tercero esta semana. Ni si quiera cuando yo era joven recibía tantos.

El repartidor sonrió por compromiso, antes de darle el ramo de flores a Lorein y alejarse de la bonita casa Potter.

La mujer, con el ramo entre los brazos, cerró la puerta y entró al salón donde se encontraba todos los habitantes de la casa, incluido Lucky, el perro de Katrina.

-Tan puntual como siempre-comentó la señora Potter metiendo el ramo de flores en el jarrón ya con anterioridad preparado- Y para ser sincera, éste es el más bonito hasta ahora. ¿Verdad Katy?

Katrina bufó molesta ante la atenta mirada del resto, para después removerse en el sillón donde estaba sentada.

-No se por qué te molesta-dijo Lorein mirando a su ahijada sin comprender- En realidad deberías estar contenta de que tu novio sea tan detallista.

-Sería perfecto si en realidad fuera él-explotó la joven, ya harta de todas las mañanas la misma conversación-¡Pero no es Kevin quien me las regala!

Los señores Potter se miraron entre sorprendidos y extrañados, pero tanto a Sirius como a James no pareció pillarles por sorpresa.

-¿No?-cuestionó Alan, sin saber muy bien como tomarse la noticia- ¿Y entonces quien te las envía? Por que si sigue así, al final no vamos a saber donde ponerlas.

-Si fuera por mí las tiraría todas –comentó Katrina con dureza-

-Pero si no es Kevin ¿Quién?- se interesó Lorein- ¿Algún admirador secreto?

-No, claro que no-negó la joven Turner burlonamente- Tan solo son de un idota que cree que puede jugar conmigo a su antojo.

La señora Potter miró a su marido cada vez más confundida, a lo que él tan solo pudo encogerse de hombros sin entender.

-¡No está jugando contigo!-intervino Sirius, desesperado- Pero eres demasiado cabezota para entenderlo.

-¡No quiero entender a una persona que me ha humillado!-exclamó la joven, levantándose del sillón y saliendo enfurecida del comedor-

Sirius bufó molesto y agachó la mirada para no cruzarla con ninguno de los presentes. Maldecía una y otra vez el momento en el que había rechazado a Katrina. En su momento había pensado que había sido lo más corrector, pero ahora… ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Se había ido de casa, tenia un trabajo de verano y dentro de un año se graduaría. ¡Estaba madurando! ¿Por qué le costaba tanto a Katrina entender eso?

-La verdad es que no se que os pasa-comentó la señora Potter, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado- Siempre os habéis chinchado el uno al otro, pero ahora casi no os dirigís la palabra y si lo hacéis es para discutir. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Hice algo…-comenzó Sirius, antes de negar con la cabeza y sonreír tristemente- No importa. Voy a hablar con ella.

El joven Black se levantó de donde había permanecido sentando hasta el momento, y siguió a la joven por las escaleras.

**SsSsSsS**

Cogió una de las cestas que había en la entrada del supermercado y entró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, sonrojo que aumentaba cuando oía como señoras más mayores que su madre le comentaba a la de al lado "Lo gracioso que le resultaba ver a un jovencito haciendo la compra" para que después la otra murmurase "Que encanto".

Sacó la lista que le había hecho su madre y se encamino por el pasillo de los lácteos. Estaba tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató que había chocado con alguien hasta que ésta protestó.

-Lo siento-se apresuró a disculparse el merodeador- Disculpe, estaba despistado.

-¡Remus!-exclamó la joven con la que había chocado, muy sorprendida- ¡Vaya, que sorpresa! No me imaginaba que tuvieses estos hobbies.

-Muy graciosa Ruth-contestó Remus muy avergonzado- En realidad le estaba haciendo un favor a mi madre. Espero que nadie del instituto me vea hacer esto.

- No digas tonterías- protestó la aludida- A nosotras nos encanta que los chicos cooperen en casa.

El merodeador la miró con el entrecejo fruncido antes de sonreír. Debería comentárselo a sus amigos.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-recordó Remus- Desde que empezaron las vacaciones ¿no?

-Si, he estado un poco ocupada –mintió la joven, bajando la mirada- No he tenido mucho tiempo.

-¿Ocupada?-repitió el chico, extrañado- ¡Si no te ha quedado ninguna!

Ruth sonrió alagada y se encogió de hombros. No podía decirle la verdad, no por el momento.

-Al menos espero que puedas quedar esta tarde-

-Es que…-comenzó la joven-

-No acepto un no por respuesta-dijo Remus antes de alejarse por el pasillo- A las seis en el parque de siempre.

Ruth asintió y sonrió, mientras observaba al chico alejarse.

**SsSsSsS**

El señor Potter miró por donde se había ido Sirius sin comprender, pero la sonrisa perspicaz de Lorein dio a entender a su marido que si sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Detesto que lo sepas todo-comentó Alan, ante la mirada extrañada de la mujer y su hijo- Esas sonrisas las conozco muy bien.

-No se a que te refieres-mintió la señora Potter, haciéndose la despistada- Como no te des prisa, llegarás tarde a tu cita James.

-¡Que no es una cita!-exclamó el aludido, avergonzado- ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

-Ya, ya-murmuró su madre con picardía y sin poder evitar recordar el espectáculo de esa misma mañana-

**Flash Back**

Tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas, la señora Potter iba de un lado para otro recogiendo las cosas que tanto su marido como sus "tres hijos", dejaban por el medio.

"Cuando aprenderán"pensó la mujer, antes de abrir la puerta del baño fruncir el entrecejo al comprobar quien se encontraba adentro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Lorein, aún apoyada en la manivela de la puerta-

Ante un montón de cepillos y productos que aseguraban un moldeado perfecto para el cabello, se encontraba James Potter intentando arreglar su "indomable" pelo.

-¿No lo ves?-dijo el joven Potter, desesperado- ¡Peinándome! Te prometo que en cuanto encuentre a papá, lo mato.

-¿Y a que se debe esos instintos asesinos?- se interesó su madre- ¿Tienes alguna cita?

-¿Eh?¡No! ¡No es una cita!-exclamó James, sonrojado- Voy a recoger a Lily de su trabajo y la invitaré a comer.

La señora Potter tan solo pudo sonreír. Si, Katrina tenía razón sobre sus sospechas. Al parecer James lo tenía todo planeado porque no dejaba de consultar el reloj que tenía en la muñeca. Desde comienzos de julio, Lily había comenzado a trabajar en una de las heladerías del centro, un trabajo de verano al que también se dedicaba en Francia y que había conseguido que James estuviera con "la mosca tras la oreja" debido al interés de muchos jóvenes de que la pelirroja fuera su dependienta.

-Por fin te fijas en alguien decente-comentó la mujer, distraída-

-Si, la verdad es que…-comenzó James, antes de detenerse angustiado- ¡¿Mamá, que estás insinuando!

-¿Yo? Nada-contestó Lorein antes de salir del baño, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro-

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Tienes una cita y no me lo has contado?-preguntó su padre ofendido- Muy bonito, James. Muy bonito.

-¡Que no es una… agg, me voy!-exclamó el merodeador antes de salir del comedor- Con vosotros no se puede hablar.

Tras mirarse un par de veces más al espejo y comprobar que estaba _irresistible, _se encaminó a la famosa heladería donde trabajaba la culpable de su continuo insomnio.

**SsSsSsSsS**

… _no se cuanto tiempo más podré aguantar. ¡Se que está jugando conmigo! Y me duele porque… porque yo aún le quiero. _

_Lleva solo tres semanas viviendo con nosotros y ya me estoy volviendo loca. Le he estado evitando, pero me resulta difícil, ya que el se empeña en acorralarme en los pasillos cada vez que estamos solos. _

_Quiere explicarme, disculparse, o por lo menos eso es lo que me ha dicho James, pero yo no me fío. No después del daño que me ha hecho. _

_Lo peor de todo es que… si sigue insistiendo, si sigue mandándome flores todas las mañanas y acorralándome en los pasillos para disculparse, le acabaré perdonando._

_Lo sé._

Katrina suspiró resignada antes guardó su diario, justo en el momento en que se abrió la puerta de su habitación mostrando a un Sirius muy serio, cosa que ya se estaba haciendo habitual.

-Si has venido para molestarme, ya te estás yendo-dijo Katrina, sin mirar al joven a la cara- No estoy para tus tonterías.

-Quiero hablar contigo-se limitó a responder el chico, antes de cerrar la puerta-

-¿Y que pasa si yo no quiero?-contestó la joven con una sonrisa amenazante- Además, si no me equivoco, no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-¿Por qué eres tan borde?-preguntó Sirius, dolido- Quiero arreglar las cosas.

Katrina miró al chico durante unos segundos, sin saber muy bien que decir. Por una parte, arreglar las cosas era lo que más deseaba pero por otra, estaba su orgullo y Sirius la había humillado.

-Yo no estoy segura de querer arreglar las cosas-murmuró Katrina bajando la mirada- Vete, por favor.

Sirius asintió y salió de la habitación con un gran dolor en el pecho. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella mientras hoy como al otro lado, Katrina rompía a llorar.

**SsSsSsS**

James entró en la heladería con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con un aire despreocupado que les resultó muy atractivo a la mayoría de las clientas del establecimiento.

-Buenos días, ¿Desea algo?-preguntó una de las dependientas, ligeramente sonrojada-

Tendría más o menos la misma edad que él aunque James la superaba en altura por varios centímetros. Era delgada y muy blanca de piel. Tenía el cabello claro y largo y sus ojos eran de un color azulado realmente llamativo.

-Buscaba a… -comenzó el moreno, antes de ser interrumpido por una pelirroja-

-¡James, que sorpresa!-exclamó Lily acercándose a los dos jóvenes- No te preocupes Susan, ya le atiendo yo.

La aludida asintió y se alejo, pero no sin antes hacerle una revisión a James de arriba a bajo.

-Veo que sigues arrasando a ya donde vas-comentó Lily con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Una limonada, por ejemplo?

-No gracias-respondió James, sentándose en uno de los taburetes- En realidad he venido a buscarte. Bueno, a invitarte a comer. ¿Cuándo terminas?

La pelirroja miró a ambos lados para después fruncir el entrecejo. ¿Le estaba hablando a ella?

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó Lily extrañada-

-¡Claro!-respondió James, ampliando más la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desde que estaba con la pelirroja- Pero te aviso que no puede ser a un sitio muy caro ¿eh?

Lily rió ante el comentario y asintió antes de comprobar la hora en el reloj con forma de cucurucho que había colgado de la pared.

-Termino dentro de diez minutos- informó la joven- Así que mientras tanto, ves pensando a donde me llevas.

-No es necesario. Esta vez permitiré que escojas tú –comentó el merodeador- Soy un encanto, lo se.

**SsSsSsS**

Marian tocó la puerta de la habitación de su primo y entró tras la confirmación del chico. Kevin se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama, mirando el techo pensativo.

-A comer-informó la joven, pero su primo ni si quiera se inmuto- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Si a que tu novia esté enamorada de otro es un problema, si lo tengo- respondió Kevin, irguiéndose en la cama- Mi relación con Katrina no marcha muy bien que digamos.

-¿Katy está enamorada de otro?-repitió Marian, entre extrañada y sorprendida- No digas tonterías. ¿Por qué saldría contigo entonces?

-Déjalo-dijo el chico, con aire abatido- Eres demasiado pequeña para entenderlo.

-Solo nos llevamos tres años y medio- protestó la rubia, sentándose en la cama de su primo- Hablando en serio, ¿Qué pasa?

Kevin miró a su prima dudoso, pero al final decidió contárselo. Después de todo su relación con Katrina era una farsa y presentía que esa farsa no tardaría en acabarse.

**SsSsSsS**

-Pudiendo escoger cualquier sitio, eliges la hamburguesería-comentó James, sentándose en una de las mesas con la bandeja de la comida entre las manos- ¿Por qué?

-No se, ha sido como un antojo-comentó Lily entre risas- No seas mal pensado. No estoy embarazada.

James sonrió e intentó borrar de su rostro el horror que le daba esa idea.

-Cosa, además, que es imposible-siguió la joven Evans mordiendo su hamburguesa- Se podría decir que la relación que tu y yo tenemos, es la más intima que mantengo con algún chico.

-¿De veras?-preguntó James divertido- Me siento alagado.

Lily sonrió haciendo que el moreno la mirase embobado. Se alegraba de que la antigua Lily Evans estuviera de vuelta después de todo lo que había pasado con David, aunque le costaba que en el fondo, no estaba tan bien como quería aparentar.

-Por cierto, hay algo que me tiene intrigado-recordó James- ¿Qué era eso que me querías decir en el centro comercial? El día que me corté el pelo.

Lily le miró sin comprender, pero no tardó en recordar a que se refería el chico.

-No, nada-respondió la joven, ligeramente sonrojada- Tonterías mías. No me hagas caso.

-Bueno, da igual, dímelo-insistió James- Te prometo que no me voy a reír.

James, con una mano en el corazón y aire solemne, acercó su silla un poco más a la de la chica para dar un toque más confidencial al asunto.

-¿Te acuerdas del día en que… "reaccione"? –Preguntó Lily- Por así decirlo.

James asintió y Lily tan solo pudo removerse en su asiento, nerviosa.

-Dijiste algo que me sorprendió mucho-confesó la joven Evans- Dijiste que… que me querías. ¿Es verdad?

El chico la miró sorprendido durante unos segundos para después bajar la mirada dudoso. ¿Sería bueno momento para confesarle sus sentimientos? Habían pasado casi dos meses de lo de David, ¿Estaría preparada?

-Olvídalo-dijo Lily, quitándole importancia con la mano- Supongo que me quieres como a cualquier amiga ¿no? Como a Katrina, por ejemplo.

-Claro-afirmó James, un poco decepcionado- Como amiga.

Tras esa conversación estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, minutos en los que ambos comían su hamburguesa sin mirar al otro.

Lily, algo incomoda por la falta de conversación, se levantó y se fue al servicio. James la observó alejarse, abatido. Quizás era mejor no comentarle nada por el momento. Debía conformarse siendo solo su amigo.

**SsSsSsS**

Remus y Ruth caminaban por la ciudad mientras hababan de lo que habían hecho en esas tres semanas que no se habían visto. Pero al joven Lupin no se le había pasado la sensación de que la chica le ocultaba algo, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era.

-Pero dime, ¿En que consiste eso que te ha mantenido tan ocupada?-preguntó el joven, haciéndose el desinteresado-

-He estado ayudando a mi madre-mintió, de nuevo-

-Si hay algo que he aprendido durante estos meses que soy tu amigo, es a saber cuando me estas mintiendo-dijo Remus, introduciendo sus manos en el pantalón- Y hoy es el caso.

-¡No!-intentó protestar Ruth-

Pero sus protestas no sirvieron para nada. Remus la seguía mirando ceñudo y Ruth no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ocultarle algo a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Esta bien, te lo contaré si me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie-dijo la joven Halliwell, a lo que el hico tan solo pudo asentir- Entremos aquí.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a un pub que había por la zona y que solía estar abarrotado de gente. Afortunadamente ese día no era el caso y Remus no pudo evitar pensar que ese desahogo estaba relacionado con la abertura de las piscinas publicas.

-Pónganos dos refrescos-pidió el merodeador al camarero, antes de sentarse a al mesa-

-Si te cuento esto es porque no quiero que pienses que no he salido hasta hoy porque tenga algo contra vosotros-aclaró Ruth- Se que lo que te voy a decir es algo chocante y yo me siento mal por ello, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-insistió Remus- Me estás asustando.

-Me gusta un chico del grupo-confesó la joven, muy avergonzada- Me di cuenta unas semanas antes de acabar el instituto.

-Pero eso no es malo-opinó el joven Lupin-

-No sería malo si él no tuviese novia y si la novia no fuera una de mis mejores amigas-

**SsSsSsS**

-Eh… muchas gracias James por la salida-dijo Lily cuando faltaba poco para llegar a casa de la pelirroja- Me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Ya claro-contestó el moreno, sarcásticamente- Si hemos estado casi todo el tiempo callados.

-De todas formas, me gusta estar contigo-confesó Lily, sonrojada- Y siento si te ha molestado lo que dije. No se como pude pensar que tú… debe ser porque David siempre lo decía. ¡Menuda idiotez!

-A mi no me parece una tontería-contradijo el joven Potter mirando a la chica- En realidad… ¿Lily? ¿Me escuchas?

Pero la joven no estaba prestando atención a su amigo, sino que miraba en dirección a la puerta de su casa donde un chico estaba apoyado sobre ella.

-¿No es ese Sirius?-preguntó Lily, extrañada- ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

James se encogió de hombros y siguió a la chica hasta la entrada de su casa. Sirius levantó el rostro al oír pasos acercarse y sonrió.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra cita romántica –dijo el joven Black ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de James- Pero necesito hablar contigo, Lily.

-Claro, pasad-ofreció Lily, cada vez más confundida- Afortunadamente estamos solos.

**SsSsSsS**

Los dos lo sabían. Su relación no marchaba bien. Como ya era costumbre, quedaron esa tarde para ver una película en la casa Potter, aprovechando que de nuevo estaban solos.

Estaban abrazados pero a su vez más distanciados que nunca.

Cuando Kevin le propuso a la joven que saliera con él, pensaba que podría acostumbrase a estar con ella aunque Katrina estuviera enamorada de otro y que con suerte la joven acabaría enamorándose de él. Durante esos cuatro meses que habían estado saliendo, se había esforzado al máximo por conquistarla, porque estuviera bien a su lado. Pero ya no aguantaba más. Se había dado cuenta que no bastaba con tener a la persona que te gusta a tu lado (como él había pensado en un principio) si esa persona no siente lo mismo. Él no era feliz, y ella tampoco.

-Katrina, tenemos que hablar-dijo el joven Grant, serio, y separándose de la chica- Esto no puede seguir así.

-¿Así? –Repitió la chica sin comprender- No te entiendo.

-Cuando empezamos a salir pensaba que podría ser feliz contigo aunque te gustase otro-comenzó Kevin, intentando no cruzarse con la mirada de su novia- Me conformaba con saber que eras mi novia y que te tenía solo para mi, e incluso me atreví a pensar que podría conquistarte y conseguir que te olvidases de él. Pero tú aún le quieres y yo no puedo seguir con esto.

-¡No! ¡Yo le estoy olvidando!-argumentó Katrina, acercándose más al chico- ¡De verdad! ¡Te aseguro que a partir de hoy me esforzaré más en enamorarme de ti! Yo te quiero.

Kevin se giró a ella y entrelazó sus manos con la de la chica. Estuvieron durante varios segundos mirándose fijamente, hasta que el chico sonrió y Katrina tuvo que romper el contacto visual.

-¿Esforzarse?-repitió su novio, con una sonrisa- No dudo que me quieras, pero solo como a un amigo. Dejemos las cosas así ¿vale?.

-Siento no haber sido una buena novia –se disculpó la joven con los ojos cristalinos- Siento no haberte querido como te mereces.

El chico abrazó a Katrina mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de ella.

-Si que has sido una buena novia-murmuró Kevin, acariciando la espalda de su ex – Y seguro que lo serás también para Sirius.

La joven Turner se separó con brusquedad y miró al chico sorprendida.

-¿Lo sabías?-preguntó Katrina, en un hilo de voz- ¿Sabías que era él?

-Si, lo supe nada más veros juntos en su cumpleaños-confesó el aludido- Supe, que ambos os querías más de lo que pretendíais aparentar.

-Pues en una cosa te equivocaste: él no me quiere-recordó la morena- No significo nada para él.

-¿Estás segura?

Kevin se levantó y, tras darle un cálido beso en la mejilla, se alejó en dirección a la entrada de la bonita casa Potter.

-¡Kevin!-llamó Katrina, haciendo que el chico se detuviese- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

-Los mejores-contestó el chico antes de abandonar definitivamente la casa-

La joven Turner le vio alejarse hasta que finalmente, abrazada a ella misma y sin dejar de llorar, se quedó completamente dormida en el sofá.

**SsSsSsS**

Lily salió del comedor y segundos después volvió con una jarra de limonada y tres grandes vasos sobre una bandeja.

-Es lo bueno de trabajar en una heladería-comentó la pelirroja, sirviendo a los dos chicos- ¿De que querías hablar?

Sirius pasó su mirada de la chica a James y de James a la chica varias veces, hasta que finalmente el joven Potter asintió y el merodeador tan solo pudo suspirar resignado.

-No eres a la primera persona a la que acudo para que me eche un cable, pero creo que eres la única que de verdad puede ayudarme-comenzó Sirius- Quiero arreglar las cosas con Katrina.

-¡Ah no! ¡No! ¡Me niego!-exclamó Lily, molesta- No pienso meterme en eso.

-Escúchale al menos-intervino James-

-¡No James!-se negó- Se portó fatal con ella y si no quiere hablarle está en todo su derecho.

-Tan solo quiero que me escuche-dijo Sirius, suplicante- Lo que ocurrió tiene su explicación.

-¿A si? ¿Cuál? –Inquirió Lily-

Sirius no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a bajar la mirada resignado.

-Lo suponía-dijo la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos- Vas a necesitar un argumento mejor si quieres que te ayude.

-Lily, por favor -pidió James- Todos sabemos que se comporto como un auténtico _capullo_, pero está arrepentido, te lo aseguro.

La joven Evans pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes, mientras miraba a Sirius perspicaz. La verdad es que el joven Black parecía afectado y arrepentido, y su amiga también lo estaba pasando muy mal desde que se había peleado con Sirius. Quizás no fuese mala idea.

-Es mi mejor amiga…-dijo, dando a entender que era excusa suficiente para no hacer nada-

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo-murmuró el joven Black, levantándose dispuesto a marcharse- Tampoco querría causarte problemas con ella por mi culpa. Pero gracias de todas formas.

-Me voy contigo-dijo James, también levantándose-

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida, pero nada más un par de pasos, Lily les detuvo.

-La única forma que tengo de ayudarte es dándote un consejo-accedió la pelirroja- Se sincero con ella. Y si así no logras que te perdone, ya hablaré yo en tu favor.

Ambos chicos sonrieron antes de que Sirius se fundiera en un caluroso abrazo con la pelirroja, provocando un poco de celos sanos por parte de James que tan solo reía.

**SsSsSsS**

Ruth sacó las llaves de su casa y las introdujo en la cerradura antes de girarse hacia Remus.

-¿Seguro que no quieres pasar?-repitió la joven Halliwell-

-Seguro, gracias-respondió, con una leve sonrisa-

Pero Ruth no parecía muy convencida.

-Debes pensar que soy un monstruo –murmuró-

-¿Por qué te gusta el novia de una de tus amigas?-preguntó el joven divertido- No, no mientras que no te metas entre ellos claro.

-¡No! Faltaba más-exclamó la joven, como si la simple idea le pareciera imposible- Entonces, ¿Por qué estás así?

-Pensaba en lo duro que es que te guste alguien y no ser correspondido-

Entonces Ruth lo entendió todo. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan entupida!

-¡Oh, Dios, Remus lo siento!-se disculpó la joven- No me acordaba que yo… bueno, que yo…

-¿Qué tu me gustabas?-probó el joven Lupin, con una sonrisa divertida- No te preocupes, eso ya lo tengo casi superado.

-¡Ah, que rabia! Lo siento-repitió de nuevo la castaña- Que tonta.

-Que no, que no, que no pasa nada-tranquilizó Remus haciendo un gesto con la mano- Bueno, te dejo. Ya hablaremos otro día.

El joven Lupin le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida y se alejó por la acera mientras Ruth le observaba. ¡¿Por qué no había podido enamorarse de él! ¿Por qué había tenido que ser precisamente del novio de una de sus mejores amigas?

**SsSsSsS**

Abrió el grifo y dejó que corriera el agua hasta que la bañera estuvo prácticamente llena. Tras echar unas sales que harían espuma y la relajarían, se desvistió y cuidadosamente se metió en la bañera.

Estaba sola en casa y todo estaba en completo silencio. Por fin podía relajarse y pensar.

Quizás por eso, por estar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se percató que Sirius había llegado, y que acababa de entrar en el baño sin que ella lo notase.

-Ahora no tienes otra opción-dijo Sirius, sentándose sobre el retrete- Vas a tener que escucharme.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí!-preguntó la chica, introduciéndose más en el agua para intentar camuflar su cuerpo con la espuma- ¡Vete! ¡Sal! Te aseguro que gritaré.

-¡Oh, por favor Katy! –Exclamó el joven Black, molesto- No estaría aquí si me hubieses escuchado antes.

Katrina pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes, pero de nuevo las imágenes de esa noche de marzo aparecieron en su mente.

-No tengo por qué escucharte después de lo que me dijiste –protestó la chica- Has jugado conmigo.

-¡Yo no he jugado contigo!-contradijo Sirius, levantándose y andando por el baño- Tan solo quiero explicarte el porqué te rechacé.

-Eso ya lo se-dijo la joven Turner, dolida- Porque no soy lo suficientemente mujer para ti.

-No, al contrario, eres más de lo que podría desear –murmuró el merodeador, sentándose en el suelo frente a la bañera, y cogiendo las manos mojadas de la chica- Soy yo el que no está a la altura.

Katrina le miró contrariada y se alzó un poco (asegurándose antes de que no se le viese nada), para cruzarse con la mirada de Sirius.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Katrina cambiando su tono de voz a uno dulce y tierno- No… no te entiendo.

-Eso no importa ahora-respondió el joven Black, negando con la cabeza- Se que ahora estás con Kevin, y no quiero meterme en vuestra relación, pero quería decirte que te quiero. Que te quiero ahora y que te quería cuando te rechacé.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

-Quizás por que soy un testarudo o porque solo quería protegerte, no lo se-se sinceró el joven- Lo cierto es que no me esperaba… bueno… lo que me dijiste, por eso actué así. Pensaba que así te olvidarías antes de mí.

-…-

-Y me alegra haberlo conseguido-dijo el chico, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro- Ahora tan solo te pido que me perdones y aunque no podamos ser novios, espero que si amigos.

Tras esa revelación sucumbió el silencio. Ambos jóvenes evitaban mirarse a los ojos porque sabían que, entonces, no habría vuelta atrás. Se besarían.

El joven Black se levantó y, tras mirar por última vez el rostro pensativo de Katrina, salió del baño, dejando a una morena más confusa que nunca. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

**Continuará…**

**Vale, acepto tomatazos. Aquí tenéis el capítulo que más rápido he escrito hasta ahora (en dos días y en plena racha de exámenes). Ni si quiera me atrevo a juzgarlo… de todas formas me fío de vosotros así que ¿Qué os parece? Decidme que os gusta por favor! Que va, que va, sincera opinión.**

**La verdad es que a mi no acaba de convencerme para variar, pero como ha eso ya debéis de estar acostumbrados/as dadme vuestra opinión ¿si? Lo cierto es que entre que lo he hecho rápido, en plena racha de exámenes, sin inspiración y con los ánimos por los suelos, seguro que es un atentado contra la literatura pero bueno ¡¿Qué podemos hacerle!**

**Pero hablando del capítulo, las cosas ya se están aclarando (por ahora, muahahahaha) pero, ¿Katrina perdonará a Sirius? (evidentemente que si, o más le vale jejejeje) ¿Quién será el chico que le gusta a Ruth?¿Se atreverá James a confesarle a Lily sus sentimientos? Eso y mucho más ¡En los próximos capítulos!**

**Capítulo 19: ¿Es el calor o soy yo?**

_**Si queréis pasar un día de verano en la piscina con los merodeadores y las chicas (principalmente ellos claro jejejeje), solo tenéis que ir ahí abajo y darle a GO y en cuanto llegue a los 355 review yo actualizo ¡Palabra de Merodeador! **_

**Ahora si, un besazo y os dejo con los reviews que por cierto, son más breves de lo habitual pero voy muy justita de tiempo. A partir del próximo capítulo todo vuelverá a la normalidad. Chao**

**Lorein20******_Hola amigui! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien. Antes que nada quería agradecerte todo tu apoyo y no me refiero solo con el fic ¡Eres una amiga de las que no hay y por eso te quiero tanto! Jejejeje. Pero pasando al fic, me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también sea de tu agrado aunque es mucho más corto jejeje. En fin wapisima, un besazo y gracias por tus rr!_

**Xini-92: **_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y no muy aburrida después de leer el capítulo jejeje. Pero hablando del capítulo, ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si y sigas dejando mensajitos con tu opinión. Un besazo enorme y gracias tanto por leer el fic como por tu apoyo. Chao!_

**Darwin: **_Hola! Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado aunque yo ya se tu opinión jejeje. En fin friend, espero que hablemos pronto por el msn y que se te hayan quitado ya esos moratones después de haberte caído tantas veces jejejeje. Un besazo!_

**MaDe: **_Hola wapisima! En primer lugar quería agradecerte todo tu apoyo y disculparme si la contestación es tan cortita pero voy muy mal de tiempo (exámenes, exámenes y más exámenes aggg) Si, ya en alguno de los dos próximos capítulos Sirius y Katy empezarán a salir juntos en serio y te aseguro que será bastante romántico jejejeje. Sobre Lily y James, todo se andará y sobre Dafne… bueno, mejo no digo nada. Un besazo y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Chao_

**NorixBlack******_ Hola wapa! En primer lugar la pregunta del millón ¿Cuándo vas a seguir con tus fics? Ahora si que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este tb sea de tu agrado. Si, jejeje, ya en el cap 19 o 20 comenzarán a salir Sirius y Katy ¡Por fin! Y sobre los capítulos que tendrá el fic, no lo se con exactitud pero yo calculo que entre 30 y 32 capítulos, vamos, que todavía van a pasar muchísimas cosas jejejeje. En fin wapa, me voy despidiendo, un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo._

**catti-brie potter:** _Hola wapisim! __Antes que nada ¡muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! De verdad que te lo agradezco y decirte que de animo estoy un poquito mejor ¡Gracias! Sobre el fic, ¡Que bien que te siga gustando! Me alegro que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y espero que este también lo haya sido jejeje. Sobre James y Lily, jejeje, todo se andará. Sirius y Katy, bueno, ellos ya están bastante encaminados y sobre Remus y Dafne jejeje esperemos que si la saque del "Lado oscuro". En fin, un besazo y enorme y gracias._

**andrea granger****** _Hola wapa! Tranquila, solo faltan dos capítulos y se habrá acabado la espera jejeje. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias por todos tus reveiws, de verdad que vales oro jejeje._

**_Nat :_** _Hola wapa! Muchisimas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, lo tendré en cuenta . Desgraciadamente me temo que estas cosas no se pueden arreglar, cuando te falta un ser querido… pero en fin, dejando las cosas tristes (que sino acabo llorando) ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si, por lo menos tanto como el anterior. Siento que en esta contestación no te pueda decir todo lo que querría pero ando muy justa de tiempo de todos modos te aviso que si, Julie volverá a salir y conseguirá pareja jejeje, ya verás quien muahaha. Un besazo y gracias por todo!_

**shofi-black****** _Hola wapa! Jejeje, ¡Que corran las apuestas! Si, cada vez falta menos para que Sirius y Katy salgan ¡Por fin! Pero conforme pasan los capítulos tb cada vez falta menos para que James y Lily acaben juntos y para que Remus encuentre a su media naranja jejeje. Por cierto, ¡Muchisimas gracias por cooperar con los reveiws! Si supieras lo que me deprime cuando veo que aumentan los hits y los rr están estancados… En fin wapa, un besazo y hasta la próxima!_

**Zara Potter-Black****** _Hola wapetona! ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que bien ¿Yo? un poco mejor, aunque estas cosas cuesta superarlas pero poco a poco. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y más ya que nos ponemos a pedir jejeje. Si, yo tb creo que Sirius ha hecho bien yéndose de casa, aunque ahora se ha metido en la boca del lobo jejeje. Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**yaiza14: **_Hola amigui! Jejeje, que risa con tus reviews, me lo pasé muy bien leyéndolos y me animaron un montón. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y te aseguro que Nathaza y David recibirán su merecido muahahahaha, Si, comienza la cuenta atrás para uno de los acontecimientos más importantes del fic y más esperado jejeje, entre el próximo capítulo y el veinte, Sirius y Katy comenzarán a salir. Sobre el resto de parejas, creo que hoy no destacaré nada pero todo sigue su curso jejeje. Un besazo!_

**Gerulita Evans******_Hola wapa! Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, espero que este también de la talla jejejeje . Si, jejeje, entre el próximo capítulo y el siguiente Sirius y Katy comenzarán a salir por fin! James y Lily, bueno, su relación está en curso y sobre Remus jejeje, aún buscando su media naranja. El retso de parejas, igual, con un lío mental jejeje. En fin cari, un besazo y millones de gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Aurori**_ Hola! Antes que nada ¡millones de gracias por leer el fic y por dejar un rr! De verdad que me hizo mucha ilusión, sin contar con que me subiste la moral con tanto halago hacia el fic jejejeje. Pero una cosa que me llamó la atención ¿De verdad tenemos los gustos tan parecidos? Que chulo! ¿Te importa que te agregue al msn? Estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien. Bueno, si quieres que te agregue me lo dices y de paso me dices que te ha parecido el nuevo capítulo jejeje. Un beso!_

**Lewin**: _Hola wapa! Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también te guste jejeje. Sobre las parejas, todo sigue su curso y Peter, ya explicaré lo que pasa con él en el próximo capítulo. Lleva barios capítulos sin salir por un "motivo" que se descubrirá en próximos capítulos jejeje. En fin, un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Hermy :** _Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien y no muy aburrida después de leer el fic jejejeje. Por cierto, jejeje, tienes razón la casa Potter ya parece un centro de acogida jiji. Sobre lo de avisarte cada vez que actualice no me importa en absoluto, es más, me pone muy contenta porque eso significa que si te gusta el fic jejeje y confío que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión. Bss_

**Bell Potter****** _Hola friend! ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy inspirada y trabajando en la segunda parte de "HHP" jejeje. Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Por cierto, sobre tu e-mail, ya te enviaré la descripción de Katrina es que he estado un poquito ocupada. A ver si puedo esta semana. Un beso!_

**Alí :** _Hola! Esta vez no podrás quejarte eh? He tardado menos jejejejeje. Estaba deseando llegar a tu review para preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que no te gustó del capítulo:( ¡Me tienes en ascuas! Porfa dímelo please! Estoy que me como las uñas de los nervios jejeje, En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste y sigas leyendo el fic, Un besazo y muchísimos besos._

**karipotter****** _Hola wapa! No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que no has cambiado de opinión respecto al fic y sigue siendo uno de tus favoritos. La verdad es que empezaba a dudar porque estos últimos capítulos como que no se, han estado un poco flojos (todo por culpa de los exámenes) pero confió que este capítulo te guste jejeje. Sobre Sirius y Katy, si, ya comienza la cuenta atrás jejeje. James y Lily, bueno, para que pase algo serio entre ellos aún queda pero hasta que llegue te aseguro que van a pasar muchas cosas muahahaha. Bss_

**Arya Luthien****** _Hola wapa! Voy a tener que reñirte, ¡Has conseguido que los tomates me tengan envidia! Si vieras lo roja que me puse cuando leí tu review… jejejejeje, pero me hizo muy feliz saber que te está gustando tanto el fic, tan solo espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión jejeje. ¿De verdad Katrina es tu personaje favorito de las chicas? ¡Que ilusión! Jejeje, a mi también me encanta, le he cogido muchisimo cariño. Bueno wapisima, te voy dejando. Gracias por leer el fic y un besazo!_

**silmarwen754****** _Hola! Antes que nada ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Se que no merezco ni que me dirijas la palabra pero mira que he intentado dejarte un review en mis "20 minutos de descanso" pero nada chica, he estados super liada. A ver si para el próximo fin de semana que ya habré acabado los exámenes ¡Yujuuuuu! Bueno, hablando del cap, sere breve ¿Te ha gustado? Dime que siiiiii! Por cierto, ¿Qué querías decir con "en general me ha gustado"? ¿Qué es lo que no te ha gustado? Me muero de intriga! Espero que hablemos por el msn pronto. Un beso!_

**ahgness black :**_Hola wapa! Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad, me hace super feliz pero antes de seguir quería disculparme por no haberme pasado por tus fics últimamente pero no tengo tiempo casi ni para respirar. Pero en cuanto tenga tiempo me paso y te dejo un rr en todos los caps atrasados si? Un besazo y gracias de nuevo!_

**superalo...solo soy yo :** _Jejejejeje, ¿De verdad no estás acostumbrada a dejar reviews? Pues muchas gracias por hacer la excepción conmigo, tu no te aguantes, si quieres dejarme reviews hazlo, yo no te diré que no jejejejeje . No sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu review jejeje, y te aseguro que conseguiste que me sonrojase con tus halagos. Me alegra que te guste el fic y tan solo espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión. Un beso! _

**Marisa :**_Hola wapa! ¡Que bien que te guste el fic! No sabes lo feliz que me hace! Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado y no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión sobre el fic jejeje. Sobre las parejas, todo sigue su curso y te aseguro que a nuestros chicos les tienen que pasar muchas cosas antes d euq e acabe el fic. Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**anabiaf**_Hola wapisima! ¿De verdad te la recomendaron? ¡Que ilusión! Jejeje ¿Y te ha gustado? ¡El doble de ilusión! Jejejeje, no me hagas caso, estoy un poquito loca, ya te acostumbrarás jejeje. Me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic y espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión, aunque no se yo, no se yo… jejeje. En fin, un besazo y gracias por tu rr!_


	19. ¿Es el Calor o Soy Yo?

**Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo de este fic y en esta ocasión quería dedicárselo a tres grandes amigas ya que hace poco han sido sus cumples: ****silmarwen754****, MaDe, y Anabiaf ¡FELICIDAES! Espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho en vuestro día y os hayan regalado muchas cosas. Un besazo y que cumpláis muchos más pero que os sigáis conservando igual de bien jejeje :D. **

**19. ¿Es el calor o soy Yo?**

No pudo evitar mirarle por encima de la revista. La verdad es que debía confesar que el uniforme de socorrista no le quedaba nada mal, sin contar con que dejaba a la vista sus perfectos abdominales. Ahora entendía por que Sirius Black era uno de los sex symbol del instituto Griffindor y porque más de una chica en esa mañana había fingido ahogarse todo con tal de que ese socorrista les hiciera el boca a boca.

Pero Katrina no tardó en ocultar su rostro, sonrojada. Se encontraba sola, ya que todos sus amigos estaban bañándose, y Sirius se acercaba a ella con paso decidido.

"Mierda" pensó la joven, sin saber muy bien que hacer "Ahora no quiero hablar" "Largo" "¡Largo!"

-Hola renacuaja-saludó el joven Black, sentándose al lado de la chica- ¿No te bañas? Hace un calor asfixiante.

"Si, sobre todo si te tengo tan cerca"pensó Katrina, antes de enrojecer hasta niveles insospechados "¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando!"

-No tengo ganas-respondió la chica, mirándole algo extrañado-

"¡¿Por qué se comporta como si no hubiera pasado nada!" protestó para si misma, muy molesta "Yo me he pasado toda la noche sin dormir y ¡Él tan fresco como una lechuga!"

-Por cierto, ¿El beso de ayer lo debo tomar como que me perdonas?-preguntó Sirius, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.- ¿O como algo más?

Lo cierto es que desde hacia meses que no se sentía tan contento como esa mañana, y no era para menos después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

Sirius salió del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si, para después encaminarse a su habitación cabizbajo. Pero nada más dar unos pasos, la puerta volvió a abrirse para ser atravesada por una mojada Katrina, cuyo único atuendo era una pequeña toalla que cubría lo indispensable.

-Sirius-llamó en un murmullo apenas audible-

El joven se giró justo en el instante en que Katrina rodeaba su cuello para después besar sus labios como había querido hacer durante tanto tiempo. El chico, aunque sorprendido, no tardó en corresponder al beso, beso que cada vez se hacia más apasionado e intenso.

Poco a poco ambos se fuero separando. No dijeron nada, sus miradas lo decían todo. Katrina se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano y entró de nuevo al baño. Sirius miró la puerta durante varios segundos hipnotizado, pero nada más volver a la realidad sonrió. ¿Qué había significado eso?

**Fin Flash Back**

-Eh… era un beso de buenas noches-se apresuró a inventar la morena-

La joven bajó la mirada sonrojada mientras Sirius observaba ese gesto con aire burlón para después sonreír con picardía.

-Entonces, hoy no me has dado los buenos días-recordó el joven Black antes de acercarse un poco más a la chica-

Katrina levantó la mirada entre sorprendida y horrorizada, pero no tardó en responder al beso que Sirius le daba. Con manos temblorosas rodeó de nuevo el cuello del chico acercándole más a ella mientras el merodeador para sus adentros sonreía. El joven Black, a su vez, acaricia a la chica mientras la iba recostando sobre la toalla que ésta tenia sobre el césped. Se besaban, se acariciaban y, en cierto modo, intentaban expresar todo lo que no podían con palabras.

En un principio Katrina se dejó llevar, pero no tardó en apartarse. Empujó levemente al joven Black, y se sentó bien sobre la toalla.

-Estamos yendo demasiado de prisa-dijo la morena, sonrojada- Además, debemos aclarar muchas cosas antes de que pase algo más entre nosotros.

Sirius se tumbó en el césped, haciendo uso de sus brazos como almohada, mientras piraba el cielo pensativo.

-Pensaba que, aparte de la pelea, Kevin era lo único que se interponía entre nosotros-confesó- Pero veo que no. Tú no estás segura de lo que sientes por mi ¿Verdad?

Pero el moreno no le dio tiempo a contestar. Se levantó bruscamente y se alejó en dirección a su puesto como socorrista. Katrina hizo el ademán de detenerle, pero se contuvo. No era el momento y mucho menos el lugar, para aclarar las cosas.

**SsSsSsS**

-¿No crees que está tardando mucho?-preguntó por enésima vez James, mirando hacia los vestuarios-

-Solo ha ido a cambiarse-recordó Remus, con una sonrisa- No te la van a quitar.

-¡¿Pero qué…!-comenzó el aludido antes de divisar a Lily acercarse- ¡Mira ahí está!

El joven Potter salió de la piscina mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza resignado. Sin lugar a dudas, a James le había dado fuerte eso de enamorarse.

Completamente mojado y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a Lily y le arrebató la toalla.

- Deja, yo la llevo-

-No te preocupes, no pesa tanto-bromeó la pelirroja- Pero gracias.

Lily sonrió agradecida antes de coger de nuevo la toalla darle al chico un inocente beso en la mejilla.

-Voy a dejar las cosas y de paso saludo a Katy- dijo la joven Evans, señalando a su amiga- Ahora vuelvo.

-¡Pero no tardes!-exclamó el joven Potter siguiendo a la chica con la mirada-

La joven se alejó y James tan solo pudo sonreír embelesado. Posiblemente hubiera seguido así eternamente si no fuera por que Remus le zarandeo sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Mira, ha venido Peter-avisó el joven Lupin, señalando a un chico bastante más regordete que la última vez que le vieron-

Ambos merodeadores se acercaron y saludaron al chico con efusividad. Lo cierto es que desde que habían empezado las vacaciones apenas le habían visto, aunque durante el último trimestre del curso, sin contar con las clases, tampoco le habían visto demasiado. Lo cierto es que el joven Pettigrew se había alejado mucho de ellos, y no podían evitar tener la sensación de que les ocultaba algo.

-Hola chicos-saludo Peter algo nervioso- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Pues si, ¿Dónde te metes?-preguntó Remus- Llevo llamándote toda la semana y nunca estás en casa.

-Ya… pues verás… yo… -comenzó el aludido, con un ligero tartamudeo en la voz-

-Bueno, eso ahora da igual-cortó James, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda al recién llegado- Lo importante es que tu madre te ha dado el recado y que estás aquí. Vamos con el resto.

James y Remus comenzaron a alejarse, pero nada más dar unos pasos Peter llamó al moreno.

-Oye, ¿Os habéis enterado de la fiesta de Malfoy?-preguntó Pettigrew con fingido aire despreocupado- Va a ir casi todo el instituto slytherin.

-Algo he oído-murmuró James, un poco molesto- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-Eh… me he enterado de casualidad-se excusó el chico- ¿Esa no es Lily?

La joven Evans se acercó a ellos y tras saludar a Peter, James y ella se dirigieron a la piscina. Peter miró a Remus sin entender y este tan solo pudo sonreír.

-Creo que tienes que ponerte al tanto de muchas cosas-se limitó a comentar Remus, mirando a los otros dos merodeadores-

**SsSsSsS**

Su mirada estaba fija en dos personas que se bañaban en la piscina mientras "tonteaban" entre ellos. O por lo menos esa era la opinión de Mark Conelly, que les observaba, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, sin parpadear y desformando cada vez más el baso de plástico que tenia entre las manos.

Estaba celoso, ya era inútil negarlo. Como le hubiese gustado ser el quien acariciase la espalda de Cassidy para después besar sus labios. Pero la había perdido, la había perdido para siempre.

-¡Eh Mark!-saludó Nick- Vamos a hacer una carrera, ¿Te apuntas?

-No, no tengo ganas-respondió su amigo, abatido-

Nick suspiró con resignación y se sentó al lado del chico.

-¿Cuándo piensas olvidarte de Cassy?-inquirió- En la piscina hay muchísimas chicas que están muy bien y que no van a tener ningún problema en salir contigo.

-No me hables de chicas, ¿Quieres? –pidió Mark con desgana- No me dan más que problemas.

-Si te refieres a Becky… tú tuviste mucho que ver-inquirió el joven Kelly- ¡¿A quien se le ocurre salir con una chica para darle celos a otra!

Mark se tapó el rostro con las manos intentando olvidar lo ocurrido después de su cita con Becky, pero la escena aparecía antes sus ojos como si la estuviese viviendo en esos precisos instantes.

**Flash Back**

La casa era grande y bonita, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Mark en esos momentos. Según lo que le había dicho la chica, los padres de Becky no estaban en casa, y Mark presentía que necesitaría ayuda para parar a esa "hormona con patas" como solía decir Katrina.

La joven lo guiaba hasta el comedor mientras le iba desabrochando la camisa. Lo empujó sobre el sofá para después sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. La situación comenzaba a volverse realmente comprometida, sobre todo cuando la aparentemente inocente Becky, deslizó su mano de forma juguetona hasta el pantalón del chico.

-Becky…-murmuró Mark, intentando detener a la chica-

Pero la joven siguió besando el torso desnudo de su acompañante ignorando las suplicas de este.

-Becky detente-pidió Mark, quitándose a la chica de encima y consiguiendo que ésta calléese al suelo-

-¡Auh! –protestó la joven, frotándose la parte adolorida- ¡¿Qué pasa!

-Eh… ha habido un error-intentó explicar el joven Conelly mientras se ponía la camisa- Y creo que vas a matarme cuando te lo explique-Añadió- Con todo el motivo del mundo, claro.

-¿Error?-repitió Becky con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- ¿Qué clase de error?

-Eh… por donde empezar… -murmuró Mark, intentando pensar que haría un merodeador en su caso- Eres una chica muy simpática y me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde pero… si te he invitado a salir ha sido solamente para darle celos a Cassidy.

-…-

-No tengo ningún interés romántico en ti –aclaró- Y mucho menos sexual.

El castaño se detuvo durante un par de segundos con la intención de que la joven asimilase lo que acababa de decir antes de continuar.

-¿Amigos?-inquirió el chico alargando su mano, en "señal de paz"-

**Fin Flash Back**

Un minuto más tarde Mark Conelly se encontraba fuera de la casa de Becky y con un fuerte chichón en la cabeza provocado por el afilado tacón de la sandalia de la chica.

-Aún me duele…-murmuró el castaño, frotándose en la parte agredida-

-No por nada dicen que el amor es doloroso-comentó Nick antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas-

**SsSsSsS**

-¡No James! ¡No! ¡No!-gritaba Lily mientras corría por los alrededores de la piscina seguido muy de cerca por el joven Potter- Como me tires creeme que no dudaré en ahogarte.

-Correré el riesgo- aceptó el aludido mientras aceleraba el paso- Pero nadie te libra de que te tire a la piscina.

Lily se giró y rió antes de seguir corriendo, pero a los pocos metros James ya la había atrapado. Cogiéndola como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, la chica pataleaba y gritaba llamando la atención de muchos de los presentes, bañistas que no podía evitar reír ante tal espectáculo.

-¡Bajame James!-ordenó la pelirroja golpeando con cuidado la espalda del joven- ¡Te exijo que me bajes ahora mismo!

-Sin insistes… -accedió James al acercarse al borde de la piscina-

Pero el merodeador no hizo bien los cálculos. Justo en el momento en el iba a soltar a Lily, la chica agarró el cuello de James con sus brazos cayendo finalmente los dos al agua.

Tras unos segundos ambo salieron a la superficie con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado pero con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, sonrisa que Lily se apresuró a ocultar antes de fingir molestia.

-Pues a mi no me hace ninguna gracia-declaró la pelirroja ante las estruendosas carcajadas de James- Sin lugar a dudas no sabes como tratar a una mujer.

-¡Oh vamos! Soy el gran James Potter ¡Claro que se como tratar a una mujer! –Exclamó con aire orgulloso- ¿Lily? ¡Lily espera!

La joven, aprovechando el discursito del chico, emprendió nado hasta las escaleras más próximas, por donde salió con fingido aire ofendido. James comenzó también a subir las escaleras pero no pudo evitar fijarse en la bonita figura de la chica y lo bien que le quedaba ese bikini.

"Malditas hormonas" maldijo James para sus adentros.

-Vale, vale, lo siento- se disculpó finalmente el moreno- Te prometo que hasta el año que viene no volverá a pasar.

-¡Oh, que consuelo! –ironizó la chica- Pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarte si vas a por unas bebidas.

-¿Seguro que si lo hago me perdonarás?-preguntó James, haciendo pucheritos a lo que la chica solo pudo reír-

-Si-afirmó la pelirroja- Pero antes…

Haciendo uso de un descuido de James, se acercó a él y lo empujo, tirándolo de nuevo a la piscina.

-¡Así aprenderás!-exclamó Lily antes de reír-

**SsSsSsS**

Tras besar de nuevo a su novio, se separó de él y sonrió.

-Ya entiendo porque te llaman "Tigre"-comentó Cassidy con picardía-

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Ian con fingida sorpresa mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica bajo el agua- Y eso que aún no has visto nada.

Ian se apoyó en la pared de la piscina y, tras agarra a su novia por la cintura, la acercó más a él para después besarla. Cassidy respondió gustosa, pero no tardó en separarse.

-Tendrá que ser más tarde, voy un rato con las chicas- se disculpó antes de comenzar a nadar para llegar junto a sus amigas- ¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Algún bombón a la vista?

-Vaya, ahora ya no solo intercambiáis saliva –comentó Ruth, al oír el comentario de su amiga- Por fin os separáis, comenzaba a temer que os quedaseis sin oxígeno.

Cassidy suspiró resignada mientras Marian reía.

-¿Por qué no te cae bien Ian?-preguntó la joven Koster apoyándose en la baldosa de la piscina-

-No es que no me caiga bien –respondió Ruth- Pero está contigo por pura atracción física, nada más. Y lo sabes.

-Si, yo también-admitió Cassidy encogiéndose de hombros-

-Además de que te viene muy bien para darle celos a Mark-recordó Marian perspicaz- ¿O me equivoco?

Cassidy intentó hacerse la despistada, pero no consiguió disimular el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

-El empezó primero- se excusó la joven Koster- Además, ya era hora que fuera yo la que tomara las riendas del asunto.

Ruth bufó resignada y salió de la piscina murmurando algo parecido a "Como los críos". Sus amigas se miraron con complicidad antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Sin ninguna duda, Ruth necesitaba un novio con urgencia.

**SsSsSsS**

-Gracias- dijo James, cogiendo loas vasos de limonada que estaba sobre la barra del chiringuito-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que sorpresa más agradable –ironizó una voz tras el chico- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Verdad Potter?

El aludido, que había reconocido la voz, se giró con brusquedad y encaro al recién llegado. Sus músculos se tensaron, y la mandíbula la apretaba con fuerza intentando contener las ganas que tenía de pegar al chico.

-David-murmuró derrochando odio en cada sílaba- No tengo ganas de discutir así que apártate de mi camino.

El ex-slytherin se apartó con una amplia sonrisa, pero no le pensaba permitir marchar tan fácilmente. Lo ocurrido con Lily tan solo había conseguido que naciera en él un profundo odio hacia James y no estaría tranquilo hasta que el joven Potter pagase una por una todo lo que le había hecho. La diferencia, es que ya sabía cual era su punto débil, quien.

-He visto a Lily desde lejos, pero no he podido evitar fijarme en lo bien que le queda ese bikini- comentó con burla- Quien sabe, a lo mejor me acerco después a saludarla.

James se detuvo con brusquedad y, tras dejar los vasos de limonada sobre una de las mesas, se acercó a David amenazante.

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo, muy cerca de su rostro- Déjala en paz.

-Eh… No, creo que no –contestó el slytherin- Lo cierto es que me quedé con el calentón y es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado ¿Sabes?

El joven Potter bajó la mirada intentando contenerse, pero a los pocos segundos ya estaba apretando el brazo de David como señal de advertencia.

-Te prohíbo que te acerques a Lily –dijo, muy cerca de su rostro- Por que como lo hagas…

James apretó con más fuerza consiguiendo que en la cara de David apareciera una mueca de dolor.

-Esta bien-accedió el joven, mientras James lo soltaba poco a poco- Pero a cambio nos encontraremos tú y yo esta noche. Quiero hablar contigo… en privado.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar –recordó el merodeador-

-Yo creo que si-contradijo David- ¿O acaso no quieres saber donde nos conocimos Nathaza y yo? ¿Por qué os engañamos?

-A mi eso ya no me interesa –respondió el joven Potter-

-¿Seguro?-insistió David- Esta noche Malfoy da una fiesta, ve, y solo. Si lo haces, dejaré en paz a Lily.

Le miró unos instantes y se alejó. James lo observó hasta que desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

Había algo que no le acababa de convencer.

**SsSsSsS**

Mientras James iba a por algo de beber, Lily se acercó a Katrina, que seguía sentada sobre su toalla pero ahora miraba hacia Sirius pensativa.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo-comentó la pelirroja, sentándose al lado de la chica- Le sienta muy bien el uniforme de socorrista.

-¡Lily!-exclamó Katrina sobresaltada- No me pegues esos sustos cuando estoy estudiando.

-¿Estudiando qué?-preguntó Lily con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- ¿A Sirius?

-Si, podría decirse que si-respondió la chica, girándose hacia su amiga- Más en concreto la anatomía humana.

Las dos amigas intentaron contener la risa, pero no tardaron en romper en sonoras carcajadas.

-No, hablando en serio ¿Qué me he perdido? -cortó la joven Evans- Esta mañana llegas y nos dices que tu y Kevin habéis roto y al poco tiempo os vemos a ti y a Sirius muy acaramelados. ¿No se suponía que estabas enfadada con él?

Katrina suspiró resignada antes de tumbarse sobre la toalla en la misma posición en la que Sirius había estado media hora antes.

-Kevin me ha dejado-

-Vaya… lo siento-dijo Lily, no muy segura de que sus palabras fueran las acertadas-

-No, creo que ha sido lo mejor-confesó Katrina- He estado tan sumergida en olvidar a Sirius, que no me he dado cuenta que Kevin lo estaba pasando mal.

-Pero el sabía que ha ti te gustaba otro cuando comenzasteis a salir ¿no?-recordó Lily haciendo que Katrina asintiese- ¿Por qué te ha dejado entonces?

La joven Turner suspiró resignada y buscó con la mirada a cierto merodeador que, causalmente, también la miraba. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Katrina no tardó en romper el contacto visual antes de concentrarse en Lily.

-Porque se ha dado cuenta que no puedo olvidar a Sirius-confesó la morena, sonrojada- Me he enamorado de él, Lily.

La joven Evans abrazó a su amiga con dulzura mientras ésta respondía de la misma manera. Katrina se acurrucó en el hombro de su amiga mientras la pelirroja le acariciaba el cabello. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente se separaron.

-¿Entonces ya has perdonado a Sirius?-se interesó Lily-

Pero Katrina no pudo contestar. James se había acercado a ellas con un semblante serio y con los dos vasos de limonada en las manos.

-Oye Lil, no me encuentro bien, ¿Podrías acompañarme a casa?-preguntó dándole un vaso de limonada a cada chica-

-Claro- respondió la pelirroja extrañada- Voy a por las cosas y nos vamos. No tardaré.

Lily se alejó hacia el vestuario y Katrina se giró a su amigo desconcertada.

-¿Tan mal estás?-

-No, en realidad me encuentro perfectamente – se sinceró el merodeador sentándose en el mismo sitio en el que segundos antes había estado Lily- Es David. Está aquí.

-¡¿Qué!-exclamó la morena exaltada- ¿Lo has visto?

-Si, me he encontrado con él cuando he ido a por las bebidas-respondió el aludido muy molesto- Y no creo que Lily esté preparada para enfrentarlo ahora.

Katrina asintió y James le contó todo lo ocurrido en el chiringuito. Todo. Su amenaza, el trato y sus sospechas.

-¿No pensarás ir?-preguntó Katrina como si fuera lo más obvio- Está claro que está tramando algo.

-No, claro que no iré-mintió el chico- Me metería en la boca del lobo yo solito.

La joven Turner pareció satisfecha con la respuesta y no insistió más pero James no dejaba de darle vueltas a sus propias palabras. Era demasiado arriesgado, pero debía hacerlo.

**SsSsSsS**

"¡¿Por qué les cuesta tanto!" pensó Ruth, mientras se dirigía al chiringuito "Se gustan y se empeñan en estar separados ¡Serán idiotas!"

Pero la joven Halliwell no pudo seguir con su conflicto mental. Una mano la había cogido por la muñeca obligándola a detenerse.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-preguntó Remus con una sonrisa- Parecía que te estuvieran persiguiendo.

-Ah, eres tú- murmuró desanimada-

-Vaya, gracias –comentó el joven Lupin fingiendo estar ofendido-

-¡Eh, no, no, perdona! –se excusó en seguida la chica- Hoy no es mi mejor día que digamos.

El merodeador amplió más su sonrisa y la siguió hasta uno de los taburetes de la barra del chiringuito. Pidió dos granizados y miró a la chica.

-¿Y ese mal humor?-se interesó Remus, mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco-

-Mark y Cassidy, me sacan de quicio –respondió, antes de bufar molesta- Están locos el uno por el otro y se mueren por estar juntos, pero son demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo.

-¿Pero Cassidy no está saliendo con Ian?-preguntó el joven Lupin, desconcertado-

-Si, pero solo sale con él para darle celos al idiota de Mark-contestó- Se que diciéndolo así parece que Cassy sea una lagarta, y posiblemente lo sería si no fuera porque a Ian no parece importarle en lo más mínimo. De verdad, me sacan de quicio.

Cogió un baso y bebió exasperada. Por su parte Remus tan solo la miraba y reía divertido.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? Que necesitas un novio-declaró el merodeador ante la sorpresa de la chica- Deja de pensar en las demás relaciones y mira la tuya.

-Yo no tengo ninguna relación –recordó Ruth con un semblante deprimido- El chico que m gusta está colado por otra.

-Por ahora- se limitó a decir Remus- Seguro que se te ocurre como conquistarle.

**SsSsSsS**

Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que James y Lily se habían ido. Katrina echó un rápido vistazo a Sirius y después a su limonada aún sin acabar. Hacía un calor asfixiante, él mismo lo había dicho. Se levantó con cuidado y, tras ponerse el pareo, cogió el vaso y se acercó al merodeador.

-Eh… te he traído esto- dijo pasándole el vaso al chico- Pensé que te apetecería beber algo.

Sirius miró el vaso a entre luz y no pudo evitar mostrar una ligera sonrisa.

-Está casi vacío –señaló-

-Lo se- admitió Katrina sonrojada- Tan solo era una excusa para hablar contigo.

El merodeador amplió más su sonrisa y se bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo. Si fuera por él, la besaría en ese preciso instante, pero debía contenerse.

-No necesitas ninguna excusa para hablar conmigo, renacuaja –le recordó el chico-

Katrina se acercó un poco más a él y, tras apartar al chico, se sentó en la silla de socorrista que estaba a más de medio metro del suelo.

-Desde aquí puedes ver todo- comentó la joven un poco recelosa- Y a todas.

-Es cierto, pero me interesa más la chica que duerme al lado de mi habitación –añadió Sirius haciendo que la joven sonriese feliz- ¿Y que quieres?

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-se limitó a contestar Katrina-

-Si es por lo de antes…-comenzó Sirius pasando una de sus manos por su cabello-

-No, quiero aclarar las cosas de una vez, eso es todo-explicó la chica- Hemos estado mucho tiempo enfadados para ahora alargar más el asunto.

Sirius, con un semblante pensativo, se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-Tienes razón, pero no quiero hablar aquí-Admitió- Esta noche a las once en mi habitación ¿Vale?

**SsSsSsS**

-Me encuentro mejor, de verdad-repitió por enésima vez James, mientras se levantaba del sofá-

-¡Me da igual!-exclamó la joven Evans desde el baño- ¡Y más te vale que sigas tumbado en el sofá cuando yo valla!

El merodeador bufó molesto y se volvió a tumbar en el sofá. Lo cierto es que la mentirijilla le estaba costando cara.

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras de la casa Potter y entró al salón con cierto recelo. Entre sus manos llevaba un pequeño barreño que dejó en el suelo, muy cerca del sofá.

-¿Para que es eso?-preguntó James con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- Tan solo he dicho que me dolía la cabeza.

-Por eso-contestó Lily metiendo una toalla pequeña en el barreño- Si te dolía tanto como me has dicho por el camino, es posible que hayas cogido una insolación.

-¡¿Qué!-exclamó el moreno sorprendido- No, eso es imposible creeme.

James estaba apunto de seguir replicando cuando una mirada fulminante de Lily le dejo sin habla. La chica escurrió la toalla y, tras doblarla como si fuera un paño, la colocó sobre la frente del merodeador.

-Esto te sentará bien-comentó la chica, arrodillándose en el suelo- Era un viejo truco de mi abuela.

-Gracias Lil-dijo James con una leve sonrisa- Por preocuparte por mí.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme-aseguró la pelirroja, cogiendo la toalla - Después de todo tú lo has hecho muchas veces por mí.

Lo humedeció de nuevo y volvió a colocárselo sobre la frente. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Sus miradas se encontraron y, por muy raro que pareciese, no podían cortar la conexión que se había formado. Como si de un imán y un hierro se tratase, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente. Sentían el aliento del otro sobre sus labios y a James no pudo evitar parecerle la sensación más agradable del mundo. Pero fue en un momento de lucidez, cuando tan solo faltaban unos milímetros para que sus labios se encontrasen, en el que Lily se separó bruscamente del chico.

-Yo… -intentó disculparse la joven- Tengo que irme.

Ante la mirada arrepentida de James, la chica cogió sus cosas y abandonó la casa.

El joven Potter durante unos segundos no pudo reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo lanzó la toalla húmeda que tenía sobre su frente al suelo, a varios metro de él. Todo se había arruinado. Todo.

**SsSsSsS**

Se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Estaba realmente feliz. Si todo salía bien, esa noche solucionaría todos sus problemas con Sirius y la ocasión merecía que se arreglase un poquito.

Llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que favorecía a su esbelta figura. Las sandalias, a juego y con un poquito de tacón, llevaban unas perlitas que brillaban con los reflejos de la luz. Su pelo largo y liso, lo llevaba ligeramente ondulado consiguiendo que combinara a la perfección con su sencillo maquillaje. Y como complementos una bonita pulsera plateada y acompañada por sus pequeños pendientes.

Suspiró y amplió más su sonrisa. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Se acercó a su mesita de noche y miró la hora en el despertador.

-Las onces-murmuró- Ha llegado el momento.

Salió de su habitación y se acercó a la de Sirius con paso cauteloso. Hizo el ademán de tocar, pero se detuvo. Respiró hondo un par de veces y miró hacia ambos lados antes de tocar finalmente. Katrina oyó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y segundos después el joven Black estaba en el umbral con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya pensaba que no vendrías- admitió el merodeador-

-Sabías que lo haría-dijo la chica, mirando por encima del hombro de Sirius la habitación- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Oh, claro! –exclamó sonrojado haciéndose a un lado- Pasa.

Katrina pasó y Sirius cerro la puerta tras de si. La joven miró el dormitorio pensativa. Era la primera vez que entraba pese a que Sirius llevaba más de un mes viviendo con ellos. Se sentó sobre la cama y miró al merodeador, que aún seguía al lado de la puerta, divertida.

-Me gusta mucho tu vestido-comentó el joven Black con la intención de romper el hielo- Es muy bonito.

"¡Felicidades Sirius!" se reprochó el chico a si mismo "Esa si que es una buena manera de piropear a una chica"

-Gracias- respondió Katrina con cierta ironía reflejada en la voz.

"¿Con lo que me ha costado arreglarme me dice eso?"pensó la chica un poco picada "Me estoy replanteando seriamente si perdonarle"

-¿Y James?-preguntó la morena-

-Se ha ido hace un rato-respondió Sirius, agradecido por el cambio de tema- Había quedado con una chica.

-¡¿Qué!-exclamó Katrina entre extrañada y sorprendida- ¿Con una chica? ¿Estas seguro?

-Si, aunque me extraña si te tengo que decir la verdad-contestó- No había vuelto a salir con ninguna desde que le gusta…

Pero el joven Black se detuvo algo incomodo. Había estado apunto de contarle a Katrina lo que James sentía por su mejor amiga y posiblemente por eso su amigo lo hubiese matado.

-Lily, ya-completó Katrina ante la sorpresa de su acompañante-Se nota a leguas –añadió- Por eso me extraña que James haya quedado con otra chica.

-Es sospechoso, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de Prongs –recordó, nervioso- En realidad yo quería explicarte…

-Un momento-interrumpió Katrina con un semblante serio- No, no habrá sido capaz.

-¿Capaz? ¿Capaz de qué?-preguntó el merodeador, molesto- ¿De que estás hablando?

-Sirius, llama a los chicos y coge las llaves de la moto-respondió la morena dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Vamos a hacerle una visita a los Malfoy.

**SsSsSsS**

Entró a la casa haciéndose paso entre la muchedumbre. La música estaba a todo volumen y el alcohol corría sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. No eran más de las once y media de la noche y a su paso James pudo comprobar que la mayoría de los invitados estaba borrachos.

Pero él no había ido a la fiesta ni para bailar ni beber alcohol, sino para resolver un asunto pendiente con David. Buscó al chico por toda la casa y cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse, una voz que reconoció bastante bien llamó su atención.

-Bellatrix-murmuró-

-Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir –admitió la joven con una sonrisa- Pero David tenía razón. Harías cualquier cosa por esa estúpida de Evans.

-Así que es vuestro amigo-comentó James con seriedad-

-Si, podría decirse que algo así-afirmó la joven Black- Y por lo que le conozco no es una persona muy paciente y tú ya le has hecho esperar demasiado.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó-

-En el jardín trasero-contestó la chica, con una voz calmada- Te espera dentro de una pequeña casa de madera donde los Malfoy guardan las cosas de podar.

**SsSsSsS**

Entró en la cabaña con recelo. Estaba totalmente a oscuras pero aún así James pudo percatarse de que no era tan pequeña como Bellatrix le había dado a entender y los útiles del jardín estaban bien recogidos, por lo que resultaba significativamente espaciosa.

Dejó la puerta abierta y se adentró un poco más. Pero un portazo le sobresaltó obligándole a girarse. David estaba ahí, apoyado en la puerta y con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios.

-Por fin llegas-comentó el joven como saludo- ¿Qué? ¿Algún encuentro fugaz con nuestra pelirroja?

James alzó la vista y le miró con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Antes de entrar a la cabaña se había auto obligado a no caer en las absurdas jugarretas de David, ya que le constaba que lo único que quería con ello era tentarle y así tener una excusa por la que pegarle.

-Dime que quieres-cortó el joven Potter, con un semblante serio-

-No tengas tanta prisa, James-se burló el chico- Hablemos como amigos, después de todo tenemos varias cosas en común. Una de ellas: ambos hemos fantaseado con la misma chica.

-A mi no me interesa Nathaza-le recordó- Tan solo ha sido una de las chicas con las que he estado. Un traspiés en mi vida.

-Umm… eso no le va a hacer ninguna gracia-murmuró David con una sonrisa- De todas formas no me refería a Nathaza sino a Lily.

James volvió a tensarse y su acompañante tan solo pudo ampliar más su sonrisa.

-¿O es que has conseguido algo más de ella? –ironizó el chico, ante la mirada de odio que le dirigía el moreno- Lo dudo, es demasiado santurrona. Quizás fue eso lo que llamó mi atención. Me gusta jugar con las chicas inocentes.

El joven Potter no pudo aguantar más y se acercó a David fuera de si. Le empujó hacia la puerta, presionando sus hombros y consiguiendo una leve muestra de dolor en los ojos de su oponente.

-Mira imbecil, te voy a dejar las cosas bien claritas-explotó- Si te metes con Lily, te metes conmigo, y te aseguro que yo no soy un buen compañero de juegos. Si vuelves a acercarte a ella, no me temblará la mano para mandarte derecho al hospital.

Pero David no pareció acobardarse por sus amenazas. Al contrario, tan solo pudo estallar en sonoras carcajadas. El joven Potter le fue soltando poco a poco. Estaba desconcertado, muy desconcertado.

-Que casualidad que digas eso-comentó- Precisamente si que hay alguien que va a visitar el hospital esta noche, pero no voy a ser yo.

-¡¿De que mierda estás hablando!-exclamó James, temiéndose lo peor-

Pero no necesitó respuesta. Un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas le dio a entender que no estaban solos, que en ningún momento habían estado solos. Había caído en una trampa y ahora no estaba ninguno de sus amigos para ayudarle.

**SsSsSsS**

Dejaron las motos a dos calles de donde vivían los Malfoy. Entraron a la casa y no pudieron evitar agobiarse al ver a tanta gente. Así les resultaría más difícil encontrar a James.

Estaban asustados y sentían una gran opresión en el pecho, pero nadie tanto como Lily. Se sentía enteramente responsable de lo que había ocurrido, aunque ella no había sabido nada hasta que Sirius la había llamado poco antes de que Remus pasase a recogerla con la moto. Miró a Katrina y esta cogió su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Tranquila, lo encontraremos-murmuró la joven Turner-

Sirius, subido en una mesa como gesto de desesperación, buscaba a James con la mirada.

-¿Lo ves?-preguntó Remus, después de buscar a su amigo por la cocina y el salón-

-No, pero se quien pude ayudarnos-respondió el joven Black bajando de la mesa y acercándose a su prima-

**SsSsSsS**

Estaba rodeado. A la mayoría los conocía y eso no le tranquilizó precisamente. David le miraba y sonreía mientras se acercaba más a él.

-Desde el primer momento en que te ví no me gustaste-confesó- Sabía que me causarías muchos problemas. Eres un entrometido ¿Lo sabías? Y no me gusta la gente que interfiere en mis planes.

Todos los presentes menos James estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. El merodeador le miró y reconoció a Malfoy y al grupito de este que le miraban con odio y superioridad.

-Por eso te he preparado esta sorpresa-dijo David, golpeando a James en el estómago- Vas a pagar una por una todas las cosas que me has hecho.

Tras el golpe James cayó al suelo adolorido. De rodillas y con los brazos sobre el estomago miró a David sin mostrar el menor gesto de miedo o dolor. Se mantenía sereno y no estaba dispuesto a aparentar debilidad ante ellos.

David se agachó y, agarrándolo del pelo, lo acercó más a su rostro.

-Además, he comprobado que no soy el único al que tu existencia le parece molesta-continuó- Lucius, Severus, es todo vuestro.

Pero James no estaba dispuesto a soportar que le golpeasen sin hacer nada. Sabía que en la cabaña había sobre unas once personas y él era solo uno, pero se enfrentaría a ellos él solo si no había más remedio. Se levantó y, con una ligera carrerilla, empujó a David hasta golpearlo contra la pared.

-No eres lo bastante hombre para enfrentarme solo-murmuró el joven Potter-

Ante ese gesto improvisado todos los presentes se lanzaron a golpear a James con la intención de que soltase a David. En la cara, los brazos, estomago… en pocos minutos estaba de nuevo en el suelo y ya casi no podía moverse, le faltaban fuerzas.

David volvió a acercarse a él, pero esta vez su rostro estaba serio, ya no bromeaba. Le dio una última patada en el estómago consiguiendo que James quedase boca arriba, para después presionar el pecho del chico con su pie, muy cerca del cuello.

-Y tú eres demasiado estúpido para ver que no puedes solo contra todos nosotros-dijo, en un murmullo apenas audible- ¿Te duele algo?-se mofó- Pues este es solo el principio.

James sentía su respiración entre cortada. Miró hacia la puerta y comprobó que, para su suerte, nadie la estaba vigilando. Su único inconveniente para llegar hasta ella era David.

Respiró hondo y miró hacia los lados. El slytherin seguía con su "discursito" y eso le sirvió a James como distracción. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaba, cogió el pié de David consiguiendo que este cayese al suelo. Adolorido se levantó y justo cuando iba a llegar a la puerta, David lo agarró por el tobillo consiguiendo que cayese también al suelo. Forcejearon durante unos segundos, hasta que James sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Alguien le había golpeado con algo. Poco a poco dejó de resistirse y fue cerrando los ojos. No le quedaban más fuerzas.

-¡Imbecil! ¡Le has matado!-exclamó David levantándose del suelo-

Crabbe miró lo que quedaba de la botella de cristal con la que había golpeado a James asustado, antes de soltarla rápidamente.

-Yo… yo…-titubeó el chico, horrorizado- Yo no quería…

-Idiota, ya sabía yo que no tenías que haber venido- dijo Malfoy, mirando el cuerpo del joven Potter- Solo íbamos a darle un susto.

-Ahora si que la hemos liado- añadió Snape, pálido- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo dejaremos aquí y ya veremos mañana –contestó David, encendiendo un _porro_ que llevaba en el bolsillo- Sobra decir que esto no tiene que salir de aquí.

Lucius le miró entre sorprendido e indignado.

-¿No creeras que voy a quedarme con un muerto aquí?-cuestionó- A mi familia ya la tiene fichada la policía como para encima sumarle un asesinato.

-He dicho que se queda aquí Malfoy- aseguró David con una mirada que no admitía replica- Ahora salgamos todos y… ni una palabra.

**SsSsSsS**

Corrieron por el jardín hasta llegar a la cabaña que les había dicho Bellatrix, pero para su sorpresa la puerta estaba cerrada con candado. Miraron a los lados desesperados, sin saber que hacer. ¿Dónde estaría James?

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Katrina angustiada- Bellatrix nos ha asegurado que estaría aquí.

-¿Y si se lo han llevado?-cuestionó Lily, sintiendo como la presión del pecho se hacía más aguda- David es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Remus revisó desde fuera la cabaña y comprobó que en la parte trasera había una pequeña ventana.

-¡Eh chicos!-llamó- Dentro hay algo.

-¡¿Qué!-dijo Sirius acercándose a su amigo- Tiene que ser algo que guardan los Malfoy.

-No, es un bulto- contradijo el joven Lupin- Parece una persona.

-¡James!-exclamó Lily, golpeando la puerta-

Sirius buscó desesperado algo con lo que romper el pestillo ya que sabía que no podían echar la puerta abajo, como había sido su primera opción.

-¡Sirius!-alertó Katrina, señalando un hacha que estaba apoyada en un árbol-

El joven Black no tardó en cogerla y acercarse a la puerta. Miró el candado y golpeó con decisión. Un golpe rápido y limpio. El candad se partió y pudieron abrir la puerta.

La habitación estaba en penumbras y, desgraciadamente, pudieron comprobar que Remus tenía razón. Lo que había tirado en el suelo era una persona, era James.

-¡James! ¡James!-llamó Lily, arrodillándose al lado del chico- ¡Dios por favor, despierta!

La pelirroja lo abrazó mientras el resto se acercaban a ellos angustiados.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí-dijo Remus mirando hacia la salida- Dudo que David esté solo.

-¡Que vengan!-rugió Sirius enfurecido- Cobardes.

Pero unos sollozos por parte de Lily llamaron su atención. La chica se miraba las manos horrorizada.

-Sangre-murmuró Katrina, examinado la cabeza de James- Le han dado un golpe en la cabeza. ¡Está sangrando!

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital ¡Vamos! –exigió Sirius arrodillándose junto a James- No te preocupes amigo, lo pagarán caro.

**Continuará… **

**Antes que nada os debo una explicación por no haber actualizado nada más tener los 355 reviews. (Todos vosotros/as: ¬¬ ya, ya, ahora con excusas) **

_Eran las seis y media de la tarde y Yare, aprovechando que había acabado los exámenes (siiiii!), se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y enchufó el ordenador dispuesta a escribir un ratito. _

_La lluvia azotaba contra su ventana manchando los cristales y lo único que se le ocurrió pensar fue " Ya tengo planes para el sábado" si, en cualquier momento del sábado su madre entraría por la puerta con el limpia cristales y un trapo en mano y la obligaría a limpiar uno por uno todos los de la casa. _

_Pero esa no era la cuestión del asunto. Emocionada y con una idea rondando por su cabeza, se metió en la carpeta donde están todas sus historias y comenzó a escribir le capítulo 20 de este fic. ¿Cuál es el problema? Os preguntareis. Muy sencillo. La lluvia comenzó con un poco mas de fuerza hasta que, finalmente, un trueno sonó en el cielo. _

_Conclusión: Pantalla del ordenador fundida para toda la semana y capítulo 20 borrado._

**Si, eso es lo que pasó. Me he quedado sin pantalla del ordenador y sin capítulo! Así que no me enteré que ya había llegado a los 355 rr hasta que me metí el viernes a internet desde el ordenador del insti. Afortunadamente mi hermana, "muy generosamente", me ha prestado su pantalla y la he podido acoplar a mi ordenador. Lo malo, que como es el ordenador viejo (desde el que mi hermana pequeña hace sus experimentos) la pantalla se ve a veces verde y otras rosa pero bueno ¡Ya tengo pantalla! Así que espero que me disculpéis por el pequeño percance ¡No volverá a pasar! (o eso espero ¬¬)**

**Pero ahora hablando sobre el capítulo, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que debo confesaros algo, es la segunda vez que hago este capítulo jejeje. El anterior no me gustaba nada de nada y lo borré. Lo único que hay del otro capítulo 19 es la primera parte Sirius/Katy, aunque un poco modificada jejeje. Como veis las cosas se complican ¿Cómo estará James? ¿Qué pasará cuando despierte? ¿Hablarán James y Lily sobre lo ocurrido en la casa Potter? ¿Y Sirius y Katy? ¿podrán aclarar sus problemas algún día? ¡Si! Porque en el próximo capítulo empiezan a salir por fin! ¿Y Remus? ¿Encontrará a su media naranja? Os aseguro que los próximos capítulos vienen cargaditos jejeje. En fin, millones de gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional y un besazo!**

**Cap20: **

**El Amor: Un Dolor de Cabeza **

_Nuestros chicos junto a los señores Potter se van de vacaciones al chalet de la familia Potter donde se encontrarán con el hermano de Alan y los dos hijos de este. ¿Qué puede pasar en un fin de semana? Con un lago cerca, varias habitaciones vacías, y dos nuevos rebeldes en el fic, de todo._

_Si queréis saberlo espero mínimo 385 rr para actualizar! BSS_

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! **

**silmarwen754****** _Vale, permito que me mates ¡Siento haber tardado tanto! Pero es que mi ordenador es muuyy oportuno. Tan solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena jejejej ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Cómo ves al final si que he puesto la parte que te gustaba de Katy/Sirius, aunque la he modificado un poco, ya no sale el "superior" de Sirius jejejeje. _

_Sobre James y Lily jejeje, la cosa se va a poner interesante. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá un personaje nuevo que va a complicar las cosas a esta pareja muahahaha, ya verás, ya verás._

_Remus jejeje, aunque parezca increíble en el próximo capítulo va a encontrar un hombro donde llorar jejeje, ya verás de quien hablo. Lo cierto es que este chico es un trocito de pan, le gusta Ruth y aún así la anima para que conquiste a otro ¡Que encanto! La verdad es que a veces me da rabia que Ruth no le corresponda jejeje (y eso que lo escribo yo jijijiji) _

_Sobre las demás parejas ya verás en los próximos capítulos jejejeje. Lo único que te voy a decir más del próximo capítulo es que, si sale como lo tengo pensado, va a estar muy interesante. Bss y actualiza tus fics!_

**Xini-92****** _Hola wapisima! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla jejeje. Si, estoy de acuerdo, no sabes lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo pensando en que los merodeadores estaban en bañador, pero luego pensaba en Peter…aggg, que asco! Jejeje. Sobre Sirius y Katy jejeje, lo cierto es que en un principio iba a poner que empezaba a salir en este capítulo peor al final se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor y lo voy a poner en el siguiente. Lo único que puedo decirte es que si sale como yo quiero va a estar muy interesante jejejeje. En wapa, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y sigs leyendo el fic. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y un besazo!_

**Lewin: **_Hola amigui! Umm… serías una buena detective sabes? Jejejeje, pero tus sospechas ya las confirmaremos en próximos capítulos jejeje. Sobre Sirius/Katrina, jejeje, yo también me reí mucho imaginándome la escena ¡Que vergüenza si me llega a pasar a mi! Jejeje._ _Sobre esa cosa llamada Peter, si, te acercas mucho a la verdad pero hasta los últimos capítulos no se sabrá porque tiene esa actitud tan "extraña". Pero hablando sobre este capítulo ¿Qué te parece? Estoy impaciente por saber tu opinión! La verdad es que tu review me animó un montón ¡Con lo poco que me gustó a mi el capítulo anterior…! En fin wapisima, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y me dejes otro reveiw con tu sincera opinión. Bss_

**catti-brie potter:** _Hola! Chica, chica, ¡Has conseguido que me sonroje! Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior pero ¿Y este? Espero que si! Jejeje. Lo cierto es que tienes toda la razón, viendo a Sirius todo el tiempo Katy no podía tardar en caer, Lástima que no hayan podido hablar en este capítulo ¡Pero en el próximo se solucionará todo y empezarán a salir! ¡ya verás la que tengo preparada! Jejeje. Sobre James y Lily la cosa se va poniendo interesante, sobre todo ahora que van a intervenir dos personajes nuevos ups! Me he ido de la lengua jejeje. Y sobre a quien le gusta Ruth… ummm, no vas mal encaminada jejeje. En fin wapisima, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y un abrazo enorme!_

**nat :** _Hola wapisima! Antes que nada muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión, lo cierto es que he pasado unos momentos muy difíciles pero poco a poco lo estoy superando . Sobre el capítulo anterior, jejeje, me alegro que te haya gustado y menos mal que Katy fue lista y salió del baño para ir a buscar a Sirius jejeje (para mi que si no lo hizo antes es porque estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo que sino…) James jajaja, si, ya le he dado unos cuantos capones de tu parte jejeje, aunque supongo que ahora tmbién querrás dárselos a Lily por haberse apartado ¿no? Sobre el tema de Remus uff,ya se verá con quien queda, o único que puedo decirte es que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá una chica que hará muy buenas migas con Remus aunque no te aseguro que acaben juntos (v a ser que no). Y a cerca de el chico que le gusta Ruth jejeje, tranquila, no vas mal encaminada, es más, vas muy bien jejeje. En fin amigui, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y sigas leyendo el fic! Bss_

**Paula-Malfoy :** _Hola Wapa! Muchas gracias por tu reveiw, que bien que te guste la historia y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejeje. Si, a partir de ahora la cosa se va a poner más interesante, ya verás la que le tengo preparada a nuestros chicos muahahahah jejejej. Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**nikachan123******_ Antes que nada ¡siento si aún no me he podido pasar por tu fic! Descuida que lo haré ahora que tengo vacaciones siiii, por fin! Jejeje. Ahora si, hola wapa! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien jejeje. No sabes lo roja que me puse al leer tu review de verdad que fue un subidón de moral que me duró toda la semana jejeje. Me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejeje. A partir de ahora las cosas se van a volver más interesantes, sobre todo porque no quedarán muchos capítulos para que acabe el fic (bueno, si consideramos pocos a unos 12 capítulos jejejeje). En fin amigui, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y un besazo! ¡Ah! Y a ver si esta semana me paso por tu fic. Chao!_

**SabrinaEvans******_Hola amigui! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que con mucha inspiración para seguir con tus fics porque aún estoy esperando a que actualices eh? Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este sea de tu agrado. En fin wapa, te djeo, y ya te contestaré como Dios manda en la página ¿vale? Bss_

**Hermy :**_Hola wapa! No tienes nada que agradecerme, es más, si hay alguien que tenga que agradecer algo esa soy yo jejeje, no sabes la ilusión que me hace que te guste el fic y espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores ya que nos ponemos a pedir jejeje._

**Alí: **_Hola amiga! ¡Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto! Me hizo súper feliz ya que yo no estaba muy convencida con los resultados jejeje. Pero ya con este capítulo sabemos que pasó después del baño jejejeje. Hablando del capítulo, ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado tanto como el anterior o más, ya que nos ponemos a pedir jejejeje. A partir de ahora la cosa va a complicarse, sobre todo por la aparición de unos nuevos personajes jejeje. En fin wapisima, espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado y este capítulo te haya gustado. Un besazo!_

**shofi-black******_Ummm… lo he estado pensando, te voy a contratar para que hagas publicidad del fic jejejejeje. Hola wapa! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y no muy aburrida después de leer este capítulo jajaja. ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Ha resuelto alguna de tus dudas? No te preocupes que en los próximos capítulos todas estas preguntas encontrarán su respuesta, en especial la "¿Arreglaran sus problemas Sirius y Katy?" Si quieres saberlo tendrás que leer el próximo capítulo jejejeje. Un besazo enorme y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**HelenBlack :**_Hola amiga! Que alegría cuando vi tu review, no me lo esperaba y me hizo muchísima ilusión jejeje. Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior pero ¿Y este? Espero que si porque las cosas se van a empezar a poner más interesante, ya verás la que tengo preparada muahahaha. Un besazo y gracias por leer el fic!_

**MaDe: **_Hola wapisima! Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, que me enteré de casualidad ¡Anda que no decírmelo! Pues eso, que espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien y cumplas muchos más. Jejeje, así que echabas de menos el fic… no es por ser mala ¡Pero me alegro! Eso es una buena señal ¿no? Jejejeje. Pues aquí tenemos otro capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado jejeje. Sobre lo de Sirius/ Katy, no te preocupes, la parte en la que empiezan a salir juntos va a ser super romántica aunque espero que no empalagosa jejeje, ¡Estoy deseando escribirla!_

_Remus, bueno… emmm… su historia de amor es un tanto complicada peor no te preocupes que no se queda soltero jejeje, es más, en el próximo capítulo aparece una candidata (aunque yo no me emocionaría mucho con ella)_

_Jejeje, de verdad que tu review me animó especialmente, ¡Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado! Espero que este también (que repetida que soy jejeje) Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**superalo...solo soy yo :** _Shushushu (imagínate que es un silbido de disimulo vale? jejeje) si, los reviews provocan adicción jejeje me hace muy feliz recibirlos y por eso te agradezco que me hayas dejado otro ¡Muak, un besazo! Pero dime, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla jejeje. Sobre el capítulo, ¿Qué te parece? Espero que te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y más si nos ponemos a pedir jejeje. Si, la verdad es que Ruth es un poco tonta ¿Cómo no fijarse en Remus? ¡Pues ella se lo pierde! Lo bueno es que en el próximo capítulo aparece una candidata a robarle el corazón a nuestro Remus y a curárselo de paso jejeje. En fin wapisima, millones de gracias por tu apoyo y un besazo enorme!_

**Zara Potter-Black****** _Hola wapa! __¡me encantó tu review! Jejeje, como ves al final si que ha habido día en la piscina jejeje, Cada vez que me imagino a los merodeadores en bañador… claro que después aparece Peter y se fastidia el asunto pero bueno jejeje. Y dime, ¡Que te a parecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado jejeje. Si, la verdad es que ya tampoco entiendo el por qué Ruth no se ha fijado en Remus ¡Con lo mono que es! Pues ela se lo pierde, ya vendrá otra más lista jejejeje. Sobre quien le gusta a Ruth, no vas mal encaminada jejej, es más, vas muy bien. Pero ya se confirmará en los próximos capítulos. Un besazo!_

**Arya Luthien****** _Chica, chica, chica, has conseguido que los tomates del supermercado me tengan envidia. Ni te imaginas lo roja que me puse con tu review, pero eso si, estuve feliz toda la semana (bueno, hasta que me dieron la nota de mates en realidad jejeje) Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que también te haya gustado jejeje. ¿De verdad Katy se parece a una amiga tuya? La verdad es que me alegra, esos significa que es un personaje natural que era mi intención cuando la "creee" jejeje. Sobre Sirius y Katy, si, ya a habido un acercamiento peor será en el próximo capítulo cuando pase de verdad lo interesante jejeje ¡Si, comenzarán a salir! Ya veras la que tengo preparada. Y sobre James y Lily ya está habiendo un acercamiento ¡Por fin! Jejeje. Ah! Antes de dejarte, estoy contigo, ojalá que algún día encuentre a mi merodeador jejeje. Un besazo y gracias por tu review!_

**NorixBlack****** _Hola wapisima! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien jejeje. No sabes lo que me reí con tu review jejeje, así que Katy tenia que haber cogido a Sirius y lanzarlo a la bañera con ella jajajaja, me temo que eso no estaba en sus planes aunque no era mala idea fíjate jejeje. Debemos de consolarnos con que por lo menos fue detrás de él jejeje. Sobre si tendrá lemon el fic, umm… lo dudo pero tampoco me atrevo a negarlo jejeje. Si! Por fin James y Lily comienzan a tener un acercamiento ¡Al fin! Y esto último que ha pasado los va a unir más ya verás jejeje. Pero creo que para que Lily se decida va a tener que aparecer alguna por el camino jejeje. En fin wapa, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y sigas escribiendo tu fic. Por cierto, cuando actualices me avisas vale? Que con lo despistada que voy últimamente capaz que no me doy cuenta jejeje. Un besazo!_

**Marisa :**_Hola wapa! Ya tenemos aquí otro capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado. Si, jejeje, ya se empieza a arreglar la cosa entre Sirius y Katy, tanto, que en el próximo capítulo empiezan a salir jejeje. Ass, Remus, si, todavía no a superado lo de Ruth pero alguien le ayudará a que no sea así jeje. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá un personaje nuevo que hará una gran "amistad" con Remus jeje. Sobre James y Lily, uff, su historia acaba de empezar ¡Ya verás!. Un besazo enorme y millones de gracias por tu apoyo!_

**anabiaf :**_Hola wapisima! Antes que nada ¡FELICIDADES ATRASADAS POR TU CUMPLE! Espero que ese día te lo hayas pasado muy bien y te hayan regalado muchas cosas. Sorry si no pude actualizar antes de tu cumple pero hasta que no conseguí otra pantalla nueva nada de nada. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado con la lectura jejeje. Sobre lo de recomendar el fic ¡Para nada! Es más, me hace muchísima ilusión que lo recomiendes ¡Eso es buena señal, así que recomienda, recomienda jejejejeje. Sobre cuando James se declara a Lily, ummm… la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro pero no faltará mucho, otra cosa es para cuando nuestra pelirroja acepte jeje. Un besazo y gracias por todo!_

**Gerulita Evans****** _Hola amiga! Jajajaja, que risa con tu review sobre todo con eso de "a ver: James, si es el momento" jejeje, si, yo también pensaba que era el momento pero nada, que el chiquillo no se atrevía jejeje. Sobre Ruth, jeje, no sospechas quien puede ser el que le haya robado el corazón a la chica? Jejeje. Pero pobre Remus, menos mal que yo le tengo una pareja preparada por que sino se nos deprime el pobre. Sobre Sirius y Katy, jeje, sorry pero al final empiezan a salir en el siguiente, a habido un cambio ¡Pero a mejor te lo aseguro! Ya tengo pensado el momento y va a ser súper romántico jeje. Para que empiecen a salir James y Lily todavía falta bastante peor ya irán pasado cosas entre ellos jejeje. Un besazo y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!_

**Lorein20****** _Hola wapisima! ¡Que tal estás? Espero que muy bien jejeje. No sabes la alegría que me dio saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior porque la verdad es que yo no estaba muy convencida al respecto jejeje. Si, las cosas se ponen interesantes jeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si. No te preocupes que el momento en el que Sirius y Katrina empiecen a salir va a ser muy romántico, ya lo tengo pensado (bueno, en realidad lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo jeje ) y me muero por escribirlo ¡Espero que te guste! James y Lily tardarán más pero, ¡Todo llega! Jejeje. En fin amigui un besazo enorme que vales oro!_

**Mara-Evans****** _Hola wapisima! ¿Qué tal tu fic? ¿Para cuando el siguiente capítulo? Espero que pronto jejeje. No sabes la alegría que me dio al ver tu review ¡Casi salto de la emoción! Y yo que pensaba que ya no te gustaba el fic… peor dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado. Sobre quien le gusta a Ruth jejeje, no te lo puedo decir, es un secreto jeje, pero lo sabrás dentro de unos capítulos. Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**andrea granger****** _Hola amiga! Chica, chica, en inglés y todo, ¡Que calidad! Jejeje, que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura porque en mi opinión era un desastre jejeje. Pero dime, ¿Y este capítulo? ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado. Sobre lo de Sirius y Katy no te preocupes, que en el próximo capítulo ya empiezan a salir jejeeje. Un besazo y gracias por todo!_

**Bell Potter****** _Hola! No te preocupes que voy a estar muy pendiente de la segunda entrega de "HHP" que por cierto, ¿Para cuando es? Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jejeje. Las cosas se empiezan a poner ininteresantes ¿verdad? En fin wapisima, un besazo y millones de gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Akary :** _Hola wapa! Claro que no me importa avisarte pero ¿Cómo lo hago? Creo que no tengo tu dirección de correo y no se como localizarte. Si me lo das yo te aviso cada vez que actualice sin problemas ¿vale? Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado jejeje. Como ves las cosas se empiezan a complicar un poco jejeje. Y ya verás la que tengo preparada para los próximos capítulos muahahaah jejeje. En fin, un besazo y gracias por tus dos reviews!_

**Abiluchis :**_Hola! Vaya, muchas gracias por dejarme un review, de verdad que me hace muchísima ilusión. ¡Que bien que te guste tanto el fic! Tan solo espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejeje. En fin amiga, muchas gracias por leer el fic y sobre todo gracias por tu review!_

**FaiththeBloody :** _Hola wapisima! Antes de seguir, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, siento no haber actualizado nada más ver tus reviews como dije pero ya sabes lo que me ha pasado con el ordenador (la pantalla en concreto ¬¬) así que me ha sido imposible ¡Sorry! Si es que estas nuevas tecnologías… no puedes fiarte jejeje. ¿Así que llevas varios meses leyéndolo? No, hasta ahora no habías dejado ningún mensajito pero me alegra saber que el fic te está gustando soy very happy . Tan solo espero que este capítulo no te haya echo cambiar de opinión jeje, Por cierto, para compensar que me dejaste los dos últimos reviews (¡gracias!) y no pudo actualizar en seguida (me sabe fatal!) ya te dedicaré algún capítulo, uno que me guste de verdad jejeje. Un besazo y gracias por tus dos reviews!_

**aliperry: **_Hola wapa! Gracias por la invitación ¡claro que me encantaría pasarme por tu fic! Pero la dirección ¡No ha aparecido! Snif snif ¿Podrías dármela de nuevo? Tengo muchas ganas de leerlo ¡Tiene que ser muy bueno! Un besote y gracias por leer mi fic!_


	20. El Amor:Un Dolor de Cabeza

**Si! Por fin! Sirius & Katy empiezan a salir en este capítulo, por muy increíble que parezca. Así que este capítulo, aunque no me termina de convencer del todo jejeje, se lo dedico a todos a los que le gusta esta pareja. Un besazo! **

**20. El Amor: Un dolor de cabeza. **

Tanto Remus como Lily miraban a su alrededor asombrados. Era la primera vez que iban al rancho de la familia Potter y no pudieron evitar admirar la belleza del lugar.

Era finales de agosto y, aunque el verano comenzaba a llegar a su fin, el calor seguía siendo igual de asfixiante que los dos últimos meses. Aprovechando que era el último fin de semana antes de empezar el nuevo curso, los señores Potter se habían ofrecido a llevarlos a ese bonito lugar que no pisaban desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Alan Potter, saliendo del coche para estirar las piernas- ¡Aire fresco! ¿Lo sentís?

-¿El qué?-preguntó su hijo, saliendo también del coche como ya habían hecho el resto-

-La armonía y tranquilidad que trasmite esta casa- respondió el señor Potter con una amplia sonrisa-

-Armonía es posible, pero ¿Tranquilidad? permíteme que lo dude –comentó su esposa, sarcástica- Tan solo espera que aparezca tu hermano.

Y justamente nada más acabar esa frase, un hombre muy similar a Alan salió de la casa seguido muy de cerca de una mujer y dos jóvenes que les miraban sonrientes.

-¡Aquí estáis familia!-saludó el hombre, abrazando al señor Potter- ¡Por fin llegáis! Ya pensaba que mi "querida "cuñada os había retenido- añadió, esto último en un susurro apenas audible y mirando a Lorein de reojo-

- Hablando del rey de Roma… -murmuró la mujer un poco molesta-

Para Lorein, pasar un fin de semana en el rancho podía ser el plan perfecto. Sin embargo, que tuviese que convivir durante dos días con el hermano mayor de su marido, era el peor castigo del mundo.

-Lorein, tan encantadora como siempre- se burló Howard Potter, antes de recibir una mirada fulminante por parte de su cuñada- Uff, lo voy captando. Menudo fin de semana que me espera –comentó con resignación-

La señora Potter, al ver que no le quedaba otra opción, abrazó a Howard para después seguir con los saludos. Al contrario que el hermano de Alan, para Lorein su mujer era un encanto. Christine Potter no era muy alta, de cabello largo, rubio y ondulado y preciosos ojos grisáceos que habían heredado sus dos hijos.

Billie era un joven de diecinueve años rondando los veinte, bastante alto, bien formado, de cabello oscuro e indomable como el resto de los Potter, y una mirada que solía derretir a la mayoría de las chicas. Pero también, como la mayoría de los Potter, era un egocéntrico-mujeriego insufrible, cosa que solía sacar de quicio a su hermana menor.

Terry era una chica de dieciocho años, alta, esbelta, de cabello rubio y muy corto y la misma mirada seductora de su hermano. La diferencia es que ella no la empleaba como arma de ligue al menos, claro, que se tratase del chico que le gustaba.

-¿Vamos dentro?-preguntó Christine señalando la casa-

-Si, hay que dejar el equipaje –apoyó Alan entrando a la vivienda, seguido por los tres adultos restantes-

Los siete jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron imaginándose lo divertido que iba a ser ese fin de semana en el campo. Billie, recordando que aún no había saludado a las dos chicas, se acercó a Katrina y la abrazó antes de dale un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

-Que guapa estás-comentó el chico, deslizando su mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero de la joven- Veo que todo está en su sitio.

-Billie, por el bien de tu soldadito, ve quitando tu mano de ahí –avisó Katrina, sin inmutarse-

-¿De ahí?-repitió el joven Potter fingiendo desconcierto- No se que quieres decir.

Pero Billie no tardó en deducir a que se refería la chica. Una mano apretaba su nuca consiguiendo que en su rostro apareciera una mueca de dolor.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! Vale, lo he captado –dijo el chico, adolorido- ¿Puedes soltarme ya, Sirius?

El joven Black lo soltó poco a poco no sin antes avisarle con la mirada que si volvía a acercarse a Katrina sería lo último que hiciese en su vida. La joven Turner sonrió antes de bajar la mirada sonrojada. Ese era precisamente uno de los momentos en los que besaría a Sirius hasta quedarse sin aire.

-Bestia-murmuró Billie-

Pero rápidamente esa mueca de dolor pasó a ser una radiante sonrisa que dirigió a cierta pelirroja que lo miraba divertida.

-Perfección, belleza, simetría… -enumeraba el joven Potter mientras se acercaba a ella- Las estatuas griegas te tendrían envidia. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Lily, ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-¡Agggg! Imbecil-insultó Terry, molesta- ¿No puedes dejar de ligar ni un momento? ¡Vámonos chicas! Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que verle la cara a… a… a "este".

Katrina y Lily se miraron con complicidad antes de coger su respectivo equipaje y seguir a Terry al interior de la casa.

-Vaya con la pelirroja-comentó Billie con una sonrisa pícara- Está muy bien la chica.

-Se lo que estás pensando… y más te vale que lo olvides –le advirtió James, con una mirada amenazante- Lily no va a ser tu ligue del verano.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó su primo burlón- ¿No me digas que estás interesado en ella?

El merodeador le fulminó con la mirada y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía, y no sabía si era porque su primo lograba sacarle de sus casillas o por que aún no habían cicatrizado los puntos que el médico le había dado tras su visita a la casa Malfoy el mes anterior. Sus dos amigos le miraron preocupados y este tan solo pudo sonreír.

-Estoy bien –les tranquilizó-

-¿Y eso que llevas vendada la cabeza? –Preguntó Billie extrañado- ¿No me digas que es la última moda?

-Una cicatriz de guerra-bromeó James- Un encuentro desafortunado.

-Ya me lo contarás en otro momento-dijo su primo, dirigiéndose hacia la casa- Ahora tengo algo que hacer con cierta pelirroja.

Billie se giró unos segundos con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro que solo consiguió enfurecer más a James. Estaba claro que su primo iba a por todas con Lily, y él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. No por nada llevaba cinco puntos en la cabeza.

**SsSsSsS**

Las dos chicas siguieron a Terry hasta una habitación de la segunda planta. Era muy bonita y grande. Tenía una pequeña estantería llena de libros, un bonito armario y una mesita de noche entre dos camas. Ambos edredones, al igual que las paredes, combinaban a la perfección el verde manzana y el naranja dándole un aire muy acogedor al dormitorio.

Katrina dejó su equipaje al lado de la que sería su cama y se tumbó sobre ella con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Me encanta venir aquí-comentó- Ya verás que bien te lo vas a pasar Lil.

-¿Nunca habías venido? –preguntó Terry sentándose sobre la cama de la pelirroja-

-No-contestó la aludida acercándose a la ventana- Pero es un lugar precioso.

-Si, y eso que no has visto aún el lago-corroboró la joven Turner- Es el lugar más bonito de la zona.

Lily se giró extrañada y miró a su amiga sin entender.

-¿El lago?-repitió-

-Si, te encantará-aseguró la rubia emocionada- Podríamos ir ahora mismo. Faltan más de dos horas para comer.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Katrina, saltando literalmente de la cama- ¡Vamos a ponernos el bikini!

**SsSsSsS**

Los tres merodeadores se encontraban en el porche de la casa tumbados sobre unas hamacas sintiendo como la ligera brisa que había en la zona acariciaba sus rostros. James miró a al joven Black de reojo y suspiró con resignación.

-Deja de darle vueltas, Padfoot-pidió por enésima vez- Lo hecho, hecho está.

-¡Pero podían haberte matado!-explotó Sirius, arto-

-Pero estoy bien- le recordó el chico- Y les hemos denunciado.

-Para lo que ha servido….-murmuró el joven Black- Con una buena suma de dinero borrarán esa mancha de su historial.

James no dijo nada ya que sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Pero Sirius no le entendía. Él más que nadie deseaba vengarse de David por todo lo que le había hecho, pero había demasiadas personas implicadas a las que un nuevo enfrentamiento les causaría dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa James?-preguntó Sirius repentinamente- Antes serías el primero en proponer que les hiciésemos polvo y ahora…

-Ahora las cosas han cambiado Sirius-le recordó el moreno- Esperarles en la puerta de su casa y pegarles una paliza no va a solucionar nada.

-Por lo menos nos desfogaremos –se excusó el joven Black- ¿Tu que opinas Moony?

-Que hemos tenido esta conversación demasiadas veces- contestó Remus con una sonrisa-

Los tres amigos se miraron con complicidad antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas consiguiendo que se relajara un poco el ambiente.

-¿De que os reís? – se interesó Katrina, apoyada en el marco de la puerta-

-Cosas nuestras- se limitó a responder James logrando que la chica frunciera el entrecejo- Nada que puedas entender.

-Sin lugar a dudas, ese golpe te ha afectado a la cabeza-comentó con resignación- Ha conseguido lo impensable: volverte más idiota de lo que ya eras.

El merodeador la miró fingiendo estar dolido y consiguiendo que Katrina riese.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Sirius, fijándose en el atuendo de la chica-

-¡Ah! Vamos al lago-contestó la chica, sonriente- Lily aún no lo ha visto.

-Me parece una gran idea-aprobó Billie desde la habitación que había sobre el porche y cuya ventana estaba abierta- Voy a ponerme el bañador.

-¡¿No te enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas!-exclamó Terry saliendo al porche seguida por Lily- ¿Vamos chicas?

Las tres jóvenes emprendieron la marcha ante la atenta mirada de los merodeadores, mirada que fue interrumpida al oír como alguien bajaba apresurado las escaleras.

-¿Ya se han ido?-preguntó Billie, aun que más parecía una afirmación-

-Parece que huyen de ti-comentó Sirius con una sonrisa-

-No Black, mi hermana huye de mi, ellas tan solo se ven arrastradas por la corriente-contradijo el aludido dándose aires de filósofo- ¡Esperadme chicas!

El joven Potter comenzó a correr mientras los merodeadores se miraban con resignación. Este chico no cambiaría nunca.

-Se ha ido con ellas-observó Remus-

-Si ¿Y?-Cuestionó James-

-Estamos hablando de tu primo-le recordó el joven Lupin-

-Si, pero no hay de que preocuparse-les tranquilizó Sirius- Ha entendido perfectamente el mensaje.

Tanto Remus como James miraron a su amigo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que decía?

-No, no se atreverá –añadió el joven Black, tajante- ¿Verdad?

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina miró a Lily con una sonrisa de complicidad que solo hizo sonrojar más a la pelirroja. Lo cierto es que la situación había sido bastante cómica.

Unos minutos después da salir de la casa, Billie había logrado alcanzarlas ante la frustración de su hermana, y desde ese instante se había colocado entre ella y su amiga pelirroja con la excusa de que _esos parajes eran muy peligrosos para dos preciosidades como ellas. _

Todo hubiese sido perfecto si los merodeadores no hubiesen llegado unos segundos después para comprobar la incomoda situación. Billie, disimuladamente, había rodeado con sus brazos las cinturas de las dos chicas acercándolas más a él.

Lo que el joven Potter no sabía es que ese atrevimiento le iba a costar muy caro. Instintivamente, James y Sirius se lanzaron sobre el primo del primero murmurando cosas inteligibles contra su persona y cuyo resultado era un Billie adolorido y a varios metros de las dos chicas.

Ahora James se encontraba hablando con la joven Evans mientras Sirius, avergonzado pero manteniendo un semblante serio, caminaba al lado de Katrina agarrándola por la cintura y marcando, por así decirlo, "su territorio".

La morena no se quejaba, es más, le agradaba sentir a Sirius tan cerca de ella. Poco a poco, y con manos temblorosas, rodeó también la cintura del chico apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su "casi-novio"

Katrina sintió como el merodeador se tensaba y se ponía nervioso, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarla de él y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

A su vez, tras ellos, Terry les observa impresionada. Aceleró un poco el paso y se situó al lado del joven Lupin que la saludo con una sonrisa.

-Oye Remus, ¿Qué me he perdido?-preguntó Terry - Si no recuerdo mal, Sirius y Katrina no podían estar en la misma habitación sin lanzarse algo afilado.

-Si, y ahora no pueden estar el uno sin el otro-añadió el chico- Aunque te confieso que no me acostumbro a verlos tan _cariñosos. _

-Normal. Tengo que hablar con ella muy seriamente-murmuró la rubia más para ella que para su acompañante- Es necesario que me ponga al tanto de las últimas novedades.

El merodeador rió y siguió a la chica por un nuevo sendero que les llevó a un pequeño bosque donde se adentraron.

Lily miró hacia los lados un poco asustada. Lo cierto es que meterse en un bosque donde podían perderse no era su concepto de diversión.

-¡Ah!-gritó la chica, al oír un crujido producido por la rama que había pisado-

Inconscientemente Lily se agarró al brazo de James y este la miró divertido.

-No te preocupes- aseguró el moreno- Conozco este sitio como la palma de mi mano, es prácticamente imposible que nos perdamos.

Auque eso pareció tranquilizar a la chica, no soltó el brazo del merodeador cosa que agrado al joven Potter y disgustó al primo de este, que no había dejado de observarles en ningún momento.

**SsSsSsS**

Era el sitio más bonito que habían visto nunca. Rodeado por frondosos árboles que permitían que entraran algunos rayos de sol, se encontraba un pequeño lago de agua completamente cristalina en la que nadaban algunos peces de colores. Desde ahí se oía el canto de los pájaros y el sonido del agua al caer por una pequeña cascada que ocultaba una cueva no demasiado grande pero a la que podías acceder con facilidad.

-Es…-comenzó Remus, muy impresionado-

-… maravilloso-completó Lily, tan sorprendida como el merodeador-

-Sabíamos que os gustaría-aseguró Terry, quitándose el pareo y metiéndose al agua- ¡Vamos! ¡Está deliciosa!

Dejaron las toallas de bajo de uno de los árboles y siguieron a la chica. Lily miraba el agua con un poco de recelo. Lo cierto es que no estaba tan _deliciosa _como había asegurado la rubia, estaba mucho más fría de lo que se esperaba y eso que solo había metido los pies. Miró de nuevo el lago y negó con la cabeza. Era demasiado friolera ¿Qué podía hacer? Justo en el instante en el que estaba dispuesta a salirse, unos brazos la habían cogido y la adentraban hasta el interior del lago.

-¡Que frío!-exclamó la chica, abrazándose a James y hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno- ¡Quedará en tu conciencia si cojo una lipotimia!

-Pero mira que eres exagerada…-bromeó el merodeador- No tardarás en entran en calor.

Tras esas palabras ambos chicos no pudieron evitar tensarse. A sus mentes llegaron las escenas de lo ocurrido en la casa Potter el día de la piscina, cuando estuvieron apunto de besarse. Si, sin ninguna duda así si que se entraba en calor.

La joven Evans se fue soltando poco a poco del chico e intentó sonreír cuando ya estaba en el agua.

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias-dijo, emprendiendo el nado y alejándose de él- Voy a nadar un rato.

James la siguió con la mirada y suspiró con resignación. Ambos habían evitado hablar de lo ocurrido desde ese día de julio con la excusa de su incidente en la casa Malfoy, pero ambos sabían que no podían rehuir el tema eternamente.

**SsSsSsS**

Se acercó al joven Black lo más sigilosa posible. El chico se encontraba alejado del resto, apoyado en una roca, pensativo. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Katrina se apoyó en los hombros del merodeador e intentó ahogarle. Pero las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba. Sirius, mofándose de la fuerza de la moreno, se giró para hacerle una especia de zancadilla bajo el agua y ahogarla.

La joven Turner salió a los pocos segundos con el pelo en la cara lo que provocó que Sirius estallase en sonoras carcajadas.

-Yo no le veo la gracia-aseguró la chica, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arreglándose el pelo- Me has pillado desprevenida.

-Te recuerdo que eras tu quien quería ahogarme- se burló el merodeador-

-¡No cambies de tema!-protestó Katrina, ligeramente sonrojada, apoyándose también en la roca- ¿En que pensabas?

-En ti-contestó, con una pícara sonrisa-

La chica le miró con el entrecejo fruncido antes de golpearle en el brazo de forma cariñosa.

-Mentiroso-murmuró- Estabas pensando en lo de James.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Sirius, con un semblante serio-

-En que te conozco como si fueras _mi novio _–respondió con doble intención- Y porque desde que pasó eso estás pensativo y con un humor de los mil demonios.

El merodeador sonrió ante la respuesta y Katrina tan solo pudo hacerse la despistada.

-Olvídalo ¿Vale?-dijo la joven Turner con una dulce sonrisa- Por lo menos durante este fin de semana.

-Está bien-accedió el chico, finalmente- Pero solo por que me lo pides tú.

-Lo se, suelo ejercer ese poder sobre los hombres-bromeó Katrina- ¿Vamos con el resto?

Sirius pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos para después sonreír con picardía, agarrar a la joven de la cintura y acercarla más a él.

-Un plan muy tentador-murmuró- Pero conozco otro mejor.

**SsSsSsS**

Terry y Lily buscaron a la otra chica con la mirada sin poder evitar reír al comprobar por quien estaba acompañada.

-De este fin de semana no pasa-comentó la joven Evans- Ya verás que antes de volver a Londres ya se han hecho novios.

-Hablando de novios… ¿Tienes?-se interesó Terry-

-¡No!- se apresuró a contestar la pelirroja- Aunque hasta hace un tiempo estuve saliendo con un chico, pero no me fue muy bien que digamos.

La joven Potter la miró extrañada al comprobar como el rostro de Lily se ensombrecía, y en seguida entendió que era mejor no seguir insistiendo.

-A mi tampoco la verdad-admitió la rubia- Mi novio me dejó hace tres meses.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó la chica-

-Al parecer aún siente algo por una chica que le gustaba en el instituto –respondió Terry encogiéndose de hombros- A lo mejor le conoces. Iba a tu instituto el curso pasado.

-Entonces no creo-contestó Lily con una sonrisa- He llegado nueva este año.

Nada más terminar de decir esa frase, sintió como unos brazos acariciaban su cintura bajo el agua. Se giró sobre saltada y comprobó que no se trataba de otro que de Billie.

-Lástima que yo ya no esté en el instituto-comentó con una pícara sonrisa- Si no me cambiaria tan solo para estar contigo.

-Agradece Lil que haya acabado-murmuró Terry con una sonrisa-

Su hermano la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y la rubia sonrió triunfante.

-Dejando a un lado a la insoportable de mi hermana…- dijo el joven Potter significativamente- Me gustaría enseñarte algo, Lily.¿Me sigues?

La pelirroja miró a su amiga indecisa antes de seguir a nado al chico. Terry les siguió con la mirada y suspiró resignada al comprobar las intenciones de su hermano.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó una voz muy molesta a su espalda-

**SsSsSsS**

El ambiente era muy húmedo y bastante fresco, algo que era normal ya que la entrada de la cueva en la que en esos momentos se encontraban, estaba oculta por una pequeña cascada que daba al lago. No era muy grande y resultaba en cierto modo acogedora.

-¿Este es tu lugar secreto?-preguntó Lily burlona-

-Más o menos-contestó el chico con una sonrisa inocente- En realidad la conocemos todos, pero no solemos frecuentarla. Pero estoy dispuesto a venir más a menudo si tú me acompañas.

Lily frunció el ceño y miró a su acompañante perspicaz.

-¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?-preguntó un poco molesta-

-Si, básicamente es lo que llevo haciendo desde que habéis llegado-contestó el joven Potter, pasando por alto la molestia de la pelirroja-

A esas alturas Billie se había acercado tanto a la chica que podía sentir su respiración. A cada paso que el moreno daba, Lily retrocedía hasta que finalmente su espalda entabló contacto con la fría pared de la cueva.

-Billie-murmuró la joven Evans, cuando la boca del chico estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios-

-Unos segundos más-susurró el chico con una sonrisa calculadora- Unos segundos.

-¿Interrumpo?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas-

Ambos jóvenes se separaron con rapidez y miraron al recién llegado que les observaba extrañamente molesto.

-No, en absoluto –contestó su primo inocentemente- Le estaba enseñando la cueva, nada más.

-Que curioso….-murmuró el merodeador- A mi me ha parecido otra cosa.

-Reflejos ópticos –se excusó Billie-

James se giró con brusquedad y fulminó a su primo con la mirada.

-Os veo después-dijo el joven Potter que había captado en seguida el mensaje que le lanzaba el merodeador-

Billie sonrió por última vez a Lily y salió de la cueva atravesando la cascada. La pelirroja, que había estado evitando la mirada de James, se giró e hizo un ademán de explicarse pero de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra. Estaba muy avergonzada y confundida. ¿Por qué sentía como si le hubiese engañado?

-No deberías haber venido –murmuró la chica intentando suavizar la situación - Te has mojado la cabeza y no es bueno si quieres que cicatricen los puntos.

-¿Estas preocupada por mi…? -dijo el joven Potter, sin poder contenerse-¿ … o molesta por qué os haya interrumpido?

Sentía como la furia corría por sus venas. Estaba enfurecido con todo y con todos, pero en especial con él mismo. Por ser un cobarde. Por no haberle confesado a Lily sus sentimientos cuando había tenido ocasión.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Lily dolida- ¡Claro que estoy preocupada por ti!

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…-contestó mirando a la joven con una seriedad que la asustó- Os habéis vuelto muy "amiguitos".

James se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de salir se giró una vez más para mirarla.

-Pero no te ilusiones, no eres más que un ligue de verano-aseguró- Mi primo tiene fama de cambiar de chica como de calcetines.

-Entonces como tú-contestó Lily mordaz y muy dolida-

-Si, exactamente como yo –corroboró James con una mirada penetrante- Quizás sea mejor que te alejes de nosotros.

El joven Potter salió de la cueva sin mirar atrás y sintiéndose la persona más despreciable del mundo. ¿Qué la había pasado? ¿Por qué se había descontrolado de esa manera?

Ante las últimas palabras Lily se llevó una mano a la boca mientras intentaba contener el llanto. Se apoyó en la pared de la cueva y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar finalmente sentada en el suelo, donde lloró durante mucho tiempo.

**SsSsSsS**

Se tumbó sobre su cama y cerró sus ojos pensativa. Sabía que debía haber bajado a cenar pero no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para estar en la misma habitación que James por más tiempo.

La joven Evans suspiró resignada. De nuevo el joven Potter ocupaba sus pensamientos, al igual que durante toda esa tarde.

La tarde había sido muy entretenida. Después de comer habían cogido unos cuantos caballos del rancho de la familia Potter y se habían dedicado a visitar las tierras. Los parajes eran preciosos y Lily no pudo evitar imaginarse como serían en primavera. Pero ni si quiera esos hermosos paisajes habían logrado sacar de su cabeza lo ocurrido en la cueva.

Durante el recorrido había estado evitando cruzarse con la mirada de James. Lo cierto es que las palabras del joven Potter le habían dolido y mucho, pero lo que más detestaba es no saber porque el merodeador había reaccionado así. ¿Tanto le molestaba que su primo se hubiera fijado en ella? No le entendía.

Pero por otra parte estaba esa extraña sensación que se había instalado en su pecho desde lo ocurrido. No sabía que era, no sabía como interpretarla,… de lo único que estaba segura es que James se había convertido en esos meses en una de las personas más importantes para ella y estar enfadada con él tan solo le causaba puro desasosiego.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, James?-murmuró-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a una sonriente Terry que se lanzó sobre ella nada más entrar.

-¡Anima esa cara Lil!-exclamó la chica mientras le hacia cosquillas- ¡Empieza nuestra "Charla de Chicas"!

-¿Y Katrina?- se interesó la pelirroja- ¿No viene?

-Sirius no ha ido a cenar- se limitó en contestar la rubia con una pícara sonrisa- Así que yo no la esperaría despierta.

**SsSsSsS**

Dejó el caballo en los lindes del bosque y se adentró en el hasta llegar al lago. Oculta tras el tronco de un árbol, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Sirius "hacer el muerto" en el agua. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Le estuvo observando durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente el chico advirtió su presencia y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Katrina-saludó-

-¿Molesto?-preguntó la joven, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en el tronco de uno de los árboles más cercanos al río-

-En absoluto-contestó acercándose a la orilla pero sin salir del agua- ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

-Por que te conozco como si fueras _mi novio _–insistió la chica haciéndose la despistada-

Sirius rió y salió del agua, acercándose a ella. La morena alzó la vista y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener al joven tan cerca y tan ligerito de ropa. Precisamente era en esos momentos cuando más detestaba a sus hormonas revolucionadas.

-¿Es una indirecta? –preguntó Sirius extendiendo la mano para ayudar a la joven a ponerse en pie-

-Pensaba que había sido muy directa- confesó la aludida-

El merodeador volvió a reír y la chica tan solo pudo mirarle con fingido aire ofendido. Pero el rostro de la joven cambió a uno dudoso al percatarse de la pícara sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de su "casi-novio".

-¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!-exclamó Katrina sabiendo cuales eran las intenciones del chico- ¡Que no tengo el bañador!

-¿De verdad piensas que a mi me importa eso? –inquirió Sirius burlón-

Sin que la joven Turner pudiera evitarlo, el moreno la cogió como si de "un saco de patatas" se tratase y la tiró al agua para después meterse él también.

-¡Idiota! –exclamó Katrina empujando al chico- Me he mojado entera por tu culpa.

-Pues yo te veo así más sexy-murmuró el joven Black cogiendo a la morena por la cintura y acercándola más a él- Irresistible.

Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras sus rostros se acercaban. La joven Turner rozó con sus labios los de Sirius tentándole para que la besase, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. El merodeador hizo el ademán de besarla justo en el instante en el que la chica giró el rostro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vas a necesitar algo más que palabras para llevarme al _huerto _–susurró Katrina muy cerca de su oído para después emprender nado y alejarse de él de forma juguetona-

Sirius volvió a reír y siguió a la chica por el lago. Estuvieron "jugando" durante más de media hora hasta que finalmente cayeron abatidos en la orilla.

**SsSsSsS**

James entró en su habitación tras Remus y cerró la puerta de un portazo antes de lanzarse sobre su cama muy molesto.

-Soy un idiota-aseguró- ¡Un completo idiota!

-James-llamó Remus, intentando calmar a su amigo- ¿Quieres olvidarlo de una vez?

El aludido se irguió ligeramente y miró al chico desesperado. ¿Es que no le entendía? Después de todo lo que había pasado Lily lo que menos necesitaba es que fuera él a darle más problemas.

-¡No puedo! Me comporté como un imbecil – protestó- Pero es que verlos a ahí, a los dos, tan juntos… ¡No se lo que me pasó!

-Te pusiste celoso- aclaró Remus, sentándose sobre la cama al lado de la de James- ¿Por qué no vas y te disculpas con ella?

-Si no puedo mirarla a la cara… ¿Crees que voy a poder disculparme? – se burló, avergonzado- Seguro que piensa que actué así porque estoy loco por ella.

-Pero es verdad ¿no?

James bajó la mirada mientras sentía como una oleada de calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo para después concentrarse en su rostro dándole ese color rojizo que hizo reír al joven Lupin.

-¡Si! ¡Pero no quiero que lo sepa! –Exclamó- No quiero que cambie la relación que hay entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué tendría que cambiar?-preguntó Remus con el entrecejo fruncido-¿Y si ella siente lo mismo por ti?

-Por favor Moony, eso es imposible- contestó el merodeador, con amargura- Para ella tan solo soy un amigo ¡Y ahora ni eso!

Remus bufó exasperado intentando contener las ganas de estrangular a su amigo. Lo cierto es que era gracioso que fuera él mismo quien intentase convencer a James de que aún tenía alguna posibilidad con la pelirroja, ya que precisamente al joven Lupin no le había ido muy bien en ese tema.

-Pues yo estoy convencido de que eres más que un amigo- contradijo- Tenías que haber visto como se puso cuando Bellatrix se negó a decirnos donde estabas.

**Flash Back**

Con paso decidido los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron a la joven Black que en esos instantes coqueteaba con un chico un poco mayor que ella.

-Bellatrix –llamó Sirius con dureza- Bellatrix.

-Sube a la habitación –le ordenó al joven que la acompañaba- Ahora voy.

La chica sonrió y se giró hacia ellos con un semblante que derrochaba superioridad.

-Y bien, ¿Qué queréis? –preguntó-

-Sabes muy bien que queremos-intervino Katrina- ¿Dónde está James?

-¿Potter?-repitió, haciéndose la despistada- No lo he visto.

-Mientes- aseguró Sirius- Te conozco y si que sabes donde está.

Bellatrix rió consiguiendo que Sirius se tensase, indignado. Debía contenerse si quería saber donde estaba su amigo.

-Es posible que sepa algo- admitió finalmente- ¿Pero que os hace pensar que os lo diré?

Lo que ocurrió después pasó tan rápido que ninguno fue consciente hasta que la joven Black se encontró presionada contra la pared y con la mano de Lily en su cuello.

-Te aseguro que no estoy jugando- advirtió la pelirroja con un semblante serio y voz amenazante- Dinos donde está James o sino…

La joven Evans hizo un poco más de presión sobre el cuello de la chica. Bellatrix estaba muy sorprendida, jamás había visto a la pelirroja así. Sin lugar a dudas hablaba muy en serio y haría cualquier cosa por saber donde estaba el merodeador.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿De verdad?-cuestionó James, muy sorprendido-

-A Bellatrix no le quedó más remedio que decírnoslo-aseguró Remus- Te aseguro que para Lily eres alguien muy importante. Aclara todo con ella y si surge la ocasión…

-Y si surge la ocasión ¿Qué? –preguntó el moreno, no muy convencido- Te repito que no quiero que sepa que me gusta. ¡Sería una estupidez!

-Lo que si que me parece una estupidez es que se la sirvas a tu primo en bandeja –respondió resignado- Me voy a dar una vuelta.

El joven Lupin salió de la habitación dejando a un James pensativo y con las últimas palabras de su amigo resonando en su cabeza.

**SsSsSsS**

Era de noche y la zona solo estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna y el brillo de las estrellas. Se había formado una suave brisa que acariciaba sus rostros y que azotaba los árboles produciendo un sonido muy agradable. Su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas habían tomado un color carmesí que apenas se distinguía en la oscuridad.

Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, pensando. El joven Black miró a la chica de reojo y suspiró. Ambos sabían que el momento que tanto esperaban y temían al mismo tiempo, había llegado.

-Jamás me imaginé que estaría así, aquí y contigo-confesó con una sonrisa-

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Katrina alzándose un poco-

-Que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza el sentir algo así por ti-contestó- Y mucho menos que tu sintieras lo mismo.

Katrina sonrió y se fue recostando de nuevo en la orilla.

-Estoy convencido que lo que ocurrió en marzo, el haberte rechazado, ha sido el mayor error que he cometido hasta ahora –prosiguió- Pensé que si me odiabas te alejarías de mi.

-¡¿Pero por qué!-exclamó Katrina mirando al chico, confusa-¿Por qué querías alejarme de ti?

Sirius pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica obligándola a acercarse más a él. Ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón cada vez más acelerados.

-No "quería", a un "quiero"-corrigió ante la sorpresa de la morena – Quizás te suene muy cursi y lo cierto es que jamás me imaginé que lo diría pero… estoy enamorado de ti y te necesito a mi lado.

Katrina levantó la mirada para encontrase con unos ojos azulados que la observaban expectantes.

-Y el por qué quería alejarte de mi… lo cierto es que no lo se con seguridad-admitió- En un principio pensé que lo hacía por mi familia. Son ambiciosos, valoran más a una persona por su apellido y por su dinero que por ella misma. Harían cualquier cosa por conseguir su objetivo ¡Lo que sea, pero por encima de todo… no son trigo limpio. Tratan desde con traficantes hasta con la misma mafia y no puedes enfrentarte a ellos porque sino…

-¡Pero tu lo hiciste! –exclamó Katrina, incorporándose un poco- ¡Te enfrentaste a ellos! No serán capaces de…

-Eso es lo que quiero que entiendas-cortó el chico- He renegado a mi familia y no me refiero al hecho de haberme ido de casa ¡Ya lo hice hace muchos años! Cuando prometí no ser como ellos. Saben lo importante que eres para mí, tanto tú como los chicos, si encima descubrieran que eres mi novia…

Todo volvió a quedar de nuevo en silencio, un silencio tan solo roto por el ululeo de un búho que había en la zona. La ropa de Katrina, húmeda y pegada a su cuerpo, la hizo estremecerse al sentir como la noche refrescaba. Pero eso no le importó, en realidad nada de eso le importaba en ese instante.

-¿Por eso me rechazaste?-preguntó, haciendo que Sirius riese ligeramente-

-Como ya te he dicho, en un principio si, o al menos eso pensaba yo-admitió- Pero no tardé en darme cuenta que en realidad ese no era el principal motivo. Cuando me ponía a pensar las cosas fríamente, siempre me preguntaba lo mismo. Incluso ahora algunas veces lo hago. Si no te hubiese rechazado, ¿Qué podría ofrecerte? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

La joven Turner le miró sin entender. ¿Qué que podría ofrecerle? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Soy un Black desheredado, sin familia, sin dinero, que se ha escapado de casa y que encima vive con los padres de su mejor amigo – continuó Sirius, con una voz amarga- No tengo nada. Y encima soy cabezota, orgulloso, de difícil convivencia y siempre me dejo la tapa del bater abierta. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor. Alguien como…

Pero Katrina le interrumpió poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del chico. Sirius la miró sin entender y ella tan solo sonrió.

-Alguien como tú-completó- Es cierto que eres cabezota, orgulloso, de difícil convivencia y siempre te dejas la tapa del bater abierta. Y no solo eso. Eres desordenado, a veces demasiado inmaduro y bastante egocéntrico.

-Vaya, gracias-comentó el merodeador, sarcástico-

-Pero eso no me importa –aseguró la morena- Te conozco desde que éramos críos, ¿Aún crees que hay algo de ti que pueda asustarme?

El joven Black rió y la chica no tardó en acompañarle.

-Sobre tu familia… ¡Que se vayan al cuerno! –exclamó- No quiero salir con ellos sino contigo, y no necesitamos su consentimiento para hacerlo.

-No, en eso tienes razón –corroboró el merodeador, abrazándola con mayor firmeza-

-Por cierto, ahora que hemos tocado ese tema-comentó Katrina de forma casual- ¿Cuándo piensas pedirme de salir?

-¿EH?-murmuró Sirius, intentando contener la risa- No se de que me estás hablando.

Katrina se separó del joven Black con aire ofendido antes de sentarse ahorcajadas sobre él intentando que no se moviese.

-Pues más te vale que refresques la memoria porque no por nada llevo mandándote indirectas toda la semana –amenazó la morena- O sino… creo que iré a hacerle una visita a Billie esta noche.

Ante la mención del primo de su mejor amigo, Sirius se tensó molesto. En unos pocos segundos las tornas cambiaron. Ahora era Sirius quien presionaba a la chica contra el suelo.

-Lo siento guapa, pero esta noche tienes planes-susurró el merodeador, acercando sus labios a la oreja de la joven- En realidad todas las noches.

-¿A si?-inquirió Katrina con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Y con quien?

-Conmigo-murmuró- Con tu novio.

La joven Turner le miró con una sonrisa de felicidad antes de rodear el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos, obligándole a romper la escasa distancia que aún quedaba entre sus labios.

**SsSsSsS**

Hacía un buen rato que había salido de la habitación que compartiría con sus dos amigos y, aunque estaba cansado, no tenía ganas de volver. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Miró la hora y suspiró resignado.

-La una menos diez-murmuró-

Lo más silencioso posible e intentando no tropezarse con nada, se dirigió al porche del rancho.

-Terry-saludó, al comprobar que no era el único que deambulaba a esas horas- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lily, que se ha acostado ya- se limitó a contestar- O está muy cansada como me ha dicho o le afecta mucho discutir con mi primo. ¿Y tú?

-James-respondió Remus con una leve sonrisa-

-Está claro que el amor solo da dolores de cabeza- comentó la rubia, apoyándose en la barandilla que rodeaba el porche-

El joven Lupin rió ante el comentario e imitó a la chica apoyándose también la barandilla.

-¿Y tú tienes novia?-se interesó Terry-

-No, aunque no por que no quiera-admitió- Me gusta una chica del grupo pero a ella le gusta otro.

-Entiendo, a mi me pasó algo parecido-dijo la joven Potter mirando embelesada hacia el frente- A finales de octubre comencé a salir con un amigo de mi hermano. Me gustaba muchísimo y al parecer él también se sentía atraído por mí. Pero hace tres meses vio por casualidad a la chica que le gustaba en el instituto y me dejó con la excusa de que tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos. Me dolió mucho y aún me duele.

-Que _capullo –_murmuró- ¿Y a ti te sigue gustando?

-Si-contestó la rubia, sonriendo- Pero no tengo nada que reprocharle. Siempre ha sido muy sincero conmigo y si me ha dejado es porque no quiere hacerme daño. En el fondo se lo agradezco porque no me gustaría estar con un chico al que le gusta otra.

Tras esa revelación todo quedó en silenció. Terry miró al chico y rió al comprobar que este también la miraba.

-¡Estoy bien!-aseguró la joven Potter- Además, ¿Quién dice que no me prefiera a mí? Yo soy muy optimista y creo que tengo posibilidades.

-Seguro-corroboró Remus- Aunque te confieso que me gustaría conocerlo y decirle un par de cosas. No entiendo como después de tres meses aún se está pensando a quien prefiere.

-Ya tampoco-bromeó la rubia- Aunque ahora que lo dices… si que tienes que conocerlo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Remus sin entender-

-Iba a vuestro instituto –contestó Terry con un semblante pensativo- Si, además alguna vez me mencionó vuestros nombres. Creo que no os llevabais muy bien.

Remus miró a la joven con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Iban al mismo instituto y no se llevaban bien? Eso no era muy buena señal.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-inquirió el merodeador, desconfiado-

- Alex-contestó la chica con una amplia sonrisa- Alex Rainey.

El merodeador miró a su acompañante atónito. ¿Alex Rainey? Entonces la chica por la que había dejado a Terry era…

Pero unas voces sacaron a Remus de sus pensamientos. Sirius y Katrina acababan de salir del establo y se acercaban a ellos entre risas y gritos.

-¡Eh chicos!-gritó el joven Black cogiendo a la morena a dos coletas- ¡Estamos juntos! ¡Estamos saliendo!

-¡¿Qué!-exclamaron los dos aludidos muy sorprendidos- ¿En serio?

-¡Si!-corroboró Katrina alzando el puño en señal de victoria- ¡He cazado a uno de los sexsymol del instituto!

-¡No! ¡Yo te he cazado a ti! –protestó el joven Black fingiendo estar ofendido-¡No has podido resistirte a mis encantos!

-¿Encantos? ¿Pero tu tienes de eso?-bromeó James desde la ventana de su habitación-

A esas alturas todos los que se alojaban en la casa estaban asomados a las ventanas de sus respectivos dormitorios y miraban la escena soñolientos.

-Bueno familia, ahora que estamos todos tengo una noticia que daros -anunció mientras dejaba que Katrina bajase de su espalda para después rodear su cintura acercándola más a él-

-Ahórrate el discurso Sirius –intervino Remus con una sonrisa- Dudo que alguien no se haya enterado con los gritos que habéis pegado.

-¡Eh Remus! – se quejó la joven Turner con pose dramática- ¡me has ofendido!

-¡¿Pero queréis decirlo ya! –intervino Howard, intentando no dormirse apoyado en el marco de la ventana- Me muero de sueño.

-Impacientes-murmuró la recién formada pareja antes de sonreír con complicidad- Está bien ¡Somos novios!

Todos los presentes miraron a la pareja con el entrecejo fruncido, en espacial los cuatro adultos que sabían perfectamente como se habían llevado hasta ahora los jóvenes.

-Va enserio-aclaró Katrina- ¿No os alegráis?

-Si, claro que si, pero esto nos ha pillado se sorpresa- confesó Lorein- ¡Pero felicidades! ¡Espero que os vaya muy bien!

-Si, si, felicidades-dijo Alan antes de bostezar- ¡Ala, buenas noches!

Pero una idea pasó por su cabeza, una idea que, al parecer, no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Pero te aviso, Sirius-dijo el señor Potter con voz amenazante- Como yo vea que te acercas a mi ahijada con intenciones pervertidas… ¡Vas a saber quien es Alan Potter!

Los cuatro adultos felicitaron nuevamente a la pareja y cerraron las ventanas de sus habitaciones deseando que no hubiese una nueva interrupción en lo que quedaba de noche.

-Ya sabes, nada de intenciones pervertidas –repitió Katrina con una sonrisa burlona- Te condeno a mantenerte en abstinencia.

-¡Oh no! A dicho que "como él vea", pero ya me encargaré yo de que no lo haga –aseguró Sirius antes de besar a su novia-

-Bueno Katy, cuando le dejes me avisas-dijo Billie ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de cierto merodeador- Pero ahora voy a acostarme.

El chico imitó a sus padres y cerró la ventana antes de ir a acostarse. Los seis jóvenes restantes se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Espero que os vaya muy bien-deseó la pelirroja con total sinceridad- Me alegro por vosotros.

-Yo también –corroboró el joven Potter- De verdad.

Ante estas últimas palabras James y Lily cruzaron sus miradas. Estuvieron así durante varios segundos, observándose, hasta que el moreno rompió el contacto visual.

-Ya hablamos mañana- dijo James con un semblante muy serio antes de cerrar la ventana de su dormitorio-

Lily suspiró resignada y, tras despedirse del resto con un "Buenas Noches", también cerró su ventana y se fue a dormir.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Katrina extrañada-

-Una historia muy larga-respondió Remus con un semblante cansado- Pero es mejor que vayamos ya a acostarnos. Ya es muy tarde.

**SsSsSsS**

El cielo estaba despejado y los rayos de sol atravesaban los cristales de la cocina del rancho de la familia Potter.

-Buenos días-saludaron las tres jóvenes entrando a la habitación donde solo se encontraban los cuatro adultos- ¿Y estos?

-Durmiendo ¡Como no!-protestó Lorein con resignación-

-Chicas, ¿Podéis ir a avisarles que ya está el desayuno? –pidió Christine sirviendo unas tostadas en los platos-

-¡Si Claro!-se apresuró a exclamar Katrina con una sonrisa de felicidad-

Sus dos amigas rieron y juntas subieron las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Terry se fue a despertar a su hermano y las dos chicas entraron a la habitación de los merodeadores sin demasiados miramientos.

-Buenos días-saludó Remus metiendo el pijama en la maleta- ¿Es muy tarde?

-Las diez-contestó Lily un poco nerviosa- Pensábamos que tú también estarías dormido.

-Tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme a levantarme más temprano-bromeó el merodeador- Sobre todo si mañana empezamos el instituto.

-No me lo recuerdes ¿Quieres?-pidió Katrina acercándose a la cama donde dormía Sirius- Lil despierta a James que yo voy a despertar a _mi novio._

-Parece una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo –rió la pelirroja ante lo que el joven Lupin solo pudo asentir-

Lily se acercó a la cama de James y se sentó sobre ella. Extendió la mano con la intención de zarandear al chico pero no tardó en retirarla, nerviosa e indecisa.

-Creo que es mejor que lo despiertes tú, Remus-dijo la joven Evans antes de salir de la habitación-

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y suspiraron resignados. A esas alturas todos (salvo los adultos, claro) sabían lo ocurrido en la cueva.

Sin mucho ánimo Remus se acercó a James y lo zarandeó, consiguiendo que despertara.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó frotándose los ojos y poniéndose las gafas que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche- ¿Ya te has levantado?

-Si, y tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo –le aconsejó el joven Lupin- Ya sabes que tu madre no tiene mucha paciencia.

-Ya voy… -dijo antes de taparse de nuevo con la sábana- Ve despertando a Sirius.

-No es necesario- aseguró Remus- De eso ya se está encargando Katy.

La joven Turner miró a su novio con una sonrisa traviesa antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre el chico que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Buenos días-saludó-

-¡Renacuaja! –protestó Sirius, antes de coger su almohada y colocarla sobre su cabeza intentando amortiguar el ruido- No seas pesada. Déjame dormir un poco más.

-El romanticismo nunca ha sido su fuerte-murmuró James, que se había levantado solo para ver la "escena"-

-Tienes toda la razón-corroboró Remus con una risita-

Katrina fulminó a los dos jóvenes con la mirada antes de maldecir a Sirius por lo bajo. Con paso seguro y derrochando dignidad, se acercó al florero que había cerca de la cama de su novio y quitó las flores. Con una sonrisa vengativa se acercó al joven Black y, tras quitarle el almohadón, volcó toda la sustancia sobre él.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Katy! –gritó el merodeador sintiendo como su corazón casi se le salía del pecho- ¡Te mato! De esta no te libras.

La morena miró hacia la puerta con la intención de salir corriendo pero Sirius se adelantó. La agarró por la cintura y la empujó, consiguiendo que cayese sobre su cama.

-Mira que eres mala, Renacuaja –dijo el joven Black mientras le hacía cosquillas-

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo siento!- se rindió al fin- Algo podré hacer para remediarlo ¿no?

-Umm… es posible- murmuró Sirius acercando sus labios a los de la chica-

Katrina correspondió al beso mientras rodeaba el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos. Este, a su vez, acariciaba los muslos de la chica que dejaba ver el corto y sugerente pantalón baquero que llevaba. Posiblemente hubiesen seguido así, entre caricias y besos, si no fuera porque James carraspeó molesto.

-¡Parad ya por favor!-pidió con una mueca de aversión - ¡Esto es repugnante!

-Pues anda que no te gustaría hacerlo con cierta pelirroja- dejó escapar Katrina, con una sonrisa de complicidad- Bueno chicos, os veo abajo.

La joven Turner abandonó la habitación entre risas dejando a tres jóvenes muy sorprendidos en especial a uno de ellos, a James Potter.

**SsSsSsS**

-Me aburro-repitió por enésima vez Billie lanzando al aire una pequeña pelota con la que llevaba jugando más de media hora- Me aburro.

-¡¿Quieres callarte ya!-exclamó Terry dejándose caer con aplomo sobre la silla- Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

Los siete jóvenes se miraron y suspiraron resignados. De nuevo estaban en el porche del rancho de los Potter sin saber que hacer mientras llegaba la hora de la comida.

-Podríamos dar una vuelta con los caballos-propuso Remus-

-Que va, están en su hora de descanso-contestó James, abatido- ¿Y si vamos al lago?

-No nos daría tiempo-negó Katrina- Tú madre no tardará en llamarnos para que la ayudemos con la barbacoa.

Otro suspiro general se apoderó de los siete chicos. Lo malo de no hacer nada es que, sin poder evitarlo, los problemas de cada uno llegaban a sus mentes y era imposible que pasasen desapercibidos.

La joven Evans miró de reojo a James y bajó el rostro sonrojada al comprobar que también la miraba. De nuevo, y sin quererlo, recordó la conversación que tuvo con su mejor amiga esa misma madrugada.

**Flash Back **

Cambió de postura al oír como unos pasos se aproximaban a su habitación. Intentó secarse los ojos con la mano justo en el instante en que Katrina y Terry abrieron la puerta. La joven Turner corrió hacia la cama de su amiga para después saltar sobre esta y mirarla de manera reprobatoria.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-preguntó-

-¡No lloraba! –mintió la pelirroja tapándose el rostro con la sábana-

-Mentirosa-murmuró la morena- ¿Qué te pasa?

Lily dejó caer la sábana y miró a su amiga entristecida. Terry, para que tuviesen más intimidad, se despidió de las chicas y se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa?-repitió Katrina agarrando las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

La joven Evans asintió y sonrió agradecida. Aprovechándose de la oferta de su amiga, Lily le contó todo lo ocurrido en la cueva mientras numerosas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-No lo entiendo-confesó la pelirroja mientras recorría la habitación de un lado a otro- Por más que lo intento no puedo entenderle. ¿Por qué reaccionó así? ¿Qué le molestó tanto?

-Estaba celoso- se limitó a contestar Katrina-

-¡Pero si no pasó nada!-exclamó Lily girándose hacia la morena- Un momento, ¿Qué has dicho?

Katrina suspiró resignada y miró a su amiga con el entrecejo fruncido, amiga que esperaba una respuesta entre sorprendida y extrañada.

-¿De verdad que no te has dado cuenta?- inquirió la joven Turner haciendo una mueca- ¿Por qué crees que James se ha puesto así? ¡Está loco por ti! ¡Le gustas hace mucho!

A Lily tal revelación le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué estaba diciendo su amiga? Estaba impactada pero no tardó en sentir un agradable aunque extraño cosquilleo en su estomago. ¿Le gustaba a… a James?

-¡Por favor Katy! ¡No digas idioteces! –Exclamó la pelirroja tras unos minutos- Te puedo asegurar que él jamás se fijaría en mi.

-Y yo te aseguro que se lo que veo-dijo la joven Turner tras un suspiro de resignación- Y si no me crees, estate más atenta y ya verás como tengo razón. A James le gustas. Y mucho.

**Fin Flash Back **

No, era imposible que James sintiese algo por ella. Giró la cabeza y miró al merodeador entristecida. No sabía por qué, pero la simple idea de que James sintiese algo más que amistad por ella había conseguido animarla. Aunque esa extraña felicidad solo había durado unos escasos minutos ya que sabía que entre ellos solo habría una bonita amistad.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo chicos? –preguntó Howard con una sonrisa saliendo de la casa junto a su hermano-

-Hacer, lo que se dice hacer… nada-contestó Sirius reprimiendo un bostezo-Bueno si, observamos la reproducción de las abejas.

Ante ese comentario los tres merodeadores y las dos chicas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡¿Cómo que la reproducción de las abejas!-exclamó Alan alarmado-

Lo cierto es que ese comentario, aunque gracioso, no había sido del todo adecuado. Después de todo, Alan Potter empleaba la reproducción de las abejas para hablar de sexo con su hijo y los amigos de este.

-Nada, nada, cosas de Sirius-intentó excusar Katrina, señalando a su novio-

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando mezclas la testosterona y el aburrimiento-intervino Billie- Que ves alucinaciones.

Todos los presentes miraron al joven Potter con el entrecejo fruncido y este solo pudo sonreír lo más inocentemente posible.

-Os propongo algo- dijo Howard agachándose, en tono confidencial- Se la mejor forma de matar el aburrimiento.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaron todos acoro y prestando por primera vez atención- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Algo muy sencillo pero que os mantendrá entretenidos- aseguró el señor Potter con una sonrisa traviesa- Muy entretenidos.

**SsSsSsS**

-Repetidme porque hemos aceptado hacer esto-pidió Katrina lanzando la esponja con demasiada fuerza dentro del cubo que había a su lado-

-Porque era hacer esto o recoger estiércol –respondió Lily mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por la frente sudorosa-

Los siete jóvenes se giraron y miraron en dirección al porche del rancho donde los cuatro adultos les sonreían tumbados en las hamacas y con un refresco en sus manos.

Propuesta. Eso es lo que había dicho Howard Potter unos minutos atrás. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tramposo? Con ayuda de su hermano había liado tanto las cosas que al final los siete jóvenes se habían visto obligados a aceptar alguna de las dos "propuestas": lavar los coches o recoger estiércol. Evidentemente, si había que elegir, preferían decantarse por la primera opción.

Los jóvenes suspiraron con resignación y siguieron lavando el coche sin demasiados miramientos.

-Katy, bombón, ¿Me pasas la manguera? –preguntó Billie con una sugerente sonrisa-

-Un momento-contestó la aludida, resignada-

-No te preocupes-intervino Sirius con una falsa sonrisa y abriendo el grifo conectado a la manguera- Ya se la paso yo.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, el merodeador cogió la manguera y roció a Billie de agua mientras rompía en sonoras carcajadas.

- ¡Ah, lo siento! – se disculpó Sirius intentando parecer inocente- No me he dado cuenta.

El joven Potter fulminó a Sirius con la mirada. Si quería guerra la iba a tener. Cogió el cubo que estaba al lado de su hermana y lanzó el agua con la mala suerte que, en vez de dar a Sirius dio a Remus provocando las estruendosas carcajadas del primero y de James.

El joven Lupin, que hasta le momento había permanecido al margen de la situación, agarró con mayor firmeza la manguera que tenían entre sus manos y mojó sin miramientos a todos y cada uno de sus compañero, esmerándose más, claro, en Billie y sus dos amigos.

Así comenzó la pelea de agua que marcaría historia, sin heridos pero muy mojados. Al parecer Howard si que había tenido razón. Lavar el coche podría resultar muy entretenido.

**SsSsSsS**

La tarde había pasado tan rápido como la mañana y, desgraciadamente, había llegado el momento de volver a la ciudad.

-Yo ya he terminado- dijo Katrina cogiendo su equipaje- Voy a meterla en el coche. Te espero a bajo.

-Vale- contestó Lily, metiendo sus últimas pertenecías en su maleta-

La pelirroja, que se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada de la habitación, oyó como su amiga salía y cerraba la puerta. Suspiró resignada y se acercó a la ventana del dormitorio. Desde allí se veía parte del rancho de los Potter y no pudo evitar pensar que era uno de los sitios más bonitos que había visto nunca.

Se lo había pasado muy bien ese fin de semana pero sabía que hubiese sido mucho mejor si James le hubiese dirigido al menos la palabra.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percató deque alguien había entrado la habitación y había cerrado la puerta.

-Lily-llamó, con una voz demasiado grave para su gusto-

La aludida se giró y miró al recién llegado entre sorprendida y contenta.

-James-murmuró-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Buscas a Katrina?

-No, quería hablar contigo-confesó el chico acercándose un poco a ella- En realidad quería disculparme. Me he comportado como un auténtico idiota y lo siento mucho. Si entre mi primo y tú hay algo…

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-exclamó la pelirroja un poco avergonzada- Déjame que te explique. Te aseguro que no es lo que parece.

A esas alturas uno estaba frente al otro. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia al igual que sus labios.

-No tienes nada que explicarme- aseguró James en un murmullo apenas audible-

-Pero quiero hacerlo-insistió la pelirroja-

-No, no confundamos las cosas- negó James bajando la mirada- Solo soy uno de tus amigos, nada más, y no tienes que darme cuentas de lo que haces y mucho menos de lo que sientes.

Lily se separó frustrada y se sentó sobre su cama. ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto que dijera que solo era un amigo? ¡Él no era un amigo cualquiera! Era… era James.

-Esta bien-accedió la pelirroja, resignada-

-Entonces ¿Amigos?-preguntó el joven Potter con una radiante sonrisa-

-Pues claro-contestó Lily con tono evidente-

El merodeador rió y la chica solo pudo imitarle. Mucho más relajado y feliz, James se acercó a la joven y besó su mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-James-llamó la pelirroja cuando el chico abrió la puerta-

-¿Si?-

-Hay algo que no entiendo-confesó avergonzada- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actuaste así?

El aludido la miró y fue deslizando su mano por el pomo de la puerta. ¿Qué debía contestar? Fue en ese instante cuando las palabras de Remus llegaron a su mente.

_Te aseguro que para Lily eres alguien muy importante. Aclara todo con ella y si surge la ocasión…_

¿Era esa la ocasión? Y si no lo era… ¿Cuándo llegaría?

-¿James?-apremió la joven ante la falta de respuesta por parte de su acompañante-

-Porque… por qué a mí… -tartamudeó el merodeador, sintiéndose el chico más torpe del mundo- Lily es que yo…

Pero James no pudo terminar. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Alan con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Todo listo chicos?-preguntó el señor Potter- Aún nos queda un largo camino por delante.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y asintieron. No les quedaba más remedio que dejar esa conversación para más adelante.

**Continuará… **

**¿Qué levanten la mano los que tengan ahora mismo ganas de estrangular a Alan Potter? Umm… ya me parecía a mi jejeje. **

**Buenas! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Y las vacaciones como os han ido? A mi bastante bien, no puedo quejarme jejeje. Y decidme, ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? A mi (para variar) no me convence del todo porque no ha pasado nada emocionante que podamos decir pero, claro, no puedo abrirle la cabeza a un personaje por capítulo jejeje. Este ha sido un capítulo más relajado pero espero que os haya gustado de todas formas . Por cierto, ya explicaré más de lo que ocurrió después de que los merodeadores y las chicas encontraran a James en casa de Malfoy, que en este no se dice mucho. **

**¡Por fin Sirius & Katy están juntos! ¡Ya era hora ¿no! ¿Qué os ha parecido la declaración-reconciliación? Espero que si, aunque… ¿ cuanto les durará la felicidad? En mis manos yo os puedo asegurar que no demasiado jeje. Ahora, con el comienzo del nuevo curso y la vuelta al instituto vuelven también los problemas y desgraciadamente también "Las Perfectas" y "El Grupito de Jhon". Pero os aseguro que en este curso nuestros chicos no se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados, en especial las chicas, empiezan las venganzas muahahaha!**

**En fin, con este capítulo ya quedan más o menos solo diez capítulos para que termine el fic así que me voy a tomar un descanso antes de volver a actualizar. Necesito aclarar las ideas antes de empezar con el capítulo 21 ya que, si sale como yo espero, los últimos capítulos van a estar llenos de tensión jejeje, ya veréis. Pero os prometo que tardaré lo menos posible en actualizar! Un besazo y millones de gracias por todo vuestro apoyo!**

**¡Contestación a los RR! **

**Nat:** _Hola wapisima! ¿Cómo estás? Yo me alegro poder decirte que mejor, sin contar con que me he lesionado uno de los dedos de la mano izquierda durante una de mi clases de gimnasia (Si ya le tenía dicho al profe que las clases de educación física no eran para hacer ejercicios de riesgo, pero el sigue empeñado en poner a los "pobres" alumnos frente a una pelota con intenciones asesinas ayss!) Pero bueno, ¡Que te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? ¡Espero que si! Por lo menos hemos conseguido que Sirius y Katy empiecen a salir ¡Eso es un progreso! Ahora les toca a James y Lil jejeje, sobre Remus ¡No te preocupes que pareja va a tener! Un besazo y muchas gracias por tu apoyo ¡Me anima mucho! _

**Marisa:** _Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien jejeje. La pantalla ¡Un caso perdido! Afortunadamente mi padre ya me está buscando otra ¡Menos mal, ya me estaba quedando sin vista1 jejeje. No sabes la alegría que me da que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto y espero que este también aunque no sea tan emocionante. Te aseguro que los últimos si que van a estar interesantes jejeje. En fin, un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Xini-92****** _Hola! ¿Así que James y Sirius son tus personajes favoritos? ¡Te entiendo! A mi también me encantan jejeje. Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado pero ¿Y este? Espero que también. Sobre tu fic, voy a tardar un poco en leerlo pero te prometo que lo haré ¡Te doy mi palabra! Es que con el comienzo del trimestre uff… estoy hinchada a recuperaciones (jeje, no me fue muy bien el trimestre pasado). En fin wapa, un besazo enorme y gracias por leer el fic!_

**catti-brie potter: **_Hola wapisima! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que genial! ¿Qué me dices del capítulo?¡Por fin las cosas entre Sirius y Katy se han arreglado! Aunque… ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Muahahaha. Jajajaja, me hizo mucha gracia tu review ¡La verdad es que yo también quiero un socorrista como Sirius! ¡Y otro como James1 ¡Y Remus! Pido poco ¿Verdad? jajaja. Sobre la "venganza" jijiji, no te preocupes ¡Habrá algo parecido! Lo que puedo asegurarte es que David no va a acabar nada bien y las perfectas tampoco. En fin, un besazo enorme y cuídate!_

**Anabiaf: **_Hola amiga! Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y como ves en este si que hay bastante S&K aunque me resulta muy raro no escribir ninguna pelea entre ellos jejeje más bien todo lo contrario. Sobre quien le gusta a Ruth te digo los posibles candidatos según los reviews que he recibido y en orden de posibilidad según los otros lectores: Kevin, Ian, Mark y Nick. Aunque los ods primeros están ahí ahí jejeje. Espero haber reducido las posibilidades aunque si quieres más pistas ya me lo dices en el próximo review. Un besazo!_

**Zara Potter-Black******_Hola wapa1 jajaja, me reí mucho con tu review, hacerle la competencia a Spiderman… quien sabe, a lo mejor te coger para la próxima peli jejeje. Que bien que el capítulo anterior ye haya gustado y espero que este también aunque no estoy muy convencida jejeje. Sobre como matar a David… creo que me quedo con que le pise un elefante jajaja. Bueno, un beso y gracias por leer!_

**HelenBlack13******_Hola friend! ¡Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! ¿Pero y este? Ojalá que también. Como ves las cosas se empiezan a arreglar más o menos pero no tardaré en liarlas de nuevo muahahaha (soy mala, muy mala) Por cierto, antes de despedirme, ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Jejeje (como quien no quiere la cosa). Un beso y gracias por tu opinión!_

**NorixBlack******_Hola wapa! Antes que nada, ¿Te he dejado ya un review en tu maravilloso fic? Es que no me acuerdo jejeje (ahora después me pasaré para comprobarlo )¡¿De verdad te gustó tanto el capítulo anterior? No sabes lo que me alegro aunque seguro que es por que aparece Peter ¿Eh pillina? Jejeje. Y dime, ¡Que te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si aunque estoy segura que te gustarán los últimos mucho más, creo que serán de los más emocionantes del fic. Bueno cari, muchas gracias por tu opinión, la valoro mucho. Un beso!_

**Lewin: **_Hola wapa! ¡me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior! Y este espero que también no te preocupes que James no tardará en confesarle sus sentimientos a la pelirroja pero ¿y ella? Le corresponderá? Por lo menos ya tenemos una pareja formada ¡Sirius y Katy! Increíble ¡no? Jejeje, parecia imposible una relación entre ellos y míralos jejeje. En fin, un besazo y millones de gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Virgi: **_Hola!_****_No sabes como me emocioné con tu review ¡Que bien que te guste el fic! Haber, haber, ¿Por donde empezamos? Umm… la primera pregunta: ufff, ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? Jejeje, no te preocupes, no falta mucho para que se descubra pero aquí te dejo los cuatro posibles candidatos según todos los lectores del fic: Kevin, Ian, Mark y Nick jejeje ¿Por cual te decantas tú?La segunda: Bueno jejeje, ya tienes la respuesta en el capítulo ¡Por fin Sirius y Katy están juntos! Ya era hora ¿no? La tercera; jejeje, paciencia, paciencia, creo que es lo único que puedo decirte jiji. La cuarta: ¡estoy de acuerdo contigo! Y no te preocupes, que recibirá su merecido muahaha. Y la última: jeje, a partir del próximo capítulo me centraré un poco más en esa pareja así que no tardarán mucho jijiji. En fin, muchisimas gracias por leer y sobre todo por tu review ¡me ha gustado mucho1_

**SabrinaEvans******_Hola amiga! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Un besazo y ya te haré una contestación más largo en la página. TKM_

**Mara-Evans******_Hola wapa! Jajaja, que risa con tu review ¿Así que tu inspiración se ha ido a canarias? ¡Que casualidad la mía también! Seguro que se han hecho muy buenas amigas y por eso nos han dejada abandonadas jeje. Antes que nada tengo que avisarte tu Remusin no va a estar libre por mucho tiempo jejeje, ya verás entre los tres próximos capítulos jejeje. Sobre James, jeje, pobreto, ¡Lo que duele el amor! Si hasta le han abierto la cabeza por Lily jejeje, ¿Qué más pruebas quiere esta chica? ¡James está loco por ella! En fin cielo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y actualiza tu fic pronto!_

**April: **_Hola wapisima! Antes que nada, así que eres nueva, ¡Bienvenida! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien jejeje. Y dime, ¿Que te ha parecido este capítulo?Espero que te guste aunque no se yo, no se yo… jejeje, espero que este cap no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión sobre el fic jejeje. Sobre David, jeje, no te preocupes, recibirá su merecido muahahahah (mi vena malévola ha salido a la luz jijiji). En fin cielo, muchas gracias por leer el fic y un besazo!_

**karipotter******_Hola amiga1 Antes que nada ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la revisión? Espero que haya salido todo de maravilla. ¿Y como es eso que te caíste? Espero que estés mejor de todas formas . Y dime, ¡Que te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado aunque yo no estoy muy convencida jejeje. Por lo menos ya podemos dormir tranquilos ¡Por fin se ha formado una pareja! ¡Ya era hora! Es más, ¡Por fin se han juntado Sirius y Katy! Jejeje. En fin, un besazo y gracias por leer el fic!_

**Alíperry: **_Antes que nada… ¡Sacrilegio! Eso es lo que he cometido jeje. Mil millones de disculpas, ¡No se como pude confundirte con una chica! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… de verdad espero que me perdones ¿Me perdonas? Dime que si! Ha sido una confusión ¡Sorry! Si puedo hacer algo más para disculparme… ¡No dudes en decírmelo! ¿Vale? Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? La verdad es que a mi no me convence del todo, me van más lo capítulos de intriga pero, como ya he dicho, no puedo abrirle la cabeza a un personaje por capítulo jejeje, de todas formas los últimos capítulos del fic van a estar muy interesantes jejeje. Y dime, ¿Cuáles son tus personajes favoritos del fic? ¿Y los más odiados? Por cierto, sobre la dirección para leer tu fic sigue sin aparecer. Creo que es por que la página no deja poner direcciones pero si la separas si que se puede, o eso tengo entendido. De todas formas inténtalo de nuevo, please, me haría mucha ilusión leer tu fic, Un beso y perdona por lo de antes1 (lo se, soy muy pesada jeje)_

**BiBiLuNa: **_Hola! ¿Así que te gusta la pareja Sirius y Katy? Entonces espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, aunque no se yo, no se yo… jejeje. ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste el fic! Y si te gustan las intrigas ¡Espera a ver lo que tengo preparado para el final del fic! Jejeje. En fin, un besazo y millones de gracias por leer el fic pero sobre todo por tu opinión!_

**nikachan123******_Hola! Antes que nada ¡Millones de felicidades por tu fic1 aún no me lo he acabado (es que como he empezado el trimestre solo tengo tiempo para leer los fines de semana y entre exámenes y trabajos… uff, ya me entiendes jeje) ¡Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado! ¿Y este? Espero que también jeje, aunque no se, a mi no me convence del todo, pero como siempre jeje, ya me conoces. Jajaja, si, es que soy mal, muy mala, y cuando veo que una pareja está a punto de ser happy yo la chafo jaja, por eso Sirius y Katy no durarán mucho muahahaha. En fin wapa, gracias por todo tu apoyo y un besazo! _

**niña caramelo: **_Hola wapisima1 Estaba deseando llegar a tu review¿ o tendría que decir tus reviews? jajaja. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla. Pues yo soy de España y si, me encantan los reviews largos jajaja! ¿Sabes? Yo tengo varias amigas de Chile que he conocido gracias al fic y espero que tu y yo también nos hagamos muy buenas amigas ¿Qué opinas? . Por cierto, ¡No sabes lo feliz que me han hecho tus reviews! Siento a ver tardado tanto en actualizar, no era mi intención, pero sufrí una crisis muy grave de inspiración ¡No sabía que hacer! Pero cada vez que me metía a Internet y veía un nuevo review tuyo, me plantaba delante de la pantalla y no me movía hasta escribir por lo menos una hoja. Creo que eran los remordimientos jejejeje. Pero te agradezco mucho todo tu apoyo de verdad! No sabes lo que me animaron tus mensajes. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado y no te haya echo cambiar de opinión sobre el fic jeje. Así que te encanta Mark, bueno, pues intentaré meterlo un poco más en el fic y ya te dedicaré algún capítulo para agradecerte todos tus reviews y tu apoyo ¡vale? ¡Ah, otra cosa! Kevin tiene 19 no dieciocho, me equivoqué ¡Sorry! Menos mal que me lo has dicho que si no… jejeje. En fin wapisima, un besazo y ya te dedicaré algún cap ¡Palabra de merodeador!_

**MaDe : **_Hola wapa! Jajaja, así que tu también te ofreces voluntaria como novia de Remus? Este chico levanta pasiones peor al parecer Ruth es la única que no se da cuenta uff, que chiquilla, me desespera jaja. Y si1 por fin ha llegado el esperado momento ¡Sirius y Katy juntos! ¿Qué te ha parecido la declaración? Espero que te haya gustado. Sobre James y Lil, jeje, no te preocupes, habrá Harry, por lo menos David ha sido lo suficientemente considerado para no dañar el "amiguito" de James, si no si que habría un problema jajaja. En fin wapa, insisto, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por apoyarme con el fic!_

**Dana: **_Hola wapa! Que bien que te guste el fic. No te preocupes, no tardarán en juntarse James y Lil, y cuando eso pase no habrá más líos entre ellos jeje ¡Tranquila! En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo. Un besazo!_

**Cris: **_Hola wapa! La pregunta del millón: ¿De quien está enamorada Ruth? Aquí te dejo a los cuatro posibles candidatos según los lectores del fic. Están en orden, de mayor posibilidad a menor: Kevin, Ian, Mark Y Nick ¿Por quien te decantas? Jejeje. En fin, me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que este capítulo también. Un beso!_

**Carla: **_Hola! Como ves las cosas entre Sirius y Katy ya se están aclarando ¡Ya era hora! ¿Verdad? jeje, a ver cuanto les dura la felicidad ahora, muahahahha, tengo un as bajo la manga jejeje. En fin, espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión respecto al fic y te siga gustando. Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**superalo...solo soy yo: **_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal la vida? Espero que muy bien jeje! Si, por fin! Esto tiene que estar en negrita en los libros de historia ¡Sirius y Katy saliendo! ¡Por fin! Ni si quiera yo me lo creo jejeje, esperemos que James y Lily no tarden en seguirlos jajaja. Aunque como yo soy, mala, muy mala, te aviso que la felicidad no les durará mucho muahaha, ya verás la que voy a liar. Sobre Remus, no te preocupes, solo no se queda además, dentro de poco va a tener "algo" con "alguien" ya verás, ya verás! Sobre el famoso trio Mark-Cassidy-Ian jaja, ya veremos más el el siguiente capítulo. En fin wapa, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y sigas leyendo el fic. Un beso enorme!_

**Gerulita Evans******_Hola amiga! Que bien que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior pero ¿Y este? Espero que también aunque no estoy muy convencida jajaja. Como ves, por fin Sirius y Katy están juntos ¡Parece increíble! A ver si James y Lil siguen su ejemplo que no les vendría nada mal jajaja. Sobre Remus, umm, todavía falta bastante para saber quien es su media naranja pero te puedo dar como avance que entre los próximos tres capis Remus tendrá "algo2 con "alguien" jajaja. En fin wapa, un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Lorein20******_Hola amiga de mi alma! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y con mucha inspiración jajaja. Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior ¿Y este? Espero que también? Jejeje. Tu idea de una supuesta alarma o embarazo de Cassidy es muy buena peor ya lo había pensado, habrá un embarazo en el fic pero no te voy a decir quien jejeje. Como ves por fin Sirius y Katy están juntos ¡Ya era hora! ¿Verdad' A ver si James y Lily sigue su ejemplo jejeje. Sobre la "venganza" no te preocupes, que David y Nathaza no acabarán bien jeje. Sobre Ruth jeje, tranquila, un poco de paciencia, ya verás que pronto sabrás con certeza quien le gusta a Ruth aunque aquí te dejo a los cuatro candidatos según los lectores del fic. Van en orden, de mayor posibilidad a menor jejeje. Kevin, Ian, Mark y Nick ¿Quién crees tu? Por cierto, antes de despedirme, ya he comenzado a hablar de tu fic con mis conocidos pero lo promocionaré en el próximo capítulo de mi fic que en este no me venía bien. ¿Ñokis' Un besazo ¡TKM!_

**andrea granger******_Hola wapisima1 Siento el retraso pero es que sufri una perdida de imaginación gravísima, vamos, que se fue de vacaciones de semana santa también y se olvidó de mi. ¿Tu te crees? jejeje. Pero lo importante s que ya está el capítulo ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? Espero que si jeje. Y que me dices del momento declaración-reconciliación de Sirius y Katy' Te ha gustado? O esperabas lago más? Espero que si haya sido de tu agrado jeje. Como ves las cosas entre James y Lily se lían pero no tardarán en confesarse sus sentimientos ya verás muahaha. _

**Marian Salazar******_Hola cariño! No sabes como te he echado de menos! La alegría que me llevé al ver tu review ¡No me lo podía ni creer! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué es de tu vida? Espero que te vaya todo genial, pero ya me contarás jeje. ¡Me alegro que te esté gustando como está quedando el fic! Y supongo que habrás notado que tu personaje no ha aparecido mucho pero es que vuestra historia de amor, por así decirlo jeje, empieza a partir del capítulo 21, porque tú… ¡Te vas al instituto Griffindor1 Lo bueno: Tienes a Nick y a tus amigos, lo malo está Look, ya verás la que monta. Además, de que un lazo muy fuerte va a impedir que haya algo entre tu y Nick, ya verás a que me refiero. Tan solo te digo que tu historia "amorosa" se va poner muy interesante jeje. Y dime, ¿Te ha gustado el giro del fic? James-Lily-David-Nathaza ó Nataly-Sirius-Katrina-Kevin ó Remus y Ruth, espero que si, jeje, ya sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mi. Después de todo, tu review fue el primero que recibí en este fic jeje. En fin wapa, persona si la contestación a tu maravilloso review no es tan extensa como te mereces, peor voy súper justa de tiempo si quiero publicar hoy el capítulo. Un besazo enorme! TKM_

**Ahgness Black******_Hola wapa! Antes que nada ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón1 Te prometo que antes de que termine este fin de semana te dejo el review. Fíjate que leí tu actualización en cuanto lo leí en el rr, peor no me acuerdo porque no pude dejarte el review. Al final entre exámenes y todo no he tenido tiempo pero te prometo que entre las próximas treinta horas te lo dejo jejeje . Pero hablando del capítulo, ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado por lo menos tanto como los anteriores. ¿Y eso que te cae mal Katrina? Jajaja, ¿Qué te ha hecho? Pobreta! Jajaja, aunque te confieso que yo le tengo mucha envidia, una envidia corrosiva jajaja. Sobre una idea para un fic dramático, ummm… la verdad es que no se me ocurre pero lo consultaré con la almohada jajaja. Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Akary: **_Hola wapa! ¿De verdad que solo les mi fic? Wass, me siento honrada de verdad ¡Que felicidad! Jaja. No sabes como me alegro que te guste tanto el fic y espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión aunque no me haya quedado muy bien jejeje. Sobre lo del msn, jeje, si sabía que te tenía agregada el problema es que no puedo meterme al msn (no tengo ni idea por qué) así que utilizo la dire de una amiga para mandar e-mails así que hasta que no lo arregle… por cierto, la dirección no aparece. ¿Podrías ponerla de nuevo pero dejando espacios?Un besazo y millones de gracias por todo!_

**Bell Potter******_Hola wapa! Si, no te preocupes que David recibirá algo más que su merecido ¡Ya lo verás! Jeje. Y dime, ¡Que te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Y el momento declaración-reconciliación de Sirius y Katy? Espero que te haya gustado. Sobre James y Lil, jeje, ya se sabrá más en los próximos capítulos. Un besazo!_

**MaryGin******_Hola wapa! Jajajaja, lo que me ría con tu review ¿Un socorrista parecido a Harry Potter? Lo que hubiese hecho para estar allí y veros jejeje. Pero dime, ¡Que te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Y el momento declaración-reconciliación de Sirius y Katy? Jeje ¡Por fin están saliendo1 ¡Ya era hora! A ver si James y Lil sigue su ejemplo y empiezan a salir también jaja. Y no te preocupes, David recibirá su merecido muahahaha! Jejeje. Un besote!_

**silmarwen754******_Hola wapisima1 jajaja, ¡Estás orgullosa por fin de Katy? Ahora está aprovechando eh? Jejeje, si no han acabado haciéndolo ha sido de milagro jajaja. ¡Por fin1 ¡Por fin1 Por muy increíble que parezca ¡Sirius y Katy juntos! Esto pasará a la historia jajaja. Pero ¡Cuánto les durará la felicidad? Hagan apuestas señores! Aunque tu ya sabes lago, es lo bueno de hablar por el msn jajaja. Por cierto ¡Que tal tu vida? Que hace un eternidad y media que no hablamos (se me ha bloqueado el msn y no puedo entrar noooooo!) así que por estos días en los que no te he presionado… ¡VETE AHORA MISMI A ESCRIBIR, QUE AÚN ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE ACTUALICES! Muy Bien, ahora que me he desahogado ¡Que te ha parecido en general el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado. Como ves la cosa se pone tensa entre James y Lily, estos no aguantarán mucho jejejeje. Y Remus, umm… ya verás lo que pasa entre los próximos tres capítulos jejeje. En fin wapa, perdona si la contestación no es más extensa pero son las 00:33 y estoy cansadisima. Un besote y actualiza!_

**Mandi: **_Hola! Jajajaja, no te preocupes, te aseguro que con tu review me has hecho súper feliz ¡Que bien que te guste tanto el fic! ¡Que alegría! Y dime, ¿Que te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión y te siga gustando la historia jajaja. Como ves las cosas se empiezan a arreglar, aunque no tardaré en volver a liarlas jajaja. En fin wapisima, un besote y millones de gracias por tu review!_

**RooCh: **_Hola! Así que te gusta mucho Katrina jejeje ¡Que bien1 Entonces, ¡Que te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te gusta? Espero que si jeje de todas formas confío en que no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a la historia jeje. Si, yo tampoco entiendo como a Ruth no le gusta Remus pero en fin ¡Un caso inexplicable! Jejeje. En fin, un besazo y millones de gracias por tu apoyo! Chao!_


	21. Nuestro último curso juntos

**21. Nuestro último curso juntos.**

Hacía una semana que había empezado el instituto y ya estaban hasta arriba de deberes. Katrina y Lily caminaban por los pasillos del centro sintiendo en la nuca numerosas miradas fulminantes a su paso, en especial dirigidas hacia la primera.

Y es que no era para menos. Desde que había empezado el nuevo curso era raro no encontrarlas con los merodeadores, sobre todo si una de las dos estaba saliendo con Sirius Black, uno de los chicos más deseados del instituto e integrante del grupo.

-Nos odian- declaró Katrina-

-No, no exageres –contestó Lily, con cierta inseguridad reflejada en la voz- Vamos, no creo.

-No era una pregunta-aclaró la morena entrando al servició-

Lily miró hacia los lados y no pudo evitar estremecerse al comprobar como una joven dirigía su mirada hacia ella con los ojos entrecerrados mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo. ¿Le estaba echando _el mal de ojo_?

-Bueno, que te odien a ti vale –dijo la joven pelirroja nada más entrar al servicio- ¿Pero por qué a mí?

-Vaya, gracias- murmuró Katrina sarcástica-

-A ver, tú estás saliendo con Sirius, es comprensible - se excusó la joven Evans mientras su amiga fruncía el entrecejo- Te ven como la única culpable de que Sirius no esté en el "mercado". Y sino recuerda como reaccionaron cuando supieron la noticia.

Katrina miró a la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia. Lo cierto en que la situación le había resultado bastante divertida.

"Cada vez que me acuerdo de la cara que puso Nataly… "pensó.

**Flash Back **

Bajó del autobús tras sus amigos y suspiró. Lo cierto es que si hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Sirius de ir en moto habría llegado veinte minutos antes, pero era ya tradición llegar el primer día de clase en autobús y tenía que respetarlo. Sobre todo si ese iba a ser su último año en el instituto Griffindor.

-Que poco me gusta madrugar-murmuró Katrina, intentando reprimir un bostezo-

-¿Y donde están James y los chicos?-preguntó Nick- Necesito hablar con Black urgentemente.

-Venían en moto-contestó Lily dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del edificio- ¿Y por qué tanto interés?

-Para compadecerlo y darle mí apoyo moral por la _buena nueva_ –bromeó el chico mirando a la joven Turner de forma burlona- ¡Pobre! No tiene ni idea donde se ha metido.

Katrina lo fulminó con la mirada no sin antes darle una de sus famosas collejas consiguiendo que el resto riese.

-Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿No son esos los merodeadores? – señaló Ruth-

Rodeados de una gran muchedumbre de chicas, se encontraba los cuatro jóvenes con sus mejores sonrisas. Sin lugar a dudas eran ellos ya que, salvo en grupito de Jhon, no había chicos que acarreasen tantos suspiros generales.

-Muy bien, gracias-contestaba Remus un poco abrumado-

Lo cierto es que un año atrás tanta atención no le hubiese importado, pero ahora… ahora las cosas habían cambiado mucho para tres de los integrantes del grupo.

-Que guapo estás, Sirius- dijo una de las chicas con los ojos brillantes de la emoción- Te sienta muy bien el moreno.

-Uno hace lo que puede -contestó el joven Black, complacido-

Remus negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Aunque hay cosas que nunca cambian"pensó.

Pero algo llamó su atención. Cinco chicas se hacían paso entre el grupo de "admiradoras" hasta quedar frente a ellos. James se tensó y dos de sus amigos no pudieron evitar molestarse. Ahí estaban de nuevo ellas, "Las Perfectas".

-Hola chicos-saludó Nathaza con una sonrisa maliciosa- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Si-corroboró James, con seriedad- Aunque a mi me ha sabido a poco.

-Debí suponer que dirías algo así –murmuró la joven Greco sin perder la sonrisa-

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y estuvieron así, sin perder el contacto visual, durante varios minutos. Sirius miró a la chica y bufó exasperado, pero no pudo intervenir. Nataly se había acercado a él y rodeaba su cuello con los brazos consiguiendo que sus rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Te he echado de menos- dijo la joven con voz melosa- Sé que el curso pasado no acabamos muy bien pero… podemos volver a intentarlos-prosiguió, acariciando el cabello del joven- ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa este viernes? Estaremos tú y yo… solos.

La chica se detuvo y miró al merodeador con una de sus mejores sonrisas. A esas alturas ningún chico podía resistirse. Pero su sonrisa no tardó en desvanecerse. Sirius no le estaba haciendo caso. Al parecer buscaba a alguien con la mirada entre los numerosos alumnos que acababan de bajar del autobús.

-¿Sirius?-apremió molesta- Sirius, ¿Me estás escuchando?

El aludido no respondió. Tan solo se limitó a deshacerse de los brazos de la perfecta, que hasta ahora no le habían soltado ni un instante, para después hacerse paso entre la muchedumbre con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

La perfecta, además de indignada, miraba la escena intrigada, como muchos de los presentes. ¿Qué le pasaba al merodeador?

Sin ni si quiera percatarse de las numerosas miradas que había sobre él, el joven Black se acercó a Katrina y, tras saludar a los amigos de la chica con una sonrisa, cogió el rostro sorprendido de su novia y la besó. No fue más que un simple roce de labios pero bastó para que los murmullos y rumores comenzaran a fluir.

-¡¿Pero qué…!-exclamó Nadia sorprendida, la cual había agarrado el brazo de Remus de forma posesiva desde que había llegado-

-Si, están saliendo-afirmó James con un deje de orgullo reflejado en su voz- Sirius está oficialmente fuera del _mercado_.

Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, la pareja se fue separando poco a poco para después sonreír.

-Te has levantado temprano para coger el autobús y aún así he llegado antes que tú, pero para aguantarme… creo que es necesario que duermas tus ocho horas diarias –dijo el joven Black, apretando ligeramente la mano de su novia- Por lo que me veo obligado a traerte todos los días.

-Ummm... que considerado-rió la morena-

-Además, así podrás meterme mano durante el trayecto –bromeó Sirius mientras se dirigían con el resto de los merodeadores- Te aseguro que no encontraras un servicio mejor.

-Idiota-murmuró Katrina, golpeando el brazo de su novio de forma cariñosa-

Ambos rieron, pero sus risas cesaron nada más llegar junto a sus amigos y cinco sorprendidas perfectas.

-Hola-saludo Lily al resto de los merodeadores, antes de mirar a las "perfectas" con recelo- ¿Qué hacíais?

-Nada importante-contestó James ganándose una mirada rencorosa por parte de Nathaza-

-Si-corroboró joven Black, abrazando a Katrina por la espalda- Aunque creo que Nataly me estaba diciendo algo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó su novia interesada-

-No lo se-admitió Sirius, dirigiendo entonces la mirada hacia la perfecta- Lo siento, pero no te estaba escuchando. ¿Era importante?

Nataly miró al merodeador indignada para después posar su mirada sobre Katrina. Paso su mirada de uno a otro repetidas veces haciendo un ademán de protestar pero, tras fulminar a ambos con la mirada, abandonó el lugar enfurecida. Lo único que oyeron después fue un grito encolerizado que resonó en sus oídos durante varios segundos.

**Fin Flash Back **

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso tienes razón-admitió la joven Turner colocando sus dedos sobre su barbilla de forma pensativa- Tienen motivo para odiarme ¡Pero a ti también!

-¿Eh? –se limitó a decir la pelirroja, sin entender-

-¡Claro! James es muy popular entre las chicas, además de que es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, y tiene a casi todas locas –contestó su amiga, entrando a uno de los compartimentos del baño- Y últimamente… es raro no veros a vosotros dos juntos. La gente comienza a sospechar.

-¡Pero si no hay nada entre nosotros! –Exclamó Lily mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos - No entiendo como se les ocurre tal disparate ¡Cómo si no se pudiese tener amigos!

-Ya, pero no me negaras que hacéis muy buena pareja –comentó Katrina de forma casual-

Fue en esos momentos cuando Lily más agradeció que su amiga no pudiera ver su rostro, un rostro tan rojo que causaría envidias entre los tomates.

El pestillo del compartimiento donde se encontraba Katrina chirrió, y no tardó en salir la morena con un semblante serio.

-Además, James babea cada vez que te mira ¡Está loco por tus huesos! –Aseguró la joven Turner mientras se lavaba las manos - Si no estáis juntos es por ti… que te haces la difícil.

Lily, con la boca ligeramente abierta, miró a su mejor amiga entre incrédula y cansada.

"Ya vuelve con el temita" pensó la pelirroja, resignada.

-No se de donde has sacado esa idiotez, ¡Pero yo no le gusto a James! ¡Seguro! –Repitió por centésima vez en esa semana- Ya sabes que no soy su tipo de chica. Es las prefiere más… más… ¡Perfectas!

-Aggg… no menciones esa palabra en mi presencia-pidió la joven- Me produce urticaria.

-En todo caso, yo no quiero tener nada con nadie-murmuró, bajando la mirada- Después de lo que paso con David… no me siento preparada para exponerme de nuevo a que me hagan daño.

Katrina miró a su amiga entristecida para después acercarse a ella y abrazarla en señal de apoyo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Lily no hacía referencia a lo ocurrido en la fábrica y nada más ver los ojos de su amiga, la morena supo que no lo había superado como intentaba aparentar.

-No pienses en eso ¿vale?-susurró la chica- Sé que es difícil pero ya verás como con el paso del tiempo lo irás superando.

-Tiempo al tiempo-corroboró Lily, frotando sus ojos con las manos para después consultar su reloj de muñeca- ¡Mira que hora es! Llevamos más de diez minutos aquí y la clase está por empezar.

-¡Pues mejor si llegamos tarde! –Exclamó Katrina, aceptando el cambio de tema por parte de su amiga- Cuanto menos tiempo tenga que aguantar al profesor de historia mejor. Es un pelmazo.

Entre risas ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida, pero segundos antes de que Lily atravesase la puerta, la morena la retuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-Pero quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, cuenta conmigo –dijo, ante lo que la chica solo pudo asentir agradecida-

La puerta del baño se cerró tras ellas justo en el instante en la que se abrió la de uno de los compartimentos, compartimiento de donde salió una joven de dieciséis años que mostraba una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ojalá yo tuviese amigas así-murmuró Dafne Brown antes de abandonar también el servicio-

**SsSsSsS**

Guardó sus libros en la taquilla la cerró mostrando el rostro de un joven que la miraba con picardía.

-¿Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos?-comentó Look acercándose a la joven Grant peligrosamente- Cuando te vi el otro día no podía creerlo. ¿Tanto me necesitas que te has cambiado de instituto?

Marian bufó exasperada antes de echarse su mochila al hombro y dirigirse a su próxima clase.

-Soy irresistible, ya no me queda la menor duda–se pavoneó el chico siguiendo a la joven- Incluso las chicas "difíciles" como tú acaban cayendo por mucho que se resistan.

-¡Mira, me tienes harta! ¡No me gustas lo más mínimo así que déjame en paz! –exclamó Marian girándose con brusquedad- Por cierto, ¿No has podido pensar que si me he cambiado de instituto ha sido por Nick y no por ti?

-¡¿Por Kelly!-inquirió sorprendido- ¡¿Por ese _imbecil_! ¡Imposible! ¡Yo soy mejor que él!

-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro-contestó mientras emprendía de nuevo la marcha-

La rubia se alejó ante la atenta mirada de Look, que apretaba los puños con fuerza. Ya se lo había propuesto hace tiempo pero en esta ocasión se emplearía al máximo. Antes de que acabase el curso Marian Grant sería suya, por las buenas o por las malas.

**SsSsSsS**

Su voz monótona y tranquila llegaba a sus oídos como si fuera sedante, un sedante al que tenías que hacerle frente si pretendías tomar los apuntes de historia. Lily se frotó de nuevo los ojos y miró a su lado. Katrina se había dado por vencida y cruzada de brazos sobre la mesa, apoyaba su cabeza sobre ellos adormilada.

La pelirroja sonrió enternecida y giró la cabeza mirando hacia el otro lado de la clase, donde se encontraban los cuatro merodeadores y las perfectas. Ese año no habían hecho un cambio de clase por lo que sus compañeros eran los mismos al igual que los sitios donde se sentaban.

No pudo evitar reír ligeramente al ver la situación. Remus tomaba apuntes sin poder evitar dar ligeras cabezadas continuamente. Sirius, al igual que Peter, dormía aparentemente, pero el primero apoyado en la ventana. Sin embargo James, intentando vencer al aburrimiento, apoyaba la barbilla en una de sus manos mientras seguía a su profesor con la mirada.

Lily, inconscientemente, lo miró embelesada durante unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza sonrojada. Sus rasgos, su mirada, su graciosa nariz, sus labios… quizás fue la atenta e inquisidora mirada de la joven la que hizo que James se girase extrañado. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron antes de que la pelirroja siguiese tomando apuntes.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Lily levantó de nuevo el rostro al sentir como una pelota de papel le daba en la cabeza. La cogió y, sorprendida, la aliso mostrando la segura caligrafía de James.

_¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes?_

La pelirroja miró al chico apurada, y no precisamente por qué fuera la primera vez que James Potter la invitaba a algún sitio, sino por lo ocurrido un par de días atrás.

**Flash Back **

El sonido del teléfono la obligo a dejar los libros y entrar en el salón. Sus padres y su hermana estaban trabajando así que con total confianza, se dejó caer sobre el sillón y contestó.

_-¿Cómo está mi pelirroja adorada?-preguntó el joven con una voz excesivamente jovial- Me quedé con las ganas de probar tus labios ¡Que lástima que mi primo apareciera en el momento más inoportuno!_

-¡Billie!-exclamó sorprendida- ¿Cómo…?

_-¿Cómo tengo tú teléfono? –Aventuró el aludido, divertido- Lo siento guapa, pero al menos que aceptes salir conmigo no pienso revelarte el misterio. _

-Pues te lo llevaras a la tumba entonces –rió-

_-Esa aptitud tuya no me gusta –bromeó el chico- ¡Y yo que he cancelado todos mis planes para este viernes! Sería una falta de respeto a todas esas chicas desoladas por mi negativa. _

-¿Desoladas dices?-repitió Lily no muy convencida-

Estuvieron hablando durante varios minutos, minutos en los que Billie no dejó de insistir a Lily para que aceptara salir con él y la pelirroja ya no podía evadirle por más tiempo.

_-Por favor-pidió el joven Potter como último recurso- Tengo que comprarle un regalo a mi madre por su cumpleaños y necesito consejo femenino. _

-¿Y por que lo le preguntas a Terry?.

_-Ella no tiene gusto- se limitó a contestar Billie, temiendo por su seguridad si su hermana se enteraba de lo dicho- Por favor._

-Está bien-accedió la pelirroja resignada- Le preguntaré a James si puede venir.

_-¿James?-repitió el chico sin entender- ¿Qué pinta James en esto? _

-Bueno… pensé que podría acompañarnos –se excusó la pelirroja- Si a ti no te importa claro.

_-Mira Lil, aprecio mucho al cabezota de mi primo, pero cuando hay una chica de por medio… prefiero tenerlo lejos –contestó Billie con sinceridad- Así que sí, sí que me importa. _

-¿Chica? ¿A que ha venido eso?-preguntó, con el entrecejo fruncido- Pensaba que solo íbamos a comprar el regalo a tu madre.

_-Claro, pero entre tienda y tienda podemos divertirnos un poco ¿no?-aclaró- Te recojo el viernes a las seis en tu casa. ¡No hagas nada que yo haría! _

El pitido del teléfono que indicaba que el joven Potter había colgado sonó dejando a una Lily totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Pero acaso sabe donde vivo? –murmuró-

**Fin Flash Back**

De todas formas, que Billie supiese donde vivía o no, era lo que menos la preocupaba en ese momento. Leyó de nuevo lo que había escrito en el pequeño trozo de papel que tenía entre sus manos y suspiró. ¿Qué diría James cuando se enterase que había quedado con su primo?

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró de nuevo al merodeador. No entendía porqué estaba tan indecisa. Para una joven de su edad, salir con un chico era lo más normal del mundo y no había motivo por el que James pudiera enfadarse. Después de todo solo le estaba haciendo un favor a su primo ¿no?

-¿Enfadarse?-murmuró-

No. Era una locura. ¿Por qué James tendría que enfadarse? Lo mejor era decirle que no podía quedar el viernes, que había quedado ya con Billie.

_Si, lo siento, yo…_

Pero a la hora de escribirlo no le resultó tan sencillo. Aún estaba presente la discusión que habían tenido en el rancho Potter por lo mismo, y Lily no estaba dispuesta en esta ocasión a que James se enfadara de nuevo.

-Y mucho menos por una tonta salida- apuntó- Iré, compraremos el regalo y volveré a casa.

…_tengo que hacer unas cosas._

Dobló el papel nerviosa y, con cuidado para que el profesor no la pillase, lo lanzó sobre el libro del chico. El joven Potter leyó la respuesta y sonrió mientras alzaba el pulgar de forma afirmativa, dándole a entender que no había ningún problema.

Lily mostró una sonrisa forzada y siguió tomando apuntes eso sí, con un nudo en el estómago.

"_¿Por qué no he podido decírselo?"_.

**SsSsSsS**

-Yo me voy por aquí-dijo Cassidy, con una sonrisa- Nos vemos mañana.

Las clases habían finalizado y todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus casas dispuestos a dejar los platos de comida limpios.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció Mark recibiendo una mirada de complicidad por parte del joven Kelly-

-Gracias- se limitó a decir Cassidy muy extrañada. Después de todo la casa del chico quedaba bastante lejos de la suya- Bueno… adiós.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió Marian de la pareja- ¡Y no te olvides de saludar a Ian de nuestra parte!

La joven Koster asintió divertida y emprendió la marcha al lado de Mark. Los primeros minutos de trayecto estuvieron en silencio consiguiendo con ello que con cada minuto que pasaba, Cassidy estuviera más nerviosa.

-Así que has quedado con Ian esta tarde –comentó Mark, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- ¿Cómo os va?

-Bien-contestó- Es un chico muy divertido y me lo paso muy bien con él.

-¿Pero te gusta?-preguntó el joven Conelly mirando a la chica a los ojos- ¿Te gusta de verdad?

La castaña le miró contrariada. Lo cierto es que no se lo había planteado. En su momento pensó que sí sentía algo por "el tigre", pero ahora… En realidad, ella había aceptado salir con él por un impulso, por celos, celos producidos al ver a Mark con otra chica que no era ella. Entonces… ¿Le gustaba Ian ó simplemente era una manera de demostrarle a Mark que no le necesitaba?

-Soy su novia ¿no?-respondió, sin saber muy bien que decir-

-Si, es cierto –corroboró su acompañante con pesar-

De nuevo el silencio volvió a reinar el ambiente pero ninguno de los dos se percató de ello. Tenían mucho que pensar y aún más que decirse.

-Por cierto, he notado a Becky un poco desagradable con nosotros, sobre todo contigo – recordó la joven Koster- ¿Ha pasado algo?

El chico rió y asintió con la cabeza. Aún le dolía el chichón producido por uno de los tacones de la griffindor.

-Digamos que no le hizo mucha gracia que le confesase que solo había salido con ella para intentar darte celos –contestó, avergonzado- Se que fue una tontería pero estaba desesperado por llamar tu atención, y cuando me enteré que ibas a salir con Ian…

-¿Querías darme celos? –preguntó la chica sonrojada-

Lo cierto es que la noticia no la pillaba por sorpresa, pero oírlo de sus propios labios era otra cosa.

- Ya te he dicho que estaba desesperado –repitió- Me gustas muchísimo y por eso voy a ser franco contigo.

-Mark yo… -comenzó la joven-

-No, Cassy, escúchame –cortó el aludido- Siento que lo nuestro no haya funcionado porque me gustas, te quiero, pero por encima de todo eres una de mis amigas y quiero verte feliz. Así que si estás bien con Ian me alegro por ti, de verdad.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron frente a una de las casas mientras Mark sonreía.

-Tan solo espero que "el tigre" te trate como te mereces-murmuró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y alejarse del lugar-

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina fregaba los platos de la comida cuando sintió como dos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura. Cerró los ojos y sonrió dejándose llevar por el olor de la colonia varonil que utilizaba su novio, novio que en esos momentos besaba sus hombros desnudos con delicadeza.

-Que lástima que ya se esté acabando el verano-susurró el joven Black cerca de su oído- Pronto dejarás de utilizar estos conjuntitos de estar por casa tan endiabladamente sexys.

-Tendré que hacerte fiestas privadas entonces-bromeó la joven cerrando el grifo para después quitarse los guantes-

La morena se giró encarando a su novio mientras este sonreía. Sin ni si quiera ella darse cuenta, Sirius le había arrebatado la pinza que agarraba su cabello dejando que este cayese por su espalda.

-Eres preciosa –murmuró mientras rozaba los labios de la chica-

-Sirius…-gimió Katrina, con una voz que no parecía suya- Mis padrinos están en el salón y James…

Pero el joven Black tan sólo necesitó un beso para callarla. Con un solo brazo atrajo a la chica hacia él y la beso con pasión mientras acariciaba su largo y oscuro cabello. Katrina, a su vez, había introducido sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico y acariciaba su pecho con fervor.

Entre besos y caricias, la morena se encontró apoyada en el frigorífico cuando ambos tuvieron que separase. En primer lugar por la falta de aire y en segundo por el sonido del teléfono.

-¡Katrina, es para ti! –Exclamó Lorein desde el salón- ¡Lily!

-¡Vale!-asintió la joven Turner mirando a su novio con un brillo especial en los ojos-

La griffindor se giró y descolgó el recién instalado teléfono que había colgado en una de las paredes de la cocina.

-Lily-saludó, con la respiración aún entre cortada- ¿Ocurre algo?

_-Si, necesito hablar contigo-confesó la pelirroja- ¿Puedes venir ahora a mi casa? _

-Claro-contestó Katrina extrañada- ¿Estás bien?

_-Si, no te preocupes –respondió la joven Evans antes de cortar la llamada- Hasta ahora. _

La morena miró el teléfono desconcertada y colgó también. Lo cierto es que después de la clase de historia de esa mañana su amiga se había mostrado distraída y en cierta forma reservada. Pero lo había asociado al cansancio. ¿Estaría bien? Cerró los ojos y suspiró abatida antes de girarse hacia Sirius.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó el chico inquieto- Pareces preocupada.

-No, nada-contestó Katrina dedicándole una resplandeciente sonrisa que tranquilizó al merodeador- Voy un momento a casa de Lily, no tardaré.

-Espera-dijo el joven con una sonrisa pícara, agarrando la muñeca de su novia cuando ésta hizo el ademán de marcharse- Aún no hemos acabado.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó Katrina sonrojada mientras su acompañante reía-

La joven abandonó la cocina seguida por Sirius y, tras arreglarse y despedirse de sus padrinos, salió de la casa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Preguntó el joven Black, quien se había empeñado en acompañarla hasta el jardín- Puedo llevarte en moto.

Katrina le miró y rió antes de besarlo con ternura.

-Tanta generosidad de tu parte me abruma-bromeó la morena- Tranquilo, puedo ir sola.

-¡No te rías!-protestó Sirius, levemente sonrojado antes de reír también- ¿Es que acaso no puedo consentir a "mi chica"?

La aludida miró al cielo resignada antes de darse un leve golpe en la frente. Odiaba que emplease esos términos tan posesivos con ella y él lo sabía, por lo que aprovechaba cualquier excusa para utilizarlos.

Pero una estruendosa risa desde el jardín de la antigua casa Turner la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Vaya, aún estando juntos hay cosas que nunca cambian! –bromeó Kevin en forma de saludo- ¿Cómo estáis?

-Muy bien-respondió Sirius estrechando la mano de su actual vecino- ¿Y tú?

-No puedo quejarme-contestó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros- La universidad casi no me deja tiempo libre. ¡Aunque lo saco de donde haga falta para ligar!

Los dos chicos rieron ante de sumergirse en una conversación en la que Katrina no participó. Miró a Kevin durante unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada. El chico se mostraba jovial y bromista, pero bajo esa fachada la joven Turner y Marian sabían lo mucho que le dolía ver a la morena y a Sirius juntos. Desde esa noche, desde la noche en la que Katrina le había dicho que estaba saliendo con Sirius, no le había vuelto a ver y debía admitir que en cierta forma había estado evitándole.

**Flash Back**

-… prefería decírtelo yo misma antes de que te enterases por un tercero-murmuró Katrina bajando la mirada- Yo… lo siento mucho.

Kevin miró a la chica y sonrió. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza para después obligarla a mirarle alzando su mentón.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte-aseguró el joven Grant con total sinceridad- Me alegro que las cosas entre Sirius y tú se hayan arreglado, de verdad.

Los ojos de la joven Turner brillaban más de lo normal debido a las lágrimas que no tardaron en recorrer su rostro. Katrina, siguiendo sus impulsos, abrazó al chico con fuerza y éste no tardó en responderle.

-Ahora será mejor que te vayas- aconsejó Kevin- Mañana empiezas el instituto y no habrás descansado mucho después del fin de semana tan ajetreado que has tenido.

La chica se separó frotándose los ojos con las manos y asintió. Ya era muy tarde y debía descansar para empezar con fuerzas al día siguiente, uno de septiembre.

-Gracias- dijo la morena con una sincera sonrisa- Gracias por todo.

**Fin Flash Back **

Pero de lo que estaba segura es que Kevin encontraría a una chica que lo quisiese como se merecía y, llegado ese momento, Katrina solo podía desear que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible entre su ex novio y ella.

Con un beso en la mejilla del joven Grant y otro en los labios de Sirius, la morena se alejó de la casa Potter con pensamientos mucho más optimistas.

**SsSsSsS**

-Estás muy callada-comentó Ian mirando a su novia- ¿Seguro que te ha gustado la película?

-…-

-¿Cassy?-llamó, apretando ligeramente la mano de la chica- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?-contestó la castaña, alzando el rostro- Si, perdona, ¿Decías algo?

"El tigre" se detuvo y miró a la joven con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Llevaban más de media hora caminando y la chica no había dicho ni una palabra. Estaba pensativa y su semblante era triste.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada- se disculpó la joven Koster- Nada más.

-Oye, se que todo me lo tomo a broma, pero si te pasa algo dímelo ¿Vale? –dijo Ian con una sonrisa- Y si la cuestión del asunto es que estás muy cansada, no te preocupes ¡Yo se como animarte! ¡Vamos a comprar algún dulce!

Cassidy rió ante el ímpetu de su novio y asintió. Pero su rostro no tardó en ensombrecerse y todo por culpa de una pregunta que rondaba por su mente. Todo por culpa de "esa" pregunta.

_¿Le gustaba Ian ó simplemente era una manera de demostrarle a Mark que no le necesitaba? _

**SsSsSsS**

Nada más terminar de contarle sus preocupaciones, Lily suspiró resignada. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos marrones que la miraban impasibles.

-A ver, me estás diciendo que vas a salir con Billie este viernes, que James no lo sabe y te sientes mal por ocultárselo -abrevió Katrina- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-¡Por que no soy capaz!-admitió la pelirroja cubriendo su propio rostro con sus manos- Al parecer no le hace mucha gracia que me lleve bien con su primo, si encima se entera que voy a salir con él…

Pero Katrina la detuvo haciendo un gesto de negación con el dedo mientras la miraba resignada.

-Corrección: a James no le hace gracia que te lleves bien con ningún chico-aclaró- Y mucho menos que salgas con alguno.

-Ese no es el caso-cortó Lily- Lo que yo no quiero es que pase como en el rancho. No me gusta estar enfadada con James, y en esa ocasión…

Pensativa, la joven Evans se levanto de la cama donde ambas estaban sentadas y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

-… se puso furioso-completó- Yo quiero decírselo pero ¿Y si se enfada?

Katrina miró el techo en señal de reflexión antes de contestar.

-Se enfadará, no tengo ninguna duda-aseguró la joven Turner ante la sorpresa de su amiga-Pero ese es su problema. Tu eres libre y puedes salir con quien quieras y si James se enfada es asunto suyo. Además, no creo que le dure el mosqueo. Le gustas mucho.

En esta ocasión Lily no hizo ninguna referencia sobre el último comentario. Lo único que le importaba era la posible reacción de James ante la noticia. Quizás estaba exagerando y al joven Potter no le importaba. Pero recordando lo ocurrido ese fin de semana en el rancho, el dolor en el pecho al estar enfadada con él, las ganas de llorar… no podía arriesgarse.

-Creo… creo que no le diré nada por el momento-murmuró Lily bajando la mirada-No quiero perderlo.

Katrina miró a su amiga sorprendida mientras ella observaba el jardín con un brillo especial en los ojos, un brillo que había visto muchas veces en los suyos propios cuando estuvo enfadada con el joven Black. Era posible que…

**SsSsSsS**

La joven Koster, sumergida en sus pensamientos, removía el chocolate que hacía más de diez minutos le habían servido en un vaso. Levantó el rostro y miró a su novio, justamente situado frente a ella, y que degustaba su pastel con puro placer.

-Ian-llamó- Necesito que me respondas algo.

El aludido levantó la mirada con una sonrisa, sonrisa que no tardó en desaparecer al percatarse del confuso rostro de la joven.

-Y por favor… se sincero-pidió-

-Si, claro-contestó "el tigre" confundido- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Yo… yo te gusto?-preguntó Cassidy con una seriedad rara en ella- ¿Te gusto de verdad?

-¿A que viene eso?-se limitó a decir volviendo a prestar atención a su pastel- Estamos bien ¿no?

-Tan solo necesito que me respondas-cortó la castaña mirando a su novio, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos- ¿Me quieres?

"El tigre" apartó su plato y lo miró mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta. Lo cierto es que nunca se había puesto a pensarlo. Sabía que Cassidy Koster le había atraído físicamente desde un principio, desde el primer momento que la vio, pero ¿Le gustaba en todos los sentidos de la palabra? ¿La quería?

-No-contestó con honestidad- Si es cierto que me gustas, pero como me podría gustar cualquier otra, la única diferencia es que te tengo un gran aprecio. Eres una gran chica y me lo paso muy bien contigo.

-…-murmuró- Vaya.

-Pero no podrás decirme que te toma por sorpresa –siguió el chico- Tú lo sabías, o por lo menos lo sospechabas.

Cassidy asintió y sonrió. Pero lo que dijo después el joven no se lo esperaba. No de una persona como Ian.

-Y tú tampoco me quieres-aseguró- Es posible que te atraiga físicamente, pero si tu aceptaste salir conmigo fue por celos.

-¡¿Eh!-exclamó sorprendida-

-A quien tú quieres es a Mark –contestó Ian, cruzándose de brazos- Y él se muere por ti.

Para la joven Koster esas palabras representaban una luz en su cabeza. Todas esas preguntas que habían estado rondando por su mente desaparecieron en ese instante. Había sido una idiota, pero ahora tenía las cosas claras.

-Gracias-dijo con una amplia sonrisa antes de lanzarse a sus brazos- Muchas gracias Ian.

-De nada bombón-contestó "el tigre", mientras miraba hacia los lados con aire burlón- Pero será mejor que nos separemos. Se supone que tienes que estar fatal después de una ruptura.

-¿Y por que yo sola?-cuestionó Cassidy con el entrecejo fruncido-

-Por que soy yo el que te deja –respondió con una sonrisa evidente- Lo siento dulzura, pero lo nuestro ha terminado.

Tras esa última frase, "el tigre" se giró y salió de la pastelería con paso seguro. La joven Koster tan solo pudo hacer una cosa: seguirle con la mirada y reír. Por lo menos hasta que se acordó de…

-¡No ha pagado la cuenta! –Exclamó indignada, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los clientes del establecimiento- Será…

**SsSsSsSsS**

Cobijados bajo la sombra de un árbol y aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol del verano, se encontraban los merodeadores y compañía sumergidos en una conversación que fue rota por la llegada de una radiante Katrina y una sonrojada Lily.

-¡Ya tengo la revista del instituto!–dijo la morena mientras se sentaba entre las piernas de su novio, que en esos momentos se encontraba apoyado en el grueso tronco del árbol-Por cierto Remus, te he traído esto. Era la última que quedaba.

La joven Turner le extendió una pequeña tableta de chocolate que el merodeador aceptó gustoso.

-Gracias-contestó el joven Lupin desenvolviendo la chocolatina- De verdad Sirius, tienes una novia que no te mereces. Después de esto, si estuviera libre ya la estaría seduciendo.

-Primero tendría que querer ella tener algo contigo, y teniéndome a mí a su lado… - aseguró el aludido egocéntricamente – Vamos, que lo veo difícil.

-Pues yo no se que decirte-intervino Katrina, burlona- Tú por mi no te cortes Remus, puedes seducirme. Te aseguro que no pondré ninguna resistencia.

Ante esto último todos los presentes, a excepción del joven Black, estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Katrina, que se había percatado como su novio se hacía el ofendido para llamar su atención, acarició su mejilla y lo besó.

-No seas tonto, solo me gustas tú –bromeó- Sabes que eres el que mejor sabe sacarme de quicio.

-Entre otras cosas, supongo-murmuró Sirius en el oído de su novia con una pícara sonrisa-

La chica enrojeció mientras miraba a sus amigos asegurándose de que no habían oído nada, y Sirius solo pudo reír.

-¿Esa es la revista del instituto?-intervino Marian, señalando la revista que estaba sobre el regazo de la joven Turner-

-¡Ah, es cierto! –Exclamo Katrina mientras le pasaba la revista a la rubia- Como has entrado este año no sabrás mucho sobre el tema. Pues sí, esa es la revista del instituto Griffindor.

-Sale cada dos semanas y esta es la segunda edición del curso- informó Cassidy, quien sabía mucho sobre el asunto- Trata sobre todo lo referente al instituto: actividades, grupos extraescolares, temas de investigación…

-Pero también habla sobre cosas que no tienen nada que ver –recordó Ruth con desagrado- Con esta revista puedes ponerte al tanto de los cotilleos que corren por el instituto en un momento.

-¡Esto me recuerda…!-exclamó Katrina contenta-

La joven Turner cogió de nuevo la revista y comenzó a pasar las hojas hasta detenerse en el siguiente titular:

_Sirius Black & Katrina Turner:_

_¿Amor o simple atracción? _

No es que la emocionase aparecer en la revista, y mucho menos que su vida privada fuera tema de conversación, pero saber que su relación con Sirius había superado el tiempo estipulado por los redactores de la revista, la llenaba de un placer inexplicable.

Durante los primeros días del curso, su relación con el joven Black había sido el tema principal de conversación. No habían pasado ni cuarenta y ocho horas cuando la foto de la pareja había aparecido en la portada de la primera edición de la revista. Como era lógico, y siguiendo los antecedentes amoroso del merodeador, los autores de la revista habían tranquilizado a las seguidoras del moreno, declarado que su relación no duraría más de dos semanas y que pronto el popular y deseando Sirius Black estaría de nuevo en el mercado.

Pero las dos semanas habían pasado y ni a Sirius ni a Katrina se les había pasado por la mente romper con su relación, una relación cada vez más especial.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Cassidy interesada-

-Según ellos, no se explican como aún estamos juntos. –Contestó Katrina con una sonrisa- Y si hemos superado el tiempo estipulado, puede ser por dos cosas: O beso muy bien, o Sirius me quiere de verdad.

La joven Turner echó un poco hacia atrás la cabeza y miró a su novio con una sonrisa perspicaz.

-¿Tu que dices, Sirius? –Preguntó, con una mirada traviesa-

-¡Oh vamos renacuaja! No me hagas decirlo en público –protestó el aludido burlón- Además, lo sabes muy bien. Me encanta como te quedan esos pijamitas que te pones.

Katrina se levanto fingiendo indignación y ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su novio. Pero esa sonrisa no consiguió calmar a la chica, y en menos de tres minutos Sirius se vio obligado a correr seguido por una morena con claros instintos homicidas.

-Tal para cual-comentó Ruth con resignación-

Unos segundos después la pareja volvía a unirse al grupo, aunque Katrina no por sus propios medios. Sirius la llevaba como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y sin excesivos miramientos, así que después de numerosas protestas y amenazas, la joven Turner decidió desistir y dejarse llevar.

Pero un grito por parte de Cassidy Koster, fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la mitad de los estudiantes y en especial de su grupo de amigos. La castaña, con la revista entre sus manos, levantó la cabeza y miró a Lily con una sonrisa entre pícara y traviesa.

-Te aseguro que no es lo que crees- se apresuró a intervenir la pelirroja- Es mentira ¡Todo mentira!

-Yo tampoco me lo podía creer cuando lo he leído- dijo Katrina entre risas- Me estás quitando el puesto de "chica más odiada", Lil.

-No tiene gracia-protestó la aludida en un murmullo-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó James extrañado y alargando el brazo para que le dieran la revista- ¿Pero qué…?

_J. Potter & L. Evans:_

_Más que simple amistad_

_¿Será verdad lo que ven nuestros ojos? ¿Es cierto lo que comentan por los pasillos? ¿Qué hay en realidad entre James Potter y Lily Evans? _

_Muchos dicen que son sólo amigos, pero nosotros no estamos tan seguros. Después de lo ocurrido en Junio entre nuestro atractivo capitán de fútbol y nuestra flamante pelirroja (mirar resumen del curso pasado; página 5), no sería extraño que hubiese algo más serio entre ellos. _

_Desde el inicio del curso es raro no encontrarlos juntos en los pasillos, en la cantina, en los descansos…salen juntos del instituto y en numerosas ocasiones, Potter la ha llevado en su moto a casa. Todo esto podríamos asociarlo con el hecho de que tanto James Potter como Lily Evans, son amigos de la reciente formada pareja: S. Black y K. Turner (mirar página 9), a los que no le damos mucho tiempo juntos para alegría del sector femenino. Pero cubrir la sospechosa relación entre Potter y Evans con sus amigos, tan solo sería una forma de engañarnos. _

_Nuestra encantadora reportera especial, es decir, servidora, tiene constancia de numerosos encuentros entre la pareja a lo largo del verano. Fue precisamente en uno de ellos, cuando Potter le regaló un precioso peluche recibiendo un beso en señal de agradecimiento. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Hay algo más que simple amistad?_

_Para nosotros, está claro que la relación que mantienen el capitán de nuestro equipo de fútbol (mirar sección deportiva; página 13) y Lily Evans, sobre pasa los límites entre los que se encontraría la "amistad". Un sonrisa, un roce de manos al pasarse los libros… _

… _de lo que no podéis dudar es de vuestra enviada especial, siempre está alerta. _

_ Un saludo. _

_Rita Skeeter _

-Típico de Skeeter-comentó Remus con una ligera sonrisa- Aunque esta vez no se aleja mucho de la verdad-murmuró-

-¡Te he oído!-protestó James, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-

Katrina le arrebató la revista al merodeador y releyó el artículo, burlona.

-Así que te hizo un regalo y le recompensaste con un beso-bromeó la joven Turner- Eso no me lo habías contado.

-Te aseguro que todo tiene su explicación –aseguró la pelirroja- ¡Además, las cosas no pasaron así! ¡Fue un beso en la mejilla! ¡En la mejilla!

-Entonces no todo el artículo es mentira-rió Katrina, ante los sonrojos de James y su mejor amiga-

-Qué… interesante-murmuró Sirius con complicidad, abrazando a su novia-

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Agggg, cómo la odio! –exclamó Nataly al otro lado del césped- ¡No entiendo que ha visto Sirius en ella!

-Cualquiera pensaría que estás celosa-comentó Dafne con una sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿No me digas que te gusta Black?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! – se apresuró a contestar la perfecta intentando disimular su nerviosismo- Pero me da rabia que este con "esa". Sirius siempre ha sido mío y no me gusta que toquen mis cosas.

Sus amigas rieron por lo bajo mientras Nataly fulminaba a Katrina con la mirada. Nicole pasó otra hoja de la revista y frunció el ceño.

-No aparecemos por ningún lado-dijo finalmente- Tenemos que hacer algo si no queremos bajar hasta el nivel "chusma".

-Las perfectas nunca estarán en ese nivel-aseguró Nadia- Somos las Diosas del instituto ¡Las más populares!

-Es cierto, pero nada dura eternamente-intervino Dafne- Quizás el año pasado fuéramos las más populares pero me temo que nos están quitando el puesto.

Tres de las perfectas levantaron el rostro indignadas, pero Nathaza no tardó en callarlas con un simple gesto de su mano antes de mirar hacia cierto grupo de chicas de forma calculadora.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo es cierto –dijo la joven Greco- Nos hemos confiado y me temo que como no actuemos rápido las cosas se nos pueden ir de las manos. Debemos estar atentas y a la mínima oportunidad…

-¿En que estás pensando Nathaza?-preguntó Nadia con una sonrisa de complicidad-

-Por ahora en nada en concreto, tan solo dadme un poco de tiempo-contestó la aludida, con un semblante pensativo- Lo que os puedo asegurar es que "esas" van a saber quienes somos. En especial la idiota de Evans.

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Vamos! ¡Con más energía! –Exclamaba la profesora Hooch con ímpetu- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡No hay que dormirse en los laureles!

Katrina golpeó la pelota y vio como se desviaba de nuevo de su trayectoria. Lo cierto es que no era muy buena en los deportes y el hecho de que Lily no parase de hacer pequeñas carreritas para detener la pelota, era la prueba más evidente.

-Soy penosa –declaró la morena frotándose el antebrazo-Penosa de verdad.

-Exagerada-dijo Lily con una sonrisa-No lo haces tan mal.

-Claro, como a ti se te da todo bien… -contestó su amiga malhumorada- Aunque… unas cosas más que otras- añadió con picardía-

-¡Katy! ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso?-respondió la pelirroja muy sonrojada- ¡Tan solo fue un beso! ¡Y en la mejilla! ¡No tiene más misterio!

-Ya, ya-murmuró la joven Turner con una media sonrisa-

Desde que habían leído el artículo dos horas atrás, sus amigas no habían dejado de bromear al respecto. Lo cierto es que parecían muy divertidas con el asunto (en especial Katrina) pero lo único que conseguían es que entre su pelo y su rostro no hubiese mucha diferencia, sobre todo en presencia del otro implicado: James Potter.

-Seguro que te lanzaste sobre él en uno de esos besos apasionados que te cortan la respiración –bromeó la morena con una mirada lujuriosa y una pícara sonrisa- Dispuesta a que no olvidase ese encuentro en su vida.

-¡Katrina!-exclamó la chica mirando hacia los lados preocupada- Más te vale que nadie haya oído eso.

Pero sus peticiones no surtieron efecto. Las cuatro "perfectas", que se encontraban muy cerca de ellas, las miraron y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas antes de acercarse a ellas.

-¿Un beso apasionado? –Repitió Nathaza con burla- ¿Pero sabéis lo que es eso?

-Permíteme que lo dude-intervino Nataly con superioridad- Si no recuerdo mal, Evans no tiene precisamente fama de apasionada. Sino, ¿Por qué su novio buscó a otra?

Las cuatro perfectas volvieron a reír mientras que las dos chicas intentaban contenerse para no formar una pelea innecesaria.

-¡Ups! Si te dejó por mí- recordó la joven Greco fingiendo un descuido- Aun qué más bien te engañaba conmigo. Sin lugar a dudas no eras suficientemente mujer para él.

-O quizás no era tan fresca como tú- intervino Katrina sin poder contenerse- Tan solo necesitaba una chica para pasar el rato, una chica fácil…

-Olvídalo Katy- la detuvo la pelirroja agarrándola del brazo- No merece la pena.

La joven Turner iba a protestar justo cuando la sirena que indicaba el final de clase sonó. Las seis jóvenes se miraron con profundo rencor y entraron a los vestuarios con un extraño presentimiento en el pecho. La próxima vez que se presentase una situación como esa, ninguna de ellas saldría tan victoriosa.

**SsSsSsS**

Mark Conelly salió de los vestuarios con un semblante cansado. La clase había resultado agotadora, aunque lo cierto es que su cansancio no tenía nada que ver con eso. Su conversación con Cassidy el día anterior le había impedido dormirse hasta altas horas de la mañana y, aunque había dormido una pequeña "siesta" durante la clase de filosofía, no era suficiente.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, bajó los escalones del vestuario cuando sintió como una mano le agarraba el brazo y le arrastraba hasta una pequeña caseta situada justamente detrás de los vestuarios.

-Sshhs…- murmuró una voz suave una vez dentro de la caseta- No digas nada.

-Cassy-susurró sorprendido-

La joven cerró la puerta dejando la habitación prácticamente a oscuras, salvo por la escasa luz que entraba por las pequeñas rendijas de la caseta.

Cassidy, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó al chico hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared.

-Ayer me preguntaste algo… y no supe que contestarte –recordó la castaña en un susurro apenas audible- Ahora ya tengo la respuesta y estoy dispuesta a decírtela, pero solo si aún quieres saberla.

Mark la miró confundido y sin saber bien que quería decir su ex novia con aquello. Pero aun así asintió con la intención de acabar lo antes posible con tanto misterio.

-No-contestó la chica- No me gusta Ian. Y nunca me ha gustado, porque… a quien yo quiero… es…

La joven Koster apoyó sus manos en el pecho del chico para después besarle con calidez. Mark abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no tardó en responder al beso con la misma o mayor dulzura que le proporcionaban los labios de la castaña.

Estuvieron así durante varios segundos, consiguiendo que el beso se fuera haciendo poco a poco más apasionado, pero la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones les bastó para separarse.

-¿Qué… que significa esto?-preguntó el joven Conelly con la respiración entre cortada-

-Que yo también he sido una tonta- respondió Cassidy con una ligera sonrisa- Cuando te vi con Becky ese día me puse tan celosa que solo quise demostrarte que no te necesitaba y que no eras el único que podía fijarse en mí.

-Eso no era necesario que me lo demostraras –comentó Mark con desagrado- Me consta.

-Es posible-admitió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero caí en mi propia trampa. En este tiempo me he dado cuenta que para mí eres más importante de lo que creía, y… te necesito.

El castaño sonrió y cogió el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para después acercarlo hasta el suyo propio.

-La clase debe haber empezado ya- advirtió Cassy en un murmullo- Nos estarán echando en falta.

-Que esperen- se limitó a contestar el chico- No tengo planes de ir a esta clase.

-Te quiero- murmuró-

-Y yo-contestó Mark antes de romper la distancia que había de los labios de su, ahora, novia-

**SsSsSsS**

Corrió por los pasillos intentando llegar a tiempo. Bajó las escaleras que daban a la primera planta y se detuvo con una sonrisa. Marian salía del aula en compañía de otras chicas de su misma clase con las que hablaba alegremente.

"Justo a tiempo" pensó el joven antes de acercarse a ella.

-¡Marian!-llamó, consiguiendo que todo el grupito de chicas se girase a mirarle-

-¡Nick!- exclamó la aludida sorprendida, antes de dirigirse a sus compañeras- Bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana.

Sus amigas se despidieron no sin antes dirigirle a la joven Grant unas miraditas de complicidad que hicieron que Nick frunciera el entrecejo.

-No son muy discretas que digamos, pero te caerían bien- aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te esperaba-respondió el joven Kelly encogiéndose de hombros- Sabía que volverías sola a casa y he querido acompañarte.

-Gracias-contestó Marian percatándose del sonrojo que había aparecido en el rostro del chico-

Salieron del instituto sumergidos en una de sus habituales conversaciones, conversación que fue rota por el claxon de un coche aparcado en la entrada del centro.

-Ya pensaba que te habían raptado y no te vería nunca más- dijo Kevin como saludo- Pero al parecer nadie ha oído mi súplica.

-Muy gracioso –comentó la joven sarcástica- Pero permíteme recordarte que el circo está por allí.

-Pues que sepas, primita, que no me he equivocado –dijo el chico, apoyándose en el capó- Vengo a hacer mi obra caritativa del día. Sube al coche.

El joven Grant montó en el coche dispuesto a arrancar.

-Lo siento Nick, no sabía que vendrían a recogerme- se disculpó Marian - ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

-No, no te preocupes-contestó el aludido un poco decepcionado-

-¿Estás seguro?-insistió la rubia, no muy convencida-

-Que si- respondió con una sonrisa-

El claxon del coche volvió sonar consiguiendo que el dueño del vehículo se ganase una mirada fulminante por parte de su prima. ¿Encima que le había estropeado un momento a solas con Nick, se atrevía a meterle prisa?

-Entonces a cambio ven mañana a comer a nuestra casa –pidió Marian, intentando contener sus ansias de que aceptara- ¿Vale?

-De verdad que no tienes por que invitarme- insistió con una leve sonrisa-

-Pero quiero hacerlo- le aseguró la joven Grant antes de meterse en el coche- ¡Hasta mañana!

Tras despedirse Kevin con la mano, pisó el acelerador y se alejó del instituto veloz. Eso sí, dejando a un joven Kelly con una sonrisa en los labios.

**SsSsSsS**

Volvió a cambiar de posición y bufó exasperado. Extendió el brazo y enchufó la lamparita para después ponerse las gafas. No podía dormir, y todo por culpa del dichoso artículo. No había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. Ante los ojos de la mayoría de los estudiantes del centro, entre James Potter y Lily Evans había algo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo realidad?

El joven Potter rió ante tal idea. En ese momento no había cosa que le apeteciese más que tener algo serio con Lily, pero sabía que esas ideas no eran más que meras fantasías.

Pensó en Lily y una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, y era frustrante no poder decírselo aunque, si tuviera la ocasión, no sabía si sería capaz. Quizás si se ponía los zapatos e iba a su casa rápido, el valor necesario que corría en ese momento por sus venas no se habría esfumado. Pero eran las tres de la mañana y lo único que conseguiría era coger un resfriado.

Con pesadez, volvió a dejar las gafas sobre la mesita de noche y apagó la luz. Resignado, pasó su mano por su ya de por si desordenado cabello y amplió más su sonrisa al recordar lo que de verdad ocurrió en la salida que mencionaban en la revista.

**Flash Back **

Paseaban por una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad uno al lado del otro. Lo cierto es que lo estaba pasando muy bien y eso se reflejaba en las sonrisas que mostraban sus rostros.

-¡Mira!-señaló Lily acercándose a una máquina en cuyo interior había numerosos peluches- ¡Que bonitos!

-¿Quieres que te consiga uno?-preguntó James mientras echaba unas cuantas monedas para activar el gancho que cogería (con suerte) algún peluche-

Lily asintió con una sonrisa infantil que hizo reír a James y a los pocos minutos volvieron a formar parte de la muchedumbre que caminaba en todas direcciones.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Lily besando la mejilla del joven para después apretar al pequeño ciervo contra su pecho- ¡Es monísimo!

-De nada mujer-contestó el merodeador divertido y ligeramente sonrojado- No ha sido nada para un experto como yo.

-¡Oye!-protestó la joven golpeando el brazo del chico de forma cariñosa- ¿Sabes? Ya se como lo voy a llamar.

-¿A sí? –se interesó el moreno-¿Cómo?

- Prongs-contestó Lily con simpleza- ¿No es así como te llaman los chicos?

James se detuvo sorprendido antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas seguido muy de cerca por la chica.

-Así cada vez que lo mire me acordaré de ti-comentó sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían-

El joven bajó la mirada y sonrió con nostalgia. Pero su sonrisa no tardó en ser sustituida por un gesto de sorpresa cuando sintió como los dedos de Lily se entrelazaban con los suyos.

-Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, harás lo posible y lo imposible por estar conmigo-pidió la chica en un murmullo y con las mejillas sonrojadas-

El merodeador la miró y apretó levemente la mano de la joven en señal de apoyo.

-Te lo prometo-

-Ahora puedo estar tranquila-confesó la pelirroja tras un suspiro- Estando contigo, me siento segura.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron con ternura antes de seguir caminando aún cogidos de la mano.

**Fin Flash Back **

Quizás, si ninguno de los dos hubiera estado tan sumergido en los ojos del otro, se habrían dado cuenta que no son simples amigos. _Son algo más._

**Continuará… **

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que muy bien y vuestras ganas de matarme hayan disminuido después de leer este capítulo jeje. Lo se, he tardado siglos, pero ya os dije que me tomaría un tiempo para aclarar las ideas, aunque os confieso que mi tardanza no se ha debido a eso exclusivamente. Nada más publicar el último capítulo empezó la racha de exámenes y ahora que estoy de vacaciones he empezado a trabajar y no tengo tiempo para nada prácticamente. Por eso me ha sido imposible actualizar antes ¡Sorry! **

**Pero hablando del capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? En mi opinión ha quedado un poco raro pero es que, en realidad, este capítulo y el 22 forman uno solo. Pero quedaba tan largo que decidí dividirlo así que lo bueno viene en el siguiente jejeje. Como podréis ver con el paso de los capítulos la historia va llegando a su fin, pero os aseguro que me esforzaré al máximo para que sea un buen final. En mi opinión, lo mejor de la historia pasará en los últimos cinco capítulos. Pero hasta entonces… espero que la historia os siga gustando y no os hayáis olvidado de ella después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar (Lo siento! Elevado a mil ).**

**Como adelanto os digo que el siguiente capítulo se llamará… **

**Cap 22: Con Uñas y Dientes**

**Será muy interesante y por fin pasará uno de los eventos que tanto habéis esperado desde el principio del fic, ¿Adivináis qué? Jejeje. Y en esa ocasión os puedo decir que, cuantos más reviews reciba antes lo pondré! Jeje. En fin, un beso a todos y millones de gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional. Chao!**

**Contestación REVIEWS**

**April:** _Hola wapisima! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien jeje. Que bien que el fic te esté gustando y espero que, aunque ha pasado siglos desde la última actualización, no te hayas olvidado de la historia jejeje. En fin, tan solo quería agradecerte tus comentarios. Me animan muchísimo y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Un besazo y espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo. _

**catti-brie potter: **_Hola cielo! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y con un ventilador a mano porque con este calor… jejeje. Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, no sabes lo que me alegro y espero que este también te guste jejeje. Si, estoy de acuerdo, Bellatrix se merecía eso y más, pero… ya le llegará su hora… muahahaha. En fin wapetona, muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus comentarios, espero que el fic te siga gustando y que este capítulo no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión. Bss_

**Niña Caramelo: **_Hola amiga! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Y más importante, jeje, ¿Te acuerdas del fic? Lo se, merezco la orca por haber tardado tanto (vale, soy una exagerada jeje) ¡Mil sorry's! Espero que por lo menos este capítulo haya valido la pena aunque no se yo, no se yo… jejeje. Sobre tu anterior review ¡Que bien que te gustó el capítulo 20! Me hizo mucha ilusión leer tu reveiw. Pero sobre las dudas… sabremos quien es Alex en el capítulo 23 al igual el motivo por el que Lorein y el hermano de Aln no hacen muy buenas migas jejeje. Sobre una posible relación entre Remus y Terry… ya se verá jejeje. Tan solo espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y no te haya ehco cambiar de opinión respecto al fic. Un beso y, por cierto, podrías darme de nuevo tu dirección del msn? Es qué no aparece y quiero hablar contigo! jejeje. Chao!_

**Anabiaf: **_Hola wapisima! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien jeje. Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado jeje. Ya ves, Sirius es muy poco romántico pero si muy apasionado jejeje, tan solo podemos esperar que Katrina lo vaya guiando por el buen sendero jejeje. En fin amiga, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y un abrazo enorme. _

**Nat: **_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no te hayas derretido con este calor porque a mi me falta muy poco jejeje (vendito sea el aire acondicionado jejeeje). Lo se, lo más probable es que quieras matarme por tardar tanto y lo entiendo, creeme que lo entiendo pero por favor ¡Perdóname la vida! Por lo menos hasta que lea el último libro de Harry Potter, después de eso puedes matarme jeje. Vale, ahora que he vuelto en si, ¡Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Pero ¿Y este? Espero que siiii. Lo se, a mi también me da rabia que James y Lil no se den cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero tranquila ¡Eso va a cambiar! Aunque… te aviso que hay una pelea fuerte entre esta pareja a las puertas (en el próximo capítulo sin ir más lejos jeje). Pero, poco a pocom todo volverá a su cauce. Un besote y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. ¡GRACIAS!_

**Marisa: **_Hola wapisima! ¿Cómo has estado durante todo este tiempo? Espero que muy bien jeje. Siii! Por fin Sirius y Katy están saliendo, aunque no tardará en aparecer el primer obstáculo en su relación jijiji. Ahora les toca a James y Lil!. Sobre Alex Rainy, se sabrá en el capítulo 23 peor lo único que puedo decirte es que va a ser muy importante para la trama además de que va a ocasionar muchos líos jejeje. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo y sigas leyendo el fic. Chao!_

**Lewin: **_Hola amiga! De verdad que has conseguido sonrojarme con tu review además de alegrarme toda la semana jejeje. Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Sobre Remus y Terry jiji, lo podrás comprobar tu misma en el próximo capítulo jeje. En fin, un besazo y gracias por leer la historia!_

**Gerulita Evans******_Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien. No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también. Sobre James y Lil… no desesperes, hay una confesión más cerca de lo que te imaginas jejejeje. Y sobre la pareja de Remus… ya verás en el próximo capítulo. En fin wapetona, muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y por tu apoyo. Un besazo!_

**Supéralo...solo soy yo: **_Hola friend! ¿Qué tal te va la vida? Espero que muy bien y sin complicaciones jejeje. No sabes como me alegro que te haya gustado la declaración de Sirius y Katy ¡Me hizo muy feliz! Aunque te aviso que pronto aparecerá cierto 2opstáculo" que complicará las cosas jeje. Sobre quien es Alex… ya lo verás en el capítulo 23, lo único que te dio es que va a dar mucho a la trama jeje. Jajaja, a mi también me gusta Billie, además deque es todo un Potter tiene ese aire infantil pese a su edad que resulta muy divertido. Además, pese a que a James no le va a hacer mucha, Billie aparecerá bastante a menudo en los próximos capítulos. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y, sobre todo, ¡Espero que te siga gustando el fic! Un beso. _

**Lorein20******_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y con mucha inspiración porque quiero saber como sigue tu historia ¡Está interesantísima!.Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado al menos la mirad de lo que me gustan a mi los tuyos. Como ves las cosas comienzan a estar en su cauce aunque… ¡Por poco tiempo! Y sino espera a leer el próximo capítulo jejeje. Sobre la famosa pregunta ¿Quién es Rainey? Jejeje, lo sabrás en el capítulo veintitrés, aunque te aviso que va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza jajaja. Si jiji, habrá un embarazo ¡ya verás de quien! Jejeje. Siii, snif, snif, con este solo faltan nueve capítulos para el final ¡Que penita! Lo único que puedo decir es que los cinco últimos serán muy interesantes o por lo menos lo intentare. Un besazo y millones de gracias por leer el fic._

**SabrinaEvans****** _Hola Sabri! ¿Qué tal te va la vida? Espero que de maravilla jejeje. Siii, por fin Sirius y Katy están juntos y tranquila, que para que James y Lily aclaren sus sentimientos no falta mucho. Sobre Remus jajaja… ya lo verás. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que te haya gustando tanto como los anteriores y a ver cuando sigues con tus fics que los tienes abandonados jejeje. Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Prongslils******_Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? Jeje, me encantó tu review. Así que estamos en el mismo msn group ¡Que bien! No sabes la alegría que me da que te guste el fic, me hace mucha ilusión! Jejeje. Como abras comprobado por estas palabras, el fic si que es mío aunque Sabrina también tiene otros fics que te recomiendo por cierto jeje. Sobre como publicar un fic, no te preocupes, en cuanto tenga un ratito de mando un e-mail con las indicaciones, ya verás como es muy facil. En fin wapísima, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y espero que después de este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión. Un besazo y gracias por leer!_

**HelenBlack13******_Hola wapisima! Vale, he tardado mucho en actualizar peor como ya sabes ¡tengo mis motivos! Jejeje. Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior pero ¿Y este? Espero que también aunque en mi opinión lo bueno venía en lo que ahora es el capítulo 22. En fin wapa, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero que hablemos pronto por el msn que me lo paso muy bien. Chao._

**Bell Potter******_Antes que nada ¡Sorry por no haberte dejado los reviews aún! Antes de que acabe esta semana te los pongo sin falta. Tras estas líneas abrás deducido que ya he leído los últimos capítulos de tu fic y… ¡me encanta, peor ya te lo diré en los reviews. Sobre este fic jejeje, ¿Qué te parece el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior, aunque lo dudo jeje. Sobre James y Lil, no te preocupes, no tardarán en confesarse sus sentimientos jeje, Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Hermy: **_Hola wapa! Antes que nada quería disculparme por no haberte en la actualización anterior pero estoy teniendo problemas con el msn y me fue imposible jeje. Pero tranquila, que a partir de ahora no se me pasa ningún capítulo jiji. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Un besazo y gracias por leer!_

**aliperry: **_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien jejeje. ¿Ya has leído mi review? Espero que si y te animes a escribir otra temporada porque me gustó mucho tu fic, de verdad. Sobre este fic… ¡Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Y espero que a todos tus amigos también! Jejeje. Por cierto, gracias por la advertencia jiji, a partir de ahora iré con más cuidado si no quiero que me estrangulen jajajaja. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado aunque te aseguro que habrá mejores. Es más, los cinco últimos capítulos del fic van a ser, en mi opinión, los mejores de toda la historia. Así que espero que sigas leyendo el fic y me sigas apoyando ¡me hace mucha ilusión! Un saludo y muchos besos para ti y para tus amigos!_

**MaDDe: **_Hola cielo! Que alegría tu review ¡Que bien que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior! Ahora me será difícil superarlo, aunque espero conseguirlo en los próximos capítulos jejeje. Y dime, ¡Que te cuentas? Aguantando el calor ¿no? Jeje, yo estoy aquí mirando el aparato del aire acondicionado con unos ojitos de enamorada jejeje. En fin, dejando de lado mis paranoias ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado aunque insisto que la mejor parte es el actual capítulo 22 jeje. En fin, muchísimos besos y gracias por leer el fic! Cuídate!_

**karipotter******_Hola wapa! ¿Cómo sigues después de la caida? Espero que después de todo este tiempo estés totalmente recuperada y sino es así, espero que estés mucho mejor jeje. Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Sobre tu pregunta, tranquila, pronto pasará algo importante entre James y Lily (Yare se muerde la lengua intentando contenerse…) bueno, te lo digo, ¡En el próximo capítulo pasa algo muy importante! Jeje. En fin cielo, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, de verdad que me animas mucho a seguir. Un besazo y de nuevo gracias!_

**monikilla-tonks******_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal? ¿Has actualizado tu fic ya? Es que no he podido pasarme a mirar, así que en cuanto tenga un ratito… ¡Que bien que te guste mi fic! Me hace mucha ilusión jeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jeje. Sobre tu duda, quien era el ex de Terry? Jeje, ya lo sabrás en el capítulo 23 jiji, tan solo te digo que te llevarás una sorpresa. Un besazo y gracias por leer el fic!_

**andrea granger******_Hola cariño! ¿Cómo has estado durante todo este tiempo? Espero que muy bien jeje. No sabes la alegría que me dio que te gustase la declaración de Sirius y Katy, lo cierto es que no sabía si a los lectores les iba a gustar o se iban a decepcionar y me alegra saber que hasta ahora solo he tenido comentarios favorables jeje. Si amiga, te entiendo, yo también quería matar a Alan! Pero mejor guárdate todos esos instintos asesinos para el siguiente capítulo, ya verás el por qué jeje. Sobre Remus jiji, el sigue enamorado de Ruth pero te adelanto que no tardará en gustarle otra chica, ya lo verás jeje. En fin, un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**naruweasley******_Hola wapa! Antes que nada… ¡bienvenida y gracias por leer el fic! No sabes la alegría que me dio al leer tu review y saber que te había gustado jeje. Así que me alegro que lo hayas encontrado! Jeje. Pero dime, ¿Que te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si y no hayas cambiado de opinión respecto al fic jeje. En fin wapísima, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo el fic hasta el final. Un besazo!_

**borabora******_Hola cielo! ¿De verdad te ha gustado el fic! ¡Que alegría! Jeje. Me hizo mucha ilusión leer tu review ¡Muchas gracias! Jiji. Así que te gusta Katrina jeje, ¡Que bien! A mi también, de todos los personajes que yo he "creado" es de mis favoritos jiji. Sobre Sirius… ni te pregunto, me he dado cuenta que te gustan tanto como a mí jij, ya tenemos algo más en común jiji. En fin wapa, un besazo y millones de gracias por tu opinión!_

**tidupotter******_Hola wapa! Que alegría recibir un review tuyo después de tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que de maravilla jeje. Como ves la historia sigue en curso aunque ahora mismo llega el final ¡Solo nueve capítulos! Snif snif jeje. Me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos hasta ahora y espero que después de este no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Un besazo y gracias!_

**bronwyn bm******_Hola wapa! Antes que nada ¿Cuándo piensas seguir con tu fic? Estoy intrigadísima así que espero que no tardes! Ahora si, jeje, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jeje. Aunque en mi opinión, lo bueno viene luego jeje. En fin wapísima, gracias por leer el fic y un besazo muy fuerte!_

**Sakura-Granger******_Hola wapa! Antes que nada… ¡Bienvenida y gracias por leer la historia! No sabes como me alegro que hasta el momento te esté gustando y espero que después de leer este capítulo, tu opinión sobre la historia no haya variado jejeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si, aunque espero saber tu más sincera opinión en el review. Un besazo y millones de gracias por leer!_

**vinnesa******_Hola cariño! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien y que hablemos pronto por el msn, que ya tengo ganas! Antes de seguir quería decirte que me he leído ya tu actualización y que me encanta y te prometo que entre esta semana y la que viene te dejo un review sin falta eh? Jeje. Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y más si nos ponemos a pedir jeje. Sii, por fin Sirius y Katy están juntos jeje, y James y Lil no tardarán en aclara sus sentimientos jeje. Sobre Remus… jeje, ya verás en el próximo capítulo jiji. En fin, un besazo y gracias por leer el fic!_

**Earwen Neruda******_Hola wapa! ¡Que alegría tu review! Que bien que te guste la historia, me hace muy feliz. Pero también me alegra saber que te gusta la pareja Sirius y Katrina jeje, yo también querría estar en el lugar de Katy creeme. Aunque he de advertirte que la felicidad no les va a durar mucho ya verás por qué jeje. En fin, muchas gracias por leer el fic y por tu apoyo! Un besazo!_

**Abiluchis: **_Hola! Jejeje, pues aquí tienes el capítulo. ¿Qué te parece? Espero que ye haya gustado jeje. Siento mucho el retraso, te aseguro que intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir. Besos y gracias por leer el fic!_

**Arya Luthien******_Hola wapisima! ¿Cómo estás' Espero que muy bien. Jejeje, ni te imaginas como me he reído con tu review. Si, hija, si, solo algunas tiene ese privilegio de salir con chicos tan encantadores como los merodeadores (no incluyo a peter ¡Que conste!) pero… uff, esa es una de la tantas injusticias de la vida JEJE. Que bien que te haya gustado la declaración-reconciliación de Sirius y Katy, lo cierto es que estaba un poco inquieta porque nos había si iba a gustar o a decepcionar pero, por fortuna, solo he recibido comentarios favorables jeje. Sobre James y Lily, jeje, yo también quiero matar a Alan peor mejor guárdate esos instintos asesinos para los próximos capítulos, creeme que será necesario jeje. Sobre Remus, si, no ha salido mucho en estos capítulos, peor a partir del siguiente, ya verás como le voy a dar un giro a la tortilla jiji. En fin, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y sigas leyendo el fic ¡Un besazo!_

**silmarwen754******_Hola wapisima! ¡A ver cuando volvemos a hablar por el msn! ¡Ya tengo ganas! Así que ves preparando adelantos por qué te los voy a pedir muahahahaha. Coff… coff…ya vuelvo en si jeje. Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado. Lo cierto es que estaba un poco inquieta por saber si iba a gutar, sobre todo la parte reconciliación-declaración de Sirius y Katy jeje, temía que decepcionase a los lectores. Y me alegra decir que hasta ahora solo he recibido opiniones favorables jeje. Sobre James y Lily… jeje, ya verás en el próximo capítulo, al igual que Remus!. En fin, un besazo y a ver si actualizas! Chao! _

**Akary: **_Hola cielo! ¿Qué tal estás? Supongo que liada como yo jeje. Tranquila que te entiendo, yo también he estado muy ocupada jeje. Lo importante es que lo has leído y me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este? Ojalá que también haya sido de tu agrado aunque lo bueno venía después, es decir, en el actual capítulo 22 jeje. En fin wapa, muchas gracias por leer el fic y espero que te siga gustado. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! _


	22. Con Uñas y Dientes

**22. Con uñas y dientes. **

Katrina bajó las escaleras que daban al primer piso con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Por fin, tras una larga semana, había llegado el viernes.

-Después del sábado…-murmuró- ¡El mejor día de la semana!

Entró en la cocina y, tras saludar a los tres Potter y a Sirius, se sentó en su sitio habitual.

El señor Potter levantó la mirada del periódico al oírla entrar y la saludó mientras Lorein le servía el desayuno.

-¿Qué haces, Sirius?-se interesó la joven al ver a su novio tan concentrado con una hoja del periódico-

-Busca trabajo-contestó James, cogiendo una tostada- El muy idiota.

-No quiero causaros más gastos de los necesarios-se limitó a decir en su favor, sin levantar la mirada de la hoja de periódico-

El señor Potter dejó el periódico a un lado para prestarle por fin atención a su desayuno.

-Eso son tonterías-intervino el hombre- Ahora de lo único en lo que debes preocuparte es en acabar este curso con las mejores notas posibles, y…- añadió, mirando de reojo a su ahijada-… en atender a la cabezota de tu novia.

La aludida fulminó a su padrino con la mirada antes de tomar un sorbo de su zumo.

-¿No te agobiarás demasiado?-opinó la joven Turner dejando el vaso sobre la mesa-Es nuestro último curso, el definitivo, y tenemos que dedicarle todo el tiempo posible. Deberías planteártelo.

- No os preocupéis, ya veré como me las arreglo- dijo Sirius, incorporándose- Llegaré un poco tarde a clase. Tengo que llevar mi currículum al supermercado y el gerente solo está a primera hora.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció James-

El merodeador negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Besó la mejilla de su novia y salió de la cocina para poco después abandonar la casa con la moto.

El señor Potter dejó el tenedor apoyado en el plato y suspiró resignado.

- Walburga no se mere al hijo que tiene –aseguró Alan con pesar- Sirius es un gran chico –murmuró, recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior- Demasiado honrado para ser un Black.

**Flash Back **

Alan Potter apartó la mirada del papeleo cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de su pequeño despacho.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Sirius con un semblante serio-

-Si claro, pasa, pasa-apremió el hombre quitándose las gafas que utilizaba para facturar- ¿Ocurre algo?

El joven Black no contestó. Metió una mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y sacó un sobre doblado de color blanco para después dejarlo sobre la mesa del despacho.

-No es mucho, pero lo suficiente para pagar los libros de este año y un poco más-respondió- Me temo que hasta que no pueda hacer uso completo de la herencia que me dejó mi tío, no podré pagaros todos los gastos extras que habéis tenido por mi culpa.

El señor Potter miró al chico sorprendido. Lo cierto es que le había dejado sin palabras. No sabía que decir.

Se levantó del sillón y rodeó la mesa hasta estar a la altura del joven. Cogió el sobre y, tras mirarlo con una leve sonrisa, se lo extendió al merodeador.

-¿De verdad piensas que lo voy a aceptar?-preguntó irónico- Es la recompensa de todo un verano de trabajo, gástalo en algo mejor que en saldar deudas inexistentes.

Pero Sirius no hizo ningún amago de cogerlo. Tan solo se limitó a mirar al padre de su mejor amigo con determinación. El hombre suspiró resignado y dejó caer de nuevo el sobre en la mesa con un golpe seco.

-Eres muy testarudo -murmuró- Presta atención porque solo te lo explicaré una vez. No tienes que pagarnos nada. Tanto para Lorein como para mi tú eres un hijo más, siempre lo has sido, y a un hijo no se le deja en la calle y tampoco se le cobra.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, segundos que a Sirius le sirvieron para reflexionar. El joven Black miró el sobre y sonrió.

-Yo también os veo más como a mis padres que a los que llevan mi propia sangre- murmuró el chico- Pero por favor, acepta el dinero. No me sentiría cómodo en esta casa sabiendo que no contribuyo en nada.

El señor Potter miró el techo pensativo antes de rodear la mesa y volver a sentarse sobre el sillón.

-Está bien-accedió- Si eso te hace sentir mejor…

-Gracias- contestó Sirius adoptando de nuevo un semblante serio- También quería comentarte algo.

El hombre entrelazó los dedos de sus manos antes de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que tenía toda su atención.

-He estado buscando trabajo y se de varios sitios donde podrían cogerme-explicó-Sería un horario de media jornada y no pagan mucho… pero lo suficiente para poder cubrir mis gastos.

-¡Ah no! Eso si que no – se negó Alan con rotundidad- En primer lugar no hay motivo por el que tengas que trabajar y como segundo… aprovecha ese tiempo para estudiar, que es lo que tienes que hacer.

-Te aseguro que puedo compaginar ambas cosas-replicó el merodeador-

-No lo dudo, pero sacarás mejores notas si le dedicas ese tiempo también a estudiar – aseguró el hombre- Te permití en verano que trabajases porque sabía que te vendría bien, te ayudaría a madurar… pero ahora que ha empezado el curso no creo que sea adecuado. ¡Además de que no es necesario! Nosotros te compraremos todo lo que necesites.

El joven, repasando todos los argumentos que tenía en mente, se apoyó en el escritorio y suspiró.

-Sabes Alan, me alegro que me veas como a un hijo, porque entonces entenderás lo que voy a hacer- dijo Sirius antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta- Lo siento, pero con o sin tu consentimiento voy a ponerme a trabajar.

Tras esa revelación, el joven Black salió de la habitación con un leve portazo. El señor Potter miró la puerta sorprendido antes de sonreír resignado.

-Rebeldes, eso es lo que son a esta edad-murmuró- Jóvenes rebeldes.

**Fin Flash Back**

Katrina bajó la mirada centrándola en su plato y sonrió para sí. Era más que evidente que Sirius no era como los otros Black, y el gesto que había tenido con los Potter solo hacía que se sintiera más orgullosa de lo que ya estaba de su novio.

"_Te quiero Sirius_"pensó" _Te quiero mucho_"

**SsSsSsS**

-Hola, buenos días-saludó Lily, al llegar junto a sus amigas- ¿Y los chicos?

-Han ido a mirar no se qué de los equipos de fútbol –contestó la joven Turner con resignación- Y Sirius ha dicho que se retrasaría. Tenía que llevar su currículo al supermercado.

-¿Quiere ponerse a trabajar?-preguntó Marian-

Katrina asintió antes de sentarse sobre uno de los bancos que había en el pequeño jardín a la entrada del instituto.

-¿Y que vais a hacer esta tarde? –Se interesó Ruth-

-He quedado con Mark en ir a su casa a ver una película-dijo la joven Koster recibiendo varias miradas pícaras por parte de sus amigas-

-O a algo más-apuntó Katrina haciendo enrojecer a la aludida-

Lo cierto es que la noticia fue toda una sorpresa para el grupo, pero no pudieron evitar alegrarse. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo queriéndose en secreto, habían dejado el orgullo de lado y habían aceptado sus sentimientos. Tal como había dicho Ruth al enterarse: _estaban madurando. _

- Tengo que ir a comprar un regalo-contestó Lily para después suspirar resignada- Un favor a un amigo.

-Pues yo he invitado a Nick a comer a casa así que...-dijo la joven Grant con una ligera sonrisa- Supongo que nos quedaremos en mi casa.

-Vaya, vaya, si que aprende rápido la juventud hoy en día-bromeó Katrina entre risas- Anda que no aprovechas, guapa.

-Con razón estaba tan contenta-corroboró la joven Evans-

Todas sus amigas rieron y Marina no pudo evitar mostrar una ligera sonrisa. ¿Para que negarlo? Le hacía mucha ilusión que Nick fuera a comer a su casa, sobre todo si sus tíos no iban a estar y Kevin… bueno, ya vería que haría con él. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, es que pensaba disfrutar esa tarde al máximo con el chico que le gustaba.

-¿Y tu qué, Katy? –Preguntó Cassidy con una mirada vengativa- Sirius y tú ya debéis tener planes.

-La verdad es que no- contestó con sinceridad- Supongo que querrá salir hoy con los chicos, y no quiero que se sienta presionado- Suspiró- Claro que me encantaría que pasase todo el tiempo conmigo, pero no queremos que las cosas cambien demasiado ahora que estamos juntos-sonrió- Por eso espero que no tardemos en hacer otra de nuestras "salidas de chicas".

-¿Y tú Ruth, que planes tienes?- se interesó Lily- ¿Has quedado?

-Algo así-evadió la joven con una sonrisa forzada-

La pelirroja la miró sin entender, pero no preguntó sobre todo al percatarse que todas las miradas se centraban en un único punto.

-Hay vienen –dijo Cassidy con desagrado- El tercer viernes del mes. El día de las "perfectas".

Desde que se había formado el grupo de _las perfectas_ en primero, el tercer viernes de todos los meses, las cuatro chicas (cinco desde el curso anterior) se vestían con sus mejores ropas y sus más caros complementos, con el fin de recordar a todos los estudiantes quienes eran las chicas más populares del instituto y las más deseadas. Pero por si eso no fuera poco, _premiaban _a cinco chicos ya determinados con anterioridad, a tener una cita con ellas. Algo que, según las "perfectas" era un gran honor.

Las cuatro chicas caminaban por la pasarela de piedra que daba a la entrada del edificio con miradas altivas cuando una joven de primer curso, que llevaba un vaso con zumo en su mano, se cruzó en su camino derramando prácticamente todo el contenido sobre el nuevo vestido de Nathaza.

-¡Idiota!-exclamó la joven Greco, mirando su vestido horrorizada- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó la niña con los ojos vidriosos- Ha sido sin querer.

-¿Y que culpa tenemos nosotras de que seas una torpe?-dijo Nataly, acariciando su rizado cabello-

-De verdad, yo no quería… -dijo la niña, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar- Te pagaré el vestido.

-Ni aunque trabajases toda tu vida podrías pagarlo- intervino Nadia-

-Lo siento-repitió la niña, sintiendo como por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas-

La joven Greco, muy enfadada, se acercó a la niña y la agarró del brazo consiguiendo que en su rostro apareciese una mueca de dolor.

-¡¿Y ahora que hago! –exclamó- ¡Dime!

Lily y las chicas, que habían presenciado todo lo ocurrido, se acercaron decididas colocándose tras la niña de primero.

-¡Suéltala!-exigió Katrina, con una seriedad rara en ella- ¡Te he dicho que la sueltes!

-Katy, déjame a mí-pidió Lily, tan seria como sus amigas- Tú no sabes controlarte, y la situación se te puede ir de las manos.

Nathaza levantó el rostro indignada, pero sin soltar a la niña. El resto de "perfectas", a su lado, cruzaron los brazos en señal de defensa.

-Ya has oído a Katrina, Nathaza –dijo Lily sin titubeos- Suéltala.

La aludida fue soltando a la niña poco a poco mientras se incorporaba. La joven, una vez liberada de la presión de Nathaza, se alejó corriendo en busca de sus amigas.

-¿Y quienes sois vosotras para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer?-preguntó la aludida, con sorna- Si no recuerdo mal, no sois nadie en este instituto.

-¿Y vosotras si?-dijo Cassidy sarcástica –

-Mira Nathaza, me da igual lo que seáis o dejéis de ser, pero no tienes ningún derecho a intimidar a nadie- dijo Lily encarando a la joven- Y menos a una chiquilla. ¡Por favor, solo es un vestido! Y lo ha hecho sin querer.

La aludida miró a sus amigas con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, antes de situarse frente a la joven, a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Mira, pelirroja, no te creas que por ser la supuesta "amiguita" de James tienes derecho a hablarme así –dijo, con énfasis- Soy Nathaza Greco y a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, y mucho menos una… algo tan insignificante como tú.

Las cuatro amigas de la joven Evans estaban dispuestas a intervenir cuando Lily las contuvo con un gesto.

-¿Tan segura estás de eso?-pregunto la pelirroja con calma-

-Por favor Evans, no te ilusiones, no creas que por que te hayan emparejado con James eres más importante-prosiguió- Eres una tonta a la que se le puede engañar con facilidad.-sonrió con rencor- ¿O acaso necesitas que te recuerde tu _bonita_ y _sincera_ relación con David?

La joven Evans palideció y Nathaza solo pudo reír. Katrina, por su parte, apretaba la mandibula intentando contenerse. ¿Por qué Nathaza no dejaba de recordárselo?

-Aún me acuerdo de lo que nos reímos a tu costa –recordó la perfecta con una sonrisa- Mientras tu esperabas a que te llamase en tu casa como la santita que eres… él y yo… bueno, ya te puedes hacer una idea.

La joven Greco sonrió con picardía consiguiendo que Lily bajase la mirada humillada.

-Aunque también nos reímos bastante de James, he de confesarlo –añadió Nathaza pensativa- El muy idiota estaba tan pendiente de ti que no se dio cuenta que le estaba engañando, con tu novio precisamente. ¡Un auténtico idota está claro!

Lily levantó el rostro antes de dirigirle una mirada amenazante a la joven.

-A mí puedes decirme lo que quieras-advirtió- Pero ni se te ocurra insultar a James.

Las perfectas miraron a la joven sorprendidas, en especial Nathaza, aunque no tardo en cambiar su gesto de sorpresa por una sonrisa calculadora.

-Así que es cierto… te gusta James- afirmó perspicaz- ¡Que tierno! Pero permíteme aclararte algo. Por muy idiota que pueda ser mi ex, no es lo suficiente para fijarse en ti-añadió, acariciando su cabello- ¿No pensarás que tienes alguna posibilidad? Te aseguro que si habla contigo es por pena, nada más-dijo, saboreando cada palabra- Le das lástima, solo eso. No eres nadie Evans, recuérdalo.

-¡Serás imbecil!-exclamó Katrina, llamando la atención de los presentes- ¡¿Pero quien te crees que eres! ¡Estirada de…!

Pero a Katrina no le quedó más remedio que tragarse las palabras al sentir como una mano agarraba de nuevo su brazo, reteniéndola.

-Katy, por favor, esto es asunto mío-dijo Lily, soltando poco a poco el brazo de su amiga antes de mirar a Nathaza con satisfacción- Que bien me voy a sentir después de esto.

Las nueve chicas miraron a la pelirroja sin entender, pero en menos de un minuto deducciéron a que se refería.

Sin pensárselo demasiado y sintiendo como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, golpeó a la perfecta en el rostro consiguiendo que esta girase la cara adolorida. Nathaza, quien se había llevado una de sus manos a la mejilla, miró a la pelirroja entre sorprendida por su atrevimiento e indignada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves!-exclamó, antes de lanzarse sobre Lily-

La joven Evans calló al suelo con Nathaza sobre ella, quien intentaba arañarle el rostro mientras Lily le tiraba del pelo. Estuvieron así durante segundos antes de cambiar de posición. En cuestión de minutos, todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el patio se acercaron a presenciar el espectáculo.

-¿No vamos a hacer nada?-preguntó Ruth angustiada, a una joven Turner que animaba a su amiga desde la primera fila- ¿No vas a hacer nada?

Katrina apartó la mirada de la pelea antes de dirigirla a la joven Halliwell y sonreír.

-¡Oh si! ¡Claro que si!-exclamó, antes de dirigirse hacia Nataly- ¿Sabes? Yo también tenía ganas de hacer esto.

Ante los gritos de la perfecta, Katrina la empujó tirándola al suelo para después sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella mientras Nataly pataleaba y arañaba a la morena.

La tres perfectas restantes se miraron entre ellas dubitativas antes de decidirse a intervenir. Pero con lo que ninguna de ellas contaba era que las tres amigas de las jóvenes tampoco estaban dispuestas a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Sobre todo si Marian o Cassidy tenían ciertos asuntos pendientes con Nicole y Dafne respectivamente.

Era algo más que una pelea entre compañeras, era algo más que una pelea entre enemiga… tan solo era eso: una pelea de chicas.

**SsSsSsS**

La situación era realmente tensa. Salvo Nathaza, que se encontraba en compañía de Lisa Greco en el despacho del director, las nueve chicas esperaban pacientes en compañía de sus tutores a que les llegara su turno para entrar en la famosa habitación.

Lily bajó la mirada ante la reprimenda de su padre. No se sentía orgullosa de lo ocurrido pero tampoco se arrepentía. Claro que eso, no tenía por qué saberlo su progenitor.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero- admitió el hombre antes de suspirar resignado- La verdad es que no me lo explico. Tú eres una chica paciente, sosegada…

-Pero ellas tiene la extraña habilidad de sacarme de mis casillas-murmuró-

El señor Evans la miró sin entender mientras Katrina, sentada tras el hombre, asentía con la cabeza.

La joven Turner, la única que aún se encontraba sola, miró hacia los lados temerosa. De un momento a otro aparecerían los señores Potter por la puerta y entonces no habría escapatoria posible.

Unos pasos por el corredor la hizo contener la respiración. Acompañados por la profesora McGonagall, quien se había encargado de llamar a todos los padres al comprobar que esa "pelea de chicas" se les había ido de las manos, los señores Potter entraron al recibidor.

-¡Lo mato! ¡Yo lo mato!-exclamaba Lorein mientras movía los brazos con efusividad- ¡De esta no te escapas James Potter!

Todos los presentes miraron al recién llegado matrimonio antes de pasar su mirada a la joven Turner. Katrina se encogió en el asiento y suspiró.

"_¡Adiós, mundo cruel!_"Pensó con pesar.

Los señores Potter se detuvieron en seco antes de pasar su mirada de unos a otros, muy extrañados.

-¿Dónde está James?-preguntó la mujer mirando a la profesora-

-Eso es justamente lo que intentaba explicarle, Lorein –dijo McGonagall con resignación- Por raro que parezca, y fíjese que es raro, les hemos llamado por la señorita Turner.

El matrimonio miró a la joven con dureza consiguiendo que la chica se encogiese aún más (si era posible) en el asiento.

-Os aseguro que hay una buena explicación- dijo la morena, antes de tragar saliva-

-Más te vale Katrina Turner -le advirtió la señora Potter cruzándose de brazos dando una sensación realmente amenazadora- Más te vale.

La aludida sonrió ligeramente antes de morderse el labio inquieta. Según las películas y libros que había visto y leído, ese era el preciso instante en el que el valeroso príncipe de brillante armadura debía aparecer en escena montado en su corcel blanco para salvar a la princesa desprotegida ante la malvada bruja. Pero en el recibidor de dirección no había ningún príncipe de brillante armadura y muchísimo menos un caballo.

"Aunque no venga en un caballo ¡Me conformo con la moto!" exclamó la joven Turner para si "¿Por qué no está Sirius cuando le necesito?"

Pero el personaje que sin lugar a dudas estaba presente era el de la bruja, papel que Lorein Potter interpretaba a la perfección cuando estaba enfadada.

-¿Y bien?-apremió la mujer-

Pero la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse esa mañana dando paso a una despampanante Lisa Greco que abrazó a Alan nada más verlo.

-Alan, amor, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo la mujer presionando su considerable busto contra el pecho del hombre- Que guapo y que fuerte estás-comentó acariciando sus brazos- Incluso más que cuando estábamos saliendo.

-Y tú sigues igual de exagerada-contestó el señor Potter sin poder evitar sentirse alagado- Si ya estoy hecho un viejo.

-¡Para nada!-contradijo Lisa con coquetería- En todo caso di que… tienes más _experiencia. _

Alan apartó la mirada sonrojado mientras la señora Greco ampliaba su sonrisa. Pero el carraspeo por parte de una mujer muy molesta, llamó la atención de los dos adultos.

-No pretendo ser grosera-comenzó Lorein intentando contener las ganas de estrangular a su antigua compañera de instituto y, por qué no, también a su esposo- Pero creo que es necesario recordarte que _ese _es mi marido y que estamos en un colegio.

Cambiando su pícara sonrisa por una forzada, la señora Greco se fue separando poco a poco de su ex novio para mirar a la mujer de este.

-Tranquila, no lo he olvidado-dijo la rubia sin inmutarse- Lorein, querida, ¿Cómo estás?

-Perfectamente- respondió, encarándola- ¿Y tú _querida_?

-Ocupada-contestó Lisa antes de dirigirse al señor Potter- Pero espero que algún día podamos quedar para tomar algo. –Se apresuró a añadir- Por supuesto Lorein, puedes venir.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo la señora Potter con una sonrisa forzada- Gracias.

La señora Greco sonrió también antes de besar a Alan en la mejilla para después dirigirse a su hija.

-Vamos Nathaza-dijo, recolocándose el bolso- Tengo cita para hacerme una limpieza de cutis dentro de media hora.

La mujer comenzó a caminar seguida por su hija, pero cuando tan solo faltaba poco más de un metro para atravesar la puerta, se giró y miró a la señora Potter con fingida preocupación.

-Por cierto, querida, te vendría muy bien hacerte una –dijo antes de abandonar completamente la habitación- Estás muy envejecida.

Ante tal declaración todos los presentes de la habitación sintieron como el frío se apoderaba de sus huesos. Se habían quedado _helados _pero ninguno tanto como la mismísima Lorein.

"Ojalá te haga reacción los potingues que te pones y te salgan tantos granos que no consigamos notar la diferencia entre los sapos y tú" pensó Lorein, con rencor. "¡Cómo te detesto Lisa Greco!"

-¡Pero se va!-exclamó Katrina, levantándose de la silla- ¡Se va tan campante!

-¡Mejor!-intervino Lorein exasperada- Un minuto más y…

La joven Turner miró a su madrina sin entender. Sin ninguna duda no hablaban de la misma persona.

Pero la presencia de su director sacó a la morena de sus pensamientos. El hombre, en la puerta de su despacho, miraba a todos los presentes con una sonrisa cálida y bondadosa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que su recibidor estuviera repleto de padres desesperados y alumnos deseosos de saber las represalias de su "trastada".

-Y bien, ¿Quiénes son los siguientes?-preguntó divertido-

**SsSsSsS**

Como iba siendo costumbre, Nick, Mark y los merodeadores esperaban a las chicas cobijados bajo el mismo árbol de siempre. Faltaba cada vez menos para octubre y, por lo tanto, el otoño se acercaba haciendo que parte de las hojas de los árboles comenzasen a caer.

El ruido de numerosos pasos al acercarse, hizo que los chicos levantaran la mirada curiosos antes de sonreír. Llenas de arañazos y con unas caras que parecían recién salidas de un funeral, las cinco jóvenes se sentaron con pesadez en el césped antes de bufar exasperadas.

-Estamos castigadas-informó Cassidy, apoyada en el hombro de su novio- Y eso que aún no hemos llegado a casa…

-Si, mis tíos van a matarme-dijo Marian, acompañado por un gesto dramático que hizo reír al grupo-

-Podía haber sido peor-intentó animar Remus-

-Si, y eso que ya habéis quedado bastante mal- apoyó Peter, mirando los brazos de las chicas- Menos mal que intervenimos.

-Si, no me lo recuerdes-murmuró Katrina con fastidio-

**Flash Back**

-¿Y cuando son las pruebas?-preguntó Nick, saliendo con el resto del gimnasio-

-Supongo que la semana que viene-contestó James, encogiéndose de hombros- Y el próximo mes el partido.

Sumergidos en una agradable conversación sobre su deporte favorito, tres de los merodeadores junto a Mark y Nick, se encaminaban a la entrada del instituto donde las chicas les esperaban.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?-dijo el joven Conelly al percatarse del alboroto que había-

-Al parecer hay una pelea-contestó James, sin darle demasiada importancia-

-No, es más que eso-corrigió Remus intentando ver por encima de los estudiantes que rodeaban a los causantes del alboroto-

Sus amigos le miraron sin entender antes de seguir al joven Lupin, quien se hacía paso entre la muchedumbre.

Lo cierto es que la escena les pilló por sorpresa. Sus amigas golpeaban y recibían golpes por parte de cinco perfectas ya no tan perfectas como siempre. Sus cabellos estaban totalmente alborotados y enredados, sus ropas totalmente arrugadas,sus caras llenas de arañazos al igual que sus brazos, y no sería extraño que en unas horas apareciesen también un par de moretones.

-¡¿Pero qué…!-comenzó Peter-

-Ahora no hay tiempo Colagusano-interrumpió James mirando a las chicas- Vamos a separarlas.

Ante las protestas del resto, los tres merodeadores y los dos chicos interfirieron en la pelea sujetando a sus amigas. Mientras que Ruth y Lily no habían opuesto mucha resistencia, con las otras tres chicas fue todo lo contrario. A Mark y Nick les resultaba cada vez más difícil contener a sus _parejas _pero a nadie tanto como al joven Pettigrew, quien sujetaba a una Katrina muy alterada.

-¡Suéltame Peter! –exclamó la morena forcejeando con el chico pero sin apartar la mirada de Nataly- ¡Voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras, idiota!

Con un brusco movimiento, la joven Turner se deshizo de Peter antes de acercarse a la perfecta. Pero cuando tan solo faltaban unos centímetros para que siguiese la pelea entre las dos chicas, unos fuertes brazos la cogieron de la cintura alzándola del suelo.

"_Este no es Peter" _pensó la joven con resignación.

-Sirius, déjame- exigió la morena sin dejar de forcejear- ¡Suéltame!

Pero su novio no le hizo caso. Tan solo se limitó a sujetarla con mayor firmeza y a mirar al resto muy serio.

-Se ha acabado el espectáculo –dijo amenazante- ¡Largaros a clase, que ya ha tocado la sirena!

Con resignación, el numeroso grupo de estudiantes que presenciaba el espectáculo se fue dispersando antes de entrar al edificio para comenzar con las clases.

Las cinco perfectas, quienes aún permanecían en el suelo, se levantaron lo más elegantemente posible antes de mirarse entre ellas horrorizadas.

-¡Mirar como nos habéis dejado! –exclamó Nicole, intentando contener las ganas de llorar- ¡Monstruos! ¡Eso es lo que sois!

Pero a ninguna de las chicas pudo contraatacar. La profesora McGonagall había salido del edificio con paso rápido y ahora se acercaba a ellos muy enfadada. Sin lugar a dudas, alguien se había tomado las molestias de ir a contarle lo ocurrido.

-¡Vosotros seis a clase!-ordenó la profesora a los merodeadores y a los dos chicos- ¡Y vosotras al despacho del director!

**Fin Flash Back**

-Por lo menos podemos consolarnos con que ellas han quedado peor- dijo Marian con una sonrisa- Mucho peor.

Todo el grupo volvió a reír al recordar como habían quedado "las perfectas" tras la pelea, pero sus risas fueron rotas por el sonido de la campana que indicaba el final del descanso.

-¿Ya?-dijo Cassidy, sorprendida- Pero si acabamos de llegar.

-Claro, pero es que os habéis pasado un buen rato en el despacho del director –le recordó Nick-

Los once jóvenes se levantaron, y nada más hacerlo Lily se acercó a Katrina, preocupada.

-¿Katy, estás bien?-preguntó-

La joven Turner asintió y sonrió, pero la pelirroja al igual que el resto del grupo sabía que le pasaba algo. Estaba sería, pensativa y muy callada, algo raro en ella.

-¿Seguro?-insistió Lily-

-¡Claro!-mintió-

Imitando al resto de sus amigos se dirigieron al interior del edificio, pero cuando tan solo faltaban unos metros, Katrina sintió como alguien la agarraba de la mano.

-Nosotros no vamos-dijo Sirius con una pícara sonrisa- Inventadle algo al profesor.

-Tranquilo, toca historia-contestó James con simpleza- No hay por qué molestarse.

El joven Black sonrió en señal de agradecimiento antes de alejarse junto a Katrina del resto del grupo.

**SsSsSsS**

No habían llegado hace mucho, pero nada más hacerlo, Sirius se sentó en las gradas. Durante varios minutos observaron como los alumnos de cuarto curso daban la clase de educación física con la señora Hooch, pero el merodeador no tardó en descartar la visión como estimulante.

-Katy-llamó extendiéndole la mano- Ven.

La aludida miró a su novio extrañada antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Con un leve tirón la joven Turner quedó sentada sobre las piernas del chico, chico que no tardó en rodear la cintura de su novia presionándola contra si.

-¿Vas a contarme que te pasa?-preguntó Sirius, sin apartar la mirada de la morena- Estás muy callada, algo extraño en ti si tenemos en cuenta que no te callas ni bajo el agua.

-Muy gracioso-contestó la aludida sarcástica- No me pasa nada.-insistió ante el ceño fruncido de su novio- De verdad.

La morena apartó la mirada con un semblante triste y pensativo que solo consiguió intrigar más al merodeador.

-Vamos, no estoy haciendo el papel de novio preocupado para nada-bromeó el joven Black haciendo que la chica sonriera- Dime que te pasa.

-No es nada- contestó Katrina finalmente- Tonterías, tonterías sin importancia.

-Pues para no tener importancia…-comenzó el merodeador-

Pero no le quedó más remedio que detenerse al sentir sobre sus labios los de la joven Turner. La chica se recoloco rodeando la cintura de su novio con sus piernas y quedando sus rostros uno frente al otro.

-Se lo que pretendes-declaró el joven, antes de recibir otro beso por parte de su novia-

En un principio Sirius opuso resistencia, intentando no perder el hilo de la conversación, pero conforme iba incrementando la pasión del beso las palabras quedaron el aire.

Una de sus manos, que aún se encontraba en la cintura de Katrina, fue subiendo por la espalda hasta detenerse en la nuca de la joven, donde hizo una ligera presión para acercarla más hasta su rostro. La otra, mientras, descendía con sutileza hasta detenerse en el trasero de la morena, quien dio un ligero respingón al percatarse de ello.

-No pierdes el tiempo-murmuró Katrina sarcástica-

-Eso te pasa por querer distraerme-respondió Sirius en el mismo tono de voz-

-¿Y lo he conseguido?-preguntó, besando el cuello de su novio-

El aludido no respondió. Tan solo se limitó a gruñir al sentir como la morena mordía su cuello en un gesto de cariño mientras él la acariciaba.

Estuvieron así, entre besos y caricias durante varios minutos hasta que, sin previo aviso, Sirius se detuvo.

-No-contestó con una sonrisa divertida-

La joven Turner suspiró resignada antes de incorporarse y sentarse al lado del joven Black en las gradas.

-¡Uff, eres imposible!-exclamó Katrina, cruzándose de brazos- Además de un cabezota insufrible.

-Yo también te quiero, renacuaja – se burló el chico antes de mostrar de nuevo un semblante serio- Entonces… ¿Vas a contármelo?

Katrina no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a levantarse y concentrar su mirada en la clase de la profesora Hooch.

-Es por algo que me ha dicho Nataly-confesó la joven finalmente- Tu ex me ha recordado, _muy amablemente, _que no soy la primera chica en tu vida y… que posiblemente no vaya a ser la última.

-¡¿Eh!-exclamó sorprendido- Eso es una tontería.

-Si, lo se-admitió la morena- Pero no puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

La chica se giró antes de sentarse en cuclillas frente a su novio, mirándole fijamente.

-Sirius, yo no soy como el resto de chicas con las que has salido-dijo- No te estoy diciendo que sea mejor o peor, tan sol que soy diferente.

-Ya, lo se-corroboró con una sonrisa- Y por eso me gustas.

La joven Turner correspondió la sonrisa con otra antes de incorporarse de nuevo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… Nataly tenía razón en una cosa-admitió Katrina con pesar-Sirius, tú estás acostumbrado a tener una relación completa, en todos sus sentidos, y conmigo…bueno, conmigo…

El joven Black la obligó a detenerse mirándola entre intrigado y divertido.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó, burlón-

-¡Vamos Sirius!-exclamó la chica, sonrojada- ¡No me hagas decirlo!

El aludido no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a ampliar más la sonrisa que mostraba su rostro consiguiendo que Katrina le fulminase con la mirada.

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero –protestó la chica-

-No, no tengo ni idea- mintió, corriendo el riesgo de que los instintos asesinos de su novia salieran a la luz-

-Pues… pues… pues a "eso"-murmuró Katrina, sintiendo como una oleada de calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo para concentrarse después en su rostro- ¡Al sexo!

El merodeador arqueó una ceja antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

-¿No me digas que estabas preocupada por eso?-preguntó divertido-

-No, ¡claro que no!-mintió avergonzada- Bueno… a lo mejor un poco.

-¿Y se puede saber que te ha dicho Nataly para que no dejes de darle vueltas al asunto?-se interesó el joven, con pesadez-

Katrina resopló antes de sentarse de nuevo al lado de su novio.

-Que yo tan solo soy el capricho del mes, que en cuanto consiguieras lo que estas buscando me dejarías-contestó, entristecida- Solo voy a ser una más en la lista.

-Y tú te lo has creído-afirmó el joven Black como respuesta- Pensaba que las cosas que decían el grupo de Nathaza no te afectaban.

-Y no me afectan-aclaró mirando al chico- Pero… tengo miedo de no cumplir las expectativas que buscas en tu novia. De no poder dártelo todo ahora y… y me dejes.

La morena bajó la mirada avergonzada mientras Sirius la observaba enternecido. Con una mano, acarició el rostro de la chica antes de obligarla a mirarle.

-Eso no va a pasar-aseguró el joven Black- Katy, yo no empecé a salir contigo por sexo sino porque me gustas de verdad. Eso a mi no me importa.

-Pero entonces, ¿Nunca has pensado en eso?-preguntó la chica- ¿Nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza el que nosotros… bueno, lo hiciéramos?

El merodeador soltó a su novia antes de apartar la mirada totalmente sonrojado.

-Bueno… si, quizás un par de veces-admitió Sirius ante la mirada acusadora de Katrina- ¡¿Pero que quieres que haga! ¡Las hormonas juegan muy malas pasadas!

La joven Turner frunció el entrecejo y Sirius tan solo pudo carraspear intentando tomar las riendas de la situación.

-Lo que quiero decir que para mí lo más importante es que estemos juntos-aclaró Sirius levantándose y ayudando a Katrina para que hiciese lo mismo- Y no te preocupes, lo _haremos _cuando llegue el momento, pero mientras…

Con una picara sonrisa, el merodeador cogió con sus manos el rostro de su novia antes de acercar peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella. Katrina recibió el beso con gusto y satisfacción. Ahora podía estar tranquila. Sirius la quería y no iba a presionarla tal como Nataly le había sugerido. Tan solo esperarían a que surgiera la ocasión y ambos estuvieran seguros. Ante esa idea, Katrina tan solo pudo sonreír para sus adentros.

"Al menos me consta que le resulto atractiva" pensó, burlona "Un factor… al que tengo que sacarle provecho"

Y por eso, en esa ocasión fue Sirius quién dio un ligero respingón al sentir como una de las manos de la joven Turner llegaba a su trasero.

-Aprendes rápido-comentó Sirius con una sonrisa-

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no sabía hacerlo antes?-dijo Katrina antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas-

**SsSsSsS**

Cargada de libros y con un semblante que precisamente no derrochaba amabilidad, caminaba Terry por los pasillos de la universidad, la misma en la que estaba su hermano.

-¡Potter!-exclamó una joven al final del pasillo- ¡A ti te estaba buscando!

Terry miró hacia los lados buscando una escapatoria efectiva, cuando su compañera de clase la alcanzó con un semblante no mejor que el de ella.

-Hola Jordan –saludó Terry con pesadez- ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Fatal! Y todo por tu culpa-contestó la chica colocando sus manos en las caderas- Se que le has dicho a tu hermano que no saliese conmigo.

-¿Qué?-dijo la joven Potter con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿De que hablas?

La aludida bufó exasperada antes de colocarse en una posición mucho más amenazante.

-De mi cita con él-contestó Jordan mientras apuntaba a la rubia con el dedo- ¡Que seas una amargada y no hayas salido con nadie desde que Rainey te dejo no te da derecho a sabotear las citas de los demás!

-En primer lugar, ¡Deja de meterme el dedo en el ojo!-exclamó Terry enfadada mientras le daba un manotazo a la mano de la chica- Como segundo, ¡Yo no le he dicho nada al idiota de mi hermano! Y, para que lo sepas, yo ya tengo novio, un novio fantástico que no me deja plantada por otra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Jordan sorprendida-

-¡Ah! Eso es cosa mía- se limitó a decir la joven Potter antes de emprender de nuevo su camino-

**SsSsSsS**

Marian miró al joven Kelly con ojos críticos antes de seguir quitando la mesa.

-¿Seguro que te ha gustado?-insistió la rubia-

-Si, ha estado delicioso-contestó Nick con una sonrisa- Eres muy buena cocinera.

La chica miró a su amigo ilusionada antes de sonreír. Después de todo se había esmerado mucho en que esa comida fuera perfecta, y casi lo consigue si su primo no hubiera estado presente.

-Que te guste mi prima no significa que tengas que mentir- dijo Kevin dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda al chico- Vamos, dile la verdad. Sus platos culinarios son totalmente incomestibles.

Marian enfadada golpeó a su primo con el libro de cocina que había utilizado. No solo se conformaba con avergonzarla delante del chico que le gustaba sino que encima criticaba sus platos.

-Pues te lo has comido todo-protestó la joven-

-Por consideración- se limitó a decir Kevin antes de salir de la cocina-

La joven Grant siguió a su primo fuera de la habitación no sin antes pedirle a Nick que no saliese de ahí. Sus tíos habían comido fuera por cuestiones de trabajo y tan solo necesitaba librarse de su primo para que la casa fuera solo para ellos dos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Kevin al ver como la joven le extendía las llaves del coche-

-Seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Marian empujando a su primo hasta la puerta- Y ahora es un buen momento para hacerlas.

-No… yo…-intentó hablar el chico antes de encontrarse fuera de la casa-

-¡Que te lo pases bien!- se oyó a su prima al otro lado de la puerta-

El joven Grant suspiró resignado antes de coger su coche y dirigirse al centro.

**SsSsSsS**

-Por favor-pidió la joven Turner, siguiendo a Lorein hasta la cocina- Por favor, haré lo que haga falta.

-Ya te he dicho que no- se negó la mujer saliendo de la habitación para subir al segundo piso- Y deja de insistir.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor… -repitió la morena sin apartarse de su madrina- Te lo suplico. Sacaré la basura todos los días, pondré y quitaré la mesa yo sola hasta que acabe el año, limpiaré la habitación de James y Sirius, iré a…

La señora Potter se giró con resignación y miró a su ahijada. La última propuesta era muy tentadora.

-¿Y para que quieres que te levante el castigo?-preguntó la mujer no muy convencida-

-Sirius ha sacado tickets para montar esta tarde en el _London Eye _y me hace mucha ilusión-contestó la joven levemente sonrojada- Era una sorpresa.

La señora Potter suspiró y miró a su ahijada enternecida.

-La verdad es que es todo un detalle por parte de Sirius…-admitió Lorein- Pero tú estás castigada, lo siento.

Tras dejar los ánimos de la chica por los suelos, la mujer entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si. Pero como Katrina era el claro ejemplo de persona terca y obstinada, comenzó a golpear la puerta dispuesta a no parar hasta que la dejasen salir esa tarde.

-¡¿Es que no me vas a dejar tranquila!-exclamó la mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡Ya te he dicho que no! Y si quieres salir, la próxima vez piensa mejor las cosas.

**SsSsSsS**

Lily se terminó de poner los zapatos justo cuando Billie Potter tocaba el timbre de la casa Evans.

-¡Es para mí!-exclamó la pelirroja, bajando la escaleras con rapidez- Vaya, si que eres puntual.

-Solo cuando voy a verte a ti- saludo el joven Potter- Sabía que no ibas a decepcionarme. Estás preciosa.

El chico hizo un ademán de besar sus labios, pero Lily le detuvo interponiendo su mano.

-Te recuerdo Billie que esto no es una cita- le aclaró- Así que deja de intentar ligar conmigo porque solo…

-… me estás haciendo un favor- completó Billie- Vale, vale, ¿Pero no vas a darme aunque sea uno pequeñito?

-¡No!-negó la joven antes de cerrar la puerta- ¡Adiós mamá!

**SsSsSsS**

Ruth caminaba sola entre la multitud con la mirada baja y un semblante entristecido. Pese a que estaba rodeaba de gente se sentía sola, completamente sola.

Lo cierto es que había mentido a sus amigas esa mañana. No había quedado con nadie, porque tampoco tenía con quien quedar. Ahora que sus amigas tenían novio o estaban en ello, estaban muy ocupadas y apenas tenían tiempo para ella.

No es que les recriminase nada, es más, sabía que no lo hacían a propósito y que tampoco se habían distanciado tanto, pero Ruth no podía evitar sentirse sola.

Se detuvo en uno de los escaparates de una perfumería y, tras pensárselo unos segundos, entró. La tienda estaba totalmente abarrotada de clientes que probaban un perfume tras otro, pero jamás se imaginó encontrarse con _él _ahí.

-¿Ruth?-preguntó una voz, dudoso- ¿Eres tú?

La joven se giró sorprendida mientras sentía como su rostro adquiría una tonalidad rojiza muy similar al color del pelo de Lily.

-Kevin-murmuró, avergonzada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te he visto a trabes del cristal y he entrado a saludarte-dijo el chico señalando al escaparate- ¿Estás acompañada?

-No-contestó la joven- ¿Y tú? ¿Una chica quizás?

-No, tampoco-negó el joven con una sonrisa- Pero me encantaría que me acompañaras. ¿Te apetece un café?

La joven Halliwell asintió mientras agarraba el brazo que el chico le ofrecía con una amplia sonrisa. Su suerte había cambiado.

**SsSsSsS**

Hacía más de una hora que habían salido del London Eye y ahora se encontraban en uno de los parques más bonitos de la ciudad.

Katrina, tumbada en el césped, se incorporó levemente cuando vio acercarse a Sirius con un par de bebidas.

-Toma, tu zumo de naranja recién exprimido y colado-dijo el chico pasándole uno de los vasos-

-Gracias-sonrió la chica, antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios- Eres un cielo.

-Y tu una pelota-bromeó el merodeador, tumbándose al lado de la chica-

La joven Turner le sacó la lengua en un gesto de burla antes de reír.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo has conseguido convencer a Lorein para que te quitase el castigo?- se interesó Sirius, mirando a su novia-

-Ha sido difícil, aunque en realidad no me lo ha quitado-confesó- Al final, por pesada, me ha dejado salir esta tarde. Pero a partir de mañana… nada de nada.

El joven Black suspiró resignado antes mostrar en su rostro una ligera sonrisa.

-Es que la que habéis armado… -murmuró-

La chica se giró indignada y con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado?

-¿No hablarás en serio?-cuestionó con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- Me lo dice precisamente uno de los chicos que pisa la dirección más que las propias clases. Además, esas idiotas necesitaban que les bajasen los humos.

Katrina bebió un sorbo de su zumo antes de apartar la mirada, seria.

-Anda, no te enfades-dijo Sirius, acercándose más a ella- Tan solo era una broma.

La aludida gruñó fingiendo estar enfadada. Pero todo cambió cuando una gran piruleta con forma de corazón ocupó su campo de visión.

-¿Me perdonas ahora?-preguntó el joven Black con una ligera sonrisa-

-¡Pues claro que si!-exclamó, cogiendo la piruleta y abrazando al chico- ¡Si es que eres un sol! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

La joven, al percatarse de la comprometida situación en la que se encontraban, calló y sonrió. Sirius, a quien no se le escapaba una, agarró el rostro de la chica mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella. Los rozaron durante unos instantes con calidez, antes de sonreír.

-Y yo-murmuró el joven Black rompiendo la distancia que separaba sus labios-

**SsSsSsS**

-La verdad es que no se que tiene Katrina para dejarnos plantados-protestó James, deteniéndose en medio de la calle- A ver Remus dime, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengamos nosotros?

-Hombre, supongo que muchas cosas-contestó el aludido rascándose la cabeza de forma pensativa- Empezando por las curvas.

-¡Oye, que yo estoy muy bueno!-exclamó James, llamando la atención de un grupo de chicas que pasaban- ¿Lo ves?

El joven Lupin suspiró resignado antes de seguir caminando por la concurrida calle. Y es que lo que iba a ser una salida de merodeadores al final había sido todo un desastre. Para empezar, Peter tenía un compromiso familiar (o eso les había dicho) y Sirius… Bueno, Sirius les había dejado plantados por una sonrisa bonita. ¡Si al final les iba a salir caro que el chico saliese con Katrina!

**Flash Back**

Sentados sobre sus pupitres y a la espera de que llegara su profesor de Química, los cuatro merodeadores hablaban sobre lo que pensaban hacer esa tarde.

-Esto va a ser genial-aseguró el joven Potter frotándose las manos- Es una pena que no puedas venir Peter, ¡No sabes lo que te pierdes!

-Otro día entonces-dijo el aludido con una media sonrisa- Pero prometedlo.

-¡Claro!-exclamó James animado- Si habrá muchas de estas.

Los dos chicos y Remus rieron, pero Sirius tan solo pudo hacer una mueca que demostraba su incomodidad.

-Eso es lo que digo yo, que habrá muchas otras salidas a parte de esta-dijo el joven Black intentando no cruzarse con la mirada de James- Además, no es lo mismo si no estamos los cuatro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el joven Potter con el entrecejo fruncido-

Pero tan solo necesitó seguir la mirada de su mejor amigo para saber el por qué mandaba a la basura una tarde de chicos.

-No se que te ha hecho Katy, pero espero que no sea contagioso- contestó James con resignación-

**Fin Flash Back**

-La conclusión: se ha vuelto un calzonazoz –acortó James-

-¡Vamos James! Cómo si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo por Lily- dijo Remus, consiguiendo que su amigo se sonrojase- Si en el fondo a los dos os pasa lo mismo.

El joven Potter no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a apartar la mirada y observar los escaparates que había por su lado.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal te va con Lily?- se interesó el merodeador- ¿Le has dicho algo ya?

-Que va-contestó el chico con desgana- Si es que no me atrevo. Lo he intentado muchas veces, pero cada vez que voy a decírselo pasa algo.

-Pues como no te des prisa te la van a quitar –le recordó Remus con una sonrisa burlona- Ya sabes lo que hablan los chicos en los vestuarios.

-Si, ni me lo recuerdes-dijo James, con desagrado-

Lo cierto es que para los chicos, los vestuarios resultaron ser el sitio idóneo para mantener una _'charla de hombres'_, como ellos las solían llamar. Entre que se aseaban, se cambiaban de ropa ó bromeaban entre ellos… siempre había sitio para su tema preferido: las chicas.

La chica del instituto que quisiera saber que opinión tenía de ella el sexo opuesto, tan solo necesitaba acercarse al vestuario de los chicos para saberla. ¡No se saltaban ni una! Y para desgracia de James, Lily se había resultado ser uno de los temas favoritos.

Pero un peso de más sobe sus hombros, le obligó a volver a la realidad y a dejar sus pensamientos a un lado. Tras ellos se encontraba una joven con una amplia sonrisa y con varias bolsas en sus manos.

-¡Terry!-saludó James sorprendido- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-De compras-contestó la chica mostrando las bolsas-He aprovechado que Billie iba a salir hoy para renovar mi vestuario.

-Te va a faltar armario-comentó Remus con una ligera sonrisa-

La joven Potter amplió más su sonrisa antes de hacer un gracioso gesto con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto.

Pero James no estaba prestando la menor atención a la conversación. Tan solo se limitaba a mirar a su prima con curiosidad.

-¿Una cita?-probó-

-¿Qué?-dijo la rubia sin comprender-

-Que si Billie tiene una cita-aclaró Remus, que había entendido a la perfección las intenciones de su amigo-

Terry miró a los dos chicos alternativamente sin entender. ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo?

-Claro, a quedado con Lily -contestó la joven Potter extrañada- ¿No lo sabíais?

A ambos chicos la noticia les pillo por sorpresa, pero sobre todo a James quien giró la cabeza con brusquedad, apartando la mirada. ¿Había quedado con Billie? No, no era posible.

"¿A si que es eso lo que tenías que hacer?" pensó, mientras apretaba los puños con frustración.

Engañado y dolido. Esas eran las únicas palabras capaces de definir como se sentía. Levantó el rostro encontrándose con las miradas preocupadas de sus dos acompañantes.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Terry en un hilo de voz- Yo pesaba que…

-No te preocupes-cortó James con seriedad antes de dirigirse al joven Lupin- Creo que me voy a ir a mi casa, espero que no te importe.

-No pasa nada-dijo el aludido con una leve sonrisa- Yo me quedaré con Terry a hacerle compañía. Si no le importa claro-se apresuró a añadir mientras la chica asentía conforme-

-Bien- se limitó a decir el joven Potter antes de alejarse entre la multitud-

Sus dos amigos le miraron y suspiraron resignados. Ya no había ninguna duda. James esta perdidamente enamorado de Lily, y lo ocurrido… le había afectado demasiado.

-Pobre James-murmuró la chica, sintiendo como algo le arrebataba de las manos parte de las bolsas- ¿Qué haces?

-Te ayudo- contestó Remus con una leve sonrisa- Venga, sigamos con las compras.

Terry asintió conforme y siguió al joven Lupin agradecida. Sabía que todo eso lo hacía para que no se sintiese culpable y, aunque no lo había conseguido del todo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Remus Lupin era un gran amigo.

**SsSsSsS**

Cuando entró al comedor con dos bolees llenos de helado, no pudo evitar detenerse al comprobar que foto era la que veía el joven Kelly en ese momento. El chico la había cogido y la miraba detenidamente.

-Son mis padres-le verificó Marian con una triste sonrisa-

-Te pareces mucho a ella-dijo Nick, dejando el portarretratos de nuevo sobre la mesita- Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

La chica negó con la cabeza antes de dejar los dos bolees sobre la mesa y sentarse en el sofá.

-No me ha molestado-dijo Marian haciendo un gesto para que el chico se sentase- Pero no suelo hablar mucho de ellos, eso es todo.

-Ellos… ¿Dónde están?-preguntó, inquieto- No es necesario que contestes, si quieres cambiamos de tema.

-No, no es necesario- le aseguró la joven Grant- Pues están… para que mentirte. No se donde están.

La rubia se giró a él y le miró con pesar. El chico la observaba preocupado. Lo que menos deseaba era incomodarla.

-Un mes aquí, un mes allá… nunca están en el mismo sitio- murmuró resignada- Se pasan la vida viajando por Europa atendiendo sus negocios y sólo puedo verlos en Navidad. Es por eso que vivo con mis tíos.

-Vaya… no lo sabía-dijo el joven con una voz más grave de lo normal-

-Muy poca gente lo sabe-admitió- Ni si quiera las chicas. Aunque sospecho que primo le ha dicho algo a Katrina y por eso no me han preguntado nada hasta ahora.

-¿Crees que Katy les haya dicho algo?-cuestionó con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-

La joven lo miró con una leve sonrisa antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que no –contestó- Aunque posiblemente las haya advertido para que no me pregunten nada. Estos temas no son muy agradables.

-Lo entiendo-corroboró Nick-

La habitación quedó en silencio durante varios minutos. El joven Kelly miraba desde el sofá hacia la ventana, evitando cruzarse con la mirada de la joven. Pero unos sollozos la obligaron a girarse con brusquedad.

-Solo… tenía… cinco… años-murmuró Marian con la respiración entre cortada- ¿Tan mala hija soy?

El joven Kelly, entre nervioso e inseguro, paso su brazo por los hombros de la rubia atrayéndola hacia él en señal de apoyo. Marian se acurrucó en su pecho llorosa y sintiendo como, después de tanto tiempo aguantando, necesitaba desahogarse.

-Se que me quieren, pero tan solo tenía cinco años cuando me dejaron en casa de mis tíos-

-…-

-Me siento sola-confesó, incrementando su llanto-

El joven Kelly, que hasta el momento acariciaba el cabello de la chica con cariño, la apartó de él obligándola a mirarle.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, ¡Nunca!-le pidió- Porque no estás sola. Tienes a tu alrededor a muchas personas que te quieren y que están contigo. Tus tíos, tu primo, la chicas…

-¿Tú?-probó Marian expectante-

-Si, yo- le aseguró Nick, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían- Sobre todo yo.

Los labios de la joven Grant se curvaron mostrando una tímida sonrisa, sonrisa que Nick no había podido dejar de mirar desde que había aparecido. Sin dejar de observar los labios de la rubia y sintiendo como su corazón latía a gran velocidad, se fue acercando tímidamente hasta rozarlos para después profundizar el beso. El _tan _esperado beso.

**SsSsSsS**

-Como entres a otra tienda más, nos tocará ir después a una de muebles para que compres otro armario-dijo Remus, mirando todas las bolsas que llevaba entre sus manos- No se donde vas a meter todo esto.

-Anda, no seas exagerado- contestó Terry con una sonrisa burlona- Lo que pasa es que eres un flojucho y necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

El joven Lupin suspiró con resignación antes de seguir a la chica hasta un local de comida rápida. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del porche y mientras que el camarero iba a tomar nota, le echaron un vistazo a la carta.

-¡Oh no! ¡Oh no!-exclamó la joven Potter intentando ocultar su rostro tras la carta- ¿Qué le hecho yo al mundo para que me castigue así?

Pero por mucho que la rubia intentara ocultarse y por mucho que Remus la mirase como su estuviera loca, Jordan se acercaba a su mesa con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Cuando te he visto desde la otra calle no lo podía creer-comenzó la chica revisando al joven Lupin lo mejor que la mesa le permitía- Así que lo que me has dicho esta mañana es cierto.

-Hola Jordan-saludó Terry con pesadez- Si, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

-Así que este es tu novio-siguió la recién llegada pasando totalmente de la joven- La verdad es que no te había creído, pero ahora que lo veo con mis propios ojos…

-¡Oh no! Perdona, pero creo que te estás confundiendo –intervino Remus desconcertado- Ella y yo no…

Pero unos labios que presionaban los suyos propios le impidieron continuar. La joven Potter se había abalanzado sobre él y en ese instante lo besaba con fervor.

-Exacto- confirmó Terry abrazando al joven- Jordan te presento a Remus, mi novio.

**SsSsSsS**

Sentados en un par de columpios, se balanceaban sumergidos en una de esas conversaciones tan habituales ya entre ellos. Había comenzado a anochecer y las luces del parque reflejaron sus rostros al encenderse. Katrina, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sonreía mientras sentía como la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro. Pero la ausencia de ese molesto chirrido que se producía cada vez que Sirius se balanceaba la obligó a incorporarse en el columpio.

-¿En que piensas?-preguntó la joven Turner-

-En donde te voy a llevar el próximo verano –contestó el aludido con simpleza y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Lo he estado pensando, y pienso ahorrar parte del sueldo para que pasemos uno de los mejores veranos de nuestra vida.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-inquirió dudosa-

-Completamente-contestó el chico con rotundidad-

Katrina se detuvo también y sonrió. Se levantó y, tras extenderle la mano al chico, le obligó a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Solos?-probó la morena rodeando el cuello de Sirius-

-Solos-afirmó el merodeador mientras abrazaba a la joven- Tan solo tú, yo y posiblemente el mar.

-El mar…, eso suena bien-susurró Katrina, muy cerca de su oreja- ¿Me lo prometes?

El joven Black rozó su nariz con la de la chica antes de besar sus labios con dulzura. Katrina, de puntillas, entreabrió la boca permitiendo que el merodeador profundizara el beso mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, cabello que se deslizaba por sus dedos con ligereza y suavidad.

-Por supuesto –contestó Sirius, nada más separarse de su novia-

Cogidos de la mano salieron del parque para volver a introducirse entre la muchedumbre que paseaba por las calles deseosos de llegar a sus casas para descansar. Katrina, quien se había detenido a mirar el escaparate de una tienda de animales, no se percató del momento en el que el joven Black sacó una cajetilla de cigarros hasta que vio su reflejo en el cristal.

-Ni se te ocurra encenderlo –le advirtió- Sabes que odio que fumes.

-¡Uff! Está bien-accedió el merodeador, volviendo a guardar el paquete- ¿Contenta?

-No hasta que dejes de hacerlo- respondió la morena, siguiendo su camino y dejando al chico atrás-

El joven Black miró al oscuro cielo resignado, antes de hacerse paso entre la multitud y correr tras Katrina.

-Vamos, puedo dejarlo cuando quiera –protestó Sirius, cogiendo la mano de la chica de nuevo- A lo único que soy adicto son a tus besos.

El moreno sonrió con picardía consiguiendo que la joven frunciera el entrecejo sarcástica, sobre todo cuando por su lado pasó un grupo de chicas que revisaron al merodeador de arriba a bajo.

-Ya claro, eso se lo habrás dicho a todas-contestó, con un deje de celos reflejado en su voz- A chicas como _esas_, por ejemplo.

-¿Estás celosa?-preguntó el joven Black divertido-

Katrina le miró con el entrecejo fruncido consiguiendo que su novio riese.

-¡Estás celosa! ¡Estás celosa! –canturreaba, llamando la atención de algunos presentes- Pensé que no viviría para verlo.

-¡No estoy celosa!-protestó Katrina, avergonzada- No se de donde sacas esas tonterías.

La chica siguió caminando lo más dignamente posible hasta que sintió como Sirius tiraba de ella para recibirla entre sus brazos.

-Vamos, no seas tonta-dijo el chico, dándole un ligero beso en los labios- Si sabes que la única que me vuelve loco eres tú.

-Más te vale-amenazó la morena en son de broma-¡Por qué sólo te quiero para mí!

-Soy todo tuyo-dijo el chico, besándola con mayor pasión-

**SsSsSsS**

Atravesó el jardín de su casa y se detuvo frente a la puerta mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso.

Lo cierto es que se lo había pasado bastante bien. Billie era un chico muy divertido y agradable, pero el recuerdo de James había estado en su mente durante toda la salida. Se sentía culpable, sobre todo desde que ese extraño sentimiento que no conseguía identificar se había instalado en su pecho sin aparentes intenciones de marcharse. No sabía que era, por qué se sentía así…, de lo único que estaba segura es que no quería alejarse de James, se había convertido en esos meses en una persona muy importante para ella.

"Voy a llamarle y a contárselo todo" dijo para si, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura.

-¡Mamá ya estoy aquí! –Avisó, dejando sus cosas en el perchero-

-¡Hola cielo!-exclamó la mujer desde la cocina- ¡Tienes visita!

Lily frunció en entrecejo extrañada antes de entrar al salón. Pero tan solo necesitó poner un pie en la habitación para sentir la furiosa y dolida mirada del chico sobre ella. Ya no era necesario que lo llamase, James Potter estaba allí.

-James-murmuró la pelirroja en un hilo de voz-

-¿Cómo está mi primo?-preguntó con rencor, levantándose del sillón donde había estado sentado-

-Te aseguro que puedo explicarlo-se apresuró a añadir la joven- James, por favor.

-Así que es cierto-

La joven Evans bajó la mirada entristecida, aunque no tardó en alzarla al sentir como James pasaba veloz por su lado y se dirigía a la entrada de la casa.

-James, por favor-repitió Lily siguiendo al merodeador por el jardín- Dame un minuto para explicarme.

-No tienes nada que explicar –cortó el joven Potter sin ni siquiera detenerse- Soy un idiota, y me estoy comportando como tal.

La chica, intentando ignorar la presión que sentía en su pecho, le adelantó interponiéndose en su camino, evitando que siguiese.

-Aparta- le ordenó el merodeador, intentando esquivarla- Ya he hecho bastante el ridículo por hoy.

-No pienso apartarme hasta que solucionemos esto-dijo la chica, con determinación- ¿Qué te pasa James?

El aludido apretó los puños con fuerza sin apartar su mirada de los bonitos ojos de la joven. Se sentía dolido, molesto, engañado… tantos sentimientos se habían apoderado de su pecho en cuestión de horas, que resultaba difícil identificarlos. Pero sobre todo estaba furioso consigo mismo por no poder estar molesto con _ella. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de quererla pese a que sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de protegerla, cuidarla, cuando sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería otro al que le correspondería hacerlo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella día y noche si la joven solo lo veía como su amigo? ¿Y por qué en ese preciso instante, cuando tendría que estar furioso con ella, tan solo tenía ganas de besarla?

-James-apremió la chica, sacándole de sus pensamientos-

-Nada-contestó el joven, haciéndola a un lado-

James salió finalmente del recinto de los Evans siguiendo su camino por la acerca. Pero unos pasos que se acercaban a él a gran velocidad le indicaron que no estaba solo.

-¡Mientes!-aseguró Lily con la respiración entre cortada- ¡Me estás mintiendo!

-¿Y como se supone que lo sabes?-le espectó el chico, sin detenerse-

-¡Porque te conozco!-contestó la pelirroja tras el chico- Eres mi mejor amigo.

El moreno sonrió con resignación antes de detenerse y bajar la mirada.

-Si me conocieras tanto como dices… sabrías que es lo que me pasa-murmuró- Es más, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?-preguntó Lily se comprender- No se ha que te refieres.

-No… olvídalo –negó el chico antes de seguir caminando- Es una tontería.

Pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando un comentario de la joven Evans le hizo abrir los ojos.

-¡Cobarde!-dijo la chica enfurecida- ¡No eres más que un cobarde!

-¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! –exclamó el moreno deteniéndose-Tu no lo entiendes.

-¡¿Entender!-repitió- ¡¿Qué tengo que entender!

La joven, quien lo había adelantado para colocarse frente a él, le retó con la mirada. Sus corazones latían a gran velocidad, tanto, que resultaba extraño que no se saliesen del pecho. Sus miradas estaba finjas en el otro y sus respiraciones, entre cortadas por la discusión, se fusionaban debido a la cercanía de sus rostros.

-¿Qué tengo que entender?-repitió la chica-

-Que me gustas-contestó James, armándose de valor- Que me gustas mucho.

Lily le miró sorprendida, sin saber que decir. En realidad no estaba segura de lo que había oído. ¿James había dicho que le gustaba? ¿Ella?

Pero tan solo necesito sentir los labios del joven Potter sobre los de ella para darse cuenta que era cierto. Aprovechando la confusión de la chica, el merodeador la había cogido por los hombros obligándola a acercarse a él, antes de descender poco a poco su rostro hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. Esos labios que tanto había deseado besar y que por fin estaban a su alcance.

La joven Evans, por inercia, cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de ese dulce beso. Un simple beso que había conseguido que su corazón diera un vuelco y que sintiera en su estómago un agradable cosquilleo. No fue más que un simple roce de labios, un simple roce que desarmó a los dos por completo.

Poco a poco se separaron, pero nada más hacerlo, James la observó durante unos segundos y se alejó ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Lily. La joven, aún aturdida, se llevó la mano a la boca para después rozar sus labios con sus dedos.

-¿Me ha… besado?-murmuró-

**Continuará… **

**Hola! ¿Qué tal la vida? Espero que muy bien . Pues nada, aquí tenemos otro capítulo del fic que, por cierto… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y de paso, que vuestras ganas de matarme no sean muchas jejeje. Lo se, he dejado el capítulo en un punto un tanto… crucial? Jeje, pero ya sabéis que soy mala hasta la saciedad! Muahahahahaha jiji ¡Que es broma! No soy _tan _mala, solo un poquito jeje así que no creo que tardaré demasiado en publicar el siguiente capítulo, supongo que cuando pasen los exámenes de septiembre (cruzad los dedos por mi! Cada vez que me acuerdo de los exámenes… se me pone la piel de gallina! Jiji) Pero mientras… ¿Cómo creeis que reaccionará Lily? ¿Qué pasara entre estos dos 'cabezotas'? ¡Se aceptan teorías! **

**Sobre Sirius y Katy jeje, por ahora les va la mar de bien, por ahora muahaha. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá el primer obstáculo en su relajación ¿Qué será? ¿Lograrán superarlo? Y sobre nuestra adorado Remus… ¡En menudos líos se mete! Es decir, en menudos líos lo mete Terry! Jaja, a ver como sale de está! Todo esto y muchísimo más en el próximo capítulo que posiblemente se llamará:**

**Cap23: Quiero Pero No Puedo**

_Si en este capítulo habéis querido matarme, en el próximo no digo nada! Aunque yo os recomiendo que guardéis las fuerzas para acabar con otra persona (si a eso se le puede llamar así ¬¬ )Ya veréis de quien hablo, ya veréis… Lo único que puedo deciros es que el siguiente capítulo viene cargadito!_

**En fin, muchísimas gracias de nuevo por leer el fic y sobre todo por apoyarme con vuestros review ¡GRACIAS! Como siempre digo, la historia sigue gracias a vosotros! Un besazo!**

**Contestación REVIEWS**

**catti-brie potter: **_Hola wapa1 ¿Qué tal? Espero que tan bien como yo jejeje. La verdad que eso de estar de vacaciones me está gustando mucho, ¡demasiado! Jejeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Por fin hemos avanzado un poco más en la relación James/Lily eh? Jejeje. Pero si quieres un avance importante entre esta pareja… ya verás en el próximo capítulo! Por ahora espero que este te haya gustado y sigas leyendo el fic aunque tarde tanto en actualizar jeje. Un besazo y millones de gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Lewin: **_Hola cielo! Jejeje, lo se, lo se, soy mala por dejar las cosas así entre James y Lily, ahora que por fin avanzaban algo… jiji pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jeje. Si, Katrina y Sirius son tal para cual pero no tardará en llegar el primer obstáculo en su relación ¿Lo superarán? Ya se verá jeje. En fin amiga, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme con la historia y espero que sigas disfrutando con la lectura. Un besazo!_

**Hermiwg******_Hola friend! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla y disfrutando del veranito que ya se nos va y empieza el instituto ¡Noooooooo! (grito en plan Star Wars) jijiji. Antes de seguir quería darte las gracias por poner todos los reviews ¡Que ilusión! Muchas gracias y me alegro que hasta el momento te haya gustado la historia. Pero ahora que has leído este capítulo… ¿Has cambiado de opinión? Espero que nooooo jijiji. Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido? Supongo que querrás matarme por dejar las cosas así entre James y Lily pero… si me matas no sabes el final del fic jiji (chantaje, puro y duro chantaje jajaja). Que por cierto, ¡Solo ocho capítulos para acabar! ¡que penita! _

_Pero bueno, volviendo a la cordura… que bien que te guste tanto la pareja Sirius y Katrina, a mi es una de las que más me gusta escribir porque me lo paso muy bien imaginando locuras jajaja. Y sobre Remusin… jiji, en menudo lío se ha metido el pobre! A ver como sale. Un besazo y gracias por todo!_

**Kathy: **_Hola cielo! Vale, vas a querer matarme. Primero por tardar tanto en actualizar y como segundo por dejar el capítulo así jijiji. Pero dime, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha parecido que ha estado el capítulo? Espero que muy bien a las dos preguntas jejeje. No sabes la alegría que me dio el leer tu review, me alegro mucho que te esté gustando el fic y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión. Un besazo y espero que sigas leyendo el fic y dejando tu opinión!_

**Xini-92** _Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal te han ido las vacaciones? Espero que muy bien y que te hayas hecho muchísimas fotos jajaja. Pues ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, ¡Que te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo jiji. Siento a ver tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que estoy muy liada jiji . Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**xacuarelax** _Hola! Jajaja, tranquila que te mereces un buen descanso después de leerte el fic de un tirón ¡Vaya! Jejeje. ¡Que bien que te haya gustado tanto! La verdad es que tus palabras me han animado muchísimo y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión respecto al fic jajaja. Por cierto, ¡Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si y que no tengas muchas ganas de matarme después de este final de capi jiji. Un besazo y gracias por todo!_

**Vivi-G Weasley** _Y por fin llego a tu review jajaja ¡Hola cielo! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que por lo menos la mitad de contenta de lo que estoy yo después de releer tu review. No se las veces que lo he leído desde que lo dejaste ¡pero es que me ha animado muchísimo! La verdad es que es uno de los reviews más halagadores que he recibido por no decir el que más , después de leer tu review me dieron unas ganas de escribir enormes ¡Lástima que me tuve que ir a trabajar! Eso si, ese día cumplí con mi trabajo de maravilla, mi jefa hasta me miraba raro porque estaba demasiado contenta jajaja. Pero bueno, vamos a empezar a contestar tu review como tiene que ser (aunque no se si estaré a la altura jijiji). ¡Que bien que te guste tanto la historia! De verdad que tus palabras me animaron muchísimo, fueron una dosis de energía jeje. _

_Sobre James y Lily, jajaja, una pareja un tanto complicada ¿no? Sí, 'son algo más' que amigos, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos quiero verlo ¡Menos mal que estoy yo aquí para que se den cuenta! Jajaja y ya irás viendo de que manera jijiji. Por ahora James ya se ha declarado, ahora tan solo tenemos que esperar para saber como reacciona nuestra querida pelirroja. Lo único que puedo decir es que como Lily se descuide yo me quedo con James jajaja. _

_La pareja Sirius y Katrina… ufff, incluso a mi a veces me dan dolor de cabeza ¡la verdad es que son cabezones en potencia! Menos mal que ya están juntos aunque no tardará en aparecer el primer obstáculo en su relación… ya veremos de qué se trata. Lo cierto es que los dos han pasado mucho, cada uno en su medida. Katrina se quedó huérfana con apenas diez años y Sirius no ha sido más que un florero para sus padres… digamos que se necesitan el uno al otro para no decaer. Lo cierto es que me alegró muchísimo que dijeras que la historia es bastante realista, es lo que he estado intentando y me hace muy feliz que pienses que lo estoy consiguiendo . Es por eso que he metido en esta pareja el problemita sobre las relaciones sexuales. Se supone que ya en la edad que están es un tema que sale a flote en cualquier momento, sobre todo si tienes pareja. Pero la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de poner ese problemita entre esta pareja pero después lo pensé y creo que ese detalle hace la relación más realista ya que normalmente en una relación, en la primera vez, uno de los dos no está preparado y se siente un poco inseguro. Por eso, como Sirius ya tiene experiencia en ese 'campo', Katrina se siente insegura ya que, aunque quiere mucho ha Sirius no está preparada (espero a ver hecho lo correcto )_

_Sobre Remus jaja, no te preocupes que no se queda sin pareja si yo puedo evitarlo! Es más, me ofrezco a ser su novia si es necesario ¡Me sacrifico por la causa! (Vivi me mira con el entrecejo fruncido ¬¬ 'ya, por la causa claro) ¡Que si mujer, que yo soy muy solidaria! Sobre Julie… ¡Sorry! Pero no van a quedar juntos, si son grandes amigos peor nada más. Digamos… que cada uno tiene a su media naranja esperándoles, ya verás la media naranja de Julie! Jajaja. _

_Sobre el resto de parejas, jajaja, como ya queda poco para el final del fic estoy intentando que cada una vuelva a su cauce pero mientras… ¡Espero que disfrutes también mucho con ellas!_

_Aunque sobre todo espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y más si nos ponemos a pedir jajaja. Tan solo quería darte las gracias por leer el fic y por comentar tan detalladamente la historia, me hizo muchísima ilusión. Un besazo enorme y millones de gracias por todo tu apoyo! _

**bronwyn bm******_Hola amiga! ¿Cuándo piensa continuar el fic?Te aviso que como tardes más voy a tu casa y te secuestro para que me digas el final eh? Jajaja (oye, pues no es mala idea , aunque actualices ya voy a secuestrarte jajaja) Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si. A mi en lo personal me ha gustado más que el anterior aunque quizás sea porque por fin hay un avance entre James y Lily jaja. Un besazo y gracias por todo!_

**superalo...solo soy yo: **_Hola amiga! ¿Qué tal estás? Supongo que con muchísimas ganas de matarme ¿no? Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo. ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jeje. Pues si, Billie va a seguir apareciendo para desgracia de James, aunque ya la ha armado bastante con la salida con Lily ¡Pobreto! Sobre Alex… jajaja, no voy a decírtelo jiji, tan solo tienes que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saberlo! Y sobre el obstáculo de Sirius y Katy… bueno, no quiero irme de la lengua jaja! En fin wapa, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo un abrazo enorme! _

**April : **_Hola wapa! Lo se, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar espero que me perdones , pero es que he estado muy liada y entre el trabajo, los estudios y que me he ido de vacaciones (como sufro eh? Jaja) pues no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos. Pero me alegro muchísimo que te esté gustando el fic y espero que con este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jaja. Un besazo!_

**HelenBlack13******_Hola cielo! Gracias por tus ánimos , me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también sea de tu agrado jeje. Después de muchos capítulos puedo decir que este, en general, me ha convencido aunque creo que hay otros que me han quedado mejor jajaja. En fin amiga, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero que estés disfrutando de las vacaciones. Bss_

**priskablack: **_Hola wapa! Jajajaja ¿Aún estás viva? espero que si y que haya llegado a tiempo con este nuevo capítulo jeje. Por cierto, ¡Que te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado también y no quieras matarme después de este final tan apoteósico jajaja. En fin amiga, muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, espero que te siga gustando y la leas hasta el final. Un besazo!_

**monikilla-tonks**_Hola amiga! ¿Qué tal el exámenes? Espero que te haya salido muy bien y te hayan puesto un 10 mínimo jeje. No te preocupes, yo me conformo con reviews cortitos, con que me digas si te ha gustado o no me basta . Por cierto… ¿Qué me dices de este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jeje. Como ves las cosas están volviendo a su cauce aunque ¡Por poco tiempo! Muahahaha (yo también estoy para que me metan en un manicomio ¡ah no1 ¡si estoy en uno! Si, mi instituto es un manicómio jajaja). En fin, un besazo y sigue pronto con tu súper fic!_

**SabrinaEvans**_Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y con muchas ganas de seguir con tu fic que nos has dejado intrigadísimas! Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Ojalá que si . Como ves las cosas entre James y Lily van avanzando, poco a poco, pero avanzan jajaja. Aunque ya verás como sigue en el próximo capítulo. Chao y cuídate!_

**Lilita: **_Hola cielo! Jajaja, vale, he tardado mucho en actualizar pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena y te haya gustado el capítulo ¿Te ha gustado? ¡Espero que si! En fin wapísima ¡Millones de gracias por tu apoyo! Y espero que sigas leyendo y la historia y, sobre todo, espero que te siga gustando! Besos!_

**Nat: **_Hola guapa! ¿Cómo que te has ido a Irlanada? ¡Qué suerte! Si lo llego a saber antes me meto en tu maleta jajajaja. Y dime, ¿Cómo te lo has pasado? ¿Te has hehco muchas fotos? Espero que si jajaja. Seguro que has disfrutado mucho y bien merecido que lo tienes después de pasar selectividad ahora a la universidad snif snif, que bonito, ¡mi niña es toda una mujer! Jajaja. Sobre el fic ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? A mi, por raro que parezca, me ha gustado en general jeje ¡Espero que seas de mi misma opinión! Como ves, las cosas entre James y Lily o se arreglan o se lían más jeje ¡Qué vamos a hacer con ellos! Sobre Remus jejeje, sorry, me temo que Terry no es su media naranja. Te confieso que hace unos días me dio el puntazo de cambiar a "X" (léase novia futura de Remus ) por Terry, porque la verdad es que la chica es un encanto jejeje. Pero me temo que no puede ser, la historia ya está planeada prácticamente en mi cabeza y para poner a Terry como novia de Remus tendría que cambiarlo todo, y si me toca cambiar todo… pues a la porra con Terry! ¡Me pongo yo como novia de Remus! ¡Que tengo mis derechos! Jejeje. En fin cielo, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y por tu apoyo, que sepas que me hacen mucho bien y espero que te lo hayas pasado súper bien en Irlanda! Bss_

**Angelli: **_Hola wapa! Antes que nada… ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte las molestias en leer el fic! No sabes como me alegro que hasta el momento te esté gustando, espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión Sobre lo de actualizar… ¡Sorry! Lo cierto es que tardo mucho en actualizar, más de lo previsto, pero por lo general, como mínimo, pongo un capítulo cada mes aunque a partir de este mes quiero empezar a actualizar más seguido para terminar lo antes posible con el fic jeje. En fin cielo, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo la historia!_

**Marian Salazar******_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y que no tengas muchas ganas de matarme después de este final de capítulo jejeje. Como ves las cosas están volviendo a su cauce o se están liando más, una de dos. Fíjate que a Lily le ha costado darse cuenta que James está loco por ella ¡Y eso por que él mismo se lo ha dicho que sino…! Mira la que se ha armado por la tonta salida. En fin, esperemos que esto les sirva para aclarar sus sentimientos, más bien, para que Lily aclare sus sentimientos ¿no? Aunque ya verás lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo jiji. Sobre Sirius y Katrina jeje, una pareja de armas de tomar. La verdad es que me gusta escribir sobre ellos, me lo paso muy bien ya que los dos están muy locos jaja. Si, lo cierto es que se quieren un montón y eso demuestra todo lo que han pasado y lo que van a tener que pasar! Sobre Remus jeje, pobreto,en menudo lío se ha metido fingiendo ser novio de Terry, ya veremos como se las apaña ¿No? Sobre Mark y Cassidy… la verdad es que yo opino igual que tú, yo también prefiero a Mark en vez de a Ian para Cassidy. Pero tranquila, que Ian no se va a quedar sin pareja ¡Ya verás que chica le tengo preparada! Ni te lo imaginas de verdad jaja. Y Kevin… bueno, ya tienes que tener una ligera idea de quien va a ser ese amor que le hará olvidar a Katy ¿no? Jeje. Si, tienes razón, Kevin es un buen chico ¡Ojalá fueran todos así! Aunque muy oportuno no? Jaja. Justamente el día en el que Nick se ofrece acompañar a Marian va y aparece para llevarla. Soy yo y le pongo un escupitajo en la comida! Muahahahaha. Pero dime, que te ha parecido la 'comida'? La verdad es que sobre la comida no se ha hablado mucho jeje, pero en este capítulo hemos podido ver un poco del pasado de Marian y el motivo por el que vive con sus tíos. La verdad es que me dio mucha pena pero te adelanto que su historia tendrá un final feliz y que Nick tiene mucho que ver jeje. Sobre Dafne… bueno, yo también espero que vuelva 'del lado oscuro', pero lo único que puedo decirte que es un personaje muy importante en el fic auque por ahora solo haya aparecido como personaje secundaria. Ya verás, ya verás… jeje.En fin wapísima, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y más si nos ponemos a pedir jeje. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! Un besazo y ya sabes que aquí tienes a una amiga para lo que necesites!_

**Bell Potter******_Hola wapa! Si, creeme que te entiendo perfectamente cuando hablas de internet público… me parece que voy a tener que volver yo a utilizarlo porque con el de mi casa tengo más problemas… no sabes lo que me ha costado subir este capítulo. Pero en fin, lo he conseguido! Jaja. Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jeje. Como ves la pareja Evans-Potter va avanzando. Solo les falta un último empujoncito jiji. Un beso!_

**karipotter******_Hola amiga! Jeje, no te preocupes que nuestras chicas se están encargando de que las perfectas bajen de la nube en la que están montadas jiji, y si no ya verás jaja. Pero dime, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que bien a ambas preguntas jeje. Como ves las cosas entre James y Lily van avanzando poco a poco, tan solo les falta un último empujoncito. Sobre Sirius y Katrina… jeje, una pareja apasionada, aunque como suele pasar en la vida real uno de los dos no está muy seguro de dar otro paso en la relación. A ver como les va… jeje. En fin, wapa, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas leyendo el fic. Chao!_

**Hermy: **_Hola cielo! ¡Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado! Pero… ¿Y este? Espero que también jeje. Como ves las cosas en este fic o se aclaran o se lían más. A ver como les va a James y Lily jeje. En fin wapa, un besazo y de nuevo, no tienes nada que agradecer por avisarte, gracias a ti por leer el fic . _

**MaDe: **_Hola wapisima! Jaja, así que no me matas para saber el final del fic ¿eh? ¡Muy bonito! ¡Muy bonito! Pues entonces me temo que me queda poco tiempo de vida. En fin, tendré que sacrificarme y no ir al instituto… aisss ¡Que pena! Jeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si, porque para una vez que un capítulo me convence… jejeje . Como ves las cosas entre James y Lily se están arreglando ¿O se están liando más? Ya se verá jiji. Sirius y Katrina, pues si, más felices que unas pascuas aunque posiblemente a partir del próximo capítulo Sirius no estará tan feliz. Ya verás, ya verás… En fin cielo, un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Malena: **_Hola wapa! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla . No sabes como me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado pero… ¿Y este? Espero que también jeje. Como ves por fin hay un avance entre James y Lily ¿no? Jaja, a ver como sigue . En fin, un besazo enorme y millones de gracias por leer el fic!_

**yaiza15: **_Hola amiga! ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado en las fiestas? Seguro que muy bien, al igual que yo jeje. Pues me alegro que al fin tengas el ratón, como se nota cuando le falta una parte al ordenado ¡Ya no es lo mismo! Jeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado . Pues si, resulta raro ver a Sirius y Katy tan cariñosos el uno con el otro pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Así es el amor! Y los dos están locos por el otro! Jaja. Sobre James y Lily… bueno, ya hemos avanzado un poco (bastante ¬¬) pero para saber más tendré que publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo. Ya verás!. Sobre Dafne… aunque hasta ahora a aparecido como un personaje secundario totalmente, es un eslabón muy importante en el fic pero eso no se verá hasta casi el final. En fin wapa, espero que la historia te siga gustando y no dejes de leerla!_

**Getta Black******_Hola cielo! Jaja, si que eres mala! Una pillada por parte de Alan?¡Que mala! (Yare mira al techo disimuladamente) pero no puedo reñirte porque… ¡Ya lo había pensado! muahahahaha. Ya verás, ya verás… jijijiji. Pero siguiendo con el review ¡Que bien que te esté gustando el fic! Ni te imaginas la ilusión que me hacen que me digan eso, me da unas ganas de escribir… tan solo espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Si, hija si, James y Lily son unos cabezotas en potencia, menos mal que al final James se ha decidido a aligerar la cosa, a ver como se ha tomado el beso Lily… Sobre los momentos Sirius y Katy… tranquila habrá muchísimos y de todo tipo jaja. En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Alba Black******_Hola wapa! Jaja ¿Así que una pillada por parte de Alan? Ya tenemos aquí otra mente maquiavélica jaja. Está claro que tú, Getta Black (la chica de arriba ) y yo, deberíamos montar una asociación. ¡Qué malas somos! Jajaja. Pero no te preocupes, que pilladas por parte de Alan habrán, una por lo menos! Jiji. Sobre James y Lily, uff, te entiendo, a mi también me sacan de quicio, menos mal que James ha decidido poner cartas en el asunto y lo ha soltado porque sino… pero bueno, ahora nos toca ver como reacciona Lily, jiji, ya verás, ya verás… En fin wapísima, muchísimas gracias por leer el fic, me alegro muchísimo que te guste y espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión, aunque no se yo… no se yo… jejeje . Un besazo enorme y muchas gracias por tu comentario, me ha animado mucho!_

**April**: _Hola amiga! Pues yo estoy muy bien, con un calor asfixiante pero bien jeje. ¿Y tú que tal estás? Espero que de maravilla . De verdad que voy a tener que regañarte ¡Me has hecho sonrojar! Jajaja, pero me alegro que te guste como escribo y sobre todo me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic. Por cierto ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si y que no tengas demasiadas ganas de matarme después de este final jiji. Un beso!_

**borabora******_Hola cielo! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y no con demasiadas ganas de matarme después de leer este capítulo jeje. Me alegro mucho que te guste la pareja de Sirius y Katy, lo cierto es que es de mis favoritas porque disfruto mucho escribiendo sobre ellos jejeje. James y Lily, si, te entiendo perfectamente, a mi también me desesperan un poco pero menos mal que ya hemos avanzado un poco en este capítulo jeje ¡Un beso! Eso ya es un gran avance tratándose de ellos ¿verdad? jeje, a ver como reacciona nuestra querida pelirroja . Sobre Remus… pues la chica del grupo que le gusta era Ruth pero no te preocupes que nuestro 'lobito' (aunque aquí no lo sea jejeje) ¡No se va a quedar solo! Sino… yo me sacrifico por la causa y me hago su novia jejeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado, por lo menos tanto como los anteriores jeje. En fin, quería darte las gracias por leer el fic y por tus reviews ¡Me animan mucho! Un besazo y gracias de nuevo!_

**Lorein20******_Hola amiga del alma! ¿Cómo estás? Jeje, espero que de maravilla. Antes de seguir… ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Creo que nunca te agradeceré suficiente el regalo que me has hecho. De verdad que la idea del casting del fic me hizo muchísima ilusión, no puedes imaginarte cuando. Ahora cada vez que no tengo mucha inspiración o miro el castin o leo los reviews jeje. Pero hablando del fic… ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Seguro que vas a querer matarme por dejarlo así jaja, pero ya sabes que tengo una vena malvada muahahahaha. Como ves James y Lily ya empiezan avanzar un poco en su relación a ver que tal les va ¿no?jiji, aunque posiblemente si tienes ganas de matarme tendrás muchas más cuando leas el siguiente capítulo, ya verás por qué jajaja. _

_Siguiendo con la pareja más apasionada del fic (aunque en parte creo que Alan y Lorein son su competencia jijiji) que bien les va por AHORA a Sirius y Katy, pero como ya he dicho… POR AHORA jijiji. Como te has leído del nuevo el fic ya sabrás qué o quién es el obstáculo entre este pareja verdad? Pero no te preocupes que habrá final feliz o… bueno… ya se verá jijiji. _

_Jejeje, pobre Remus ¡En menudos líos le mete Terry! Ahora tendremos que ver como sale de ellos jiji. Y siii! Menos mal que por fin se han arreglado las cosas entre Mark y Cassidy, ahora falta entre Nick y Marian pero eso… poco a poco jejeje. _

_Sobre lo de tu historia… no te preocupes que ya he estado haciendo publicidad. Ya les he dicho a la mayoría de personas con las que hablo por el msn y leer Harry Potter que lean tu fic, que les encantará. Además, creo que una de las chicas a la que se lo dije te ha dejado review ya… no se. Pero no te preocupes que seguiré haciendo publicidad de tu fic. Un besote y gracias por ese súper review me hizo también mucha ilusión _

**oOo.Thea.oOo******_ Hola wapa! __¿Qué tal estás? ¿Mejor de la gripe? Espero que si y si no, espero que te mejores . ¡Qué bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado! La verdad es que fue bastante romántico aunque vendrán algunos mucho más románticos jijiji. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que te ha gustado y que no tengas muchas ganas de matarte después de este final jeje. A ver como reacciona Lily jiji. Un besazo y muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Que te mejores!_

**Hermione granger de potter******_Hola cielo! ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. No sabes como me alegro que te esté gustando este fic y te haya gustado el otro fic "Un Fin de Semana con mis Suegros" (del que a lo mejor hago una segunda parte, no se no se jiji). Pero ahora dime, ¡Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te esperabas lo de James y Lily? Jeje, como ves las cosas van volviendo a su cauce jeje. Sobre tu fic, no te preocupes que intentaré pasarme pero tendrá que ser en cuanto haga los exámenes de septiembre, es que me han quedado varias y ahora solo estudio, no tengo tiempo ni de leer fics. Pero no tan solo faltan dos semanas, así que dentro de dos semanas leeré tu fic jeje. Un besazo y gracias por tu review _


	23. Dichoso Amor

**23. Dichoso Amor.**

_Estaba todo oscuro, y lo único que había ante ella era siempre lo mismo. Árboles. Miró hacia los lados asustada tras oír el ululeo de un búho. ¿Dónde estaba? Siguió caminando durante un rato hasta que llegó a sus oídos el ruido que producía el agua al caer con cierta presión. _

_-¿Una cascada?-murmuró extrañada- _

_La joven apremió el paso hasta llegar al centro del bosque donde se encontraba el lago, el lago que había visitado ese verano cuando había ido al rancho de los Potter. ¿Pero que hacía ella ahí?_

_-¿Lily?-llamó una voz, sobresaltándola- _

_La aludida se giró encontrándose con un joven vestido con una camisa azulada prácticamente sin abrochar y unos pantalones oscuros que le sentaban realmente bien. _

_-¡James!-exclamó la pelirroja, cada vez más desconcertada- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es más, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?_

_-Te esperaba- se limitó a contestar el chico, extendiéndole la mano-Vamos a bañarnos._

_-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó la joven Evans horrorizada- Estamos casi en octubre ¡Es una locura!_

_-Dame la mano-insistió el merodeador, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la pelirroja- _

_Lily entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y le siguió con desconfianza hasta el interior del lago. Atravesaron la cascada encontrándose exactamente con la misma cueva en la que ella había estado en compañía de Billie. La única diferencia: el olor a humedad había desaparecido._

_-¿James donde…?-comenzó la joven antes de mirar hacia el suelo sorprendida- ¿Y esto?_

_Ante ellos había un candelabro que alumbraba la cueva sobre un mantel extendido además de dos platos con sus respectivas copas y cubiertos. ¿Era una cena romántica? _

_-Siéntate-pidió el joven Potter, señalando un mullido cojín sobre el suelo-Hoy pienso tratarte como la princesa que eres. _

_-James yo… -intentó la pelirroja, antes de verse obliga a sentarse sobre el cojín- ¿James que…?_

_Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, los labios de James estaban sobre los suyos. Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no tardó en relajarse y en permitir al joven Potter que profundizara el beso. El merodeador la fue recostando sobre el suelo mientras la chica rodeaba su cuello presionándolo contra ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y ninguno de los dos podía negar que estuvieran disfrutando al sentir la calidez del otro. Sin embargo, un momento de lucidez permitió que Lily se apartase horrorizada._

_-¡James no! ¡Esto no está bien! –exclamó la joven, sonrojada- Los amigos no se besan._

_-Pero los novios si-le recordó el chico con una sonrisa burlona- _

_-¡¿Novios?!-repitió alarmada-_

_-Claro, hace más de un año que estamos saliendo -dijo James desconcertado- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

Pero a Lily no le dio tiempo a contestar. El sonido del despertado la sacó de sus sueños con tal brusquedad que se cayó de la cama.

-¡¿Novios?!-dijo angustiada antes de suspirar resignada- Me estoy volviendo loca.

-¡¿Lily estás bien?! –preguntó su madre desde la cocina-

-Si-contestó, no muy convencida- O eso creo.

Apagó el despertador aún soñolienta y se dirigió a su armario para sacar la ropa que pensaba ponerse.

-Lunes-murmuró- Pobre Katy.

Y entonces pasó. Todo lo ocurrido el viernes volvió a su mente como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo. La salida con Billie, la declaración de James y el beso. El mismo beso que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza durante todo ese fin de semana. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejaba de darle vueltas?

Pero eso no era lo peor. Ese día volvería a verle, volvería a ver a James Potter. Tapando su boca con una mano, sintió como una oleada de calor se concentraba en su rostro.

-¡¿Y ahora como diantres le miro a los ojos?! -declaró, volviendo a meterse a la cama-

**SsSsSsS**

Lunes. Odiaba los lunes. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo. Empezaba la semana, empezaba el instituto, volvería a ver a las perfectas, volvería a ver al grupito de Jhon y lo peor, sus padrinos se iban a trabajar temprano y le tocaba a ella despertar a las dos marmotas que vivían en su casa: James y Sirius.

Con paso perezoso se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Se rascó la cabeza aún soñolienta y no necesitó más que mirar el reloj para despertar por completo.

-¡Las siete y veinte! –exclamó, antes de salir veloz de la habitación-

Intentando no caerse entró en la habitación de Sirius, quien dormía placidamente boca a bajo, y le dio un ligero golpecito antes de subir las persianas apresurada.

-¡Vamos!-apremió, volviendo a zarandearlo- ¡Vamos Sirius!

Pero el chico, sin abrir si quiera los ojos, se dio la vuelta antes de agarrar a Katrina de los brazos y colocarla sobre él.

-Me empieza a gustar eso de que me despiertes tú-comentó con una sonrisa-

-¡Aggg! ¡Vamos!-repitió intentando levantarse, cosa que no consiguió- Sirius llegamos tarde. ¡Suéltame!

-No te voy a soltar-negó el chico, divertido- Al menos que me des mi beso de buenos días.

La joven Turner bufó exasperada antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios al merodeador.

-¿Eso es un beso?-preguntó Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido-

Katrina cogió aire intentando no estrangular a su novio, antes de apoyar sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y besar al joven con desesperación.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó la morena, con la respiración entre cortada-

-Bueno… no ha estado mal –contestó burlón, soltando por fin a una enfadada Katrina-

Tras fulminarle con la mirada se incorporó y salió de la habitación antes de entrar en la de James. Tal como había hecho con el joven Black, zarandeó al chico y levantó las persianas.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-exclamó el merodeador, tapándose los ojos con las manos- Estás loca ¿O qué?

-¿Tú también quieres que te dé tu beso de buenos días?-dijo sarcástica, al ver como el chico volvía a acurrucarse entre las sabanas-

-No menciones la palabra _beso_ en mi presencia ¿Quieres? –Pidió con desgana- ¡Soy un idiota! ¡¿Cómo se me ocurrió besarla?!

Katrina miró el techo con desesperación antes de agarrar uno de los pies del chico y tirar de él. Definitivamente odiaba los lunes.

**SsSsSsS**

Siguió a la señora Evans por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Lily. La mujer agarró la manivela antes de mirar a la joven Turner extrañada.

-La verdad es que no se que le pasa-admitió la señora Evans- Tan solo me ha dicho que hoy no va al instituto.

-Ya, me lo imaginaba- murmuró Katrina sarcástica, recordando la ocurrido en su última visita a esa casa-

**Flash Back **

Con una especia de moño exótico y en pijama, la joven Evans abrió la puerta de su habitación. Frente a ella se encontraba Katrina, mucho más presentable, y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro además de cargada con varias bolsas del supermercado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Lily extrañada-

-Digamos que he presentido que no tenías nada dulce en la nevera-contestó Katrina sacando gominolas, chocolate y helado de las bolsas- Será mejor que nos lo comamos rápido. El helado se está comenzando a derretir.

La joven Evans miró a su amiga sacar cucharas de plástico antes de mirar la hora en el reloj.

-Las diez y media pasadas- murmuró-

De nuevo miró a Katrina antes de morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Era demasiado tarde para una visita corriente.

-Ya lo sabes ¿Cierto?-dijo la pelirroja sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían-

La aludida dejó de sacar cosas y alzó la mirada antes de sentarse en el suelo, algo que Lily no tardo en imitar.

-Algo así-admitió la joven Turner abriendo la bolsa de gominolas y echándose una a la boca-

-Quería decírtelo yo, pero no me atrevía a llamarte –confesó Lily, sonrojada-

La morena hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia antes de pasarle a la joven Evans la enorme tarrina de helado.

-¿Y tú como estás?-preguntó Katrina, mirando a la joven-

-No se, me siento… extraña –contestó, ocultando su rostro- No me lo esperaba.

La joven Evans cogió una cucharada de helado llevándosela a la boca. La habitación quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, minutos en los que las dos chicas acabaron con la tableta de chocolate y parte de la tarrina.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo la joven Turner lo más sutil posible- Otra más.

-Sí, claro-contestó la pelirroja extrañada-

-¿Te gustó?-preguntó Katrina buscando entre las bolsas una caja de galletas- ¿Te gustó el beso?

Lily, quien en esos momentos saboreaba una gominola de fresa, sintió como se atragantaba antes de empezar a toser. La morena, preocupada por si había sido demasiado directa, se acercó a la chica y comenzó a darle en la espalda hasta que la respiración de su amiga volvió a la normalidad.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó la joven Evans, totalmente sonrojada- ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

-Vamos Lily, que no es para tanto-se excusó Katrina pasándole la bolsa de gominolas a la chica, bolsa que se apresuró a rehusar- ¿Te gustó?

La aludida no contestó, tan solo se limitó a levantarse y dirigirse hacia la ventana desde donde podía ver todo el jardín y parte de las calles, incluida la calle donde había ocurrido todo.

Miró a trabes del cristal el oscuro cielo, pensativa. ¿Le había gustado el beso? Cerró los ojos y suspiró al recodar la sensación que el había producido el tener los labios de James sobre los de ella. Una calidez en el pecho y un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago que le encantaría volver a sentir. Algo totalmente imposible.

-Eso no importa-murmuró Lily, sin mirar a la joven- No volverá a ocurrir.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó Katrina con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-

-Porque somos amigos-le recordó la pelirroja- Sólo eso.

La joven Turner se echó la última gominola a la boca antes de contestar.

-Entonces eso significa que te ha gustado el beso-murmuró-

Lily no dijo nada. Caminó hasta su cama y se tumbo sobre ella antes de coger el peluche que James le había regalado y alzarlo en alto, mirándolo pensativa.

-No es malo que te haya gustado - le aclaró Katrina, mirándola con un brillo extraño en los ojos- Y tampoco es malo que te guste James.

La joven Evans soltó el peluche sorprendida mientras sentía como su pecho daba un vuelco.

Katrina, quien podía hacerse una idea de la impresión que había causado en la pelirroja, se acercó a la cama antes de sentarse y colocar los pies de la chica sobre tu regazo.

-James es un buen chico y creeme que te quiere mucho- dijo, antes de ser interrumpida por Lily.

-Por favor, no digas eso-murmuró- No quiero hacerle daño.

-¿Pero tú le quieres?-preguntó Katrina, en un tono serio- ¿Te gusta de verdad?

La joven Evans cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Qué sentía por James? Realmente era un pregunta muy complicada y hasta que la había besado esa tarde jamás pensó que el joven Potter si pudiera sentir algo por ella. Le quería, sabía que le quería, lo que no sabía es si ese cariño pasaba los límites de amor fraternal. Debía admitirlo, estaba echa un lío.

-No lo se-contestó al fin- Quiero a James, pero no de la misma manera que quería a… a… a David. Lo que siento por James es diferente, no tiene ni punto de comparación, y a mi David me gustaba.

La morena frunció el ceño ante la mención del ex novio de su amiga, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Lo importante en esos momentos era aclarar los sentimientos de Lily por el joven Potter. Nada más.

-No te preocupes-dijo Katrina mostrando una amplia sonrisa- Seguro que para cuando lo veas de nuevo el lunes tus sentimientos por él serán más claros.

-¿El lunes?-repitió la pelirroja horrorizada, percatándose por primera vez de ese detalle-

**Fin Flash Back**

La señora Evans se alejaba por el pasillo cuando Katrina entró. La habitación estaba tan ordenada como de costumbre, la única diferencia era ese enorme bulto entre las sábanas.

-Sabía que harías algo así-comentó la chica, destapando por completo a Lily-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la pelirroja incorporándose levemente-

-Vengo para asegurarme que vas al instituto- respondió, con una leve sonrisa- Y más te vale que te des prisa porque ya llegamos tarde.

Lily se mordió el labio apurada antes de arrebatarle las sábanas a su amiga para volver a cubrirse con ellas.

-No voy a ir-determinó-

-¡Oh claro que irás! –exclamó Katrina dirigiéndose al armario- Aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras.

La joven Evans lanzó las sábanas a un lado antes de mirar a su mejor _amiga _cruzada de brazos.

-Algo tuve que hacerte en otra vida-murmuró, molesta- Es que no entiendes que no se que hacer cuando tenga a James delante. Sé que tengo que pedirle que hablemos pero…

-¿Pero?-apremió-

-… no me atrevo-confesó- Él me ha besado y ahora me toca a mí acercarme para aclarar las cosas.

Katrina dejó la ropa sobre una silla antes de sentarse en la cama junto a Lily, Lily que la miraba cada vez más confundida.

-Cielo, tu sigue mis consejos- pidió la joven Turner con una sonrisa- Él te ha besado y es él quien tiene la obligación de aclarar la situación. Tú tan solo tienes que limitarte a estar más encantadora que de costumbre.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó, no muy convencida-

-¡Claro! –contestó Katrina, dando un ligero saltito- Tú tan solo deja que él de el primer paso. Otro paso más.

**SsSsSsS**

-¡No te rías Katy!-protestó la chica con aire ofendido- No tiene ninguna gracia.

Las dos chicas, tras aceptar que no llegarían a la primer clase, salieron de la casa Evans y se dirigieron al instituto.

-¡Oh vamos! Si que es gracioso- contradijo la morena- Si hasta tus sueños te dicen que entre tú y James hay algo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- aseguró Lily mirando hacia otro lado mientras sentía como se sonrojaba- La culpa es tuya, por plantar la posibilidad de si me gustaba James.

La joven Turner no comentó nada al respecto, tan solo se limitó a observar el rostro pensativo de su amiga.

-Llevo todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas al asunto-reconoció Lily, con un tono más serio- Lo único que deseo es que, pase lo que pase, James siga estando a mi lado. Es lo que más me importa en este momento.

-¿Entonces aún no estás segura de lo que sientes?-preguntó Katrina haciendo que Lily negase con la cabeza- Lo cierto es que si te lo sigues pensando es por James es más que un amigo, sino tendrías las cosas más claras.

-…-

"_Te gusta mucho" _pensó la joven Turner intentando ocultar una ligera sonrisa _"Pero aún no sabes cuanto"_

**SsSsSsS**

La verdad es que no lo entendían. Tan solo habían llegado diez minutos tarde a clase ¡No era para tanto! Pero estaba claro que la profesora McGonagall no era de la misma opinión. Sentados en las escaleras de la entrada al instituto, esperaban a que finalizase la primera clase del día para poder asistir a la segunda mientras hablaban del tema habitual ese fin de semana: el beso que le había dado James a Lily.

-Nada puede salirme peor-murmuró- Si no hubiera perdido el control…

-¡Va! No so seas tan negativo, te morías por besarla y ya lo has hecho. ¿Qué más quieres? -rió Sirius- Además, al menos ya sabe que te gusta.

James levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba. Lo que sentía por ella era mucho más que eso. La quería.

-Estoy enamorado-declaró el chico en un murmullo-

El joven Black no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió al recordar como había llegado su amigo el día que había besado a Lily. El día en el que por fin los sentimientos de James por la pelirroja habían salido a la luz.

**Flash Back**

No hacía más de diez minutos que habían llegado de su salida, pero al contrario de lo que imaginaban, la casa Potter estaba vacía. Al parecer ni los señores Potter ni James habían llegado por lo que tenían la casa para ellos solos.

Katrina abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró a los dos lados del pasillo desconfiada. Sabía que estaba cerca y no iba a permitir que la atrapase, por lo menos no con facilidad.

Tras llenar sus pulmones con todo el oxigeno posible, salió de la habitación y corrió hacia las escaleras. Pero cuando estaba en el último escalón el joven Black volvió a aparecer con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ya te tengo-dijo el merodeador, acercándose a ella-

Katrina sonrió también antes de esquivar los brazos de su novio y correr hacia la cocina. Sirius la siguió, pero cuando entró a la habitación, no le quedó más remedio que admitir que le iba a resultar difícil atraparla al contrario de lo que había pensado al principio.

-Pensaba que se te deban mal los deportes-comentó Sirius, mientras rodeaba la mesa a la par de la chica-

-Y soy un fiasco en los deportes –admitió la morena, sin apartar la mirada de su novio- Por cierto, deja de intentar distraerme.

-¿De alguna forma tendré que cogerte no?-contestó Sirius acelerando el paso-

La joven Turner rió y en cuanto pudo, salió de la cocina. Pero en esa ocasión sus cálculos fallaron y cuando aún no había llegado al comedor el merodeador consiguió atraparla. Forcejearon durante unos segundos mientras Sirius la guiaba hasta el sofá. Katrina, que caminaba hacia atrás, solo sintió como sus pies chocaban con algo antes de caer en el sofá, con el joven Black sobre ella.

-¿Podrías explicarme… como hemos llegado… a esta situación?-preguntó la morena, con la respiración entre cortada-

-Te has negado… a besarme-respondió, acercando su rostro al de la chica- Y ahora… voy a cobrarme… mi premio.

Acabando con la distancia que había entre sus labios se besaron. La joven Turner, quien se estaba dejando llevar por su novio, entreabrió la boca dando inicio a un juego con sus lenguas. Dándole ligeros besitos, Sirius deslizó sus labios hasta su cuello mientras la chica hacía la cabeza hacia atrás facilitándole el acceso.

Pero un portazo en la entrada les obligó a detenerse. Katrina, por la impresión, intentó incorporarse consiguiendo que Sirius cayese al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la joven Turner preocupada-

-Nunca mejor-contestó su novio sarcástico, frotándose el brazo adolorido-

Los dos jóvenes miraron hacia la entrada, pero lo único que vieron fueron unos pies subir la escalera con rapidez.

-¿James?-murmuró Sirius extrañado-

Tras incorporarse salieron del comedor y se dirigieron al segundo piso. Recorrieron el pasillo y se detuvieron frente a la habitación de James, habitación cuya puerta estaba cerrada y desde la que se oía algún que otro golpe.

-¿James, estás bien?-preguntó Katrina, mirando a su novio preocupada- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El aludido no contestó. Lo único que se oyó fue otro golpe para después dar paso al silencio.

-¡Prongs abre! –ordenó el joven Black, forzando la manivela de la puerta- ¡Abre la maldita puerta Potter!

-¡James por favor!-rogó la morena- ¡Nos estás preocupando!

-¡Como no abras la puerta la echo a bajo! –advirtió Sirius, sin bromear- ¡Y sabes que soy capaz!

El silenció volvió a reinar durante unos segundos, pero los dos jóvenes no tardaron en oír como su amigo corría el pestillo. La puerta fue abierta con lentitud, mostrando tras ella el rostro serio de James Potter.

-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó con un tono cansado- Os aseguro que no he tenido un buen día así que sed rápidos.

La pareja se miraron antes de apartar al joven Potter y entrar a la habitación. James suspiró resignado y, por mera costumbre, cerró la puerta.

-En serio, hoy no estoy para bromas-reafirmó, deshaciéndose de la camisa- Voy a darme un baño y…

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-se interesó la joven, perspicaz-

-Nada-contestó James, con cierta brusquedad- No se por qué lo dices.

Sus dos amigos le miraron con el entrecejo fruncido y el solo pudo gruñir por lo bajo. Era inútil intentar ocultarles algo a esos dos.

-¡Si es que no podéis entenderme!-explotó- Cuando Terry lo dijo… ¡Tenía ganas de matarle! ¡¿Cómo puede hacerme esto mi propio primo?!

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Sirius, sin entender-

-Y luego estaba ella… ¡Me volví loco!-exclamó James moviendo los brazos con efusividad- Cuando… cuando me dijo que era cierto… ¡Perdí el control!

El joven Potter se apoyó en el armario antes de deslizarse hasta abajo y quedar finalmente sentado en el suelo. Flexionó las rodillas apoyando en ellas sus brazos y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

-No se como pudo hacerlo-murmuró-

Katrina miró una última vez el rostro confuso de su novio antes de acercarse a James y colocarse a su altura.

-Te aseguro que iba a decírtelo –dijo la morena, acariciando el brazo del chico- Lily quería contártelo pero sabiendo como actuaste en el rancho no se atrevió. Te pusiste furioso, como ahora.

-¡¿Y que quieres que haga?!-preguntó, levantando el rostro- ¡Estoy celoso! ¡Me muero de celos! Además, ¡Ella me engañó! ¡Me mintió!

-Parece que no me estás escuchando… -dijo Katrina, resignada- No te engañó ni te mintió, tan solo no te lo dijo. Eso es todo.-añadió- Además, no es tan grave, te recuerdo que entre vosotros no hay nada.

-¡Eso ya lo se!-gritó, fulminando a la joven con la mirada- ¡Tú tan solo la defiendes porque es tu amiga! ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!

Pero nada más terminar de decir esa frase, sintió como unos brazos lo levantaban del suelo con brusquedad.

-Mira Prongs, no me estoy enterando de nada pero no te permito que le hables así a Katy –le advirtió- Si tienes problemas no lo pagues con ella. Solo esta intentando ayudarte.

La joven Turner colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su novio y negó con la cabeza. Sirius suspiró y soltó a su amigo, quien volvió a deslizarse hasta el suelo.

-¿Pero sabéis lo que más rabia me da? –Dijo James en un murmullo apenas audible- Que cuando la tuve delante no me acordé ni de la discusión ni de Billie ni de nadie. Sólo tenía ganas de besarla, unas ganas imposibles de controlar.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. El joven Potter apoyó la cabeza en el armario y cerró los ojos intentando recordar el sabor de los labios de Lily, el contacto de los labios de la chica con los suyos propios y la tímida respuesta de la pelirroja al beso que él mismo le había dado. Había besado a muchas chicas, a demasiadas, pero ningún beso se comparaba con el de Lily. Lástima que no volvería a repetirse.

-Y al final la besé- murmuró- Al final la besé.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Seguro que ahora ni querrá hablarme- intervino James a uno de los árboles como si fuera el causante de todo-

-¡Vamos! No habrá sido tan malo-bromeó Sirius- Digo, no besas tan bien como yo pero tan poco creo que seas un desastre-añadió, fingiendo preocupación- Por que no lo eres ¿Verdad?

El joven Potter suspiró resignado.

-En cuanto la vea tengo que hablar con ella-determinó James- Tengo que aclarar esto.

-¿Estarás bromeando no? –Preguntó Sirius, con el entrecejo fruncido- Es ella la que tiene que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó el moreno, no muy convencido- Por si no lo recuerdas, he sido yo quien la ha besado.

-Por eso-contestó el joven Black con un tono evidente- Tú ya has dado el primer paso. Ahora le toca a ella.

James miró a su amigo no muy convencido. ¿Fiarse de los consejos de Sirius? ¿No fiarse? Difícil decisión.

-Pero… -comenzó el joven Potter, dudoso-

-Tú hazme caso –cortó Sirius- Yo soy experto en el amor. Tan solo haz como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El chico iba a protestar, pero el murmullo de unas voces al acercarse lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Mira quien viene- murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa, dándole un ligero codazo en el costado- Ya sabes, actúa como si nada.

-Hola chicos –saludó Katrina mirando al joven Potter con complicidad- Al final habéis llegado tarde ¿eh?

-En realidad, es la profesora quien se ha adelantado –aclaró el joven Black, incorporándose- Has tardado mucho.

-Digamos que… he tenido que hacer uso de mi poder de persuasión –dijo Katrina con una sonrisa burlona, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio-

La joven Evans, dándose por aludida, levantó la mirada sonrojada encontrándose con la de James. Fueron unos segundos bastante tensos. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien que decir ó hacer, lo único que resonaba en sus cabezas era los consejos de sus amigos. No actuar hasta que el otro diese el primer paso.

Cuando James la vio acercarse, lo único que tuvo fueron unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo. Estaba nervioso e inseguro, y no sabía como debía actuar. Su corazón latía a tal velocidad que le extrañó que sus amigos no lo notasen. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así con una chica, pero también era la primera vez que sentía esas mariposas en el estómago al estar cerca de una.

Por otra parte, Lily estaba tan sonrojada que el color de su rostro hacia competencia con el de su cabello. Cada vez que le miraba el beso volvía a su mente con tanta precisión que parecía que lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo y la verdad es que no le importaría volver a repetirlo. No lo había admitido abiertamente, ni si quiera a Katrina, pero le había encantado ese beso y todo lo que había sentido con el. Apartó la mirada y disimuló un suspiro. Debía aclarar sus sentimientos por el bien de ambos.

La sirena volvió a sonar esa mañana anunciando el cambio de clase sacando a la joven Evans de sus pensamientos.

-Será mejor que vayamos a clase- dijo Lily, ligeramente cohibida- Al menos que queráis que nos pongan falta de nuevo.

-No, vayamos- asintió Katrina, extrañada por como se había dado el encuentro-

"_¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_ pensó, siguiendo a sus amigos por el pasillo.

**SsSsSsS**

Recolocándose de nuevo sobre la silla, intentaba con todos los medios posibles prestar atención a la clase. Se estiraba, cogía el bolígrafo y tras unos segundos volvía a dejarlo. Por mucho que lo intentase tanto sus pensamientos como su mirada estaban ocupados por James.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarle?-le advirtió Katrina, llamando la atención de la chica- Si no puedes concentrarte finge por lo menos que atiendes.

-No le estaba mirando- contradijo la pelirroja sonrojada- Es que…

Katrina frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la pizarra.

-He estado todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas al asunto y él… -confesó la pelirroja en un susurro- A él parece no importarle. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

La joven Turner observó al chico durante unos segundos y suspiró. La verdad es que no entendía la aptitud de James. Esa misma mañana parecía avergonzado y ansioso por hablar con la pelirroja, sin embargo en ese instante parecía todo lo contrario. Lily tenía razón, el merodeador actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero prefirió no comentarle a su amiga nada al respecto. Por lo menos no por el momento.

- Dale tiempo- opinó Katrina, ocultando su desconfianza- Quizás no ha encontrado el momento adecuado para hablar.

-Quizás-

-Ahora lo único en lo que debes preocuparte es en aclarar tus sentimientos –le recordó su amiga- Creeme que con eso ya tienes bastante.

Lily asintió y, al igual que Katrina, miró de nuevo hacia la pizarra. La morena tenía razón. Aclarar sus sentimientos por James era lo más importante.

'Me gustas' pensó, apoyando la barbilla en su mano derecha- '¿Pero solo como amigo?'

**SsSsSsS**

Ahora que sus padres habían vuelto al trabajo, de nuevo la casa Lupin estaba a su entera disposición. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor y, tras deshacerse de la mochila, entró a la cocina.

Tal y como le había dicho su madre, en la nevera había un tuperbare con la comida. Ahora tan solo tenía que calentarla. Se lavó las manos y justo cuando iba a encender el gas, el teléfono sonó.

Intentando ignorar los rugidos que producían su estómago, entró al salón y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-

_-Hola cariño- saludó una voz femenina con un aire burlón- ¿Cómo te ha ido el instituto? _

-¡Terry!-exclamó sorprendido- No esperaba que me llamases.

_-¡Oh vamos! –dijo la rubia con fingido reproche- ¿Y como quieres entonces que siga adelante nuestra relación? _

-No me lo recuerdes-pidió, resignado- ¿Ya le has dicho a esa tal Jordan que era una broma?

_-Eh… algo así-evadió- _

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó el merodeador con el entrecejo fruncido-

_-¡Oh Remus! Tienes que entenderme –protestó la joven- Para mi Jordan es una especie de rival ¡No puedo decirle que en realidad no tengo novio y que sigo colada por mi ex! A quien, por cierto, cree que le gusta otra. _

Remus, que sabía por donde iba el asunto, suspiró con resignación a la espera del veredicto.

_-Es por eso que te llamo-prosiguió Terry con cautela- Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor. _

-No-contestó Remus con determinación- Si es lo que creo que es, ya te digo que no.

_-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-pidió la rubia, suplicante-Sólo durante un mes. ¡Por favor! Demuestra lo buen amigo que eres._

-…- accedió el joven Lupin con resignación- Está bien.

-_¡Genial! –exclamó, alegremente- Pues nos vemos este sábado. Unos amigos han preparado una fiesta y se mueren por conocerte. _

-Genial- repitió el merodeador, sarcástico-

Terry rió y, tras despedirse, colgó. El joven Lupin miró el teléfono durante unos segundos y colgó también. No entendía como podía meterse en líos con esa facilidad.

-Primero Julie y ahora Terry-murmuró entre irónico y divertido- ¿Por qué solo puedo tener novias de pega?

**SsSsSsS**

Estaba agotado. Esa misma tarde había sido su primer día de trabajo en el supermercado y, aunque solo había estado cuatro horas, habían bastado para acabar con su espalda. Era un buen deportista y nadie podría negar que estaba en forma, pero pasarse doscientos cuarenta minutos llevando pesadas cajas de un lado para otro no era el mejor regalo para su columna.

'_Por lo menos pagan bien_' pensó, más animado.

Tumbado sobre la cama y con los boxer como única prenda, no se percató que alguien había entrado a la habitación hasta que dicha persona cerró la puerta. El joven Black no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba. La fragancia del champú favorito de la chica inundó la habitación nada más poner ésta un pie en el dormitorio.

-Cerezas-comentó formando una ligera sonrisa en los labios-

Katrina sonrió también antes de acercarse a la cama y, con agilidad, sentarse sobre el trasero del chico. Sirius hizo el ademán de girarse sorprendido, pero no pudo moverse al sentir las manos de la morena sobre su adolorida espalda.

-Gracias-murmuró-

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- aseguró Katrina, masajeado la zona de los omoplatos- Aunque no esperes grandes resultados, tan solo soy una principiante en esto de los masajes.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sirius, con una pícara sonrisa- Dame un tiempo y ya veras como consigues ser _muy hábil_ con las manos.

La chica le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza murmurando un simple 'Idiota' antes de seguir con el masaje.

Estuvieron así durante más de diez minutos. La joven Turner recorriendo la espalda del chico con las manos mientras Sirius disfrutaba del tacto de la morena y de esa fragancia que la identificaba: el olor a cereza.

-Ya está –dijo finalmente Katrina, haciéndose a un lado- Seguro que mañana estás mejor.

El joven Black se giró con cuidado antes de apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la morena tan solo pudo sonreír mientras el chico la observaba detenidamente.

No sabía porqué, pero esa noche la encontraba más encantadora que nunca. No llevaba nada de maquillaje y su ropa parecía ser un improvisado pijama. Una camiseta de tirantes ajustada y de color blanco que dejaba al descubierto los finos tirantes del sujetador y unos pantalones de tela a rayas de diferentes tonalidades de azul. Su pelo largo y oscuro estaba aún húmedo después de la ducha por lo que había mojado la sugerente pero cómoda camiseta.

-Sirius, ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?-pidió Katrina con el entrecejo fruncido-

El aludido salió de sus pensamientos con brusquedad antes de negar con la cabeza acompañado por una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ignorando el dolor que sentía al moverse, gateó hasta la joven Turner y se colocó a su altura. Con su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de la joven para después deslizar sus dedos por el cabello de Katrina. La chica, quien había cerrado los ojos disfrutando de las caricias de su novio, no opuso resistencia cuando el merodeador mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Me has vuelto loco- susurró en un tono de voz tan profundo y masculino que consiguió derretir a la chica- Me tienes loco.

La joven Turner echó la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que Sirius tuviera acceso a su cuello, con el que se entretuvo mientras deslizaba los tirantes por los hombros de Katrina.

La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a su novio dubitativa. El joven Black sonrió negando con la cabeza antes de coger el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y besar sus labios con dulzura.

-Tranquila-dijo, apoyando su frente en la de Katrina- Lo se.

La morena asintió más relajada acariciando el pecho de Sirius pero sin romper el contacto visual. Poco a poco, y con una tímida sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, se fue recostando sobre la mullida cama mientras él se colocaba sobre ella procurando no aplastarla.

-¿Sabes cual es mi fruta favorita?-preguntó Sirius, con un tono tan sensual que derritió a la chica-

-¿Quieres que lo adivine?-dijo la morena, mordiendo el labio inferior-

-Por supuesto- contestó el chico con una leve sonrisa- ¿Si no donde estaría la gracia?

Katrina rió, pero su risa se vio apagada por los labios de Sirius al encontrarse con los suyos. Olvidándose del dolor de espalda profundizó el beso mientras intentaba no dejarse llevar por las hormonas.

La joven Turner correspondió el beso con igual o mayor pasión. Pero no tardó en abandonar los labios de su novio para pasar al cuello, cuello que mordió y besó asegurándose que al día siguiente aparecieran ciertas marcas por donde sus labios habían pasado.

-¿La uva?-probó la chica, muy cerca de su oído-

-No-negó el merodeador, entretenido con el cabello de la joven- Te quedan dos oportunidades.

-¿La manzana?- tanteó-

-Una sola oportunidad- dijo el moreno como respuesta-

Katrina sonrió inocentemente mientras que con sus dedos "dibujaba" diferentes figuras en el pecho de su novio.

-¿No vas a darme ninguna pista?-preguntó levantando el rostro hasta cruzar sus ojos con los del joven-

-A lo mejor, si me das algo a cambio… -contestó Sirius acariciando la espalda de la chica por debajo de la ajustada camiseta-

Pero justo en el instante en el que iban a sumergirse en un arrebato de sugerentes caricias, la puerta de la habitación del chico se abrió de par en par.

-¡Si ya te lo dije yo! ¡No tienes por qué trabajar! –exclamó Alan Potter, entrando a la habitación sin percatarse de cierta presencia femenina- Pero tú, cabezón como tu solo has…

Sin embargo, el señor Potter no terminó de acabar la frase. Las palabras se habían quedado en su garganta de la impresión, y al parecer no tenían intención de salir. Miró a los dos jóvenes repetidas veces antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Creo… creo que me estoy mareando- dijo apoyándose en la pared y abanicándose con la mano-

El joven Black, que aún permanecía sobre la chica, se apartó rápidamente permitiendo que ella también se incorporase. Tras mirarse temerosos por las represalias se acercaron al hombre y lo ayudaron a tumbarse sobre la cama del merodeador.

-Levántale los pies-ordenó Katrina mientras rebuscaba en el escritorio de su novio algo con lo que abanicar a su padrino- ¿Te encuentras mejor, Alan?

-No-contestó el aludido, sin dejar de mirar al techo- Veo abejas, muchas abejas…

-Si ya decía yo que esas conversaciones eran traumáticas-murmuró Sirius, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Katrina-

-¿Quieres que avise a Lorein?-preguntó la morena comenzando a preocuparse-

-¡No!-exclamó, agarrando la muñeca de su ahijada- Es mejor que viva en la ignorancia.

Katrina miró al merodeador asustada por la cordura de su padrino y este solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Viendo que no obtendría mucha ayuda por parte de Sirius, dejó a un lado la libreta con la que abanicaba al hombre y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Alan… te aseguro que lo que has visto no es lo que crees –comenzó la joven Turner, con el mayor tacto posible-

-…-

-Tan solo le estaba dando un masaje porque le dolía la espalda –se excusó Katrina-

-…-

La morena volvió a mirar a su novio en busca de ayuda, pero al parecer el joven estaba muy entretenido mirando una revista que estaba abierta en el suelo y cuyas hojas pasaba con el pie. Katrina carraspeó indignada y el chico volvió a fingir que prestaba atención.

-Te aseguro que no íbamos a hacer nada- volvió a intentar la joven-

-Además, si quisiéramos hacerlo nos iríamos a un motel –añadió Sirius con aire despistado- Aunque la despensa… tan poco es un mal sitio, fíjate.

-¡Black!-exclamó Katrina sintiendo como enrojecía hasta límites insospechados-

Pero la mano de Alan agarrando de nuevo su muñeca llamó su atención. El hombre hacía extrañas muecas con la boca mientras que con la mano libre señalaba la libreta.

-Aire- gesticulo- Aire.

La joven Turner cogió la libreta y comenzó a abanicarle con desesperación, mientras que Sirius levantaba los pies del hombre un poco más.

-Tú quieres matarme-afirmó el hombre señalando al joven Black- Quieres acabar conmigo.

-No le hagas caso-dijo la joven Turner mirando a su novio significativamente- Si sabes que Sirius es un bromista.

-¡Claro!-exclamó el merodeador con una leve sonrisa- Si lo he dicho para calmar tensiones.

Sus dos acompañantes miraron al chico con el entrecejo fruncido y este solo pudo ampliar más su sonrisa.

Tras unos minutos en los que la joven Turner intentó hacer entrar en razón a su padrino, el hombre se levantó más recuperado y miró a ambos jóvenes amenazante, sobre todo al chico.

-No quería llegar a estos extremos–dijo el hombre interponiéndose entre los dos estudiantes- Pero no me dejáis otra opción.

-…-

-Se que estáis poseídos por vuestras hormonas, pero yo se como combatirlas –prosiguió el hombre con un deje de orgullo- A partir de hoy os quiero ver a cinco metros de distancia el uno del otro.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó la pareja al unísono-

**SsSsSsS**

Dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y volvió a borrar el ejercicio. Eran más de las diez de la noche y seguía atascada en el mismo ejercicio, el primero de una larga lista. Era inútil. ¡No lograba concentrarse!

Cogió aire dándose fuerzas e intentó hacerlo de nuevo. Leyó por quinta vez el ejercicio, pero cuando llevaba poco más de dos líneas cerró los libros y se dirigió a su cama.

La miró durante unos instantes. Adornando el cabezal se encontraba el peluche que James le había regalado y que les había causado tantos problemas.

-James-murmuró-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su cabeza? Llevaba toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto. Lo cierto es que esperaba aclarar lo ocurrido esa misma mañana en el instituto, pero el joven Potter había actuado como si nada hubiera pasado. Al parecer no quería hablar del tema.

Sin embargo, Lily deseaba todo lo contrario. En más de una ocasión esa mañana, había estado a punto de pasar por alto el consejo de Katrina para ir a hablar con el merodeador. No obstante su parte más cobarde se lo había impedido.

Pero por encima de todo quería saber el significado de ese cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que lo tenía cerca, el motivo por el que se sentía tan feliz y contenta cuando estaba a su lado. El por que, cuando estaba junto a él, los problemas perdían sentido y todo parecía tan fácil.

Cogió el peluche entre sus manos y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Por extraño que pareciese, eso lograba reconfortarla.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y, aun con el peluche entre sus brazos, intentó recordar los momentos más significativos que había pasado con él. Con suerte, tras ese paseo por sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos por James Potter serían más claros. Aunque fuera un poco.

Aun recordaba la expresión de los merodeadores a principios del curso anterior cuando se vieron por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Pero sobretodo la de James.

_-Lily Evans-repitió Sirius mirando a la pelirroja de arriba a bajo- Vaya, que cambio._

_Remus y Peter asintieron mientras que James, aún sorprendido, observaba a la joven Evans detenidamente._

_- No podemos estar hablando de la misma Lily Evans –dijo finalmente-_

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó Peter-_

_-Porque si no recuero mal, la Lily Evans amiga de Katrina, era una chica fea, llena de pecas, pelo un poco enmarañado, muy tonta y para nada interesada en nosotros-respondió-_

_-Si, eso era lo más extraño-corroboró Sirius-_

_Los cuatro chicos miraban el suelo pensativos mientras que Katrina y Lily les observaban con el ceño fruncido._

En esos seis años habían cambiado mucho. Habían dejado de ser unos niños para convertirse en seis jóvenes con un futuro muy incierto por delante. Pero Lily sabía que, si estaban juntos, las cosas no podían irles tan mal.

Con ayuda del otro pie, Lily se deshizo de las zapatillas antes de seguir vagando por los recuerdos. Aún recordaba lo ocurrido cuando iba a ver el primer partido del pasado curso. Cuando cuatro jóvenes en un coche, empezaron a molestarla.

_-¿Te están molestando?-preguntó-_

_Lily dudo unos instantes, pero luego asintió. James fue soltando poco a poco el brazo de la pelirroja pero ella agarró la mano de este rápidamente, ya que se sentía más segura._

_-Si volvéis a molestarla, y yo me entero, os destrozaré la cara a golpes ¿queda claro?-amenazó James-_

No supo si fue casualidad o el mismo destino, pero fue la primera vez que se sintió tan segura al lado del chico. Por desgracia, no sería la única vez que necesitaría su protección.

_David aún estaba sobre Lily, y al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia del joven Potter, al igual que la pelirroja que lloraba con más fuerza que antes. Sin ni si quiera poder asimilar la situación James se acercó a la pareja y, agarrando a David de la camisa, lo empujo separándolo de la joven Evans. _

_-¡James!-exclamó Lily sin poder creer que el joven estuviera allí- _

_-Lily ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el aludido arrodillándose a su lado y ayudando a la chica para que se pusiera la camisa- _

_-Estás aquí-murmuró la chica mientras lo abrazaba- Estás aquí._

Esa tarde en la fábrica… el peor día de su vida. Jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente el a ver ido en su ayuda ya que, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, posiblemente todo habría acabado peor.

Sin embargo, algo que no se perdonaría nunca, es en no haber confiado en James cuando él le había dicho las intenciones de David. Si le hubiese escuchado, si no se hubiera puesto del lado de su ex… posiblemente nada de eso habría pasado.

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había pedido de salir?-preguntó James sin moverse de su sitio-_

_-No se deben escuchar las conversaciones ajenas-dijo Lily como respuesta-_

_-No estas contestando a mi pregunta-cortó James- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había pedido de salir?_

_-Porque no encontré el momento adecuado-contestó Lily finalmente- ¡Pero no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación! ¡No eres mi padre ni nada parecido!_

_-No te conviene-dijo James pasando por alto el último comentario de la pelirroja- Sabes lo que te dije._

_-No se que te pasa con David pero quiero que lo dejes en paz –advirtió Lily- Y tampoco quiero que te metas en mis asuntos._

_-¡Me meto en tus asuntos porque me preocupo por ti! ¡Eres mi amiga!-exclamó James molestó-_

_-¡No necesito tu protección!¡Se defenderme sola!-contestó Lily casi tan enfurecida como el joven- _

_-Ese tío solo quiere aprovecharse de ti –dijo James acercándose a Lily y cogiéndola por los hombros, haciendo que tuviera que mirarlo fijamente- Por favor, déjalo._

_-Gracia por tu preocupación- dijo Lily deshaciéndose de los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban- Pero se defenderme sola. _

Siempre había estado a su lado. Siempre había estado cuidando de ella aunque ella misma le había pedido miles de veces que no lo hiciera. No la había dejado nunca y nunca lo haría. O eso es lo que le había demostrado cuando más lo necesitaba.

_Con paso decidido se acercó a ella y, tras cogerla por los hombros, la giró quedando el uno frente al otro. La chica lo miraba asustada pero él no se inmuto. Estaba arto de la situación, ¡debía hacerla reacciona! _

_-¡¿Lástima?! ¡¿Eso crees que es lo que sentimos por ti?!-exclamó James mientras la zarandeaba- ¡Lo que me das es pena! Eres una cobarde… ¡huyes de tus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos! _

_-James…-murmuró Lily mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro- _

_-¡Te encierras en tu habitación y te niegas a comer! ¿Así es como piensas arreglar las cosas?-preguntó el chico mirando fijamente a los ojos de la joven- David sigue haciendo su vida como si nada y tu, mientras, te encierras entre cuatro paredes como si hubieses echo algo malo. ¡Es él el que tendría que estar arrepentido, no tú! _

_-Cállate, por favor-rogó la joven, bajando la mirada- _

_-¡Mírame a los ojos! –ordenó James mientras con una de sus manos agarraba la barbilla de la pelirroja- No pienso callarme porque te quiero, y si no piensas luchar por ti misma ¡yo lo haré por los dos! No estoy dispuesto a que eches tu vida a perder por culpa de un imbecil._

_Lily le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico. James tan solo pudo acariciar el cabello de la joven mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente. _

_-No se si voy a ser capaz… -murmuró la joven Evans levantando el rostro- _

_-Claro que si-afirmó James sonriendo a la chica- Lily no estás sola, cuentas con el apoyo de todos los que te quieren. Tan solo tienes que dar tu el primer paso. _

Pero no todo habían sido malos momentos. Es más, si lo analizaba detenidamente, había más momentos felices que aquellos que prefería no recordar.

_-Me recuerda a nuestro último encuentro. Tu con la toalla y yo vestido.-dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa- Aunque iba más tapadito que tu._

_-¡¿No sabes llamar antes de entrar?!-pregunté Lily enfurecida tapándose como podía con su ropa-_

_-Se me olvidó-se excusó James con una sonrisa inocente- Pero yo creo que mi destino es verte desnuda._

_-Si sigues hay parado tu destino será el cementerio-amenazó Lily tirándole los cojines que había encima de la cama a la cabeza-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!_

_Tras mucho insistir James salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esta vez no había intentado evitar mirar a Lily, pero no se arrepentía ya que, aunque le costase reconocerlo, la pelirroja no estaba nada mal. _

_-¿Te pasa algo James?-preguntó Peter que acababa de pasar por allí-_

_-Mira adentro-contestó James señalando la puerta-_

El pobre Peter había acabado con un buen chichón que le duró varios días además de un buen bofetón 'made in Evans'. Sin embargo, si es cierto que una carcajada sincera te alarga la vida, James Potter viviría muchos años más.

_-Buenos días, ¿Desea algo?-preguntó una de las dependientas, ligeramente sonrojada-_

_Tendría más o menos la misma edad que él aunque James la superaba en altura por varios centímetros. Era delgada y muy blanca de piel. Tenía el cabello claro y largo y sus ojos eran de un color azulado realmente llamativo. _

_-Buscaba a… -comenzó el moreno, antes de ser interrumpido por una pelirroja-_

_-¡James, que sorpresa!-exclamó Lily acercándose a los dos jóvenes- No te preocupes Susan, ya le atiendo yo. _

_La aludida asintió y se alejo, pero no sin antes hacerle una revisión a James de arriba a bajo. _

_-Veo que sigues arrasando a ya donde vas-comentó Lily con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Una limonada, por ejemplo?_

_-No gracias-respondió James, sentándose en uno de los taburetes- En realidad he venido a buscarte. Bueno, a invitarte a comer. ¿Cuándo terminas?_

Fue a partir de ese día cuando sus salidas se hicieron más continuas. Ya no resultaba tan extraño encontradlos juntos, es más, era lo más habitual. ¿Sería entonces cuando a James comenzó a gustarle?

Lily negó con la cabeza sonrojada antes de abrazar más fuerte al pequeño ciervo. Era mucho mejor no pensar en esas cosas.

_-¡No James! ¡No! ¡No!-gritaba Lily mientras corría por los alrededores de la piscina seguido muy de cerca por el joven Potter- Como me tires créeme que no dudaré en ahogarte. _

_-Correré el riesgo- aceptó el aludido mientras aceleraba el paso- Pero nadie te libra de que te tire a la piscina._

_Lily se giró y rió antes de seguir corriendo, pero a los pocos metros James ya la había atrapado. Cogiéndola como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, la chica pataleaba y gritaba llamando la atención de muchos de los presentes, bañistas que no podía evitar reír ante tal espectáculo. _

_-¡Bájame James!-ordenó la pelirroja golpeando con cuidado la espalda del joven- ¡Te exijo que me bajes ahora mismo!_

_-Si insistes… -accedió James al acercarse al borde de la piscina- _

_Pero el merodeador no hizo bien los cálculos. Justo en el momento en el iba a soltar a Lily, la chica agarró el cuello de James con sus brazos cayendo finalmente los dos al agua. _

Había sido un verano inolvidable, y no solo porque Sirius y Katrina habían comenzado a salir, sino porque era el primer verano que pasaba con sus amigos después de tanto tiempo. De verdad se lo había pasado bien.

Estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de moverse de un lado para el otro sobre el mullido colchón. Tras un suspiró se incorporó y, dejando el peluche donde lo había encontrado, se acercó a la ventana. Desde ahí veía el lugar donde había ocurrido todo y, de nuevo, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

_-¡Cobarde!-dijo la chica enfurecida- ¡No eres más que un cobarde! _

_-¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! –exclamó el moreno deteniéndose-Tu no lo entiendes. _

_-¡¿Entender?!-repitió- ¡¿Qué tengo que entender?! _

_La joven, quien lo había adelantado para colocarse frente a él, le retó con la mirada. Sus corazones latían a gran velocidad, tanto, que resultaba extraño que no se saliesen del pecho. Sus miradas estaba finjas en el otro y sus respiraciones, entre cortadas por la discusión, se fusionaban debido a la cercanía de sus rostros. _

_-¿Qué tengo que entender?-repitió la chica-_

_-Que me gustas-contestó James, armándose de valor- Que me gustas mucho. _

_Lily le miró sorprendida, sin saber que decir. En realidad no estaba segura de lo que había oído. ¿James había dicho que le gustaba? ¿Ella?_

_Pero tan solo necesito sentir los labios del joven Potter sobre los de ella para darse cuenta que era cierto. Aprovechando la confusión de la chica, el merodeador la había cogido por los hombros obligándola a acercarse a él, antes de descender poco a poco su rostro hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de ella._

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y acarició la comisura de sus labios con los dedos. No sabía como acabarían las cosas entre ellos. De lo único que estaba segura es que, tal y como le había echo prometer a James, estarían siempre juntos.

_-Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, harás lo posible y lo imposible por estar conmigo-pidió la chica en un murmullo y con las mejillas sonrojadas- _

_El merodeador la miró y apretó levemente la mano de la joven en señal de apoyo._

_-Te lo prometo-_

**SsSsSsS**

L. E.

Tras subrayarlas varias veces, dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y le echó una rápida ojeada a la dueña de las iniciales.

Era martes, el segundo día de una semana que prometía ser eterna. Estaba cansado. Desde lo ocurrido no lograba dormirse hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sometido finalmente ante Morfeo. La misma pregunta una y otra vez. 'Y_ ahora… ¿Qué debo hacer?'_

Miró a Katrina y posteriormente a Sirius. Como les envidiaba. Ojalá él también pudiera estar así con Lily.

Su mejor amigo le había aconsejado que actuase como si nada hubiese pasado, que esperara hasta que la joven Evans se acercase a él, pero con forme pasaban los minutos su desesperación iba en aumento.

Arrancó la hoja en la que había escrito las iniciales de la chica y la arrugo hasta convertirla en una bola de papel.

La pelirroja ya casi ni le hablaba y, aunque no pudiese tenerla como novia, quería tenerla como amiga. Definitivamente tenía que encontrar una solución rápido.

Aprovechando un descuido del profesor, el joven Potter calcula a ojo la distancia que había desde su sitio hasta la papelera y lanzó la bola dando en el blanco, ante la sorpresa de muchos.

**SsSsSsS**

-Apartad idiotas –exigió Nadia cuando las cinco 'perfectas' pasaron por su lado- No sois más que un estorbo.

Katrina y Cassidy se miraron dispuestas a recordarles lo mal que quedaron tras la famosa 'Pelea de Chicas', pero Ruth las detuvo así que no les quedo más remedio que observar como las cinco chicas se alejaban por el pasillo contoneando las caderas.

-Lagartas-comentó la joven Koster, con aire ofendido-

-Recuerda los castigos – la consoló Marian- Si me meto en otra pelea mis tíos me inscriben en un convento, te lo aseguro.

Las cinco chicas suspiraron con resignación al recordar las respectivas reprimendas con las que sus tutores las habían premiado tras enterarse de la pelea. Definitivamente era mejor mantenerse al margen.

-¡Eh, mirad esto!-llamó Cassidy, señalando el tablón de anuncios- Este jueves son las pruebas para ingresar en el equipo de fútbol.

-Si, James me ha comentado algo sobre el asunto- dijo Katrina, mirando discretamente a cierta pelirroja-

-Y también las pruebas de animadoras –intervino Ruth- Como la mayoría de las integrantes estaban en el último curso han dejado muchos puestos vacantes este año.

-Agggg… animadoras- comentó Katrina con desagrado- Otro año en el que tendremos que aguantar a las 'perfectas' antes de los partidos.

Pero unas risitas pertenecientes a un grupo de niñas de tercer curso aproximadamente llamaron la atención de las amigas.

-Si, si- asintió una de las niñas que pasaba por su lado- Son ellas.

-¿Segura?-insistió su compañera mirándolas con poco disimulo-

-Que si, que si- reafirmó otra con una amplia sonrisa- Estoy segura.

Las cinco chicas se miraron si entender hasta que Katrina, con el entrecejo fruncido, se acercó a las niñas molesta por tanto murmullo.

-¿Necesitáis algo?-preguntó la morena, con mayor brusquedad de la que pretendía-

Las aludidas la miraron sorprendidas antes de alejarse por el pasillo entre gritos y risas. Lo único que pudieron entender fue: '¡Nos ha hablado! ¡Nos ha hablado una de _las felinas_!

-Un momento…. –cuestionó Katrina, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Me ha insultado?

-¿_Las Felinas_?-repitió Lily sin entender- ¿A que se refiere?

Tanto Marian como Cassidy se encogieron de hombros, sin embargo Ruth no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

-Así que aún no os habéis enterado-declaró la joven Halliwell- Nosotras somos '_Las Felinas'_

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron sus amigas al unísono-

-Si, veréis. –prosiguió Ruth- A estas alturas no hay nadie que no sepa lo que paso el viernes con 'Las Perfectas', como también saben que se metieron con una niña de primero y que nosotras fuimos a ayudarla.

-Pero eso lo hubiese hecho cualquier persona decente-interrumpió Katrina, con tono evidente- No le veo ningún mérito.

-Lo que quiero decir es que al contrario de lo que todo el mundo cree, 'Las Perfectas' no son tan queridas como piensan ella –explicó- Son populares, las chicas más populares del instituto, pero solo porque tienen dinero, novios atractivos y son animadoras. –Añadió- Además de muy guapas.

-Pensaba que las detestábamos –observó la joven Turner con el entrecejo fruncido-

-A donde quieres llegar es que para los cursos inferiores nosotras somos una especie de… ¿Ídolos? –probó Marian no muy convencida-

-Algo así- contestó Ruth no muy segura de haber empleado el término adecuado-

Las cuatro receptoras asintieron por inercia antes de mirarse entre ellos extrañadas. ¿Admiradas por los alumnos de primero, segundo y tercer año? ¿A caso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco?

-Quizás por eso Nathaza está tan enfadada desde ayer-opinó Lily- Porque está perdiendo popularidad.

-No creo que a 'Las Perfectas' les importe mucho ser populares entre los de primer curso-contradijo Cassidy- A ellas quienes les importan son los de nuestro curso y el anterior, con los que pueden enrollarse.

-Eso es cierto-apoyó Marian con desagrado- Además, si estuvieran perdiendo popularidad posiblemente a Nataly ya le hubiese dado algo ¿No creeis?

Salvo Katrina, las cuatro chicas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, carcajadas interrumpidas por un gesto con la mano de la joven Turner.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó emocionada, abrazando a sus amigas- De verdad chicas, ¡Os adoro!

-¿Katy, estás bien?-preguntó la joven Grant no muy convencida-

-¡Mejor que bien!-afirmó con efusividad- Ya se como podemos bajarles los humos a _esas_ sin que nos castiguen.

Las cuatro aludidas se miraron de nuevo esa mañana preocupadas por la cordura de la morena. Sin embargo ésta las miraba con una sonrisa que demostraba claramente que estaba tramando algo.

-A ver, tú misma lo has dicho Marian-comenzó, al percatarse del rostro confuso de sus amigas- Si 'Las Perfectas' perdieran popularidad, a Nataly le daría algo. ¡A las cinco les daría algo!

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó Ruth-

-La verdad es que aún no se cómo, pero somos populares entre los cursos inferiores ¿no?-recordó- Pero a ellas quienes les importan son los de nuestro curso.-añadió- Si consiguiésemos llegar a ser más populares que ellas…

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Lily sorprendida- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Definitivamente es una locura-intervino la joven Halliwell- Nosotras no servimos para ser populares.

Katrina suspiró y miró el techo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

-¿A caso es que no os acordáis de todo lo que nos han hecho?-preguntó con seriedad, pasando su mirada de una amiga a otra- Durante años, he tenido que aguantar todas sus impertinencias, sus humillaciones, sus desaires, sus miradas de superioridad… Yo creo que vas siendo hora de que se enteren de con quienes se meten.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-asintió Cassidy sin titubear- Demasiados años aguantando sus burlas.

-Yo también –apoyó Marian con una ligera sonrisa- ¿Y tu Ruth?

-No se-contestó la aludida ligeramente cohibida- No quiero que nos metamos en problemas.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Katrina, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica- No te preocupes.

Tras sonreír, la joven Turner se giró y miró a su amiga. Lily más que nadie tenía derecho a querer 'saldar cuentas' con 'las perfectas', con Nathaza… después de todo el daño que le había causado. La infidelidad de David con la rubia, la infidelidad de ésta a James, el planeado encuentro del ex novio de la pelirroja, el haberla dejado sola en la fábrica sabiendo que David pensaba aprovecharse de ella… Tantas cosas… Tantas que esa "venganza" no suponía nada.

-¿Lily? – Apremió- ¿Contamos contigo?

-….-reflexionó- Si.

Katrina la abrazó y todas sus amigas sonrieron. Lentamente las dos chicas se separaron y, nada más hacerlo, la joven Turner se acercó al talón de anuncios y escribió los cuatro nombres en una de las listas. Pero nada más dejar el bolígrafo, que estaba enganchado con un hilo al tablón de anuncios, Ruth lo cogió y escribió el quinto nombre. El suyo propio.

-Contad conmigo también-

Sus amigas sonrieron orgullosas y miraron a Katrina a la espera de las instrucciones para poner en marcha el plan.

-La sutileza es un arte-murmuró la chica con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro- Y yo se quien es la artita que puede ayudarnos.

**SsSsSsS**

-Gracias-contestó cogiendo la bolsa que el hombre de la cantina le daba-

El señor, que era un tanto huraño, gruñó y siguió atendiendo a los estudiantes. Sin darle demasiada importancia, la chica se giró y se dirigió hacia la salida, sin percatarse si quiera que había alguien tras ella.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- se disculpó Ruth tras pisar al chico-Iba un poco despistada.

-No te preocupes-contestó el aludido mostrando una mueca de dolor- Tan solo me dolerá durante los próximos tres meses.

-¡Remus!-protestó la joven Halliwell al percatarse quien era el herido-

El merodeador rió y juntos salieron de la cantina.

-Te he visto al pasar-explicó Remus con una sonrisa- Iba hacia el patio, aunque falta poco para que acabe el descanso.

-Si, las chicas acaban de salir-corroboró-¿Y que me cuentas? Hace tiempo que no tenemos una conversación de las nuestras.

-Poca cosa- admitió Remus, con aire despistado- Estudio por las tardes, aguanto a los chicos por las mañanas, finjo salir con la prima de James en mis ratos libres…

-¿Qué?-cortó Ruth, sorprendidas- ¿Tienes novia y no me lo has contado?-bromeó- ¡Que desconsiderado eres!

El chico ladeó la cabeza y gruñó para si. La joven Halliwell le miro y rió divertida haciendo que el merodeador frunciera el ceño preocupado.

-Lo peor es que James no tiene ni idea y posiblemente quiera matarme cuando se entere-explicó-

-La verdad es que en estos momentos dudo que le importe mucho- opinó Ruth perspicaz- Está raro desde ayer, ¿Sabes por qué?

-James ya es raro de por si-evadió Remus con una sonrisa-

Nada más atravesar la puerta que daba al patio, la sirena sonó dando por finalizado el breve descanso. Los dos jóvenes, apoyados en la pared, decidieron esperar a sus amigos para ir juntos a clase.

-Por cierto, ¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes?-preguntó el joven Lupin- Podemos ir a alguna cafetería y terminar esta interesante conversación.

-Lo siento Remus-contestó Ruth bajando la mirada ligeramente sonrojada- Ya he quedado con… con Kevin.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-cuestionó el merodeador, quien no había oído el final de la frase con claridad-

-Con Kevin- repitió la chica alzando la mirada- Nos encontramos el viernes de casualidad y me propuso de quedar esta semana también.

La sonrisa del chico se borró al instante, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho. La chica no le gustaba con la misma intensidad que antes pero aún… aún sentía algo por ella. Y fue por ese sentimiento que Remus volvió a sonreír con sinceridad. Apreciaba mucho a Ruth y si esta tenía alguna posibilidad con el chico que le gustaba se alegraba por ello. Se alegraba de verdad.

-Estoy seguro que tienes muchas posibilidades- comentó- Ya verás como ahora se dará cuenta de lo que vales.

-Gracias- respondió la chica con una sonrisa-

'_Como un día hice yo'_ completó el merodeador para si.

**SsSsSsS**

-Uff! Las diez menos diez-murmuró la chica, sacando las llaves del pequeño bolso- Van a matarme.

Introdujo la llave correcta en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Dejó sus cosas en la entrada y, tras lavarse las manos en el pequeño servicio de la planta de abajo, entró a la cocina.

Los otros cuatro inquilinos de la vivienda la miraron con el ceño fruncido unos segundos antes de mirar la hora en el reloj de cocina y después posarla de nuevo sobre ella.

-Llegas tarde-le reprocharon los cuatro al unísono-

-Lo siento- se disculpó Katrina fijándose por primera vez en el nuevo orden de la mesa- ¿Pero qué…?

Al contrario de cómo era habitual, el único sitio desocupado estaba en uno de los extremos de la misa, lugar que habitualmente ocupaba Alan quien ahora estaba en el sitio que le había pertenecido por años a la chica.

Pero no tardó en averiguar a que se debía ese cambio. Tan solo tuvo que fijarse en la silla que ocupaba Sirius y donde siempre se sentaba Lorein. De ese modo, la joven pareja estaba separada exactamente por dos metros de consistente madera. El único que estaba en su lugar era James quien, por cierto, disfrutaba mucho del espectáculo.

'¡Ni que fuéramos a montárnoslo aquí, delante de todos!' gruñó la chica para si, sentándose al fin a la mesa.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó Lorein interesada- La cena se te estaba quedando fría.

-Había… había quedado con las chicas- se excusó Katrina, mirando su plato fijamente- Y ya sabes, nos hemos puesto a hablar y hablar y se nos ha echado la hora encima.

-Si, así sois las mujeres- comentó Alan limpiándose las manos con la servilleta- Cuándo os ponéis a hablar no hay quien os pare.

-¡Mira quien habla! –le reprochó su mujer, frunciendo el entrecejo- No soy yo quien se pone a hablar en plena calle sin importarle si está en medio del paso de peatones.

-¡Solo me paso una vez!- exclamó Alan ligeramente avergonzado.

-Admítelo papá-bromeó James- Hablas más que el loro de la vecina.

-No menciones a ese loro en esta casa-pidió su madre, masajeándose la sien- No hay quien lo calle.

Pero mientras que los tres Potter discutían amigablemente olvidándose por completo de la respuesta de Katrina, Sirius la miró perspicaz. La joven cenaba en silencio, pensativa, algo muy raro en ella. ¿Por qué había llegado tan tarde? Es más, ¿Dónde había estado?

**SsSsSsS**

Cerró la taquilla de un golpe y apoyó la frente en ella, abatido. Otra noche en la que no había dejado de darle vueltas a su nueva situación con Lily, y otro día en el que esperaba que la joven se acercase para aclarar las cosas y ésta no lo hacía.

'_Si al acabar las clases no me ha dicho nada, hablaré yo con ella'_ pensó '_Necesito aclarar esto'_

Pero una mano sobre su hombro derecho lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró esperanzado, pero la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro durante unos segundos se desvaneció al saber de quien se trataba.

-Dafne- murmuró extrañado-

-Hola James-saludó la joven, mirando hacia los lados nerviosa- ¿Cómo estás?

-He tenido días mejores-contestó apoyándose en la taquilla y mostrando una ligera sonrisa-

La 'perfecta' sonrió también y fue entonces cuando el joven Potter se percató de la apariencia de la chica.

Tenía una mirada triste y apagada que no recordaba cuando se la habían presentado el año anterior, y estaba ojerosa aunque el maquillaje cubría bastante bien las marcas. El merodeador entrecerró los ojos y la escudriñó con la mirada. La verdad es que James no había tratado mucho a Dafne Brown, pero por lo poco que lo hizo sabía que no era como sus amigas. No sabía el por qué, pero tenía la sensación que la chica necesitaba ayuda.

-No quiero ser maleducado, pero puedo contar con una sola mano las veces que hemos hablado-dijo el joven Potter con suavidad- ¿Quieres algo?

-Que me perdones-contestó Dafne acercándose al chico-

Acabando con la distancia que les separaba, la joven Brown unió sus labios con los del merodeador antes de rodear su cuello con los brazos.

James no supo como reaccionar y durante unos segundos se quedó estático. Los estudiantes que pasaban a su alrededor comenzaban a detenerse sorprendidos y fue entonces cuando el joven Potter pudo reaccionar.

Agarrando a la 'perfecta' por los hombros, la separó con brusquedad. La chica no opuso resistencia, pero nada más desprenderse de las manos del merodeador salió corriendo en dirección al baño de chicas.

James hizo el ademán de detenerla, pero no tardó en bajar el brazo resignado. De lo que no se percató el merodeador es que cierta pelirroja lo había visto todo y en esos instantes se dirigía hacia la salida con los ojos cristalinos.

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Chss! Nena- llamó Jhon tras ella, con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Oh vamos! No me pongas las cosas más difíciles.

Katrina cogió aire e intentó contenerse. Al parecer, no era suficiente el estar preocupada porque su mejor amiga sino que encima tenía que aguantar al pelmazo de turno. Por suerte tan solo faltaban unos segundos para que la sirena anunciara el final de la clase.

-¿Sabes las veces que he soñado contigo este verano? –dijo el joven apoyándose en la mesa y mordiéndose el labio de forma lasciva- Y aún más interesante… ¿Quieres saber qué he soñado?

Por suerte la sirena impidió cualquier respuesta posible y nada más guardar sus cosas, la chica salió de la clase en compañía de Lily al igual que muchos de sus compañeros.

-De verdad, no lo aguanto- comentó Katrina muy molesta- La próxima vez que suelte algo así se come el estuche, te lo prometo.

-Eso me gustaría verlo- bromeó la pelirroja, antes de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Voy un momento a las taquillas. Creo que me he dejado el libro de matemáticas.

Katrina asintió y observó como su amiga se perdía entre la muchedumbre. Se apoyó en la pared que había al lado de la puerta y se dejó caer hasta abajo, quedando finalmente sentada en el suelo. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo. Su amiga estaba triste y su mirada apagada, cosa rara en ella. Pero unos zapatos oscuros se detuvieron ante ella obligándola a levantar la mirada.

El joven Black la observaba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada demasiado seria para alguien como él.

-Sirius- saludo, con una ligera sonrisa-

-¿Te estaba molestando verdad?-preguntó con brusquedad, aunque sin quererlo-

-Sirius-repitió resignada, extendiéndole la mano para que la ayudase a levantarse- No tiene importancia. Es un idiota.

El merodeador miró hacia la puerta mientras apretaba la mandíbula. La había estado observando durante toda la clase, al igual que los movimientos poco sutiles de Jhon para seducir a su novia.

La rabia corría por sus venas y sabía que, si no hubiera sido por James, habría interrumpido la clase para darle a Jhon lo que se merecía al puro estilo 'merodeador'.

-Anda, deja de darle vueltas y aprovecha que Alan no esta cerca para besarme- murmuró Katrina con una tímida sonrisa rozando sus labios con los del chico- Me gusta que me beses.

-Y a mi me gusta besarte –aseguró Sirius acariciando la mejilla de la morena- Si Jhon se sobrepasase contigo me lo dirías ¿no?

La chica amplió su sonrisa y le besó con dulzura, presionando la nuca de su novio para que no se separase. Claro que Sirius no pensaba hacerlo. Rodeó la cintura de la morena con sus brazos rompiendo con la escasa distancia que separaba a sus cuerpos

Pero un destello pelirrojo consiguió que Katrina rompiera el beso. Su novio la miró confundido, sobre todo cuando la chica salió corriendo gritando el nombre de su mejor amiga. Lo único que alcanzó a ver el joven Black fue una melena pelirroja que corría hacia la salida.

-¿Pero a donde…?-comenzó Sirius, intentando detener a la chica- ¡Mujeres! Para que molestarse en entenderlas.

-Más te vale que Katy no te oiga decir eso- se burló Remus, quien acaba de salir del aula- Por cierto, ¿No estabas con ella?

-Si-afirmó el merodeador, molesto- Pero de pronto ha salido corriendo.

El joven Lupin rió ante la incomprensión de su amigo y miró hacia el frente, lugar por donde casualmente venía James.

-¿Ya has cogido lo que querías de la taquilla?-preguntó Remus, recordando el motivo por el que el joven Potter había salido de la clase nada más tocar la sirena-

El aludido asintió apoyándose en la pared como minutos antes había hecho Katrina. Cerró los ojos y miró hacia el techo, intranquilo.

-Dafne acaba de besarme- comentó, como si del tiempo se tratase-

-¡Oh bien! –exclamó Sirius, sin prestarle atención realmente- Un momento… ¡¿Qué?!

-Que Dafne Brown acaba de besarme- repitió el joven Potter, en el mismo tono de voz- Así, sin más.

Sirius, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, miró a sus dos amigas alternativamente hasta detenerse en Remus, quien observaba a su amigo con gafas extrañado.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el joven Lupin antes de rectificar- Quiero decir, ¿Por qué?

-Ni idea- respondió James, encogiéndose de hombros- Lo que me ha extrañado es que antes de besarme se haya disculpado.

-¿Qué?-dijo, sorprendido-

-Lo que yo digo-intervino Sirius, divertido- Son mujeres, ¿Para que molestarse en entenderlas?

Tanto James como el joven Black estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, pero en esa ocasión Remus no participó en la diversión. Tan solo se limitó a bajar la mirada intentando sacar en claro algo del comportamiento de Dafne Brown. Una de las perfectas.

-Por cierto, ¿Habéis visto a Lily? –preguntó James, recuperando ese porte serio de los últimos días-

-Si, acabo de verla- contestó Sirius rascándose la nuca- Iba corriendo hacia la salida. –Añadió- Mí renacuaja la ha seguido.

-Más te vale que Katy tampoco te oiga decir eso- añadió Remus con una ligera sonrisa-

Pero el joven Potter le hizo callar con un gesto de su mano antes de mirar a Sirius entre sorprendido y extrañado.

-¿Cómo?- dijo, inquieto-

**SsSsSsS**

Dejó de correr nada más llegar al parque 'Las Fuentes'. Sentada sobre uno de los tantos bancos, observaba a los niños más pequeños jugar ante la atenta mirada de sus madres. Salvo por las risas de los niños y el sonido del agua al caer de las fuentes, el parque estaba en silencio.

Una de sus tantas lágrimas calló sobre su mano derecha. Sorprendida, acarició su mejilla con sus dedos, que no tardaron en humedecerse también. Desde que había abandonado el instituto no había dejado de llorar y ni si quiera se había percatado de ello hasta entonces. Se sentía bacía, triste y sola, sobre todo sola.

La opresión en el pecho que tenía desde que James la había besado, había aumentado considerablemente. Le costaba respirar y era muy doloroso. Pero sin lugar a duda lo peor eran esas imágenes, esas imágenes que no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez. Esas imágenes en las que James Potter y Dafne Brown se besaban.

"_¿Por qué me molesta tanto?"_ se preguntó, abrazada a si misma "¿_Por qué me duele tanto?_

De nuevo las preguntas volvían a asaltarla, preguntas que exigían una respuesta que ella no podía darles. O eso creía.

Recordó la angustia y la inquietud que había sentido al pensar que a James le había ocurrido algo. La frustración y la impotencia cuando el joven Potter fue agredido en la casa Malfoy… recordó, esos ojos marrones que conseguían agitarla con una simple mirada.

Demasiadas preguntas se habían hecho en tampoco tiempo. Demasiadas preguntas que tenían una sola respuesta. Tan solo una.

-Te quiero, James-murmuró entre sollozos- Te quiero más que a nada.

Pero unos pasos la sobresaltaron. En un ágil movimiento intentó ocultar su rostro y disimular las marcas que habían dejado las lágrimas.

-Vete Katy-pidió la chica, sin mirar de quien se trataba- Por favor, quiero estar sola.

Pero los pasos no se detuvieron. Rodearon el banco y cesaron cuando el individuo estuvo frente a la chica. Una mano, que no tardo en descubrir que no era de mujer, acarició su mentón y la obligó a alzar la mirada.

-Deberían castigar a quien te hace llorar –dijo el joven con una dulzura que encogió el corazón de la pelirroja-

-James-murmuró Lily sorprendida- ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está Katy?

- En el instituto supongo-contestó con simpleza- Me ha costado que volviera. –Añadió- Es muy cabezota.

Tras ese acertado comentario todo quedó en silencio. Lily miró al merodeador durante unos segundos, pero no tardó en apartar la mirada sonrojada. ¿Y si había oído su confesión? ¿Y si había oído que le quería?

-¿Por qué llorabas?- se interesó James, sentándose al lado de la joven-

-…-la pelirroja dudo unos instantes- Porque… porque yo…

En un principio pensó en mentirle, en poner como excusa cualquier tontería, pero quería arreglar las cosas no empeorarlas. Cruzó su mirada cristalina con la del chico y, tras debatirse unos segundos, se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo abrazó con ansias y volvió a llorar.

-¡Oh James!-exclamó, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del merodeador- ¡Te echo tanto de menos!

El joven Potter la rodeó con sus brazos y, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, acarició ese sedoso cabello pelirrojo con sumo esmero.

-Yo también te echo de menos-confesó el merodeador- No te puedes hacer una idea cuanto.

-De verdad que pensaba decírtelo- aseguró Lily, separándose un poco de él y mirándole a los ojos- Iba a llamarte en cuanto llegara.

El merodeador la miró confundido, pero no tardó en deducir a que se refería la chica.

'_Su cita con Billie_' pensó, con desagrado.

-Tan solo le estaba haciendo un favor- explicó la joven Evans, angustiada-

'_Su cita con mi "querido" primo' _añadió James para si.

-Fuimos a escoger un regalo para su madre –prosiguió - ¡Nada más!

'_El tipo que me la quiere quitar' _pensó, comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo.

-¡No paso absolutamente nada entre nosotros!-añadió Lily finalmente sintiendo como una oleada de calor se acumulaba en su rostro-

'_El imbecil que me ha ayudado a confesarle mis sentimientos a la persona que más quiero' _

-¡Sólo me importas tú!-confesó la joven en un arrebato de valor-

'_A_ _la chica de la que estoy enamorado_'

James giró la cabeza con brusquedad cruzando su mirada con la de Lily. Durante unos segundos sintieron como si estuvieran conectados. Sus corazones latían a gran velocidad, sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas y de nuevo ese familiar cosquilleo se apodero de sus estómagos.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó James reincorporándose-

La joven Evans también se incorporó, aunque con mayor lentitud. Estaban uno frente al otro, igual de nerviosos, igual de expectantes…

-Qué solo me importas tú –repitió, con una ligera sonrisa- Se que llego un poco tarde, pero quería que lo supieses.

-¿Tarde?-cuestionó el merodeador sin entender-

-Espero que te vaya bien con Dafne-admitió- De verdad.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico, frunciendo el entrecejo-

Pero el estruendoso sonido de uno de los relojes que adornaba una cafetería cercana, les avisó que llegarían tarde al primer examen del curso con la profesora McGonagall. James miró a la chica dudoso. Si por él fuera no asistiría al examen, aunque le pusieran un cero, pero sabía lo mucho que Lily había estudiado para ese examen y no iba a permitir que el esfuerza de la chica fuera en vano.

-Escucha, entre Dafne y yo no hay nada-abrevió- De eso puedes estar segura.

-Pero yo os he visto antes en… -explicó Lily muy confundida-

-¡Mira! Es mejor que hablemos con más calma en otro momento-comentó el joven Potter, haciendo que la chica sonriese avergonzada- Te invito a cenar este viernes. –añadió- Pero solo si sacas un diez en este examen.

- Si- se disculpó Lily bajando la mirada- Siento ser tan responsable

-Yo no-admitió James con una sincera sonrisa- Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

El merodeador comenzó a andar hacia el instituto, pero nada más dar unos pasos una mano lo agarró del brazo obligándolo a detenerse. El chico se giró extrañado, y nada más hacerlo sintió los labios de Lily sobre los suyos. El contacto duró unos segundos, unos segundos que a James le bastaron para tocar el cielo. Poco a poco se separaron, lentamente, formando en su rostro una tonta sonrisa.

-Estoy deseando que llegue el viernes- aseguró Lily en un murmullo-

-Y yo-

**Continuará… **

**Hola a todos! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Jajaja, la verdad que este saludo se está volviendo típico y eso no puede ser jejeje. Pues nada, que aquí os traigo otro capítulo del fic, bueno… en realidad os traigo la mitad de lo que tendría que ser . Si, si, habéis leído bien. En realidad esta es sola una parte del auténtico capítulo la otra me temo que tendrá que ser el capítulo veinticuatro y es una lástima porque la segunda parte es la que más me gustaba jeje. Y os preguntaréis ¿Y por qué a esta loca se le ha ocurrido dividirlo si lo bueno viene después? Podéis pensar dos cosas: O que soy cruel y despiadada (muahahahaha) y no me conformo con tardar siglos en actualizar, o que si ponía el capítulo completo sería largo (muy muy muy muy largo) y estaríais horas y horas leyendo (lo se, soy exagerada de nacimiento jiji).**

**¬¬ Pues no, no es la primera opción (Estoy segura que todos os habéis decantado por esa ¬¬) es la segunda. Uff, si, si ponía las dos partes el capítulo era muy muy largo (creo que 40 hojas o así) por eso he preferido dividirlo, actualizar ya y poner el próximo lo antes posible (Siii! Ya lo tengo terminado y estoy empezando el veinticinco jeje) que por cierto se llamara como se iba a llamar este en un principio.**

**Cap24: Quiero… pero no puedo.**

_Jejeje, este capítulo la verdad es que me gusta bastante por ciertas cosas jijiji (y fijaos que eso es muy raro en mí jaja) y la verdad es que espero que también os guste . Así que como el capítulo ya está terminado 'Cuantos más reviews reciba antes lo pondré'. Si conseguimos superar 530 reviews lo pongo el fin de semana que viene y sino… pues a principios del mes que viene o así. (Aunque todo depende de los rr jejeje)_

**En fin, tras esto tendría que venir mi parte favorita 'Contestación de Reviews' pero me temo que no me da tiempo a contestarlos y a publicar hoy mismo. Ahora que he empezado el instituto, estudio por las mañanas y trabajo por las tardes así que solo me queda el domingo para 'relajarme' (vamos, estudiar más ¬¬). Pero intentaré contestarlos si puedo ¿vale? Lo que si os aseguro es que los rr de este capítulo los contestaré (dijo Yare con aire solemne) aunque me tenga que quedar hasta la una de la madruga! **

**Dejando al margen mis locuras, muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y un beso enorme desde mi casa jajaja. Chao!**


	24. Quiero pero no puedo

**24. Quiero… pero no puedo. **

Si no estaba en la tercera planta, definitivamente ese hombre había desaparecido. Cogió aire y siguió subiendo escaleras. Acaba de empezar el primer descanso y los pasillos estaban vacíos, al igual que las clases. O eso pensaba él.

Un ruido en una de las aulas le hizo girar con brusquedad. Con una ligera esperanza, se acercó a la clase y abrió la puerta.

-¡Oye! ¿Sabes donde está el profesor de…?-comenzó, peor no tardó en detenerse-

Sentada sobre uno de los pupitres y apoyando los pies en la silla contigua, se encontraba una joven que no tardó en reconocer como Dafne Brown. La perfecta se giró sorprendida y, aunque se apresuró a ocultar su rostro, a Remus le bastó ese breve periodo de tiempo para saber que estaba llorando.

El joven Lupin pasó su mirada de la chica al pasillo y, finalmente, cerró la puerta. Dejando su trabajo de historia sobre una de las mesas, se hizo paso entre el resto hasta llegar a donde estaba la chica.

Lo recordaba tanto a uno de sus primeros encuentros. Había sido a finales del curso pasado y la joven estaba en el mismo estado.

-Dafne… -llamó, dudoso-

-Vete-ordenó la chica, sin ni si quiera mirarle- No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Dafne…-repitió-

-¡¿Es qué no me has oído?!-exclamó, alzando el rostro- ¡Te he dicho que te vayas!

Sus ojos se cruzaron durante unos segundos, pero la perfecta no tardó en romper el contacto visual.

Remus la miraba sorprendido. Desafortunadamente las lágrimas habían terminado con la mayor parte del maquillaje, mostrando el demacrado y ojeroso rostro de la chica. El joven Lupin la escudriñó con la mirada. De principios de verano hasta ese momento la joven Brown había perdido peso, mucho peso. Estaba mucho más delgada que antes y el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido.

-Por favor Lupin-rogó la joven en un murmullo- Por favor…

El merodeador negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la chica. Con lentitud extendió el brazo y la obligó a levantar la mirada alzando su mentón.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, preocupado- ¿Qué te está pasando Dafne?

-…-

-Dímelo y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda –añadió-

-…-murmuró- No puedes ayudarme.

Tras un suspiro, el joven se sentó en el pupitre que había en frente de ella y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. Pensó en los motivos que tendría la chica para estar en ese estado y el único que encontró tenía nombre y apellido: Nathaza Greco.

-Es por ellas ¿verdad?-dijo Remus con pesar- Es por Nathaza y su grupito ¿no?

-…-dijo, apartando la mirada- No se porque piensas eso-añadió, aunque más bien parecía que intentaba auto convencerse- Ellas son mis amigas.

-¿Amigas?-repitió el merodeador sarcástico- ¿De verdad son eso para ti?

La perfecta no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a contener los sollozos y a controlar su respiración, que era entrecortada.

-Lo que quiere Nathaza no son amigas- dijo Remus intentando escoger correctamente las palabras- Lo que quiere Nathaza son siervas que vayan tras ella adorándola y haciéndole favores. –prosiguió, agarrando a la chica por los hombros y obligándola a mirarle- Eso es lo que sois para ellas. ¡Dafne, te está utilizando!

-¡¿Acaso crees que no lo se?!-explotó la joven, deshaciéndose de los brazos del chico- ¿Pero que otra opción me queda?

-Alejarte de ella –opinó el merodeador-

-No es tan fácil- murmuró Dafne, negando con la cabeza- No tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz de hacer Nathaza con tal de salirse con la suya.-añadió- Si yo quisiera alejarme… se demasiadas cosas para que ella estuviera tranquila.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- se interesó Remus-

El joven Lupin la miraba expectante, como si ella pudiera aportar un poco de claridad a muchas de sus suposiciones. Pero la perfecta volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Eso no importa ahora-contestó Dafne- He hecho cosas… cosas de las que estoy muy arrepentida.

-¿Pero que cosas?-insistió el merodeador- ¿Y por qué?

-Nathaza ya no se fía de mí –se limitó a contestar-

La joven Brown se incorporó y, tras sacar un par de cosas del bolso que siempre llevaba consigo para maquillarse ligeramente, se dirigió hacia la clase.

-No le cuentes esto a nadie, por favor-pidió la perfecta, acariciando el pomo de la puerta- Olvida que ha ocurrido ¿vale?

-Esta bien- accedió Remus, mirándola fijamente- Pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas.

La chica asintió agradecida y giró el pomo, pero cuando estaba apunto de atravesar la franja que separa el pasillo de la clase, la perfecta se detuvo durante unos instantes.

-Remus-llamó en un murmullo- No te fíes de todos los que están a tu alrededor.

-¿Eh?-cuestionó el merodeador sorprendido.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero la única respuesta que recibió el joven Lupin fue un pequeño portazo. Dafne Brown se alejaba por el solitario pasillo llevándose a su paso numerosas preguntas y muchas más respuestas.

**SsSsSsS**

Con un semblante cansado, las cinco chicas se dejaron caer en el sofá abatidas. Se miraron entre ellas y suspiraron.

- No puedo más- declaró Katrina con la respiración agitada- Necesito un descanso.

-Y yo- apoyaron sus amigas al unísono-

-¡Oh vamos chicas!-exclamó Andrómeda con una ligera sonrisa- Si casi lo tenéis dominado. –Apremió- Venga, levantad.

Resignadas, las cinco chicas se colocaron en el centro del salón de los Tonks y comenzaron de nuevo a repasar los pasos para el baile que les permitiría entrar en el equipo de animadoras del instituto. Arriba, a bajo, a la derecha, a la izquierda…

-Recuérdame porque he venido a pedir tu ayuda- rogó la joven Turner, sarcástica-

-Porque además de tu _cuñada _soy la mejor coreógrafa de todo Londres –contestó la señora Tonks con un deje de orgullo- Reconócelo, tengo un don innato para estas cosas.

La morena miró al techo resignada y la imagen de su novio apareció ante ella. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. Había un gen que compartían todos los Black's sin excepción: el gen del egocentrismo.

Finalmente, tras otros cuarenta minutos de baile intensivo las chicas pudieron descansar. Cassidy, que pensaba que como se descuidase el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio la hora en el reloj.

-Las nueve y diez-anunció Cassidy mirando el reloj que había sobre una mesita- Mis padres van a matarme.

-Y los míos- corroboró Ruth- Le prometí a mi madre que la ayudaría a hacer un flan.

-No os preocupes, iros- intervino Lily, comprensiva- Nosotras recogeremos todo esto.

-¿Seguro que no os importa?-preguntó la joven Halliwell no muy convencida-

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y, tras coger sus cosas, las dos chicas se despidieron y abandonaron el edificio. Katrina se acercó a la ventana y siguió a sus amigas con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad.

-Nosotras también deberíamos irnos- comentó la joven Turner con una ligera sonrisa- Dudo que en casa se crean de nuevo la excusa de que se nos ha pasado el tiempo hablando, por mucho que Alan se empeñe en que las mujeres hablamos más que el loro de la vecina.

-¡Aggg! Ese loro-murmuró Marian molesta-

-Además, Sirius comienza a _sospechar_ que me veo con otro –añadió Katrina divertida- Creo que es al único a quien no le valió esa excusa.

-¡Pues aprovecha!-intervino la señora Tonks entusiasmada- Dicen que la mejor manera de mantener a un hombre a tu lado es no darle a entender que estarás siempre para él. Quizás si pones un poco celoso a mí primo…

-¡Andrómeda!-exclamaron las tres chicas escandalizadas-

La mujer sonrió con discreción al dejar a la pequeña Nymphadora en el suelo. Aún les quedaban demasiadas cosas por aprender a esas chicas. ¡Sobre todo en lo referente a los hombres!

Sin embargo, aunque ninguna de las tres pensaba reconocerlo, tendría en cuenta el consejo.

'Quizás algún día me sea útil' se dijo Katrina para si.

Pero un leve tirón del camal del pantalón hizo que la joven Turner bajase la mirada. Nymphadora, a sus pies, extendía sus pequeños brazos hacia ella mientras reía. La morena sonrió enternecida y se agachó para cogerla.

-Yo me voy ya-dijo Lily tras volver a colocar los muebles que habían apartado para que hubiese más espacio- Os recuerdo que aun estamos castigadas.

-Y yo que quería estar un ratito más con Nymphadora… -protestó Katrina abrazando a la niña- Ya sabes Andromeda, si algún día necesitas ir a algún sitio y no te la puedes llevar yo me quedo con ella. ¡La adoro!

-Lo tendré en cuenta- aseguró la mujer cogiendo a su hija, quien no tardó en protestar-

-_Tía_ Katy-llamó la niña, extendiendo sus pequeños brazos hacia la chica- _Quiego_ a _tía _Katy.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior antes de acercarse a la joven para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¡Venga, vámonos ya antes de que me arrepienta! –exclamó la joven Turner cogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Muchas gracias por todo Andromeda.

-Si, muchas gracias-corroboró Marian siguiendo a la morena- Sin ti no lo hubiésemos tenido a tiempo.

-No hay nada que agradecer-contestó la señora Tonks con una sonrisa- Ahora tan solo descansar para el gran día y no os preocupéis de nada.

-Pero el vestuario…-comenzó la joven Evans desconcertada-

-¡He dicho NADA Lily!-recalcó la mujer abriendo la puerta- Yo me encargo de eso.

Pero no fue hasta que la tres chicas abandonaron en el edificio cuando se percataron por primera vez del peligro de esa frase.

-Coreógrafa y estilista-comentó Katrina con desconfianza- Si conozco a mi cuñada como creo que la conozco… de esto no puede salir nada bueno.

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Así se hace _Hermano_! –exclamó Sirius, dándole al joven Potter una palmada en la espalda con efusividad- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Vamos, que no es para tanto-respondió el aludido, abochornado-

-¿Después de aguantarte todo el verano hablando de Lily, ahora nos dices que no es para tanto?-intervino Remus sarcástico, sentándose sobre uno de los pupitres- No nos hagas reír.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si es para tanto-admitió James, dirigiendo su mirada hacia cierta persona- A un no puedo creerlo.

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos con resignación antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

-Otro que ha caído-murmuró el joven Lupin al percatarse de la tonta sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de James-

-¿Eso de _otro _no lo dirás por mí?-preguntó Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido-

-Es evidente que si lo digo por ti –contestó Remus divertido cundo el joven Black le guiñó un ojo a su novia sentada al otro lado de la clase-

-¿Y cuando habéis quedado?-preguntó Peter tímidamente-

-El viernes-contestó James ampliando su sonrisa- Tan solo falta un día.

**SsSsSsS**

Tras atarse los deportivos, cogió la lista con los nombres de los candidatos que le había dado la profesora Hooch y salió del vestuario seguido por el equipo.

Nada más llegar a las pistas James hecho un rápido vistazo a las gradas. Estaban repletas de alumnos, alumnos que se preparaban para la selección de fútbol o animadoras y alumnos que simplemente estaban de espectadores.

-Va a ser difícil-murmuró Remus observando a los numerosos candidatos a ser jugadores del equipo- Muy difícil.

-Tranquilo –contestó James guiñándole un ojo a su amigo- Lo tengo todo controlado.

El capitán, con una sonrisa confiada, sujetó la lista con mayor firmeza y se acercó a los candidatos.

-A saber a que incompetentes nos mete en el equipo- comentó Look con sorna-

-Por eso no os preocupes-aseguró Sirius, tumbado en el banquillo- Que sean peor que vosotros es muy difícil, casi imposible diría yo.

Look se giró con brusquedad apretando los puños. En varias ocasiones hizo el ademán de contestar, pero finalmente volvió a girarse para observar la selección. Eso si, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

El joven Black se incorporó levemente, extrañado. Esa sonrisa no le había gustado en absoluto. Pero no le dio mayor importancia y volvió a relajarse sobre el banquillo.

**SsSsSsSsS**

-¡No! ¡Ni loca!-exclamó Katrina, mirando su atuendo por décima vez- ¡No pienso salir así!

-Pero si vais guapísimas- insistió Andromeda con reproche- Y sino mira a tus amigas que, por cierto, ¡No se quejan tanto!

La morena se giró hacia sus amigas, que se maquillaban entre ellas, y observo sus atuendos. A excepción del color las cinco chicas iban iguales. Llevaban una falda escocesa unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla que combinaba a la perfección con una camisa blanca de la cual los dos primeros y tres últimos botones estaban desabrochados, y cuyas mangas llegaban hasta los codos. Además llevaban una corbata y una especie de boina en la cabeza de la misma tela y color de la falda, dándoles un aire desinteresado y rebelde. Para terminar, unos botines negros sin demasiado tacón. La conclusión era clara: un atuendo realmente exótico.

-¡Oh si! Guapísimas-admitió Katrina, antes de centrar toda la atención en su _cuñada_- Sin embargo… ¿No notas ninguna diferencia entre sus atuendos y el mío?

-No-contestó la señora Tonks con fingido desconcierto- ¿Alguna diferencia?

-Si-asintió la joven Turner con una sonrisa forzada- Como por ejemplo, ¡Que mi falda es varios centímetros más corta que las suyas!

-¡Ah! Te referías a eso-murmuró la mujer mirando el techo disimuladamente-

Con las manos en la cintura, Katrina se acercó a su _cuñada _y frunció el entrecejo.

-Si, exactamente a _eso_ me refería – corroboró la joven Turner- Así que, por favor, dame una falda con la que al mínimo movimiento no se me vea hasta el carné de identidad.

-Si apenas se nota la diferencia-protestó Andromeda esperanzada- No creo que nadie se de cuenta.

-No–negó la morena con sarcasmo- Solamente el noventa y nueve por ciento del sector masculino entre los que se encuentra ¡Tu primo!

-¡Si por eso lo he hecho!-admitió Andromeda finalmente- Tan solo quería poner un poco celoso a Sirius ¡Nada más!

Katrina la miró indignada, pero no le quedo más remedio que apartar la mirada cuando ya le fue imposible disimular una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, ahora vuelvo- accedió la señora Tonks- Vigilar a Nymphadora unos minutos.

Con resignación, la mujer salió del aula en la que se habían instalado para arreglarse dejando a las cinco chicas en compañía de una dormida Nymphadora.

Katrina suspiró y se sentó sobre uno de los pupitres frente a sus amigas.

-Está claro que es pariente de Sirius-comentó Lily divertida-

-Y que lo digas-corroboró la joven Turner-

Tras el comentario el aula quedó en silencio. No podían negarlo: estaban nerviosas. Mientras Lily se mordía el labio inferior intentando tranquilizarse, la joven Koster jugaba con su pelo, Marian con la falda, Ruth con los dedos de las manos y Katrina movía el pié como si de un tic nervioso se tratase. Percatándose por primera vez del estado de sus amigas, las cinco chicas se miraron y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Nos va a salir bien-afirmó Cassidy convencida- Estoy segura.

-Si-corroboró Marian- Además, la coreografía y el vestuario es muy bueno.

-Sin olvidarnos de la _percha _por su puesto-bromeó Katrina-

-Por supuesto-apoyó Ruth divertida-

-La verdad es que lo tenemos todo a nuestro favor-intervino Lily- Así que vamos a terminar de prepararnos y salgamos a machacar a las 'perfectas'.

Sus amigas miraron a la pelirroja con cierta sorpresa, sobre todo Katrina, pero no tardaron en asentir antes de volver a reír.

**SsSsSsS**

Volvió a centrar su atención en la lista que tenía entre sus manos y tachó otro nombre más.

-Uno menos-murmuró el capitán con una sonrisa- Adoro las pruebas de resistencia.

Y lo cierto es que parar reducir el número de candidatos de forma radical si era un buen método. De treinta y nueve candidatos habían disminuido a diecisiete y aún debían de tachar dos nombres más antes de pasar a la siguiente prueba.

-Pásame la botella de agua Mark –pidió Sirius sentado en el banquillo- Correr cincuenta minutos es realmente agotador.

-Y sino que te lo digan a ti ¿verdad?-intervino Remus sarcástico-

El joven Conelly que se había ofrecido junto a Nick para ayudar en la selección, le pasó la botella de agua y rió.

-¡Eh vosotros! Dejad de mirar a las animadoras y venir aquí-ordenó James a Jhon y su grupo-¡Sirius y los demás, espabilad también!

Mark, Nick y el equipo de griffindor, a los que no tardaron de unirse los posibles candidatos, se acercaron a James quien sujetaba una red llena de balones de fútbol.

-Voy a hacer cuatro equipos y vais a jugar un partido de veinte minutos entre vosotros-explicó- Primero jugarán los equipos capitaneados por Sirius y Jhon y después el de Remus y Look. Quiero que sea…

Pero a James no le quedó más remedio que detenerse. Como llevaba pasando desde el inicio de la selección, los chicos estaban más pendientes de la selección de animadoras que de la suya propia. Estaba claro que las palabras del joven Potter no eran tan excitantes como el vaivén de las faldas de las animadoras, pero para James la selección tan solo era una fase que debía de pasar para conseguir la copa de fútbol y él se lo tomaba muy en serio.

"Sabía que era una mala idea hacer las dos selecciones a la vez" pensó, intentando contenerse.

-Os agradecería que dejaseis de mirar las faldas de las animadoras como obsesos –dijo James con aspereza llamando la atención del grupo- Como os iba diciendo, quiero que haya juego limpio. Imaginaos que este es un partido oficial y jugad como tal. Las reglas…

Pero esta vez fue él quien se detuvo, sorprendido. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. El resto de chicos se miraron extrañados, girándose y dirigiendo su atención hacia el mismo punto donde la dirigía su capitán.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, esto si que es interesante-murmuró Jhon divertido, pero sobre todo muy impresionado-

Antes ellos cinco chicas con el mismo atuendo a excepción del color, descendían las escaleras al unísono. La falda de Lily era de color verde intenso, la de Katrina rojo apasionado, la de Cassidy azul y la de Marian y Ruth rosa y ocre respectivamente. Sus faldas con cada uno de sus movimientos, producían un vaivén acompasado que hipnotizó durante unos segundos a los chicos. Les resultaba tan extraño verlas precisamente a _ellas_ así… pero la visión, la verdad, no les desagradó en absoluto. Por lo menos no a todos.

Las cinco chicas pasaron por su lado sin ni siquiera dedicarles una mirada. Las vieron dirigirse hacia la pista donde tenía lugar la selección de animadoras, con determinación.

-¿Pero qué…?-comenzó James desconcertado, mirando al resto como si ellos pudieran darle una explicación-

-¿Esa era mi novia?-murmuró Sirius, incrédulo-

-No se la tuya, pero la mía no puede ser-intervino Mark, tan sorprendido como sus amigos- ¡No! Es imposible.

-Vaya con mi gatita-comentó Tom con picardía- Es toda una caja de sorpresas. Me encanta.

El joven Potter se giró con brusquedad y le fulminó con la mirada antes de dirigir de nuevo su atención al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la selección de animadoras y donde se podía distinguir una cabellera pelirroja que le estaba volviendo loco en todos los sentidos del término. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Sirius!-llamó Remus sacando al joven Potter de sus pensamientos- ¡Sirius, ¿A dónde vas?!

-A asegurarme que la idea más descabellada que ha pasado por mi mente en toda mi vida no es cierta-contestó el joven Black mientras se alejaba-

El resto del equipo se giraron hacia James esperando una intervención por su parte para detener al merodeador pero ante la sorpresa de todos (salvo la de Remus), se recolocó las gafas e imitó a su amigo como no tardaron en hacer también el resto del equipo.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo aquí?-preguntó Sirius, aunque más bien dicha pregunta iba dirigida hacia su novia-

-Es exactamente lo mismo que nos estamos preguntando nosotras- intervino Nathaza cruzándose de brazos-

-Pensaba que era evidente-contestó Katrina con naturalidad- Queremos hacer las pruebas.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Nataly horrorizada - ¡No podéis! Este cargo solo lo pueden ocupar gente importante ¡Con clase!

-Es una suerte que cumplamos esa característica entonces- señaló la joven Turner con una sonrisa burlona-

Las amigas de la morena soltaron una pequeña risita que exasperó mucho más a las 'perfectas' y que sorprendió a muchos de los presentes. Como pasaba con los merodeadores o el grupo de Jhon, era raro que alguna chica tuviera el _valor _de meterse con las 'perfectas'.

-¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡No podéis!-insistió Nataly con los ojos cristalinos de la indignación- ¡Esto está reservado para la_ realeza_ estudiantil!

-¡Pues que coincidencia!-exclamó Lily con falsa sorpresa- Nosotras queremos formar parte de esa selecta _realeza _estudiantil.

-Además, si miras en esa _real_ lista verás nuestros _reales_ nombres –añadió Ruth señalando la lista que Dafne llevaba entre sus manos-

Nadia le arrebató la lista con brusquedad y buscó los cinco nombres entre el resto. Repasó la lista de arriba a bajo varias veces hasta que finalmente levantó la cabeza con irritación.

-Es cierto- afirmó finalmente-

-Por supuesto-corroboró Katrina- Así que, ¿Cuándo nos toca?

Los presentes pasaron la mirada de las cinco chicas a las 'perfectas' para centra su atención en Nathaza. Como _abeja reina_ era ella quien decidiría si las cinco chicas hacían o no las pruebas aunque, tratándose de Lily, Katrina y las demás, no se conformarían con una negativa.

-Esta bien, hacedlo-accedió la joven Greco con una ligera sonrisa- Pero tan solo os aviso que las posibilidades de ser seleccionadas son nulas.

-Eso habrá que verlo- contestó Katrina, encarando a la rubia-

Pero una ligera presión en su brazo izquierdo la obligó a girarse y percatarse, por primera vez, de la molesta mirada de su novio.

-¿Se puede saber a que viene esto? –preguntó Sirius intentando disimular su enfado- Nunca te ha gustado ser animadora.

-He cambiado de opinión-contestó la joven Turner encogiéndose de hombros- ¿A caso te molesta?-

-Eh… ¡Claro que si!-exclamó el chico con aspecto obvio- Vas a exhibirte delante de un montón de… de…

-¿Hormonas con patas?-probó Katrina con una ligera sonrisa-

-¡Si!-asintió el merodeador, alterado- Te seguro que en lo que menos se finjan los hombres son en los pasos de baile. ¿Tengo o no tengo razón?

Sus amigos y algún que otro chico más, asintió con la cabeza y como si ese fuera un motivo suficiente el joven Black miró de nuevo a la morena, pero esta vez con una con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Se que te gusta bailar y creeme que me alegro pero… -prosiguió Sirius antes de ser interrumpido por un beso de su novia-

-Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba oír- cortó Katrina ante la sorpresa de su novio- Sabía que me entenderías-añadió, mirando a sus amigas- Bueno chicas, ¿Empezamos?

El joven Black siguió a su novia con la mirada durante un par de segundos, segundos que podían haberse hecho minutos si James no se hubiese interpuesto en su campo visual.

-Katrina uno, Sirius cero- comentó el joven Potter con resignación- No se como lo hace, pero siempre logra salirse con la suya.

-Si-asintió el aludido con resignación antes de mirara s u amigo de forma acusadora- ¿Y tú por qué no me has ayudado? Te recuerdo que tu pelirroja también va a exhibirse ante una manada de llenas hambrienta.

-Porque si lo hago posiblemente acabe con la ya no tan diminuta posibilidad de que acepte salir conmigo –respondió James con tono evidente- ¿Ya no tan diminuta?-repitió el chico para si- ¡Es verdad! ¡Ahora tengo posibilidades!

Sirius miró a su amigo antes de dirigir su atención a Remus, quien se encogió de hombros resignado.

'Definitivamente el amor a hecho que pierda la cabeza' pensó el joven Black masajeándose la sien.

Pero algo (más bien alguien) llamó su atención desde las gradas. Una mujer, que no tardó en reconocer como a su prima Andromeda, le saludaba con una ligera sonrisa de culpabilidad mientras agitaba su mano con euforia. ¿Pero que hacía allí?

El joven Black frunció en entrecejo. Esa sonrisa y esa expresividad la conocía demasiado bien, y solo había un motivo para ello.

-Voy a matarla-murmuró, apretando la mandíbula-

Pero sus claros instintos asesinos se vieron saboteados por unos brazos, pertenecientes a sus dos amigos, que le apartaron de la pista justo en el instante en el que la música comenzó a sonar.

En el centro de la pista y mirando hacia el suelo, se encontraban Marian, Katrina, Lily, Ruth y Cassidy sentadas en cinco sillas con las piernas cruzadas mostrando sus prácticamente desnudas piernas.

El primer impulso de los novios o casi-novios de las chicas fue el de coger sus abrigos y asegurándose de que las jóvenes no pillaran un resfriado. Pero cuando James estaba a punto de poner un pie en la pista, las cinco chicas se levantaron (con movimientos demasiado sensuales para su gusto) y comenzaron con su preparada coreografía.

La canción era rápida, muy rápida, pero las chicas mantenían el ritmo sin aparentes problemas. Sus movimientos eran sutiles y con gracia, perfectamente calculados y combinados. No faltaba el mínimo detalle.

Derrochaban pura sensualidad, motivo por el que muchos de los chicos silbaban y gritaban eufóricos ganándose así miradas fulminantes por parte de tres merodeadores, Mark y Nick. He incluso tuvieron que sujetar a Sirius cuando un joven de su mismo curso pero de la clase contigua soltó un comentario un tanto subido de tono a cerca del trasero de Katrina.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos, la canción llegó a su fin y con ello la coreografía. Las cinco chicas, sentadas o con un pie sobre la silla, miraban hacia las gradas con ligeras sonrisas y con la respiración entre cortada.

Los aplausos y silbidos no tardaron en oírse y, tras agradecer al público con un gesto de mano, las cinco chicas cogieron las sillas y salieron de la pista.

-¿Qué os ha parecido?-preguntó Katrina emocionada- No ha estado mal ¿verdad?

-¿Mal? ¿Mal?-repitió Sirius, ofendido- Ha estado…

-¡Maravilloso!-completó Andrómeda acercándose a ellos eufórica- Cógela un momento Sirius.

Sin ni si quiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, la señora Tonks le pasó a su hija (que hasta el momento la había llevado en brazos) antes de abrazar a las cinco chicas con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Habéis estado… ¡No tengo palabras! –exclamó Andromeda llevando sus manos a sus mejillas- ¡Estoy segura que os van a seleccionar! –añadió- ¡Definitivamente soy una coreógrafa fantástica!

-Así que mis sospechas son ciertas…- murmuró una voz a su espalda-

La mujer se giró con una sonrisa culpable encontrándose con la mirada acusadora y amenazante de Sirius.

-Bueno… yo solo ayude un poquito- se excusó su prima antes de apresurarse a cambiar de tema- Lo importante es que os van a coger. ¡Seguro!

-Pues yo no estaría tan segura…-intervino Lily, quien llevaba un rato observando a las perfectas- Por muy bien que nos haya salido, Nathaza hará lo imposible por quitarnos del medio.

-Por eso no te preocupes- tranquilizó James, resignado- Aunque sea la capitana de las animadoras la profesora Hooch tiene la última palabra.

La pelirroja asintió, pero al dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encontraban las perfectas se cruzó con la de Nathaza. El contacto visual duró unos segundos, pero no necesitó más tiempo para saber que la joven Greco tramaba algo.

-Anda, reconoce que te ha gustado –insistió Katrina, sacando a la joven Evans de sus pensamientos- Venga, admítelo.

-Confiésalo Sirius- colaboró Andrómeda con una pícara sonrisa- Todos hemos visto como no le quitabas los ojos de encima durante el baile.

-Cuando no fulminaba al resto de chicos con la mirada, claro-murmuró Remus sarcástico-

El joven Black fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y este solo pudo reír. Pero los instintos homicidas de Sirius se vieron de nuevo saboteados, salvo que esta vez el motivo era mucho más atrayente. Claro que no pensaba reconocerlo.

- ¡Vamos! No disimules que te conozco –dijo Katrina, dándole un ligero golpecito en el brazo- ¿O me vas a decir que no te ha gustado?

-No pienso responder a eso sino es en presencia de mi abogado –evadió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las gradas-

Fue entonces cuando algo llamó su atención. Había un joven en las gradas que le resultaba muy familiar. Demasiado familiar.

'_No, no puede ser'_ se dijo para si.

El merodeador negó con la cabeza y se unió a las risas de sus amigos, aunque con cierta duda rondando por su cabeza.

**SsSsSsS**

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió James, dirigiéndose hacia la profesora Hooch y Nathaza-

Como capitán del equipo de fútbol debía poner al corriente a la profesora de Educación Física sobre los posibles candidatos a ser componentes del equipo para después, juntos, tomar una decisión. Exactamente lo mismo que la joven Greco debía hacer.

Sus compañeros se despidieron del merodeador con una sonrisa antes de encaminarse hacia la salida del centro encontrándose con muchos alumnos que los saludaban con interés. Sobre todo a las chicas.

-Así se hace-aprobó un joven alzando los pulgares cuando pasaron por su lado- Eso si que es saber moverse.

Las cinco chicas se miraron y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, en especial tras ver la reacción de sus parejas o íntimos amigos.

-¿Pero por qué animadora? –preguntó Sirius, por centésima vez- No podrías haber escogido otra cosa como… no se, ¿investigadora de anfibios?

-¡Oh Sirius! –protestó Ruth haciendo una mueca- ¡Que asco!

Sus compañeros rieron y Katrina frunció el entrecejo al mirar a su novio.

-Que tú me relaciones con los renacuajos no quiere decir que yo tenga interés en ellos- le recordó la morena- Además, déjame añadir que no todas las chicas vienen a ver los partidos precisamente porque les guste el fútbol. ¡Y yo no digo nada!

-Ya bueno… -admitió Sirius intentando encontrar la forma adecuada de contraatacar-

-¡Eh Katy!-llamó Cassidy, deteniéndose poco antes de llegar a la salida- ¿No es ese Rainey?

Sus amigos dirigieron su mirada hacia el punto donde señalaba la chica y donde se encontraba un joven apoyado en un frondoso árbol cerca de la entrada.

Era alto y su cuerpo atlético, bien definido, resultaba realmente atrayente para el sexo opuesto. Su cabello era rubio, liso y le llegaba casi por la barbilla. Lo tenía totalmente escalonado por lo que pequeñas mechas caían sobre sus ojos verdes de forma desinteresada pero atractiva. Su piel, bastante morena, hacía resaltar sus facciones maduras y masculinas que contrarrestaban al aspecto rebelde que le daba la perilla y su corte de pelo.

-Alex-murmuró Katrina sorprendida-

'_Entonces si que era él_' pensó Sirius, al recordar al joven que había visto en las gradas '_Pero… ¿A que diantres ha venido_?'

-Voy a saludarle ¿vale?-dijo la joven Turner señalando al chico-

-Nosotros te esperamos aquí- añadió Ruth con una sutil sonrisa-

Katrina asintió y se dirigió hacia el chico. El joven, que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada meticulosa del grupo, alzó la cabeza y se incorporó al reconocer a la morena.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Marian, con un profundo interés-

-Alex Rainey-contestó Sirius, arrastrando las palabras- Un _intimo_ amigo de Katy.

La joven Grant miró al merodeador con disimulo, pero aunque lo hubiese hecho descaradamente el chico no se habría percatado de ello. Observaba a su novia y a Alex sin ni si quiera pestañear. Sin lugar a duda, no le hacía ninguna gracia la presencia del recién llegado.

-Alex-llamó Katrina al estar a su lado- Cuanto tiempo.

-Si, demasiado-admitió, acercándose a la chica para darle un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo estás?

-Contenta de volver a verte-respondió con una sonrisa- No quiero ser grosera pero…- añadió Katrina mirando al chico con interés- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Vaya! Veo que no has cambiado nada-comentó Alex con una sonrisa- Y eso me alegra-confesó- Voy a estar una temporada en Londres por… por motivos personales, y ya que estaba de vuelta quería ver mi viejo instituto.

-¿Seguro que es solo por eso?-insistió la chica, mirando al joven con el entrecejo fruncido- Me da la sensación que me estás ocultando algo.

El joven Rainey rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Hacía más de un año y medio que no hablaba con ella y el estar a su lado si que era como volver a estar en el instituto. Habían pasado tantos buenos momentos juntos… Durante sus años de estudiante en el instituto griffindor había estado con muchas chicas, pero Katrina Turner era la única que había captado todo su interés. Como había vuelto a hacerlo a principios de ese mismo verano, cuando la vio de casualidad mientras cruzaba una calle.

-La verdad es que te he mentido-confesó Alex avergonzado- El instituto no me atrae lo más mínimo. He venido para invitarte a tomar algo. ¿Te apetece?

-Por supuesto-asintió Katrina con una amplia sonrisa- Aunque voy primero a comentárselo a Sirius, si no te importa.

-¿A Black?- preguntó el joven Rainey extrañado-

-¡Claro! –respondió, antes de alejarse hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos- Estamos saliendo.

_Estamos saliendo… _Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del rubio durante varios segundos. La expresión de su cara mostraba sorpresa y la verdad es que no era para menos. Debía confesar que, antes de volver a la ciudad, si que había barajado la posibilidad de que Katrina estuviera saliendo con alguien, pero nunca con Sirius Black. No con él.

-Perdonad chicos- se disculpó la morena con sus amigos- Espero no haber tardado mucho.

-No te preocupes- dijo Lily, restándole importancia-

-¿Qué quiere?-preguntó Sirius, con mayor brusquedad de la que pretendía-

Katrina miró a su novio extrañada por su actitud, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso y sonrió.

-Quiere que vaya con él a tomar algo-contestó la joven Turner centrando toda su atención en el merodeador- ¿Te importa?

Ni si quiera lo pensó unos segundos. No sabía el por que, pero antes de que esa información llegase a su cerebro ya había negado con la cabeza deseándole que disfrutase con la salida en compañía de Alex Rainey.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana-se despidió Katrina antes de besar los labios de su novio- Y a ti después.

Con una amplia sonrisa, la joven Turner se acercó a Alex y juntos abandonaron el centro ante la atenta mirada del grupo.

-Yo me voy a trabajar- dijo Sirius con seriedad- Hasta mañana.

El joven Back, con un semblante pensativo y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, se alejó por las calles hasta que sus amigos lo perdieron de vista.

Lily miró al joven Lupin preocupada y este suspiró con resignación. Se avecinaba una tormenta y ninguno de ellos llevaba paraguas.

**SsSsSsS**

Tras pasar una mano por su ya de por si desordenado cabello, suspiró abatido y salió del gimnasio. Al día siguiente, en el tablón de anuncios, aparecería la lista con los tres nuevos jugadores del equipo Griffindor. Finalmente habían cogido a un chico un tanto corpulento de penúltimo curso, a otro de cuarto y a uno de tercero que, aunque estaba un poco esmirriado, era muy bueno robando la pelota. Estaba seguro que con un poco de práctica y dedicación podían complementarse al equipo sin problemas.

Con pesadez caminó un par de pasos más y se sentó en una de las tantas escaleras que había en el instituto. Miró hacia los lados y sonrió. Le resultaba raro ver el instituto tan vacío, tan solitario, tan silencioso. Ampliando su sonrisa, detuvo su mirada en un punto. En el lugar donde se habían realizado las pruebas de ingreso al grupo de animadoras.

-Lily-murmuró James divertido-

-Será mejor que te relajes-aconsejó una voz tras él, masajeado sus hombros- Estás muy tenso.

El chico se levantó en un impulso cruzándose con la mirada calculadora de Nathaza Greco. La 'perfecta' se alzó también y sonrió.

-Tranquilo, no voy a comerte-comentó la rubia con burla- Tan solo quería hablar contigo. Desde que comenzó el curso no hemos tenido ocasión.

-Yo lo que no he tenido ha sido interés –le corrigió James con seriedad- ¿Qué quieres Nathaza?

La chica rió divertida por el comentario mientras descendía las escaleras que daban a las pistas.

-Tan solo quería advertirte –confesó la 'perfecta' con falsa inquietud- Ha llegado a mis oídos tu…_ estrecha _relación con Evans y estoy preocupada. Esa chica no es para ti, creeme.

-Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de decidir por mi mismo si Lily me conviene o no –dijo James, comenzando a molestarse- Si has venido a criticarla mejor ahórrate saliva.

El joven Potter descendió las escaleras hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la chica.

-Te confesaré algo-dijo en un susurro apenas audible- La quiero y daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario.-añadió- Eso es algo que ningún hombre dirá por ti jamás.

La joven Greco no supo como contraatacar. A esas alturas la sonrisa había desaparecido completamente de su rostro y tal solo podía pestañear sorprendida.

En esa ocasión era James quien sonreía. Tras hacer un gesto de despedida con la cabeza, pasó a su lado y se alejó hacia los vestuarios donde recogería sus cosas antes de irse a casa.

La perfecta permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, pero cuando pudo reaccionar el joven Potter ya se había ido.

-Idiota-murmuró con profundo rencor-

'No, no, James no tiene la culpa' pensó, sentándose en las escaleras 'Todo es culpa de la entupida de Evans'

-Te vas a enterar pelirroja –dijo para si- Te vas a enterar.

**SsSsSsS**

Dejó la última caja encima del resto y se apoyó en ella con la respiración entre cortada. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano y bajó la mirada. Estaba agotado y, aunque las agujetas habían disminuido, aun le dolían al hacer movimientos bruscos.

-¡Eh muchacho!-llamó un hombre regordete y bastante desagradable- Sigue con estas.

Sirius le miró y asintió, y el hombre se alejó gruñendo por lo bajo sobre lo poco que estaban acostumbrados los jóvenes al trabajo duro.

El merodeador hizo un gesto de burla y suspiró con resignación. Por mucho que intentaba no pensar en ello no conseguía sacarse a Katrina y Alex de su mente. ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

Se sentía como un autentico idiota. ¿Cómo había podido asentir cuando Katrina le había preguntado si le importaba que saliese con el rubio? ¡Claro que le importaba! Después de todo, Alex Rainey había sido un chico muy importante para la joven Turner en su momento. Además, estaba seguro que si los merodeadores no se hubiesen interpuesto entre una posible relación entre los dos, a esas alturas estarían juntos.

Ante ese pensamiento te hirvió la sangre, he inconscientemente apretó los puños al recordar lo que pasó hacia casi dos años en la biblioteca del instituto.

**Flash Back **

Pese a que él estaba encontrar e permanecer más de tres minutos en la biblioteca, no le había quedado más remedio que estar cuarenta minutos diarios durante toda esa semana. ¿El por qué? Muy sencillo. Estaba castigado, para variar un poco. Afortunadamente cuando acabase ese descanso terminaría el sufrimiento. ¡Al fin!

A excepción de la señora Prince, la biblioteca estaba aparentemente vacía cuando el llegó. Así que, sin demasiados miramientos, cogió la torre de libros que había sobre la mesa y se dirigió a uno de los estantes más apartados. Pero conforme se acercaba empezó a descartar la idea. Desde el último de los estantes llegó a sus oídos el murmullo de una voz masculina que decía cosas de las que solo pudo captar algunas palabras sueltas. Pero no necesito más para afirmar que el desconocido no estaba solo y que encima su acompañante era una chica.

'_Una cita amorosa_'pensó un Sirius de quince años bastante divertido._'Que interesante'_

Sin ningún interés de ser tachado como _cotilla_, comenzó a colocar los libres lo más sigiloso posible para no molestar a la pareja.

-Detesto que tengamos que vernos a escondidas-gruñó el chico, bastante molesto- ¿Por qué no nos pueden dejar en paz?

El joven Black, al otro lado del estante, frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a prestar atención.

'_¿Quiénes serán?'_ se preguntó, comenzando a sentir autentica curiosidad.

-Los conozco desde hace años-le recordó la chica y cuya voz se le hizo a Sirius muy familiar- Aunque no quiera, son parte de mi vida.

-Si lo se, creeme que lo se- contestó el desconocido, resignado- Pero es que te tratan como si fueras de su propiedad. –cuestionó- ¿No será que le gustas a alguno de ellos?

La chica rió (al parecer muy divertida por la suposición) encendiendo en el joven Black una pequeña bombilla.

-Imposible-negó tajante- Antes Nataly sale de su casa totalmente despeinada, te lo aseguro.

Ahora si que estaba intrigado. Tenía que averiguar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, fuese como fuese. Intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, comenzó a quitar un libro que ocupaba ambos estantes dando un poco de claridad al asunto. Desde donde estaba, si quitaba otro libro más podría presenciar _la cita _sin ser descubierto. Con cuidado quitó el libro y se acercó más al estante, mostrando al fin quienes eran los dos _amantes. _

-Katy-murmuró Sirius sorprendido antes de cubrirse la boca con la mano-

-¿Has oído eso?-preguntó la joven Turner mirando hacia los lados-

-¿El qué?-dijo Alex como respuesta antes de sonreír- Habrá sido Prince.

La morena bajó la mirada no muy convencida, pero no tardó en levantarla al sentir como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura. Con cuidado, el joven Railey la fue guiando hasta que la espalda de Katrina chocó con el estante.

-¿Qué harías… si ahora te besase?-preguntó el rubio acercándose lentamente al rostro de la chica-

-No se, ¿Quieres saberlo? -contestó Katrina con una sonrisa juguetona- Pues pruébame.

El joven Rainey sonrió también y fue acortando poco a poco la distancia que separaba a sus labios. Pero cuando estaba a punto de rozarse, un leve ruido en el otro estante hizo que Katrina le obligase a detenerse.

-¿Lo has oído?-preguntó de nuevo la morena-

-Katy-murmuró Alex como protesta-

Pero la joven ya había dado la vuelta encontrándose a Sirius en cuclillas recogiendo los libros que se le habían caído de las manos.

-¡Está claro que no podía ser otro!-exclamó Katrina cruzándose de brazos frente al chico- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?

-Es evidente-intervino Alex, molesto- Nos estaba espiando.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-protestó Sirius en su defensa-¡Estoy castigado!

-Que raro-murmuró Katrina sarcástica-

La joven Turner exhalo y se agachó para ayudar a Sirius a recoger los libros.

-¿Y que estabas haciendo al otro lado del estante si no es espiar?-insistió Alex ya arto de la historia de siempre- ¡Queréis dejarnos en paz!

El joven Black se levantó dispuesto a encarar al rubio, pero prefirió contenerse. Sabía lo que quería decir Alex con esas palabras. Y es que desde que Katrina había comenzado a interesarse por los chicos (sobre todo desde que los chicos habían comenzado a interesarse por ella) los merodeadores no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Claro que esa vigilancia se ejercía a una prudente distancia, donde las _garras_ de la joven Turner no llegaran.

-No mientras no te alejes de ella- le recordó Sirius- No nos gustas lo más mínimo.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- le confesó el joven Rainey entre dientes-

-¡Callaos los dos ya!-ordenó Katrina, antes de centrar toda su atención en el moreno- Mira Sirius, esto es tanto para ti como para el resto de _merodeadores. _Me importa un cuerno si os gusta Alex o no porque da la casualidad que a la que le tiene que gustar es a mí. ¡Y me gusta muchísimo! Así que no os metáis más en mi vida.

-Pero Katy…-intentó explicar el joven Black-

-¡Katy nada!-cortó la chica- Y para que veas que hablo muy en serio…

La morena se giró sobre sus talos y, tras agarrar a Alex por el cuello de la camisa, lo acercó hasta su rostro y lo beso. Un beso apasionado que no solo sorprendido al rubio sino que también sorprendió al propio Sirius.

Tras unos segundos la joven Turner se separó sonrojada y, tras coger sus cosas, salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Alex se acarició los labios sorprendido, sonrió a Sirius y abandonó también la biblioteca en busca de la chica.

Aún con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, se apoyó en uno de los estantes y se deslizó hacia abajo, quedando finalmente sentado en el suelo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y suspiró. Los merodeadores no eran los únicos que habían crecido y cambiado, Katrina también lo había hecho aunque no quisieran reconocerlo.

-Y anda que es poco apasionada –murmuró, sarcástico-

**Fin Flash Back**

Como le hubiese gustado que ese beso hubiera sido para él… Ahora con la vuelta de Alex se sentía amenazado, como si estuviera cruzando los límites que formaban su territorio. Además, estaba esa duda… ¿Para que había venido?

-¡¿Es que no me has oído chico?!-gruñó el hombre fulminándole con la mirada- ¡Esas cajas no se emparejan solas! ¡Venga, a trabar!

-Ya voy-dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose hacia un montón de cajas apiladas-

**SsSsSsS**

Miró la hora y apremió el paso. Las calles estaban oscuras, solo alumbradas por la parpadeante luz de las farolas. Afortunadamente no había nadie en su casa que se preocuparía por haber llegado más tarde. Sus padres habían ido a cenar a casa de la abuela Evans y su hermana… bueno, seguramente habría ido al cine con su novio Vernon.

Tras las pruebas de selección había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca pública del centro poniéndose al día con las asignaturas y estaba realmente agotada. De lo único que tenía ganas era de cenar, ducharse y meterse en la cama. Tenía que estar descansada para el día siguiente, viernes.

-No Lily- se intentaba auto convencer tras recordar su _cita_ con James- No te vas a poner nerviosa.

Era inútil. ¡Estaba aterrorizada! Dejando la mochila en el suelo y colocándose en cuclillas, abrió el bolsillo pequeño de la mochila y sacó las llaves. Con un suspiro se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta.

Pero unos pasos tras ella la obligaron a girarse. Conteniendo un grito de sorpresa la joven Evans dejó caer las llaves y miró al chico horrorizada. Una de sus mayores pesadillas se había cumplido, el momento que tanto tiempo había estado evitando había llegado y en esa ocasión nadie podía ayudarla.

-David-dijo, en un murmullo apenas audible-

-Vaya, veo que aun me recuerdas-comentó burlón, percatándose de las llaves que estaban en el suelo- ¿No vas a abrir?

La joven Evans no contestó. Era la primera vez desde lo ocurrido en la fábrica que tenía a David cara a cara y estaba asustada, muy asustada. El chico la miró unos segundos y sonrió antes de agacharse a recoger las llaves.

-Hace frío aquí fuera –dijo David, extendiéndole las lleves a la pelirroja- ¿Por qué no entramos y nos ponemos más cómodos?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Lily armándose de valor y arrebatándole las llaves de un tirón-

-Hablar-contestó con simpleza- Pero preferiría hacerlo dentro, en la intimidad.

-Mis padres están en casa-mintió la joven Evans intentando no tartamudear-

David la miró con el entrecejo fruncido antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Con su mano derecha, elevó el mentón de Lily obligándola a mirarle.

-No seas mentirosa-murmuró divertido- Llevo toda la tarde vigilando tu casa y se perfectamente que no hay nadie.

-Los vecinos…-intentó-

-Lily, Lily, Lily… no me pongas las cosas más difíciles –pidió el joven, soltándola- Ya te he dicho que solo quiero hablar, así que no me obligues a hacer cosas que no quiero.

La joven Evans le encaró con la mirada mientras intentaba buscar una manera de escapar. Si salía corriendo posiblemente la atraparía. Él era mucho más alto y estaba acostumbrado a correr. Pensó en abrir la puerta de su casa sin que se diera cuenta y dejarlo en la calle. Pero tenía muchas menos posibilidades de éxito que la primera opción.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar-declaró la pelirroja, cruzando su mirada con la del chico-

-¡Oh si! Ya lo creo que si-contradijo David apoyando su mano en la puerta, acorralando a la chica- Empezando por tu _cita_ de mañana.

En el rostro de la joven Evans apareció una mueca de sorpresa, por lo que el chico sonrió.

-No me preguntes como lo sé porque no tiene importancia-continuó- Digamos… que he venido para pedirte un _pequeño favor_.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-preguntó Lily intentando no mostrar cobardía-

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos con quien has quedado mañana y, por lo tanto, también sabemos como acabará la noche-respondió David con una sonrisa calculadora- Lo que quiero que hagas es sencillo: romperle el corazón a Potter.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó la pelirroja desconcertada-

David borró la sonrisa de su rostro antes de apoyar la otra mano en la puerta dejando a Lily entre sus brazos, acorralada.

-Lo has entendido perfectamente –cortó el joven con sequedad- Quiero que sufra, que sea un infeliz durante todo lo que le queda de vida. Le odio –confesó- Y haré todo lo posible por transformar su vida en un infierno aunque desperdicie la mía en ello. Por eso necesito tú ayuda.

-¡Estás enfermo!-exclamó Lily con los ojos cristalinos deshaciéndose de los brazos que la aprisionaban-

La joven Evans se giró dispuesta a introducir la llave en la cerradura, pero se detuvo. El aliento tibio de David acariciaba su nuca consiguiendo que se estremeciese.

-Es posible-admitió con cierta diversión reflejada en su voz- Así que imagínate lo que puedo llegar a hacer si no rechazas a Potter.

-Yo no te tengo miedo David-declaró, girándose hacia el chico para encararlo-

-Pues deberías tenerlo, pelirroja- contestó el aludido separándose de ella- Y si no es por ti al menos que sea por tu _querido_ James. Porque quizás… la próxima vez no salga del hospital.-añadió- No por su propio pie al menos.

David rió divertido antes de alejarse por la fría calle. La joven Evans lo vio alejarse hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad, mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Había mentido. ¡Claro que tenía miedo! Pero por una vez el miedo que sentía no era por su seguridad, sino por la del chico del que estaba enamorada.

**SsSsSsS**

-… pero es normal, hoy es el gran día-opinó Katrina con una sutil sonrisa- Aún no me lo puedo creer ¡James y tú!

Pero la sonrisa de la morena no tardó en desvanecerse. A su lado la joven Evans no había alzado la mirada del pupitre en ningún momento. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, como ida…

-Lily-llamó la joven Turner acercándose un poco más a ella- Lily ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Si -contestó la pelirroja instintivamente al sentir como su amiga la zarandeaba ligeramente- ¿Decías?

-Que Nathaza se ha tirado desde un precipicio- respondió Katrina con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy rara.

Lily sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza, pese a que mentía. No le había contado lo ocurrido con David el día anterior y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. No al menos hasta que tomara una decisión respecto a lo de esa noche.

-Son las ocho menos cinco de la mañana –se excusó- Como dices tú, a estas horas aun no soy persona –añadió al ver la sospecha en los ojos de su amiga- Estoy bien, tranquila.

Katrina hizo el ademán de contestar, pero unos gritos desde el pasillo la interrumpieron. Rous Abbot, con la respiración entre cortada debido a la _carrera _que había hecho por los pasillos, entró a la clase y se acercó a ellas.

-Las listas-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- Ya estás las listas.

-¿Qué listas?-preguntó Tom que junto a la mayoría de los alumnos del aula habían rodeado los pupitres de las dos chicas con curiosidad-

-Las listas de la selección –contestó Rous aún más contenta que antes porque Tom le había dirigido la palabra- Las acababan de poner.

-¿Y?-apremió el joven Black insatisfecho por tan escasa información- ¿A quien han seleccionado?

-Eso-coincidió Look con una sonrisa de interés- ¿Quiénes son las nuevas animadoras?

La joven Abbot, sintiendo que ese era el día más feliz de su vida, dirigió su atención a las dos chicas que estaban frente a ella y sonrió con sutileza.

-¿Nosotras?-preguntó Katrina no muy convencida-

-¡Si!-exclamó la chica abrazando a la morena para después hacer lo mismo con la pelirroja-¡Felicidades!

-Ahora si que estoy deseando que llegue el partido-murmuró Jhon haciendo que sus amigos riesen-

Los merodeadores les fulminaron con la mirada aunque si por ellos hubiese sido ya habrían pasado a las manos hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y nosotras?-preguntó Cassidy señalando a Ruth y a ella misma- ¿Nos han seleccionado?

-No, lo siento –contestó Rose, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro durante unos segundos- A la que también han seleccionado es ha esa chica rubia que va con vosotras, Marian Grant.

-¿Marian?-repitió Nick no muy satisfecho con la idea- Mierda.

Tanto Sirius como James miraron al chico con una sonrisa de complicidad. Entendían a la perfección las pocas ganas del rubio de que la joven Grant formase parte del equipo de las animadoras.

-Vaya, y yo que ya me había hecho a la idea…-comentó Mark con fingida disconformidad- En fin, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

-No finjas, que se muy bien que no querías que me seleccionaran –le recordó su novia con el entrecejo fruncido-

-Lo siento mucho chicas- dijo la joven Turner con total sinceridad- Me hubiese gustado que nos hubieran seleccionado a las cinco.

-No te preocupes Katy- negó Ruth- Yo casi lo prefiero, de verdad.

-Además, ya encontraremos otra forma de ser útiles en _tú sabes que_-dijo Cassidy animada- Por lo menos ya podemos estar satisfechas. La primera parte ya ha concluido.

-Tienes razón- corroboró Katrina con una sonrisa traviesa- Ahora empecemos con el segundo punto.

**SsSsSsS**

-Vamos a por los uniformes de animadoras-informó Marian despidiéndose con un gesto de mano- ¡Ahora nos vemos!

En compañía de la joven Evans y Katrina, la rubia se dirigió hacia el gimnasio del instituto donde la profesota Hooch había citado a las cinco seleccionadas para darles los uniformes.

-No me puedo creer que nos hayan seleccionado-comentó Marian con una sonrisa- Al principio no me hacía mucha ilusión esto de ser animadora, pero todo sea por fastidiar a las 'perfectas'.

-La verdad es que me hubiese encantado ver la cara de Nataly cuando se ha enterado- intervino Katrina con una triste sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigas-

-Ahora es a ti a la que le pasa algo-afirmó Lily- Estás demasiado seria.

La joven Turner miró a sus amigas y negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

-Es que… he notado a Sirius un poco distante conmigo-confesó- Ha habido un momento en la clase de biología que nos hemos mirado y en vez de sonreírme como suele hacer, ha apartado la mirada. Serio. –Añadió- Tengo la sensación de que me está evitando.

-¡Tonterías!-exclamó Marian negando con la cabeza- Los hombres son así. Cambian de estado de ánimo como Jhon de ligue.

-Además, Sirius se muere por pasar un minuto a solas contigo- le recordó la joven Evans con una sonrisa- Así que yo descartaría la posibilidad de que te estuviera evitando.

Katrina bajó la mirada y suspiró. Lo cierto es que los argumentos de sus amigas no la habían convencido del todo por no decir en lo más mínimo, pero agradeció su interés con una sonrisa.

Tal y como habían supuesto, en el gimnasio no se encontraban solo las otras dos seleccionadas sino que también las cinco perfectas, quienes las miraron con desdén al entrar.

-Te lo dije Nataly-le recordó Nadia con cierta suficiencia- Te dije que tendrían la poca dignidad de presentarse.

-Me sorprende, no sabía que tuvieseis tan buen perder -comentó Katrina, irónica- Como ves Nathaza, las posibilidades de ser seleccionadas no son tan nulas como tú suponías.

La aludida, que había permanecido sentada en uno de los banquillos, se incorporó y se acercó a ellas amenazante.

-No os confiéis –murmuró- Tan solo habéis ganado una batalla y esto acaba de empezar.

-¿Nos estás declarando la guerra?-preguntó la joven Turner colocando una de sus manos en la cadera-

-Lo hice hace tiempo- le aseguró Nathaza pasando su mirada de la morena a Lily- Tan solo una puede quedar vencedora y esa será… la que mejor mueva los hilos.

La joven Evans sostuvo la mirada de Nathaza durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente la perfecta la apartó con una extraña sonrisa.

-Yo ya he empezado a jugar –dijo, antes de dirigirse hacia sus amigas-

Tanto Marian como Katrina se miraron desconcertadas. No sabían lo que Nathaza había querido decir con eso. Sin embargo esas palabras consiguieron que en el corazón de Lily volviera el sentimiento de la duda.

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Marian, por favor!-pidió el joven Kelly siguiendo a la rubia por el pasillo- Te aseguro que no quería decir eso ¡Me ha pillado desprevenido!

La aludida, haciendo caso omiso, siguió caminando a paso ligero por el pasillo del instituto griffindor ganándose varias miradas curiosas.

-¡Vamos mujer!-insistió el chico, aligerando el paso para alcanzarla- No ha sido para tanto.

-¡¿Qué no ha sido para tanto?!-repitió Marian deteniéndose con brusquedad y girándose para encarar al chico- Así que para ti es muy normal ir besando a chicos por ahí cada vez que se te antoje.

-No es eso-rectificó el rubio, apurado- Es que no sabes lo que se siente cuando una docena de gallinas chuecas te acorralan contra la taquilla y te acosan a preguntas indiscretas.

La joven Grant frunció el entrecejo y el chico tan solo pudo mirarla suplicante mientras que a su mente volvían las imágenes de lo ocurrido un par de minutos antes.

**Flash Back**

Tal y como había quedado con Marian, el joven Kelly se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia la clase de la rubia.

La sirena había tocado hacía unos escasos minutos y los compañeros de aula de la chica, entre los que pudo distinguir a Dafne Brown, salían de la clase apresurados. ¡Para ellos acababa de empezar el fin de semana!

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y suspiró. Por lo que le había contado la chica, a última hora tenía examen de biología así que posiblemente tardaría un par de minutos más en salir.

Con paso lento se acercó a las taquillas que había frente al aula y se apoyó. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos pero posiblemente jamás lo hubiese hecho si hubiese sabido a quienes se iba a encontrar al abrirlos.

-¿Tu eres Nick Kelly verdad?-preguntó una joven con una pícara sonrisa- El _íntimo _amigo de Marian.

-Eh… si-contestó el aludido sin entender- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Pero si el rubio esperaba una respuesta, se quedó con las ganas. En realidad, no estaba seguro de que la joven hubiese oído su pregunta ya que nada más formularla un numeroso grupo de chicas lo rodearon llamadas por la primera.

-¡Chicas, si que es él!-gritó-

-¡¿Este es el novio de Marian?!-preguntó una como si el joven no estuviera presente- ¡Que guapo!

-¡Si! ¡Si!-apoyó otra observando al rubio- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Eres un curso mayor que nosotras verdad?-intervino otra-

-¿Marian es tu primera novia o has tenido otras?

-¿Ya os bebéis besado?

-¡Pues claro boba! Si están saliendo-contestó por él una compañera- ¿Pero ya _lo habéis hecho_?

-Eso no se pregunta Kate- intervino otra-

-¿Pero están saliendo no?-insistió otra-

-No se, pregúntaselo-contestó una amiga-

-¿Estáis saliendo no?

El joven Kelly pasaba su mirada de unas a otras horrorizado. El corazón le latía a gran velocidad y los oídos le dolían por los gritos de las chicas. Miró hacia los lados buscando una escapatoria pero las chicas lo tenían bien acorralado y no pensaban dejarlo marchar. No entero al menos.

-¿Pero están saliendo si o no?-insistió otra-

-Tienen que estarlo- intervino otra- ¿Lo estáis verdad?

-¡No!-exclamó Nick apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso- ¡No estamos saliendo!

-¿Cómo?-preguntó una voz tras las chicas-

Las jóvenes que habían acorralado a Nick se miraron apuradas antes de alejarse entre murmullos.

-Marian-saludó el rubio en un hilo de voz-

Pero la joven ni si quiera le miró. Giró sobre sus talones antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

**Fin Flash Back **

-De todas formas, aun bajo presión perfectamente podías haber contestado que si –le reprochó la joven Gran, dolida- Eso demuestra que para ti lo ocurrido durante esta semana no ha sido más que pura rutina.

-Marian-murmuró Nick, agarrando a la chica por el brazo- Sabes que eso no es cierto.

-¿A no?-encaró, deshaciéndose de la mano del rubio- ¿Entonces según tú que somos? Lo digo porque al parecer besarse en cualquier rincón lo hace cualquiera.

El joven Kelly no dijo nada. Tan solo se limitó a bajar la mirada y suspirar con resignación. Marian miró al chico con discreción mientras se mordía en labio inferior nerviosa. ¿No estaría siendo demasiado dura?

-Lo siento- se disculpó Nick abatido- Lo confieso, si he dicho eso es porque no tenía claro que somos. Llevo dándole vueltas al asunto desde que nos besamos en tu casa, pero no me atrevía a preguntártelo por si te ofendía.-repitió- Lo siento, de verdad.

Marian sonrió ligeramente acercándose al chico, abochornada.

-No, la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo-corrigió la rubia- Después de todo yo tampoco lo tenía muy claro. Lo cierto es que había dado por hecho que estábamos saliendo pero tampoco estaba segura…

El joven Kelly rió ante el sonrojo de la chica y Marian no tardó en imitarle. En silencio y un poco avergonzados por la incoherente situación que se había producido, salieron del edificio.

-¿Sabes qué? Que tienes razón –corroboró Nick guiando a la chica hasta uno de los frondosos árboles del instituto- Me debes una disculpa por el mal rato que me has hecho pasar. Pero una disculpa como Dios manda.

-¿A que te refieres?-cuestionó la joven no muy convencida de las intenciones del chico-

-Un beso- se limitó a contestar- Tan solo te perdonaré con un beso.

Marian sonrió divertida antes de acercar su rostro al del joven. Pero cuando tan solo faltaban unos milímetros para que sus labios se rozasen, el chico la obligó a separarse agarrándola por los hombros.

-No así- negó, consiguiendo que la rubia la mirase extrañada- No estoy acostumbrado a besar a chicas así por que si. No si no hay algo entre ella y yo.

-Vas a…-comenzó Marian antes de ser interrumpida por su acompañante que la silenció colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios-

-No digas nada-le pidió, con los ojos extrañamente brillantes- Tan solo contesta a esto: ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La joven Grant miró al chico sorprendida, no por la proposición en si no por la manera de hacerlo. Había sonado tan dulce… Marian, con una sonrisa traviesa, miró hacia los lados fingiendo estar indecisa. Lo haría sufrir un poco más.

-No se, me ha pillado tan de sorpresa- dijo, sarcástica- ¡Pues claro que si idiota!

En un impulso, la joven Grant se lanzó sobre el chico quien la acogió gustoso entre sus brazos. Marian levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de su ahora novio quien, con una sonrisa, acercó sus labios a los de ella antes de unirse en un tierno beso. Eso si, no sin murmurar un… _Ahora si._

**SsSsSsS**

-Ha estado todo delicioso, señora Evans-comentó Katrina dejando finalmente el tenedor sobre la mesa- Insisto, es una gran cocinera.

-Que va, que va-negó la aludida intentando contener la satisfacción que sentía por el comentario- No ha sido gran cosa.

-¡Vamos mujer! Si se te ríen hasta los huesos-intervino el señor Evans divertido- Estamos en familia ¡Deja de lado la modestia!

-¡Frank! Esas cosas no se dicen-protestó su esposa ligeramente sonrojada- Anda, vete a descansar y no digas más tonterías.

Lily miró a su amiga con complicidad mientras intentaban disimular una ligera sonrisa. El señor Evans sonrió también y, tras guiñarles un ojo a las dos chicas, salió de la cocina.

-Este hombre…-murmuró la señora Evans incorporándose para recoger los platos-

-Déjalo mamá-pidió Lily levantándose también- Nosotras nos encargamos.

-¿Estáis seguras?- preguntó la mujer pasando su mirada de su hija a la morena-

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me hayan invitado a comer- respondió Katrina con simpleza- Vaya y descanse, que se lo tiene merecido.

La mujer besó las mejillas de las dos jóvenes e imitando a su marido abandonó la cocina.

-Vamos allá- animó la joven Turner recogiendo los platos-

En poco más de diez minutos la cocina quedó reluciente y las dos chicas pudieron subir a la habitación de la pelirroja con cuidado de no despertar a los señores Evans, que dormían placidamente en el salón.

-Por cierto, ¿Y tu hermana?-preguntó Katrina al pasar por la habitación que pertenecía a Petunia-

-Ha ido a comer con sus suegros-respondió Lily haciendo una mueca- Esto es serio. No me sorprendería que acabasen casándose.

-Si, son tal para cual- comentó la morena sarcástica-

Nada más entrar a la habitación de Lily, la chica cerró la puerta. Katrina miró la habitación de su amiga durante unos segundos hasta centrar toda su atención en un único punto, exactamente en un largo vestido negro que colgaba enganchado al pomo del armario.

-Es precioso-murmuró la joven Turner acercándose hasta el para luego acariciarlo- ¿Es el que te vas a poner?

-Si-asintió Lily, aunque no parecía demasiado animada- ¿Crees que es demasiado arreglado?

-Es perfecto-admitió Katrina admirándolo embelesada- Por lo que se, James ha reservado en un restaurante bastante lujoso. –Añadió, resignada- Consejo de Sirius.

Pero la joven Evans no dijo nada. Tan solo se limitó a sentarse sobre la cama y mirar el suelo sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó su amiga extrañada- Estás muy callada. ¿No te habrás arrepentido verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no-contestó Lily, sin mirar a su amiga- Quiero a James, de eso estoy segura.

-¿Entonces?-insistió Katrina no muy convencida-

La joven Evans alzó la cabeza y sonrió restándole importancia al asunto, aunque en el fondo conforme pasaban los segundos sus dudas iban en aumento. Las amenazas de David y su inesperada visita no la habían abandonado en toda la noche. Apenas había podido dormir y aunque había tenido muchas horas para decidirse aun no estaba segura de que hacer. ¿Debía poner la vida de James en juego por hacerle caso a sus sentimientos?

-Estoy nerviosa-admitió Lily jugando con los dedos de sus manos mientras sonreía- Después de todo, ¡Voy a cenar con James Potter!

-¡Oh si! –Corroboró Katrina abalanzándose sobre su amiga dispuesta a empezar con una _sesión de cosquillas_- ¡Vas a cenar con tu caballero de reluciente armadura!

Las dos chicas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y por unos segundos la joven Evans se sintió más relajada.

-¿Crees que saldrá todo bien?-preguntó la pelirroja en un murmullo-

-Estoy convencida-contestó Katrina con una amplia sonrisa-

La joven Evans sonrió también aunque su sonrisa fue un tanto forzada. Por mucho que su amiga le asegurase que las cosas saldrían bien ella presentía todo lo contrario. Después de todo Katrina no sabía que su primer encuentro con David después de lo ocurrido en la fábrica se había producido, y Lily estaba convencida de que no sería el último.

**SsSsSsS**

-¿Os gusta esta? ¿O será mejor esta otra? –Cuestionó por milésima vez el joven Potter, mostrando numerosas camisas a dos de sus amigos- ¿O quizás esa?

-A mi me gustan todas-opinó Peter reprimiendo un bostezo- Tan solo es una camisa.

-¡No es una camisa! Es _la_ camisa –reprochó James dejándose caer sobre la cama, desesperado- ¡¿Os lo podéis creer?! ¡El día más importante de mi vida y Sirius trabajando! Y yo sin saber que ponerme.

El joven Lupin negó con la cabeza y sonrió antes de obligar a James a hacerse a un lado para que dejase de arrugar las numerosas camisas extendidas sobre la cama.

-Esta es bonita-comentó Remus señalando una rojiza que hacía aguas- Así combinaras con el pelo de Lily.

-Muy gracioso- murmuró James arrebatándole la camisa de un tirón- Necesitamos ayuda femenina.

Nada más decir eso, un ligero portazo se oyó en la planta baja indicando que la joven Turner había regresado. Como si de un milagro se tratase, James miró hacia el techo agradecido y salió corriendo de la habitación con unos ajustados boxer como única prenda.

-¡Suéltame, exhibicionista-secuestrador!-ordenó una voz de mujer desde el recibidor- ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

Los dos merodeadores se miraron entre ellos con el entrecejo fruncido durante unos segundos, pero unos pasos les obligaron a mirar hacia la puerta. Frente a ellos se encontraba el joven Potter agarrando a Katrina como si de un saco de patatas se tratase.

-Cómo no me bajes ya, tu ropa interior podría _deslizarse_ sin que te des cuenta –le advirtió la morena mientras pataleaba- ¡Quedando como tú madre te trajo al mundo!

-¿Y que pasaría contigo entonces?-cuestionó el chico-

-Por mi no te preocupes-respondió irónica- Ya estoy curada de espanto.

James gruñó por tal ataque hacía su umbría acercándose a la cama y dejando caer a Katrina sobre ella y, por lo tanto, sobre las camisas.

'No tiene remedio' pensó Remus negando con la cabeza.

-No se como a Lily puedes gustarle-murmuró Katrina entre dientes mientras se frotaba el trasero, adolorida- ¡Así no se trata a una mujer!

-¿Es que por aquí hay alguna?-intervino Peter con aire despistado-

La joven Turner, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía, miró al joven Pettigrew dispuesta a estrangularle por el comentario y posiblemente lo hubiese hecho si James Potter no se hubiese interpuesto en su camino.

-Deja tu billete de ida a la cárcel para otro momento-dijo cogiendo dos camisas que había bajo la chica- Necesito que me ayudes ¿Amarilla o verde?

-Así que el exhibicionista-secuestrador está intentando dejar el vicio-comentó Katrina divertida- ¿No me digas que ahora tienes complejo de árbol de navidad? –cuestionó mirando con recelo las dos camisas que llevaba el chico en las manos- ¿Vas a ir de etiqueta?

-A donde van es lo único que puede ponerse- le aseguró Remus recordando el costoso restaurante- No por nada ha sido idea de tu novio.

La joven Turner chasqueó la lengua con cierta indiferencia. Estaba claro que en materia de mujeres los hombres tenían un claro suspenso. Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿A que mujer no le gusta que le lleven a un buen restaurante?

-Si Sirius te dio la idea ¿Por qué nunca me ha llevado? –preguntó con recelo-

-Porque es más fácil reservar ahí cuando es otro el que paga -contestó James sarcástico antes de centrar su atención en el tema principal- ¿Entonces que me pongo?

Katrina se incorporó y, tras suspirar con resignación, comenzó a rebuscar entre las numerosas camisas que había sobre la cama y unas tantas que quedaban en el armario.

-¡Está!-exclamó triunfal, mostrando una camisa color vino que contrastaba a favor con el traje negro- Así combinará con el pelo de Lily.

-Yo le he dicho lo mismo- intervino Remus divertido- Ir a juego con tu pareja es un factor muy importante en una relación.

-¡Aggg, dejad el pelo de Lily en paz!-exclamó el joven Potter, comenzando a desesperase- ¿Estás segura?-cuestionó mirando a la chica quien frunció el entrecejo con aire evidente- Esta bien. Al menos no es la roja que ha dicho Monny.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo-comentó el aludido con fingido dolor- Pero creo que lo superaré.

-Seguro-corroboró Katrina empujando al joven Potter fuera de la habitación- Ahora corre a ducharte que se te va a hacer tarde y es la chica quien tiene que hacer esperar al chico ¡No al revés!

Los dos merodeadores restantes observaban la cómica situación desde la puerta de la habitación del joven Potter.

-Córtate las uñas y lávate bien las axilas, no me gustaría perder a mi mejor amiga por asfixia –le aconsejaba la chica mientras entraba al baño y sacaba toallas limpias de un pequeño armario- Lávate bien los dientes y date con enjuague bucal, el aliento es fundamental-añadió saliendo del baño- Y también… bueno, lávate bien las partes bajas. Más por higiene que por otra cosa.

-¡Katrina!-exclamó James sintiendo como enrojecía- Te recuerdo que sólo vamos a cenar.

-Por supuesto ¿Lo dudabas?- corroboró la aludida mirando al chico con perspicacia- Venga, entra al baño y dame esa camiseta que la planche. ¡Vamos!

El joven Potter le pasó la camiseta y tarareando una animada canción la chica bajó las escaleras.

-Compadezco a Sirius si llega a casarse con ella-comentó James haciendo una mueca-Es peor que mi madre.

-No la culpo-dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros- Después de todo está muy emocionada por tu cita con Lily y quiere que salga todo perfecto. Todos lo deseamos.

-Si, y os lo agradezco- murmuró el joven Potter agradecido por tener a esos locos pero buenos amigos-

**SsSsSsS**

Subió las escaleras con paso perezoso y entró a su habitación sin percatarse de que ya estaba ocupada. Sentada cómodamente sobre la cama Katrina le esperaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sirius como saludo-

-Quería enseñarte mi nuevo uniforme –contestó la morena reincorporándose y girando sobre si misma- ¿Te gusta?

-Demasiado corto y ceñido-comentó frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se quitaba los zapatos-

La joven Turner rió pero sin poder evitar acordarse de la pequeña falda que Andromeda había traído y que ella había rehusado a ponerse.

'Si hubiese visto esa entonces…' pensó divertida.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el trabajo?-preguntó-

-Como siempre-contestó el joven Black con desgana-

-Te he echado de menos-confesó la chica con un ligera sonrisa-

La joven Turner caminó hacia él y besó sus labios con dulzura. El merodeador correspondió al beso aunque no con las ansias de siempre, motivo por el cual su novia frunció el ceño.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó-

-No, nada-contestó el aludido quitándose la sudadera que llevaba- No deberías estar aquí con Alan rondando.

-Por eso no te preocupes- respondió Katrina, abrazando al chico por la espalda- Esta noche mis padrinos tienen una cena de negocios. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Qué van ha aburrirse durante toda la velada?-probó el joven, sin demasiado interés-

La joven Turner negó con la cabeza, aunque posiblemente el merodeador estaría en lo cierto. Las _cenas de negocios_ solían ser muy aburridas.

-Que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos-corrigió la chica en un murmullo, cerca de su oreja- ¿Te apetece que hagamos _algo_ en _especial_?

-En realidad… de lo único que tengo ganas es de darme una buena ducha y meterme en la cama –contestó deshaciéndose de los brazos de la chica y dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde debajo del almohadón se encontraba el pijama- ¿No te importa verdad?

-En absoluto- respondió la joven Turner, tajante-

El merodeador asintió y, tras coger unos boxer limpios y las zapatillas de estar por casa, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero Katrina se interpuso y la cerró dando un pequeño portazo.

-Si, si me importa- rectificó mirando a su novio con dureza- Así que no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me digas que te pasa.

-Katy, no estoy para tonterías –dijo Sirius, intentando esquivar a su novia-

Pero Katrina volvió a interponerse quitándole las prendas que llevaba entre las manos y lanzándolas sobre la cama. El merodeador la miró con la misma intensidad que ella a él. Parecía un duelo de miradas para determinar cual de los dos era el más fuerte, sin embargo Sirius no tardó en apartarla resignado.

-Esta bien- accedió el joven Black pasando una de sus manos por su cabello- ¿Qué quieres?

-Saber porque no has dejado de evitarme durante todo el día –contestó, acercándose al chico hasta estar a escasos centímetros de distancia- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no me había dado cuenta?-añadió, ante la mirada culpable del chico- ¡Sirius que no soy idiota!

El joven Black miró hacia el techo con resignación antes de dirigirse hacia su cama y sentarse sobre ella.

-Lo siento-murmuró, apoyando sus codos sobre sus muslos y bajando la mirada- Está claro que si en esta habitación hay algún idiota, ese soy yo. ¡Pero es que no puedo sacarme el asunto de la cabeza!

Katrina, apoyada en la puerta, frunció el ceño desconcertada. Ya no le quedaba la menor duda. Al joven Black le preocupaba algo.

-Si es por lo de las animadoras… -comenzó la chica consiguiendo que él la mirase y sonriese-

-No, no tiene nada que ver, aunque eso tampoco me hace gracia- negó Sirius haciendo una mueca de disconformidad- De todas formas no le demos más vueltas. No tiene importancia.

El merodeador se incorporó y se acercó a la chica con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro. La acorraló contra la puerta y acercó sus labios a los de ella para después murmurar:

-Entonces… ¿Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos?-

La joven Turner no contestó, tan solo se limitó a ladear la cabeza cuando Sirius se disponía a besarla.

-Para mi todo lo que te pase es importante –le recordó Katrina con seriedad- ¿No estarás así por Alex verdad?

Su novio la miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de ser él quien apartase la mirada. Pero la chica no necesitó más tiempo para percatarse de cierto brillo en los ojos del merodeador al mencionar a su ex.

El joven Black miró hacia el techo y suspiró con resignación. Katrina le conocía demasiado bien.

-Me preocupa los motivos que lo han traído de vuelta a Londres-confesó Sirius en un murmullo apenas audible- Y las intenciones que tiene contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestionó la morena con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Estás insinuando que ha vuelto a Londres por… por mí?-exclamó, empujando levemente al chico para hacerse paso- ¡Eso es una locura!

-¡¿Y por qué no?!-encaró el merodeador girándose para mirarla y alzando su tono de voz- Sabes perfectamente que si los chicos y yo no nos hubiésemos interpuesto, vosotros…

-¡Eso pasó hace dos años, Sirius! ¡Sus sentimientos han cambiado! –le recordó Katrina- Y los míos también.

-Pero…-intentó argumentar el chico-

-¡Pero nada!-cortó la morena con seriedad- Ahora tan solo somos buenos amigos. Nada más.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio haciendo que las respiraciones entrecortadas de la pareja debido a la discusión se hicieran más evidentes.

-Sirius… ahora yo te quiero a ti-murmuró Katrina acercándose al chico y entrelazando sus manos con las de él- De verdad que estoy segura que tus descabelladas ideas son eso, tonterías, pero si no quieres que vuelva a quedar con Alex…

-No-negó Sirius, ladeando la cabeza- No, tienes razón. Es una tontería, lo siento. –Añadió, con una ligera sonrisa- Al parecer soy más celoso de lo que creía.

La joven Turner rió más relajada. Pero su risa cesó cuando sintió como las manos del chico se deshacían de las suyas propias para acariciar su rostro.

-Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta decir esto pero… me da miedo que venga otro y te guste más que yo-confesó- Si eso llegase a pasar…

-Eso no va ha pasar-cortó la chica con rotundidad- Podrían estar bailando desnudos diez mil chicos mejor dotados que tú que para mi serías el mejor.

-Vaya, gracias-comentó sarcástico el joven- ¿Cómo que mejor dotados? ¿Acaso yo no estoy bien dotado?

El merodeador la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y ella solo pudo sonreír con picardía. A paso lento giró alrededor del moreno deteniéndose tras él para después abrazarlo por la espalda.

-No esta mal-dijo Katrina en un susurro cerca de su oído- Ahora habrá que ver que tal te desentiendes en acción.

-¿Quieres que pasemos al plato fuerte? –Preguntó Sirius girándose para después colocar sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica- Te aseguro que este uniforme es una auténtica tentación.

-Por ahora me conformo con los aperitivos- contestó la joven Turner con una mirada juguetona- Y me alegro que te guste el uniforme.

-Perfecto- asintió el aludido guiando a su novia hasta la cama-

Con cuidado el joven Black la recostó sobre el mullido colchón antes de colocarse el sobre ella. Se miraron durante unos instantes a los ojos y finalmente sus labios se encontraron. Katrina entrevió la boca mientras sus lenguas jugaban en la cavidad del uno o del otro. El merodeador acariciaba los muslos desnudos de la joven a la vez que ella acariciaba el torso desnudo de él. Durante unos minutos los labios de Sirius abandonaron la boca de la chica para besar su cuello con auténtica dedicación. Y fue en ese momento cuando el moreno se detuvo encontrándose con los ojos marrones de su novia.

-Puedes quedar con Rainey las veces que quieras-murmuró con una ligera sonrisa- Estoy seguro de lo nuestro.

-Me alegra oírlo- admitió Katrina antes de seguir besando a su novio- Porque yo también.

**SsSsSsS**

El taxi paró frente a un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad. James, caballerosamente, pagó al taxista y la ayudó a bajar. Lily miró las grandes puertas del restaurante para después centrar su atención en el merodeador.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?-preguntó no muy convencida-

-Si, seguro- contestó el chico mirando detenidamente la entrada al gran restaurante- ¿Vamos?

El joven Potter le ofreció su brazo y la chica le correspondió con una ligera sonrisa. Caminaron por una fina alfombra hasta la entrada y nada más llegar un joven les abrió la puerta. La entrada estaba decorada con auténtico gusto y sin duda el dueño no había escatimado en gastos.

Un hombre vestido con un sofisticado traje oscuro se acercó a ellos y, tras preguntar a que nombres estaba hecha la reserva, los guió hasta una pequeña mesa en un amplio y lujoso salón.

-En seguida les atienden- dijo el hombre antes de marcharse-

Lily observaba el lugar asombrada, ganándose alguna que otra mirada despectiva por parte de algunos ejecutivos acostumbrados a ese tipo de lujos.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó James mirando a la chica con una tonta sonrisa-

-Es muy bonito-admitió la pelirroja cruzando su mirada con la del merodeador- ¿Habías estado aquí antes?

-Yo no, mis padres un par de veces-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros- Sirius si que ha venido en más de una ocasión acompañando a sus padres.

La joven Evans asintió y siguió escudriñando el salón con ojo crítico. El merodeador frunció el ceño un poco desconcertado. Desde que la había recogido en su casa apenas había dicho cuatro palabras y en esos instantes estaba demasiado callada.

-Se que ya te lo he dicho pero… estás preciosa-halagó el chico extrañamente nervioso- Más de lo habitual, quiero decir.

La aludida le miró y no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida para sus adentros cuando el merodeador bajó la mirada sonrojado. Jamás lo hubiese creído ¡James Potter estaba nervioso por una cita! Sin lugar a dudas en cualquier otra situación se hubiese reído, pero no esa noche.

Aun no sabía que hacer con David y sus amenazas. Sabía que su ex novio era perfectamente capaz de llevarlas acabo y no estaba dispuesta a poner al chico del que estaba enamorada en peligro. Sin embargo una parte de ella se negaba a dejarlo marcha y era por esa parte que se había presentado esa noche en el restaurante.

-Buenas noches- saludó uno de los camareros extendiéndoles la carta- ¿Desean algo mientras?

-Por mi no, gracias-contestó James a la vez que la joven Evans negaba con la cabeza-

El camarero asintió y volvió a dejarlos solos. Lily abrió la carta y le echó una rápida ojeada. Serían platos exquisitos y todo lo que ellos quisiesen pero por el precio parecía que estuviesen condimentados con oro más que con simples especias. Detalle que James no pasó por alto.

-Si esto no es estar enamorado, no conoceré el amor en mi vida- dejó escapar el joven Potter antes de volver a sonrojarse- Lo siento, es que estoy un poco nervioso.

-Yo también-admitió Lily antes de seguir leyendo el menú, eso si, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho-

James alzó el rostro esperando cruzar su mirada con la de ella, pero eso no ocurrió. Lo cierto es que la actitud evasiva de la chica comenzaba a inquietarlo y francamente, comenzaba a molestarle.

-Ahora que ha salido a la superficie el tema, hay algo que quiero decirte-confesó el chico mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba- Lily, yo…

-David-murmuró la joven sorprendida, levantándose de la silla en un brusco movimiento- Voy al servicio. En seguida vuelvo.

Más por instinto que por pura comprensión, el joven Potter asintió con la cabeza mientras la chica salía del salón con rapidez llamando la atención de muchos de los clientes, que la miraron con molestia.

Tal y como le había dicho al merodeador, Lily se dirigió a los servicios plenamente consciente de que alguien la seguía. Cogió aire y, dándose fuerzas, entró en el también lujoso servicio femenino ocupado solamente por una regordeta mujer llena de joyas. La señora se perfiló mejor los labios y, tras mirar a la pelirroja de arriba a bajo, salió del servicio con un porte altivo.

La joven Evans dejó el bolso sobre la encimera del lavabo antes de apoyarse en el y centrar toda su atención en el espejo. Su reflejo la observaba y durante unos segundos pensó que lo hacía con desprecio.

La puerta del baño volvió a abrirse y Lily se giró sobresaltada. Frente a ella volvió a tener a su ex novio que mostraba una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma –comentó, en un tono burlón- ¿Tan poco te complace verme?

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó la pelirroja mordaz, algo que incluso la sorprendió a ella misma-

-Asegurarme que cumples con tu parte del trato- se limitó a contestar el chico, encogiéndose de hombros-

-Nosotros no hemos hecho ningún trato- le recordó Lily, girándose de nuevo hacia el espejo-

La joven Evans vio como el ex slytherin se pasaba una mano por su cabello antes de ampliar más la sonrisa.

-Si que lo hemos hecho-rectificó David, acercándose a ella- Tu le rompes el corazón a Potter y yo le perdono la vida.

-No serías capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad-dijo Lily, encarando al chico-

-¡Oh si! Si que lo sería-afirmó el joven acorralándola contra la pila- Y lo sabes muy bien.

La pelirroja no comentó nada al especto. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero albergaba la esperanza que todo fuera un mal sueño y que no tuviera que decidir entre la felicidad y la mentira.

-No voy a hacerlo-determinó Lily con seguridad- Le quiero.

-Muy bien, no lo hagas-dijo el chico con simpleza, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Pero a partir de mañana tendrás que ir a visitarlo al cementerio. Espero que eso no te suponga ningún problema.

David giró la manivela de la puerta pero antes de abrirla de par en par se giró y miró a la chica.

-De todas formas, si cambias de opinión… -murmuró, antes de abandonar el servicio-

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco en el mismo instante en el que las lágrimas de la chica abandonaron sus ojos. La joven Evans se dejó caer quedando finalmente sentada en el suelo.

Así estuvo durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente se reincorporó y, tras secarse la cara, salió del baño justo en el instante en el que otra elegante señora entraba.

-¿Te encuentras bien jovencita?-preguntó, extrañada-

-No, no me encuentro bien-contestó bajando la mirada mientras se alejaba de los servicios-

El trayecto de los baños a la mesa en la que la esperaba James se le hizo eterno, auque no sabía muy bien si era eso lo que quería ya que cuando se encontró frente al chico tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no volver a desmoronarse.

-Al fin has vuelto-comentó el merodeador más animado- Pensé que tendría que entrar yo mismo al baño de señoras para rescatarte.

-…-

-Lily, ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el chico fijándose en los ojos rojizos de la pelirroja y en el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas- ¿Ocurre algo?

-James, yo… -comenzó la joven sintiendo como sus piernas se volvían gelatina- James, yo… lo siento. No puede haber nada entre nosotros. Yo… -la joven tragó saliva y alzó el rostro cruzando su mirada con la del chico- Yo no te quiero.

-¿Qué?-murmuró el merodeador sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho-

-Lo siento-se disculpó la pelirroja mientras numerosas lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas-

Cogió sus cosas y sin ni si quiera dirigir una mirada a James, salió del salón a paso ligero chocando con varios camareros.

-La juventud de hoy en día…-comentó un hombre, sentado cerca de la mesa del chico- Menudos modales.

Pero el joven Potter ignoró el comentario. Miraba el plato que había frente a él, sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo había cambiado tan bruscamente la noche? Lo que iba a ser una velada perfecta se había convertido en un desastre y lo peor de todo es que cualquier posibilidad con la pelirroja se había desvanecido. La había perdido en todos los sentidos ya que después de lo ocurrido, nada volvería a ser como antes.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos! Pues aquí tenemos la otra parte del capítulo ¿Qué os ha parecido? En lo personal he de decir que me ha gustado bastante jeje, y espero que seáis de mi misma opinión. Como habréis comprobado este capítulo es mucho más corto que el anterior pero al ser la mitad del otro… pues es lo que tiene jejeje. **

**Como veis las chicas se están rebelando y están dispuestas a todo con tal de _bajarles los humos_ a las perfectas jeje. Los chicos… uff! Cada uno tiene sus problemas. Por una parte James, cuya cita ha sido un total fracaso! (a saber que pasará ahora…) por otra parte Sirius, (bueno, los problemas de Sirius vendrán luego jejeje) y Remus… uff, ¡el confidente de Dafne! Por cierto, ¡Está chica es toda una caja de sorpresas! Lo único que puedo deciros es que va atener un papel muy importante en el fic!**

**Sobre el próximo capítulo...**

**Cap 25: Lo que Duele Quererte**

_Por ahora tengo más de la mitad del capítulo y hasta el momento me gusta como está quedando. Es un capítulo largo y bastante interesante sobre todo por… lo único que puedo deciros es que después de leer el capítulo 25 vais a matarme ¡Estoy segura! Intentaré poner el capítulo cuanto antes y la verdad espero que os guste. Pero mientras… ¡Animadme con vuestros reviews! _

**Ahora si, un beso enorme y os dejó con la contestación de reviews!**

**Hermione granger de potter******_Hola wapa! Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Si jajaja, Alan es muy divertido y está un poco loco jejeje. Sobre tu fic, de verdad que tengo interés en leerlo pero me falta mucho tiempo. En cuanto pueda te aseguro que lo leeré. Un besote y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Bell Potter******_Hola amiga1 ¿Qué tal? Antes que nada quería afirmarte que sigo viva y que en cuanto pueda me pongo al día con los reviews en tu fic ¿Vale? Como sabrás, estoy muy liada con los exámenes! Sobre el capítulo anterior ¡Me alegro que te gustase! la verdad es que espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, pero ya me dirás jajaja. Un beso enorme y cuídate!_

**Hermiwg******_Hola cari! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla! La verdad es que me dio mucha alegría leer tus reviews me hizo muy feliz . Sobre el capítulo anterior ¡Que bien que te gustase tanto! Tan solo espero que este capítulo te guste tanto o más ya que nos ponemos a pedir jajaja. Sobre el asunto de Dafne… uff! Por ahora no puedo decir nada, tan solo que estés atenta a los próximos capítulos! En fin cielo, millones de gracias port u apoyo y siento que esta contestación sea tan corta pero es que me tengo que ir a estudiar ¡Ya me entiendes! Bss_

**K-rmen: **_Hola wapa! Jajaja, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este sea de tu agrado. De verdad que te entiendo ¡Yo también soy una romántica! Así que si te gustan ese tipo de escenas no te preocupes ¡Que habrá muchas! Jajaja. Un besote y gracias por leer!_

**Anabiaf: **_Hola cielo! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y no tan agobiada como yo (cada vez que me acuerdo de los exámenes ;o; )No sabes cuanto me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que esté también sea de tu agrado jejeje. Si, jajaja, Alan está loco pero es muy divertido jejeje. Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Cecy: **_Hola1 Pues aquí está la actualización jajaja. Tan solo espero que te guste tanto como el anterior capítulo o más si nos ponemos a pedir jejeje. Un besote y gracias por tu comentario!_

**Goldmoon-77******_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien . Me alegro mucho que el fic te esté gustando y espero que después de leer este capítulo no cambies de parecer jejeje. Sobre tu pregunta en fanatics2003, si que la leí y con gusto te hubiese contestado ya pero con los problemas que está teniendo la página… en fin, si no me equivoco era que ibas a escribir un fic y uno de los personajes iba a tener el mismo apellido que Ruth ¿no? (corrígeme si me equivoco ¿vale? Jejeje, es que hace tiempo que la leí y no me acuerdo bien jejeje) Si es eso no te preocupes, no tiene importancia. Es más, si utilizases algún personaje que yo he 'creado' (q raro suena decir eso jeje) tampoco me importaría mientras que pusieses que me 'pertenece', en realidad ya lo han hecho varias personas (por ejemplo, una lectora me ha pedido a Katrina Turner para utilizarla en su fic, un fic por cierto muy bueno y que no me pierdo un capítulo jejeje) y me hace bastante ilusión. En conclusión: no me importa que utilices el apellido después de todo ¡Yo lo cogí de una serie de la tele! Pero te agradezco que lo preguntases. Eso habla muy bien de ti. Bss y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado._

**Angelli-Vampire******_Hola wapa! No sabes cuanto me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, tan solo espero que este también sea de tu agrado jejeje. Sobre tu comentario acerca del capítulo anterior… lo del sueño, jajaja, tienes razón, pero te daré un pequeño adelante: es posible que a Lily se le cumpla el sueño jajaja. Sobre Alan y sus locuras, jajaja, a los pobres de Sirius y Katy no los deja tranquilos, pero lo cierto es que es muy divertido jiji. En fin cielo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y siento que la contestación sea tan corta pero voy a falta de tiempo. Chao!_

**MaDDe: **_Así que no te hubiera importado leer horas y horas… jajaja, ya lo se para la próxima! Jejeje. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado pero ¿Y este? Espero que también, aunque ya me dirás tú. Sobre Alan y su paranoia con las abejas jajaja, ya verás lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo jijiji. En fin cielo, un besote enorme y gracias por tus reviews!_

**April/Abril: **_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y sin muchas ganas de matarme después de leer este capítulo jajaja. Pues me alegro mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también . En fin, muchos besos y gracias por tu aviso de cambio de nombre! (Que raro suena eso verdad? jajaja)_

**Adriana: **_Hola wapa! Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado y sigas leyendo el fic jejeje. Un besote y gracias por tu review!_

**Dannapotter: **_Hola cielo! Eso, eso, tu a hacer hipótesis que vas bien encaminada jejeje. ¿Qué te cuentas? ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que si jejeje. Pues si, tienes razón, ¡Alan está loco! Jeje, pero si quieres ver más interrupciones de este hombre cuando Sirius y Katy están en situaciones 'comprometidas' espera hasta el siguiente capítulo jejeje ¡Menuda tengo preparada! Sobre James y Lily… a ver que tal le va el viernes ¿Tú que crees? jijiji. Sobre cuantos capítulos va a durar el fic, pues aunque me de mucha penita decirlo… el fic está a punto de acabarse. Tendrá 30 capítulos y espero que estos últimos os gusten tanto o más que los primeros. Bss y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Sonia: **_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien jeje. Pues aquí tenemos por fin el capítulo 24 ¿Qué te ha parecido? Te ha gustado? Dime que si! Jejeje. Pues nada, tan solo quería agradecerte todo tu apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo el fic, peor sobre todo, espero que te siga gustando! Bss_

**Getta Black******_Hola wapa! Jejeje, pues aquí tenemos otro capítulo ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si, y también espero que no tengas demasiadas ganas de matarme jajaja. De todas formas, si tus instintos asesinos van a salir a la luz, será mejor que esperes hasta el siguiente capítulo porque entonces ¡Si que vas a tener motivos! Jajaja. Un beso y de nuevo ¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!_

**Leyla: **_Hola! Antes que nada… ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte las molestias de leer el fic! Jejeje, me alegro que al final te haya gustado y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejeje. La verdad es que has conseguido que me sonroje y todo con tus halagos! En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review y creeme, yo también espero que no sea el último y consigamos ser buenas amigas! Bss_

**Amishory: **_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien jejeje. Antes de seguir quería darte las gracias por leer el fic y por haberte decidido al final a pinchar con el ratón la historia jejeje. Me alegro que el fic te esté gustando hasta el momento y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión. Un besazo y gracias por tu review! _

**Vanessa HP: **_Hola wapa1 Jajaja, me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también. Si, jajaja, Alan es muy divertido y pone a Sirius y a Katy en capa aprieto… y sino espera a leer el siguiente capítulo y verás jajaja. Bss y gracias por tu review!_

**Gerulita Evans******_Hola corazón! Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien jeje. Pues aquí tenemos otro capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y más ya que nos ponemos a pedir! Jajaja. En fin, muchos besos y cuídate!_

**LokillaPotter90: **_Jajajaja, me alegro que el fic te esté gustando tanto. Tan solo espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejeje. Un besote y gracias por tu review!_

**Alba Black******_Muahahahaha! Jejeje, ya sabes que si que soy cruel ¡Es uno de mis hobby's! jejeje. ¿Qué tal guapa? Como estás? Espero que muy bien y sin demasiadas ganas de matarme después de leer este capítulo jejeje. Pues nada, que cada vez va quedando menos para acabar el fic pero en vez de que las cosas vuelvana su cauce ¡Las estoy liando más! Jaja. A ver que tal les va a James y Lily… un beso!_

**Ana Maria: **_Hola! ¿Eres prima de Anabiaf? ¡Entonces nos vamos a llevar bien! Jejeje. Me alegro que el fic te esté gustando y de verdad que espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jeje. Un besote y gracias por tu review!_

**Anastacia: **_Pues aquí tenemos el capítulo 24! ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jejeje. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y en general ¡Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic! Un beso._

**Jossy: **_Hola! Pues sobre lo que va a pasar entre James y Lily tendrás que esperar hasta el capítulo siguiente jejeje, pero te aseguro que va a ser interesante. Sobre este capítulo… ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado jejeje. Un beso y gracias por leer!_

**Ethan: **_Hola ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien jeje. Pues aquí tenemos el capítulo 24 ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado tanto como los capítulos anteriores y más ya que nos ponemos a pedir! Jajaja. En fin, tan solo quería darte las gracias por leer el fic y por tu apoyo! Gracias! Espero que la historia te siga gustando!_

**naufraga2003******_Hola wapa! Jajaja, me alegro que el fic te esté gustando tanto y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión. Así que tu pareja favorita es Mark/ Cassidy ¡Que bien! Aunque de ahora en adelante saldrán pocas cosas de ellos intentaré poner más ¿vale? Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Pamela: **_Hola cielo! Que bien que el fic te esté gustando y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejeje. Pero dime ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si! Jeje. U beso y gracias por tu review. _

**Elo: **_Hola amiga querida! Jejeje ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Antes de seguir quería darte las gracias por 'hacer famoso' mi fic en tu colegio jejeje ¡De verdad que te lo agradezco! Jejeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jejeje. Sobre tu review a cerca del capítulo anterior… jejeje, si, Alan está un poco loco y creeme que sus locuras no han acabado ¡Pobres de Sirius y Katy! Jajaja, ya verás la que les espera en el próximo capítulo. Sobre James y Lily, jeje, de ellos no puedo decir mucho, tan solo que leas el próximo capítulo porque te vas llevar varias sorpresas. Bss y gracias!_

**Gwen Diasmore******_Hola cielo! Pues aquí tienes el capítulo 24 de 'JR' jejeje ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si, o por lo menos tanto como los anteriores jeje. Sobre tu review ¡Me alegro que el fic te esté gustando! Si, Alan es un POCO exagerado pero si no lo fuera ¡Donde estaría lo divertido verdad? jeje, aunque seguro que Sirius y Katy no opinan lo mismo que yo jeje, y sino espera a leer el siguiente capítulo para verlo jiji. Sobre James y Lily, ummm… de ellos poco puedo decir. Salvo que leas el próximo capítulo porque vienen muchas curvas! Un besote y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Crisi: **_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien jeje. Aquí tenemos el capítulo veinticuatro del fic! ¡Qué te ha parecido? Te ha gustado? Espero que si, o al menos tanto como los anteriores jiji. Sobre Sirius y Katy… si te gustan las escenas de ellos tranquila que vas a tener y de todo tipo! Jejeje. Sobre James y Lily… pues poco puedo decir tan solo que leas el próximo capítulo que va ha extra interesante! Bss_

**monikilla-tonks:** _Hola cielo! Antes que nada… ¿Has actualizado ya tu fic? Es que no he podido pasarme a comprobarlo y no me quiero perder ningún capítulo jejeje. Si ya lo has actualizado dímelo eh? Jejeje. Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Cómo tu suponías el plan de las chicas era hacerse animadoras ¡Que lo consigan ahora es otra cosa! Si hija, si, Alan está como una cabra pero si no lo estuviera ¿Dónde estaría lo divertido no? Jejeje. En fin wapisima, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el fic te siga gustando!_

_PD. ¡Avísame si has actualizado por fa! _

**Lorein20******_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Yo un poco mal pero ya te contaré. Si tu supieras lo que me ha pasado… haber si tenemos suerte y coincidimos por el msn y sino te mando este fin de semana un e-mail. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado ¡Al menos tanto como los anteriores! Jejeje. Si, James y lily son un encanto y no te preocupes que acaban juntos aunque ahora parezca que no jiji. Sirius y Katy, uff, sus problemas llegarán cuando aparezca 'Quien tu y yo sabemos' ¡Y no me refiero a Voldemort! Jajaja. Sobre Remus y Terry jijiji, a este chico lo he juntado con tantas mujeres que ya resulta difícil decir con quien se va a quedar aunque tu propuesta de la prima de James no es mala ¡Pero no te confíes! Jejeje. Así que 'ese' dialogo te recordó a algo que habías vivido hace poco? Umm… ¡Que interesante! Jejeje. Además, eso demuestra que la historia no se aleja del todo de lo que es la realidad jiji. Sobre tus preguntas… supongo que la primera ya tendrás la respuesta y sobre la segunda… ummm… dejémoslo en suspenso vale? En fin wapa, un besote enorme y ¡Oye! ¿Para cuando la segunda parte de tu fic? ¡Estoy deseando leerla! Un bss!_


	25. Lo que Duele Quererte

**Aviso: **_Para todos aquellos que aún no estén informados, añadí un par de cosas al capítulo 24 así que aquellos que no lo hayan leído les recomiendo que lo hagan. Si ya has leído el capítulo antes con que pases hasta la conversación de Lily con ese chico tan desagradable (si, si, al que todos queremos matar ¬¬ ) es suficiente jejeje. Gracias y perdón por las molestias! _

**25. Lo que Duele Quererte. **

-¡Deja de decir idioteces! –Pidió Katrina, exasperada- Si tanto me quieres, ¿Por qué no estás más conmigo?

-¿Porque estás todo el tiempo con Rainey, quizás?-contestó Sirius, sarcástico-

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes- encaró su novia, dolida-

El joven Black la miró molesto antes de golpear enfadado el sofá. De pie y en medio del salón de los Potter la pareja volvía a tener otra de sus ya habituales discusiones.

-Ya te dije en una ocasión que si tanto te molestaba que quedase con Alex no lo haría-le recordó la chica apoyada en una pared cercana a la ventana- Y tú me dijiste que no te importaba.

-Pues me importa-gruñó el aludido, sin ni si quiera mirarla- Estoy harto de que salgas con él.

-¡Y yo estoy harta de tus celos!-exclamó la joven, acercándose a su novio hasta que estuvieron uno frente al otro- ¡Sirius, eres mi novio no mi dueño! No puedes jugar conmigo como si fuera una muñeca.

-Eres mi novia… tu lo has dicho- murmuró el chico entre dientes-

-Y lo soy porque así lo he querido- le recordó Katrina con seriedad- Te quiero, pero no voy a someterme a tus caprichos.

La joven Turner cogió el abrigó y la bufanda que había dejado sobre el sillón y se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero un nuevo comentario de Sirius la obligó a girarse con brusquedad.

-Así que lo prefieres a él-dijo, apoyándose sobre el sofá y dándole la espalda a su novia- Eso demuestra lo poco que te importa nuestra relación.

-Eres…-comenzó Katrina con los ojos cristalinos-

Pero un leve portazo les indicó que ya no estaban solos en la casa. Tras dejar su abrigo sobre el perchero, James entró al salón ante la atenta mirada de la pareja.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntó extrañado por tan sepulcral silencio-

-No, nada-contestó la joven Turner mirando al recién llegado- Dile a tu madre que no bajaré a cenar. Se me ha quitado el apetito.

La chica salió del salón con rapidez haciendo mucho ruido al subir las escaleras y al cerrar la puerta de su habitación con un fuerte portazo.

James hizo una mueca de molestia mientras el joven Black suspiraba con resignación.

-¿Habéis vuelto a discutir, eh?-dijo el capitán de fútbol con una triste sonrisa- Y supongo que por Rainey.

-Por quien si no- se limitó a contestar Sirius, sarcástico, tumbándose en el sofá boca arriba- ¡¿Es que no se da cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ese imbecil?! Te aseguro que me saca de mis casillas.

-No se Padfoot, a lo mejor estás equivocado –se atrevió a opinar el chico-A lo mejor le estas juzgando precipitadamente.

El joven Black le fulminó con la mirada haciendo entender al recién llegado que ese comentario había estado de más. Al parecer era el único que no se había dejado engañar por la cara de niño bueno que tenia el chico.

-¿Y que tal la salida con tu novia?-preguntó Sirius sarcástico, intentando cambiar de tema- ¿Muy constructiva?

-No tiene gracia-murmuró James desanimado, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones- Susan es… bastante simpática.

-¿Simpática? -repitió el joven Black reincorporándose ligeramente y mirando a su amigo- ¿Sales con ella solo por que te parece _simpática_?

-Es mejor eso que estar solo ¿no? – se excusó quitándose las gafas y limpiando las lentes con la sudadera- Siempre ha sido esa nuestra filosofía ¿recuerdas?

El joven Black asintió y volvió a recostarse sobre el sofá. Lo cierto es que era verdad, ese era uno de los tantos puntos que formaban la filosofía del buen merodeador. Pero todo había pasado a la historia con la llegada de ciertas chicas a sus vidas.

'_Katrina' _pensó con resignación

James se colocó bien las gafas y miró a su amigo quien parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Suspiró con resignación antes de pasarse una de sus manos por su ya de por si desordenador cabello. Como su mejor amigo, él también tenía mucho que pensar.

Por instinto, se llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos de la sudadera que llevaba y sacó una pequeña cajita color vino que brillaba por el reflejo de la luz. La observó unos instantes hasta que finalmente se decidió a abrirla. En ella había un precioso anillo de oro blanco con unos sencillos pero elegantes dibujos marcados además de tres bonitas y discretas piedras en el centro. Lo sacó de la caja y lo observó. Ese anillo le traía tantos recuerdos… Había pasado prácticamente un mes después de lo ocurrido pero para él era como si acabara de vivirlo de nuevo.

**Flash Back **

Pese a que no habían llegado ni al primer plato, al joven Potter le tocó pagar los carísimos aperitivos antes de abandonar el restaurante. Aunque frente a este había numerosos taxis que podrían llevarle a casa, prefirió volver caminando y así aclarar sus ideas.

'_No puede haber nada entre nosotros_' recordó '_Yo no te quiero'_

Las palabras de la joven se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras que el nudo que sentía en su pecho aumentaba por segundos.

No lo entendía. Estaba realmente confundido. Aún recordaba la reacción de Lily en el parque cuando le beso de improviso. Parecía tan deseosa de estar con él como él con ella. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué ese cambio de opinión?

Pensativo y sin dejar de darle vueltas a esa misma pregunta cruzó la calle mezclándose con la muchedumbre. Con un semblante entristecido se detuvo frente a una joyería, exactamente la misma que había visitado el día anterior después de las pruebas de selección.

Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y apretó la pequeña caja rojiza que había en el. Una cajita que contenía un elegante anillo que pensaba regalarle a la joven Evans al final de la noche.

- Tantos problemas para escoger uno y ahora… -murmuró, apretando la cajita con más fuerza- Ahora para nada.

Pero un brusco movimiento le obligó a soltar la caja y a girarse con rudeza. Una joven no demasiado alta, delgada y muy blanca de piel había chocado con él y en esos instantes se disculpaba abochornada mientras sus amigas reían.

-Lo siento- repitió de nuevo cada vez más cohibida- Perdona.

-No importa-contestó James, más brusco de lo que pretendía-

La joven levantó la mirada y sonrió mostrando unos llamativos ojos azules ocultos hasta el momento por su largo cabello claro.

El joven Potter haciendo caso omiso por primera vez de la belleza de la chica, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse por la calle. Pero no dio más de cinco pasos cuando la misma joven con la que había chocado lo retuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-Ya te he dicho que te perdono- le recordó James molesto, soltándose con brusquedad- ¿Necesitas algo más?

-Sabía que eras tú- comentó de improviso la joven con una ligera sonrisa emocionada- Me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado.

-Perdona, ¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó el merodeador desconcertado-

-Si, soy Susan –contestó la aludida ampliando más su sonrisa- Una de las compañeras de Lily en la heladería.

El moreno la miró durante unos instantes extrañado hasta que finalmente sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que aunque durante el verano había ido varias veces a recoger a la pelirroja, tan solo vio a Susan en una ocasión y apenas la recordaba.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó James más por cortesía que por interés- ¿Sigues trabajando?

-Si, dejé el instituto el año pasado-contestó la chica sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Ahora estoy trabajando en una tienda de ropa cerca de aquí. Estoy muy a gusto, el jefe es muy amable.

-Me alegro por ti-dijo, pasándose una mano por su cabello- Bueno, tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos.

El joven volvió a sonreír por compromiso y siguió caminando. Pero la misma presión que había sentido en el brazo unos minutos antes le obligó a detenerse, de nuevo.

-Se que te va a parecer un poco precipitado, una locura, pero…- dijo Susan en un murmullo apenas audible, alzando la mirada en el momento preciso- ¿Querrías salir conmigo?

El rostro del merodeador reflejaba perfectamente lo repentina e inesperada que había sido la pregunta, además de lo incoherente que resultaba la situación. James hizo el además de hablar pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido. Sin lugar a dudas era una noche de locos.

-Perdona, ¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó el joven Potter en un hilo de voz-

-Se lo que piensas ¡Creeme!-empezó Susan, muy sonrojada- Pero me gustas muchísimo y sino tienes novia pues… -añadió, antes de que el chico pudiese opinar- ¡No digas nada! Te lo piensas y ya me contestas.

La joven abrió su bolso y rebuscó en el hasta que sacó una bonita tarjeta que extendió al joven, muy nerviosa.

-Aquí es donde trabajo-explicó cuando James cogió la tarjeta- Por favor, piénsatelo ¿vale?

Susan bajó la mirada e hizo el ademán de marcharse. Pero para sorpresa del merodeador no había dado ni tres pasos cuando se giró para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-Adiós-murmuró antes de alejarse corriendo-

El joven Potter se llevó los dedos a los labios y negó con la cabeza. ¡Definitivamente era una noche de locos! Primero Lily le rechaza sin entender bien por que y una hora después una chica a la que había visto solo una vez en su vida se le declara en medio de una de las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad. Estaba claro: el mundo se había vuelto loco y él el primero.

**Fin Flash Back **

Metió el anillo en la cajita y la cerró con brusquedad, apretándola con rabia contenida. Desde ese día llevaba el anillo encima en todo momento. Inconscientemente albergaba la esperanza de que la pelirroja rectificase y volviese con él, a sus brazos. Pero sabía que eso no ocurriría nunca, tal y como la misma Lily Evans se lo había hecho saber.

**Flash Back **

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada y desde que había salido del restaurante no había dejado de caminar. Necesitaba pensar, estar solo para analizar todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Pero sobre todo necesitaba estar solo para pensar en Lily y en su respuesta.

No, por alguna extraña razón no se hacía a la idea que la joven Evans no quisiera estar con él. Sobre todo cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido en el parque y su extraña actitud en el restaurante ¿Por qué lloraba?

'_Sólo me importas tú' _

Eso era exactamente lo que le había dicho la joven unos días atrás y era precisamente esa frase la que lo tenía tan confundido. Parecía tan sincera… ¿De verdad no quería nada con él?

Con los puños fuertemente apretados aceleró el paso y comenzó a correr hacia la casa Evans. Era consciente de que no eran horas de visitas, pero necesitaba una explicación. Y la necesitaba en ese momento.

Acostumbrado a correr no le costó demasiado esfuerzo llegar hasta la casa aunque la distancia era considerable. Con la respiración ligeramente entre cortada, saltó por encima de la pequeña puerta de hierro y se adentró en el jardín.

Pese a la oscuridad de la noche no tardó en distinguir la ventana perteneciente a la habitación de la joven. Buscó con la mirada pequeñas piedrecillas e intentando dar en el blanco, las fue lanzando una a una con todas sus fuerzas.

Afortunadamente le constaba que Lily tenía el sueño ligero y no tardó en levantarse y subir las persianas extrañada. Lo que no sabía el joven Potter es que la chica no había podido pegar ojo desde que se había acostado.

-James-murmuró la pelirroja, abriendo la ventana- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo-contestó con seriedad- ¿Subo ó bajas?

La joven dudó unos instantes pero finalmente cerró la ventana y, tras ponerse la bata sobre el pijama, bajó a la primera planta y abrió la puerta.

-No deberías estar aquí- murmuró Lily saliendo al jardín- Tus padres tienen que estar preocupados.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó con brusquedad ganándose una mirada desconcertada por parte de su acompañante- ¿Por qué no puede haber nada entre nosotros? ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?

-James…-repitió la pelirroja sintiendo como las lágrimas no tardarían en volver a recorrer su rostro- James yo… te quiero mucho, pero solo como amigo.

-Eso no es lo que me diste a entender el otro día en el parque –le recordó el merodeador, muy molesto- Dijiste que era lo más importante para ti, que me echabas de menos. ¡Me besaste!

-Estaba confundida-mintió- Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

James bajó la mirada mientras sentía como la sangre corría por sus venas. Se sentía impotente y dolido, sobre todo muy dolido. El término daño no era nada comparado con lo que él sentía. Por primera vez veía como su felicidad pasaba por delante y se desvanecía sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

-Algún día encontrarás a una chica que te merezca y que te quiera tanto como tú a ella –dijo Lily, sintiendo como la opresión en el pecho aumentaba con cada palabra- Y esa chica será muy afortunada, de eso estoy segura.

El joven Potter alzó la mirada con furia haciendo que Lily se estremeciese. Era una mirada de rencor, una mirada que rozaba el odio, una mirada que jamás pensó que le dirigiría a ella.

Con determinación agarró a la joven por los brazos acercándola a él con brusquedad. Lily le miró asustada pero el chico no hizo nada al respecto salvo acercar sus labios a los de ella para unirlos en un necesitado beso. En un principio la pelirroja se resistió e intentó separarse por lo que James tuvo que ejercer un poco más de fuerza sobre sus brazos, pero finalmente cedió dejándose llevar por los suaves labios del merodeador.

Lily cerró los ojos mientras que el chico deslizaba sus manos por sus brazos para colocarlas en su cintura. La joven Evans, temerosa, rodeó el cuello de James acercándole más a ella si era aun posible, algo que desconcertó mucho al merodeador. Se necesitaban y ese beso era una prueba muy clara.

-No James ¡No! –exclamó la pelirroja separándose repentinamente- Esto no está bien.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar el aludido con un deje de desesperación en la voz- Tú me gustas y es evidente que tú también sientes algo por mí.

-Eso no es cierto- mintió- Olvida lo que acaba de pasar porque yo… solo me he dejado llevar. Nada más.

-No te creo- aseguró el merodeador negando con la cabeza- No te creo.

Lily no dijo nada por lo que al jardín volvió a quedar en el silencio propio de la noche.

-Hace unas horas me he encontrado con Susan, tu compañera de trabajo- dijo en un murmullo- Y me ha propuesto salir juntos. Como pareja.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida, cruzando su mirada con la de James- ¿Y has aceptado?

-Aún no le he contestado- siguió, metiendo las dos manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- Esperaba que tú pudieses ayudarme.

-Yo no… yo no se como –negó Lily apresurándose a limpiar las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos- No se como pueda hacerlo.

- Tan solo di si o no –pidió James acariciando el rostro de la pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa tranquilizadora- Si dices no, te esperaré. Aunque ahora me hayas rechazado sabré que tengo una oportunidad y no saldré con ninguna hasta que te decidas. –añadió- Pero si dices si… te dejaré en paz. Te prometo que no volveré a insistirte y olvidaré todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

La joven volvió a sumirse en otro silencio. ¿Qué debía hacer? Le quería tanto… Esta podría ser una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, es más, estaba segura que sería de las más importantes. Si decía _no _James la esperaría, estaba dispuesto a esperarla sin saber que el único obstáculo entre ellos dos era David. Pero si decía _si_… si decía _si_, le perdería para siempre.

-Dime Lily-pidió el merodeador con una voz serena- ¿Acepto salir con Susan?

-…-contestó, en un hilo de voz- _Si._

James asintió y, tras besar una de las mejillas de la pelirroja, saltó de nuevo la pequeña puerta de hierro y se alejó en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lily entró a la vivienda y cerró la puerta de un portazo sin poder contener ya las ganas de llorar. Se apoyó en la puerta dejándose caer hasta quedar finalmente sentada en el suelo. Ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos y lloró durante varios minutos. Pero una mano en su hombro la obligó a alzar la mirada. Frente a ella se encontraba su madre y tras esta su otro progenitor junto a su hermana. Los tres la miraban entristecidos, incluso Petunia, ya que los tres podían imaginar lo que era dejar ir a la persona de la que estabas enamorado.

**Fin Flash Back **

Aunque había aceptado salir con Susan, aunque se había prometido olvidarse de la pelirroja, había pasado casi un mes y seguía tan enamorado de ella como esa noche.

Aun tenía la extraña idea de que Lily sentía algo por él, que su amor era recíproco, pero tenía que aceptar la respuesta de la joven Evans. No volvería a insistirle. Se olvidaría de ella o por lo menos lo intentaría.

**SsSsSsS**

Bajó las escaleras que daban a la primera planta y se dirigió al despacho de Alan. Tras tocar y recibir un '_Pasa_' por parte del padrino de su novia, entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

El señor Potter le sonrió sentado en su sillón de oficina mientras Katrina, sentada frente al escritorio, ni si quiera le dirigió una mirada. Al parecer seguía molesta por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Perdón por el retraso- se disculpó sentándose también sobre la única silla libre, al lado de la de su novia- Estaba terminando de arreglarme.

-No pasa nada- aseguró Alan dejando las gafas que usaba para facturar sobre la mesa- Supongo que os preguntareis porque os he hecho llamar ¿verdad?

-Si es por lo del otro día… -cortó Sirius pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras la morena fruncía el entrecejo- La culpa fue mía. Fui yo quien rompió la distancia de cinco metros a dos centímetros.

-El término _milímetro_ sería más adecuado –opinó el señor Potter haciendo una mueca muy cómica- Y sí, os he hecho llamar precisamente por eso.

El hombre suspiró y se levantó antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los ventanales de la oficina que daba a un pequeño balcón y que le permitía observar parte de su jardín trasero.

-Yo os quería pedir una disculpa-confesó Alan rascándose la cabeza- Digamos que me cuesta aceptar que mis niños ya no son tan niños, que estáis creciendo.

El señor Potter ladeó la cabeza cruzando su mirada con la de los dos jóvenes, jóvenes que le observaban entre expectantes y sorprendidos. Rara vez Alan Potter mostraba su faceta madura y esa era una de las ocasiones.

-Sobre todo tú, Katy-dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando su mejilla- Sabes que para mi eres más que mi ahijada, eres mi niña y ver que has crecido y te estás convirtiendo en toda una mujer pues… es duro ¿sabes? –añadió, mirando al joven Black- De todas formas tanto tus padres como Lorein y yo podemos estar tranquilos. Con Sirius vas a estar segura, te quiere y hará cualquier cosa por ti.

-Por supuesto- reafirmo el merodeador con convicción-

La morena sonrió ligeramente e intentó ocultar su rostro lloroso entre su largo cabello oscuro.

-Me vais a hacer llorar- protestó, limpiándose los ojos con las manos-

El señor Potter sonrió también y, tras darle unas leves palmaditas en la cabeza que hizo que la chica frunciera el ceño, centró su atención en Sirius.

-Y sobre ti, pequeño Black descarado…-comenzó el hombre haciendo que los dos jóvenes riesen divertidos-

-Ya no soy tan pequeño, Alan- le advirtió el merodeador- Te paso en altura.

-Para mi siempre serás un pequeñajo- aseguró el aludido- Descarado, pero un pequeñajo a fin de cuentas. Sobre lo que quería decirte…

-No te preocupes - le volvió a interrumpir Sirius con una sonrisa agradecida- Lo se, sobran las palabras.

El hombrea asintió y sonrió también. Tras otro suspiro, rodeó el escritorio sentándose sobre su sillón de oficina como había hecho hacia unos minutos.

- Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que… bueno, se acabaron los cinco metros de distancia –dijo finalmente, no demasiado animado- No volveré a meterme entre vosotros y vuestras hormonas. Creo que va siendo hora de que acepte que habéis crecido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podré abrazarlo si quiero?- intervino Katrina emocionada-

-Si- respondió el hombre resignado-

-¿Besarla?-preguntó Sirius, tan emocionado como su novia-

-Eh… si, supongo que si- contestó Alan, no muy satisfecho con la idea-

-¿Meternos mano?-probaron los dos jóvenes al unísono tras mirarse con una sonrisa de complicidad-

-Eh… si ¡No! –exclamó Alan horrorizado- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No en mi presencia al menos!

-Así que cuando tú no estés… -dijo el joven Black con picardía-

-Y preferiblemente tampoco en esta casa- añadió el hombre fulminando al merodeador con la mirada- Y sobre todo… nunca en mi despensa.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos intentando contener la risa pero no tardaron en estallar en sonoras carcajadas al recordar lo ocurrido unos días atrás.

**Flash Back **

-¿Estás segura que eso es comestible?-preguntó Katrina con el entrecejo fruncido-

-Que si, que si- insistió Lorein mientras cortaba unas rodajas de pepino- He sacado la receta de una revista muy prestigiosa. Además, en cuanto yo le de el toque Potter… ya verás como querrás repetir.

La joven Turner asintió más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Lo cierto es que era el 'toque Potter' lo que la preocupaba. Eso sin contar de que ya de por si las verduras no eran de su agrado.

'Por muy buena que sea la receta, cuando Lorein se pone a experimentar…" pensó la morena encogiéndose de hombros 'Me siento como un conejillo de laboratorio'

-Anda, deja de decir tonterías y trae una lata de pimiento rojo –pidió la mujer mientras buscaba una fuente por los armarios- Y que sean de las pequeñas.

-Esta bien- accedió la chica, resignada-

Con paso perezoso dejó los tomates que estaba lavando sobre la encimera y se dirigió a la despensa de los Potter, situada en la galería de la casa. Era una habitación pequeña, sin luz y en la que muy apretados podían caber dos personas. Estaba llena de lejas con numerosos envases de comida que compraban por si las dudas.

Katrina abrió la puerta y entró. La habitación solo estaba iluminada por la escasa luz que entraba desde la galería por lo que a la joven le costó mucho distinguir el nombre del envase que buscaba.

-Por fin- murmuró, cogiendo una pequeña lata que estaba sobre una de las repisas más altas-

Sin embargo estaba tan sumergida en la búsqueda de la lata perdida que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más hasta que éste la cogió por la cintura.

-¿Está Alan cerca?-preguntó Katrina con una sutil sonrisa-

-Aun no ha vuelto del trabajo-contestó el recién llegado en un susurro- Tenemos vía libre.

-Perfecto-murmuró la morena divertida, girándose y encarando al chico-

Sirius sonrió antes de besarla con pasión, con tanta intensidad que incluso a la chica la pilló por sorpresa. Sin demasiado esfuerzo el joven Black cogió a su novia en peso ayudándose con la estantería mientras esta rodeaba la cintura del chico con sus piernas.

-No quiero que discutamos- dijo Katrina con la respiración entre cortada- Y menos por tonterías.

-Yo tampoco- corroboró Sirius besando el cuello de la joven-

Mientras la chica acariciaba el cabello de su novio, este introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta que la morena llevaba, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

-Me haces cosquillas-dijo la joven con una risita- Demos las gracias de que Alan no esté cerca para ver esto.

-¿Para ver que exactamente?-preguntó una voz desde la puerta-

Los dos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente temiéndose lo peor. Alan Potter les miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y, al parecer, no muy satisfecho con la situación.

-Ya me parecía a mí que estabas tardando demasiado para ir a por una lata de pimiento-comentó el hombre con un tono acusador- ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

Sin embargo, en unos escasos segundos el rostro del hombre dejó de mostrar sospecha para dar paso al horror, mientras que con sus ojos les escudriñaba lenta y minuciosamente.

'_Además, si quisiéramos hacerlo nos iríamos a un motel' _

Las palabras de Sirius un mes atrás, llegaron a su cabeza consiguiendo escandalizarlo aun más de lo que estaba.

'_Aunque la despensa… tampoco es un mal sitio, fíjate' _

-¡No estaréis…!-exclamó angustiado- ¿Y los cinco metros de distancia?

-Pues…-comenzó el joven Black-

-¡No! ¡No digáis nada! –Cortó el hombre, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- Me lo puedo imaginar- añadió en un murmullo- En mi propia despensa… ¡Entre las latas de piña y melocotón!

-Pensaba que aun no había llegado- le comentó la morena a su novio, resentida- Prefiero cenar el experimento de Lorein que escuchar otro mitin sobre la reproducción de las abejas. Te lo aseguro.

El joven Black asintió comprensivo mientras que Alan, ajeno a las murmuraciones de la pareja, hacia extraños movimientos con los brazos consiguiendo que en más de una ocasión las latas de piña y melocotón, que tanto protegía de que no se pervirtiesen, casi cayesen.

-Esto es superior a mis fuerzas- aseguró el señor Potter desabrochándose los dos primeros botones de la camisa- Ahora si, ¿Y los cinco metros de distancia? ¡¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?!

-¡Alan por Dios, que ya no somos unos niños!-exclamó Katrina colocando sus manos en la cintura- Y te aseguro que nunca haríamos _eso _aquí, por lo menos no yo. Así que no te preocupes, no hay abejas, semillas o flores que germinar. Estamos en una habitación en la que escasea el oxigeno rodeado de numerosas latas de conservas y en la que es imposible mantener cinco metros de distancia ya que la habitación es de un metro cuadrado. –añadió- Pero si, si nos estábamos besando. Algo que seguro tu has hecho con Lorein en más de una ocasión.

El señor Potter miró al merodeador, quien estaba tan sorprendido como el primero, antes de volver a centrar su atención en la chica.

-Y ahora que está todo aclarado… - dijo, cogiendo la lata de pimiento que había dejado caer al suelo- Tengo que llevar un encargo.

Tan satisfecha consigo misma como avergonzada, la joven Turner abandonó la despensa dejando a su padrino y a su novio solos.

-Voy a tener que darte clases de cómo se besa a una mujer- comentó Alan dándole ligeras palmaditas al merodeador en la espalda- Está claro que la has dejado insatisfecha.

El joven Black le miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero finalmente no le quedó más remedio que sonreír.

Alan Potter era un caso aparte.

**Fin Flash Back **

'_Aunque la despensa… tan poco es un mal sitio, fíjate' _ Cuando el señor Potter les confesó el motivo por el que se había escandalizado tanto, los dos jóvenes no pudieron evitar volver a estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

-De todas formas, una charla con mi esposa fue suficiente para abrir los ojos-aseguró Alan abriendo uno de los cajones del escritorio-

-Ya sabía yo que Lorein tenía que ver en esto- comentó Katrina con una ligera sonrisa-

-Si, y es por eso que os he comprado algo- asintió el señor Potter dejando sobre el escritorio una caja no muy grande, envuelta en un papel rojo muy llamativo- Estoy es aporte mío así que agradecería que mi mujer no se enterase.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron más al escritorio, mirando la caja con desconfianza. Ningún regalo por parte de Alan envuelto en papel rojo y con un gran _ponpón _como adorno, podía ser algo bueno.

-Venga, abridlo- apremió el hombre-

Tras recibir un gesto con la cabeza por parte del merodeador, Katrina comenzó a desenvolver el regalo lentamente. Pero si la joven Turner hubiese sabido lo que escondía ese feo papel rojo, posiblemente jamás lo hubiese abierto. En grandes y llamativas letras del mismo color que el papel, aparecía la palabra '**Protección**' en la tapa y cara principal de la caja.

-¿Pero qué…?-comenzó la morena sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de color carmesí- Esto no me puede estar pasando.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Sirius, mirando por encima del hombro de su novia-

Con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, el joven Black abrió la caja encontrándose con cajas aun más pequeñas y adornadas con las mismas letras.

-¿Preservativos?- inquirió divertido, cogiendo una de las cajitas- Gracias… supongo.

-De nada-contestó el hombre con naturalidad- Con esto os quiero demostrar que acepto todo lo que conlleva tener una relación y que no me volveré a meter en vuestros asuntos pasionales. Siempre y cuando utilicéis _protección_, claro.

Mientras que Sirius se contenía para no reírse, la joven Turner, más roja que un tomate maduro, hacia todo lo posible para que sus instintos asesinos no saliesen a la luz. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a ella? Estaba más que claro que su padrino era una de esas personas extremistas al cien por cien. Si no es blanco tiene que ser negro y sino se mantenían en abstinencia se tenían que dejar llevar por la lujuria y el desenfreno. ¡Y encima con su permiso!

-Creo que me estoy mareando- murmuró Katrina para si-

-Bueno chicos, yo os dejo- dijo Alan con una amplia sonrisa- Pero no tardéis mucho que ahora mismo empieza el partido.

El señor Potter, tras hacer una señal de apoyo al merodeador alzando los pulgares, se dirigió a la puerta y abandonó el despacho.

-Adoro a este hombre- comentó Sirius divertido- Es de lo que no hay.

'_Afortunadamente_' pensó la joven Turner para si.

Tras ese comentario por parte del merodeador la habitación quedó en silencio. Katrina suspiró resignada antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pero cuando no llevaba ni dos pasos, el joven Black la cogió de la mano impidiendo que continuase.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el chico, con el entrecejo fruncido- Pensé que íbamos a hablar.

-¿Otra vez?-cuestionó la morena girándose- ¿Y me puedes explicar para qué, Sirius? Hablamos, nos disculpamos, aseguramos que no volverá a pasar y a los dos minutos estamos discutiendo de nuevo. –Añadió decaída, deshaciéndose de la mano de su novio- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-Katy lo siento- se disculpó el merodeador realmente arrepentido- Siento lo que te dije ayer. Me dejé llevar. No quería decirlo. Perdóname, por favor.

La aludida no dijo nada y el chico prefirió no insistir. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Katrina alzó el rostro cruzando su mirada con la de su novio. Su rostro estaba serio y sus ojos cristalinos.

-¿De verdad piensas que Alex me podría importar más que nuestra relación? –Preguntó con voz pausada- ¿Qué tú?

El merodeador no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a girarse y dirigirse hacia la ventana desde donde minutos antes el señor Potter había observado su pequeño jardín trasero. Lo cierto es que en más de una ocasión había llegado a pensarlo, pero era consciente que todo se debía a sus celos.

Sabía que la morena esperaba una respuesta, pero él no era capaz de dársela. Estaba demasiado confundido.

-¿Sabes lo que ocurre, Sirius?-dijo la joven rompiendo el silencio- Que no confías en mí. Por eso no quieres que salga con Alex.

-Eso no es cierto-contradijo su novio sin mirarla- No es en ti en quien no confío.

-¿Entonces?-inquirió Katrina acercándose a él y colocándose a su lado- ¿A que temes?

-¡A que vuelva a gustarte ese idiota!-exclamó, sonrojado- Estoy seguro que está intentando conquistarte. Cada vez que te mira… hay algo en su mirada… Hazme caso, se lo que te digo.

La morena gruñó irritada antes de obligar a su novio a mirarla agarrándole por el mentón.

-Aunque eso fuera cierto…-supuso la chica- ¿No se te olvida un factor bastante importante?

-¿Cuál? –preguntó el merodeador sin entender-

-Yo-contestó la morena con un tono evidente- Y que estoy loca por ti. Si Alex se me insinuase, cosa que dudo plenamente, yo sabría pararle los pies. Me conoces muy bien y sabes que soy perfectamente capaz.

-Ya claro- murmuró Sirius con un deje sarcástico que no paso desapercibido por su novia- Estamos hablando de Alex Reiney por si no lo recuerdas. Tu misma me dijiste que es el único chico que te ha gustado de verdad.

La joven Turner le soltó con brusquedad y se giró dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Pero cuando no faltaban más que unos pasos para llegar volvió a girarse, desesperada.

-¡Ves como es eso! ¡No confías en mí!- exclamó, dejando que unas lágrimas rebeldes recorriesen su rostro- ¡Eso pasó hace años ¿vale?! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo como yo intento olvidar a todas las chicas con las que te has liado! –añadió, dejándose caer- No seas injusto.

Sentada en el suelo y con la respiración entre cortada, no se percato de que Sirius se había acercado a ella hasta que el joven la obligó a levantarse agarrándola por los brazos.

-Te aseguro que no actuaría así sino me importases-dijo el merodeador acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de su novia- Te quiero.

-Y yo, ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- preguntó, dolida- ¿Qué más quieres que haga para demostrártelo?

En los ojos del joven Black apareció un brillo que sorprendió a la morena, pero no tanto como lo inesperados labios de Sirius sobre los de ella. El merodeador la besaba con auténtico deseo y fervor, no era esos besos dulces que ella conocía. Ese beso trasmitía la desesperación y la impotencia que el chico sentía en su corazón.

Sin dejar de besarse, el joven Black la fue guiando hasta el escritorio del señor Potter donde Katrina se sentó con ayuda del moreno.

Las manos ágiles y experimentadas del merodeador, recorrieron sus piernas desnudas hasta llegar al inicio de la falda que formaba parte del uniforme de animadora. Durante unos segundos se detuvieron en sus muslos, jugueteando con la falda, hasta que finalmente la falta de oxigeno pudo con él y dejo de besar a la chica.

-Hagámoslo-pidió Sirius en un murmullo cargado de deseo- Si de verdad me quieres, entrégate completamente… Necesito saber que Rainey jamás tendrá lo que yo.

Pero tras oír la declaración del merodeador, Katrina se había detenido en seco. Con un brusco movimiento se había desecho de los brazos del chico dejándose caer sobre el suelo firme.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó, sin creer lo que había oído- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

El joven Black se llevó las manos a la sien, reflexivo, para luego suspirar. Se había ido de la lengua y ni si quiera sentía completamente lo que había dicho. ¿O quizás si?

-Perdona, no me malinterpretes- se disculpó el merodeador acariciando una de las mejillas de su novia- Yo solo decía…

-Se perfectamente lo que decías-le cortó la chica con brusquedad-

-Katy… - murmuró arrepentido cuando la morena rehusó sus caricias- Llevamos ya dos meses saliendo, tu me quieres y yo estoy loco por ti ¿No veo por qué no podemos dar otro paso?

-Porque no estoy preparada –contestó, encarándole- Prometiste no presionarme y ahora lo estás haciendo solo por que Alex ha vuelto. ¿Es que acaso es más importante tu pique con él que yo?

-Sabes que no, pero Rainey… -intentó explicar el merodeador-

Con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, Katrina le empujo ligeramente haciéndose paso hasta la puerta. Pero como había hecho unos minutos antes, el joven Black la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-Espera, por favor-pidió-

-¡No Sirius!- se negó la joven, deshaciéndose de la mano del moreno- ¡Esto me sobrepasa! Quizás hemos cometido un error al querer ser algo más que amigos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el aludido, aunque sabía perfectamente que quería decir con eso-

-Sirius, esto no puede seguir así –dijo, mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro- Es insufrible y la convivencia se ha transformado en un infierno. Te quiero… pero no voy a arriesgarme a peder nuestra amistad de años por esto.

La joven Turner se detuvo intentando normalizar su respiración entre cortada mientras Sirius la miraba expectante.

-Quizás sería mejor que nos diésemos un tiempo- contestó Katrina en un murmullo pero sin apartar el contacto visual- Lo he pensado mucho y creo que es lo mejor. Para los dos.

El merodeador hizo el ademán de contestar, pero se detuvo. Sintiendo como su corazón se hacía añicos, se giró dándole la espalda a la chica y esperando que el no ver sus ojos marrones le diesen fuerzas para terminar con la única mujer de la que había estado enamorado.

-Si es eso lo que quieres… démonos un tiempo -comenzó Sirius sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho con cada palabra- Pero te aseguro que eso no va a cambiar mis sentimientos por ti.

El joven Black cerró los ojos durante un breve periodo de tiempo mientras Katrina se limpiaba las marcas que habían dejado las lágrimas al recorrer su rostro.

-Los míos tampoco- le aseguró la morena acercándose a él y abrazándole por la espalda- Espero que no nos estemos equivocando.

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Y Malfoy vuelve a quitarle el balón! –Exclamó el portavoz con un gesto de fastidio- ¡¿Qué le está pasando a una de nuestras estrellas del equipo griffindor?!

Pasándose una mano por su frente sudorosa, el joven Black cogió aire antes de seguir corriendo. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. No se podía creer que de nuevo le hubiesen arrebatado el balón y mucho menos que se lo hubiese quitado el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, capitán del equipo Slytherin.

Intentaba concentrarse en el partido, pero sin quererlo su mente volvía a viajar hasta lo ocurrido esa mañana en el despacho de Alan y hacia cierta joven de ojos marrones.

-¿Se puede saber en que estás pensando Sirius?- cuestionó James enfadado al pasar por su lado- Como no espabiles voy a tener que sentarte en el banquillo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el joven Black negando con la cabeza-

El capitán del equipo griffindor le miró extrañado antes de seguir corriendo hacia el otro lado del campo para intentar recuperar el balón que Lucius le había quitado a su amigo.

-Como sigamos así vamos a perder-comentó Nadia sentada sobre un banco reservado para las animadoras- Black lo está haciendo fatal.

-Quizás tenga un mal día- opinó Dafne- En los entrenamientos lo hacía muy bien.

-Para lo que ha servido…-murmuró la aludida, sarcástica-

-¡Deja de meterte con Sirius, Nadia!-protestó Nataly levantándose del banco- Él es un gran jugador, lo que pasa es que su noviecita le da mala suerte –añadió cogiendo los pompones- ¡Vamos Sirius, tu puedes! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!

Nathaza miró a la joven Turner, sentada cerca de ella, a la espera de una intervención que acallase los gritos de la perfecta. Sin embargo Katrina no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Tan solo miraba el partido sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Quieres callarte ya Nataly- ordenó la joven Greco con resignación- Estás haciendo el ridículo.

La aludida calló de golpe antes de mirar a la rubia con un semblante que mostraba su desconcierto. Con paso lento y sin ni si quiera protesta, la chica volvió a sentarse en el banco centrando toda su atención en el partido.

-¿Y eso son amigas?-comentó Marian en un susurro a la pelirroja-

Pero Lily no respondió. Llevaba un buen rato observando a la joven Turner y su falta de interés por el partido, cosa que sinceramente la preocupaba. Hizo el ademán de llamarla pero en el último momento se detuvo, recordando lo ocurrido al día siguiente de su cita con James.

**Flash Back **

Sentada frente a su escritorio intentaba terminar de redactar el comentario de texto para historia. Sin embargo, por mucho que mirase el libro y los apuntes no sacaba nada en claro. Sencillamente porque no podía concentrarse.

Lo recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido en el restaurante y en la entrada de su casa volvieron a su mente de nuevo esa mañana aunque en realidad en ningún momento se habían marchado. No había dejado de darle vueltas desde que se había acostado esa madrugada y sus ojos hinchados era una prueba más que evidente.

-Concéntrate Lily- se exigió en un murmullo-

Pero unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron apartar la mirada de las hojas con brusquedad. En la puerta y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido se encontraba Katrina Turner apoyada en el marco y al parecer no muy contenta.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?-preguntó directamente, cerrando la puerta con un ligero portazo- James no me ha querido dar detalles. Solo me ha dicho que es imposible un _vosotros_.- añadió, un tanto desesperada- ¿Podría explicarme alguien algo?

-No hay mucho que explicar- murmuró Lily, sin apartar la vista de las hijas que tenía frente a ella- Ayer quedó más que claro que somos buenos amigos, pero solo eso. O al menos lo _éramos._

Katrina miró sus zapatos cada vez más desconcertada. Con un suspiro de irritación, cogió a Lily de la mano y la obligó a sentarse sobre la cama como ella misma hizo unos segundos después.

-Mira cielo, no se lo que ha pasado entre vosotros pero no me vengas con el cuento que solo sois amigos porque no me lo trago – le aclaró la chica con una ligera sonrisa- Hace meses que James está enamorado de ti y tu también le quieres ¿verdad?

La pelirroja no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a apartar la mirada ante la extrañeza de su mejor amiga cuyo rostro se volvió serio de repente.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Lily?- preguntó Katrina sin bromear-

-Yo… yo le rechacé –contestó la aludida-

-¿Qué?-cuestionó la morena incrédula- ¿Por qué? ¡Tú misma me confesaste que le querías!

-¡Y le quiero!-aclaró, encarando a la joven Turner- Pero solo como amigo.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente Katrina se incorporó apoyándose en la pared que había frente a ellas.

-¡¿Sólo como amigo?!- repitió enfadada- ¿Y todo lo ocurrido en el parque? ¿Y en casa este verano? ¿Qué ha pasado con todo eso?

-¡Estaba confundida!-exclamó la pelirroja intentando contener las ganas de llorar-

-Pues deberías haberte aclarado antes de hacerle daño a James –le reprochó la joven Turner- Estás jugando con él ¡Y no se lo merece!

-Yo no quería hacerle daño- murmuró la pelirroja bajando la mirada-

-Pues se lo has hecho- dijo Katrina en el mismo tono de voz antes de salir de la habitación-

Lily levantó la mirada justo en el instante en el que la puerta volvía a cerrarse. La opresión en el pecho de la que se había olvidado por unos minutos volvió a hacer presencia consiguiendo que las lágrimas de la joven Evans volviesen a recorrer su rostro.

Katrina tenía razón. Había jugado con James y sus sentimientos, aunque en ningún momento lo había hecho por voluntad propia. Pero el rechazarlo era la única forma que tenía para protegerlo. Para mostrarle lo mucho que le quería y lo enamorada que estaba de él.

'Pero nunca se enterará de eso' pensó, abrazando el ciervo que el merodeador le había regalado ese verano.

**Fin Flash Back **

Desde entonces la joven Turner se había mostrado distante con ella y muy reservada. Al parecer no solo había perdido a James esa noche sino que también a su mejor amiga y no estaba segura si algún día podría recuperarla.

**SsSsSsS**

-Con Slytherin fuera de juego no vamos a tener problemas para conseguir la copa- comentó Tom quitándose la camiseta sudada- Bueno, eso será si Black no se dedica a hacer de buen samaritano durante la final.

-Si, solo le faltaba que marcase goles en nuestra portería- bromeó Look soltando una carcajada- Aunque tampoco es que haya marcado alguno en la otra.

-¡Iros a la _mierda_! – exclamó James enfadado sentándose al lado del joven Black quien no había intervenido en su propia defensa- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sirius?

-Si, no te preocupes- mintió el aludido quitándose los pantalones cortos que formaban parte del uniforme-

El joven Potter captó perfectamente el mensaje y no preguntó más. Por su dura infancia y la falta de cariño por parte de sus progenitores, Sirius Black era un chico reservado. Le costaba mucho hablar sobre sus problemas y mucho más sobre sus sentimientos. Pero para los que le conocían, no necesitaban más que ver su rostro carente de su habitual sonrisa burlona para saber que le pasaba algo.

-Pero hablando de algo interesante…-dijo Look con una sonrisa- ¿Qué me decís del nuevo modelito de las animadoras?

-Me encanta-contestó Tom con picardía- En especial sobre las curvas de _mi gatita. _

Su amigo río por el comentario mientras Remus, quien había permanecido cayado todo el tiempo, dirigió su mirada hacia James, esperando una reacción por su parte. Pero dicha reacción no llegó. El joven Potter siguió desvistiéndose sin inmutarse por la conversación de los dos chicos y Remus frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Si, la verdad es que Evans no está nada mal pero ni punto de comparación con Turner-intervino Jhon mordiéndose el labio inferior- Mi nena si que sabe sacar partido a sus encantos.

En esa ocasión, tanto Remus como James y parte de los jugadores del equipo miraron al joven Black dispuestos a intervenir si fuera necesario. Sin embargo Sirius se limitó a endurecer un poco más sus facciones antes de seguir rebuscando en su mochila el gel con el que pensaba ducharse.

El joven Lupin miró a sus dos amigos cada vez más desconcertado. Sabía por James que el joven Potter y la pelirroja habían acordado olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, y el no comportarse como un novio celoso era el primer paso. Sin embargo Sirius… tanta indiferencia de su parte era realmente preocupante.

-Es toda una mujer… y necesita un hombre de verdad a su lado- aseguró el joven Wilson mirando discretamente a Sirius- No al mediocre que tiene por novio.

-No te pases Wilson- le advirtió Remus-

-Solo digo la verdad, Lupin- se excusó el aludido- Lo que me sorprende es que aun no lo haya dejado ¿A vosotros no?

Los amigos de Jhon rieron pero el resto del equipo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Lo cierto es que la situación se estaba volviendo bastante tensa, en especial por la extraña actitud que el joven Black había tomado. Estaba tranquilo e inalterable.

-Todo el mundo asegura que será Black quien deje a Turner, pero yo creo que será al revés- opinó Jhon esperando alguna reacción por parte del mencionado- No os doy más de tres semanas. Antes de que acabe el próximo mes mi _nena _te habré dejado. ¿Qué te apuestas?

Pero antes que pudiese añadir algo más a sus ácidos comentarios, el joven Black lo había aprisionado contra la pared y le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mantén tu boca cerrada si quieres llegar a año nuevo- le amenazó con una agresividad impropia de él- Te lo advierto, un solo comentario más y no cumples los dieciocho.

-Sirius para- le pidió Remus preocupado percatándose de la tonalidad morada que estaba tomando el rostro de Jhon- ¡Le vas a asfixiar!

-¡¿Quieres soltarle Black?!-dijo Look agarrando el brazo con el que el joven Black presionaba el cuello del chico- ¡_Joder_, lo vas a ahogar!

-¡Sirius suéltale!-le exigió James con seriedad- Suéltale.

El joven Black miró a su amigo durante unos segundos antes de apartarse de Jhon, quien cayó al suelo sin parar de toser. Sirius, sin hacer caso a las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros, cogió la toalla y el gel antes de dirigirse hacia las duchas.

-Ojalá se ahogue-dijo Jhon con la respiración entre cortada-

-¿Se puede saber que le pasa?-preguntó Remus en un susurro apenas audible-

-No tengo la menor idea- contestó James en el mismo tono de voz, oyendo el agua de las duchas al caer-

**SsSsSsS**

Tras oír durante más de quince minutos los impertinentes comentarios de las perfectas, Marian y Lily abandonaron los vestuarios femeninos ya aseadas y con su ropa de diario.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Marian con auténtico alivio- Otro minuto más soportando las distintas tonalidades de carmín que se llevarán este invierno y te aseguro que me golpeo contra la pared.

-No seas exagerada- dijo la pelirroja sin poder ocultar una sonrisa- Además, no te olvides de las sombras de ojos.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? –cuestionó la chica con una fingida pose dramática- ¿Y Katrina? No la he visto desde que ha acabado el partido ¿Y tú?

Pero las preguntas de la joven Grant no necesitaron respuesta. Sentada sobre un banco próximo a los vestuarios femeninos la joven Turner jugaba con las cordoneras de sus zapatos apoyando sus pies sobre la fría piedra. Aun llevaba el uniforme de animadora y al parecer no tenía intención de quitárselo.

-Habla con ella- animó Marian con una sonrisa- Yo voy a buscar a las chicas.

Antes de que la joven Evans pudiese replicar, la rubia se alejó con rapidez mezclándose entre la multitud.

Lily miró hacia los lados dudosa. Lo que menos deseaba en esos instantes era molestar a Katrina y así evitar que se enfadase aun más con ella. Sin embargo, el rostro de la morena era tan triste… algo tenía que haberle pasado y eso la preocupaba.

-Katy… -llamó la joven Evans dudosa- ¿Molesto?

La aludida se giró sorprendida antes de sonreír ligeramente y negar con la cabeza. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de su presencia hasta que la pelirroja la había llamado.

-En absoluto-contestó Katrina apartando los pies- Siéntate.

Su amiga sonrió agradecida antes de sentarse a su lado, sobre el frío banco de piedra. Aunque ambas intentaban aparentar normalidad, la discusión en casa de la pelirroja llegó a sus mentes de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Lily tras varios minutos de silencio-

-…-contestó con sinceridad, tras dudar unos segundos- No, no lo estoy. –Añadió ante la mirada desconcertada de su amiga- Sirius y yo hemos roto esta mañana.

-Vaya, lo siento- dijo la pelirroja con sinceridad pese a su sorpresa- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

La joven Turner la miró fijamente antes de volver a sonreír, pero esta vez con cierto pesar en su mirada.

-La confianza es un factor muy importante en una relación de cualquier tipo ¿Sabes?-dijo Katrina volviendo a subir los pies sobre el banco y rodeando sus piernas con los brazos- Y en la mía con Sirius no había la suficiente.

-Lo dices por Rainey ¿verdad?- inquirió Lily ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su amiga-

-Alex es solo un buen amigo, nada más –dijo la joven Turner en un murmullo- Pero al parecer Sirius no quiere entenderlo. Le molesta que quede con él porque piensa que Alex está intentando conquistarme. Una locura.

Lily ladeó la cabeza no muy conforme. Lo cierto es que las suposiciones de Sirius no eran tan surrealistas e imposibles como la morena pensaba. Sabía que para Katrina, Alex Rainey no era más que aun gran amigo con el que compartía algunas aficiones y ciertas etapas de su vida. Pero al igual que el joven Black, Lily pensaba que el rubio tenía otras intenciones que sobrepasaban los límites de la amistad.

Pero era mejor no comentarle nada sobre sus suposiciones. Después de todo la ruptura era muy reciente y apoyar el motivo por el que esta se había producido no iba a ser lo mejor.

-A lo mejor hubiese sido mejor que dejases de salir con Alex hasta que los celos de Sirius se hubiesen apaciguado –opinó Lily encogiéndose de hombros- Yo en tu lugar me hubiese decantado por mi novio.

-Y es lo que hice, pero Sirius no lo sabe-confesó- Ayer volvimos a discutir por lo mismo. Él término pronto de trabajar y yo llegué poco después, así que cuando me vio entrar al salón pensó que había quedado con Alex mientras él estaba trabajando. –Añadió- Quise explicárselo pero ya le conoces, se montó su propia película y su mal humor le dominó.

-Le pudieron sus celos-razonó Lily con un semblante entristecido- ¿Pero a donde fuiste?

-Al mismo sitio donde he estado yendo en cada una de las ocasiones en las que Sirius pensaba que había quedado con Alex –contestó Katrina en un tono de voz apagado- Al cementerio.

La joven Evans alzó la mirada sorprendida mientras su amiga se incorporaba y se alejaba un poco.

-En realidad… he quedado con Alex solo tres veces y una de ellas fue el día de las selecciones-dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos- No te puedes hacer una idea lo doloroso que es que dos de las personas más importantes en tu vida no confíen en ti.

-¿Dos?-repitió la pelirroja sin comprender- ¿A quien te refieres?

-A ti, Lil- respondió Katrina girándose y mirando a la joven con calidez- No se que te llevó a rechazar a James, ni tampoco se porque no quieres contármelo… pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me ocultas algo.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡No!-exclamó la aludida negando con la cabeza- No se por que lo dices.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a insistir-dijo la joven Turner girándose de nuevo- Tan solo espero que te acuerdes de mí si necesitas ayuda. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

La pelirroja cerró lo ojos intentando contener el llanto. Le dolía no poder ser sincera con James, pero también con su mejor amiga. Para ella Katrina era como una hermana. Siempre se habían contado todo y habían estado en los momentos más difíciles de la otra apoyándose. La muerte de los señores Turner, lo ocurrido en la fábrica con David, durante el secuestro de sus muñecas por los merodeadores… su amistad era tan fuerte que ni miles de kilómetros y muchos años sin verse habían podido romperla.

-Este mes ha sido un infierno para mi- dijo Katrina rompiendo el silencio que se había formado- Las continuas discusiones con Sirius, la falta de confianza por tu parte y James que quiere hacer como si nada hubiese pasado entre vosotros… no sabía a quien acudir. Quise hablar con Remus, pero no quería ponerle en un compromiso con los chicos. Y Peter… bueno, Peter no me iba a entender. –añadió resignada- Así que fui al único sitio donde podía desahogarme sin reservas. Necesitaba hablar con mis padres.

Lily la escuchaba sin saber muy bien que decir. Podía percibir el tono amargo en su voz al hablar de sus padres. Lo cierto es que hacía mucho tiempo que la joven Turner no hablaba de ellos y, pese a que habían pasado prácticamente siete años desde su muerte, la herida aun no había cicatrizado del todo.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a verles y apenas recordaba donde están sus tumbas- dijo la morena resignada- Sabes que si no he ido antes ha sido por lo doloroso que me resulta y Sirius… bueno, él sabe que no me gusta mucho ese sitio por lo que preferí no decírselo. –Confesó- Pero me equivoqué. Confundió las cosas y comenzó a desconfiar de mí.

- Y tú, resentida por la falta de confianza, decidiste ocultárselo ¿verdad?- completó Lily recibiendo otro asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su amiga-

-Aunque yo lo hice para que no se preocupase por mi, la verdad es que yo tampoco fui del todo sincera – Admitió- Me molestó tanto que dudase de mis sentimientos…

La joven Evans se incorporó también y abrazó a su amiga en un gesto protector que tantas veces había recibido ella de parte de la morena.

-No te preocupes-la animó- Ya verás como todo se soluciona.

-Eso espero- asintió la joven Turner con una ligera sonrisa y correspondiendo al abrazo- Te he echado de menos ¿sabes?

-Yo también-corroboró Lily-

La pelirroja rió más relajada y Katrina no tardó en imitarla. Lo cierto es que ambas se habían echado de menos y sabían que, por muchos problemas que se les presentase, podrían soportarlos mejor si contaban con el apoyo de la otra.

**SsSsSsS**

Sirius abandonó los vestuarios masculinos con paso altivo, seguido segundos después por los otros dos merodeadores. Su humor había empeorado considerablemente así que cuanto antes se alejase de allí mejor.

-¡Espera!-exclamó James corriendo tras él- ¡Sirius espera!

El joven Black disminuyó la velocidad del paso permitiendo que sus amigos le alcanzasen. James a su derecha y Remus a su izquierda se miraron entre ellos con complicidad antes de que este último suspirase con resignación.

- Sobre lo que ha pasado ahí adentro… -comenzó el joven Lupin antes de ser interrumpido-

-¡¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado tío?! ¡Casi lo ahogas!-cortó James alterado- Y no es que me preocupe Jhon precisamente, pero te hubieses metido en un buen lío.

-Pensaba que me ibas a dejar hablar a mí- le recordó Remus con el entrecejo fruncido-

-Eres demasiado sutil- se excusó el joven Potter encogiéndose de hombros- La cuestión no es esa de todas formas. Sirius estamos preocupados por ti. Llevas un mes que no hay quien te hable y hoy ya no digamos.

El aludido gruño y volvió a acelerar el paso enfadado. No quería discutir con sus amigos pero la verdad es que se lo estaban poniendo demasiado fácil.

-Si, tenéis razón- admitió Sirius con un suspiro- Creo que me he pasado un poco pero no he podido evitarlo. Cuando he reaccionado ya tenía a Jhon acorralado contra la pared. – Reconoció- Pero es que me ha dado tanta rabia que haya tenido razón…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Remus sin entender-

-Katy y yo hemos roto-contestó el moreno bajando la mirada- Nos hemos dado un tiempo, pero a fin de cuentas es lo mismo.

Sus dos amigos volvieron a mirarse sin saber muy bien que decir. Ahora entendían el mal humor del chico y su falta de concentración durante el partido.

-Vaya, lo siento- dijo el joven Lupin con sinceridad- Si podemos hacer algo…

-No, pero gracias- contestó Sirius agradecido- De todas formas prefiero no hablar del tema si no os importa.

El joven Black se sentía extraño. Una gran gama de sentimientos se acumulaban en su pecho sin aparente intención de marcharse. Se sentía dolido, frustrado, impotente… aun no había asimilado su ruptura con Katrina, y estaba seguro que tardaría en hacerlo.

Sus amigos no sabían que hacer pero prefirieron no tocar el tema hasta que Sirius se sintiese preparado.

-Hola chicos - saludó Peter corriendo hacia ellos y rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado- Os estaba buscando para contaros una buena. Resulta que…

-Perdona Wortmail luego hablamos ¿vale?-le interrumpió Remus al divisar una melena castaña clara entre la multitud- Acabo de ver a alguien.

Tras hacer un gesto de disculpa con la mano se alejó corriendo hasta que sus amigos lo perdieron de vista.

-¿Qué decías Wortmail?-inquirió James centrando su atención en el chico-

Pero la repentina pérdida de visión debido a las dos manos que tapaban sus ojos, le obligaron a volver a desviarse de la cuestión del asunto.

-¿Quién soy?-preguntó una voz femenina en tono divertido-

James sonrió ligeramente antes de girarse para encontrar dos preciosos ojos azules que le miraban centellantes.

-Susan-murmuró como saludo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tu que crees?-contestó con las manos en sus caderas en pose ofendida- ¿Es que acaso no tengo derecho a ver jugar a mi novio?

-No quería decir eso-se disculpó el aludo un poco apurado-

-Pero lo has hecho- respondió la chica con fingido reproche- Y solo te perdonaré si me invitas a un paseo por los tenderetes de dulces.

-Eh…yo…-dudó, mirando a sus amigos- Si, claro.

La pareja se despidió de los dos chicos y, cogidos de la mano, también se mezclaron con la muchedumbre. Sirius los siguió con la mirada con el mismo semblante serio que había mostrado durante toda la mañana, pero en esa ocasión no se debía a su ruptura con Katrina. El joven Black sabía que James pretendía olvidar a Lily saliendo con Susan pero por propia experiencia estaba seguro que no lo conseguiría. Tan solo se iba a hacer daño.

-La verdad es que la novia de Prongs está muy bien-comentó Peter con una ligera sonrisa- Siempre consigue a las más guapas.

-No está mal- apoyó el aludido con la mirada perdida- Pero yo las prefiero morenas y de ojos marrones.

**SsSsSsS**

-Disculpe- dijo el merodeador tras chocar con una señora-

Intentando no perder de vista esa cabeza castaña clara que pretendía alcanzar, siguió corriendo y esquivando a las personas que hacía media hora formaban el público del partido.

-Dafne-llamó agarrándola del brazo- Si que andas rápido.

-Lupin-contestó la aludida como saludo pero con un gesto de horror en el rostro que no paso desapercibido por el chico-No debes hablarme en público, ya lo sabes. Nathaza o las chicas podrían vernos.

-Tan solo quería preguntártelo otra vez-dijo Remus soltando poco a poco el brazo de la castaña-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Qué sabes?

-¿Aun estás con eso?-cuestionó la chica con resignación emprendiendo de nuevo el paso- Sigue andando y disimula.

El joven Lupin asintió ligeramente e imitó a la chica. Aprovechando la agrupación de alumnos y estudiantes, pudieron situarse cerca sin que nadie sospechase. Quizás demasiado cerca porque con el simple roce de la mano del merodeador y la suya propia, Dafne consiguió sonrojarse.

-Qué no me fíe de los que me rodean…-recordó el chico con un semblante pensativo- ¿Por qué? ¿A quien te refieres? Y no me digas lo de siempre.

-Es que no hay otra respuesta, ya te lo he dicho- contestó la joven Brown- No es nada. Un consejo para la vida en general.

-Ese día no estabas para dar consejo sobre la vida precisamente- murmuró el merodeador un poco molesto- Se que sabes algo y no quieres decírmelo.

-Eso son tonterías- gruñó la joven un tanto huraña-

Remus ladeó la cabeza disconforme y la adelantó impidiéndole el paso y obligándola a detenerse.

-Te conozco y se que me ocultas algo- le aseguró el joven Lupin con una mirada profunda que la desconcertó durante unos segundos- Sabes más de lo que dices.

-Tú no me conoces- le contradijo tajante-

Dafne sostuvo su mirada durante un breve periodo de tiempo hasta que le hizo a un lado y siguió su camino.

El joven Lupin, introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, suspiró con resignación y volvió a caminar pero en sentido contrario al que había tomado la perfecta.

**SsSsSsS**

-Está deliciosa- comentó Susan lamiendo la manzana recubierta de caramelo- Hace siglos que no como una de estas y la he pillado con ganas.

-A Lily le encantan-murmuró James distraído, con un brillo especial en la mirada- Este verano me hizo cruzar toda la ciudad para comprar una de estas manzanas en la mejor tienda de dulces, según ella. –añadió más para si que para su acompañante- Aun recuerdo su sonrisa cuando el dependiente le dio su manzana… parecía una niña pequeña.

-¿De verdad?-inquirió la joven intentando no parecer molesta-

El merodeador, quien pareció reaccionar con la intervención de su novia, negó con la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

-No importa- dijo como disculpa- No me hagas caso.

Siguieron caminando por el camino que formaban tenderetes, puestos que se ponían en cada uno de los partidos, pero en silencio.

Susan le miró de reojo y suspiró para si. Lo cierto es que con ella James no se mostraba muy hablador, pero ese día menos que de costumbre.

Aun recordaba el día que el joven se había presentado en su trabajo preguntando por ella. Desde su encuentro ese sábado de madrugada, había esperado una respuesta impaciente. Llegó a pensar que no le contestaría, que no se molestaría ni si quiera en negarse a su petición, pero cuando le vio frente al mostrador atrayendo diversas miradas femeninas, una sensación de alivio amargo se apoderó de ella. Por ello, cuando el merodeador le dijo que aceptaba su proposición no le cabía duda de que sería la chica más afortunada de todas.

Quizás era porque aun no se conocían lo suficiente, pero después de un mes de relación Susan pensó que las cosas serían diferentes entre ellos. Pero no había sido así. James seguía siendo tan callado y reservado como al principio, nada del joven que un día había visto en la heladería y del que Lily le había hablado tanto. Lily Evans… esa si que era otra historia.

Durante un tiempo llegó a pensar que había algo entre su antigua compañera de trabajo y su actual novio. Pero después de que esta lo negase con fervor ese mismo verano y que, después de tanto tiempo, no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos que Susan supiese, descartó la idea. Sin embargo, auque quería auto convencerse de que solo había una bonita amistad entre ellos, la mención de la pelirroja por parte de James en la mayoría de sus charlas era como una sombra que impedía que su relación fuera más allá.

Lo cierto es que en ningún momento se había planteado el por que James había accedido a salir con ella, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Lo único que le importaba es que el joven Potter era ahora su novio y, aunque por el momento el merodeador solo sentía simpatía por ella, le conquistaría poco a poco. Ya lo verían.

-James-saludó la joven Turner sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos- Hola Susan.

-Katrina cuanto tiempo- dijo la aludida percatándose por primera vez de la presencia de la pelirroja- Lily ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias- contestó la joven Evans bajando la mirada-

James, quien había centrado su atención en un puesto de pulseras a su izquierda, miró a la pelirroja de reojo un poco extrañado por el tono apagado de su respuesta.

Desde lo ocurrido en la casa Evans esa madrugada, James y Lily habían hablado en contadas ocasiones y de temas estrictamente relacionados con el instituto. Nada que ver con sus habituales charlas irrelevantes que no les llevaban a ninguna parte pero con las que tanto se divertían.

Ambos intentaban actuar como si nada, pero cuando estaban uno frente al otro lo ocurrido en el restaurante y en la casa Evans llegaba a sus mentes arrebatándoles toda naturalidad posible. Su amistad se había roto y si aun no lo había hecho, no faltaría demasiado.

-¿Vendrás esta noche al pub?-preguntó Katrina intentando romper la tensión que se había producido entre su amiga y la pareja- Vamos a ir todos.

-¿Esta noche?-repitió Susan sorprendida antes de mirar a su novio- No me habías comentado nada.

-Si, lo siento- se disculpó James encogiéndose de hombros- Con esto de los entrenamientos se me debió de olvidar.

-¡Ay que cabeza!-exclamó Susan con una sonrisa bromista- No se que voy a hacer contigo, amor –añadió, mirando en esta ocasión a la morena- Si, supongo que si iré.

La joven Turner sonrió ligeramente mientras con disimulo miró el rostro dolido de su amiga. Cada día estaba más convencida de sus suposiciones. Lily quería a James y ese gesto al oír como Susan había llamado al merodeador lo demostraba. Por algún motivo la joven Evans lo había rechazado y ella iba a averiguarlo.

-Será mejor que sigamos Susan- intervino James con una voz más grave de lo habitual- Aun nos quedan muchos puestos que mirar.

-Si, es cierto- corroboró la aludida antes de despedirse de las dos chicas- Nos vemos esta noche.

'_Como duele quererte…_ 'pensó Lily mientras veía como el merodeador se alejaba cogido de la mano de otra.

**SsSsSsS**

Sentada en el bonito coche de los Potter, veía pasar el tráfico a trabes de la ventana. Lorein, en el sillón del copiloto, observaba el semblante entristecido de su ahijada a trabes del retrovisor.

Katrina siempre había sido una niña alegre y llena de vida. De fuerte carácter como su padre pero humilde como su madre. Desde pequeña siempre había mostrado una madurez impropia de su edad, madurez que se acentuaba al compararla con sus dos inseparables amigos: James y Sirius.

Tanto Alan como Lorein la querían como una hija. Habían estado el día de su nacimiento, veinticuatro de noviembre, y sus rostros fueron de los primeros que vería Katrina a lo largo de su vida.

La futura señora Turner había sido la mejor amiga de Lorein durante su juventud y lo siguió siendo hasta su muerte. Por eso, por todos esos años de risas y lágrimas, Lorein no necesitaba más que mirar a la señora Turner para saber que le ocurría algo. Y lo mismo pasaba con su hija. En el fondo, Katrina se parecía a sus padres más de lo que creía.

-¿Cielo, estás bien?-preguntó la señora Potter cuando una lágrima rebelde escapó de los ojos marrones de su ahijada- ¿Katy?

-Si, si, no te preocupes –contestó la aludida ocultando su rostro entre su cabello-

Pero un fuerte sollozo por su parte indicó todo lo contrario. Lorein se giró con brusquedad mientras Alan, quien conducía, la observaba desde el retrovisor.

-¿Te encuentras bien Katy?-preguntó el señor Potter con seriedad- ¿Quieres que pare?

-No, si no es nada- respondió la morena sin poder evitar volver a sollozar-

-Para el coche Alan-ordenó su mujer con una mirada de advertencia-

El hombre asintió y en cuanto pudo se hizo a un lado permitiendo que los otros coches pudieran circular. La señora Potter se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, salió del coche y, aprovechando que tanto su hijo como Sirius se habían ido en moto, entró a la parte trasera donde Katrina se encontraba sentada.

-Katy, cielo, sabes que siempre vas a poder contar con nosotros –le recordó la mujer acariciando la espalda de la morena- Confía en nosotros.

La joven Turner se giró con lentitud mostrando sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos además de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su respiración entre cortada solo conseguía que de vez en cuando se le escapase un sollozo.

-Sirius y yo hemos roto- dijo, volviendo a llorar- Esta mañana, en el despacho.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Alan sorprendido- ¿Pero por qué?-añadió, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho- No habré dicho o hecho algo que…

-No, no, no tiene nada que ver- cortó Katrina negando con la cabeza- Hace tiempo que las cosas no marchan bien entre nosotros.

-Una relación no es solo risas y alegrías, cielo- le recordó Lorein con una ligera sonrisa- Seguro que tan solo es una peleilla sin importancia.

La joven Turner volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras que con sus manos se frotaba los enrojecidos ojos.

-Sirius no confía totalmente en mi y yo… yo… ¡Le quiero tanto!-exclamó abrazando a su madrina- ¿Es que no se da cuenta que me duele su falta de confianza?

-El amor es doloroso- murmuró Lorein apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la joven mientras esta lloraba- Si al final tu madre va a tener razón…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices de mi madre?-preguntó Katrina alzando la mirada-

-Nada hija, nada-respondió con un semblante pensativo que extraño a la morena-

**SsSsSsS**

_Tú no me conoces._

No, Dafne se equivocaba. Quizás no la conocía demasiado pero lo suficiente como para saber que algo le ocultaba. Y era precisamente ese 'algo' lo que le impedía a Remus sacarse a la chica de su cabeza.

Desde que la encontró tan vulnerable, sentada sobre una mesa de una de las aulas y con los ojos tan hinchados de tanto llorar, un sentimiento de protección se había apoderado de él y por mucho que intentase evitarlo, la joven Brown ocupaba su mente la mayor parte del tiempo. Quería ayudarla pero además necesitaba saber que había querido decir con su extraña despedida ese día en el aula.

_No te fíes de todos los que están a tu alrededor_

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Y si era lo que el pensaba… ¿A quien o quienes se refería? Un aura de misterio y numerosas preguntas rodeaba a la joven y él estaba decidido a descubrirlo.

-¿En que piensas hijo?-preguntó su madre sentada frente a él-

-En nada importante- evadió cortando otro trozo de carne- Esto está delicioso mamá.

-Gracias-contestó la mujer satisfecha- Queda más en la sartén si quieres.

El joven Lupin asintió y siguió comienzo. Pero una mirada cómplice por parte de su padre le obligó a alzar la mirada. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que su madre se disculpó para atender una llamada cuando su callado padre se decidió a hablar.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó de repente-

-¿Quién?-contestó Remus desconcertado-

-Ella-dijo el hombre con una ligera sonrisa- A mi no me engañas, tú estás pensando en una mujer.

-¡Oh no! ¡No! Nada que ver- se apresuro a desmentir el merodeador- Tan solo pensaba en tonterías.

Su padre gruñó disconforme y él tan solo pudo bajar la mirada abochornado. Salvo aquella ocasión en la que Julie se había presentado en su casa de improviso anunciándose a sus padres como su novia, Remus no solía hablar de sus relaciones amorosas con sus padres. Ni si quiera cuando era uno de los casanovas más populares del instituto griffindor. Tenía confianza con sus padres, pero desde luego no la suficiente como para hablar con ellos de esos temas.

-Ahora que hemos tocado el tema… dime hijo, ¿Tienes novia?-preguntó el señor Lupin con naturalidad mientras se echaba un trozo de patata a la boca- ¿Alguna _amiga_ especial?

-Eh… no, ahora mismo no-contestó el chico en un murmullo apenas audible-

-¿Y que me dices de esa chica rubia que vino el otro día?-inquirió el hombre, no muy conforme con la respuesta- Es guapa.

-¿Terry?-dijo su hijo con una ligera sonrisa- Es la prima de James, papá. No estoy saliendo con ella.

-Vaya-gruñó su padre consiguiendo que su hijo ampliase la sonrisa-

Y era cierto. Terry Potter no era su novia aunque la chica se hubiese encargado de decirle a todo el mundo lo contrario. ¿Pero como dar a entender que no era cierto si a todas partes iban juntos?

El aceptar que la rubia divulgara su supuesto noviazgo por prácticamente todo Londres se había convertido en el mayor error de su vida. Y es que, aunque tan solo eran novios de _pega_, Terry se comportaba como una novia de _verdad. _Desde que estaban saliendo juntos no había chica que se le acercase, al menos que quisiese encontrarse con las garras afiladas de la joven.

Sin embargo, por muy masoquista que pareciese la afirmación, volvería a aceptar la farsa si volvieran a proponérselo. Terry era una chica muy divertida y las risas y chocolates calientes que se había llevado su cuerpo en cada una de sus salidas con ella valían la pena.

Pero todo tenía su fin, y si los planes de la rubia salían tal y como los había planeado, su _relación _acabaría esa noche en el pub donde había quedado con los demás. Y donde por supuesto iría Alex Rainey, el ex novio de la joven.

-Pero alguna te gustara ¿no?-insistió el señor Lupin-

Remus alzó la mirada pensativo. La verdad es que esa si que era una pregunta interesante.

En un principio pensó en contestar que si, en admitir que había una chica que le gustaba pero que no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que esa respuesta hubiese sido la correcta. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Ruth Halliwell con la misma frecuencia que antes, exactamente desde que Dafne y sus misterios se habían cruzado en su camino. Ni si quiera le dolía que la chica no dejase de hablarle sobre Kevin Grant y como les había ido en su última salida. Por primera vez la veía solo y únicamente como una amiga. ¿Es que acaso la había olvidado sin darse cuenta?

**SsSsSsS**

No solía tomar un baño, ella prefería la ducha, pero ese día lo necesitaba. Puso el tapón y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Mientras la bañera se llenaba Katrina se fue desvistiendo lentamente.

Se sentía pesada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la opresión que sentía desde esa misma mañana en el pecho, y aunque un baño no acabaría con sus preocupaciones al menos conseguiría relajarla.

Cerró el grifo y echó las sales que Lorein le había aconsejado. Eran de un color azul turquesa y su agradable fragancia no tardó en inundar la habitación.

Con cuidado de no resbalar entro en la bañera y se recostó sobre ella sintiendo el calor del agua en todo su cuerpo. Se mojó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

No tardó en relajarse y, aunque hacía todo lo posible para evitarlo, fue en ese momento de debilidad cuando los ojos azules del joven Black volvieron a su mente.

-Sirius-murmuró introduciendo de nuevo la cabeza bajo el agua-

¿Habrían hecho bien? Tan solo iban a darse un tiempo pero no hacia ni diez horas que lo habían dejado y ya le echaba de menos. Sus ojos, su mirada, sus labios, su sonrisa… ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos pero sentía que él no y eso le dolía. Quizás había hecho mal en ocultarle donde iba realmente durante sus supuestas salidas con Alex Rainey, pero fue esa falta de confianza hacia ella lo que hizo que Katrina se decidiera a no contarle la verdad. Quizás, si lo hubiese hecho…

Volvió a sacar la cabeza del agua y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué si intentaba sacárselo de la cabeza la imagen de Sirius se empeñaba en no abandonarla?

-¿Por qué has hecho que me enamore de ti, Black?-dijo Katrina enfadada golpeando el agua con las palmas de las manos- ¡¿Por qué?!

_-Iban con mala intención-le reprochó el joven Black haciendo un mohín de disgusto- Por vuestra culpa estuve una semana encerrado en casa y con fiebre. _

_-Ya os dijimos que era mejor que no os enfrentaseis a nosotras –le recordó Katrina con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Tenemos muy buena puntería._

_Tras ese acertado comentario sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que se echasen a reír al recordar la famosa guerra de bolas de nieve que trajo como consecuencias numerosos resfriados. _

_La pareja caminaba por una de las calles más céntricas de Londres cogidos de la mano y recordando a esos niños revoltosos que tantos problemas les habían causado a sus padres. _

_-¿Cuántos años teníamos?-preguntó Sirius pensativos- No éramos demasiado pequeños._

_-Nueve años-contestó la morena bajando la mirada- Fueron las últimas navidades que pase con mis padres._

_-¿Les hechas de menos verdad?-dijo el joven Black con un semblante entristecido haciendo que la chica asintiese-_

_-A veces- admitió Katrina encogiéndose de hombros- Pero a estas alturas me he acostumbrado a vivir con su ausencia, con el dolor –confesó, tras una pausa- Muchas veces me he preguntado como sería mi vida si mis padres siguiesen vivos. ¿Sería como soy? ¿Viviría en Londres? ¿Te habrías fijado en mí?_

_El joven Black apretó ligeramente su mano obligándola a detenerse y quedando uno frente al otro. Katrina le miraba fijamente, expectante, y Sirius solo pudo sonreír. Con ambas manos acarició las mejillas de la joven sonrojadas por el frío antes de rozar sus labios con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha. _

_-De eso no te quepa la menor duda-afirmó su novio con convicción- No se si el destino existe o no, pero de lo que si que estoy convencido es que tu y yo estaremos juntos siempre._

_Katrina sonrió y, tras un ligero impulso, presionó los labios del merodeador con los suyos propios en un beso que derrochaba cariño y pasión a la par. El joven Black colocó sus manos en la cintura de su novia mientras su lengua jugaba con la de la chica. A su vez esta rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico acabando con cualquier mínima distancia posible. Se sentían como en una nube, en una burbuja en la que solo cabían ellos dos y en la que podían estar entre besos y caricias eternamente. _

_Pero fue la falta de aire lo que les obligó a volver a la realidad para descubrir que se encontraban en medio de una gran muchedumbre que iba de un lado a otro por las grandes calles de Londres._

_-Nunca pensé que bajo ese aspecto de 'macho británico' se escondía un saco de azúcar-bromeó Katrina divertida- Y yo que pensaba que te conocía…_

_-No te rías de mi-protestó el merodeador fingiendo estar ofendido- Mucho dices pero bien que te gusta ¿eh?_

_-Por supuesto- corroboró la morena ante la sorpresa del chico- Cualquiera de tus facetas me gusta-añadió antes de besarle- Tienes algo que me hipnotiza… Me gustas de los pies a la cabeza Sirius Black._

A lo mejor si que estaban destinados a estar juntos, a lo mejor eso no era más que una prueba del destino para comprobar que de verdad se merecían el uno al otro…Pero hasta el momento no podía hacer otra cosa que conformarse con los recuerdos.

_El tema de sus padres era algo que solía deprimir a Katrina, casi tanto como las visitas cada vez menos frecuentes al cementerio. Por eso y porque no estaba acostumbrado a no ver una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de su novia, el joven Black decidió invitarla a una cafetería-pastelería de camino a casa. _

_-¿Algo más?-preguntó la camarera mirando a Sirius con cierta picardía que molestó a la morena-_

_-No, gracias- contestó Katrina con una sonrisa forzada, acariciando la mano del merodeador que estaba sobre la mesa- Con esto ya estamos satisfechos. _

_En seguida la camarera entendió la indirecta y, con un semblante un tanto más huraño que dirigió a la joven Turner, se alejó de la mesa._

_-Como diría Cassidy… que lagarta-comentó Katrina dejando de acariciar la mano de su novio- ¡Qué poca vergüenza! ¿En frente de mis narices?-añadió, molesta- Ni si quiera ha tenido la paciencia de esperar a que me fuese al baño. _

_Pero a la joven Turner no le quedó más remedio que dejar incompleto su discurso al ser interrumpida por las carcajadas de Sirius. _

_-¡¿Y tu de que te ríes?!-preguntó Katrina en un tono amenazante que intimidaría a cualquiera menos a su novio- ¡¿Eh?!_

_-De lo celosa que eres-contestó el merodeador divertido- Y de las caras tan divertidas que pones cuando te enfadas. Haces una cosa así y después así…_

_El joven Black comenzó a hacer una dudosa imitación de las expresiones que solía hacer Katrina cuando se enfadaba y que estaba consiguiendo que los instintos asesinos de la chica saliesen a la luz con mayor expresividad de la que deberían. _

_-¿Me estás diciendo que además de celosa, tengo una cara divertida?-resumió la morena, incrédula- ¿Qué clase de piropo es ese si se puede saber?_

_-No, si no era un piropo- corrigió el chico encogiéndose de hombros- _

_-Ya me parecía…-murmuró la morena arrastrando las palabras a la par que fulminaba a su novio con la mirada- Agradece que tenga tantas ganas de comer tarta porque sino… acabaría con tu única neurona –añadió, con un sonrisa inocente ante la mirada horrorizada del merodeador- Si, la de la entrepierna. _

_Por instinto, el joven Black se cubrió sus partes nobles aterrorizado mientras Katrina estallaba en sonoras carcajadas. Pese a que su querida entrepierna (o única neurona según su novia) estaba en serio peligro, Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. A fin de cuentas había conseguido animarla y, aunque desde ahora debería ser más cuidadoso con la seguridad hacia su persona en especial hacia su entrepierna, por volver a ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su novia todo sacrificio valía la pena._

Katrina no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta tristeza. Habían pasado tantos buenos momentos juntos… Era inútil preguntar por que, por que se había enamorado de Sirius Black ya que o no encontraría respuesta o habría demasiadas como para enumerarlas todas. Tan solo sabía que le quería, que le quería demasiado y que esperaba que ese tiempo que estuvieran separados les ayudase a reflexionar. Tan solo esperaba que el infierno separados no fuera mayor que el que habían pasado en el último mes, cuando todavía estaban juntos.

**SsSsSsS**

Llevaba tumbado sobre la cama más de una hora. Le había dicho al joven Potter que iba a empezar a arreglarse, pero la verdad es que necesitaba estar solo. Se sentía abatido, sin fuerzas ni las ganas suficientes para ir a ese pub con sus amigos y, por supuesto, con _ella._

¿Cómo podían cambiar tanto las cosas en unas horas? Por la mañana tenía una novia preciosa, simpática e inteligente a la que quería con locura y por la que haría cualquier cosa. Y por la tarde estaba solo, tumbado sobre su cama con los pantalones como única prenda además de la ropa interior y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le producía el estar separado de Katrina. Lo único que no había cambiado, es que la joven Turner seguía siendo tan preciosa, simpática e inteligente como esa mañana y él la seguía queriendo con locura por lo que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Ahora que lo analizaba fríamente, la verdad es que se había comportado como un estúpido. Un estúpido celoso, para más detalles. Quizás, si iba ahora y se disculpaba…

-No, ella quiere tiempo y yo no soy nadie para negárselo- murmuró- Pero y si…

Sus celos volvieron a jugarle una mala pasada, pero si conocía a Rainey como creía que le conocía, sabía que Alex no dudaría ni un segundo en aprovechar esa ocasión para acercarse a Katrina.

-Pero ya no puedo hacer nada- se recordó, abatido- Todo queda en tus manos, Katy.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación. Pero le bastaron unos segundos de reflexión para que en su rostro apareciera una ligera sonrisa.

-Estás perdido Rainey –dijo, ampliando más la sonrisa-

_Lo más sigilosa posible salió de su habitación y entró a la de Sirius con cuidado. Se acercó a la cama y zarandeó al chico sin excesivos miramientos. _

_-Sirius-llamó-_

_El joven Black gruñó y sin ni si quiera abrir los ojos cambió de posición y siguió durmiendo. _

_-Sirius-repitió, ya comenzando a desesperarse- Como no te despiertes te aseguro que te capo._

_Pero ni si quiera la palabra mágica consiguió perturbar su sueño. Katrina, al borde de un colapso nervioso, cogió el vaso de agua que había sobre la mesita y vació el contenido sobre Sirius. _

_El merodeador se despertó sorprendido antes de mirar a su novia y el vaso que esta agarraba de forma acusadora._

_-Al parecer es la única forma de que despiertes –comentó la morena, dejando el vaso donde lo había encontrado- Tengo que hablar contigo._

_El chico bostezó antes de mirar el despertador que había sobre la mesita de noche._

'_Las tres y veintitrés'_

_-Si, está claro que solo podía tratarse de la loca de mi novia- murmuró, haciéndole un lado en la cama- Entra. _

_Katrina miró hacia la puerta antes de acurrucarse al lado del merodeador deseosa que el señor Potter tuviera el sueño tan pesado como su novio. _

_-¿Se puede saber que te trae a estas horas de la madrugada a mi habitación, renacuaja? –preguntó con voz pausada, antes de sonreír con picardía- Al menos que… _

_-¡Por supuesto que no!-cortó la chica, agradeciendo que la habitación estuviera en penumbras- Con eso de que no podemos estar a menos de cinco metros el uno del otro… he tenido que esperar a que Alan se durmiera para aclarar un asunto pendiente. _

_-¿Qué asunto pendiente? –inquirió Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido-_

_La joven Turner rió ante el desconcierto de su novio y este solo pudo acentuar más su expresión._

_-Te recuerdo que todavía me queda una oportunidad-dijo la chica apoyándose en el torso de su novio y mirándole divertida- Y no pienso desaprovecharla._

_-¿Entonces ya sabes cual es mi fruta favorita? –cuestionó el merodeador comprendiendo las intenciones de su novia, quien asintió con la cabeza- ¿Estás segura?_

_-Completamente- contestó Katrina con una sonrisa- Pero si quieres que hable… tendrás que asegurarme una recompensa._

_-¿Una recompensa?-repitió el joven Black con picardía- ¿Qué clase de recompensa?_

_-Ah…- evadió la morena haciendo un gracioso gesto con las manos- échale imaginación._

_Sirius rió mientras Katrina se dejaba caer sobre el colchón boca arriba, tal y como estaba su novio que la miraba expectante. _

_-La cereza-dijo la joven Turner al fin- ¿He acertado?_

_El merodeador no contesto, tan solo se limitó a sonreír antes de coger un mechón del largo cabello de su novia para oler la dulce fragancia que desprendía. Cereza._

_-Me temo que no-contestó Sirius con fingida lástima- Me gusta la cereza, pero no es mi fruta favorita._

_-¿Entonces?-inquirió Katrina incorporándose levemente pero sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules del chico-_

_-Tú-contestó el merodeador con una mirada tierna sin el menor rastro de su habitual picardía- ¿Tanto te sorprende?_

_-Te mentiría si te dijese que no-admitió la morena sorprendida- ¿Se puede saber que han hecho con el novio anti-romántico que tenía esta mañana? Casi no te reconozco. _

_Pero al joven Black no le dio tiempo a contestar. Unas pisadas en el pasillo les indicaron que no eran los únicos despiertos en esa casa y, para no desprestigiar a su mala suerte, perfectamente podría tratarse de Alan Potter._

_-Mi padrino-murmuró Katrina horrorizada-Va a matarnos o peor, ¡Nos dará otra charla sobre la reproducción de las abejas!-añadió, zarandeando a su novio del cuello del pijama- Vamos a ser los desgraciados amantes del siglo XX ¡Como Tristán e Iseo!_

_-¿No crees que exageras?-cuestionó el joven Black con el entrecejo fruncido- _

_-En absoluto-aseguró la morena ofendida- Voy a esconderme en el armario. Aun tengo que ver como a Nataly se le corre el maquillaje antes de morir._

_Así que, mientras Sirius se hacia el dormido y la almohada de Katrina cubierta con el edredón fingía ser ella, la joven Turner entró en el armario hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar en la casa. _

_Al entrar había cerrado las puertas del armario por lo que todo estaba muy oscuro. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos pelándose con las mangas de las camisas de su novio, una de las puertas fue abierta mostrando una sombra que no tardó en reconocer._

_-¿Ya se ha acostado?-preguntó la joven Turner en un hilo de voz-_

_Pero el aludido tan solo se limitó a sonreír antes de entrar también en el armario y cerrar de nuevo la puerta tras de si._

_-¿Qué haces?-dijo Katrina, encogiéndose más- _

_-Anda calla- le pidió el joven Black acercándose más a ella- Hablas demasiado._

_Y sin ni si quiera esperarlo, la morena recibió un torpe beso por parte de su novio. Torpe al principio, ya que jugaban con la oscuridad del armario en su contra, pero no tardó en volverse muy apasionado y bastante ardiente, según notó Katrina._

'_Esto del romanticismo se ve que viene en dosis pequeñas' pensó para si, divertida 'Pero he de confesar que esta faceta apasionada me vuelve loca'_

_-Al final poner mi vida y mi salud mental en juego va a valer la pena-comentó Katrina cuando se separaron para respirar- Creo que vendré a hacerte visitas de este tipo más a menudo._

_-Eres temeraria- bromeó Sirius-_

_-No sabes hasta que punto-corroboró acariciando la nuca de su novio antes de besarle de nuevo-_

Sin borrar la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro, se levantó y se dirigió al armario. Al abrirlo una ligera fragancia a cereza llegó hasta su olfato, la misma fragancia que desprendía la joven Turner gracias a su habitual champú. Fragancia que demostraban los numerosos encuentros en el armario que habían tenido lugar desde esa noche, evidentemente a espaldas de Alan.

Tras coger la ropa que pensaba ponerse y la rompa interior limpia, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño justo en el instante en el que Katrina abrió la puerta, quedando cara a cara con el moreno.

-Hola-saludó la joven Turner en un hilo de voz-

-Hola-dijo Sirius sin romper el contacto visual que se había formado entre ellos- No sabía que estabas…

-Si, bueno yo… acabo de… -intentó explicar la chica haciendo unos gestos un tanto extraños con las manos- Ya está libre.

-Eh… bueno, gracias-dijo el joven Black con un tono rudo que no pretendía tener- Solo quiero afeitarme y vestirme.

Katrina asintió e intentó salir del cuarto de baño a la vez que el merodeador iba a entrar por lo que no pudieron evitar chocar tantas veces como las que quisieron cruzar el marco de apenas un metro de ancho a la vez.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la joven Turner avergonzada- Pasa tú.

-No, no, no importa- aseguró Sirius con una ligera sonrisa- Sal tú.

La morena alzó la mirada cruzándose con la azulada del chico quien la hipnotizo durante unos segundos. Olvidando lo ocurrido durante todo ese mes y el hecho de que ya no estaban juntos, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse tan lentamente que podían sentir la respiración del otro chocar en sus rostros.

-Sirius-dejó escapar Katrina sacando a los dos del 'trance'-

Los dos jóvenes se separaron con una mirada entristecida. El merodeador se hizo a un lado y la chica salió del cuarto de baño.

-Gracias-murmuró, alejándose por el pasillo-

Su ahora ex novio la siguió con la mirada por lo que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse cuando la joven Turner se giró durante unos segundos antes de entrar a su habitación, dejando al merodeador solo en el pasillo.

**SsSsSsS**

-Si es que no soy más atractivo porque no me lo propongo que sino…-murmuró Billie Potter mirándose en el espejo de su habitación- ¡Guapo! ¡Bombón!

-Esto es patético- dijo Terry entrando en la habitación de su hermano- ¿Tan baja tienes la moral que halagas a tu reflejo?

-No seas idiota-contestó el joven Potter sin darle demasiada importancia a los comentarios de su hermana- Me estoy preparando para recibir los halagos de las chicas con mis mejores sonrisas. Por cierto… –añadió, girándose hacia la rubia y fulminándola con la mirada- … no vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin llamar antes a la puerta.

-Si, si, si-asintió la joven haciendo un gracioso gesto con la mano- ¿Dónde está mi collar con una flor azul?

Terry miró a su hermano exasperada antes de comenzar a abrir uno por uno cajones y armarios buscando su colgante favorito.

-Billie…-insistió Terry con un pequeño gruñido-

-¡Y yo que se!-exclamó el aludido apartándose por primera vez del espejo desde hacia varios minutos- Ni que yo me los pusiera en mis ratos libres.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que me quitas mis cosas para regalárselas a tus novias veinticuatro horas…-protestó Terry- Aunque tampoco me extrañaría que lo hubieses cogido para ti. Con lo rarito que eres…

-¿Qué insinúas?-encaró el joven Potter con su orgullo de hombre herido- Además, hace tiempo que no hago esas cosas.

-Si, exactamente desde que metiste la pata con James y Lily-se le escapó a la rubia antes de mirar a su hermano, arrepentida- Lo siento, yo no…

Pero el joven la interrumpió con un gesto de mano. Billie bajó la mirada negando con la cabeza antes de sentarse sobre su cama.

-No, si tienes razón- admitió el chico en un tono maduro impropio en su familia- Quise ayudar a mi primo favorito y en lugar de eso le he complicado más las cosas.

-Si es que solo a ti se te ocurren esos disparatados planes-le reprochó su hermana- ¿Cuándo piensas disculparte con él?

-Cuando llegue el momento de explicarle todo-contestó Billie encogiéndose de hombros- Tan solo espero que no me haya acabado odiando.

La joven Potter sonrió ligeramente y le abrazó ante la sorpresa de su hermano, quien no tardó en corresponder también al abrazo acompañado por una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

**SsSsSsS**

Tras mirarse bien en el espejo del baño, cerró el brillo de labios y lo metió en el cajón. Su maquillaje era sencillo, pero Lily sabía que aunque lo hubiese cargado más su rostro no se mostraría más alegre ni tan poco podría disimular mejor el dolor que le causaba el ver al joven Potter con otra.

James y Susan… jamás se lo hubiese imaginado. Aun recordaba el día en el que el merodeador se la había presentado formalmente como su novia. Por raro que pareciese, Lily no pudo evitar mostrar cierta sorpresa, sorpresa que no tardó en convertirse en dolor. Y es que, aunque el joven ya la había puesto al tanto de sus intenciones con Susan, en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que el chico se arrepintiese.

-¿Pero por qué tendría que hacerlo?-cuestionó la pelirroja sin apartar la mirada de su propio reflejo- Susan es simpática, divertida y sobre todo… sobre todo muy guapa Cualquier chico querría estar con ella, no veo porque James debería ser distinto.

Además, había sido ella misma quien había servido al joven Potter en bandeja de plata. Cada vez que los veía juntos, los recuerdos de esa noche en la entrada de la casa Evans llegaban a su mente tan nítidos como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Había tenido la oportunidad de impedir esa relación, de ahorrarse muchas noches en vela y de despertar por las mañanas con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Tan solo tenía que decir una palabra: _no. _Pero prefirió ir en contra de sus sentimientos y no se arrepentía, no del todo al menos. Si su dolor suponía la seguridad del chico del que estaba enamorada, soportaría ese sufrimiento una y mil veces. Porque no había a nadie que quisiese más que a James Potter.

Con un leve suspiro de resignación, acarició la manivela de la puerta antes de abrirla y salir del baño. Presentía que sería una noche larga, muy larga.

**SsSsSsS**

-Si, lo se, lo se, llegamos tarde-dijo Cassidy con la respiración entre cortada- Lo sentimos.

-Si, y os prometo que no va a volver a pasar-apoyó Mark haciendo que sus amigos fruncieran el entrecejo- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hablo en serio!

-Si, si, que te creemos-dijo Nick, sin prestarle mayor atención- De todas formas por raro que parezca no sois los últimos.

-¿No somos los últimos?-repitió el joven Conelly sorprendido- ¿De verdad?

-Si, aun faltan mi prima y Remus-intervino James quien abrazaba a su novia ante el agrado de esta y el dolor de cierta pelirroja- Y supongo que Billie también.

Ante la mención de este último, Lily alzó la mirada cruzándola con la del joven Potter, que la observó durante unos segundos con un semblante serio antes de dirigir una sonrisa hacia su novia cuando esta besó su cuello.

-¿Terry va a venir?-dijo Alex en un murmullo apenas audible-

-Si-contestó Katrina que estaba a su lado- ¿De que la conoces?

Pero el claxon de un coche oscuro que se había detenido frente a ellos, captó la atención de la joven Turner evitando que el rubio tuviese que contestar. Lo cierto es que prefería que Katrina no fuera conocedora de su estrecha relación con la joven Potter, no por el momento al menos. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la misma Terry estuviese con ellos esa noche complicaba las cosas.

-Perdonad el retraso chicos- se disculpó la joven Potter bajando del coche con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- Nos hemos entretenido un poco más de la cuenta hablando con los padres de Remus.

-Si, un poco más de la cuenta- repitió el aludido sarcástico bajando del asiento del copiloto antes de dirigir su atención a Billie- El pub no está muy lejos de aquí así que iremos andado. Aparca donde puedas.

El joven Potter, quien había saludado a los demás con un gesto de cabeza, cambió de marcha antes de alejarse.

-Podíais habernos esperado dentro- dijo Remus señalando la pizzería que había tras ellos- Aquí hace frío.

-La verdad es que un poco de frío si que hace- coincidió Ruth con una ligera sonrisa- ¿Entramos ya?

-Tendríamos que esperar a Billie ¿no?-intervino Lily, rodeando su cuello con la bufanda-

-No te preocupes-dijo James intentando disimular su molestia- No creo que le importe demasiado.

La joven Evans hizo el ademán de hablar, pero finalmente decidió bajar la mirada, cohibida.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Alex a la joven Turner cuando esta se abrazó así misma intentando darse calor- ¿Quieres mi chaqueta?

-Vaya, tan caballeroso como siempre-comentó la joven Potter acercándose a ellos- Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Alex. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Terry-dijo el chico como saludo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien-contestó la joven Potter con una sonrisa- Y tú también por lo que veo.

Alex asintió y tragó saliva, apurado. La rubia rió divertida mientras Katrina pasaba la mirada del uno al otro sin entender.

-No quiero ser entrometida pero… ¿De que os conocéis?- dijo, extrañada por la forma tan familiar con la que se trataban-

Ninguno de los dos aludidos contestaron. El joven Rainey tan solo se limitó en mirar a Terry, expectante. Ahora todo dependía de ella y la rubia lo sabía. Si la joven Potter hablaba y le contaba todo a la morena, las oportunidades de Alex de ser algo más que un amigo para Katrina se desvanecerían en cuestión de segundos. Pero si no lo hacía…

-Verás Katy, Terry y yo…-comenzó el joven, resignado a tener que contarlo todo-

-…somos conocidos de la universidad-cortó la rubia mirando al chico con complicidad- En realidad Alex es amigo de mi hermano y un día de casualidad nos presentó. Pero hablando de presentaciones… Alex, me gustaría presentarte a mi novio- llamó- ¡Eh Remus! ¡¿Puedes venir?!

El aludido, que hablaba con Peter en esos momentos, se giró y sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Supongo que ya os conocéis, pero nunca está de más otra presentación-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia- Alex, esté es Remus, mi novio.

**SsSsSsS**

Habían acordado cenar en una pizzería próxima antes de ir al pub. Su mesa, además de la más larga del local, era la más ruidosa de todos. Se oían risas, comentarios de todo tipo, risas, chistes, risas, bromas y, por supuesto, más risas.

Pero no todos estaban disfrutando tanto de la salida, entre ellos Alex Rainey. Desde que habían entrado al local no podía apartar la mirada de cierta rubia, sobre todo desde que la chica le había dicho que tenía novio minutos antes de entrar a la pizzería. Y eso, aunque no sabía bien por que, le molestaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Alex?-preguntó Katrina, sentada a su lado-

-Si, si, no te preocupes-contestó el aludido con una amplia sonrisa-

La chica sonrió también antes de enfrascarse en otra interesante conversación con su mejor amiga.

Katrina Turner… ella si que suponía un problema. Aun no sabía lo que sentía por la joven y que esta no mostrase ningún interés por él no le facilitaba las cosas. Durante ese mes que llevaba en la ciudad, había intentado quedar con la morena en numerosas ocasiones. Pero ella parecía evitarle ya que siempre tenía una excusa para no salir con él. Sabía que eso no era ni más ni menos que por Sirius. Al igual que hacía dos años el joven Black volvía a meterse entre ellos. Pero necesitaba saber que era lo que realmente sentía por Katrina. Después de todo había dejado a Terry para averiguarlo.

Terry… ¿Se habría olvidado ya de él? Al parecer si que lo había hecho ya que no había tardado en sustituirlo por otro.

Inconscientemente había apretado los puños bajo la mesa, furioso. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Se suponía que no sentía nada especial por la joven Potter, que la única que podía gustarle era Katrina. Pero… ¿Y si se estaba equivocando? Definitivamente estaba hecho un lío y ni si quiera el mismo se entendía.

Otro que no estaba disfrutando en absoluto era Sirius. Se sentía agobiado y fuera de lugar al no compartir la alegría de sus amigos. Era como un claustrofóbico entre cuatro paredes. Sentía como si esas cuatro paredes se fuesen encogiendo por segundos.

Con discreción volvió a mirar a Katrina, sentada a su lado. Pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar encontrarse con la mirada desafiante de Alex, o eso creyó Sirius descifrar en los ojos verdes del chico.

La morena, como si hubiese sentido la tensión entre ellos, dejó de hablar con Lily y miró a los dos chicos sentados a sus lados. El joven Rainey le sonrió y siguió comiendo, pero Sirius no pudo ser tan cortés. Sostuvo la mirada de la joven durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente ella la apartó para centrarla en su plato, eso si, ahora sin el menor rastro de alegría en su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando el joven Black recordó su conversación con ella justamente en la puerta de la pizzería no haría más de una hora.

**Flash Back**

Habían sido los primeros en llegar al lugar de encuentro. Apoyados en la pared de la entrada veían los coches pasar, sin hacer el mínimo ademán de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

Sabían que eso en circunstancias normales no pasaría ya que, o se estarían besando o estarían discutiendo. Eso ya dependía si se basaban en la etapa de apenas dos meses en la que habían sido pareja o los numerosos años en los que habían sido el dolor de cabeza del otro. Pero incluso una discusión era mucho mejor que ese silencio.

-Habrá que decirles a los chicos que ya no estamos juntos -dijo Katrina en un murmullo- A Mark y los demás, quiero decir.

-Por mi no hay problema-aseguró Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- Hazlo cuando quieras.

-Pensaba que podíamos hacerlo juntos… en el momento oportuno-admitió la joven Turner mirándole- ¿No crees?

-Para mí cualquier momento es oportuno-

La morena hizo el ademán de hablar pero en el último momento se contuvo. Tras un breve suspiró, volvió a mirar al frente, y no volvieron a hablar hasta que los primos Grant, Ruth y Nick llegaron.

**Fin Flash Back **

Sabía que su falta de interés y, posiblemente, de sensibilidad la había dolido. Pero es que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro de satisfacción que pondría Rainey cuando lo supiera.

-Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo, ¿No es mañana cuando hacéis dos meses? –Preguntó Terry llamando la atención de Sirius y Katrina-

Todos sus amigos les miraron expectantes y el joven Black tan solo pudo asentir lentamente.

Sin embargo, Katrina tenía razón. Debían contárselo a los demás para no crear futuras situaciones violentas. Así que, resignado a dejarle el camino libre a Alex Rainey se levantó con el mismo semblante serio que había mostrado durante todo el día.

-Si, en teoría sí- contestó el chico-

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'en teoría'? –se atrevió a preguntar Alex extrañado-

-Digo en teoría, Rainey, porque Katrina y yo hemos roto –contestó, fulminando al aludido con la mirada- Así que no te molestes en felicitarnos mañana.

En la mesa que hasta el momento había sido la más ruidosa del local se formo un sepulcral e incomodo silencio. La mayoría de sus amigos habían centrado toda su atención en su plato mientras que la otra mitad miraban su bebida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. La situación no era nada agradable para ninguno, pero sobre todo para tres personas: Alex, Katrina y el mismo Sirius. Había una gran tensión entre ellos y todos en la mesa podían sentirlo.

-Ese comentario ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar, Sirius-dijo la chica, rompiendo el silenció-

Dejando caer la servilleta en la mesa con un golpe seco, se levantó, cogió sus cosas y, tras mirar durante unos segundos al joven Black, abandonó el establecimiento.

Lily dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato dispuesta a seguir a su amiga pero, para sorpresa de todos, Alex la detuvo.

-Déjame a mí, por favor-pidió, antes de coger la chaqueta y seguir a la morena-

**SsSsSsS**

Tras ponerse su abrigo largo y negro con su gorro de esquimal, como ella solía llamarlo, salió del establecimiento y cruzó la calle. Frente a la pizzería había un pequeño parquecito con una bonita fuente rodeada por cuatro bancos de piedra.

Abatida y avergonzada caminó hacia uno de los bancos que daba la espalda al establecimiento y se sentó. Había sido una situación tan violenta e incómoda…

-Katy-llamó una voz que la joven no tardó en reconocer-

-Siento lo ocurrido ahí dentro-dijo la morena en un murmullo- No quería que te sintieses incómodo.

-No te preocupes- aseguró el chico con una ligera sonrisa- Estoy acostumbrado a esa actitud tan prepotente de Black.

-Solo estaba un poco alterado…-le excusó Katrina haciendo que en el rostro de su acompañante apareciese una mueca de disconformidad-

El joven Rainey rodeó el banco sentándose al lado de la morena, quien mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Por qué habéis roto?-preguntó Alex intentando disimular su interés- No, perdona, no quiero parecer impertinente. No es necesario… quiero decir, no hace falta que me contestes.

-Tranquilo, no creo que seas un impertinente –contestó Katrina con una sincera sonrisa que no tardó en desaparecer- Además, la verdad es que tú tienes mucho que ver.

-¿Eh?-cuestionó, sorprendido- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

La joven Turner suspiró antes de levantarse y caminar unos pasos lejos de él, aunque no demasiado. El chico la observó desconcertado hasta que finalmente la morena se decidió a hablar con una voz clara, pero no por ello menos dolida.

-No se si alguna vez te lo he dicho, pero tu has significado mucho para mi ¿sabes?-comenzó- Creo que has sido el único chico, a parte de Sirius, que me ha importado. Como chico, chico… ¿Me explico?-aclaró- A mi me gustabas mucho y si no te hubieses rendido después de lo ocurrido con tu moto, posiblemente hubiésemos sido algo más que amigos con derecho a roce.

-¡Yo no quería rendirme! ¡Pero ellos me obligaron! –exclamó Alex, molesto consigo mismo- Rompieron las ruedas de mi moto y acabaron con mi paciencia.

-Lo se-admitió Katrina con una triste sonrisa- Y Sirius también lo sabe.

Si la joven Turner esperaba algún comentario por parte de Alex, definitivamente tuvo que quedar decepcionada ya que dicho comentario nunca llegó. El rubio estaba demasiado sorprendido con la revelación como para opinar.

-Lo cierto es que conforme te voy contando esto empiezo a entender más a Sirius –siguió Katrina esta vez más para ella misma que para su acompañante- Siempre ha sabido lo que sentía por ti hace dos años y lo mucho que me costó olvidarte. Es normal que con tu vuelta a Londres se haya sentido amenazado.- murmuró- Si no me quisiese no se habría puesto celoso ¿No crees?

-La verdad es que me estoy perdiendo- confesó el chico con un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada- ¿Black estaba celoso de mí? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Se le ha metido en la cabeza que tú aun sientes algo por mí y has vuelto a Londres para conquistarme- contestó, divertida- Una locura ¿A que si?

Pero en esa ocasión la joven Turner no se conformó con el silencio del chico. Extrañada por la falta de respuesta se giró y miró hacia el banco. Pero ya no había nadie.

-A mi no me parece una locura- dijo Alex a su lado, sobresaltando a la morena- Katy… necesito comprobar algo.

Sin que a Katrina le diese tiempo a reaccionar, el joven Rainey la agarró por los hombros antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella. Fue un simple roce de labios ya que la morena no permitió que se llegase a más. Con un leve empujón se separó del chico, muy sorprendida.

-¡¿A que ha venido esto?!-exclamó Katrina, atónita- Yo no quería… Mira Alex, no se que has entendido pero yo no quería decir…

-Katy…-

-… esto si que es de locos-murmuró, pasándose una mano por su largo cabello- Lo que yo quiero decir que no se a que ha venido esto, espero que no me hayas malinterpretado, a mi me gusta Sirius ¿vale?

-Katy…-repitió-

-Se que hemos roto, es más, se que he sido yo quien le ha pedido un tiempo, pero le quiero- prosiguió la joven Turner haciendo gestos efusivos con los brazos- ¡Estoy enamorada de él! Así que espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir ¿si?-añadió- Te quiero mucho Alex, pero solo como amigo. No quiero que haya confusiones.

-Katy… -insistió el rubio con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro- Gracias.

-¿Eh?

Katrina alzó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas tanto por el frío de la noche como por la situación. El joven Rainey tan solo se limitó a abrazarla mientras la chica correspondía al abrazo sin entender.

-Siento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser así, pero gracias por aclararme todas las dudas –dijo el chico separándose lentamente de la joven-

-Eh… de nada, supongo- contestó Katrina desconcertada-

El joven Rainey rió antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano en dirección al banco para indicarle que se sentase. La chica dubitativa miro el banco y a su acompañante repetidas veces antes de sentarse.

-Hay algo que tengo que confesarte-admitió Alex mirando a la morena fijamente- Terry no es una simple conocida de la universidad, es mi ex novia. Ya te hable de ella una vez por teléfono, aunque no llegué a decirte su nombre.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Katrina sorprendida- ¿Estabas saliendo con la prima de James y no me lo dijiste?

-Lo cierto es que no me atreví-confesó- Siempre me he quedado con la duda de que hubiese pasado si tus amiguitos no se hubiesen interpuesto entre nosotros. creí que no habías dejado de gustarme por lo que si sabías que estaba saliendo con Terry cualquier posibilidad de volver contigo se iría al garete. –siguió- Durante el tiempo que estuve con Terry, francamente, me olvidé de ti. Terry es una chica tan divertida e inteligente que ocupaba mi mente las veinticuatro horas del día. Después de estar contigo, creo que es la única chica que llegó a interesarme. –añadió- Bueno… ahora estoy seguro.

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico haciendo sospechar a Katrina, quien escuchaba al joven interesada.

-Si tan bien estabais ¿Por qué rompisteis? –Preguntó la morena-

- Por coincidencias de la vida nosotros también rompimos por ti- contestó el rubio- A principios del verano te vi de casualidad y de nuevo comencé a dudar. Terry me notaba raro y distante así que se lo conté todo.

-¿Le contaste que estuvimos a punto de salir cuando tu estabas en el instituto? –

-Se lo conté todo- asintió Alex- Y como no me parecía justo estar con una chica cuando creía gustarme otra, decidimos romper. Tenía que aclarar mis sentimientos por ti antes de empezar otra relación. Así que volví a Londres, volví al instituto y, afortunadamente, volví a verte.

La joven Turner se quedó callada. Tan solo pudo murmurar un casi inaudible 'Vaya' que hizo reír a su acompañante.

-Si, Black tenía razón –corroboró el rubio- La verdad es que cuando volví a Londres no esperaba que estuvieses saliendo con él. Quizás si con algún otro chico, pero no con él.

-Todos los que nos conocen dicen lo mismo- comentó Katrina divertida-

-Pues si, pero la verdad es que eso supuso un problema y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta hasta que punto-admitió- Necesitaba aclararme y no ha sido hasta esta noche que he tenido oportunidad. Como tú has dicho, te quiero mucho pero solo como amiga.-admitió- A mí quien me gusta es Terry, auque ya sea un poco tarde para darse cuenta.

-¿Lo dices por Remus?-preguntó Katrina ante el asentimiento del rubio- Yo antes que nada hablaría con ella y le diría lo que me has dicho a mí. Bueno, todo, todo, no es necesario, pero lo último estaría bastante bien. –Animó, con una amplia sonrisa- Quizás te lleves una sorpresa.

-¿A parte de saber que está saliendo con otro?-cuestionó el chico, sarcástico- No sabes como me hervía la sangre cuando me lo ha dicho. –reflexionó- Ahora que lo pienso… tendría que haber sido más listo. Debería haber analizado lo que sentí cuando me dijiste que tenías novio y cuando me lo ha dicho Terry. En tu caso me sorprendí bastante y me preocupo, ya que eso supondría un problema para mí, pero en el caso de Terry…

-Sentías unas ganas de matar a Remus casi tan intensas como las de lanzarte por el puente más próximo ¿no?-adivinó la joven Turner divertida-

-Algo así-admitió el rubio rascándose la nuca, avergonzado- ¿Crees entonces que tengo alguna oportunidad?

-Yo no te lo puedo asegurar-le aclaró- Pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

El joven Rainey asintió lentamente, reflexivo. Katrina le observaba intentando ocultar una sonrisa ya que, aunque no sabía el motivo, si que estaba al corriente de la verdad del supuesto noviazgo entre Remus y Terry.

-Siento lo del beso-murmuró Alex mirando a la chica con un semblante muy serio y maduro- Y aunque no te lo creas… siento haber supuesto un problema entre Black y tu. Espero que no sea tarde para arreglarlo.

-Eso tenlo por seguro –le tranquilizó la joven Turner con una sincera sonrisa- Podemos ser cabezotas como nosotros solos, podemos estar peleándonos y discutiendo por cualquier cosa todo el día… pero si de algo estoy segura es de nuestros sentimientos. –Añadió- En cuanto volvamos hablaré con él.

-Nunca te había oído hablar así de ningún chico-reconoció Alex, sorprendido- Se nota que Black es muy importante para ti.

-No te puedes hacer una idea-corroboró Katrina con la mirada perdida- ¿Sabes Alex? Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero… creo que Sirius es el hombre de mi vida, mi príncipe azul. Y pienso hacer lo posible para mantenerlo a mi lado.

-La verdad es que no se que le has visto… pero te deseo suerte- dijo el chico abrazándola con ternura- Porque te mereces lo mejor.

**SsSsSsS**

Estaba furioso, sentía como la sangre corría por sus venas. La imagen de Alex y Katrina besándose pasaba una y otra vez por su mente.

Al igual que el rubio y su, ahora, ex novia, había abandonado la pizzería unos minutos después de ellos, incomodo y en cierta forma arrepentido por la situación que había provocada innecesariamente. Como el joven Rainey, quería hablar con Katrina, pero no necesito ni cruzar la calle para saber que las palabras sobraban. Lo había visto todo o por lo menos lo más importante según él.

'¿_Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Katy? '_pensó, decepcionado.

Sin ni si quiera ser realmente consciente de sus actos, cogió su moto y se alejó de la pizzería sin avisar a nadie de a donde iba. Pero es que en realidad ni el mismo lo sabía. Estuvo conduciendo durante varios minutos, sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que entró en una zona repleta de _chalets _y se detuvo en la casa más ruidosa de todas. No necesitaba ni mirar el nombre de los propietarios en el buzón ya que no era la primera vez que venía.

Bajó de la moto y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa. La vivienda estaba repleta de jóvenes que bebían y bailaban al son de la música por lo que tuvo que hacerse paso entre la muchedumbre con bastante dificultad.

Tal escándalo en la casa Gray no le sorprendió. Después de todo Peter ya le había puesto al tanto de la fiesta que organizaba Nataly en honor a la noche de Halloween, que sería al día siguiente.

Aunque hacía varios meses que no iba a la casa de la perfecta, aun recordaba donde se situaba el salón por lo que no le costó mucho encontrarlo. Si entrar a la vivienda ya suponía una dificultad de grado siete entrar al comedor era misión imposible aunque no tanto como circular por la casa.

Con el máximo cuidado para no chocar con nadie, se dirigió a una pequeña barra que los Gray habían puesto en un extremo del salón a petición de su hija, donde se encontraban de todo tipo de refrescos y licores.

Abatido y sin ninguna gana de pensar más en sus problemas, se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había frente a la barra y cogió la botella más próxima de licor sin ni si quiera mirar de que se trataba.

-¡Sirius Black de nuevo en mi casa!-exclamó una voz tras él- Esto si que es una sorpresa.

El aludido no contestó al igual que tampoco se molestó en girarse para saludar a la anfitriona de la fiesta. Tan solo sujetó mejor la botella antes de dejarla vacía de un solo trago.

-Cuando me lo ha dicho Nicole no lo podía creer –siguió la perfecta sentándose en un taburete que había al lado- Tu y yo, aquí, como en los viejos tiempos.

-No te confundas Nataly, no he venido por ti –le aclaró el merodeador sintiendo el calor que le producía esa bebida por todo su cuerpo-

La sonrisa que la joven Gray había mostrado hasta ese momento en su rostro, desapareció rápidamente, decepcionada. Estaba claro que para el chico ella no era nadie, una de sus compañeras de clase como mucho.

'Tan solo tiene ojos para la idiota de Turner' pensó la perfecta para si, molesta.

-¿Quieres algo, Nataly?-preguntó Sirius cogiendo otra botella para comprobar disgustado que también estaba vacía-

-Invitarte a una copa- contestó la morena mirando discretamente a un pequeño grupo que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación- No me harás el feo de no aceptar ¿verdad?

-Si me la bebo ¿Me dejarás en paz?- Acordó el joven Black- Quiero estar solo.

-Claro- asintió Nataly, satisfecha-

El merodeador cogió la copa y, tras un suspiro de resignación, se la llevó a los labios dejándola vacía, tal y como había ocurrido con la anterior botella. Pero fue en ese preciso instante que la joven Gray pudo sonreír ligeramente a ese pequeño grupo encabezado por una atractiva rubia que le respondió con otra sonrisa, esta mucho más satisfecha.

**SsSsSsS**

Cruzaron la calle en el preciso instante en el que sus amigos abandonaban la pizzería.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-preguntó Katrina recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de James- Voy a pagar lo mío.

-No te preocupes- la detuvo el merodeador- Ya he pagado lo tuyo y lo de Sirius.

-¿Lo de Sirius también?- se extrañó la morena buscando al nombrado con la mirada- ¿Por cierto donde está?

-Pensaba que estaba contigo- contestó James, sorprendido- Ha salido poco después que vosotros.

La joven Turner le miró extrañada antes de girarse y comprobar que la moto de Sirius no estaba donde la habían aparcado. ¿Es que acaso… se había ido?

-¡Venga chicos!-llamó Marian varios metros delante de ellos- ¡Como no os deis prisa habrá que hacer sobornos para conseguir una copa!

-¡Si, vamos!-contestó Susan agarrando la mano de su novio y siguiendo al resto-

Katrina les siguió con la mirada antes de girarse preocupada para volver a encontrar el hueco vacío que había dejado la moto de su ex novio.

'¿Dónde te has metido, Sirius?' pensó, inquieta.

-Katy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-preguntó Remus con seriedad- Tengo que contarte algo.

-Si, si, claro-contestó la chica, percatándose por primera vez de que estaban solos- Dime.

- Si no os he dicho nada hasta ahora tanto a ti como a Sirius es porque no quería que empeoraran más las cosas entre vosotros- aclaró- Pero ahora que no estáis juntos… mira, se que Sirius es muy celoso y bastante sobre protector contigo, pero esta vez sus suposiciones sobre Alex son ciertas. Creeme.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-inquirió la joven sorprendida por la actitud del merodeador-

El joven Lupin se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de suspirar. Había dudado mucho antes de revelarle todo eso a la morena, pero creía estar haciendo lo correcto. Apreciaba demasiado a sus amigos para verlos sufrir innecesariamente y sabía que tanto Sirius como Katrina tenían que estar con el otro para ser felices.

-Este verano estuve hablando con Terry y me contó algo que no me esperaba-confesó- Me dijo que había estado saliendo durante meses con un antiguo estudiante de nuestro instituto, pero que lo habían dejado por que él había visto de casualidad a la chica que le gustaba en el instituto y había comenzado a dudar-añadió- Lo dejaron porque su novio quería aclarar sus sentimientos, porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por esa chica del instituto. Me dijo que hasta que su novio no aclararse sus sentimientos él no iba a tener una relación seria con nadie. Así que el ex novio de Terry está dispuesto a todo con tal de acercarse a esa chica. ¡A cualquier cosa! Y esa chica…

-Remus…-le interrumpió la joven Turner con una ligera sonrisa-

-¡Y esa chica eres tú!-exclamó Remus un poco alterado- Alex Rainey ha vuelto por ti y no le importa en absoluto meterse entre tú y Sirius. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que odia a Padfoot –siguió, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad- Se que te lo he dicho tarde, pero no quería que hubiese más problemas entre Sirius y tú. Compréndeme.

-Te comprendo-le tranquilizó Katrina colocando su mano derecha sobre uno de los hombros del chico- Pero todo eso ya lo sabía. Alex acaba de contármelo todo.

-¿Eh? Entonces… -inquirió, sorprendido-

-Voy a aclarar todo con Sirius en cuanto lo encuentre-le interrumpió con una ligera sonrisa- Muchas gracias Remus, eres un gran amigo.

En joven Lupin se encogió de hombros en un gesto humilde que impulsó a la morena a abrazarle con cariño.

-Estoy segura que algún día aparecerá la chica que te mereces – le susurró cerca de la oreja ante la sorpresa del merodeador- Y será muy afortunada.

**SsSsSsS**

Sabía que Terry le estaba hablando pero su voz no era más que un murmullo. Sentada en una silla y en compañía de la chica y el joven Pettigrew, no podía apartar la mirada de la pistas. En realidad, no podía apartar la mirada de una de las tantas parejas que bailaban la canción del momento.

Antes de salir de su casa se había prometido no decaer, sin embargo tan solo llevaban poco más de dos horas y ya sentía que no aguantaría mucho más. Definitivamente no soportaba ver a James recibiendo las caricias que otra chica le daba, otra chica que no era ella.

-¿Lily, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Terry, preocupada-

Pero la joven no contestó, sintiendo como el nudo de su estomago aumentaba al igual que el dolor en su pecho. Ya no podía aguantar más. Aun no se sentía preparada para ver como James besaba a Susan así, de forma tan apasionada. Unos besos que le pertenecían a ella.

'Sabía que no era buena idea venir' pensó la pelirroja, levantándose repentinamente de la silla.

-Yo… tengo que irme- se excusó cogiendo su chaqueta y el bolso- No me siento bien.

Y si ni si quiera dar tiempo a Terry a contestar, la joven Evans se escabulló entre la multitud hacia la salida sin percatarse de que James no había dejado de observarla desde la pista.

De su camino a la puerta había empujado de mala manera a muchos de los clientes del pub pero no le importó. Lo único que quería era salir de ese sitio cuanto antes, llegar a su habitación y echarse a llorar. Quería estar sola, aunque en el fondo ya se sentía sola.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-la detuvo Billie agarrándola del brazo, a pocos metros de la salida- ¡Aun me debes un baile! ¡Anda vamos!

-¡Espera Billie!-pidió la pelirroja mientras era arrastrada hacia la pista-

El joven Potter se situó en una zona próxima a la mesa en la que se encontraban y por lo tanto, en una zona próxima a donde su primo y su novia bailaban.

Con agilidad Billie le arrebató a la chica el abrigo y el bolso lanzándoselos a Terry antes de agarrar a la joven Evans de la cintura y acercarla más a él.

-¿A dónde ibas?-interrogó el chico-

-A tomar el aire-mintió, bajando la mirada- No me sentía muy bien.

-Ya-respondió el chico, sarcástico- Así que no tiene nada que ver con que mi primo se esté pegando el _lote _con otra ¿verdad?

Lily se detuvo repentinamente antes de volver a empezar. ¿Cómo sabía él que…? No sabía por que, pero notaba a Billie distinto esa noche y esa nueva faceta suya comenzaba a intimidarla.

-Por supuesto que no-contestó la chica intentando mantener la compostura- Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver. Tu primo y yo somos muy buenos amigos, nada más.

-Unos amigos que no se han hablado en toda la noche-observó Billie con una sonrisa-

-…-

-Interesante-murmuró el joven Potter interpretando el silencio de la chica- Veamos si consigues mantenerte inalterable en los brazos de James.

Aprovechando el cambio de canción, Billie se acercó a su primo y a la novia de este y, tras murmurar un simple '_Cambio de parejas'_ agarro a Susan de la mano y se la llevó al otro extremo de la pista, dejando a James y Lily solos.

Uno frente al otro mantuvieron el contacto visual en todo momento. Lentamente y presionados por la situación, se fueron acercando antes de comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la música romántica que sonaba.

-Pensaba que te habías ido-admitió James, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado-

-Solo iba a tomar el aire- se excusó- Pero me he encontrado con Billie antes de llegar a la puerta.

-Billie… como no-murmuró el joven Potter sin poder disimular su molestia-

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos tan solo roto por el sonido de la música y los numerosos murmullos que llegaban hasta sus oídos. Sus pasos eran lentos y sin ni siquiera percatarse de ello, se habían acercado tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro en el rostro.

Lily cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, relajada. Podía percibir la fragancia masculina de James que tanto le identificaba. No quería ni imaginarse cuanto tiempo había estado arreglándose, pero sobre todo no quería pensar que toda esa dedicación no era para complacerla a ella.

Al contrario que la pelirroja, James temía que de un momento a otro el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho. Hacía semanas que no tenía a Lily tan cerca y, pese a que intentaba parecer inalterable, dudaba que pudiese mantenerse en pie por más tiempo.

El joven Potter la observó discretamente. Estaba preciosa… para él, la chica más guapa de todo el local. Pero había algo en su rostro que extrañaba. Esa blanca sonrisa que le trastornaba cada vez que la dirigía a él.

'_Te quiero_' pensó el chico '_Y no se porque te empeñas en hacernos sufrir'_

-¿Cómo te va con Susan?-preguntó Lily en un hilo de voz-

-Bien-contestó el joven Potter con sequedad- Aunque me gustaría que tú deseases lo contrario.

-No me digas eso, por favor-pidió la pelirroja bajando la mirada-

-¿Por qué? Si sabes que es cierto-cuestionó el merodeador sin inmutarse-

La joven Evans se mordió el labio inferior, dudosa. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle… pero no se atrevía por miedo a la respuesta.

-James, quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes-confesó la pelirroja- Antes que ocurriese todo, cuando éramos amigos… -añadió- Es mejor que olvidemos todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros.

-Eso es imposible-respondió el aludido con rotundidad-

-Tu mismo me dijiste lo contrario- recordó Lily sin poder evitar mencionar esa fatídica noche-

-Lo que es imposible es que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes –le aclaró- Porque no quiero olvidarme de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros- añadió, mirándola fijamente- Se que me quieres, aunque estés empeñada en decir lo contrario.

Aprovechando que la canción había terminado, el joven Potter deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Lily antes de salir de la pista sin mirar atrás.

**SsSsSsS**

Dejando la copa sobre la barra se llevó una mano a la sien. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, demasiado.

-Nataly, ¿Qué llevaba la copa que me has dado antes?-preguntó Sirius cerrando los ojos e intentando estabilizarse- Me encuentro…

-Será mejor que descanses- dijo la aludida reincorporándose-

-No, no, me voy a ir ya-murmuró levantándose de la silla-

Estaba mareado y si no fuese porque la joven Gray lo sujetó, hubiese caído al suelo. La visión comenzó a nublarse y un fuerte frío recorrió su espalda.

-Así no puedes conducir- se negó la chica en rotundidad aunque con un deje de culpabilidad en la voz- Vamos a mi habitación.

En cualquier otra situación se hubiese negado, pero ya no era dueño de sus acciones. Sin ser consciente de a donde iban, se dejó guiar por Nataly quien lo llevó hasta la mejor habitación de la casa. La suya propia.

-Quiero que sepas que no me gusta el tener que tomar estas medidas-dijo la perfecta cerrando la puerta con un ligero portazo- Pero no me has dejado más opciones.

-¿De que estás hablando?-dijo Sirius apoyándose en el tocador para no caer-

La joven Gray se acercó hasta donde estaba el merodeador con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahora si que eres mío-murmuró, antes de besarle-

**SsSsSsS**

Terry observaba la extraña actitud de su hermano con la pelirroja tan minuciosamente que no se percató de la llegada del joven Rainey hasta que este habló.

-Pettigrew me gustaría hablar con Terry-dijo, mirando al merodeado- ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos?

-No, que va-contestó Peter reincorporándose- Me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, a ver que pesco.

Sus dos acompañantes fruncieron el entrecejo pero el joven Pettigrew no comentó nada al respecto. Tan solo se limitó a poner su mejor sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia un grupo de chicas que se encontraban sentadas en una mesa próxima.

-Pobres-murmuró Terry, resignada-

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?-preguntó Alex repentinamente- ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad a Katy?

-¿Te refieres a por qué no le he dicho que tú y yo estuvimos saliendo? –probó la joven Potter con una inocencia totalmente fingida- Pensé que era un dato innecesario.

-Si se lo hubieses dicho mis planes se habrían ido a la _mierda_ –dijo el rubio con seriedad- Y lo sabes muy bien-añadió- Has tenido la oportunidad de arruinarlo todo y no lo has hecho ¿Por qué?

La joven Potter bajó la mirada fingiendo que reflexionaba pese a que todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Si conocía a Alex como creía conocerlo, podía leer en su mirada que ya había tomado una decisión. Una decisión que la favorecía.

-Porque necesitabas aclarar tus sentimientos por Katrina-contestó con simpleza- A eso habías venido ¿no?

-Si, pero…-admitió, desesperado- ¿Acaso no temías que Katrina me correspondiese y empezase a salir con ella?

-No, la verdad es que no- respondió Terry ante la sorpresa de su acompañante- Porque Katrina está enamorada de Sirius y no saldrá con ningún otro que no sea él.

La rubia se levantó de donde estaba sentada haciendo el ademán de alejarse. Pero cuando no había dado más que unos pasos, Alex la llamó.

-Terry…-dijo, en un hilo de voz no por eso menos sincero- Yo… yo te quiero.

-Lo se- contestó la aludida dirigiéndole una sonrisa antes de alejarse-

**SsSsSsS**

Tenía el coche arrancado y a su prima y al novio de esta esperando dentro, pero el joven Grant se empeñó en acompañar a Ruth hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Muchas gracias por traerme-murmuró la chica ligeramente sonrojada- No tenías porque molestarte. Podía haberme ido sola.

-¿Y dejar que una chica guapa ande sola por ahí a las cuatro de la madrugada?-dijo Kevin haciendo una mueca muy graciosa- Prefiero no arriesgarme.

-De todas formas, gracias-repitió la joven Halliwell, cohibida-

El chico asintió tan o más nervioso que su acompañante aunque ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien por que. Quizás porque ambos presentían lo que iba a pasar.

-Supongo que ahora vas a volver a intentarlo ¿no?-preguntó Ruth rompiendo el incómodo silencio- Ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?-contestó Kevin como respuesta- ¿Otra oportunidad para qué?

-Para salir con Katrina- respondió Ruth con simpleza pero sin poder ocultar un deje de tristeza en su voz-Aun te gusta ¿cierto?

El joven Grant la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, intentando analizar la expresión del rostro de la castaña. ¿Acaso Ruth…?

-Katrina ha dejado muy claros sus sentimientos por Sirius-contestó el aludido con seriedad- No saldría conmigo aunque se lo suplicase, no otra vez. Pero de todas formas…-añadió, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro- Mis sentimientos por ella han cambiado. Ahora me gusta otra chica.

-¿De… de verdad?- se interesó Ruth sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho- ¿Y quien es?

Ampliando aun más su sonrisa, acarició las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica produciendo en ella un ligero escalofrío.

-Nunca te había visto tan nerviosa-aseguró Kevin divertido- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Y antes de que la chica pudiese contestar con un rotundo si, el joven Grant acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó ante la sorpresa del par de _cotillas _que esperaban impacientes en el coche. Y sobre todo ante la sorpresa de la misma Ruth Halliwell.

**SsSsSsS**

Comenzaba a amanecer y con los primeros rallos de luz de la mañana Sirius abrió los ojos, lentamente. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y su visión era borrosa.

'¿Dónde estoy?' pensó, desorientado.

Se incorporó poco a poco y al hacerlo no tardo en comprobar que no estaba solo. A su lado y de espaldas a él, se encontraba una figura femenina de largos tirabuzones negros que no tardó en reconocer como a Nataly Gray.

Entonces estaba en… ¡en la habitación de la perfecta! ¿Pero como había llegado ahí? No recordaba nada y el estar en la habitación de la joven Gray no le tranquilizaba en absoluto.

De la forma más minuciosa que el ligero mareo le permitía, observó lentamente la habitación. El tocador, el amplio armario lleno de espejos, las cortinas de terciopelo rosa… definitivamente esa era la habitación de la perfecta. Pero algo llamó su atención, algo que no le gustó en absoluto. ¿Por qué estaba su ropa en el suelo?

Con un ágil y desesperado movimiento, se deshizo de las sábanas y salió de la cama comprobando que no era su ropa lo único que le habían quitado. Estaba desnudo y, horrorizado, supuso que Nataly también lo estaría.

'¡Mierda!' pensó, desesperado '¡¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?!'

Tras comprobar que sus boxer habían desaparecido del mapa, cogió sus pantalones y se los puso con rapidez. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Quizás estaba tan desesperado de abandonar la casa Gray que tropezó con las botas de la perfecta, que estaban tiradas en el suelo cerca de la puerta.

-¿Ya es de día?-dijo Nataly como saludo, bostezándose y cubriéndose con la sábana-

-Si, si, ya es de día- afirmó Sirius poniéndose la camisa, aunque no se la abrochó- Y aprovechando que estás despierta ¿Me podrías decir que _mierda_ ha pasado aquí?

-¿No te acuerdas?-preguntó sorprendida- Anoche me lo pasé muy bien ¿Sabes?

La perfecta se reincorporó y, cubriéndose con la sábana, se acercó lentamente a él, hasta que estuvieron uno frente al otro.

-Hicimos el amor –murmuró Nataly, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos y dejando caer la sábana que la cubría- Fue maravilloso.

El merodeador, sorprendido, se quedó paralizado durante varios segundos. Pero tras recuperar el dominio sobre su cuerpo, se deshizo de los brazos de la morena con brusquedad y se alejó de ella.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!-exclamó pasándose una mano por su cabello- ¡Es imposible! ¡No recuerdo nada!

-Aunque no te acuerdes pasó-le aseguró acercándose al armario y poniéndose un camisón muy provocativo- Y sino mírate en el espejo y verás.

El joven Black extrañado se acercó a uno de los tantos espejos y se miró en el. Un moretón en el cuello y otro en el pecho era la prueba de esa noche de pasión que había tenido con Nataly y que no recordaba.

-Lo que me pregunto es… -comenzó la joven Gray con una sonrisa calculadora- ¿Qué dirá Turner cuando se entere?

De un momento a otro se le vino el mundo encima y la imagen de Katrina llegó a su mente sin que él pudiese evitarlo. Katrina… ¿Qué pensaría ella ahora?

-Ella no puede enterarse- le advirtió el joven Black agarrando a la chica del brazo- Nadie debe saberlo y mucho menos ella. ¡¿Está claro?!

Nataly asintió y el merodeador la soltó lentamente. Tras coger sus zapatos y mirar por última vez a la perfecta, salió de la casa dispuesto a no volver nunca.

Pero la joven Gray tenía otros planes, otros planes que en esos instantes estaban guardados en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche.

**Continuará… **

**Vale! Amenazas o tomatazos vía e-mail, mi correo es… jajajaja ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! ¿Qué tal habéis empezado el año? Espero que muy bien y con muchos propósitos para este 2007. El mío por el momento es acabar el fic y creo que no tardaré en conseguirlo porque ya tengo escritos el capítulo 26 y 27 jejeje. Pero no nos adelantemos ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Tenéis ganas de matarme? ¡Oh si, veo muchos cuchillos afilados por ahí! Jajajaja. Como veis yo no me canso de liar las cosas. Primero James con novia, Lily sufriendo como una condenada, Sirius sin calzoncillos, sin novia y sin saber que ha pasado con Nataly, Katrina dispuesta a arreglar todo con Sirius ejem, ejem (sobre eso prefiero no opinar) y Remus dispuesto a todo para dar respuesta a todas esas preguntas que tiene. De verdad que esto es un caos ¡Si hasta yo me estreso! En fin, siento mucho el retraso pero por problemas personales de seria importancia me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. La verdad es que el 2006 no ha sido para mi un gran año pero estoy dispuesta a que este 2007 si que lo sea (o al menos lo intentaré jejeje) Espero que aunque haya tardado bastante en actualizar aun sigáis siendo fieles a la historia y, lo más importante, ¡Espero que os siga gustando! Un besote y gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

**Cap26: **_Sin nombre todavía jejeje_

_Aunque no tengo e título todavía el capítulo 26 ya está terminado y os aseguro que va a ser peor que este o mejor, según se mire. Lo único que os puedo decir es que Lily tomará decisiones importantes, sabremos que ha pasado con los boxer se Sirius (jejeje), Katrina descubrirá cosas sobre su madre que no sabía y Remus tendrá más encuentros con Dafne, encuentros muy preocupantes por cierto jejeje. _

**En fin, un capítulo con un poco de todo que espero que os guste. Un besazo y hasta pronto!!**

**Contestación a los reviews**

**ºAbrilº: **_Hola cielo! Antes que nada ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que este año este lleno de prosperidad y muchas alegrías jejeje. Y dime, ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si aunque seguro que te gustarán más los siguientes jeje, ya verás que tengo preparado!! En fin cielo, un besote y de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Alba Black**_Hola! Feliz año nuevo! ¿Qué te ha traído papá Noel o los reyes? Espero que muchas cosas jajaja yo por ahora te traigo este capítulo nuevo que espero que te haya gustado como ves las cosas se van complicando y con el paso de los capítulos se complicarán aun más. Un beso y gracias por leer!!_

**Lorein20******_Hola amigui!!¿Que tal estás? ¿Para cuando la continuación de tu nuevo fic? vale, vale, no te estreso jejeje. ¿Cómo has pasado las fiestas? Espero que muy bien y que Papá Noel te haya traído muchos regalos jijiji. Y dime, ¿Qué te parece el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si pese a que ahora ninguna de las parejas principales está junta jejeje. Es que soy mala, muy mala. Pero bueno, como tan solo faltan cinco capítulos para acabar el fic ya veremos que pasa eh? Jejeje. Un besazo y perdona que la contestación sea tan cortita pero es que tengo otra vez exámenes y si quiero subir hoy tengo que darme prisa jejeje. Un beso y cuídate!!_

**Vivi-G Weasley****** _¡Feliz año nuevo cielo! Espero que este 2007 sea un año muy bueno para ti y ya que nos ponemos a pedir un año bueno para mi también jajaja. Espero que estás fiestas las hayas disfrutado mucho a por lo menos más que yo que estuve trabajando todas las vacaciones agggg. Pero dime, ¡Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si o por lo menos espero que no quieras matarme después de juntar a James con Susan, hacer que Sirius y Katy rompan y Remus… bueno, su pareja todavía no está clara aunque muchas ya os estáis acercando a la candidata que tendrá el maravilloso honor de estar con Remus. Como ves las cosas en vez de aclararse se lían más jeje, aunque es mejor no tomarlo en cuenta ya que para que el fic termine solo quedan cinco capítulos jejeje. Sobre el review del capítulo 23, no te preocupes mujer si no pudiste dejarlo. Lo importante es que lo leíste y te guste y espero que siga siendo así y sigas leyendo el fic y te siga gustando jejeje. Un besazo y siendo que la contestación de review no le haga esta vez justicia a tus magníficos reviews pero es que tengo mañana un examen y si quiero actualizar hoy tengo que darme prisa jijiji. Bss_

**Bell Potter******_Hola amiga! Antes que nada quería felicitarte por el final de tu fic ¡Me encantó! Y quería aclararte que en cuanto tenga un ratito te pongo tus merecidos reviews que no se me han olvidado. Es que con esto de las fiestas y los regalos como trabajo no he tenido tiempo y me ha sido imposible ¡Pero que te los pongo tenlo por seguro! Sobre el capítulo 25 de mi fic ¿Qué te ha parecido? Vale, se que estoy liando las cosas pero no te preocupes que todo tiene un desenlace que sea bueno o malo ya es otra cosa jajajaja. Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!!!_

**Getta Black******_Hola wapa! Feliz 2007! ¿Qué te han traído este año? ¿Carbón o regales?espero que regalos jejejeje. Se que ahora vas a querer matarme por 1) Tardar tanto en subir el capítulo nuevo y 2) por todo lo ocurrido en el capítulo. Pero como yo soy casi tan temeraria como Katrina me arriesgaré jejeje. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y sigas leyendo el fic1 Un besazo!!_

**Leyla: **_Hola friend! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y que hayas empezado bien el año jejeje. Pues nada, después de una eternidad aquí tenemos otro capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Dime que si jejeje. Como ves las cosas se están liando más y más jeje, pero es que yo soy muy mala ya me conoces jiji. Ahora James está con Susan, Sirius y Katy separados y Remus compuesto y sin novia (aunque por poco tiempo). Así que como solo quedan cinco capítulos para el final del fic voy a tener que ponerme manos a la obra para arreglar todo este lio ¿no crees? Un beso y cuídate!!_

**marata1507: **_Hola! Antes que nada feliz año nuevo y mucha suerte para este 2007! Según tengo entendido eres tú quien estaba publicando mi fic 'Jóvenes Rebeldes' en Harryargentino sin mi permiso y diciendo que lo escribías tú. En primer lugar quiero darte las gracias por tomarte las molestias en leer mi fic y me alegra que te haya gustado lo suficiente como para plagiarlo, porque así se llama a lo que tú hiciste. Quiero que sepas que me dolió mucho lo que hiciste porque escribir este fic me está costando mucho trabajo y lo estoy haciendo con mucha ilusión, tanta que no creo que me merezca que luego venga otra persona y lo publique diciendo que lo escribe ella y llevándose los méritos que yo merezco por tanto tiempo de esfuerzo. No se con que intención lo hiciste de verdad, pero la próxima vez que quieras publicar el fic de otro autor/a consúltalo primero con él o ella y, por supuesto, aclara que no eres tú quien lo escribe porque así perjudicas a otras personas ¿sabes? Lo más probable es que si me lo hubieses dicho yo te hubiese dejado que publicases el fic en Harryargentino (diciendo que yo lo escribo, por supuesto) pero creo que ya es un poco tarde ¿no?. Un beso y de nuevo, gracias por tomarte las molestias de leer._

**Hermiwg******_Hola amiga de mi alma! Jajaja ¡Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal papa Noel o los reyes? ¿Cómo se han portado? O mejor dicho ¡Cómo te has portado tu a lo largo del 2006? Seguro que muy bien jajajajaja. Pues nada, tras mucho tiempo de espera aquí tenemos otro capítulo de JR ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado y tus ganas de matarme sean las mínimas (ya que descarto la posibilidad de que sean nulas jaja). Pues si hija, que yo no me conformo con dejar las cosas lo liadas que ya estaban sino que lo he liado más. Ahora tendrás que leer los siguientes cinco capítulos para saber como termina el fic jeje ¿Te atreves? Un bss_

**Elo: **_Hola cielo! ¡Feliz año nuevo a ti y a todos tus amigos! Espero que este 2007 sea muy bueno para ti y consigas todos tus propósitos jijiji. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Tienes ganas de matarme? Seguro que si jejeje Si es que en el fondo soy casi tan temeraria como Katrina porque anda que liar las cosas más de lo que estaban… pero bueno, la única forma de consolarnos es que ya falta poquito para que acabe el fic y saber que va a pasar con estos chicos jijiji. Lo único que te puedo adelantar es que va a estar muy interesante! Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y te siga gustando! Bueno, a ti y a todos tus amigos del cole!! Un besazo enorme y millones de gracias por vuestro apoyo en eso del plagio de verdad que lo tengo muy en cuenta!!_

**Hermione granger de potter******_Hola wapa! Feliz 2007! ¿Cómo has empezado el año? Espero que muy bien jeje. Pues me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que después de la tardanza, la espera para leer este capítulo haya valido la pena! Un besazo y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Chao! _

**Made: **_Hola cariño! Dime del uno al diez las ganas que tienes de matarme! Jajajaja. ¡Feliz 2007! ¿Qué tal has empezado el año? Espero que muy bien y que siga así los 350 días que quedan jajaja ¡Ole mis matemáticas! Jajaja. Pero hablando del capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si, aunque se hayan liado tanto las cosas jajaja. Aunque supongo que no estarás sorprendida ¡Tu ya me conoces! Y sabes que soy mala, mala hasta la saciedad! Y si aun lo dudas espera a leer el siguiente capítulo ¡Ya verás! Muahahahaha. Sobre mi otro fic 'En la adolescencia llega la locura' pues la verdad es que no se si lo continuaré, en cuanto acabe con este fic ya te lo comento vale? Jiji. Bss y gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Dannapotter: **_Hola! Vale, se que ya han pasado varios días que hemos empezado el año pero… ¡Feliz 2oo7! ¿Qué tal las navidades? Espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien y te hayan traído muchos regalos. Pero hablando del fic… si supieras lo que me ría con tu review del capítulo 24… jejeje, me ría yo sola y creo que mis padres ya se están planteando seriamente el mandarme a un manicomio jijiji. Pues si cielo, yo no me conformo con aclarar las cosas sino que las lio más y una clara prueba es este capítulo. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado y sigas leyendo el fic hasta el final1 Bss_

_PD. Sobre la canción que bailaban las chicas… pues la verdad es que notengo nada penado jejeje, pero si encuentro la canción que se adapte a la que tengo en mi mente yo te lo digo ¡vele? Un besote!_

**Goldmoon-77******_Hola! Antes que nada… ¡Feliz año nuevo! Jeje, espero que hayas empezado bien el año y siga así durante los 365 días jejeje. Sobre tu anterior review… tu fíate de mí que tranquila, que James y Lily acaban mucho aunque este capítulo no sea un claro ejemplo jejeje. Pero dime, ¡Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado y sigas leyendo. Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Amishory: **_Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo1 ¿Qué tal se portó Papá Noel? Espero que haya sido muy generoso jejeje. Pues aunque sea con retraso aquí tenemos mi regalito de navidad ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado y no tengas demasiadas ganas de matarme jejeje. Sobre tus suposiciones sobre Peter y el comentario de Dafne… tienes dotes de detective y con eso lo digo todo jejeje. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también. Un besote y cuídate!_

**Gwen Diasmore******_Hola wapa!_****_¿A si que empiezo a darte miedo eh? Jejeje, pues haces bien porque tengo algo que confesarte ¡Yo soy tito Voldy! Muahahahahaha. Vale, vale, volviendo a mis segundos de sensatez jiji ¡Feliz 2007! ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Espero que te hayan ido muy bien y hayas entrado en el 2007 con muchas ganas y alegrías. No se si este capítulo supone una alegría para ti (teniendo en cuenta todo el lío que he montado jejeje, pero es uqe yo soy mala tu lo has dicho jijiji) pero ya tenemos el capítulo 25 de JR y con este tan solo quedan 5 capítulos para acabar el fic! Qué pena! En fin cielo, que espero que te haya gustado y sigas leyendo el fic! Un bss_

**J35: **_Hola amiga! Feliz año nuevo con retraso! Jejeje, pues nada, que espero que este año te vaya todo genial y consigas todo lo que te propongas eh? Jejeje. Por ahora mi propósito del 2007 es acabar este fic y aquí tenemos otro capítulo para cumplir esa propósito jejeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado tanto o más que los otros ya que nos ponemos a pedir jejeje y espero que sigas leyendo el fic y dando tu más sincera opinión. Un besote y gracias por tua poyo!!_

**Marisa: **_Hola wapsisima! ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal has empezado el año? Espero que con muy buen pie y que siga siendo así jejeje. Pero hablando del capítulo… ¿A que ahora si que sabes porque dije eso de que ibais a matarme después de leer este capítulo? Jajajaja. Si es que soy muy mala! Muahahahha jiji. Sobre lo de Alex Rainey si, tienes toda la razón, lo mencioné en el capítulo 10 y en el capítulo 20 por eso quizás te sonaba jajaja ¡Eres muy observadora! Así me gusta jijiji. En fin friend, que espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y no tengas demasiadas ganas de matarme (ya que la posibilidad de que sean nulas la descarto jejeje) Bss_

**Valeh: **_Hola amiga!! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal los primeros días del 2007? Vale, quizás primeros días no ya que estamos a mitad de enero pero tu me entiendes ¿verdad? jajaja. Pues ya tenemos aquí otro capítulo de este fic que ahora mismo se acaba ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Dime que siii!! Jejeje. Como ves yo no me canso de liar más las cosas pero no te preocupes que un desenlace tiene qe haber jejeje. En fin cielo, que espero de verdad que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y sigas leyendo el fic! Un besote y gracias por tu apoyo incondicional!!_

**Armelle Potter******_Hola! ¡Feliz 2007! ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Espero que te hayan ido muy bien jejeje. Antes que nada quería agradecerte que te hayas tomado las molestias de leer este fic y me alegra saber que hasta el momento te está gustando jejeje. Ahora tan solo espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores ya que nos ponemos a pedir jejeje y sino me envías un tomatazo vía e-mail jejeje. Un besote y gracias por tu review!!_

**monikilla-tonks: **_Hola wapa! ¡Feliz año nuevo antes que nada! ¿Qué tal anda la inspiración con tu historia? Espero que bien porque tengo ganas de leer otro capítulo jejeje. Sobre lo que ocurrió en el capítulo 24 eso de los flash back y todo fue por un problema que tuve pero ya lo he solucionado! Jijiji siento si he causado confusiones. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo 25? Espero que te haya gustado y no tengas muchas ganas de matarme jejeje. En fin cielo, un besote y gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Alíperry: **_Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien jejeje. Pues ya tenemos aquí otro capítulo de JR ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado Como ves yo no me canso de liar las cosas jejeje, pero no te preocupes que poco a poco se irán desliando. Después de todo ya solo quedan cinco capítulos para acabar el fic, cinco capítulos bastante intensos la verdad jajaja. Ya verás lo que tengo planeado y espero que no tengas muchas ganas de matarme después jijiji. Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Andre.,: **_Hola amiga querida!! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal has empezado el año? Espero que con el pie derecho que se supone que ese es el bueno jejejeje. Pues ya tenemos aquí otro capítulo con más líos e intrigas jajaja. Es que como Sirius y Katrina tenían envidia de los problemas de James y Lily pues yo, solidaria como yo sola, me he encargado de separarles jajaja. Ahora ya está todo patas arriba porque Remus tiene que darle también muchas respuestas a esas preguntas que tiene en mente como por ejemplo lo que quiso decir Dafne. Pero todo eso y más en estos cinco próximos capítulos, los últimos del fic! Un beso y gracias a ti por leer la historia!!_

**ClockyEvans******_Hola!! ¡Feliz año nuevo para empezar! Jejeje ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Espero que muy bien y no hayas comido muchos dulces jajajaja. Antes que nada quería darte las gracias por leer la historia, me alegro mucho que te hayas animado a leerla y me alegra mucho más que te haya gustado jejeje Ahora tan solo espero que este capítulo te guste también y sigas leyendo el fic! Bss_

**JaneAddams******_Hola wapetona! Antes que nada… ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! Jejeje ¿Qué tal se han portado Papá Noel y los Reyes Magos? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué tal te has portado tu en el 2006? Seguro que bien jejejeje. Pues quería darte las gracias por varias cosas, en primer lugar por leer el fic y en segundo por todos tus ánimos, de verdad que me animaron muchísimo. Tanto que después de leer tu review me puse a escribir y creo que escribí unas dos hojas y media o así del capítulo 27 jejeje. Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando el fic y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jajaja. En fin wapa, un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**BlAcK soPHIa******_Hola! ¡Feliz 2007! Antes que nada quería recordarte que prometiste no matarme ¿Aun tienes fuerzas para cumplir la promesa? Jajajaja, yo espero que si pero después de todo lo que ha pasado en este capítulo no estoy muy convencida. ¿Qué me dices? Jajajaja. Pero hablando del capítulo ¿Te ha gustado? Dime que si! Jajaja. Como ves no me canso de complicar las cosas ¿verdad? Pues nada wapa, que muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y que espero de todo corazón que no hayas cambiado de opinión después de leer este capítulo. Bss_

**GAARYDARG: **_Hola! ¡feliz año nuevo! Y sobre todo, muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y por tu comentario! Bueno, en este fic y en los otros que has leído jejeje. Me alegro que te hayan gustado y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado jajaja. Sobre el final del fic no te preocupes que tan solo faltan 5 capítulos y ya tengo dos escritos y uno más o menos pensado así que no falta demasiado para ver el desenlace. Tan solo espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews con tu más sincera opinión. Un besote y gracias por tu poyo!!_

_PD. ¿En que otra web lees el fic por curiosidad? Jeje _

**silmarwen754******_Hola friend! No se si ya te he felicitado el año o no pero por si acaso… ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¿Qué tal los primeros días del año? Espero que hayas empezado con el pie derecho que dicen que ese es el bueno! Jajaja. Pero hablando sobre los fics… ¿Para cuando actualización de los tuyos? Mira que me has dejado muy intrigada, sobre todo con la segunda parte de 'This Love' y 'Es Algo Personal'. Sobre mi fic… jeje, aquí tenemos otro capítulo casi tan largo como los tuyos eh? La verdad es que no se como consigues hacer capítulos tan largos, este me costó hacerlo a mi una eternidad y media y con eso te lo digo todo jejeje. Pero dime, ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Tienes muchas ganas de matarme? Seguro que si. Yo por si acaso no abriré el correo durante esta semana que capaz me enviáis algún virus o algo jejeje. En fin wapa, siento que esta contestación sea tan corta pero es que tengo mañana un examen y como no me de prisa no actualizo hoy! Chao!_


	26. Dudosa Neblina

**26. Dudosa Neblina. **

Caminaba por el solitario pasillo sumergida en sus pensamientos. Hacía más de quince minutos que había tocado la sirena y, aparentemente, era la única estudiante que quedaba en el centro.

La profesora McGonagall la había retenido para hablarle sobre su suspenso en el último examen de biología, examen que habían hecho dos días atrás. Así que ahora se iba sola pese a que sus amigos habían insistido en esperarla.

Katrina suspiró resignada al recordar la sorpresa y decepción de la profesora al darle su examen. McGonagall había preguntado si tenía algún problema o preocupación en especial y ella se había apresurado a negar tal posibilidad ante la sospecha de la mujer. Pero mentía. ¡Claro que tenía problemas y preocupaciones! Demasiadas. Entre todas ellas, la actitud evasiva y distante de Sirius desde que había vuelto esa mañana a la casa Potter tras pasar toda la noche fuera. Algo le había ocurrido. Estaba segura.

**Flash Back**

Con cuidado de pasar inadvertido, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta lentamente. Dejó la chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada y miró la hora en el reloj de pared.

-Las siete y cuarto pasadas-murmuró con resignación-

Con suerte podría meterse en su cama y fingir que era ahí donde había pasado la noche y no en la cama de Nataly Gray.

Pero su plan se deshizo nada más llegar al inicio de la escalera que daba al segundo piso. Katrina, sentada en uno de los escalones y con una fina manta sobre los hombros, dormía placidamente apoyando la cabeza en la barandilla.

La estuvo observando durante unos minutos, hipnotizado. ¿Dónde había quedado el Sirius Black independiente y desinteresado de meses atrás? ¿Dónde había quedado el mujeriego que toda chica deseaba? ¿Dónde había quedado el chico cuya máxima preocupación era el ligue del próximo fin de semana? Había dado tanto por ella… había sido capaz de aceptar las consecuencias de ser adulto con tal de tenerla a su lado. Y ahora, aunque la tenía a un metro de distancia, sentía que no podía tocarla. Esa noche, en la habitación de la perfecta, había perdido cualquier derecho a estar con ella.

El joven Black subió el primer escalón, pero el crujido de la madera hizo que Katrina despertase repentinamente, sobresaltada.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó, levantándose rápidamente- ¡Oh Dios! Estaba muy preocupada. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, si, perfectamente-contestó el chico con rotundidad-

-¿Estás seguro?-insistió la morena, no muy conforme-

-¡Te he dicho que sí!-repitió el merodeador, bruscamente-

La joven Turner hizo el ademán de hablar, pero se contuvo. Estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de Sirius y no sabía bien como actuar. ¿Qué le había pasado para que estuviese así?

El merodeador suspiró antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello, intentando tranquilizarse. Veía la duda y preocupación en los ojos marrones de la chica haciéndole sentir un idiota por haberla tratado así.

-Perdona, no quería gritarte- se disculpó en un tono mucho más moderado pero no por eso menos frío- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Te esperaba-contestó Katrina tapándose mejor con la manta- ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Me has estado esperando toda la noche?-inquirió el chico intentando cambiar de tema- ¿Por qué?

-Tengo algo que decirte-dijo la joven Turner descendiendo un escalón y, por lo tanto, acercándose más a su acompañante- ¿Dónde estabas, Sirius?

A esas alturas las palabras de la morena no fueron más que un murmullo para el joven. Así que tenía algo que decirle… Durante unas horas había conseguido olvidarse de lo ocurrido en el pequeño parque que había frente a la pizzería, pero esas palabras habían conseguido que las imágenes volviesen a su mente como si lo estuviese viviendo de nuevo.

Sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de él, hizo un último esfuerzo para no estallar y comenzó a subir las escaleras ante la desconcertada Katrina.

-¡Sirius!-llamó, agarrándole del brazo- ¿A dónde vas?

-A mi habitación-dijo el merodeador soltándose con un ligero tirón-

-Espera-pidió Katrina, suplicante- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme.-contestó el merodeador sin detenerse-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó la morena dejando caer la manta- ¿Pero que te pasa?

-¡Nada!-contestó Sirius subiendo el último escalón para después alejarse por el pequeño pasillo-

**Fin Flash Back **

Desde ese encuentro en las escaleras no habían estado ni un segundo a solas, aunque lo cierto es que el chico apenas estaba en casa y en el instituto hacía hasta lo imposible para evitarla. Otra vez.

Algo le había ocurrido esa noche para ponerlo en ese estado. ¿Pero qué?

El ruido que provocaba el chocar contra una taquilla sacó a Katrina de sus pensamientos. Frente a ella se encontraba el joven Black arrinconando a Nataly contra la taquilla, intimidándola. Al parecer estaban teniendo una fuerte discusión en murmullos apenas audibles, por que la joven Turner no pudo captar más que palabras sueltas.

-Sirius que…-intervino Katrina, deteniéndose- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Los dos aludidos, que no se habían percatado de la presencia de la chica hasta que ésta habló, dirigieron su atención lentamente hacia la recién llegada que les miraba sorprendida.

Por la expresión del joven Black, Katrina supo que él también pensaba que eran los únicos estudiantes que quedaban en el centro. Lentamente el merodeador se fue distanciando de la perfecta antes de girarse y alejarse por el pasillo a paso rápido.

-¡Sirius!-llamó Katrina haciendo el ademán de seguirle-¡Sirius!

Pero la sonrisa burlona de la perfecta la hizo volver a detenerse. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con suficiencia, retándola. La joven Gray tenía respuestas a todas las dudas que en ese instante recorrían la mente de la chica y Nataly lo sabía.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estáis en crisis?-inquirió Nataly con una ligera risita- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Si ya no estáis juntos!

Trasformando esa risita en una sonora carcajada, la joven Gray pasó por el lado de la morena dispuesta a marcharse sin que Katrina hiciese nada por impedirlo.

Había sido un encuentro tan irreal, tan extraño… ¿Qué estaban haciendo Sirius y Nataly solos, en uno de los pasillos del instituto y fuera del horario de clase? ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo?

El taconeo que producía la perfecta al caminar resonaba en el pasillo según la joven se alejaba. Pero fue cuando ese ruido cesó, que Katrina bajó la mirada encontrando en el suelo una cajetilla de cigarros que ella conocía muy bien. Eran de Sirius.

-¿En que estás metido?-murmuró, agachándose y cogiendo la cajetilla-

**SsSsSsS**

-¿Y dices que estaban discutiendo?-cuestionó Lily, extrañada-

_-Si, estoy convencida-afirmó Katrina al otro lado de la línea- Por la cara que puso Sirius al verme… no esperaban espectadores.-añadió- Estoy preocupada. Es tan extraño…_

-Pues si-corroboró la pelirroja- Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué no detuviste a Nataly? Ella podía haberte dicho algo.

_-Lo dudo- negó la joven, sarcástica- _

-Pero de todas formas podías haberlo intentado-insistió- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

La aludida no contestó. La verdad es que ella se había hecho la misma pregunta. Podía haber detenido a Nataly para que le contase que ocurría con Sirius y no dejarla marchar, pero algo se lo había impedido. Aun recordaba la expresión del joven Black al marcharse. Trasmitía dolor y remordimiento. Algo le preocupaba, estaba convencida. Pero de nuevo aparecía esa pregunta: ¿Qué?

_-No lo se-admitió en un murmullo- Pero ahora mismo no me importa. Lo que más me preocupa es Sirius. Necesito saber si está bien. En este momento es mi única prioridad._

-Si necesitas algo ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿eh?-le recordó la pelirroja- Para lo que sea.

_-Creo que eso te lo tendría que decir yo a ti ¿No crees?-comentó Katrina sutilmente- Y sabes muy bien a que me refiero._

De nuevo volvió a surgir el silencio y con ello la duda. Desde hacía varios días Lily se había planteado muy seriamente en contarle lo ocurrido con David a su amiga, pero en el último segundo siempre se arrepentía. Llevaba un peso tan grande sobre los hombros… un secreto demasiado pesado para guardarlo una sola persona. ¿Debía contarlo? David la había advertido de que no dijese nada a nadie, pero Katrina no era una persona cualquiera, era su mejor amiga y sabría guardarle el secreto.

-Katy… -comenzó, dudosa- Yo quería…

_-¿Si?-apremió la aludida extrañada por la seriedad de su amiga- _

-Pues verás, yo… -intentó, de nuevo- … me preguntaba si podías dejarme tus apuntes de historia, creo que me faltan cosas.

_-Claro-contestó Katrina, desconcertada- Luego te los llevo._

-No, si no hay prisa –se apresuró a añadir- Puedo esperar a mañana.

_-Tranquila, que tengo la tarde libre-dijo la joven Turner divertida- Te los acerco dentro de un rato. _

Tras despedirse, Lily colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. No, no podía contarle _eso _ahora. Con todos los problemas y preocupaciones que tenía Katrina en mente no podía darle otra más.

-Mejor otro día- murmuró tras un suspiro resignado-

Pero sabía que eso no era más que una excusa. No se había atrevido. ¿Y si David llegaba a enterase de que lo había contado? Pondría la vida de James en peligro y no solo la de él, sino también la de su mejor amiga.

'_Si les ocurriese algo… no me lo perdonaría nunca'_ pensó abriendo los ojos que hasta el momento habían permanecido cerrados.

Fue en ese instante cuando una figura en la ventana la sobresalto. La figura se ocultó rápidamente y cuando Lily se acercó a la ventana, el intruso ya había desaparecido dejando a la chica sumamente intrigada.

**SsSsSsS**

Tras recibir un apenas inaudible '_Pase_' entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si. Tumbado sobre la cama, se reincorporó levemente para apagar la radio que estaba sobre su mesita de noche antes de centrar toda su atención en Katrina.

-¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó James recolocándose las gafas-

-Tengo que pedirte un favor-contestó la morena mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior- Y no puedes negarte.

-Claro, ¿Dime?-apremió el merodeador-

-Necesito que le lleves mis apuntes de historia a Lily-pidió la joven Turner- Yo estoy muy ocupada esta tarde y ella los necesita. –Argumentó- En la moto tú no tardarías nada.

El joven Potter frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza. Le constaba que la chica no tenía nada que hacer esa tarde y, al parecer, había decidido emplear su tiempo de ocio en organizar un encuentro entre sus dos mejores amigos que, por cierto, apenas se hablaban.

-Se lo que estás tramando-aseguró el chico- Y ya sabes mi respuesta.

Katrina, con su mirada más inocente y con sus dos manos juntas en un gesto de súplica, se acercó a la cama del merodeador y se tumbó a su lado.

-Por favor- pidió, abrazándolo- De verdad que si pudiese los llevaba yo misma pero es que tengo mucho que hacer.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-inquirió James no muy convencido-

-El flan de café que tanto te gusta-contestó Katrina con una amplia sonrisa- Venga, no seas así. Que se que te mueres por verla.

El joven Potter no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Tras dudar unos segundos, besó la frente de la morena antes de levantarse y coger el montoncito de folios que Katrina había dejado sobre su escritorio al entrar.

-Esta noche quiero doble ración de postre- le advirtió el merodeador antes de abandonar la habitación-

'_El postre, ya claro_' pensó, con una triste sonrisa en su rostro '_Tendrá que ir buscando otra excusa'_

**SsSsSsS**

-Pasa-ordenó Nathaza dejando entrar al chico- ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

-Si, aunque no creo que sea necesario-opinó David siguiendo a la perfecta hasta el salón- ¿Podemos hablar aquí?

-Estamos solos-se limitó a contestar la rubia sentándose en el sillón- Pero yo si lo considero necesario. Está empezando a dudar, lo se.

El chico, tumbado sobre el sofá, estalló en sonoras carcajadas consiguiendo que la perfecta frunciera el entrecejo.

-No va a hablar-le aseguró el ex slytherin- La muy santurrona teme lo que le pueda hacer a su querido Potter. No tienes de que preocuparte Nathaza.

-Te habrás acostado con muchas, pero no conoces a las mujeres en lo más mínimo-comentó la joven Greco encendiendo un cigarrillo y llevándoselo a los labios- Puede querer mucho a James, pero no soportará mucho más tiempo verle liándose con otra. A ninguna mujer le gusta que toquen a su hombre. Somos muy posesivas.

-¿Tú también?-preguntó David con picardía-

-Yo sobre todo-contestó la perfecta con una ligera sonrisa-

El chico se levantó ágilmente antes de acercarse al sillón donde Nathaza estaba sentada. Con un brusco movimiento, la agarró del brazo obligándola a levantarse también para después besarla con fervor.

-¿Vas a hacerle otra visita?-preguntó la joven Greco, acariciando el pecho del chico a trabes de la camiseta-

-Llevo varios días siguiéndola-dijo un poco arto- Bueno, Snape la está siguiendo –cuestionó- ¿No es suficiente?

-Yo me quedaría más tranquila- le aseguró Nathaza bajando su mano hasta la bragueta del pantalón del ex slytherin- ¿Lo harás?

El aludido asintió enérgicamente dejándose llevar por la pasión y el deseo que ese preciso instante recorría todo su cuerpo. Con la misma delicadeza con la que la había obligado a levantarse, David la guió hasta el sofá dispuesto a dejar salir toda la lujuria que sentía.

**SsSsSsS**

Volvieron a llamar al timbre, persistentes. La joven Evans, tras enrollarse bien la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta ante la asombro del recién llegado.

-Vaya, veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian-comentó, divertido- ¿Te reservas estos modelitos solo para mí o le abres la puerta así a todo el mundo?

-James-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida- Estaba duchándome.

-Lo he supuesto- admitió el merodeador mirando a la chica, dudoso- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro-contestó Lily, haciéndose a un lado- Pasa, pasa.

El joven Potter, que hacía un gran esfuerzo para mirar a la pelirroja solo y únicamente a los ojos, cruzó el umbral antes de dirigirse al salón.

-Voy a cambiarme- dijo la joven Evans haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia las escaleras- No tardaré.

El merodeador asintió sin poder evitar fijarse en las bonitas piernas de la chica cuando ésta estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro con brusquedad, intentó deshacerse de los pensamientos poco éticos que habían formado su mente. Debía serenarse y mantener el control como llevaba haciendo desde el mes anterior. Debía de seguir mostrándose frío con la pelirroja ya que sino lo hacía volvería a caer y necesitaba que, antes de que eso ocurriese, Lily aclarase sus sentimientos. Debía de seguir jugando con la única arma que tenía, esa máscara de frialdad y aparente desinterés con la que esperaba abrirle los ojos a la pelirroja.

-Perdona la espera- se disculpó la chica entrando al comedor- ¿Quieres beber algo?

-No, gracias- contestó el joven Potter con su seriedad ya habitual- Tan solo he venido a traerte esto.

-Pensaba que los traería Katrina-admitió Lily cogiendo el montón de folios que el merodeador le ofrecía- Siento las molestias. Si lo llego a saber…

-No importa- cortó James, encogiéndose de hombros- Me pillaba de camino.-mintió- He quedado con Susan en que iría a recogerla al trabajo.

-¡Ah! Entiendo-murmuró la pelirroja bajando la mirada- De todas formas, gracias.

El joven Potter chasqueó la lengua desinteresado mientras escudriñaba la habitación con la mirada. Pero algo llamó su atención.

-Hay alguien ahí -dijo James saltando por encima del sofá y corriendo hacia la puerta- En la ventana.

El merodeador abrió la puerta y salió al jardín, pero el intruso había sido más rápido ya que había desaparecido aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Sabes quien era ese?-preguntó James entrando al comedor-

-No, pero no es la primera vez que pasa esto-contestó Lily, un poco asustada- Esta tarde también estaba en la ventana.

-¿Estás segura?-insistió el merodeador haciendo que la pelirroja asintiese-¿Y no hay nadie más en la casa?

La joven Evans negó con la cabeza y James asintió, reflexivo. Tenía la sospecha de que estaban siguiendo a la chica y la idea no le gustaba en absoluto. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con la inquieta de Lily y prefirió no contarle sus suposiciones para no asustarla.

Instintivamente, dejando a un lado esa máscara de frialdad, sonrió y le acarició la mejilla derecha.

-No te preocupes, seguro que solo era un curioso-dijo, sentándose en el sofá- Pero si te quedas más tranquila, esperaré hasta que vuelvan tus padres.

-¿Y que pasa con Susan?-le recordó la pelirroja- Te estará esperando.

-Seguro que en cuanto vea que no llego se irá a su casa-tranquilizó el chico sin darle mayor importancia- De verdad, no te preocupes.

Lily sonrió e imitando al merodeador, se sentó en el sofá. Por una vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz. El hecho de que James se hubiese quedado con ella en vez de ir con Susan la llenó de una satisfacción que no sabría explicar. Quizás fuese un pensamiento un tanto egoísta pero en ese momento no le importaba ya que tenía a su lado al chico del que estaba enamorada.

'Por primera vez, deseo que mis padres tarden horas en volver' pensó, animada.

**SsSsSsS**

Llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios, le pegó una calada antes de expulsar el humo por la boca. Apoyado en la barandilla de su ventana y sin inmutarse por el frío de la noche, el joven Black había encendido otro cigarrillo mientras dejaba volar sus pensamientos.

Por una ligera corriente y un posterior golpe, el merodeador supo que alguien había entrado a su habitación. Pero fue la fragancia del intruso lo que le impulsó a girarse.

Apoyada en la puerta y con las manos tras su espalda, Katrina le observaba con seriedad. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro y una sudadera blanca un par de tallas mayor de la que necesitaba, dándole un aire desinteresado y casual que al joven Black le pareció muy atractivo. Pero fue su cabello húmedo y trenzado, además del intenso olor a cereza lo que confirmo sus sospechas: era ella quién le había dejado sin agua caliente.

-He llegado a pensar que te habías ahogado- comentó Sirius, dándole de nuevo la espalda-

-Necesitaba pensar- se excusó la aludida sin darle mayor importancia- Me ayuda a relajarme.

-Lo se-corroboró el merodeador demostrando lo bien que la conocía-

El joven Black volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios antes de expulsar de nuevo el humo, haciendo que la chica frunciera el entrecejo.

-Estás nervioso-afirmó Katrina observando las numerosas colillas que había en el cenicero- Y muy preocupado.

-Estoy muy bien-contestó Sirius en el mismo tono monótono que había utilizado desde el principio- No se por que lo dices.

-Hay algo que te remuerde la conciencia-siguió la joven Turner ignorando el comentario de su acompañante - No puedes conciliar el sueño –añadió, echando una ojeada al interior de la cajetilla de cigarros casi vacía que había sobre el escritorio- Te sientes culpable. ¿Por qué?

El joven Black agradeció que la chica no pudiese ver la expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa que había aparecido en su rostro. No sabía si era porque le conocía muy bien o por su gran sentido de la deducción recién descubierto, pero había señalado alguno de los sentimientos que en ese instante se acumulaban en su pecho, con solo echarle una rápida ojeada a la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres, Katrina?-atajó el merodeador, resignado-

-Saber que hacías con Nataly en el pasillo del instituto y fuera del horario de clase –contestó, acercándose a la ventana abierta y apoyándose también en la barandilla- Solos.

-¿Estás celosa?-preguntó Sirius mirándola, dejando escapar una pícara sonrisa-

-¿Tengo motivos?-dijo la chica como respuesta mirándole a los ojos-

El joven Black amplió un poco más su sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada al frente, con el cigarrillo aun entre los dedos.

-No-contestó el chico tras un sepulcral silencio- Desde hace tiempo eres la única.

Katrina, que también observaba el horizonte, le miró de reojo mientras se mordía el labio inferior seducida por las palabras del merodeador. Pero la chica no tardó en recuperar la lucidez para recordarse que el joven Black tan solo estaba intentando evadir el tema central del asunto.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y no estoy evitando tu pregunta-dijo Sirius ante la sonrisa sarcástica de la joven- No os estoy ocultando nada-mintió- Tengo mi conciencia muy tranquila. –añadió, mirando a la morena fijamente y con seriedad- ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo?

La aludida le miró desconcertada. Lo que no sabía la chica es que el joven Black se refería a lo ocurrido en el parque varios días atrás, el beso que Alex Rainey le había dado y que ella no había tenido la ocasión de explicarle sin saber que él ya estaba al tanto.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-cuestionó la morena, perspicaz-

-Nada- se limitó a contestar Sirius, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero-

Dando a entender que el tema estaba zanjado y que no quería hablar más del asunto, el joven Black se giró alejándose unos pasos de la chica. Katrina, dejando salir su obstinación a la luz, le agarró del brazo obligándole a detenerse.

-Sirius, estoy muy preocupada por ti-confesó, con total sinceridad- Te conozco y se que te pasa algo. –Añadió, bajando la mirada- Quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si me dejas fuera de tu vida.

-Aun sigues en mi vida-dijo el merodeador deshaciéndose de la mano que lo sujetaba- Pero no puedes pedirme que las cosas sean como antes. Después de todo fuiste tú quien rompió conmigo.

-Fue de mutuo acuerdo-replicó Katrina alzando la mirada- Y no ha sido una ruptura definitiva. Tan solo lo hemos dejado un tiempo.

-Para mi es lo mismo-murmuró, rozando la manivela de la puerta de su habitación- Yo tengo las cosas claras. Lo nuestro no funcionó y punto-añadió, haciendo un gesto de cabeza-Y sino tienes nada más que decir…

La aludida apretó los puños muy enfadada, haciendo un rápido movimiento para interponerse entre la puerta y su ex novio.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres que volvamos -le retó, manteniendo el contacto visual- Dime que esto ha sido una ruptura definitiva y que no quieres que sea todo como antes, tanto como lo deseo yo.

-Katy…-susurró, sintiendo la respiración agitada de la chica en su rostro-

-¡Dímelo! –exigió, retando al merodeador con la mirada- Me niego a creer que has cambiado de opinión de un día para otro.

El joven Black suspiró y, tras sacar fuerzas de quien sabe donde, agarró a la morena por los hombros acercándola más a él.

-Pues creelo-le aseguró el merodeador- Te quiero, pero eso no es suficiente. Yo no sirvo para estar en pareja. ¿Vale? –prosiguió- Es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están. Vuelve con Rainey y olvidemos todo. Seamos solo amigos.

Katrina le miraba entre indignada y sorprendida. Sentía como su corazón latía a gran velocidad mientras unas intensas ganas de golpear al merodeador intentaban dominarla.

-Eres un idiota-dijo, deshaciéndose de los brazos del chico- Y como no cambies vas a quedarte solo.

La joven Turner le empujó levemente para hacerlo a un lado y abrir la puerta antes de sacar una pequeña cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y lanzarla a los pies de Sirius.

-Espero que algún día te des cuenta que los cigarros y el alcohol no te ayudan a solucionar los problemas, sino los buenos amigos –dijo, con seriedad- Pero ellos no pueden ayudarte si tu no se lo cuentas primero.

Y produciendo la misma brisa que al entrar en la habitación, salió y cerró la puerta dejando al joven Black solo, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

**SsSsSsS**

Pese a que había abandonado la casa Potter mucho antes de que James o Sirius bajasen a desayunar, no se presentó en el instituto hasta que finalizaron las tres primeras clases.

Dejó caer la mochila en el césped con un golpe seco antes de sentarse ella a la espera de la llegada de sus amigas.

Rodeó las piernas con sus brazos mientras apoyaba la barbilla en las rodillas, pensativa. Su conversación en la habitación de Sirius no dejaba de repetirse en su mente mientras un fuerte dolor en el pecho la oprimía más y más. Tenía ganas de gritar, llorar, salir corriendo y alejarse de allí.

Estaba confundida. En realidad aun no entendía lo que había ocurrido en la habitación del chico. En un par de días su mundo había comenzado a desmoronarse. No entendía a Sirius, no lograba entenderle… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir a los jardines tras sonar la sirena. Extrañada, no pudo evitar percatarse que muchos de los estudiantes la señalaban con la mayor discreción posible para después ponerse a murmurar. Sobre todo las chicas.

-¡Katrina!-llamó Lily sorprendida, mirando a sus otras tres amigas con cierto apuro en sus ojos- Pensábamos que no vendrías. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, claro-mintió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro- Es que me he quedado dormida.

En el rostro de la pelirroja apareció una forzada sonrisa que Katrina no vio, ya que bajó la mirada nada más terminar la última frase. Había mentido y ambas lo sabían. Lily sabía perfectamente que la morena no se había quedado dormida ya que le había preguntado al joven Black y este aseguraba que la chica había dejado la casa Potter temprano. Pero no tuvo nada más que mirar el semblante de la morena para saber que algo la atormentaba, y pondría la mano en el fuego porque dicho asunto tenía que ver con Sirius Black.

-Yo estoy bien-aseguró Katrina con el entrecejo fruncido- Pero vosotras… ya no estaría tan segura. ¿Os pasa algo? Estáis muy calladas.

Sus cuatro amigas volvieron a cruzar sus miradas dando a entender a la joven Turner que ocultaban algo y, por sus rostros, no era nada bueno. Katrina se reincorporó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Vais a contármelo?-insistió-

-Mira Katy, yo no me creo nada-dijo Lily con rotundidad- Ya sabes como son los rumores en este instituto así que no hagas mucho caso.

-Si, es verdad-apoyó Ruth- Sabes que todas las semanas tienen que sacar algo nuevo y esta vez… bueno, os ha tocado a vosotros.

-¿A mi y a quien?-preguntó, molesta- ¡Contarlo de una vez!

Las chicas volvieron a mirarse otra vez, dudosas. Pero una mirada severa por parte de Katrina bastó para convencerlas. Era mejor que se enterase por ellas que por los demás.

-Dicen por ahí que el sábado por la noche, en la fiesta de Halloween de Nataly, Sirius estuvo en su casa y que…-contestó Lily, intentando suavizar los rumores-… y aseguran que les vieron entrar en la habitación de Nataly, juntos. –Añadió- Y como justamente se ha anunciado vuestra ruptura esta semana, la gente piensa que es…

-Porque me ha engañado con ella-completó Katrina con seriedad-

-Pero son solo rumores- aseguró Lily- Sabes que Sirius no lo haría.

-Además, no hay pruebas que lo demuestren –intervino Marian- Lo único que quieren es un motivo lo suficientemente bueno para que una de las parejas más populares del instituto haya roto. No te creas nada.

-No lo hago-murmuró Katrina con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a sus amigas-

Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón el rumor no le parecía tan descabellado. La desaparición de Sirius esa noche, su mal humor al regresar, su rechazo la noche anterior… ¿Acaso la había dejado por la joven Gray?

**SsSsSsS**

-Hasta pronto y gracias por su compra- dijo Susan como saludo y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-

La mujer que atendía hasta hacía unos segundos, cogió las bolsas y salió de la tienda. Susan suspiró aliviada consiguiendo que su compañera de trabajo además de íntima amiga, riese.

-Una clienta difícil ¿verdad?-dijo Lizzy, colocando los nuevos pantalones en sus perchas-

-Y que lo digas- se lamentó la aludida sentándose en una silla que había tras el mostrador-Estoy agotada.

Tras el comentario la tienda volvió a quedar en silencio, silencio solo roto por la canción de moda que sonaba en ese instante por la radio.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Lizzy, acercándose a ella- Es por tu chico ¿verdad?

-Hace días que no nos vemos y ni si quiera me ha llamado-contestó Susan con un semblante entristecido- Y la verdad es que dudo que me eche de menos.

-¡Mujer, no digas eso!-protestó su amiga sentándose en la silla contigua a la de la castaña- Seguro que ha estado ocupado y no ha podido.

Susan ladeó la cabeza y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Su amiga solo quería animarla pero ambas sabían que el interés del joven Potter por la castaña era nulo.

-No digas tonterías- dijo Susan, sarcástica- Si tu eres la primera en decirme que lo mío con James no va a ninguna parte.

-Sabes por que te lo digo- le recordó Lizzy, un tanto culpable- Es imposible que estés enamorada de un chico que solo viste una vez en tu vida ¡Y con el que apenas hablaste!

-¿Y como no estarlo siendo James como es?-cuestionó- Es simpático, divertido, inteligente, atento… ¡Además de muy guapo!

-Si eso a mi me parece muy bien- aseguró su amiga- ¿Pero es todo eso contigo? Por lo que me has dicho, cuando estáis juntos apenas te dirige la palabra.

Susan hizo el ademán de hablar en su defensa y en la de su novio, pero no le quedó más remedio que callar. Tenía que admitir que en eso no se equivocaba. Según Lily, el joven Potter era simpático, divertido, inteligente, atento… pero con ella no lo era en absoluto. No era grosero ni desagradable ni mucho menos, pero no se comportaba como cualquier novio con su pareja.

-Tan solo necesita un poco más de tiempo –aseguró Susan- Estoy segura que James es tal cual como Lily me dijo. Tan solo hay que darle un empujoncito.

-¿No será que te has enamorado de James a través de los ojos de otra?-cuestionó Lizzy-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó su amiga sin comprender-

-Que a lo mejor la que estaba enamorada de James era esa tal Lily y tú solo te has dejado llevar por las emociones de ella-contestó, pensativa-

La aludida lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

-De todas formas si lo que crees es que James necesita un empujoncito… -opinó Lizzy, encogiéndose de hombros- Si tú estás segura de tus sentimientos… proponle dar un paso más en vuestra relación.- se apresuró a añadir- Claro, si te sientes preparada.

-La verdad es que no mucho-admitió- Pero si es necesario para mejorar mi relación con James… ¡Pues lo haré!

**SsSsSsS**

El vestuario de las chicas era un hervidero de cotilleos que cesó cuando Lily, Katrina y Marian entraron. Las tres chicas saludaron a sus compañeras de equipo antes de dejar sus bolsas de deporte en uno de los bancos y comenzar a cambiarse.

Katrina comenzó a desvestirse intentando hacer caso omiso a los murmullos de fondo, como llevaba haciendo durante todo el día. Pero fue el incremento de los murmullos cada vez menos discretos lo que acabó con su ya de por si escasa paciencia.

-Si tenéis algo que decirme, decídmelo a la cara –dijo Katrina, encarando a sus compañeras de equipo- No me gusta en absoluto que hablen de mí a mis espaldas.

Las aludidas no contestaron. Tan solo bajaron la mirada y siguieron cambiándose, esta vez en silencio.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó la joven Turner, molesta- ¿Ahora no decís nada?

-Katy…-llamó Lily, intentando contenerla-Déjalo.

-¡No! Estoy harta de tener que oír estas tonterías. -negó la morena deshaciéndose de la mano de su amiga, quien la agarraba del brazo- Para las que lo quieran saber, Sirius y yo rompimos de mutuo acuerdo ¡No tiene nada que ver con Nataly Gray!

-Es posible…-se atrevió a opinar una chica próxima a ella- Pero yo estaba en la fiesta de Nataly y vi a Black subir las escaleras a su habitación.

-Sirius no se acostó con ella- aseguró Katrina con rotundidad-

-¿Y como estás tan segura?-preguntó una voz cargada de acidez-

Todas las presentes miraron hacia la entrada del vestuario desde donde Nathaza Greco y sus amigas les sonreían.

-Porque le conozco –contestó la joven Turner con seriedad- Y pondría la mano en el fuego por él.

-Pues ten cuidado-le advirtió Nadia burlona- Porque te puedes quemar.

-Katy déjalas- pidió Lily- ¿No ves que están intentando provocarte?

La aludida asintió antes de girarse para atarse los zapatos deportivos que llevaba con forma de botines y que formaban parte del uniforme de animadora.

-Tan solo le estamos diciendo la verdad, Evans-intervino Nathaza con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- La verdad… algo que tú no te atreves a hacer.

Lily la miró sin entender. ¿A que se refería? ¿Es que acaso ella…? En un segundo vio las cosas con claridad. ¡Por supuesto que Nathaza debía de saber lo que ocurría con David! Después de todo ellos eran amantes.

-Deja a Lily al margen- le ordenó Katrina, enfadada-Y esa verdad de la que tanto presumes, puedes metértela por donde te quepa. –añadió- No me extrañaría que hubieseis sido vosotras mismas quienes habéis extendido ese rumor.

-Turner, que tu tengas que hacer ese tipo de cosas para ser más popular no significa que yo haga lo mismo- intervino Nataly, acariciando su rizado cabello- Además, tu nos vistes ayer en el pasillo. Sirius no ha podido olvidarme, me necesita.

-Por favor… se que estabais discutiendo –le recordó Katrina, sarcástica- Así que no te molestes en intentar convencerme porque pierdes el tiempo.

La chica guardó sus cosas en su bolsa de deporte y, tras comprobar que sus dos amigas ya se habían cambiado, se dirigió a la salida. Pero la voz de Nathaza las obligó a detenerse.

-Si lo que necesitas son pruebas… nosotras podemos dártelas-dijo, con una inmensa satisfacción- Nataly, te dejo el honor de demostrarle a Turner del tipo de hombre del que está… ¿Cómo lo llamáis? ¡A sí! Del que está _enamorada._

Todas las perfectas salvo Dafne, estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. La joven Gray buscó algo en su mochila antes de lanzárselo a Katrina, quien lo cogió con rapidez.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Marian, sin comprender-

-Las pruebas que Turner necesitaba- respondió Nathaza con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-

-Una clara demostración de que él me quiere a mí-añadió Nataly, satisfecha- ¿Los reconoces, _Katy_?

Sus dos amigas miraron a la joven Turner preocupadas. El rostro de la chica estaba pálido y sus ojos marrones que mostraban cierta sorpresa y dolor, no apartaban la mirada de la prenda que tenía entre las manos.

-Katy…-llamó Lily dudosa pero comenzando a comprender la situación- No serán…

-¡Exacto!-exclamó Nataly disfrutando al máximo de ese momento- Los boxer de Sirius.

Tras tal revelación los murmullos no tardaron en irrumpir el vestuario. El resto de animadoras, que hasta el momento habían permanecido en silencio, se agruparon de dos en dos o de tres en tres para comentar el descubrimiento.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Marian, sorprendida- ¡No puede ser!

-Katy, ¿Son suyos?-preguntó Lily con delicadeza-

-Por supuesto- se apresuró a añadir Nadia, con fingido pesar- ¿O es que no los reconoces, Turner? ¿No me digas que aun no lo habéis hecho?

-Con razón me ha preferido a mí- dijo Nataly entre risas- Si no has sabido complacerle…

Pero antes de que la joven Gray o alguna de las perfectas pudiesen añadir algo más, Katrina dejó caer los boxer al suelo y salió del vestuario.

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Pásala! ¡Pásala! –Ordenó James, enfadado- ¡Pásala Wilson!

El aludido, haciendo caso omiso de las órdenes de su capitán, chutó la pelota y marcó ganándose los aplausos y silbidos de muchas chicas sentadas en las gradas.

-¡¿Es que no me has oído, idiota?!-exclamó James acercándose a él- ¡Te he dicho que la pasases!

-He marcado ¿no?-dijo Jhon sin prestarle demasiada atención al merodeador- Además, no eres nadie para decirme nada.

-Soy el capitán del equipo y te recuerdo que no juegas solo- dijo el joven Potter fulminándole con la mirada-

-He marcado y también lo hice en el partido –repitió, mirando significativamente a Sirius- Tendrías que preocuparte más por cierto amiguito tuyo a quien no dejaban de quitarle el balón, y no marcó ni un solo gol en todo el partido.

El joven Black intentó contenerse pero posiblemente ya se hubiese lanzado sobre Jhon si Remus no lo hubiese agarrado del brazo. Y es que, desde el último partido contra slytherin, Jhon y su grupito aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para recordárselo y burlarse de él.

-No te pases-le advirtió James- Porque a la próxima te siento en el banquillo.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- se burló Jhon- Si no fuera por mí vosotros nunca…

Pero el joven Wilson no pudo concluir su desagradable comentario. Una figura vestida con el uniforme de animadora se acercaba a ellos corriendo desde los vestuarios. El resto del equipo, extrañados por el repentino silencio del moreno, se giraron comprobando quien era la culpable.

-¡Traidor!-exclamó Katrina golpeando al joven Black en el pecho- ¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?!-gritó- ¡¿Cómo has podido?!

Todos los presentes miraron a la chica desconcertados, todos menos Sirius. El joven Black apartó la mirada mientras dejaba que la chica le golpease en el pecho.

-¡Así que soy la única!-gritó la morena empujando al merodeador- ¡La única idiota!

-Katy…-llamó James, preocupado-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No eres capaz de decir nada?!-retó Katrina, ignorando completamente al joven Potter- ¡¿Vas a quedarte callado?!

Pero Sirius ni si quiera levantó la mirada. La joven Turner, dolida, furiosa e impotente, volvió a empujar y golpear al merodeador, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡Traidor! ¡Traidor y cobarde! –gritó, mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro- ¡¿Cómo has podido?!

James, viendo que el joven Black no se defendía de los ataques, agarró a Katrina de la cintura mientras ésta daba patadas al aire.

-¡Suéltame James! –Ordenó la joven Turner sin dejar de moverme- ¡Suéltame!

-No hasta que te tranquilices- contestó el aludido, a quien cada vez le costaba más retenerla-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!-preguntó la morena sin dejar de llorar- ¡Me ha engañado! ¡Me ha engañado! ¡Se ha acostado con Nataly!

Tal y como había ocurrido en los vestuarios tras la sorpresa inicial los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar, pero en esa ocasión a la joven Turner no le importó.

Tanto James como Remus miraron al joven Black sorprendidos y, lentamente, el primero soltó a Katrina, quien cayó al suelo sin ningunas fuerzas para levantarse.

-Tan solo te pedí paciencia… paciencia hasta que estuviese preparada, y tú…-dijo la chica, entre sollozos-Yo… ¡Te odio!

Tanto James como Remus la miraron sorprendidos y, por primera vez, Sirius también la miró. Esa palabra... venida de sus labios… no había mayor castigo para él.

-Katy…-murmuró Lily que acababa de llegar, acercándose a ella-

Pero antes de que la joven Evans pudiese tocarla, Katrina se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la entrada del centro, dejando los murmullos y comentarios atrás. Dejando… al amor de su vida.

**SsSsSsS**

-Ten-dijo Remus pasándole el vaso de agua-

Con manos temblorosas la joven Brown se llevó el vaso a los labios dándole ligeros sorbitos.

El joven Lupin se sentó en un sillón frente a ella y la observó. Aunque estaba como ida y aun seguía llorando, parecía mucho más relajada que cuando la había encontrado en esa vieja caseta.

**Flash Back **

Cogió su bolsa de deporte y salió del vestuario. Después de lo ocurrido en la pista, James había dado por concluido el entrenamiento. Tanto él como el joven Potter pensaban hablar con Sirius y exigirle unas cuantas explicaciones. Pero el primogénito de los Black no les había dado opción. Sin ni si quiera cambiarse, cogió sus cosas y abandonó el instituto antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiera impedírselo.

La verdad es que no entendía nada. Era imposible que Sirius se hubiese acostado con la joven Gray. Él quería a Katrina y lo cierto es que no sentía demasiada simpatía por la perfecta pese a que había salido con ella tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo, analizando el extraño comportamiento del joven Black esos últimos días, no parecía tan imposible. Quizás era por eso que se había comportado de forma tan extraña.

Pero unos fuerte sollozos que provenían de la pequeña caseta que había tras los vestuarios, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miró hacia los lados, dudoso, hasta que finalmente se decidió a acercarse. La puerta ya estaba entre abierta así que tan solo tuvo que ejercer un poco de fuerza para abrirla completamente.

-Dafne-murmuró el joven Lupin, preocupado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La aludida alzó la mirada, sorprendida, antes de levantarse y abrazar al merodeador ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

-Dafne-repitió Remus, atónico por el gesto de la chica-¿Estás bien?

La joven Brown negó con la cabeza mientras su llanto incrementaba por segundos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-preguntó el merodeador-

-No-negó la castaña de nuevo- No quiero que mi hermano me vea así.

El joven Lupin comprendido y, en un gesto de protección que Dafne agradeció plenamente, correspondió a su abrazo mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-Entonces ven a la mía-le propuso Remus- Mis padres están trabajando y no vienen hasta tarde. Podremos estar solos y hablar.

**Fin Flash Back **

Y ahí estaban. Ella sentada en el sofá y él en el sillón que había frente a ella, en la misma habitación, en la misma casa… pero a la vez en mundos totalmente diferente.

Estaba preocupado por ella. Parecía tan indefensa con sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, su respiración entre cortada… Algo la estaba atormentando y sentía una gran impotencia al no poder ayudarla. ¿Qué la había llevado a ponerse en ese estado?

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero para eso tienes que contarme que te pasa-dijo el merodeador-Confía en mí.

La joven Brown no contestó en seguida. Tras dejar el vaso sobre una pequeña mesita de cristal, se secó la cara con las manos y miró al chico que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Confío en ti –contestó con total sinceridad- En realidad eres la única persona en la que confío, pero no puedo decirte nada.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Remus intentando disimular la sorpresa que le había supuesto la revelación de la chica- Prometo no decírselo a nadie.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir- le advirtió con una ligera sonrisa- Estoy segura que lo contarías y no te culpo, porque yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo.

El chico hizo el ademán de hablar, pero tras reflexionar unos segundos se contuvo. Parecía tan misteriosa y a la vez tan sincera…

-Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-preguntó el joven Lupin - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-Abrazándome -contestó, sonrojada- Abrázame como lo has hecho antes, por favor.

Tras tal petición, Dafne bajó la mirada avergonzada, por lo que no pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del merodeador. Para esa pregunta el joven Lupin podía imaginar millones de respuestas, pero nunca la que la perfecta le había dado. ¿Abrazarla?

Remus dudo, pero finalmente se reincorporó y se acercó a ella. La chica, incluso más sonrojada que cuando había hecho la petición, alzó la mirada y sonrió.

-Abrázame una vez más-insistió- Por favor.

-Una, dos y las que hagan falta-contestó el merodeador sonriendo también, antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos-

Y así permanecieron durante varios minutos. Abrazados. Por primera vez en muchos meses la joven Brown se sintió tranquila, segura… y es que, aunque quisiera negarlo, estando cerca de Remus Lupin, se sentía protegida.

**SsSsSsS**

Caminaban en silencio y a paso lento, como si quisieran retrasar al máximo el _paseo. _Estaban uno al lado del otro, sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Pero no fue hasta que sus manos se rozaron cuando volvieron a la cruda realidad.

-Lo siento- se disculpó James, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para mayor seguridad-

-No importa-contestó Lily con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro que no tardó en desaparecer- Pobre Katy… aun no puedo creer lo que ha pasado.

-Yo tampoco-admitió el joven Potter en el mismo tono serio de la pelirroja-Pero me extraña de Sirius. Él no es así-corrigió, ante la mirada excéntrica de la pelirroja- Ya no. Además, nunca le haría algo así a Katrina. Ya fuera como amigos, como novios… él la quiere mucho.

-Pero a veces se cometen errores-opinó la pelirroja en un susurro- Y es muy tarde cuando te das cuenta.

-Si esto es cierto, no creo que Katy lo vea como un simple error-dijo el merodeador sarcástico-

-A veces hacemos cosas porque creemos que es lo correcto-murmuró Lily más para si que pasa su acompañante- Y no es justo que te echen la culpa cuando el que peor lo pasa es uno mismo.

-¿Lo correcto?-cuestionó James, desconcertado- Aclárame una cosa…-pidió, mirando a la joven con suspicacia- ¿Estamos hablando de Sirius o de ti?

Lily se detuvo secamente y le miró durante unos segundos casi sin parpadear. Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin apenas percatarse de ello hasta que el joven Potter le había preguntado eso.

-De Sirius, por supuesto-contestó la pelirroja volviendo a emprender el paso e intentando aparentar normalidad- Bueno… de la gente en general.

-Ya-dijo James un poco molesto por su falta de sinceridad- A veces no aprender de los errores de otros es casi tan pernicioso como el no hacerlo de los propios.-añadió, con una mirada penetrante-Yo también hablo de Sirius. Bueno… de la gente en general.-rectificó intentando parecer divertido, deteniéndose en la entrada de una casa muy conocida para ambos- Ya hemos llegado.

La joven Evans se detuvo también, pero sin apartar la mirada del suelo. Sabía que el merodeador se refería todo lo que ella le ocultaba, el auténtico motivo por el que no estaban juntos. Por que, aunque Lily se empeñaba en aparentar lo contrario, todos sabían que sus sentimientos por James sobrepasaban la frontera de la amistad.

-James yo… yo quería…-dudo, alzando la mirada- En realidad…

Pero la imagen de David, con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro, le bastó para dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y ese escaso valor que había conseguido reunir. Si le contaba todo a James, iría en busca del ex slytherin y posiblemente las cosas no acabarían bien. Quería mucho al joven Potter, lo suficiente como para preferir que viviesen separados a cambio de la seguridad del chico.

-Quería agradecerte el que me hayas acompañado-mintió-Gracias.

-De nada-contestó él, intentando disimular su curiosidad- ¿Seguro que está tu madre en casa? Porque si estás preocupada por ese tipo yo podría…

-No, no, no te preocupes-se adelantó Lily con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro- Gracias y, por favor, avísame si hay alguna novedad sobre Sirius o Katrina.

-Esta bien-accedió el joven Potter-

Y con un gesto de mano se despidió de la pelirroja y se alejó por la calle. Lily le siguió con la mirada, con la mano con la que se había despedido del merodeador aun en alto, y con esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, James aun se preocupaba por ella. Le quería tanto… Ya no podía llevar esa carga sola sobre los hombros. Ese secreto tan doloroso… Tenía que contárselo a alguien. ¿Pero a quien?

**SsSsSsS**

_Te odio._

La voz de la chica, dolida y alterada, resonaba aun en su mente. Finalmente lo que tenía que pasar había pasado. Katrina se había enterado de lo ocurrido y ahora le odiaba. Pese a que durante todos esos días había hecho lo imposible para que su encuentro con Nataly no saliese a la luz, en el fondo estaba aliviado.

Sin apartar la mirada de la foto en blanco y negro que cogía con una mano, suspiró. Aun recordaba la expresión en el rostro de la chica en la pista de juego. Estaba dolida y frustrada, frustrada porque el joven Black no había sido capaz de negarlo. Porque con su silencio había afirmado sus sospechas.

Ahora si su relación se había ido a pique. Ya no serían pareja, ni tampoco amigos. Había acabado con todo y él ni si quiera recordaba el motivo. ¿Por qué no se acordaba de lo ocurrido el sábado en la habitación de la perfecta? ¿Por qué?

-¡Ey, Black!-saludó uno de sus compañeros, dándole un golpe en la espalda que casi le hace caer del montón de cajas sobre el que estaba sentado- Será mejor que el viejo no te vea parado.

-Estoy esperando que llegue el cargamento –contestó, con una ligera sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí, William? Pensaba que hoy era tu día libre.

-Y lo era, pero voy a hacer horas extra- contestó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros- Lizzy y yo estamos buscando piso y hay que pagar la entrada.

-¿Os vais a vivir juntos?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido-

-Eso me temo-contestó William con fingido pesar- Ya tengo veintitrés años y bueno… Lizzy también me ha pedido otros compromisos. Ya sabes a que me refiero.

El joven Black borró la sonrisa de su rostro antes de dirigir de nuevo la atención a la foto. Si, si que sabía a que se refería. Como también sabía que ya no tendría la posibilidad de alcanzar ese compromiso con la joven Turner.

'No me puedo creer que hace un año fuera alérgico a cualquier compromiso y ahora…'pensó con divertida tristeza.

-¿Y esa foto?-preguntó William con curiosidad-Vaya, que chica más guapa.

-Si, lo se-corroboró el merodeador, guardándose la foto en el bolsillo de su pantalón- Es Katrina.

-¡Así que esa es tu novia!-exclamó el joven dándole ligeros codazos a su compañero- No tienes mal gusto ¿eh? A ver si algún día quedamos los cuatro. Ya sabes, en plan parejitas.

Sirius soltó una pequeña risita antes de darle una palmada en la espalda, como su compañero había hecho hacía unos minutos.

-Eso estaría muy bien, pero no creo que podamos hacerlo-dijo, con una triste sonrisa- Katrina y yo hemos roto.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?-cuestionó el chico, sorprendido- Lo siento.

-Yo también-admitió el merodeador, con pesar- Pero creo que ha sido lo mejor. Aunque echaré de menos muchas cosas.

El joven Black se reincorporó dispuesto a empezar con el trabajo ya que el cargamento no tardaría en llegar, pero la mirada perspicaz de su compañero le detuvo.

-No se lo que habrá pasado entre vosotros pero te recomiendo que esperes hasta que las aguas se calmen y después actúa –dijo William con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Creeme que yo he discutido con Lizzy cientos de veces y ahora estamos buscando piso.

-Te agradezco el consejo-dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza- Pero esto no tiene solución.

-¿Tan seguro estás?-preguntó William borrando cualquier gesto alegre de su rostro-

-Lo suficiente como para saber que no vale la pena intentarlo-respondió, bajando la mirada-

El sonido de varias furgonetas alertó a los encargados, que hicieron sonar una pequeña alarma para llamar la atención de parte de los empleados.

-Se acabó el descanso-comentó William intentando animar a su decaído compañero- Venga hombre, que más se perdió en Roma. Anímate, que mujeres hay como panes.

El joven Black le miró y, tras sonreír ligeramente, siguió a su amigo y al resto de sus compañeros. Era cierto. Mujeres había muchas pero él solo quería a una. ¿Por qué habían tenido que salir así las cosas?

**SsSsSsS**

Hacía casi dos horas que Susan se había ido pero no conseguía sacarse la conversación que habían tenido de la cabeza. ¿Ya habían llegado a tanto? ¡Si apenas hacía un mes que habían empezado a salir! Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, sentía tanto dolor…

-¡Auch!-exclamó, llevándose el dedo a los labios-

-¿Estás bien, hija?-preguntó la señora Evans, preocupada- ¿Te has cortado?

-Si, no pasa nada-respondió Lily, negando con la cabeza- Voy a desinfectarme la herida. Ahora vuelvo.

Dejó el cuchillo con el que estaba haciendo la ensalada, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Entró al baño y abrió el pequeño botiquín que su madre siempre tenía para emergencias. Lo cierto es que el corte no era muy profundo pero necesitaba pensar, y que su madre no dejase de mirarla en ningún momento, le complicaba un poco las cosas.

Estaba molesta. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a visitarla? ¿Es que no le bastaba con besar a James delante de ella? Parecía como si quisiese echarle en cara lo afortunada que era por tener al merodeador a su lado. ¿Es que acaso creía que ella no lo sabía?

**Flash Back**

Cerró la puerta de la entrada y colgó el abrigo en el perchero. Había tardado bastante en entrar en casa tras despedirse de James, pero aun sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Estaba extrañamente feliz, aunque sabía que ese sentimiento se debía al desesperado interés por agarrarse a algún gesto o palabra que mostrase que el joven Potter no la había olvidado.

-Lily ¿Eres tú?-dijo su madre desde el salón-

-Hola mamá-contestó la pelirroja quitándose la bufanda-

-Por fin llegas, hija-dijo su madre como saludo, asomando la cabeza desde el comedor- Tienes visita.

Lily miró a su madre extrañada y, por la expresión de la mujer, supo que la visita no iba a ser del todo de su agrado.

-¡Susan!-exclamó la joven Evans al entrar al salón- Que… sorpresa.

-Bueno chicas, yo os dejo – se disculpó la señora Evans mirando significativamente a su hija-Un gusto en conocerte, Susan.

-Lo mismo digo señora Evans-contestó la aludida con una amplia sonrisa- Y muchísimas gracias por el té.

La mujer también sonrió y, tras coger la bandeja del té que había dejado sobre la pequeña mesita, salió del comedor dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-Siento venir a molestar- se disculpó Susan volviendo a sentarse en el sofá- No sabía que hoy tenias entrenamiento.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-dijo, imitando a su acompañante y sentándose en el sillón- Además, el entrenamiento se ha suspendido en el último momento por…-mintió, ante la mirada inquisidora de la chica- …por el clima.

-No me extraña, hace un tiempo terrible- apoyó Susan- No tardará en empezar a llover.

Lily asintió aunque dudaba mucho que la novia de James hubiese ido a su casa para hablar sobre el clima. Tras ese comentario sobre el mal tiempo en la ciudad, sobre todo cara al invierno, la habitación quedó en un incómodo silencio solo roto cuando Susan se decidió a hablar.

-La verdad es que me resulta muy difícil decirte esto, muy vergonzoso-admitió, sonrojada- Pero necesito que me ayudes.

-No se en que podría ayudarte- dijo Lily un tanto reacia a colaborar con la chica que recibía los besos del joven Potter que ella no podía-

-Y yo tampoco, pero eres la única persona a la que me he atrevido a recurrir –confesó-Aunque yo este saliendo con James, tu le conoces mucho mejor que yo. Sois amigos bastante íntimos por lo que se.

La joven Evans prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Lo cierto es que durante un tiempo habían sido amigos íntimos e incluso habían llegado a sobrepasar esos límites, pero no pensaba darle el gusto de que supiese que esa _relación _con el merodeador había acabado la misma noche en la que ella se le había declarado en medio de una abarrotada calle de Londres.

-Mira, iré al grano- atajó Susan tras meditar durante varios minutos que palabras tendría que emplear- Mi relación con James es un tanto singular, nos va bien pero tengo la sensación de que falta algo ¿Me entiendes?-Lily negó con la cabeza- Se que lo nuestro puede funcionar, pero para eso creo que deberíamos dar otro paso. Un gran paso en realidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la pelirroja, desconcertada-

-Lo que quiero decir es que me da la sensación de que James no ha tenido muy buena experiencia con las chicas y necesita que yo le de seguridad en esta relación, un mayor compromiso- aclaró- Estoy segura que lo que él necesita es una mayor implicación por mi parte, que vea que me lo tomo en serio. –Añadió, sonrojada- Y he pensado que una noche con él, bueno… así sabría que me importa.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Lily, sin poder creer lo que oía-

Sintió como su corazón se detenía antes de seguir latiendo con rapidez, como si de un momento a otro se le fuese a salir del pecho. La cabeza le daba vueltas y en su garganta se había formado un nudo que ni si quiera le permitía tragar la saliva. Aunque tampoco era necesario, la boca se le había quedado seca.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó Lily intentando aparentar una clama que no sentía- ¿No es un poco pronto?

-Quizás-admitió Susan- Pero por eso lo digo. Quiero que James vea que tengo interés en nuestra relación. ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

-No lo se-contestó la joven Evans, bajando la mirada- Y tampoco sé porque me cuentas todo esto.

-Porque eres nuestra amiga-respondió la aludida, con una amplia sonrisa- Tanto suya como mía. Además, si no hubiese sido por ti jamás hubiese conocido a James.-añadió, divertida- Es un favor que te debo.

Lily negó con la cabeza mientras dirigía su atención a la ventana. De nuevo le había parecido ver a alguien curioseando. ¿Sería el mismo tipo del otro día?

-Lo que yo quería es que me contases si ha tenido alguna mala experiencia con alguna chica-pidió- No quiero caer en los mismos errores que las otras. Dejar escapar a un chico tan guapo y simpático como James… ¡Qué idiotas!

-Si, que idiotez-repitió la joven Evans un poco molesta- Pues yo no se que decirte. Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a él no ha mí.

-Es que no le gusta mucho hablar del tema-contestó Susan con un semblante serio- Lo único que me ha dicho es que está arto de sufrir, que le cuesta tirar hacia delante. Esa chica tuvo que hacerle mucho daño-opinó- Pero lo bueno, es que gracias a esa tonta ahora estoy con James y yo si voy a saber hacerlo feliz. ¡Confía en mí!

**Fin Flash Back **

Dejó el frasco de agua oxigenada en el botiquín y lo cerró. Sabía que Susan no tenía la culpa, que no quería _restregarle _su felicidad a nadie, pero le daba rabia que James y su antigua compañera de trabajo fuesen tan felices mientras que ella…

-¡Oh Dios, Lily!-exclamó, enfadada consigo misma- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

Pero no podía evitarlo. Hasta que no se hiciese a la idea de que lo suyo con el joven Potter era imposible, no podría seguir adelante. Quería que James fuese feliz, pero con ella.

-James…-murmuró, apoyada en el lavabo- Quiero que me olvides y yo también quiero olvidarte. Pero es tan difícil…

**SsSsSsS**

El tiempo pasaba y en la casa Potter todos comenzaban a inquietarse. Ya eran las diez de la noche y el tiempo había comenzado a empeorar. La suave lluvia del final de la tarde comenzaba a intensificarse y con ello la inquietud de la señora Potter.

-¿No crees que deberíamos llamar ya a la policía?-preguntó Lorein, preocupada- Ella sola, tan tarde… ¡Y con este tiempo! ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-No te preocupes mujer –intentó tranquilizarla su marido, quien estaba tan preocupado como ella- Seguro que no tardará.

-Tranquilízate mamá-intervino James, con un semblante serio- Katy no ha tenido un buen día. Solo es eso.-añadió, mirando significativamente a su amigo- Seguro que tenía mucho en que pensar y quería estar sola.

-Pero tan tarde…-insistió la señora Potter acercándose a la ventana-

El salón volvió a quedar en silencio. James, recostado en uno de los sillones, observaba al joven Black sin apartar la mirada de él ni un solo segundo. Sirius hacía poco que había llegado pero desde que lo había hecho no dejaba de evita un posible encuentro con el joven Potter. Estaba claro que no quería hablar del tema pero esa vez no conseguiría esquivarle tan fácilmente como en los vestuarios.

-Me voy a la cama-dijo Sirius repentinamente, levantándose del sofá- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, hijo- repitió el señor Potter sorprendido-

El joven Black salió del comedor y subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Pero antes de entrar a su habitación, una voz tras él le obligó a detenerse.

-¿Me puedes explicar en que _mierda _te has metido?-preguntó James acortando las distancias que les separaba- ¿Es cierto que te has acostado con Nataly?

-…-contestó, tras unos segundos de duda- Si.

El joven Potter hizo el ademán de hablar, pero se contuvo. Se dirigió hacia la pared y la golpeó, furioso.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan _cabrón? _–murmuró, sin mirarle- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Un calentón del momento? ¿eh? ¡Dime!

-No lo se-contestó Sirius en el mismo tono de voz- No me acuerdo de nada. Fui a la fiesta, bebí unas copas de más… no se. No se lo que paso.

-¿Y te crees que con decir eso basta?-dijo, encarándole- ¡¿Es qué no la has visto?! ¡Estaba destrozada!

-¡Lo se! ¡Lo se y lo siento! –exclamó también enfadado- Lo que menos deseo en esta vida es que ella sufra. ¡Por eso no dije nada!

Su amigo volvió a apoyarse en la pared y cerró los ojos, reflexivo. Tenía una intensa lucha en su interior. Por una parte quería apoyar a Sirius. Aunque el joven Black no había hecho lo correcto sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, tan mal como la morena. Era su mejor amigo, su hermano… necesitaba su comprensión y no sus sermones.

Pero por otra parte estaba Katrina. Era como una hermana para él, una hermana pequeña que siempre había querido proteger del sufrimiento. Sobre todo del sufrimiento que le podía producir cualquier idiota. Pero estaba entre la espada y la pare porque ese idiota era su mejor amigo.

-¿Y pensabas guardar el secreto siempre?-preguntó James, más calmado-

-No lo se, supongo que si-contestó Sirius, apoyándose también en la pared- No tenía nada pensado. Tan solo no quería que se supiese. No quería que Katrina lo supiese-aclaró- Os lo pensaba decir a vosotros tres, pero cuando pasase un tiempo-aseguró, mirándole a los ojos- Lo que paso con Nataly no ha tenido importancia. Para mí ella no significa nada, te lo prometo.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que decirle eso- dijo James tras un suspiro de resignación- Mira, yo no soy nadie para darte el mitin pero nunca he visto tan mal a Katy. –corrigió, bajando la mirada- Salvo cuando murieron sus padres.

El joven Black se mordió el labio inferior mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. James tenia razón, le había hecho mucho daño y nunca se lo perdonaría.

-¡Katrina!-exclamó la señora Potter desde la planta de abajo tras un pequeño portazo que resonó en las escaleras- ¡Oh cielo! ¿Estás bien?

Tras la sorpresa inicial, los dos merodeadores se miraron y el joven Potter suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

-¿Vienes?-preguntó James, aunque creía saber la respuesta-

-No, no creo que sea lo mejor-contestó el aludido, abatido- Además… dudo de que se alegre de verme.

El joven Black se giró y abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero cuando iba a entrar la voz de su mejor amigo le hizo detenerse de nuevo.

-Sirius, no alargues más las cosas –le aconsejó con un semblante entristecido- Solo vas a conseguir que empeoren.

El aludido asintió aunque, francamente, dudaba que las cosas le pudiesen ir peor. El joven Potter sostuvo la mirada de su amigo durante unos segundos antes de girarse y bajar las escaleras dejando al primogénito de los Black solo.

**SsSsSsS**

Como era de esperar, lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento estaba en boca de todos nada más finalizar la primera hora. Lily, quien se había convertido en uno de los focos por tratarse de la mejor amiga de una de las implicadas, sacó los libros de la siguiente clase intentando ignorar las persistentes miradas de sus compañeras.

-No me extraña que no haya venido- comentó Rose Abbot a otra chica de la clase- Después de tal humillación…

-Pues si-coincidió su acompañante- Yo en su lugar me cambiaría de instituto. Aunque claro, es algo que la perseguirá eternamente.

-¡¿Os importaría callaros?!-exclamó Lily, enfadada- El que Katrina venga o no es asunto suyo. ¡Y no se va a ir a ningún sitio! Ella no tiene de que avergonzarse.

Las dos aludidas se miraron sorprendidas antes de juntar más las cabezas para seguir cuchicheando, pero esta vez en su contra.

La joven Evans abrió el libro de matemáticas a la espera de la llegada del profesor y suspiró resignada. Con un semblante preocupado miró de nuevo a su lado, hacia el sitio vacío que siempre ocupaba su amiga.

'_Katy… ¿Cómo estarás?' _pensó, desanimada.

-Vaya, mi gatita ha sacado las uñas-comentó Tom, sentándose en el sitio de la joven Turner- Me gusta que por una vez tus arañados no estén dirigidos a mí.

-¿Quieres algo?-preguntó la pelirroja, sin levantar la mirada del papel-

-Mujer, de ti muchas cosas-contestó el chico con una mirada pícara- La pregunta es ¿Qué estás dispuesta a darme?

-Un guantazo, como no pares-le advirtió Lily, enfadada- Mira, no se que te has creído pero…

Sin embargo la joven Evans no concluyó la frase. Repentinamente se levantó de su silla para después abandonar la clase, ante la atenta mirada de Tom y sus amigos, quienes reían de la falta de interés de la chica por el castaño.

-¡James!-llamó- ¡James, espera!

El joven Potter, quien se dirigía en compañía de Sirius hacia las taquillas, se detuvo. El joven Black también se detuvo pero no tardó en reanudar la marcha tras un gesto con la mano por parte de su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el merodeador, con su seriedad habitual-

-Eso eso lo que quiero saber- contestó la pelirroja- ¿Cómo está Katrina?

-Pues no lo se, no he podido hablar con ella-respondió- Lo único que se es que ha pasado la noche con fiebre. Al parecer se ha resfriado.

-Vaya, que mala suerte-murmuró Lily, bajando la mirada- Iré a verla esta tarde. Aunque no estoy segura de que quiera visitas.

El semblante circunstancial de la chica hizo que el merodeador sonriese mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelirroja.

-Seguro que le gustará verte-dijo James intentando concluir con esa muestra de cariño que se había dado entre ellos, sin quererlo- Además, necesitará hablar con alguien de confianza ¿no crees?

Sin permitir que Lily contestase, el merodeador se giró y se dirigió hacia la clase. La pelirroja hizo el ademán de detenerle, quería ponerle al tanto de la visita de Susan a su casa, pero se contuvo. Si alguien tenía que decírselo era su novia y no ella. Además, no quería que la acusasen de intentar entrometerse entre ellos. Algo que Susan le había insinuado el día anterior.

**Flash Back **

-¿Seguro que no sabes nada sobre esa chica?-insistió Susan- Si le hizo tanto daño es porque fue importante para él.

-Supongo, pero no se de quien puede tratarse- mintió- De todas formas deberías preguntarle a él. Y si no quiere hablar del tema…

La aludida asintió, aunque no parecía demasiado satisfecha con la respuesta.

-La verdad es que yo pensaba que sabrías algo- admitió, un poco resentida- Como James parece saber tanto de ti y habéis hecho tantas cosas juntos…

-Somos amigos- se excusó- Solo eso.

**Fin Flash Back**

Definitivamente tenía que tomar un segundo plano en ese asunto. No quería ocasionarle más problemas a James ahora que había encontrado una buena chica con la que estar.

-Vamos, señorita Evans-apremió el profesor de matemáticas que acaba de pasar por su lado- Se nos hace tarde.

Y tras regalarle una pequeña sonrisa al hombre, le siguió cabizbaja hasta el aula con esa sensación de vacío en el pecho que no la abandonaba desde lo ocurrido con el joven Potter en el restaurante.

**SsSsSsS**

Estaba harto. Fuese donde fuese los murmullos y las miradas indiscretas le perseguían. ¿Es que no había en todo el instituto un sitio donde no llegasen los cotilleos, donde pudiese estar tranquilo? El joven Black cerró la puerta de su taquilla con un golpe seco y sonrió, sarcástico. Era evidente que no.

-Estoy sorprendido-comentó una voz a su lado- Te he subestimado. Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.

-Hoy no tengo un buen día, Wilson-le advirtió Sirius, alejándose de las taquillas- Así que no te pases de listo.

-No lo pretendo- dijo Jhon, andando tras él- Pero esta claro que más listo que tú si que soy.

El merodeador, sin detenerse, le miró de reojo y volvió a sonreír, aunque no sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas.

-Ya te he dicho que no me toques los… -le recordó, intentando no descargar toda su furia sobre él-

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no pretendo tocarte nada-cortó el aludido, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad- Tan solo quería darte las gracias. Gracias a ti las cosas han salido mejor de lo que me esperaba.-añadió- No solo estás adquiriendo una mala reputación sino que me estás dejando el camino libre.

-No se de que estás hablando, pero no me importa- le aseguró Sirius con un semblante serio- Y sobre dejarte el camino libre… dentro de seis meses acabaremos el instituto y dudo que en la vida real ser más o menos popular aquí importe.

-La verdad es que contigo fuera de juego no me costará nada llegar a ser el más popular y deseado por las chicas-coincidió, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Pero yo no me refería a eso.

El joven Black se detuvo y se giró, encarándole. Lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad por lo que iba a decirle. En especial por esa mirada de superioridad que le dirigía.

-Acostarte con Gray y dejar que Katrina se enterase…-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza- La verdad es que después de lo ocurrido en el hotel estas navidades pasadas, estaba dispuesto a cederte a Turner si tú te quitabas del medio en la escala de los más populares entre las chicas. –siguió-Pero gracias a tu estupidez ya no va a ser necesario. Mientras tu popularidad decae la mía asciende y voy a aprovechar la situación para ligarme a _tu chica. _ Espero que no te importe.

-En absoluto-contestó el merodeador con tranquilidad-Puedes intentarlo, pero dudo que ella te vaya a hacer caso.

-¿Crees que no?-retó Jhon, con fingida inocencia- En otra situación es posible que tuvieses razón, pero ahora gracias a ti el viento sopla a mi favor. Katrina necesita un hombro sobre el que llorar, y yo voy a ser ese hombro.

El chico pasó por su lado en dirección a la clase, por lo que Sirius pudo percatarse de la sonrisa confiada de su rostro.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-preguntó el merodeador, con seriedad-

-Para que veas que como te dije hace años, el ganador voy a ser yo –contestó Jhon con simpleza antes de seguir caminando-

**SsSsSsS**

Sentada sobre la cama y rodeando las piernas con los brazos a través de las sábanas, Katrina no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Quería haber ido esa mañana a clase, incluso había empezado a vestirse, pero Lorein se lo había impedido. Había despertado con fiebre pero eso nadie lo sabía. Ahora todos pensarían que había faltado para huir de los murmullos y para evitar, sobre todo, encontrarse con Sirius o Nataly.

La joven Turner apoyó la frente en sus rodillas y suspiró. Pero lo cierto es que no quería verles, no quería ver a nadie. Tenía ganas de estar sola, tenía que pensar. Por eso había huido de las pistas el día anterior, por eso había corrido hasta llegar al cementerio. Hasta las tumbas de sus padres.

**Flash Back**

No sabía ni como había llegado hasta allí. En realidad ni si quiera recordaba el haber entrado al cementerio y el haber recorrido el lugar, atrayendo varias miradas molestas por perturbar la tranquilidad del sitio. Pero estaba ahí, frente a las tumbas de sus padres, enterrados bajo tierra y con dos grandes lápidas en las que estaban inscritos sus nombres:

_Jake Turner & Kathleen Turner_

Se dejo caer sobre el suelo y volvió a llorar. Hacía tiempo que no sentía un dolor tan intenso en el pecho. Era un dolor tan fuerte que dudaba que pudiese ser mayor. Le dolía la cabeza y su visión era borrosa. Habían incrementado los latidos de su corazón y sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban con la misma rapidez con la que el agua se convierte en vapor al hervir.

-Papá… mamá…-murmuró acariciando la lápida de uno y después del otro- Ya no puedo seguir con esto, no me quedan fuerzas… ¿Por qué tuvisteis que dejarme? ¡¿Por qué no me llevasteis con vosotros?! –Sollozó- No quiero sufrir más… ya no.

Se recostó sobre la lápida de su padre mientras que con una mano acariciaba la de su madre. Necesitaba estar cerca de ellos y sabía que con eso es con lo que tendría que conformarse.

-Le he dicho que le odio… pero no puedo odiarlo-admitió- Ya lo he intentado, pero no puedo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Intentaba relajarse, pero que la imagen de Sirius no abandonase su mente dificultaba las cosas. Sirius… le quería tanto que le era doloroso. Nunca había querido a nadie como al joven Black, le quería tanto que daría su vida por él si fuese necesario.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, había un hueco en su corazón que nadie había conseguido llenar. Quería mucho a los Potter, les quería con locura como ellos a ella. Quería a Lily, era más que su mejor amiga. Quería a sus amigos y sabía que ellos la querían a ella. Todas esas personas eran muy importantes en su vida, pero Sirius era otra cosa. Era el único que había logrado llenar parte de ese hueco en su corazón, ese vacío que sentía desde la muerte de sus padres. Era el único con el que podía sentir esa seguridad que perdió con tan solo diez años. Era el único con el que podía sentirse tranquila y acompañada, con el que podía ser ella misma. Era el único con el que se había atrevido a imaginar una familia, su propia familia.

Una gota de agua, fresca y repentina, la obligó a abrir los ojos cuando calló sobre su nariz. Había hecho mal tiempo durante todo el día, por lo que la lluvia no la sorprendió. Aunque en Londres, ese tiempo ya era habitual.

-Y tú, ¿Vas a ser cómplice de mis lamentos?-murmuró, mirando al cielo- Hasta aquí han llegado las cosas. Mis padres me abandonaron hace siete años y ahora lo ha hecho Sirius. –suspiró- He pretendido volar… demasiado alto.

No podía decir con certeza el tiempo que estuvo allí, recostada sobre la lápida de su padre mientras la lluvia la mojaba. No fue hasta que un hombre que trabajaba en el lugar la avisó de que iban a cerrar las puertas.

-Solo un minuto más, por favor-suplicó la chica, reincorporándose-

El hombre asintió a regañadientes y se alejó cabizbajo. La joven Turner se arrodilló lentamente sin apartar la mirada de las tumbas.

-Es triste darse cuenta que la muerte no es lo único que puede distanciarte de la persona a la que quieres-comentó, con una tiste sonrisa en el rostro- No se si voy a ser capaz de sobrellevar esto. Dadme fuerzas, por favor. –Murmuró- Os quiero.

Y con esa declaración arrastrada por el viento de la noche, se alejó del lugar que le había servido de confidente todo ese tiempo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Se sentía abatida y le dolía hasta respirar. Acompañada tan solo por el silencio, lo único que podía hacer era pensar, mirar desde todos los ángulos las mismas cosas. Y es que no podía sacarse en asunto de la cabeza. Como tampoco podía sacarse a Sirius de su corazón.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Lorein, entornando la puerta- Hay algo que quiero darte.

La joven Turner frunció en el entrecejo, extrañada, mientras intentaba disimular sus ojos enrojecidos bajando la mirada.

-Tu madre me lo dio poco antes de morir –explicó, sentándose sobre la cama- Quería que yo lo tuviese porque decía que, aparte de mi, este cuaderno era su único confidente.

-No será…-

-Así es- confirmó la mujer extendiéndole un pequeño cuaderno cuya tapa era de terciopelo- El Diario de tu madre.

Katrina lo cogió con manos temblorosas, regalando a la mujer una tierna sonrisa entre agradecida y sorprendida. Aquél Diario… aquél montón de hojas sin sentido para la mayoría, eran un mundo para ella. Por fin podría conocer a su madre. Por fin podría estar cerca de ella de verdad. Sin lugar a dudas, era uno de los mejores regalos que le habían hecho nunca.

-Es… no tengo palabras- murmuró, derrochando felicidad-¿Pero por que ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo has dado antes?

La sonrisa de la mujer desapareció de su rostro antes de suspirar resignada. Con paso lento se reincorporó acercándose a la pequeña estantería que había frente al escritorio, donde adornaban numerosas fotografías. Entre ellas, una de los padres de la chica con apenas treinta años.

-Quiero que sepas, que he dudado mucho antes de dártelo –comenzó- Ese cuaderno ha visto muchas cosas y no todas son agradables. Pero creo que ya estás preparada –añadió- Ahora más que nunca creo que eres la única que podrá entenderla realmente.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Katrina, desconcertada-

-Ya lo verás-contestó Lorein, abriendo el Diario por una página en concreto- Empieza por aquí.

La joven Turner asintió y la señora Potter solo pudo sonreír. En un gesto maternal, la mujer besó su frente y la abrazó.

-Tu madre era una mujer maravillosa- murmuró- Te pareces mucho a ella, aunque tienes el carácter temperamental de tu padre. –bromó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Te dejaré sola. Si necesitas algo llámame.

La chica asintió y Lorein abandonó el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta al salir. La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, e intrigada Katrina bajó la mirada centrando toda su atención en el cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos.

'_Que letra más bonita' _pensó,nostálgica_'Ya no la recordaba'_

Precisamente era ese uno de sus mayores miedos. No quería que el paso del tiempo le arrebatase los pocos recuerdos que tenía de sus padres. Pero esos detalles insignificantes para muchos y que ella tanto valorara, se iban extinguiendo sin dejar rastro.

Sin embargo, no tenía porque desanimarse, no teniendo el objeto más intimo de su madre entre sus manos. Ahí lo tenía. Las vivencias y pensamientos de una joven de diecisiete años. Pero no una joven cualquiera, sino los de su propia madre a su edad.

_Querido Diario:_

_Se que posiblemente lo que te voy a contar te va ha parecer algo descabellado tratándose de mí. Aun recordarás que me prometí a mi misma a principios del curso evitar cualquier distracción que fuera un obstáculo en mi camino para conseguir una nota lo suficientemente alta que me permitiera ingresar en la universidad de Oxford como becada. Pero esa distracción que tanto intentaba evitar ha aparecido, y tiene nombre y apellido: Orion Black. _

_Es un curso mayor que yo y, aunque es un chico muy guapo y popular, jamás le había prestado atención. Al menos hasta esta mañana. _

_El profesor de matemáticas ha vuelto a faltar a segundo hora y en esta ocasión nos han permitido bajar al patio. Me había llevado los apuntes de historia con la intención de comenzar a estudiar sentada cómodamente sobre el césped. Pero entre las quejas de Lorein sobre Potter (no quiere admitirlo, pero yo se que le gusta) y los gritos de los alumnos del último curso que jugaban a fútbol en su hora de educación física, al parecer era misión imposible. _

_Lo que voy a escribir ahora de verdad espero que nadie más lo lea porque lo único bueno que he sacado de hacer el ridículo más grande de la historia ha sido que he podido conocerle. _

_Lorein seguía hablando sobre Potter y la 'engreida' de Lisa Woss (insisto, estoy convencida de que Potter le gusta) y la verdad es que yo no le estaba haciendo demasiado caso (después de todo se pasa las veinticuatro horas del día hablando de lo mismo) cuando varios gritos de '¡CUIDADO!' me obligaron a levantar la mirada recibiendo como recompensa de mi curiosidad, un balonazo en toda la cara. Lo que ocurrió después no puedo decirlo, sencillamente porque no lo recuerdo. Me desmayé. _

_Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue unos preciosos ojos azules que me miraban con preocupación. No se por qué, pero me sonrojé y él sonrió divertido. Al parecer está acostumbrado a esas reacciones por parte de las chicas. Me ayudó a reincorporarme y, tras presentarse, de disculpó por el balonazo. _

_Pese a que el intenso dolor de cabeza me hacía decir lo contrario, sonreí y negué con la cabeza restándole importancia. Lo se ¡Soy una mentirosa! Pero su sonrisa había conseguido atontarme (aunque el fuerte dolor de cabeza debido al balonazo ayudaba bastante). _

_Estuvimos hablando un par de minutos. Pero la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la próxima clase rompió el maravilloso momento. _

_La sonrisa que hasta el momento había hecho presencia en mi rostro, desapareció repentinamente y él debió notarlo porque sonrió divertido. Y sin yo esperarlo, se agachó y beso mi frente ante de dejarme sola en la enfermería. _

_Aun recuerdo su fragancia tan masculina e irresistible… ¡¿Lo ves?! Ya estoy hablando como Woss! De verdad diario, ¡No se que me está pasando! Lo único que tengo claro es que estoy deseando ir mañana al instituto para verle de nuevo. _

Con la expresión de sorpresa aun en su rostro, dejó caer el diario sobre el mullido colchón, inconscientemente. No, no era posible. Había demasiadas coincidencias y todo era demasiado surrealista. No, era imposible. A su madre no le podía gustar el padre de Sirius ¿Oh si?

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos! ¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado! Yo como siempre tarde para todo jejeje. Vale, se supone que acorde con la fecha, tendría que publicar un capítulo en el que como mínimo hubiese una pareja principal formada. Pero como yo soy muy rara… pues nada ¡Todos peleados o con problemas en camino! Vale, podéis achacarlo a que no tengo pareja que me regale nada el día catorce (menos mal que tengo amigas que si que me regalan jejeje ¡Y a mi perro querido!) y estoy amargada, pero eso sería una excusa por que en realidad yo soy mala, muy mala! Muahahaha. Ahora si, dejando las locuras a un lado… **

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Se siguen complicando las cosas verdad? Si es que, cuando las cosas no mejoran solo pueden ir a peor! Y este está siendo el caso. A ver, analicemos: James con una novia cuyas intenciones son muy apasionadas jeje. Una Lily que POR FIN se está auto convenciendo de que tienen que hablar y contarlo. Sirius y Katy, uff! Tienen tantos problemas que me da pereza escribirlo y más que tienen que llegar! Remus… el principal apoyo de Dafne y el que va a descubrir muchas cosas (eso ha sido un adelanto entre líneas! Jajaja) Definitivamente estoy estresada! (como si no fuera suficiente con los exámenes ¬¬) En conclusión a todo eso ¡Qué espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Y ya sabéis, quejas y tomatazos vía e-mail mi correo es… jajaja. Un besazo!!**

**Cap27: Descubriendo Secretos**

_Entre este y el capítulo 28 van a salir a la luz muchísimas cosas. Para bien o para mal… eso depende. Se empieza con un diario y después… Porque todas nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias. _

**Contestación a Reviews!**

**Getta Black******_Hola wapa! Jajajaja, que risa con tu review (bueno, salvo la parte en la que aseguras que vas a matarme después de una intensa tortura, pero eso son cosas sin importancia jiji) Y me alegro mucho que el anterior capítulo te haya gustado, pero ¿Y este? Jeje, y yo sigo liando más las cosas. ¿Cómo es eso de que Lily te empieza a caer mal? ¡Pobrecita! Yo entiendo que a veces tengas ganas de matarla (porque a mi me pasa jajaja) pero pobrecita, lo que está pasando… Menos mal que ya empieza a tomar iniciativa ¡A ver si lo cuenta de una vez! Sobre Sirius y Katrina… tan solo puedo decirte que esto es el principio de la historia, aun tienen que pasar cosas peores muahahaha, ya verás en el próximo capítulo. Y Remus y Dafne… ya verás en el capítulo 28! En fin wapa, un besote y gracias por leer el fic!!_

**Hermione granger de potter******_Hola amiga! Pues tal como dijiste en el review… Nataly no planeaba nada bueno y esto acaba de empezar! Ya verás lo que pasa en el capítulo 27… pero no nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos… ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si, a o por lo menos espero que te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. Este capítulo es menos extenso, pero creo que después del anterior venía bien un más cortito no? Jajaja. Como ves las cosas entre James y Lily están pendiendo de un hilo, Sirius y Katrina… uff! Mejor no hablamos de ellos. Y esa extraña relación entre Remus y Dafne… en definitiva ¡Tienen que pasar aun muchas cosas en estos cuatro capítulos que quedan! Espero que sigas leyendo! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Un bss_

**Alba Black******_Hola wapa! ¿Has visto que mala soy? Y eso que esto acaba de empezar. Todavía tienen que pasar muchas cosas en estos últimos capítulos. Vamos, que va a ser un final intenso jijiji. A ver, vayamos por turnos. James y Lily. Les haré felices no te preocupes, pero dame tiempo (me conformo con que me des de tiempo tres capítulos más jejeje). Sirius y Katrina…aunque sobre ellos hay mucho que decir prefiero no decirte nada. Ya hablamos sobre ellos en el próximo capítulo jiji. Lo único que te digo es que si las cosas no mejoran solo pueden empeorar jajaja. Y Remusin, Remusin… ¿Qué te parece la relación que mantiene con Dafne? Muy misteriosa ella, ¿No crees? jajaja. En fin wapa, que espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y sigas leyendo el fic. Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**GAAR******_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla jejeje. ¡Claro que me puedes decir Yar! Y como quieras jejeje. Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Tus sospechas sobre donde estaban los calzoncillos de Sirius eran correctas? Jajaja. La verdad es que Nataly es de lo peor, aunque Nathaza la supera (ya verás por qué lo digo en próximos capítulos ¬¬ )Sobre lo de la web de Sabrina… uff! La verdad es que es una pena. A mi me encantaba esa web pero ya no es lo mismo. Así que espero que sigas leyendo el fic aquí y te siga gustando jejejeje. Sobre ponerle nombre al fic que estás escribiendo… ¿ya le has encontrado alguno? Y si no es así… ¿De que trata? Más o menos un título tiene que hacer referencia al argumento de la historia así que dependiendo de lo que trate… De todas formas si puedo ayudarte en algo más dime. Si no has encontrado todavía título podemos hablar por el msn e intento ayudarte si quieres ¿vale? Jejeje. Mi dire es: (espero que salga). En fin cielo, un besazo enorme y gracias por apoyarme con el fic!!_

**Vivi-G Weasley******_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo es eso de que leíste primero la respuesta? ¡Voy a tener que hablar en clave a partir de ahora! Jajajaja. Vale, pues si todavía no has leído el capítulo AVISO: NO SIGAS LEYENDO LA CONTESTACIÓN jajajaja. Empezando por James y Lily… uff! La verdad es que con ellos no hemos avanzado mucho. Lo suyo pasará en el capítulo 28 y 29 jejeje, aunque seguro que vas a querer matarme después jiji. Pero lo único bueno que hemos sacado de este capítulo es que Lily parece haberse decidido a contarlo ¿Lo hará? ¿Y a quien se lo dirá? Otra cosa, Susan… ¿Qué piensas de ella? Parece que va a por todas con James. Vale, no parece ¡Va a por todas con James! Sobre Sirius y Katrina, uff! Ellos si que tiene problemas y eso que esto acaba de empezar! Te aseguro que el asunto va a empeorar! Ya sabemos donde estaban los boxer de Sirius eh? ¿Qué te ha parecido la forma en la que se ha enterado Karina? La verdad es que yo creo que a mí me pasa eso y me da algo! Pero Sirius también lo está pasando bastante mal ¡Y encima no se acuerda de nada de lo que paso! ¿Y que me dices del diario de la madre de Katrina? Jaja, ¿Te esperabas que le gustase Orion Black, el padre de Sirius? Lo único que puedo decirte sobre eso es que todavía tenemos que descubrir muchas cosas en ese diario ¡Katrina tiene que descubrir muchas cosas! Sobre Remus… ¿Con quien se quedará? Jajaja. Con Ruth no y con Terry ya está claro que tampoco. ¿Dafne? Es una buena opción no crees?jijiji. La verdad es que la chica es de lo más misteriosa ¿Qué piensas de ella? Lo único que puedo decirte y que posiblemente ya te haya comentado, es que va a tener un papel muy importante al final del fic ¡Ya no puedo decirte nada más! Jajaja. En fin cielo, que me alegro muchísimo que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y que espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado jejeje. Un besazo enorme y muchas gracias por leer el fic!!_

**Andy370: **_Hola wapa! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Supongo que la página en la que antes leías el fic era Fanatics 2003 no? Es que como la hackearon ( o como se escriba jejeje) me fue imposible seguir publicando así que ahora solo publico aquí jejeje. Me alegro mucho que te gustase el fic antes y me alegro mucho más que te siga gustando todavía jejeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jejeje. Como ves yo no me canso de liar las cosas y todavía voy a liarlas más jajaja. Así que lo único que puedo asegurar es que estos cuatro últimos capítulos van a ser bastante intensos (o por lo menos espero que así sea jejeje) Bueno wapa, un besote enorme y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que sigas leyendo! Cuídate!!_

**BlAcK soPHIa******_Hola! Eso, eso, así me gusta. Cumpliendo las promesas y no matándome jejeje. Pues sobre Sirius y Katrina jejeje, todavía tienen que pasar muchas cosas en estos últimos capítulos y no te puedo asegurar que acaben bien jijiji ( Black Sophia me mira amenazante: si ellos no acaban bien… tú tampoco ¬¬) (Yare: Bueno… quizás empiece a replantearme el final ahora jiji) Vale, después de esta locura transitoria… ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado, por lo menos tanto como el anterior. Al menos Lily parece más decidida a contar lo de David y David parece más decidido a que no lo haga. Conclusión a todo esto: que no me canso de liar las cosas. En fin wapa, un besazo enorme y millones de gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Valeh: **_Hola wapa! ¡Yo también quiero que coincidamos en el msn! Pero cuando me meto no estás conectada ¡Dichosa diferencia horaria! Jajaja, a ver si tenemos más suerte la próxima vez. Sobre el fic, me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también. ¿Qué me dices' ¡tE ha gustado? Espero que si! Jejeje. Como ves las cosas se están liando aunque lo ocurrido entre Sirius y Nataly ya ha salido a la luz. Pero creeme que aun tienen que salir muchas cosas a la luz… Lo único que puedo decirte es que los últimos capítulos van a ser muy intensos ( o al menos lo intentaré) Así que espero que los leas y te gusten! Un besazo y cuídate muchísimo!!_

**Armelle Potter******_Hola! Pues aquí tenemos otro capítulo al fin jajaja. ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Tienes muchas ganas de matarme? Si es que si, te recomiendo que esperes hasta el próximo que vas a tener muchos más motivos para matarme jejeje. Sobre el trío no amoroso que forman James/Lily/David (digo no amoroso porque a David no lo quiere nadie jejeje) ya sabremos más en el próximo capítulo y mucho más en el 28. Tranquila que lo de David se tiene que saber aunque por ahora Lily ya se ha decidido a contarlo la pregunta es ¿A quien?Sobre Nataly, si, es de lo peor. Pero mucho peor es Nathaza creeme. En fin wapa, un besazo enorme y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

**DannaPotter: **_Hola wapisima! Jajaja, tranquila que sobre lo de 'Feliz año nuevo' te comprendo perfectamente. Si incluso a mi a veces me dan ganas de poner a las perfectas en medio de una carrera de coches a ver si tenemos suerte jejeje. Sobre Sirius y Katrina… yo te recomiendo que guardes fuerzas para el próximo capítulo porque sus problemas solo acaban de empezar jijii. Sobre el cuarteto ¿o tendría que decir quinteto? Nathaza/David/Lily/James/Susan (¡Que lío :S ¡)… uff! Sobre ellos si que tenemos que decir muchas cosas. En primer lugar Susan, jajaja, definitivamente está dispuesta a conquistar a James sea como sea. Después de declararse a nuestro querido merodeador en plena calle, de esta chica podemos esperar cualquier cosa jijiji. James y Lily… que ahora mismo tienen una relación un tanto extraña. James quiere aparentar frialdad con ella, pero cuando se descuida ya la esta mirando con ojitos amorosos (hombres! ¿Quién les entiende?) Lily, por fin parece que se ha decidido a contarlo, pero ¡A quien se lo va a contar?. David y Nathaza… pues cuando no se están dando el lote ya están pensando como fastidiar a nuestros chicos. ¿Visitará David a Lily? Finalmente sobre Remus, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que está haciendo bien en juntarse con Dafne? Jejeje. En fin cielo, un besazo enorme y cuídate mucho!! Chao!!_

**Anabiaf: **_Hola wapa! Jajaja, amenaza contundente no? ¡Gracias por prevenirme! Si ya me querías matar en el capítulo anterior no quiero hacerme una idea en este y mucho menos en el próximo jejeje. Pues si, quedan solo cinco capítulos (con este cuatro jiji) pero te prometo que intentaré que sean muy interesantes ¡Así que espero que los disfrutes! James y Lily… uff! Aunque ahora parezca que no te aseguro que acabarán juntos pero aun tienen que pasar varias cosas para que eso ocurra jeje. Sirius y Katrina… ¿Qué pasa cuando las cosas no se arreglan? Pues que van a peor y con eso te lo digo todo o sino espera a ver el próximo capítulo jejeje. Sobre Dafne y Remus… ¡Me abstengo a comentar! Jajaja, ya verás lo que pasa con ellos dentro de poquito. Sobre lo de Voldemort en el fic… no creo que ponga nada sobre él. Quizás haga alguna referencia, pero lo dudo. En fin anima, que tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo por el msn y que espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Bss_

**Amishory: **_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y no tengas demasiadas ganas de matarme después de leer el capítulo jejeje. Me alegro muchísimo que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado (lo cierto es que tu review me animó mucho jejeje) y la verdad es que espero que este también jejeje. Pues si, me temo que las cosas se les complican a las parejas poco a poco y todavía tienen que complicarse más, bastante más. Sobre Peter jejeje, si, lo cierto es que he preferido mantenerlo bajo perfil por algo que tiene que pasar en los últimos capítulos. ¡Pero para saberlo habrá que seguir leyendo! jejeje. En fin, un besazo enorme y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**monikilla-tonks******_Hola wapísima! Sobre tu anterior review… jejeje, creeme que te entiendo ¡Yo también vivo permanentemente de exámenes! (desgraciadamente ¬¬) pero es la cruda vida del estudiante ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Jejeje. Sobre los boxer de Sirius… ¡Si! jaja, adivinaste, eres buena deduciendo jajaja. Sobre James y Lily… ¡Ya hemos avanzado! Por lo menos ahora Lily piensa decírselo a alguien. La pregunta es ¿A quien? Sirius y Katy… ya ves, liando más las cosas jajaja. Y sobre Remus… bueno, sobre él prefiero no comentar nada por el momento ¡Ya verás por qué pronto! Jejeje. En fin cielo, antes de despedirme quería decirte que este fin de semana ( que ya habré acabado la mayoría de los exámenes ¡Por fin!) iré a leer tu actualización que todavía no he podido jejeje. ¡Estoy deseando saber como sigue tu fic! Un besazo!_

_PD. ¡Feliz cumple MUY MUY atrasado! Espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien en ese día tan especial y te hayan regalado muchas cosas!! Jajaja. Chao!_

**Lorein20******_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Qué sepas que esta mañana he podido leer al fin tu e-mail desde el instituto. Resulta que ha faltado un profesor y no han dejado ir al aula de informática para conectarnos por el msn y desde ahí lo he podido leer gracias a un amigo que me ha solucionado el tema del correo jejeje. Este fin de semana te contestaré! Vale? Pero hablando del capítulo… ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jejeje. Como ves, Sirius y Katrina tienen problemas para dar y vender. ¿Qué te ha parecido lo del diario de la madre de Katy? Te aseguro que eso va a traer complicaciones porque aun hay mucho que descubrir. Tantas como las que tienen las perfectas planeadas en contra de nuestras chicas! Pero como James y Lily tampoco se quedan cortos en eso de los problemas… por ahora tenemos al primero con novia (cuyas intenciones son muy atrevidas jejeje) y a una Lily que por fin se está animando a contarlo todo pero ¿A quien? Jajaja, me alegro mucho de que te guste la pareja Kevin/Ruth y una cosa ¿Cómo es eso de que botas a la pareja Remus/Dafne? ¿Te gusta? Jajaja, la verdad es que eso me alegra y te digo de que no vas nada mal encaminada jeeje. Por cierto, le di a Billie las disculpas de tu parte y sus palabras textuales fueron: '_ Me ha ofendido… pero se lo perdonaré si sale conmigo este sábado'_(anadéele una mirada seductora made in Potter) jajajaja. Después de esta paranoia, sobre lo que dijo Lorein (a mi también me gusta el nombre!) sobre la madre de Katy… ya se verá más adelante a que se refería pero tiene que ver con el diario! Un beso y espero que te haya gustado l capítulo!_

**ºAbrilº: **_Hola wapa! ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior! Pero ¿Y este? Espero que te haya gustado igual o más ya que nos ponemos a pedir jajaja. Como ves no me canso de liar las cosas y pienso liarlas mucho más jijiji. Todavía tienen que pasar muchas cosas en estos cuatro capítulos que quedan jejeje. Sobre Nataly… yo tampoco le tengo mucho cariño pero tranquila que recibirá su merecido vía e-mail jajaja. Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**J35: **_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla y que tus ganas de matarme después de leer este capítulo sean nulas jaja. Sobre tu review del capítulo pasado… jejeje, la verdad es que me he quedado con la intriga ya que salio solo un fragmento y no se si te gustó el capítulo anterior jajaja. De todas formas yo confío en que te haya gustado y también este jejeje. Como ves, complicarle la vida a nuestros personajes es mi hobby favorito y todavía tienen que pasarles muchas cosas a nuestros chicos antes de que acabe el fic jejeje. En fin amiga, un besazo y cuídate! Gracias por tu apoyo! _

**Gwen Diasmore******_ Hola! Jajaja, pues yo también estoy contigo y con Sirius ¡Adoro a Alan Potter! Me divierto mucho escribiendo sus paranoias y a veces hasta me río sola imaginándolas jajaja. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Sospechabas que Nataly tenía los boxer de Sirius? Por lo que me dijiste en tu anterior review, si jejeje. Sobre los insultos hacia Nataly ¡Tu no te preocupes! Insúltala lo que quieras, peor te recomiendo que dejes saliva para el próximo capítulo. ¡Ya verás lo que pasa! Sobre James y Lily… los próximos tres capítulos van a ser claves para su relación. Al menos nuestra pelirroja ya ha dado el primer paso. ¿A quien le contará lo de David? Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Goldmoon-77******_Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien. Yo al menos estoy más tranquila sabiendo que no me vas a matar al menos hasta que junte a las parejas jajaja. Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si, o por lo menos tanto como los anteriores. Como ves yo no me canso de liar las cosas ¡Pero tú ya me conoces ¿no?! Jajaja. Al final has acertado, ¡Los boxer de Sirius estaban en el cajón! Jajaja. Qué retorcida que puede llegar a ser Nataly cuando se lo propone eh?... En fin, un beso enorme y gracias por todo!!_

**Andre.,: **_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que tus instintos asesinos hayan disminuido aunque después de leer este capítulo ya no estoy tan segura jajajaja. Así que devo agradecer que vivamos lejos por la seguridad hacia mi persona ¿no? Jajaja. Entonces cuando leas el siguiente capítulo… mejor no nos adelantamos a los hechos. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado pero ¿Y este? Espero que también. Como ves por fin Lily ha dado el primer paso ¿A quien le contará lo de David? Eso se verá más adelante. Sirius y Katy, uff… una pareja complicada (vale, yo la complico jijijiji) para ellos solo acaban de empezar los problemas, ya verás a que me refiero. Y Remus… si, al parecer por fin va a encontrar a su chica! En fin amiga, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y un besazo enorme!_

**MaDe: **_Hola wapa! ¿Cómo es eso de que me encanta hacerte sufrir? ¡Para nada! Si yo soy un angelito celestial. Valeeee! Quizás esté exagerando, sobre todo después de leer este capítulo pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? ¡Me gusta liar las cosas! Y siempre se me ocurre alguna idea retorcida para que todo se complique más. Y sino ya verás en los dos próximos capítulos mahahahahaha. Pero dime,¿Quién te ha dicho que en mi fic James y Lily mueren? ¡A mi siempre me ha parecido una crueldad por parte de Rowling! Con la pareja tan bonita que hacen… es una crueldad casi tan grande como el que haya matado a Sirius en el quinto libro ¡¿Cómo osa hacer eso?! En fin, volviendo a la realidad dejando esa discusión para más tarde… Lily ya se ha decidido a contarlo! Bien! ¿A quien se lo contará? Sirius y Katy y ahora Nataly… aggg! Sus problemas acaban de empezar. Creeme que el que Sirius se haya acostado con Nataly es el menor de los problemas ¡Ya verás! Jejeje. Y sobre Remus y Dafne, ¿Entonces te gusta la preja? A mi en lo personal me parece una pareja muy mona jejeje, aunque yo a Remus solo lo veo con Tonks. Lo que pasa es que en este fic tiene tres añitos y Remus entonces tendría que ser pederasta jajaja. En fin, un besote y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!_

**Hermy: **_Hola! Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también jejeje. Como ves ¡Me encanta liar las cosas! Y aun tienen que pasar muchas cosas más en estos cuatro últimos capítulos… jejejeje. Un besazo y gracias por tu comentario!!_

**Bongio******_Hola! Antes que nada… no te preocupes por lo del review mujer! Me conformo con que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y de paso este también jajaja. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Un poco raro teniendo en cuenta la fecha que acabamos de pasar, eso de San Valentín jaja. Yo en este capítulo a los personajes principales sin pareja (salvo James, pero como no está enamorado de Susan…). Por cierto, así que si sigo viva es porque tengo que acabar el fic ¿no? Jajaja Pues espero que mantengas esa idea después de lee este capítulo y sobre todo después de leer los dos próximos (¡ya verás que he planeado! Jajaja)En fin, un besote y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!_

**Fiio: **_Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ya tengo ganas de que volvamos a hablar por el msn jejejeje. Pues nada, como ya te dije por el msn y te repito ahora ¡muchas gracias por leer el fic! Me alegro que te esté gustando y espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión después de leer este capítulo jajaja. Como ves, no me canso de liar las cosas y mucho más tienen que liarse en estos cuatro últimos capítulos, pero ya verás jejeje. En fin, espero que te haya llegado ya mi e-mail con la actualización y no te preocupes que yo te aviso cada vez que actualice. Bss_

**gwynyber******_Hola! Jajaja, me gusto mucho tu review me animo y me divertí mucho leyéndolo jejeje. Me alegro que por ahora te esté gustando el fic y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jijiji. Entiendo perfectamente que no te haya bastado un día para leerlo (sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta el capítulo anterior) pero bueno, ya este capítulo es un poco más cortito, pero solo un poco eh? Jejeje. Me alegro que te guste Billie la verdad es que este personaje tiene bastantes fans jejeje. Y sobre lo de enamorarse… ya verás! Ya tengo algo planeado y creo que te gustará. En fin, un besazo enorme y muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y apoyarme!_

**Chilena.Potter******_Hola wapisima! Jajaja, te aseguro que si hubieses comparado mi cara en el momento de leer tu review, con la de un tomate maduro, no hubieses notado la diferencia! Jejeje. Muchísimas gracias por tus halagos, la verdad es que después de leer tu review me dieron unas ganas de escribir… Me alegro de que te esté gustando tanto el fic y creeme que entiendo que hayas tardado en leer los 25 capítulos (sobre todo el último jejeje) es que yo cuando me pongo a escribir… jajajaja. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Como ves las cosas se están complicando bastante y todavía tienen que complicarse más en estos cuatro últimos capítulos del fic. Pero tranquila, confía en mi que yo lo arreglaré! Eso si, no te extrañe si en el último capítulo el secador de pelo ataca a las perfectas y sufren un 'accidente' jijiji :D En fin, un besazo enorme y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**mandiigranger: **_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal? Espero que de maravilla y no tengas muchas ganas de matarme después de leer el fic! Jajaja. Antes que nada quería agradecerte que lo hayas leído y me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores o más ya que nos podemos a pedir jejeje. Lo se, es un capítulo un poco raro teniendo en cuenta la fecha que acabamos de pasar, eso de San Valentín jaja. Pero ya me irás conociendo ¡Me encanta complicarle las cosas a nuestros personajes! Muahahaha. Sobre tu fic ¡Me encantará leerlo! Pero espero que no te importe que lo haga cuando termine los exámenes. Es que lo cierto es que este curso no me está hiendo demasiado bien y tengo que ponerme las pilas ahora! Jajaja, pero en cuanto los termine y entregue unos trabajos pendientes lo leo ¿vale? Un besazo!!_

**luciia3******_Hola wapa! ¿Gustarme tu review? ¡Me ha encantado! Sobre todo la parte de matar a David, Nataly, Nathaza… jajaja. La verdad es que tu review ha sido de los más halagadores ¡Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic! Y la verdad es que espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejeje. ¿Así que te gusta Dafne? Jajaja, creo que hasta el momento eres de las pocas que ha dicho eso jeje, pero la verdad es que me alegra porque a mi también me gusta. No se, me parece un personaje interesante y bastante necesitado de cariño jejeje (y anda que no aprovecha la chica eh? Teniendo a alguien como Remus cerca… jajaja) Sobre todo el lío que se ha montado ¡Tranquila! Que las cosas tienen que empeorar jajaja, pero ya verás el final. Si sale todo como yo tengo pensado, estos últimos capítulos vana ser bastante interesantes jejeje. Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Pamela: **_Hola! Me alegro que el fic te esté gustando y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejeje. Pues si, la verdad es que las cosas se están complicando y se tienen que complicar más todavía antes del final, que está a la vuelta de la esquina como quien dice jejeje. Sobre lo de actualizar mi otro fic… supongo que intentaré seguirlo en cuanto acabe este aunque no puedo asegurar nada. Eso si, sobre nuevos fics, ya tengo dos fis pensados y en cuanto acabe con este me pongo manos a la obra que creo que podría gustaros lo que tengo pensado. Un beso y gracias por tua poyo!!_

**Bell Potter******_Hola wapísima! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien jejeje. ¿Cómo es eso que no recibes las notificaciones de actualización? ¡Vaya! Que rabia! Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir . Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también jejeje. Pues si hija, a mi me gusta complicar las cosas ¡Pero tu no te quedas atrás con tus fics! Jajaja. Pero hablando de tus fics… ¿Cómo llevas la tercera entrega? Espero que bastante avanzada porque tengo muchas ganas de que actualices. Un besote y cuídate!! _

**catti-brie potter: **_Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya te echaba de menos jajaja. Y dime, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y tus ganas de matarme después de leer este capítulo sean nulas jajaja. Pues me alegro que por ahora te esté gustando el fic y espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión después de leer este capítulo jajaja. Como ves, sigo con mi manía de complicarles la vida a los personajes ¿Pero que le vamos a hacer? Es un mal vicio que tengo jejeje. En fin, un besazo enorme y gracias por tu apoyo!! _


	27. Descubriendo Secretos

**27. Descubriendo Secretos. **

_No se por que pero, aunque estoy saliendo con Orion, no me siento del todo feliz. Cuando estoy con él logro olvidarme del mundo entre sus brazos y sus besos, pero es que esos momentos son tan escasos… Me duele verle en los pasillos y no poder saludarle, me duele estar su lado y no poder besarle, me duele no poder compartir esta relación que mantenemos con el resto del mundo, con la gente que quiero. Sobre todo por Lorein._

_Mi querida amiga Lorein… la verdad es que no se que haría yo sin ella. Me llevo bien con casi todas las chicas de clase, incluso con Lisa Woss (cosa que Lorein no entiende y la verdad es que yo tampoco), pero mi relación con Lorein es diferente. Siempre nos hemos contado todo y me duele tener que ocultarle mis sentimientos por Orion. Sobre todo ahora que por fin ha admitido sus sentimientos por Potter (es que a veces puede llegar a ser un poco cabezota). Creo que no es justo que ella sea sincera conmigo si yo no puedo serlo. _

_Se que Orion me ha pedido que ocultemos lo nuestro, que sigamos viéndonos a escondidas… pero me siento como una fugitiva y no se si voy a poder continuar así._

Apoyada en el tronco del único árbol en el jardín principal de la casa Potter, cerró el Diario sin las fuerzas suficientes para seguir leyendo.

No podía creerlo, ya hacía más de tres semanas que ese pequeño cuaderno estaba en su poder, como ya hacía más de tres semanas de lo ocurrido con Sirius. Tres semanas... tres semanas que se le habían hecho eternas, insufribles… sobre todo en el instituto.

-¡Lucky!-exclamó la joven intentando que el perro no se echase sobre ella- Te recuerdo que ya eres casi más grande que yo.

El animal, satisfecho por las atenciones de su dueña, se tumbó a su lado apoyando el morro en los muslos de la joven. La morena le miró y sonrió antes de premiarle rascándole en el sitio que tanto le gustaba: detrás de las orejas.

-Anda que no sabes tu nada ¿eh?-bromeó Katrina, dejando a un lado el diario- Menos mal que puedo contar contigo-murmuró entristecida- Porque tu no vas a abandonarme ¿verdad?

Como respuesta, el perro se levantó sobresaltando a la joven e irguiendo las orejas, expectante. Katrina le observó extrañada, pero no tardó en descubrir que o quien había causado ese interés en su amigo canino.

-Hola chico- saludó Sirius acariciando al perro, que había corrido hacia él nada más verlo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me odias?

La mirada del joven Black y la de Katrina se cruzaron durante un breve periodo de tiempo, antes de que la chica girase el rostro rompiendo el contacto que se había formado.

-Al parecer… ahora es tu dueña quien se encarga de eso-murmuró entristecido, dejando de acariciar al perro y centrando su atención en la morena- Katy por favor…

-¡Ni lo intentes!-cortó la aludida sin ni si quiera mirarle- No quiero escucharte.-añadió, bajando el tono de voz- Ya has hecho bastante.

El aludido bajó la mirada y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta e introdujo la correcta en la cerradura.

-Solo quiero que sepas… que lo siento-dijo, entrando a la casa-

A la par que la puerta se cerraba dando un pequeño portazo, Katrina cerró los ojos intentando auto convencerse de que las cosas tenían que ser así, que ya no había marcha atrás. Sobre todo después de su encuentro en la habitación de la morena tres días después de lo ocurrido en el instituto.

**Flash Back**

La joven Turner cerró la puerta de su habitación al apoyarse en ella produciendo un pequeño portazo. Por fin estaba en su habitación, sola, sin tener que fingir que se encontraba bien pese a que sentía todo lo contrario.

Aun apoyada en la puerta, se deslizó hasta abajo quedando finalmente sentada en el suelo. Encogió las piernas, apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas y ocultó su rostro sin saber que alguien la observaba sentado sobre la cama.

-Katy…-llamó el joven Black en un susurro-

La aludida levantó la mirada sorprendida antes de reincorporarse rápidamente. El merodeador la imitó y se acercó un poco más a ella que, a su vez, intentaba alejarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó la morena, cortante- No quiero verte. Vete.

-No, escúchame -pidió Sirius, suplicante- Déjame que te explique.

-¿Qué vas a explicarme?-encaró, dolida- ¿Cómo te liaste con ella? Puedes omitirte los detalles, gracias.

El joven Black la miró, pero la chica rompió el contacto visual apartando la mirada y de paso ocultando sus ojos enrojecidos. Por muy sarcástico que hubiese sonado el comentario de Katrina ambos sabían que estaba cargado de dolor, pero era la única forma que ella tenía de defenderse. Ya que, aunque le había hecho mucho daño, la joven Turner era incapaz de hacer algo contra él. Aun le quería.

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada?-dijo Katrina, aun sin mirarle- ¿Vas a quedarte callado como en el entrenamiento?-añadió tras otro silencio- Eres…

-Lo se, y todo lo que digas es poco- cortó Sirius apretando los puños- Pero te aseguro que no quise que esto pasara. Creeme.

-Pides demasiado-murmuró- No quiero saber nada más de ti, Sirius.

El dolor que sintió el joven Black en ese momento fue tan intenso que sería inútil intentar explicarlo con palabras. Al igual que sería inútil intentar explicar el cúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones que dominaban el pecho de Katrina.

-No me digas eso –pidió el merodeador agarrando a la chica por los hombros- No al menos hasta que te explique todo.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?-cuestionó la morena deshaciéndose de las manos del merodeador- ¿Es que acaso no entiendes nada? ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete!

Las miradas de sorpresa de uno y de desesperación del otro volvieron a cruzarse durante unos segundos. Finalmente, y dando por sentado que no conseguiría nada, Sirius se dirigió hasta la puerta y abandonó la habitación.

**Fin Flash Back**

Pasó más de una semana hasta que Sirius volvió a las andadas. La acorralaba en los pasillos, se colaba en su habitación… quería hablar con ella y Katrina sabía que no se detendría hasta conseguirlo.

Pero el joven Black le había hecho mucho daño y no estaba segura de si merecía que le escuchase. Deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero sabía que era la cruda realidad.

**SsSsSsS**

-¿Es esto?-preguntó Nataly con un deje de emoción observando el gran sobre marrón que tenía entre sus manos-

-Si, así que más vale que no se te pierda- le advirtió Nathaza, quien se perfilaba los labios frente al espejo- Es tu único seguro.

La joven Gray amplió más su sonrisa y asintió conforme. Nicole, que parecía casi tan emocionada como la morena, la abrazó antes de ponerse a comentar eufóricas los preparativos.

-¿Estás segura que esto va a funcionar?-preguntó Nadia en un susurro a la joven Greco- ¿Quién nos dice que Black se hará cargo?

-Yo lo digo-contestó la aludida mirándola desafiante pero con una sonrisa en los labios- Es un buen chico y no la dejará sola en estos momentos. Te lo aseguro.

-Espero que tengas razón- dijo Nadia, retocándose también el maquillaje-

Dafne, que hasta el momento había permanecido silenciosa sentada sobre la cama, alzó la mirada con el mismo semblante triste de siempre.

-Pues yo no creo que funcione-intervino la chica, captando la atención de sus compañeras- Digo… Black querrá hacerse cargo y tendrá que estar cerca de Nataly, pero no volverá con ella.

-¿Y tu como estás tan segura?-cuestionó Nataly, molesta-

-Bueno… a él le gusta Turner y la verdad es que por ti no siente mucha simpatía-respondió la joven Brown sin poder evitar sentir cierta satisfacción- Para ser exactos, no te puede ver ni en pintura. Sobre todo después de lo ocurrido en tu casa.

-¿Qué insinúas?-preguntó, ofendida-

Pero una mirada de Nathaza bastó para silenciarlas a ambas. La joven Greco se levantó y se sentó al lado de Dafne, quien bajó la mirada intimidada.

-¿Insinuar?-repitió Nathaza, quien parecía divertida- Creo que no está insinuando nada. Es más, me atrevería a decir que se está quejando del plan. Mi plan. –La miró, fulminante- ¿A caso propones algo mejor?

-…-

-Ya me parecía- comentó la perfecta, sarcástica- Espero no tener que recordarte de nuevo cual es tu sitio.

Dafne negó lentamente con la cabeza y la joven Greco volvió a sentarse frente al tocador. Las otras perfectas, dando por finalizada la discusión, volvieron a centrar su atención en otros asuntos más importantes según ellas, por lo que no se percataron de la mirada entre perspicaz y amenazante que Nathaza le dirigía a la joven Brown a través del espejo.

'_Ten cuidado por donde pisas, Brown' _pensó Nathaza, rencorosa _'No creas que voy a permitir que te reveles' _

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Buenos días!-saludo Cassidy nada más llegar esa mañana-

Agarrada de la mano de su novio y seguidos por Ruth y el joven Kelly, los cuatro amigos se acercaron a Lily y a la morena, que les sonrieron como saludo.

-No se como tienes tanta energía siendo un día de instituto –comentó Nick intentando reprimir un bostezo-Tengo un sueño…

-Seguro que no tanto como yo-dijo Mark sentándose en su sitio- Ayer me quedé hasta las dos menos cuarto terminando el trabajo de historia.

-Pues no será por falta de tiempo- reprobó Lily haciendo un gesto muy gracioso con la mano- Nos lo mandaron hace más de un mes.

-Ya, pero es que entre una cosa y otra… - se excusó el joven Conelly avergonzado- Como que no he tenido tiempo.

-Vamos, que la boca de Cassidy es mucho más interesante-bromeó Katrina con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-

Salvo los dos implicados, el grupo estalló en sonoras carcajadas que iban incrementando a la par del sonrojo de la pareja.

-Bueno, bueno, ya está bien-interrumpió Cassidy intentando cambia de tema- Por muy divertido que sea meterse con Mark y conmigo, aun tenemos una fiesta que preparar.

-¿Una fiesta?-repitió Katrina, extrañada- ¿Por qué?

-¡Por tu cumpleaños, boba! –exclamó la aludida entre risas-

La joven Turner miró a sus amigos sorprendida. Su cumpleaños… ¿Cómo se le había olvidado? Dentro de unos días cumpliría diecisiete años y probablemente si no hubiese sido por sus amigos habrían pasado los días sin percatarse de ello.

-Habíamos pensado celebrarlo en casa de Nick-intervino Ruth con una agradable sonrisa- Sus padres no estarán y tendríamos la casa para nosotros ¿No es así?

-Si-corroboró el rubio- Podemos ir mañana a comprar y dejarlo ya en mi casa ¿Qué os parece?

-Chicos… -llamó Katrina, bajando la mirada- Os agradezco todo vuestro esfuerzo, pero este año no tengo muchas ganas de celebrar nada.

-¡¿Pero que dices mujer?!-exclamó el joven Conelly, desconcertado- Que solo cumples diecisiete una vez en la vida. ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!

-Mark tiene razón-apoyó Lily mirando a su amiga- Además, creo que te vendría bien distraerte.

La joven Turner suspiró mientras sus amigos se miraban expectantes. Quizás la pelirroja tenía razón y debía acceder. Pero no se sentía ni con el ánimo ni las fuerzas necesarias. Sin Sirius a su lado, esas cosas parecían insignificantes. ¿Cómo podía necesitarle tanto?

-No, de verdad chicos, este año no- se negó Katrina con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro- Pero si lo que queréis es montar una fiesta, podéis celebrarla en mi honor. Os aseguro que me sentiría alagada.

Sus amigos sonrieron por compromiso ya que, al igual que Katrina decía eso para que ellos no se quedaran sin fiesta ese fin de semana, no iban a celebrar nada si ella no estaba presente. Además, la idea de celebrar el cumpleaños de la joven Turner no era más que una excusa para que la morena se animase. Últimamente había estado muy decaída.

Desde el otro lado de la clase, un joven alto y de ojos color miel similar al dorado opinaba lo mismo. Katrina se había mostrando muy reservada últimamente, casi tanto como el chico moreno que la observaba apoyado en la ventana. La vida de Sirius había pasado a ser plena monotonía. Se levantaba, iba al instituto, comía, iba al trabajo y volvía a la casa Potter solo para dormir. O por lo menos es lo que le había dicho James. Ya apenas quedaban y sus ocurrentes comentarios eran escasos. Definitivamente echaba de menos al viejo Padfoot.

Ladeó la cabeza y observó a otro de sus amigos. El joven Potter estaba tan callado como de costumbre, al menos desde lo ocurrido en el restaurante. Seguía saliendo con Susan y seguía loco por Lily, aunque al menos la relación con la pelirroja no era tan fría como al principio. Estaba claro que James no podía mantener la imagen de 'tipo duro' cuando tenia a la pelirroja en frente, sobre todo desde que un individuo al que aun no habían conseguido atrapar la estaba siguiendo. Estaba preocupado por ella y a esas alturas no se molestaba en ocultárselo a sus amigos.

Alzó la mirada y centró su atención en el otro merodeador: Peter. El chico parecía comportarse como de costumbre, pero a veces desaparecía repentina y misteriosamente y volvía sudoroso y extrañamente nervioso. Sirius y James opinaban que estaba liado con alguna chica, pero él no estaba tan seguro.

Y finalmente, él mismo. Bueno, él y Dafne. Ya que cuando hablaba de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, la imagen de la chica aparecía en su mente con la misma nitidez que si la tuviera en frente. Y es que ahora estaban más unidos que nunca. Desde lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento, la joven Brown iba a su casa por lo menos dos veces por semana. Lo cierto es que, aunque la perfecta aun no le había contado nada, se alegraba que Dafne hubiese comenzado a adquirir más confianza en si misma y sobre todo con él.

-Como no dejes de mirarla vas a conseguir que se enfade aun más –comentó James en un murmullo apenas audible- ¿Todavía no has podido hablar con ella?

-No-respondió el joven Black sin apartar la mirada de la chica- Y lo peor de todo es que tan poco se que decirle. –admitió, curvando la espalda y ocultando el rostro entre las manos- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

-Quizás bebiste demasiado-opinó Peter, aunque no convenció a sus amigos-

-O te echaron algo en la bebida-soltó James de forma casual pese a que no era la primera vez que le daba vueltas al asunto- Por lo que dices lo único que recuerdas es la copa de Nataly. ¿No os parece un poco raro?

-No se, chicos, Nataly será lo que queráis pero drogar a Sirius… -intervino Remus, dubitativo- Eso sería ir demasiado lejos. No la veo capaz.

-Yo tampoco-apoyó el joven Pettigrew quien no dejaba de frotarse las manos, nervioso-

Pero a Sirius las ideas del joven Potter no le parecían tan descabelladas a fin de cuentas. Tenía la sensación de que algo así había pasado por su mente la noche de la fiesta, pero no podía recordarlo con seguridad. En realidad no podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido tras tomar el primer sorbo de la copa.

Los cuatro jóvenes miraron por inercia hacia la puerta cuando unas sonoras risitas se oyeron en el pasillo. Segundos después las cuatro perfectas cruzaron la puerta más contentas y animadas que de costumbre y eso al joven Black no le dio muy buena espina. Pero fue cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Nataly que supo que tenía que llegar hasta el fondo del asunto.

**SsSsSsS**

Tal y como le había pedido Katrina, dejó las cosas de ésta en la taquilla de la morena. Pero justo cuando iba a cerrarla, volvió a captar su atención esas fotos pegadas con cinta adhesiva en la parte interna de la puerta. En una de ellas, tomada las navidades anteriores en su viaje a la nieve, salín todos sus amigos sonriendo mientras que en la de al lado estaban Katrina y ella misma sacando la lengua en un gesto infantil. Un poco más abajo volvían a salir ellas dos pero en esa ocasión acompañadas por los cuatro merodeadores. Esa foto se la habían hecho a principios de ese mismo curso, cuando James y ella aun eran grandes amigos con posibilidades de algo más, y Sirius y Katrina estaban juntos. Pero fue la foto de al lado la que volvió a recordarle la traición del joven Black. Salían ellos dos, Katrina rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos mientras él la cogía por la cintura en un gesto posesivo que en cualquier momento menos en aquél la hubiese arrancado una sonrisa.

'_Pese a todo lo que a pasado… no ha quitado esa foto' _pensó la pelirroja con pesar, cerrando la taquilla '_No sabes como te entiendo, Katy' 'Es duro intentar dejar atrás los buenos momentos'_

-¿Cotilleando en taquillas ajenas? –bromeó Tom, apoyado en la taquilla contigua- Eres una chica mala, gatita. Voy a tener que castigarte.

-Mira Tom, hoy no tengo un buen día así que si me disculpas…

La pelirroja hizo el ademán de pasar, pero el chico se lo impidió agarrándola por la cintura y presionándola contra las taquillas.

-Ya te lo he dicho, hoy no estoy de humor- le advirtió Lily comenzando a molestarse- Así que no hagas que me enfade.

La joven Evans volvió a intentar moverse pero de nuevo Tom se lo impidió, esta vez colocando cada uno de sus brazos a los lados de Lily mientras acortaba las distancias entre sus cuerpos.

-Tan solo quiero una respuesta-dijo Tom en un susurro- Ya te he dado demasiado tiempo.

La chica, que estaba dispuesta a pegarle un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna, dejó de forcejear y miró al moreno sorprendida. ¿Aun estaba con eso? Pensaba que después de tres semanas se habría olvidado de todo, pero al parecer no había sido así.

**Flash Back**

Lo cierto es que, aunque echaba de menos a su amiga, agradecía que Katrina no hubiese ido a clase ese día. Lo ocurrido en los vestuarios femeninos y en la pista se extendía de boca en boca más rápido que el polvo. No había nadie en todo el instituto que al finalizar las clases de ese día no supiese acerca de la infidelidad de Sirius con la joven Gray y, por lo tanto, el supuesto motivo de ruptura con Katrina. Era por eso que Lily agradecía que por fin hubiesen terminado las clases.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Nick echándose la mochila a la espalda- ¿Quieres que te esperemos?

-No hace falta-contestó la pelirroja con una ligera sonrisa- Hasta mañana.

Sus compañeros fueron abandonando el aula hasta quedarse sola. Tras terminar de copiar el esquema de la pizarra, tapó el bolígrafo y comenzó a guardar el material en la mochila, apresurada. Pero un pequeño portazo la obligó a levantar la mirada. Tom había cerrado la puerta y la miraba con una sonrisa confiada.

- Por fin estamos solos-comentó, sentándose sobre uno de los pupitres- Llevo siguiéndote todo el día, pero no te dejan sola ni a sol ni a sombra.

-¿Y que quieres?-preguntó Lily sin prestarle demasiada atención-

-Hablar contigo- respondió, con una mirada lasciva- Sabes, la brusquedad con la que me tratas me excita. Nunca había entendido lo que decía Jhon de Turner hasta que te conocí. –Añadió- Me gusta que te hagas la difícil y me gusta mucho más que seas la chica de Potter.

-Yo no soy la chica de nadie-le aclaró, cogiendo sus cosas- Y ahora que hemos aclarado todos los puntos, me voy a hacer algo útil.

La joven emprendió el camino hacia la puerta, pero al pasar por el lado del chico éste la retuvo.

-Por eso me gustas, _gatita _–dijo, acariciando su brazo- Y por eso tengo algo que proponerte.

-Sea lo que sea, no me interesa- cortó, separándose de él con brusquedad-

-¿Estás segura?-cuestionó el chico con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- Es sobre Turner. Bueno, más bien sobre Black y Nataly y lo ocurrido en esa casa.

-Todos sabemos lo que pasó –se burló aunque con cierto sarcasmo en la voz- Eso no es ninguna novedad.

La joven Evans se giró dispuesta a marcharse, pero un nuevo comentario del chico la detuvo. Esa mirada… le decía que algo sabía.

-Muy bien-accedió, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-¿Acaso crees que te lo voy a decir así, por que sí? ¿Sin más?- se rió, divertido- Tenemos que negociarlo.

-Es un farol –murmuró la pelirroja sintiéndose tonta por haber caído en su trampa- No sabes nada.

-No, no lo es- aseguró, reincorporándose- Y si quieres saber a que me refiero, tendrás que salir conmigo.

La joven Evans le miró sorprendida antes de estallar en falsas carcajadas que hicieron sonreír al castaño.

-Muy bien, muy bien, me conformo con una cita –barajó el chico- Beso incluido.

-¡Estás loco!-exclamó Lily, dispuesta a marcharse- Ni borracha.

-Borracha quizás no, pero conozco unos polvitos… -comentó Tom, como quien no quiere la cosa- Según me ha dicho Nataly, funcionan bastante bien.

La joven Evans giró el rostro con brusquedad clavando sus ojos verdes en el chico. ¿Había querido decir lo que ella creeía?

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- preguntó Lily, incrédula-

-Yo no he dicho nada- se limitó a contestar el castaño con una sonrisa- Pero podría comentarte algo si aceptas una de mis opciones.

Tom pasó por su lado al dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de abandonar el aula se detuvo para mirarla.

-Piénsalo-dijo, como despedida-

**Fin Flash Back**

Y lo había pensado, pero había llegado a la misma conclusión que ese día: era un farol. Por ello no había vuelto a pensar en el asunto, como tampoco se lo había comentado a la joven Turner. Sin embargo, tanta insistencia por parte del chico la preocupaba.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar segura que no me estás mintiendo? –cuestionó, recelosa-

-Porque no lo hago-contestó Tom encogiéndose de hombros- Tan solo te queda confiar.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, pensativa. ¿Qué debía hacer? Una parte de ella decía que mentía, pero los ojos grises del chico, que derrochaban superioridad, expresaban lo contrario.

-¿Y bien?-apremió el joven Rygiel cuando la chica alzó la mirada-

-Una cita-contestó Lily con resignación -Pero nada de besos.

-De acuerdo- accedió con una sonrisa en su rostro e introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta-

**SsSsSsS**

Caminaban hacía su próxima clase cuando un hombre alto, moreno y atractivo que salía del despacho del director, les hizo detenerse. Durante un breve periodo de tiempo, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Sirius, quien sostuvo la mirada hasta que el hombre la desvió para centrar su atención en el director.

-¿Qué hace tú padre aquí?-preguntó James, extrañado- Tu hermano va a Slytherin ¿no?

El aludido asintió lentamente y siguió caminando. Él se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo. ¿A que diantres había ido su padre al instituto? Con su ida de la casa Black habían roto cualquier contacto y dudaba que aun se preocupasen por él. ¿Entonces?

-Si quieres saludarle… -comenzó Remus, deteniéndose- Podemos acompañarte.

-No-contestó Sirius con rotundidad- Sigamos.

Sus tres amigos se miraron entre ellos con complicidad. Sirius quería parecer duro y demostrar que cosas como esas no le afectaban, pero le dolía no poder tener una buena relación con sus padres. Sobre todo con su padre, ya que en el fondo se parecían bastante. O al menos alguna vez habían llegado a parecerse.

**SsSsSsS**

Volvió a doblar los pantalones con cuidado y los dejó encima del montón. ¿Cómo podía ser la gente tan poco considerada? Si se pasaba casi más tiempo doblando ropa que vendiéndola. Pero en fin, era su trabajo.

Las puertas de la tienda volvieron a abrirse, mostrando a un joven moreno y atractivo que revolucionó las hormonas de Lizzy y que ella conocía muy bien.

-¡Otra vez tú!-exclamó Susan, exasperada- ¿Y ahora que quieres?

-Si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-contestó Billie sarcástico-He venido a comprar.

-¿De verdad?-cuestionó la joven con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- Pues en ese caso… ¡Lizzy, encárgate tú!

Y tras dirigirle una mirada fulminante al joven Potter se adentró en la pequeña habitación reservada para los empleados.

Realmente furiosa y con los nervios a flor de piel, cogió la botella de agua que dejó prácticamente vacía de una sola vez. ¡Y es que Billie Potter no la dejaba en paz! Desde la cena en la pizzería se había convertido en su sombra. ¿No se habría… enamorado de ella? Sin poder evitarlo la joven se sonrojo y, tras sonreír, intentó sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Era imposible. ¡Billie era el primo de su novio! Sin lugar a dudas estaba haciendo una montaña de un granito de arena.

-Que habitación más… acogedora-comentó una voz tras ella haciendo que Susan se exaltara- Lo que se podría hacer aquí, escondidos del mundo.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, esta habitación está prohibida para todo aquél ajeno al comercio –le avisó la chica comenzando a desesperarse mientras señalaba un pequeño letrero adhesivo pegado en la puerta- ¡Prohibida!

-Pero yo no soy ajeno- replicó el joven Potter, ofendido- Tú me conoces.

La chica, que no estaba segura de si era tonto o se estaba haciendo el despistado, suspiró intentando coger fuerzas de donde fuese para no tener que matarlo.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas!-exclamó Susan, cansada- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que cortes con James- contestó Billie con simpleza- A ser posible esta semana.

La aludida, que definitivamente estaba segura de los problemas mentales del chico, frunció el entrecejo para después reír. Todo eso tenía que tratarse de una broma.

-Muy gracioso- comentó Susan, sarcástica- ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarle solo porqué tú me lo digas?

-Entiendo que no quieras quedarte sin novio, pero no te preocupes que lo tengo todo pensado -aseguró, convencido- Para que veas que soy un buen samaritano, me sacrificaré y saldré contigo. –preguntó, con una ligera sonrisa- ¿Qué? ¿Estás contenta?

Lo que pasó después ocurrió tan rápido que al joven Potter apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Susan, fuera de sí, comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que pillaba a mano ya fueran revistas, jarrones… Billie, preocupado por la seguridad hacia su persona, se dirigió hacia la puerta, salió de la habitación y posteriormente de la tienda. Eso si, no sin decir antes '_Ya te llamaré'. _

-Menudo culo tiene-comentó Lizzy, apoyada en el mostrador- Si no fuera porque tengo novio este no se me escaparía.

-¡No me hables de él!-rogó Susan, enfadada- Por muy buen culo que tenga te aseguro que lo mato como vuelva a poner un solo pie aquí.

Y derrochando dignidad, se giró y volvió a entrar en la pequeña habitación. Lizzy la siguió con la mirada antes de sonreír.

'_Estos si que hacen una buena pareja' _pensó, divertida.

**SsSsSsS**

-A ti te pasa algo-afirmó el joven Lupin esa tarde, sentado en el sofá de su casa- Ni si quiera has probado las palomitas.

-Querrás decir que no las he devorado como de costumbre-corrigió Dafne con una ligera sonrisa antes de llevarse un puñado de palomitas a la boca- Estoy bien, Remus.

-¿Estás segura?-cuestionó el merodeador con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- Mira que si quieres podemos…

-Te he dicho que si, pesado- bromeó la chica sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del televisor- Y cállate ya, que ahora viene la mejor parte.

Remus sonrió y, tras coger otro puñado de palomitas recién echas, volvió a centrar su atención en la película. La verdad es que las películas románticas le atraían poco, pero Dafne parecía encantada. Así que ahí se encontraba, un viernes por la tarde, frente al televisor con una gran boll de palomitas e intentando _digerir_ la película que la chica había visto millones de veces.

La joven Brown miró al chico que estaba a su lado con discreción. Sus facciones marcadas, su cabello castaño, sus ojos similares al dorado, unos labios que cualquier chica besaría hasta quedarse sin respiración… La perfecta, sonrojada, volvió a prestar atención en la pantalla mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Remus era atractivo, muy atractivo, pero ella en esos momentos no podía permitirse tener pensamientos de ese tipo. Sobre todo porque el susodicho estaba sentado a su lado y tan solo tenía que extender el brazo para tocarle. Además, el joven Lupin era su amigo… su único amigo.

-Remus-llamó la chica, buscando la mirada dorada de él- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

-¿Qué?-contestó el aludido, desconcertado-

-Me refiero… ¿Por qué haces todo esto?-preguntó Dafne con seriedad- Desde que comencé a formar parte del grupo de Nathaza tú siempre has estado ahí. Has sido el único que se ha dado cuenta que _ese _no era mi mundo. –añadió, bajando la mirada- Aun cuando yo estaba convencida de lo contrario. Siempre has estado ahí… preocupándote por mí. ¿Por qué?

-Por lo mismo que te he dicho muchas veces-contestó el merodeador encogiéndose de hombros- Porque tu no eres como ellas.

Dafne le miró sorprendida. No era la primera vez que le decía eso, es más, se lo había dicho muchísimas veces, pero era la primera vez que realmente se daba cuenta de su significado. El joven Lupin era el único que había sido capaz de ver a través de ella, por encima de la despampanante y popular _perfecta _en la que Nathaza la había convertido. Pese a los insultos y desplantes que dominaban sus anteriores encuentros, Remus siempre había creído en ella.

-¿Y ahora?-insistió Dafne, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado- Llevas más de tres semanas quedándote aquí encerrado en vez de salir con tus amigos. Preparas palomitas y te tragas todas estas películas que tan poco te gustan. ¡No tienes por que hacer esto!

-Lo se-coincidió el chico, sin romper el contacto visual que se había formado entre ellos- Pero quiero hacerlo. –añadió, volviendo a centrar su atención en la película- Porque me gusta estar contigo.

La aludida, que estaba dispuesta a replicar, cerró la boca lentamente y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá. ¿Había dicho que le gustaba estar con ella? Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le decía algo así, y sus ojos vidriosos eran una clara muestra de ello. La verdad es que, con un argumento como aquél, no había nada más que objetar. Al joven Lupin le gustaba estar con ella y eso le bastaba.

-¿Sabes Remus?-comenzó en un murmullo apenas audible, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico- A mí también me gusta estar contigo.

El merodeador sonrió y, con cuidado de no molestarla, le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Y así, abrazados, terminaron de ver la película.

**SsSsSsS**

Desde que el diario de su madre había caído en sus manos, se había hecho la misma pregunta. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se encontrase con Orion Black cara a cara? Ahora sabía que tenía un pasado común con su madre, una etapa de la vida de Kathleen Turner que ella nunca hubiese creído posible.

No esperaba que ese encuentro tuviese lugar tan pronto y mucho menos en medio del pasillo de un instituto. Sus miradas se cruzaron de casualidad y el hombre solo pudo sonreír. Durante unos segundos Katrina se detuvo en medio del pasillo mientras numerosos estudiantes la esquivaban para ir a sus respectivas clases. Pero eso a la chica no le importó. Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de ella y cuando estaba dispuesta a acortar la distancia que la separaba de la única persona capaz de resolver sus dudas, Orion se perdió tras la puerta del despacho del director.

Katrina volvió a coger el diario de su madre y suspiró con resignación. Quizás era mejor así. Ya llegaría el momento en el que el padre de su ex novio y ella se verían las caras.

Abrió el diario justamente por la hoja donde lo había dejado y, tras acomodarse sobre la cama, siguió leyendo.

_Aun puedo recordar su expresión sorprendida y su voz cortante al disculparse. Pero la culpa no ha sido suya. Lo que tenía que pasar ha pasado, y tanto Orion como yo lo sabíamos._

_Diario, ya te hablé hace un tiempo de él, de Jake Turner. Al igual que el curso pasado, seguimos hiendo a la misma clase. La verdad es que no hablamos mucho, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido unos meses atrás. Aun me da vergüenza mirarle a los ojos. _

_¿Pero tenía que ser precisamente Jake quien nos descubriese? Cuando antes de finalizar el curso anterior me dijo que le gustaba, me sentí halagada. Jake es un chico inteligente, trabajador… aunque quizás un poco serio. Detesta el fútbol y le encanta divertirse con los amigos. Es guapo y trae de cabeza a más de una chica, pero a mi no me gusta y es lo que le hice saber el día en que se me declaró. A estas alturas, después de casi seis meses, pensé que se habría olvidado de mí. Pero por su cara al descubrirnos besándonos ya no estoy tan segura. Parecía tan dolido… La verdad es que pensé que se lo contaría a todo el mundo, pero no tuvimos ni si quiera que pedirle que no lo hiciera. Tras asegurarnos que lo nuestro seguiría siendo un secreto, se giró y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. _

_Nada más volver a estar solos, Orion siguió besándome con el mismo deseo que antes e incluso más, pero yo no podía quitarme la mirada de Jake de la cabeza. Necesito hablar con él y de paso asegurarme que no va a romper su palabra. Nadie puede enterarse de lo mío con Orion, aunque en el fondo es lo que más deseo. _

Un fuerte dolor domino su pecho cuando terminó de leer la última frase. Podía sentir la tristeza y confusión de su madre en cada una de las palabras que había escritas. Estaba enamorada de Orion Black y no podía compartir ese sentimiento con nadie. Sin duda debía de ser frustrante y totalmente injusto, en su opinión.

Y por otro lado estaba su padre. Si era cierto que aun sentía algo por Kathleen, tuvo que ser muy duro enterarse de que estaba saliendo con otro. Y sobre todo si te enterabas de esa forma. Lo cierto es que algo había leído en el diario sobre la declaración de Jake que su madre había mencionado. Si no recordaba mal, había sido a finales de su cuarto curso en el instituto. Su padre se la había declarado después de una agotadora clase de educación física y ella le había dicho que no con la excusa de que no estaba para esas cosas. Para su madre en ese momento lo más importante era ser la mejor estudiante y conseguir una beca para la universidad, pero no por eso al joven Turner le debió de doler menos.

'_Sobre todo cuando unos meses después la ve besándose con otro_' pensó, entristecida _'Pero no podemos culparla, estaba enamorada'_

Entonces… ¿Cómo había acabado siendo la señora Turner? Katrina se llevó una mano a la sien y suspiró. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Lo mejor es que siguiese leyendo más tarde.

Cerró el Diario y, tras esconderlo en un lugar seguro, se puso las zapatillas de estar por casa y salió de su habitación. Eran más de las ocho y hoy le tocaba a ella hacer la cena. Sin embargo, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la misma pregunta: Si Kathleen estaba enamorada del señor Black, ¿Cómo había acabado casándose con su padre?

**SsSsSsS**

-Ummm… esto está delicioso- comentó Alan, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca- ¿A quien le tocaba hacer la cena?

-A Katrina- contestó Lorein con una sonrisa-

-Ya me parecía a mí-murmuró el señor Potter con resignación- Durante unos segundos se me había pasado por la cabeza la improbable posibilidad de lo que hubieses hecho tú. Pero eres incapaz de hacer algo comestible.

-¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! –exclamó su mujer, amenazándole con el tenedor-

-Nada, nada- se excusó Alan, temeroso-

Los tres jóvenes presentes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas a las que no tardaron en unirse el matrimonio Potter. Pese a la palpable tensión que había entre dos de los jóvenes, la cena estaba resultando bastante agradable. Sobre todo porque por fin podían saciar el hambre con algo comestible y no con los experimentos de Lorein condimentados con el toque Potter.

-Por cierto, ahora que estamos todos, tengo algo que deciros -intervino Sirius, dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato- Me mudo la semana que viene. He estado buscando piso y he encontrado uno cerca del instituto que no se pasa de precio. –Añadió - No quería deciros nada hasta que no fuera seguro. Hoy me han dado las llaves.

-Pero… ¿Pero por qué?-preguntó Lorein, sin entender- ¿Es que no estás a gusto aquí? ¿Es por la comida? Te prometo que no volveré a cocinar jamás.

-Yo de ti me lo plantearía-dijo Alan con una triste sonrisa- Ante una propuesta tan tentadora…

Sirius sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Le había dado muchas vueltas antes de tomar esa decisión. Pero era lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para Katrina y para él.

-Me encanta vivir con vosotros y habéis sido muy amables conmigo, pero no quiero seguir abusando de vuestra hospitalidad –siguió Sirius cogiendo la jarra de agua y llenando su propio vaso- Además, es hora de que me independice.

-¿Y ya lo has arreglado todo?-preguntó el señor Potter aun no muy convencido con la idea- ¿El papeleo y el tema legal?

-Todo está en orden- asintió el merodeador- Mi prima y su marido se han encargado de eso.

-¿Entonces no hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión?-cuestionó James, jugando con los cubiertos-

El joven Black tardó un poco en contestar, el tiempo en el que la mirada de Katrina se cruzó con la suya propia.

-No -contestó, manteniendo aun el contacto visual con la joven- Nada.

-En ese caso, solo nos queda apoyar tu decisión- dijo Alan, dándole una palmadita en la espalda- Pero que sepas que esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Gracias-respondió Sirius, sonriendo-

La joven Turner, que había intentado mantener la compostura y aparentar indiferencia, se levantó repentinamente sobresaltando a todos. Un fuerte nudo se había apoderado de su garganta, casi tan doloroso como la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa y no había que ser muy listo para saber lo que ocurriría después.

-Vaya, se me ha olvidado tender la ropa- se excusó, dirigiéndose hacia la otra habitación- Es mejor que vaya si no quiero que se arrugue aun más.

-Pero si aun no has terminado-dijo Lorein, extrañada- Falta el postre.

-No tengo ganas-contestó abandonando la cocina-

La mujer miró a su marido en busca de apoyo, pero este solo se encogió de hombros asociando su comportamiento a la edad. Pero Lorein sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la revolución hormonal, al igual que lo sabían James y Sirius.

**SsSsSsS**

-Aun no entiendo porque no me has dicho nada- protestó James dejándose caer sobre la cama de su amigo- ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!

-Es que si te lo hubiese dicho habrías hecho lo que fuera para quitarme la idea de la cabeza-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa evidente- A veces eres un pelmazo.

-Y tu un cabezón – respondió el joven Potter, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama- La verdad es que te echaré de menos. Ya no va a ser lo mismo.

-¡Venga, no te pongas sentimental! –Exclamó Sirius, burlón- Piensa en todo lo que podemos hacer teniendo una casa para nosotros solos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó James, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-

El joven Black no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a abrir uno de los bolsillos de su mochila para lanzarle a James el par de llaves que había sacado.

-Tienes vía libre- contestó el merodeador, con una amplia sonrisa- Puedes ir cuando quieras. ¡Pero ojo! No vayas a pillarme justo cuando estoy con alguna chica.

Los dos chicos rieron pese a que sabían que eso no ocurriría, al menos por el momento.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó James, seriamente- Quizás deberías seguir viviendo aquí hasta que acabe el curso.

-Para eso faltan meses y yo necesito irme ahora-confesó- Creo que va a ser lo mejor.

-¿Lo dices por Katy?-el aludido asintió- Lo suponía.

El joven Black abrió la ventana de su dormitorio y encendió un cigarrillo. James tan solo pudo gruñir ante el gesto. Odiaba que su amigo fumase.

-No va a perdonarme-aseguró, apoyándose en la barandilla de la ventana- Esta vez no.

-Dale tiempo-animó el moreno- Aun es todo muy reciente.

Sirius negó con la cabeza antes de darle otra calada al cigarrillo. Lentamente fue expulsando el humo, que se camuflaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

-No James, esto ha ido demasiado lejos –insistió- Y vivir en la misma casa solo hace que empeorar las cosas. Ya tenemos suficiente con vernos en el instituto.

-Entonces te vas a rendir así, sin más- dijo el joven Potter un poco molesto- No vas a seguir intentando arreglar las cosas y encima te vas. Esta claro que Katrina no te importa la suficiente.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- le advirtió Sirius con la mirada- Sabes de sobra que es lo que más me importa y por eso me voy de esta casa. No quiero ponerle las cosas más difíciles. –Añadió, resignado- Lo mejor es que se olvide de mí y siga con su vida de siempre. Y le será más fácil si no nos vemos las veinticuatro horas del día. –Admitió, sonriendo a su amigo con complicidad- Pero antes, lo intentaré una vez más.

-Eso espero- dijo James respondiendo a la sonrisa con otra- Pasado mañana es su cumpleaños.

-Lo se-murmuró el joven Black, llevándose el cigarrillo de nuevo a los labios- Lo se.

**SsSsSsS**

… _Cuando Jake descubrió lo mío con Orion, jamás pensé que fuese a convertirse en mi mayor confidente. Él me escucha y parece entenderme. Desde que puedo contar con él la verdad es que llevo todo mucho mejor. Jake es tan divertido y maduro… A veces me siento un poco culpable. ¿No le estaré utilizando? Si aun siente algo por mi no tiene que ser muy agradable que le hable de mis sentimientos por otro. Pero de verdad que necesito compartir todo esto con alguien y él parece estar ahí, siempre ahí… _

Katrina dejó de leer cuando la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse esa mañana. Lo cierto es que no esperaba visitas un sábado a esas horas, pero no por eso la presencia de Ruth y Kevin en su habitación fue menos agradable.

-Buenos días- saludo la joven Halliwell, extrañamente nerviosa- ¿Te hemos interrumpido? Perdona, quizás deberíamos venir más tarde.

-Ruth…- advirtió Kevin, un poco molesto-

-No, en absoluto-sonrió la joven Turner estirando la colcha de la cama- Sentaos. ¿Habéis desayunado?

-Si, si, gracias Katy- contestó el joven Grant, sentándose sobre la cama-Tan solo hemos venido a decirte algo.

La joven Turner, que se había sentado en la silla de su escritorio y frente a ellos, pasó la mirada del uno al otro desconcertada.

-¿Y bien?-apremió la morena-

-Mira, esto es muy difícil para mi-comenzó Ruth, jugando con sus manos- Quiero que sepas que por encima de todo eres mi amiga y siempre he contado contigo cuando lo he necesitado. Yo nunca te traicionaría y se que no tendría que sentir esto ya que Kevin es tu ex novio pero…-la chica se detuvo al sentir la mano del joven Grant sobre la suya-

-Lo que Ruth quiere decir es que nos gustamos y queremos salir juntos –atajó el castaño- Llevo más de un mes pidiéndoselo pero no quiere aceptar hasta no hablar contigo.

-Necesito saber que no te molesta y que te parece bien –continuó la joven Halliwell con los ojos cristalinos- ¿Te importaría si saliésemos juntos?

Katrina, cada vez más sorprendida, tardó en reaccionar. Pero cuando lo hizo tan solo pudo sonreír para después lanzarse sobre sus amigos y unirse en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Pues claro que no, tonta!- exclamó la morena, eufórica- ¿Por qué habría de importarme? ¡Por fin una buena noticia!

-Ya te dije que estaría encantada- le recordó Kevin, divertido-

-¿Entonces de verdad que no te importa?-insistió Ruth, está vez con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro- ¿No te enfadas ni nada por el estilo?

-En absoluto- aseguró, sentándose de nuevo en la silla- Pero me enfadaré y mucho como me enteré que vuelves a rechazarlo.

-No, eso no pasara- contestó Ruth negando con la cabeza y mirando al chico, sonrojada- Me gusta demasiado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron. Estaba claro que se querían y Katrina se preguntó como no se había dado cuenta antes.

-Con lo observadora que he sido siempre y no haberme dado cuenta… -comentó con una sonrisa- Estoy perdiendo mi sexto sentido. Creo que vuelvo al mundo de los mortales.

-No te preocupes, este mundo no está tan mal- bromeó Kevin, abrazando a la joven Halliwell- De todas formas tienes demasiados quebraderos de cabeza como para darte cuenta de los de los demás. Era por eso que Ruth no quería hablar contigo todavía.

-¡Kevin!-protestó la castaña, dándole un pequeño codazo-

La joven Turner sonrió y negó con tristeza. Lo cierto es que no le faltaba razón. Con todos los asuntos que tenía ella en mente era normal que no se hubiese percatado de los sentimientos de su ex novio por una de sus amigas y viceversa.

-Es verdad- admitió la morena, ampliando su sonrisa- Pero no hablemos de esas cosas. Después de una noticia así ¡Hay que celebrarlo! –Exclamó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- ¡Seguidme! Hay zumo de naranja recién exprimido con el que podemos brindar.

-Vaya, que lujos-comentó Kevin, sarcástico- Y supongo que brindaremos con vasos de plástico.

-Por supuesto- asintió Katrina divertida, quiñándoles un ojo a la pareja- En esta casa tenemos mucha clase. –Deseó, con total sinceridad- De verdad chicos, espero que os vaya muy bien. Os lo merecéis.

**SsSsSsS**

Guardó los libros en la mochila justo en el instante en el que sonó el teléfono del salón. Su madre lo cogió y, tras unos segundos, le avisó de que era para él.

-Vaya, que solicitado estás hoy –comentó la señora Lupin, divertida- Primero Sirius y ahora esta chica.

Remus la miró extrañado para después sonreír. El joven Black le había llamado hacía un rato para avisarle que había alquilado un piso y que le invitaba junto a los chicos ese medio día. La verdad es que la noticia le había pillado por sorpresa pero no pudo evitar aceptar la invitación.

¿Pero quien sería ahora? Su madre había dicho que era una chica. No sería… Se acercó a la pequeña mesita y cogió el auricular ya descolgado mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sillón que había al lado.

-¿Si?-dijo, en forma de saludo-

_-Hola Remus, soy yo- contestó Ruth- ¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien- respondió el chico, más relajado- ¿Y tú?

Lo cierto es que durante unos instantes había barajado la posibilidad de que fuese Dafne quien le llamaba y eso no sería una buena señal. La relación amistosa que mantenían la joven Brown y él era estrictamente secreta por lo que no le llamaría al menos que fuese algo urgente.

_-Remus… ¿Podemos vernos esta tarde? –Preguntó Ruth, dubitativa- Tengo algo que decirte. _

-Claro- contestó el merodeador extrañado por la actitud de la joven- ¿Ocurre algo?

_-Nada malo, no te preocupes-tranquilizó la chica, más animada- ¿Te viene bien a eso de las siete en la pastelería de siempre?_

-Perfecto-confirmó, aun no muy convencido- ¿Seguro que no pasa nada?

_-Absolutamente nada –reafirmó la joven Halliwell, divertida- Nos vemos después. _

_-_Adiós- se despidió el merodeador colgando el teléfono a la par de ella-

Se dejó caer más cómodamente sobre el sillón y se permitió relajarse durante unos segundos. Pero el molesto reloj de salón que sonaba cada cuarto de hora, le avisó que debía comenzar a arreglarse si no quería llegar tarde al encuentro con sus tres mejores amigos.

'_En fin… vamos a ver donde se ha metido Sirius' pensó, negando con la cabeza para después reincorporarse. _

**SsSsSsS**

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta produciendo un pequeño chirrido que hizo fruncir el entrecejo tanto a James como a Remus.

-Lo se, tengo que engrasar la puerta- se adelantó el joven Black antes de que alguno de sus amigos comentase algo- Pero al menos no hay cucarachas y las cañerías están en buen estado.

-Ahora veremos si tu casa está en tan buenas condicione- comentó el joven Potter, sarcástico- Venga, entremos.

Los cuatro merodeadores no tuvieron más que atravesar la puerta par entrar al comedor y a la cocina. El salón era bastante espacioso y la cara que daba a la calle estaba repleta de ventanales en cuyo centro había un pequeño balcón. En una esquina y dando al patio de luz, se encontraba la cocina solo separada del salón por una especie de barra americana.

El joven Back, seguido por sus tres amigos, abrió una puerta corredera que ocupaba casi toda la cara de otra de las paredes para mostrar un pequeño pasillo de apenas dos metros a la derecha del cual se encontraba el único dormitorio de la vivienda mientras que en la izquierda un pequeño cuarto de baño.

-El baño eh… necesita unos cuantos arreglos –dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado- Pero en general, ¿Qué os parece?

-No está mal- contestó Remus, intentando no reírse- Tu lo has dicho, al menos no hay cucarachas.

-Sed sinceros- pidió el joven Black finalmente-

Sus tres amigos se miraron entre ellos un poco dudosos hasta que el joven Potter se animo a decir en alto lo que al menos dos de ellos estaban pensando.

-¿Seguro que te quieres venir a vivir aquí?-cuestionó, mirando la habitación con ojo crítico- Hombre, no está mal. Pero está pidiendo a gritos una mano de pintura.

-Una o dos- opinó Remus- Y el baño más que un arreglo necesita un cambio de imagen a fondo.

-Pues a mi me encanta-intervino Peter, admirado- Ya me gustaría tener una casa para mi solo. Lo que se podría hacer aquí.

Sirius miró al chico y sonrió. Por fin alguien que aprobaba el piso. Lo cierto es que al principio no le había convencido del todo pero nada más tener las llaves, cambió de opinión. La distribución estaba bastante bien y la zona, aunque mejorable, no era de las peores. Sin lugar a dudas era un buen sitio para iniciarse en el duro camino de la independencia. Era cierto que el piso necesitaba una mano de pintura y un arreglo pero ¿Para que estaban los amigos entonces?

-Si tenéis razón chicos, necesita un arreglo- admitió Sirius, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- Pero de momento puedo hacer poca cosa. Del baño solo cambiaré la ducha y el WC, así que los azulejos tendrán que esperar. Sin embargo… -continuó, girándose hacia sus amigos y mirándoles con una sonrisa burlona- … el tema de la pintura podemos arreglarlo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!-exclamaron sus tres amigos, escandalizados-

-Me he tomado la confianza de comprar cuatro rodillos y un par de botes de pintura-comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Y bien, ¿Empezamos?

Tres horas después, agotados, sudorosos y con la cara y las manos llenas de pintura, tres de los merodeadores se dejaron caer sobre el parqué que cubría el suelo (lo único bueno de toda la casa) con un fuerte dolor en los brazos.

-No volveré a menospreciar el trabajo de un pintor- comentó el joven Potter, sediento- Al menos tendrás agua ¿no?

-Bebe del grifo- contestó Sirius señalando con el dedo la cocina- Aun no tengo vasos.

James se reincorporó perezosamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras el joven Lupin y el propietario del piso intentaban relajarse.

-Espero que Peter no tarde en volver-comentó Remus a la par que su estomago se quejaba- Me crujen las tripas.

El primogénito de los Black asintió comprensivo justo en el instante en el que el timbre sonó. Sirius se levantó lentamente y abrió la muerta produciendo de nuevo ese molesto chirrido.

-Ya te estabas escaqueando ¿eh?-bromeó el joven Black haciéndose a un lado- Que tenías que ir a la pizzería de enfrente no a la mismísima Italia.

-Es que había mucha gente- se excusó Peter encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Dónde las dejo?

-Será mejor en el suelo- opinó Sirius con resignación- Está mucho más limpio que la barra.

Unos minutos después, los cuatro jóvenes rodeaban las dos cajas mientras devoraban las pizzas sin miramientos.

-¿Y os acordáis cuando metimos el esqueleto de la clase de ciencias en el maletero de la profesora McPheen?-recordó Sirius entre risas- Se pensó que era un cadáver y llamó a la policía.

-Si, le pusimos la ropa de mi madre y una peluca que había en el trastero-afirmó el joven Potter cogiendo otra porción de pizza- Menuda cara se le quedó. ¿Cuántos años teníamos?

-Doce o trece, si no me equivoco- reflexionó Remus- Después de eso la pobre mujer pidió la renuncia.

-Y menudo castigo nos llevamos -intervino Peter con una sonrisa- A mi aun me duele la muñeca de todas las copias que tuvimos que hacer.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron y volvieron a reír. La verdad es que, pese al trabajo, se lo estaban pasando bastante bien. Hacía tiempo que no se reunían los cuatro para hablar de cosas sin sentido dejando al lado sus preocupaciones diarias.

-O sino cuando llenamos los vestuarios de chicas de la escuela primaria de ranas –dijo James, divertido- Aun me acuerdo como salieron corriendo todas en ropa interior. Incluso Lily-recordó con cierta añoranza- Creo que es algo que todavía no ha superado.

-No me extraña –rió Remus, divertido- La única que salió tan campante y con su rana en los brazos fue Katrina.

-Si, es verdad- corroboró el joven Potter- Le gustó tanto la rana que la adoptó como mascota. ¿Cómo la llamó? Rosita, fresita…

-Cherry –interrumpió Sirius reincorporándose- Me acuerdo porque no dejé de meterme con el ridículo nombre que le había puesto hasta que Katrina me bajó los pantalones en medio de todo el patio.

-¿Fue por eso?-preguntó Remus, sorprendido-

El joven Black sonrió y asintió haciendo que sus amigos riesen. No tendrían más de ocho años y la verdad es que entonces había poco que enseñar, pero la vergüenza que pasó no se le iba a olvidar en la vida.

Lo cierto es que su relación había sido de lo más extraña. Habían pasado de llevarse bien a no querer verse ni en pintura y de ahí, a no poder estar el uno sin el otro. Lo más probable es que, o fueran masoquistas o estaban realmente enamorados.

'_O quizás un poco de ambos_' pensó, con una sonrisa.

Lo importante es que antes de echar la toalla iba a intentarlo de nuevo. Esa noche intentaría recuperar a la renacuaja que le hizo pasar una de las situaciones más vergonzosas de su vida.

-Desde entonces suelo llevar cinturón-comentó Sirius, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-Por si las dudas.

**SsSsSsS**

Llevaba esperando más de diez minutos y, aunque tenía interés en saber que idiotez pensaba decirle, no tenía el suficiente como para seguir esperando durante más tiempo.

Lo más dignamente que pudo, se reincorporó dispuesta a marcharse justo en el instante en el que Tom apareció en el parque. Caminaba hacia ella con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, como si no hubiese quedado con nadie y a ese encuentro no llegase impuntual.

-Llegas tarde-le reclamó la pelirroja como saludo- Y por si no lo sabías, detesto la impuntualidad.

-Ya me había fijado-admitió con una sonrisa- Eres tan perfectamente perfecta que todo lo haces bien.-añadió, acercándose a ella- Y bien… ¿No piensas darme un beso?

-Pensaba que no hacía falta preguntar algo así-contestó Lily con una falsa sonrisa- Ya te avisé que nada de besos.

-Está bien, está bien- accedió Tom introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta- Me encanta cuando te impones, gatita.

La joven Evans frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a caminar ignorando a su acompañante. El chico, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, la siguió a la par que seguía los movimientos de cadera de la pelirroja con la mirada.

-¿Y a donde quieres ir?-preguntó Tom, colocándose a la par de ella- Sé que hemos acordado que tú escogerías el sitio y la hora, pero tengo un par de sugerencias. –Añadió, con picardía- Podemos ir al cine. Aunque si quieres más intimidad, Look nos ha dejado su casa a nuestra entera disposición.

-Para lo que hemos quedado, no necesitamos intimidad- replicó Lily con seriedad- Y ya que he sacado el tema, ¿Cuándo piensas contármelo?

-Ten paciencia- dijo el joven Rygiel, divertido- Nuestra cita acaba de empezar. No la estropeemos.

Lily hizo el ademán de contestar, pero prefirió contenerse. No le convenía presionarle, al menos no de momento.

Abandonaron el parque mezclándose con la muchedumbre que ese sábado por la tarde paseaba por la ciudad. Durante el breve trayecto que llevaban, la joven Evans no pudo evitar notar el éxito que Tom Rygiel tenía entre las chicas. No llevaban más de tres calles y a cada paso que daba no había chica que no se girase para mirarle, cosa que él disfrutaba al máximo.

Lo más discretamente posible, Lily le miró. La verdad es que era muy atractivo pero le restaba puntos el que fuera un auténtico _capullo._

-Si no vamos al cine ni a la casa de Look…-dijo Tom, rompiendo el silencio- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A la hamburguesería –contestó la chica-

-¿Y después?-inquirió el joven Rygiel con picardía-

-No va a haber un después- le aclaró Lily- Iremos allí, nos comeremos una hamburguesa, me contarás lo que sabes y nos iremos cada uno a nuestra casa.

-¿Es lo que haces en todas tus citas?-cuestionó-

-Solo en las que me obligan a acudir-replicó con una sonrisa sarcástica-Venga, pasemos antes de que se ponga en rojo.

Ambos jóvenes apremiaron el paso para cruzar a la otra calle, en el preciso instante en el que el tráfico volvía a circular.

**SsSsSsS**

Sentados a la mesa de una cafetería, James y Susan hablaban animadamente. Aunque para ser más precisos, Susan hablaba mientras el joven Potter se limitaba a escuchar y asentir de vez en cuando. Y es que había algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Exactamente las palabras de Sirius cuando les había hablado a sus amigos sobre el encuentro con su novia.

**Flash Back**

-¿Y cuando has quedado con Ruth?-preguntó James mordiendo su porción de pizza -

-A las siete-contestó Remus cogiendo otro trozo- Pero tendré que pasar antes por mi casa a cambiarme. –Gruñó, fulminando a cierto merodeador con la mirada- Y yo que venía preparado para irme directamente.

-¿La otra es cuatro quesos o carbonara?-preguntó el joven Black ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo-

El joven Pettigrew, que en esos momentos degustaba su porción, hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que era de cuatro quesos y Sirius asintió.

-Yo también tengo que irme-comentó James- He quedado con Susan. Hace días que no nos vemos.

-¿Vas a romper con ella?-inquirió el joven Black reincorporándose-

-¿A que viene eso?- preguntó el aludido, girándose con brusquedad hacia su amigo-

-No, ha nada- contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina- Pura curiosidad.

James, que sabía que tras esa negativa había algo más, le observó con la mirada durante unos instantes antes de seguir devorando su porción de pizza. Fuese lo que fuese ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo más tarde. No quería que la pizza se enfriase o peor, que se la comiesen sus amigos.

**Fin Flash Back**

A lo mejor si que debía plantearse el romper con ella. Susan era una chica guapa, simpática alocada pero agradable y al parecer estaba loca por él. La verdad es que se estaba aprovechando de los sentimientos de la chica mientras le daba falsas esperanzas. Porque, aunque habían pasado prácticamente dos meses de lo ocurrido, aun seguía queriendo a Lily y eso no iba a cambiar. Quizás debía seguir los consejos de Sirius y acabar con todo en ese momento.

-James, James-llamó Susan pasando una mano por su cara- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Perdona- se disculpó con una sonrisa- Decías…

-Te hablaba de tu primo-contestó la chica, frunciendo el ceño- Pero es mejor no volver a tocar el tema. Ese tío me pone de los nervios.

-Si, Billie tiene esa habilidad –corroboró el merodeador, divertido- Un momento, ¿A caso tú has habla…?

Pero el joven Potter no concluyó la frase. La mesa donde se habían sentado estaba al lado de un inmenso cristal que ocupaba toda una pared y daba a la calle por la que, en ese preciso instante, estaban paseando Tom y Lily. Juntos.

El merodeador los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su campo visual y, nada más hacerlo, se reincorporó con brusquedad derribando la silla para después abandonar la cafetería captando el interés del resto de clientes.

Esquivando a numerosas personas e intentando localizar a la pareja con la mirada, siguió avanzando en la dirección donde los había perdido de vista.

-Mierda-murmuró al llegar al final de la calle-

Había cuatro posibilidades por las que podían haberse alejado solo separadas por un paso de peatones y un semáforo que había comenzado a cambiar de color. No fue hasta que el semáforo se puso en rojo para los peatones y el tráfico volvió a circular, que los vio alejarse por la otra calle antes de perderse entre la muchedumbre.

-Mierda- repitió, escandalizando a una ancianita que había a su lado- Mierda, mierda ¡Mierda! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Lily?

Pero la voz de Susan gritando su nombre le impidió acabar con su monólogo. El joven Potter se giró encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración entre cortada de su novia.

-¿James, que pasa?-preguntó Susan, preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si, no te preocupes- contestó el merodeador, acariciando la espalda de la chica- Pensaba que conocía a alguien, pero ya veo que no. –Apremió, cogiéndola de la mano- Venga, vamos a otro sitio.

Susan asintió extraña pero prefirió no preguntar nada más. Además, estaba feliz. No solo había podido quedar con James esa tarde, sino que encima el chico la había acariciando la espalda y la había cogido de la mano. Sin lugar a dudas su relación estaba mejorando.

**SsSsSsS**

…_veo como mis sueños se van desmoronando rápidamente sin que yo pueda hacer nada. Aun no me puedo creer que Orion haya jugado conmigo de esa manera y durante tanto tiempo. Él ya sabía que estaba comprometido con otra chica, con Walburga, y aun así ha estado todo este tiempo saliendo conmigo. Ahora entiendo mejor todo. Por que no quería que lo nuestro se hiciese público, por que no quería que nos viese nadie juntos… Y posiblemente seguiría viviendo una mentira si Walburga no me hubiese dicho nada. La verdad es que no se con que intención me lo dijo, pero yo se lo agradezco. Aun así… ¡Le hecho de menos! Lo único bueno que he sacado de esto es que le he podido contar todo a Lorein. Aunque al principio se enfadó, se que tengo su apoyo incondicional. Al igual que el de Jake. No e que haría yo sin ellos, sobre todo ahora. Querido Diario, creo que estoy embarazada. _

Katrina despegó la vista del Diario, sorprendida. Tenía que ser una broma. Y sino lo era… ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho antes?

Su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que no le extrañaría que de un momento a otro el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho. Primero los celos de Sirius, después lo ocurrido en la casa de Nataly y ahora… ahora esto. La situación comenzaba a sobrepasarla y eso que todavía no se había encontrado con el joven Black cara a cara tras lo ocurrido durante la cena del día anterior.

Y Sirius… ¿Sirius lo sabría? La chica reflexionó durante unos segundos y negó con la cabeza. Posiblemente no tendría ni idea, como tampoco la tenía ella antes de que ese Diario cayese en sus manos.

El ruido de unos pasos en el pasillo la sobresaltó, pero no tanto como el moreno de ojos verdes que entró en su habitación sin llamar a la puerta.

-Hola _nena _–saludó Jhon una pícara sonrisa- ¿Me echabas de menos?

-¡Tú!–exclamó Katrina tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, ocultando el Diario de su madre entre las sábanas- Por si no lo sabías se llama antes de entrar. ¿Es que a ti no te han enseñado modales?

-Que desagradable-comentó el joven, divertido- Encima que me preocupo por ti…

La aludida frunció el entrecejo y el chico rió, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con el pie y sin apartar la mirada de la morena.

-Vuelvo a la carga-declaró, acercándose al escritorio y observando detenidamente las fotos que había sobre la repisa- Entiendo que después de lo de Black estés destrozada-añadió, mirando una foto de James, Sirius y ella cuando eran pequeños- Pero ya sabes, un clavo quita otro clavo.

-Y supongo que tú eres ese otro clavo ¿no?-probó Katrina con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, a lo que el moreno solo pudo ampliar la sonrisa- Me parece un golpe muy bajo aprovecharte de la situación así.

-Y yo que pensaba que estaba siendo sutil… -comentó Jhon mirando a la chica de arriba a bajo cuando se reincorporó- Ruin pero sutil.

Katrina, quien se había apresurado en ponerse la bata sobre el pijama, se giró dispuesta a encararle y a echarle lo antes posible. Además, no quería ni imaginarse lo que dirían James o Sirius si viesen al chico en casa. Aunque quizás la idea de que este último les encontrase juntos no era tan descabellada.

-Muy bien, Jhon –comenzó, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Me puedes decir a que has venido?

-A verte y a consolarte-'_A meterte mano si cuela'_ pensó, sentándose sobre la cama- Y a intentar que salgas conmigo.

-Se lo que pretendes y no voy a ayudarte- aseguró la joven Turner, apoyada en la pared- Quieres utilizarme para demostrar tu hombría a todos saliendo con la ex del otro sex symbol del instituto. –Añadió, con cierto tono amargo- Pero para eso a mí no me necesitas. Con todas las chicas con las que ha salido Sirius, podrías escoger a cualquiera.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no has sido como las demás-rebatió, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta- Además, después de lo que te ha hecho querrás vengarte ¿no? Se ha acostado con otra y estaba contigo.

-Eso es cosa mía-dijo advirtiéndole con la mirada- Pero para tu información, Sirius y yo ya habíamos roto antes de que eso pasara-corrigió, encaminándose hacia la puerta- Agradezco tu visita, pero si no tienes más que decir…

Pero el aludido no se inmuto. Tan solo se limitó a acomodar la almohada a su agrado para después utilizarla como respaldo.

-En realidad aun no he terminado-admitió centrando su mirada verdosa en ella- Quiero que sepas que no estoy acostumbrado a ir detrás de una chica, es más, son ellas las que van detrás de mí –se regocijó haciendo que la morena frunciera el entrecejo- Pero contigo haré una excepción. Porque me gustas.

-Ya, claro-dijo Katrina sarcástica- Lo siento Wilson, pero conmigo eso no funciona.

-No te lo creas, pero es verdad- aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros- Me gustas desde tercer curso.

-¿A sí?-cuestionó la joven Turner sin darle demasiada credibilidad a sus palabras- Pues tienes una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo.

-Porque tu no me has dejado que sino… -dijo con una mirada que derrochaba picardía-

Katrina, que comenzaba a estar un poco cansada del asunto, acabó con la poca distancia que la separaba de la puerta y la abrió, mostrando el solitario pasillo de la segunda planta.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar tus tonterías así que por favor… -pidió, haciendo un gesto con la mano-

-¿Tonterías?-repitió Jhon, reincorporándose- ¿No me crees?

-No-contestó Katrina con rotundidad- Y si lo que quieres es fastidiar a los chicos ya puedes buscar otra forma. Conmigo no cuentes.

El joven Wilson gruñó molesto mientras se dirigía a ella. Pero cuando pasó por su lado se detuvo, mostrando una de sus más arrogantes sonrisas.

-Hagamos un trato-dijo, ante el gesto impaciente de la morena- Yo te doy una información muy valiosa sobre Black y tú sales conmigo.

-Eso es chantaje y no pienso aceptarlo- se negó Katrina con rotundidad- Y si quisiese saber algo sobre Sirius se lo preguntaría a él mismo.

-¿Pero te diría la verdad? ¿Te lo diría?-cuestionó Jhon -Después de todo lo ocurrido yo no estaría tan seguro.-añadió, con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Además, lo que quiero decirte ni él mismo lo sabe.

Katrina le miró entre desconcertada e intrigada haciendo que el chico ampliase la sonrisa que había formado sus labios. La joven Turner dudó. Por una parte quería saber a que se refería Jhon con eso, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus condiciones. Además, estaba intentando superar lo de Sirius y no lo conseguiría jamás si se seguía preocupando por lo que hiciese o dijese.

-No me importa-murmuró tras unos segundos de reflexión, sorprendiendo al joven- Y ahora vete, por favor.

**SsSsSsS**

-Y entonces me lié con su hermana –prosiguió- Pero al final, como se volvieron muy pesadas, las dejé a las dos.

-¡Oh, que interesante!-exclamó Lily, sarcástica- Mira Tom, llevo más de dos horas escuchando tus insensibles maniobras de ligue ¿Te importaría decirme ya lo que tengas que decirme?

-Todavía es pronto, gatita –evadió, con su más irresistible sonrisa- Tenemos toda la tarde por delante, y toda la noche si quieres-añadió, con una mirada lasciva-No desesperes.

La joven Evans no añadió nada más. Tan solo se limitó a coger su bolso y a reincorporarse dispuesta a marcharse de allí. Tom, que vio las intenciones de la chica, se levantó también agarrándola de la muñeca para impedir que se fuese.

-Está bien, te lo contaré- accedió volviendo a sentarse tras asegurarse que la pelirroja no se iría- ¿Conoces los polvitos picapica?

-¿Los polvitos picapica?-repitió Lily, quien había vuelto a sentarse- No.

-La verdad es que no se si ese es su nombre, pero Jhon los llama así- explicó Tom, dando un sorbo de su coca cola –Son blancos y solubles en cualquier líquido. En las cantidades correctas puede darte un subidón de adrenalina o un profundo sueño. En ambos casos no eres plenamente consciente de lo que haces y al día siguiente no recuerdas nada. –añadió- Puede sacar de ti tus instintos más primarios pero en ese estado eres un blanco fácil. Se te puede manejar con facilidad y tu ni enterarte. Después de todo en unas horas no recordarás nada.

-¿Me estás hablando de una droga?-Cuestionó la chica, sin entender- ¿Qué tiene que ver una droga de diseño con Katrina?

Tom no contestó en seguida. Prefirió dejar que la joven Evans analizase la información mientras el observaba la forma de sus pechos a través del jersey. Sin embargo, en opinión de la pelirroja, tan solo intentaba hacerse el interesante.

-Turner la ingirió las navidades del año pasado en el hotel -continuó el chico, al ver la impaciencia reflejada en el rostro de la joven- Aunque no se si tendría que decir este año, después de todo fue en noche vieja.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Lily, enfadada- ¡Sabía que estabas mintiendo! Katrina nunca tomaría drogas por su propia voluntad.

-Tú lo has dicho- apoyó Tom, asintiendo- No lo haría por propia voluntad, pero es que ella no sabía que los _polvos picapica _estaban en la copa que tú tenías en la mano. –afirmó, al ver la expresión de la chica- Exacto. Los polvitos estaban en la copa que Rose Abbot te dio esa noche.

Lily no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Lo cierto es que si recordaba lo ocurrido esa noche de fin de año, todo tenía sentido. Rose Abbot le había dado una copa para celebrar el nuevo año, pero ella no llegó a tomársela. Katrina, que iba a acompañar al joven Black hasta su habitación porque estaba borracho, se la arrebató y se la bebió de un tirón. Por eso la morena no recordaba nada al día siguiente y es más, por eso se había besado con Sirius.

'_Claro, ahora todo parece encajar_' pensó, sorprendida.

-Pero una cosa, ¿Por qué Rose Abbot iba a querer drogarla?-cuestionó, con el entrecejo fruncido- Además, ¿Cómo iba a saber que Katrina se bebería mi copa?

-A tu primera pregunta, Abbot no quiso drogar a nadie es más, no sabía que la bebida llevaba un condimento especial –aclaró- Y a tu segunda pregunta… no era Turner quien debería haberse bebido eso.

-¿Entonces quien?-insistió- ¿Y quien puso esos polvitos en la bebida?

-A eso no puedo contestarte – se excusó, volviendo a tomar otro sorbo de coca cola-

Lily asintió demasiado conmocionada como para reflexionar en las palabras del chico. Lo único que le importaba en ese instante era llegar hasta el fondo de ese asunto.

-En el instituto me dijiste que lo que tenías que contarme también estaba relacionado con Sirius y Gray –recordó, captando la atención de su acompañante- Sirius lo entiendo ¿Pero Nataly? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-No has hablado con Black ¿verdad?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa divertida- Todo el mundo sabe lo que ocurrió en Halloween menos él.

La joven Evans se sintió un poco culpable. La cierto es que no había hablado con Sirius sobre ese tema y lo que sabía era a través de Katrina y eso que la morena apenas le había dado al merodeador la oportunidad de explicarse. Pero claro, le había sido infiel a su mejor amiga y Lily tenía muy clara su postura.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó, un poco incómoda al tocar ese tema- ¿Cómo no va a saber lo que pasó esa noche? ¡Estuvo con Gray! Es imposible que no se acuerde. Al menos que… -recapacitó- ¿No estarás sugiriendo que Sirius se tomó esos polvos, verdad?

-Puede que sí, puede que no- contestó, divertido- Si quieres saber la respuesta tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

-No la necesito-aseguró con seriedad- Extiende tú mano.-exigió, ante la extrañeza del chico- ¡Tan solo hazlo!

Tom obedeció y extendió el brazo cuya mano no tardó en ser estrechada por la de la joven Evans.

-Muchas gracias Rygiel –dijo antes de marcharse- Me has sido de mucha ayuda.

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Siento el retraso!- se disculpó Remus, besando la mejilla de la chica antes de sentarse frente a ella- Con eso de que Sirius se ha comprado una casa, nos ha puesto a todos a pintar y he tenido que pasar antes por mi casa a ducharme.

-No importa- contestó Ruth con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Y eso que Sirius se ha comprado una casa? No tenía ni idea.

-Y yo tampoco hasta esta mañana- admitió el merodeador, negando con la cabeza- Hasta que el gorrón no nos ha necesitado no nos ha querido decir nada.

Ruth rió y el joven Lupin no tardó en unirse a ella. La camarera, que ya les conocía por ser clientes habituales, les saludo con la mano y les hizo un gesto para confirmar que tomarían lo de siempre.

-Mientras esperamos, ¿Por qué no me dices sobre que querías hablarme?-propuso el merodeador consiguiendo que la sonrisa de la chica desapareciese de su rostro- ¿He dicho algo que te haya…?

-No, no, no tiene nada que ver- aseguró Ruth- Es que estoy un poco nerviosa. Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante para mí y quería decírtelo personalmente antes de que te enterases por otro medio.

-Ruth, me estás asustando –bromeó el chico- No habrás matado a alguien ¿verdad?

La aludida sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No sabía como pero el joven Lupin siempre lograba animarla.

-Remus… estoy saliendo con Kevin- dijo, ante la sorpresa del chico- Quería que fueras de los primeros en enterarte, porque eres muy importante para mí y segundo… por yo te gustaba antes. –Prosiguió- Ya sabías que a mi Kevin me gustaba y que sino me lanzaba a la piscina era primero por Katrina y después porque soy muy tímida. Pero hoy he hablado con Katy y Kevin me lo ha pedido. Remus… -añadió, cogiéndole la mano sobre la mesa- Estoy enamorada de Kevin y soy muy feliz.

El joven Lupin no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. La verdad es que no sabía como debía sentirse. Su primer amor acababa de decirle que estaba enamorada de otro y que desde esa misma mañana estaba saliendo con él. Quizás debería soltar algún taco, patear la silla y alejarse de allí. O a lo mejor debía montar una escenita a la chica por no haber correspondido a sus sentimientos. Pero la verdad es que no le nacía hacer ni una cosa ni otra, sobre todo tras cruzarse con la mirada de la chica.

-Y yo que me alegro- aseguró Remus, apretando la mano de la joven en señal de apoyo- ¿Y por eso estabas tan seria? ¡Pero si es una gran noticia! –Añadió, con una sonrisa- Después del tiempo que vas tras él ya podrías estar saltando de alegría.

-¿De verdad que te alegra?- inquirió Ruth dudosa peor con una ligera sonrisa-

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó, divertido- Pero mira que eres tonta, mujer. ¿Cómo no iba a alegrarme?

-No se, cómo yo antes a ti…-murmuró, avergonzada-

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!-negó el merodeador- ¡Rosmerta, saca una botella de champán que esto tenemos que celebrarlo!

-No os puedo vender ese tipo de bebidas ¿recuerdas?- dijo la camarera, también sonriendo-

-¡Entonces trae dos jarras de chocolate caliente!- exclamó Remus en el mismo tono de voz- Si uno tiene que sacrificarse, se sacrifica.

Tanto la camarera como el resto de clientes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas que no tardaron en contagiar al merodeador. Remus se giró y miró a su amiga. Ruth también reía por las ocurrencias del chico y el joven Lupin no pudo evitar fijarse en los ojos cristalinos de la chica. Cualquiera pensaría que se debía a las carcajadas pero Remus sabía que eran producto de la emoción. Ruth apreciaba mucho al merodeador y, sabiendo de antemano los sentimientos del joven por ella no había querido hacerle daño. Sin embargo, su corazón ya tenía dueño y ese no era Remus Lupin. Para Remus solamente quedaba el papel de amigo y quizás era mejor así.

Si, Ruth Halliwell había sido su primer amor y, pese a todo, lo recordaría con alegría. La había querido mucho, se había enamorado de ella, pero ahora tan solo la podía ver como a una amiga más. Como ella siempre le había visto a él.

Una hora y media más tarde abandonaron el establecimiento. Durante el trayecto se sumergieron en otra de sus conversaciones que finalizó al llegar a la casa Halliwell.

-Pues ya hemos llegado- comentó Ruth con una sonrisa- Haber si repetimos esto más a menudo que hacía tiempo que no quedábamos.

-Es verdad- corroboró el chico-

Y era cierto. Desde que la joven Halliwell estaba conociendo mejor a su actual novio y Remus estaba estableciendo una relación más estrecha con Dafne, solo se veían en el instituto y apenas hablaban. Y ninguno de los dos quería que su amistad se deteriorase, así que mentalmente se prometieron quedar pronto.

-Oye Remus-llamó la joven, volviendo a sonrojarse- Tan solo quiero que sepas que me hizo muy feliz saber que te gustaba. Eres un gran chico y vales mucho.

-Gracias- murmuró, besando la mejilla de Ruth- Bueno, nos vemos.

El joven se dispuso a marcharse, pero nada más alejarse unos pasos se giró.

-Tú también vales mucho- dijo con una sonrisa- Así que más le vale a ese Grant tratarte como te mereces porque sino…

-Le daré tu recado- bromeó Ruth-

El chico asintió y volvió a girarse antes de encaminarse hacia su casa.

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina pasó de hoja y comprobó que era la última página escrita de ese Diario. Una fuerte opresión en el pecho se apoderó de ella al percatarse del estado de la hoja. Por algunas zonas era áspera y formaba ligera ondas. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó más su atención, sino la letra borrosa de una persona que lloraba mientras escribía.

_Querido Diario,_

_Esta será la última vez que me refugie entre tus páginas. No tengo fuerzas para seguir y tampoco ilusiones por las que hacerlo. Me encuentro sola y embarazada. Me han denegado el acceso a la universidad por mi condición y muchos padres han pedido mi expulsión por atentar contra la moral. Pero nadie lo entiende. ¡Yo no quería que pasara esto! ¡Yo no quería quedarme embarazada con diecisiete años! _

_No solo no podré ir a la universidad como siempre he querido y por lo que me he esforzado, sino que encima no me dejarán finalizar mis estudios. Mis compañeros me miran como si fuera un bicho raro y mis padres… me apoyan, pero les cuesta aceptarlo. Sé que les he decepcionado. _

_Y lo peor de todo es que Orion no piensa hacerse responsable. Aun recuerdo el rostro del señor Black cuando me dijo que todo lo había organizado para atrapar a su hijo… que no era más que una mujerzuela. Y Orion ni si quiera se molestó en defenderme. Dice que lo siente, que siente que las cosas hayan pasado así, pero que tiene que seguir las órdenes de su padre y que no le dará su apellido al niño que llevo dentro, a nuestro hijo. _

_¿Ahora lo entiendes Diario? Soy una madre de diecisiete años, sin trabajo, sin dinero, cuyos sueños están rotos y sin el apoyo de ese hombre al que mi hijo nunca llamará papá._

_No tengo fuerzas para seguir, y solo espero que alguien llegue y me extienda su mano._

Katrina no se percató de que estaba llorando hasta que una lágrima calló sobre el dorso de su mano. Podía sentir el dolor de su madre a través del papel y pensó que era la primera vez que se sentía tan cerca de ella.

Si ya era difícil en esa época seguir adelante tan joven y estando embarazada, veinte años atrás no quería hacerse una idea. Sabía que su madre provenía de una familia humilde y era comprensible que una situación así les sobrepasase.

Embarazada…. embarazada de Orion Black, del padre de Sirius. La joven Turner sabía que el señor Black no era una persona de moral pero nunca había pensado que fuese un ser tan despreciable.

Sentía como la sangre le corría por sus venas y, sin ni si quiera percatarse de ello, se reincorporó dispuesta a ir a hablar con el señor Black. Tenían que aclarar muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, que había sido del niño que esperaba su madre, que había sido de su hermano.

-¡Katrina!-exclamó su mejor amiga entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si- Tengo que contarte algo muy importante.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Lily-contestó Katrina, sacando unos vaqueros de su armario- Tengo que irme.

-Es importante- insistió, pero la morena seguía sin prestarle atención- Es sobre Sirius.

Katrina se detuvo y la miró, seria. La pelirroja pudo comprobar entonces que había estado llorando.

-¿Qué pasa con Sirius?-preguntó la joven Turner-

-Creo que Sirius no era consciente de lo que pasó en la casa de Nataly –respondió Lily ante el desconcierto de su amiga- Creo que, no, estoy segura que le echaron algo en la bebida esa noche.

**SsSsSsS**

La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo iluminada por los rayos de luz que provenían de las farolas de la calle y se colaban por las rendijas de las persianas.

Volvió a cambiar de posición e intentó dormirse, pero era imposible. Tenía demasiados asuntos en la cabeza y no conseguí dejarlos al margen. No había podido ir a hablar con el señor Black esa tarde, pero la información de Lily había captado toda su atención.

Extendió el brazo y cogió el pequeño reloj-despertador que había sobre la mesita. Lo inclinó ligeramente para poder ver la hora antes de dejarlo de nuevo en su sitio.

'_Las doce y tres minutos' _pensó, mirando el techo de la habitación_ 'Ya tengo oficialmente diecisiete años' _

Pero un ruido en el pasillo la sobresaltó, sobre todo cuando esa persona que deambulaba a esas horas por la casa, abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación.

Con cuidado Katrina se giró y fingió dormir dándole la espalda al intruso. Intentó controlar su respiración al igual que los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Pero fue inútil, sobre todo cuando sintió la respiración del joven Black en su nuca.

-¿Estás dormida?-murmuró, con una triste sonrisa que la morena no vio- Al parecer es la única forma que tengo de acercarme a ti, de que me escuches. En fin… -añadió, dejando algo pesado sobre la mesita de noche- Tan solo quería felicitarte y regalarte esto. En cierta forma me ha recordado a nosotros. Ya entenderás a que me refiero cuando lo leas.

La habitación volvió a quedar en un sepulcral silencio solo alterado por la respiración del chico.

-¡_Joder, _Katy! ¿Por qué nos ha tenido que pasar esto? –siguió, en el mismo tono de voz- De verdad, yo no se… estoy desorientado y lo único que tengo claro es que te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… y que me gustaría abrazarte cada vez que pases por mi lado, besarte, hacerte rabiar para que vayas detrás de mí… -añadió, sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en la cama- No te negaré que alguna vez he pensado como sería si tu y yo lo hiciéramos, pero ya te lo dije una vez ¡Yo no quiero salir contigo por sexo! Y no me importaría esperarte un año, dos, tres ¡O los que hagan falta! –Murmuró- No se porqué me acosté con Nataly, no lo entiendo… no recuerdo nada.

-Quizás porque te echaron algo en la bebida- intervino Katrina, reincorporándose ligeramente- Lo siento, no estaba dormida y no he podido evitar oírte.

-Katy… -murmuró el merodeador, girándose con brusquedad-

La mirada azulada de Sirius se cruzó con la de ella manteniendo el contacto durante unos segundos.

-No me preguntes como lo sabe, pero Lily me ha asegurado que es cierto-prosiguió la joven- Supongo que te invitó a una copa ¿no?

-Si… no se, es posible- admitió Sirius frotándose la sien- No recuerdo nada, pero lo que dices tiene sentido. Sabía que algo pasaba -añadió, reincorporándose- Yo no me hubiese acostado con otra que no fueras tú.

Katrina, apoyada en el cabezal de su cama, apartó la mirada mientras colocaba tras su oreja los mechones rebeldes que tapaban su rostro.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?-inquirió la joven Turner, evadiendo el comentario de su ex novio-

-No lo se, supongo que hablaré con ella-contestó- Tiene que darme muchas explicaciones y quiero que lo haga mirándome a los ojos.

-Si, que tonta, ¿Qué más podrías hacer ahora?-murmuró la chica, sarcástica- Aunque sepamos esto, no podemos cambiar nada.

En ese instante la joven Turner se sintió ridícula. ¿Qué esperaba? Aunque supiesen eso las cosas no cambiarían. Sirius se había acostado con Nataly y era imposible volver atrás. Pero lo cierto es que la acción del merodeador la había desanimado bastante. Tan calmado y tan razonable… era como si la noticia no le sorprendiese en absoluto. Lo que no sabía la morena es que la idea de que la joven Gray hubiese puesto algo en la bebida, ya recorría la mente del chico desde hacía tiempo.

-O lo cambia todo- opinó el joven Black, sentándose en la cama de la joven- Katy, ahora que sabemos esto, podemos volver a intentarlo. Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva.

-No puedo Sirius- se negó- Ahora mismo no me siento con fuerzas para involucrarme con nadie, ni si quiera contigo. Además, estás equivocado. El saber esto no cambia nada, o casi nada.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!-exclamó el merodeador desconcertado- Ahora sabes que yo no me acosté con ella porque quisiera. No era consciente.

-Pero si que lo eras cuando me lo ocultaste –espectó, sarcástica- Tuviste cientos de oportunidades para decírmelo y no lo hiciste. Preferiste ignorarme y pasar de mí sabiendo lo preocupada que estaba. –Prosiguió, bajando la mirada- No te negaré que al principio me enfade porque pensé que te habías acostado con ella al no haber aceptado yo, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía derecho a enfadarme. Tú no estabas saliendo conmigo cuando pasó. Podrías haber participado en una orgía y yo seguiría sin tener derecho, aunque me doliese. –Añadió- Pero lo que no puedo perdonarte es el no habérmelo dicho. Si no hubiese sido por Gray posiblemente ni me hubiese enterado. No fuiste sincero conmigo ni si quiera en algo tan importante como eso.

El joven Black intentó excusarse con algún comentario pero no tardó en darse cuenta que contra eso, no había excusa posible. La chica tenía razón. Debía haber sido sincero con ella desde el principio y así posiblemente las cosas hubiesen trascurrido de otro modo.

-Tienes razón- admitió, bajando la mirada- Pero tenía miedo a perderte, a que te enfadases conmigo y a acabar con las posibilidades de que hubiese un nosotros. Por favor, perdóname.

-Si, te perdono –asintió Katrina ante la mirada expectante del chico- Pero no me pidas que las cosas sean como antes. Creo que lo mejor es que seamos amigos.

-Pero…-comenzó el merodeador sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir-

-Por favor, Sirius, no insistas-rogó con un brillo en la mirada que le dio a entender al chico que a ella también le costaba tomar esa decisión-

El joven asintió para después alargar el brazo para coger lo que minutos antes había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y dárselo a la morena.

-Felicidades-murmuró Sirius, con una ligera sonrisa- No sabía que regalarte, y tampoco si lo ibas a aceptar.

-No tenías que haberte molestado- aseguró Katrina desenvolviendo el regalo- Pero gracias.

Nada más tocar el regalo supo por la silueta, que se trataba de un libro. Y fue el título en lo primero que se fijó cuando se deshizo del papel.

-Jugando en la línea enemiga –leyó, con una sonrisa- ¿Y dices que te recuerda a nosotros?

-En cierta forma- admitió, encogiéndose de hombros- Obligué a la dependienta a buscar un libro en el que nos pudiéramos sentir identificados. Claro que le aclaré que los protagonistas tenían que acabar juntos y de una sola pieza.

-¿Tengo que entender eso como un mensaje subliminal?-inquirió la joven Turner, divertida-

-Básicamente –coincidió el merodeador, acariciando la mejilla de la chica- Katy…

De nuevo en poco tiempo sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Sirius fue deslizando su mano de la mejilla de la joven hasta la nuca para después ir acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, lentamente. Katrina cerró los ojos sintiendo la cálida pero inquieta respiración del chico en su rostro. Su cuerpo le decía que se dejase llevar pero una parte de ella le gritaba lo contrario. Finalmente, cuando no faltaban más que escasos milímetros para que sus labios se encontrasen, la joven Turner giró el rostro rompiendo el encanto del momento.

-No, Sirius, por favor- pidió, aun sin abrir los ojos- Solo somos amigos.

-Si, si, perdona- se disculpó el chico, enfadado consigo mismo- Será mejor que me vaya.

El merodeador se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero nada más rozar la manivela, se giró para mirar a la morena.

-Dime que aun no está todo perdido - pidió- Que podremos volver a intentarlo.

-Te he perdonado, pero aun me duele -dijo Katrina, como respuesta- Empecemos como amigos ¿vale?

El chico se giró y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese abandonar la habitación la joven Turner volvió a llamarle.

-Dame tiempo- pidió, bajando la mirada- Y esta vez, seamos sinceros el uno con el otro.

-Si- afirmó, abandonando la habitación y cerrando la puerta- Feliz cumpleaños, Katrina.

**SsSsSsS**

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que la tostada que tenía en la mano se le estaba escurriendo entre los dedos, hasta que cayó sobre el plato. ¿Qué hacía Lily como Tom? No había dejado de darle vueltas a esa pregunta en toda la noche. No tenía lógica alguna. Estaba claro que al joven Rygiel le gustaba Lily, pero ésta siempre había asegurado que era un pesado mujeriego con el que nunca saldría. ¿Entonces?

-Buenos días- dijo Sirius al entrar a la cocina- ¿Se ha levantado ya Katrina?

-Hola, cariño- saludo Lorein pasándole al recién llegado un plato con tostadas- Todavía no, pero no tardará. - añadió, tras oír un pequeño portazo en la planta de arriba- Ahí la tienes.

Desde la cocina, los tres presentes pudieron ver a la chica dirigirse hacia la entrada para ponerse la chaqueta y la bufanda. Parecía estar nerviosa, porque un pequeño cuaderno que Lorein pudo reconocer, se le cayó de las manos.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme- dijo Katrina al entrar a la cocina- No se si estaré para la hora de comer así que no me esperéis.

-¡Pero si íbamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños!-protestó la señora Potter- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

-Nada, cosas mías- contestó su ahijada con una sonrisa- ¡Llegaré lo antes posible!

Y tras la promesa, cogió sus cosas y abandonó la casa Potter ante la mirada sorprendida de su madrina y sus dos amigos.

-Se ha ido sin desayunar- se quejó la mujer, recogiendo su plato- Y ni si quiera me ha dado tiempo a felicitarla.

-Seguro que habrá ido a casa de Lily-comentó James con cierta desconfianza- Tendrán mucho de que hablar.

El joven Black le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, sobre todo cuando su mejor amigo se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos ignorando olímpicamente lo que quedaba de su desayuno. Pero las palabras del chico le habían hecho recordar lo ocurrido esa madrugada en la habitación de Katrina y lo que él debía hacer esa mañana.

-Yo también me voy- anunció Sirius, reincorporándose- Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes por ahí.

-Pero vendrás a comer ¿no?-preguntó Lorein, esperanzada- Voy a poner en práctica una receta que me ha dado la señora Grant. Me ha asegurado que es un plato delicioso.

Sirius asintió con una ligera sonrisa de desconfianza antes de abandonar la casa como minutos antes había hecho su ex novia.

Aprovechando que el señor Potter se había ido temprano al bufete por un caso de urgencia y tenían la casa para ellos solos, Lorein miró al chico dispuesta a entablar una de esas conversaciones que tan poca gracia le hacía al único hijo del matrimonio.

-Aprovechando que estamos solos, ¿Por qué no me cuentas eso que te tiene tan intranquilo?-propuso Lorein, con una cálida sonrisa- Ya sabes que mamá te guarda el secreto.

-Si no me pasa nada- contestó James con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, dispuesto a marcharse- Bueno, yo me voy a mi habitación. Aun tengo que hacer los deberes.

-¿Entonces todo va bien con Lily?- preguntó la señora Potter, desinteresada- Últimamente habéis estado un poco distanciados. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

El merodeador, que sabía que su madre había dado en el clavo, se pasó una mano por su ya de por si desordenado cabello antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la silla.

-Algo así- admitió James, con seriedad- Todas las mujeres sois complicadas, pero Lily en particular es un misterio. A veces me cuesta entenderla.

-Pero a ti te gusta – aseguró la mujer, fregando los platos y por lo tanto dándole la espalda a su hijo- Y a mí me gusta como nuera.

-Mamá, no te hagas ilusiones-avisó, con cierto tono de amargura en la voz- Para que pudiese haber algo entre nosotros el sentimiento tendría que ser recíproco y Lily no parece muy por la labor.

-Pues que extraño- murmuró llevándose los dedos a la barbilla y dejándola recubierta de espuma- Yo estaba convencida que le gustabas. Mi instinto de mujer me lo dice.

-Pues tu instinto de mujer te ha fallado- aseguró James, sarcástico- Y no quiero hablar más sobre el tema.

El joven Potter se reincorporó de nuevo esa mañana y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral, las palabras de su madre le hicieron detenerse.

-Pues yo confío plenamente en mi instinto y mi instinto me dice que para Lily no eres un amigo normal y corriente- comentó, sin alterar su tono de voz despreocupado- No desistas tan pronto y termina con esa chica con la que sales. –añadió, mirándole y con una sonrisa en su rostro- Ya te he dicho que Lily me gusta como nuera y no aceptaré a otra en su lugar.

**SsSsSsS**

La música de la radio estaba a todo volumen y mientras se hacía la manicura tarareaba la canción que en esos momentos estaba sonando. Dejó de limarse las uñas para rebuscar en su set de maquillaje ese pintauñas que tanto le gustaba. Pero un portazo la obligó a apartar su atención del set de maquillaje para centrarla en el recién llegado.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó, acercándose a él con una sonrisa en el rostro- Que sorpresa. ¡Me encanta que vengas a visitarme!

Pero la mirada del joven Black mostraba que no había ido a hacerle una visita y mucho menos a darle una sorpresa, y al parecer Nataly debió de darse cuenta porque en su rostro desaparición cualquier amago de alegría.

-Si que me diste una copa esa noche- afirmó Sirius, enfadado- ¿Qué llevaba?

-¿De que hablas?-murmuró la joven Gray, temerosa-

-¿Qué le echaste? –Insistió, agarrando a la chica del brazo- Le pusiste algo para que me acostase contigo. ¡Por eso no recuerdo nada!

-Suéltame-pidió Nataly, que intentaba separarse del merodeador- ¡Me haces daño!

El joven Black, que no se había percatado de que estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión en el brazo de la chica, la soltó y se giró aún enfadado.

-¿Me puedes explicar porqué haces esto? ¿Qué ganas con esto?–preguntó Sirius, realmente afligido- Si lo que querías era un rollo de una noche podías habérselo propuesto a cualquiera. No te pondrían demasiada resistencia.

-Sabes perfectamente que yo no me acuesto con cualquiera- repuso, cruzándose de brazos-

-Entonces lo hiciste para_ joderme_ la vida –dedujo el merodeador, sarcástico- Supongo que no esperaras que te de las gracias.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- contestó Nataly, acercándose a él para luego abrazarle- Yo te quiero.

-¡Si me quieres déjame en paz! –exclamó Sirius, separándose de ella- Y a Katrina también.

El joven Black se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero un sonoro golpe le obligó a mirar atrás. Nataly yacía en el suelo, inconsciente. Preocupado, Sirius se acercó a ella y, tras cogerla entre sus brazos, le dejó sobre la cama. Cogió una revista de moda del revistero que había al lado de la cama y comenzó a abanicar a la chica hasta que esta pareció volver en sí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la joven Gray bastante mareada-

-Te has desmayado- contestó Sirius, sin dejar de abanicarla- Deberías ir al médico a mirarte la tensión.

-No tiene que ver con la tensión –dijo la perfecta, negando con la cabeza- Estos mareos son normales en mi estado. Sobre todo siendo tan joven.

-¿En tu estado? –repitió el merodeador, sin comprender-

-Sirius… -comenzó, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Estoy embarazada.

Las palabras de la joven Gray llegaron a sus oídos como si fueran murmullos. Una extraña sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo trasformándose en un sudor frío que se concentró en su espalda.

-¿Qué?-murmuró, incrédulo- Es imposible.

-No, no lo es- contestó un poco molesta- Y si no me crees, en el segundo cajón hay un sobre marrón. Cógelo.

El chico obedeció y sacó un gran sobre marrón con el sello del centro de salud próximo al instituto. Reconocía esos sobres de habérselos visto más de una vez a Andromeda, y tan solo tuvo que completar el puzzle para saber que lo que la chica decía era cierto.

-Fui a hacerme las pruebas la semana pasada y Nathaza recogió los resultados el otro día –explicó, apoyándose en el cabezal de la cama- Pensaba decírtelo en cuanto fuera el momento.

El joven Black abrió el sobre y sacó lentamente los formularios. Al final de un montón de palabras sin sentido para él, había dos recuadros que podrían cambiarle la vida. Negativo… o positivo.

-Positivo- murmuró Sirius, dejándose caer sobre la cama- Voy a ser padre.

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina observó la fría casa Black desde el jardín. Era grande, sin duda, pero le faltaba esa calidez que desprendía la de los Potter nada más poner un pie en ella. Siguió el camino de piedra hasta la entrada y una vez allí, llamó sin titubear. Unos segundos después, un hombre que no tardó en reconocer como Kreacher, el mayordomo de la familia, abrió la puerta con lenta majestuosidad.

-¿Qué desea?- preguntó el mayordomo arrastrando las palabras y mostrando a la par el desprecio que sentía por la chica-

-Buenos días- saludo, haciendo honor a su educación- Me gustaría hablar con el señor Black, por favor.

-El señor Black está muy ocupado y dudo que pueda atenderla- se negó Kreacher dispuesto a cerrar la puerta dejándola a ella fuera- Así que a no ser que usted tenga una cita… mi señor sólo recibe visitas importantes.

La joven Turner, que se había percatado de las intenciones del hombre, interpuso el pie en la puerta para después abrirla dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Es la segunda vez que pretende cerrarme la puerta en las narices y el vicio comienza a molestarme- le avisó con una falsa sonrisa entrando en la casa- He dicho que quiero hablar con Orion Black, y no me moveré hasta conseguirlo.

-Le advierto que mi señora… -comenzó el mayordomo irguiéndose más de lo necesario-

-¿Qué ocurre Kreacher?-preguntó el señor Black, quien bajaba la escalera- Vaya, no sabía que teníamos visita.

-¡Señor!-exclamó el aludido, haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Esta señorita desea…

-He venido a hablar con usted- se le adelantó Katrina, acercando al padre de su ex novio- ¿Tiene un momento?

El señor Black no contestó, tan solo se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano indicándole a la chica que le siguiese hasta su despacho. Era una habitación mucho más grande que la de Alan Potter, pero Katrina volvió a echar en falta ese espíritu hogareño que derrochaba la casa de sus padrinos por todas las esquinas. El despacho del señor Black estaba repleto de estanterías llenas de libros antiguos que seguramente se habían transmitido de generación en generación hasta la actualidad. El suelo estaba recubierto de parqué y los muebles también parecían ser bastante antiguos. Sin lugar a dudas, todo lo que había en esa habitación debía de valer una fortuna y, por si fuera poco, con el paso del tiempo todas esas cosas se iban revalorizando.

-Siéntese –pidió Orión, mientras el hacía lo mismo al otro lado del escritorio- Usted dirá.

Katrina, que hasta hacía unos segundos se sentía segura de si misma, sintió como se desmoronaba. La verdad es que no sabía como empezar. Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto durante mucho tiempo y desde que había abandonado la casa Potter hasta llegar hasta allí, había estado barajando distintos comienzos para esa conversación. El problema es que ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno.

-Yo… ya sé lo que pasó entre mi madre y usted durante el instituto –dijo, no muy satisfecha con el comienzo que había escogido- Se… que salieron juntos y que se quedó embaraza. Como también sé que la dejó tirada cuando más necesitaba su apoyo- la joven alzó el rostro mostrando una mirada fría y segura- Tan solo quiero que me aclare algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, si alguna vez quiso a mi madre o tan solo jugó con ella.

El señor Black se recostó sobre el sillón de oficina y suspiró. Katrina no apartaba su mirada de él dándole a entender al hombre que no sería una rival fácil de vencer.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y la verdad es que no tengo por que contártelo, no es algo de lo que me sienta precisamente orgulloso-comenzó, tuteando a la joven para darle un sentido más coloquial a la conversación- Tú madre ha sido la mujer más buena e inocente que he conocido nunca. Creía en las segundas oportunidades y en la bondad de las personas. Era una fruta exótica en medio de un mar de manzanas. –Continuó- Al principio no le hice mucho caso, pero después me pareció interesante salir con una chica fuera de lo común. Era guapa, inteligente, divertida y, como ya te he dicho, muy inocente.

-Y se aprovechó de su inocencia ¿no?-comentó la joven Turner, sarcástica-

-Pues sí, me aproveché de su inocencia y de sus sentimientos hacia mí- corroboró Orion, apoyando los codos en el escritorio- Yo he estado comprometido con Walburga desde los cinco años y si salía con otras chicas era para probar un poco de todo. Pero siempre he tenido claro que no me casaría con ninguna de ellas. Cuando veía que una chica comenzaba a encariñarse demasiado conmigo y que a la larga me supondría un problema, la dejaba y buscaba a otra. –Prosiguió- Pero con tu madre crucé esa línea y fue tarde cuando quise echarme atrás. Se quedó embarazada.

-Y ahí complico todos sus planes y los de su padre – atajó, sintiendo una profunda rabia- Fue un hombre al acostarse con ella pero un cobarde cuando tuvo que arrimar el hombro.

-Era el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos y conocidos de la ciudad- replicó, encarando a la joven- El dejar embarazada a una chica con tan solo dieciocho años era un escándalo y mi padre no podía permitir que ocurriera eso. Por eso cuando Kathleen me lo dijo mi padre le dio una importante suma de dinero para que no contase nada. Pero no lo aceptó. Así que mi padre movió unos cuantos hilos para solicitar su expulsión del instituto y para que le negaran su ingreso en la universidad. –añadió, con pesar- Quería asegurarse que Kathleen no tuviese relación con nadie con cierta posición social y no arruinase sus negocios.

La joven Turner le miró sorprendida. Le parecía increíble lo que estaba oyendo al igual que le parecía increíble que existiese alguien con la frialdad suficiente como para arruinar así la vida de una persona.

-Pero tu madre nunca dijo que ese hijo que esperaba fuera mío, solo lo sabían algunos conocidos de ambos –aclaró, acariciándose la sien- Todo el mundo pensó que era de Turner y como él no lo desmintió, no relacionaron a tu madre conmigo. La verdad es que fue un alivio para todos. Mi padre dejó de preocuparse por el asunto pero yo, de vez en cuando, no podía evitar sentir cierta culpabilidad.

-¿Solo cierta? –recalcó, mucho más sarcástica que la primera vez- ¿Y que pasó con el bebé?

- Sobre eso no se mucho- admitió Orion, encogiéndose de hombros- Acabé el instituto y no volví a ver a tu madre hasta unos meses más tarde, cuando me enteré que había perdido el niño. Un accidente, si no me equivoco.

Katrina asintió. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Tanta información en tan poco tiempo la había conmocionado. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarla como también necesitaba tiempo para que esa opresión en el pecho desapareciera.

-Y bien, ¿No tienes nada que decir?- inquirió el señor Black, extrañado por el silencio de la joven-

-Desde que me enteré de lo suyo con mi madre, he deseado que llegase este momento- comenzó Katrina, en un murmullo apenas audible- Quería decirle a la cara lo miserable que me parecía y lo mucho que le despreciaba a usted y a su padre. Pero ahora creo que todo eso no me va a servir de nada. No van a cambiar las cosas y yo no me voy a sentir mejor. Por que… -comenzó, reincorporándose y dispuesta a marcharse- ¿Qué se puede esperar de un hombre que ignora a su propio hijo?

La joven Turner cogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero la voz del señor Black la obligó a detenerse.

-Aun no he contestado a tu primera pregunta- le recordó Orion, aun recostado sobre su sillón de oficina- ¿Quieres saber si quise a tu madre, si estuve enamorado de ella? Pues no, no lo estuve. Sin embargo, te puedo decir que es a la mujer a la que más he apreciado nunca. Katrina…- llamó- … yo fui a ver a tu madre el día que naciste y hablé con ella. Me perdonó.

-Me alegro por usted-dijo tajante, antes de abandonar el despacho-

Katrina se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás hasta que una voz, esta vez femenina, la obligó a detenerse de nuevo.

-Señorita Turner- dijo Walburga como saludo- Kreacher me ha dicho que estaba hablando con mi marido ¿Algún… problema?

-No, ninguno- contestó, con seriedad- Y ahora, si me disculpa…

-La verdad es que es un alivio- continuó la señora Black ignorando a la chica- Cuando nos llamó el director para ir hablar con él, pensé que se repetía la historia.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Katrina, frunciendo el entrecejo-

-Al embarazo de la señorita Gray, evidentemente –contestó la mujer con cierta satisfacción en la voz- ¿No lo sabía?

**SsSsSsS**

-¿Embarazada?-repitió James esa tarde, tras oír el relato de su mejor amigo- ¿Pero tu estás seguro?

-Y tan seguro- contestó Sirius, sarcástico- Cómo que he visto los resultados de las pruebas. _Mierda _–murmuró, sentándose sobre su cama y ocultando su rostro entre las manos- No se que hacer. ¡Yo no estoy preparado para ser padre!

Sus tres amigos se miraron con complicidad sin saber muy bien que decir. ¿Pero que se le puede decir a un chico que va a ser padre cuando aun ni ha cumplido la mayoría de edad? Remus le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro en señal de apoyo, a lo que Sirius agradeció con una triste sonrisa.

-Será mejor que bajemos- aconsejó el joven Lupin- Los demás no tardarán en llegar.

Pese a que Katrina se había negado rotundamente a celebrar su cumpleaños, sus amigos la habían ignorado de la misma forma y habían decidido encontrarse en la casa Potter ese domingo por la tarde, al menos para desearle un feliz cumpleaños en persona. Y tal y como Remus había dicho en la habitación, los invitados no tardaron en llegar, incluida cierta pelirroja.

-Vaya, al parecer estamos todos menos la anfitriona- comentó Lily como saludo, cuando los cuatro merodeadores entraron al salón- ¿A dónde ha ido?

-Ni idea- contestó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros- Se ha ido esta mañana temprano y no ha venido ni a comer.

-Que raro-murmuró la pelirroja, mirando al joven Potter- ¿Tú no sabes nada?

-¿A caso tengo cara de niñera?- respondió, molestó-

Lily miró al chico desconcertada. De nuevo había vuelto a su actitud fría y brusca con ella. Al parecer iba a días, o por lo menos es lo que pensaron sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no me acompañáis a por algo de beber? –Pidió Remus, lo más discretamente posible- Sirius, Peter…

-Yo no tengo sed - contestó el joven Black sin captar la indirecta-

-Entonces admiraremos el parqué- solucionó Remus, negando con la cabeza-

-¿Pero James tiene parqué?- preguntó Peter, sorprendido-

El joven Lupin agarró a ambos chicos por el brazo antes de arrastrarlos sin miramientos lejos de allí. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que 'sobraban' en esa conversación.

El joven Potter introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras concentraba toda su atención en sus zapatos. La verdad es que no sabía por que le había hablado así, simplemente le había salido sin más. Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que la había visto un sábado por la tarde paseando por la ciudad en compañía de Ton. No sabía si eran celos o su sentido sobre protector, pero no le había gustado en absoluto el descubrimiento.

-¿De nuevo vas a ignorarme durante otras dos semanas?-Preguntó Lily, rompiendo el incómodo silencio- Porque por una vez podrías decirme lo que te pasa.

-Sabes muy bien lo que me pasa-murmuró, encarando a la joven-

-Pues no, no tengo ni idea- contestó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos- Quizás, si confiases un poquito en mí…

-¿Confianza? No me hagas reír- se mofó, sarcástico- No eres la persona más indicada para hablarme de confianza.

La aludida le miró dolida antes de girarse e irse con los demás, que les habían observado con el mayor disimulo posible. Como hacía cada vez que quería presumir o estaba nervioso, James se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró en el preciso instante en el que Katrina hizo presencia en la casa.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –Exclamaron todos, aunque no precisamente a coro-

-Vaya, que sorpresa- dijo la chica con una triste sonrisa, intentando disimular los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

-Sabemos que nos dijiste que no querías celebrar nada, pero no puedes cumplir los diecisiete y quedarte tan fresca –contestó Mark, abrazando a su novia por la espalda-

-Así que decidimos organizar una fiestecita íntima- aclaró Marian, también abrazada a su pareja- Y no, no tenemos que revisar el concepto de intimidad ¡Qué se lo que estás pensando!

-No iba a decir eso- negó la joven Turner, divertida- De todas formas, agradezco que tengáis este extraño concepto de intimidad. –murmuró, abrazando a sus amigos- Gracias, chicos.

**SsSsSsS**

La pequeña fiesterita 'íntima' no finalizó hasta pasadas las diez de la noche, y eso porque al día siguiente tenían instituto. Todos sus amigos habían insistido en ayudar a recoger, pero finalmente no les había quedado más remedio que desistir ante las negativas de Lorein y Katrina. A la única que no habían conseguido intimidar era a la joven Evans, que en esos momentos limpiaba la mesa con una bayeta.

-Esto ya está- dijo, tras dejar el garrón en su sitio- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo más?

-¡Oh no, no!- se apresuró a negar la señora Potter, arrebatándole la bayeta- Lo que tienes que hacer es irte a casa que ya es muy tarde.

-Si, creo que ya va siendo hora- admitió la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Ya he molestado bastante por hoy.

-¿Molestarnos? ¡En absoluto! –Exclamó Lorein, pasándole el brazo por los hombros- Ya sabes que esta es tu casa y puedes venir tantas veces como quieras. Además…- añadió, acercándose a ella de forma confidencial-… a mi hijo le encanta que estés por aquí.

La señora Potter le guiñó un ojo consiguiendo que entre el rostro de la pelirroja y su pelo no hubiese demasiada diferencia. Lorein, que se percató del sonrojo de la chica, se separó de ella antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

-James, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Lily a su casa?- propuso la mujer cuando su hijo entró al comedor- No es seguro que vaya una chica sola a estas horas.

-Pensaba hacerlo, mamá- admitió el chico, introduciendo las manos en la chaqueta- ¿Vamos?

Lily le miró durante unos instantes antes de asentir. Pese a lo ocurrido al principio de la fiesta, al hecho de que no habían hablado más durante su transcurso y sobre todo, a su extraña relación durante los últimos meses, el joven Potter no dejaba de tener esos detalles con ella. Acompañarla a casa, quedarse con ella si sus padres no estaban… ¿Lo haría esa noche? Los padres del novio de su hermana la habían invitado a cenar con ellos esa noche y sus padres estaban en Francia por asuntos de negocios así que estaría sola en casa durante un buen rato.

-¿Vamos?- apremió James, mirándola extrañado-

-Si, perdona - se disculpó antes de coger su chaqueta-

Y tras despedirse de los señores Potter, Sirius y Katrina, ambos jóvenes abandonaron la casa en un sepulcral silencio que se prolongó durante buena parte del trayecto.

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo Lily, con una ligera sonrisa- No tendrías porque haberte molestado.

-No tiene importancia-contestó el merodeador, encogiéndose de hombros- Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.

-Con el frío que hace, no se que decirte- comentó, frotándose las manos- Pero gracias de todas formas.

El chico asintió dándole a entender que la había escuchado y dando por finalizada la conversación, haciendo que el silencio volviese a distanciarlos de nuevo. La joven Evans, incómoda, le miró varias veces sin embargo fue James quien rompió el silencio en esa ocasión.

-¿Estás saliendo con Rygiel?-preguntó, sin ni si quiera mirarla- Y se sincera por una vez.

-¡No!-exclamó sorprendida, deteniéndose – Por supuesto que no.

-Y si no es cierto…- cuestionó, deteniéndose también- ¿Qué hacías ayer con él?

-¿Cómo…?-

Y entonces lo entendió todo. Era por eso que James se había comportado así con ella esa tarde. Una parte de ella estaba enfadada por la actitud incomprensible del merodeador, pero la otra… no podía evitar sentir cierto regocijo. ¿Estaba celoso?

-Os vi desde una cafetería- contestó, aun sin mirarla- ¿O también piensas negarlo?

-Si, salí ayer con Rygiel pero no es lo que crees- se apresuró a aclararle la joven- Fue para que me dijese lo que pasó con Sirius en casa de Gray. Para que me contase lo que pasó de verdad. No creas cosas que no son.

-Permíteme a mí decidir lo que quiero y no quiero creer – respondió James, empezando a caminar de nuevo-

La joven Evans se llevó las manos a las caderas mientras veía como el chico se alejaba. Sabía que si permitía que James se fuese a casa sin aclararlo, estarían sin hablarse mínimo una semana y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Debía olvidarse de él por el bien de ambos, pero su corazón se lo ponía tan difícil… Por eso, siguiendo los impulsos de su corazón, corrió hacia el joven Potter y lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-Si, puedes creer lo que quieras-coincidió la chica- Pero no tienes derecho a enfadarte por algo así, y mucho menos a ponerte celoso.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!- negó James, apartando la mirada-

-¿A no? –Encaró Lily, esta vez con cierto pesar en la voz- Pues eso espero, porque te recuerdo que tienes novia. Así que no es por mí por la que te tendrías que ponerte así.

El joven Potter la miró y por primera vez se fijó en la respiración entrecortada de la chica debido a la acalorada conversación. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pese al frío, al igual que sus labios. Durante un instante creyó caer en la tentación de besarla pero consiguió contenerse y la miró a los ojos.

-Sabes que si estoy con Susan es porque tu me rechazaste –murmuró- A mí la única que me gusta eres tú.

-James…- susurró, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían- No sigas por ahí…

-Dime que la deje y lo haré- aseguró el chico, agarrándola por los hombros y zarandeándola ligeramente- Tan solo dímelo.

-James yo…- comenzó Lily, bajando la mirada- No puedo decirte eso.

-Entonces no tenemos por que seguir hablando de esto – sentenció, recorriendo con sus manos los brazos de la chica hasta soltarla-

El joven Potter le dio la espalda dispuesto a seguir su camino, pero no se movió. Se quedó ahí, parado, mientras la fría brisa de la noche chocaba contra su rostro.

-A esto me refería antes- dijo James, en un murmullo apenas audible- Pero no puedo pedirte que seas sincera conmigo, cuando no lo eres ni contigo misma. No se por que te empeñas en rechazarme, pero estoy convencido de que me quieres. Me quieres ahora y me querías esa noche en el restaurante. –Prosiguió, girándose para mirarla- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

-¡Claro que si!-contestó, inconscientemente-

-¿Entonces?-insistió el chico, acercándose a ella- ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?

La joven Evans le miró dudosa antes de ocultar su rostro entre su cabello. Ya hacía semanas que quería contar lo de David a alguien, pero no creía que ese 'alguien' fuese precisamente James. Necesitaba desahogarse pero si se lo contaba a él solo traería problemas. El joven Potter no dudaría un instante en ir a buscar a David para arreglar cuentas pendientes y lo que menos quería en el mundo es que le pasase algo al merodeador. Sin embargo, si se lo contaba todo, acabaría de una vez con el asunto. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Tienes razón- admitió la joven, bajando la mirada- Si te rechacé el restaurante fue…

Pero un fuerte estruendo al final de la calle captó la atención de ambos. Los cubos metálicos de la basura se habían caído al intentar ocultar a un joven, que salió corriendo en cuando le vieron impidiéndoles reconocerle. Pero no necesitaban saber su identidad para confirmar que era el mismo chico que habían visto merodear por la casa Evans en un par de ocasiones y era evidente que esa noche les estaba siguiendo.

-Escúchame bien –ordenó el joven Potter mirando a la pelirroja- Entra en casa y cierra todas las puertas. Voy a atraparle.

-¡James!-llamó, intentando que se detuviese-

Pero el joven Potter ignoró su llamada y siguió corriendo hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lily le vio alejarse sintiendo como su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Cuando James la había mirado antes de marcharse, lo había hecho con una seguridad y determinación que le había transmitido lo importante que era para él. Estaba claro que la quería y que haría cualquier cosa por ella y no merecía que le ocultase nada.

-Voy a contártelo-murmuró, llevándose una mano al pecho- La próxima vez que nos veamos voy a contártelo.

**SsSsSsS**

La cocina estaba en completo silencio solo roto por el sonido del agua al caer y el tintineo de los platos y vasos. Colocó el plato que acababa de secar antes de mirar a Katrina. La joven Turner fregaba los platos sumergida en sus pensamientos y Sirius no dudo un instante que algo le había ocurrido durante las horas que había estado fuera. Estaba extraña y la verdad es que le preocupaba. Pero tenía que contarle lo de Nataly antes de que se enterase por otras fuentes y pensase que había intentado ocultarle de nuevo algo tan importante.

-Katy, hay algo que quiero contarte-comenzó, colocando otro plato- Hoy e ido a ver a Nataly.

-¿Si?-contestó, en un tono monótono- ¿Y te ha dicho algo interesante?

-No me ha admitido nada, si ha eso te refieres- aclaró, cogiendo el vaso que la chica le pasaba- Pero me ha dicho algo… en realidad, me ha enseñado algo que… ¡_Joder_! No pensé que fuera tan difícil.

Sirius suspiró antes de dejar el vaso sobre el poyato, cerrar el grifo y coger a la morena de la mano para obligarla a sentarse en una de las sillas. Katrina, aun con ese aire ausente, no opuso ninguna resistencia. Tan solo le miró fijamente cuando él se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella.

-Cuando te diga esto, no quiero que cambien las cosas ¿Vale?-Pidió el joven Black acariciando sus manos empapadas- Voy a darte todo el tiempo que necesites pero no quiero que esto acabe con la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo. Por favor.

-Sirius…-murmuró, con los ojos cristalinos-

-Voy a tener un hijo- soltó, repentinamente- Nataly está embarazada.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba el merodeador, la chica no parecía sorprendida. Tan solo le miraba con un profundo pesar mientras unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes escapaban de sus ojos marrones.

-Lo se- admitió, sorprendiendo en su lugar al chico- Me lo ha dicho tu madre. Por eso fue tu padre el otro día al instituto.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó, soltando las manos de la morena- ¿Pero cómo…?

-Esta mañana he estado hablando con ellos –confesó Katrina dispuesta a contarle todo, sin apartar su mirada de la azulada del joven- Hay algo que creo que deberías saber.

**SsSsSsS**

Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de la entrada, aun pensando en James y en lo que había ocurrido. Pero algo la alertó. La puerta de su casa estaba entreabierta y la luz del salón encendida. ¿Habían vuelto sus padres antes de tiempo?

Se acercó y abrió la puerta lentamente, entrando a la casa. Todo parecía estar en orden pero un extraño presentimiento impidió que se relajase.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? - cuestionó, encaminándose hacia el salón- ¿Petunia, eres tú?

La luz no era lo único que estaba encendido, la televisión también y sobre la mesa había parte de un bocadillo, una bolsa de patatas fritas abierta y una cerveza. Alguien había estado ahí, ¿Pero seguiría en la casa?

Con paso rápido y muy asustada, se dirigió hacia el teléfono dispuesta a llamar a la policía de inmediato. Pero una voz que no tardó en reconocer se lo impidió antes de que pudiese coger el auricular.

-Yo de ti no lo haría- aconsejó David, con ese aire divertido que tanto la molestaba y a la par la asustaba- Me podría traer serios problemas y por lo tanto también a Potter y a tus amigos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y cómo has conseguido entrar? –preguntó la pelirroja, tajante-

-Digamos que tengo contactos-contestó el aludido encogiéndose de hombros- ¿No echaste a faltar nada el otro día? ¿Las llaves, por ejemplo?

Entonces Lily recordó. Hacía unos días creía que había perdido las llaves de camino al instituto, pero al finalizar la última clase las encontró en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila. Pensó que no las había visto cuando rebuscó en la mochila, pero ahora comenzaba a entenderlo todo.

-Mi contacto te quitó las llaves durante el primer patio y te las volvió a dejar en la mochila durante el segundo –explicó, mostrando el par de llaves que tenía en la mano- Yo solo hice una copia.

-Pues devuélvemelas –exigió Lily, extendiendo su mano- No tienes ningún derecho.

-Claro que lo tengo- se opuso fingiendo estar ofendido- Eres mi chica.

David extendió el brazo para acariciar su mejilla, pero Lily se opuso dándole un fuerte manotazo para después alejarse.

-¡Vete!-ordenó, enfadada- ¡Vete antes de que lleguen mis padres! Y no vuelvas a venir nunca.

Cualquier amago de diversión desapareció del rostro del chico ante la mirada decidida de la pelirroja, que logró desconcertarle. Tenía la sensación de que estaba hablando con otra persona y no con la pelirroja inocente de la que se había querido aprovechar.

-No, no pienso hacerlo- se negó el joven sentándose en el sofá para luego beber un trago de cerveza- Aun no he terminado de cenar.

-Vete-repitió, arrebatándole la cerveza- O llamaré a la policía.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- cuestionó David, burlón- No te conviene si quieres ver a Potter de una sola pieza.

-Márchate-repitió, acercándose al teléfono y descolgando- Tres… dos… uno…

David, que veía que la joven hablaba muy en serio, se reincorporó rápidamente y esta vez fue él quien le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

-No lo estás haciendo bien, Lil- negó David, dejando el teléfono en su sitio- Y yo estoy empezando a enfadarme. Pensaba que eras más lista. Que decepción.

-Pues si- le encaró la joven Evans, seria- Nunca tendría que haberte fijado en ti y mucho menos hacer caso a tus chantajes. He sido muy tonta y tú muy cobarde. ¡Porque solo un cobarde sería capaz de intentar violar a una mujer!

Y sin apenas percatarse de ello, una fuerte bofetada la obligó a girar el rostro. Durante unos segundos no se movió, pero tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, volvió a mirarle fijamente y aun con la mano del ex slytherin marcada en su rostro.

-Te lo advierto, me estás enfadando- repitió David, señalándola con el dedo- Pensaba que no era necesario recordarte que no estoy jugando, que hablo muy en serio. Como digas algo a alguien…

-Yo tampoco estoy jugando- contestó Lily, sin acobardarse- Ya estoy cansada de tus amenazas. ¿Qué creías? ¡¿Qué podrías controlarme siempre?! No solo voy a contarlo, si no que te denunciaré a la policía.

David no contestó y, por primera vez, admitió que las palabras de Nathaza eran ciertas. Lily iba a contarlo. Se lo decían sus ojos. Iba a contarlo todo y él no podía permitirlo. Con un fuerte empujón, la lanzó sobre el sofá antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella. Por primera vez esa noche, Lily mostró el miedo que sentía mientras numerosas imágenes de lo ocurrido en la fábrica pasaban por su mente deteniéndose en los ojos marrones de James. ¿Iba a intentar aprovecharse de ella de nuevo?

-¡Suéltame! –Exclamó, intentando deshacerse de las manos del chico- ¡Déjame en paz!

-No- se negó el chico, cogiéndola de las muñecas- Creo que necesitas que te recuerde quien manda aquí.

David comenzó a besarla pese a que ella no dejaba de forcejear. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, su respiración era entre cortada y no podía dejar de llorar. No iba a permitir que terminase con lo que había empezado esa tarde de mayo y, aunque no estuviese James para ayudarla esa vez, estaba ella.

Aprovechando que David le había soltado las muñecas, tanteó la mesa buscando la botella de cerveza antes de golpearle en la cabeza con ella. El joven, confundido y adolorido, cayó al suelo dándole tiempo a la pelirroja para salir de allí.

Corrió hacia la entrada y, horrorizada, comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y que tanto sus llaves como las de David estaban en el salón.

Miró hacia los lados dudosa antes de coger el paraguas de su padre que estaba en el paragüero y dirigirse de nuevo hacia el salón. Pero no llegó hasta él. David, con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su sien, se acercó a ella sin darle tiempo a escapar.

-_Zorra_ –murmuró, agarrando el paraguas con el que la chica le golpeaba- De esta no te escapas.

Estuvieron unos segundos peleando por el paraguas que David intentaba arrebatarle. Sin embargo Lily, que quería aprovechar esa distracción para escapar, lo soltó haciendo que el joven se zarandease ligeramente.

La chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la habitación de sus padres, la única que tenía a parte del baño. Pero David consiguió llegar hasta ella cuando subía las escaleras. La agarró del tobillo derecho haciéndola caer y partiéndole el labio como consecuencia.

-¡Suéltame!-pidió, angustiada- ¡Suéltame, por favor!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó burlón, sin soltarle el tobillo- ¿Ya no está Potter para ayudarte?

Lily, que intentaba reincorporarse, le dio una fuerte patada al chico en la cara. Esto le dio la oportunidad de subir los últimos peldaños de la escalera cuando David se llevó las manos a la nariz, que no dejaba de sangrarle.

La joven Evans recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de sus padres donde entró y cerró la puerta dando un fuerte portazo. Con manos temblorosas, cerró el pestillo no muy segura de que eso fuese suficiente. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada deteniéndose en un gran somier que le dificultaría a David las cosas si quería tirar la puerta a bajo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, empujó el somier contra la puerta a la vez que David la golpeaba.

-¡Sal de ahí, _zorra_!-ordenó, golpeando la puerta con los puños- ¡Sal de ahí o tiraré la puerta a bajo!

Lily, sentada en el suelo en una esquina de la habitación, se acurrucó más sobre ella misma mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Su latidos eran acelerados y temblaba… estaba asustada, muy asustada, incluso más asustada que esa tarde de mayo en la fábrica. Nadie podía ayudarla, ni si quiera James…

Durante varios minutos que a la joven Evans le parecieron una eternidad, David golpeó la puerta intentando echarla a bajo sin resultado. Gritaba, la insultaba… y cada vez parecía más furioso. Durante todo ese tiempo, Lily lloró y se balanceó sobre si misma. Como si fuera un conejillo asustado. Pero llegó un momento en el que los gritos, los golpes y los insultos se detuvieron. La casa Evans quedó en completo silencio y ese silencio la asustó incluso más que los gritos.

Lentamente se levantó y, dudosa, echó el somier a un lado dejando la puerta libre. Aun con manos temblorosas, descorrió el pestillo y abrió la puerta, sigilosa.

-¿David?-preguntó, llorosa-

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una insensatez, pero en momentos como esos es imposible pensar fríamente. Tan solo quería que todo acabase y que James la abrazase con fuerza.

-¡Ya eres mía!- exclamó, sobresaltándola-

Pero afortunadamente fue lo suficientemente rápida como para cerrar la puerta y posteriormente el pestillo, impidiendo que el chico entrarse.

-¡Abre la puerta, _joder_! –Repitió, golpeando de nuevo la puerta- Si no sales te juro que me cargo a Potter. ¡Te lo juro!

Pero Lily no salió. Apoyada en la puerta, se dejó caer quedando finalmente sentada en el suelo. Flexionó las rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre ellas mientras los insultos y amenazas resonaban en sus oídos.

-Muy bien ¡Quédate ahí!-dijo David con desdén- Pero te juro por mis muertos que me cargaré a Potter antes de que acabe el año. Y le diré, como te he hecho disfrutar esta noche. –Añadió, con profundo cinismo- Tú has tocado el cielo y él va de camino.

Y con esa promesa en mitad de la noche, abandonó la casa Evans dispuesto a llevarla a cabo.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos!! Antes que nada… ¡Siento muchísimo la espera! Pero he tenido problemas personales y técnicos (lease internet ¬¬) y me ha sido imposible publicar. De todas formas aquí tenéis un capítulo 'bastante' extenso como disculpa a ver si cuela jejeje. Pero decidme, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Ya tenéis todos vuestras listas negras a mano? Porque voy a hacer un sorteo del personaje más odiado y estoy prácticamente segura que David se llevaría el premio ¿o no? Si es que mientras escribía de verdad que más de una vez me tenía el impulso de hacer que David tuviese un pequeño "accidente" por las escaleras. Pero como ese no es el final del chico pues nada de nada. Sobre nuestras "queridas" perfectas, un encanto las chicas ¿verdad? Sobre todo ahora que Nataly está embarazada. Si es que cualquiera diría que le han echado el mal de ojo al pobre Sirius. Ahora padre y sin quererlo. Pero la pregunta es ¿se hará cargo o hará como su padre hizo años atrás con la madre de Katy? Uff! Katy y su madre otro asunto. ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia de la madre de Katrina? Ojo! Que solo sabemos un poco en el próximo capítulo sabremos más. La verdad es que la mujer me da más penita, con lo enamorada que estaba… Y finalmente hablando de algo más agradable ¡Pero anda que no tiene suerte Dafne eh?! Más de una le hubiese gustado estar en su ligar (ej: yo jejeje)Pero me temo que la chica ya tiene bastante con sus problemas así que al menos dejemos que este como Remus, al menos por el momento jejeje. En fin, que espero que os haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi y me digáis vuestra opinión. De verdad que me hace mucha ilusión, sobre todo en el trayecto final del fic. ¡Solo quedan 3 capítulos! ¿Quién lo diría? Jejeje. Bss**

**Cap28: Luz en la Oscuridad**

_Se empiezan a desvelar cosas en este capítulo, pero es en el próximo donde sale todo a la luz. Para bien o para mal… aun no lo sabemos. Se empieza con un diario y se termina con la voz desesperada de una joven rebelde. Porque todas nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias. _

**Contestación a Reviews!**

**Chilena.Potter**_Hola wapa! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y satisfecha con el capítulo. ¿Has visto como he liado las cosas? Jajaja. James apunto de descubrir lo que pasa con la pelirroja, Lily se ha vuelto a encontrar con David, Sirius que va a ser padre, Katrina por s no tuviera suficiente con lo de Sirius también con la historia de sus padres y Remus, su relación con Dafne se estrecha más y más. Y ya verás lo que tengo preparado para el próximo capítulo!! En fin, que espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y sigas leyendo el fic! Bss y gracias por tus reviews!!_

**Fiio: **_Hola!! ¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que si Como ves no me canso de complicarlo todo pero no te preocupes que no falta mucho para que las cosas entre James y Lily se arreglen. Si mis cálculos no me fallan y estoy segura de que no jejeje, todo se arreglará en el capítulo 29 pero en el próximo habrá un avance muy importante jejeje. Ya verás la que voy a liar!! Jajaja. En fin wapa, un besote y a ver si hablamos por el msn!!_

**catti-brie potter: **_Hola wapa!! __Me alegro mucho que te ha haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado . Sobre el diario… pues ya has visto lo que ha pasado. La madre de Katrina lo pasó muy mal en su juventud pero menos mal que contaba con Lorein y con Jake ¿verdad? Sobre James y Lily, jejeje, tranquila que todo se aclara entre el próximo capítulo y el 29, claro que tampoco hay muchas opciones jejeje, la historia tiene 30 capítulos!! Jajaja. En fin, un besazo y gracias por leer!!_

**Vivi-G Weasley**_Si estás leyendo esto antes de leer el capítulo… ¿Qué tienes que hacer? A) Seguir leyendo. B)Copiar 100 veces 'No volveré a leer la contestación antes del capítulo' C) Dejar de leer la contestación e ir corriendo a leer el capítulo. Jajaja, espero que hayas escogido la opción 'C' porque sino lo has hecho te lo digo ahora 'NO SIGAS LEYENDO' jajajaja. Pero hablando sobre el capítulo… ¿Qué te ha parecido? Como ves James y Lily no han avanzado demasiado, sobre todo porque James vio a la pelirroja con Tom y no le hizo ninguna gracia. Sobre David… se lo que estás pensando peor tranquila, que recibirá su merecido muahahahahaha!!! Sin ir más lejos en el próximo capítulo jijiji ¡Ya verás lo que tengo preparado! Qué bien que te guste Dafne y me alegra que le veas futuro con Remus jijiji. A mi la verdad es que al personaje de Dafne le he cogido cariño con eso de que al principio se junto con las perfectas pero que no es tan mala persona jejeje, solo se ha juntado con las compañías no apropiadas. Menos mal que Remus está ahí para guiarla por el buen sendero jejeje. Y hablando sobre la pareja central de este capítulo, la verdad es que en este capítulo no he podido evitar poner bastante de ellos ¡Era necesario! Espero que no te haya importado demasiado jejeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido la historia de los padres de Katy? ¿Y lo del embarazo de Nataly? Parece que no los quiera dejar tranquilos ¿verdad? jajaja. Cuando las cosas comenzaban a volver a arreglarse entre ellos, Sirius se entera que va a ser padre acabando con cualquier posibilidad de volver con Katy, aunque bueno… de eso ya hablaremos jejeje. Y sino la historia de la madre de Katy… pobre mujer lo que tuvo que pasar. Y ya verás más sobre la historia de sus padres en el próximo capítulo. Que pena que murieran  En fin wapa, te dejo que sino no actualizo nunca jiji. Bss_

**Getta Black******_Hola! Jajajaja ¿Katrina fruto de una infidelidad? La verdad es que al principio del fic pensé en hacer eso (si es que soy mala hasta la saciedad ¡lo he dicho muchas veces!) pero es que pensé que si lo hacía, posiblemente me mataríais ¿Estoy en lo cierto? Así que esa idea la dejé para otra historia (que espero que leas si me atrevo a publicarla algún día jijiji) y así permito que Katy y Sirius puedan tener algo serio. Aunque claro, ya te he dicho que yo soy mala hasta la saciedad y todavía faltan tres capítulos en los que puede pasar de todo muahahaha. Sobre James y Lily… te haré un pequeño avance ¡Las cosas se solucionaran medianamente en el próximo capítulo! Ya verás!! Ya verás!!!Y tranquila que David recibirá su merecido muahahahaha. En fin cielo, petonets y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!! Jejeje._

**Alba Black******_Hola wapa! Vaya review más largo!! Me encanta!! Jajaja. Pero quien lo lea va a pensar que soy mala con los personajes y solo soy un poquito traviesa jijiji (Mirada angelical ). Vale, lo admito ¡Si soy mala! Pero lo estoy dejando te lo prometo! Y si no ya verás en los últimos capítulos del fic, bueno, más bien en el capítulo 30 jajaja, por que en los capítulos 28 y 29… nada, nada, mejor me callo que si no lo cuento todo jejeje. Sobre Sirius y Katrina, si, las cosas en el capítulo anterior iban mal pero en este no están mejorando mucho no? Menos mal que yo se que eres fuerte y aguantarás lo que sea! Jajaja. Sobre James y Lily… ummm, lo único que puedo decirte es que va a pasar algo MUY importante en el próximo capítulo! Ya verás! Ya verás! Jejeje. Y Remus y Dafne… me alegro que te gusten y espero que la escenita que ha salido entre ellos te haya gustado. Anda que no tiene suerte la chica ni na' eh? Jajaja. En fin wapa, que espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sobre Alan… tranquila que no lo he olvidado! Saldrá! Y seguirá habiendo escenas de las suyas jajaja. Chao!!_

**Anabiaf: **_Hola amiga! Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero lo cierto es que he tenido ciertos problemas personales y me ha sido totalmente imposible ¡Sorry! Pero ya tenemos aquí otro capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? Como ves es bastante largo no? Jajaja. Y yo no me canso de liar las cosas. ¿Qué te ha parecido la historia de la madre de Katrina? Al final Katy ha ido hablar con el señor Black y tranquila, que tengo una conversación entre Orion Black y su hijo muy interesante también jijiji. Sobre James y Lily, las cosas no tardarán en solucionarse entre ellos sobre todo porque solo quedan tres capítulos para que acabe el fic jejeje. Sobre Remus y Dafne me alegro que te guste la pareja y espero que la escena entre ellos también. Y si, Dafne va a ser un personaje muy importante y sabremos muchas cosas gracias a ella. En fin, un besazo y a ver si hablamos por el msn!!_

**Arianita Black******_Hola wapa!! Jajajaja, me gustaron mucho tus posdatas a mi también me encanta poner posdatas ¡Ya tenemos algo en lo que nos parecemos! Jajaja. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado pero ¿Y este? Si, la verdad es que Katrina lo está pasando muy mal sobre todo ahora que ha descubierto todo. La pobre no termina de recuperarse de una desgracia y llega otra. Sobre lo de Nataly y lo que consigue con todo esto… ya se verá en el capítulo 29! La verdad es que tienes razón pero… bueno, bueno, ya lo verás que al final me voy de la lengua y lo cuento todo! Jajaja. En fin amiga, que espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas leyendo! Chao!!_

**luciia3******_Hola!! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y contenta después de leer el capítulo jajaja. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Se que ha sido un poco tristón, al igual que el anterior pero ten paciencia que ya verás como las cosas mejoran jejeje, confía en mí!! Sobre James y Lily… en este capítulo hemos visto unas cuantas cosas pero lo importante viene en el próximo capítulo y en el 29 jejeje. E intenta contener tus instintos asesinos hacia Susan para dirigirlos a las perfectas y a David aunque estos ya recibirán su merecido. El último en el próximo capítulo sin ir más lejos jejeje. Sobre Dafne… ¡Qué bien que te guste! ¿Y que te ha parecido esa escena entre Remus/Dafne? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si y lo único que te puedo decir de ella es que es un personaje fundamental y nos va a rebelar muchas cosas en el próximo capítulo!! Un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Armelle Potter******_Hola wapa! Pues si, la verdad es que Sirius y Katrina lo están pasando mal y peor que lo van a pasar por ahora. Pero James y Lily no se quedan cortos. Lo único que puedo decirte es que el capítulo siguiente es importantísimo para ambas parejas jejeje. Y sobre los secretos que tiene que averiguar Remus… ya se verá, pero te aseguro que son muchos!! En fin cielo, que espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por todo!!_

**Tooru Hally Bell Potter******_Hola!! __¿Qué tal estás?¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Tienes ganas de matarme? Vale, admito que me encanta liar las cosas y un claro ejemplo es todo lo que ha pasado en este capítulo, pero tampoco tanto jajajaja. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero me ha sido totalmente imposible ¡Sorry! Así que aquí tienes un capítulo de 38 hojas de Word y mi agradecimiento por tu paciencia. Un besazo y espero que te haya gustado!!_

**gwynyber******_Hola!! ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Dime que si!! La verdad es que Katrina lo está pasando muy mal y pero que lo va a pasar peor por ahora jejeje. Sobre tus sospechas de Sirius… ummm, mejor no digo nada que no quiero arruinar el final del fic. Sobre James y Lily, no tardarán en arreglarse las cosas sin ir más lejos entre el capítulo 28 y 29 y ya verás lo que tengo preparado!! En fin, un besazo y gracias por leer!! _

**Andy370: **_Hola wapa!! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal con los exámenes? Espero que te hayan ido muy bien jejeje . Pues aquí tenemos otro capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? Lo se, estoy liando más las cosas ¡Pero me encanta liarlo todo! Jajaja. Si, Sirius y Katrina lo están pasando mal y sobre tus sospechas… ummm, mejor no digo nada para no estropear el final del fic aunque creo que con decir esto lo digo todo jajajaja. Después de leer el capítulo lo más probable es que te estés imaginando miles de formas de matar a David pero no te preocupes que recibirá su merecido, sin ir más lejos en el próximo capítulo. En fin cielo, un besote y gracias por todo!!_

**GAAR******_Hola!!! Si, creeme que te entiendo ¡Yo también odio a las perfectas! Pero no te preocupes que cada una recibirá lo que se merece al igual que David. Sobre Dafne, ufff, te aseguro que sabe muchas cosas y por eso Nathaza no va a permitir que se vaya del grupo. Te aseguro que depende de si cuenta lo que pasa o no, el fic tomará un camino u otro. ¡Por eso digo que Dafne es muy importante! Jejeje. Sobre Sirius y Katrina, los pobres lo están pasando muy mal y ahora peor con eso de que Sirius va a ser padre. Haber como lo van a llevar y que va a pasar entre ellos no? En fin cielo, millones de gracias por leer y un besote!!_

**Lorein20******_Hola amiga! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar tu fic? Vale, vale, ya me calló. Si antes odiabas a Nathaza, Nataly y David ahora no me quiero hacer una idea!! Tu propuesta de echarles ácido y castrar a David no era nada mala pero yo ya tengo mis planes y te aseguro que te gustarán muahahahahah. Tan solo confía en mi jejeje. Como ves lo que pasó en casa de Nataly va tomando luz poco a poco, el único problemita es que ahora la perfecta está embarazada (si es que esta no se conforma con drogarlo, noooo!! )Sobre Katy…me alegro que te guste tanto el personaje y si, la verdad es que la pobre lo está pasando fatal. Primero la muerte de sus padres y ahora todo esto. Por muy fuerte que sea una persona son demasiados golpes ¿no crees? Y dime, ¿Qué te pareció lo del diario de la madre de Katrina? Estoy deseosa de que me des tu opinión sobre la historia de Kathleen y Orion Black!!!Sobre James, Lily y Susan… jejeje, como ves las cosas entre ellos están estancadas aunque avanzarán muchísimo en el próximo capítulo (ya verás la que he preparado!!) Tu te crees, ahora que Lily iba a contárselo aparecen David y Snape a tocar las narices ¡Te aseguro que recibirán su merecido! ¿Y que me dices de Remus y Dafne? Cada vez falta menos para que Dafne cuente lo que sabe pero antes la chica pasara por un trago muy amargo ya verás a que me refiero, ya verás… En fin cielo, un beso y TQM!_

**monikilla-tonks******_Hola wapa!!! Pues aquí tenemos otro capítulo más jeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Tienes ganas de matar a David tanto como yo? Seguro que si jejeje. Pues tenías razón, el diario va a traer muchos problemas y va a influir mucho en las decisiones que tome Katrina de ahora en adelante (sobre todo en lo referente a Sirius ¬¬). Sobre Dafne, cada vez falta menos para que cuente lo que sabe pero antes la chica pasara por un trago muy amargo ya verás a que me refiero, ya verás… jejeje. Y sobre tus dotes de deducción si, jejeje, has acertado. La sombra si que era Snape y era él quien les ha interrumpido (otro motivo para pegarle un buen pisotón ¬¬) cada vez que me acuerdo… En fin wapa, un beso y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**BlAcK soPHIa******_Hola wapa! Siento el retraso pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena!1 jajaja. Me alegro que te guste la idea del Diario y espero que te siga gustando tanto la idea como el fic después de leer este capítulo jejeje. Sirius y Katrina… pues si, me temo que por ahora no les queda más remedio que pasarlo mal. Pero solo por ahora jejejeje. Me alegro que te guste la pareja Remus y Dafne y espero que la escena de ellos te haya gustado tanto como a mi. En fin amiga, un beso y gracias por leer!!!_

**Lillián: **_Hola!! ¡Qué bien que te guste la historia! Y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejejeje. Como ves no me canso de liar las cosas pero tranquila que no tardarán en aclararse. Después de todo solo quedan tres capítulos para el final del fic jejejeje._

**Bongio******_Hola wapa! Qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior pero y este? ¿Te ha gustado? Dime que si! Jejeje. Sobre Susan, no te preocupes, todo se aclarará en el próximo capítulo. James, aunque este con ella no la quiere y Susan lo sabe aunque no quiera admitirlo. Sobre Dafne, sabe demasiadas cosas y por eso Nathaza no quiere que deje el grupo. Te aseguro que depende de si cuenta lo que pasa o no, el fic tomará un camino u otro. ¡Por eso digo que Dafne es muy importante! Jejeje. En fin wapa, un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Amishory: **_Hola! Así que estás de mudanza ¿O debería decir estabas? Lo cierto es que he tardado bastante en actualizar así que posiblemente ya lleves un tiempo en tu nueva casa jajaja. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado aunque estén empeorando las cosas jejeje. ¿Tu te crees? Ahora que Lily se había decidido a contarlo y estaba a punto, pasa lo que pasa. (Ahora si que David recibirá su merecido muahahahah) jejeje. Sobre Sirius y Katrina, uff! Pues las cosas no mejorar mucho, es más, van a peor, pero solo por ahora jejeje. Y Dafne, tienes razón, sabe tantas cosas que le cuesta mucho llevar esa carga sobre los hombros. Dafne es un personaje que va a tener un papel muy importante en el fic y ya verás por qué en el próximo capítulo jejeje. En fin, un besote y gracias por todo!!_

**Valeh: **_Hola wapa! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla y contenta de que haya actualizado jajaja. Como ves las cosas van a peor en vez de mejorar. Para una vez que Lily iba a contarle todo a James aparece el 'espia' y les interrumpe y después David. ¡Te aseguro que David recibirá su merecido que se que quieres matarle después de lo que le ha hecho a Lily! Jejeje. Sobre Sirius y Katrina, uff! Ahora que Nataly está embarazada las cosas se complican y no poco. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido lo que he contado del Diario y eso del padre de Sirius y la madre de Katy? ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Y me alegro que te guste también la pareja Remus/Dafne porque… bueno, mejor no digo nada jejeje. Bss_

**BlackOrionStar******_Hola!! Antes que nada… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero me ha sido imposible. De todas formas para compensar aquí tenemos otro de esos capítulos extensos que cuentan muchas cosas jajajaja. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que te haya gustado y no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión sobre el fic jejeje. Como ves las cosas se complican jaja. Un beso y gracias por leer!!_

**Verae******_Hola wapa! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! De verdad que me animó mucho tu review y me alegro que te esté gustando el fic jejeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te parece el capítulo? ¿Tienes muchas ganas de matarme? Seguro que se aunque no tantas como a David verdad? jajaja. Como ves las cosas las sigo complicando. Ahora Nataly está embarazada y la pobre Lily no sabe que hacer. Definitivamente soy un poquito traviesa eh? Jajaja. En fin cielo, que muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. Bss_

**Merle: **_Hola! Antes que nada… muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y por tomarte las molestias de comentarlo! Me hizo mucha ilusión leer tus reviews y me disculpo personalmente ante ti por la tardanza pero ha sido en contra de mi voluntad jejeje. ¿Así que eres amiga de Lore? Entonces seguro que nosotras también nos haremos amigas ¿no crees? jejeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si y no hayas cambiado de opinión respecto al fic- Sobre tu duda de la amistad de los padres de los protagonistas, se aclarará en el próximo capítulo así que no te puedo decir nada ¡Sorry! Por cierto, lo de las faltas de ortografía… un sorry al cuadrado jejejeje. La verdad es que la ortografía no es mi fuerte pero estoy intentando mejorarla. Creo que de el principio del fic ahora la he mejorado pero todavía me queda un duro camino hasta la perfección, peor estoy en ellos jejeje. En fin wapa, un beso enorme y gracias por leer!!_

**Elo: **_Hola amiga! Gracias por tu extenso comentario de los dos capítulos anteriores, me alegro que te gustasen Pero dime, ¿Qué opinas de este? Estoy segura de que tus ganas de matar a David van en aumento ¿me equivoco? Jajajaja. Pero tu tranquila, confía en mi que ya verás como yo le doy su merecido muahahahaha jejeje. La verdad es que Lily lo está pasando muy mal. Como tu dices es duro fingir que estás bien cuando ves a otra que está con el chico que quieres. Pero es por eso, Lily lo quiere tanto que prefiere ser infeliz y que James esté a salvo. Otra persona que posiblemente está en tu lista negra, resulta que encima está embarazada y hablamos pues de… tatatacha ¡Nataly! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Y supongo que ahora te preguntarás ¿Y que pasa con Sirius y Katy? Ya verás en el próximo capítulo. Sobre Remus y Dafne… Cada vez falta menos para que Dafne cuente lo que sabe pero antes la chica pasara por un trago muy amargo ya verás a que me refiero, ya verás…En fin wapa, un beso enorme y a ver si hablamos por el msn!! Chao!!_

**JaneAddams******_Hola wapa! Te he echado de menos! ¿Qué tal estás? Que sepas que me has alargado la vida ¿no dicen por ahí que una carcajada sincera te alarga la vida 10 minutos? Pues gracias a ti viviré al menos 12 horas más jajaja. Pero empeceos con el capítulo ¿Qué te ha parecido? Del uno al diez ¿Cuál es el grado de instinto asesino que sientes hacia David en este momento? Parece esto la prueba de alcoholemia (sople aquí por favor jajajaja) Pero intenta controlarte y no malgastar esos instintos hasta que llegue al menos el próximo capítulo ¡Ahí te dejaré que te descargues! Jajaja. ¿Tu te crees? Cuando Lily parecía tan decidida a contarlo… en fin, confía en mi que yo lo arreglo o lo empeoro ¡Ya me lo pensaré! jejeje. Sobre Sirius y Katrina ¿Qué opinas? Sirius va a ser papá! Que emoción! Casi tanta como la que siente Sirius (notese el sarcasmo) Ahora tendremos que ver que pasa con Katy y con su madre jejeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido la historia de la madre de Katrina y el padre de Sirius? Te aviso que solo es una parte aun hay más jejeje, pero de eso ya hablaremos en el próximo capítulo. La hija está sufriendo pero la madre no se quedo corta ¿verdad? jejeje. Y sobre nuestra quería Dafne… anda que no aprovecha la tía ni na' eh? Jajaja. Lo bueno es que cada vez falta menos para que Dafne estalle y cuando eso pase… Bueno, bueno, lo único que puedo decirte es que no te pierdas los tres últimos capítulos del fic. Los personajes secundarios no saldrán tanto pero tranquila que no me olvidaré de ellos ¡Aun los quiero! Jejeje. Bss_

**J35: **_Hola wapa! ¿Me mandaste un e-mail? Pues no me llegó : ( que pena! Pero me alegra saber que tanto el capítulo anterior como el anterior al anterior (jajaja, que lío :s ) te han gustado. ¿Y este?¿Aun tienes ganas de matarme? Pues te recomiendo que las conserves y acumules para el próximo capítulo porque no será a mi a la única que quieras matar jajajaja. Como ves, David sigue tocándonos las narices como el que más y justamente ahora que Lily iba a contarlo todo… por otra parte tenemos a Nataly embarazada . La pregunta es que ¿Qué hará Sirius? ¿Se hará cargo o la dejará como hizo su padre con la madre de Katy? Hablando de la buena mujer, ¡Qué te ha parecido la historia de la madre de Katy y el padre de Sirius? Como ves la hija está sufriendo peor la madre no se quedo corta jeje. Sobre Dafne, ufff, te aseguro que sabe muchas cosas y por eso Nathaza no va a permitir que se vaya del grupo. Te aseguro que depende de si cuenta lo que pasa o no, el fic tomará un camino u otro. ¡Por eso digo que Dafne es muy importante! Jejeje. En fin, un besazo y gracias por tu apoyo!!_


	28. Luz en la Oscuridad

**28. ****Luz en la Oscuridad.**

El invierno había llegado con sigilo, al igual que los copos de nieve que caían ese 21 de Diciembre en la ciudad de Londres. Faltaba poco para Navidad y aun menos para Noche Buena, pero ninguna de esas fechas que tiempo atrás conseguían emocionarla lograban hacerla sonreír.

De nuevo estaba ahí, frente a las puertas de la comisaría de policía sin atreverse a cruzarlas y, por lo tanto, sin atreverse a poner fin a ese calvario. Otra vez volvería a casa y se encerraría en esas cuatro paredes que formaban su habitación, hasta que el sueño la venciese tras horas sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Estás bien, muchacha?-preguntó un señor de unos cincuenta años sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Quieres entrar?

Lily, cuya mirada estaba fija en las grandes puertas de la comisaría, reflexionó durante unos segundos y negó con la cabeza antes de alejarse de allí, uniéndose a la multitud que compraban los preparativos propios de esas fechas.

El hombre la siguió con la mirada y finalmente suspiró. No era la primera vez que veía a esa joven frente a las puertas de la comisaría en las últimas semanas y la verdad es que comenzaba a preocuparle. Parecía tan triste e indefensa… algo la atormentaba, pero él no era nadie para intervenir. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar hasta que la chica se armase de valor y cruzase esas puertas para así poder ayudarla.

Y apagando con el pie la colilla que segundos antes había dejado caer al suelo, entró a la comisaría dispuesto a asegurar el cumplimiento de la ley otro día más.

**SsSsSsS**

Parado frente al balcón de la casa de su mejor amigo, James observaba como la nieve iba recubriendo poco a poco las calles de la ciudad dándole un ambiente mucho más navideño. Iba a ser un invierno frío y los primeros días de la temporada eran un claro ejemplo de ello.

Suspiró con resignación antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá, pensativo. Pese a que intentaba por todos los medios no darle más vueltas al asunto, cada vez que bajaba la guardia los recuerdos de ese 24 de noviembre se proyectaban en su mente con absoluta nitidez. Le molestaba el no haber podido atrapar a ese extraño individuo que seguía a Lily, pero mucho más el comportamiento de ella después.

**Flash Back**

Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y estaba acostumbrado a correr, pero el perseguir a ese individuo por más de siete calles y a toda velocidad, había conseguido alterar el ritmo de su corazón.

Saltó la pequeña puerta que daba al jardín de la casa Evans y se acercó a la de la entrada aun con la respiración entre cortada.

Estaba furioso. El individuo que perseguía a la joven había conseguido despistarle al llegar a la avenida. Posiblemente se había camuflado aprovechando el ir y venir de la multitud, porque le había perdido de vista.

Sintiendo como la sangre corría por sus venas, golpeó la puerta un par de veces olvidándose por completo de la existencia del timbre que estaba a su derecha. Tuvo que llamar un par de veces más hasta que la luz de la entrada confirmó que la joven se acercaba.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Lily sin abrir la puerta-

-Soy yo, James-Respondió, apoyando la mano en el marco de la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Es que me estoy cambiando- mintió, intentando controlar su tembloroso tono de voz- Además, Petunia está en el comedor y ya sabes como se pone a estas horas.

-Ya, claro- Contestó el joven Potter, no muy convencido- Tan solo quería decirte que no he podido atrapar al tipo que nos estaba siguiendo. Le he perdido de vista en la avenida. Lo siento.

La joven Evans dudó, pero tras la disculpa del chico no pudo evitar entreabrir la puerta para asomar la cabeza y dedicarle así una ligera sonrisa.

-No importa-aseguró, intentando ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos bajando la mirada- Pero gracia de todos modos.

Sin embargo, no fueron sus ojos enrojecidos lo que captaron la atención del merodeador, sino el labio hinchado de la joven que demostraba que no hacía mucho había recibido un golpe.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó James preocupado, extendiendo el brazo para obligarla a alzar el mentón-

-¡Oh, eso!-exclamó, evadiendo las intenciones del chico- A sido mi hermana. La estaba ayudando a recoger las bolsas que ha traído y sin querer me ha dado un codazo. ¿Se nota mucho?

-Un poco- contestó el joven Potter, serio- ¿Te duele mucho?

-Cuando hablo- admitió, sin poder evitar sentirse conmovida por la preocupación del chico- Será mejor que me vaya ya a la cama. Nos vemos mañana ¿Vale?

-Si-corroboró, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Lily asintió y el merodeador se giro dispuesto a marcharse. La joven Evans, apoyada en la puerta le observaba dudosa. No hacía ni una hora, estaba dispuesta a contarle todo al chico, pero ahora… Después de lo ocurrido con David de nuevo aparecía esa duda en su mente y en su pecho. ¿Debía contárselo?

-James…-llamó, en un murmullo apenas audible- Ten cuidado.

Fue el merodeador quien asintió en esa ocasión antes de saltar la puerta del jardín y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Fin Flash Back**

Cada vez que pensaba en ello, más se convencía que algo pasaba. No era la misma Lily que había dejado para ir detrás del 'espia' y mucho menos era la misma Lily con la que había pasado tan buenos momentos ese verano. Se había convertido en una chica distante y reservada, nada que ver con esa pelirroja de fuerte carácter que tantos problemas le había causado. Entre ellos, el enamorarse.

Quería que confiase en él, pero con el paso de los días veía como poco a poco se distanciaban más y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-¿Pensando otra vez en la pelirroja?-preguntó Sirius saliendo del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura que tapaba sus _intimidades _–

-¿En que otra cosa podría estar pensando?-contestó, llevándose los brazos tras la cabeza-

-En la posibilidad de romper con tu novia-opinó el joven Black abriendo la nevera y sacando un refresco- ¿Quieres?

El aludido negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse correctamente en el sofá. Otro tema que también rondaba por su cabeza era el de su relación con Susan. Un mes atrás había estado a punto de romper con ella, pero al ver a través del cristal de una cafetería a Tom y Lily paseando un sábado por la tarde, su fuerte carácter le hizo cambiar de opinión. Pero lo cierto es que no podía estar con Susan por más tiempo. Sentía que la estaba utilizando y, por lo tanto, que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. Y eso era algo que la joven no se merecía.

-No hay nada que pensar sobre eso. Ya lo tengo decidido- afirmó James, mirando a su amigo- Hemos quedado este sábado en su casa. Romperé con ella.

-Me alegro-admitió el joven Black, dándole otro trago a su refresco- ¿Pero en su casa? Ahí hay doble intención.

-Pero mira que eres…- bromeó, soltando una carcajada-

-Creeme – aseguró Sirius, entrando a su habitación- Se lo que te digo.

James, aun con una ligera sonrisa de resignación en los labios, se reincorporó y encendió la televisión antes de volver a sentarse apoyando los pies en la pequeña mesita del centro. Una manía muy masculina y cómoda que su madre nunca le dejaba llevar a cabo en casa.

-¿Y a donde vas tú ahora? –Preguntó James sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla-

-A intentar ver a mi padre –contestó desde la habitación- Me he enterado que tiene una cena de negocios en el restaurante de siempre.

-¿Y vas a presentarte así, sin más?-cuestionó el chico, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-

-Si, esa es mi intención- confirmó, entrando al comedor- Pero tranquilo, que voy vestido para la ocasión.

-Desde luego- sonrió James, sarcástico-

**SsSsSsS**

Bajó de la moto y se acercó a la entrada del restaurante. Atravesó las mismas grandes puertas que unos meses atrás maravillaron a Lily y por las que él había entrado en más de una ocasión. Era el mismo restaurante al que el joven Potter había llevado a la pelirroja pero también el punto de encuentro de su padre con muchos de sus clientes.

Un hombre vestido con un sofisticado traje oscuro se acercó a él y, aunque al principio se había rehusado a dejarle pasar al amplio salón, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar cuando Sirius utilizó su apellido para demostrar ser hijo de quien era.

-¡Oh si, si! Por supuesto –accedió el hombre, temeroso por si le despedían- Déjeme que le acompañe.

-No es necesario- contestó Sirius haciendo una mueca de desagrado- Conozco el camino.

Estaba claro que Orion Black era una figura importante en ese restaurante. Pero al contrario que al resto de su familia, el merodeador detestaba que le premiasen con un trato especial por su apellido o simplemente por su posición económica.

Cuando entró al salón se detuvo unos instantes para localizar la mesa donde estaba sentado su padre. Podía sentir las miradas escandalizadas de gran parte de los clientes y el suave susurro de los comentarios contra su persona. Pero eso era algo que ya esperaba. Los clientes de ese restaurante eran gente adinerada y con clase y no entendían como le habían permitido entrar hiendo con unos simples vaqueros, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color.

Sin prestarle la menor atención a esas miradas cada vez más numerosas y menos discretas, Sirius se acercó hacia la mesa donde estaba su padre sin que éste se percatase de ello, ya que estaba de espaldas.

-Buenas noches- saludó, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta- Hola papá.

El señor Black se giró con brusquedad y le miró sorprendido. Por la expresión de su rostro, Sirius supo que no esperaba ese encuentro y que tampoco estaba demasiado satisfecho de que se hubiese producido.

-Sirius…-murmuró- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a hablar contigo- contestó el chico, con simpleza- Llevo intentando localizarte desde hace más de tres semanas, pero no dejas de evitarme. No me ha quedado más remedio que venir aquí.

-He estado ocupado- se excusó Orion- Lo siento hijo, pero me pillas en un mal momento. Pásate mañana por mi despacho y hablamos tranquilamente.

-Creo que no me has entendido- respondió, con una ligera sonrisa sarcástica- He venido a hablar contigo, y quiero hacerlo ahora.

Durante unos instantes el joven Black sostuvo la mirada de su padre, severa y bastante molesta. No parecía que fuese a acceder, por lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando asintió con la cabeza.

-Disculpen-pidió Orion a sus socios, reincorporándose- Vuelvo en seguida.

El señor Black se dirigió hacia la entrada del salón seguido por su primogénito. Sirius pudo comprobar que, además del hombre que le había atendido antes, se encontraba ahora un señor un poco más mayor hablando con él. Cuando el segundo hombre vio a su padre, se dirigió rápidamente a él con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Fue entonces cuando el merodeador dedujo que debía tratarse del jefe.

-Señor Black, ¿Ya se marcha? –Preguntó, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza-

-Oh no, no- negó Orion con seriedad- Tan sólo me preguntaba si me podría dejar su despacho unos minutos. Me gustaría hablar con mi hijo en privado.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto- se apresuro a acceder el hombre, asintiendo con la cabeza- Acompáñenme, por favor.

Los dos aludidos siguieron al hombre por una amplia escalera de caracol cuyos peldaños estaban tapizados por una alfombra del mismo color del oro. Cruzaron varios pasillos finamente decorados hasta detenerse frente a una puerta tan majestuosa como la de la entrada al restaurante y en la que había colgada una pequeña placa de oro macizo con el nombre del hombre inscrito.

-Pase, pasen –apremió, abriendo la puerta- Tómense todo el tiempo que gusten y si necesitan algo…

-No se preocupe, ya lo se-cortó Orion, rodeando el escritorio y sentándose en el sillón que le pertenecía al hombre- Por favor, cierre la puerta al salir.

El aludido asintió y tal como le había pedido el señor Black, cerró la puerta antes de alejarse por el pasillo. Sirius observó a su padre con una sonrisa sarcástica, sentándose en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio.

-Sólo le ha faltado besar el suelo por el que pasas-comentó, disgustado-

-Soy uno de sus clientes más habituales y significativos, si he de ser sincero-contestó Orion, abriendo una pequeña caja de madera que había sobre la mesa y sacando un cigarrillo- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que te ha obligado a relacionarte con los de tu sangre?

El joven Black no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a extender el brazo para coger otro cigarrillo que encendió al igual que su padre, con uno de esos extraños mecheros de mesa que tenía todo hombre de negocios en su despacho.

-Seré rápido-comenzó, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios- Os exijo que dejéis de meteros en mis asuntos. Me inclino más por la idea de que sacareis un beneficio económico de esto, pero si se trata de vuestro instinto paternal recién descubierto… llegáis un poco tarde. –Prosiguió, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa- Se que estáis en contacto con los señores Gray y que pretendéis que me comprometa con su hija, pero no voy a hacerlo. ¡No me casaré con ella!

-La chica está embarazada–le recordó Orion, sin alterarse- Es normal que los señores Gray quieran que el padre de la criatura se haga cargo.

-No me hagas reír- se mofó el merodeador, mirado a su padre a los ojos- ¿Precisamente tú me hablas de hacerse cargo de un hijo? No se como has sido capaz de mirar a Katrina a los ojos durante todo este tiempo sin que se te caiga la cara de vergüenza.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Sirius –le advirtió el señor Black, quien comenzaba a enfadarse- No me faltes al respeto.

El chico hizo el ademán de contestar pero se contuvo. Le había prometido a la joven Turner que no interferiría en ese asunto, que no hablaría con su padre, pero al tenerlo frente a él todo cambiaba. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle…

-Katrina me contó todo- murmuró, apagando con desdén en el cenicero el cigarro recién empezado- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a esa pobre mujer?! La dejaste embarazada y le cerraste todas las puertas que le podían permitir progresar. ¡Le diste la espalda cuando más te necesitaba! –Encaró, enfurecido- ¡¿A eso le llamas ser un hombre?!

-Ya le expliqué a su hija como trascurrieron las cosas porque consideré que ella debía saberlo-dijo Orion, mirando a su hijo con dureza- Pero no permitiré este interrogatorio de tu parte.

-Molesta que te digan las cosas a la cara ¿verdad?-dijo Sirius, sarcástico- Si no quieres que me meta en tu vida, no te metas tú en la mía. –Añadió, reincorporándose- Me haré cargo de mi hijo, pero no me casaré con Nataly. Yo no soy como tú.

El joven Black apartó la otra silla a un lado con brusquedad para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pero la voz cansada de su padre le detuvo.

-Tu madre siempre ha absorbido a todos a los que tenía a su alrededor –murmuró, acariciándose la sien- Tiene la capacidad de manipular a la gente con una sutileza asombrosa y una frialdad admirable. Es calculadora y ambiciosa, la mujer perfecta para un hombre de negocios. Un hombre como yo –añadió, alzando la mirada cruzándola con la azulada del chico- Francamente, todos somos una sombra a su lado. Todos salvo tu prima Bella… y tú. Ella por ser una Black de los pies a la cabeza y tú por estar a la altura bajo tus convicciones.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó Sirius, desconcertado por la sinceridad de su padre-

-A que hay una mujer para cada hombre, una mujer con la que uno se puede complementar sin demasiados problemas, y no creo que la tuya sea esa chica, Gray – contestó- Es guapa, adinerada, tiene clase y modales… una jovencita de sociedad la mires por donde la mires. Pero creo, no, estoy convencido de que no es eso lo que tú buscas y necesitas. Y eso es algo que tu madre no quiere entender- prosiguió- Cuando Katrina vino a verme hace un par de semanas trasmitía una seguridad que consiguió intimidarme, aunque lo supe disimular muy bien. Es raro encontrar a una joven tan madura, decidida y con las ideas tan claras como ella. En seguida supe que llegaría a ser una gran mujer, la mujer que tú necesitas.

-Lo se- coincido, bajando la mirada- Pero hemos escogido caminos diferentes.

-Entonces asegúrate que esos caminos se crucen –contestó, mirando a su hijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos- Aunque sea una sombra a su lado, tú madre es la mujer perfecta para mí y no quiero que cambien las cosas. Pero tú tienes la oportunidad de escoger por los dos.

Durante unos instantes Sirius pudo ver quien era su padre de verdad. Un hombre lleno de inseguridades y errores que había aceptado el destino que le había escogido su padre sin replicar. Por años el joven Black había odiado a su padre por no alterarse, por no encarar a su madre, por aceptar siempre lo que ella decía y no intervenir cuando su hijo le necesitaba. Pero esa noche, por primera vez en casi dieciocho años, consiguió acercarse a él y entenderle mejor. No aprobaba todas sus acciones, no aprobaba comos se había portado con Kathleen Turner, pero entendía que lo único que Orion había querido siempre es cumplir con las expectativas que esperaban de él. Tan solo había seguido los pasos de su progenitor quien le había enseñado a ser lo que era ahora: un hombre de negocios.

-Adiós papá –dijo, antes de abandonar la habitación-

Sirius se alejó por el pasillo con una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Esa había sido su despedida definitiva ya que ambos sabían que, posiblemente, esa sería la última vez que se verían.

-Buena suerte, hijo-murmuró el señor Black, bajando la mirada-

**SsSsSsS**

Estaba copiando el esquema que el profesor completaba en la pizarra, cuando uno de sus compañeros sentados a su izquierda la llamó y le dio una hoja doblada por la mitad. Lily le miró dudosa y el chico solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a cierto merodeador que copiaba el esquema de la pizarra sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Katrina, a su derecha-

-No lo se- contestó la pelirroja, desconcertada-

La joven Turner, para darle mayor intimidad, siguió copiando mientras Lily extendía la pequeña hoja para leerla. Había muchos tachones y la letra cada vez más cursiva, demostraba que se trataba de una carta improvisada, quizás escrita en esa misma clase.

_No he dejado de darle vueltas durante toda la noche. Estoy preocupado por ti y__me gustaría poder ayudarte. Espero que confíes en mi si no es como novio espero que si como amigo. Siento si te he presionado estos últimos meses. Te prometo que no te volveré a insistir. Si lo que quieres es que seamos amigos eso seremos. Pero espero que al menos así pueda ayudarte. _

Cuando acabó de leer esas líneas tan breves, sintió como se le encogía el estómago. Por una parte sentía que debía alegrarse, pero por otra… James había desistido y, por lo tanto, lo había perdido para siempre. Ahora el joven Potter estaría a salvo ¿Pero a que precio?

El nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impedía respirar con normalidad y su visión, cada vez más borrosa, confirmaba que no tardaría en romper a llorar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Katrina, preocupada- ¿Quieres que le pida permiso al profesor para ir al servicio?

-No, no, no pasa nada- se negó Lily, frotándose los ojos y sonriendo- Estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura?-insistió la joven Turner, no muy convencida-

La aludida asintió y siguió copiando el esquema ya completado de la pizarra. Por muy doloroso que fuera había conseguido al fin que James tirase la toalla. Después de muchos meses por fin podría estar a salvo. Entonces, si había conseguido lo que quería, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

**SsSsSsS**

Abrió la mochila y buscó en su interior el libro de biología. Aunque ese fuese el último día de clase, la profesora no le perdonaría que se le hubiese olvidado el material. Pero la escena que se estaba produciendo frente a ella la hizo olvidar la asignatura, el libro y a la profesora durante unos minutos. De nuevo Nataly volvía a demostrar la estrecha relación que mantenía con el joven Black. Katrina sabía lo que pretendía, pero no por ello la situación resultaba menos dolorosa.

-Venga, por la mano aquí-pidió la perfecta cogiendo la mano de Sirius y llevándola a su vientre- ¿Lo notas?

-Nataly, por favor… -dijo el merodeador, mirando hacia los lados con resignación- No es ni el momento ni el lugar para esto.

-¿Lo notas?-insistió la morena, ignorando al chico- Estoy segura que va a ser un gran jugador de fútbol. Tan bueno como su padre.

Tras el comentario de la joven, los murmullos comenzaron a fluir. A esas alturas, no había nadie en todo el instituto que no supiera la noticia, ya fuera porque se lo había contado otro estudiante o porque lo había leído en la revista del instituto Griffindor. Y es que pese a que Sirius le había pedido a la joven Gray que llevasen el embarazo lo más discretamente posible, a los dos días de descubrir que iba a ser padre, ya aparecía la noticia en la portada de la nueva edición de la revista. Sirius sabía que algo así no podía ser secreto demasiado tiempo, pero quería atrasarlo al máximo por varios motivos. Uno de ellos y el principal: Katrina.

Buscó a la joven Turner con la mirada y la encontró sentada en su sitio, mirándole. Durante unos instantes mantuvieron el contacto visual, pero ella no tardó romperlo bajando la mirada. Le constaba que para Katrina ir al instituto era un martirio. No solo porque tenía que ver esas escenitas entre la joven Gray y él, sino porque desde que se había hecho pública la noticia, todos los estudiantes la señalaban por los pasillos y la miraban con lástima, algo que la joven Turner no podía soportar.

Ahora apenas hablaban entre ellos y solo se veían en clase. Era duro no poder estar cerca de la persona a la que más quieres. Pero eso era lo que habían decidido ese 24 de noviembre en la cocina de la casa Potter. Habían tomado la decisión que creían mejor para ambos y, sobre todo, mejor para el bebé.

**Flash Back**

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-murmuró Sirius sorprendido, tras oír el relato de la joven- Es imposible.

-No, no lo es- negó Katrina mientras numerosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro- Mi madre y tu padre… ¡Oh Sirius!

La joven Turner se lanzó a los brazos del chico quien la abrazó en un gesto protector que la morena tanto necesitaba. Durante varios minutos Katrina lloró sobre el hombro del merodeador quien le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. El rostro de Sirius mostraba pesar y su pecho, ebrio de dolor, lo único que deseaba en esos instantes era abandonar la casa Potter en busca de su padre.

-Todos sus sueños…-sollozó Katrina, agarrando la camisa del chico con las manos- Ella quería ir a la universidad. Durante años trabajó duro para conseguirlo ¡Y no la dejaron! ¡No la dejaron!

-Lo siento mucho Katy -murmuró, abrazando a la joven con más fuerza- Lo siento mucho. Yo no sabía… de verdad que yo no sabía… Perdóname, por favor.

Katrina negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de separarse un poco de él. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras Sirius, de rodillas frente a ella, la observaba con seriedad.

-Tú no tienes porque disculparte, no tienes nada que ver en esto-dijo, también de rodillas- Siento habértelo contado, no debí haberlo hecho. Él es tu padre…

-Y me da vergüenza que lo sea –confesó Sirius, apretando los puños- No se como fue capaz de… ¡Tengo que hablar con él!

El joven Black hizo el ademán de reincorporarse, pero Katrina se lo impidió agarrándole de la mano. Sirius, de pie pero sin moverse, centró toda su atención en los ahora enrojecidos ojos de su ex novia.

-No lo hagas-pidió, suplicante- Deja las cosas como están, por favor. Eso pasó hace más de veinte años y lo que ahora hagamos, no va a cambiar nada. Por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo. –Añadió, en un murmullo apenas audible- Yo solo quería conocer un poco mejor a mis padres y de paso, también a mi misma.

La joven Turner, que aun estaba cogida de la mano del chico, sintió como tiraban de su brazo obligándola a levantarse. La sorpresa le hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo sobre el pecho del merodeador quien volvió a abrazarla tal y como tenía previsto.

-Yo apenas conocí a tus padres, pero te conozco a ti y puedo decirte que eres la persona más increíble que conozco –confesó Sirius, ante la sorpresa de la joven que tenía entre sus brazos- Eres valiente y siempre pareces estar tan segura de ti misma… te has ganado el respeto y la admiración de muchos. Incluido el mío.

-Sirius… -murmuró, mirando al merodeador a los ojos- Yo no soy tan valiente como me pintas y tampoco estoy siempre tan segura de mi misma. Cuando estoy contigo creo que soy la persona más insegura e irracional del mundo. No estoy segura ni de lo que digo ni de lo que hago. Me pongo nerviosa y el corazón se me acelera…

-¿Cómo ahora?-preguntó el joven Black, colocando su mano sobre el corazón de la chica-

-Como ahora- afirmó Katrina, con una ligera sonrisa-

El contacto visual, que no se había roto en ningún momento, se mantuvo durante unos segundos intentando contener las ganas que tenían de besar los labios del otro. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se fusionaban la una con la otra. Tan cerca, que era casi un esfuerzo sobre humano el no acabar con la escasa distancia que les separaban para hacer lo que más deseaban: besarse.

Pero no tardaron en volver a la vida real donde les esperaban un cúmulo de problemas que debían aclarar.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es no cometer los mismos errores que ellos-dijo Katrina, nada más separarse- ¿Te vas a hacer cargo del niño, verdad?

-Por supuesto- contestó Sirius con total convicción- Pero quiero que tú estés a mi lado. Te quiero.

-Y yo también – aseguró la joven Turner cogiendo al chico de la mano- Pero no se si es el mejor momento para volver a intentarlo. Nataly va a necesitarte, tu hijo te va a necesitar y yo no voy a ser más que una carga y un obstáculo entre vosotros.

-¿Pero que dices?-cuestionó el merodeador, incrédulo, cogiendo el rostro de la chica con las dos manos- Escúchame bien Katy. Aunque Nataly esté embarazada yo no voy a volver con ella. Estaré ahí si me necesita pero sólo como el padre de su hijo, nada más.

La joven Turner se alejó de él y se dirigió hacia la encima, donde se apoyó para mirar desde la pequeña ventana de la cocina el jardín trasero.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Katrina, sarcástica- Cuando Nataly tenga al niño, tendrás que estar la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos y ya sabes… el roce hace el cariño. No sería de extrañar que al final te acabases enamorando de ella. Después de todo es la madre de tu hijo.

-Un hijo que ni si quiera recuerdo haber concebido por culpa de ella –le reprochó, molesto- ¿Cómo pretendes que me enamore de una mujer que me drogó para acostarse conmigo?

Katrina hizo el ademán de contestar, pero admitió para si que contra eso no había argumento posible. Quizás el merodeador tenía razón y estaba complicando las cosas más de lo que ya estaban. Lo único que ella quería era lo mejor para ambos, pero sobre todo para el bebe. Ese niño no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba entre ellos y tampoco de los errores de su madre. Ese niño merecía tener una familia y ella no quería ser un obstáculo más. Posiblemente esa forma de pensar se debía a la prematura muerte de sus padres, a la falta que tanto le hacían o a los recientes descubrimientos sobre el pasado de su madre. Tan solo quería hacer lo correcto.

-Las cosas cambiar cuando tienes un hijo-murmuró Katrina dejando escapar un suspiro- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar hasta que todo se estabilice. Por muy mal que me caiga Nataly, no quiero que pase por lo mismo que mi madre.

-¿Estás poniendo fin a lo nuestro?-preguntó Sirius, con cierto sarcasmo que intentaba camuflar el dolor que sentía-

-Creo que es lo mejor por el momento- contestó Katrina, sin mirarle- Ahora Nataly y tu hijo te necesitan. Tienes que estar con ellos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Lo sueño había acabado por el momento, si, pero eso era demasiado tiempo. Sentían que su historia había terminado y todo por querer hacer lo correcto. Ahora Nataly presumía ante todos que el joven Black la había preferido a ella cuando en realidad lo único que lo ataba a la perfecta era el niño que estaba esperando. Tan solo esperaba que las cosas se estabilizasen pronto para así demostrar a Katrina que tenían que estar juntos.

-Sirius, ¿Me traes una botella de agua?- pidió la joven Gray, haciendo pucheros en un gesto infantil- Tengo mucha sed.

-¿No te puedes esperar?-preguntó el merodeador lo más pacientemente posible- La profesora no tardará en llegar.

-Es que tengo mucha sed-insistió, haciendo dibujos en el pecho del chico con el dedo- Y la doctora me ha dicho que tengo que beber mucha agua por el bien de nuestro hijo.

-Esta bien- accedió, resignado- Ahora vuelvo.

Remus y James, que no habían intervenido pero que si habían observado todo lo ocurrido, negaron con la cabeza viendo como el joven Black salía del aula. Sirius se había transformado en un esclavo a las órdenes de la perfecta y eso que solo estaba de dos meses. Ninguno de ellos se quería imaginar como sería en los últimos meses de embarazo. Si las cosas seguían así, posiblemente el chico tendría que acogerla en su casa para poder atenderla o irse a vivir con ella temporalmente. Tal como había dicho Katrina, el joven Black iba a tener que dedicar las veinticuatro horas del día a los _antojos _y necesidades de la perfecta. Algo realmente agotador pero que estaba dispuesto a abarcar por su hijo.

**SsSsSsS**

Jhon, que también había presenciado la estrecha relación entre el joven Black y la perfecta, miró hacia delante, exactamente al sitio donde estaba sentada Katrina.

-Eh, nena-llamó- Chss ¡nena!

Pero la joven Turner le ignoró como llevaba haciendo todo ese mes desde lo ocurrido la mañana del veinticinco de noviembre en las escaleras de la entrada al instituto.

**Flash Back**

-¿Y no aceptó? – Se sorprendió Look, guiñándole el ojo a una chica que pasaba- Pensaba que si le asegurabas que lo que ibas a contarle era sobre Black, no pondría ninguna objeción.

-Yo también- admitió Jhon, encogiéndose de hombros- De todas formas, como parece que las cosas no van muy bien entre ella y Black, aprovecharé la ocasión para ligármela.

-Seguro que la consigues- intervino Joe con admiración- Le gustas a todas las chicas.

-A casi todas, por el momento- corrigió el joven Wilson con una sonrisa- Tan solo espero que Evans no le haya comentado nada porque sino se dará cuenta que tanto Tom como yo hemos utilizado el mismo truco para salir con ellas.

-Eso espero-apoyó Tom, dudoso- Por cierto, ¿No es esa Turner?

Jhon, que al igual que sus amigos estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada al instituto, se reincorporó con su sonrisa más seductora y bajó unos cuantos escalones para acortar las distancias entre la chica y él.

-¿Y que tal está…?-comenzó el joven Wilson antes de que la morena le abofeteara- ¡¿Pero que haces?!

-No, ¿Qué te crees que haces tú?- encaró, furiosa- Se que fuiste tú quien le distes a Gray esos polvos para drogar a Sirius.

-¿De que hablas?-cuestionó, fingiendo estar desconcertado- ¿De que mierda me hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Wilson –le advirtió con cierto sarcasmo en la voz- Y no conforme con eso intentas que salga contigo con el mismo truco que Rygiel utilizó con Lily. De verdad, eres…

Katrina comenzó a subir las escaleras pero Jhon la agarró del brazo obligándola a girarse y, por lo tanto, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzasen.

-¡Suéltame!-exigió la morena, liberándose de la mano del chico- Tienes una extraña forma de demostrar lo que sientes por mí. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más. ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!

**Fin Flash Back**

No sabía exactamente por que, pero desde entonces una fuerte opresión dominaba su pecho cada vez que la miraba. Era la única chica que le gustaba de verdad y una de las pocas que le habían rechazado. ¿Por qué había tenido que fijarse en ella? Y aun más, ¿Por qué Katrina se había fijado en el merodeador? No cabía ninguna duda de que la chica quería mucho a Sirius y viceversa. ¿Pero hasta que punto le gustaba Katrina al joven Wilson? ¿Lo suficiente como para rendirse y aceptar que Sirius Black le había ganado?

**SsSsSsS**

-Muchas gracias- sonrió Marian, cogiendo los bocadillos que el dependiente de la cantina del instituto le extendía- Toma el tuyo.

-Gracias- contestó Nick, cogiendo el bocadillo que la chica le daba pero sin dejar de mirarla con seriedad- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Si! ¡Claro que si! –Exclamó la joven Grant, ampliando más la sonrisa- Deseando que nos den las vacaciones.

La pareja caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al árbol donde siempre se reunían durante los patios. Pero cuando estaban bajando las escaleras hacia el jardín, el joven Kelly la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta uno de los bancos más alejados.

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?-insistió Nick, obligándola a sentarse- Estás muy rara desde ayer.

-Un mal día- evadió la rubia, apartando la mirada-

-Marian…- exhortó, como advertencia-

-Mis padres llegan mañana a la ciudad –explicó, entristecida- Tienen que hacer unos negocios en Londres y de paso van a aprovechar para venir a visitarme.

Nick, que sabía la fría relación que había entre los padres de su novia y ella, se sentó a su lado y la cogió de la mano en señal de apoyo que Marian agradeció con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero eso no es malo –opinó el joven Kelly, intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas- Así podrás verles.

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!-exclamó, dolida- Si viene a verme es porque casualmente tienen que hacer negocios aquí ¡No por que yo sea su prioridad! ¡Estoy harta de estar en un segundo plano para ellos!

A esa altura, numerosas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la joven sin cesar y Nick solo pudo hacer una cosa para transmitirle su apoyo: abrazarla.

-¿Y dices que vienen mañana?- se aseguró el joven ante el asentimiento de la chica- Entonces no te preocupes. Yo estaré ahí cuando lleguen.

-Gracias- murmuró Marian, acurrucándose más en el pecho de su novio- Gracias.

**SsSsSsS**

Cuando las pisadas se detuvieron a su lado, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír pese a que no alzó la mirada hacia su acompañante. Pero es que no necesitaba hacerlo, sabía que era ella.

-¿Saltándote las clases?-cuestionó, divertido-

-Toca historia, no notará nuestra ausencia- contestó Katrina, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose a su lado- Te he visto dirigirte hacía aquí cuando ha tocado el timbre. ¿Prefieres estar solo? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

La joven Turner hizo el ademán de reincorporarse, pero Sirius la detuvo llevando su mano hacia la pierna de la chica.

-Lo que necesito es que Nataly me de un respiro- confesó, resignado- Te aseguro que si no fuera por el niño, la metía en una caja y la enviaba al otro lado del mundo. El embarazo la ha vuelto insoportable y caprichosa.

-Siempre ha sido insoportable y caprichosa- le corrigió Katrina, en el mismo tono- Querrás decir que está mucho más insoportable y caprichosa de lo habitual.

-Tienes razón- admitió el joven Black, sonriendo- Y no creo que consiga aguantar los siete meses que le quedan. Como siga así, meto los dedos en el primer enchufe que pille.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó la morena, escandalizada- No digas eso ni en broma. Se que van a ser unos meses difíciles pero intenta llevarlo lo mejor que puedas.

-Si al menos supiese que te tengo a ti…-murmuró el merodeador, mirándola-

Katrina, que tenía sus ojos fijos en los del chico, se reincorporó y se alejó un poco, observando a los alumnos de tercer curso que hacían la prueba de resistencia esa mañana.

-No pongas las cosas más difíciles, por favor- pidió la joven Turner, dándole la espalda- Sabes que como amiga estoy para lo que necesites.

-¿Pero y si no me basta con tu amistad?-cuestionó Sirius reincorporándose también y acercándose a ella- ¿Y si no te quiero como amiga sino como mujer?

-Pues entonces tenemos un problema-sonrió la chica-

-Ese problema ya lo tenemos desde hace tiempo- le recordó Sirius-¿O es que acaso no has pensado en lo nuestro durante este mes? ¿No has pensado en ello ni si quiera una vez?

La sonrisa de la joven Turner desapareció de su rostro lentamente. ¿Había pensado en ellos? ¿Había pensado en él? Prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día y siempre con el mismo dolor en el pecho que incrementaba con el paso de los días. Habían acordado separarse, e incluso había sido ella quien había dado fin temporalmente a una posible relación, pero durante todo ese tiempo muchas veces había estado a punto de flaquear. Siempre con la misma pregunta rondando por su mente: ¿Estaban haciendo lo correcto? ¿Estaba ella haciendo lo correcto?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no –suspiró- Pero mis sentimientos no importan ahora. Por muy mal que me caiga Nataly no merece pasar lo que pasó mi madre y mucho menos el bebé. Los dos te necesitan y ahora mismo eso es lo que más debería importarnos.

-Nataly y mi hijo no van a pasar por lo mismo que tu madre porque yo si me voy a hacer cargo de ellos- le corrigió, un poco enfadado- Pero dime, siempre hablas de lo que le conviene a Nataly y al niño ¿Pero que pasa conmigo? ¡En ningún momento has pensado en mis sentimientos y en como me siento!

-Sirius…-murmuró, sorprendida-

-Te necesito ahora más que nunca- le aseguró el merodeador, agarrándola por los hombros y zarandeándola ligeramente- ¿Es que acaso es más importante ella que yo? ¿Qué lo que yo necesite?

-Sabes que no, pero…-intentó explicar Katrina, antes de ser interrumpida por su acompañante-

-¿Pero?-repitió Sirius, sarcástico- Por una vez hazme el favor de dejar a un lado lo correcto y decirme lo que sientes. ¡Lo que quieres de verdad!

La joven Turner le miró dudosa, pero finalmente rompió el contacto visual bajando la mirada. Lo cierto es que el merodeador tenía razón. Siempre solía anteponer a los demás a ella y normalmente hacía lo que creía correcto para todos. Quizás era el momento de pensar un poco en ella y, sobre todo, en la persona a la que más quería y que en ese instante la miraba expectante.

-Tengo que irme- evadió, deshaciéndose de las manos del chico- La sirena no tardará en tocar.

Y con esa advertencia como despedida, Katrina Turner bajó de las gradas y se encaminó hacía el edificio donde no tardaría en concluir la clase de historia que se había saltado.

Sirius la observó alejarse hasta que la perdió de vista. Quizás había sido algo brusco pero la mayoría de las cosas que había dicho eran ciertas. Había llegado a un punto de su vida que se sentía perdido. Aun no había acabado el instituto, le pagaban una miseria en el trabajo, al ser menor de edad no podía disponer de la herencia de su tío y por lo tanto tampoco pagar la casa que se había comprado y, por si fuera poco, dentro de siete meses nacería su hijo. En esos instantes no tenía ningún aliciente para seguir y, el que le podría ayudar a sobrellevar todo eso, recorría los pasillos del instituto Griffindor pensativa.

**SsSsSsS**

Hacía más de quince minutos que había tocado la sirena no solo dando fin a las clases por ese día sino dando inicio a las vacaciones de navidad.

Dafne, que seguía a las perfectas hacia la salida, se disculpó y se dirigió hacia el baño acordando que se verían en la casa Greco dentro de una hora. Cerró la puerta y se acercó uno de los lavabos. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y se miró en el espejo. Había tenido que cancelar su encuentro con Remus esa tarde y eso solo había conseguido deprimirla aun más. Durante la época de exámenes apenas habían podido verse y esperaba el encuentro de esa tarde con ansias.

Lo cierto es que no sabía lo que le pasaba últimamente. El ver al joven Lupin, el hablar con él o, simplemente, el rozarle la mano cuando le pasaba el bol de palomitas, se había vuelto imprescindible para ella. Cada vez que pensaba en él o en sus futuros encuentros, un intenso cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies. No sabía lo que le pasaba. Nunca había sentido algo así. Ni si quiera cuando le gustaba Mark Conelly. ¿Era posible que se estuviese enamorando de él?

-No, no puedo permitírmelo-murmuró para si, negando con la cabeza-

Pero unos sollozos prevenientes de uno de los compartimentos del WC, captó su atención. Alguien estaba llorando y, por la intensidad de los sollozos, debía de ser por algo importante.

Dubitativa y sin querer parecer entrometida, se acercó a la puerta del compartimento y toco un par de veces.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó-

La aludida no contestó, pero el que los sollozos fueran menos ruidosos indicaba que la había oído. Dafne hizo el ademán de tocar de nuevo pero se arrepintió. Dando por sentado que la chica no quería hablar del asunto, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el espejo para arreglarse un poco el pelo.

Unos segundos después el "click" del pestillo de ese compartimento, hizo que la joven Brown se girarse. Sorprendida, comprobó que la joven que sollozaba a escondidas no era otra que Lily Evans, quien bajó la mirada y abrió el grifo de agua fría para lavarse la cara.

La perfecta volvió a girarse hacía el espejo, pero esta vez para mirar el reflejo de su acompañante. Sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, su cabello despeinado… en esos instantes tenía un aspecto casi tan deplorable como el de la propia Dafne. Era como si su propio reflejo fuera el de la otra. Ambas lo estaban pasando mal y ambas guardaban secretos tan importantes que las estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Por un acto reflejo, la joven Brown extendió el brazo hacia ella pero lo bajó nada más percatarse que su subconsciente la había traicionado. Bajó la mirada e intentando contener las ganas de llorar también, cogió su mochila y salió del servicio dando un portazo. No quería ver sufrir así a la gente y pero estaba claro que no era lo suficientemente valiente para contarlo todo. ¿O quizás si?

**SsSsSsS**

Acurrucada en uno de los extremos del sofá y arropada por una manta color verde lima, Katrina observaba entristecida la foto que sostenía con su mano derecha. En ella salían sus padres, radiantes de felicidad, y ella misma sobre los hombros del señor Turner.

Katrina centró su atención en los rostros de sus padres. Parecían tan felices… Desde pequeña siempre había deseado –si algún día se casaba- tener un matrimonio como el de sus padres. Se querían con auténtica devoción y estaba claro que harían cualquier cosa por el otro. Al menos eso había creído la joven Turner durante años. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

Desde que el Diario de su madre había caído en sus manos desvelando esa etapa de la vida de Kathleen Turner que compartía con Orion Black, todo había cambiado. Su madre había estado enamorada del señor Black y el diario aseguraba que no sentía nada por Jake Turner. ¿Entonces, por qué se había casado con él? ¿De verdad le quería?

Pero los sentimientos de su madre hacía su padre no eran lo único que la preocupaban. ¿Qué había pasado con el niño que Kathleen esperaba de Orion? El señor Black le había dicho que lo había perdido por culpa de un accidente, pero esa información no la había satisfecho del todo. Quería saber más, pero por mucho que releyese el Diario no encontraría nada más que hoja en blanco tras una fuerte revelación.

-Katy, cielo, ¿Me ayudas a hacer la cena?-pidió Lorein, entrando al salón- ¿Estás ocupada?

-No, no pasa nada- negó la aludida, dejando la foto sobre la pequeña mesa acristalada del centro- ¿Vamos?

La señora Potter miró la foto con suspicacia antes de seguir a la chica hasta la cocina. Katrina, tras lavarse las manos en el fregadero, cogió el cuchillo y empezó a cortar la lechuga para la ensalada sin percatarse de la mirada persistente de su madrina, que en esos instantes batía los huevos de la tortilla.

-Oye, Lorein- llamó la joven Turner, en un murmullo apenas audible- ¿Mi madre quería a mi padre?

-Por supuesto- contestó la mujer con rotundidad- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

Katrina no contestó. Tan solo se limitó a bajar la mirada y a seguir cortando la lechuga en silencio. Lorein dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente dejó el bol donde batía los huevos sobre el poyato y se acercó a su ahijada. Ante la sorpresa de la chica, le arrebató el cuchillo y la obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas mientras la mujer se sentaba en la de al lado.

-Ya comenzaba a pensar que nunca llegaría este momento- admitió Lorein, apretando la mano de la chica por encima de la mesa- Hace casi dos meses que te di el diario y me parecía extraño que aun no me hubieses preguntado nada.

-Supongo que si no lo he hecho hasta ahora es porque fui a hablar directamente con uno de los implicados- sonrió, tristemente- El día de mi cumpleaños hablé con el señor Black.

-Lo suponía- dijo, resignada- De todas formas, no creo que te haya sacado de dudas y lo más probable es que lo que te haya contado no haya sido muy agradable.-la aludida negó y Lorein sonrió ligeramente- Entonces pregúntame lo que quieras. No me gustaría que recordases a tu madre de la forma equivocada.

Katrina la miró sin entender. No, ella tenía un buen recuerdo de su madre. Era una mujer dulce y cariñosa, valiente y trabajadora… una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Sabía que Kathleen Turner tenía muchísimas virtudes, pero de lo que no estaba segura es que de verdad quisiera a su padre.

-No te confundas, Katy- le advirtió Lorein con dulzura, adivinando lo que la chica estaba pensando- Si Kathleen se casó con tu padre, fue por amor. Ella estaba enamorada cuando dijo "si quiero" frente a todos.

-¿Entonces al final se enamoró de mi padre?- cuestionó, cada vez más confundida- Pero si a ella le gustaba el padre de Sirius. Sólo quiero saber por que se casó con él.

-Entonces es mejor que te cuente la historia desde el principio-opinó Lorein, girando la cabeza con brusquedad ante el sonido de la puerta de la entrada al abrirse- Ya está aquí.

Alan, tras colgar la chaqueta en el perchero de pie de la entrada y dejar el maletín en el salón, entró a la cocina y besó la mejilla de ambas como saludo. Pero no necesitó más que ver el rostro de su ahijada y la profunda mirada de su esposa para saber que ahí ocurría algo.

-Cariño, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente con Katrina- dijo Lorein, como saludo- ¿Por qué no te sientas?

-Si, claro- asintió el hombre, sentándose sobre la silla que estaba al lado de su esposa- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Katy?

-Todo- contestó con seguridad- Quiero saberlo todo.

Su padrino asintió y miró a su mujer quien también le observaba. Katrina, aun con la mano sobre la mesa y bajo la de su propia madrina, esperaba expectante poder completar así el puzzle que había comenzado a principios del mes anterior y que reflejaba la dura vida de su madre.

-Como ya sabes, tú madre era mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, pero no por eso te digo que era una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca-comenzó Lorein, a quien se le había quebrado la voz- La verdad es que pecaba de buena. No iba con malicia por la vida y su sueño era convertirse en una de las primeras doctoras de Reino Unido especializadas en enfermedades pulmonares. Quería ayudar a la gente –recordó- Desde que la conocí al entrar al instituto siempre estaba estudiando y sus notas destacaban por encima de todos, en especial sobre las mías. –Sonrió- Pero todos sus sueños se vinieron a bajo cuando conoció a Orion Black. Yo no sabía que mantenía una relación con él hasta que éste le dio la espalda estando embarazada y me lo dijo.

-Mi madre quería contártelo –le aseguró la morena- Pero ese hombre no quería y como ella estaba…

-Si, estaba enamorada de él hasta las pestañas- completó la señora Potter, con tristeza- Aun recuerdo la multitud de padres frente a las puertas del despacho del director quejándose por la imagen que una menor embarazaba daba al instituto. Que cretinos. –Murmuró, haciendo una mueca de desagrado- Por culpa del padre de Orion, le denegaron la beca para entrar a la universidad, y posiblemente tampoco le hubiesen permitido acabar el instituto si no hubiese sido por tu padre. Bueno, por tu padre y los contactos de tus abuelos.

Katrina, que no se perdía ni una sola palabra del relato, se irguió sobre la silla, sorprendida. Sabía que su madre había podido concluir los estudios pero no sabía que era gracias a la ayuda de su padre.

-Jake estaba loco por tu madre desde cuarto curso y fui yo quien le insistió para que se le declarase después de esa clase de deportes. Y aunque Kathleen le rechazó, no cambiaron sus sentimientos por ella- recordó Alan con una sonrisa- Yo me enteré del embarazo de tú madre a la par que el resto de los estudiantes y supe que ella había estado saliendo con Black cuando Jake me lo contó. Eso si, me lo contó después de pedirle permiso a tu madre- aclaró- Tu padre me dijo que él se había enterado de casualidad, que les había pillado besándose. Fue un duro golpe para él, pero guardó el secreto y se convirtió en el mejor amigo de tu madre.

-Para Kathleen, tu padre era su único apoyo y por eso fue el primero en enterarse de que estaba embarazada- intervino Lorein- Fue Jake quien le acompañó a la casa Black para hablar con Orion y fue Jake quien la defendió cuando el padre de Orion la acusó de ser una cualquiera. –prosiguió- El embarazo le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero sobre todo el rechazo del hombre del que estaba enamorada. Tus abuelos eran de condición muy humilde y que su hija se quedase embarazada tan joven no solo suponía una deshonra sino que era imposible acaparar con los gastos. Lo mejor era que diese el niño en adopción.

La opresión en el pecho y el nudo en el estómago iba en aumento con cada palabra. Quería completar el puzzle que era la vida de su madre pero era muy duro escuchar todo lo que había sufrido una de las personas a las que más había querido nunca.

-Tu madre no quería darlo de ninguna manera y la simple idea de tener que hacerlo solo hacía que se echase a llorar- Lorein suspiró, apretando la mano de su ahijada- Pero no le quedaba más opción. Aunque dejase los estudios y se pusiera a trabajar, no podrían sobre llevar todo. Fueron unos meses muy difíciles para ella.

-Tú padre estaba desesperado- continuó Alan, tomando el relevo- Quería ayudar a Kathleen como fuese. Así que le propuso que se casase con él. Al principio los señores Turner no estuvieron de acuerdo e incluso yo pensaba que era una locura, pero Jake quería hacerse cargo del niño, quería darle su apellido y criarlo como si fuese su propio hijo. Estaba enamorado, sin lugar a dudas.

-Tú madre se negó como te puedes imaginar-sonrió la mujer- No quería que tu padre derrochase su juventud haciéndose cargo de ella y de un niño que ni si quiera era suyo. Pero tampoco tenía demasiadas opciones si no quería separarse del niño al nacer, y como tu padre insistió tanto pues al final accedió. –Prosiguió- Después de eso las cosas comenzaron a ir mucho mejor. Todo el mundo creía que Jake era el padre y como él no lo desmentía…

-Tú padre para ese entonces ya era mayor edad pero a tu madre aun le faltaban unos meses, así que acordaron esperar hasta que naciese el niño para casarse –Alan suspiró, pasando una mano por su desordenador cabello- Pero las cosas no salieron como tenían planeadas. El niño no llegó a nacer.

El señor Potter le pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa, reconfortándola. Ambos se miraron con pesar antes de centrar de nuevo su atención en los expectantes ojos de Katrina.

-Durante esos tres meses que duro el embarazo, tú madre fue muy feliz- aseguró Lorein, sin soltar la mano de la chica- Jake la trataba como a una princesa. Siempre pendiente de ella para lo que necesitase. Aunque estaban prometidos y no tardarían en casarse, en todo ese tiempo Jake no le puso ni una sola mano en cima. Él sabía que Kathleen estaba enamorada de Orion y no iba a presionarla para nada. Pero lo que no sabía tu padre, y me atrevería a decir que en ese momento tu madre tampoco, es que los sentimientos de Kathleen estaban cambiando. –sonrió- Todo era casi perfecto. Tu madre había vuelto a sonreír y tu padre estaba feliz por ello. Pero desgraciadamente mi querida amiga tenía que recibir un golpe más.

-Nunca había visto a tu padre llorar- admitió Alan- Nunca hasta ese día. Jake y tu madre habían quedado para pasear por la ciudad cuando un miserable quiso robarle el bolso que tu madre llevaba colgado del hombro. Había unas escaleras y por la fuerza del tirón… Tu madre rodó hasta abajo sin que Jake ni nadie pudieran hacer nada. Perdió el niño.-suspiró- Estuvo ingresada durante más de una semana, tiempo en el que tuvieron que hacerle una pequeña intervención quirúrgica que le dificultaría la posibilidad de tener hijos en un futuro –explicó con pesar- Pero al contrario de lo que todos pensábamos, tus padres no rompieron su compromiso.

-Ahora que no había bebé, ya no era necesario que se casasen y tampoco que estuviesen juntos- razonó la señora Potter con una nostálgica sonrisa- Pero ninguno de los dos quería que su relación acabase. Estuvieron durante un par de meses sin saber muy bien que había entre ellos. Se seguían viendo y, salvo por el bebé, nada entre ellos había cambiado.- siguió- Pero no fue hasta finales de ese mismo verano que tuvieron que tener esa conversación que durante tanto tiempo habían evitado. No se de que hablaron ni que paso ese día, pero cuando volvimos a encontrarnos anunciaron que se casaban dentro de unas semanas y que nosotros seríamos los padrinos.

-No quisieron contarnos nada, pero Jake me aseguró que ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida y estoy seguro de ello –recordó, sonriente- Katy, tus padres fueron felices hasta el último momento. Se querían, y te querían con locura. Eso no lo dudes nunca.

Las palabras de sus padrinos resonaban en su mente como si fuese producto del eco. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, a tanta que incluso le hacía daño. Siempre se había considerado afortunada por tener los padres que tenía, pero hasta esa noche no sabía cuanto. Su madre había pasado muchas penalidades, pero las había sobrellevado con coraje y con la fuerza que la caracterizaba. Su padre, por otra parte, había estado dispuesto a hacer todo por amor. Ese sin lugar a dudas había sido un amor sincero. Quería hacerse cargo de un niño que no era suyo, darle su apellido y criarlo como tal. Eso no lo hubiese hecho cualquiera, menos aun con dieciocho años y un mar de posibilidades por delante. Su padre había preferido renunciar a todo para estar al lado de la mujer que amaba, para ayudarla, para estar con ella…

-Por cierto, ¿Has dicho que después de eso mi madre iba a tener problemas para volver a quedarse embarazada? –preguntó Katrina, sorprendida- Entonces yo…

-Tus padres estuvieron intentando tener hijos durante muchos años –suspiró Lorein- Fue otro golpe para tu madre. Lo intentaban una y otra vez, pero después de cinco años las esperanzas eran mínimas. Tu madre se sentía culpable por no poder darle un hijo a Jake y, aunque él le aseguraba que lo importante era que estuviesen juntos, Kathleen no se sentía mejor.

-Ese asunto deterioró mucho su relación- añadió Alan con pesar-Para entonces Lorein y yo ya estábamos casados y no era la primera vez que tu madre venía aquí llorando para hablar con ella. Y por si fuera poco nos quedamos embarazados de James- sonrió, ligeramente- Era lo mejor que nos podía pasar en la vida, pero no nos atrevíamos a decírselo a tus padres estando en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Cuando se lo contamos se que se alegraron, me consta – aseguró la señora Potter- Pero aunque como amiga Kathleen se sentí feliz, como mujer se sentía inferior. Para una mujer poder tener hijos es algo muy importante, pero además temía que Jake la dejase por otra. Como ya te he dicho, Kathleen quería mucho a tu padre.

-Pero sus problemas matrimoniales mejoraron cuando se confesaron sus inquietudes-sonrió Alan- Tu madre estaba moralmente destrozada por no poder tener hijos y tenía miedo de perder a Jake. Y tu padre… él le aseguró que pasase lo que pasase estaría siempre ahí para ella.

-Y entonces, cuando ya se habían resignado, llegaste tú- Lorein extendió el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla- Después de muchas penalidades y lágrimas, llegó el mejor regalo para ellos. Una niña inteligente, noble, vivaz… a la que quisieron hasta el último suspiro. –añadió, con una triste sonrisa- Como ves, tus padres te adoraban y se amaban mutuamente. Tu madre era una mujer extraordinaria y tu padre…

-Un hombre como pocos. Un hombre con todas las letras- cortó Alan con un deje de admiración reflejado en la voz- Un hombre que hizo y haría lo que fuera por su familia, por la mujer a la que quería más que a su vida.

Katrina bajó la mirada, afligida. Inconscientemente la conversación que había mantenido con Sirius esa mañana en las gradas, llegó a su mente con nitidez. Con el embarazo de Nataly y su ruptura, Sirius lo estaba pasando bastante mal. Él mismo se lo había manifestado esa mañana, y por primera vez la joven Turner sintió que se había equivocado.

-El amor es el peor camino de todos – aseguró Lorein, más relajada- Hay veces en las que nos equivocamos, pero el rectificar a tiempo es una victoria. –murmuró- Ellos viven en ti, así que aprovecha y disfruta tu vida al máximo. Vive lo que ellos no pudieron vivir.

La chica repasó toda la conversación en su mente antes de reincorporarse con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. El confirmar que sus padres se habían querido con la intensidad que ella siempre había creído, la llenaba de una satisfacción solo igualada con la dicha que sentía al haber conseguido aclarar sus ideas y su corazón. Y es que esa conversación no solo la había ayudado a conocer mejor a sus padres sino también a ella misma.

Ahora sabía lo que quería. Quería ser feliz y para ello tenía que estar al lado de Sirius.

-Gracias- susurró, abrazando a sus padrinos- Gracias por todo. Por cuidarme, por ser amigos de mis padres y por contarme todo esto. Me alegro que os nombrasen mis padrinos.

Y tras abrirle su corazón al matrimonio, abandonó la cocina y se dirigió hacia el recibidor. No podía explicar lo que sentía en ese instante en su cuerpo. Un cúmulo de sensaciones lo recorrían, excitándola. Para ese entonces había dejado la razón a un lado y solo se dejaba guiar por los impulsos de su corazón.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Alan desconcertado, quien la había seguido hasta el recibidor-

-Eso no importa ahora- aseguró Katrina, poniéndose la chaqueta- Alan, no se a que hora volveré, es más, no se si volveré a dormir, pero pase lo que pase no os preocupéis ¿Vale? Estaré bien.

Lo último que sintió el señor Potter, fue la brisa fresca proveniente de la calle al abrir y cerrar la puerta.

-¿A dónde va?-repitió para si-

-¿No te lo imaginas?-cuestionó su mujer tras él, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro- Olvídalo –descartó, resignada- Lo único que puedo decirte es que cuando vuelva no será la misma. Será… más mujer.

-¿Qué?-la miró, cada vez más desconcertado a lo que su esposa solo pudo negar con la cabeza-

**SsSsSsS**

-No tan deprisa, Black- le detuvo mostrando a sus compañeros las cartas que tenía entre sus manos- Escalera de color.

Sus tres amigos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, expresión de sorpresa que no tardó en desaparecer para mostrar fastidio.

El aludido lanzó las cartas sobre la mesa con desdén seguido de James y el joven Pettigrew. De nuevo Remus les había ganado.

-Ahora recuerdo porque me alegraba tanto de que últimamente no vinieses los viernes –comentó Sirius, dejándose caer sobre el sofá- Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso que te tenía tan ocupado? ¿Una chica, quizás?

El joven Lupin, que en ese instante recogía las cartas, le miró y sonrió antes de extender el pequeño montoncito que había formado hacia Peter.

-¿Otra partida?-propuso, evadiendo el tema-

Sus amigos, que percibieron las pocas ganas del susodicho de hablar sobre el tema, se reincorporaron rápidamente para después sentarse en el sofá que ocupaba el merodeador.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó James, sin mayor preámbulos- ¿Estudia o trabaja?

-¿La conocemos?-insistió Peter, interesado- ¿Es guapa?

-¿Besa bien?-interrogó el joven Black, tan emocionado como sus dos amigos- ¿Ya os habéis liado? ¡¿Qué?!-exclamó, ante las miradas que le dirigían los otros tres- Eso es un factor importante.

Remus suspiró resignado dejando las cartas sobre la mesa. Al parecer para sus amigos era más interesante someterle a un interrogatorio a jugar otra partida contra él.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie –aseguró- Y sino he venido últimamente los viernes es porque ya casi no quedamos.

-Vale, quizás un poco de razón si que tengas-admitió James, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza- ¿Pero entonces por qué no has podido venir las dos últimas veces? Según le dijo tu madre a la mía cuando se encontraron en el mercado ayer, el viernes pasado termino de trabajar antes de tiempo y te encontró con una chica muy guapa.

El joven Lupin pasó la mirada de uno a otro, chasqueando la lengua resignado. Teniendo información de tan buena fuente era inútil negarlo. Aunque ya hablaría muy seriamente con su madre. ¿A que venía eso de especular sobre su vida privada con la madre de uno de sus mejores amigos?

-Bueno, si que estoy viendo a una chica ¡Pero no es lo que creéis! –Se apresuró a añadir –Sólo somos amigos

-Ya, amigos- se burlaron los tres chicos al unísono, sarcásticos- Un merodeador no tiene amigas.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo, aunque no pudo evitar disimular lo divertido que le resultaba el comentario. Por un instante recordó a los cuatro chicos que habían sido hasta que la cruda barrera de la madurez se interpuso en sus caminos.

-¿Y quien es?- preguntó Peter, curioso- ¿Es del instituto?

-Si, pero por el momento no os puedo decir nada más- se disculpó con la mirada- Ella lo prefiere así. Quiere que mantengamos nuestra relación de _amistad _en secreto- añadió, recalcando cierta palabra que podría causar confusión en las retorcidas mentes de sus amigos- Por eso no os he dicho nada hasta ahora.

-En secreto ¿eh?-repitió Sirius, divertido- Me recuerda a las relaciones extramatrimoniales. –Preguntó, tras unos segundos de reflexión- ¿No estará saliendo con alguien, verdad?

-¡Pues claro que no, idiota!-exclamó el joven Lupin, exasperado- Anda que menudas cosas tienes.

Sirius sonrió inocente consiguiendo que sus amigos estallaran en sonoras carcajadas a las que él no tardó en unirse. Pero no fue hasta que la habitación volvió a la normalidad que James hizo la pregunta que rondaría la mente de Remus Lupin por mucho tiempo.

-Vale, te creemos- se resignó, perspicaz- Pero a mi me da la sensación de que esa chica es más que una amiga. ¿No será que te gusta?

**SsSsSsS**

_Te prometo que no te volveré a insistir._

Arrugó más bajo su puño el pequeño trozo de papel que esa mañana le había escrito el joven Potter durante la clase.

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras como oscuro sentía su corazón. Apoyada en el respaldo de su cama con las piernas encogidas y rodeadas por sus brazos, Lily dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro hasta agotarse.

Le dolían los ojos ya hinchados, le dolía la cabeza después de una tarde de llanto, le dolía el pecho que subía y bajaba sin control, pero sobre todo, le dolía el corazón. Había leído esa nota tantas veces que podría recitarla de carrerilla. Sabía que con leerla una y otra vez no hacía otra cosa más que causarse dolor. Pero deseaba encontrar algo más en esas escasas líneas que una renuncia por parte de James, una renuncia que había deseado desde hacía meses.

Acababa de dejar ir al único chico que le había importado de verdad, al único hombre con el que querría pasar y compartir su vida. Hasta esa misma mañana estaba prácticamente segura que el alejarse de James era lo mejor, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Lo cierto es que en ese instante no estaba segura de nada.

_No he dejado de darle vueltas durante toda la noche. Estoy preocupado por ti y__me gustaría poder ayudarte. Espero que confíes en mi si no es como novio espero que si como amigo. Siento si te he presionado estos últimos meses. Te prometo que no te volveré a insistir. Si lo que quieres es que seamos amigos eso seremos. Pero espero que al menos así pueda ayudarte._

-Como duele quererte, James Potter- murmuró, minutos antes de quedarse dormida-

**SsSsSsS**

No hacía ni diez minutos que sus amigos se habían marchado por lo que ellos fueron su primera opción cuando llamaron al timbre esa noche.

'_Seguro que Peter se ha olvidado algo' _sus labios formaron una sonrisa al recordar el rostro de su despistado amigo.

Pero en ningún momento imaginó que esa repentina visita fuera ella, Katrina. La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció dando paso a una expresión de sorpresa a la par que los labios de la chica se curvaban.

Durante el camino hacia la casa de Sirius había pensado distintos comienzos en los que explicar lo que sentía, pero al ver sus profundos ojos azules la mente se le quedó en blanco y durante unos segundos pensó que había dejado de respirar. Tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que explicarle… Pero finalmente, haciendo honor a la determinación que la caracterizaba, lo resumió todo en dos palabras. Dos palabras espontáneas pero sinceras.

-Te quiero-murmuró, con los ojos centellantes-

El joven Black volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa diferente, dulce, sincera. Dejándose llevar por la situación y por las ganas que tenía de besarla, la cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia él recibiéndola entre sus brazos.

-Sirius, yo…-comenzó Katrina, pero el merodeador la detuvo acariciando sus labios con el dedo-

-Calla-pidió antes de besarla con ternura- No necesito saber nada más.

Permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el otro. No les importaba nada ni nadie, no ahora que por fin estaban juntos.

Sirius se sentía feliz y completo. Siempre había sabido lo importante que Katrina era para él, pero jamás se imagino que lo fuera hasta ese extremo. La quería y la necesitaba y era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla a su lado, entre sus brazos.

Katrina ocultó su rostro entre el pecho del chico mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza, como si el joven Black fuese a huir en cualquier momento. Había cometido un gran error durante ese tiempo, dejarse guiar por la razón. Pero había aprendido algo, en asuntos de amor, tan solo podías dejarte guiar por el corazón.

-¡Oh Dios, cuanto te quiero!-murmuró el joven besando el cabello de su novia-

Katrina alzó el rostro y miró a Sirius fijamente antes de acercar sus labios a los del chico en un beso dulce que poco a poco se convirtió en uno mucho más apasionado. Con un brazo, Sirius rodeó la cintura de la chica acercándola más a él mientras que con la otra presionaba su nuca impidiendo que se separase. Sus lenguas jugaban en la boca del otro mientras las manos de la joven Turner acariciaban el pecho de su novio por encima de la fina tela de la camisa.

-Hagámoslo-susurró la chica cerca del oído del merodeador- Hazme tuya, Sirius.

El aludido se separó de ella sorprendido. No es que no le apeteciese subir un escalón más en su relación, es más, lo había deseado fervientemente durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora… Las dudas asaltaron su mente ¿De verdad Katrina lo deseaba ó lo hacía simplemente para complacerle, como disculpa?

-No tienes por qué…-comenzó Sirius, tartamudeando ligeramente-

-Pero quiero hacerlo- aseguró la joven con una sonrisa, quitándose la chaqueta- Estoy preparada.

Katrina subió sus manos hasta su camisa y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones lentamente, muy lentamente. El primero… segundo… tercero… El joven Black seguía expectante el recorrido de sus manos mientras sentía como la temperatura de su propio cuerpo iba en aumento. … el sexto y, finalmente, el séptimo botón. Sirius tragó saliva y Katrina no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Con manos temblorosas, terminó de quitarse la prenda dejándola caer al suelo y quedando solo con un bonito sujetador rosado de encaje.

-Pensaba que el hombre tenía una parte más activa en esto-comentó la joven con una ligera sonrisa –

El joven Black negó con efusividad antes de sonreír también. Intentando mostrar la seguridad que siempre le caracterizaba, acarició el hombro desnudo de Katrina con delicadeza. La chica se estremeció al contacto, pero no hizo ningún ademán de apartarse.

-¿Estás segura?-insistió el moreno- Aún podemos dejarlo.

Pero Katrina no contestó. Se acercó más a Sirius antes de comenzar a desabrochar su camisa también. Cada botón que desabrochaba dejaba ver un poco más del pecho duro y bien formado del merodeador, consiguiendo que la joven Turner se mordiese el labio inferior con picardía.

-Tú tienes la última palabra- dijo la chica, alzando la mirada- Ya que si es por mí…

El moreno sonrió antes de acortar la distancia que les separaba, para besarla con auténtico fervor y deseo. La chica correspondió al beso mientras sentía como las manos experimentadas de su novio acariciaban su espalda. De la espalda pasó a los hombros y de los hombros al cabello, cabello que se encontraba agarrado por una pinza y que no tardó en soltar. Su larga y oscura melena calló por su espalda y Sirius no pudo evitar pensar lo bonita que se veía así.

No querían separarse, pero no les quedaba más remedio. Sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas y sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad-advirtió el joven Black quitándose la camisa y lanzándola al sofá- No te prometo que luego pueda detenerme.

El chico la cogió con sus fuertes brazos y Katrina no pudo evitar reír. Rodeó la cintura del joven con sus piernas mientras entre besos y caricias llegaron a la habitación. Con delicadeza, Sirius la fue recostando sobre la cama y él sobre ella. Los ojos de ambos brillaban centellantes, cargados de expectación y deseo.

-Déjate llevar-le susurró el chico antes de recorrer con sus labios su cuello y sus hombros desnudos- Relájate.

-Estoy relajada-sonrió Katrina, arqueando la espalda por el placer- ¿Tú lo estás?

Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire cuando los labios del merodeador se encontraron con el botón y la cremallera del pantalón de la chica. Sirius la miró y ella asintió.

Sintiendo como definitivamente el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de un momento a otro, el joven Black le quitó el pantalón poco a poco, mostrando unas torneadas piernas que él ya había observado en muchas ocasiones pero con las que por primera vez podía recrearse sin ser interrumpido.

Katrina permanecía pasiva, permitiendo que el chico disfrutase de su cuerpo casi tanto como ella de sus caricias. Pero el instinto inquieto de la morena le impidió continuar así por más tiempo. Ante la sorpresa de Sirius, la joven Turner consiguió aprisionarle contra la cama quedando él debajo de ella.

-Ahora me toca a mí- murmuró juguetona, sentada a horcajadas sobre él-

El joven Black sonrió divertido, sin molestarse ya en disimular lo excitado que estaba. Sobre todo cuando los labios y las manos de Katrina-mucho más hábiles de lo que ambos esperaban- comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo ya un poco sudoroso.

La joven Turner se permitió el lujo de deleitarse con cada una de las partes del cuerpo del merodeador que estaban a su alcance. Su cabello, su cara, el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho… un pecho duro y fuerte que parecía derretirse bajo sus besos.

-Creo que eres demasiado perfecto-bromeó la joven Turner, mirándole-

-No-negó el chico, extendiendo el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla-Este momento si es perfecto.

Con ayuda del propio chico, la morena le quitó el pantalón lanzándolo a un extremo de la habitación. Ambos, en ropa interior y de rodillas sobre el colchón, se miraron ya sin poder disimular su nerviosismo.

-Al principio te dolerá un poco- le advirtió Sirius, mirándola con seriedad- Si en algún momento quieres que…

Pero uno de los suaves dedos de la chica sobre sus labios le bastó para hacerlo callar. La joven Turner, aunque nerviosa, le miraba con una dulzura y confianza que le hicieron sonreír.

-Esta vez eres tú quien habla demasiado-murmuró Katrina recostándose sobre la cama y obligando al chico a colocarse sobre ella-Quiero estar siempre contigo.

-Siempre-

De nuevo en esa noche sus labios se encontraron a la par que sus manos desnudaban al otro mutuamente. Dormir… en realidad durmieron poco esa noche, pero sin lugar a dudas la recordarían toda la vida. Esa noche de Diciembre Sirius Black y Katrina Turner se entregaron completamente el uno al otro, sellando su amor, un amor que duraría eternamente.

**SsSsSsS**

Ya despierta, se acurrucó entre las sábanas extendiendo la mano por inercia, esperando encontrarse con el cuerpo de Sirius. Pero a su lado solo encontró un hueco vacío. Abrió los ojos extrañada y escudriñó la habitación con la mirada, confirmando lo que ya sospechaba: estaba sola.

-¿Sirius?-llamó, reincorporándose ligeramente-

Al no recibir respuesta, buscó su ropa interior por la habitación y se la puso. O al menos la parte de abajo, ya que el sujetador había desaparecido entre ese mar de ropa y sábanas.

Dudosa, se acercó al armario de su novio y cogió una de sus camisas, la cual no tardó en ponerse. Después de esa noche tenía poco que ocultar, pero tampoco estaba por la labor de ir exhibiéndose por ahí.

Descalza y de puntillas, abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó la cabeza. Afortunadamente la puerta corredera que separaba el servicio y la habitación del comedor estaba abierta, por lo que Katrina se pudo permitir el lujo de observar a su atareado novio hacer el desayuno sin ser vista.

-Buenos días- saludó, con una boba sonrisa en el rostro-

-¡Katy!-exclamó sorprendido, acercándose a ella- ¿Te he despertado?

La morena negó con la cabeza antes de recibir un cálido beso en los labios por parte de su novio. '_Esto si que es empezar bien el día'_ pensó, animada.

-Espero que no te importe que me haya puesto una de tus camisas- se disculpó, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos- Creo que he perdido la mía propia.

-No importa. Además, a ti te sienta mejor que a mí- aseguró el joven Black, guiñándole un ojo- Pero vuelve a la cama que tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Otra?-cuestionó Katrina, divertida-

El merodeador rió cerrándole la puerta corredera en la cara. Katrina, con el ceño fruncido, se giró y entró de nuevo en la habitación. Durante unos instantes pasó la mirada por toda la habitación, deteniéndose en la cama. Sabía que cada vez que entrase a esa habitación, los recuerdos se acumularían en su mente. Pero eran momentos tan agradables, que no le importaba recordarlos una y otra vez.

Con paso lento se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre ella, apoyando la espalda en el cabezal y tapando sus piernas encogidas con la sábana. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

Aun no se podía creer lo que había pasado esa noche. Todo había sido tan maravilloso… Sirius había sido dulce, tierno, y la había tratado con una delicadeza que la había sorprendido. Aun recordaba el recorrido de sus labios sobre su piel, su tacto, su aroma… Pero sobre todo, recordaba sus dilatados ojos azules en el momento de convertirse en _uno_.

No sabía si era por el nivel de compromiso que ahora había alcanzado su relación con Sirius, o simplemente porque ya no era _virgen_, pero esa mañana se sentía distinta, más madura, más mujer.

-Cierra los ojos y estira las piernas-pidió el joven Black, entrando en la habitación-

Katrina obedeció y al abrirlos encontró una bonita bandeja sobre sus rodillas con su desayuno, una rosa roja y una caja pequeñita de colores con un pompón en la cara superior.

-¡Vaya, menuda sorpresa!-exclamó, emocionada- No tenías que haberte molestado.¡No es bueno que me consientas tanto!

-No ha sido molestia- aseguró el merodeador, sentándose en el otro lado de la cama- Aunque siento lo de las tostadas. Todavía no logro cogerles el punto y se me queman todas.

-No importa- negó Katrina con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, pegándole un mordisco a una de las tostadas- ¡Están buenísimas!

-Mentirosa-protestó, dándole con el dedo índice en la frente-¿Por qué no la abres? -propuso, señalando la cajita-

La joven Turner obedeció y, tras dejar la tostada de nuevo en el plato, cogió la cajita y la abrió con cuidado. En su interior y rodeada por un pañuelo de terciopelo rojo, había dos llaves plateadas y brillantes que la hipnotizaron durante unos segundos.

-¿Es un juego de las llaves de tu casa?- cuestionó, mirándole con calidez- ¿Estás seguro que quieres dármelas?

-Completamente. Me encantaría que pasases los fines de semana aquí, conmigo.-murmuró, sonrojado- Si los Potter te dejan y si tú quieres, por supuesto.

-¡Uff! La verdad es que no se que decirte- bromeó, dejando la bandeja en el suelo y colocándose a horcajadas sobre su novio- Creo que deberás convencerme.

Sirius sonrió con picardía cuando sintió como las manos de su novia se dirigían hacia su trasero para después juguetear con sus bolsillos.

-¿Me estás proponiendo cosas indecorosas?-preguntó, divertido-

-Ya te gustaría- contestó la joven Turner reincorporándose ante el desconcierto y desilusión de su novio- Sólo aceptaré pasar aquí los fines de semana con una condición.-Con una sonrisa de superioridad, le lanzó el paquete de cigarrillos que el chico llevaba en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón- Tienes que dejar de fumar.

**SsSsSsS**

Las lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer su rostro y sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos era una clara muestra de ello. Con todas sus fuerzas y dejándose guiar por la desesperación, tiró todo lo que había sobre su tocador al suelo, rompiendo los distintos perfumes y los diversos pintauñas. Estaba harta. Harta de ser una perfecta y de hacerle daño a la gente con su silencio.

-¡Dafne! ¡Dafne!-la voz de su hermano resonó en el pasillo- ¡Dafne! ¿Estás bien?

La aludida no contestó. Abatida y sin apenas fuerzas para seguir llorando, se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando las palmas de la mano y cortándose con uno de los cristales.

-¡Abre la puerta, Dafne!-exigió el joven, intentando arrancar el pestillo- ¡La echaré a bajo!

Pero sus amenazas no surtieron ningún efecto en ella. Estaba como ida, en un mundo paralelo donde la voz de su hermano no era más que un susurro apenas audible. Grabados en su mente tenía los sollozos de Lily Evans que resonaban una y otra vez. La pelirroja sufría, sufría por tener que guardar silencio y la joven Brown era la única que podía aliviar su dolor. Aunque solo fuera un poco.

-Tú callas por amor, yo por cobardía – se reprochó, bajando la mirada- Pero ya no más. Ya no más.

**SsSsSsS**

Saló del baño y entró en su habitación. Las manecillas del reloj-despertador que tenía sobre la mesita de noche marcaban las cinco, así que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para arreglarse.

Un fuerte pesar se había instalado en su pecho y es que sentía como si se estuviese dirigiendo al matadero. Iba a romper con Susan y sabía que le iba a hacer daño. Nunca debía haber aceptado eso. Nunca debía haberlo hecho.

Cogió la chaqueta que había colgada detrás de la puerta y miró la hora una vez más antes de salir.

-Y cuarto –murmuró con fastidio- Voy a llegar tarde.

Tras despedirse de sus padres, cogió las llaves y abandonó la casa en el preciso instante en el que el joven Black llegaba.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-preguntó, perspicaz- ¿A caso sabes donde se ha metido Katrina? No ha dormido aquí y ni si quiera ha venido a comer.

-Es posible que sepa algo- contestó Sirius sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-¡Dios, tío, creo que soy la persona más feliz de todo el planeta!

-Ya lo veo-comentó, divertido- Ya me contarás los detalles. Ahora tengo prisa.

-¡Es verdad! – recordó el joven Black, un poco más serio- Habías quedado con Susan. Suerte.

James hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia su moto. Una vez montado en ella miró una vez más a su amigo, que en esos momentos entraba a su casa, y sonrió. Lo cierto es que se alegraba que su amigo estuviera tan feliz y, aunque no sabía con certeza a que se debía esa felicidad, estaba seguro que cierta morena tenía mucho que ver. Sin embargo, tras esa alegría que él también sentía, no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia. ¿Por qué él no podía ser tan feliz?

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina entró en la habitación de su mejor amiga derrochando felicidad, y es que era así como se sentía: feliz.

-Lily, estoy enamorada –declaró, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella- Ahora se que todo por lo que hemos pasado Sirius y yo ha valido la pena. Quiero estar con él, ahora y siempre.

Pero el emotivo saludo de la morena se vio ensombrecido por los repentinos sollozos de Lily. La joven Evans, que hasta el momento había permanecido de espaldas a ella observando el jardín desde la ventana de su habitación, se giró e intentó sonreír.

-Me alegro por ti –murmuró-

Pero el rostro alegre de Katrina había desaparecido. Preocupada se acercó a su amiga y le acarició el brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó con dulzura-

El labio inferior de Lily temblaba y su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Sin previo aviso y ante la sorpresa de la joven Turner, Lily se lanzó a sus brazos. Estaba desesperada y la misma Katrina podía sentir su dolor.

-¡No puedo más!-explotó, sin dejar de llorar- ¡Ya no me quedan fuerzas! Este secreto me está matando por dentro y James… ¡Oh Katy, le quiero tanto!

La aludida la abrazó con más fuerza, intentando transmitirle su fortaleza. Pero Lily estaba desecha, harta… Lo suficiente como para contarlo todo.

-Yo no quería… no quería aceptar- aseguró, separándose un poco de la morena- Pero iba a hacerle daño a James ¡Incluso me amenazó con matarle si no lo hacía! Y se que es capaz. Se que lo es.

-No te estarás refiriendo a… -dedujo la chica-

-¡Le odia!-gritó, desesperada- ¡Y está loco! No le importa nada ni nadie. ¡No podía permitir que a James le ocurriese algo por mi culpa!

-Lily, cálmate- pidió Katrina, guiándola hasta la cama- Y ahora cuéntamelo todo.

Y eso hizo. Sin soltarle la mano ni un instante, Katrina escuchó el relato. Lo ocurrido el día anterior a su cita con el joven Potter en el restaurante, su encuentro en el servicio esa misma noche, sus numerosas visitas, el individuo que no había dejado de seguirla y del que aun desconocía su identidad…

La ira se apodero de la joven Turner en pocos segundos, sin embargo no le quedó más remedio que contenerse. En esos instantes lo que más necesitaba Lily era su apoyo. ¿Cómo había podido guardar ese secreto durante tanto tiempo? Había sobrellevado ese dolor ella sola con tal de que James estuviera a salvo. Estaba claro que le quería y estaba aun más claro que Lily Evans era una persona digna de admirar.

-He estado tantas veces a punto de contarlo… - se lamentó, llorosa- El mes pasado, el día de tú cumpleaños, James me acompañó a casa. Estaba enfadado por mi encuentro con Tom, pero aun así quiso acompañarme para que no me pasase nada. Siempre está cuidando de mí.

-Y lo hace con gusto, porque te quiere- aseguró Katrina- Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti.

-Lo se, y es eso lo que me preocupa- admitió, ante la sorpresa de su amiga- Siempre está ahí para protegerme y ya es hora de que sea yo la que cuide de él. –Continuó- Por eso, prométeme que no le vas a contar nada de lo que te voy a decir ahora.

-Pero…-replicó Katrina, bufando exasperada-

-Prométemelo- le advirtió Lily con seguridad-

La joven Turner se mordió el labio, dudosa. Por una parte deseaba ir corriendo a contarle todo a James. Pero por otra… si no aceptaba sus condiciones su amiga no se sinceraría con ella y en esos instantes desahogarse era lo que más necesitaba la pelirroja.

-Está bien- accedió-

-¿Te acuerdas del golpe que tenía en el labio?-preguntó Lily, llevándose los dedos a los labios. Katrina asintió- No me lo hizo mi hermana. Fue David-en el rostro de la joven Turner una expresión de sorpresa apareció fugazmente transformándose en un profundo desprecio- No se como, pero consiguió las llaves de mi casa y se hizo una copia. Cuando volví de tu cumpleaños él estaba aquí y…

Lily se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y volvió a llorar. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido aun conseguían despertarla por las noches y no podía evitar sentirse humillada al contarlo. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero no podía seguir así por más tiempo. Se estaba volviendo loca.

Katrina, consciente de que debía mantener la calma, se arrodilló frente a ella y la obligó a mostrar su rostro, sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

-¿Te violó? –Preguntó, intentando mantener el contacto visual- ¡Contéstame Lily! ¿Abusó de ti?

La joven Evans negó lentamente con la cabeza y Katrina no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Intentando contener sus propias ganas de llorar, volvió a abrazar a su amiga intentando tranquilizarla.

Estuvieron así, abrazadas mientras la joven Turner susurrándole palabras de consuelo que poco a poco iban surtiendo efecto. Los sollozos de Lily fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente solo se oía en la habitación la respiración entrecortada y angustiosa de Lily.

-Se que no quieres hacerlo, pero no podemos permitir que se salga con la suya. -dijo Katrina, separándose de ella- Tenemos que denunciarle. Esta vez si.

-Si lo he intentado, pero no se si…-murmuró, bajando la mirada- ¿Y si toma represarías contra James o contra ti?

-Por mi no te preocupes y por James tampoco-contestó la joven Turner con convicción- Tan solo tenemos que advertirle.

Lily no contestó. Estaba confusa, muy confusa. No le importaba lo que le ocurriese a ella pero no soportaría que le ocurriese algo a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida. Si lo contaba todo ahora, ¿Valdría la pena el tiempo que había guardado silencio?

-Lily-llamó- ¿Quieres a James?

-Si, muchísimo-contestó la pelirroja, sin vacilar-

-Entonces no le hagas creer que no sientes nada por él –pidió Katrina, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Por experiencia, te digo que ese es el peor castigo.

Las palabras sinceras de su amiga consiguieron que abriera los ojos. Tenía razón. No era justo para James engañarle así, pero tampoco lo era para ella. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando tomo una decisión que la marcaría para siempre: a partir de ese momento sería sincera con todos, incluida ella misma.

-Esta bien-accedió Lily- Pero hazme un favor. Llama a James y dile que venga. Me gustaría que él también estuviese conmigo en esto.

-Si- asintió Katrina, satisfecha-

**SsSsSsS**

La casa de Susan era grande, muy grande. Exactamente, era la típica casa moderna de esa época. Sin embargo, James no le prestó demasiada atención a ninguno de esos detalles. Intentando parecer relajado, tocó el timbre formando un gran estruendo. Susan abrió segundos después y el joven Potter sonrió.

Tras un pequeño beso en los labios, James siguió a la chica hasta el salón, tan bien decorado como el recibidor o el pasillo. Sobre la pequeña mesa central había dos vasos y diferentes refrescos además de un plato lleno de pastas y chocolates.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-preguntó Susan, señalando los refrescos-

-No, gracias- contestó, sentándose en uno de los sofás que había frente a la mesa- ¿Y tus padres?

-No están- sonrió, sentándose a su lado, muy cerca de él- Estamos solos.

-Susan…-murmuró, intentando deshacerse de las manos juguetonas de ella- Para.

Pero la aludida no parecía estar por la labor de detenerse. Separándose un poco de él, se fue quitando el jersey de forma sensual mostrando una fina camiseta de tirantes blanca bajo la que se encontraba un sugerente sujetador negro con trasparencias.

-Yo no le tengo miedo al compromiso- le aseguró, intentando besarle- Me gustas mucho.

-Susan…- le advirtió, sujetándola por las muñecas- ¡Susan, para! Tenemos que hablar.

La aludida dejó de insistir y se fue separando de él lentamente, desconfiada. El _tenemos que hablar _no le había gustado en absoluto. Sabía muy bien lo que significaban esas palabras en una relación y lo peor de todo es que Susan había esperado oírlas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Exactamente desde que había ido a visitar a su antigua compañera de trabajo.

-Creo que tenemos que acabar con esto- La chica bajó la mirada- Si yo acepté salir contigo fue por puro despecho. La chica que me gusta me había rechazado y pensé que saliendo contigo la haría reaccionar. –Suspiró- Ahora se que no y lo peor de todo es que te he hecho daño a ti. No debería haber permitido que te hicieses ilusiones. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Tú no tienes la culpa- Sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa- En el fondo yo sabía que esto acabaría así y aun así insistía una y otra vez. De todas formas… -añadió, entristecida- Ya estoy acostumbrada a que me dejen. Eres el cuarto novio que lo hace.

-Quizás es porque no has encontrado al chico adecuado-la animó- En cuanto menos te lo esperes aparecerá. Así que no tengas prisa.

La achica asintió resignada y el joven Potter rió. Además, ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Por muchas prisas que tuviese su chico perfecto no llegaría antes. Pero al menos esperaba que algún día llegase.

-Bueno, aunque no seamos novios si podemos ser amigos ¿verdad?-Dijo Susan, más animada. James asintió- Entonces… ¿Te quedas un rato?

-Claro que si- contestó el chico, llevándose un trozo de chocolate a la boca- Lo siento por Remus, pero no creo que le lleve chocolate.

Susan rió y una vez el ambiente más relajado, comenzaron a devorar las distintas pastas que había en el plato mientras charlaban animadamente.

La verdad es que a la chica no le había costado en absoluto asimilar la ruptura. No sabía si era porque ya sospechaba que eso pasaría o simplemente porque en realidad nunca había estado enamorada de él. Quizás Lizzy tenía razón y se había _enamorado_ a través de los ojos de Lily.

Lily… El día que había ido a visitarla, más que para preguntarle si sabía algo sobre la chica que le había roto el corazón a James, era para asegurarse de que se trataba de la joven Evans. Y tras abandonar esa casa no le quedó ninguna duda. James Potter estaba enamorado de Lily Evans y ella también de él. Tan solo esperaba que arreglasen pronto las diferencias entre ellos para así finalmente estar juntos.

**SsSsSsS**

La señora Lupin entró en el salón y miró a su hijo extrañada. Remus estaba tumbado en el sofá y leía un libro sin tener al parecer la menor intención de moverse.

-¿Es que no has quedado hoy con los chicos?-preguntó la mujer, dejando el jarrón que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa-

El joven Lupin negó con la cabeza y su madre abandonó el salón. Remus suspiró y cerró el libro. Lo cierto es que una tarde de relax en casa no venía mal de vez en cuando, pero le extrañaba el no haber podido contactar con Sirius en todo el día. Según le había dicho el joven Black el día anterior, le llamaría para quedar esa tarde. Pero ya eran más de las ocho y todavía no lo había hecho. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Había estado toda la mañana llamando a la casa del chico y no le cogían el teléfono. Quizás… debía comenzar a preocuparse.

Pero el timbre de la casa Lupin sonó en ese preciso instante sacando al merodeador de sus pensamientos. Dejando el libro sobre la mesa, salió del salón y abrió la puerta.

La expresión de sorpresa de su rostro era una clara muestra de que no esperaba visitas y mucho menos de que esa visita fuera ella.

-Dafne… -murmuró-

Los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de la chica le miraron durante unos instantes antes de volver a echarse a llorar.

-¡Remus!-exclamó, lanzándose en sus brazos-

Pese al desconcierto que sentía, el joven Lupin correspondió al abrazo. La rodeó con sus propios brazos atrayéndola hacia él, proporcionándole esa protección que Dafne tanto necesitaba.

-¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Todo es por mi culpa!-sollozó, aferrándose más al chico- He visto como la gente sufría y no he hecho nada ¡Nada!

-Será mejor que te calmes –dijo Remus, intentando tranquilizarla- Vayamos de aquí si no queremos que nos oigan.

Sin que la joven Brown dejase de llorar, el merodeador la levantó en peso y la sacó de su casa. Una vez en la calle la dejó en el suelo y ambos se sentaron en el peldaño de la acera.

Pese a que se moría de curiosidad y preocupación, la dejó llorar durante varios minutos. Tan solo se limitó a pasarle un brazo por los hombros durante todo ese tiempo, para demostrarle que él estaba ahí. Siempre estaría ahí.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó Remus cuando el llanto se convirtió en esporádicos sollozos-

-Si-asintió la joven, mirando el asfalto-

-¿Quieres hablar?- volvió a preguntar-

Sin embargo en esta ocasión no recibió respuesta. Encorvada y apoyada en sus rodillas, se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente le miró.

-No quiero que me odies- declaró, entristecida- No soportaría que tú me dieses la espalda.

-No voy a hacerlo-aseguró el chico, cogiéndola de la mano- Te lo prometo.

-No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir- le advirtió Dafne, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-

-No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos -razonó el joven Lupin con seriedad- Dame una oportunidad al menos.

Dafne asintió y tras romper el contacto visual que había mantenido con el chico, se dispuso ha contarlo todo. Por primera vez su voz resonaría en la noche.

**SsSsSsS**

James cerró la puerta y suspiró. Aunque Susan se había tomado la ruptura mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, había podido percibir cierto pesar en sus ojos al despedirse. Estaba claro que lo único que deseaba la chica era querer y ser querida. Tenía demasiado amor que repartir y desgraciadamente aun no había encontrado a la persona adecuada. Tan solo esperaba que esa persona llegara pronto y la quisiese como Susan se merecía.

-Por fin has vuelto- sonrió Sirius, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba al salón- Comenzaba a pensar que Susan te había secuestrado.

-Vete a la _mierda _–contestó su amigo, dejando las llaves dentro de uno de los ceniceros de adorno de la entrada-

-Sólo si me acompañas- bromeó el joven Black para después borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Por cierto, Katy ha llamado. Lily quiere que vayas a verla. Te está esperando en su casa.

James, que había ignorado al chico hasta el momento, se giró y le miró, sorprendido.

-¿Qué quiere que vaya a verla?-repitió, desconcertado- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y el joven Potter frunció el entrecejo. Una petición así por parte de Lily era la última cosa que se esperaba en esos momentos. ¿Para qué querría verle? ¿Le había ocurrido algo?

-¿Vienes?-preguntó James, mirando a su mejor amigo-

El aludido asintió y ambos abandonaron la casa tras asegurarse de que tenían bien abrochadas las chaquetas. El tiempo estaba cambiando y con demasiada brusquedad.

Pero no habían llegado a salir del recinto de los Potter cuando un serio Remus Lupin y una agitada Dafne Brown se cruzaron en su camino.

-James, Sirius, tenemos que contaros algo- La determinación con la que el chico les miraba captó la atención de sus amigos- Dafne.

-¿Ahora?-cuestionó el joven Potter mirando la hora en el reloj- Tengo que hacer algo importante.

-Esto también lo es- aseguró Remus interponiéndose de nuevo en el camino del merodeador cuando éste hizo el ademán de esquivarle-

El joven Lupin miró a la chica que le acompañaba y asintió, animándole a contarles todo lo que hacía unas horas le había contado a él. Dafne bajó la mirada e intentó contener las ganas que tenía de llorar. Le resultaba muy difícil decir todo aquello pero sabía que era necesario.

-Durante todo este tiempo, Nathaza Greco ha conseguido ganarse el respeto y admiración de muchos. Es guapa y derrocha glamour en cada paso que da. Pero todo eso no es más que una fachada, una fachada que yo no tardé en descubrir en cuanto me aceptaron en su grupo-suspiró- Aun recuerdo ese día con claridad. Por ese entonces yo estaba loca por Mark Conelly y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de llamar su atención. Así que cuando Nathaza me propuso ser una "perfecta", yo acepté sin pensarlo. Nathaza lo tenía todo y muchas chicas siempre hemos querido ser como ella. Pero todo cambió con la llegada de Lily Evans.

Una expresión de sorpresa y a la vez de desconcierto, apareció en el rostro del joven Potter. ¿Qué tenía que ver Lily con Nathaza?

-Evans es una chica guapa, inteligente, dulce, divertida… y de una forma u otra siempre captaba tú atención y eso es algo que Nathaza no podía permitir- dijo, mirando a James- Eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol y uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, y según las reglas de la realeza estudiantil, tú y ella debíais estar juntos.–Continuó- Pero conforme pasaban las semanas a Nathaza las cosas se le iban de las manos, porque no solo tú parecías más interesado en ella sino también buena parte del sector masculino. Así que decidió organizar la fiesta de Halloween en su casa y la invitó. También invitó a Turner ya que sabía que si ella no iba tampoco iría Evans.

La joven Brown pasó su mirada por los tres chicos antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los bancos que adornaban el jardín de los Potter. Con forme iba contando lo ocurrido la historia se volvía más dura y no estaba segura de que pudiese continuar contándola sin que le temblasen las piernas. Así que con cuidado se sentó en el banco, fijando la mirada en el suelo.

-Pero Nathaza organizó la fiesta solo con un motivo. Quería quitarse a Evans de en medio y de paso darle una lección por haberse cruzado en su camino-Con los pies sobre el banco, rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y apoyó el mentón en las rodillas- Y no le costó demasiado esfuerzo convencer a su amante de turno. En cuando Nathaza le dijo que era una chica inocente y probablemente virgen, David accedió de inmediato a cambio de poder hacer con ella lo que quisiese.

-¡¿David?!-exclamó James, enfurecido- ¿Entonces es cierto que ellos ya se conocían?

-El encuentro entre él y Evans no fue casualidad, al igual que tampoco fue casualidad que David fuese al viaje a la nieve del año pasado –dijo Dafne como respuesta- Nathaza le pagó el viaje a cambio de que consiguiese de una vez que Evans aceptase salir con él.

-Y lo consiguió-murmuró el joven Potter, apretando los puños- Y tanto que lo consiguió.

Dafne guardó silencio durante unos minutos, organizando en su cabeza toda esa información que durante tanto tiempo había guardado.

-Pero las cosas iban de mal en peor-prosiguió, pasando su mirada por cada uno de los chicos- Ahora no solo estábamos seguras de que a ti te gustaba Evans, sino que también Black parecía muy interesado en Turner y Remus… él ya no era como antes. En fin, la relación entre las perfectas y los merodeadores se había enfriado y por poco Evans no descubre el día que estabais celebrando el cumpleaños de Sirius que David la estaba engañando con Nathaza.

James recordó la conversación que habían tenido frente a la casa de David esa noche de febrero, el día que celebraban el cumpleaños de Sirius. David se había enfadado porque Lily quería ir al cumpleaños del joven Black y cuando la pelirroja lo llamó desde el local en el que se encontraban, su madre le había dicho que se había ido con una chica rubia. Ahora estaba seguro de que no se trataba de una simple vecina.

-Después de eso, tú ya estabas seguro de que sentías algo por Evans y quisiste dejar a Nathaza. Eso la enfureció, y mucho-recordó, mirando al joven- Así que le pidió a David que se acostase con Evans y después la dejase. Odiaba a Evans y quería que sufriese.

-Será _zorra _–murmuró Sirius con desprecio-

-Pero sus planes no salieron como quería- Remus se sentó a su lado y la cogió de la mano, dándole ánimo- Por ese entonces yo quería dejar de formar parte de ese grupo. Estaban haciendo sufrir a la gente y yo no quería formar parte de eso. Pero Nathaza me advirtió de lo que podría pasarme si lo hacía y no me atreví a contar nada. Soy una cobarde.

-Si fueras una cobarde no nos estarías contando esto ahora- sonrió el joven Lupin-

Dafne le miró agradecida y sonrió también. En realidad, ella nunca se hubiese atrevido a contarlo sino hubiese sido por él, por lo que sentía por él. Pero no era momento ni el lugar adecuado para decírselo.

-Sin embargo yo quería hacer algo para que descubrieseis que tipo de personas eran David y Nathaza. –Una lágrima rebelde cayó sobre su pantalón- Fue en mayo. Nathaza había quedado en verse con David esa tarde y yo lo sabía. Acababa de tocar la sirena y el instituto estaba prácticamente desierto. Yo iba con las chicas por el pasillo cuando vi entrar a Evans al servicio. Tú la estabas esperando fuera-aclaró, mirando al joven Potter- Pensé que era mi oportunidad y le pedí a las chicas que entrásemos al baño. Ellas no se habían dado cuenta que Evans estaba en uno de los compartimentos y yo aproveché la ocasión.

Con cada palabra que decía, todo parecía tener más sentido para James. Recordaba perfectamente ese día de mayo y dudaba que alguna vez pudiera olvidarlo.

-Intentando parecer natural, les pregunté a las chicas a que hora y donde había quedado Nathaza con su amante. Preferí no decir que era David pensando que Evans se lo contaría a Potter y no que iría ella misma-sollozó- Pero no lo hizo. Cuando al día siguiente me lo contaron, yo…

La joven Brown se abrazó al joven Lupin mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos.

-¡¿Pero qué pasó?!-preguntó Sirius, desesperado-

-Descubrieron a Lily y David intentó aprovecharse de ella –respondió Remus con voz pausada, pasando su mirada al joven Potter- Si no hubiese sido por James, lo más seguro es que lo hubiese conseguido.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el joven Black, mirando a su mejor amigo- ¡¿Tú lo sabías?!

El aludido no contestó consiguiendo que Sirius se enfadase un poco más. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido en la fábrica volvieron a formarse en su mente como si estuviese viendo una película, como si lo estuviese reviviendo todo de nuevo. El rostro desesperado de Lily, la mira fría y calculadora de David…

-Después de eso, durante unos meses David intentó no ser visto a petición de Nathaza-continuó Dafne, sacando al joven Potter de sus pensamientos- Pero te habías ganado su odio y estaba dispuesto a hacértelo pagar. David sabía que aprovechando que Black trabajaba como socorrista en la piscina iríais y tan solo tuvo que asegurarse que día seria ese. Por lo que se, tenía planeado atraerte hasta algún lugar apartado y tenderte una emboscada.

-¿Pero como podía saberlo?-señaló Sirius, desconcertado- ¿Quién se lo decía?

-…-

-Así que ese encuentro en la piscina no fue casualidad…-murmuró James, pensativo-

-¿Es que todavía no lo has entendido? ¡Nada es casualidad!-exclamó- No fue casualidad que yo te besase a principios de curso y que Evans nos pillase. Al igual que tampoco fue casualidad que Evans se encontrase con David un día antes de vuestra cita. Tan solo son los pasos de un plan muy meticuloso.

El joven Potter miró a la chica cada vez más desconcertado. Cuando creía que comenzaba a entenderlo todo, la _perfecta _decía algo que volvía a confundirle.

-¿A caso de verdad piensas que Evans no siente nada por ti?-cuestionó Dafne, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro- Te quiere mucho y por eso te rechazó. Mejor dicho, por eso se vio obligada a rechazarte.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó Sirius, pasando su mirada de la chica a su mejor amigo-

-Durante todo este tiempo David la ha estado amanzanado con matarte si aceptaba salir contigo- explotó, dejando que numerosas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro- Se ha colado en su casa, la ha estado espiando y… y… ¡E intentó violarla de nuevo hace poco!

La expresión de Sirius y Remus se contrajo, pero ninguno parecía tan furioso como James. Tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y las uñas se le estaban clavando en las palmas de las manos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y una ira inmensa se apoderó de su cuerpo con rapidez. Jamás se había sentido así. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió verdaderas ganas de matar.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-preguntó Remus cuando le vio dirigirse hacia la moto-

-A buscarle-contestó, tajante-

Sus dos amigos se miraron entre ellos y finalmente asintieron. La joven Brown, aun llorosa, siguió a los dos chicos que también se dirigían hacia sus respectivas motos.

-Nosotros vamos contigo- dijo Sirius, en un tono de voz que no admitía réplica-

-No os necesito. Para esto me basto sólo- murmuró James con seriedad, sin mirar a sus amigos- Además, puede ser peligroso y no quiero que os metáis en problemas.

-_Tus problemas son nuestros problemas _–recitó Remus con una triste sonrisa en el rostro- ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices? Cuando nosotros tenemos problemas, siempre estás ahí para ayudarnos. Es hora de devolverte el favor.

El joven Potter no dijo nada pero ese silencio les bastó a sus amigos para saber que les agradecía el gesto.

-Brown, ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo? –preguntó James, confirmando que aceptaba que sus amigos les siguiese-

-…-

-Dafne-insistió Remus, extrañado por la actitud de la chica-

-Antes que nada, hay algo que no te he contado Remus, pero que creo que deberíais saber-La joven bajó la mirada, entristecida- Yo no se donde puede estar David ahora, pero lo más probable es que Pettigrew si. Era él quien ponía a David y a Nathaza al tanto de todo.-miró al sorprendido Remus- Me refería a él cuando te dije que no debías fiarte de todos los que estaban a tu alrededor.

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina miró el reloj, a su amiga y de nuevo el reloj. Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que había llamado a la casa Potter y James todavía no se había presentado. El tiempo pasaba y la joven Turner comenzaba a desesperarse. En el fondo, temía que Lily se echase atrás y no quisiese contarlo.

-Cálmate Katy- pidió la pelirroja, quien miraba por la ventana- Vendrá, se que vendrá.

-Lo se-coincidió la aludida, sentándose sobre la cama- Pero me pone enferma pensar que ese tipo está todavía ahí fuera, disfrutando y haciéndole daño a la gente.

'_A mi también_' pensó Lily, entristecida '_Tan sólo espero que una de esas personas no sea James_'

-Sé que quieres que le esperemos, pero son casi las diez de la noche y el tiempo pasa-dijo con voz pausada- Vayamos nosotras primero y ya lo llamo yo desde allí antes de que tengas que declarar ¿Vale?

-Está bien- accedió, con los ojos brillantes- Pero esperemos diez minutos más, sólo diez minutos más.

Katrina asintió resignada y Lily volvió a mirar por la ventana. Estaba dispuesta a acabar con todo esa noche. Quería dejar las penas atrás y empezar un nuevo año con alegría y optimismo. Quería empezar cogida de la mano de James Potter.

**SsSsSsS**

Era un polígono grande y oscuro, solo iluminado por los faros de los coches en los que el grupo de David se apoyaba. Dejaron las motos cerca y caminaron hacia el lugar, serios y derrochando seguridad.

Salvo Crabbe, nadie pareció notar su presencia en un principio. El joven, sorprendido, avisó a Malfoy y éste a David consiguiendo que finalmente todos se girasen para mirarles.

-¡Pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí!- se mofó David, arrebatándole una botella de licor a Lucius y dándole un trago- Potter y sus dos guardaespaldas. ¿A qué debemos este gran honor?

-He venido a acabar con un asunto que tenemos pendiente –declaró el aludido, encarándole-

James se había auto obligado a contenerse, pero al tenerle frente a él no pudo mantener la calma. Recordando las palabras de Dafne y, sobre todo, el sufrimiento en el que Lily se había visto en vuelta, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que hizo que el chico se tambalease. El sonido de la botella de licor al romperse, fue lo único que se oyó en el lugar. Todos los presentes miraban la escena entre sorprendidos y expectantes. Tan solo esperaban una señal de David para actuar.

-Ha llegado a mis oídos que quieres matarme –comentó James, sarcástico- Pues muy bien. Aquí estoy. ¡¿A qué esperas?!

David, a quien el joven Potter le había partido el labio, escupió un poco de sangre y miró a su contrincante, divertido.

-Eres un estúpido-declaró, con una sonrisa en el rostro- Sólo un insensato se atrevería a venir aquí.

-Te he preguntado a que esperas –repitió James, acercándose a él y agarrándole del cuello de la camisa- ¿O es que solo te crees un hombre cuando le pegas a una mujer?

-Así que la santurrona de Evans te ha contado su versión de los hechos- se burló, arrastrando las palabras- Pues aquí va la mía. Por muy estrecha que parezca, lo único que quiere esa _zorra _es que le den…

Pero David no pudo concluir con su grosero comentario. James lo había tirado al suelo y sentado a horcajadas sobre él, le golpeaba la cara consiguiendo que también le sangrase la nariz.

Los amigos del ex slytherin hicieron el ademán de intervenir, pero Sirius y Remus se interpusieron. Ambos sabían que David era del joven Potter, pero los dos merodeadores también tenían asuntos pendientes con los otros slytherin. Como por ejemplo Malfoy, Snape y Lestrange.

Pero David no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le pegasen sin oponer resistencia. Aprovechando la falta de visión del joven Potter, le arrebató las gafas y las lanzó a varios metros de ellos. James se detuvo unos segundos, segundos que le bastaron al ex slytherin para golpearle y quitárselo de encima.

-Podemos estar así horas y los golpes no van a solucionar nada –dijo David, con la respiración entre cortada- Te propongo algo. Una carrera.

-¿Una carrera?-repitió James, poniéndose las gafas que Dafne le extendía-

-Exacto- corroboró el ex slytherin, satisfecho- Si ganas me iré de la ciudad y dejare en paz a la pelirroja. Pero si pierdes…

David miró a cada uno de los presentes y sonrió. Sabía la expectación que estaba causando y eso era algo que le encantaba. Pero sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en una sola persona, en su mayor rival: James Potter.

-Pero si pierdes… -repitió, saboreando cada palabra- Me _tiraré_ a Evans de una forma o de otra, y tú no me lo impedirás.

-¡Serás _cabronazo_! –exclamó el joven Black enfurecido, avanzando hacia él-

-Espera, Sirius- le ordenó James, agarrando al chico del brazo- Lily no tiene nada que ver con esto. No la metas.

Pero David le ignoró y, metiéndose en uno de los coches cuyas ventanillas estaban bajadas, cerró la puerta y puso en marcha el motor.

-Te equivocas- sonrió, mirando al merodeador- Lily tiene que ver con todo. Entonces que, ¿Aceptas?

James miró a sus amigos e ignorando las negativas de Remus, le arrebató a Bellatrix las llaves que le extendía y la siguió hasta uno de los coches.

-No sabes donde te has metido, Potter-comentó la chica, divertida- Aquí no hay reglas.

-Me alegra oír eso –contestó James, sorprendiendo a la joven Black-

Pero un portazo a su lado captó su atención. Sirius acababa de subirse al coche y le miraba con la misma seguridad con la que le había dicho en su jardín que le acompañarían esa noche.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó James, consternado-

-No voy a dejarte sólo- le advirtió, abrochándose el cinturón- Remus también quería venir, pero es mejor no dejar a Brown sola con esta gente.

-Os lo agradezco, pero prefiero hacer esto solo-dijo James, poniéndose el cinturón-

-Pero a mi me da igual lo que prefieras- sonrió Sirius, sin hacer el menor ademán de moverse- Tan solo dime algo. ¿Has llevado un coche además de durante las clases de conducción que nos dio tu padre hace dos años?

-No- negó, introduciendo las llaves en el conducto-

-Lo suponía-murmuró su amigo con resignación-Bueno, ya que no tienes mucha suerte en el amor espero que si en el juego.

El fuerte ruido del motor al arrancar resonó en el lugar. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Bellatrix, quien parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de eventos, puso el pie en el acelerador y siguió el coche de David hacia el lugar desde donde daría comienzo la carrera.

Intentando tranquilizarse, respiró hondo y bajó la ventanilla permitiendo que el frío de la noche se colase en el vehículo. A su lado estaba el coche de David, quien le miraba con superioridad. Al parecer Bellatrix no era la única acostumbrada a esas carreras ilegales.

-¡Oh! Veo que a Black también le gusta el riesgo- sonrió- Está bien, ya que Potter tiene copiloto permitiré que alguien venga conmigo. ¿Malfoy? ¿Snape?

Los dos mencionados bajaron la mirada y David frunció el entrecejo. Lo cierto es que, al igual que el resto, ninguno de los dos parecía muy interesado en la propuesta.

-¿Lestrange? –Probó, antes de golpear el volante con violencia- ¡Muy bien, iros a la _mierda_! ¡No sois más que una pandilla de cobardes! ¡No os necesito!-bramó, mirando a Bellatrix- ¿Y bien? ¿Empezamos o no?

La aludida asintió y, contoneando las caderas, se situó entre ambos coches dispuesta a dar comienzo a la carrera.

-Abre bien los ojos –le advirtió Remus, quien se había acercado para desearle suerte- Ten por seguro que va a jugar sucio.

-Estoy prevenido- asintió James, soltando el freno de mano- No te preocupes, pienso salir de esta.

-Venga Prongs, prepárate –apremió el joven Black, mirando a su prima- Esto va a empezar.

Pero la repentina presencia de Dafne a su lado consiguió sobresaltarle. La joven Brown, inclinada hacia él, le observaba con tal fijación que logró intimidarle.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó, echándose un poco hacia atrás-

-Está claro que no te mereces lo que te están haciendo- murmuró, resignada- Hay algo que no te he podido decir antes. –Añadió, mirando hacia los lados- Es sobre Nataly. Ella… ella no está embaraza, es mentira.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Sirius, sorprendido- ¿Hablas en serio?

Pero el sonido del claxon del coche de David les obligó a mirar hacia delante. Bellatrix, con ambos brazos levantados y una sonrisa en el rostro, contaba los segundos que faltaban para dar comienzo la carrera.

El joven Potter agarró con firmeza el volante y miró por el retrovisor. Los espectadores se agruparon alrededor de los coches y entre la multitud pudo distinguir el rostro preocupado de Remus y Dafne.

-Tres… dos… uno… - murmuró Sirius a la par que su prima bajaba los brazos- ¡AHORA!

Al igual que David, James aceleró tras la señal. Los dos coches pasaron al lado de Bellatrix a tal velocidad que rechinaron las ruedas debido al rozamiento del asfalto. La gente gritó emocionada mientras Dafne ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Remus.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- susurro la chica, entre la multitud-

En unos segundos los coches se perdieron en la oscuridad. El trayecto era sencillo. Tan solo tenían que darle una vuelta al polígono y regresar. El mayor obstáculo era el hecho de que no había reglas.

David, quien le sacaba varios metros de ventaja al merodeador, sonrió satisfecho y redujo la velocidad, confiado. Sabía que tenía todas las de ganar. Ese era su territorio y había hecho eso un millón de veces antes.

'_Pronto serás mía, pelirroja'_ pensó con malicia.

Pero no necesitó más que echar un pequeño vistazo al retrovisor para saber que el joven Potter no estaba dispuesto a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles. El coche de James se acercaba a toda velocidad y en apenas unos segundos consiguió adelantarle.

-_Mierda_-murmuró David, volviendo a acelerar-

James sentía como las manos le sudaban, pero con la misma determinación que había mostrado desde un principio, cambió de marcha, aceleró y consiguió adelantarle.

-Lo confieso, ¡Estoy sorprendido!-animó Sirius, recostándose de nuevo en el sillón- ¡Esto es lo tuyo!

Los labios del joven Potter se curvaron formando una ligera sonrisa que no tardó en desaparecer cuando un fuerte golpe por detrás casi le hace perder el control del coche. A David no le había gustado en absoluto que le adelantase y estaba dispuesto a hacérselas pagar. Ahora si que había comenzado la carrera.

-Agárrate bien, Sirius- le advirtió el merodeador, mirando por el retrovisor-

El ex slytherin volvió a golpearles pero esta vez no pilló a James desprevenido. Haciendo un repentino giro de volante chocó contra él intentando sacarlo de la carretera. Aprovechando ese descuido que le proporcionaba unos segundos de ventaja, volvió acelerar seguido muy cerca de David.

-Ahí tienes que girar- avisó Sirius, señalando la zona donde finalizaba el polígono-

James asintió y una vez allí, volvió a hacer otro brusco giró haciendo que de nuevo chirriasen las ruedas del coche.

No tardaron en oír el chirrido de las ruedas pertenecientes al coche de David, pero fue otro golpe en la parte trasera lo que confirmó que les había alcanzado.

-No te voy a dejar ganar-murmuró James para si- Esta vez no.

Desde el lugar donde estaban ya podían divisar la meta. La gente les victoreaba y expectantes, observaban los últimos trescientos metros que llevarían a uno de los dos a la victoria.

-Agárrate-repitió el joven Potter, golpeando la parte lateral del coche de su contrincante-

Pero David, que había previsto las intenciones del chico, aceleró en el último momento consiguiendo que James perdiese el control del coche.

-He ganado, Potter-sonrió, mirando por el retrovisor como el merodeador aceleraba para alcanzarle- He ganado.

Pero lo que el ex slytherin no sabía es que esos metros de diferencia marcarían sus vidas para siempre. Pendiente de los pasos del joven Potter, no se percató del obstáculo que acababa de cruzarse en su camino y del que sus _amigos _intentaban advertirle desde lejos.

Un pesado camión de varias toneladas, acaba de entrar al polígono. El camionero, ajeno a la carrera que estaba teniendo lugar, giró en el preciso instante en el que David aceleraba.

Todo pasó muy deprisa, tanto que a David no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. En apenas unos segundos se había estampado contra el camión.

El joven Potter, aun sobrecogido, pisó el freno con brusquedad y giró el volante con rapidez. Sin embargo, sus buenos reflejos no le sirvieron esa vez. Ante la sorpresa del resto, el segundo coche también se estrelló contra el camión.

**SsSsSsS**

Katrina colgó el teléfono y miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraba sentada su amiga. Aun no había conseguido localizar a James y no tardarían en llamarlas a declarar.

'_Potter, ¿Dónde te has metido?_' Pensó con pesar '_Lily te necesita. No le hagas esto'_

Pero al ver como un hombre de unos cincuenta años se acercaba a la joven Evans y le hacía un gesto para que la siguiese, supo que ya había llegado la hora y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Lily no se echase atrás. David tenía que ir a la cárcel. Se lo merecía.

Ambas jóvenes siguieron al hombre hasta una sala repleta de mesas sólo separadas por unas finas láminas de madera. El hombre rodeó el escritorio y se sentó, al igual que ellas hicieron al otro lado de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos- comenzó la morena, reincorporándose ligeramente y extendiéndole la mano- Soy Katrina Turner y ella Lily Evans.

-Si, a su amiga ya la conocía- comentó el inspector de policía, mirando a la pelirroja de forma amistosa- Me alegro que te hayas decidido a cruzar esas puertas.

Lily le miró desconcertada y finalmente sonrió. Ya sabía porque le sonaba la cara de ese hombre. Era el mismo que se había acercado a ella dos días atrás, cuando se encontraba indecisa frente a las puertas de la comisaría.

-Y bien, ¿En que puedo ayudarlas?-preguntó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ellas de forma confidencial-

-Queremos poner una denuncia-contestó Katrina con rotundidad-

-¿Podrías ser más explícita, por favor?-pidió el hombre, desconcertado-

La joven Turner hizo el ademán de contestar, pero la fría mano de Lily sobre la suya la obligó a mirar a su amiga. No necesitaron más que un par de miradas para saber lo que pensaba la otra. Lily tenía miedo, pero sabía que si no le hacía frente a sus temores nunca llegaría a superarlos. Era ella quien tenía que hacer eso. Sólo y únicamente ella.

-Su nombre es David y es mi ex novio- comenzó Lily, sintiendo como su amiga apretaba su mano-

Sin molestarse en contener las lágrimas rebeldes que escapaban de sus ojos, la joven Evans revivió con palabras todo lo ocurrido. Su encuentro en la fiesta, lo ocurrido en la fábrica, la agresión a James, sus amenazas…

-Además añada allanamiento a la propiedad privada y extorsión- intervino Katrina, señalando el informe en el que el hombre escribía- Le puedo asegurar que todo lo que digamos es poco. Lily no tenía que haber pasado nunca por esto.

-Deberías plantearte ser abogada –comentó el inspector con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Pero tienes razón. La señorita Evans no tenía que haber pasado nunca por eso. –añadió, mirando a la pelirroja- No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de él.

-Gracias-murmuró Lily, bajando la mirada-

Pero un fuerte estruendo captó la atención del inspector y las chicas. Numerosos policías iban de un lado hacia otro mientras una sirena roja sonaba en el lugar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó el inspector a un policía que pasaba apresurado por su lado-

-Un accidente durante una carrera ilegal en el polígono –contestó, alterado- Hay un muerto y dos heridos. Acaban de llamar a una ambulancia.

-¿Se saben sus nombres?- volvió a preguntar, reincorporándose y poniéndose la chaqueta-

-Sólo el de los dos heridos-respondió el joven, haciendo memoria- James Potter y Sirius Black.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo lleváis los exámenes? Espero que mucho mejor que yo jejeje. Pero decidme, ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si. Lo cierto es que es uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribirlo y no me refiero por la falta de tiempo (que también ¬¬) sino por la complejidad e importancia que tiene. Como habréis comprobado aquí se aclaran muchas cosas. Pequeños detalles que a veces pasamos por alto pero que tienen gran importancia. **

**Pero hablando del capítulo en si… Las cosas están bastante negras ¿verdad? Ahora que por fin estaban saliendo las cosas a la luz… Lily se anima a contarlo, James se entera de todo, Sirius descubre que por el momento no va a ser papá, Katrina acepta sus sentimientos, Remus comienza a dudar y Dafne parece que está harta de todo, y por si las cosas no estaban ya de por si liadas… ¡Toma accidente! Ahora solo nos queda ver como sigue la cosa en los dos últimos capítulos jejeje.**

**Cap29: Junto a Ti.**

_Una Noche Buena desesperante y un Día de Navidad muy amargo en los que nuestros chicos seguirán montando ese puzzle que son sus vidas._

**En fin, tan solo me queda disculparme por la espera y agradeceros que sigáis leyendo el fic. Lo cierto es que intenté actualizar la semana pasada pero operaron a mi madre de emergencias y me fue imposible. Así que gracias por vuestra paciencia y muchos besos.**

**PD. Lo siento muchísimo pero en este capítulo no voy a poder contestar los reviews. Entre los exámenes, el trabajo y el atender a mi madre me ha sido imposible. De todas formas quería dar las gracias especialmente a: **

**Gesta Black, Alba Black, Arianita Black, Chilena Potter, Fiio, Anabiaf , Armelle Potter, Elo, Lily Granger Potter, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, GAAR, Merle, Andy370, Bongio, Vivi-G Weasley, K-rmen, Luciia3,Angelli-Vampire, Andre, Danna-Potter, Abril, Gwynyber, Monikilla- tonks, Lorein20, Lau, Bronwynbm, ****Amishory,** **Marauders lover,** **ConniE, valeh, Darwin, Pilar, J3S y Hermy.**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestro reviews! Gracias a vuestro apoyo he podido terminar con este capítulo que tanto me ha costado escribirlo. Es que cuando me quedaba bloqueada me leía los reviews y me animaba a seguir jejeje. ¡Ahí está mi secreto! Jejeje. De nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!**


	29. Junto a Tí

**29. Junto a Ti.**

Los pasillos del hospital eran blancos y fríos. Los médicos y enfermeras iban y venían pero ninguno les daba respuestas.

Katrina miró a Lily, sentada a su lado, quien observaba la pared de enfrente como ida. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados debían de ser un reflejo de los suyos propios.

Frente a ellas y apoyados en la pared se encontraban Remus y Dafne. Lo cierto es que no sabía que hacía la perfecta ahí y porque estaba con ellos, pero en esos momentos eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Un rápido taconeo al final del pasillo la obligó a mirar. A lo lejos y ligeramente borrosos, diviso a sus padrinos que se acercaban a ellos con un semblante preocupado.

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó Alan nada más llegar-

La joven Turner se reincorporó con lentitud, tragó saliva e intentó contestar, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra. Se abrazó a sus padrinos y volvió a llorar.

-¿Cómo están?-repitió el señor Potter, esta vez mirando a Remus-

El joven Lupin, quien pese a su semblante preocupado parecía el más sereno del grupo, soltó la mano de Dafne y se acercó al matrimonio.

-Aun no sabemos nada, les están haciendo pruebas –contestó, serio-

Lorein sollozó y abrazó con más fuerza a su ahijada. El señor Potter rodeó a su esposa con un brazo y la guió hasta el asiento que había al lado de Lily y en el que hasta hacía unos minutos la joven Turner había estado sentada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Quiso saber Alan- Nos han dicho que ha sido un accidente.

-Si, durante una carrera en el polígono –contestó el joven Lupin, bajando la mirada- Un camión apareció de improviso y no pudieron frenar a tiempo. Los dos coches se estrellaron contra el.

-¡Oh Dios!-exclamó Lorein, llevándose la mano a los labios- ¡Es horrible! ¿Pero que hacían en una carrera? ¡Ni si quiera saben conducir!

-Es por mi culpa-intervino Lily en un tono de voz apenas audible-

Tras tal comentario cargado de dolor, la sala de espera volvió a quedar en silencio. Todos los presentes miraron a la pelirroja quien no apartaba la mirada del suelo.

-Si yo no hubiera…-comenzó con la respiración entre cortada-

-¡Cállate!-la interrumpió Dafne, enfadada- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Si Potter se subió a ese coche fue porque quiso no porque tú le obligases. Bastantes problemas tienes como para que encima tú misma busques más.

Lily la miró sorprendida, al igual que los demás. Hasta el momento la joven Brown se había mantenido al margen, como si estuviese allí de casualidad, pero tras su intervención quedó claro que no era así.

-Bueno, dejadlo ya- pidió Remus, intentando sosegar los ánimos- Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos.

-¡Doctor!-exclamó Katrina, acercándose a un hombre con gafas y batín blanco que leía las aptas que tenía entre sus manos- ¿Cómo están?

-¿Son familiares de Sirius Black?-preguntó, pasando su mirada de unos a otros-

-Somos sus tutores –respondió Alan, preocupado- ¿Cómo está?

-Bastante bien, podría haber sido mucho peor- Contestó- Tan solo tiene unos cuantos huesos rotos, cortes y moretones. Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de reposo. Hace unos momentos le hemos dado un calmante así que dormirá hasta mañana sin problemas. –Informó, mirando de nuevo las aptas- Pasara la noche en cuidados intensivos pero mañana será trasladado a una habitación.

Katrina, a su lado, suspiró aliviada y sonrió. La fuerte opresión que tenía en el pecho disminuyó considerablemente. Sin lugar a dudas eran buenas noticias, muy buenas noticias. Tan solo esperaba que el estado de James fuera tan favorable como el del joven Black.

-¿Y mi hijo, Doctor?-preguntó Lorein, quien se había reincorporado y se había acercado a él- ¿Cómo está James?

En el rostro del hombre apareció una expresión de pesar que logró incrementar aun más la preocupación de los presentes.

-Me temo que el diagnóstico de su hijo no es tan optimista –suspiró, quitándose las gafas- A sido él quien ha recibido la mayor parte del impacto. Se que es duro pero todavía no hay nada seguro…

-Por favor Doctor, háblenos sin rodeos –exigió Alan con una mirad penetrante- ¿Cómo está?

-Señor Potter… su hijo está en coma –

**SsSsSsS**

Descolgó, introdujo el dinero en la hendidura y volvió a marcar. El conocido pitido volvió a sonar mientras Katrina jugueteaba con el cable del teléfono. Tan sólo esperaba que esta vez si que lo cogiesen y, sobre todo, esperaba que estuviese haciendo lo correcto.

-Casa Black, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- Contestó Kreacher, con voz soñolienta-

-Hola, buenas noches- saludó la joven, nerviosa- Siento llamar a estas horas pero es importante. Soy Katrina Turner.

-Lo siento, pero si quiere hablar con los señores Black tendrá que llamar en otro momento- Se negó el mayordomo, en un tono de voz muy desagradable-

Katrina suspiró y, sin dejar de jugar con el cable del teléfono, se apoyó en la pared a la que éste estaba sujeto.

-La repito que es importante-insistió- Necesito hablar con el señor Black, por favor. Es sobre Sirius.

-En ese caso no es necesario que vuelva a llamar –le avisó con una satisfacción que no se molestó en disimular- A mi señora no le interesa nada que tenga que ver con el joven Black.

-¡Pero es con Orion con quien quiero hablar!-repitió, enfadada- Por favor, Kreacher…

Pero Katrina, que se percató de las intenciones del mayordomo, se resignó a tener que aceptar a Kreacher como interceptor antes de que le colgase. Aunque dudaba que el hombre le transmitiese el mensaje al señor Black.

-Esta bien, escuche- accedió la joven Turner, exasperada- Dígale que Sirius ha tenido un accidente y está en el hospital. Que si quieren… pueden venir a verle.

-…-

-Dígaselo, por favor- pidió- Buenas noche.

Y dando por finalizada la conversación, colgó el teléfono y se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar finalmente sentada en el suelo.

-No le des la espalda a otro hijo, por favor-murmuró, entristecida- No a Sirius.

**SsSsSsS**

Sentado frente a una mesa de la pequeña cafetería del hospital, esperaba recibir noticias de sus amigos. Le hubiese gustado permanecer en la sala de espera, pero los señores Potter debían asimilar la noticia y lo lograrían con más facilidad si estaban solos. La única que se había quedado había sido Lily, quien parecía tan afligida como el matrimonio e incluso más. Las palabras de Dafne no habían conseguido borrar el sentimiento de culpa que sentía.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. Se sentía un inútil sentado ahí, sin poder hacer nada por sus dos mejores amigos. Se sentía impotente y solo. Muy solo. Lo ocurrido a sus dos amigos no era lo único que le inquietaba. Aun rondaba por su mente la conversación que habían tenido con Peter apenas dos horas antes del accidente.

-Peter, ¿Por qué nos has hecho esto?-murmuró, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos-

**Flash Back**

La puerta principal de la casa Pettigrew se abrió lentamente mostrando el regordete rostro de quien hasta hacía un rato consideraban uno de sus mejores amigos. Los pequeños ojos marrones del chico mostraban recelo, algo que contrastaba con la ligera sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludó Peter, saliendo al jardín- ¿Pasa algo?

-¡¿Qué si pasa algo?!-repitió Sirius furioso, acercándose a él-

Agarrándole por el cuello de la chaqueta, lo empujó contra la pared, intimidándole. El joven Pettigrew se giró, ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos. Estaba asustado y si lo estaba era por algo. Peter Pettigrew sabía lo que había hecho y por lo tanto sabía que hacían sus amigos ahí.

-¡Traidor!-bramó el joven Black, alterado- ¡Sucia rata de cloaca! ¿Cómo nos has podido hacer esto? ¡¿Cómo?!

-Lo siento mucho, yo… yo… yo no quería- intentó disculparse, lloroso- Lo descubrí de casualidad… ¡Quería contároslo!

-¡Pues haberlo hecho!-respondió el joven Black sin compasión-

-Cálmate, Sirius –pidió Remus con seriedad-

El joven Lupin sujetaba a su amigo del brazo intentando contenerle. Sirius parecía estar fuera de si y temía que hiciera alguna locura.

-¿Por qué nos has hecho esto, Peter?-preguntó Remus en un tono de voz más moderado pero no por eso menos tajante- Pensaba que éramos amigos.

-¡Somos amigos!-exclamó el joven Pettigrew, desesperado-

-¡Mentira!- rugió Sirius intentando deshacerse de Remus- Un verdadero amigo jamás nos hubiese hecho esto.

-Cálmate ya, Black- exigió James, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado- Será mejor que me esperéis fuera. En estos momentos a mí solo me interesa una cosa y por eso he venido.

Sirius hizo el ademán de contestar, peor una mirada de advertencia por parte del joven Lupin le bastó para retroceder sobre sus propios pasos y salir del jardín de los Pettigrew. Eso si, no sin antes fulminar a Peter con la mirada.

-Siento que las cosas hayan acabado así-dijo Remus como despedida, siguiendo al joven Black hasta la salida- ¿Vamos, Dafne?

La pareja se perdió en la noche dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. James, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, permanecía en la misma posición que al principio. No levantó la mirada hasta que Peter habló.

-Yo lo siento mucho James- se lamentó, con los ojos llorosos- Lo descubrí un día de casualidad. Vi salir a David y a Nathaza de la vieja caseta que hay detrás de los vestuarios. ¡Creeme! –Insistió- Yo quería contároslo pero David me amenazó y tuve miedo.

-Creo que no lo entiendes Peter- negó James, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- A mi me da igual que no me hayas contado que Nathaza me ponía los cuernos con otro. ¡Lo que no puedo perdonarte es que les hayas ayudado a _jodernos_ la vida!

El joven Pettigrew le miró sorprendido. Sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los del chico. Los ojos de James siempre derrochaban picardía, pero esa noche solo trasmitían dos cosas: Furia y decepción.

-¿Tú sabes lo que ha pasado Lily con todo esto?-encaró- ¡Has ayudado a esos _cabrones _a _joderle _la vida a la persona que más me importa en este mundo! Y eso si que no puedo perdonártelo.

-…-

-Pero no voy a discutir contigo. No hoy- dijo James, sin apartar la mirada del chico- Primero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con David. ¿Dónde pudo encontrarle?

-…-

-Peter, por los años que hemos sido amigos, ayúdame-pidió- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?

Peter bajó la mirada y contestó en un murmullo apenas audible que el bastó al merodeador para alejarse de allí.

-Gracias, pero quiero que sepas que me has decepcionado- dijo James, entristecido- Adiós Wortmail.

**Fin Flash Back**

Remus, que al igual que Sirius había escuchado parte de la conversación, supo que con esas palabras se daba fin a un grupo que habían formado cuatro niños varios años atrás. Había llegado el fin de _los merodeadores_.

-Aquí tienes- le pasó Dafne, captando su atención- ¿En que estás pensando?

-En Peter-contestó Remus, cogiendo la taza de café que la chica le extendía- Y en los chicos. No me puedo creer que esté pasando todo esto.

La joven Brown se sentó en la silla que había frente a él y con su propio café en una mano, bajó la mirada.

-Supongo que debes odiarme-comentó, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro- Ahora ya sabes como soy en realidad. Una cobarde que si no hubiese hablado esta noche o lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo, no estaríamos aquí.

-Creo que soy yo quien debe decidir eso ¿no crees?-cuestionó, soplando el café con la esperanza de enfriarlo un poco antes de bebérselo- Y no creo nada de lo que has dicho. Sino no estaría ahora mismo hablando contigo.

Dafne alzó la mirada y sonrió. Pero su sonrisa no tardó en desvanecerse. Extendiendo el brazo para acariciar una de las manos del joven, le miró intentando no echarse a llorar.

-Gracias por no querer hacerme sentir culpable-Una lágrima rebelde recorrió su rostro hasta caer sobre la mesa- En realidad… gracias por todo. –añadió, ligeramente sonrojada- Y ya sabes, si necesitas algo…

-Gracias- se limitó a contestar el chico, antes de beber un poco de café-

Pero fue en ese preciso instante cuando se dio cuenta de algo. No sabía por que había sentido un hormigueo que se había extendido por todo su cuerpo cuando la chica le había cogido de la mano, pero ahora sabía que no debía sentirse solo. Dafne Brown estaba con él. Ya no estaba solo.

**SsSsSsS**

El señor Potter miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared de enfrente y abrazó con más fuerza a una desconsolada Lorein. Eran las ocho menos veinte de la mañana y desde que le habían comunicado el estado de su hijo hacía ya unas cuatro horas, no habían vuelto a tener noticias.

-¡Alan! ¡Lorein!-les llamó una voz que no tardaron en reconocer- Hemos venido lo antes posible.

Todos los presentes miraron al acalorado Howard Potter que respiraba de forma entre cortada al igual que su esposa y sus dos hijos.

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó Christine, preocupada- Katrina no nos ha querido dar demasiaos detalles por teléfono.

-Sirius está relativamente bien, pero mi hijo…- El rostro del señor Potter se contrajo y Lorein volvió a sollozar- James está en coma.

Sin poder contener más ese dolor en su pecho, Alan se hecho a llorar. Howard, tan sorprendido como su esposa e hijos, abrazó a su hermano en un gesto de apoyo que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Lo siento mucho-murmuró Howard, sin saber muy bien que decir-Ya sabéis que para cualquier cosa…

-Gracias- le interrumpió su hermano separándose de él y secándose la cara con el puño de la camisa- Nos basta con que hayáis venido.

Pero de nuevo fue la llegada del doctor lo que captó la atención de los presentes. Después de varias horas de angustiosa espera, por fin traían noticias.

-Señores Potter, si lo desean pueden pasar a ver a su hijo-anunció el hombre, consiguiendo que Lorein se reincorporase rápidamente-

-¿Sólo nosotros?-preguntó la mujer, acercándose a su marido- ¿No puede pasar nadie más?

-Lo siento, pero por el momento solo pueden entrar los padres-respondió el Doctor, percatándose del rostro desilusionado de los presentes- Como mucho los hermanos. ¿Tienen más hijos?

-Si, Katrina- se apresuró a contestar Lorein, ante la sorpresa de la aludida- Ella es como una hija para nosotros y una hermana para James.

-En ese caso… -suspiró el doctor, resignado- Esta bien, síganme por favor.

La señora Potter se acercó a su marido y le agarró del brazo antes de seguir al doctor hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo. Katrina hizo el ademán de seguirles, pero no movió ni un solo músculo. Agradecía el gesto de sus padrinos pero, aunque estaba deseosa de ver también a James, había una persona en esa sala que lo necesitaba mucho más que ella.

-Lily ve tú- dijo, sentándose de nuevo en la silla que estaba al lado de la pelirroja-

La aludida la miró entre sorprendida y dudosa. Sin lugar a dudas cederle su turno era todo un detalle por parte de Katrina, sin embargo no estaba segura si quería ver al joven Potter ahora. No sabía si estaba preparada, pero tampoco sabía si algún día lo estaría…

-Gracias- se limitó a decir antes de unirse a los señores Potter-

Recorrieron un par de pasillos y descendieron varias escaleras. La Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos estaba en la penúltima planta mientras que el depósito de cadáveres se encontraba en la última. Fue entonces cuando Lily se percató de la diferencia que suponía estar en una u en otra.

-Esperen un momento, por favor-pidió el doctor, entrando él en la amplia sala-

Toda la sala estaba dividida por unas cortinas verdosas que formaban la _habitación _de cada paciente. Estaban unas en frente de otras formando un pequeño pasillos por el que los médicos y familiares podían pasar.

El doctor volvió a los pocos minutos y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiesen. Caminaron por ese pequeño pasillo mirando hacia todos los lados. Todas las cortinas estaban corridas por lo que era imposible adivinar cual era la cortina tras la cual se ocultaba James.

Pero no tardaron en averiguarlo. El doctor volvió a detenerse frente a la última cortina de la sala, pero en vez de abrirla directamente se giró para mirarles.

-¿Están preparados?-preguntó, agarrando el extremo de la cortina con sus dedos- Les aseguro que no es agradable.

-Queremos verle- aseguró Lorein con determinación- Por favor.

El hombre asintió y abrió la cortina, lentamente. Frente a ellos y tumbado sobre una cama de sábanas blancas, se encontraba James lleno de máquinas y aparatos que controlaban su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración. Una mascarilla de oxigeno cubría parte de su cara pero eso no les impidió ver los numerosos cortes y arañazos que tenía.

-¡Oh James!- exclamó su madre, abrazándose a su marido antes de romper a llorar-

Alan rodeó a su mujer con sus brazos y miró hacia la cama. Ahí estaba su hijo, su campeón, la mayor muestra de cariño en un matrimonio como el suyo… El dolor que sentía en ese momento era inexplicable. Había sufrido muchas veces en todos esos años de vida, pero nunca había sentido un dolor como ese. Con gusto le cambiaría el lugar a su hijo, con gusto sería él quien se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Temerosos y sin soltarse la mano, el matrimonio se acercó a su hijo. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, relajado… parecía que hubiesen ido a verle mientras dormía para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, como tantas noches habían hecho antes. Pero de ese sueño en el que estaba sumergido no iba a despertar con tanta facilidad.

-James… cariño… -susurró Lorein, acariciándole su alborotado cabello- Tienes que salir de esta, puedes salir de esta.

-Te necesitamos hijo- intervino Alan, tan conmocionado como su mujer- Tienes que luchar como has hecho siempre. No nos dejes, por favor.

La joven Evans, que observaba todo desde la _entrada, _se giró y corrió hacia la salida. Numerosas lagrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro esa noche pero no le importaba, como tampoco le importaba el haber chocado con numerosas personas en su desesperado intento de huir de allí. Sin embargo, por mucho que corriera, sabía que no podría ignorar la situación en la que se encontraba, no podía huir de ella. Sobre todo cuando la persona a la que más quería en el mundo estaba en coma.

Con la respiración entre cortada dejó de subir escaleras y se detuvo en una de las plantas más concurridas del hospital. Le dolía el pecho y se sentía mareada. Acercándose a una pared, se apoyó en ella y cerró los ojos. Sus piernas no aguantarían su peso mucho más. Se sentía débil, impotente… y el mismo dolor le arrebataba la esperanza.

'_Las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas son decisivas'_ Las palabras del Doctor al comunicarles la noticia llegaron a su mente como un balde de agua fría '_Tan solo nos queda esperar y mantener la esperanza'_

Quería mantener la esperanza, de verdad quería mantenerla, pero el verlo allí tumbado, repleto de máquinas y aparatos que intentaban estabilizarle, había sido superior para ella.

Al final David había conseguido su objetivo y todo por su culpa. James nunca hubiese estado en esa situación si no hubiese sido por ella. Estaba claro que lo único que había hecho al volver a Londres era complicar las cosas. Jamás tenía que haber vuelto. Nunca.

"_A mí la única que me gusta eres tú" _De nuevo los recuerdos la golpearon. James le había confesado sus sentimientos tantas veces… "_Haría cualquier cosa por ti _"Pero ella había sido incapaz de demostrarle los suyos. Ahora, si las cosas no salían bien, jamás tendría su oportunidad.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! –Sollozó, golpeando la pared-

**SsSsSsS**

Apoyada en el lavabo y frente al espejo de su cuarto de baño privado, cogió la toalla más próxima y se secó la boca. Era la tercera vez que vomitaba en lo que llevaban de mañana y dudaba que el motivo fuera que había comido algo en mal estado. Desde hacía dos semanas pasaba más tiempo en el baño que en cualquier otro sitio y eso no hacía más que inquietarla.

-Ya os dije que no debíamos fiarnos de ella –aspecto Nadia, desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño- ¿No estás preocupada, Nathaza?

La aludida se miró en el espejo una vez más y abrió la puerta que daba a su habitación, lugar donde se encontraban los tres principales miembros de su séquito, también conocidas como sus amigas.

-No- contestó la aludida con rotundidad- Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar.

-¿En la muerte de David?- probó Nicole, limándose las uñas- Tengo entendido que el funeral será en unos días.

La joven Greco la ignoró y siguió buscando el sobre que había escondido en su armario esa mañana. Oculto entre numerosos jerséis, se encontraba un gran sobre marrón con el sello del centro de salud próximo al instituto. Era idéntico al de las pruebas de embarazo falsas que le habían mostrado a Sirius, pero esta vez era auténtico y era de ella.

-¿Y tú por qué lloras?-bramó Nadia, fulminando a una de sus amigas con la mirada-

Sentada frente al tocador, pero con ninguna intención de mejorar su aspecto, Nataly intentó ocultar el rostro lloroso que reflejaba el cristal. No estaba segura, pero lo más probable es que Sirius lo supiese todo. Lo de los polvitos de Jhon, lo de los boxer, lo del falso embarazo… Con eso, cualquier oportunidad con él se había desvanecido. Turner había vencido. Sirius Black jamás sería suyo.

-Supongo que será por Black-intervino Nicole, sin darle mayor importancia- Nataly, cielo, no te preocupes. Por lo que sé, solo han sido unos cuantos huesos rotos. En cuanto se recuperes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que te líes con él.

-¡¿Es que no os dais cuenta?!- reprochó la aludida, girándose con brusquedad- ¡Sirius me odia! Y todo por vuestra culpa.

-Así que ahora la culpa es nuestra – se mofó Nadia, con aparente diversión- Si no lo hubieses dejado escapar desde un principio ahora no tendrías este problema. Quizás es que no lo dejabas satisfecho.

La joven Gray mantuvo el contacto visual durante unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada. Pero no tardó en volver a alzarla, esta vez con profunda satisfacción.

-Pues lo mismo podríamos decir de ti con Lupin- contrapuso- No solo pasa de ti sino que ahora está con Dafne.

-Eso son suposiciones- aclaró Nicole-

Pero Nadia ya se había reincorporado dispuesta a encara a la joven Gray, quien se mordió el labio arrepentida.

-Como vuelvas a…

-¡Callaos!- ordenó Nathaza, releyendo una y otra vez los papeles que tenía entre las manos- ¿Es que no os dais cuenta? Todo iba genial hasta que las estúpidas esas aparecieron en nuestra vida. Hasta que Evans volvió a liar las cosas.

-Tienes razón-corroboró Nadia, furiosa.

Pero la expresión del rostro de Nathaza, captó el interés de sus amigas. Extrañadas y con cierta curiosidad en la mirada, rodearon a la joven Greco, quien acababa de sentarse sobre la cama.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Nicole- Estás pálida.

-Estoy embarazada.

**SsSsSsS**

A la una del medio día habían subido a Sirius a la habitación. La joven Turner, quien había conseguido que la dejasen quedarse con él, bajó las persianas aprovechando que la cama de al lado estaba desocupada y tenían la habitación para ellos solos.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido cogió una silla y se sentó al lado del joven Black, quien dormía apaciblemente. Tenía ambos brazos rotos además de una pierna y un par de costillas, por lo que le habían suministrado un fuerte calmante para el dolor con el que, según el doctor, dormiría durante horas.

Con delicadeza y ternura, apartó las oscuras mechas que caían sobre sus ojos para después acariciar uno por uno los cortes y arañazos que había sufrido en el rostro.

-Estás hecho un desastre-murmuró, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro-

Acarició su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y sus labios, unos labios que había besado por última vez horas antes de que sucediese todo lo ocurrido. Parecía tan surrealista… después de esa noche tan maravillosa que habían pasado ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir eso?

Miró hacia la puerta, dudosa, pero finalmente acabó con la distancia que les separaba y besó sus labios con delicadeza. Fue un beso dulce y rápido, pero lo suficientemente duradero como para hacerle recordar lo ocurrido la mañana del día anterior, después de comerse esas tostadas quemadas que su novio había preparado con tanto esmero.

**Flash Back**

Aprovechando que Katrina estaba en la cocina fregando los platos, abrió uno de los cajones de su mesita y sacó un cigarrillo que tenía guardado de reserva y uno de los mecheros. Con el mayor sigilo posible, abrió la ventana de su dormitorio, se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y encendió el mechero. Pero cuando tan solo faltaba unos milímetros para que la llama encendiese el cigarro, una exclamación desde la puerta de su dormitorio consiguió que apagase el mechero y se le cayese el cigarrillo al suelo, aún intacto.

-Pensaba que me habías prometido que no volverías a fumar-le recordó la chica con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- ¿O ya lo has olvidado?

-Un pequeño _lapsos_- se disculpó con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro recogiendo el cigarro-

-Entonces permíteme que me asegure que no vuelva a pasar –Una sonrisa forzada se formó en sus labios a la par que le arrebataba el cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus dedos- Demasiados_ lapsos_ no tiene que ser buenos.

Sirius hizo una mueca de resignación y se cruzó de brazos. No hacía ni doce horas que volvían a estar juntos y la joven Turner ya había comenzado a imponerse. Había escogido a una compañera sentimental con demasiado carácter y estaba seguro que estando ella a su lado su vida no sería en absoluto monótona.

El merodeador miró a la chica y sonrió. Sabía a lo que se exponía estando con ella, pero valía la pena correr ese riesgo.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-cuestionó Katrina, recelosa- ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Lo mucho que me va a costar dejar esta adicción-contestó, agarrándola del brazo y acercándola a él- Vas a tener que ayudarme. Ahora cada vez que quiera fumarme un cigarro tendré que calmar las ganas de otra forma. –sugirió ante la sonrisa divertida de la chica-Por ejemplo… así.

Sirius, que había dejado caer el mechero al suelo como su novia había hecho con el cigarrillo, acarició el rostro de Katrina con sus manos antes de besar sus labios con deseos. La morena, que no parecía en absoluto sorprendida, rodeó el cuello del merodeador con sus brazos acercándose más a él. Extasiada, entreabrió la boca permitiendo que la lengua de Sirius se introdujese en su interior enroscándose con la suya propia en una pelea sin fin. Lentamente y tropezándose con todo lo que se interponía en su camino, se dejaron caer sobre la cama, él sobre ella.

-Creo que voy a lamentar el no haber dejado de fumar antes-comentó Sirius, mirándola. Pero su semblante alegre cambió al percatarse de la sonrisa triste de su novia- ¿Pasa algo?

-Pensaba en Nataly y en el bebé –confesó- Vas a ser un gran padre, Sirius.

El aludido la miró desconcertado y cuidadosamente se fue reincorporando para luego sentarse sobre la cama, como no tardó en hacer la morena.

-Katy, algo que quiero que te quede claro es que, aunque vaya a tener un hijo con Nataly la única que me importa eres tú –suspiró con pesar- Estoy enamorado de ti, sólo de ti.

-Me alegra oír eso-admitió, colocándose tras él y acariciándole la espalda- Pero no te preocupes por mí, se acabaron las dudas. Tan sólo no quiero cometer los mismos errores de siempre -añadió- Te quiero y quiero que confíes en mí.

-¿Lo dices por lo que paso con Rainey?-cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido-

-En parte- contestó la joven Turner, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Sirius… hay algo que deberías saber.

El joven Black se giró extrañado y la miró. Katrina jugaba con su cabello intentando evitar la mirad del chico.

-Tus sospechas sobre Alex no eran del todo descabelladas-murmuró, avergonzada- Hace dos meses, el día que fuimos todos a la pizzería, Alex me besó en el parque. ¡Pero te aseguro que me aparté en seguida! Por favor, no te enfades.

-¿A caso pensabas que no lo sabía?- cuestionó Sirius con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- ¿Por qué te crees que me fui a casa de Nataly?

-¿Pero cómo…?-comenzó, desconcertada-

-Eso no importa ahora-negó el chico, haciendo una mueca de desagrado- Prefiero no recordarlo.

Aunque sentía curiosidad, Katrina prefirió no insistir y tan solo sonrió. Además, aun tenía que hacerle una última confesión…

-Y no todas las veces que te decía que me iba con él realmente lo hacía –confesó, avergonzada- En realidad no quedamos más tres veces. Incluido el día de la selección.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó, sorprendido. Eso si que no se lo esperaba- ¡¿Cómo que no ibas con él?! ¿A dónde ibas?

-Al cementerio-contestó, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Pero es que me daba mucha rabia que no confiases en mí. Estaba harta de tus celos, resentida…

-Así que lo hiciste para vengarte… -dedujo, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-

-Hombre, lo que se dice vengarse, vengarse… -Katrina chasqueó la lengua, cada vez más sonrojada- Estaba resentida, sólo eso.

Sirius, cuya expresión no había variado en absoluto, sonrió y cogiendo a la morena de los brazos, la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama.

-Así que eres una chica mala ¿No, renacuaja? –Bromeó, a unos centímetros de su rostro- Que sepas que no te lo voy a perdonar fácilmente.

-¿A no?- se mofó Katrina, besando sus labios-

-No- confirmó el chico, acariciando el muslo desnudo de su novia-

Como solía pasarles cada vez que estaban el uno frente al otro, no pudieron evitar acabar con la distancia que separaba sus labios antes de fundirse en otro beso mucho más intenso que el anterior. No sabían si era por la edad, las hormonas, que estaban enamorados… pero definitivamente la mayor tentación del uno era el otro y no era fácil luchar contra las tentaciones.

-A partir de ahora siempre seremos sinceros el uno con el otro ¿Vale?-dijo Katrina, con la respiración entre cortada- Aunque no le vaya a gustar al otro lo que tengamos que contarle.

-Estoy de acuerdo- sonrió Sirius, sin apartar la mirada de los brillantes ojos de la chica- ¿Eso significa que has tomado una decisión respecto al embarazo?

-Si.-asintió Katrina, jugando con el cabello de su novio-Quiero que sepas que voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites. Voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, aunque a Nataly no le haga gracia. No vas a pasar por esto solo –añadió, emocionada- Seré la tía Katy y pienso consentirlo tanto que tendrás que pedir una orden de alejamiento por su bien y por el tuyo.

-Gracias- murmuró Sirius, conmovido- Pero te prometo que mi segundo hijo lo tendré contigo. Bueno, quien dice segundo dice también tercero, cuarto…

En el rostro de la joven Turner apareció una expresión de sorpresa. El comentario la había paralizado mientras que un extraño calorcillo se apoderaba de su pecho. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?

-Pero todavía eres joven y tenemos una caja, obsequio de Alan Potter, llena de preservativos que gastar –sonrió con picardía- Y ahora ya contamos con el permiso del mayor fan de las abejas…

Ambos miraron hacia la mesita de noche sobre la cual había una caja en cuya cara principal aparecía la palabra '**Protección**' en letras rojas y muy llamativas.

-Tienes razón- rió Katrina, mirando a su novio-

Y sin apartar la mirada de los azulados ojos de Sirius, la joven Turner extendió el brazo hacia la caja que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Alan que ya le estamos sacando partido a su regalo?- preguntó Katrina, divertida-

-No- negó Sirius, desabrochando la camisa de la chica- Ya se la daremos cuando esté vacía.

**Fin Flash Back**

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Aun no podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Justamente el día anterior y a la misma hora, ella se estaba entregando a su novio en cuerpo y alma, y ese día, el día de Noche Buena...

-Katrina- Dijo Andromeda como saludo, bajando el tono de voz- Sentimos no haber llegado antes. ¿Cómo está Sirius?

-Sobrevivirá- sonrió la morena reincorporándose y acercándose al matrimonio- Tan solo necesita tranquilidad, reposo y paciencia.

-Eso último va a ser un poco difícil-ironizó Ted, mirando al joven recostado sobre la cama- Sirius no es una persona muy paciente que digamos.

-Tranquilo- Comentó su mujer, mirando a la chica con complicidad- Seguro que a Katrina se le ocurren muchas formas de que ese tiempo de descanso se le haga mucho más llevadero.

La joven Turner miró hacia el techo con resignación, aunque no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras darle el bolso a su marido, Andromeda se sentó en la silla en la que segundos antes había estado la morena y miró entristecida el rostro de su primo.

-¿Dónde está Nymphadora?-preguntó Katrina, extrañada-

-No la han dejado pasar-contestó el señor Tonks, comprensivo- Es demasiado pequeña. Se ha quedado con Remus y su amiga.-añadió- Además, sólo nos han dejado pasar unos minutos. Hasta que despierte no quieren que tenga demasiadas visitas.

Katrina asintió, e hizo el ademán de añadir algo más, pero una exclamación por parte de Andrómeda captó su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la joven Turner, preocupada-

-Ha movido los labios- aseguró la señora Tonks, quien se había reincorporado- Creo que se está despertando.

Katrina miró a Ted quien también la miraba a ella, antes de acercarse a la cama. Apoyada en el colchón, se inclino sobre Sirius comprobando que lo que decía su _cuñada _era cierto.

-Está diciendo algo- afirmó la morena, inquieta-

-…ames… James…-

La voz del chico se oía lejana, como si fuese un gran esfuerzo pronunciar esas palabras. Y posiblemente, después de un golpe como el que había recibido, así tenía que ser.

-Sirius… Sirius…-murmuró Katrina con los ojos cristalinos, acariciando el cabello de su novio- Sirius estoy aquí.

-Voy a llamar a la enfermera –anunció Ted, saliendo de la habitación-

-Sirius…-repitió la morena, insistente- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El joven Black abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía los párpados pesados y su visión era borrosa. Le dolía la cabeza, casi tanto como le dolía el resto del cuerpo. No sabía donde estaba al igual que tampoco sabía durante cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero estaba cansado, muy cansado.

Cuando su visión se hizo un poco más nítida, pudo distinguir el rostro preocupado de Katrina y a su lado el de su prima Andromeda, quien suspiró aliviada antes de abandonar también la habitación para avisar a los demás, que estaban en la sala de espera.

-Renacuaja…-murmuró Sirius con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro-

-Menos mal que estás bien- Suspiró, agradecida- Me has tenido muy preocupada.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó el joven Black recorriendo la habitación con la mirada- ¿Un hospital? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No lo recuerdas?-cuestionó Katrina, preocupada-

El chico la miró desconcertado, pero una expresión de horror no tardó en aparecer en su rostro. Una sucesión de imágenes sin sentido aparente se formaron en su mente ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Su visita a la casa Potter, los secretos de Dafne Brown y 'Las Perfectas', su encuentro con Peter, el enfrentamiento de James y David en el polígono, la carrera de coches… y finalmente el accidente. Recordaba perfectamente como David había perdido el control de su coche y como se había estrellado contra un camión que había aparecido de repente. Y también recordaba como el joven Potter había intentado esquivarlo sin demasiado resultado al parecer.

-James…-murmuró Sirius, alarmado- ¿Dónde está James? ¿Cómo está?

La joven Turner entreabrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Intentando contener las ganas que sentir de llorar, apartó la mirada de su novio que interpretó ese gesto como una mala señal. Y lo cierto es que no se equivocaba.

-Katrina, ¿Dónde está James?-repitió, serio- ¡Contesta!

-Sirius…-murmuró alzando la mirada, encarando a su novio- James está en coma.

La expresión del chico al decirle esas palabras, no la olvidaría en la vida. Sus ojos se agrandaron considerablemente debido a la sorpresa. Una sorpresa que no tardó en transformarse en ira, en consternación y finalmente, en un profundo dolor.

-No-negó, incrédulo- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Sirius por favor… -pidió Katrina, cuyas lágrimas ya recorrían su rostro- Cálmate.

-¿Calmarme?-repitió, furioso- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Mi hermano está en coma!

La morena bajó la mirada y se alejó un poco de él. Pero un fuerte quejido por parte del chico la obligó a volverse.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó, enfadada-

-Voy a verle-contestó sin más, intentando moverse- ¡Maldita escayola!

-Para, para, ¡Para ya!-le ordenó Katrina, presionando con su mano el pecho del chico contra la cama- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te crees que eres el único preocupado por James? ¡Ahí fuera hay muchas personas que lo sienten tanto como tú y yo! Y no va a mejorar la situación que te rompas la otra pierna –añadió, más calmada- Por favor, quédate ahí y procura no moverte.

El joven Black sostuvo la mirada de su novia durante varios segundos hasta que resignado, dejó de forcejear.

-Siento el haberte hablado así, pero es que yo… -murmuró, intentando ocultar sus ojos cristalinos- James es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y si…

Sin molestarse en contener por más tiempo esas lágrimas amargas, Sirius se echó a llorar ante la propia Katrina, quien lo abrazó con cuidado.

-Lo se- se limitó a contestar- Pero James es fuerte y estoy convencida que saldrá de esta.

-Tienes razón-corroboró Sirius con una triste sonrisa en el rostro- Tienes razón.

**SsSsSsS**

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y a lo largo del día todos los amigos y conocidos que se habían enterado de lo ocurrido se habían acercado al hospital.

Remus, tumbado en el suelo y con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Dafne –que estaba sentada y apoyada en la pared- miró de nuevo a cada uno de los presentes.

Habían ido todos prácticamente. Billie, Terry, Ruth, Nick, Mark, Cassidy, los primos Grant, Susan… e incluso Ian y Alex Rainey. Los padres de la mayoría también habían ido, incluidos los suyos propios. Los dos matrimonios Potter habían ido a la cafetería del hospital a tomarse algo para despejarse. Aunque no tardarían en volver.

-¿Y Lily? –preguntó Susan, que había sido la última en llegar-

-No la hemos visto desde esta mañana-contestó Terry, entristecida- La hemos buscado por todas partes pero nada.

-Tiene que haberle afectado mucho ver a James en ese estado- razonó Ruth, abrazada al joven Grant- Lo estará pasando fatal.

Remus volvió a mirar hacia el techo y suspiró. Si él ya lo estaba pasando muy mal, no quería imaginarse como debía de estar Lily. Los padres de la pelirroja habían ido esas tarde y a él no le había quedado más remedio que inventar una tonta excusa para no preocuparles por la ausencia de su hija.

Pero unos murmullos y un par de exclamaciones ahogadas por parte de sus compañeros, captaron la atención de Remus, obligándole a reincorporarse ligeramente.

Una joven de rostro infantil, cabello castaño claro y ojos de un color verde almendrado, se acercaba a ellos sin el menor titubeo con un gran bolso rosado que combinaba a la perfección con su atuendo.

-No puede ser…-murmuró el joven Lupin, levantándose rápidamente ante la sorpresa de la perfecta- ¡Julie!

-Hola Remus–saludó la aludida, acercándose al mencionado- Hola chicos.

El joven Lupin miró hacia los lados entre desconcertado y sorprendido, buscando una explicación coherente para la presencia de la chica en ese lugar.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?- preguntó, sin preámbulos- Si te he llamado no era para que vinieses, sólo para que supieses lo que había ocurrido.

-Y te lo agradezco-asintió Julie, dejando su enorme bolso sobre el único asiento desocupado- Pero no creas que os iba a dejar pasar todo esto solos. Sois mis amigos y si no estoy para los buenos momentos, al menos si para los malos. Así que he cogido el primer avión que venía a Londres y aquí estoy. –Añadió, sacando varios bocadillos del bolso y extendiéndole uno al chico- Toma, come y calla.

Remus cogió el bocadillo y sonrió aun impresionado. Y ante la sorpresa de todos, especialmente la de Julie, la agarró de un brazo y la atrajo hacia él para luego abrazarla. Estaba claro que esa china no cambiaría y él se alegraba de ello.

-Bueno, ya que Julie ¿no?-intervino Susan mirando a la joven, quien asintió- … ha traído los bocadillos, creo que yo iré a por las bebidas ¿Qué os parece?

-Te acompaño- dijo Billie, acercándose a ella- Hay una máquina en la segunda planta.

La aludida le miró dudosa pero finalmente asintió y juntos se alejaron por el largo pasillo.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Peter?-preguntó Julie, percatándose de su ausencia-

**SsSsSsS**

Introdujo el dinero en la rendija de la máquina y pulsó el botón de la bebida que había seleccionado. El joven Potter la observaba apoyado desde la pared con un semblante casi tan serio como el de la misma Susan.

-Siento que no te hayan dejado pasar a ver a James-murmuró con una voz ronca, impropia de él- Siendo su novia era lo mínimo que podían hacer.

-Olvídalo-negó la joven, pulsando el botón de otra bebida- Además, ya no estamos juntos. James me dejó ayer.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Billie, sorprendido- ¿En serio? Vaya, lo siento.

Susan se giró y, ante el desconcierto de su acompañante, una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-No estoy tan segura de que realmente lo sientas- admitió- Después de todo eras tú quien estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para que rompiese con él.

Billie bajó la mirada avergonzado e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-No me malinterpretes, no tengo nada en contra tuya pero James sólo quiere estar con Lily –le aclaró, en un susurro apenas audible- Y yo ya había metido la pata bastante.

-¿Eh?

-Si, no eres la única que se ha interpuesto entre ellos. –Confesó- Yo estuve detrás de Lily un tiempo.

El joven Potter no tuvo que mirarla para saber que la chica estaba sorprendida. ¿Y cómo no estarlo después de lo mucho que la había insistido para que dejase a su primo?

-¿A ti te gustaba Lily?-inquirió, curiosa-

-No exactamente. A ver, a mí me gusta como chica pero no como algo más-explicó, haciendo una mueca un tanto extraña- Yo tan sólo quería ayudar a mi primo para que se declarase a la pelirroja. Pensé que si se sentía amenazado confesaría sus sentimientos.

-No entiendo nada.

-Verás, los Potter tenemos una casa en el campo, herencia de mis abuelos, y todos los veranos solemos reunirnos unos días. Este año, de casualidad, oí a mis padres hablar en la cocina. Mi madre le decía a mi padre que mi tía Lorein estaba convencida que James se había enamorado de Lily y la había invitado con la excusa de que era la mejor amiga de Katrina –Sonrió - Estaba deseando ver a mi primo para reírme de él un rato. Pero al comprobar que mi primo estaba loco por ella y que todavía no se había declarado, me propuse asegurarme que el valor de los Potter no quedara en entre dicho.

-Pero las cosas no salieron como tu esperabas ¿Verdad?-adivinó Susan, sin borrar la triste sonrisa de su rostro.

-Pues no, porque en vez de declararse conseguí que se distanciaran.-Suspiró- Pensé muchas veces en contarle todo a James y en decirle que Lily no había echo otra cosa que rechazarme en todo ese tiempo, pero cuando me di cuenta las cosas se me habían ido de las manos. Mi primo y la pelirroja no se hablaban prácticamente y por si fuera poco él había empezado a salir contigo.-murmuró- En vez de ayudarles había empeorado las cosas.

Susan volvió a echar otra moneda en la rendija de la maquina antes de pulsar otro botón. El bote calló produciendo un sonoro ruido antes de deslizarse por la pequeña trampilla donde ya se encontraban el resto. La chica se agachó y le pasó algunos botes a Billie cogiendo ella los demás.

-Tú por lo menos querías ayudarles, yo sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro y aun así me interpuse- Ironizó, reincorporándose- Preferí ignorar sus sentimientos y todo con tal de que James estuviese a mi lado.

-No puedes culparte por querer estar con la persona que te gusta –Opinó, encogiéndose de hombros- Estoy seguro que para James tampoco fue fácil romper contigo. Sé que te aprecia.

Susan sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Billie, que pensaban que ya volvían con los demás, la siguió pero no pudo disimular su expresión de desconcierto cuando la chica se detuvo frente a las escaleras para después sentarse en ellas.

-Si he de ser sincera, creo que James lo pasó ayer peor que yo-rió recordando al chico- No sabía como decírmelo y por si fuera poco yo no dejaba de insinuarme. Supongo que esperaba que me pusiese a llorar o le montase un numerito, pero en realidad esa ruptura era algo que ya esperaba desde hace tiempo. Estaba concienciada para ello. Siempre lo he estado. –Supuso- No te negaré que me dolió y que me dieron ganas de encerrarme en mi habitación para no salir nunca, pero James no se merecía eso. Después de todo fui yo quien le insistió para que aceptase salir conmigo. Además, creo que ha sido el único novio que en cierta forma se ha preocupado por mí.- Se lamentó- Para los chicos no soy más que una cara bonita de la que pueden presumir frente a sus amigos ¡Y odio a los tipos así!

El joven Potter, que se había sentado a su lado y la escuchaba sin apartar la mirada de ella, se sintió repentinamente mal. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de su pecho. ¿Remordimientos? Quizás. Precisamente él era uno de esos chicos que acababa de describir Susan.

-Supongo que fue por eso que me interesé en James-sonrió- Lily hablaba tantas maravillas de él que no pude evitar imaginarle como un príncipe de brillante armadura. Como el príncipe que siempre había deseado tener. Inteligente, divertido, guapo, cariñoso… Si, creo que Lizzy tenía razón. En cierta forma me enamoré de James a través de los ojos de Lily.

-Vaya - Billie bajó la mirada, sonrojado- Susan… hay otro motivo por el que no quería que saliesen con James. Se que no nos conocemos mucho pero…

-No querías que sufriera ¿Verdad?-sonrió la chica, reincorporándose- Tú veías lo que yo me negaba a ver. Que James es sólo y únicamente de Lily. Sólo de ella.

La joven se mordió el labio dudosa pero finalmente se inclino hacia él y besó una de sus mejillas, haciendo que el chico se sonrojase.

-Gracias-le susurró, cerca del oído para después alejarse-

Billie la observó alejarse antes de levantarse también y unirse a ella. No, no era eso lo que quería decirle. En realidad no sabía lo que quería decirle. No lo entendía pero esa chica le hacía sentir extraño. Desde el primer momento que la vio supo que su vida había cambiado. Ya nada sería como antes.

**SsSsSsS**

Marian le obligó a detenerse a unos metros de la entrada a la casa Grant. Nick la miró interrogante y la joven Grant tan sólo pudo suspirar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el chico, desconcertado-

-Que no se si quiero entrar ahí- confesó Marian con los ojos llorosos- Ahora me obsequiarán con un montón de regalos y me dirán lo mucho que ha incrementado nuestra cuenta bancaria. Como si eso fuera motivo suficiente para no vernos en más de un año.

El joven Kelly la abrazó y besó su largo cabello rubio mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. Lo más probable es que ni él mismo lo supiese, pero para la chica Nick era lo más importante en su vida.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento- aseguró el joven Kelly, acariciando una de sus manos-Sabes que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo. Venga, no llores.

La expresión preocupada del chico la animó a sonreír. Nick limpio el recorrido de las lágrimas con sus pulgares y sonrió también.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos- asintió Marian sacando las llaves del bolso y acercándose a la puerta-

Pero no llegó a introducir la llave en la cerradura. Una mujer no demasiado alta, elegante, de largo cabello rubio recogido en un moño y penetrantes ojos azules se le había adelantado y ahora observaba a la pareja desde la entrada a la casa Grant.

-¿Marian?-Dudó, sorprendida- ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¡Estás guapísima! ¡Casi no te reconozco!

-Mamá…-murmuró, correspondiendo al abrazo del que su madre la había echo partícipe.

-Teníamos tantas ganas de verte…- aseguró la señora Grant, sin soltarla- No sabes la rabia que nos dio cuando tuvimos que retrasar el viaje. Nos hubiese encantado pasar hoy todo el día contigo antes de irnos.

-¿Cuándo os vais?-Preguntó, separándose lentamente de la mujer-

-Pasado mañana.

La chica asintió y bajó la mirada. Tenía la baga esperanza de que las cosas hubiesen cambiado, pero al parecer todo seguía igual. Estaría con ellos un par de días y no les volvería a ver hasta el año siguiente. Y lo peor es que a ellos no parecía importarle.

-Pero bueno, ¿Por qué no pasamos?-Sonrió, guiando a la chica hasta la puerta empujándola por la espalda- Vamos, vamos ¿No querrás que nos congelemos, verdad?

El joven Kelly, que hasta el momento parecía haber pasado inadvertido, siguió a madre e hija hasta la casa y cerró la puerta al entrar. No había apartado la mirada de Marian en ningún momento por lo que se había percatado de cada una de las expresiones que habían aparecido en su rostro.

-¡Marian, por fin has llegado!-exclamó su tía, terminando de poner la mesa de Noche Buena- ¿Cómo está James? ¿Hay novedades?

La aludida negó con la cabeza antes de verse envuelta en otro caluroso abrazo, esta vez proveniente de su padre. El señor Grant era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises. Un hombre muy atractivo y una auténtica máquina en los negocios.

-¡Mi pequeña Marian!-Sonrió- No sabes lo que nos hemos acordado de ti. Te hemos traído regalos de cada uno de los sitios en los que hemos estados.

-A tu padre todo lo que veía le recordaba a ti –rió su mujer, ayudando a su cuñada a poner la mesa- Con todo lo que te ha comprado va a parecer que has estado allí.

El matrimonio estalló en sonoras carcajadas, pero unos repentinos sollozos acabaron con la armonía del lugar.

-Hija, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó su madre, preocupada-¿Qué ocurre?

La mujer extendió su mano para acariciar el brazo de la chica, pero ella se apartó con brusquedad, rehusándose a recibir sus caricias. Y ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, Marian se giró y subió las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa?-susurró el señor Grant mirando a su cuñada, la madre de Kevin-

Pero no fue la mujer de su hermano quien contestó a la pregunta sino el chico que hasta el momento parecía haber pasado inadvertido.

-¿No lo saben?-encaró, serio- A mi el motivo me parece bastante evidente.

-¿Tú quien eres?- se interesó el hombre, molesto por la actitud arrogante del joven-

-Nick Kelly-contestó el aludido, sin molestarse si quiera e extenderle la mano- El novio de su hija. ¿O es que acaso eso tampoco lo sabían?

Los padres de Marian se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos. Por sus expresiones no cabía la menor duda de que no estaban informados de ello y lo cierto es que la noticia no parecía gustarles en absoluto.

-No lo sabían- afirmó el joven Kelly, con falsa diversión- Quizás deberían viajar menos y estar más tiempo con su hija. Así seguro que la conocerían mejor.

Nick se giró antes de perderse por las mismas escaleras por las que minutos antes había subido su novia.

**SsSsSsS**

Lily bajó las escaleras apoyándose en la barandilla. Sentía los pies pesados pero no tanto como ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y dolor que la corroía por dentro. Sabía que no debía estar allí, sabía que la echarían si llegaban a descubrirla, pero valía la pena correr el riesgo. Necesitaba verle y necesitaba decirle-aunque no estaba segura si en su estado podía oírla- lo mucho que le quería. Todas esas horas fuera, vagando por la ciudad y en compañía de sus pensamientos le habían servido para aclararse. Tenía que ser fuerte. James lo había sido cundo ella le había necesitado y ahora que las tornas habían cambiado, no podía darle la espalda. No, no pensaba hacerlo.

Anduvo por la penúltima planta del hospital hasta la U.C.I. No sabía si era por ser Noche Buena o simplemente porque su reloj indicaba que eran las diez y media pasadas, pero el silencio que reinaba en el lugar sólo hizo que estuviese más atenta. Las piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía cada vez con más ansiedad, tanto que resultaba hasta doloroso.

Sigilosa y mirando hacía todos lados, recorrió el angustioso pasillo que formaba ese mar de cortinas verdes, tras una de las cuales se encontraba James. La cortina de su _habitación _estaba corrida y durante un segundo no creyó ser capaz de hacerla a un lado. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podía encontrar al otro lado, de lo que había visto esa mañana.

'_Vámos Lily'_

Con manos temblorosas y su pecho cada vez más agitado, entró en la _habitación_ y corrió de nuevo la cortina tras de si, dándole la espalda al joven Potter. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ya estaba ahí, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a lo más difícil: al cuerpo inerte de James.

Fue girando lentamente y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Era aterrador. Sin quererlo se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en la cama del chico para no caer. Las piernas le habían flaqueado y no era para menos. Esa imagen, esa situación… no se le olvidaría en la vida. Jamás.

Con cuidado de no tropezar con nada, rodeó la cama de James a la par que recorría el cuerpo del chico con la mirada. Lo único que le unía a la vida eran todas esas máquinas a las que él estaba conectado y de las que ella no había oído nunca hablar. Con un gesto de pesar reflejado en su rostro, detuvo su inspección en el brazo de James. Estaba extendido y en él había varías agujas clavadas a través de las cuales, dedujo, debía de recibir el suero. Un pequeño morado rodeaba la zona y Lily tubo que apartar la mirada.

'_Ojalá fuera yo quien estuviese ahí y no tú'_

Pero no estaba segura que se pensamiento sincero fuera realmente una muestra de amor. Si, con gusto le cambiaría el lugar. Así no sería él quien se debatiría entre la vida y la muerte pero tampoco sería ella quien tendría que esperar, impotente, alguna variación que aun no se había producido.

Finalmente, y con los ojos cristalinos a esas alturas, se encontró frente al pálido rostro de James. La mayor parte de su cara estaba cubierta por una mascarilla de oxígeno y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Parecía que dormía. Pero no era así. No era así. Ya no se reflejaba en esos pícaros ojos marrones de los que ella se había enamorado, ya no podía ver esa sincera sonrisa que la animaba incluso en los momentos más amargos. Estaba en coma. La persona más importante de su vida estaba en coma.

-James…-llamó, extendiendo el brazo para acariciarle el alborotado cabello- James… ¿Puedes oírme?

Pero nadie respondió a una pregunta que en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba una respuesta.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho-sollozó, limpiándose con la manolas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro - Si no fuera por mí, tú no estarías aquí. Todo esto es mi culpa ¡¿Por qué no te mantuviste alejado?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que meterte?!Yo no quería….

La joven Evans se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró hacia el techo. Todo el dolor que sentía había dejado paso a la rabia, a la frustración… quería gritar, romperlo todo, hacer al mundo participe de ese cúmulo de sentimientos que la dominaban…

-Tan sólo te pido una cosa, una única cosa… Despierta-suplicó, apoyándose en la cama e inclinándose hacia él- Entenderé que no quieras estar conmigo, entenderé que no quieras verme, entenderé que me odies… pero estoy dispuesta a pasar todo eso si tú despiertas. Te necesito James. ¡Te necesito!

Suspiró de nuevo esa noche e intentó contenerse. Con cuidado de no arrastrar consigo ningún cable, cogió la pequeña silla que había en una esquina y la dejó al lado de la cama de James. Abatida, se dejó caer sobre ella pero sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada del rostro del chico.

-¿Sabes? Aun recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos. Bueno, la primera vez que yo te dirigí la palabra ya que tú no me dijiste nada- rió- ¿Qué teníamos? ¿Cinco años? Estábamos en preescolar y era la hora del recreo. Mi madre me había preparado un bocadillo para alimentar a toda una familia, pero la verdad es que yo tenía mucha hambre. Recuerdo… que me senté en el banco de arena y tú y Sirius estabais jugando cerca. No se a que estaríais jugando pero aun recuerdo lo mucho que me enfadé cuando sin querer me empujaste y caí a la arena junto a mi bocadillo. –Se acarició el mentón, nostálgica- Creeme que estaba dispuesta a sacarte los ojos por tal sacrilegio ¡Con el hambre que yo tenía! Pero cuando me giré, tú ya me habías ofrecido tu bocadillo.

La joven Evans sonrió tristemente y alargó el brazo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de James. Necesitaba acariciarle, necesitaba sentirse más cerca de él…

-Mirabas hacia otro lado, pero aun así me di cuenta que estabas rojo. Estabas tan tierno… Pero era demasiado pequeña para sucumbir a tus encantos, así que cogí el bocadillo y te fuiste corriendo –murmuró, bajando la mirada- Después conocí a Katrina y ella nos presentó sin saber que en cierta forma ya nos conocíamos. Nunca le he dicho nada y creo que tú tampoco.

La joven Evans apretó un poco más la mano del joven y volvió a mirarle. ¿Era su secreto? ¿O es que acaso no se acordaba de ello? De momento prefería pensar que se trataba de lo primero. Al menos hasta que despertase y pudiera preguntárselo. Porque despertaría. Tenia que hacerlo.

-Demasiado pequeña para sucumbir a tus encantos…-repitió en un murmullo apenas audible- Pero ahora…

En un movimiento inconsciente, se reincorporó repentinamente y se inclinó de nuevo hacia el joven Potter, muy cerca de su rostro.

-James, hay algo que tenía que haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo-dijo, seria- Creeme que intenté evitarlo, que no quise aceptarlo… pero ya no soy esa niña de parvulario y… te quiero.

No supo por que lo hizo, en realidad ni si quiera recordaba haberlo hecho. Tan sólo recordaba los suaves labios de James cuando se encontraron con los suyos tras quitarle previamente la máscara de oxígeno.

Había sido un impulso, una necesidad… pero también una insensatez. Una de las máquinas que estaba al otro lado de la cama comenzó a pitar formando un gran estruendo. La línea que se dibujaba en la pantalla había comenzado a disminuir considerablemente a la par que incrementaba el ruido.

-James… ¡James!-exclamó, zarandeando ligeramente al chico- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Olvidándose por completo que ella no tenía que estar allí y por lo tanto no debían descubrirla, descorrió la cortina de un fuerte tirón y comenzó a gritar, llamando a las enfermeras.

No tardaron en llegar un par de enfermeras. Mientras que una entró para ver el estado del joven Potter, la otra se dirigió a ella, sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, cogiéndola del brazo- Este lugar está restringido.

-¡Por favor ayúdenle!-rogó Lily desesperada, agarrándola del batín y haciendo que la chica perdiese el equilibrio- ¡No se que le pasa! ¡Le quité la mascarilla y… ¡Por favor, tiene que hacer algo! ¡Le necesito!

-Cálmate, por favor.

-Danna, busca inmediatamente al doctor –ordenó, la otra enfermera- Le ha dado una parada cardiorrespiratoria.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Lily, sin dejar de llorar-

-¡Rápido!-exigió, mirando a la tal Danna con un gesto de preocupación – Y llévate a esta chica contigo.

**SsSsSsS**

Entornó la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera en la que se encontraban sus padrinos y los demás. Gracias a los calmantes que le habían vuelto a suministrar, Sirius dormía tranquilo y ella podía bajar en busca de noticias.

-¡Katy! –Exclamó su madrina, reincorporándose-¿Cómo está Sirius?

A esas horas de la noche y siendo un día tan señalado como el que era, tanto a familia como a amigos no les había quedado más remedio que volver a casa. A los únicos a los que el señor Potter no había podido convencer habían sido a Remus y a Dafne, que seguían sentados en el suelo salvo que ahora era la joven Brown quien apoyaba la cabeza sobre las piernas del chico.

-Un poco mejor-contestó la morena acercándose a la mujer- ¿Y James?

-Aún no sabemos nada- Suspiró el señor Potter, abatido-Pero el doctor nos ha prometido que nos avisaría si había novedades.

-Esto es desesperante- se quejó la chica, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas-Si pudiera hacer algo… ¡Cualquier cosa!

-Te entiendo- aseguró Remus, resignado-Yo también odio este sentimiento de impotencia tanto como tú.

-¿Sabéis algo de Lily?-preguntó Katrina, pasando su mirada del chico a sus padrinos- ¿La habéis visto?

La señora Potter negó con la cabeza antes de girarse con brusquedad tras oír unos pasos tras ella. El mismo Doctor de gafas que los había atendido antes, se acercaba a ellos con un semblante inexpresivo que les inquietó aun más.

-Sigue estable-confirmó el hombre, con las manos en los bolsillos del blanco batín- Por ahora debemos conformarnos con eso.

Dafne, quien se había reincorporado ligeramente para ver mejor al doctor, bostezó. El joven Lupin dejó de prestar atención el hombre y miró a la chica cuyos ojos estaban enrojecidos por la falta de sueño.

-Deberías irte a casa- aconsejó Remus acariciándole el cabello- No tienes porque quedarte.

-En realidad todos deberían irse a casa- intervino el doctor- Deben de estar cansados y no sabemos cuando va a despertar. Podría ser dentro de unas horas, unos días… pero también podrían pasar semanas e incluso años. De verdad, váyanse y descansen. Es inútil que estén aquí.

-Usted mismo nos ha dicho que puede pasar de todo en estas cuarenta y ocho horas, que perfectamente podría despertar- encaró Lorein, dolida- Y quiero estar aquí cuando lo haga. Al menos que nos haya mentido, aun hay esperanza.

-No, no, si yo me refería a que…

Pero las apresuradas excusas del doctor se vieron interrumpidas por la repentina llegada de una enfermera joven, de estatura media, morena y de expresivos ojos azules que en esos momentos mostraban la preocupación que sentía.

-¡Doctor!-llamó, con la respiración entre cortada- Es el chico, el chico que está en coma.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Danna?-preguntó el aludido, girándose, inquieto-

-Le ha dado una parada cardiorrespiratoria.

**SsSsSsS**

El tiempo pasaba lentamente en el frío pasillo en el que habían instalado la Sala de Espera. El desesperante tictac del reloj que adornaba la habitación sólo era camuflado por los sollozos de la mayoría de los presentes.

Los señores Potter, sentados cada uno en un extremo de la hilera de sillas, no se molestaban en contener el llanto. Alan, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y con la cabeza baja, no podía evitar culparse por la situación. Al igual que Lorein, sentían que habían fracasado como padres, sentían que habían fallado a su hijo…

Abrazadas y apoyadas en el hombro de la otra, Katrina y Lily lloraban sin descanso. En un principio la primera intentó calmar a la pelirroja, pero tras unos minutos ella también calló en la desesperanza.

Aun en el suelo, pero esta vez ambos apoyados en la pared, Remus y Dafne observaban la situación. El joven Lupin intentaba no flaquear, tenía que ser un apoyó para el resto. Pero el dolor y la impotencia sobrepasaba su voluntad con creces y finalmente, ante la mirada triste de Dafne, Remus se echó a llorar. Sus abuelos habían muerto antes que él naciera y afortunadamente no había tenido que enfrentarse a ninguna pérdida de ese tipo. Pero esa noche… No, no podía resignarse a perder a uno de sus mejores amigos. No, no quería hacerlo.

La joven Brown dudó unos segundos, antes de rodear al chico con sus brazos. Éste, apoyado en su pecho, se deshogó dejando salir todo el dolor que había soportado desde que habían llegado al hospital.

-No te preocupes, seguro que sale todo bien-murmuró Dafne, acariciándole el cabello e intentando no echarse a llorar también- No hay que perder la esperanza.

Lily, que había oído las palabras de la chica, abrazó a su amiga con más fuerza y cerró los ojos. Ya hacía un buen rato que pasaban las doce de la noche, ya era Navidad. A Papá Noel le quedaban unas horas para dejar los regalos bajo el árbol y ella tan solo quería uno.

'Por favor, que James se ponga bien' deseó, con todas sus fuerzas 'Para mí ese es el mejor de los regalos'

-Por favor….-murmuró para si-

-Señores Potter-llamó el Doctor, acercándose a ellos seguido de Danna-

Los aludidos se reincorporaron repentinamente, preocupados. El hombre se detuvo frente a ellos y se quitó las gafas. El matrimonio, al igual que el resto, le miraban impacientes y este solo pudo hacer una cosa: sonreír.

-Buenas noticias. Todo ha acabado.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Lorein, agarrando al doctor del brazo- ¿Eso quiere decir que mi hijo ha… despertado?

El hombre asintió y la señora Potter no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír. Tan emocionada como el resto, se giró hacia su marido y le abrazó con desesperación. Alan correspondió el gesto rodeándola también con sus brazos sin poder reprimir algunas lágrimas rebeldes, esta vez de felicidad.

-Ya ha acabado- susurró. Su mujer asintió sin dejar de abrazarle- Ya ha acabado esta pesadilla.

Remus y la joven Brown, quienes se habían reincorporado también a la llegada del doctor, se abrazaron. Pero ante la sorpresa de Dafne y la del mismo Remus, éste la agarró por los hombros y acabó con la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de ella. Fue un beso corto, ya que no tardaron en separarse, pero el más calido que habían recibido nunca.

-Lo siento- se apresuró a disculparse el joven Lupin, sonrojado- Yo…

La perfecta negó con la cabeza y se giró para mirar a las dos chicas que se abrazaban sentadas en las sillas, con una sensación agridulce en el pecho. Había soñado muchas veces como sería besar los labios de Remus Lupin, pero había sido mejor de lo que se esperaba.

-¡Lo ha conseguido Lily!-exclamó Katrina, abrazando de nuevo a su amiga- ¡Lo ha conseguido!

-Si-suspiró, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- Y doy gracias por ello.

La joven Turner la abrazó de nuevo antes de dirigirse hacia sus padrinos, que intentaban convencer al Doctor para que les dejase pasar a verle sin demasiados resultados. Lily la vio alejarse y bajó la mirada. Toda la tensión que había soportado ese tiempo desapareció, dando paso al cansancio y a una nueva inquietud: ¿Qué diría James? ¿La odiaría?

-Perdona, ¿Te llamas Lily?-preguntó Danna, en un susurro apenas audible. La aludida asintió desconcertada- El paciente, James, quiere verte.

-¿De verdad?-cuestionó, borrando cualquier expresión de alegría de su rostro- Pero pensaba que no se podía pasar. El Doctor acaba de decir que…

-Lo se, y me estoy jugando el cuello – afirmó la enfermera, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la chica le siguiese- Vamos. Ahora que están entretenidos.

La pelirroja se reincorporó y asegurando que iba al baño, siguió a la rebelde enfermera hasta la penúltima planta. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar la entrada a la U.C.I., Lily la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-¿Sabe por qué quiere verme?

-No-negó, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no deja de llamarte.

La enfermera hizo el ademán de seguir caminando, pero no se movió del sitió. Tras asegurarse que estaban solas en ese pasillo, miró a la pelirroja y le acarició el brazo.

-¿Es que acaso no quieres verle?

-No, no es eso-contestó, evadiendo su mirada- Es que… Yo soy la culpable de que esté en coma y también la del paro cardíaco. Le quité la mascarilla de oxígeno y ese aparato comenzó a pitar y yo… Nadie se creería que es la persona más importante en mi vida, más bien pensarían que intento matarle.

La enfermera rió y Lily la miró ofendida. Acababa de abrirle su corazón y lo único que hacía esa mujer era reírse.

-La verdad es que al menos que hayas sido tú quien ha provocado el accidente, no se me ocurre ningún motivo para que seas la culpable de lo que le ha pasado –Opinó Danna, encogiéndose de hombros- Y sobre lo del paro cardiaco… La mascarilla de oxígeno era un requisito no algo imprescindible. Creeme que ha sido casualidad que al quitársela haya ocurrido todo esto. Además…-añadió- … gracias a ese inesperado paro cardiaco, pudimos utilizar las planchas y él pudo despertar. En todo caso tendríamos que darte las gracias.

-O meterme a la cárcel por reincidente-comentó, sarcástica.

-No digas tonterías- sonrió, cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta extra frente a la cortina de la _habitación_ del joven Potter-Tan sólo os pido una cosa. Sed cuidadosos y breves. Intentaré distraer al resto de enfermeras.

-Gracias.

Danna le guiñó un ojo en un gesto de complicidad y volvió sobre sus pasos, dejándola sola. Lily la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista y, tras coger aire, abrió y cerró la cortina con la misma rapidez con la que entró en la pequeña sala.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, incluso más que hacía unas horas cuando el joven Potter estaba dormido. James seguía tumbado, lleno de aparatos y con la mascarilla de oxígeno cubriendo parte de su rostro. Pero esta vez si que pudo recibirla.

Lentamente y en un esfuerzo casi doloroso, parpadeó repetidas veces para intentar avivarse. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los verdes de ella y durante unos segundos Lily creyó que volvería a flaquear. El joven Potter la observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos que la desconcertó pero que a la par la hizo sentir culpable. No sabía que pensaba el chico, si realmente la culpabilizaba de lo ocurrido, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse así.

-Hola- saludó, jugando con sus manos- ¿Cómo estás?

Pero el joven Potter no contestó. Estaba cansado y se sentía muy pesado, por lo que le supuso un gran esfuerzo el quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno, que cayó sobre la cama. Una triste sonrisa se había formado en sus labios a la par que sus ojos se iban entrecerrando.

-Pensaba que no te dejarían entrar-admitió en un tono de voz débil y cansado- Me alegro que estés bien.

-James…

-Lily…

-Lo siento- dijeron al unísono, para sorpresa de ambos.

Mantuvieron el contacto visual durante varios segundos hasta que Lily apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Tú no tienes de que disculparte. Todo ha sido por mi culpa –murmuró, decaída- Me advertiste tantas veces sobre David… y yo me negué a escucharte. Me he comportado como una idiota y tú te has llevado las peores consecuencias-Buscó su mirada- Lo siento, realmente lo siento.

El joven Potter, quien la escuchaba atentamente, hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. Lily dudó, pero finalmente rodeó la cama hasta colocarse en el mismo lugar donde había estado horas antes.

-Y yo siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba- se disculpó el chico, cogiéndola de la mano- Te estuve presionando sin saber la carga que tenías sobre los hombros. No supe ayudarte.

-Yo tampoco te di opción – le interrumpió, consternada- Me dejé manejar por David porque pensé que así…

-Yo estaría bien-completó el chico, con una sonrisa- Brown nos lo ha contado todo.

-¡Pero quiero que lo oigas de mis propios labios!-exclamó- Aunque sea tarde, quiero contártelo.

-Si, y quiero que me lo cuentes. Pero no aquí, no ahora-se negó- Si te he hecho llamar es por una cosa. Ahora que se que estás bien, hay algo que me gustaría comprobar.

La joven Evans le miró desconcertada y el chico sonrió. No estaba seguro si había sido un sueño, un mero deseo de su inconsciente, pero durante el tiempo que había estado en ese túnel debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte había sentido un extraño cosquilleo en los labios. ¿Un delirio? Quizás. Pero aunque no podía explicarlo, estaba seguro que había pasado y convencido de que esos labios eran los de Lily.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la pelirroja, acercándose hacia el chico tal y como éste le pedía- ¿Te encuentra mal? ¿Quieres que avise a las enfermeras?

-Es que creo que se me ha metido algo en el ojo- se excusó James, pestañeando un par de veces.

-Espera, voy a soplarte.

La joven Evans se inclinó un poco más hacia él quedando sus rostros a muy poca distancia el uno del otro. Lily le miró embelesada y no pudo evitar recordar los deseos que había sentido en su anterior visitar por ver esos ojos y esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

El joven Potter volvió a sonreír esa noche y con cuidado de que no se cayese ninguna aguja, paso su mano por la nuca de ella obligándola a hacer algo que ambos llevaban deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce y sincero que daba fin a todos los calvarios que habían pasado esos últimos meses. El beso duró unos segundos, pero fueron unos segundos mágicos para ambos. Un beso lleno de esperanza y nuevos propósitos, propósitos juntos.

James le mordió el labio inferior con delicadeza antes de separase para forma una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. No había sido un sueño. La joven Evans le había besado mientras estaba _dormido._

-Bien, ahora que he aclarado mis dudas te lo preguntaré una vez más y espero que esta vez la respuesta sea afirmativa –le advirtió el chico con resignación- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Tú que crees?

**SsSsSsS**

Dicen que el tiempo es como el agua de un río, no te puedes bañar dos veces en sus mismas aguas y a la par es imposible detenerlo. Exactamente como el tiempo. Para la mayoría, la estancia en un hospital que se prolonga más de una semana es un encierro, segundos perdidos e imposibles de recuperar. Pero para James y Sirius, un mes en ese hospital habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida. No iban al instituto, no tenían que estudiar y, aunque frente a sus respectivas novias intentaban disimularlo, les encantaba estar rodeados de enfermeras dispuestas a acudir en su ayuda nada más hacer sonar el timbre. Pero sus _vacaciones _estaban a punto de llegar a su fin. Era sábado y en cuestión de minutos, los señores Potter y las chicas atravesarían las puertas del centro para llevarlos a casa. Si, desgraciadamente para ellos, ya estaban prácticamente recuperados.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-apremió Lorein, subiendo las escaleras que daban a la tercera planta- ¡Deben de estar desesperados! No me puedo creer que hayamos llegado tarde.

-¿Y por culpa de quien ha sido, eh?- comentó Alan, sarcástico, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su esposa-Eh… tienes razón cielo. ¡Vamos chicas!

Las aludidas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron. Aun no se podían creer lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en tampoco tiempo. Habían dejado atrás esa pesadilla de la que ellos habían sido los protagonistas y ahora, con el nuevo año, se les abría un mar de nuevas posibilidades y proyectos. Las aguas habían comenzado a estabilizarse y no podían evitar dar gracias por ello. De nuevo volvían a su vida rutinaria, preocupados sólo y únicamente de los estudios frente a los padres, y detrás de ellos dispuestos a hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de divertirse.

Con la respiración ligeramente entre cortada debido a los numerosos escalones que habían tenido que subir, doblaron la esquina dispuestos a recorrer el pasillo que daba a la habitación de los dos chicos. Pero no fue necesario. En mitad del pasillo y rodeados de enfermeras, James Potter y Sirius Black esperaban encantados su llegada sentados en dos sillas de ruedas que el hospital les había proporcionado.

-Si, desesperados- comentó Katrina, sarcástica, acercándose sin titubear hacia su novio- Así que cuando me doy la vuelta ya estás ligando con otra ¿eh? Yo de ti me andaría con ojo si no quieres que la próxima vez te escayolen todas y cada una de las extremidades de tu cuerpo- le advirtió, fulminándole con la mirada- Y he dicho TODAS.

Sirius miró a su novia horrorizado mientras su mejor amigo se reía de su desgracia. Pero esa expresión divertida no tardó en desaparecer del rostro del joven Potter cuando se percato de la presencia de su novia, quien le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eso también va por ti, Potter-Una perversa sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pelirroja- Lo que ha dicho Katrina solo serán caricias comparado con lo que yo podría hacerte. Te aseguro que soy una persona con mucha imaginación. Muchísima imaginación.

El aludido asintió lentamente y tragó saliva, preocupado. Sí, las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

-Vamos chicas, no os pongáis así –intervino Danna con una ligera sonrisa. Hasta hacía unos minutos, ella era una de las enfermeras que rodeaba a los dos chicos- Solo nos estaban contando las trastadas que os hacían cuando eran pequeños. Cuando os cortaron el pelo mientras dormíais una noche que os quedasteis todos juntos o cuando os metieron en los zapatos lombrices -añadió, bajando el tono de voz-Además, no se si soportaría tenerlos aquí otro mes más.

-¡Eh! -protestaron ambos, ofendidos.

-Esta chica me va a caer bien- le susurró Katrina a la pelirroja, haciendo que ésta sonriera- Si, pero estoy segura que no os han contado toda la historia. Por ejemplo, nuestra venganza. Les escondimos la ropa el día de acampada y tuvieron que cruzar en calzoncillos todo el campamento de las chicas para recuperarla.

-O sino cuando se les ocurrió la genial idea de bañarse como sus madres los trajeron al mundo y les escondimos los bañadores-recordó Lily, divertida- Os aseguro que no han vuelto a repetir la experiencia.

-¡Normal!-exclamó James, avergonzado- ¡Si parecéis empeñadas en vernos desnudos!

-Hombre, eso será porque les gusta la mercancía-opinó Sirius, mirando a su novia con picardía- ¿Tú que crees, renacuaja?

La joven Turner, que sentía las persistentes miradas de los presentes, que observaban la situación entre risas pero sin poder evitar disimular su curiosidad, miró hacia otro lado sonrojada consiguiendo que su novio sonriera satisfecho. Había sido un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero había valido la pena.

-Bueno, bueno, que tenemos que irnos- intervino Alan, a quien no le gustaba en absoluto el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación- Vamos a por vuestras cosas y al coche.

-¿Pero cabremos todos?-preguntó James, extrañado-

-No te preocupes, mis padres nos esperan a bajo- sonrió Lily, dirigiéndose hacia una de las enfermeras- Danna, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, por favor?

-Claro.

-¡En seguida vuelvo!-avisó la joven Evans, siguiendo a la enfermera por el largo pasillo-

James la vio alejarse y sonrió. Aun no podía creerse que por fin ella y él estuvieran saliendo. Lo había deseado con tanta intensidad que aun le parecía increíble. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, estar con ella era la mejor recompensa. La quería y no le importaba en absoluto pasar toda la visa a su lado.

Pero un molesto codazo justamente en una de las costillas que se había roto, lo devolvió a la realidad. A su lado y con una clara sonrisa de regocijo se encontraba Sirius, quien le observaba con aparente diversión.

-¡Umm, mira que bien!-bromeó- Vas a estar a solas con tus suegros, y esta vez como novio de su preciosa hija pequeña.

Y fue en ese instante cuando el mundo se le vino encima. Si, quería mucho a Lily pero conocía también el carácter de los Evans y el señor Evans era el peor de todos. Sería… un trayecto interesante.

**SsSsSsS**

Las dos chicas bajaron las escaleras que daban al entresuelo y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño jardín del hospital. No era mayor que la pista de fútbol de su instituto, pero si estaba perfectamente cuidado y Lily pensó para si que en primavera debía de ser un lugar precioso.

Se sentaron en uno de los cuatro bancos que rodeaban la única fuente del lugar, cuya agua estaba prácticamente congelada debido al frío de la noche. Seguía haciendo frío, aunque no tanto como esa noche, y Danna se disculpó por no haber pensado en ello antes de llevarla allí.

-No pasa nada, Estoy bien- insistió Lily, cogiéndola de la mano- Sólo quería darte las gracias por lo del otro día. No he tenido ocasión de agradecértelo.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido para tanto- aseguró, sonriendo- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Pero no tenías porque arriesgarte- razonó la pelirroja, bajando la mirada- Podían haberte despedido.

-En realidad no, ya que no soy oficialmente una enfermera y no estoy contratada-señaló la chica, sonriendo- Estoy haciendo prácticas. Aun falta medio año para que me den el título-Añadió, restándole importancia- Como mucho podían haberme llamado la atención y anotarlo en mi historial delictivo.

Las dos chicas se miraron y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. El comentario había relajado la situación dando paso a la confianza y la camaradería, que no tardó en reinar el ambiente.

-Me conmovió que lo primero que dijera al despertar fuera tu nombre-admitió Danna, nostálgica- Te quiere mucho.

-Si-asintió, mirando el cielo- Y yo a él.

**SsSsSsS**

-Venga, deja que te ayude- dijo la pelirroja, agarrándole del brazo que no sostenía el pañuelo que rodeaba su cuello- Cuidado con la cabeza.

-Lily, cariño, que sólo me he dislocado el hombro- le recordó James con una sonrisa- Por mucho que haya estado en coma, para mi que Sirius se ha llevado la peor parte.

La pareja dirigió su mirada hacia el otro coche, al lado del cual se encontraba Sirius sentado con resignación en la silla de ruedas.

-¡Pero si ya estoy mejor!-protestó el chico, mirando a su novia- Puedo andar perfectamente.

-No, olvídalo- le ordenó la morena, amenazante- Hace unos días que te han quitado la escayola y no puedes hacer esfuerzos. Además, hasta que no vayas a rehabilitación ¡Nada de andar!

-¿A caso piensas acompañarme también al aseo? – se mofó, molesto.

-Si, si no me queda más remedio- contestó, retándole con la mirada.

El joven Black se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado a la par que Katrina hacía lo mismo pero en otra dirección. Ya no cabía la menor duda: les gustaba discutir.

-Venga, entremos- apremió Alan, empujando la silla de ruedas de Sirius.

La señora Potter sacó las llaves de su bolso e introdujo la correcta en la cerradura. Los dos chicos sabían que familiares y amigos se alegraban de su salida –aunque a ellos no les hubiese importado quedarse unos días más en el hospital- pero jamás se imaginaron lo que encontrarían al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Bienvenidos!

Una potente exclamación común los sobresaltó nada más cruzar la puerta. Debajo de un cartel de diversos colores en el que se podía leer "Bienvenidos", se encontraban familiares y amigos que no tardaron en rodearlos para avasallarlos con besos, abrazos y preguntas. Era una bienvenida por todo lo alto y ellos no podían evitar sentirse agradecidos.

-¿Pero y esto?-preguntó James, incrédulo-

-¿No lo ves?- Bromeó Sirius, divertido- ¡Nos echaban de menos! Y como no hacerlo si somos nosotros.

Los presentes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas a excepción de la joven Turner, que miró hacia el techo con pesar. ¿Por qué le había tocado a ella esa cruz? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Bueno, es hora de comer, ¿Por qué no pasamos al jardín y empezamos con la barbacoa?-propuso Howard Potter, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermano- ¿Qué os parece?

Todos apoyaron la idea con satisfacción y en cuestión de minutos el jardín trasero de los Potter se vio invadido por la multitud que esperaban las chuletas, ansiosos.

**SsSsSsS**

El joven Potter abrió la puerta de su habitación y sonrió. Sentada sobre su cama y con la foto que tenia sobre la mesita de noche entre sus manos, se encontraba Lily que alzó la mirada sobresaltada al oírlo entrar.

-Perdona, no debí entrar sin permiso- se disculpó la chica, dejando rápidamente la foto sobre la mesita.

El aludido negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Con una mirada cargada de tristeza, se dirigió hacia la mesita y cogió la foto. En ella aparecían los cuatro _merodeadores, _sonriendo, felices y creyendo ingenuamente que siempre estarían juntos.

-Fueron buenos momentos- comentó el chico, dejando la foto en su sitio- ¿Qué haces aquí? Todos te están buscando.

-Precisamente- Bajó la mirada- Necesitaba salir de ahí. Desde que hemos llegado no han dejado de preguntarme cosas sobre David, Nathaza, el accidente… Se que lo hacen porque quieren ayudarme, pero no quiero hablar de ello. Es como si repitiese la historia una y otra vez.

James suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Sabía que aunque todos se habían propuesto con el nuevo año dejar el pasado atrás, lo ocurrido ese año había marcado a la joven Evans para siempre.

-¿Crees que lo saben?-preguntó repentinamente, alzando la mirada- Sirius y Remus. ¿Crees que saben lo que David intentó hacerme?

-Si, a Dafne no le quedó más remedio que contárnoslo-contestó el joven Potter, serio.

La pelirroja asintió y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Hacía ya un mes que lo sabían y no habían insinuado nada, ni si quiera ese día en el hospital cuando la conversación salió a flote.

**Flash Back**

-No me puedo creer que David haya muerto-murmuró Lily, sentada sobre la cama de su novio-

-Yo tampoco- corroboró Katrina con pesar- Afortunadamente para él ha tenido un final demasiado dulce. Tenía que haber ido a la cárcel después de todo lo que ha hecho.

La joven Evans suspiró y James rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos en un gesto de apoyo que ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Debía haberme imaginado que estaríais todos aquí –dijo como saludo Remus, entrando a la habitación de Sirius la cual desde hacia unas horas compartía con su mejor amigo- Así que al final habéis conseguido que os pongan juntos.

-¿Lo dudabas?- se mofó el joven Black con superioridad- Digamos… que tenemos cierto contactos.

Remus pasó la mirada de su amigo al resto sin comprender y la joven Turner negó con la cabeza, resignada, antes de darle una colleja a su novio. Ella si que sabía quienes eran esos "contactos".

-Me han subido después de comer- explicó James, quien parecía estar prácticamente recuperado salvo por la escayola de uno de sus brazos- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Hemos ido a la U.C.I –contestó el aludido haciéndole un gesto con la mano a la joven que esperaba en el pasillo- Nos lo ha dicho una enfermera.

Nerviosa y con la cabeza baja, Dafne cruzó la puerta y alzó la mirada con una ligera pero culpable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola –saludó, tímida- Veo que estáis mucho mejor. Me alegro. Espero que no os importe que haya venido –añadió, girándose hacia la puerta- Si queréis puedo irme.

-¡¿Pero que dices, mujer?!-exclamó Katrina, acercándose a ella y agarrándola por los hombros- Los chicos nos lo han contado todo, lo mucho que nos has ayudado.

- Si no hubiese sido por ti, posiblemente aún seguirían jugando con nosotros-corroboró Lily, acercándose también a ella para luego cogerla de un brazo como acababa de hacer su amiga y obligarla a sentarse en la silla más próxima- Así que gracias.

Los tres chicos, que observaban la situación con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, se miraron y asintieron con complicidad. Las chicas habían aceptado a Dafne Brown sin reparos, quien pasaba la mirada de una a otra derrochando felicidad. Por primera vez sintió que llegaría a tener grandes amigas.

-¿Y de que hablabais?-preguntó Remus, apoyándose en la pared que había frente al joven Black-

-De eso mismo, de lo ocurrido esa noche-contestó James, con una mueca de disgusto- De eso y de todo lo demás.

-Si, parece increíble todo lo que ha pasado –asintió el chico- Aun no me puedo creer que Peter haya…

Pero Remus no concluyó la frase. Por las expresiones de sus amigos era un tema de conversación que todavía no estaban preparados para afrontar. La traición de uno de sus mejores amigos había supuesto un doloroso golpe para todos y lo único que tenían claro es que no le perdonarían nunca. Porque no hay peor traición que la de una persona a la que aprecias.

-A partir de ahora tendré más cuidado con mis ligues-comentó Lily, con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Perdona?-dijo James, sarcástico.

La joven Evans besó la mejilla de su novio a modo de disculpa consiguiendo que sus amigos riesen.

-Lo que quiero decir es que fui yo quien os lo presenté y lo siento- aclaró, haciendo una mueca- Me dejé engañar por él.

-¿Pero quien iba a sospechar?-intervino Dafne- Vuestro encuentro estaba planeado y David hubiese insistido hasta que saliese con él.

-Si, todo estaba planeado.

Lily bajó la mirada, furiosa consigo misma. La habían utilizado como si fuese una marioneta. Ella no había sido más que una pieza en el juego de ajedrez de Nathaza y ella había arrastrado a todos consigo.

-Además, tú has sido la más perjudicada- añadió Sirius, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de Remus. Ni Katrina ni la pelirroja debían saber que estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido- Estuviste saliendo con él y tuviste que besarle. Creeme, no hay peor trauma que ese.

-Tienes razón-rió Lily, mirando unos segundas hacia el techo, reflexiva- ¿Sabéis chicos? Hoy es Noche Vieja y me gustaría empezar el nuevo año dejando esta pesadilla atrás. Olvidarme de todo.-sonrió- ¿Creéis que puedo hacerlo?

-Desde luego- asintió Remus, mirando significativamente a la joven Brown- Todos deberíamos hacerlo.

-Si, tienes razón- apoyó Katrina, sentada en la cama de su novio.

-Entonces que sea así- aprobó Sirius- ¡Año nuevo, vida nueva!

**Flash Back**

Eran buenos amigos. Respetaban su decisión sin poner reparos y no le reprochaban nada pese a que ellos mismos se habían visto en vueltos en ese embrollo. Sin duda, lo que ella tenía era el más valioso de los tesoros.

-Pero yo no puedo olvidarlo-confesó Lily con los ojos cristalinos- No hay noche que no sueñe con David. Tengo gravado en mi mente la expresión de su rostro cuando me rompió la camisa en la fábrica. –sollozó- Aún estando muerto sigue atormentando mis sueños . Siento sus labios sobre mi piel, sus besos sobre mi boca, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo…

El joven Potter, que se había desecho del pañuelo, la abrazó ignorando el dolor que sentía al mover el hombro, un dolor incomparable al que sentía al ver a la mujer de su vida así.

-Y posiblemente nunca lo olvides-James buscó con su mirada los ojos verdes que lo habían enamorado-Pero lograrás superarlo con el tiempo y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte. Siempre voy a estar ahí.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto- asintió, limpiando con sus pulgares el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas en el rostro de la chica- Eres una persona muy fuerte y valiente Lily, lo has demostrado, y no me cabe ninguna duda que algún día recordarás todo esto como una etapa desagradable en tu vida. Nada más.

Lily bajó la mirada pero no tardó en alzarla esta vez con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti –sonrió- ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

La joven Evans amplió más su sonrisa y se acercó al rostro del chico quien recibió sus labios con evidente satisfacción. James rodeó la cintura de la chica con una de sus manos y la fue recostando sobre su cama entre besos y caricias. Sus respiraciones no tardaron en volverse entre cortadas y cuando se separaron ambos pudieron percatarse de la mirada penetrante del otro.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de hacer esto- comentó Lily, apoyándose en el pecho del chico- Te late muy rápido el corazón.

-Siempre me pasa cuando tú estás cerca-sonrió.

-¡A mi también! -bromeó la pelirroja- ¿Crees que deberíamos preocuparnos?

-No mientras tengamos la cura.

-¿Y se puede saber cual es, doctor?-inquirió Lily, juguetona.

-Esta-murmuró, antes de besarla de nuevo.

**SsSsSsS**

-Espera, voy a por algo de beber-dijo Remus antes de alejarse.

La joven Brown asintió y lo siguió con la mirada. Aun no habían hablado de lo ocurrido en la sala de espera del hospital, cuando Remus la había besado, pero tampoco estaba segura si realmente tenían algo de que hablar. Dafne había asociado ese beso a la emoción del momento, pero entonces ¿Por qué Remus la había estado evitando durante dos semanas después de lo ocurrido? ¿Y por qué ahora no podía sostener su mirada durante más de cinco segundos?

-Es un gran chico- aseguró una voz tras ella- Creeme que vale la pena.

-¡Katrina!-sonrió, girándose- Vaya, veo que eres bastante intuitiva.

-No te creas-negó, señalando a una pareja- Lo suyo fue para mi toda una sorpresa.

Dafne miró en la misma dirección que la morena donde se encontraban Kevin y Ruth hablando con Ian, también conocido como 'El Tigre'.

-De todas formas en tu caso es demasiado evidente- aseguró Katrina, sentándose en el mismo banco que ella- Tan solo te falta llevar en la espalda un cartel fosforito.

La aludida rió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En otro caso le hubiese rogado a la chica que guardase el secreto, pero sentía que con Katrina Turner las palabras sobraban. Desde el principio supo que podía confiar en ella aunque a Cassidy Koster no le hiciera mucha gracia.

-De todas formas no venía a hablarte de esto- se excusó- Quería agradecerte tu discreción en el hospital. Ya sabes, por lo de Nataly.

-No tiene importancia-aseguró Dafne, restándole importancia con la mano- Aunque nos sorprendió a todos tu repentino interés. Sobre todo a Sirius.

-¿Si, verdad?- Rió, recordando la conversación que habían tenido hacia dos semanas.

**Flash Back**

-Por cierto, he visto a Nataly esta mañana-comentó Dafne - Parece que no está muy contenta ya que ni si quiera me ha saludado.

-Esa _zorra _–murmuró Sirius, arrastrando las palabras- Ojalá no la viese en lo que me queda de vida.

-¿Vas a hablar con ella?-preguntó Remus.

-Él no, yo si- contestó Katrina, sonriendo por la expresión de sorpresa de los presentes- Tranquilos, no voy a matarla.

Pero esta vez fue la joven Turner quien frunció el entrecejo, ofendida por la duda que reflejaban las miradas y risitas de sus amigos. ¿Por quién la habían tomado? ¡Tampoco tenía tan mal carácter!

-¿Y por que quieres _hablar_ con ella?-se interesó James dándole especial énfasis a uno de los términos.

-Porque tenemos una conversación pendientes –respondió, mirando a la joven Brown- Pero para ello necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-Claro.

La joven Turner le agradeció su apoyo con un gesto de cabeza y miró a su novio, quien la observaba con recelo.

-Solo vamos a hablar. –Aseguró- No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Es que sólo se me ocurren dos motivos por los que querrías _hablar _con ella – señaló, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad- Y si no es para matarla es para uniros en mi contra. Comprenderás que me preocupe.-añadió- Al menos después me contarás de qué habéis hablado.

-Yo no contaría con ello –rió, cogiendo el bolso y saliendo de la habitación- ¡Voy a por unos chicles!

-¡Eh, espera!-gritó Sirius, indignado-¡Toda vía no hemos terminado!

-¡Pues ven a cogerme! – se burló, antes de perderse por el pasillo.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Vuelve!-exclamó- ¿Y yo le he dado las llaves de mi piso a esa loca? ¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando?!

**Fin Flash Back**

La joven Turner amplió más su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. La verdad es que había sido un comentario un tanto cruel. ¿Cómo iba a seguirla si estaba escayolado prácticamente de la cabeza a los pies? Aunque, según le habían contado, eso no le había impedido al chico forcejear con las _cuerdas _que sostenían sus brazos y pierna escayolados.

-Y supongo que no me dirás que le dijiste a Nataly –dijo Dafne, mirándola.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, llevándose un dedo a los labios- Es un secreto.

La joven Brown suspiró resignada y giró la cabeza al oír como alguien se acercaba hasta ellas.

-Deberías decírselo- le susurró Katrina en el oído mirando al joven Lupin- Creo que necesita aclararse y no le vendría mal que le echases una mano. ¡Nos vemos!

La morena se despidió haciéndole un gesto con la mano antes de perderse entra la multitud. Dafne la vio alejarse sorprendida hasta que el refresco que Remus le había traído se interpuso en su campo de visión.

-De nada-bromeó el chico, cuando la joven solo se limitó a cogerlo- Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¿Es por algo que te ha dicho Katrina?

-…-Le miró y sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa- Algo así.

**SsSsSsS**

-Vamos, no puedes estar enfadada con Dafne eternamente-razonó la joven Grant, tomando un sorbo de su bebida- Entiendo tu recelo, creeme. Después de todo ha sido amiga de Greco, pero no parece ser mala chica.

-Marian tiene razón- apoyó Ruth, sentada en uno de los bancos de madera que habían puesto alrededor de las mesas- La pobre lo ha tenido que pasar fatal y lo que menos necesita ahora es que la miras con mala cara.

-¿Y que cara quieres que ponga?- se mofó Cassidy, molesta- Os recuerdo que Mark y yo rompimos por su culpa y que hasta hace poco estaba loquita por mi novio.

-Pero todos cometemos errores-insistió Marian con una ligera sonrisa- Y merecemos que nos den una segunda oportunidad ¿No te parece?

Las dos chicas miraron expectantes la reacción de la joven Koster, pero ésta tan solo se limitó a bufar exasperada. Por muy buenos que fueran los argumentos a favor de la "ex perfecta" ella no podía olvidar tan fácilmente todo lo que les había hecho.

-Ya veremos-murmuró Cassidy, resignada- Es que no me fío.

Pero un leve carraspeo obligó a las tres chicas a girarse. Frente a ellas y con miradas arrepentidas, se encontraban un hombre alto y cabello castaño acompañado de una mujer un poco más baja que él y de cabello rubio. Dos personas a las que Marian Grant conocía muy bien.

-Espero que esos argumentos también puedan ponerse en práctica con tus padres-dijo el señor Grant como saludo-Hola hija.

-Papá… mamá… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó la rubia, pasando su mirada de uno a otro.

-Bueno… nosotras os dejamos- se alejó Ruth, arrastrando a la castaña consigo.

El señor Grant sonrió agradecido antes de coger la mano de su hija para obligarla a sentarse en el banco, en medio de los dos adultos. La chica permanecía con la cabeza baja, pensativa. Después de lo ocurrido en Noche Buena, sus padres habían vuelto al hotel y un día después, habían emprendido de nuevo su viaje en el primer vuelo de la mañana sin darle la oportunidad a su hija de aclarar lo que había ocurrido esa noche. No los había vuelto a ver y la verdad es que no esperaba volver a verlos en mucho tiempo, por ello le había sorprendido tanto ese repentino encuentro. ¿Qué querrían?

-Lo siento- se disculpó, en un murmullo apenas audible- Habéis vuelto por eso ¿no? Siento lo que pasó en Navidad. No debí comportarme así. Perdonadme.

El matrimonio se miró sorprendido pero Marian no se inmutó. La llegada de sus padres le había arrebatado la alegría que sentía hacia unos minutos y un abatimiento la dominaba por completo. Cuando era pequeña, la visita de sus padres suponía un mar de regalos y abrazos y siempre la esperaba con mucha ilusión. Pero conforme fue creciendo ese sentimiento fue extinguiéndose. Quizás porque la felicidad que le causaba su llegada no compensaba al dolor que sentía cuando se marchaban sin ella.

-No Marian, no eres tú quien tiene que disculparse…- corrigió su madre, cogiéndola de la mano-… sino nosotros.

Esta vez fue en el rostro de la joven Grant donde se reflejó la sorpresa que sentía. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de sus padres, que expresaban la misma tristeza que ella sentía e incluso más.

-Pero hay tanto por lo que disculparse que no sabemos bien por donde empezar- se reprochó el padre, entristecido- Sentimos el haberte dejado con mi hermano, sentimos el no haber estado ahí cuando lo necesitabas, sentimos el no haberte llamado con más frecuencia… En definitiva, sentimos el no haber sido buenos padres, el no haber sido esos padres que necesitabas y que tanto mereces.

-Durante estos últimos años nos hemos sumergido tanto en nuestro trabajo que sin quererlo se convirtió en nuestra prioridad y no hay mayor error que ese –admitió la mujer- Queríamos que lo tuvieses todo sin saber que te estábamos arrebatando lo más importante. No éramos conscientes lo mucho que nos necesitabas y lo sentimos. Creeme que lo sentimos.

-Por eso estamos aquí-sonrió el señor Grant, acariciando el rostro de su hija y obligándola a mirarle- Queríamos disculparnos y pedirte una segunda oportunidad. Queremos estar contigo y sino es posible recuperar el tiempo perdido al menos disfrutar juntos el que aun nos queda por delante.

-¿Eh?

-En este mes que hemos estado fuera hemos puesto todo en orden-explicó su padre sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Estamos artos de estar lejos de ti así que lo hablamos y hemos decidido que para nosotros ya se han acabado los viajes de negocios. Ahora sólo haremos viajes de placer y tú vendrás con nosotros.-añadió- A partir de ahora, todos los recuerdos que haya en tu habitación los comprarás tú misma y podrás presumir que has estado en ese sitio con nosotros ¿Qué opinas?

La joven Grant miró a sus padres sin saber bien que contestar. A esas alturas de la conversación numerosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, pero al contrario que las veces anteriores en esa ocasión no lloraba de tristeza sino de felicidad. ¿Sus padres estaban diciendo lo que ella creía que decían?

-Entenderíamos perfectamente que quieras quedarte con tus tíos pero… hemos visto una casa cerca de aquí y pensamos que podía gustarte.

-¿Estáis hablando en serio?-cuestionó Marian, cuyo corazón latía a toda velocidad.

-Completamente- asintió su madre, sonriendo.

La joven Grant dudó unos instantes y sin poder contenerse los abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sus padres la recibieron gustosos, uniéndose en un abrazo colectivo del que hacía tanto tiempo que no formaban parte.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino?

-Digamos… que un joven con muchas agallas nos abrió los ojos- respondió su padre, mirando a un chico que les observaba desde el otro lado del jardín- Al menos me alegra saber que durante nuestra ausencia hay personas que se han preocupado por que estuvieses bien.

Marian miró en la misma dirección que su padre y comprobó, sorprendida, como Nick les felicitaba alzando su refresco para después beber en su honor. Una vez el joven Kelly la había prometido que siempre cuidaría de ella y ya no quedaba ninguna duda que estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

**SsSsSsS**

-¿Y cómo está mi segundo chico favorito?-bromeó Katrina tras él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

-¿El segundo?-repitió, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- ¿Y quien es el primero si puede saberse?

-Lucky, por supuesto.

-¡Ah, claro!-exclamó, resignado- El perro.

La joven Turner soltó una risita y rodeó la silla de ruedas para quedar frente a él. Aunque físicamente era más que evidente que Sirius ya era un hombre, en más de una ocasión se comportaba como un niño pequeño. Caprichoso e irritante cuando no conseguía lo que quería. Y esa era una de esas veces.

-¿Aún sigues enfadado?-Katrina se agachó quedando en cuclillas frente a él.

-Si.

-Vamos… no digas eso-insistió la morena, jugando con el camal de su pantalón- Si sabes que si lo digo es porque me preocupo por ti.

-…-

-Venga, ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte? –preguntó, mirándole con una sonrisa inocente.

El chico alzó la mirada y por unos instantes Katrina creyó ver un deje tristeza en sus ojos. ¿En que estaría pensando? La sonrisa de la joven Turner fue desapareciendo lentamente y miró a Sirius, preocupada.

-No estás así por eso ¿Verdad?-Inquirió, convencida- A ti te pasa algo más. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada- rió el joven Black, apartando la mirada- Tan solo que una renacuaja muy molesta no me deja ni levantarme para ir al baño.

-Sirius…

El aludido suspiró con resignación y, lamentándose de que su novia lo conociese también, buscó con la mirada los ojos marrones de ella.

-Ni si quiera se han molestado en llamar para preguntar como estaba –murmuró, entristecido.

-Sirius…

-Lo se, lo se, debería estar acostumbrado- la interrumpió, intentando sonreír- No se porque pensaba que en esta ocasión sería diferente. ¡Qué idiota!

-Es normal que estés dolido, después de todo son tus padres –aseguró Katrina, acariciándole la mejilla derecha con delicadeza-Pero piensa en todas las personas que si que se han preocupado por ti, que te han llamado y han ido a visitarte. No pienses en lo que no tienes sino en lo que tienes y puedes llegar a tener -Sonrió- Desde que murieron mis padres, me repito eso todas las mañanas. Me ayuda a valorar mucho más a los que están a mí alrededor y a recordarme lo mucho que me importan.

El joven Black la miró con admiración y, agarrándola de la muñeca, la acercó a él y beso sus labios.

-¿Nunca te he dicho que eres demasiado lista?-bromeó, haciendo que la chica le pegase en el brazo.

-¡La barbacoa está lista!-avisó Howard, desde el otro lado del jardín-¡Venir rápido si queréis probar bocado!

-Será mejor que le hagamos caso- sonrió Sirius, divertido- Con el saque que tiene los Potter no me extrañaría que no nos dejasen ni los huesos. Por cierto, ¿Quién es tu chico favorito?

-Sabes que Lucky, por supuesto.

-En ese caso, voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas- se excusó, con fingido pesar- Creo que tendré que buscarle una novia.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Katrina, horrorizada- ¡No te atreverás!

-¿Qué te apuestas?

**SsSsSsS**

La noche cayó sobre ellos como esa suave brisa fresca que azotaba sus rostros, propia de finales de enero. La barbacoa de bienvenida había sido un éxito y ahora, pasadas las ocho de la tarde, todos los invitados bailaban al ritmo del último éxito de la temporada que en esos instantes sonaba por la radio.

El joven Lupin miró hacia atrás una vez más y siguió a Dafne hasta el jardín principal de los Potter, iluminado con pequeños farolillos además de las farolas de la calle.

-¿Para que me has traído aquí?-preguntó Remus, desconcertado- Estás muy rara desde esta mañana. ¿Es por eso que te ha dicho Katrina?

La ex perfecta le había sacado de la pista de baile cogiéndole de la mano y no había mirado atrás hasta llegar ahí. Parecía nerviosa y Remus se percató del tono rosado de sus mejillas, aunque lo achacó al frío de la noche.

-Remus, ¿Cuando sabes si estás realmente enamorado?

-¿Eh? ¿Enamorado?-repitió, sorprendido- No lo se, no sabría explicártelo.

-¿Tú lo has estado?

Remus no supo bien que contestar y apartó la mirada. Sin embargo, no tardó en alzarla ésta vez con una sonrisa que derrochaba orgullo en los labios.

-Si, no hace mucho.

-Me alegro, porque aunque no me correspondas al menos podrás entenderme.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué significó para ti ese beso en el hospital?-preguntó, mirándole directamente a los ojos- ¿Fue un impulso o algo más?

El joven Lupin volvió a romper el contacto visual entre ellos consiguiendo que Dafne se exasperase.

-¿A que bien eso ahora?-murmuró el chico, sentándose sobre uno de los fríos bancos de piedra- Ya me disculpé en su momento.

-¡Pero necesito que me respondas! -insistió, acercándose a él- ¡Necesito saberlo!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque te quiero!-exclamó con la respiración entre cortada- Porque pasaste de ser mi único amigo, mi punto de apoyo, a ser la única persona por la que merecía la pena seguir adelante, cambiar.

-No digas eso...

Remus se reincorporó y se alejó unos metros de ella, dándole la espalda. Desde que la había besado en el hospital, no había noche que al cerrar sus ojos no sintiese los cálidos labios de la chica sobre los suyos y desease… que ese beso se repitiera. Había intentado mentalizarse que había actuado bajo un impulso, pero sabía que esa noche tan sólo había dejado salir esos sentimientos que había reprimido durante mucho tiempo.

-Tan solo digo la verdad- La voz de Dafne llegó a sus oídos en un susurro- Ya te he dicho que no pretendo que me correspondas, tan sólo quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí. Y si no te lo decía esta noche, no te lo diría nunca.

El silencio reinó entre ellos durante varios minutos hasta que Dafne, asumiendo que no recibiría una respuesta, se giró con intención de marcharse.

-Tú también lo eres para mí-Dijo captando su atención, aun dándole la espalda- Estoy confundido Dafne. No hace mucho estaba loco por Ruth y pensé que no volvería a sentir algo así por nadie y entonces… y entonces llegaste tú. –Se giró, serio- Yo te habré ayudado durante este tiempo pero no imaginas lo mucho que me has ayudado tú a mi. Gracias a ti creo que poco a poco he asumido que Ruth sólo me quiere como amigo y yo he comenzado a verla como tal. Por lo menos ahora no me duele verla con Kevin si se que es feliz.

-Remus…

-¿Sabes? Al principio sólo te podía ver como una hermana pequeña, una hermana a la que tenía que proteger-Sonrió- Me gustaba estar contigo y la mayoría del tiempo no te podía sacar de mi cabeza. Quise convencerme que sólo era porque me preocupabas, porque quería ayudarte. Pero cuando te besé en el hospital… -Buscó su mirada, sonrojado- No he dejado de pensar en ese beso desde entonces y me asusta pensar que puedo llegar a querer a una persona tanto como te estoy queriendo a ti. Sobre todo… después de lo que me pasó con Ruth.

-¿Entonces?

-Dame tiempo-pidió, con el rostro entre sus manos- Conozcámonos mejor y, si creemos que esto puede funcionar, seamos algo más que amigos. Pero no quiero comprometerme con nadie sin estar seguro. Porque cuando lo haga…- acercó su rostro al de ella y besó sus labios con dulzura-…será algo serio.

Dafne sonrió y asintió lentamente. Le comprendía, le comprendía y le quería. Estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta que él estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos. Después de todo, era esa dulzura, comprensión y madurez lo que la habían enamorado. Si, estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin.

-Brown –la llamó una voz tras ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La aludida se giró y sorprendida, comprobó que era la mismísima Cassidy Koster quien le hablaba.

-Os dejo solas-se despidió Remus, acariciando la mano de la ex perfecta al pasar por su lado.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada- se disculpó Cassidy, siguiendo al chico con la mirada.

-No te preocupes- sonrió, sentándose sobre uno de los bancos-La verdad es que yo también quería hablar contigo para disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho. No voy a echarle la culpa a Nathaza por cada una de mis acciones, ya que si me uní a su grupo fue precisamente porque quería que Mark se fijase en mí.- se sinceró- Así que por favor, perdóname por todo el daño que he podido causarte. Y creeme cuando te digo que Mark solo tiene ojos para ti.

Los labios de la joven Koster se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa y bajó la mirada, sonrojada.

-¿Ya no sientes nada por él?

-Si te refieres a algo más que un profundo aprecio… me temo que no-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero te aseguro que aunque no fuese así, no volvería a entrometerme entre vosotros. Yo no soy así y me asusta pensar en lo que me había convertido.-La miró- Quiero cambiar y para eso, necesitaba disculparme con todas las personas a las que he podido hacer daño. Y tú eras una de las primeras.

-Entonces es una suerte que yo crea en las segundas oportunidades-sonrió, agarrándola del brazo-Bienvenida al grupo.

-¿De verdad no te importa?-preguntó la chica, emocionada.

-Mientras que no intentes robarme a mi novio otra vez…-bromeó, arrastrándola hasta el jardín trasero de los Potter.

**SsSsSsS**

_Se colocó en posición y lanzó la pelota a la canasta. El baloncesto era uno de los pocos deportes que se le daba medianamente bien y el intentar encestar la ayudaba a relajarse. _

_La puerta del gimnasio se abrió lentamente produciendo un molesto chirrido. Estaba sola y no necesitó girarse para saber de quien se trataba. _

_-Veo que Dafne te ha dado el recado- dijo como saludo, lanzando de nuevo la pelota- Me alegro. Ya pensaba que no vendrías._

_-Como no hacerlo después de tu poco sutil amenaza –comentó Nataly, sarcástica- O venía o irías tú a buscarme. No tenía demasiadas opciones._

_La joven Turner no comentó nada al respecto. Encestó por última vez y se giró para mirar a la perfecta. La pelota botó durante un par de segundos, pero poco a poco dejo de hacerlo consiguiendo que el silencio se apoderase de la habitación. _

_-Lo siento, pero necesitaba hablar contigo._

_-Pues no se de que. Ya lo sabes todo-la joven Gray, entristecida- Y Sirius también._

_-Yo no tengo la culpa que él no quiera hablarte- le recordó Katrina, seria- No fui precisamente yo quien le puso esos polvitos en su bebida, lo desnudo, fingió haberse acostado con él y estar embarazada. _

_La aludida se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. La joven Turner la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y sin poder evitar disimular su resentimiento. Estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas claras. Para eso había venido y para eso lo había hecho llamar. Iba a hacer algo que tenía que haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo: mantener una conversación de mujer a mujer con su mayor rival. _

_-Así que me has citado para humillarme –comentó la joven Gray, mirándola- Para demostrarme quien ha ganado, quien es la mejor. _

_-Por favor, no te hagas la ofendida ahora- se mofó Katrina, con aparente diversión- Si te he hecho venir es porque quiero que me contestes a una cosa. ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

_Nataly volvió a apartar la mirada, pero esta vez la joven Turner pudo ver ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que le resultaba muy familiar. Pensativa, la perfecta se dirigió hacia uno de los bancos que había en el gimnasio y se sentó, sin apartar la mirada del suelo. No tenía la menor intención de responder, pero Katrina estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de confirmar sus sospechas, algo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_-¿Le quieres?_

_-…-_

_-¿Estás enamorada de Sirius?_

_-Si._

_Pese a que esperaba recibir esa respuesta, Katrina no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Hacía meses que sospechaba de los sentimientos de la joven Gray hacia su novio, pero no pudo evitar sentirse cierto remordimiento en el pecho al confirmarlo. Ahora que la veía desde otra perspectiva, sentía compasión por esa chica. Pese a todo lo que le había hecho a ella y a Sirius, los insultos, los engaños, los falsos rumores que ella misma había extendido… no pudo evitar entenderla. Como ella, Nataly Gray se había enamorado de Sirius y había luchado para conseguirlo._

_Tragándose su orgullo e intentando olvidar todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar por su culpa, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Nataly no se inmuto y Katrina pudo ver por primera vez, que había una persona bajo todas esas capas de maquillaje. _

_-¿De verdad crees que he ganado? –Preguntó, en un murmullo apenas audible- ¿Qué soy mejor?_

_-Sirius te ha escogido. _

_-¿Y no te preguntas por qué?-insistió, sarcástica-Nataly, eres una chica guapísima. Tienes unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa envidiable. ¡Eres perfecta! –La miró- Por el contrario yo soy una chica normalita. Si, tengo mis encantos, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero tú eres muchísimo más guapa que yo y cualquier chico se moriría por estar contigo.-añadió, bajando el tono de voz- Sin embargo, aunque tú eres más guapa, no has sabido jugar limpio. Pretendías mantenerlo a tu lado a base de engaños en vez de haberle dado la posibilidad de conocerte. Quizás, si hubieses hecho las cosas bien, todo sería diferente. _

_La joven Turner la cogió de la mano y se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella. Nataly, que había mantenido la cabeza baja durante toda la conversación, alzó la mirada con los ojos vidriosos. _

_-Sirius es lo más importante en mi vida –Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios- No pretendas quitarme lo único que tengo._

_-…-_

_-Ahora tienes la oportunidad de cambiar y ser una persona diferente – La alentó- Ya sabes lo que dicen, _Año nuevo, vida nueva.

_Lentamente se reincorporó con la intención de marcharse, pero cuando solo había dado unos pasos, Nataly la llamó. _

_-Ahora se porque Sirius te ha escogido –dijo, haciendo que la aludida sonriera- Por cierto, yo si que creo que eres guapa._

_Katrina rió y tras hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, abandonó el gimnasio dejando a su mayor rival atrás. Con esa conversación no pretendían ser amigas, es más, ambas sabían que eso nunca sucedería después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellas, pero al menos ahora cada una sabía cual era su sitio. Si, quizás ahora podrían convivir en armonía mientras no se encontrasen demasiadas veces en los pasillos del instituto. Después de todo, el planeta era lo suficientemente grande para las dos ¿no? _

Con la cabeza entre sus manos y los codos sobre las rodillas, Katrina solo pudo suspirar. Sentada en las escaleras que daban al jardín de los Potter, revivió de nuevo en su mente la conversación que había mantenido con Nataly Gray hacia días y que intrigaba tanto a sus amigos. Lo cierto es que se había reunido con ella con la intención de gritar a los cuatro vientos todo el dolor que le había hecho padecer tanto a Sirius como a ella, para desahogarse. Pero al verla en ese estado lo único que le inspiró fue compasión. Por muchas cosas que le dijese o por mucho que quisiera hacerle, el daño ya estaba hecho y Nataly estaba recibiendo su castigo. Sirius no quería hablar con ella, ni si quiera quería oírla mencionar, y saber que esos son los sentimientos de la persona a la que quieres es el mayor castigo de todos.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pequeña barandilla y fijó su atención en la pista de baile. ¿Quién les habría dicho cuando entraron al instituto que acabarían así?

Buscó entre los invitados a un joven alto, rubio y de ojos azules que en esos instantes bailaba con la joven Grant, a quien no dejaba de sonreírle. La verdad es que se alegraba mucho por Nick. Marian era una gran chica y le quería, le quería casi tanto como él a ella. No es porque fueran sus amigos sino por como se miraban que la joven Turner estaba convencida que su historia podía tener un final feliz.

Lo mismo ocurría con Mark y Cassidy. Habían tardado años en confesar sus sentimientos y, aunque su cabezonería y orgullo había complicado mucho las cosas, ahora estaban juntos y era lo único importante.

Miró a su lado y la sonrisa de esa joven de pelo castaño hizo que ella también sonriera. No sabía como no se había dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos de Ruth hacia el joven Grant y se alegraba que fuera ella a quien Kevin había escogido para sanar las heridas que la misma Katrina le había causado sin quererlo. Si, se alegraba de verdad.

Cerca de ellos y bromeando con Susan y Billie –quien estaba sumamente sonrojado- se encontraban Alex y Terry, abrazados. Alex Rainey había sido su primer amor, una persona que la había marcado para siempre. Era tenaz y bastante apasionado, pero sabía que Terry, con su carácter, podría controlarle.

La joven Potter volvió a hacer otro comentario consiguiendo que esta vez fuera Susan quien se sonrojase. La chica buscó la mirada de Billie pero no tardaron en romper el contacto visual ante las carcajadas de la hermana del joven y su novio.

Katrina rió también y les siguió observando. Ahora que Billie había arreglado todo con James y le había confesado sus verdaderas intenciones con la pelirroja, todos habían comenzado a verle desde otra perspectiva. Pero es que no sólo había cambiado ante los ojos de familiares y amigos, también ante los ojos de Susan. Después de lo ocurrido en el hospital, la chica había comenzado a tratar a Billie y se había dado cuenta que, después de todo, no era tan mal chico. Quien sabe, a lo mejor incluso podría llegar a haber algo entre ellos.

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos a bailar, cariño!-exclamó Julie, arrastrando a Ian consigo.

_El tigre _miró a la morena suplicante, pero la joven Turner no salió en su auxilio. Tan sólo se limitó a saludarle con la mano. Lo cierto es que no ponía la mano en el fuego por esos dos pero, aunque no hubiese nada entre ellos, estaba segura que le vendría bien al _Tigre_ estar una temporada en compañía de Julie. Así aprendería que las mujeres eran mucho más que _pastelitos._

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos buscó a uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia con la mirada. No le sorprendió en absoluto encontrar a Remus con Dafne Brown y tampoco le sorprendió ver ese brillo en su mirada. Sabía que después de su mala experiencia con Ruth temía arriesgarse y fracasar. Pero es que en eso consistía el amor: en arriesgarse. Y Katrina sabía que en cuanto el joven Lupin se diera cuenta de ello Dafne pasaría a ser algo más que una amiga.

Si, todos y cada uno de ellos se merecían ser felices y se alegraba de que hubiesen encontrado a esa persona especial con la que no te importaría compartir toda tu vida. Pero sobre todo, si por alguien se alegraba esos eran James y Lily.

La recién formada pareja bailaba en el centro de la _pista_ absortos en un mundo sólo formado por ellos dos. Él la rodeaba por la cintura con su brazo libre y ella rodeaba el cuello de él con los suyos. Hablaban, reían, se susurraban cosas al oído… Si, si realmente tenía que alegrase por alguien era por ellos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, de todos esos obstáculos a los que se habían enfrentado y vencido… por fin estaban juntos. Parecían felices y Katrina estaba segura que lo eran. ¿Tendrían un final feliz? No podía asegurarlo, pero por ellos si que ponía la mano en el fuego.

La joven Evans la miró y, tras darle un beso a James en la mejilla, se acercó hasta ella con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿En que piensas?-preguntó Lily como saludo, sentándose a su lado.

-En nada importante-sonrió, mirándola- ¿Sabes? No he dejado de darle vueltas al asunto de Nathaza durante todo este mes. ¡Es injusto que siendo ella la cabeza de todo no reciba su merecido!

-Lo se-suspiró-Pero ya oíste al policía y a tu padrino, legalmente ellos no pueden intervenir. Nathaza movía los hilos pero eran otros quienes ejecutaban sus acciones. No hay motivos suficientes ni si quiera para obligarla a pagar una multa.

-Si, se ha cubierto bien las espaldas – se lamentó, chasqueando la lengua.

La pelirroja asintió e imitando a Katrina, se recostó apoyando los codos en el escalón principal.

-Cuando volví a Londres nunca me imaginé que las cosas transcurrirían así- aseguró, mirando hacia la pista de baile-Pero aunque me diesen la oportunidad de volver atrás, creo que no cambiaría nada si el final fuese distinto.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó la joven Turner, desconcertada.

-Quiero a James-contestó- Y volvería a pasar por lo mismo si no hubiese otra forma de estar a su lado.

La morena sonrió y miró hacia la pista donde en esos instantes Lorein obligaba a su hijo a bailar con ella ante la mirada burlona de Sirius, quien puso como excusa su condición asegurando que en otras circunstancias bailaría con la mujer hasta que le doliesen los pies.

-Resulta raro ¿Verdad?-Katrina rió y miró a su amiga- Pasamos de ser sus amigas a desearles que se perdiesen en medio de la selva y de ahí… a desear perdernos con ellos.

-¿Crees que nos hemos vuelto locas?-Bromeó Lily.

-Seguro- asintió divertida cruzando su mirada con la de Sirius, quien le guiñó un ojo con complicidad-Hay que estarlo para enamorarse de un merodeador.

**Continuará…**

**Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que no muy enfadados por la tardanza :S La verdad es que dejé un mensaje en mi profile explicando mis motivos por los que tardaría bastante en actualizar pero para los que no lo hayan leído, mi tardanza se debe únicamente a motivos técnicos. Justamente unos días después de acabar el curso, mi ordenador decidió tomarse unas vacaciones de tres semanas y aun tengo que dar gracias porque no sean permanentes ¬¬ Desgraciadamente ahora que tenía tiempo no podía disponer de mi ordenador y temía que se hubiesen borrado todos los archivos. Por suerte sólo se han perdido un par de cosas pero he podido recuperar la mayoría. Así que desde que me lo arreglaron a finales de la semana pasada, he estado escribiendo de forma intensiva y por fin he podido publicar!! De todas formas, si queréis más detalles sobre las vacaciones de mi ordenador ¬¬ mirad en mi profile!!**

**Ahora hablando sobre el capítulo… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo se, mucho más sosegado que estos últimos y si, soy mala para quien le quedaba alguna duda jejeje. Pobre James y Sirius ¿Verdad? Pero es que no podía terminar el fic sin que pasasen por el hospital (aunque ellos parecen haber disfrutado bastante ejem ejem). Pero vayamos por partes: ¡James y Lily! Siii! Por fin están juntos ¿Qué os ha parecido la escena? La verdad es que tengo un miedo… esperaré vuestro veredicto mientras me muerdo las uñas! Jejeje. Tan solo espero que os guste . Sirius y Katrina… ya sabéis como son aunque seguro que no os esperabais que Katy hablara así con Nataly. Pero la perfecta está recibiendo su merecido al igual que Nathaza ¡Embarazada! No le gusta tanto inventar embarazos pues ¡Ala! Y otra perfecta pero a la que las cosas por fin comienzan a irle bien es a Dafne jejejeje. Esperemos que Remus se aclare y decida salir con ella. Después de todo aun falta un capítulo y pueden pasar muchas cosas!!**

**Cap30:Jóvenes Rebeldes**

_Mientras que las chicas lo comentan emocionadas los chicos lo esperan con resignación. El baile más importante del instituto ha llegado y con él finalizan su etapa en el centro. Pero antes de darle la bienvenida a la vida adulta ellos tiene muy claro como quieren pasar la noche. Son jóvenes, son rebeldes y ¡van a divertirse!_

**Uff! El último capítulo! Sólo de pensarlo me dan ganas de llorar jejeje. Pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo para lágrimas cuando ponga el último punto. Mientras tanto os propongo algo.**

**¡AYUDA!: Como ya habéis leído en el próximo capítulo se va a celebrar un baile (ya veréis, ya veréis jejejeje) y como en todos los bailes hay que escoger a ****un Rey y a una Reina ****y me gustaría que fueseis vosotros quien los escogierais entre todos los personajes del fic. El único requisito: tiene que ser del curso de los merodeadores. Tenéis que escoger a ****Tres candidatos para Reyes y Tres para Reinas ****siendo el primero vuestro favorito. Si por el contrario pensáis que es mejor que sean nombrados otros personajes que ni si quiera han salido en el fic para que sea más realista, pues ponéis 'OTRO' y ya me invento yo alguno que supuestamente vaya al curso de nuestros chicos. Tenéis hasta el día 30 de Julio para "botar" ya que me gustaría publicar la primera semana de agosto. Y no es obligatorio eh? Jejeje, que participe solo el que quiera.**

**Bueno, que no me quería extender demasiado y parece esto otro capítulo verdad? Jajaja. En fin, como siempre quiero dar las gracias por vuestro apoyo y ya sabéis, reviews! Que para mi son casi más imprescindibles que el agua en verano jajajaja. Bsos!!!**

**Contestación a los Reviews!!**

**Getta Black: **_Hola! ¿Qué tal?¿Me has echado de menos? Bueno, aunque no sea a mí, al menos espero que si a la historia jejejeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior y este, aunque mucho más sosegado, espero que también te guste. Como ves, aunque no han salido ilesos no he matado a Sirius y a James! Eso ha sido por dos motivos:1)Porque Harry no nacería al menos que fuera por intervención divina :D 2) Porque para eso está Rowling (¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué tuvo que matar a Sirius?! ¡¿Qué le había hecho él?!). En fin wapisima, que muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y un besazo enorme!!_

**Alba Black**_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Lo se, sé que insististe mucho en que Sirius y James saliesen "Bien, pero bien bien" jejeje, pero ya me conoces ¡Soy mala, muy mala! Vamos, que Bellatrix a mi lado no es más que una principiante jejeje. Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior y creeme que no eres la única a la que le ha conmovido tanto el comportamiento del padre de Sirius como la historia de los padres de Katy (Algunas lectoras me han propuesto hacerle un club de fans a Jake Turner jejejeje). Pero de vuelta a este capítulo…¿Qué te ha parecido? Lo se, mucho más relajado y un poco tristón ¿Verdad? Pero bueno, es que la fiesta viene en el siguiente jejejeje. Por lo menos James y Lily ya están juntos que para mi ese es un GRAN consuelo. La verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo sobre como iba a quedar esa escena, si iba a gustar… y estoy esperando los comentarios con ansias jejeje. Bueno friend, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos en el último capítulo ¿Verdad? Jejeje. Chao!_

**Arianita Black**_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has visto ya la quinta peli de HP? Yo si y me ha encantado. Salí más emocionada…jejeje. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que yo creo que si no era el capítulo más importante era uno de los más importantes. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este? Mucho más tranquilo que los anteriores ¿Verdad? Jejeje. De todas formas espero que te guste Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, la verdad es que te estoy muy agradecida ya que desde que empezaste a leer el fic siempre he podido contar con tu review de apoyo y creeme que eso significa mucho. Un beso y gracias!!_

**Armelle Potter**_Hola wapa! Jejeje, no sabes lo que me reí con tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior y espero que este, aunque sea mucho más tranquilo, también te haya gustado Si, soy un poquito mala con Lily, bueno, con todos los personajes en realidad jejeje, peor al menos nuestra pelirroja adorada ya está con James y creeme que no hay mejor con suelo que ese jejeje. En fin amiga, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y cuídate!!_

**Dannapotter:**_ Hola wapa! Antes que nada quería darte las gracias por tu preocupación. Mi madre ya está mucho mejor ¡Dando guerra como siempre jejeje!Pero prefiero que no pare de comparar mi armario con una leonera a tenerla en cama sin poder hacer nada jejeje. Pero hablando sobre el capítulo, ¿Qué te ha parecido? Se que ha sido mucho más sosegado que el anterior pero espero que te guste . Como ves, ya tienes un personaje con tu nombre en este fic ¡Espero que te haya gustado la personalidad que le he dado!Lo cierto es que cuando me pediste si podía meterte en el fic me hizo ilusión jejeje, pero en un principio no supe como podría meter un nuevo personaje aunque no tuviera demasiada relevancia y entonces se me ocurrió lo de la enfermera y a partir de ahí todo el desarrollo del capítulo(es que al principio se iba a desarrollar de otra forma jejeje)Así que espero que te haya gustado esa intervención y siento si no ha podido ser más relevante. De todas formas ya me contarás tú! jejeje. Sobre la muerte de David… si, yo creo que es un final demasiado agradable para alguien como él lo que pasa es que (esto es un secreto entre tu y yo eh? Jejee) me propusieron hace tiempo hacer una segunda parte y aunque no estoy demasiado segura si la haré, ya he dejado ciertas bases por si las dudas y la presencia de David era un problema (como todo él! ¬¬) jejeje. ¿Así que tú también te quieres casar con el padre de Katy, no? Jajajaja. La verdad es que no eres la primera que me lo dice ¡Hasta me han propuesto hacer un club de fans! Jajajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el personaje y la historia de él y Kathleen, la verdad es que mientras la escribia no podía evitar emocionarme también jejeje. Sobre eso que puse "de momento" jejeje, no, Katrina no se va a quedar embarazada. Como ha dicho Sirius es muy joven y tiene aun mucho que disfrutar hasta que esté preparada para ser madre. Con eso de "de momento" tan solo he dejado abierta la posibilidad de que Sirius sea en un futuro papá jejeje ¡Qué mono!. Bueno wapisima, te voy dejando ya que empiezo y no paro. Al menos espero haberle echo justicia a tu super completo review ¡Me encantó!jejeje. Un beso y cuídate!_

**Andre: **_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Jajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior y la verdad es que espero que este también te guste aunque es mucho más tranquilo que el anterior jejeje. Si, la verdad es que el capítulo anterior si no fue el más importante del fic fue uno de los más importantes. ¿Pero que opinas de éste? Como ves ya James y Lily están juntos ¡Ya era hora! Jejeje. La verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo con esa escena, ya que no se si les va a gustar a los lectores ¿Tú que opinas? Si, ya nos hemos librado de David y cada uno está recibiendo su merecido jejeje. Creeme, a mi tampoco me caía bien jejeje. En fin wapa, muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y un besazo enorme!!_

**silmarwen754**_Hola wapa! No sabes la alegría que me dio tu review jeje. ¡Ya tenía ganas de verte por aquí! Jejeje. Me alegro mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto ¿Pero y este? Mucho más relajado ¿Verdad? Al menos por fin James y Lily están juntos ¿no? Jejeje. Y siiii! David ya está oficialmente fuera del mapa y varios metros bajo tierra. Está feo decirlo ¡Pero se lo tiene merecido! En fin friend de mi alma y de mi corazón, un besote enorme y a ver si hablamos por el msn!_

**Tooru Hally Bell Potter**_Hola! __Voy a tener que regañarte eh? Estás cogiéndole el gustillo a eso de tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar eh? Jajaja, con el buen ejemplo que doy yo… jejejeje. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal llevas las vacaciones? Espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien y tengas tiempo para escribir. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si, aunque sea mucho más sosegado que los anteriores . Como ves las cosas ya comienzan a volver a su cauce y cada uno está recibiendo lo que se merece (Ejemplo: David agggg). Bueno wapa, un besote enorme y por cierto, en cuanto pueda te dejo un review más completo en el cap 6 de la tercera entrega de HHP ¿Okis? Lo prometido es deuda!_

**K-rmen: **_Hola! Jajaja, ¡Así que no sabes si ponerte celosa de Katrina o alegrarte por ella? Creo que estamos todas igual jejeje. Me alegro mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este? Lo se, mucho más sosegado que los anteriores pero de todas formas espero que te haya gustado . En fin wapa, un beso enorme y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**MerleMaguey**_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y comprensión. Mi madre está mucho mejor ¡Dando guerra como siempre! Pero prefiero que no pare de comparar mi armario con una leonera a tenerla en cama sin poder hacer nada jejeje.Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior y la verdad es que espero que este también te guste . Se que es mucho más relajado que los anteriores pero de todas formas espero que no te haga cambiar de opinión respecto al fic y te siga gustando jejeje. Al menos las cosas ya comienzan a volver a su cauce y cada uno está recibiendo lo que se merece. Y… ¡James y Lily están juntos! Por fin!! Jejeje. La verdad es que yo también tenía muchas ganas y ya verás lo que tengo preparado para el último capítulo… jijijiji. Los exámenes me han ido muy bien, mejor de lo que me pensaba ¡Y he aprobado todo! Jejeje, estoy feliz . Bueno wapa, un beso enorme y cuídate mucho!!!_

**Chilena.Potter**_Hola wapa! Jajaja, lo se, soy muy mala. No podía conformarme con matar a David sino que nuestros chicos tenían que ir al hospital (aunque a ellos no parece importarles ¬¬ jejejeje)No sabes lo que me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior pero ¿Y este? Se que es mucho más sosegado pero ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si. Al menos nuestra pareja de oro ya está junta ¿no? Jejeje. Un beso y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Tsubasa Malfoy: **_Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tu comprensión. Mi madre ya se encuentra muchísimo mejor y ha vuelto a dar guerra como siempre jejeje. Pero prefiero mil veces que no pare de comparar mi armario con una leonera que tenerla en cama jijiji. Pero hablando del fic… ¡Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Y si, David se tiene merecido lo que le ha pasado e incluso he sido demasiado buena después de todo lo que ha hecho. Pero bueno, al final James y Lily están juntos que es lo importante ¿no? Jajajaja. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si aunque sea mucho más relajado que estos últimos jejeje. En fin, un besazo y muchas gracias por todo!!_

**monikilla-tonks**_Hola wapa! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me animó un montón! Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te hay a gustado y tienes razón, no es bueno guardarse todo para uno mismo ¡Menos mal que ya empiezan todos a ser sinceros entre ellos! Jejeje. Si, como ves nuestros chicos no podían salir ilesos después del accidente y mucho menos si soy yo la que escribe muahahaha. Aunque al parecer tanto a James como a Sirius no les ha desagradado en absoluto su estancia en el hospital jajaja.Bueno friendo, un besazo y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!!_

**MackieTonkS ex Bongio**_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que de maravilla jejeje. Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos y comprensión. Mi madre está mucho mejor y ahora que ya por fin tengo el ordenador voy a dedicarme a escribir al cien por cien jejeje. Pero hablando del fic… ¡Qué bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado! ¿Pero y este? Espero que si aunque sea mucho más relajado que el anterior jejeje. Por lo menos James y Lily ya están juntos ¡Por fin! Jejeje. Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**J3S**_Hola amiga de mi corazón! Jejeje ¿Cómo estás? Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que las nuevas tecnologías me detestan ¬¬De todas formas espero que la espera haya valido la pena y te haya gustado el capítulo. Se que es mucho más sosegado que los anteriores pero de todas formas espero que te guste Me alegro mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto. La verdad es que si no era el capítulo más importante del fic por lo menos es uno de ellos. Ahora, a partir de este capítulo, las cosas vuelven a su cauce porque no falta nada para que este fic llegue al final. Y tranquila, seguiré escribiendo, sobre todo si hay lectoras como tú que están ahí para apoyarme. Un besazo enorme y millones de gracias por todo!!_

**Elo: **_Hola wapa! Jajajaja, lo que me reí con tu review. Sobre todo con tu "queja" en el otro capítulo. Si, amiga, yo tenía que enviarlos a una carrera, peor no a una carrera cualquiera, no, a una carrera ilegal jajaja. Y encima los lesiono a los dos jejeje. Lo se, soy mala, pero sólo un poquito eh? Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior y la verdad es que espero que este también sea de tu agrado Se que es mucho más sosegado pero al menos ya hemos conseguido que James y Lily estén juntos no? Jajajaja. Ahora todo está volviendo a su cauce, y por fin van a poder divertirse. Un beso y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**MaDe: **_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal el ONE-SHOT? Ahora que por fin tengo ordenador y ayer mismo me pusieron internet, en cuanto pueda me voy corriendo a ponerte un review en tu fic que ya sabes que me gustó muchísimo!! Jejeje. La verdad es que te echaba de menos por estos sitios y me hizo mucha ilusión ver tu review jejeje. Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión jejeje. Se que es mucho más sosegado que estos últimos pero al menos James y Lily ya están juntos y todo está volviendo a su cauce. Bueno friend, un besito y haber si hablamos por el msn!_

**AmparitoBlack89: **_Hola! ¿Así que eres amiga de Danna Potter? Entonces seguro que nosotras también nos llevaremos bien . Antes que nada quería disculparme personalmente por no haber podido actualizar antes del 4 de julio, de verdad que lo intenté y posiblemente lo hubiese conseguido si mi ordenador no hubiese decidido darse unas vacaciones de tres semanas ¬¬Así que siento que la espera haya sido tan larga ¡Sorry! Tan sólo espero que haya valido la pena y te haya gustado el capítulo. Como ves eso de un muerto, un herido y otro que no se sabe si vivirá o no ya lo tenía pensado! Jejeje, me alegro que hayamos coincidido! Desde el principio del fic ya tenía pensado que James acabaría en coma. Lo siento por él pero ya estaba planeado jejeje. Al menos ahora tiene a Lily que no se queje! Jejeje. Bueno wapa, espero que os lo paséis muy bien en el país de Danna y podáis leer este capítulo cuanto antes. Chao!!_

**ºAbrilº: **_Hola wapa! Te echaba de menos jejeje. Me alegro que estos últimos capítulos te hayan gustado y la verdad es que espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Ha sido menos intenso que estos últimos pero al menos James y Lily ya están juntos . Un beso muy grande y gracias por todo!_

**gwynyber**_Hola! Jajaja, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior. Si, David se merecía lo que le ha pasado e incluso creo que ha acabado demasiado bien después de todo lo que ha hecho. Si, la verdad es que Dafne ha sido muy valiente y me alegro que te guste el personaje Pero hablando sobre este capítulo… ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si. Se que ha sido mucho mas sosegado que los anteriores pero espero de todo corazón que haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**catti-brie potter: **_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Con calor ¿no? Jejejeje. Que bien que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que si no fue el más importante es uno de ellos. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Se que es mucho más relajado que los anteriores pero es que todo tenía que volver a su cauce . Ahora al menos tenemos a James y Lily juntitos que eso es un GRAN avance! En fin wapa, un beso y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional!_

**Aniita: **_Hola amiga! Si, solo quedan dos capítulos y con este solo uno, así que espero que estos dos últimos capítulos te gusten y te lleves un buen recuerdo del fic jejejeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Dime que si… se que quieres la cabeza de David para colgarla en tu chimenea XD pero me temo que tendrás que participar en un sorteo ya que hay muchas candidatas que la quieren de recuerdo jejejje. Si, como ves todo está volviendo a su cauce aunque todavía quedan algunas cosas que resolver. Un beso y gracias por todo!!_

**Anabiaf: **_Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Has visto ya la quinta peli de HP? Yo si y me ha encantado. Salí más emocionada… Pero bueno, hablando del fic ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Lo se, he tardado en poder publicar pero al menos espero que la espera haya merecido la pena jejejeje. En fin wapisima, un besazo enorme y millones de gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. _

**Lorein20**_Hola amiga! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien y no muy triste después de ver la quinta peli de HP. Yo aunque ya sabia que Sirius tenía que morir no te puedes imaginar lo mal que lo pase cuando Bellatrix lo mató ¡Qué penita! Pero pasando a cosas más alegres jejejeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido el penúltimo capítulo del fic? Lo se, muchísimo más relajado que estos últimos pero es que las cosas ya empiezan a arreglarse y cada uno comienza a recibir su merecido. Un ejemplo es Nathaza, ¡Ahora embarazada! Eso le pasa por inventar embarazos ajenos jejeje. ¿Y qué te ha parecido lo de James y Lily? La verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo con esa escena pero en lo personal me ha gustado bastante como ha quedado ¿Y a ti? Sobre tu crítica constructiva jejeje, volví a leer la escena de Lily detalladamente y a lo mejor da la sensación de ser poco creíble, es posible. Lo que pasa que intenté basar la decisión de tomar medidas contra David bajo mi propia experiencia. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que estás dudando entre hacer algo y no hacerlo y al final piensas "Venga, vamos a hacerlo que si no lo hago ahora me hecho atrás"?Quizás el haberlo planteado así transmite poca credibilidad, peor de todas formas el que haya accedido tan impulsivamente a denunciarlo no significa que ya no tenga miedo si no que quiere hacerlo cuando antes para no echarse atrás. Sobre Sirius y Katrina, jejeje, ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado esa escena! La verdad es que yo tampoco quería hacerla muy explicita pero tampoco quería quedarme corta así que me alegro que te haya gustado el resultado jejeje. Por cierto, sobre el e-mail voy a instalarme el msn y en cuanto lo haga te lo mando de una vez que también tengo ganas de saber de ti. Un besote enorme y un gran abrazo!!_

**luciia3: **_Hola wapa!! ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! ¿Pero y este? Como ves ya estamos llegando al final del fic y la cosa comienza a relajarse un poco ¡Ya era hora! ¿No crees? Jejeje. Si, tenías razón ¡Dafne es buena! Lo que pasa es que hasta ahora se ha juntado con malas compañías ejem Nathaza ejem jijiji. Y si, ahora James está con Lily, Sirius con Katrina pero y nuestro querido ¿Remus? ¡Ya se verá! Jajaja. Besos y gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Andy370**_Antes que nada… ¡Felicidades por haber acabado ya la carrera! ¡Qué bien! Me alegro muchísimo por ti. ¿Qué estabas estudiando? A mi todavía me quedan unos añitos para eso, pero tengo paciencia jejejeje. Sobre el capítulo anterior, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también. Tiene menos acción que estos últimos pero ya era hora que las cosas volvieran a su cauce ¿No crees? Jejejeje. En fin, un besote enorme y felicidades de nuevo!!_

**GAAR**_Hola! Jajaja, no te imaginas lo que me pude reír con tu review. Me divertí muchísimo leyéndolo. De casualidad ¿A ti te caía mal David? Jajajajaja. Me alegro mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto y la verdad es que espero que este también jejeje. Como ves cada uno está recibiendo su merecido mientras que nuestros protas están saliendo airosos, con huesos rotos, pero airosos jejeje. En fin, un beso y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Lyann Jade**_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal? Antes de nada quería darte las gracias por molestarte en leer la historia y sobre todo por dejar review jejeje. Me alegro que hasta el momento te haya gustado y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejeje. En fin, un besote y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Fiio: **_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has visto ya la quinta peli de HP? Yo fui el día del estreno y aun no me he recuperado de la emoción ¡Ya estoy buscando a más gente para ir a verla de nuevo! Jejeje. Pero hablando del capítulo… ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Yo me conformo con que te haya gustado tanto como el anterior ya que, aunque es más relajadito, al menos a tenemos a James y Lily juntos ¿no? Jejeje. Un beso._

**Kirsha: **_Hola! Jajajaja, me alegro que hasta el momento te esté gustando el fic y la verdad es que espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejeje. Como ves ya todo está volviendo a su cauce pero es que anda lo que han pasado los chicos ¿eh? ¡Qué mala soy! Bueno, yo no, Nathaza y David ¡Ellos son los culpables! Jejejeje. Y bueno, aunque este no es el final, por lo menos ya nos acercamos un poquito más ¿no? Jejeje. Un besote y muchas gracias por leer y por tu apoyo!!_

**missBlack12: **_Hello! How are you? Sorry, I don't speak english.I'm learn jejejeje. __Lo siento, pero no se escribir en ingles así que te contesto en español ¿Vale? Jejejeje. Muchas gracias por leer la historia, me alegro que te guste! Y espero que la sigas leyendo porque el próximo capítulo es el último! Kiss and Thank you._

**Monny**: _Hola!¿Qué tal? Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho que hasta el momento el fic te esté gustando. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Mucho más relajado que estos últimos verdad? Jejeje. Las cosas ya están volviendo a su cauce y cada uno está recibiendo su merecido. Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!_

**Niky Black: **_Hola! Jejeje, ¡Siento el retraso! Pero como ya he explicado las nuevas tecnologías no están de mi parte jejeje. De todas formas, ahora que tengo vacaciones y ordenador (bieeeennn!!) me voy a poner las pilas para tener cuanto antes el último capítulo del fic ¿vale? Eso como recompensa por la tardanza jejeje. Bueno, un beso enorme y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!! Gracias por todo!!_

**katy weasley: **_Hola wapa! ¿Cómo estás? Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este haya sido de tu agrado. __Tiene menos acción que estos últimos pero ya era hora que las cosas volvieran a su cauce ¿No crees? Jejejeje. Al menos James y Lily ya están juntos ¡Que se lo tiene merecido! Jejeje. Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**bronwyn bm**_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que muy bien y que ya hayas visto la peli de HP jejeje. Me dio mucha alegría ver tu review pero me alegro que este tiempo lo hayas utilizado para avanzar el tu historia ¡A ver cuando tenemos capítulo nuevo! Ya sabes, cuando eso pase avísame!! En fin wapa, gracias por tu comentario y sigue leyendo que tan solo falta un capítulo para acabar el fic!! Chao!!_

**Pamela: **_Hola wapa! ¿Cómo estás? Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y me alegro mucho más que este fic esté entre tus favoritos ¡Creeme que ese es el mejor halago para una escritora! Jejeje. Si, el accidente ha complicado un poco las cosas pero ya todo está volviendo a su cauce. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado . Sobre el ONE SHOT, si, lo escribí hace un tiempo y espero que te animes a leerlo, te guste y me dejes un review con tu opinión. Un besote y muchas gracias por todo! Cuídate!!_


	30. Jóvenes Rebeldes

**30. Jóvenes Rebeldes. **

Los meses habían pasado y el incipiente calor propio del verano comenzaba a intensificarse en la ciudad. Eran mediados de Junio y después de tres agotadoras y estresantes semanas, habían terminado los exámenes. Dentro de unos días les darían las notas dando por finalizado oficialmente el curso, pero para todo estudiante –especialmente si eran del último curso- ya habían llegado las vacaciones.

-¿Pero lo viste? ¿Lo viste? -insistió, extasiado-Salté por encima de Gregory, esquivé a Murphy, le arrebaté el balón a Marvel y… ¡GOOL! ¡GOOL! ¡GOOL!

James, que representaba emocionado sus jugadas, se lanzó al suelo simbolizando al acalorado público que había presencia el último partido del curso esa misma mañana. Un partido que había llevado al equipo Griffindor a la victoria y por lo tanto, a conseguir la copa de la que todos presumían.

Lily, tumbada en el sofá de la casa Evans, aplaudió y victoreó al chico, que no tardó en acercarse a ella para hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Confiesa!-bromeó el joven Potter mientras la pelirroja se retorcía entre sonoras carcajadas-¿Soy el mejor? ¿Soy el mejor?

-¡Eres el mejor!-exclamó con la respiración entre cortada de tanto reírse.

James asintió satisfecho y se lanzó sobre ella, quien aun mostraba una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y no tardaron en hacerlo también sus labios. El joven Potter se llevó las manos a los lados de la cintura de su novia para no aplastarla con su peso y ella rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos asegurándose que no escapase. Pero él no pensaba hacerlo. Estaban a gusto en los brazos del otro, relajados, seguros… Era por eso que desde que habían comenzado a salir ya hacía casi seis meses, esos encuentros se habían transformado en los mejores momentos del día.

El molesto reloj de pared que su madre se empeñaba en mantener y del que ella deseaba deshacerse, les sobresaltó cuando éste marcó las cinco de la tarde.

-No se si alguna vez te lo he dicho… pero odio ese reloj-murmuró James, con el sonoro ruido taladrándole los oídos.

-Si, yo también-corroboró la pelirroja, intentando quitarse a su novio de encima- Bueno, James, tienes que irte.

-¿Eh?

-Que te vayas- repitió, reincorporándose y señalando el reloj con aire evidente-Son las cinco.

El joven miró de nuevo el reloj y comprobó que, efectivamente, eran las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Y?-inquirió, desconcertado.

-El baile-le recordó, cogiéndole de la mano y guiándole hasta la entrada- ¡Tenemos que arreglarnos!

-¡Pero si aun faltan cinco horas!

Sin embargo la joven Evans no comentó nada acerca de ese pequeño detalle. Tan sólo se limitó a abrir la puerta, darle un rápido beso a su novio en los labios y empujarlo fuera de la casa.

-¡Te quiero!-exclamó, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Si, de eso no me cabe la menor duda- comentó el chico, sarcástico, alejándose del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

**SsSsSsS**

_-Si sólo serán unos días- insistió Dafne, suplicante- Venga, por favor. _

-No se… es que no parece una buena idea- se negó, reacio.

_-¿Cinco días en una casa de Cambridge no te parece una buena idea?-cuestionó, escéptica._

Remus guardó silencio y la joven Brown suspiró al otro lado del teléfono. No entendía porque el chico se negaba con vagas excusas a ir unos días con ella y los amigos de su hermano a su casa de Cambridge. Era un lugar muy bonito, se comía bastante bien y podrían gozar de toda la libertad que quisieran.

Pero lo que no sabía Dafne es que el único motivo por el que Remus no había aceptado nada más proponérselo, era la presencia del hijo mayor de los Brown o lo que era lo mismo, de su guardaespaldas privado a quien ella llamaba hermano. Y es que, desde que se había percatado de la buena relación que había entre el joven Lupin y su hermana pequeña, Remus sentía sus penetrantes ojos azules en la nuca desde que entraba hasta que salía de la casa Brown.

Al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero cuando un día se le ocurrió rodear con un brazo a Dafne mientras veían una película sentados en el sofá y el mayor de los Brown le avisó al salir que la próxima vez que pasase eso _se la cortaría, _confirmó que tenía un problema.

_-Pues vale, si no quieres venir no vengas- sentenció la chica, enfadada-Ya me buscaré yo quien me haga compañía. _

-¿Pero no vas a insistirme más?-preguntó un poco picado, dejando salir ese deje infantil a la luz.

_-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir arreglarme._

-¿Ahora?

_-Pues claro ¡Y ya se me hace tarde! -contestó, exasperada-¡Es que siempre me entretienes Remus Lupin!_

Con una expresión de incredulidad aun en el rostro, el chico colgó el teléfono con resignación. Si al final la culpa iba a ser suya.

**SsSsSsS**

Cogió su bolso vaquero y, tras mirar una vez más el reloj que había encima de la televisión, se dirigió hacia la salida en el preciso instante en el que la puerta se abría mostrando el rostro sorprendido de Sirius.

-¡Katy!-exclamó, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si- No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-He venido a asegurarme que lo tuvieses todo preparado-contestó, con las manos en las caderas y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- Me habías dicho que ya habías planchado la camisa y el traje.

-Y lo he planchado-mintió, con una sonrisa culpable.

-Ya lo veo-Ironizó la morena, haciendo a su novio a un lado para llegar hasta la puerta- En fin… el traje lo he dejado sobre la cama y la camisa está en su percha-añadió, volviendo a girarse hacia su novio-Te he limpiado los zapatos y te he comprado un par de calcetines nuevos. Por cierto, sobre la corbata…

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a llevar corbata –le recordó resignado- ¿Quieres no agobiarte? Comenzamos a parecer un matrimonio –sonrió divertido, cogiéndola del brazo y atrayéndola hasta él- Anda ven.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, acarició las mejillas de la chica con sus manos antes de acortar lentamente la distancia que separaba sus labios. Katrina se dejó besar y guiar hasta el sofá, pero cuando calló sobre el mullido cojín, volvió a la vida real.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-exclamó golpeando el pecho del chico, que se encontraba sobre ella- ¡Quita! ¡Quita! ¡Quita!

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?!-preguntó Sirius alterado, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Pasa… que llego tarde-contestó, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Pero el chico la interceptó y volvió a besarla ante la mirada recriminatoria de Katrina. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? Podía tener fuerza de voluntad, pero no la suficiente cuando sentía los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos.

-Venga, quédate un rato que me tienes abandonado-susurró el chico, besando sus hombros desnudos-Que desde hace tres semanas, cuatro días y…

-Será mejor que no me digas las horas ni los minuto porque voy a comenzar a pensar que tienes problemas-le advirtió, separándose-Te recuerdo que solo faltan cuatro horas para el baile y aun no hemos empezado a arreglarnos.

El joven Black la miró incrédulo. Esa actitud no era propia de su novia. Katrina no era de esas chicas que necesitaba horas para arreglarse, es más, normalmente tardaba él más que ella. ¿Sería un mal augurio?

-Estoy bien- aseguró la chica, exasperada- Y estaré mucho mejor cuando vengas a recogerme a las nueve a casa. ¡No llegues tarde!

-Pero Katy…

Con la palabra en la boca y sintiéndose claramente ignorado, vio el oscuro cabello de la morena perderse tras la puerta.

'_Genial'_ pensó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Sin embargo un par de minutos después y ante la sonrisa esperanzadora del chico, el timbre sonó consiguiendo que se reincorporase sobresaltado. ¿A caso habría cambiado de opinión?

'_Por mucho que lo niegue, no puede resistirse a mis encantos_' Bromeó, agradeciendo que la morena no pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

El joven Black se arregló la camisa y se miró en el espejo antes de abrir. Pero no era Katrina quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Sus dos mejores amigos, Kevin, Nick y Mark le miraron con complicidad y suspiraron resignados.

-Mujeres-Se limitaron a decir, al unísono.

**SsSsSsS**

Tras rodear su cuerpo con esa perfumada toalla blanca y secarse un poco la cabeza con una más pequeña, Katrina cogió el peine y comenzó a desenredarse el cabello sin molestarse en disimular alguna que otra mueca de dolor debido a los numerosos tirones. Pero era lo malo de tener el pelo tan largo.

La verdad es que estaba emocionada. Esa sería su primera y única fiesta de instituto y no era porque no la hubiesen invitado para asistir antes, no, sino que los _merodeadores _durante esos últimos cursos se habían encargado que no llegasen a hablar con ella y si lo hacían, que no tardasen en cambiar de opinión. Las fiestas de graduación en el instituto Griffindor eran legendarias, según había oído, y la única forma de asistir si no eras tú quien te habías graduado era que te invitase alguien del último curso. Como era el caso de Dafne y Marian.

Aliviada, dejó el peine en su sitio y tras recoger sus cosas salió del baño. Descalza, caminó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta al entrar. Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa al ver el bonito vestido que había sobre su cama. Estaba claro que su madrina sabía sorprenderla y junto al Diario de su madre que meses atrás le había dado, ese vestido era uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido nunca.

_Lorein tosió de nuevo y siguió buscando entre las cajas mientras la joven Turner la observaba sentada en los peldaños de la improvisada escalera. Hacía años que no subía al desván de los Potter, pero estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Lleno de polvo y cajas de cosas inservibles y recuerdos. _

_-¿Se puede saber para que me has traído aquí?-preguntó Katrina, aburrida- Si me dijeses que estás buscando por lo menos podría ayudarte. _

_-Aquí está-la interrumpió, emocionada- ¡Te va a encantar!_

_La joven Turner se reincorporó y se acercó a ella. De cuclillas y con cuidado de no estropear nada, sacó una caja de madera forrada de terciopelo rojo con un cierre bastante oxidado que chirrió al abrirlo. En su interior y envuelto en una bolsa de plástico transparente para asegurar su conservación, se encontraba doblado un precioso vestido blanco que Lorein no tardó en sacar para que lo pudiesen contemplar en todo su esplendor._

_-Es… precioso-murmuró Katrina, sin saber muy bien que decir-¿Es tuyo?_

_-De tu madre-sonrió, mirándola- Lo llevó en nuestro baile de graduación y he pensado… que a lo mejor también te gustaría llevarlo a ti. _

_La morena la miró sorprendida y sonrió al cogerlo ella misma para mirarlo más de cerca. Era el vestido más bonito que había visto nunca, lleno de pequeños detalles y brillos que la enamoraron. Pero parecía ser demasiado caro para alguien como su madre. Si no recordaba mal, sus abuelos maternos eran gente muy humilde y jamás podría haberse permitido comprar un vestido como aquél. _

_-Fue un regalo de tu abuela paterna-contestó, cuando Katrina le manifestó sus dudas- Quería mucho a tu madre y como nunca le había regalado nada, mandó hacer un vestido especialmente para ella –Añadió, encogiéndose de hombros- Los Turner estaban muy bien situados económicamente hablando. Podían permitirse un capricho como este de vez en cuando- apremió, empujándola hacia la salida- Venga, ve a probártelo. A ver como te queda. _

Lo cierto es que habían tenido que hacerle unos arreglos. Su madre tenía más pecho que ella a su edad y era un poco más bajita. Pero salvo por esos detalles el vestido le quedaba como un guante. ¡Estaba deseando que Sirius la viera!

**SsSsSsS**

-Cuidado con el recogido- le avisó su madre, ayudándola a ponerse el vestido-¡Ay, hija! Estás preciosa.

-Mamá…-reprochó Lily, avergonzada.

-¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¡No puedo evitar emocionarme!- se excusó la señora Evans, intentando reprimir las lágrimas- Venga, vamos a pintarte. Hay que resaltar esos preciosos ojos que tienes.

La pelirroja sonrió resignada y siguió a su madre hasta el tocador. Se sentó en el pequeño taburete acolchado con cuidado de no arrugarse el vestido y su madre comenzó a maquillarla con esmero.

-¿Y dices que no vas a venir a dormir aquí?-preguntó la mujer, intentando no parecer demasiado interesada-¿A dónde vas?

-A la casa de campo de los Potter-contestó, intentando no moverse- Aunque no se para que. James dice que quiere darme una sorpresa.

La señora Evans apretó los labios intentando contenerse, pero por muy vergonzosa que fuera la situación, era su obligación de madre advertirla.

-Se que no debo meterme pero…-comenzó, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas- Espero que seáis cuidadosos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Lily, sin comprender.

-Ya sabes-contestó, algo incómoda- Hay que tomar siempre precauciones. Aun sois muy jóvenes y…

-¡Mamá!

La joven Evans, descartando la necesidad de usar colorete, miró hacia otro lado avergonzada. ¿Su madre estaba insinuando lo que ella creía que estaba insinuando?

-Si yo lo entiendo, de verdad- aseguró la mujer, tragando saliva- Sois jóvenes y si os queréis…

-Por favor, vamos a cambiar de tema –rogó, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

La señora Evans se mordió el labio inferior y siguió maquillándola. Durante varios minutos ninguna de las dos habló, pero la mujer no tardó en romper de nuevo el incómodo silencio.

-James es un gran chico-Comentó, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Siempre me ha gustado para ti ¿Sabes? –Recordó, nostálgica- Cuando estuviste tan mal el año pasado por esta época, Katrina y él nos ayudaron mucho a tu padre y a mí –añadió-Creo que es el único motivo por el que Frank no le ha sometido a ningún interrogatorio. Te merece y ha demostrado muchas veces lo mucho que te quiere.

-Lo se- suspiró, bajando la mirada- Tan sólo espero poder hacerle feliz.

-Estoy segura de ello-asintió la señora Evans, obligándola a alzar la mirada-Pero hoy sólo tenéis que preocuparos de disfrutar en esa fiesta al máximo. Y ya sabes…- sonrió, volviendo a emplear ese tono casual que le ponía a Lily los pelos de punta- … pase lo que pase en esa casa de campo, sed cuidadosos.

-¡Mamá!

**SsSsSsS**

Guardó la cuchilla de afeitar en su sitio y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, entró en su habitación. Tal como le había dicho Katrina, el traje estaba sobre la cama y al lado de éste, extendidos y aún unidos por la etiqueta, los nuevos calcetines. En el suelo y a los pies de la cama se encontraban los relucientes zapatos negros que posiblemente él nunca hubiese limpiado antes de ponérselos.

-Manías femeninas, supongo- murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bostezó una vez más y tras estirarse, se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesita de noche y sacó unos boxer limpios que no tardó en ponerse. Frente a él y en la percha que colgada del pomo del armario, se encontraba la camisa perfectamente planchada, nada que ver con las evidentes arrugas que tenía la última vez que la había visto. Definitivamente Katrina había hecho bien en ir.

Ante el simple recuerdo de su novia, sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa que le hizo recordar la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Saltando por encima del montón de ropa sucia que había dejado en la entrada de la habitación, caminó hacia el centro del salón y buscó el sobre que días atrás había escondido en el único lugar donde la joven Turner no miraría: sus revistas de motos.

Entre las páginas de una de ellas y dentro de un sobre blanco en cuya cara ponía '_Lo prometido es deuda', _se encontraban dos billetes de avión a nombre de Katrina y de él mismo.

-Porque lo prometido es deuda-repitió, llevándose el sobre a su habitación.

**SsSsSsS**

-Tú haz caso al experto-insistió Alan, repitiendo los pasos de baile tras él- Vamos, sígueme. Un, dos tres… un, dos, tres…

-Papá, no es por atentar contra tu orgullo pero te recuerdo que cada vez que bailas con mamá, la pobre se pasa varios días cojeando-señaló, anudándose la corbata.

El hombre le miró ofendido, dispuesto a replicar, pero la repentina entrada de Lorein en la habitación captó su atención.

-Tu _querido_ hermano al teléfono-informó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto- ¿Te puedes creer que me ha asegurado que la última vez que nos vimos me encontró más envejecida?

El señor Potter negó con la cabeza y, tras darle una palmadita a su hijo en la espalda y un beso a su mujer, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa resignada en el rostro.

-¡Será idiota!-exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cadera- Ya me ha puesto de mal humor.

-Mamá, ¿Qué pasó entre el tío Howard y tú para que estéis siempre discutiendo?-Preguntó el chico, poniéndose la chaqueta del traje.

La mujer, que pareció percatarse por primera vez que su hijo estaba allí, chasqueó la lengua, molesta. La verdad es que prefería no hablar del tema. Aun se irritaba cada vez que recordaba como había empezado todo.

Todo ocurrió la semana siguiente a su graduación. Tenía la edad de su hijo y sus suegros la habían invitado junto a Christine a pasar un fin de semana en la famosa casa de campo. Ambos querían conocer mejor a sus nueras y dispusieron dos habitaciones: una para las dos chicas y otra para sus hijos. Alan le había dicho que dormiría en la primera cama y ella, ingenuamente, quiso hacerle una visita a media noche para darle una sorpresa.

Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, entró en la habitación de su novio y se metió en la primera cama. El chico estaba de espaldas y lo único que pudo distinguir era el alborotado pelo propio de los Potter y una espalda fuerte a la que abrazarse.

_-Cariño… -llamó, soplándole en la nuca-Aun no me has dado mi beso de buenas noches._

_-Y no pienso dártelo-contestó una voz grave, sin inmutarse-Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo. Tienes muy pocas tetas. _

Aun se sonrojaba de la vergüenza y apretaba los puños presa de la ira. Y es que mientras que para ella la cama que había nada más entrar a la habitación era la primera, para Alan había que cortar desde la ventana. La diferencia de conceptos la había llevado a meterse en la cama de Howard y éste, haciendo honor a su caballerosidad, no solo se había conformado con sacar a la luz uno de sus principales complejos cuando era joven, sino que encima se le ocurrió contarlo durante el desayuno como comentario matutino. Había quedado ante sus suegros como una pervertida y durante semanas Christine no dejó de mirarla con recelo. Temía que quisiera hacer un intercambio de _Potter's._

-Creeme hijo…-suspiró, resignada- … no querrías saberlo.

El joven Potter se encogió de hombros y siguiendo a su madre salió de la habitación en dirección al baño. A ver que podía hacer con ese pelo suyo.

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Vamos papá!-apremió, bajando las escaleras de su casa- No quiero llegar tarde.

-Ya voy, ya voy-contestó el hombre, poniéndose los zapatos.

El joven Lupin miró una vez más el reloj y suspiró desesperado. Tenía que ir a recoger a Dafne y como siguiese así llegaría tarde. Se acercó al espejo que había en la entrada y se peinó de nuevo el cabello con los dedos. Sabía que no había motivo, pero estaba nervioso.

-Ponte bien el cuello de la camisa –dijo su madre haciéndole un gesto con la mano-Y abróchate los botones de la chaqueta.

-¡Mamá, me estoy asando!-protestó, cuando la mujer se acercó para abrochárselos ella misma- No te preocupes, lo haré antes de la foto.

La mujer hizo una mueca de disconformidad y su hijo le dio un beso en la mejilla para contentarla. La señora Lupin sonrió y, con el rostro del chico entre sus manos, le miró orgullosa.

-Estás guapísimo.

-Eres mi madre… para ti siempre estoy bien –rió.

-Entonces espera a que te lo diga esa chica-comentó, guiñándole un ojo- Seguro que a ella le haces más caso.

Remus miró al techo con resignación, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Aunque él le había negado numerosas veces sus suposiciones, su madre sospechaba que entre su único hijo y Dafne Brown había algo más que amistad. No es que se equivocase precisamente, pero cuando un día presentó a la chica como su nuera frente a sus amigas, ratificó que su madre pensaba que iban más allá de la amistad, mucho más allá. Claro que… después de esa noche, esperaba poder confirmárselo.

-Bueno hijo-intervino su padre, sacándole de sus pensamientos- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, vamos-asintió, girándose hacia su madre- Mamá…

La mujer le abrazó y comenzó a llorar. El chico, asustado, le dio palmaditas en la espalda mientras buscaba la mirada de su padre con desesperación.

-Venga mujer, que no se va a la guerra.

-¡Claro que no, bruto!-exclamó la aludida, separándose finalmente- Es que siempre he sido muy sensible y estos momentos me emocionan tanto… Pásatelo bien, cariño.

Remus asintió y, tras darle un último beso a la mujer, abandonó la casa seguido de su padre. Si su madre se ponía así por un baile, no quería verla si llegaba a casarse.

**SsSsSsS**

Se apartó el pelo con cuidado y frente al espejo se puso el último pendiente. Era sencillo, redondo, pequeño y transparente, y se pegaba al lóbulo de la oreja dándole un toque mucho más elegante. Sin duda era el complemento perfecto.

Katrina se miró una vez más en el espejo y satisfecha con el resultado, buscó su pequeño bolso blanco entre sus cosas. La habitación estaba echa un desastre así que no fue una sorpresa que sin querer tirase la pila de libros que estaban en el borde de su escritorio.

Gruñendo por lo bajo y con cuidado de no mancharse el vestido, se agachó para recogerlos. Pero uno de ellos llamó su atención. Un cuaderno de terciopelo que sobresalía entre el resto. El Diario de su madre.

-Cuanto tiempo.

Con una triste sonrisa en el rostro lo cogió. Pasó las desgastadas páginas una a una, esta vez no con esa incertidumbre que la había atormentado durante semanas. Ahora conocía mejor a sus padres y también a ella misma.

Pero una extraña expresión apareció en su rostro cuando llegó a la última página. De la tapa trasera, que al parecer se trataba de un _cajón_ de doble fondo, sobresalía un folio no tan desgastado como las páginas de ese diario pero si un poco amarillento. Despegó un poco más la cartulina y sacó una hoja doblada en varias partes que no tardó en extender.

La ya conocida caligrafía de Kathleen Turner la sorprendió. ¿Una carta de su madre? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

_Querido Diario:_

_Han pasado ya diez años desde que escribí por última vez en tus páginas. En ese momento pensé que el mundo se me había venido encima, que mi vida estaba destrozada, al igual que mis sueños, al igual que mi corazón… Nunca pensé que podría recuperarme, que saldría adelante, que volvería a enamorarme…_

_Diario… soy feliz, soy realmente feliz. Estoy casada con el hombre más maravilloso que hay en el mundo y le quiero, le quiero con locura. Me ha dado un hogar, paz, estabilidad y una familia, mi propia familia. Pero sobre todo, me ha dado el mejor regalo de todos: una hija. Una hija preciosa que nos ha devuelto la vida a los dos._

_¿Qué podría decirte de ella? Se parece tanto a su padre… Es inquieta y muy curiosa y, para ser tan pequeña, tiene demasiado carácter. Y sino que se lo digan a James, el hijo de Alan y Lorein. Si, Diario, ¡Se han casado! Y es que, aunque se pasan la mayor parte de tiempo haciéndose rabiar, se quieren con locura. Son nuestros mejores amigos y me alegra comprobar que el pequeño James y mi dulce Katy se llevan tan bien. Muchas veces Lorein y yo hemos bromeado pensando en la posibilidad de ser consuegras en un futuro, pero algo en mi interior me dice que eso no va a pasar, no si el hijo de Orion está cerca._

_Diario, ¿Por qué me estremezco cada vez que la veo jugar con Sirius Black? ¿Por qué me late tanto el corazón cuando los veo cogerse de la mano? ¿Será la maldición de los Black? ¿O la de las mujeres que llevan mi sangre? Lorein piensa que estoy paranoica y quizás tenga razón, pero no me puedo quitar la idea de la cabeza._

_Mi pequeña Katrina… ¿Qué le deparará el destino? Sea cual sea espero que sea feliz y sobre todo, espero que ningún Black se interponga en su camino. No si la va a hacer infeliz. _

_Ya oigo las risas en la planta baja, creo que debo ir despidiéndome. Jake y Katy me están llamando para ir a jugar. Hoy es domingo y le prometí a Katrina que si se comía las verduras la llevaríamos al parque. _

_Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, sólo te puedo decir una cosa: Gracias. Gracias por ser cómplice de mis alegrías y mis penas, gracias por todos los años que has estado conmigo, pero ahora tengo una familia y es el turno de que comparta esos sentimientos con ellos. Diario, soy feliz, y aunque mañana fuera el fin de mis días, estaría satisfecha con mi vida por corta que fuese. He conocido el amor y he dado vida, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?_

_Kathleen Turner_

Se levantó lentamente y se sentó sobre la cama, confundida. Pensaba que había resuelto todos los enigmas de su pasado, pero al parecer aun quedaban algunas preguntas que causaban su incertidumbre.

-¿Ya has terminado de arreglarte?-preguntó Lorein, entrando a la habitación. Pero no tardó en percatarse del estado de su ahijada- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira esto.

La joven Turner le extendió la carta y la mujer la cogió, desconcertada. Mirando de reojo a la chica, la leyó lentamente.

-El día de mi cumpleaños, cuando fui a su casa, el señor Black me dijo que mi madre le había perdonado-murmuró, aun sentada sobre la cama- Pero en esta carta dice…

-Tu madre le perdono, cielo- aseguró, sentándose al lado de ella.

-Pero ahí pone que…

-No te quedes sólo con las palabras, intenta ver más allá –le aconsejó, dejando la carta sobre la cama- Aunque tanto tu padre como nosotros no estábamos de acuerdo con su decisión, Orion parecía realmente arrepentido cuando fue a verla.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo-admitió, mirándola- Aunque le hubiese perdonado, después de todo lo que los Black le habían hecho, ¿Por qué seguisteis manteniendo relación con ellos?

-Porque Walbulga temía que un día tu madre contase a la prensa lo que el hijo de uno de los directores de empresas más importantes del país había hecho –Suspiró- Se informó a que parque íbamos tu madre y yo contigo y con James y durante unos meses estuvo yendo a diario. Así es como conocisteis a Sirius. Después fue su institutriz quien le llevaba.

Katrina asintió y quitándole la carta a su madrina, la dobló y la metió en el Diario que dejó sobre la estantería.

-Mi madre no quería que yo acabase con un Black, temía que me enamorase de Sirius –inquirió, aunque parecía más una afirmación- Mis padres no aprobarían que yo estuviese con él ¿verdad?

-Tus padres sólo querrían que fueses feliz-Suspiró-Si Kathleen escribió eso fue simplemente porque temía que Sirius siguiese los pasos de su padre y… porque desde niños siempre ha habido una conexión especial entre tú y él. –añadió, reincorporándose y abrazándola- Sirius es un gran chico y nunca te haría daño conscientemente, te quiere de verdad. Tus padres aprobarían tu decisión de estar con él. Estoy convencida.

Katrina cerró los ojos y reflexionó durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente se giró lentamente buscando la mirada de su madrina.

-Si, tienes razón- Asintió, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro- Pero aunque no fuese así, yo no dejaría a Sirius por nada del mundo. Ahora no.

-No me cabe la menor duda-rió Lorein, enternecida- Pero ahora deberías terminar de arreglarte. Sirius no tardará en llegar.

**SsSsSsS**

Carraspeó un par de veces intentando aclarase la voz y tras hacer un par de ejercicios de relajación de hombros y cuello, tocó el timbre. La puerta no tardó en abrirse mostrando a un chico alto, castaño y de penetrantes ojos azules que en esos instantes se entrecerraban amenazantes.

-Hola-saludó Remus al primogénito de los Brown- ¿Está Dafne lista?

-Mira _mequetrefe_…- le advirtió, golpeando el pecho del chico- … como le pongas una sola mano encima a mi hermana, te aseguro que haré de ti pasto de los peces.

El joven Lupin frunció el entrecejo y deshaciéndose del dedo que le acusaba como si se tratase de una mota de polvo, le miró. Lo había decidido. Si esa noche las cosas salían como tenía pensadas, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse al chico así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

-Vaya, menuda amenaza tan original-sonrió Remus, divertido-Oye, entiendo que sea tu hermana pero te aseguro por propia experiencia que no vas a poder alejarla de los hombres eternamente. No vas a poder vigilarla siempre y a mi tampoco.-añadió- De verdad Brown, dame un boto de confianza. No pretendo hacerle nada con tu hermana que no harías tú con tu novia. No te preocupes.

-Precisamente es por eso por lo que me preocupo-admitió el chico, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad- Está bien Lupin, si no me queda más remedio… pero te lo advierto, Dafne me ha dicho que vienes a la casa de Cambridge y ahí si te estaré vigilando.

-¿Eh?-Le miró, desconcertado- Yo todavía no he decidido si…

-¡Claro que viene!-exclamó una voz tras ellos- Voy a encargarme personalmente de ello.

Los dos jóvenes miraron hacia el interior de la casa y una expresión de sorpresa se formó en sus rostros. Frente a ellos y con una reluciente sonrisa, Dafne les miraba expectantes.

-¿Y bien?-apremió, ante la falta de los esperados halagos- ¿Os gusta?

Llevaba un vestido largo, rojo y de palabra de honor se que se ajustaba completamente a su torso resaltando parte de sus curvas. Su cabello castaño claro, que ahora le llegaba por la cintura, estaba liso y sólo algunas mechas caían sobre su frente dándole un aire mucho más interesante. Su maquillaje era sencillo al igual que sus complementos, como podían ser sus bonitos zapatos rojos que los cubría la mayor parte del tiempo el vestido.

-Si, no está mal- comentó su hermano encogiéndose de hombros pero planteándose seriamente el dejarla salir de casa- ¿Seguro que quieres ir? Mira que a Lupin le da igual ir sin pareja.

-¡Anda cállate!-bramó Dafne, golpeando a su hermano al pasar- Eres un aguafiestas.

-Y un mentiroso- añadió Remus, arriesgándose seriamente a ganarse el odio del joven Brown- Dafne, estás preciosa.

-Tú también estás muy bien- sonrió la chica, recorriéndole con la mirada.

El joven Lupin llevaba un traje oscuro al igual que su corbata, que combinaba a la perfección con su camisa en tonos dorados, resaltando a si el color de sus ojos.

-Y bien, ¿Nos vamos?

Remus le tendió el brazo a la chica y ésta lo aceptó gustosa. Tras despedirse del joven Brown, cruzaron la puerta y se dirigieron hacia el coche donde les esperaba el señor Lupin impaciente. Lo último que vio Remus antes de alejarse de la casa, fueron los penetrantes ojos del hermano de Dafne que les siguió con la mirada hasta perderse de vista.

**SsSsSsS**

-¿Ya habéis metido todo en el coche?-preguntó Lorein entrando y saliendo del recibidor- ¿Seguro que no queréis que Alan os lleve?

-Mamá…-le reprochó James, resignado.

-Esta bien, esta bien-accedió, dándole las llaves del coche al joven Black- ¡Pero nada de carreras ilegales!

La mujer se dirigió hacia las escaleras y se perdió por los pasillos de la segunda planta en el preciso instante en el que Alan hizo presencia en el recibidor.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?-preguntó, bajando el tono de voz. James señaló al techo con un dedo y el hombre asintió- Bien, aquí tenéis las llaves de la casa de campo, una tarjeta con todos los números de emergencias y…

El señor Potter miró hacia los lados antes de sacar una pequeña caja de distintos colores que James aceptó desconcertado.

-¿Preservativos?-leyó, avergonzado-¡Papá!

-No hijo, nada de papá-Le reprendió en un tono de voz que hizo a Sirius sonreír- Un fin de semana,dos parejas en una casa de campo, solos y sin la presencia de adultos… -Les advirtió, pasando su mirada de uno a otro- ¡Usadlos! Porque ya sabéis lo que pasa cuando no se tienen precauciones.

-No te preocupes, lo he captado- le interrumpió el joven Potter guardándose la caja en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, temeroso de que su padre volviese a contarles en que consistía la reproducción.

-Hay seis en la caja así que repartíoslos ¿Eh?

-No te preocupes Alan-intervino Sirius, sacando algo de su cartera- Tengo provisiones.

Una tira de sucesivos envoltorios con preservativos se deslizó hasta el suelo ante la sorprendida mirada de los dos Potter, que siguieron atentos con los labios entre abiertos el recorrido de la tira hasta que dejó de rodar por la fría superficie.

-¡¿Qué?! Estaban de oferta-se excusó.

James sonrió resignado mientras que el señor Potter, que no dejaba de decir monosílabos sin sentido a la par que movía los brazos con efusividad, sólo se obligó a recuperar la compostura cuando su esposa hizo presencia en el lugar.

-¿Le falta mucho?-preguntó el joven Potter mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca- Vamos a llegar tarde y aun tenemos que pasar a por Lily.

-¡Ay James, no metas prisa!-exclamó su madre, mirando extrañada el tono blanquecino que había adquirido el rostro de su marido- Alan, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálido.

-Si, si, perfectamente- se apresuró a contestar el hombre mirando discretamente a Sirius, quien había vuelto a guardar los preservativos antes de que Lorein se diese cuenta.

Pero un pausado taconeo en la segunda planta llamó la atención de los presentes. En el inicio de la escalera y con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, la joven Turner les observaba.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, largo y elegante que rodeaba su cuello realzando su pecho y dejando la espalda completamente descubierta. La parte del vestido que se ajustaba a su torso, estaba decorada con finos brillantes que relucían a la luz, al igual que las tonalidades grisáceas que se podían percibir en el resto del vestido cada vez que la chica se movía. Como complementos llevaba unos guantes blancos hasta el codo también con esos ocasionales brillos grisáceos que combinaban a la perfección no solo con el pequeño bolso que colgaba alrededor de su muñeca sino también con los finos zapatos que los presentes solo pudieron ver cuando Katrina bajó la escalera.

Su habitual cabello largo y liso había pasado a ser un mar de bucles oscuros poco pronunciados que caían por su espalda resaltando sus finas facciones, ahora marcadas por un sencillo maquillaje que sólo confirmaba su buena combinación genética.

-_Joder_ Katy ¡Estás guapísima!-exclamó el joven Potter cuando la chica llegó al final de la escalera.

-¡James! Cuida ese lenguaje- le reprendió su madre, mirando a su ahijada con adoración- Pero tiene razón ¡Estás preciosas!

-Si, preciosa- apoyó Alan, mirando a la morena con aprobación- Algo francamente preocupante. Es ahora cuando no me parece tan buena idea que paséis el fin de semana solos-añadió, más para si que para el resto-Y mucho más si hay ofertas de _ese tipo_…

La joven Turner rió divertida, parada en el último escalón y apoyada en la barandilla. Pasó su mirada de unos a otros hasta que finalmente sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los azules del joven Black, que la miraban con una avidez que logró estremecerla.

-Gracias por los cumplidos-Sonrió-Pero el vestido de mi madre y el maquillaje tiene mucho que ver en esto.

-Tonterías-Lorein chasqueó la lengua antes de mirar al joven Black y fruncir el entrecejo- Y tú, jovencito, ¿Es que no piensas decirle nada a tu novia?

Con una fuerza oculta tras sus delgados brazos, empujó a Sirius hasta que éste quedó cara a cara con su novia, quien amplió esa sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

-Katy estás… estás…-Comenzó, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero sin dejar de hacer gestos evasivos con las manos-No se que decir.

-Entonces no digas nada-le susurró al oído antes de besar su mejilla- Para mí, ese es el mejor de los cumplidos.

La joven Turner bajó el último escalón y siguió a los demás hasta el comedor. Sólo Sirius permaneció unos segundos más en el recibidor, con los pelos de la nuca erizados y con el recuerdo de la sensual voz de Katrina acelerando el ritmo de su corazón.

-¡Venga Sirius!-llamó la señora Potter con una voz un tanto chillona-¡Te estamos esperando para las fotos!

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, los tres jóvenes se vieron obligados a posar como si estuvieran en una auténtica sesión fotográfica y ellos fueran los cotizados modelos. Una todos juntos, otra individuales, otra sólo los dos chicos… Y durante todo ese tiempo James sólo pudo pensar en una cosa: Lily iba a matarle.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-apremió James, montándose en la parte trasera del coche-¿Es qué no te bastaban cuatro horas para arreglarte como cualquier persona normal?

-Llevaba más de media hora lista cuando Sirius ha llegado-Puntualizó la morena, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto-Ha sido tu madre. Según ella para empezar la fiesta con buen pie hay que hacer esperar al chico.

-¡Genial!-exclamó el joven Potter, sarcástico- Porque es Lily quien me está esperando a mí.

-Bueno que, ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?

El joven Black entró en el coche y cerró la puerta antes de introducir las llaves en el conducto. Hacía mes y medio que se había sacado el carné de conducir y, aunque de momento no tenía coche propio, sabía que podía contar con el de los Potter siempre y cuando lo devolviese sin ningún rasguño. Algo que por cierto Alan le había recalcado en numerables ocasiones.

-Si, si quieres que siga con vida-Asintió James acalorado, aunque no tardó en contradecirse-¡_Mierda, _las flores! Creo que las he dejado en la cocina ¡Voy a por ellas!

Y tropezándose sin querer al salir, se alejó del coche y entró a la casa ante la sorprendida mirada de la pareja.

-¿Soy yo o James está un poco nervioso?-cuestionó Katrina, mirando por la ventanilla hacia la bonita casa Potter.

Pero el cálido aliento de Sirius en su nuca la obligó a girarse. A escasos centímetros de distancia, el chico la observaba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sabes porque no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decirte algo coherente?-Susurró, besando sus hombros desnudos- Porque no las hay para decir como estás esta noche.

-¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo? Te recuerdo que tengo novio -Rió, acariciando los labios del chico con el dedo pulgar-Aunque tú tampoco estás nada mal. Digamos… pasable.

-¿Sólo pasable?-Dudó divertido, abriéndose la chaqueta para demostrar lo bien que le quedaba la camisa.

Y lo cierto es que Katrina no podía discutírselo. Llevaba el traje negro y la camisa azul oscuro que le había planchado esa tarde, pero una vez puesto el conjunto ganaba bastante. Aunque nunca lo reconocería, Sirius tenía una muy buena percha. Con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y ese aire de rebelde que la volvía loca, comenzaba a plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de saltarse los entrantes e ir directa al plato fuerte.

-Pero no te has puesto la corbata- señaló Katrina, chasqueando la lengua con resignación- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

-¡Ya estoy!-Anunció James entrando al coche y cerrando la puerta de un portazo- Ahora Sirius, pisa el acelerador y no escatimes en multas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-inquirió su amigo, poniendo el coche en marcha.

-¡Qué corras!

Y con el chirrido de las ruedas al rozar el asfalto, los tres jóvenes se alejaron de la casa Potter a sabiendas que Alan no dormiría tranquilo hasta que no le devolvieran su coche. Sobre todo si había visto su salida desde la ventana.

**SsSsSsS**

Cuando Lily abrió la puerta de su casa a las diez menos cuarto de la noche, se encontró con un joven vestido con un traje negro y una camisa en tonos burdeos que combinaba a la perfección con la corbata del mismo color que la camisa, salvo porque ésta tenía distintos dibujos en dorado que le hacía mucho más elegante.

-Intentando comprar mi perdón ¿Eh?-Suspiró resignada, al encontrarse frente a frente con un ramo de flores en lugar del rostro de su novio- Tienes suerte de que no sea supersticiosa. Sobre todo después de lo que nos dijo tu madre.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó, bajando el ramo de flores para poder ver a la chica- Yo…

Pero no llegó a concluir la frase. Durante el tiempo que recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro antes de que una pícara sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

-Ya he encontrado otro motivo por el que esta noche no te voy a quitar los ojos de encima-murmuró, mirándola fijamente- Estás increíble.

Lily rió divertida y, acortando la distancia que les separaba, besó sus labios con dulzura.

-¿Ahora no te quejas de que te hayas tenido que irte antes?

¡¿Pero cómo iba a quejarse?! La chica estaba espectacular y estaba seguro que el sector masculino de la escuela estaría totalmente de acuerdo.

La joven Evans llevaba un vestido de tirantes combinado con distintas tonalidades verdes que se ajustaba bastante a su torso y en las que estaban bordadas pequeñas florecitas rojas hasta la cintura y sólo en la parte delantera del vestido.

Lily se dio la vuelta mostrando su espalda y consiguiendo que James asintiese con aprobación. Finas tiras verdes cruzaban la espalda de la pelirroja haciendo zip-zap mostrando parte de su tersa piel, la misma que al joven Potter le hubiese encantado acariciar.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño del que escapaban algunas mechas para caer sobre la frente de Lily, dándole un aire mucho más sugerente y resaltando no solo su maquillaje sino también esos preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda que miraban a James divertidos.

-Me alegro que te guste- Sonrió, satisfecha- Pongo las flores en agua y nos vamos ¿Vale?

El chico asintió distraído y la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró en la cocina. No supo si era porque estaba jugando con sus zapatos o porque estaba repasando mentalmente los preparativos para la sorpresa que quería darle a Lily, pero no notó que ya no estaba sólo en el recibidor hasta que Frank Evans habló.

-¡Señor Evans!-exclamó sorprendido, extendiéndole la mano- Buenas noches. ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, bien, muy bien-contestó el hombre, estrechando la mano de su yerno- ¿Preparado para el gran baile?

-Eso parece.

-De todas formas todos sabemos que en estos tipos de eventos el hombre no es más que un florero-Se resignó, encogiéndose de hombros- Toda la atención la reciben ellas. Al menos, claro está, que aparezcas desnudo. Ahí seguro que si que atraes las miradas.

El joven Potter sonrió y siguió observando detenidamente el recibidor. Estaba seguro que el señor Evans quería hablarle de algo y no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo.

-Sabes que Lily es una de las personas a las que más quiero en esta vida ¿Verdad?-musitó repentinamente el hombre, captando la atención del chico- Es mi hija pequeña y la adoro, así que comprenderás que me preocupe por su seguridad, por su felicidad.

-Desde luego-asintió el joven Potter, serio.

-Sé que te quiere, sé… que te quiere más que a nadie y si es así es porque eres un buen chico-Siguió, acercándose al joven y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Si ella te ha dado una oportunidad, yo no soy nadie para oponerme. Tan sólo dime algo, ¿Puedo estar tranquilo? ¿Está en buenas manos?

-En las mejores-contestó con solemnidad.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho y, tras darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda, lo abrazó torpemente. Y fue así, abrazados, como Lily encontró a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida al volver al recibidor.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó la pelirroja, sorprendida-¿Ha llegado el fin del mundo y nadie me ha avisado?

Los dos aludidos rieron y se separaron entre miradas de complicidad. Lo que había pasado en ese recibidor sería un secreto que ni si quiera contarían a Lily. Un secreto entre suegro y yerno.

-¡¿Pero todavía no os habéis ido?!-interrumpió la señora Evans entrando a la sala con el entrecejo fruncido- ¡Pero mirad que hora es! Por cierto James…-añadió, mirando al chico con dulzura-… las flores son preciosas.

-Gracias-sonrió, haciendo un gesto afable con la cabeza- Bueno Lily, será mejor que nos vayamos. Sirius y Katrina nos están esperando en el coche.

La pelirroja asintió y abrazó a sus padres, que le susurraron palabras afectuosas al oído. Se alegraban tanto de que su pequeña hija hubiese vuelto a recuperar la sonrisa… Tenían que dar gracias, gracias a todos los que la habían apoyado, pero sobre todo gracias a su ahora yerno.

-Pasadlo bien- deseó la señora Evans cuando, tras coger su bolsa con lo que llevaría a la casa Potter, salieron de la casa cogidos de la mano.

Abrazados, el matrimonio vio como James la ayudaba a subir para después hacer él lo mismo antes de alejarse a toda velocidad de lugar.

"_Si, está en buenas manos_" pensó el señor Evans, cerrando la puerta de su casa.

**SsSsSsS**

Tuvieron que aparcar a varias calles del instituto y aun desde ahí podían sentir la música del baile resonando en sus oídos. Las calles estaban más transitadas que de costumbre y es que todos aquellos que podían no pensaban perderse la fiesta de fin de curso del instituto Griffindor.

-Vamos, dame una pista-rogó la pelirroja, agarrada al brazo de su novio- Aunque sea una pequeñita, por favor.

-No –contestó James, divertido- Eres un poco pesada ¿Lo sabías?

-Esta bien –Bufó, resignada-Esperaré.

El joven Potter sonrió y besó sus labios sin perder de vista a la pareja que caminaba delante de ellos. Sirius y Katrina, que cantaban a pleno pulmón atrayendo las miradas de los transeúntes, iban cogidos de la mano y sólo se giraron para mirarles cuando llegaron a las puertas del centro.

-¿Y donde habéis quedado con Remus y los demás?-preguntó la joven Turner, a quien ya le dolían los pies-Odio ponerme tacones.

-Yo apoyo eso-intervino Marian, haciendo una mueca de desagrado-¡Chicas estáis guapísimas!

-Vosotras también-Sonrió Lily, acercándose a sus amigas- Ahora mismo íbamos a buscaros.

-Es que os hemos visto llegar. Bueno, _oído_ llegar – se rectificó Remus mirando a cierta pareja con complicidad- Se suponía que no debíamos venir bebidos.

El joven Black le miró con una sonrisa traviesa antes de cogerle del cuello para asegurarse de que no llegase peinado a la foto.

-Pero mira quien ha llegado tarde esta vez- se burló Cassidy, acercándose a la joven Turner- Pensé que esto nunca pasaría.

-¿Has llegado a la hora?-preguntó Katrina, sorprendida.

-Mucho más que eso. Con diez minutos de antelación.

-En cuyos diez minutos casi me cargo a un chaval que ha intentado ligar con ella en cuanto me he descuidado- le susurró Mark al joven Potter, un poco molesto- Hay mucho moscardón suelto esta noche. Tenemos que andarnos con cuidado.

James sonrió y asintió, de acuerdo. Con lo guapas que iban las chicas esa noche, definitivamente no iban a quitarles los ojos de encima.

Cassidy llevaba un vestido negro de palabra de honor sin tirantes, que se ajustaba bastante a su pecho y que caía más libremente a partir de la cintura. Tenía el pelo suelto y su maquillaje era un poco más atrevido que el de sus amigas, resaltando sus bonitos ojos azules. Como complementos llevaba unos zapatos plata y un bolso del mismo color, además de un bonito colgante lleno de brillantes que llamaba mucho la atención.

Por otro lado Ruth llevaba un elegante vestido en tonos cobrizos y de tirantes con un discreto escote y la espalda un poco descubierta. Los zapatos, del mismo color que el vestido, combinaban a la perfección con el bolso negro de mano que llevaba. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño despejando su rostro y resaltando, gracias al maquillaje, tanto sus ojos como sus labios.

-Y es ahora cuando comenzaran a piropearse unas a otras pasando olímpicamente de nosotros-comentó el joven Kelly, resignado, consiguiendo que el resto de los chicos asintiesen comprensivos-Que duro es ser hombre.

Otra de la que Nick no pensaba separarse -independientemente de los moscardones que rondaban por el lugar- era de su querida novia: Marian. La joven Grant llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con un único tirante formado por pequeñas flores en tonos fucsias al igual que las que había bordadas ocasionalmente a lo largo del vestido. Sus zapatos y su pequeño bolso eran del mismo color que las flores del vestido. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más llamaba la atención era su largo cabello ahora completamente rizado y adornado también con pequeñas flores en tonos fucsias y rosas, dándole un aire un poco más infantil.

-Bueno, que ¿No hay nada para nosotros?-Intervino Kevin fingiendo estar molesto y girando sobre si mismo en busca de halagos- Que no he estado arreglándome media hora para nada.

-Pues esa media hora te ha cundido, bombón-bromeó el joven Black con voz sensual y haciendo como si le arañase con la mano- Estás irresistible.

-Lo se- se mofó el aludido, guiñándole un ojo al chico- Es algo que viene de familia.

Tanto la joven Turner como Ruth se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido antes echarse a reír. Definitivamente esa noche Katrina se vería obligada a recompensar a su chico esa falta de carencias afectivas que había tenido que soportar durante tres semanas. Sobre todo si no quería que Sirius se viese obligado a buscarlas en su propio ex. Aunque en algo el joven Black no se equivocaba: Kevin estaba muy guapo, al igual que el resto de los chicos.

El joven Grant llevaba el típico traje negro con la camiseta blanca y una pajarita del mismo color que el traje y de sus brillantes zapatos. Era el mismo que había utilizado para su propia graduación hacia ya tres cursos aunque aseguraba que en esta ocasión estaba mucho mejor acompañado.

Nick llevaba un traje gris perla al igual que la corbata y una camiseta rosa que no le terminaba de convencer del todo, pero que su madre y Marian le habían suplicado que se pusiese para que fuese a juego con su novia. El chico, más que por complacerlas porque dejasen de insistirle de una vez, había accedido obligándola a prometer que si algún día se ponía falda escocesa no tendría que hacer él lo mismo.

Por el contrario la camisa de Mark era blanca haciendo que resaltase su corbata que era del mismo azul oscuro que el traje.

-Estaríais mejor sin ropa-comentó Marian con una sonrisa en los labios- O no.

Las seis chicas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y sus acompañantes fruncieron el entrecejo. Menuda forma de empezar la noche, con la moral por los suelos.

-Bueno, deberíamos ponernos en marcha- aconsejó Ruth entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio- Antes de entrar al gimnasio hay que hacerse la foto para el anuario.

Y era cierto. Para entrar a la habitación donde tendría lugar la fiesta, tenían que pasar antes por el flash de la cámara. Las parejas debían de colocarse delante de un gran fondo blanco en el que se podía ver inscrito la fecha y la promoción que se graduaba ese año y sonreír a la cámara.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó James a su novia, que no dejaba de mirarle con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Anda, ven-pidió la pelirroja, desordenándole el pelo con la mano- Te has echado demasiada spray y a mi tu pelo me gusta tal y como es.

-Eso es un gran consuelo-Sonrió el joven Potter, rodeando la cintura de Lily con uno de sus brazos y caminando hacia el soso fondo blanco- Nos toca.

Con una amplia sonrisa y aun rodeando a su novia por el brazo, el flash les cegó durante unos segundos antes de que pudiesen cruzar las puertas del gimnasio. Sus amigos, que habían pasado primero, observaban la decoración impresionados mientras Cassidy y Ruth sonreían satisfechas. Las dos chicas formaban parte del comité organizador y parte de ese resultado se debía a ellas.

-¡Qué bonito!-exclamó Dafne, mirando a cada uno de los rincones del amplio gimnasio- Nadie diría que es aquí donde nos obligan a hacer ciento cincuenta flexiones día si y día también.

Lo cierto es que todos pensaron lo mismo. El lugar estaba precioso y si no fuese por las barras de estiramientos que no habían podido retirarlas, se olvidarían completamente que ese era el gimnasio de su instituto.

En uno de los extremos había una amplia mesa de por lo menos diez metros de largo con un mantel dorado y otro más pequeño de color rojo encima, sobre el cual había todo tipo de refrescos y bebidas además de distintas cosas para picar.

Perpendicular a esa mesa había una gran tarima de madera con dos sillas bastante ostentosas sobre las que deberían sentarse el rey y la reina del baile para ser coronados. Era una tradición en todos los institutos de la zona y eran los propios compañeros los que debían elegir a sus dos representantes de promoción después de una selección previa llevada a cabo por el comité estudiantil.

Al lado de esa misma tarima y sobre otra un poco más alta, se encontraban tocando el grupo de música que el instituto había contratado para la fiesta. El grupo estaba formado por cinco jóvenes- tres chicos y dos chicas- que saludaron a Kevin con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Les conoces?- preguntó Ruth, sorprendida.

-Si, algo así-respondió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para devolverles el saludo- El de la batería y el bajo van a mi universidad. Y la que canta pues… es mi ex novia.

La joven Halliwell dirigió su mirada hasta la chica y la observó detenidamente, recelosa.

-Pues la chica no está nada mal-comentó Sirius, mirando las largas piernas que mostraban la pequeña falda que llevaba- Nada mal. ¡Ay!- exclamó, mirando su pie adolorido después de que Katrina le pegase un gran pisotón- ¡¿Pero a que ha venido eso?!

-Por fin le voy a sacar utilidad a estos tacones- Se limitó a contestar, mirando sus zapatos satisfecha.

-Venga, venga, que tengo ganas de bailar-intervino el joven Lupin, frotándose las manos con emoción- Os voy a demostrar quien es el rey de la pista.

-Esa faceta tuya no la conocíamos-bromeó Ruth, riendo- Yo os aconsejo que vayamos primero a las urnas y votemos a los reyes del baile. Así ya tenemos una cosa echa.

-Además… -añadió Cassidy, mirando a dos de sus amigas con una sonrisa misteriosa- Os vais a llevar una gran sorpresa.

Las dos aludidas se miraron entre ellas desconcertadas antes de seguir al resto hasta una pequeña mesa, también con mantel dorado y otro rojo sobre las que había dos urnas del mismo tamaño en las que había que introducir el nombre de tu elegido. Pero no fue la sonrisa expectantes de la pareja que había detrás de la mesa lo que sorprendió al grupo, sino las diez grandes fotos en blanco y negro que colgaban de la pared debajo de las cuales había una pequeña placa con los nombres de cada uno de ellos.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-comenzó la joven Turner mirando su propia foto, la misma que le habían hecho para la orla- ¿Y esto?

-Los cinco candidatos para rey y las cinco candidatas para reina entre las que estáis Lily y tú- explicó Ruth, emocionada-Nos enteramos ayer, pero nos prohibieron decir nada.

La pelirroja asintió comprensiva y volvió a mirar las fotos. En la primera hilera estaban los candidatos a rey del baile. Las sonrisas deslumbrantes de James, Remus y Tom Rygiel le contestaron al igual que las pícaras miradas de Sirius y Jhon Wilson. La verdad es que la elección no la sorprendió en absoluto. Después de todo no sólo formaban parte del equipo de fútbol del instituto sino que durante años habían formado parte del grupo de chicos más deseados por el sector femenino.

Al contrario que la elección de los chicos, la de posible reina del baile si que había sido una sorpresa. En realidad su propia candidatura era lo que la había sorprendido. Era cierto que a lo largo de esos últimos meses _las felinas _se habían echo mucho más populares –casi tanto como en la época en la que _las perfectas _estaban en su mayor esplendor- pero nunca barajaron la posibilidad de ser seleccionadas para ese puesto. Al contrario que Nadia o Nataly, en cuyas fotos estaban esplendorosas, para Katrina, Lily o la otra chica- Jenny Smith- a la que habían visto en u par de ocasiones por los pasillos, había sido algo inesperado.

-¿Y bien?-comenzó Sirius, mirando a la pareja que había al otro lado de la mesa- ¿Cómo va esto de votar?

-Tienes que coger dos trozos de papel y escribir en uno el nombre de tu candidato y en el otro el de tu candidata- explicó la chica, mirando al joven Black descaradamente- Cuando los eches en las urnas tacharemos el nombre de la lista para saber que has votado y a las doce de la noche sabrás si han ganado tus candidatos. –Inquirió, apoyándose en la mesa para mostrar parte del inicio de sus pechos- ¿Ya tienes claro a quien vas a votar?

-Si, creo que si- contestó Sirius sonriendo y aceptando el bolígrafo que la chica le ofrecía.

-¡Eh!-exclamó la joven Turner, arrebatándole el bolígrafo y bajando el tono de voz- Ni se te ocurra votarme a mí. Pon a Lily ¿Vale?

-Tranquila-murmuró divertido, cogiendo otro bolígrafo- No pensaba votarte a ti ni de casualidad. Los renacuajos como mucho pueden ser los reyes de los estanques no de un baile de fin de curso.

La morena frunció el entrecejo y sus amigos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Enfadada por el comentario y arriesgándose a quedarse sin pareja para el baile, flexionó la rodilla dispuesta a pegarle otro pisotón en el preciso instante en el que el chico que había al otro lado de la mesa la agarró del brazo, obligándola junto al resto a alejarse de la mesa.

-No podéis traspasar esta línea- señaló el chico, haciendo que el grupo mirase hacia el suelo- El voto es privado y tenéis que hacerlo de uno en uno.

-Ni que estuviésemos votando al presidente…-refunfuñó Mark.

Salvo Kevin, que no pertenecía al instituto, y Marian y Dafne por ser de cursos inferiores, todos fueron votando poco a poco. Faltaban menos de quince minutos para que retirasen las urnas y se hiciese el recuento de votos, pero como todavía contaban con más de una hora hasta el nombramiento de los reyes del baile, entre risas y bromas se dirigieron a la pista. Estaban dispuestos a bailar hasta el cansancio, pero sobre todo estaban dispuestos a hacer que esa noche fuera inolvidable para todos ellos. Era el Baile de fin de curso y, aunque no habían querido mencionarlo, todos sabían que después de eso nunca volverían a estar tan unido como esa noche.

**SsSsSsS**

-¡Muy bien chicos, lo estáis haciendo muy bien! –felicitó el vocalista del grupo, haciendo palmas con las manos al igual que el resto de la sala- Pero todavía hay mucha noche por delante y no estoy seguro si lograréis aguantar. ¡Vamos, demostradme de que pasta estáis hechos con esto!-retó, mirando a los distintos miembros de su grupo- Un, dos… ¡Un, dos, TRES!

Una canción con ritmo y muy pegadiza comenzó a sonar excitando a todos los estudiantes, que la habían reconocido nada más empezar. La canción de ese verano resonó en el gimnasio y los jóvenes sólo pudieron hacer una cosa: dejarse llevar por el ritmo y ponerse a bailar.

-Es una suerte que no toquen sólo temas propios-opinó Dafne, quien bailaba con el joven Lupin muy animada- ¡Me encanta esta canción!

-¡Muy bien, muy bien!-victoreó el vocalista con una amplia sonrisa en los labios- Pero veamos que tal se desenvuelven los chicos solos.

Los aludidos, que se habían alineado frente a sus parejas, comenzaron a bailar mientras las chicas les observaban entre risas. Eran movimientos un poco bastos pero que encajaban perfectamente con la música. Después de todo era parte de la coreografía del baile.

-¡¿Y nuestras chicas?!

Los chicos dejaron de bailar al instante y esta vez fueron ellas las que tuvieron que tomar el relevo. Con pasos mucho más sutiles y cargados de sensualidad, las chicas no tardaron en ganarse los halagos de sus acompañantes.

Con el estribillo de la canción las parejas volvieron a juntarse y no se separaron hasta que la canción llegó a su fin.

-Vamos a tomar algo-pidió Katrina intentando hacerse oír entre los aplausos de sus compañeros-¡Lily, ahora volvemos!

La pelirroja asintió y seguida de Sirius, la joven Turner se encaminó hasta la mesa de las bebidas.

-¡Uff, que calor!-exclamó, echándose un poco de ponche en un vaso de plástico- ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias- se negó el joven Black, mirando hacia la pista- Llevo ya tres y todavía no son las doce de la noche. –Comentó, repentinamente- El grupo es bueno ¿Verdad?

Katrina dejó de beber y miró hacia el grupo antes de observar detenidamente el perfil de su novio para no perderse su reacción.

-¿Hablas en general del grupo… o sólo de la cantante?

Sirius la miró sorprendido, sorpresa que no tardó en transformarse en diversión. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios y Katrina frunció el entrecejo.

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa.

-No estoy celosa- aclaró la chica con falsa indignación- Después de todo, el cantante tampoco está mal. Quizás deberíamos proponerles un cambio de parejas.

El joven Black se tensó y carraspeó molesto consiguiendo que la morena riese. Era de esperar. A la hora de ser celosos Sirius la ganaba con creces.

-Yo no es por meterme, pero el chaval no es gran cosa- aseguró el joven Black mirando al cantante con cierto recelo- Creeme, saldrías perdiendo.

Katrina negó con la cabeza resignada y, tras dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, agarró al chico del cuello de la camisa y le beso. Sirius no tardó en responder aunque el beso no se prolongó demasiado.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar? –propuso la joven Turner, mirando hacia un punto en concreto al final de esa misma mesa.

Sirius se giró y una expresión de sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro. Con un bonito vestido azul intenso y un escote bastante atrevido, la joven Gray observaba la pista de baile, aburrida.

-¿A Nataly?

-No me mires así –pidió Katrina, rompiendo el contacto visual- Después de la semana que viene lo más probable es que no volvamos a ver a más de la mitad de nuestros compañeros y después de todos estos años, no vale la pena acabar así.

-¿Pero es que es necesario recordarte todo lo que nos ha hecho?

-Sé perfectamente lo que nos ha hecho, Sirius-le retó, seria- No te estoy pidiendo que la perdones porque yo tampoco voy a hacerlo, pero no somos nadie para castigarla. –añadió, extendiendo su mano para acariciar el rostro de su novio- Además, después de seis meses sin hablarle ya has dejado más que clara tu postura. Ahora tan sólo dejemos que la vida se encargue de ella. Tarde o temprano cada uno recibe lo que se merece y si Nataly Gray tiene que ser más duramente castigada lo será, pero no por nosotros.

Katrina deslizó poco a poco su mano del rostro del chico, pero antes de que se rompiese el contacto el joven Black la cogió de la mano, reteniéndola. Posiblemente si Alan o Lorein hubiesen estado ahí en esos momentos, habrían visto en esos dos jóvenes a sus dos mejores amigos. Sin saberlo, Katrina había empleado prácticamente las mismas palabras que su madre para explicar a su marido y ahora ella a Sirius, porque había aceptado el perdón de Orion Black. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando la joven Turner comprendió el proceder de su madre. No era que hubiese olvidado lo que los Black le habían hecho, sino que sabía que la vida ponía a cada uno en su sitio. Cada uno recibe lo que merece y, aunque Jake y Kathleen Turner habían tenido una vida breve, habían sido felices y eso era algo que Orion no podría decir jamás.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco?-murmuró con una leve sonrisa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella-A veces me pregunto por que hemos tardado tanto en estar juntos. Estaba claro que teníamos que acabar así.

-No lo se-Katrina se encogió de hombres, sonriendo- Supongo que todo pasa por algo.

El joven Black chasqueó la lengua disconforme antes de besar la mano de su novia en señal de despedida. Carraspeó un par de veces para aclararse la voz y caminó hacia Nataly, quien le miró sorprendida.

-¿Te apetece bailar?

**SsSsSsS**

Volvió a llevarse el vaso de plástico a los labios y de un solo trago lo dejó vacío. Un poco molesta por tener que apartar la mirada de cierta pareja que bailaba en la pista, se giró y volvió a llenarse el vaso con más ponche.

-Que te parece si nos escabullimos de aquí y buscamos un aula vacía-propuso una voz varonil cerca de su oído- ¿Qué me dices, _nena_?

-Que eres tú y no yo quien lleva varios litros de ponche esta noche –contestó Katrina, sarcástica.

Aunque no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber a quien pertenecía la voz, no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo para no parecer una mal educada. La sonrisa de Jhon Wilson y su pícara mirada la recibieron con profunda satisfacción.

-¿Con quien has venido?

-Con Nataly-contestó Jhon señalando hacia la pista donde Sirius y ella bailaban- Te lo habría propuesto a ti, pero dudaba que aceptases. Aunque si llego a saber que ibas a venir así, lo hubiese intentado.

El joven Wilson la recorrió con la mirada tomándose varios segundos en analizar su escote de forma indiscreta. Katrina, que no tardó en percatarse de ello, le empujo levemente medio en broma medio en serio.

La verdad es que le sorprendía que el chico se dignase a hablar con ella. Desde que le había dado esa bofetada en las escaleras Jhon no había vuelto a comportarse igual con ella. Para ser sinceros, la había ignorado durante los dos últimos trimestres del curso. Ella lo achacaba a que había atentado contra su orgullo y no le había dado mayor importancia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Saber que es lo que le ves al primate de Black-contestó Jhon con simpleza- Eres demasiada mujer para él. Deberías replanteártelo.

-Quizás me gusten los primates-murmuró, guiñándole un ojo-Nos vemos.

Katrina le pasó su ponche y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro hizo el ademán de alejarse de allí. Pero cuando tan sólo había dado unos pasos, la voz del joven Wilson la obligó a detenerse.

-¡Eh Turner!-llamó, brindando en su honor- En realidad tan sólo quiero que me tengas en cuenta cuando rompas con él. Así que llámame.

La aludida asintió y tras hacerle un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida se escabulló entre la multitud.

Jhon Wilson sonrió resignado y tras darle un par de sorbos más al ponche, se alejó de la mesa. Katrina Turner no sería suya. Nunca lo había sido.

**SsSsSsS**

-¿Es que no te cansas?-preguntó el joven Lupin admirado, flexionando un poco las rodillas y apoyando las manos en ellas con la intención de coger aire.

-¡Para nada!- aseguró Dafne entre risas sin dejar de bailar- ¡Ay, esta canción me encanta!

-Ya, como las quince anteriores-comentó, sarcástico- Necesito un descanso.

-¡Anda, no te quejes tanto!-rió la joven, arrastrándole de nuevo a la pista de baile cuando éste intento marcharse- ¿Pero no decías que eras el rey de la pista?

El joven Lupin suspiró con resignación y se dejó llevar. Maldecía el momento en el que se le había ocurrido decir tal cosa. Con lo que le dolían los pies… ¡Y eso que no era él quien llevaba tacones!

A pocos metros de la pareja y en un sepulcral silencio solo roto por la balada que sonaba en esos momentos, Sirius y Nataly bailaban. Él la tenía agarrada de la cintura y ella de los hombros, muy cerca el uno del otro por lo que podían hablar sin tener que alzar la voz demasiado. Claro que ninguno de ellos parecía tener auténtico interés en iniciar una conversación.

-¿Por qué me has invitado a bailar?-preguntó la joven Gray, con la cabeza baja-Pensaba que no volverías a hablarme.

-Y no iba a hacerlo- admitió, haciendo que la morena se encogiese un poco, decaída-Pero no quería recordarte como la tía que había intentado _joderme _un poco más la vida.

Nataly asintió comprensiva y siguió bailando. Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que todas sus tretas para conseguir el amor de Sirius habían salido a la luz. Tal como había sentenciado el joven Black en el hospital, durante todo ese tiempo ni si quiera se había dignado a mirarla al menos que fuese para hacerlo con desprecio. No había olvidado lo ocurrido y ella tampoco.

Para Nataly Gray las cosas habían cambiado. El perder a Sirius y el que alguien le hablase con tanta claridad como lo había hecho Katrina, le habían abierto los ojos. Aun seguía siendo animadora y una de las chicas más populares del instituto, pero se había distanciado de Nathaza y en cuanto acabase el instituto rompería cualquier lazo que la uniese a ella yéndose de la ciudad. Quería ser modelo y gracias a algunos contactos de su padre, su debut tendría lugar la próxima primavera. Pero antes de irse, tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, en un murmullo apenas audible- Quiero que sepas que lo siento, lo siento mucho. Sé que lo que hice no tiene justificación, pero en ningún momento quise hacerte daño.

-Ya, bueno, eso ahora no importa.

La joven Gray volvió a asentir lentamente antes de soltar al chico quien también había dejado de bailar.

-¿Te ha contado Turner lo que hablamos hace unos meses?-inquirió, cruzando sus ojos verdes con los azules del chico- ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre eso?

-No, nada- negó Sirius, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta- No se lo ha dicho a nadie y no creo que lo haga nunca. No se de que hablasteis, pero si le dijiste algo… ella te guardará el secreto.

Los carnosos labios de Nataly se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras buscaba a la joven Turner con la mirada. Katrina bailaba y reía junto a James y Lily que no tardaron también en estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

-Hace unos meses te aseguro que cruzaba los dedos para que le ocurriese algo y se apartase de mi camino. Pero ahora… -confesó, mirando de nuevo al joven Black- Os deseo mucha suerte, Sirius.

Tímidamente y con temor de ser rechazada, la joven Gray besó la mejilla del moreno antes de alejarse y perderse entre la multitud. Sería la vida quien dictaría la sentencia y daba igual si ellos formaban parte del jurado. Hay cosas que no se pueden controlar y esa era una de ellas.

**SsSsSsS**

-Y por fin ha llegado el esperado momento para muchos de vosotros-Continuó el profesor Dumbledore con voz pausada- Hay que decir que las votaciones han estado bastante reñidas según me han informado. Pero después de repetir varias veces el recuento, ya tenemos a los reyes del baile de este curso.

Los candidatos se miraron entre ellos intentando no mostrar el nerviosismo que sentían. En el lado izquierdo de la tarima y muy cerca de la silla en la que se sentaría la reina en unos minutos, se encontraban las cinco chicas. Nadia y Nataly, que parecían estar acostumbradas a ese tipo de eventos, saludaban al público al que las otras tres candidatas se negaban a mirar. Estaban nerviosas y cogidas de la mano esperaban el veredicto.

Al otro extremo de la tarima y también al lado de la silla del rey, los cinco chicos sonreían abiertamente mucho más ufanos que sus compañeras. A ninguno de ellos les había sorprendido su candidatura, pero sólo uno de ellos sería el ganador. Era otra prueba de popularidad como lo eran las cartas de San Valentín.

-Pero dejemos que un viejo amigo de nuestra querida profesora McGonagall goce de este privilegio –Sonrió Dumbledore, señalando hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

-Le repito que no es mi amigo-insistió la mujer con una forzada sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Minerva!

-¡Oh, no!- se lamentó James, golpeándose la frente con la mano.

Una voz chillona que provenía de la entrada del gimnasio, captó el interés de la multitud. Con una camiseta hawaiana y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, Arnold O' Donell subió a la tarima y abrazó a la mujer con efusividad.

-Pero que guapa que estás- Halagó, besando sus mejillas varias veces antes de estrechar la mano del director- Albus, gracias por invitarme y no te preocupes, tengo todo preparado para nuestras vacaciones a Hawai.

El hombre asintió conforme y Arnold le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Algo un poco difícil teniendo el cuenta que el loco monitor era varios centímetros más bajo que el director.

-¡Ah, vosotros!-exclamó, señalando a ciertos candidatos a ser reyes del baile.

Los aludidos se miraron de forma acusadora antes de hacerle un leve gesto con la mano o la cabeza como saludo. El hombre, que se había detenido en frente del joven Potter, acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros hasta que el chico fue capaz de oler su aliento.

-Dime que no vais a poner marisco en el banquete de bodas- pidió en un tono confidencial que lo asusto- Soy alérgico.

-¿Eh?

-¡Que si hombre! ¡Qué ya lo se todo!- exclamó, abrazándolo primero a él y después a Sirius- Estoy suscrito a la revista de vuestro instituto y creedme cuando os digo que abrí una botella de champán en vuestro honor al enterarme que estabais saliendo con la pelirroja y la representante de Afrodita. ¡Si yo lo sabía! Si es que tengo un ojo para estas cosas… ¡Si tú supieras Albus!-recordó, nostálgico- ¡Se respiraba amor en el ambiente!

Los implicados fruncieron el entrecejo y los demás rieron. Si no recordaban mal –y estaba claro que no era así- por ese entonces tanto James y Lily como Sirius y Katrina se detestaban con desesperación y con gusto hubiesen ayudado al otro a lanzarse desde un octavo piso. Sólo un loco como Arnold hubiese apostado por ellos y fue por eso que los jóvenes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Esto me recuerda a lago que me paso cuando todavía era un mozalbete…

-Arnold-le interrumpió McGonagall con una mirada severa.

-¿Si, Mini?

-Coge el sobre y di los nombres de los Reyes del Baile ¿Quieres?

El aludido sonrió a la mujer y, tras murmurar algo así como "_Tus deseos son órdenes para mí_", cogió el sobre que la profesora le extendía y se dirigió hacia el micrófono que había en el centro de la tarima.

El nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse del gimnasio, que en unos segundos cayó en un sepulcral silencio. Los candidatos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. James le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja y ésta gesticuló un 'Suerte' con la mayor claridad posible para que su novio leyese sus labios. El joven Black también le dijo algo a su novia pero ésta solo le contestó sacándole la lengua, divertida.

Arnold abrió el sobre lentamente y sacó una pequeña cartulina que le hizo sonreír. La multitud, que esperaban los resultados con curiosidad, contuvieron la respiración hasta que el hombre comenzó a hablar.

-Por mayoría y tras varios recuentos, el Rey del Baile del último curso es… -Pasó la mirada por cada uno de los presentes y amplió aun más su sonrisa- ¡El chico celoso! Quiero decir… ¡Sirius Black!

El público comenzó a aplaudir con intensidad mientras el joven Black abrazaba a sus dos amigos ante la mirada fulminante de Jhon y Tom. Satisfecho consigo mismo y sin dejar de sonreír por doquier, se sentó en esa silla tan ostentosa en la que desde hacía décadas se sentaba el rey del último curso.

-Si, sin lugar a dudas estabais deseosos de saber quien sería el rey de esta promoción. Pero todavía tengo otro nombre aquí –Les recordó Arnold, balanceando la pequeña cartulina- Por mayoría y tras varios recuentos, la Reina del Baile de esta promoción es… ¡Katrina Turner!

De nuevo los aplausos, victorees y silbidos se apoderaron del lugar y muy pocos eran los que no participaban en ello. La joven Turner, quien permanecía pasiva en su sitio, no comenzó a caminar hasta que Lily le pegó un pequeño empujón. Aunque estaba entre las candidatas, jamás se imaginó que pudiese resultar elegida.

Aun sorprendida, saludó a sus compañeros con la mano y camino hacia la silla que estaba al lado de la de Sirius. El joven Black se reincorporó y la ayudó a sentarse tras dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Te dije que no me votaras!- le reprochó la morena, aunque sin poder disimular una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y no lo he hecho – aseguró Sirius, cogiéndola de la mano- Venga, tan sólo disfruta y sonríe. Hemos nacido para ser los mejores.

La chica rió y negó con la cabeza. Durante unos segundos más sus compañeros siguieron aplaudiendo, pero tras un gesto de su director dejaron de hacerlo. Era el momento de hacer oficial los nombramientos de los Reyes del Baile y nadie quería perderse el más mínimo detalle. Después de todo eran ellos quienes encabezarían las fotos de su anuario.

Ruth y Cassidy, que se habían escabullido entre la multitud, subieron a la tarima cada uno por una de las escaleras que había a los laterales, con un fino cojín de terciopelo rojo y detalles dorados en sus manos. La joven Halliwell caminó hacia Dumbledore y éste, tras premiarla con una sonrisa, cogió la redonda corona entre sus delgados dedos y la depositó sobre la cabeza de Sirius. A la par, la profesora McGonagall colocaba la tiara que Cassidy le había dado sobre la cabeza de la joven Turner. Ahora ya eran oficialmente los Reyes del Baile de la promoción del 77/78.

**SsSsSsS**

_Te espero en clase dentro de media hora._

Cuando Nadia le había retenido para susurrarle eso al oído poco antes de bajar de la tarima, no pensaba asistir. Sabía que no era de fiar, como también sabía que de ella no se podía esperar nada bueno, pero la curiosidad le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Receloso y alerta ante el mínimo ruido, recorrió el solitario pasillo que daba a su clase. Por muchas veces que hubiese recorrido ese trayecto, a la una de la madrugada y sin ninguna luz que guiase su camino, todo resultaba mucho más aterrador. ¿Por qué no se lo había ocurrido otro lugar para citarle?

La puerta de la clase estaba entreabierta y Remus sólo tuvo que darle un pequeño empujón para que se abriese por completo. La clase, iluminaba por los rayos de la luna y principalmente de las farolas del centro, había perdido esa alegría que derrochaba a lo largo del curso. Por primera vez el joven Lupin la vio como era. Una habitación formada por cuatro paredes blancas que habían sido testigos de demasiadas cosas.

Caminó hacia una de las mesas y apoyada en ella comprobó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. No pensaba esperarla. Si no estaba a la hora, se iría.

-Me gusta tu traje- comentó una voz tras él, rompiendo el silencio- Te queda muy bien.

El joven Lupin se giró sobresaltado mientras Nadia rodeaba la mesa para situarse frente a él.

-He entrado por la segunda puerta- explicó, señalando la entrada que había al otro extremo de la clase-Quería sorprenderte.

-El que me hayas citado si que es una sorpresa.

-No tanto como el que tú hayas venido- sonrió la chica, deslizando su mano por su descarado escote- Aunque… sabía que lo harías.

El joven Lupin siguió el recorrido de la mano de la chica con la mirada antes de reaccionar y volver a mirarla a los ojos. La perfecta, satisfecha, se sentó con cuidado sobre el pupitre más cercano y cruzó las piernas, mostrando su tersa piel gracias a la raja que tenía su provocativo vestido en tonos naranjas.

-En el fondo tú me necesitas a mí tanto como yo a ti- aseguró, inclinándose hacia él con la intención de captar de nuevo su atención en su escote.

Pero esta vez el chico ignoró sus atributos ante la frustración de la perfecta, quien volvió a sentarse erguida y con un semblante más serio.

-No te confundas Nadia, hace tiempo que dejaste de interesarme y nunca te he necesitado –le corrigió Remus, con las manos en los bolsillos- Y si me has sacado del baile para esta tontería, será mejor que me vaya.

-¡Espera!

El joven Lupin, que se dirigía hacia la puerta, se dio la vuelta en el preciso instante en el que Nadie acortó la distancia de sus rostros para besarle. Debido a la sorpresa inicial y a que la chica le tenía agarrado por la corbata, Remus no se separó hasta que la perfecta intentó profundizar el beso. Con delicadeza y sin mostrar el menor signo de alteración, la separó de él lentamente agarrándola por los brazos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor.

-¿O qué?- encaró, divertida- ¡Vamos, que no tienes que hacer el papel de niño bueno conmigo! Te conozco muy bien, sólo te estás haciendo un poco de rogar.

Nadia hizo el ademán de volver a besarle pero el joven apartó el rostro consiguiendo que la perfecta enfureciese.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa?!

-Nadia, olvídalo, ya no soy el mismo.

La perfecta dio una vuelta sobre si misma aten de centrar de nuevo su atención en el chico, frustrada. Su sofisticado recogido ahora prácticamente desecho y sus ojos grisáceos que le observaban entre abiertos, le daban un aire de demente que hubiese intimidado a muchos. Pero Remus, acostumbrado a la actitud de la chica, se mantuvo sereno a la espera de los reproches.

-¡¿Es por otra, verdad?!- acusó, golpeándole en el pecho- ¡Es por esa estúpida de Dafne, ¿cierto?!

-No vuelvas a insultarla- le advirtió el joven Lupin, agarrándola de la muñeca- Porque aunque ella no este aquí para defenderse, estoy yo.

-¡Suéltame!- le exigió, desprendiéndose de la mano del chico- Eres un idiota Remus Lupin, siempre lo has sido.

-Bueno, prefiero ser un idiota con buena compañía que un idiota mal acompañado- Sonrió el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros- Así que ahora si me disculpas, Dafne me está esperando-añadió, sin el menor amago de diversión en su rostro- Espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo equivocada que estás y no sea demasiado tarde.

El joven Lupin hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y se perdió por el oscuro pasillo.

**SsSsSsS**

Intentando no chocar con nadie, la joven Grant cruzó la pista de baile hasta la mesa de las bebidas. Con el ceño fruncido y un poco molesta, comprobó que los vasos de plástico ya se habían agotado y ella estaba sedienta.

-¿Quieres el mío?- le propuso Look, apoyándose en la mesa- Será algo parecido a besar mis labios.

-Entonces no será necesario que te conteste ¿no crees?

Una sonrisa forzada se formó en los labios de Marian y el chico sólo pudo ampliar la suya propia. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de besarla y de esa noche no pasaría. Ya había esperado demasiado.

-He alquilado la habitación de un motel a las afueras –explicó Look, acariciando la tersa piel de su brazo- ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

La rubia, que había dejado de buscar entre los vasos uno que estuviese limpio, le miró sorprendida antes de hacerlo con desagrado.

-Eres un grosero.

-Venga, estoy seguro que acostarse con Kelly será lo mismo que montar en un montaña rusa en línea recta –rió, agarrándola de la cintura- Con migo vas a conocer lo que es caer en picado.

-No tengo instintos suicidas-le recordó Marian, deshaciéndose de él-Así que ahora déjame en paz. Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no me interesas.

La joven Grant se dispuso a alejarse, pero el chico la agarró de la muñeca y tras un leve tirón, la recibió entre sus brazos. Marian, quien forcejeaba para deshacerse de él, sólo se sintió realmente liberada, cuando un puño golpeó la mandíbula de Look y éste cayó sobre la mesa, encima del bol de patatas fritas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Nick, agarrándola de los brazos, preocupado- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No, no, no te preocupes –contestó la chica, abrazándolo.

Look, quien se frotaba la mandíbula aun sobre la mesa, se fue reincorporando lentamente, tirando todo a su paso. La música había cesado y con ella las numerosas parejas que bailaban en la pista. Todos se habían acercado a la mesa a ver que ocurría y Look, a quien le encanta ser el centro de atención, sonrió presuntuoso mientras se espolsaba las patatas que habían quedado enganchadas en su traje.

-Vaya, Kelly, así que quieres parecer un tipo duro frente a tu chica ¿eh?- se mofó, divertido.

-Y tú un imbecil frente a todo el instituto –rebatió, haciendo que muchos rieran- ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que a Marian no le interesas?

-Lo que me cuesta entender es porque aun sigue contigo –contestó, con fingida tranquilidad- De todas formas le he dado el nombre del motel y el número de la habitación, así que si es lista y quieres saber lo que es bueno…

Nick, quien había intentado contenerse hasta el momento, se hubiese lanzado contra él si James y Sirius no le hubiesen retenido. Estaba harto y furioso, él si quería darle lo que era bueno.

-¿Por qué no salimos ahí fuera y arreglamos las cosas?- le tentó Sirius, serio- ¿Te atreves o vas a echar a correr?

-Black, por si no te has dado cuenta yo…

-¡Esperad! –Pidió Marian, captando toda la atención- Yo se como hay que arreglar esto.

Y con una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción, cogió el bol de ponche entre sus brazos y, ante la sorpresa de todos, se lo lanzó al chico sobre la cabeza dejándolo completamente empapado. Todos los presentes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, pero ninguno tanto como Nick.

-¿Por qué me resulta esto tan familiar?- le susurró a su novia en el oído.

-Ya ves, una no pierde las viejas costumbres- comentó Marian, divertida- Eso si Look, te aconsejo que vayas a cambiarte antes de llevar a alguien a ese desastroso motel. Así no vas a complacer a nadie.

-De todas formas hace unos meses entré en el vestuario de los chicos pensando que estaba vacío y os puedo asegurar que lo que vi me decepcionó bastante- comentó Katrina, resignada- Mucho alardear, mucho alardear, pero la tiene muy pequeña.

Rojo como un tomate maduro y completamente empapado, Look abandonó el gimnasio ante las risas del resto. Después de eso nunca volvería a molestar a Marian Grant.

**SsSsSsS**

_-¿Entonces qué? –Preguntó Remus, bostezando- ¿Vamos a tu casa?_

_-Si queréis…- aceptó el joven Black, encogiéndose de hombros- Ya sabéis que por mí no hay problema. ¿Te apuntas entonces Prongs? _

_-Claro, pero ir yendo vosotros-Pidió el aludido, dándole una palmadita en la espalda- Tengo algo que hacer. _

_Sus dos amigos se miraron desconcertados hasta que descubrieron el motivo por el que James acababa de echar a correr en una dirección opuesta a la que debían tomar. Serio y sin comentar nada al respecto, el joven Black comenzó a caminar seguido segundos después por Remus._

_Tuvo que disculparse varias veces con los distintos transeúntes, pero no le costó demasiado alcanzar a quien hasta hacia unos meses consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos. El joven Pettigrew caminaba cabizbajo hacia su casa. _

_-¡Eh, Peter!_

_El aludido se giró extrañado y sorprendido comprobó de quien se trataba. Temeroso de las represalias que James pudiese tomar en esa calle solitaria, el joven Pettigrew se encogió un poco más, como si quisiese pasar desapercibido. James no pudo sentir otra cosa que lástima. No era sólo por su ahora aspecto desaliñado sino porque desde que Sirius, Remus y él le habían dado la espalda, Peter se había quedado sin amigos. _

_-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó James, parado frente a él. El chico no contesto-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente. _

_-…-_

_-Se que tanto Sirius como Remus tendrían que estar aquí, pero prefiero que hablemos solos-explicó, con las manos en los bolsillos- Sirius no sería capaz de controlarse y todo lo que piensa te lo dijo en Navidad. Remus… prefiero aclararlo ahora y que no tenga que pasar otro mal trago._

_-James yo…_

_-Por favor, déjame hablar a mí-pidió el chico, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que su acompañante callase- Quiero que sepas que lo que nos hiciste no tiene nombre y supongo que a estas alturas comprenderás que no vayamos a perdonarte. Se que lo hiciste por miedo, por cobardía… pero eso no es excusa. –Suspiró- Te aseguro que esa noche en la que fuimos a buscarte con Dafne, si no hubiese sido por que mi principal objetivo era machacar a David tú no hubieses salido tan bien parado. _

_El joven Pettigrew volvió a encogerse temeroso de que James cumpliese sus palabras, pero el chico le ignoró y siguió hablando._

_-En estos meses me he enterado de tantas cosas… - se resignó- Se que fuiste tú quien robó las llaves de Lily de su mochila cuando ella estaba en el patio y también se que fuiste tú quien ayudó a David a que yo fuese a la casa de Malfoy el curso también sabemos que estabas al corriente de las tretas de Nataly y no le dijiste a Sirius nada. Nos has hecho tantas cosas… Pero supongo que tú mejor que nadie lo sabes- Sonrió con amargura- La verdad es que me da más o menos lo mismo que hayas ayudado a David a que me abra la cabeza, pero lo que nunca voy a perdonarte es que tú hayas participado en _joderle _la vida a Lily. No tienes ni idea por lo que ha pasado._

_James miró hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Intentaba controlar la ira que se apoderaba de él al recordar todos esos malos momentos que afortunadamente ya estaban dejando atrás. _

_-Hemos sido amigos, y por esa amistad dejaremos las cosas como están- Musitó- A partir de ahora tú iras por tu camino y nosotros por el nuestro. –Sonrió, tristemente- Adiós Peter y… buena suerte._

_James se alejó por la calle y el joven Pettigrew lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. Después de tantos años de amistad sabía que les echaría de menos. Pero era lo justo después de lo que les había hecho. Con paso lento y cabizbajo, Peter Pettigrew siguió su camino._

-¿No me digas que sigues pensando en el partido de esta mañana?- le reprochó Lily, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

El joven Potter, sentado en las gradas, rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja obligándola a sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Debía dejar de pensar en Peter. Después de todo no había ido al baile y, aunque todos se habían percatado de su ausencia, ninguno de ellos se había molestado en comentarlo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-inquirió la chica, preocupada.

-No, nada- sonrió, mirándola- Estaba pensando en lo mucho que voy a echar de menos las pistas. Creo que es mi sitio favorito del instituto.

-¿No me digas?- se mofó Lily, divertida, mirando hacia el lugar donde tantas veces habían tenido lugar sus clases de educación física- La verdad es que yo también echare de menos esto.

-¿Las pistas?

-¡No, tonto!-exclamó la pelirroja, golpeando levemente el pecho de su novio- Todo esto, el instituto. Aunque si tuviese que escoger un lugar, ese sería sin duda la biblioteca.

El joven Potter la miró con fingida sorpresa y ella aun estaba riendo cuando James besó sus labios. Él también echaría de menos el instituto. Habían pasado tantas cosas…

-¿Me quieres?- cuestionó la joven Evans, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus manos.

-Claro que si- contestó, desconcertado- ¿A que viene eso?

-A que me da miedo que te engatuse alguna mientras estás en la universidad- confesó molesta ante la simple idea.

-¿Con lo que me ha costado que salgas conmigo? –Contestó James, sarcástico- Tendría que estar loco.

Lily sonrió y fue ella en esa ocasión quien acortó la distancia que separaba a sus labios. James recibió el beso gustoso y permitió que en esa ocasión fuese la lengua de la pelirroja quien buscase la suya propia mientras él acariciaba la espalda de la chica.

-Me alegra oírlo- Sonrió, cuando se separaron para tomar aire- Pero por si las dudas, ya me he asegurado de que Katrina te siga a sol y a sombra. Y ya sabes que ella puede ser muy eficiente en su trabajo.

**SsSsSsS**

La joven Turner siguió el paso de su novio sin preguntar. Sirius, que la cogía de la mano, la sacó del baile y la arrastró hasta el pequeño jardín trasero donde tantas veces habían almorzado.

-¿Y bien?- apremió, mirándole inquisitivamente- ¿Vas a decirme para que me has sacado del baile?

-Para poder besarte sin ser el centro de atención.

-Te encanta ser el centro de atención- señaló la chica, divertida- ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Black?

-…-El aludido sonrió, haciéndose el despistado- Esta bien, esta bien.

Ante la mirada curiosa de Katrina, el joven Black rebuscó algo en los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta. Del bolsillo derecho sobresalía un sobre blanco y alargado que Sirius sacó con cuidado antes de extendérselo a su novia.

-Porque lo prometido es deuda- Murmuró, a la par que la morena leía la inscripción del sobre.

Katrina miró una vez más a su novio y tras recibir un asentimiento de aprobación, fue abriéndolo lentamente. En su interior y con sus nombres ya inscritos, había dos billetes de avión a Tenerife para dentro de unas semanas.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó, sorprendida- ¿Va en serio?

-Completamente- Sirius asintió, llevándose las manos a la nuca- ¿Acaso no te prometí que este verano te llevaría a algún sitio donde estuviésemos tú, yo y el mar?

-Si, pero no pensé que te acordarías -Sonrió, agitando el sobre- Antes no lo hubieses hecho.

Y era cierto, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a tener detalles de ese tipo y un regalo como aquél superaba con creces los límites del romanticismo que él era capaz de soportar. ¿Qué había sido del Sirius Black mujeriego e independiente de hacía poco más de un año? Estaba claro que había cambiado y _ella _era la única culpable. Aunque, después de todo, había valido la pena.

-Ya, pero no soy el mismo de antes-admitió el chico, bajando la mirada- Tú me has hecho alguien diferente.

La joven Turner le observaba, silenciosa, y con los ojos cristalinos. Sus labios, a los que no les quedaba nada de carmín, se fueron curvando en una tierna sonrisa segundos antes de que Katrina se lanzase sobre Sirius para besarle. Ahora era ella la que se había quedado sin palabras.

-No se que decir-Admitió, conmovida.

-Entonces no digas nada- Sonrió burlón, repitiendo lo mismo que ella había dicho horas antes- Para mí, ese es el mejor de los cumplidos.

Katrina sonrió también y le abrazó, aprovechando la cercanía para susurrarle una y otra vez lo agradecida que estaba y lo mucho que le quería.

-¡Voy a montar en avión y encima para ir a Tenerife!-exclamó la morena, emocionada- Según tengo oído, las playas son preciosas. ¡Estoy deseando verlas!

-Yo también-corroboró Sirius, aunque claramente con otras intenciones- ¿Te imaginas bañarnos por la noche, desnudos y en el mar?

La joven Turner, quien había dejado de sonreír, se apartó de su novio y frunció el entrecejo. Si, estaba claro, había cosas que no cambiarían nunca.

-¡Eh, vosotros!-llamó Mark acercándose a la pareja seguido por el resto- Os estábamos buscando.

-¿Y eso?

- Para hacer un brindis colectivo-contestó Lily, pasándole un vaso de ponche a su amiga y otro a Sirius-Aunque todavía faltan Nick, Ruth y los dos Grant.

-Pues no vamos a tener que esperar demasiado- aseguró Dafne, señalando hacia el sendero que había que tomar para llegar hasta allí.

Extasiados y moviendo los brazos con efusividad, los cuatro jóvenes corrían hasta ellos intentando no derramar el contenido de sus vasos.

-¡Me van a hacer una prueba! ¡El grupo me va a hacer una prueba!-exclamó Nick, abrazando al joven Lupin para posteriormente palmera la espalda del primo de su novia- Y todo gracias a Kevin.

-¡Qué va!- negó el aludido, haciendo un gesto evasivo con la mano- Tan sólo les he hablado de ti cuando me han dicho que estaban buscando un guitarrista.

-Reconócelo primito, esta vez te has portado- Sonrió Marian, guiñándole un ojo a la joven Halliwell- Que conste que no pienso repetirlo. Ruth, te llevas una joya.

La chica asintió y Kevin, un poco sonrojado, se inclinó sobre ella para besar sus labios.

-¿Y cuando es la prueba?- se interesó Lily feliz por su amigo-

-La semana que viene-contesto el chico, un poco preocupado- ¿Pero y si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si no soy el tipo que están buscando?

-¡Bobadas!- Intervino Katrina, convencida- Eres el mejor guitarrista que conozco y francamente, eres muy bueno.

-En eso Katy tiene razón- apoyó James, abrazando al rubio-No me extrañaría que dentro de poco aparecieses en las revistas bajo un titular como… ¡Nick Kelly, un tío que conquista el corazón con sólo tocar unas cuerdas!

El joven Potter, que había gritado a los cuatro vientos el supuesto titular, miró a sus amigos y solo pudo confirmar lo que ya sospechaba: Lo suyo no eran los títulos. Sin embargo, y pese al torpe comentario de James, el rubio había vuelto a adquirir esa confianza sobre si mismo que solía caracterizarle. Por fin podría hacer su sueño realidad. Y es que Nick Kelly estaba convencido que lo suyo no era ir a la universidad. Quería formar parte de un grupo musical y conseguir así que su afición dejase de ser eso precisamente, una simple afición.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿No íbamos a brindar?- intervino Mark, captando la atención de los presentes.

-Yo propongo que nos sentemos y que cada uno brinde por una cosa.

Tal y como había opinado Ruth, los doce jóvenes se fueron sentando en el césped formando un circulo y dejando un espacio de pocos centímetros entre ellos.

-¿Quién empieza?-Preguntó Lily, sentada entre su novio y su mejor amiga.

-¡Yo mismo!- se ofreció Mark alzando su copa- Por nuestros años de instituto.

-Por que esta noche no podamos olvidarla jamás- Continuó Cassidy, mirando al chico que tenía al lado- Te toca Nick.

-Yo brindo… ¡Por la vida!

-Y yo por las personas que la hacen especial –Marian le guiñó un ojo a su novio y éste asintió satisfecho.

El joven Grant negó con la cabeza, resignado y acarició la mano de su novia antes de alzar el vaso como habían hecho sus amigos segundos antes.

-Por el futuro.

-Por nuestros sueños.

La joven Halliwell miró a Remus, sentado a su lado, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza animándola a continuar. El chico, que no dejaba de mirar a Dafne, se aclaró la garganta y tras pensárselo unos segundos alzó también el vaso.

-Por las segundas oportunidades.

-Por los que las dan.

La joven Brown, a quien le había sorprendido el brindis del chico, bajó la mirada con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Por los amigos! –exclamó Sirius, alzando el vaso.

-Por los buenos momentos.

Y es que para Katrina los buenos momentos era una de las pocas cosas que valía la pena recordar. Las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere y aunque los malos momentos nos marquen sin quererlo, son los buenos los que debemos recordar.

-Por la confianza.

Lily sonrió y miró a su novio con complicidad. Nunca había sido tan consciente como hasta ahora lo importante que era la confianza entre las personas. Posiblemente si todos hubiesen sido más sinceros meses atrás, las cosas habían transcurrido de forma diferente.

-Por vosotros- Finalizó James, alzando el vaso como ya había hecho el resto.

-¡Salud!

Un brindis colectivo se oyó en el lugar antes de quedar todo en silencio. Los doce jóvenes se llevaron su vaso de ponche a los labios y bebieron sin molestarse en disimular lo conmovidos que estaban por la situación.

Estuvieron hablando, riendo y bromeando durante más de una hora. Recordando como se habían conocido, como habían llegado a ser amigos… Habían pasado tantas cosas que se sentían afortunados de estar sentados ahí y ahora. Fue entonces cuando determinaron que jamás se olvidarían de esos años, de esos años en el instituto.

-Bueno, son casi las tres de la madrugada y ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos- James se reincorporó y miró a uno de sus amigos con complicidad- ¿Sirius?

-Por supuesto- Asintió el aludido, sonriendo- Lo siento chicos, pero esto ya es una fiesta privada. Así que Lily, Katy…

Las dos chicas se reincorporaron y cogidas de la mano de sus novios, se despidieron de los demás acordando que se verían para cenar dentro de unas horas en la famosa casa de campo de los Potter.

-Así que una fiesta privada ¿Eh?- comentó Nick con picardía- Anda que no son listos ni nada.

**SsSsSsS**

Una hora y media más tarde llegaron al final del pedregoso camino de tierra por el que Sirius había tenido que conducir para llegar hasta allí. El trayecto a la casa de campo se les hizo más corto que la última vez.

La casa seguía siendo como la recordaban de su última visita hacia casi un año. Grande y con una tranquilidad sólo aparente. Especialmente porque durante ese fin de semana sería sólo para ellos.

Sacaron el equipaje del maletero y tras acordar que se verían treinta minutos después en los lindes del bosque, subieron cada uno a sus habitaciones para cambiarse.

Pese a que no sería la primera vez que Sirius y Katrina dormirían juntos, la joven Turner había decidido compartir habitación con Lily. Exactamente la misma que habían utilizado en su última visita.

Subieron hasta la última planta y abrieron la puerta de la habitación. La pequeña estantería llena de libros, el bonito armario y la mesita de noche entre las dos camas, ambas con sus edredones en tonos verdes y naranjas. Si, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaban.

-Se que siempre lo digo cada vez que vengo-Admitió, saltando sobre su cama- ¡Pero me encanta este sitio!

-Si, a mi también- coincidió Lily, dejando su equipaje sobre su cama- Oye, ¿Sabes que está tramando James?

-No y no se por que tendría que saber algo-Contestó divertida, con una sonrisa en los labios.

La joven Evans, que observaba a su amiga perspicaz, rodeó la cama y se acercó a ella, amenazante. Sin embargo Katrina no era persona que se dejase intimidar con facilidad así que tan sólo se limitó a reír cuando su amiga la amenazó con un sujetador.

-No voy a decirte nada. Lo he prometido- se excusó, decepcionando a la pelirroja- Pero te aconsejo que te pongas el bikini. Es posible… que te des un chapuzón.

Lily la miró con interés, pero no le quedó más remedio que seguir cambiándose cuando la joven Turner se negó a darle más detalles.

-Tenerife- Murmuró Katrina, emocionada- Porque estábamos en el instituto que sino me lo como allí mismo. ¡Que mono es!-exclamó, girándose para mirar a su amiga- Lily, ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, bueno en realidad…- La chica suspiró y se sentó en su cama, frente a la morena- Hay algo que quería contarte.

-Pues desembucha.

La joven Evans bajó la mirada avergonzada y no fue hasta unos segundos después que se sintió preparada para seguir hablando.

-Me da mucha vergüenza hablar de esto pero tú ya lo has hecho y creo que podrías aconsejarme-Comenzó, frotándose las manos- Quiero mucho a James y estoy muy segura de lo que siento, por eso me gustaría dar un paso más en nuestra relación. Llevo varias semanas insinuándome, lanzándole indirectas, pero tengo la sensación de que me evita.

-Quizás no se haya dado cuenta de tus intenciones-opinó Katrina, inclinándose un poco más hacia ella dándole una aire más confidencial a la situación- Te aseguro que los chicos no atienden a indirectas. Con ellos tenemos que ser claras.

-No, no tiene que ver con eso. –Aseguró, negando con la cabeza- Se que me esquiva y creo que es porque no me considera atractiva.

-¿Qué no te considera atractiva?-Repitió, sarcástica- Eso es tan probable como que yo saque un diez en matemáticas y tú un cero. Sabes perfectamente que James no está contigo por sexo y lo más probable es que tenga miedo de que si toca el tema te espantes y eches a correr-Aconsejó- Lo que deberías hacer es hablar con él si vuelve a evitarte. Y la verdad es que creo que esta noche será un buen momento.

Lily la miró extrañada y la joven Turner rió, anudándose alrededor del cuello un pañuelo rojo que había sacado de la maleta.

-Crees que esta noche podría…

-Yo por si acaso me llevaría munición-Comentó con picardía consiguiendo que Lily se sonrojase de nuevo.

-Ya pero es que no tengo.

-No te preocupes- Sonrió, sacando algo del bolso- En eso si que puedo ayudarte.

**SsSsSsS**

-La verdad es que no entiendo para que te cambias si vas a volver a mojarte-comentó Sirius, apoyado en uno de los árboles del bosque.

-No quiero que Lily sospeche-Argumentó su amigo desde detrás del árbol en el que se ocultaba.

-Ya, ¿Y que pasa con el pelo?-Insistió el joven Black cuando James se dejó ver- No pensarás decirle que te has dado una ducha fría después de verle el escote.

-¡Claro que no, animal!

El joven Potter se agachó y de cuclillas, metió toda la ropa mojada en una bolsa que ocultó detrás de un árbol. Ya la recogería a la vuelta.

-¡Ah, por cierto!-exclamó Sirius, sacando la pequeña caja de preservativos de su bolsillo- Toma, quédatelos.

-No, no, gracias- Negó el chico, haciendo un gesto evasivo con la mano- Tu les vas a sacar más partido.

-¿Más partido?-Repitió, frunciendo el entrecejo- Al menos que los vayas a utilizar como globos decorativos creo que el uso va a ser el mismo.

-En serio Sirius, no los quiero.

El joven Potter miró el reloj en la muñeca de su amigo una vez más y tras comprobar que faltaban unos minutos para el encuentro con las chicas, comenzó a andar en dirección hacia los lindes del bosque.

-De verdad tío, sabes que no me gusta tener que recurrir a esto, pero tu padre tiene razón –Volvió a insistir, corriendo hasta llegar junto a él- Y al menos que quieras oír de nuevo el discurso de las abejas, yo de ti tomaría precauciones. Llévatelos por si acaso.

-Que no, que no es necesario- Rehusó de nuevo, testarudo- No voy a necesitarlos.

Sirius se detuvo unos segundos y le miró desconcertado. El joven Potter, resignado, se pasó una mano por su ya de por si desordenado cabello, antes de mirar a su amigo.

-No creo que haya llegado el momento- Se sinceró, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra uno de los árboles- Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que Lily esté preparada.

-¿Pero no me dijiste que la pelirroja se te estaba insinuando?

-Si, bueno, es lo que creo-Contestó, no muy convencido- Pero tengo miedo de que al intentarlo reviva malos momentos. La experiencia que tuvo con David fue traumática y no quiero echar a la basura todos estos meses en los que tanto ha progresado-explicó- Yo la quiero y no tengo prisa. Cuando ella esté preparada pues…

El sonido de unas risas y el trote de un par de caballos captaron su atención. Las dos chicas disminuyeron el paso y aun sobre el caballo les saludaron.

-¿Ya está todo listo?-preguntó Katrina, mirando a su novio y al joven Potter con complicidad.

-Todo-contestó James, acercándose al caballo de la pelirroja para ayudarla a desmontar- Venga Lily, tú y yo nos quedamos aquí.

La chica asintió y bajó del caballo a la par que el joven Black montaba en el suyo. James ató las riendas a la rama de un árbol y tras despedirse de la otra pareja, cogió de la mano a Lily y la guió por el bosque hasta el lago que tanto conocían.

-¿Quieres que nos bañemos?-Preguntó, recelosa.

-Me temo que no nos queda más remedio- Sonrió el chico, quitándose la camiseta y quedándose solamente con el bañador- Pero no te preocupes, el agua no está tan fría. Te lo digo por propia experiencia.

-Así que por eso tienes el pelo mojado ¿Eh?

James se encogió de hombros y la chica rió, resignada. Ante la discreta pero evidente mirada del joven Potter, Lily se fue desvistiendo quedándose finalmente solo con un bikini negro muy favorecedor.

-¿Vamos?-Apremió, ante la boba sonrisa del chico.

El aludido asintió y tras pedirle que le siguiese, se metieron lentamente en el agua mucho más fría de lo que James había asegurado. Curiosa pero sin protestar, la joven Evans imitó al chico y cruzó la cascada que daba al lago y tras la cual se encontraba la pequeña cueva en la que ellos se encontraban.

-James, ¿Para qué me has….?

Pero Lily no pudo concluir la frase. Frente a ella se encontraba un mantel extendido sobre el cual había dos platos con sus respectivas copas y cubiertos. En el centro y alumbrando vagamente el lugar, había un bonito candelabro que le permitió ver los dos cojines sobre los cuales no tardarían en sentarse.

Todo era precioso y muy romántico, pero no sabía por qué le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar. Era como si hubiese estado en esa situación antes, pero estaba segura de que no había sido así.

-Es precioso- murmuró, examinando el lugar detenidamente –Pero tengo la sensación…

-¿De haber estado aquí antes?-Probó James, divertido- Lo único que puedo decirte es que esta noche haré tus sueños realidad. O al menos uno de ellos.

Lily le miró confundida pero la sonrisa socarrona de su novio le bastó para aclara sus dudas. Ya sabía porque le resultaba todo tan familia. Ahora si que entendía las palabras del joven Potter.

-Katrina-Se limitó a decir la chica, avergonzada- Así que te lo ha contado.

-No valdría la pena negarlo-Opinó James, señalando uno de los cojines- Siéntate, por favor.

La pelirroja hizo lo que el chico le pedía mientras éste sacaba su tardía cena de una cesta que estaba en un rincón. Así que su mejor amiga, si así podía llamarse, le había contado el sueño que había tenido unos meses atrás, unos días después de que James la besase tras enterarse que había salido con su primo.

'_¡Qué vergüenza!"_ Se lamentó, sonrojada _'¡Yo te mato Katrina Turner!"_

-Quería sorprenderte y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que pedirle consejo a la loca de Katy- Confesó James, con una sonrisa en los labios-Después de darle vueltas me sugirió que lo mejor era hacer uno de tus sueños realidad, nunca mejor dicho. Y bien…-Inquirió, llenando las copas de champán- ¿Lo he conseguido?

-Si, y tanto- Confirmó, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados- Aunque si no recuerdo mal, en mi sueño el olor a moho había desaparecido.

-Si, es lo malo de no ser Dios- Bromeó el chico, chasqueando la lengua- Aunque rozo lo divino, de eso no hay duda.

La joven Evans le golpeó en el brazo divertida antes de coger la copa que su novio le extendía y llevársela a los labios.

-Esta noche esta superando mi imaginación-comentó la pelirroja con cierto tono juguetón- Y esto promete.

-Desde luego.

**SsSsSsS**

No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable caminando a las cuatro de la madrugada por las ahora solitarias calles de Londres, mientras su padre debía estar esperando ansioso su llamada. Lo cierto es que estaba convencido de que el señor Lupin dormía placidamente y que era su madre quien no dejaba de mirar el reloj una y otra vez, pero cualquier sentimiento de remordimiento se evaporó en el aire cuando Dafne le cogió de la mano. Habían decidido volver andando a casa con la única intención de alargar un poco más la noche y estar así más tiempo juntos.

-¿Te ha dicho algo de Nathaza?-inquirió, cuando la chica le contaba su encuentro con Nicole- ¿Sabe quien es el padre?

-Según Nicole, si lo sabe no quiere decirlo-Repitió, encogiéndose de hombros- Al parecer desde que dejó el instituto oficialmente en marzo, Nathaza no quiere hablar con nadie. Dice que está encerrada en su casa y que la última vez que la vio había engordado por lo menos diez kilos.

-Ya, pero engordar es algo normal durante el embarazo ¿no?

-Si, pero Nathaza no lo ve así- Dafne hizo una mueca y el joven Lupin sonrió, divertido- Te aseguro que para alguien como ella perder la figura es lo peor que puede pasarle. Además, tiene que estar furiosa por no haber podido ir al baile. Desde que entró al instituto, Nathaza estaba convencida de que la nombrarían Reina del Baile.

Remus asintió comprensivo y cruzaron la calle que deba a la avenida. Resultaba extraño tanto silencio en la ciudad, pero era un silencio agradable. Quizás debía aprovechar ese momento de intimidad para decirle eso que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza desde hacía días.

-¡Eh, ven!-exclamó, arrastrándolo hasta la siguiente calle- Quedémonos un rato aquí.

Cautelosos como si tuviesen miedo de romper la calma del lugar, la pareja se adentró en el famoso parque 'Las Fuentes' donde tantas veces habían quedado con sus respectivos amigos.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-Preguntó Dafne, sentándose sobre uno de los bancos-Aquí fue donde nos presentaron, yo ya como una de ellas.

-La primera vez que hablamos.

-¿La primera?-repitió la joven Brown, sorprendida- Para nada. Ya habíamos hablado varias veces, aunque no me sorprende que no lo recuerdes. Por ese entonces sólo tenías ojos para Nadia y mucho don de gentes con otras chicas.

El joven Lupin no comentó nada al respecto, después de todo sabía que tenía razón. Durante mucho tiempo él había sido así. Quizás no cambiaba de chica tanto como Sirius pero tampoco había sido un santo. Todo cambió cuando Ruth Halliweell entró y salió de su corazón dejándolo echo trizas. Ahora Dafne debía encargarse de curar sus heridas y esa noche estaba dispuesto a hacérselo saber.

-Pero ya no soy el mismo-Aseguró con rotundidad- Todo a cambiado y ya no tengo dudas.

La chica le miró extrañada. Su tono de voz y esa seguridad… No estaba segura si hablaban de lo mismo. Había algo en su mirada que confirmó sus palabras. Ya no tenía dudas.

-Hay algo que he querido decirte durante toda la noche-Murmuró, obligándola a levantarse para acariciar sus mejillas con sus manos- Algo que debería haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo.

-…-

-Hace unos meses te pedí tiempo, tiempo para pensar y aclararme –Le recordó con una sonrisa que revelaba su nerviosismo- Ahora se lo que quiero y te quiero a ti.

La joven Brown que tenía la boca entreabierta, hizo el ademán de hablar pero no emitió ningún sonido. Por fin el momento que tanto había esperado había llegado y ella no sabía que decir.

-Si aun sientes lo mismo… -Añadió, inquieto por el silencio de su acompañante- Me encantaría que salieses conmigo.

Dafne, quien no se veía capacitada para hablar, agarró al chico por la corbata y le besó. Tan sólo esperaba que Remus interpretase ese beso como era debido porque no pensaba volver a hablar durante un buen rato.

**SsSsSsS**

Desmontaron de los caballos y se subieron en esas enormes rocas para ver el horizonte. Cuando eran niños solían ir a ese sitio a jugar y ahora que estaban ahí, sentían como si hubiesen vuelto a la infancia. Aun recordaban sus raspaduras en codos y rodillas o las numerosas roturas de sus pantalones.

-¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando- Comenzó Katrina, sentándose sobre una de las rocas- Nunca me había dado cuenta pero desde pequeños la relación que tenía con James y la que tenía contigo eran totalmente diferentes-Explicó- A James siempre lo he visto como a un hermano, pero a ti…

-Sé lo que quieres decir- La interrumpió, sentándose a su lado y rodeándola con un brazo-Lo nuestro siempre ha sido especial. Quién sabe, a lo mejor ya nos gustábamos y éramos demasiado niños para darnos cuenta.

Sirius rió divertido, pero la joven Turner no se unió a sus risas. La carta de su madre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. No sabía si debía hablarle de ello a Sirius. Por una parte quería ser sincera pero por otra temía hacerle daño. El saber que la madre de tu novia no te quería para su hija ya desde pequeños, no tenía que ser muy agradable.

-Sirius, tengo que decirte algo.

El chico, que la observaba extrañado, solo se inquietó un poco más cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella. Katrina estaba seria y tras pensar durante unos segundos lo que debía decir, comenzó a hablar.

Le contó todo. Lo de la carta, lo que le había dicho su madrina… El joven Black la escuchaba atentamente y en un gesto que le dolió a Katrina en el alma, apartó el brazo con el que rodeaba sus hombros y miró hacia el frente, evitando cruzarse con los ojos marrones de ella.

La joven Turner bajó la mirada, reflexiva. Ahora se arrepentía de habérselo contado. Pero habían prometido ser sinceros y tenía que cumplirlo. No fue hasta varios minutos después que Sirius rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-Eran buenos padres y yo en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo –Determinó, buscando su mirada- Ellos te querían y después de todo lo que los Black le han hecho a tu familia, me parece de lo más normal que tu madre temiese que se volviese a repetir la historia.

-Si mis padres estuviesen vivos estoy segura que apoyarían lo nuestro –Aseguró Katrina con convicción- Tú eres diferente, tú no eres como ellos.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que excusarles, no es necesario. Les entiendo - Sonrió- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Vas a seguir conmigo?

Una expresión de sorpresa se formó en el rostro de la chica mientras el joven Black la observaba entre temeroso y expectante. Temía a la respuesta de Katrina, no podía negarlo. Pero todos sus miedos se esfumaron cuando la chica se lanzó sobre él para abrazarle.

-Claro que si- Contestó con efusividad, besando sus labios- Siempre.

-¿Hasta que seamos ancianitos y nuestros nietos vengan a vaciarnos el bolsillo? – Preguntó Sirius perspicaz, besándola de nuevo-Aunque claro, para eso hay que tener primero hijos.

El joven Black la miró atentamente esperando su reacción. Katrina, quien esta vez no estaba dispuesta a que la pillasen desprevenida, acortó un poco más la distancia que separaba sus rostros para después acariciar la mejilla derecha del chico con dulzura.

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo nuestro va totalmente en serio?-Murmuró, con voz pausada.

-Si el querer formar una familia contigo te parece lo bastante serio…

Katrina fingió dudar durante unos segundos pero no tardó en asentir, conforme. El joven Black, que no dejaba de acariciarle el brazo, la miró con ternura.

-Y sobre la carta de tu madre… olvídalo- Insistió, encogiéndose de hombros- A mí no me importa.

La chica sonrió y tras obligarle a tumbarse sobre la fría roca, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de su novio.

-Te lo agradezco- Aseguró, juguetona- ¿Pero no crees que ya hemos sido demasiado románticos por un día?

-Pensaba que nunca lo dirías-Admitió Sirius, con fingido alivio.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos del amanecer que me has traído a ver y me dejas que te compense por estas tres semanas en abstinencia?

-Estresante abstinencia –Corrigió el joven Black, ayudándola a quitarse la camiseta de tirantes que ocultaba la parte de arriba de su bikini- Pero me gusta el plan.

**SsSsSsS**

Le besó repetidas veces en la comisura de los labios y sólo se detuvo cuando él la obligó. Nervioso, Remus no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones y por primera vez la joven Brown se planteó si su reciente noviazgo lo había trastornado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Es que no te gusta que te bese?

-Claro que me gusta -Aclaró el chico, como si esa posibilidad le pareciese descabellada- El problema es el hacerlo justo en la puerta de tu casa. Te recuerdo que tienes hermanos.

-¡Ah, así que es eso!-Rió, rodeando el cuello de Remus con sus brazos- No te preocupes, yo se tratar con mi hermano.

La joven Brown se puso de puntillas y besó de nuevo al chico, esta vez de una forma tan apasionada que Remus no tuvo fuerzas para rechazarla. Dafne, que se había encargado de profundizar el beso, jugaba con el cabello del chico mientras él acariciaba su espalda.

Pero fue el chirrido de la puerta lo que les obligó a separarse, sobresaltados. Al otro lado y con una mirada que confirmaba que les había estado espiando, el joven Brown les observaba.

-Pensaba que os iba a traer su padre-Saludo, mirando a su hermana de forma acusadora- Y no precisamente a las cinco y media de la madrugada.

-Para que lo sepas, son… las cinco y veintiocho –corrigió, mirando el reloj del joven Lupin- Y si, nos iba a traer su padre, pero pensé que era buen momento para empezar la dieta y nos hemos venido andando.

El joven Brown se mordió el labio inferior intentando contenerse y tras murmurar algo así como ' _Está claro que esas nuevas amistades son una mala influencia para ti' _ y advertirle que como no estuviese dentro de casa en menos de cinco minutos tomaría represalias, cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso-Aconsejó Remus con una sonrisa en los labios- No me gustaría quedarme sin vacaciones en Cambridge.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vienes?-Inquirió, emocionada.

El joven Lupin asintió con resignación antes de ser ahogado por su novia, quien le abrazó con una efusividad un tanto exagerada propia de Dafne. Si en algo debía de estar de acuerdo con su ahora cuñado, es que las _chicas_ no eran una buena influencia para ella. Especialmente Katrina y Cassidy con las que había encajado a la perfección por su carácter explosivo.

Remus correspondió al abrazó, pero una mirada amenazante desde la ventana del salón le aseguro que era mejor separarse.

-¿Entonces qué, nos vemos mañana?-Inquirió, dirigiéndose hacia la salida- La casa de campo de los Potter te encantará.

-Ven a recogerme a las ocho entonces –Sonrió, agitando la mano en señal de despedida- Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

El joven Lupin dudo, pero tras unos segundos de reflexión, corrió hacia su novia y la besó en sus labios antes de susurrarle un _'Te quiero'_ al oído. Ya arreglaría cuentas con su cuñado en Cambridge. Estaba claro que sería un viaje interesante.

**SsSsSsS**

Miró una vez más el pastel que se le acababa de caer al suelo antes de comprobar con disgusto que no quedaba ninguno más en la caja.

-¿Cómo puedo ser tan torpe?- Se molestó, cruzándose de brazos- ¡Y justamente el de chocolate! ¡Qué rabia!

El joven Potter rió y Lily frunció el entrecejo. No sabía que le resultaba tan divertido. Se había reservado el pastelillo de chocolate para el final y ni si quiera había podido probarlo.

-Anda, toma.

Con la mirada baja, James le extendió su propio pastelillo intentando no cruzarse con la mirada de la pelirroja para que no se percatase del sonrojo de sus mejillas. No sabía porque actuaba así, pero era algo que no podía controlar.

-Es como la primera vez-Observó Lily, sorprendida- Como en el jardín de infancia, en el cajón de arena.

-¿El jardín de infancia?-repitió el chico, extrañado.

-No lo recuerdas- Dudó, aunque más bien parecía afirmarlo- Es normal, éramos muy pequeños.

Pero James negó con la cabeza para corregirla. Los viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente con una nitidez increíble teniendo en cuenta que no tenía más de cinco años. El enfurecido rostro de una pecosa pelirroja y su bocadillo en la arena le hicieron sonreír. Sí, claro que lo recordaba.

-Querías sacarme los ojos- Rió, ante la radiante expresión de felicidad de su novia- Siempre has tenido mucho carácter.

-Pensaba que no te acordabas- Admitió, sin molestarse en disimular su emoción- Fue la primera vez que hablamos, si a lo que hicimos se le puede llamar hablar.

-Si-Afirmó, divertido- Creo que no empezamos con buen pie.

Lily asintió y se mordió el labio inferior. Había algo que quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevía. El joven Potter, que se había percatado de la inquietud de su novia, la interrogó con la mirada.

-¿Se lo has contado alguna vez a alguien?-James negó con la cabeza pero la pelirroja insistió- ¿Ni si quiera a Sirius?

-Ni si quiera a Sirius- aseguró, alzando la mano de forma solemne-Lo juro.

La pelirroja rió y el joven Potter se acercó a ella, sentándose en el frío suelo de la cueva.

-Podría ser nuestro secreto-Propuso con una sonrisa traviesa- Nuestro primer secreto como pareja.

-Ummm… no suena mal –Accedió, mordiendo el pastelillo y obligando al chico a comerse el otro trozo- Prometo no decirlo aunque me torturen.

-Eso habrá que verlo- Retó, acercándose a ella para besarla.

El sabor al chocolate del pastelillo que acababan de comerse, se intensificó en sus bocas cuando James profundizó el besó. Sus lenguas enroscadas jugaban en la boca de él o en la de ella y no se dieron cuenta que James había acabado sobre ella, hasta que una pequeña cajita de color vino se salió del bolsillo del chico captando el interés de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es eso?

El joven Potter, quien se había reincorporado rápidamente para coger la cajita, hizo el ademán de volver a guardársela en el bolsillo. Pero tras reflexionar unos segundos se dirigió hacia Lily. Durante toda la noche la cajita había estado escondida en la cesta de la comida. Pero en un descuido de la pelirroja se la había guardado en el bolsillo a la espera de que llegase el momento. Y al parecer ya había llegado.

-Es algo que te quise dar hace unos meses, el día del restaurante-Explicó, pasándose una mano por su alborotado cabello- Cuando me decidí finalmente a olvidarte, lo guardé en un cajón y no lo he vuelto a sacar hasta esta noche.

Lily aceptó la cajita y tras mirar al chico dubitativamente la abrió. En ella había un precioso anillo de oro blanco con unos sencillos pero elegantes dibujos marcados además de tres bonitas y discretas piedras en el centro.

La joven Evans la sacó y la miró con curiosidad. Era preciosa, elegante y… Una terrorífica idea cruzó por su mente que la hizo enrojecer. Era demasiado bonita y al parecer también demasiado cara para ser un simple regalo. No sería…

-¿Una anillo de compromiso?-La voz no le salía de la garganta y armándose de valor, miró a su novio.

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro del joven Potter dejándole sin palabras. No sabía que decir y mucho menos lo que Lily quería escuchar.

-No, no exactamente –Contestó, nervioso- Solo es un anillo.

-¡Oh!

La joven Evans bajó la mirada, avergonzada y sin saber por que, también decepcionada. Algo en su interior deseaba que la respuesta hubiese sido diferente. ¿Tan enamorada estaba de James?

-Al menos… -Comenzó el joven Potter tartamudeando ligeramente- Al menos que quieras que signifique otra cosa.

Lily levantó la mirada rápidamente y buscó los ojos marrones de James deseando que lo que había oído no fuese una mala jugada de sus propios deseos.

El chico la observaba con una tímida sonrisa, sin dejar de frotarse las manos. No se podía creer lo que había dicho, había sido algo inconsciente, pero posiblemente lo más sensato que había dicho en su vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Lily, en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

-Ya se que somos jóvenes y que no llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo –Reconoció James, adquiriendo más seguridad en si mismo conforme hablaba- Se que parece una locura y lo más probable es que tanto nuestros padres como nuestros amigos piensen que estamos locos. Pero te quiero, te quiero y me encantaría que…

El joven Potter se agachó para estar a la altura de su novia y poder sentir así su respiración agitada. Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, cogió una de sus manos y buscó esos ojos verdes que le observaban impacientes.

-Lily Evans…-Murmuró sin romper el contacto visual que se había formado entre ellos- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Aunque ya sospechaba lo que el chico quería proponerle, la pregunta le impactó como si la hubiese pillado de sorpresa. Las palabras del chico se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y sintió como el corazón, que no había dejado de latirle a gran velocidad a lo largo de la conversación, se detenía durante unos segundos.

James tragó saliva y sin soltarle la mano, esperaba paciente la respuesta. Un cúmulo de sentimientos jugaban en esos momentos en su interior y no estaba seguro si debía quedarse ahí o salir corriendo. En esos instantes el ser rechazado o no, se convertía en algo crucial, algo como estar entre la vida y la muerte.

-¿Sabes que estás loco?-Lily sonrió, no muy segura de si debía reír o llorar- ¡Sí, James! ¡Claro que quiero!

La joven Evans rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos antes de fundirse en un cálido beso distinto a los demás. Estaban inquietos, emocionados, excitados… Estaban prometidos y ahora les daba igual lo que el resto del mundo pensase.

-Trae, déjame que te lo ponga- Pidió el joven Potter, deslizando el anillo en el dedo anular de la pelirroja.

-Es precioso, James –Alabó, sin dejar de mirar el anillo que ahora relucía en su dedo-Gracias, gracias por mejorar incluso mis propios sueños.

El joven Potter la miró, recorriendo y admirando cada uno de los rasgos de la chica. Sus delicadas facciones, sus cautivadores ojos de color verde esmeralda, su pequeña nariz rodeada por alguna que otra peca prácticamente imperceptibles y sus labios… Unos labios rojos y carnosos que estaba besando antes de que él mismo tuviese conciencia de ello.

Lentamente y con cuidado de no hacerle daño, James se fue recostando sobre ella entre besos y caricias. Actuaban de forma instintiva, cegados por una pasión que habían reprimido durante meses.

Sus besos eran ardientes y posesivos y sus manos, que denotaban claramente su inexperiencia, recorrían intimidados el cuerpo del otro.

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó deteniéndose, con la respiración agitada- Entenderé que no estés preparada. No quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras.

-Esto es lo que quiero- Le susurró en el oído antes de besar su cuello.

James echó la cabeza hacia atrás facilitando su acceso. Estaba nervioso pero a su vez excitado. En esos momentos las palabras sobraban y sólo servían los hechos.

Le temblaban los dedos y tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de conseguir deshacer los dos nudos de la parte superior del bikini de la pelirroja.

Lily, que se había sonrojado al ser consciente de su desnudez, bajó la mirada, intimidada. El joven Potter, comprensivo, acarició su mentón y la obligó a mostrarle esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-No dejes de mirarme- Pidió, con una sonrisa de aprobación en los labios.

La chica asintió antes de acoger de nuevo la lengua de James en su boca mientras acariciaba su pecho, duro y sudoroso. A tientas sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y tras cruzar su mirada con la del joven Potter una vez más, cualquier pensamiento racional abandonó la mente de ambos.

Después de esa noche nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Lo que empezó con un sueño solo era el inicio de muchos otros, sueños que estaban dispuestos a compartir juntos.

**SsSsSsS**

-Lily Evans… Lily Evans… -Murmuraba, mientras buscaba su nombre en la larga lista- ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Un ocho con nueve?

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo y molesta, se giró encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de James.

-¿Y bien?

-Un ocho con nueve-Contestó, fastidiada- ¿Tanto les costaba subirme una décima?

El joven Potter rió divertido antes de besar los carnosos labios de su novia. Ya hacía prácticamente una semana que estaban prometidos y a esas alturas no había nadie que no estuviese enterado. Quizás por eso eran constantemente sometidos a esas miradas curiosas cada vez que se encontraban con algún conocido. Pero tal como demostraba el anillo que en esos instantes brillaba en uno de los dedos de Lily, esas cosas habían dejado de tener importancia.

Aun recordaban el día que lo habían anunciado. Habían reunido en la casa de campo de los Potter tanto a familiares como amigos y todos parecieron alegrarse por la noticia. Sus padres les felicitaron con orgullo y sus madres, entre besos y sollozos, les achacaron de locos pero sin poner pegas al compromiso. Y sus amigos… Bueno, los chicos victorearon a James mojándole con la manguera y las chicas felicitaron a Lily planeando la noche de bodas.

-No debes ser tan exigentes –le regañó James, sacándola de sus pensamientos- Y sino mira a Katrina.

-¡Si es que me soy la mejor!-Exclamó la morena, emocionada- ¡Cómo me quiero!

-¿Qué has sacado?-Preguntó Sirius, apoyado en la pared con el bolso de su novia colgando de su brazo.

-Un seis con siete –Contestó, orgullosa.

-¿Sólo?

Pero el joven Black no pudo añadir nada más. Katrina le había dado una fuerte colleja antes de alejarse canturreando lo inteligente que era para los estudios y lo tonta para escoger novio.

-Agradece que hoy está de buen humor-Comentó Remus, acercándose al joven Black- ¿Y tú que has sacado?

-Un ocho y medio-Sonrió, señalando a James con la cabeza- Lo mismo que Prongs. ¿Y tú?

-Un siete con cuatro –Contestó- Aunque me sobra nota para estudiar magisterio.

El chico asintió con aprobación y tras hacerle un gesto con la mano a cierta pareja, se encaminó hacia la salida, seguido por el resto.

El intenso calor propio del verano les golpeó en la cara al salir al jardín. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba casi tan radiante como las sonrisas de los cinco jóvenes.

-Espero que no haga este calor en Tenerife porque sino te prometo que no me sacas del agua –Aseguró el joven Black, sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada- ¿Tú cuando te vas a Cambridge, Remus?

-La semana que viene-Contestó el aludido, con una sonrisa en el rostro- Al hermano de Dafne no le ha quedado más remedio que aceptar cuando se ha enterado de que estábamos saliendo. Sobre todo porque sus padres parecían encantados con la noticia.

-¿Y cómo no estarlo?-Intervino Katrina en tono evidente- Teniéndote a ti como yerno…

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-Preguntó Sirius, receloso.

La joven Turner sonrió traviesa y aprovechando ese momento para vengarse del comentario de su novio a cerca de las notas, abrazó a Remus y le sacó la lengua al joven Black consiguiendo que el resto estallase en sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Y ya tenéis claro que vais a estudiar?-Preguntó Lily, apoyada en el hombro del joven Potter- El único que lo tenía claro era Remus y yo creo que estudiaré medicina.

-Pues supongo que administración de empresas-Contestó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros- Si hay algo que tengo que agradecerle a mis padres, es el haberme educado para ser un hombre de negocios.

-Si, yo también seguiré con el negocio familiar- Apoyó James, jugando con un mechón de cabello de la pelirroja- Tú también vas a estudiar derecho ¿No, Katy?

-¡Ajá!-Asintió la morena, sentándose también en la escaleras- Ya sabes que debo asegurarme que no se te acerque ninguna lagarta, como diría Cassidy.

-No creo que lo hagan en cuanto vean el anillo de casado brillando en mi dedo-Aseguró James con satisfacción- Y para eso solo falta poco más de un año.

El joven Potter giró la cabeza encontrándose con la sonrisa de Lily, quien se mordió el labio inferior seductora antes de besarle.

-Pero dejemos de hablar de las carreras- Rogó Katrina, recostándose en las escaleras- ¿Os podéis creer que ya hayamos acabado el instituto?

-Es verdad, éste año se ha pasado volando- Apoyó Remus, nostálgico- Han pasado tantas cosas…

-Pero ha valido la pena-Murmuró Lily, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su prometido- Por cierto, el otro día me encontré con Snape y me comentó algo muy curioso -Con una sonrisa en los labios miró a unos y otros alternativamente- ¿Chicos?

-Digamos… que nos hemos asegurado que deje ese mal vicio de espiar a la gente –Rió James, mirando a sus amigos con complicidad- No creo que nos vaya a molestar en los próximos meses.

Y es que no había nada como unas palabras bien dichas para zanjar asuntos pendientes. Aunque sus miradas amenazantes en un callejón solitario también tuvieron algo que ver. Claro que eso no tenían porque saberlo las chicas.

-¡Genial!-Exclamó la joven Turner, reincorporándose- ¿Y si para celebrarlo recogemos a Dafne y nos vamos a comer al centro comercial? Después podríamos ver una película.

-Cualquier excusa es buena para pasarlo bien-Aprobó Remus, deseando volver a ver a su novia.

-Cualquier excusa es buena para ir al cine-Corrigió Sirius, mirando a la morena con picardía.

Katrina miró hacia el cielo con resignación antes de colgarse en el hombro el bolso que su novio le extendía. Estaba claro que hay cosas que nunca cambian y Sirius Black era una de ellas.

-¿Os dais cuenta que en cuanto atravesemos esas puertas ya dejaremos de ser simples estudiantes de instituto?-Observó Lily, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Estaremos preparados para ser adultos?

-No tengo ni idea-Confesó James, encogiéndose de hombros ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos- Pero las cosas no nos pueden ir tan mal si estamos los cinco juntos.

Sus amigos asintieron conformes, y juntos cruzaron las puertas tras las cuales se encontraba el mundo de los adultos. No sabían lo que les depararía el destino y de momento no querían pensar en ello. Todavía eran jóvenes y tenían todo un verano por delante para divertirse y ser rebeldes.

**The End**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Y se acabó lo que se daba… Snif, snif, tengo tanto que decir pero a la vez no se como decirlo jejeje. Ahora mismo tengo una sensación un tanto agridulce difícil de explicar. Por una parte estoy contenta por haber logrado uno de mis propósitos de este año (jejejeje) y por el otro estoy un poco triste porque no se si volveré a escribir las locuras de todos estos personajes a los que les he cogido tanto cariño. **

**Pero como todo ha acabado bien y estoy bastante contenta con el resultado, solo me queda desear que hayáis disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla. **

**Quería daros las gracias, las gracias por tomaros las molestias de leer el fic, por estar ahí capítulo tras capítulo, por apoyarme con vuestros mensajes… ¡Es que tengo tanto que agradeceros que no se por donde empezar! Por eso quiero que sepáis que la historia jamás hubiese llegado hasta aquí sino hubiese sido por vosotros ¡Gracias! Y espero sinceramente que os acordéis de este fic cada vez que queráis distraeros o simplemente leer alguna locura.**

**Por mucho tiempo que pase, ya sean días, meses o años… siempre será un honor para mi que este fic siga en activo ya que será como si los personajes siguiesen haciendo de las suyas jajaja. **

**Ojalá que hayáis y sigáis disfrutando de esta historia y espero que sigáis dejando review con vuestra opinión. No importa si nunca has dejado ninguno, si sólo pudiste dejarlos en alguna ocasión o simplemente que acabas de encontrar la historia, e independientemente que sean más largos o más cortos, para mí siempre será una gran alegría meterme en la página para leerlos. Porque como siempre he dicho… ¡Son mis dosis de inspiración! Jejejeje.**

**Gracias a esta historia he conocido a gente fantástica y pase lo que pase nunca me arrepentiré de haberla escrito y espero que vosotros tampoco de haberme animado a hacerlo jejeje.**

**En fin, lectoras/es, de nuevo muchísimas gracias por estar ahí, por todos esos comentarios que jamás pensé que conseguiría al empezar esta alocada idea y espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos. Quién sabe, a lo mejor dentro de unos meses incluso hago una segunda parte jejejejejeje. Muchos besos y gracias por todo!!**

**¡¡GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO!!**

**Arianita Black**_Hola wapa! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Es más, ¿Qué te ha parecido el fic? Jejejeje, como ves estoy ansiosa por saber cual es el veredicto jejeje. Pero es ahora en el último capítulo cuando quiero darte una vez más las gracias, gracias por leer, gracias por apoyarme y sobre todo, gracias por que desde que empezaste a leer el fic has estado ahí en cada capítulo, dándome tu apoyo con tus siempre maravillosos reviews. Por eso gracias y espero de todo corazón que hayas disfrutado con el fic hasta la última palabra. Un beso y espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos!!!_

**Alba Black**_Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? Soportando el calor supongo jejejeje. ¡Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te gustase! Aunque no estoy segura si interpreté bien tu interesante jejejejeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo final? ¿Te ha gustado? Dime que si!!! Pero lo más importante ¿Qué te ha parecido la historia? Creeme que estoy que me muerdo las uñas!!! Tal solo espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo al escribirla y que este capítulo no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión jejejeje. En fin wapa, quería darte las gracias, las gracias por todo. Por leer el fic, por apoyarme con tus reviews… ¡Gracias! Creeme que significa mucho para mí. Ahora solo espero que te animes a leer alguna de mis otras historias y sino espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos. Creeme que has sido una lectora 10! Jejejejeje. Petonets!_

**Getta Black: **_Hola wapa! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien Eché mucho de menos tu siempre divertido reeview en el capítulo anterior, peor no podía "irme" sin despedirme también de ti jejeje. Tan solo quería darte las gracias por tomarte las molestias en leer la historia y sobre todo por estar ahí apoyándome con tus reviews. Por todo eso y por más, espero que hayas acabado de leer la última palabra con buen sabor de boca y te lleves un agradable recuerdo de esta loca historia. Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Joice: **_Hola! ¿Qué tal? Quería darte las gracias no solo por participar en la votación sino también por leer el fic. Espero que te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo. Besos!_

**K-rmen: **_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! ¿Pero y este? Aunque yo creo que la pregunta adecuada en este capítulo sería ¿Qué te ha parecido el fic? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jejejeje. Tan sólo quería darte las gracia personalmente por leer y sobre todo por apoyarme con tus reviews ¡Gracias! Creeme que significa mucho para mí. Un beso y espero que nos veamos en alguno de mis otros fics!!_

**Primas.Potter**_Hola! Jajajaja, me alegro qye el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este? No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de llorar cuando escribí la última palabra y ya que decir cuando puse el punto y final jejejejeje. En fin, tan sólo espero que te haya gustado el fic y hayas disfrutado hasta el final con todas las locuras de nuestros chicos. Por eso quería darte las gracias, gracias por leer y sobre todo por apoyarme con tus reviews. Gracias! _

**Armelle Potter**_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Te has ido a alguna parte? Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si jejejeje. Pero sobre todo espero que te haya gustado el fic y hayas disfrutado con el hasta la última palabra. Quería darte especialmente a ti las gracias por lo mucho que me has apoyado con el fic con tus reviews ¡Gracias! Y espero que esta no sea la última historia en la que nos veamos jejeje. Besos y cuídate!!_

**Lorein20**_Amiga!! Ay que pena! No sabes lo triste que me puse cuando escribí la última palabra, la última letra, el punto y final! Después de tanto tiempo no me puedo creer que haya acabado. Quiero que sepas que una de las cosas que debo agradecerle a este fic es que gracias a el nos hemos conocido y quiero que sepas que te aprecio un montón y te considero una de mis mejores amigas a distancia, por no decir la mejor! Quiero darte por eso las gracias no solo por tu apoyo incondicional con el fic y tus siempre completos reviews (a los que adoro!! ) sino por tu sincera preocupación en tantos momentos difíciles que he pasado últimamente. Todo eso sin contar con el super casting del fic que hiciste, creeme que es la cosa más bonita que podrían hacer por este fic. Me gustó muchísimo y creeme que me hizo muy feliz ¡Gracias! Si es que tengo tanto que agradecerte que creo que no terminaría nunca jajajajaja. Por eso espero que este fic te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Fíjate que ha pasado tiempo desde que empezaste a leer pero desde entonces no ha habido ni un solo capítulo en el que hayas faltado y creeme que siempre espero tus reviews con impaciencia. Así que gracias por estar ahí y espero que pienses en esta historia siempre que necesites distraerte. Un beso y hasta pronto!!_

**GAAR**_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te puedes creer que ya haya acabado el fic? Yo ahora mismo tengo una sensación agridulce en el cuerpo… jejejeje. Pero vayamos por partes, ¡Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si. Como ves las cosas han cambiado bastante a cuando empezó la historia jejejeje. Y ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿Qué te ha parecido el fic? Espero que te haya gustado y que hayas disfrutado hasta el final con cada una de las locuras y líos en los que se han metido nuestros chicos. Quería darte las gracias por leer pero sobre todo por apoyarme con tus siempre alegres reviews ¡Gracias! Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos! Como por ejemplo un fic que probablemente publicarle a lo largo de las próximas semanas jejejejeje.. Un besazo enorme y cuídate mucho!!_

**Andre.: **_Hola wapa! Jajaja, no sabes lo mucho que me gustó tu review del capítulo anterior! Tan extenso y jugoso jejejejeje. Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Si, tienes razón, Lily se ha llevado la peor parte de todo el fic pero en este capítulo si que ha recibido su recompensa ¿No crees? Jajajajaja. Aunque claro, lo mismo podríamos decir de Sirius, Katy, Remus o Dafne ¿No crees? En este todos tenían motivos para extra contentos ¡Peor ya les tocaba a los pobres! Jejejeje. Y ahora la pregunta del mes ¿Qué te ha parecido el fic? (Yare se muerde las uñas nerviosa) Espero que te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado con el hasta la última palabra. Quería darte las gracias por todo tu apoyo, creeme que tus reviews han sido un gran aliciente para continuar ¡Millones de gracias! Y tan solo espero que hayas acabado esta historia con un buen sabor de boca y te animes a leer otra que publicaré a lo largo de las próximas semanas. Un beso y de nuevo GRACIAS!!_

**silmarwen754**_Hola friend! ¿Qué tal estás? Como hace tanto tiempo que no puedo meterme al msn por culpa de internet no se nada de ti ¿Qué tal el verano? Espero que genial. Pero hablando del fic ¡No me puedo creer que ya haya acabado! Tengo una sensación tan agridulce… jejejeje. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Y más importante, ¿Qué te ha parecido el fic? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que si . Tan sólo quería darte las gracias por todo tu apoyo, de verdad que tus reviews han sido muy importantes para mi y siempre me he divierto mucho al leerlos. Pero no solo quería darte las gracias por leer el fic o por tus reviews sino también por todo tu apoyo con todo eso del plagio. Así que gracias ¡Gracias por todo! Y espero que siempre te acuérdese de este fic cuando necesites distraerte y espero que te hayas llevado un buen recuerdo. Un beso y espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos ya sean tuyos o míos! Jejejeje._

**Primas.Potter (Mandi): **_Hola wapa! ¿Qué tal?Espero que estés muy bien y que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejejeje. Quería darte las gracias por leer el fic y por comentarlo y espero de todo corazón que haya disfrutado leyendo este fic tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y un beso muy fuerte!_

_Pd. En cuanto vuelva de vacaciones (es q me voy a Italia dentro de unos días ) no dudes que me pasaré por tu historia. Un beso!_

**Tsu Asakura**_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? No sabes las ganas que tenía de comentar tu review ¿o debería decir tus reviews?jejejeje La cuestión es que te aseguro que después de leerlos cualquier tomate maduro hubiese tenido envidia de mi color de cara jajajaja. Creeme que tus reviews han sido de los más halagadores que he recibido y te doy las gracias porque después de leerlos me dieron unas ganas enormes de escribir jejejeje. No sabes como me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el fic y espero que este último capítulo no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión Me encantaría que acabases el fic con un buen sabor de boca y sobre todo que recurras a el cada vez que necesites distraerte. Por leer y sobre todo por apoyarme con tus reviews, quería darte las gracias y espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos. De momento yo me pasaré por esos one shots que me comentaste a ver que tal están . Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por tus palabras._

**IsaDaYDrEaMer**_Hola wapa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Pero me alegra saber que estás bien. Si, creeme que te entiendo cuando dices que los estudios ocupan la mayor parte de tu tiempo a mí desgraciadamente me pasa igual ¬¬ Pero me alegra comprobar que te sigue gustando el fic y la verdad es que espero que después de leer el último capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejejeje. Como ves en el último capítulo las aguas ya han vuelto a su cauce pero ya era hora ¿no? ¡Después de todo lo que han sufrido nuestros chicos! Jejejeje. Y ahora que estoy contestando a tu fantástico review, quería aprovechar para darte las gracias por leer el fic pero sobre todo por comentarlo y apoyarme para continuar la historia ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por todo! Y espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos. Por ahora, me encantaría que leyeses el último ONE-SHOT que he escrito y me dejases un review con tu opinión. Se llama "Un Castigo Por San Valentín" y creo que podría gustarte. Un besazo y cuídate mucho!!_

**MaDe: **_Hola friend! ¿Cómo estás? No sabes lo que me alegro que te gustase tanto el capítulo anterior y la verdad es que espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Me conformaría con que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión respecto al fic y te lleves un buen recuerdo de esta historia porque… ¡No me puedo creer que ya haya acabado! En fin wapa, tan sólo quería darte las gracias por leer el fic pero sobre todo por apoyarme con tus reviews sinónimo de mis dosis de inspiración jejeje. De verdad espero que la historia te haya gustado y nos veamos en futuros proyectos. Gracias por todo y muchos besos!!_

**luna712**_Hola! Antes de nada quería darte las gracias por leer el fic y sobre todo por tu review. Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto el fic y espero que este último capítulo no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión jejeje. Tan sólo espero que te lleves un buen recuerdo de este fic y que pienses en el cada vez que necesites distraerte. Por tu halagador review y por tomarte tanto tiempo y molestias en leer el fic ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias por todo y espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos. Siempre será un honor contar con tu apoyo. Besos!!_

**J3S**_Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y contenta después de leer el último capítulo del fic. ¡Aun no me puedo creer que ya haya acabado! Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el último capítulo? Es más ¿Qué te ha parecido el fic? Espero que te haya gustado y hayas terminado de leer la última palabra con un buen sabo de boca. Quería darte especialmente a ti las gracias por lo mucho que me has apoyado. Desde que empezaste a leer el fic siempre has estado ahí y la verdad es que me alegro mucho el haberte conocido porque eres una persona muy especial. Por todo eso y mucho más quería darte las gracias, por leer el fic, por comentarlo… Y espero que nos sigamos viendo en futuros proyectos porque siempre me encantará contar con tu apoyo! Un beso y gracias!!_

**catti-brie potter: **_Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien No sabes como me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, pero ¿Y este? ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo final? ¡Ay! Final… cada vez que me acuerdo jejejejeje. Bueno wapa, quería aprovechar la contestación a tu review para darte especialmente a ti las gracias por lo mucho que me has apoyado con el fic con tus reviews ¡Gracias! De verdad que significa mucho para mí y espero que te hayas disfrutado leyendo la historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. Tan sólo confío en que te acuerdas de ella cada vez que necesites distraerte o leer alguna locura jejeje y espero sinceramente que nos veamos en futuros proyectos. Un beso y muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional!_

**bronwyn bm**_Hola wapa! La verdad es que no se cuando leeras la contestación pero supongo que cuando lo hagas ya habrás terminado de leer el fic jejejeje. Tan solo quería darte las gracias por tu constancia y por dejar un comentario en cada capítulo ¡Gracias! Eso significa mucho para mí. Ahora sólo espero que te haya gustado la historia y hayas disfrutado leyéndola. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que nos veamos pronto!!_

**Estela: **_Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro que hasta el momento te haya gustado el fic, tan sólo espero que después de leer este capítulo no hays cambiado de opinión jejejeje. En fin, muchas gracias por leer la historia osbre todo gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Pamela: **_Hola wapa! Jejejeje, a mí también me da mucha pena que haya acabado el fic pero espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo y hayas acabado la historia con un buen sabor de boca. Quería darte las gracias por haberte molestado en leer la historia, peor sobre todo por tu apoyo ¡Muchas gracias! Y sinceramente espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos. Besos!!_

**gwynyber**_Hola! Jejeje, no sabes cuanto me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior y claro que me acuerdo lo mucho que te gustaba Billie. Ya ves, al final es Susan la que le ha echado el lazo jajajajaja. Pero hablando de la historia… ¿Qué te ha parecido el último capítulo? ¡El último! Aun no me lo puedo creer jejejeje. Por eso quería aprovechar este momento para darte las gracias personalmente. Muchas gracias por leer, por tu apoyo y por esos reviews tan divertidos que siempre me han encantado leer. Desde que empezaste a leer el fic has sido una lectora incondicional y siempre será un honor contra con tu apoyo. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos!!_

**Andy370: **_Hola wapa! ¡De verdad has acabado tus prácticas de enfermería? ¡Qué casualidad! Jajaja. Entonces te sentirás muy identificada con Danna jajaja. Que bien que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado pero ¿Y este? Es más, mucho más importante, ¿Qué te ha parecido el fic? Aun no me puedo creeer que ya haya acabado jejeje. De verdad quería darte personalmente las gracias porque desde que empezaste a leer el fic siempre he podido contar con todo tu apoyo y realmente valoro mucho eso ¡Gracias! Siempre esperaba tu review impaciente para saber el veredicto de cada capítulo y por eso espero que nos sigamos viendo en futuros proyectos. Sin ir más lejos, tengo planeado publicar el primer capítulo de otro fic a finales del próximo mes. Espero que te animes y lo leas pero mientras tanto me encantaría que te pasases por el último ONE-SHOT que he escrito "Un Castigo por San Valentin" seguro que te gustará. Bueno wapa, un besazo enorme y de verdad muchísimas gracias por haberme apoyado durante tanto tiempo!_

**Tsubasa Malfoy: **_Hola friend! ¿Cómo estás? No sabes como me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior y lo se, os hice sufrir jejejeje. Pero para eso está éste capítulo, para compensar todo el sufrimiento de los anteriores jejeje. Pero dime, ¡Qué te ha parecido el último capítulo del fic? ¿Te ha gustado? Dime que siiii Aunque lo más importante es ¿Te ha gustado el fic? Espero que si y que hayas acabado de leer la última palabra con un buen sabor de boca. Sobre lo del epílogo, la verdad es que no tenía nada pensado ya que posiblemente haga una segunda parte aunque si es así será dentro de unos meses. Y sobre lo de Nathaza… legalmente no ha hecho nada ya que siempre se encargaba de que fuesen otros los que hiciesen los trabajos sucios. Pero te aseguro que si hay segunda parte recibirá su merecido. Ahora si, quería aprovechar para darte las gracias porque desde que empezaste a leer la historia he podido contar con tu apoyo y creeme que significa mucho para mí. Por eso, por leer, por tus reviews de apoyo… ¡Gracias! Y espero poder contar contigo en futuros proyectos ¡Cuídate!_

**any black**_Hola wapa! ¿Cómo estás? Que bien que hasta el momento te haya gustado el fic y espero que después de leer este capítulo no hayas cambiado de opinión jejejeje. Quería darte las gracias por tomarte las molestias en leer el fic y sobre todo por comentarlo y darme tu apoyo ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad que todo eso significa mucho para mi y espero que hayas disfrutado con el fic tanto como lo he hecho yo al escribirlo. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos. Siempre será un honor contar con tu apoyo. Besos!!_

**Madmoiselle Agustine**_Hola1 ¿Cómo estás? Me alegro mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado ¿Pero y este? Uff! Aun no me puedo creer que ya haya acabado el fic jajajaja. Es por eso que quería darte las gracias, tanto por tomarte las molestias de leerlo como por comentarlo y darme tu apoyo. Tan solo espero que hayas terminado de leer la última palabra con un buen sabor de boca y espero sinceramente que te acuerdes de esta historia cada vez que necesites distraerte. Un beso!_

**MackieTonkS ex Bongio**_Hola wapa! Jajajaja, no sabes lo que me reí con tu review. Lo que te costó leer el capítulo anterior ¿verdad? Jejejeje, tan sólo espero que este no te haya costado tanto jijijiji. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Es más, ¿Qué te ha parecido el fic? De verdad que estoy que me muerdo las uñas jajajaja. Tan sólo espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo y que hayas terminado de leer la última palabra con un buen sabor de boca. Quería aprovechar para darte las gracias por todo tu apoyo, creeme que significa mucho pata mi y espero sinceramente que nos veamos en futuros proyectos. Un beso y cuídate!!_

**Amishory: **_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Tenía muchísimas ganas de llegar a tu comentario para poder agradecerte tu review. Te aseguro que me emocionaron mucho tus palabras y me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto el fic. Creeme que para una escritora ese es el mejor de los regalos. Francamente quería darte las gracias por tomarte las molestias en leer la historia, por apoyarme con tus reviews y sobre todo por estar ahí, capítulo tras capítulo desde que empezaste a leerlo. ¡Gracias! Y espero de todo corazón que recurras a esta historia cada vez que necesites distraerte o simplemente quieras leer las locuras de esta escritora que siempre te estará muy agradecida. Te aseguro que deseo de todo corazón que hayas acabado el fic con un buen sabor de boca y espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos. Para mi siempre será un honor tenerte entre mis lectores y contar con tu apoyo incondicional. Un besazo y cuídate mucho!!_

**monikilla-tonks**_Hola wapa1 ¿Qué tal? Aguantando este insoportable calor supongo jejejeje. ¡Ays, que ya se ha terminado el fic! Que pena! De verdad que tenga una sensación más agridulce… jejeje. Peor dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Y aun más, ¿Qué te ha parecido el fic? De verdad que espero que te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Quería darte las gracias por tomarte las molestias de leerlo y sobre todo por estar ahí en cada capítulo con tus comentarios. De verdad que siempre han sido una alegría para mí. Un fuerte abrazo y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!_

**Tooru Hally Bell Potter**_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Creo que debería empezar con una regañina por tenerme tanto tiempo en ascuas a la espera de uno de tus nuevos capítulos, pero como yo también me he tomado mi tiempo y supongo que tienes que estar muy ocupada… lo dejaremos en una súplica: ¡Por favor, no tardes en actualizar! Jajajajaja. Y ahora si, ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Aun no me puedo creer que este sea el capítulo final de la historia ¡Ay, que penita! Tan solo espero que el fic te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Por eso, por estar en todos y cada uno de los capítulos sin faltar, quería darte las gracias y sinceramente espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos porque ya me resultaría raro no tenerte a ti entre mis lectores jajajajaja. Un beso y espero que nos veamos pronto!!_

**Elo: **_Hola cielo! ¿Cómo te van los estudios? Creeme que te entiendo lo agobiada que estás y es que a veces los profesores se pasan con los deberes ¿He dicho a veces? Jajajaja. ¡Ay, amiga! Que ya se ha acabado la historia ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! Yo ahora mismo tengo una sensación más agridulce… jajajaja. Tan solo quería darte las gracias por lo mucho que me has apoyado a lo largo de la historia. Desde que empezaste a leer el fic siempre podía contar con tus alegres comentarios que me animaban tanto a continuar y de verdad espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. De verdad, muchas gracias por todo y espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos! Besos._

**Fiio: **_Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien y contenta después de leer el capítulo final de esta historia jejejeje. De verdad que aun no me puedo creer que haya acabado después de tanto tiempo ¿Y tu? ¿Qué te ha parecido el fic? ¿Te ha gustado? Tan solo espero que hayas terminado de leer la última palabra con un buen sabor de boca y de verdad que espero que te acuerdes de esta historia cada vez que necesites distraerte o simplemente leer una locura jajajaja. Quería además darte las gracias por lo mucho que me has apoyado a lo largo del fic y francamente espero poder seguir contando con tus alegres comentarios en futuros proyectos. Como por ejemplo en un fic que quiero publicar dentro de unas semanas jejejeje. Un beso y de nuevo gracias por todo!!_

**Ursula: **_Hola wapa! ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ti? ¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien Como ves yo ya he conseguid acabar el fic ¡Ya era hora ¿no?! Jajajaja. Aunque ahora tengo una sensación tan agridulce… Pero bueno, no nos pongamos tristes. ¿Qué te ha parecido este último capítulo? ¿Y el fic? Espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión y te siga gustando jajajaja. Tan solo quería darte las gracias por tu apoyo y recordarte que esta historia estará a tu disposición cada vez que quieras distraerte o simplemente leer alguna locura. Espero poder contar con tu apoyo en futuros proyectos y antes de despedirme quería avisarte que he escrito un ONE-Shot hace poco y me encantaría que lo leyeses y me dejases un review con tu opinión. Se llama "Un Castigo por San Valentín" y creo que podría gustarte jejeje. Un beso y de nuevo gracias por todo!!_

**Dannapotter: **_Hola wapa1 jajajaja, no sabes lo que me reí con tus reviews ¿Eres enfermera? ¡Qué casualidad! No, la verdad es que no me comentaste nada pero tiene que haber sido el destino jajajaja. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto tu personaje como el capítulo anterior y espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien en tu Tierra. Pero ahora hablando de algo más triste jejejeje ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Es más, ¿Qué te ha parecido el fic? Espero que te haya gustado y hayas acabado de leer la última palabra con un buen sabor de boca. Quería darte las gracias porque desde que comenzaste a leer el fic has sido un gran apoyo para mí. Siempre estabas ahí leyendo los capítulos y apoyándome con tus reviews por todo eso y más ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad que espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos porque siempre será un honor para mi tenerte entre mis lectores. Un beso!!_

**Xini-92**_Hola1 ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me alegro mucho de que estés bien y me alegro también de que te siga gustando el fic. Como ves en todo este tiempo hemos conseguido al fin acabar la historia ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo aun no jejejeje. Tan solo quería darte las gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios y espero de verdad que te lleves un buen recuerdo de este fic al que siempre puedes recurrir si quieres distraerte o leer alguna locura. Bueno wapa, muchos besos y espero que nos veamos en futuros proyectos! Besos y cuídate!!_

**vickypotter007blak**_ Hola!! Jajajaja, creo que tu amenaza surtió efecto porque en cuanto leí tu review me puse a escribir jejejeje. No sabes como me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Pero sobre todo, espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo este fic tanto como yo escribiéndolo y espero que te lleves un buen recuerdo de esta loca historia jejeje. Sobre una segunda parte… yo no descartaría la idea jajaja. Con todo esto solo quiero darte las gracias por tu apoyo y espero de verdad que nos veamos en futuros proyectos. Un beso y gracias!!_


End file.
